Une dernière année
by Cottigny
Summary: Next Generation: C'est la 7éme année de Scarlett, Lou, Lily, Rose et Charlie et de leurs amis. Ils devaient être tous séparé comme à leurs habitudes mais cette année relève des surprises. Comment vont-il réussir leur dernière année dans un monde en paix ? 1er FF, Soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour les fautes. Femslash HP yuri. Résumé à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

Je suis nulle pour les résumés mais je vais quand même essayer de vous faire un résumé :

**Rose Weasley** sort avec** Lorcan Scramender,** mais elle n'est pas très à l'aise. Et **Lily Potter **sort avec** Alexander Londubat, **cependant il va lancer une ''bomb**e''. Louann Parkinson **est la garce de Poudlard, ce qui se justifie par son passé. Sa meilleure amie **Scarlett Malfoy **devient la colocataire de Rose puisqu'elle est préfète de Serpentard.** Charlie Crivey, **la meilleure amie de Rose et Lily, cache un secret qu'elle n'arrive pourtant pas à partager avec elles, mais avec une personne inattendue. **Hugo Weasley** essaye de conquérir une fille.** Borislav Krum** essaye comme il peut de garder **Alexie Londubat. Scorpius Malfoy **essaie d'être le parfait fils de rivalité constante entre les trois maisons de Poudlard et les Serpentard, des trahisons, des surprises, des couples, des secrets et des nouveaux rebondissements durant une dernière année qui promet d'être surprenante.

**Il y a plusieurs autres personnages, mais l'histoire est centrée sur Louann, Charlie, Scarlett, Rose et Lily, même si j'adore mettre les autres histoires en avant. Les 6 premiers chapitres sont courts puis après ça commence à être assez long. A partir du chapitre 11, les chapitres ne sont plus focalisés sur un personnage en particulier et l'histoire est mise en place. Voilà Voilà ! :D Sinon bonne lecture et j'attends vos commentaires (bons ou mauvais).**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent ! ;)**

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à JKR. Tout est grâce à elle et son imagination.**

**Chapitre corrigé par Aerann. Merci énormément à ma bêta ! :)**

**Playlist : Never Wanna Know - Mo**

* * *

****1- Scar****

****Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.****

C'était toujours la même chose. La veille de la rentrée était toujours une soirée d'adieu malsaine, mon père et ma mère faisant le tour de nos valises pour voir s'il ne nous manquait rien, et surtout pour que mon père en profite pour donner des conseils avisés sur comment commander, prendre le dessus, ruser et je ne sais quels autres sujets, à mon frère. Il appelait ça des « conversations père-fils ». J'avais plus ou moins compris que c'étaient des conseils pour me surveiller, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Ma mère était toujours discrète, limite dans l'ombre de mon père. Depuis mes 8ans, je n'avais plus vraiment une relation complice avec ma mère, et encore moins avec mon père. Ils avaient décidé, à partir de nos 8 ans, de nous faire suivre une éducation ''à la dur''. Enfin ça l'avait été pour moi. Et aussi de nous apprendre à porter gracieusement la pureté de notre sang.

Bref, je m'égare ! On était à la veille de notre dernière année, et avant que mes parents ne me foutent la paix une fois pour toutes, il me fallait PARLER.

****\- Scarlett, tu as eu de très bonnes notes depuis le début de tes études, mais pourtant tu n'arrives toujours pas à remonter dans l'estime de tes professeurs, ni à être la première de la classe ?**** me demanda ma mère d'une voix hautaine.

****\- Désolée de ne pas être parfaite... surtout pas à tes yeux, ****commençai-je en arquant un sourcil.

****\- Ne parle pas à ta mère comme ça, ****lança froidement mon père en se rapprochant.

J'allais, une fois encore, essayer d'être plus claire avec eux, car j'avais l'impression qu'ils ne comprenaient jamais rien, ces deux là. Parfois j'aimerais ne pas avoir de parents. Ou au moins être comme Louann ; sa mère était une styliste célèbre et n'était jamais là, et elle n'avait pas de père. Mon amie faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Le rêve, du moins pour moi.

Enfin, comme je le disais, j'allais être plus claire avec mes parents.

****\- Comment vous dire clairement sans paraître insupportable, ce qui va être dur puisque de toutes façons vous ne supportez tellement pas ma présence que vous m'envoyez chez grand-mère ou chez les Parkinson...****

Bon, il faut avouer que ça ne me gênait pas le moins du monde d'aller chez eux, j'en profitais même, car je savais qu'eux tenaient à moi, ou que je pouvais me retrouver seule avec Lou.

****\- … J'ai de bonnes notes, et je vous rappelle que depuis plusieurs années, je dois aussi jongler avec mon poste de poursuiveuse, et depuis l'an dernier avec celui de préfète de Serpentard. En plus de ça, j'ai de plus en plus de leçons à apprendre et de devoirs à faire pour ces fichus cours. Et je trouve quand même un peu de temps à passer avec Lou.****

Ok, je passais en fait beaucoup de temps avec Lou. « A cause d'elle », on faisait un peu n'importe quoi, surtout transgresser le règlement, mais c'est tellement excitant ! Et au moins, on s'ennuyait jamais. Je me demandais encore comment les professeurs de Poudlard avaient pu me donner le badge de préfète. D'ailleurs, cette année, ils avaient même osé me donner celui de préfète en chef ! Bon, en vrai, je savais que c'était parce que je m'entendais bien avec notre professeure des potions qui n'était autre que ma tante Daphné et qui était aussi directrice de Serpentard.

****\- Oui, certes, mais tu peux aussi faire mieux non ? Être première n'est pas un objectif pour toi ? ****demanda mon père en me coupant dans mes pensées. Il avait l'air sévère dans sa requête.

****\- Je veux pas être désagréable ****(en fait si, je voulais l'être)****mais est-ce que vous avez regardé mon bulletin ? Ou mieux, est-ce que vous l'avez comparé avec celui de Scorpius ?**** lançai-je d'un air faussement aimable.

Ma mère croisa ses bras, mon père ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, tout en plissant les yeux. Voilà, j'avais raison. Les seules fois où ils prêtaient attention à moi, c'était seulement pour trois choses. La première, c'était quand mon frère était inférieur dans un domaine, donc forcement là je les intéressais ; la deuxième, c'était quand ma mère pouvait exhiber mon corps ou ma beauté pour des galas ; et la troisième, c'était celle-là, la veille de la rentrée, où ils se sentaient obligés d'accomplir leur devoir de parents avec moi pendant une journée, ou plutôt une soirée.

****\- Bon, souhaitez moi bonne nuit avant que j'aille me coucher, et vous pourrez retourner voir Scorpius.****

Bizarrement, ils m'enlacèrent vite fait bien fait afin que je puisse retrouver ma liberté. Soyons claire, je m'en fichais totalement que mes parents ne soient pas là. En fait, grâce à cela, j'avais pu être moi même et non la jumelle copiée-collée de Scorpius. Quoi que, même s'il était toujours sous les projecteurs, il était quand même resté le même, du moins avec moi. Il était tellement prétentieux, vaniteux, fier avec les autres et... bon la liste est longue et j'ai sommeil. Je pense être la seule Malfoy, toutes générations réunies, qui se sente plus à la maison à Poudlard que dans le manoir familial.

J'espérais vraiment que ma dernière année se passerait sans emmerde ; j'espérais aussi que mon frère me foutrait la paix et qu'il ne serait pas trop protecteur, d'autant plus que j'étais plus douée que lui à ce jeu.

****-Bhaaaaaaa !****

Je n'avais jamais poussé un bâillement aussi prononcé, ça avait dû faire trembler les murs de ma chambre ! Il fallait que je dorme, mais au moment où je me retournais dans mon lit afin de prendre une bonne position, voilà que mon frère fit irruption.

****\- Hé Scar, je te dérange ?****

Il n'était absolument pas intéressé par une réponse à sa question, car il était déjà assis au bout de mon lit.

****\- Apparemment, j'ai pas trop le choix,**** lançai-je froidement. ****Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?****

La fin de ma phrase était plus douce, il y avait aussi un peu d'inquiétude... enfin juste une pointe d'inquiétude, faut pas déconner !

****\- Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé que les parents soient comme ça avec toi, j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils remarquent que c'est toi qui porte la bonne réputation de la famille...****

****\- Arrête !****

Il se stoppa en fronçant les sourcils.

****\- Je veux pas de ta charité, ok ? Je fais ce que je veux. Tu sais autant que moi que je suis pas un ange avec les autres. Si on prend en compte ma réputation à Poudlard, je suis une garce et Lou est une salope, donc je suis pas sûre que je sois en train de redorer le blason familial ! ****

Je m'étais relevée afin d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire sans que nos parents ou les elfes de maisons nous entendent.

****\- Ok, peut-être que certains ploucs de Poudlard pensent ça, mais moi je sais que tu es...****

****\- Arrête ! Ne me fais pas de liste de mes qualités ok ? Je m'en fiche ! C'est tout ce que tu as me dire ? Je suis crevée là, Scor. ****

Mon frère n'était pas très démonstratif et il savait très bien cacher ses émotions mais étrangement il essayait de me les faire paraître, là. Je fronçai les sourcils.

****\- Accouche !****

Je savais qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose, mais je n'étais pas pas encore sûre d'avoir vraiment envie de l'entendre. Il me faisait presque peur à hésiter comme ça.

****\- Je... Tiens, c'est pour toi.****

Scorpius me balança une boîte et puis, nerveusement, se releva et passa une main dans ses épais cheveux blond platine pour les remettre en arrière.

****\- C'est quoi ?****

****\- Bah ouvre !****

En fronçant les sourcils, je pris la boîte et l'ouvris précipitamment.

****\- Bonne nuit Scar,**** me dit Scorpius en refermant derrière lui.

Je m'offris un sourire en voyant le présent. Ce crétin était doué, il allait réussir à me faire dormir avec une pensée heureuse ! C'est décidé demain je mets ce pendentif. Les deux pointes de l'émeraude, taillé en losange, étaient en or, avec au-dessus une minuscule boucle dans laquelle était glissée une fine chaîne, en or également.

Il était vraiment magnifique.

* * *

Bon début ? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à JKR et Harry Potter. Tout est grâce à elle et son imagination (merci)**

**Playlist : The Love Club - Lorde**

**Merci à Aerann ; ma bêta ; pour la correction de ce chapitre. ;)**

* * *

**2- Rose**

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Pas de pression, surtout ne pas stresser. C'est pas parce que je suis en dernière année, que je suis préfète en chef des Gryffondor, que je suis la meilleure de ma promo, ou bien que je suis la fille aînée de deux des trois personnes formant le Golden Trio, pas non plus parce que... faut que je respire ! Trop de pression alors que je n'étais même pas encore embarquée ! Trop trop trop de pression, oh Merlin ma mère l'a remarqué, non s'il te plaît ne dit...

**\- Rosie chérie, ça ne va pas ?**

...Rien.

**\- Si si maman, tout va bien, **mentis-je.

Je savais que c'était nul de stresser autant, et encore plus de mentir, mais mes parents étaient considérés comme des légendes et ils étaient respectés de tous, surtout ma mère, alors dire que j'avais la pression était un euphémisme, mais est-ce que j'avais vraiment le droit de me plaindre ?

Elle me gratifia d'un câlin, tout comme mon père. Ils insistèrent un peu plus avec mon petit frère. Il n'était pas si petit que ça, il n'avait qu'un an de moins que moi, mais je pensais que mon rôle d'aînée était important pour eux, qu'ils voulaient que je sois un modèle pour lui... Non, c'est possible ? Trop de pression. Je soufflais en essayant de retrouver ma respiration.

Juste avant d'embarquer, ma mère se rapprocha de moi pour m'enlacer une dernière fois, mais je sentis son souffle sur mon oreille.

**\- Fais honneur à ton badge et à ta maison.**

Wow, alors là c'était clair, j'étais encore plus en stress ! Toute ma famille me fit un signe de la main pour me dire au revoir, auquel je répondis avec un léger pincement au cœur. Ça faisait du bien de passer autant de temps avec toute la famille, même notre oncle Charlie était venu pour l'occasion. James était resté dormir quasiment tout l'été, Lily et moi avions passé tous nos week-end ensemble... et d'ailleurs, la semaine aussi, la plupart du temps ! Bref, toute ma famille avaient été réunie, et c'était agréable !

Au fait, elle était où, Lily ? Oh Merlin, elle n'avait pas pris le Poudlard Express ! Non c'est pas possible, calme, faut que j'aille à la réunion des préfets de toute façon. Où est passée Lily, bordel ?!

**\- Hé Rose ! Ça va ?**

Je me retournai précipitamment.

**\- Je croyais que t'avais pas pris le train, je commençais à flipper ! **hurlai-je.

**\- Faut que tu te calmes parfois !** rigola-t-elle.

**\- Viens là, me faire un câlin avant que je fasse un arrêt, **ordonnai-je.

**\- Ha ha !**

Elle continua à rigoler pendant qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de ma taille. Merlin ! Je pouvais enfin souffler quelques secondes.

**\- Tu devais pas te mettre en tenue pour ta réunion ?**

**\- Ha oui c'est vrai ! Mais j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs là, je croyais t'avoir perdue ! **la taquinai-je.

**\- Bon vas-y, sinon ta réputation de première de la classe va en prendre un coup, **dit-elle avec sarcasme.

Je détestais quand elle faisait ça, je savais que j'avais cette réputation qui me collait à la peau, mais quand ma meilleure amie ou ma cousine me sortaient ça, c'était troublant et énervant. Après tout, j'étais peut-être première de la classe, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je me la pétais. J'étais discrète, donc c'était injuste de me coller une étiquette. Surtout que je détestais les étiquettes. Elle remarqua que je pensais trop.

**\- Arrête, tu sais que je rigole ! Vas y ! Je te retrouve plus tard avec Charlie et Alexander.**

Lui faisant un signe de main, je me dirigeai vers l'avant du train afin de pouvoir enfiler ma tenue de sorcière. Au même moment où j'entrais dans la cabine, je me pétrifiai (pas littéralement, mais c'était tout comme). En face de moi, Miss-Je-Sais-Que-Tout-Les-Regards-Sont-Sur-Moi-et-J'en-Profite (surnom un peu trop long à mon goût, mais j'avais entendu Alexander dire ça plusieurs fois, d'ailleurs c'était assez ridicule comme surnom) en personne, en train d'enfiler ses chaussettes hautes avec sur elle seulement sa jupe et son soutien-gorge. Elle enfilait ça avec une telle délicatesse, son pied en appui sur une chaise, que j'avais l'impression qu'elle le faisait exprès. Elle se repositionna sur ses deux jambes, tout en faisant passer la totalité de sa crinière blonde du coté droit. Elle se positionna face à moi en me souriant. Certes elle était jolie... et même vraiment belle ! mais elle en jouait tellement que ça devenait presque agaçant.

**\- Soit tu bouges, soit tu me passes ma chemise.**

Je me décalai d'un pas. Fallait pas déconner : je ne l'aimais pas, j'allais pas lui filer sa chemise ! En plus vu la façon dont elle me parlait, c'était même pas la peine !

**\- Merci.**

Son ton supérieur me gonflait déjà, j'espère qu'on ne serait pas obligées d'habiter ensemble à Poudlard. Oui parce que cette fille était préfète en chef, elle aussi. Je ne savais pas comment elle avait fait mais elle l'avait fait... Je rêve, ou elle me drague ?! J'avalais difficilement ma salive, quand je la vis mettre les boutons de sa chemise au niveau de la poitrine, remarquant au passage qu'elle portait un collier. C'était nouveau ça ! Non pas que je l'observais souvent mais... Ok Rose, tais toi, arrête de penser ! Elle repassait ses cheveux par dessus la chemise. Bon elle était peut-être même plus que belle, on pouvait dire... qu'elle était sexy. Je venais vraiment de formuler ça dans ma tête ?

**\- Tu vas me mater pendant longtemps ?**

**\- Je te mate pas ! J'attends !**

Ma voix était dure, mais gênée. Elle l'avait remarqué et elle rigola doucement mais méchamment. En fait, comme à son habitude : provocatrice et arrogante.

**\- Faudrait peut-être que tu te grouilles, la réunion va bientôt commencer et j'ai pas fini, donc soit tu dégages, soit tu te changes là, maintenant, car te voir me mater me saoule, et ça fait perverse Rosie ! **

**\- M'appelle pas Rosie ! Et je te mate pas je t'ai dit ! Je te préviens que je suis pas comme vos petits Serpentard qui se laissent faire par ton autorité, ok ? Si je décide de me changer ici, c'est mon choix pas le tien ! **

Pourquoi je m'étais emportée comme ça ? Ça n'était que Scarlett Malefoy. Dam ! Elle me déstabilisait ou quoi ?

**\- Si tu le dis,** lança-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle me gonflait. Merlin ! J'allais être en retard à cause d'elle.

Tout en me posant devant la coiffeuse je me changeais très vite, en essayant de voir si elle m'observait. Heureusement pour moi elle était trop occupée à se passer du crayon noir sur les yeux.

Je finissais de faire le nœud de ma cravate quand je la vis faire de même dans le miroir. J'étais sûre qu'elle savait qu'elle était l'une des plus belle de la promo. Évidemment qu'elle le savait !

**\- Arrête de me mater !**

**\- Merlin ! Tu vas arrêter de me dire que je te mate, sérieux ?**

Je décidai de partir en claquant la porte. Juste au moment où je me retournais, je sentis des lèvres contre les miennes et une légère pression sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher. Je me décalai doucement.

**\- Tu m'as manqué.**

Lorcan Scamander, mon petit ami depuis six mois, meilleur ami depuis très longtemps, et préfet en chef de Poufsouffle. Il s'avançait vers moi pour laisser quelques baisers dans mon cou, ce qui faisait que ma gêne était grandissante, je n'étais pas très à l'aise pour ça, surtout en publique. Il suivit la ligne de ma mâchoire afin d'arriver sur mes lèvres, et au moment où il voulut m'embrasser de plus belle, la porte derrière moi s'ouvrit et se stoppa sur nos corps, enfin plus le mien.

Lorcan se décala, et je sentis mes joues picoter, je devais rougir comme une tomate.

**\- Ho bah on prend pas une chambre ?**

**\- On se passera de ton commentaire, Scarlett, **tonna Lorcan.

En moins de deux secondes, elle se positionna entre nous deux.

**\- De un : tu me parles pas comme ça ; de deux : ce que je dis est un conseil si tu veux te taper Miss Sainte-Nitouche ; et de trois : dégage de mon chemin ! **

Elle le poussa, tout en se dirigeant vers le premier wagon. Grr ! Je la déteste.

**\- Viens, on va être en retard.**

Lorcan me pris la main pour que je le suive jusqu'à la réunion. Sa main était moite, il devait être aussi stressé que moi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à JKR. Tout est grâce à elle et son imagination.**

**Playlist : Darks Doo Wop - MS MR**

* * *

**3- Charlie**

**Point de vue de Charlotte Crivey.**

**\- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle Charlie ?**

Alexander Londubat, grand fan des Catapultes de Caerphilly, équipe qui selon moi ne valait rien donc non ! Évidemment je ne voulais pas l'écouter.

**\- A chaque fois c'est pareil ! Dès qu'on ne soutient pas les Faucons de Falmouth tu nous dénigres !** Lança Alexander en coiffant sa courte crinière, il devait être fier de son argument car il me faisait face avec un large sourire.

**\- Faux absolument faux !**

J'avais hurlé tout en engouffrant mon corps dans la banquette, les bras croisés. Il insista du regard avec les sourcils en l'air. Lily nous regarda derrière son magazine, la connaissant par cœur je savais qu'elle était en train d'arborer un grand sourire. Ils me regardèrent pendant un long silence. Merlin ! Ils me saoulaient.

**\- Ok ! Ok ! Tu as partiellement raison, mais ! Pas tout à fait. Pour ma défense les Catapultes ils sont vraiment à chier. Puis leurs couleurs vertes là sont immondes.**

**\- Aucun rapport avec leur jeu, tu es vraiment le stéréotype d'une fille parfois !** Affirma-t-il.

**\- Déjà, évidement que je suis une fille ! Et en plus j'espère pour eux que c'est à cause de leurs uniformes qu'ils sont aussi nuls car sinon faut revoir toute l'équipe.**

Voilà comment on calmait Alexander Londubat.

**\- Ok comme tu veux.**

**\- Fais pas la tête Alex ! Tu sais que j'ai raison.**

**\- Les Faucons sont des tarés qui cherchent à fracasser le crâne de leurs adversaires comme d'habitude et en plus...**

**\- STOP !**

Lily s'était postée debout entre nous deux. L'air sérieux elle continua à nous réprimander.

**\- Toi !**

Elle me visa le regard grave et son bras pointé dans ma direction.

**\- Tu es toujours en train d'exagérer toujours tout dès qu'il s'agit de Quidditch ça devient grave, on va t'envoyer à Ste Mangouste si ça continue, et puis tu sais bien qu'Alex en profite encore plus. Et toi !**

Elle se retourna vers Alexander et elle se posta devant lui les bras croisés.

**\- Si tu continues d'embêter Charlie je te jure que tu vas en baver. Plus de câlins, plus de sorties ensemble, plus de bisous, plus de...**

**\- Stop ! Pas devant moi je vous en supplie !** Intervins-je en me postant derrière elle.

Je posai ma main sur son bras pour qu'elle me regarde.

**\- Merci Lil' mais j'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre, et puis il sait autant que moi que les Catapultes sont nazes et...**

**\- Ne recommence pas je t'en supplie Charliiiiiiieeee, y'en a marre.**

Elle était en train de me supplier en se tordant sur place, je sentis son impatience. Je me retournai pour prendre mes affaires, et me dirigeai vers la porte de la cabine. Une main sur mon poignet m'interpella et me stoppa dans ma direction, cette main m'obligea à me retourner, ses yeux étaient remplis d'incompréhension.

**\- Je vais prendre l'air et je vais en profiter pour me changer.**

Avant de refermer la porte, je glissai un :

**\- Profitez-en pour copuler !**

J'entendais déjà Lily entrain de crier mon prénom, déconcertée par mon conseil. Oui car c'était un conseil que je leur donnais, la tension sexuelle qui était dans la pièce était affreuse ! Leurs jeux de regards alors que j'étais à côté ! Seule ! Encore y aurait eu quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie je disais pas mais là... Et puis Rose m'aurait plus soutenue, d'ailleurs elle était vraiment bizarre en ce moment, enfin avec Lorcan je voulais dire. C'était pas vraiment mes affaires mais bon vu que j'étais meilleure amie attitrée de ces deux demoiselles, évidement que ça me regardait, et puis je la sentais stressée en ce moment, fallait vraiment que je lui parle. Merlin ! Cette fille devait encore croire qu'elle ne valait rien comparée à sa mère. Mais voilà, j'y étais, elle était sous...

**\- Blondie !**

Quelqu'un venait de me couper dans toutes mes réflexions. Fronçant les sourcils je me retournai.

**\- Julien, je suis pas d'humeur pour ton numéro.**

**\- Oh allez c'est bon joue pas à ça avec moi Blondie.**

Il passa sa main sur la peau nue de mon bras, ça me donna des frissons désagréables. Je la lui claquai pour qu'il arrête son cinéma. Il la retira après mon geste de rejet.

**\- Ça te déplaisait pas au début de l'été.**

Je restai stoïque à ces propos, je ne voulais pas céder à mes émotions. Julien se pencha vers moi et me susurra dans l'oreille :

**\- Tu veux qu'on remette le couvert maintenant ou tu préfères attendre dans un endroit plus approprié ?**

Il arborait un sourire triomphant tout en me faisant face avec ses yeux chocolat plantés dans les miens. Je m'approchai de lui en posant ma main sur son épaule et lui chuchotai avec mes lèvres qui touchaient quasiment son cou :

**\- Julien Hooch... Plutôt crever que de coucher avec toi de nouveau.**

Je tournai les talons et repris mon chemin vers le wagon qui servait plus ou moins de vestiaire. Aucun regard en arrière, de toute façon ça n'aurait servi à rien je savais qu'il devait être rouge de colère, et sûrement en train de froncer les yeux. Quel abruti ! Et moi aussi d'ailleurs, pourquoi j'avais été aussi faible pour coucher avec, merde !

Quelques minutes plus tard après m'être changée je décidai de faire un tour plus approfondi du Poudlard Express. Certes je faisais ça simplement car je ne voulais pas rentrer dans la cabine, car bon j'étais en dernière année je le connaissais très bien ce fichu train, j'en connaissais les recoins par cœur. Tout en me dirigeant vers le wagon bar (enfin bar façon de parler, c'était surtout là pour les gens qui avaient une petite soif ou faim) je continuai de regarder à travers les cabines. Tiens, Alexie était toujours avec ce connard de Borislav Krum. Comment la sœur d'Alexander avait-elle pu se retrouver à Serpentard sérieux… Enfin si, son côté calculateur sonnait comme un argument plus que valable. Voyant que Borislav avait arrêté de sucer le cou de sa copine pour me regarder derrière la vitre, je continuai mon chemin avec un pas plus pressé. Non pas que j'aie peur de lui, mais même s'il était attrapeur il avait la fâcheuse habitude d'envoyer des joueurs voir Mme Pomfresh, d'ailleurs elle devait être sacrément vieille cette dame depuis le temps qu'elle était là, je pariais qu'elle gardait ses remèdes contre le vieillissement pour elle ! Je me stoppai dans mes pensées (encore une fois) quand je vis Louann Parkinson en train de sortir d'un des wagons, essoufflée et en train de boutonner sa chemise, accompagnée d'une fille qui devait s'appeler Dianna et qui était à Serdaigle. Quelle nympho cette fille, non pas Dianna, elle devait juste être trop naïve, mais Louann elle, elle l'était. D'ailleurs elle me regarda de haut en bas et me fit un clin d'œil. Prétentieuse. Je la regardai partir alors que Dianna partait dans l'autre direction en me bousculant gênée. Je voulais vite qu'on arrive à Poudlard sérieux, devoir se coltiner tout le monde dans un train si petit c'était vraiment un calvaire, surtout devoir supporter tous ces Serpentard prétentieux et vaniteux. Rah ! Ils me dégoûtaient. Au même moment où je me disais ça je vis Cassy Ann passer par là. Elle me sourit. Ok peut être pas tous les Serpentard. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais elle était vraiment... Polie comme fille, enfin non pas vraiment vu que la dernière fois que quelqu'un s'était mis sur sa route elle l'avait pétrifié puis balancé sur le lac, qu'elle avait « par précaution » gelé avant. Ok, elle aussi elle avait ses humeurs quoi. Quelqu'un d'autre me bouscula. C'était quoi ce délire, je dérangeais tant que ça ?

**\- Oh salut Charlie, désolée.**

Lorcan. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? J'allai pour le rattraper quand j'entendis la voix mélodieuse et douce de ma meilleure amie. Non je déconne elle était surtout en train de hurler sur je ne savais qui. En me retournant je la vis faire des grands gestes à... Scarlett Malfoy ! Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait. En deux temps trois mouvements je me retrouvai postée au côté de ma meilleure amie.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?** Je l'accusai en serrant les bras sur ma poitrine.

**\- Tu vas calmer ta copine Rosie car là je vais pas me contrôler et je vais lui refaire le portrait,** lança-t-elle en essayant de me regarder de haut (certes elle était plus grande mais ça se jouait à quelques centimètres).

Rose posa une main sur mon bras pour me faire signe de ne pas l'attaquer. J'étais choquée ! En quel honneur je n'aurais pas dû lui foutre une beigne à celle-là ? Serrant les dents je réitérai ma question plus doucement.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?**

Ses yeux naturellement bleus devinrent sombres après ma question, j'aperçus qu'elle jouait à contracter sa mâchoire. Au moment même où je voulus me rapprocher d'elle pour lui faire avouer la raison.

**\- On doit loger ensemble,** cracha Rose.

Sur le cul. Voilà comment je me sentais actuellement. Comment Rose, ma meilleure amie, la meilleure d'entre nous pouvait se retrouver avec cette fille ? Et Pourquoi ? Déjà que je me sentais énervée, j'imaginais même pas Rose. Rose ! Merlin c'étais pour ça que Lorcan était dans tous ses états. Reprenant mes esprits je lançai à la blonde qui était en face de moi :

**\- Comment tu as pu oser ?**

J'aperçus que l'espace d'une seconde de la surprise se peignit sur son visage. Qu'une seconde, car après elle se renferma et afficha un regard de glace, sombre et hautain.

-** Je savais que les Gryffondors ne réfléchissaient pas trop mais à ce point ça me laisse sans voix.**

**\- Alors ferme-la si ça te laisse sans voix !** Dis-je.

**\- Tu me poses une question, crétine, donc évidement que je parle,** fit-elle en posant un doigt sur mon torse.

**\- Scarlett s'il te plaît arrête,** supplia Rose.

Bizarrement Scarlett obéit (en prenant son temps évidement). Après qu'elle eut ôté son doigt, un duel de regard fut lancé, toujours le même. Ses yeux bleu foncé contre mes yeux vert émeraude, combat de blondes, Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Encore une fois ce fut Rose qui intervint dans ce silence de plomb.

**\- Arrêtez ce petit jeu stupide, ok ?**

Elle dit tout cela en haussant le ton sur le ''ok''. Scarlett ne détourna pas le regard, je sentis l'agacement monter en elle d'un coup. Bizarre... Elle ne contrôlait pas son énervement.

**\- Je vais être très claire avec vous deux car vous avez l'air un peu perdues dans vos têtes et sacrément perchées comme filles. Je suis préfète en chef de Serpentard, vous croyez que je choisis les règles de Poudlard ? Et bien non grande nouvelle ! Car sinon il n'y aurait plus d'incapables Gryffondor comme vous. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, toi Charlotte Crivey deuxième du nom, je n'ai pas choisi d'être avec Rose. Ho non, jamais de ma vie j'ai voulu être avec elle. Ok ? Réfléchis un peu Crivey. Parmi les préfets en chef il y a euh...** (Elle fit mine de réfléchir, et elle reprit d'un ton arrogant) j**e sais pas, Lorcan le Grinchebourdon, Pierre le Malagrif** (Elle était très forte pour trouver des créatures déplaisantes à comparer avec nos amis) **et puis il y a... Oh ! Ta charmante copine et moi ! Et évidement les profs ne veulent pas faire de chambre mixte. Donc maintenant Crivey. Sache qu'en aucun cas j'ai cherché à te piquer ta copine d'accord ?**

Ma copine ? Elle était sérieuse ? Merlin ! Elle m'exaspérait cette fille.

\- **Elle a un petit copain, débile ! Et puis...**

**\- Scar ! Je te cherchais part...**

Louann se stoppa et nous dévisagea en s'avançant avec sa démarche provocatrice et sensuelle à la fois.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Scar ?** Demanda-t-elle en nous ignorant totalement, **qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent ? Ta popularité ? Ton argent ou ton sex-appeal ?** (à présent elle rigolait d'un sarcasme de sa propre intervention).

**\- Oh rien, de tout ça, quoique...**

Scarlett me regarda de haut en bas. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser de rage ! Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Après avoir vu Rose faire ce geste Scarlett se décala et prit le bras de Parkinson.

**\- Allez viens Lou.**

Je les vis partir dans la direction que j'avais prise plus tôt. Juste au moment où elles disparaissaient dans un autre wagon je me retournai vers Rose qui n'avait pas été très causante durant tout notre échange.

**\- Tu m'expliques ?**

**\- Charlie, y a rien à expliquer, j'ai pas le choix tu vois bien. Je vais devoir me taper Scarlett pendant le reste de l'année.**

On commença à marcher vers la cabine où se trouvaient nos amis.

**\- Et tu peux pas changer ? Je veux dire, merde Rose ! C'est Malfoy de qui on parle ?**

**\- Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que le destin se fout un peu de moi, j'ai supplié le corps enseignant, mais les règles sont les règles. Et avant que tu me demandes si elle l'a fait exprès : et bien non. Elle était tout aussi dégoutée que moi. Je pensais aussi qu'elle en profiterait pour se foutre de ma gueule en permanence, mais ça a pas l'air de l'enchanter. Elle a même essayé de payer les profs, tu vois à quel point elle ne voulait pas être avec moi.**

Scarlett était pas une sainte, mais c'était vrai que pour elle se retrouver avec Rose devait pas être une partie de plaisir.

**\- Ok donc tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?**

**\- Je vais essayer de survivre,** dit-elle d'un air sérieux.

Voyant ma bouche entrouverte et mon visage choqué elle rajouta :

**\- Je rigole Charlie ! Et bien je vais essayer de garder mon intimité pour moi, et de pas passer beaucoup de temps avec elle, et surtout d'éviter notre chambre.**

**\- Qui aurait cru que Rose Weasley savait être drôle,** rigolai-je.

Elle me donna un coup de coude avant de faire glisser la porte de notre cabine.

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et son imagination.**

**Playlist : No Way - The Nacked And Famous**

* * *

**4- Lou &amp; Scar**

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

**\- Ils ont quoi ?** Beugla Lou.

Je la toisai du regard, pour lui signifier d'arrêter de hurler.

**\- Non mais j'y crois pas ils sont sérieux ces crétins ? Comment quelqu'un comme toi doit supporter un cafard comme Rose Weasley ?**

**\- Lou arrête ! C'est pas un cafard, tu abuses.**

**\- Ok peut être pas un cafard mais la couleur de ses cheveux est quasiment la même que celle d'un cafard.**

**\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Parkinson, tu es au courant ?**

**\- Oui je suis au courant ! Mais putain Scar ! Rose, quoi ? C'est limite l'ennemie jurée de tes parents. Enfin de ton père. Enfin je me comprends.**

**-**** Tu es bien la seule à te comprendre,** lançai-je agacée.

**\- Arrête ce jeu-là avec moi Scarlett. Y a quelque chose que je dois savoir ?**

J'eus envie de lui crier qu'elle savait déjà tout, que j'en avais marre de ma famille, que de toute façon je serais jamais bien pour eux et qu'en plus j'y pouvais absolument rien de cette foutue histoire. Et puis de toute façon c'était pas Weasley qui allait me déranger pour continuer ma vie.

Elle s'assit face à moi en croisant les bras et les jambes, quand elle était comme ça je savais qu'elle attendait une réponse plus que satisfaisante, sinon elle continuait. Silence de plomb. Je n'allais rien dire. Après les soupirs, les regards, l'ignorance elle passa par le stade qu'elle appréciait le plus sur les gens : la tentation, et quand je parlais de tentation c'était surtout pour les gens qui étaient en face de Lou.

Elle vint se placer à côté de moi, tout en prenant garde de tirer les stores de la cabine. Je ne voulus pas la regarder, je connaissais son manège. Sa main commença à venir me caresser le bras à travers mon cardigan, elle monta jusqu'à mon épaule où après elle se mit à jouer avec mes cheveux blonds. Ne surtout pas la regarder. Elle continua quelques secondes, puis me chuchota de lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Je ne réagis pas, je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache et encore moins qu'elle gagne. Elle dégagea mes cheveux puis reposa sa main sur la mienne qui se trouvait sur mes cuisses. Lou se rapprocha dangereusement de moi. Mon corps laissa s'échapper un frisson, elle le remarqua et se mit à sourire. Fichu corps ! Je ne voulais pas lui donner le plaisir de la regarder. Pourtant sa main emboîta la mienne, et je sentis son souffle dans mon cou, elle était tout près de toucher ma peau. Ses lèvres placèrent un petit baiser dans le creux de mon cou, et puis un autre sur ma mâchoire, je ne pus pas me retenir de fermer les yeux tellement la sensation de ses lèvres était douce et agréable. Elle continua en mettant une main sur ma joue. Elle me redemanda de lui dire ce qui se passait dans un murmure. Je souris, je savais qu'elle se jouait de moi. Elle alla jusqu'à mon oreille pour déposer un nouveau baiser.

Je la repoussai un petit peu :

**\- Arrête Lou. C'est bon je vais te le dire !**

**\- Je savais que ça fonctionnerait,** dit-elle victorieuse en se détachant de moi.

**\- C'est vraiment agaçant quand tu fais ça Lou !**

**\- À d'autres Scar, j'ai senti ton frisson, je sais que je te fais de l'effet.**

**\- Dans tes rêves Parkinson.**

C'était vrai que mon amie était clairement sexy à tous les niveaux, mais heureusement pour moi tout ça restait un jeu, autant pour elle que pour moi. Jamais je n'aurai pu sortir avec elle, c'était ma meilleure amie. Et puis j'avais trop peur d'attraper quelque avec chose avec tout son tableau de chasse. Et puis non de toute façon je ne ressentais par ce genre de choses pour elle. Non, pas pour elle.

**\- Malfoy, accouche et plus vite que ça !**

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

**\- Je ressens des trucs bizarres quand je suis proche de quelqu'un j'ai l'impression de ressentir de l'attirance pour cette personne et puis je sais pas si...**

**\- Wow ! Stop ! Stop ! Tu sais bien que je suis nulle pour ce genre de truc pour les sentiments c'est pas mon truc, tu es la seule personne avec qui je suis comme ça donc je peux pas t'aider.**

**\- Tu te fous de ma gueule Lou ? Tu me fais ton numéro pour que je te dise pourquoi je suis distraite en ce moment et toi tu en as rien foutre ?** Tonna-t-elle.

**-**** C'est pas ça ! Bien sûr que non j'en ai pas rien à foutre, tu es mon amie, mais mes sentiments j'arrive pas à les gérer et ça c'est pas un scoop alors ceux des autres t'imagines le délire,** avouai-je énervée.

**\- Merlin ! Tu me fatigues parfois. Je préfère encore aller voir les autres, tu vois.**

Merde, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait encore. Non en fait je m'en fichais ! Autant qu'elle fasse la gueule. Enfin non c'était ma meilleure amie. Enfin c'était plus comme ma sœur mais, de toute façon les sœurs ça se dispute tout le temps. Merlin ! Je voulais pas gérer ses problèmes, enfin ses sentiments. Et puis depuis quand je me préoccupais des autres, depuis quand je me faisais des monologues toute seule dans ma tête ?

La porte glissa tellement fort quelle me fit sortir de mes pensées.

Bon j'avais tout gagné, elle était partie je ne savais où, mais j'étais sûre qu'elle reviendrait, elle pouvait pas se passer de moi.

Scar à peine partie, je me retrouvai à nouveau avec de la compagnie. Cette fois je me retrouvai avec Cassy Ann, Edgard, Alice et Scorpius. Ils s'assirent tous à leur aise, Alice dans les bras de Scorpius. C'était vraiment un couple bizarre, froid, et pourtant fusionnel. D'un côté je m'en tapais royalement de leurs vies à eux deux. Edgard s'assit à côté de moi avec une montagne de sucreries, il en partagea avec les autres. Cassy Ann était face à moi le regard perdu sur l'horizon, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore ?

**-**** Elle est où Scarlett ?** Demanda froidement Scorpius.

Levant les yeux au ciel je lui répondis avec le même ton.

**\- On est pas collées toujours ensemble.**

**\- Ha oui c'est vrai parfois tu fais ta traînée.**

Son air hautain m'agaçait, comment il pouvait être le jumeau de ma meilleure amie ?

**\- Et oui que veux-tu Scorpius chéri, j'ai des envies, un corps parfait et j'ai qui je veux à mes pieds donc contrairement à toi, j'en profite. Prends moi plutôt comme modèle, tu verras c'est plutôt cool.**

Ce fut comme une gifle invisible que je vis sur le visage de mon interlocuteur. Tout en fronçant les sourcils, il se dégagea de sa copine pour se redresser afin de se mettre en position de supériorité sur la banquette face à moi.

**\- Je préfère ma condition actuelle plutôt que de faire comme toi et répéter les erreurs de ma mère. D'ailleurs, tu le vis bien de ne pas avoir de parents avec toi ?**

**\- Vas te faire foutre Scorpius ! Je préfère ce que je suis, plutôt qu'être un crétin comme toi qui arrive pas à dire non à son père, et qui n'est même pas capable de soutenir sa propre sœur.**

**\- Pour ça il faudrait que tu aies une famille, Parkinson.**

Il avait craché ça comme si sa langue lui brûlait. En l'espace d'un seconde je lui collai mon poing dans la figure. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'émerger que je décidai de partir vers le couloir du wagon. En me retournant je vis que Edgard était choqué plus par notre échange que par la violence du coup et que Cassy Ann n'avait pas jugé bon de bouger (j'aimais bien son côté « je m'en fous de tout »). Seule Alice était en train d'inspecter le visage de son copain qui commençait à virer au violet au-dessous de l'œil.

**\- Je n'ai pas besoin de famille pour vivre, moi.**

J'avais dit ça en rabattant la porte derrière moi. Merlin ! Pourquoi personne ne pouvait me foutre la paix pour cette rentrée ? D'ailleurs, dans combien de temps on arrivait, là ? Pas que je sois impatiente d'arriver mais là ils me gonflaient tous, et puis Scar qui était partie je ne savais où. Quelqu'un me bouscula. Et encore un autre.

**-**** C'est quoi ce bordel !** Hurlai-je.

Encore un autre. Mais merde à la fin.

**\- Y a une bagarre dans l'autre wagon, Parkinson.**

Au moment où ils refermaient la porte de l'autre wagon derrière eux j'entendis des gens hurler : ''Vas-y dégomme le'' ou ''ça doit faire mal'' et encore ''plus fort''. J'adorais quand il y avait des trucs comme ça ! Je courus en direction du wagon, je me retrouvai derrière la foule. Moi aussi je voulais voir. Je passai in extremis entre plusieurs personnes. Arrivée enfin devant le combat je vis à ma grande surprise Borislav Krum et Hugo Weasley en train de s'entretuer. Un droite dans le pif de Krum, le poignet retourné pour Hugo, un plaquage mal contrôlé pour Krum qui se retrouva à terre avec Weasley qui l'assassinait de coups de poing sur le visage, du sang gicla de son nez et de sa bouche, j'aperçus que sa lèvre inférieure était explosée, un bain de sang que j'appréciais volontiers, ça me faisait une distraction.

**-**** Ferme ta gueule ! Ne. T. Approches. Plus. De. Ma. Sœur,** hurlait Hugo.

Il brandit son poing pour mettre K.O. Krum, juste au moment où celui-ci sortait sa baguette et lui lançait un expulsio. Le petit Weasley se retrouva expulsé à l'autre bout du wagon. Le copain de sa cousine vint le relever et le plaqua contre le mur pour qu'il arrête. Il était vraiment ennuyeux ce mec, comment Lily pouvait-elle lui trouver quelque chose ? Ah oui, elle était pareille. Du côté Serpentard c'est Alexie et Edgard qui calmaient Krum. Edgard, son frère, était arrivé peu de temps après moi alerté par les bruits des coups que son frère prenait. (Je souris en me refaisant la scène et la tête de Krum, ça faisait du bien que quelqu'un le remette à sa place même si c'était un Gryffondor, même si c'était un Weasley).

J'entendis Alexie le supplier de se calmer pendant qu'il était en train (à mon avis) d'insulter le monde entier en bulgare. Scorpius arriva et tira Borislav vers la sortie du wagon, celui-ci menaça une dernière fois Weasley :

**\- On en restera pas là Weasley ! C'est une promesse.**

Les groupes se dispersèrent choqués quelques-uns restèrent pour voir l'état d'Hugo. Ce petit roux avait toute ma gratitude, enfin pour une minute seulement. Sa sœur était en train de le foudroyer du regard, et aussi lui hurlait dessus en balançant les bras en l'air, un vrai drama, il n'aurait plus manqué que j'aie eu des confiseries et ça aurait été top. Je rigolai rien que d'y penser, mais j'aperçus au loin Scarlett qui arrivait en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ok, Parkinson joue ton rôle d'amie c'est le moment. » Je décidai de l'approcher d'un pas décidé. Silence de mort quand elle me regarda face à elle. Fallait que quelque chose sorte de ma bouche et vite :

**\- Tu as loupé un truc de dingue !**

C'était tout ce que j'avais réussi à dire, sérieux ?

**\- Quoi ?**

Ok, Miss parfaite était déconcertée par ce que je venais de dire. Je renchéris.

**\- Ouais ! Y a l'imbécile de Krum qui s'est fait massacrer par le petit Weasley. Tu aurais dû voir ça ! Tu étais où d'ailleurs ?**

Elle me regarda avec un air de tueur.

**\- Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?**

**\- Tu pourrais deux secondes ne pas être contre moi ?**

**\- Là je te comprends plus Scar ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Si c'est pour tout à l'heure, je changerais rien tu me connais, les regrets c'est pas pour moi.**

**\- Tu peux arrêter de faire ta fière Parkinson. Tu m'as fait chier pour que je te parle et maintenant tu me rejettes.**

Un silence se plaça dans la conversation. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil Lorcan et Pierre qui aidaient à calmer Rose qui était encore en pleine hystérie, et Hugo qui se tenait de la glace sur son visage.

**\- Attend ! Tu as dit quoi ? Krum ? Weasley ?**

J'en étais sure qu'elle allait craquer ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle soit au courant de tout.

**-**** Et bien, Krum…** commençais-je.

**-**** Attend, quel Krum ?** Me coupa Scarlett.

**\- A ton avis ! C'est Borislav. Bref je disais donc y a Krum qui a du faire un truc pas net ou qui a simplement insulté la sœur Weasley, car poil de carotte l'a assommé de coups jusqu'à temps qu'il se fasse expulser à l'autre bout.**

**\- Qui s'est fait expulser ?**

**\- Non mais tu suis un peu Scar !**

**\- Oui et bien désolée si j'étais pas là et que tu racontes mal les choses.**

**\- Je ne retiendrai pas cette phrase pour ne pas m'énerver. Bref ! C'est Weasley qui s'est fait expulser !**

On continua à parler de ça, de notre nouvelle année, de nos projets, et aussi de l'été qui venait de passer. Je savais bien que Scarlett passait toujours à autre chose avec moi, c'était facile d'être amie avec.

Le train arriva enfin à Pré-au-Lard, on partit vers la sortie du wagon, en sortant on fit l'inventaire de nos valises afin de voir que tout est là, j'en profitai pour me repoudrer le nez mais je vis au même moment Scarlett rouler des yeux.

**\- Tu es vraiment obligée de faire ça ?**

**-**** Sache que même si je suis canon, faut que je sois la seule que l'on remarque quand on arrivera. Désolée de te faire de l'ombre,** dis-je en haussant une épaule avec un sourire en coin.

**\- Scar ! Tu as oublié ça.**

Son frère venait de débarquer avec sa valise de toilette, on échangea un regard noir.

**\- Merci Scor, on se voit ap... Attends ! Tu as quoi au visage ?**

J'étais dans la merde. Scarlett faisait des allers retours entre mes yeux et ceux de son frère. Ok le mode Scarlett biatch venait de s'enclencher.

**-**** Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose, et toi !** (elle regarda son frère) **Me dit pas de laisser tomber je sais que tu es un parfait con quand tu es avec elle. Et toi !** (à mon tour) **Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a pris mais merde ! Vous vous connaissez depuis que vous êtes gosses, et me faites pas croire que la seule chose que vous partagez c'est moi. Donc maintenant j'en ai marre de vous supporter et surtout vos gamineries. Merlin ! Maintenant vous me laissez tranquille pour ce soir. Toi** (son frère) **ne me parle plus, toi** (moi) **je te conseille de revenir avec quelque chose de sérieux à dire.**

Elle se retourna d'un geste qui fit se retourner sa longue chevelure d'or. Ok, j'avais deux choix, le premier ce que je faisais toujours : ne rien faire et attendre qu'elle revienne, ou bien faire le premier pas. Je la vis partir dans une des calèches avec Cassy et Edgard. Levant les yeux, je pensai ''Elle va me rendre dingue''.

* * *

Alors vous en pensé quoi ? :$ Nul ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : C'est l'univers de Harry Potter, donc il appartient à JK Rowling et non à moi.**

**Playlist : Afternoon - Youth Lagoon**

* * *

**5- Lily**

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

Arrivés dans la grande salle, les garçons avaient pris place sur notre côté gauche, alors que moi-même je faisais face à mes deux amies avec Alexander à mes côtés. Le discours de bienvenue de Mme McGonagall commença. Avec les éternelles précautions pour les premières années comme de ne pas aller dans la forêt interdite, ou bien avertir que les sélections de Quidditch se feraient pendant la deuxième semaine de cours, qu'elle ne tolérait pas que le bal de Noël soit gâché par quoi que ce soit sachant qu'on aurait l'honneur de recevoir des élèves de l'Institution de Salem d'Amérique. Et pour finir elle nous souhaita une bonne année et qu'elle soit propice à de bons résultats scolaires, et que personne ne raterait ses A.S.P.I.C. (ce qui serait une honte pour elle). La directrice toujours vêtue de sa longue robe verte munie de sa cape plus sombre claqua des mains pour faire apparaître le buffet sous nos yeux. Enfin !

Chaque table commença à discuter comme bon lui semblait, les élèves prenant dans leurs assiettes une ribambelle de nourriture, je vis au loin un élève de 4éme année à Pouffsoufle qui changeait son verre de jus de citrouille en rhum, encore un qui ne s'habituait pas à la rentrée.

**\- C'est quand même extra que les élèves de Salem viennent pour l'hiver, vous trouvez pas ?** Demanda Rose enjouée.

Je souris et fis signe de la tête, pendant que ma blonde de meilleure amie prenait la parole.

**\- Oui, c'est plutôt cool surtout qu'on verra de nouvelles personnes, mais on peut m'expliquer pourquoi c'est jamais nous qui bougeons ? Tu vois pour le Tournois des Trois Sorciers c'était à BeauxBâtons, et on était trop jeune pour y aller.** (Elle fit mine de s'effondrer sur la table) **J'en ai marre de pas avoir ma chance dans ce jeu. Au pire je redouble ?** (Elle avait dit ça comme une idée grandiose avec un sourire large collé sur son visage).

**\- Tu ne redoubleras pas ! Tes parents te tueraient,** affirmai-je, **et si tu veux vraiment voyager, on a qu'à partir pendant les grandes vacances ensemble avant que tout ne se termine ?**

**\- Je dois t'avouer Lil' que parfois tu as de très bonnes idées,** dit Rose enchantée par cette idée.

Charlie mit son petit doigt en l'air au milieu de la table, c'était le signe qu'il fallait qu'on prête serment au nom de notre amitié. On rigola toutes ensembles afin de rassembler nos petits doigts.

**\- Je jure qu'on partira ensemble avec Charlotte Crivey, Lily Potter et moi-même.**

**\- Je jure qu'on partira ensemble avec Rosie Weasley et Lil' Potter, et que Lily organisera même le voyage vu que c'est son idée.**

**\- Hé ! **Je lançai en lui faisant un coup de pied dans le tibia sous la table.

Charlie pouffa de plus belle accompagnée de ma cousine.

**\- Je jure que je partirais accompagné dans mon voyage que j'organiserai moi-même avec Rose et Charlie.**

On rigola de plus belle ensemble, même si ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'on s'était quittées vu qu'on avait passé beaucoup de temps ensemble durant les vacances, Poudlard et le fait de vivre 24 heures sur 24 avec mes amies m'avaient manqué.

A la fin du repas, mon petit copain me gratifia d'un chaste mais doux baiser avant de partir en direction de la salle commune des Serdaigle afin de ramener Pierre Macmillan, ils partirent tous les trois ensemble avec Lorcan et Alexander, je l'avais entendu dire à Hugo qu'il devrait accompagner les premières années dans la salle commune, il avait décrété que ça serait sa punition après s'être battu avec Borislav. Charlie et moi en profitâmes pour aller voir la chambre de Rose.

**\- Dommage que tu sois pas au quatrième étage ma pauvre Rosie, tu aurais pu aller plus vite à la bibliothèque,** lança Charlie amusée.

**\- Ha Ha très drôle, si on part dans cette conversation, on peut dire qu'il serait temps que tu mettes une tente dans les vestiaires du stade de Quidditch,** rétorqua Rose.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, nos taquineries n'avaient rien à voir avec celles que les Serpentard lançaient au reste de l'école. Les nôtres étaient gentillettes, et sûrement pas dans le but de blesser.

**\- Voilà on est arrivées c'est là !** Dit Rose en désignant du doigt une porte au bout d'un couloir lumineux.

On se trouvait au cinquième étage pas très loin de la salle de bain des préfets. Les murs étaient illuminés par des torches qui scintillaient, je souris quand on rentra finalement dans ses appartements, et à ce moment-là, je vous jure que j'aurais tout fait pour être une préfète en chef.

Sa chambre était une grande pièce rectangulaire, on était à peine rentrées qu'on se retrouva dans un mini salon qui était équipé de deux fauteuils en cuir brun, une petite table ronde en bois, qui donnait sur une cheminée avec deux petites fenêtres qui l'encadraient avec deux énormes tapis au sol. Au-dessus de la cheminée qui était allumée, il y avait un grand miroir où on pouvait voir que Charlie et moi étions complètement abasourdies, la bouche grande ouverte. Le salon était délimité par deux immenses bibliothèques, une qui partait du mur de la cheminée à gauche pour s'arrêter jusqu'au tiers de la pièce, et une autre qui faisait le sens inverse à notre droite.

Rose déboutonna son cardigan pour le poser sur son lit qui était dans le coin derrière la bibliothèque à gauche. C'était définitif, j'étais jalouse. Elle avait un lit double baldaquin avec un drapé rouge et or qui rappelait ceux des dortoirs de Gryffondor. Sur le mur tout à gauche de son lit on pouvait voir un énorme blason de Poudlard en tissu, et dans le coin en face du lit il y avait un bureau suivi d'une commode.

Rose nous dirigea en silence vers la droite derrière l'autre bibliothèque. Il y avait un autre lit double avec un drapé vert et argent, avec à son bout une malle noir et argent, c'était plus ou moins le même schéma que ce qu'on venait de voir. Des valises étaient posées sur le lit.

**-**** Attends deux secondes ?** Je me retournai pour faire face à mes amies.

Charlie souffla un coup, je pense qu'elle avait compris ma question. Rose baissa la tête.

**-**** Pourquoi il y a deux lits ?** Je demandai sèchement.

J'avais compris par moi-même mais je voulais qu'elle me dise qui était le Serpentard qui devait partager sa chambre avec elle. Je fus coupée dans mes réflexions par des rires qui entraient dans la pièce.

**\- Tu aurais dû voir leurs têtes quand Scor leurs a jeté un sort comme si...**

Alice Grindewald avait stoppé sa phrase en nous voyant. Elle se retourna vers... Scarlett Malfoy ! C'était elle la préfète en chef ! En quel honneur ? Cette fille était le mal en personne.

**\- Et bien Scarlett tu vas pas t'ennuyer avec ta colocataire.**

Sa voix était remplie de sarcasme, même de sa petite taille elle était remplie de méchanceté (enfin à notre égard). Cette brune m'énervait au plus haut point, cette Miss Parfaite qui aurait pu glacer la pièce juste par sa présence. Elle tourna les talons, ses cheveux coupés au carré suivirent avec un léger décalage.

**\- Je te souhaite vraiment bonne chance pour une année entière avec elle, au pire peut être qu'un troll viendra te libérer de ton supplice,** lança-t-elle.

Scarlett ne bougea pas et ne répliqua pas, elle avait l'air au-dessus des réflexions de son amie. Pourtant elle ferma plus longuement ses yeux comme signe de son mécontentement.

**-**** Je pense que je vais te laisser avec elles,** sourit-elle en enlevant sa mèche de cheveux qui était retombée devant ses yeux,** bonne soirée Scar, et bonne chance surtout.**

Bonne chance ? Elle était sérieuse ? Non mais franchement, c'était plus à Rose d'avoir de la chance si tout se passait bien avec cette fille et tout son entourage de malheur ! Je m'emportais intérieurement, pour me contrôler je serrai mes poings et me mordillai la joue.

Elle partit sans se retourner et sans nous adresser la parole. Cette fille était tellement superficielle.

**-**** Donc c'est elle !** Dis-je.

Ma voix était plus froide que je l'aurais voulu, je savais bien que c'était pas la faute de Rosie mais, ça m'énervait qu'elle doive partager sa chambre avec Malfoy. Scarlett fronça des sourcils et s'avança vers moi avant de se stopper derrière le fauteuil.

**\- Un problème Potter ?**

Son ton était sévère tout comme sa posture. Je me sentais toute petite face à elle, elle avait ce charisme et cette prestance qui intimident. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser faire.

_**\- Oui toi.**_

Voilà ce que j'aurais dû répondre mais vu que j'étais moi, et que moi je ne voulais pas provoquer de problème à part sur un terrain de Quidditch, et aussi car je ne voulais pas déclencher une nouvelle guerre…

**\- Non.**

Ma réponse fut aussi pathétique que moi à ce moment.

**-**** C'est ce qu'il me semblait,** dit-elle avec un faux sourire.

Elle passa devant nous en me bousculant afin de partir vers une porte qui était de son coté de la pièce, quand elle l'ouvrit je compris que c'était leur salle de bain. Charlie brisa la tension qui s'était créée depuis les dernières minutes.

**-**** Bon, je pense qu'on va retourner à la salle commune, et sache que si tu as le moindre problème** (elle avait dit ça en hurlant pour que sa colocataire l'entende bien de la salle de bain) **tu peux revenir dans le dortoir, on te fera de la place.**

Charlie lui fit un léger bisou sur la joue avant d'aller vers la porte, je fis une accolade à Rose, et d'une mine triste je lui confiai que j'étais désolée pour elle et qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi s'il y avait un problème. Charlie referma la porte quand je sortis à mon tour.

**\- Bon l'année promet d'être étrange,** avoua-t-elle en marchant dans le couloir pour arriver vers les grands escaliers.

**\- Tu crois qu'elle se sent comment Rose ?**

**\- Je pense qu'elle est mal car déjà c'est Rose, et qu'elle est genre toujours en stress, mais aussi car elle voit bien que le fait qu'elle partage sa chambre avec cette fille ne nous convient pas du tout.**

**-**** Tu penses qu'on est égoïstes ?** Demandai-je intriguée pendant qu'on arrivait sur un palier des escaliers.

**-**** Je pense qu'on ne peut pas aimer tout le monde, et que ça sert à rien de se forcer à apprécier les gens, alors que c'est impossible,** dit-elle avec un petit rictus.

On enjamba un dernier escalier avant d'arriver devant la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci était presque en train de s'endormir, c'était pathétique.

**\- Ah c'est pas trop tôt, je vous attendais. Alors le mot de passe ?**

Elle avait une voix aigüe et désagréable, je mis fin à notre souffrance :

**\- Succès Studieux.**

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître nos camarades de classe en train de s'amuser, ou bien de partir en direction de leurs dortoirs respectifs. Je vis au loin Alexander et lui souris timidement, je voulus m'avancer vers lui quand je me rappelai que Charlie est avec moi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ajouta :

**\- C'est bon tu peux y aller ! C'est ton copain après tout. Bonne nuit Lil'.**

**\- Merci, je me dépêche de répondre, bonne nuit Charlie.**

J'avançai à pas de loup vers Alexander, il leva ses yeux chocolat vers moi, et se mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Merlin qu'il était sexy quand il faisait ça ! Sans hésitation mais sans précipitation je m'installai sur ses genoux en enroulant mes bras autour de sa nuque.

**\- Déjà dans tes révisions ?** Je taquinai en frôlant mon nez sur sa joue ; à ce contact je sentis qu'il souriait.

**\- Non, j'étais en train de lire la Gazette, mais bien-sûr que d'ici quelques semaines je commencerai à réviser mes A.S.P.I.C.**

**\- Dans A.S.P.I.C il y a Contraignante Alex, donc j'espère que ça ne va pas être de même pour notre relation.**

J'étais tout à fait sérieuse. Il y avait deux ans quand on flirtait simplement ensemble, il était tellement préoccupé par les B.U.S.E. que notre relation avait était réduite à néant. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait été persévérant durant notre sixième année sinon je pense qu'on ne serait pas rendus là actuellement. En même temps, je me souvins que je l'avais fait mariner, il m'offrait tout plein de choses, m'invitait dans tous les restaurants de Pré-au-lard, et même en sortie au Chemin de Traverse durant l'hiver. J'avais finalement cédé le lendemain de la St. Valentin. Pourquoi pas avant ? Simplement car j'étais du même tempérament que ma mère et je me serait pas laissé avoir par des garçons. Et puis le fait qu'il n'ait pas réussi à m'avoir pour la St. Valentin était assez jouissif.

**\- Je te promets Lily, je ne referais pas la même erreur.**

Il était mignon quand il faisait sa bouille toute enfantine, les yeux plein d'espoir et de douceur. Il se mordillait même les lèvres. Je levai les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait réussi à m'avoir avec sa tête (pour cette fois), j'approchai mon visage de lui en humidifiant mes lèvres, il prit les devants en passant sa main sur le creux de me mon ventre et l'autre se plaça délicatement sur ma joue où le bout de ses doigts toucha mes cheveux qui étaient positionnés derrière mon oreille. Il avança mon visage, et je sentis enfin ses lèvres toucher les miennes, il embrassa ma lèvre supérieure puis passa sa langue sur celle-ci. Je l'attirai plus vers moi en le prenant par la nuque, je l'embrassai passionnément en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, puis je commençai une danse enflammée avec ma langue tout comme avec la sienne, au moment où nous n'avions plus de souffle, je me séparai de lui afin de coller mon front sur le sien. Il continua à me laisser des baisers sur les lèvres, puis vers ma mâchoire. Je pus sentir des frissons dans tout mon corps et une sensation de chaud dans le bas de mon ventre. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche, mes yeux étaient clos pendant qu'il continuait à déposer des baisers à l'intérieur de mon cou, je sentis qu'il laissait sa marque sur moi, et pour m'empêcher de gémir encore une fois je me mordis ma lèvre inférieure. Il se stoppa enfin quand il vit son chef-d'œuvre : une petite marque rougeâtre qui se formait sur ma clavicule apparente. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur celle-ci et remit ma chemise en place pour éviter d'apercevoir le suçon. Je lui laissai un chaste baiser avant de me relever. Il comprit tout de suite que j'allais me coucher, il était futé avec les filles quand il le voulait. Je souris et me baissai pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

**\- Bonne nuit, à demain.**

**\- A demain Lil'.**

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Gryffondor : Lily Potter, Rose Weasley, Charlie Crivey, Alexander Londubat, Hugo Weasley

Serdaigle : Cassandra Scramender, Pierre Macmillan, Julien Hooch

Poufsouffle : Lorcan Scramender, Hestia Jones, Felix Smith

Serpentard : Louann Parkinson, Scarlett Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, Borislav Krum, Edgard Krum, Alexie Londubat, Alice Grindewald, Sawyer Adams, Cassy Ann Ledger

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à JKR. Tout est grâce à elle et son imagination.**

**Playlist : Human - The Killers**

* * *

**6- Rose (2)**

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley :**

J'avais passé une heure à faire un tour de garde j'entendais par là une simple ronde pour savoir s'il y avait des élèves perdus ou qui cherchait à se cacher entre le 7éme et 5éme étages du château pendant que le reste des préfets en chef faisait leurs parties du château. Pendant mon tour j'avais pu discuter brièvement avec le professeur Aurora Vector avant qu'elle me laisse pour profiter de cette belle nuit étoilé. Comme la plus part du temps j'aimais beaucoup mes professeurs même si c'est vrai que j'aurais voulu renoncer aux Sortilèges enseigné par Zacharias Smith mais ma mère m'avait plus ou moins forcé à garder cette matière. Enfin, j'avais du garder toute mes matières sauf études des Modlues et Divination, ma mère avait insisté sur le fait que la Divination était une discipline très nébuleuse. En tout cas j'étais ravis d'avoir la chance de suivre quelque cours en moins, même si j'étais persuadé que je serais jamais à la hauteur comparait à ma mère, et puis si j'échoue de serait obligé de redoublé, je serais déshéritée, ou renier de ma famille ou pire assassiné ! Non pas possible papa serait pas capable de faire ça ? Non ? Déstresse, souffle Rose ! Respire. Par les culottes de Merlin fallait vraiment que je me calme. Mes parents m'aimaient comme je suis, mes parents m'aimaient. Calme.

Un bruit de rire me fit stopper dans ma séance de zénitude.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

J'avais une attitude qui me déplu, un ton autoritaire, une attitude supérieure. Mais apparemment ça avait fonctionné car je vis deux silhouettes se stopper.

**\- Euh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda le garçon.

Je m'approchais et vit que c'était Edgard Krum qui venait de me parler. Il avait les cheveux bruns ébouriffés sur le haut de la tête et le regard sombre par ses yeux noirs, avec sa chemise en vrac. Le garçon me fit face avec hésitation, je voyais clairement qu'il voulait faire comme son grand frère, mais il avait ce petit quelque chose qui montrait qu'il n'était pas si cruel, peut être car il était attentionné envers ses amis et puis je me rappelais bien qu'il avait eu le béguin pour moi il y a deux ans alors face à moi il n'était pas crédible sachant que je savais comment il était quand il aimait quelqu'un. Donc si mon analyse de lui était bonne c'était qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher vu le ton sec qu'il avait employé.

**\- Je suis préfet en chef, je fais le tour des couloirs pour que personne ne soit là à traîner, c'est mon rôle de vous... Cassy Ann !** (je venais d'apercevoir la fille derrière lui).

Oh. Merlin. Il y a du flirt dans l'air.

**\- Euh... Salut Rose,** sourit-elle.

Je pris une grande respiration.

**\- Rentrez dans vos chambres, sinon la prochaine fois ça sera un professeur qui vous collera. Et c'est la dernière fois que ça arrive, d'accord ?**

**\- Je te remercie Rose, si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi,** me demanda mini-Krum.

Je levais les yeux en l'air, il avait une bouille d'enfant qui suppliait pour avoir des dragées surprise. Tout le contraire d'il y a quelques instants. Il me redemanda en me prenant la main, j'étais choqué de son geste, sa main était douce et le geste était délicat. Je voyais Cassy Ann pliait ses yeux en l'attente de ma réponse.

**\- D'accord, compte sur moi.**

Il me lâcha la main, et ils me firent un signe de tête comme un merci muet. Je les voyais repartir mains dans la main puis Edgard enroula ses bras la taille de la jeune fille, il profita que ses cheveux étaient rabattu en chignon pour déposer des bisous dans le cou. Ok certes j'étais choquée, car j'aurais jamais cru que Cassy Ann serait intéressé par Krum, mais à la fois c'était mignon. Quelle bêtise m'avait prise de promettre de ne rien dire, j'arriverais pas à me contrôler, ne pas le dire à Lily ou Charlie ça va être une torture. Les lumières du château étaient entrain de s'éteindre, et je perdu de vue le couple qui se tenait devant moi il y a quelques secondes. Je pris ma baguette afin de lancer un Lumos, j'avançais vers les escaliers pour pouvoir retourner dans ma chambre, enfin notre chambre avec Scarlett Malfoy.

D'aussi loin que je me souvenais, je n'avais jamais vraiment adressé vraiment la parole à cette fille, c'était toujours des échanges de formalité ou des ordres donnés. Je me souvenais quand troisième année j'avais réussi à éviter d'être avec elle en botanique, on devait rendre cinq rouleaux de parchemin sur les Fangieux. Mais elle était tombé malade (comme par hasard) ce qui m'avait permis d'être avec Isabelle Blanc une actuelle poursuiveuse de Serdaigle. Enfaite je pensais que je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler avec elle finalement. Enfin pas directement car les seules confrontations qu'on avait été en groupes, ou bien durant des soirées, enfin je savais bien qu'elle me détestait. Cette fille n'était pas tendre non plus, elle avait fait les quatre cents coups avec sa meilleure amie, elle avait réussi un jour à accrocher deux élèves de Griffondor par les pieds au-dessus de la statue de Gregory le Hautain, ou même elles avaient changées l'encre de certain des élèves par de l'encre qui s'efface en 2heures du coup beaucoup d'élèves avaient perdus tout leurs cours, heureusement pour moi je n'avais pas été touché sinon j'aurais crié aux scandales. L'an dernier Scarlett, Louann, Alexie et Alice avait organisés une soirée dans les cachots sans la permission des professeurs, le pire c'était que quand elles s'étaient fait prendre elles avaient réussi à faire accuser un 2éme année qui du avoir deux mois de colle. Et puis je pense que la moitié de l'école avait dû se faire accuser à leurs places pour une multitude de farces qu'elles pouvaient faire. J'avais surpris un jour mon oncle George dire discrètement à ma tante Angelina que si ce n'était pas des Serpentards il tirait son chapeau bas pour des farces comme cela. En tout cas c'était étrange car je ne savais pas ce que j'avais avec elle mais ça faisait un an et demi que j'avais remarquée que des que j'étais avec elle je me sentais bizarre voir différente, enfin dans la même pièce qu'elle je voulais dire. Je me souvenais qu'un jour l'une des rares fois où j'étais venu voir un match je l'avais admiré (oui oui admirer) elle était gracieuse dans ses mouvements et aussi réfléchis, ça m'avait donné des frissons. Puis un jour quand je l'avais croisé avec son frère au bord du lac, j'avais été surprise de voir à quel point elle pouvait être radieuse quand elle souriait et rigolait, j'avais ressentis un moment de joie en la voyant. Comme je disais, cette fille me faisait ressentir des choses étranges en moi.

Perdu dans mes pensées je n'avais pas remarqué que j'arrivais enfin à destination. Je pris une grande respiration, avant de faire tourner la poignet. Le feu de la cheminé était toujours allumé, mais ma concentration sur les flammes était de courte duré quand j'entendis quelqu'un chantonner puis la porte de la salle de bain se refermer. Scarlett venait vers les fauteuils quand elle m'apercevait, elle stoppa tout geste et sons de sa part. Elle était vêtu d'un simple débardeur gris avec un mini-short noir qui faisait apparaître ses formes sensuelles, ses cheveux était rassemblés en un simple chignon qui laissé des petites mèches blondes se balader sur le devant de son visage. Dans le silence le plus complet, elle prit un de ses livres sur la table basse et s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait choisie, elle commença sa lecture.

Je me décidais enfin de bouger pour pas qu'elle croit que je la ''mate encore'', prenant mon pyjama je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en esquivant ma colocataire. La salle de bain était simple, une petite fenêtre au-dessus d'une commode, une vasque et un bain avec rideau qui faisait douche, tout était blanc et propre. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et soufflais bruyamment.

Enfin ! J'étais enfin seule sans aucune charge sur les épaules. Je retirais ma cravate suivit de ma chemise, les pliants soigneusement je les mis sur la commode. Je déboutonnais enfin mon pantalon et réitéra l'opération. Arrivant enfin dans la baignoire je fis couler l'eau de la pomme de douche, l'eau chaude glissa sur ma peau qui laissa de la vapeur s'échapper, mes muscles se détendit à se contacte, je restais comme ça pendant quelques instants avant de commencer à me savonner. Au bout d'un quart d'heure je sortis de la salle de bain après avoir rendu sec mes cheveux et les tresser jusqu'au devant.

Arrivant dans le salon, je voyais que Scarlett n'avait pas bougée, elle continuait de lire son livre. Après avoir mis mes affaires dans ma commode, je la rejoignais en prenant un de mes livres le ''manuel de métamorphose très avancé'' que j'avais commencée à la fin de mon été. Oui j'étais studieuse, très studieuse. Mais encore une fois la présence silencieuse de ma colocataire me déstabilisait et je n'arrêtais pas de relire éternellement le même paragraphe. Je claquais ma langue d'agacement, je pense qu'elle m'avais entendu car je sentais son regard sur moi.

**\- Tu as un problème ?**

Je fus choqué, son ton était doux. Oui oui ! J'avais bien dit doux, enfin pas désagréable quoi. Elle cherchait vraiment à me parler ? Moi ? Rose Weasley ? Je regardais autour de moi instinctivement pour voir si elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre.

**\- Rose ?**

Ok c'était bien à moi qu'elle parle, je me repositionnais afin d'être tourner vers elle. La surprise sur mon visage ne s'effaça pas.

**\- Euh... Non j'ai pas de problème.**

Elle reprit sa lecture et lança une minute plus tard :

**\- Pourquoi ce petit bruit désagréable alors ?**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir un soupire mi-amusé mi-gêné. Elle me regarda de nouveau en arquant un de ses sourcils.

**\- Je n'arrive pas à lire mon livre, je répète toujours le même passage,** avouai-je.

**\- Pourquoi ça ?**

**\- Sincèrement ?**

**\- Vu qu'on va devoir se supporter toute l'année l'une et l'autre, je pense que oui je suis sérieuse.**

Je n'arrivais pas à la cerner. Son ton n'était pas désagréable, mais pourtant son charisme me laissait perplexe, son corps n'était pas du tout emprunt à de la tendresse, il avait l'air stricte.

**\- Tu me déconcentre.**

Simple et efficace, elle resta de marbre.

**\- Comment je peux te déranger, je ne parle même pas et je ne fais pas de bruit comparait à toi ?** Dit-elle sur le même ton que précédemment.

**\- Je pense que tu me déstabilise c'est tout.**

**\- En quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle de plus belle.

**\- Je ne te connais pas, et j'ai rarement partagé mon intimité avec les gens que je connais pas surtout pour le reste de l'année.**

Je pensais intérieurement : '' Surtout si cette personne ne m'aime pas''.

**\- Je ne te déteste pas,** soupira-t-elle.

L'avais-je dis à haute voix ?

**\- C'est ce que tu penses, j'ai raison ?** Dit-elle agacé cette fois-ci.

**\- Tu me déteste pas ?** Demandai-je choqué.

**\- Je ne te connais pas, enfin que d'apparence.**

Je me rasseyais à mon aise en posant mon livre sur la table, intrigué par ce qu'elle me disait. Je posais deux coudes sur un accoudoir avec ma tête sur mes poings.

**\- Que d'apparence ?** Demandai-je curieuse.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en posant son livre elle aussi, et commença :

**\- Et bien déjà tu es trop curieuse déjà, agaçante avec tes mimiques** (j'aurais jamais du demander), **tu es de ce que je sais très intelligente mais une fille bien trop studieuse, assez belle mais pas très entreprenante vu comment tu es coincé avec ton copain, tu dois détester le Quidditch vu que tu as deux meilleures amies qui en font et que tu es quasiment jamais là pour les matchs, ce qui est un peu égoïste je pense, tu ne sors que rarement dans les endroits que fréquente les Serpentard bon j'avoue que c'est simple à deviner ça. Aussi tu n'aimes pas Lou, ni Alice, ni... Enfaite je sais pas si tu aimes quelqu'un de ma maison. Et puis tu es genre ultra stricte avec toi même, tu dois te rendre malade je suppose, tu as l'air sous pression tout le temps... Voilà ce que je pense connaître de toi.**

**\- C'est bon tu as fini ? Je peux maintenant ?**

Intrigué elle se mit à froncer les sourcils tout en acquiesçant.

**\- Je trouve que tu es froide, agaçante, hautaine, tu as l'air de quelqu'un de méchante envers les gens que tu ne connais pas, tu joues aussi sur ce que penses les autres de toi pour être crainte et être encore moins aimée. Tu aimes mettre le désordre dans les histoires des autres, et tu sais que tu es très belle donc tu en profites pour avoir ce que tu veux !**

**\- Ok, maintenant on sait ce que chacune pense,** commença-t-elle en se levant énervé.

J'aurais du rajouter susceptible aussi.

**\- Je veux qu'on établisse des règles!** Tonna-t-elle.

**\- Comment ça ?** Dis-je étonné en me levant à mon tour.

**\- On va vivre ensemble pendant une année, alors je pense qu'il est préférable qu'on établisse des règles. Je pense que tu es d'accord vu que tu ne suis que des règles que l'on t'impose,** dit-elle sèchement.

**\- Apparemment tu es susceptible !**

**\- Pour toi je ne suis qu'une potiche manipulatrice, excuse moi ô grande Weasley de m'emporter, et contrairement à toi je n'ai pas été méchante ou du moins pas délibérément.**

Elle marque un point.

**\- Merlin tu m'exaspère déjà !** Lança-t-elle, n**ormalement je ne suis pas une fille très causante mais ton attitude de miss-je-sais-tout qui croit cerner les gens m'énerve. Donc tu as deux choix maintenant soit tu vas dormir, soit on instaure des règles ?**

**\- Les règles ! Et pas parce que j'aime les suivre,** précisais-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

**\- Première règle : chacun son intimité,** commença Scarlett en haussant le ton.

**\- Parfait ! Deuxième règle : pas d'incruste tout le temps de tes amis !** Dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

Je pouvais sentir son odeur de vanille qui se dégageait d'elle. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me focaliser sur ses yeux, qui était d'ailleurs d'un bleu foncé avec un contour beaucoup plus clair, ils étaient vraiment fabuleux. Ne pense pas à ça Rose, ne pense pas à ça, ne pense pas à elle...

**\- Ça vaux aussi pour toi, troisième règle : on mélange pas nos affaires.**

Elle me regardait de haute en bas en inspectant ma tenue qui n'était qu'un simple chemise blanche avec un mini-short rouge. Je remarquai qu'elle venait d'avaler difficilement sa salive, tiens ça c'était nouveau.

**\- Quatrième, tu me laisses réviser quand je le souhaite,** la provoquais-je du regard.

Je sentais bien qu'elle n'était plus sur ses grands chevaux depuis qu'elle m'avait regardé.

**\- Cinquièmement ne me mate pas,** dit-elle avec un clin d'œil en s'avançant.

Je déglutissais sur place prenant conscience qu'elle se rapprochait vraiment de moi.

**\- Alors ne me drague pas,** souriais-je pour la déstabiliser et surtout pour cacher qu'elle me déstabilisait.

Elle s'écarta un petit peu, pour faire apparaître une mine dubitative.

**\- Ce n'est pas une règle ?**

Je partie de mon coté de la chambre pour la laisser mariner, je me retournais avec un petit sourire en coin pour but de lui faire voir que je n'étais pas si coincé que ça, enfin pas avec elle du moins. Bizarre vu que je ne la connaissais pas réellement.

**\- Peut être pas. Bonne nuit Scarlett.**

* * *

Scarlett et Rose ? Anxieux ? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling a inventé Harry Potter, tout lui appartient n'oubliez pas.**

(je suis dyslexique excusez moi pour les fautes que je n'arrive pas à apercevoir)

**Playlist : Strong - London Grammar**

**Demons - Imagine Dragons**

* * *

**7- Charlie (2)**

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey. **

Argh ! Réveil trop trop trop douloureux. Mon réveil me sifflait l'heure en tournant autour de ma tête, j'avais fait un enchantement pour que je sois sûr de me réveiller. Je m'assis sur mon lit quand je remarquai qu'il n'y avait plus que moi dans le dortoir des 7éme années. Non c'est pas possible je peux pas être en retard des le premier jour. Mon réveil tournait toujours autour de ma tête en sifflant 8h30. J'allais loupé le petit déjeuné. Dans ma plus grande hâte je sortie de mon lit, manque de pot dans ma précipitation je tombais au sol car mes pieds s'étaient en-mêlé dans le drap.

**\- Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe !**

Me remettant debout, j'en profitais pour frotter le sommet de mon crâne qui venait de vivre un calvaire. Ce maudit réveil continuait à tourner autour de moi en sifflant, je le pris enfin et le balançais à l'autre bout de la pièce pour qu'il se fracasse contre un mur. Je le réparais ce soir, rien à foutre je suis déjà en retard. Cravate, chaussettes hautes, chemise, sous-vêtement et jupe, je me changeais en vitesse de toute façon il y avait personne dans la pièce, dans un des miroirs à Lily je me passais un petit peu de crayon noir.

**\- Ça suffira.**

Oui quand je suis seule, je parle à moi même, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Pas le temps pour élaboré une coupe de cheveux, je partie dans les escaliers de la salle commune en m'attachant les cheveux en chignon fait à la bonne franquette tout en courant. J'arrivais enfin à la sortie.

**\- Merlin ! Mes cours !**

Demi-tour, en deux fois plus vite. Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre. Évidement quand je suis en retard je ne trouve jamais mes manuels, je vidais ma malle au sol c'était plus simple. Aucun ! Rien ! Où sont ces fichus cours ? Par les culottes de Merlin ! Je vais me faire collé, et puis si je loupe le petit déjeuné je vais mourir moi. Je défaisais toute mes valises et rien, toujours. Désespéré je m'assis sur mon lit en fermant les yeux d'énervement, et quand j'écarte enfin mes paupières, et je vois sur ma table de nuit mes manuels.

**\- Idiote ! C'est toi qui les a rangé là pour que ça aille ''plus vite'' le matin.**

En deux trois mouvements, je me retrouvais en bas devant la porte à peine essoufflée. Et la je remercie mon entraînement hebdomadaire durant les vacances et ma silhouette d'athlète. Je grimpais les escaliers en les montants et les dévalais en les descendants je les prenais tous pour arriver le plus vite possible au rez-de-chaussé ! Pas le temps d'attendre qu'un maudit escalier face son arrivé. Pourquoi fallait-il que la salle commune soit au 7éme étage Morgane ! J'arrivais enfin dans le hall, pour éviter de me faire remarquer plus que je le faisais, j'avais décidé de marcher vite et non de courir.

**\- Elle fait quoi Charlie ?** Demanda Rose qui me tournait le dos.

Je posais brusquement mes livres sur la table tout en glissant sur le banc pour me placer à coter de Rose, gratifiai mes amies d'une respiration rauque et de quelques hochements de tête.

**\- Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?** Redemanda Rose inquiète.

**\- Désolée problème de réveil, Lily tu essayerais de pas gueuler mais j'ai en quelque sorte foutu en désordre la chambre,** dis-je avec un sourire gêné.

**\- Encore ?! **exclama Lily.

J'engouffrais plusieurs toaste dans ma bouche avec du jus de citrouille, avec un peu de marmelade et du bacon.

**\- Roui é du dépéch.**

**\- Charlie arrête de manger comme un goret, on a cours que dans 10minutes.**

J'avalais difficilement tout ce que j'avais réussi à mettre dans ma si petite bouche.

**\- Oui j'ai du me dépêcher ce matin, d'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?**

\- **Et bien car l'an dernier quand j'ai eu la bienveillance d'essayer j'ai eu droit à des grognements infernaux et à ce que tu me fasses la gueule durant toute la journée car j'avais osée te réveiller à 7h45 au lieu de 8h. Donc évidement pour le bien de notre amitié** (petit clin d'œil de sa part), **je préfère ne plus m'y risquer...**

**\- Moi j'avais reçu une gifle de ta part,** renchérit Rose en buvant son jus.

**\- Une petite gifle,** murmurais-je.

**\- De toute façon tu es là maintenant, c'est le principal,** sourit Lily.

**\- Ouais, mais la prochaine fois lance moi un sort pour que je me réveille ça sera plus sim...**

**\- Non mais tu es pas bien,** réprimanda notre préfet en chef préféré.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

J'étais indignée, je trouvais que c'était une très bonne idée moi !

**\- Car déjà c'est interdit, et en plus Lil' risque de te faire du mal !**

**\- Sympa de mettre ma possible douleur au second plan,** précisai-je en fronçant les sourcils

Rose avait l'air gêné et désolée, elle mit sa main sur mon bras, signe qu'elle était réellement désolée. Elle voulait rajouter quelque chose quand je pris la parole.

**\- C'est pas grave ! Arrête de stresser pour rien,** souriais-je.

Mon amie était vraiment au bord de la crise de nerf 24h sur 24. Lily se mit debout et pris son sac à bandoulière.

**\- Bon on y va ! Le prof ne va pas nous attendre.**

On fit de même, et la suivait. Je m'étais quand même retourner pour prendre un toast avant de franchir la grande porte.

**\- Quoi ?** Dis- je sous le regard indigné de mes amis,** j'ai faim.**

Je l'engouffrais dans ma bouche pendant que mes deux amis se mettent à rire. On avait maintenant dépassé la cour de la Tour, on était sur pont qui menait au Cromlech. Ce pont qui avait été détruit d'ailleurs par les parents de mes amis, le professeur Londubat et leurs amis durant la guerre. Mais ''heureusement'' (je trouvais qu'il était clairement moche) il l'avait reconstruit.

**\- C'est qui notre prof ?** demandais-je aux filles.

**\- Il s'appelle James Willard, c'était un apprenti à notre oncle Charlie en Roumanie, c'est grâce à lui qui l'a pu être intégré comme professeur de soins aux créatures magiques,** affirma Rose.

**\- Et apparemment, il est agréable à regardé,** avoua Lily d'un clin d'œil.

Je rigolais jusqu'à ce que Rose nous fit des coups de coude pour nous ressaisir.

On descendait les marches en pierre qui allait jusqu'à la cabane du vieux garde chasse Hagrid, il se faisait trop vieux pour enseigner, c'est pour ça que Mme McGonagall l'avait fait remplacer mais il continuait à être le « gardien des clés et des lieux » de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, il se trouvait dehors entrain de faire fuir des corbeaux.

**\- Bonjour Hagrid,** lança Lily en s'avançant avec un grand sourire.

Rose et moi faisions de même, ce grand costaud nous enlaça toute les trois assez brusquement. Il se détacha afin qu'on puisse respirer.

**\- Comment était vos vacances mes trois petite Griffondor préférées ?**

On souriait à cette appellation, à vrai dire c'était facile d'être appelé comme ça par lui, car on le voyait en dehors de Poudlard et car on devait aussi être les seules à prendre régulièrement de ses nouvelles.

**\- Parfait,** lançais-je, **tu auras le temps de venir voir notre match amical dans trois semaines ?**

Il haussa les épaules et nous fit un large sourire.

**\- Évidement, je viendrais vous applaudir avec Rosie non ?**

**\- Ha Ha très drôle Hagrid,** dit la concernée.

Lily et moi rigolions en silence, accompagné finalement par Hagrid beaucoup moins discret.

**\- On va être en retard à notre cours Hagrid.**

Nous fit remarquer Lily qui nous tira pour aller plus proche de la forêt où apparemment il y aurait un petit troupeau de Sombral, même si j'avais la chance de ne pas les voire. Les autres élèves étaient déjà là, Lily ne résista pas à partir vers son copain afin de l'embrasser, le câliner, le caresser, le... Toucher le cul ! Merlin je ne veux pas voir ça, je me retourne fasse à Rose qui a du regarder la scène car elle se retourne elle aussi.

**\- Salut Blondie.**

Encore lui. Quand vas-t-il me foutre la paix. Rose était intrigué, j'imaginais bien que dans sa tête tout fusait puissance mille pour savoir pourquoi Julien Hooch me parlait comme ça. Elle nous dévisagea chacun notre tour.

**\- Si tu veux on peut se retrouver après le cours,** dit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans fout moi la paix ?** Répondis-je froidement

Je pris Rose par le poignet et nous dirigeons plus vers l'entrée de la forêt. On arrivait devant un groupe de Pouffsoufle, et je pris place sur un rocher et pour évité qu'elle me pose des questions je pris mon cahier pour commencer à lire. Attitude qui était complètement grillé car elle savait très bien que j'étais la moins studieuse d'entre elles. Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine et roula des yeux.

**\- Si tu veux au moins être crédible lis ton livre à l'endroit.**

Idiote, je remis le manuel dans le bon sens sans regarder mon amie.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec lui ?** Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Nouveau silence, on entendait seulement les autres rigoler ou attendre d'impatience le nouveau professeur.

**\- Charlie, dis moi ce qui ce passe, **son ton était plus dur.

Lily était entrain de lâcher des cries car Alexander la chatouiller, Rose ne se retourna pas.

**\- Il t'a fait du mal ?**

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux pour la supplier de ne rien me demander. Mais c'était Rose elle était tétue, jamais elle ne lâcherait le morceau.

**\- Ses sous-entendus laissent penser que vous avez fait...**

Elle marquait une pause, je fermais les yeux en attendant son châtiment.

**\- Tu as couché avec !** Hurla-t-elle.

Des élèves se retournèrent, je me levais pour faire face à mon amie.

**\- Merci pour ta discrétion,** murmurai-je entre mes dents.

Elle agrippa mon poignet avec force et m'emmena plus loin pour qu'aucun élèves entendent. Rose en mode stupéfait.

**\- Pourquoi tu as couché avec ce crétin ?** Accusa-t-elle.

Je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation, sinon je l'aurais eu des le début de l'été.

**\- Pourquoi ?** Répéta-t-elle en tapant du pied.

**\- Car j'allais mal ! Voilà tu es contente ?**

J'étais énervé ! On est amie elle devrait comprendre que je ne veux pas parler de mes erreurs.

**\- Et quand tu énervais tu offres souvent ta virginité ?**

**\- Tu joues à quoi là Rose ? Au mère bienveillante ?**

**\- Arrête ce jeu là avec moi ! Ne sois pas arrogante avec moi Charlotte.**

**\- Charlotte ? Sérieusement ? C'est plus Charlie ?** Demandai-je sarcastiquement.

Pourquoi ce fichu professeur ne venait pas mettre fin à mon calvaire. Je sentais qu'elle se tendait de plus en plus sur place.

**\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**\- Car j'en avais envie.**

C'était pas vraiment ça, mais elle avait pas besoin de le savoir.

**\- Je suis ta meilleure amie Charlie ! Donc arrête de me mentir.**

**\- Je... Arrête Rose ! S'il te plaît.**

Mon ton me trahis, ma voix tremblait maintenant, je ne voulais plus repenser à ce début de juin.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Charlie ?**

Son ton était rempli de douceur, elle me prit la main. Je sentais une larme qui commençait à se former dans le coin de l'œil.

**-S'il te plaît, dit moi que je puisse t'aider,** me chuchota mon amie.

J'avalais ma salive, et essuyais la larme qui allait bientôt ruisseler sur le long de ma joue.

**\- Rose c'est...**

**\- Désolée du retard les enfants ! Vraiment désolée, j'ai du avoir une conversation avec des centaures.**

Je soufflais fort, ce prof venait de me sauver la vie. Rose était surprise quand je me dégageais d'elle pour rejoindre les autres élèves et le professeur. Je ne voulais en aucun cas parler de ça avec mes amies.

Le professeur commença son discours de bienvenue avec ses instructions pour cette année et les A.S.P.I.C. Je ne l'écoutais pas, j'étais focalisé sur le sol et surtout dans mes pensées. Ça servait à rien que je leurs dise ce qui c'était passé, car rien ne pourrait changer et puis elle me regarderait avec pitié des que je rentrerais dans une pièce ou serait constamment désolée pour moi, du moins pendant au moins quelque temps. Et puis si c'était pour avouer mes erreurs avec ce fichu Serdaigle de Julien non merci. Des ricanements en arrière me fit perde concentration sur le tas d'herbe que je triturais.

**\- Vous êtes en retard mesdemoiselles,** fit le professeur.

**\- Finement observé,** lança Parkinson.

Il ouvra la bouche et la referma, et décida de répondre.

**\- Ça passe pour cette fois mais la prochaine fois ça sera une retenue pour vous deux,** déclara-t-il avant de reprendre son discours sur les précautions à avoir.

Alexie Londubat se retourna vers sa copine et commença à discuter :

**\- Tu vois je te l'avais dit que ça valait le coup de venir, tu as vu comment il est canon.**

Je me retournais par la même occasion vers le professeur que je n'avais pas vraiment observé. Il était grand, très bien bâti on pouvait même apercevoir ses muscles saillants car son tee-shirt à manche longue beige moulait ses formes, et où les boutons étaient déboutonné on pouvait apercevoir son torse. Il remonta ses manches qui me laissais voir quelques cicatrices sur ses avants bras. Son visage était tout aussi agréable à regarder que le reste. Il avait une barbe de trois jours avec des cheveux bruns bouclés mi-long, assez sexy je dois l'avouer, quand il souriait on apercevait ses fossettes, il avait un nez fin. C'était claire qu'il faisait tomber la plus part de la gente féminine ici présente, qui d'ailleurs en avait profité pour être au premier rang.

**\- Vite fait,** dit Parkinson en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire par le comportement désinvolte de Parkinson, elle se fichait éperdument de tout.

**\- On va faire des groupes, le meilleure moyen pour que vous fassiez des progrès c'est d'aller sur le terrain. Vous allez donc allez dans la forêt...**

**\- Monsieur ! La foret est interdite !** Précisa une fille de Pouffsoufle.

**\- Et bien pas quand c'est moi qui l'autorise, et puis les centaures ne seront pas loin au cas où il y a un souci.**

**\- Mais professeur Willard !** S'exclama un garçon.

**\- Pas de mais ! C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Chaque groupe va avoir une plante à retrouver qui est destiné à des soins ou des potions.**

Beaucoup d'élèves protestaient pour le danger et surtout car on ne choisissait pas les duos. Aucun élèves était avec un autre de la même maison. Cette histoire allait forcement me retomber sur le nez, je savais que j'allais devoir me taper un Serpentard avec ma chance. J'espère seulement que ça soit pas l'un de Malfoy.

**\- Rose Weasley avec Lorcan Scamander**

S'il te plaît pas Malfoy !

**\- Scarlett Malfoy avec Isabelle Blanc.**

Ouf ! Merci merci merci.

**\- Pierre Macmillan avec Lily Potter.**

Je respirais enfin.

**\- Charlotte Crivey avec...**

Enfin mon tour.

**\- Louann Parkison.**

**\- Quoi ! C'est une blague.**

Merde ! J'avais oublié celle là ! Elle s'approcha vers le prof afin de prendre le papier qui décrivait la plante qu'on devait trouver. Puis vint vers ma direction.

**\- Et non Blondie ce n'est pas une blague, mais sache que moi non plus ça ne me fait pas plaisir... quoique !** Lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de s'engouffrer dans la forêt.

Vu que je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je la suive, surtout que c'était elle qui avait le papier. Je la rattrapa et marchais à sa hauteur. On venait de rentrer dans la forêt qu'il faisait déjà très sombre, on ne voyait pas les autres qui avait quelques instants avant pris le même chemin que nous. Je pris le papier de ses mains pendant qu'elle le regardait.

**\- Hé!**

**\- Faut bien que je sache ce qu'on cherche,** rétorquai-je.

Elle reprit le papier des mains !

**\- Hé !** Lançais-je.

**\- Tu vois c'est agaçant,** dit-elle avec un sourire, **c'est une Asphodèle qu'on cherche, c'est pour de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, elle est blanche avec des fleurs en étoile et un bout en pointe, et vu qu'il faut qu'elle est du soleil, je pense qu'on la trouverait dans un îlot de soleil, satisfaite ?**

Je restais perplexe comment cette fille pouvait savoir ça, elle avoir l'air bête comme ses pieds.

**\- Ouais... Comment tu sais ça ?** demandais-je.

**\- Quand je m'ennuie je viens dans la forêt interdite si je vais pas à Pré-au-lard, et pour mes B.U.S.E. je suis venu ici pour réviser,** dit-elle sèchement.

**\- Tu révises toi ?** Provoquais-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils et sourit d'un air supérieur.

**\- Oui je révise entre deux baises mais je sais pas si tu peux comprendre.**

**\- Je préfère ''ne pas comprendre''** (je mimais les guillemets) **que coucher avec la moitié de l'école.**

-** Moi je le fais au lieu de regarder les autres le faire.**

**\- Je regarde pas les autres faire !**

Julien Hooch et Dyvia Mittal étaient arrivé à notre niveau.

**\- Alors Blondie tu veux te faire une autre personne,** lança-t-il pour moi.

Louann le regarda de haute en bas, je suppose qu'elle avait compris. Merlin je vais le tuer ce mec.

**\- Ou vous voulez peut-être qu'on le fasse à trois,** dit-il en remuant son sourcil en ignorant complètement sa partenaire.

**\- En aucune façon une fille ferait deux fois là mêmes erreurs de coucher avec toi, donc maintenant dégage avant que je te foute une raclée,** dit Louann froidement à son égard.

Je rêvais où elle venait de me défendre ?

**\- Une raclée ? Laisse moi rire, toi une fille ?**

**\- Dégage Hooch !**

**\- Vas te faire Parkinson, c'est une histoire entre Crivey et moi.**

**\- Apparemment y'a pas d'histoire sinon elle t'aurait répondu bien avant connard !**

Il sortit sa baguette, et brusquement je pris place entre eux deux, mais en une fraction de secondes j'étais projeté en arrière par un Expelliarmus et retomba sur une souche d'arbre quelques mètres derrière Louann. Celle ci l'avait expulsé à son tour et avait lancé un Incarcerem qui avait pour résultat d'avoir un Julien à plusieurs mètres entrain de se débattre pour sortir de l'emprise d'une corde qui enroulait ses bras et sa taille, sa coéquipière essayant de l'aider en vain.

Je secouais la tête pour reprendre un peu plus mes esprits et une main vint au niveau de mes yeux

**\- Allez vient !**

Je saisis sa main, et on partit en courant un peu pressé. Après avoir disparu dans la forêt, Louann s'effondra au sol afin de reprendre son souffle pendant que moi j'avais les bras sur les genoux pour faire de même.

Elle se mit à rire pendant une minute, et je fis pareille étrangement. Après elle se rassit puis me regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Ça va bien ?**

**\- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?** (elle leva les yeux au ciel). **Oui je vais bien, et merci pour...**

**\- Tu aurais pas du t'interposer entre nous.**

J'étais troublé.

**\- Pourquoi ça ? C'était à moi qu'il en voulait.**

**\- C'est moi qui l'ai provoqué, tu avais pas à être blessé** (elle désigna une tâche de sang sur mon ventre).

Je n'avais rien sentis, ce qui veut dire que c'était bon signe non ? En soulevant ma chemise, je la vis regarder ma peau nue. Il y avait seulement quelque doute de sang avec une plaie qui n'étais pas épaisse.

**\- C'est rien c'est juste...**

**\- Laisse moi voir,** coupa-t-elle.

Ok elle était bizarre, elle me défendait devant ce lourdau de Hooch et maintenant elle s'inquiètait pour moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe je faisais vraiment pitié pour qu'elle soit comme ça ?

Je sentis sa main se poser sur mes côtes et son pouce caressa le dessous de ma plaît. Un frisson s'échappa face au contacte de sa main douce sur mon corps.

**\- Je te fais mal ?** Demanda-t-elle en retirant sa main.

**\- Non c'est... Juste. Enfin... Un frisson...**

Ok bravo! Bravo ! Charlotte tu viens de te cramer toute seule qu'elle t'a fait de l'effet.

**\- A cause de la brume,** finis-je.

Très belle excuse, je m'applaudissais moi même sérieux ! J'étais tellement pathétique.

**\- Ok ! Bon on va la chercher cette plante.**

J'acquiesçais, et on partit dans une autre direction. Ensemble, on poursuivait notre chemin, elle marchait à mes côtés en regardant loin devant, c'était étrange de me retrouvé à coté d'elle, curieusement ce n'était pas déplaisant, à part quand elle levait les yeux aux ciels quand je me prenais des racines. Elle avait cependant une démarche plus sûre que moi, une démarche gracieuse, elle replacé souvent sa mèche sur le côté, et je remarquais qu'elle avait un tic : elle léchait régulièrement ses lèvres pour les humidifié. On avait cherché la plante pendant un quart d'heure, un quart d'heure de silence, jusqu'au moment où on la vit enfin au pied d'un arbre. Elle marcha en sa direction avant que je lui agrippe le bras, elle fit volte face avec un visage énervé.

**\- Quoi ?**

Je lui fit voir un troll de dos avec le teint verdâtre avec une massue qui était accoudé à un arbre. Louann fit quelque pas en arrière et écrasa un bois mort qui fit un bruit sourd. Évidement le troll venait de l'entendre, il commença à se retourner quand d'un réflexe (stupide) je pris Parkison par le poignet afin de l'attirer dans un tronc d'arbre mort sur le coté. Il y avait à peine de la place pour respirer. On entendit le troll bougeait et recherchait la source du bruit. Chaque pas en notre direction faisait trembler le sol, il continua sa recherche pendant que je sentis le souffle chaud de Louann sur mon cou. Je replaçais ma tête de tel qu'on soit réellement face à face. Nos corps se touchait presque, et nos nez s'effleuraient à certaine de nos respirations, une vague de chaleur envahissait mon corps, pourtant elle gardait ses yeux gris claire face aux miens, ils étaient tellement beaux. Des picotement sur mes joues m'alertait que je rougissais. Elle sourit en me voyant, j'imaginais très bien une blague à mon égard venant de sa part. Pourtant elle continua à me fixer et cependant j'avais remarqué qu'elle se ''permettait'' d'observer mes lèvres. On comprit que le troll était parti, et elle se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, elle colla presque ses lèvres à mon oreille (se qui me valu un nouveau frisson) et murmura pour brisé se malaise.

**\- Si tu voulais te retrouver avec moi dans une telle position pas besoin d'être dans un tronc d'arbre.**

Son sarcasme était toujours présente apparemment. Je la poussais pour qu'elle sorte de notre cachette.

**\- Hé ! Sois pas si prude Crivey !** Sourit-elle.

Je passais devant elle afin d'aller récolter cette fameuse plante.

**\- On peux y aller,** dis-je en repassant devant elle.

Sans protestation elle me suivit faire le chemin inverse, ça faisait 10minutes qu'on marchait en silence que je me repris les pieds dans une racine mais elle me rattrapa avant que j'atteigne le sol.

**\- Comment une fille qui est si doué au Quidditch peut être si maladroite.**

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, pourtant elle sourit à sa propre intervention.

**\- Pourquoi Hooch veut à tout pris recoucher avec toi ?** Demanda-t-elle en continuant à marcher.

**\- C'est pas tes affaires.**

**\- Oh je t'en prie Charlotte, tu es pas le genre à coucher avec n'importe qui, d'ailleurs j'aurais jamais imaginé que tu le ferais avant ton mariage.**

**\- C'est bon je suis pas coincé non plus, j'attendais seulement le bon.**

**\- Et bien, je te confirme que ça servait rien d'attendre si c'était pour te taper ce crétin.**

Elle avait pas tort sur le fait que ça soit un parfait crétin.

**\- J'en ai même pas parlé à mes amies alors pourquoi j'en parlerais avec toi ? Je te connais même pas ! **Tonnais-je.

**\- Raison de plus. Si tu en parles à Miss-Sainte-Nitouche et à Drama-Girl évidemment ça va encore plus te faire chier leurs réactions...**

Elle marquait un point sur ce coup.

**\- … Et puis je suis complètement neutre de tes histoires et je pourrais peut-être t'aider, je connais rien de toi donc au final dans trois jours j'aurais oublié notre conversation.**

**\- Tu veux savoir car tu es une commère invétéré ou car ça te préoccupe ?** Demandais-je étonnée.

Elle me regarda :

**\- Un peu des deux, mais ça reste entre nous. J'ai une réputation et s'ils savent que je peux me préoccupe d'autre chose que moi les gens vont se poser des questions,** dit-elle avec un sourire.

-** Tu sais si tu laissais tomber ton masque comme maintenant peut-être que les gens t'aimeraient plus,** lui conseillai-je.

**\- Peut être que je ne veux pas qu'on m'apprécie aussi,** dit-elle froidement, **alors tu me dis ce qui se passe.**

**\- J'ai couché avec lui pendant un moment au début de l'été, voilà.**

**\- Merci Charlotte, mais ça j'avais compris par moi même, la question est pourquoi ?**

Je pris une grande respiration, pourquoi fallait-il que j'ai ce besoin de le confié à quelqu'un.

**\- J'allais mal, du coup je voulais oublier,** chuchotai-je.

Elle se retourna, et prit place à côté de moi pour marcher.

**\- Il t'a fait du mal ?**

Il avait un ton intrigué, curieux et aussi autoritaire.

**\- Non... Pas lui.**

**\- Comment ça pas lui ?**

**\- Rien laisse tomber.**

J'avançais plus rapidement afin de la dépasser, mais son bras vint me stopper.

**\- Hé ! Dis moi qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait Crivey ?**

Silence de mort, je la regardais droit dans les yeux. Je me mordais les lèvres pour qu'il n'y ait aucune émotion qui surgisse.

**\- Charlotte ?**

Je baissais la tête, comment c'était possible que je sois face à une des personnes que j'aime le moins sur cette terre et en plus elle est particulièrement attentionnée avec moi.

**\- Charlie, dit moi je te promets que je ne réagirais pas, en plus je suis vraiment nulle pour les émotions et les sentiments tu peux demandais à Scar. Donc ne t'inquiète pas je resterais impassi...**

**\- Je me suis fait violer.**

Comme elle l'avait dit, elle ne réagit pas. Enfin pas tout de suite du moins, pendant une longue minute de silence je dirais, elle prit enfin la parole avec froideur.

**\- Quand ?**

**\- Euh...**

**\- Quand ?**

**\- C'était juste au début des grandes vacances.**

**\- Qui ?**

**\- Je le dirais pas,** avouai-je.

**\- Pourquoi ?** S'énerva-t-elle.

**\- Car c'est personnelle.**

**\- Tu viens de me dire qu'un mec venait d'abuser de toi, et tu trouves que dire son nom est ''personnel'' !**

Elle venait de hurler, je retrouvais la vraie Louann Parkinson.

**\- Et bien c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu ne réagirais pas !**

**\- Pourquoi tu veux pas le dire ?**

**\- CAR J'AI HONTE !**

J'avais hurlée tellement fort qu'elle était choquée, j'avais choqué Parkinson.

**\- C'est lui qui devrait avoir honte. Si tu veux pas me dire qui c'est alors dit moi comment c'est arrivé.**

Elle me fit signe de reprendre la marche pour arrivé avant la fin du cours. Je la suivis sans protester.

**\- Alors comment c'est arrivé ?**

**\- J'étais sorti en ville, j'habite à Falmouth.**

**\- Arrête de te stopper et dit moi tout d'une traite ça sera plus simple pour toi.**

Elle avait sûrement raison. Je repris ma respiration et me lança finalement.

**\- C'était après un match des Faucons, et j'avais laissé mon grand frère Colin avec son meilleur ami Louis Weasley car je devais rejoindre ma grande sœur Sam avec ses copines Dominique et Victoire dans un pub. Entre temps je me suis fais accoster par un groupe de garçon moldus, ils étaient un peu trop collant, mais un homme et venu m'aider, et m'a gentiment raccompagné vers le pub. Seulement avant de me laisser devant ce maudit pub, il m'a pris pour aller dans une ruelle et puis... enfin tu as compris. Et avant que tu me demandes pourquoi j'ai pas utilisé la magie. Et bien simplement car je n'y arrivais, il était plus fort que moi.**

**\- C'est quelqu'un que tu connais ?**

**\- Oui,** avouai-je.

J'en revenais pas que j'avais tout avoué à Louann. On était même pas amie, on était même loin de l'être, mais son comportement avec moi me mit quelque peu en confiance.

On commençait à voire la lumière du jour, entendit au loin des gens parler, on ne devait plus être loin.

**\- Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai honte.**

**\- Alors pourquoi moi ?**

**\- Tu m'as dit que tu oublierais, et je pense pas que tu me parleras par la suite avec de la pitié.**

Elle hocha la tête comme si elle était d'accord avec ce que je venais de formuler.

La lumière se faisait de plus en plus présente, on arrivait bientôt. Mais avant d'être vu par les autres elle se retourna vers moi.

**\- Je le dirais à personne.**

Je sourie, c'était gentil venant de sa part.

**\- Alors je ne dirais à personne que tu peux être une personne à l'écoute et qui s'inquiète pour les gens.**

On finissait enfin notre mission et arriva vers le professeur pour lui donner la fleur. Il nous remercia et nota notre performance entre le temps qu'on avait mis (si on avait su peut-être qu'on aurait pas autant traîné) et la qualité de la plante récolté. Il nous ordonna de rendre un rouleau de parchemin pour la semaine prochaine sur cette plante à faire individuellement. Il nous laissa disposer avant de partir en direction de d'autre élèves.

Parkinson passa devant moi afin d'aller vers le château et me murmura au passage :

**\- À bientôt Charlie !**

Elle refit son tic d'humidifier ses lèvres et me gratifia d'un nouveau clin d'œil de sa part.

* * *

Cela vous plaît ? :$


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Les HP ne m'appartient pas tout est à JK Rowling.**

**Playlist : Desperate Measures - Marianas Trench**

**Everybody Wants To Rule The World - Lorde**

* * *

**8- Lou (2)**

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson**

Ça faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas parlé à Scarlett ça devenait insupportable. C'était la seule à me comprendre réellement, enfin à me cerner si je puis dire. Et pourtant elle m'ignorait, elle passait la partit de son temps dans ses appartements, à la bibliothèque (elle savait que je n'y allais jamais) ou même avec d'autre Serpentard, elle n'avait même pas adressé la parole à son frère. Pourtant là ! Je la retrouvais dans la grande salle toute seule en train de lire la Gazette. J'arrivais en face d'elle en posant mon sac devant elle, faisant le plus de bruit possible pour qu'elle me remarque. Faible je le sais, mais je voulais qu'elle me regarde. Ce qui fonctionna vu que ses yeux se leva en ma direction.

**\- Faut qu'on parle,** ajoutais-je.

Elle se leva et parti en direction de la grande porte, en faisant le tour de la table je m'approchais d'elle en lui agrippant le poignet.

**\- Scar s'il te plaît !** Mon ton était beaucoup plus doux que ce que je voulais paraître.

Je détestais être faible et paraître sensible à quelque chose.

**\- Quoi Lou?** Hurla-t-elle en plein milieu du rez-de-chaussé.

**\- Déjà arrête de gueuler Scar ! Et puis...**

Un silence apparaissait, elle me dévisagea, et je continuais en murmurant.

**\- … Tu me manques un peu.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**-tumemanquesunpeuscarlett,** dis-je très vite.

**\- Quoi ?** Dit-elle avec un sourire.

**\- Ne me force pas à le répéter.**

Elle sourit de plus belle en s'avançant vers moi.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Lou ?**

Je me raclais la gorge, je savais qu'elle voulait que je le répète à haute voix pour qu'elle savoure sa victoire.

**\- Tu me manques voilà satisfaite ?** Dis-je en prenant un air supérieur.

**\- Bah voilà c'est pas trop dur tu vois, tu en as mis du temps !**

Elle rigolait de moi, je le voyais bien.

**\- Je sais que je reviens rarement sur mes paroles, voir jamais mais...**

**\- Oui ?**

Elle souriait, normalement c'était moi qui se foutait d'elle mais là on avait échangé les rôles.

**\- … Parle moi de ce que tu voulais me dire ! Je serais là pour toi, tu es ma meilleure amie.**

**\- Wow ! Lou ! Tu es malade ?**

**\- Ta gueule Malfoy !**

Elle rigola de plus belle, puis se stoppa pour m'enlacer.

**\- Tu veux me parler du coup ?** Demandais-je en l'avançant vers la tour de l'horloge où nous nous asseyions devant les engrenages où on pouvait voir la cour à travers la vitrine de la grande horloge.

Elle s'assit à son tour à coté de moi.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait changer d'avis,** demanda Scarlett.

Évidement je n'allais pas lui parler que ce qu'avait vécu Charlotte Crivey m'avait choqué, et quand aucun cas je voulais qu'elle vive ça , Louann Parkinson moi ! J'étais sensible à ce que vivait Crivey. Pourquoi j'étais sans cœur pourtant, même avec la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde (Scarlett) je n'étais pas aussi à l'écoute que j'avais pu l'être avec Charlotte. D'ailleurs si ça avait été aussi simple d'écouter Crivey alors je pouvais essayer de faire la même chose avec Scar.

**\- Le fait que je te considère comme ma sœur Scar, donc ?**

Elle se racla la gorge et voulait commencer, mais elle prit sa tête dans ses mains.

**\- Ça va pas Scarlett ?** Demandais-je inquiète.

Elle leva ses yeux vers moi.

**\- Si si, mais... Fin je sais pas comment gérer.**

**\- De quoi tu parles Scarlett ?**

**\- Je t'ai dis qu'il y avait des trucs qui ce passait ?**

**\- Hum... Comment ça ? Ne te crois pas que je m'en fous hein ! Mais réexplique,** avouai-je.

**\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais tendu quand j'étais face avec cette personne, que je me comporte différemment ?**

**\- Attends? Tu es ensorcelé ?**

**\- Fait pas l'idiote s'il te plaît !**

**\- Ok ok ! Alors... Attends tu ressens des trucs ? Tu veux dire que tu mouilles tes culottes et...**

**\- La ferme Parkinson !** Hurla-t-elle, **si c'est pour dire ça je préfère partir.**

**\- Attends ! Bon c'est bon j'arrête, donc. Minutes !? Alors tu es amoureuse, c'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ?**

**\- Argh ! J'en sais rien ! Vraiment ! Je sais pas ce que je ressens, je ne connais pas cette personne, c'est seulement des envies profondément enfuis en moi, tu comprends ?**

Je comprenais pas vraiment mais bon.

**\- Oui oui je comprends !** Mentis-je.

**\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Lou ?** Dit-elle déboussolée.

Attends non ! Elle me demandait des conseils ? C'était pas mon boulot ça. J'aurais peut être du garder le silence pendant encore quelques semaines que tout se tasse. Mais bon maintenant j'étais en face d'elle, et j'avais pas vraiment le choix.

**\- Et bien tu viens de me dire que tu ne connais pas cette personne donc apprend la à la connaître, et peut être que tu verras si tu l'apprécie vraiment ou pas.**

J'étais assez fière de moi sur ce coup.

**\- Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de censé ?**

**\- Tu te fous de moi ? Je dis toujours des trucs censés, déjà quand je te dis que quelque chose est moche, quand quelqu'un ne sert à rien, quand je te dis de venir à une soirée ou non, quand je te donne mon avis avec qui doit coucher ou non ! Je dis toujours quelque chose de censé !**

**\- Tu es pas possible comme fille tu le sais ?** Rigola-t-elle.

**\- Oui peut être mais tu m'aimes !**

**\- Peut être.**

Je lui tapais le bras signe de mon mécontentement.

**\- Alors comment ça se passe avec Miss-Sainte-Nitouche ?**

**\- Et bien, ça va, on a établit des règles.**

**\- Ah ouais ? Du genre ?** Demandais-je intrigué.

**\- Et bien sur notre intimité, ne pas partager les choses, enfin des trucs du genre, tu vois.**

**\- Ouais ouais, sex-friend ou pas ?**

**\- Arrête deux secondes ! Et toi j'ai vu que tu avais fait équipe avec Miss-Quidditch ?**

Surtout ne pas faire allusion à ce qu'elle m'avait dit, et ne rien transparaître. J'avais promis à Charlotte que je garderais ça pour moi. Non pas que je sois digne de confiance, mais il me semblait que vu ce qu'elle m'avait confié je lui devais ça. Puis si je commençais à parler de ça, on m'aurait interrogé pourquoi j'avais été aussi gentille avec Crivey, et ça s'était au-dessus de mes forces. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi j'avais été aussi gentille ? Merde ! Je te parie que maintenant Crivey croit qu'on est amie, quoique c'était plutôt le contraire vu qu'on avait même pas échanger un regard depuis cette discussion.

**\- On a réussi à avoir la plante facilement, mais on est tombé sur un troll de forêt et évidement on s'en est sorti voilà rien de plus.**

**\- Attends quoi un troll ?**

**\- Ouais mais il est simplement passé à coté de nous, enfin Crivey nous a ''protégé'' si on peut dire.**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Et bien elle nous a trouvé une cachette quoi.**

**\- Ah d'accord...** (elle marqua une pause), **tu as couché avec ?**

**\- Non mais ça va pas ! Enfin pas encore,** lançais-je avec sarcasme.

**\- Pas encore ! Non s'il te plaît Lou, ne couche pas avec elle sérieux !**

**\- Pourquoi ça ?**

Elle avait l'air de chercher ses mots, bizarre. Je fronçais les sourcils.

**\- Et bien ça me gonflerais d'avoir toute les histoires qui me retombe dessus vu que j'ai pour colocataire sa meilleure amie, tu comprends. Et en plus tu ne l'aimes même pas.**

**\- De puis quand je couche avec les gens que j'aime ? Tu sais que si on part de ce principe je coucherais avec personne... enfin à part toi.**

**\- Tu es vraiment pas possible... Tu viens de dire que tu m'aimais ?**

Quelqu'un dans la cour hurla car sa Bavboules venait de lui éclater dessus, on y prêta pas attention.

**\- Je peux savoir le nom de cette personne ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- En quel honneur ?**

**\- Je veux d'abord voir si c'est possible.**

**\- Je vois pas trop le rapport, mais bon je suis d'accord sinon tu vas continuer à me faire la tête pendant des mois. Sache que tu es vraiment une gamine quand tu t'y mets !**

Nouveau coup de coude de sa part.

**\- Je suis pas une gamine, mais tu es tellement insensible qu'il faut des mesures drastiques.**

Elle se leva d'un coup, repassa sa chemise bleus et son jean slim noir. Je la suivais dans son geste.

**\- Je vais aller à la bibliothèque, tu veux venir ?**

Je la regardais de haute en bas en arquant un sourcil.

**\- On est peut-être revenu amis mais faut pas déconner tu me feras pas traîner là bas.**

**\- Tu es sure de toi ?**

**\- Oui ! On se voit plus tard de toute façon.**

Et elle partit comme ça pour prendre la direction d'un grand couloir afin de se mêler à la foule d'étudiant qui essayer de s'occuper pendant leur dimanche après-midi. Un groupe de Griffondor passait devant moi en rigolant en cœur. Argh ! Ça me donnait envie de vomir autant de joie.

**\- Et les canards boiteux ! Silence.**

C'était nul, ils avaient même pas chercher la confrontation. C'était décidé j'allais vraiment m'ennuyer durant ce dimanche si personne essayait de me distraire. J'allais quand même pas retrouver Scar à l'endroit le plus ennuyeux de la terre. Non certainement pas ! J'ai toujours un plan de secours et aller couché avec quelqu'un, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur là. Puis j'étais tellement en colère de ne plus pouvoir voir Scarlett que je l'avais fait avec déjà plus de la moité des Serpentard cette semaine, qu'ils soient en couple ou non et que ça soit des mecs ou non. Tout ça pour dire que là j'en avais pas envie.

Je pris le chemin des escaliers afin de descendre vers la cour, des que je fis mon entrée dans la cour des élèves de première et deuxième année se retournèrent en silence ou d'autre baissèrent la tête de crainte. J'aimais le sentiment de peur que je faisais paraître et la crainte que je propageais sur les jeunes. Bien évidement, les gens de mon âge avez peur quelque fois, mais ''à cause'' du fait que j'avais couché avec la plus part d'entre eux, ils se permettaient de ne plus me craindre comme avant. Bon c'était tant mieux pour moi car s'ils étaient si effrayés jamais mon sex-appeal serait satisfait. Héhé ! Que dans mon intérêt. Perdu dans le fil de mes pensées je n'avais pas remarqué que je me trouvais déjà vers la volière. C'est bon j'ai trouvais l'endroit parfait pour passer mon après-midi, pas la volière hein ! Un arbre, juste un arbre derrière la volière, un grand chêne avec encore beaucoup de feuille verte, mon arbre ! Non je n'ai pas gravé mon nom dessus faut pas déconner, quoi que je devrais le faire pour marquer ma propriété.

Je m'écroulais dans l'herbe réchauffée par le soleil. J'allongeais mes jambes et posais mon dos contre le chêne, je gigotais pour trouver une bonne position afin que les écorces ne me démange le moins possible. Le soleil me réchauffait et sous cette sensation je sentis mes paupières être lourde tout d'un coup. Je cédai facilement à cette ''forte pression''. Et voilà, je sentais ma tête qui bascula légèrement en avant.

_Charlotte Crivey devant moi entrain de déboutonner sa chemise tout doucement, je la vis se mordre les lèvres et se diriger vers moi, elle laissa tomber son haut sur le coté. Son corps était sublime, on apercevait ses abdos, et sur tout son soutien-gorge rose avec de la dentelle noir, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sexy. En un claquement de doigts elle se retrouva devant moi. Je sentais ses mains passer en-dessous de ma chemise, ses doigts étaient entrain de remonter mon dos et plus elles montaient plus je les sentais se rapprocher vers mes cotes et le dessous de mes seins. Un frisson m'envahit. Ses lèvres vint effleurer ma mâchoire puis mes lèvres, j'arrivais enfin à ce que je souhaitais depuis le début. Puis tout devint flou, je la vis beaucoup moins nette._

Un toussotement. Un petit coup sur mon tibia. Un grognement d'agacement. Qui ! QUI ? Qui osait me déranger pendant ma sieste, pendant mon super rêve. Un autre toussotement, j'ouvrie difficilement un œil. Le soleil qui faisait faux jour derrière cette personne me bloquait dans son identification. Passant une main devant pour me faire de l'ombre, et je pus enfin voir qui c'était.

**\- Alice !**

**\- Ouais ! C'est pas par plaisir que je suis là car je sais que tu es de mauvaise humeur constante et que...**

**\- Accouche tu me saoules Grindewald !**

**\- Ok ok ! Tiens !**

Une lettre fit brutalement apparition sur mon ventre, et elle reprit :

**\- Scar me l'a donné, elle l'a reçu ce matin fin bref je t'épargne les détails. En tout cas elle voulait que tu l'ai seule pour...**

**\- Oui bah je l'ai maintenant, donc !**

**\- C'est bon je m'en vais,** dit-elle en remettant ses lunettes de soleil.

J'attendais qu'elle soit hors de ma vue pour enfin regarder l'enveloppe.

Première réaction : choqué, puis la deuxième : énervé. Comment osait elle m'envoyait une lettre que maintenant ? Après 4mois de silence. J'hésitais vraiment à ouvrir cette lettre, ses lettres annonçaient jamais rien de bon.

Je lis le dessus de l'enveloppe.

« Adressé à Miss Louann Daphné Parkinson de Mme Pansy Pandore Parkinson »

Un souffle rauque s'échappa de moi, mon agacement était sûrement visible sur mon visage. Je décidais enfin de l'ouvrir.

« Chère Louann, cela fait maintenant six mois que j'ai rencontrée Pablo De Filippi. C'est pour cela que je t'adresse le souhait de devenir ma demoiselle d'honneur à notre mariage qui aura lieu le 1er Novembre de cette année au Manoir de Filippi en Écosse. Bien à toi, Pansy Parkinson. »

Ma bouche était grand ouverte, je restai là sans penser et sans un bruit pendant au moins deux longues minutes. Je me mis debout et commençai à courir. Comment c'était possible ? Comment elle avait pu me faire ça ? Pourquoi elle cherchait ça ? Je ne comprenais rien. Je bousculais au moins une vingtaine de personnes dans ma quête de solution. Je grimpais des à présent les escaliers. C'était incroyable ! On ne s'était pas parlées depuis maintenant 6mois, je n'avais droit que à des guère lettres et aussi évidement de l'argent à volonté. Ça servait bien toute cette argents pour combler toutes ses absences. Je me frayais un passage parmi les élèves. Putain ! Mais ils pouvaient pas dégager ! J'arrivais enfin à la destination que je trouvais la plus adéquate.

**\- Elle osait putain de merde !** Hurlai-je.

Scarlett leva les yeux vers moi déboussolée, elle fit très vite le lien avec l'enveloppe que je tenais dans la main. Elle referma ses cahiers et bouquins qui se trouvaient devant elle.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?**

Scarlett avait l'habitude ça se voyait.

**\- Elle va se mariée ?** Gueulai-je de plus belle.

Elle avait l'air complètement à la ramasse.

**\- Elle va se mariée ! Tu as entendu ?**

**\- Euh oui oui, comment ? Avec qui ?** Dit-elle sans bouger de sa place.

**\- Un putain d'italien ! Non mais merde ! Elle est jamais là et elle m'annonce ça par lettre !**

**\- Lou calme toi, arrête de gueuler, tout le monde t'entendent.**

**\- J'en ai rien à carré que tout le monde m'entend ! Je les emmerde tous tu vois!**

Je hurlais tellement fort que la vieille Mme Pince vint vers nous pour nous (me) demandez de faire le silence.

**\- Y a pas de silence à avoir ! Je fais ce que je veux.**

**\- Mlle Parkinson sur un autre...**

**\- Foutez moi tous la paix vous ! Scar ! Elle veut que je sois demoiselle d'honneur ! Merlin tu y crois ?**

**\- Mlle Parkinson !**

**\- Elle a osée te demander ça ?**

**\- Mlle Malfoy,** dit la bibliothécaire.

Je m'en foutais royalement qu'on gênait la totalité des gens ici ! J'étais énervé, déconcerté et il fallait que ça explose.

**\- Depuis que j'ai 4ans elle m'a complètement zappé, elle comble le manque par des robes ! Putain Scarlett ! J'ai l'impression qu'on me paye pour être sa fille. Ça fait maintenant 2ans qu'elle fait des allés et retours Milan – Londres ! Tu te rends comptes que j'ai pas passé Noël avec elle depuis 4ans ? Non mais j'hallucine complètement !**

**\- MLLE PARKINSON VEUILLEZ SORTIR D'ICI !**

**\- Lou on devrait partir !**

Scarlett se leva et pris ses cahiers. Elle me fit un signe de tête en direction de la sortie. Quand j'emboîtai ses pas, je remarquai enfin le monde qui avait stoppé toute leurs activités afin d'assister à la scène que je venais de faire. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde mais suffisamment à mon goût. Je vis Rose, son débile de copain et... Crivey dans un coin qui me regardaient passer. Scarlett me prit le poignet afin de m'attirer, plus on avançait, plus je réfléchissais. Non il ne fallait pas que je réfléchisse car si j'y pense tout vas remonter à la surface. Non non ! Trop tard ! Voilà je repense à la première fois où elle n'a pas pu me déposer à gare, enfin si je résume bien c'était toute les rentrées. Je passais mon temps chez Scarlett à la fin des vacances d'été exprès pour qu'ils m'emmènent à la gare, avec le temps je ne voulais plus interférer dans leur famille du coup c'était chez ma marraine Daphné Greengrass que je passais mon temps, et puis au final je choisissais mes lieux de vacances et revenais exprès à la rentrée, seule ou avec Scarlett. D'aussi loin que je m'en souviens, elle n'a jamais été présente le jour de mon anniversaire, et quand elle m'envoyait une carte c'était soit bien avant ou bien en retard. J'ai eu droit à tout les animaux de compagnie inimaginable pour qu'ils me tiennent compagnie pendant son absence. Et puis, les fois où elle était vraiment présente là c'était le bouquet ! Elle était la mère parfaite en faisant le plus attention à sa fille chérie, on faisait tout les dîners entre amis et famille, on allait à de nombreux galas, elle me faisait rêver avec ses idées d'avenir, elle me promettait à chaque fois d'être là quoiqu'il arrive, et puis au bout d'un moment une lettre était déposé sur le plan de travail, et quand je me réveillai, je savais à ce moment là qu'elle était encore une fois reparti, sans me dire au revoir. Évidement je comblais ce gros vide par l'argent, le sexe, et Scarlett.

**\- Et ! Lou ça va allait ok ?**

Elle venait de me tirer de mes souvenirs en me faisant rentré dans sa chambre, enfin leurs chambres. Elle m'assit sur un des fauteuils et fit de même.

**\- Lou ? Tu veux en parler ? Enfin en reparler ?**

Je fis non de la tête et rajoutais :

**\- De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça va changer dit moi ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, tu te sens mieux ?**

**\- Mieux ?** Dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Oui après avoir gueulé là bas ?**

**\- Oui ça va.**

**\- Ne me mens pas Lou !**

**\- Enfaite ! Je ne veux plus y penser. J'ai besoin d'une séance de baise,** lançai-je en me levant.

**\- Parkinson attend !**

**\- Non ça va aller ! T'inquiète pas. On se voit demain.**

**\- Lou !**

J'avais refermé la porte. Il fallait que je me défoule.

Au bout d'un moment j'arrivais enfin à l'endroit que je souhaitais. Je rentrais dans la pièce en silence, c'était parfait. Il était toujours là. J'avançais vers lui. Je m'étais mes courts cheveux en arrière avec un élastique et retirais mes talons (je perdis tout de suite de la hauteur). Et voilà que je pouvais faire exploser ma haine.

Mon poing s'écrasa sur le sac de frappe, je ressentais la douleur sur mes phalanges, je répétais sans cesse ce geste avec toute mes forces. Ça faisait 10minutes que j'exécutais ses gestes, mon élastique était défait et mes cheveux se plaquait sur le haut de mon dos. J'avais la sensation que de la peau s'arrachait sur mon point. La puissance de mes coups me faisait avoir une respiration rauque que j'essayais tant bien que mal à contrôler. Un coup pour ce crétin de Pablo, un autre pour cette débile de Mme Pince. J'en balançais un tellement fort que le sac tournait sur lui même : ça c'est pour ce fichu mariage ! Je m'accrochais au sac pendant que je sentais les larmes venir, je l'assassinais de coups tout en ne retenant plus ma tristesse. Les larmes ruisselaient et mes coups se font de moins en moins présent, au bout d'un moment je me retrouvai parterre les genoux recroquevillaient sur moi-même. Mon souffle était saccadé, je n'en pouvais plus, mes mains formaient des plaques de sang séchés.

**\- Tu vas bien Louann ?**

Je levai la tête pour apercevoir... Crivey ! Merde. Elle vint vers moi, et jouait avec ses pieds.

**\- Tu... euh... jolie coup,** dit-elle avec douceur.

Je la regardais chamboulé, puis je laissai échapper un soupire mi-amusé mi-triste. Elle en profita pour me faire un petit sourire, elle était belle dans la lumière du couché du soleil.

**\- Je ne veux pas te déranger,** dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi, nos pieds pouvaient presque se toucher.

**\- Et pourtant,** murmurai-je.

Elle commença à bouger pour se relever, alors je fis quelque chose qui était contraire à mes habitudes. Je la retenais en lui prenant par le bras.

**\- Tu me déranges pas mais ne le dis à personne.**

Elle se rassit, et me fit un nouveau sourire. Après un silence elle releva la tête pour me regarder. Merlin ! Je devais vraiment être fatigué, triste et tout et n'importe quelle excuse, car je trouvais ses yeux tellement beau, tellement parfait, en amande avec un petit coup de noir sous et sur les yeux, ce qui rendait son regard perçant. Ils était d'un vert émeraude, un vert tout à fait magnifique avec une pointe de jaune sur les contours. Je la vis s'humidifier les lèvres. Damn ! Que c'était sexy.

**\- Je sais qu'on est pas amie mais... tu vas bien aller ?**

**\- Et toi ?**

Ma question la perturba car je la vis cligner plusieurs fois des yeux.

**\- Je vais très bien.**

**\- Alors moi aussi.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire et elle me mit un coup de coude.

**\- Sèche tes larmes Parkinson, tu es plus belle quand tu souris.**

**\- Crivey me drague !** Fis-je.

**\- Pas encore, j'expose simplement les faits.**

**\- Si tu le dis.**

J'avais retirée toute trace de mes larmes à présent.

**\- Tu veux en parler ?** Murmura Charlotte.

**\- Je l'ai hurlée tout à l'heure donc je pense que ça va maintenant. D'ailleurs tu m'as suivie ?**

**\- Non ! J'ai simplement entendu des bruits donc j'ai regardé qui c'était et me voilà.**

**\- Et tu en dis quoi miss curieuse ?**

**\- Et bien, que tu as pas du avoir une vie simple, car tu es devenu quelqu'un de renfermer, d'autoritaire** (je commençais à froncer des sourcils)**, et aussi d'un peu nympho.**

**\- Peut-être que je suis comme ça ?**

**\- La preuve que non car sinon je serais soit morte ou soit dans ton lit.**

**\- Fait gaffe à toi Crivey, il se pourrait que ça arrive,** défiai-je.

Elle s'avança vers moi jusqu'à mettre ses mains sur mes genoux.

**\- Peut être que ça m'arrangerais,** me susurra-t-elle.

S'en était trop il fallait que ça s'arrête, je m'approchais de ses lèvres, fit toucher nos nez et remontais vers le creux de son cou. Je sentais son cœur s'emballer à travers sa cage thoracique, mon cœur aussi battait la chamade. Je me décalais lentement pour aller vers son oreille et lui dit tout en l'effleurant :

**\- Dans tes rêves, je ne te donnerais pas ce plaisir.**

Elle me sourit gênée en se levant.

**\- Bouge toi ! Sinon tu va laisser une trace dans le sol.**

L'effet qu'elle me faisait était intense, je ne voulais pas ressentir ça. Pas maintenant, je n'ai besoin de personne. Mais elle, elle me rendait différente, et tout mon corps était différent avec elle, j'étais en chaleur, j'avais les mains moites et par dessus tout j'étais gentille !

Je décidais de me lever à mon tour pourtant je continuais à la fixer vers la sortie de la salle.

**\- Oui je sais, je n'en parle à personne, on garde ça pour nous. Si tu veux en parler, on en parlera. Tu as une réputation, et sache que j'ai la mienne, mais promis je ne dirais rien,** sourit-elle.

Elle venait de me couper le souffle.

**\- Je sors en premier, comme ça personne ne se doutera de quelque chose,** dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

**\- Fait gaffe on dirait que je déteins sur toi,** commentais-je avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle.

* * *

Anxieuuuuxx ? ;) Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à JK Rowling et son imagination.**

Pour les reviews, et bien merci beaucoup j'ai pris en note ce que vous m'avez dit. J'ai passée ma journée d'hier à essayer de corriger mes fautes. Je ne suis pas encore familiarisé avec le site donc ne vous attendez pas à des merveilles. Mais en tout cas merci à L.I.E. et l'anonyme.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Et n'oubliez pas, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. (je le répète)

**Playlist : Shooting The Moon - Ok Go**

* * *

**9- Lily (2)**

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

**\- Te voilà enfin,** dis-je en apercevant Charlie arriver vers nous.

Elle avait l'air bizarre, enfin non je veux dire par là qu'elle avait l'air ailleurs ou comme si elle souhaitait être autre par qu'ici.

**\- Allez vient t'asseoir,** fit ma cousine en face de moi.

Charlie nous octroya un des sourires les plus francs avant de se glisser à coté de Rose.

**\- Tu faisais quoi ? Tu es partie bien vite de la bibliothèque,** lança Rose.

**\- Oh rien de spéciale, j'étais partie...** (elle hésita) **j'étais entrain de me promener dans le château pour réfléchir au...** (deuxième fois) **au recrutement de Quidditch, enfin tu sais je suis capitaine donc.**

**\- Ooookkk, toi tu caches quelque chose,** affirmais-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils, c'était évident qu'il y avait un truc qui la préoccupe.

**\- Non je t'assure, je me demandais vraiment si... si je devais prendre ton frère Rose dans l'équipe cette année.**

J'étais choquée !

**\- Attend deux minutes ! On en a déjà parlé de ça, et en plus tu l'as entraînée pendant toute les vacances avec Albus, tu vas quand même pas lui refuser le poste,** m'emportais-je.

**\- Bien sure que non, mais j'y réfléchissais c'est tout, du coup Lil' tu sais bien que je me suis tuée à la tâche pour le former,** sourit Charlie en passant ses cheveux blonds sur le côté.

**\- De toute façon tu as pas le choix si non Al' crierait au scandale si vous aviez gaspillés votre temps cet été, et puis y'aurait aussi Hugo et puis aussi...**

**\- Stop ! Arrêter de parler Quidditch les filles ! C'est agaçant,** coupa Rose les mains en l'air.

Je levais les yeux aux ciels et voulais répliquer quand Charlie prit les devants :

**\- On parle aussi de ton frère Rose, et pour une fois on parle pas des résultats, ni des techniques ou des matchs à venir, soit plutôt heureuse,** dit elle d'un clin d'œil à la concerné.

Elle avait pas tort, et en plus elle avait fait tout ça sans faire mention des Faucons. Bravo ! Je lui fis un sourire pour approuver son argument.

**\- Je serais heureuse quand la nourriture arrivera enfin, j'ai vraiment faim là !**

**\- Tu es vraiment la fille de ton père sérieux Weasley !** Rigolais-je.

**\- C'est pas ma faute si j'ai faim !**

**\- Bah un peu,** affirma Charlie en lui posant sa main sur son bras, **tu as pas voulu manger ce midi à Pré-au-lard.**

La phrase de Charlie venait à peine de se finir, que les plats fit leurs apparitions entre nous, Rose sauta directement sur les patates douces alors que Charlie préféra commencer par des asperges, je tournais la tête pour voir que Hugo et ses amis faisaient de même. Étrangement Alexander était toujours pas là, je l'attendais pour commencer à manger. Après quelques minutes à regarder mes camarades se resservir de la nourriture je décidais de me retourner pour interroger Pierre Macmillan.

**\- Pierre !**

Il ne m'entendait pas avec tout ce brouhaha, je recommençais un peu plus fort mais tout en étant discrète. Non pas qu'on est pas droit de discuter mais c'était simplement pour ne pas que tout les Serdaigles se retournent, mais prise dans mon impatience, je lui pris le bras pour qu'il se retourne.

**\- Macmillan !**

**\- Oh Lily !**

Il m'accorda un sourire avant de continuer :

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**\- Tu aurais pas vu Alex ? Il est pas là ?**

**\- Oh il était avec Lorcan entrain de réviser tout à l'heure après que Parkinson et fait son numéro à la bibliothèque.**

**\- Ok, mais Lorcan est là lui,** dis-je agacée.

**\- Écoute Lily, je sais pas où il est actuellement, mais il est pas perdu un et personne ira lui faire du mal hein !**

Je commençais à me retourner en lui disant merci d'un signe de tête, quand il me rattrapa le bras pour me montrer quelqu'un qui arrivait entre nos deux rangées de table.

**\- Tu vois qu'il va bien !** Lança Pierre avant de retrouver sa table.

Alexander arriva à côté de moi en se dépêchant de s'installer, il vint vers moi pour déposer un simple baiser mais je ne me laisse pas faire et repousse son buste.

**\- Où tu étais ?** Demandais-je sévèrement.

**\- Euh... Lily s'il te plaît !**

J'en étais sûre !

**\- Tu recommences, tu vas te fatiguer pour rien ! Merlin quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que tu es déjà très intelligent,** lui fis-je remarquer.

**\- Lily ! Rose est très intelligente, moi je suis...**

**\- Tu es toute aussi intelligent alors arrête Alex !** Coupais-je.

Notre conversation n'était perceptible que par nous, le bruit autour de nous et la proximité de nos corps était tel que personne ne pouvait nous entendre ou savoir de quoi on parlait.

**\- Mais Lily !**

**\- Arrête de réviser autant, profite de ta dernière année, c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on sera ensemble...**

**\- Lily, on en a déjà parlé, je veux pas qu'on se sépare après...**

**\- Moi non plus,** coupais-je en lui prenant la main,** mais tu as dit que tu voulais explorer le monde pour écrire des livres.**

Il glissa ses mains dans le creux de mon cou pour l'attirer encore plus vers lui tout en caressant mes joues de ses pouces. Ce contact me réchauffa le cœur. On avait pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble aujourd'hui et ça faisait toujours du bien d'avoir un contacte physique avec Alex.

**\- Le voyage peut attendre Lil'** (je voulais protester mais il m'en empêcha en mettant son doigt sur ma bouche) **s'il te plaît laisse moi finir. Lily Potter ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et ça fait un moment que c'est comme ça, et je peux très bien voir ce que l'avenir me réserve l'an prochain.**

Il me plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes, et il bougea ses lèvres de tel sorte qu'il me mordit ma lèvre supérieure, il recommença lentement l'opération en suçant cette fois mon autre lèvre. Il se décala et posa son front contre le mien en souriant.

**\- Wow, qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Alexander Londubat ?** Souriais-je.

Il se détacha de moi, après m'avoir laisser un chaste baiser, rien de sensationnelle comparait à l'autre c'est évident !

On commença enfin à manger enfin, je soupçonnais Rose et Charlie de m'avoir espionné depuis le début de notre conversation, cependant je ne cherchais pas vraiment à essayer de leurs soutirer des informations sur ce qu'elles avaient entendu. Le repas était joyeux, les discutions allaient à tout va, j'entendis plusieurs fois Hugo dire qu'il voulait absolument rejoindre l'équipe cette année et aussi qu'il le méritait, de notre coté Charlie n'avait pas parlée une seule fois du Quidditch (bizarre), Rose parlait qu'elle ne voulait pas aller avec le professeur Smith, d'ailleurs elle aussi était de plus en plus étrange, enfin non elle était pas ensorcelée ou bien corrompu mais différente, elle ne parle jamais de Scarlett Malfoy ! Ça se trouve elle lui lance un sort d'amnésie dès qu'elle sort de leurs chambres, il faut que j'en ai le cœur net avant que le dîné ce termine :

**\- Rose ! Scarlett te fait du mal ?**

Elle s'étrangla avec son tiramisu à l'appellation du prénom de sa colocataire.

**\- Que... Quoi ?**

-** Est ce que Malfoy t'ensorcelle ?**

Rose avait l'air carrément gênée, pas choquée non, complètement mal à l'aise, je la connais par cœur, y a un truc qu'elle cache elle aussi.

**\- Je comprend pas vraiment le sens de la question Lil',** dit-elle toute timide.

**\- Bah c'est plutôt simple,** commençais-je chamboulée, **est-ce qu'elle te lance un sort pour que tu ne nous parles pas de ce qu'il se passe dans votre chambre.**

**\- Ahhhhhh ! J'avais pas compris ça comme ça, euh... Non c'est juste qu'on se parle pas trop, et puis y à rien de bien intéressant je t'assure.**

**\- Tu avais compris quoi à juste ?** Taquina Charlie en lui tapotant le bras avec son coude.

**\- Euh... Non rien, j'avais pas entendu.**

Rose fini son tiramisu et se leva en nous souriant.

**\- Je dois aller finir un devoir à rendre pour demain, donc je vous vois demain les filles !**

Elle partit en coup de vent, avant qu'on est eu la possibilité de répondre.

**\- Vous trouvez pas qu'elle est bizarre en ce moment ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Si tu parles du fait qu'elle soit stresser, sous pression, ou bien même qu'elle se sent nulle et donc distraite ? Et bien grande nouvelle Lily, c'est toujours Rose,** fit Charlie.

Alexander n'avait pas pu se retenir de rire et je l'imitais quelques instants après.

**\- Donc Lily ne t'inquiète pas c'est simplement Rose, et elle changera pas ! Et au pire si elle va mal elle viendra soit nous en parler, soit à sa « nouvelle meilleure » amie Scarlett.**

Je ne voulais me pas réagir à sa remarque, le fait que Scarlett pouvait être amie avec elle me fit frissonner.

La fin du repas ce passa vite, Charlie était devant nous avec Pierre, Cassandra et Hugo devant eux, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils étaient entrain de dire mais je m'en fichais car Alex venait de ce positionner derrière moi en enroulant ses bras sur ma taille afin de me surélever un petit peu pour me poser un baiser sur la nuque. Le contacte était doux et chaleureux, comme la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'on se retrouve avec tout les élèves de Gryffondor pour la fin de soirée. Les autres avaient gagnés quelques mètres déjà, c'était certain qu'ils nous avaient zappés, je me retournais vers mon copain qui était toujours entrain de me serrer dans les bras.

**\- J'adore tes yeux Lily,** murmura-t-il en me fixant.

Je l'embrassais tendrement avant de l'emmener vers moi devant l'entrée de la grande porte.

**\- Viens j'ai une idée,** le dis-je dans l'oreille.

Il poussa la porte tout en me plaquant légèrement sur celle-ci afin de me laisser des baisers dans le cou.

**\- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on aille dehors alors que c'est le moment de retourner dans la salle commune ?** Demanda-t-il en refermant la porte derrière nous.

Je l'attirais vers moi pour qu'il m'embrasse, ce qu'il fit. Ma main le poussa sur le petit muré en pierre qui servait de délimitation de la cour d'entrée, ses jambes percutèrent celui-ci et il dût se forcer à s'asseoir. Je m'assis à mon tour mais sur lui, les jambes de chaque côté et face à lui. Mes jambes et mes bras se nouèrent autour d'Alexander pour que je ne chavire pas en arrière. De toute façon je sentais qu'une de ses mains agrippait le bas de mon dos et l'autre était sur mon omoplate. Le baiser était beaucoup plus appuyer, et profond que celui de tout à l'heure. Il reprit sa respiration puis s'attaqua à mon cou, il laissa des baisers simples, ou bien parfois des baisers plus longs où il jouait avec sa langue et à chaque fois un gémissement sorti de ma bouche. Je commençais à chauffer, il me procurait un tel effet. Je décidais de passer ma main sous son tee-shirt, je pouvais sentir le contour ses abdos, je traçais des cercles sur sa peau tout en montant sur ses côtes. Au même moment où je voulais à mon tour l'embrasser dans le cou il se décala qui d'ailleurs me fit glisser sur le bas de ses genoux.

**\- Faut peut-être qu'on se calme,** objecta-t-il essoufflé.

Je m'étais remis sur mes deux pieds devant lui. Je n'étais pas énervé, je me recoiffais vite fait et remettais mes vêtements en place, afin de pouvoir lui parler. J'étais quand même frustrée faut pas croire.

**\- D'accord, mais pourquoi Alex ?** fis-je avec ma bouille d'enfant gâté.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux auburn claire pour les passer en arrière, mais en vain car une courte mèche vint se replacer sur son front. Il plissa ses yeux et mordilla ses fines lèvres.

**\- Et bien, car on est en plein milieu de la cour et la nuit,** expliqua naturellement.

**\- Oui mais...**

**\- Lily s'il te plaît on est pas comme ça quand même,** rigola-t-il.

Je boudais en bougeant sur moi-même, il me prit les mains et m'attira vers moi (encore).

**\- Arrête, tu sais que tu m'attires encore Lil' !**

**\- Je le sais ça !** Dis-je en faisant mine de basculer une mèche de cheveux comme si j'étais une grande star.

**\- Tu es bête ! Bon on remonte ?**

Il était déjà debout en me faisant signe de partir.

**\- Attend mon cœur !**

**\- Lily il est tard ! Et puis si on se fait prendre...**

**\- Tu es préfet !**

**\- Et toi tu l'es pas,** m'informa mon copain.

**\- Oui mais je suis discrète.**

**\- Lily s'il te plaît !**

**\- Ok ! Moi je vais faire un tour, si tu veux remonter tu peux, mais si je me fais attraper par un troll ou bien une araignée** (papa m'en avait parler) **ou pire !**

Il courra directement vers moi pour m'attraper la main.

**\- Ok ok je viens !** Dit il en me suivant.

On commença à marcher dans le noir, je le sentais stresser il regardait toujours derrière nous s'il y avait quelqu'un qui nous suivait. On avait fait un bout de chemin déjà, il devait être 22h. Pendant un peu plus de 1h30 on s'était parlé : de nos examens et sur le fait qu'il croyait toujours en moi et ma réussite, il y avait eu aussi le Quidditch comment j'attendais avec impatience de voir la nouvelle équipe de chaque maison. Puis aussi qu'il était un peu nostalgique de cet été car il pouvait être souvent avec moi mais aussi avec sa sœur alors que quand ils étaient à Poudlard elle restait avec Borislav. On avait même entamé une discutions sur les prochaines vacances de Noël allait être super car il était toujours heureux de voir son grand père même si sa mère était toujours affecté que sa propre mère ne soit plus de ce monde, il m'avait aussi précisé qu'il passerait les fêtes (même si c'était dans longtemps) avec la famille Scamander car son père est très proche de Luna. Puis on prit le passage des serres de botanique pour retourner au château, des plantes gesticulaient un peu partout autour de nous derrière les vitres. Il se stoppa pour me faire face encore une fois. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut essayer de me convaincre de quelque chose.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Alex ?**

**\- Tu me crois quand je te dis que je peux attendre ?**

Évidement que je le crois pourquoi il me demande ça !

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tu sais que tu passes la première ?**

**\- Euh... oui. Tu m'as trompé ?**

En un éclair j'étais énervée juste à avoir cette idée en tête.

**\- Bien sûre que non tu es dingue chérie !**

**\- Bah alors pourquoi tu me dis ça comme ça ?**

**\- Car je t'aime tu le comprends ça ?**

Il avait l'air sure de lui, mais un peu déboussolé par la situation.

**\- Mais Alex ! Je t'aime aussi je vois pas où tu veux en venir !**

**\- Car je t'aime, et que...**

**\- Que quoi ? Putain Alex tu me fais flipper !**

**\- Que...**

Il hésita encore une fois, je le foudroyais du regard, il ne bougeait pas mais me sourit timidement.

**\- Dis moi !**

**\- Veux tu m'épouser ?**

Pétrifié ! Voilà. C'était tout. Enfin non c'était pas tout ! Comment il pouvait faire ça ? On avait même pas encore 18ans ! Je l'aimais oui mais là ! Non mais Merlin ! Comment j'allais faire, qu'est-ce que je devais dire ! Est-ce que je me voyais passer ma vie avec ? Évidement. Est-ce que c'était sur ? J'en savais strictement rien. Ça faisait même pas un an qu'on était officiellement ensemble. Enfin certes on s'aimait depuis qu'on à 13ans, mais un mariage ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il attendait ma réponse, il se pinçait les lèvres inquiet et impatient.

Ma respiration était saccadée, j'étais complètement perdu, je ne savais même pas comment il allait réagir si je lui disais soit oui ou soit non. Je me lançais enfin après avoir pris ma respiration :

**\- Euh...**

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là à cette heure-ci ?** Cria un professeur derrière nous.

Il nous fixa et rajouta :

**\- 50points de moins pour Gryffondor et je vous raccompagne à vos chambres avant de vous retrouver dans une autre aile du château !**

Il aurait pu nous enlever 200points si il voulait car il venait de me sauver la vie.

* * *

Mariage ou pas mariage ? :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : N'oubliez pas c'est l'univers de JKR et non le mien, rien ne m'appartient.**

**Playlist : Shelter - Ray LaMontagne**

* * *

**10- Scar (2)**

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

J'avais attendu dans l'espoir que Lou passe me voir mais apparemment elle devait être trop mal pour faire ça, je savais bien qu'elle avait besoin de solitude pour pouvoir canaliser sa colère. Qu'est-ce que sa mère peut être conne et égoïste ! Sérieux lui annoncer le mariage comme ça, même mes parents étaient mieux alors qu'ils faisaient passer Scorpius en premier. Pourtant je ne savais pas si c'était judicieux de ma part de vouloir lui reparler de ce mariage demain. Il faudrait que je vois ça plus tard.

Ça faisait maintenant 1h que j'étais dans mon bain (avec des bulles bien évidement), Rose n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez. D'ailleurs heureusement pour moi car ça m'avais permis d'être tranquille. Bon une heure c'était déjà bien non ? Il fallait peut être que je sorte quand même, pourtant j'étais si bien, sans stresse, sans problème, et surtout sans personne. Mais les meilleurs choses ont toujours une fin, non ?

Mes mains s'appuyèrent sur les deux rebords de la baignoire afin que je puisse me relever. Ok je savais que c'était pas bien mais je me servais de la magie pour me sécher entièrement le corps, de toute façon on s'en fichait maintenant que je n'avais plus la marque sur moi. J'enfilais mon mini-short et une chemise en flanelle beige, en la boutonnant je remarquais que je n'avais toujours pas quitté le collier que mon frère m'avait offert. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il m'avait toujours pas adressé la parole ! Et il m'avait pas expliqué la nature de son œil au beurre noir de la rentrée. D'un côté je lui avais ordonnée de ne plus me parler (mais comme par hasard il m'obéissait!). Je me fis une tresse en épis de blé sur le côté en gardant cependant mes cheveux assez libre.

**\- Failamalle.**

L'eau parterre était entrain de s'évaporer, les serviettes se repliaient, mon linge sale allait dans la corbeille. OK ! J'utilisais beaucoup de sort pour la vie du quotidien ! Et alors ? Je suis une sorcière (plutôt douée d'ailleurs héhé). Sans plus de ménagement je partais de la salle de bain en direction du petit salon. La cheminé était allumée et le feu étincelait, il réchauffa la pièce et l'illumina par la même occasion, j'étais devant celle-ci pour me passer mes pieds devant les flammes. Je me retournais pour aller m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil (oui car on avait décrété qu'il y en avait un à moi et l'autre à Rose), mais là je vis quelque chose qui me fit un choc.

Un chat. Oui oui un chat, je savais pas d'où il venait mais il était assit sur MON fauteuil. Je devais l'avouer il était beau, il ressemblait à un siamois (ok je disais ça simplement car c'était la seule race que je connais) enfin les couleurs je veux dire, sa tête était brun avec des grands yeux bleus et ses pattes aussi étaient brunes, le reste de son corps était beige, c'était évidement pas un siamois car il était déjà plus beau et en plus il avait les poils longs, enfin mi-court, attend c'était un chat, est-ce qu'on pouvait parler de mi-court pour un chat ? Mais Merlin qu'est-ce que foutait un chat de ma chambre! Et sur MON fauteuil ? Je m'approchais de lui pour voir s'il allait me tuer (je n'ai pas peur des chats! Mais au cas où si c'était un animagus qui sait). Et là ! Il pencha la tête jusqu'à se mettre sur le dos, il voulait que je le caresse ? Je l'entendais ronronner tout en gesticulant. J'arrivais enfin à coté de lui, je m'accroupissais pour être à sa hauteur et commençais à le caresser. OK ! Il était mignon voir complètement trognon, il était tout doux. Il ronronna encore plus fort et je ne pus contrôler un large sourire à cette réaction. Je décidais de le prendre dans les bras au diable les poils qu'il pouvait me laisser.

**\- Pourquoi il y a une bouteille sur la table ?**

C'était Rose. A sa question j'avais lâchée le chat, il se rattrapa sur mon fauteuil. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu rentrer dans la chambre et... oui elle m'avait fait sursauter.

**\- Y a un chat dans notre chambre et toi tu me parles de la bouteille sur la table.**

Mon ton était loin d'être chaleureux, elle s'avança près de son bureau pour poser son sac et un parchemin. Elle vint vers moi (vers moi?) puis caressa le chat.

**\- Le chat est à moi donc forcement je savais qu'il était là, dit elle amusée, d'ailleurs vous avez fait connaissance.**

Elle sourit, je ne savais pas si c'était amical ou si elle se foutait de moi car j'ai été câline avec son chat et que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. En tout cas son sourire m'apaise (j'ai vraiment pensé ça?)

**\- Euh ouais vite fait, il m'a sauté dessus,** mentis-je.

Pourquoi j'avais menti au juste ? Je voulais dire, je faisais bien ce que je voulais. Elle me déstabilisait un peu là avec son chat à la noix. Elle me regardait avec ses sourcils en l'air.

**\- C'est ça ouais ! Dit plutôt que tu l'aimes bien donc tu voulais le caresser,** me défia-t-elle.

**\- Fallait bien que je sache si c'était un animagus,** répondais-je froidement.

**\- OK ! Donc pourquoi la bouteille de whisky pur malte ?**

Ah oui la bouteille, j'avais oubliée !

**\- Ça te regarde pas,** dis-je en m'asseyant.

Elle fit de même en me regardant, ça faisait une semaine qu'on était dans la même chambre, je savais très bien qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher avant d'aller dormir.

**\- Alors tu m'expliques ?** Recommença en prenant un bouquin.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, elle pouvait être agaçante et vraiment trop curieuse, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi je voulais quand même lui en parler, pourquoi j'étais si bizarre avec elle ?

**\- C'était pour Lou et moi.**

Elle avait déjà posé son livre sur ses genoux, elle était décidément trop curieuse.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Et bien car vu que tu étais dans la bibliothèque tu as du remarquer qu'elle était pas dans le top de sa forme, et souvent on a besoin d'une bouteille de whisky et d'une séance...**

**\- Non je veux pas savoir la suite,** me coupa-t-elle.

**\- De papotage Rose ! C'est bon je couche pas avec Lou,** l'informais-je avec un air supérieur.

**\- Oh... Désolée,** s'excusa ma colocataire.

Je mis les pieds sur la petite table tout en me calant confortablement dans le siège, elle fit de même et son chat en profita pour monter sur ses genoux juste au-dessus son livre.

**\- Il s'appel comment ?**

**\- Le chat ?**

**\- Évidement Weasley, tu vois d'autre truc vivant à part nous deux ici.**

**\- C'est Patchouli.**

J'explosais de rire sans vraiment le vouloir, elle me fit une tape sur le bras pour que j'arrête. A ce moment là j'avais l'impression d'être réellement amie avec elle, c'était une sensation étrange.

**\- Pourquoi Patchouli ?**

**\- J'aime bien cette odeur !**

**\- Alors pourquoi pas vanille ?**

**\- Pourquoi je l'aurais appelé vanille ?**

**\- La vanille sent super bon !**

**\- Je vais pas l'appeler vanille car tu portes cette odeur en parfum.**

Je ne pus retenir mon air surpris et elle son visage gêné. Elle connaissait mon odeur, je trouvais ça perturbant. Elle faisait attention à moi, ou du moins à ce que je dégageais. Elle était tellement gênée qu'elle regardait son chat en silence pour ne plus croiser mes yeux.

Il était trop tôt pour aller dormir et je ne voulais pas réviser, donc je décidais de briser le silence à nouveau.

**\- Euh... Donc Patchouli va vivre avec nous...** (nous ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là!) **Enfin dans la chambre ?** (ouf).

**\- Si ça te dérange pas,** murmura-t-elle en continuant de caresser la boule de poils.

**\- Maintenant qu'il est là je vais pas le virer de la chambre,** dis-je sur un ton plus amusé pour qu'elle se détende.

**\- Merci, c'est gentil...**

Ça n'avait pas vraiment fonctionner car il y eu un nouveau silence, et ayant marre de regarder le bois du feu se consumer je décidais de lire un livre, elle resta pendant quelque temps dans ses pensées. Jusqu'au moment où j'arrivais enfin à rentrer dans ma lecture elle se décida de prendre la parole :

**\- Je peux te poser une question ?**

**\- Tu viens de le faire.**

**\- Scarlett,** soupira-t-elle.

**\- Ok ok ! Vas-y !** l'autorisais-je en balançant mon livre sur la table.

**\- Elle va mal ?**

Je ne comprit pas vraiment la question et elle le vit :

**\- Parkinson, elle va mal ?**

**\- Ah ! Je pense pas que je sois vraiment autorisé de parler d'elle.**

**\- Oh oui... Désolée.**

Elle recommença à fixer Patchouli (ce nom me fait vraiment sourire pour rien) avec sa bouille d'enfant. Bon c'est partie pour une conversation bizarre avec Weasley, pensais-je en soupirant.

**\- C'est à cause de sa mère.**

Rose était surprise que je lui réponde, elle se retourna vers moi pour mieux me voir.

-** Elle lui fait du mal ?**

**\- Euh... en quelque sorte, enfin pas physiquement hein ! Ne te fait pas des films Weasley. Mais c'est ''juste'' que sa mère l'oublie vraiment, elle ne fait pas du tout attention à sa fille et elle agit comme une enfant pré-pubère, tu comprends.**

**\- Mais... ça fait longtemps que c'est comme ça ?** (elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète pour mon amie)

**\- Je dirais depuis qu'elle à sept ou huit ans,** avouai-je en jouant avec ma tresse.

**\- Oh.**

Je savais qu'elle pensait à quelque chose actuellement, ça devait être un truc désagréable sur Lou, et je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas une sainte mais bon c'était mon amie et elle était là pour moi (souvent).

**\- Ah oui et ne la prend pas en pitié et surtout ne dit pas que je t'ai dit ça car elle va t'exploser en une fraction de seconde.**

Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

**\- Oui je m'en doutais bien.**

Nouveau silence. C'était bizarre quand même les silences était toujours gênant comme si quelqu'un attendait un châtiment. Mais tout compte fait il fut de courte durée :

**\- Tu vas en faire quoi de la bouteille ?**

J'avais décidé de la boire ce soir avec ou sans Lou de toute façon. Je me mis debout Rose me suivait du regard pour voir ce que je faisais pour mettre le fauteuil plus proche du feu et surtout en face de Weasley pour pouvoir parler plus facilement. La table nous séparait. Elle me regardait aller chercher deux coupes dans l'une des bibliothèques (oui il avait pas que des livres).

**\- Et bien on va boire,** dis-je en lui tendant le verre.

Elle hésita à se saisir du verre doré.

**\- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, on a cours demain Scarlett et puis je ne sais même pas si j'aime le whisky,** avoua-t-elle paniquée.

**\- Pour une fois que je peux m'amuser avec toi, tu vas pas faire ta rabat-joie ?** (j'avais vraiment formulé le fait que je voulais m'amuser avec elle ? J'étais tellement bizarre).

J'étais toujours face à elle en lui tendant la coupe, quand elle avança enfin son bras pour se saisir du verre. J'avais gagnée !

**\- Je veux bien, mais je ne veux pas être bourrée,** m'informa Rose pendant que Patchouli sauta de ses genoux pour aller en direction de son lit.

**\- On verra bien,** dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

Je nous servis un fond et laissa la bouteille sans bouchon.

**\- Le premier c'est cul-sec ok ?**

**\- Euh... Ok, j'ai pas trop le choix j'imagine.**

**\- Tu as tout compris, aller. Un. Deux. Trois.**

D'un même geste on avala l'alcool. La sensation de brûlure dans ma gorge et dans ma trachée me fit un énorme bien comme si je savais que j'étais encore en vie, alors que Rose abordait une mine de dégoût et de douleur intense. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

**\- Rigole pas, c'est la première fois que j'en prend !**

**\- Sans blague ? J'avais remarqué,** dis-je avec sarcasme.

On fit cette même opération pendant 3verres de plus sans grande cérémonie. Je nous servais notre cinquième verre avec une idée en tête.

**\- Au lieu de boire pour boire ! On va faire un jeu Rosie, tu es partante ?**

**\- Ouais, enfin, si tu arrête de m'appeler Rosie, c'est quoi comme jeu ?**

**\- Vu que tu as jamais bu de whisky avant ce soir je suppose que tu ne connais pas le « j'ai jamais fait » ?**

**\- Si je connais j'ai vu mes cousins y jouer ! C'est le jeu où tu bois des que tu as fait le truc que l'autre dit ?**

**\- Quelle culture Rosie tu m'impressionne !** Rigolais-je.

**\- Arrête de m'appeler Rosie !**

**\- On verra, bon commence ça t'évitera de boire.**

Elle hésita puis se lança enfin :

**\- J'ai jamais tué personne.**

**\- Non mais tu es pas bien ! J'ai jamais tué quelqu'un,** dis-je outrée.

**\- Quoi ? Je voulais en être sûre,** sourit-elle.

**\- Ouais...donc à moi... J'ai jamais pas perdu ma virginité** (c'était faible mais avoir le plaisir de voir sa tête se torde dans tout les sens et choqué par ma phrase était jouissif).

Elle bu d'une traite et se resservi par derrière.

**\- J'ai jamais couchée avec plus de dix mecs différents,** dit-elle d'un air supérieur.

Je bus, elle avait l'air ravis ce qui m'agaçais.

**\- J'ai jamais été la première de la classe car ma mère me foutait la pression.**

Elle but, elle avait l'air énervé.

**\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?** Demanda-t-elle en se servant.

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Tu cherches les petits trucs qui font mal ?**

**\- Et bien tu as commencé car tu croyais que j'avais tué quelqu'un et après que j'étais une traînée.**

**\- Ok, mais sache que si je demandais ça c'était simplement pour savoir, je n'en sais rien alors que toi tu connais déjà les réponses avant de me les poser.**

Elle avait pas tord, mais lui dire qu'elle avait raison était impensable.

**\- Joue s'il te plaît.**

**\- Ok... J'ai jamais cru que le Quidditch était un métier d'avenir pour moi.**

Je la regardais en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Tu veux vraiment pas que je bois ou ?**

**\- Bah non désolée ! Je croyais que tu voulais rentrée dans une équipe pro vu que tu joues magnifiquement bien.**

Elle venait vraiment de qualifier la façon dont je jouais de ''magnifique''.

**\- Attend ! Tu es jamais venu au match,** lui fis-je remarquer.

**\- Si quatre, et c'était toujours contre Serpentard.**

**\- Oh ! Donc... Tu me regardes ?**

**\- Euh... enfin, tu es... Tu es poursuiveuse donc je te regardais marquer quoi.**

Elle était entrain de rougir maintenant, soit c'était l'alcool qui lui faisait de l'effet soit c'était moi. Ça devait forcement être l'alcool.

**\- Tu joues ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**\- Euh oui, et bien j'ai jamais fantasmé sur un de mes cousins ou cousines.**

**\- Tu en as même pas !**

**\- Tu bois ou pas ?** Rigolai-je.

**\- Bah bien sûre que non ! C'est ma famille.**

**\- Quoi ! Ça aurait pu, Albus est plutôt craquant, et puis y a Victoire, Dominique ou même Louis.**

**\- Déjà tu trouves craquant Albus simplement car il était à Serpentard, et Victoire, Dom et Louis sont forcement beau ils ont du sang de Vélane dans leurs veines. Mais non je n'ai pas fantasmé sur eux.**

**\- Vélane ? Sérieux, trop de chance** (moi aussi j'en veux...)**, ouais fin bon à toi.**

**\- J'ai jamais été délaissé par mes parents au profit de mon frère.**

Je bus à mon tour. Outch ça faisait mal de faire voir cette partie de moi à Weasley.

**\- C'est si affreux que ça ?**

**\- Quoi ?** (j'avais l'impression de ne jamais comprendre ses questions)

**\- C'est si affreux de passer au second plan ?** Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Ma tête commençait à chauffer, heureusement qu'on était assises. Ma tête tournait mais mes paroles étaient encore cohérente.

**\- Scarlett ?**

**\- C'est pas agréable au début, puis après tu t'y fais, et puis du coup je fais en partie ce que je veux. Mais le pire c'est quand ils nous comparent tout les deux, du genre l'intelligence, le talent dans le sport, les gens avec qui on sort ou traîne, fin tout y passe.**

**\- Tu es bien plus intelligente que ton frère et tu es même préfet en chef, tu vaux bien plus que ton frère.**

**\- C'est gentil... je suppose.**

**\- Je le pense, à toi !**

**\- J'ai jamais confié à autant de chose à une Gryffondor avant toi.**

**\- C'est dégueulasse là ! Je bois pas je m'en fiche tu sais très bien que mes deux meilleures amies sont à Gry...**

**\- Ok ok, remplace avec Serpentard alors.**

**\- Oh d'accord,** dit-elle en faisant une bouille d'enfant timide.

**\- Tu ne bois pas ?** Murmurais-je.

**\- Non... tu es la seule de Serpentard à qui je me suis confiée comme ça,** dit-elle dans un chuchotement.

**\- Tant mieux pour moi alors,** dis-je en lui souriant.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Car... c'est agréable de... d'avoir une relation plus ou moins privilégié avec toi, je pense.**

Merlin ! L'alcool commençais à faire de l'effet, je bafouillais et je disais ce que je pense, et en plus j'avais l'impression de la draguer, mon dieu ! Parkinson m'avait conseillé d'apprendre à la connaître mais là c'était...

**\- Moi aussi j'aime bien.**

Elle venait de me couper dans mes pensées mais sa réponse était tout à fait satisfaisante à mes yeux.

**\- Bon à moi! J'ai... J'ai jamais embrassée une fille.**

**\- Tu es sérieuse ? Même pas Potter ou Crivey ?**

**\- Bois au lieu de parler.**

J'approchais mon verre à ma bouche quand elle rajouta :

**\- C'est comment ?**

**\- Tu sais Rose j'arrive pas...** (je sentais ma tête tourner violemment) **euh... Si tu fais pas des vraies phrases... Je je comprendrais toujours rien à tes questions.**

Ses pommettes étaient désormais rouges, et elle se mordilla ses lèvres. Dam ! Elle était sexy en faisant ça.

**\- Je te... demandais en gros si embrasser une fille était bien ? Enfin différent ? Ou bien même comment tu avais trouvé ou bien...**

**\- Trop trop de question Weasseuley** (Morganne je n'arrivais même pas à dire correctement son nom de famille).

Elle avait pas l'air de le remarquer car elle continua :

**\- Enfin c'est comment du coup ?**

**\- C'est doux, meilleure que ceux des mecs... enfin eux c'est souvent maladroit ou trop brusque, enfin tu vois bien je genre quoi ! Puis c'est aussi plus... enfin sensuelle ou sexy tu vois ?**

**\- Euh pas vraiment, mais donc c'est une bonne expérience ?**

**\- Si tu as peur d'être dégoûté des mecs vaux mieux pas, tu risques de finir comme Parkinson,** rigolais-je.

Je savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais tordu de rire, enfin si je savais bien pourquoi : ALCOOL. J'étais bidonné pour rien et j'arrivais même pas à me contrôler. J'imaginais même pas la scène comment je devais être pathétique. Puis une main sur ma cuisse stoppa mon fou-rire, Rose était venu s'asseoir devant moi sur la table basse, il y avait un silence de mort autour de nous, on entendait seulement le feu crépiter un peu.

**\- Scar tu peux s'il te plaît ?** Murmura-t-elle.

Je la regardais dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Je... je ne comprends pas ta question encore Rose.**

**\- Tu peux m'embrasser ?**

Là mes sourcils étaient au milieu de mon front.

**\- Que... Quoi ?**

**\- Oui je veux essayer,** dit-elle en douceur.

**\- Beh... Enfaite... Euh...** (putain elle me faisait un effet de malade) **je...**

**\- Scarrrrr s'il teuplaiiiitt.**

**\- Tu es bourrée Rose,** l'informais-je en prenant par les épaules pour éviter qu'elle ne percute ma tête.

**\- A qui... la faute.**

**\- Ça sert à rien tu t'en souviendras même pas demain,** me défendis-je.

**\- Mais c'est pas graaaaveeee ! Et puis... ça se trouve que non ou que oui ou qu'on en sait rien Scar,** dit-elle en souriant.

**\- Je peux pas t'embrasser Rose, je suis désolée,** dis-je en avalant ma salive.

Nos corps étaient très proches, je sentais son souffle chaud alcoolisé. Nos genoux s'emboîtaient à la perfection et elle avait toujours sa main sur ma cuisse. Elle était tellement proche que je sentais son odeur de... patchouli (elle était sérieuse?).

**\- D'accord... toi tu ne peux pas.**

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de comprendre sa réponse qu'une paire de lèvres était déjà sur les miennes. Je ressentais l'extrême chaleur que dégageait celles-ci, un frisson parcouru la totalité de mon corps. Je sentais qu'elle souriait sur mes lèvres, puis elle commença à trouver l'intérieur de ma bouche avec sa langue, elle prenait d'ailleurs soin de lécher ma lèvre supérieure. Elle me laissait plusieurs baisés langoureux puis me mordait la lèvre qui me procure un gémissement. Mes mains avaient prit place comme par magie sur sa taille alors que les siennes étaient derrière ma nuque qui me rapprochait d'elle. Je sentais qu'elle avait du mal à respirer et que son cœur battait dangereusement (le mien aussi par la même occasion) elle laissait échapper des petits gémissements entre les baisés qu'elle m'autorisait à recevoir. Je la sentais se décaler très lentement de moi, tellement lentement que je la voyais rouvrir ses yeux noisettes en amande où je percevais tout le désir qu'elle avait du ressentir pendant notre baiser, tellement lentement que je sentais encore la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, que son nez effleura le mien. Tellement lentement que je sentais ses mains se décollaient difficilement de ma nuque. En se dégageant de moi, le bout de ses doigts me caressaient les joues. Elle retrouva sa place d'origine en face de moi sur la table basse. Rose se mordait la lèvre gênée. C'était évident je venais de devenir accro à elle par sa ''faute''

Je la vis se lever devant moi. Elle essaya de marcher en direction de sa chambre mais en faisant seulement un pas elle faillit se prendre la table basse, je lui saisis le bras afin qu'elle ne percute pas autre chose. Je me levais à mon tour, le sol bougeait péniblement cependant elle prit appuis sur moi pour que je puisse la diriger dans son lit. Je n'avais pas vraiment contrôlé le geste pour la déposer sur son matelas que quand je voulais l'asseoir dans son lit je me retrouvais allongée sur elle. Elle me sourit de toute ses dents et ajouta :

**\- Wow, tu veux recommencer ?**

**\- Très drôle Rosie,** dis-je en la faisant pivoter pour qu'elle soit dans une bonne position dans son lit en faisant attention de décaler Patchouli plus loin.

Je m'assis au bord du lit pendant qu'elle luttait pour rester assit à son tour contre son cousin. Je lui enlevais ses chaussures et les déposais sur le coté afin qu'elle les retrouve avec facilité demain.

**\- Aller vient je vais t'enlever ton pull Rose.**

Elle se releva sans protester vers moi, et commença à lever les bras en l'air.

**\- Tu es vraiment un bébé des fois,** rigolais-je.

Je soulevais son pull délicatement en évitant de toucher son corps mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que j'avais pris son tee-shirt avec. Elle se retrouva donc en face de moi en soutien-gorge (qui était d'ailleurs très beau, beige avec de la dentelle marron sur le contour). Elle avait beau ne pas faire de sport elle était svelte et bien proportionné avec une poitrine assez généreuse, enfaite elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle me sourit pas du tout gêné par la situation.

**\- Bonne nuit Scar,** dit-elle avant de s'avancer.

Elle s'approche puis me laisse un léger baiser sur la joue.

**\- Je t'aime vraiment bien pour une Serpentard.**

Rose se retourne et s'endort immédiatement sous les draps.

**\- Moi aussi,** murmurais-je avant de partir.

* * *

Plutôt bonne soirée pour Scar non ? ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Je le répète mais blablabla rien ne m'appartient. ;)**

**Playlist : What I Like About You - The Romantics**

**Beds Are Burning - Midnight Oil**

**The Great Salt Lake - Band Of Horses**

**Fitzpleasure - Alt-J**

* * *

**11- Quidditch &amp; Confrontation.**

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

C'était toujours mon jour préféré, pas le lundi hein ! Enfin seulement ce lundi, surtout que j'étais capitaine je vais pouvoir me la jouer grave, et en faire baver (gentiment bien sûre... quoique). J'étais déjà en tenu de Quidditch, j'abordais fièrement mon super tee-shirt, il était ample bordeaux avec un col V doré, de même que mon nom et le numéro 3. J'avais aussi de légère protection aux genoux et aux coudes qui me dérangeaient un peu vu mes bras croisés. C'était bientôt notre tour de rentrer sur le terrain, on passait juste après les Serdaigles. J'observais le reste des candidats potentiels. Il y en avait plus de 20, sauf que je savais très bien que j'évincerais très vite les élèves de 2éme jusqu'à 4éme années. Hugo faisait les cent pas ce qui me fit lâcher un sourire, Dean Green disait à son jeune frère qu'il ne serait pas prit car il était le meilleur, deux autres filles comparaient leurs balais, je voyais même un garçon de 5éme année faire des abdos en attendant. En face de moi, il y avait Lily sur le banc entrain de regarder ses pieds pensive. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, entre Lily qui est pensive depuis ce matin (en plus elle est revenue bien tard de leur ''promenade'') et Rose qui avait l'air complètement dans les vapes durant les cours, elle était super fatigué et surtout ! Elle nous disait rien de ce qui se passait dans leur chambre (oui j'étais curieuse). Je regardais un peu plus Lily, elle semblait tellement perdu ça me pinçait le cœur. Un petit coup dans le tibia de ma part pour qu'elle pose son regard vers moi, je lui sourie pour la mettre à l'aise, elle fit de même mais son sourire était peu convainquant. Je fronçais les sourcils en pensant ''qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'', elle secoua la tête en haussant les épaules pour me faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Je n'étais pas dupe à ce point, en fixant l'horloge je remarquais qu'il nous restait encore un quart d'heure avant que la sélection commence, donc assez de temps pour qu'on puisse discuter elle et moi. En me levant je pris son poignet pour la diriger vers l'une des tours des spectateurs, tout les Gryffondors présent cessa leurs activités vu que je venais de bouger.

**\- C'est bon on se calme ! Vous restez là, je viendrais vous chercher,** ordonnais-je avec un signe de main.

Lily ne protesta pas, les autres non plus, parfait ! Je me faisais obéir. Je traînais Lily jusqu'à dans les escaliers pour qu'elle s'assoit alors que moi j'étais debout à sa hauteur. Son air chagriné était toujours présent et nos regards ne s'était toujours pas croisés. Il y avait un silence de mort, elle en profita pour mettre ses cheveux roux foncé en queue de cheval, ce qui mettait ses tâches de rousseur en valeur tout comme ses yeux opales.

**\- Dit moi ce qui se passe Lily ?**

Nos regards se trouvèrent enfin.

**\- Charlie s'il te plaît.**

**\- Ok si tu veux pas m'en parler je respecte ça, mais dis moi alors pourquoi tu veux pas m'en parler ?**

Elle posa sa tête sur sa paume de main avec un air hésitant.

**\- Je veux pas en parler car... C'est compliqué.**

**\- Et ?**

**\- Ne me coupe pas d'accord ?**

**\- Ok pardon princesse,** dis-je en rigolant. (elle ne sourit que quelques secondes avant de reprendre)

**\- C'est compliqué car je sais pas quoi répondre... à une question qu'on m'a posé. Tu vois une question hyper compliquée, genre si tu réponds tu es dans la merde, et si tu réponds pas est bien ça te soulage car y a pas d'engagement mais au final tu sais qu'il faut répondre du coup tu es quand même dans de beau drap ?** (elle parlait un peu trop vite) **En gros je suis un peu devant un pont suspendu instable avec un ravin au-dessous, si j'y vais je sais pas si je vais m'en sortir et si j'y vais pas je me dis que je sais pas ce qu'il y après, alors peut être que je loupe quelque chose. Et puis si je loupe quelque chose je sais que je vais m'en vouloir, et si j'y vais je vais aussi regretter ma vie d'avant et puis...**

**\- STOP ! Lily comme toi, tu m'embrouilles.**

**\- Non pas du tout, enfin peut-être que...**

**\- Arrête Lily, c'est à mon tour de parler.**

**\- Mais...**

**\- Pas de mais. Pour ton problème, tu devrais réfléchir car ça à l'air important pour toi. Pose le pour et le contre. Fait une liste. Mais surtout Lily, ne fait pas pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un ou quelque chose ou je ne sais quoi, fait le pour toi, et ton bonheur, enfin je pense que c'est pour ton bonheur non ?**

**\- Oui plus ou moins. Mais tu as raison je pense, je vais faire ça,** dit-elle timidement.

**\- Et puis Lil', quand tu auras vraiment envie d'en parler tu viendras me voir, ou Rose, ou quelqu'un avec qui tu veux en parler. Mais reste pas seule dans ton incertitude parce que...**

Je marquais une pause, je la vis attendre.

**\- Parce que ?**

**\- Parce que c'est mal tout simplement car je veux pas que tu t'enfonces dans un choix difficile à faire et aussi car** (je lui tends les bras, Lily lève les yeux aux ciels et vient dans mon étreinte) **je t'aime ma Lily d'amour que j'aime tant, et je veux pas que ça aille mal pour toi !** (j'avais fini ma phrase en mimant une déclaration d'amour ce qui la fait sourire dans mon cou)

**\- Je t'aime aussi Charlie, et merci.**

Lily venait de se séparer de moi.

**\- Oh que c'est touchant.**

Un ton froid familier venait de casser notre moment, je me retournais pour voir Parkinson avec une jupe et une chemise blanche, elle n'avait décidément pas envie de combattre les températures automnales qui arrivait. Elle avait toujours ses cheveux impeccablement lissés qui frôlait simplement ses épaules, sa cravate était desserrée pour que le nœud retombe juste sur son décolleté, je me sentais quelque chose venir dans le creux de mon ventre, une sorte de chaleur incertaine qui l'envahit. Elle me fixa à son tour et refis son fameux tic de lécher ses lèvres.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Parkinson ?**

C'était Lily qui avait parlé la première, enfin parlé, plus une remarque désagréable. Enfin je ne défendais pas Lou, enfin Parkinson je voulais dire. Bref c'était Lily qui avait rompu le silence.

**\- Et bien je vais dans les gradins, seulement ton amie et toi vous me gênaient dans ma quête.**

**\- Ta gueule et vas-y,** lança la rousse.

Sans plus de cérémonie Lily se décala afin de retourner dans le vestiaire qu'on avait quitté plutôt, elle dépassa Louann et se retourna vers moi :

**\- Tu viens ?**

**\- Euh ouais... Vas-y, j'arrive après ok ?**

**\- Euh, tu es sûre Charlie ?**

**\- Oui ne t'en fait pas je vais voir deux trois trucs en haut avant de venir.**

**\- Ok comme tu veux.**

Elle semblait déçu et embêté, mais elle partait quand même. Parkinson passa devant moi, je lui pris la main instinctivement un soulagement envahit mon être (pourquoi?), elle n'avait pas l'air surprise et elle m'emmena sur l'étage supérieure de l'escalier. Elle se plaqua contre le mur en bois et me regarda, je lui avais lâchée la main.

**\- Pourquoi tu es là Parkinson ?**

**\- Potter avait l'air d'avoir les crocs,** ironisa-t-elle.

**\- Pourquoi tu es là ?** Répétais-je en tapant du pied.

**\- Oh là ! Crivey est en colère,** dit-elle sur le même ton.

**\- Je suis pas énervé je voudrais comprendre.**

**\- Et bien, c'est le recrutement de Quidditch et je venais le voir,** dit elle froidement.

**\- Mais Serpentard passe après nous...** (je venais de réfléchir) **Oh ! Tu viens pour nous lancer des sors ou tu venais me voir ?** Dis-je amusé.

**\- Ahah, très drôle, ne crois pas que tu as autant d'importance pour moi Crivey !**

**\- Alors si j'ai pas d'importance je te laisse à tes occupations,** dis-je vexée.

Je commençais à descendre les marches quand elle se décida à parler :

**\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Pas que je me préoccupe de toi mais vu ce que tu m'as...**

**\- Oui je vais bien, dis-je à me retournant, et toi ?**

**\- Autant que toi alors.**

Elle me fixa en silence, juste les yeux, juste ses yeux en face des miens, ses yeux si claire, si gris, si intense.

**\- On va jouer à ce jeu pendant longtemps ?** Demandais-je.

Elle comprenais de quoi je parlais.

**\- Jusqu'au moment où tu me diras qui c'est qui ta...** (elle cherchait ses mots) **...fait du mal.**

**\- Dans ce cas je continuerais jusqu'à tant que tu me dises la vraie histoire avec ta mère.**

**\- Donc on va jouer encore longtemps,** sourit-elle.

**\- Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi ?** Murmurais-je timidement.

**\- Et toi ?** Joua-t-elle.

**\- Arrête et répond Lou !**

**\- Lou ? Wow on est proche maintenant ?**

Son ton était glaciale.

**\- Ok j'ai compris, mais pour répondre oui je m'inquiète un peu pour toi,** dis-je en partant.

Je ne laissais pas vraiment de chance à Parkinson de répondre car j'étais déjà rendu devant la porte des vestiaires.

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

**\- Bon c'est le moment, prenez vos balais et allez sur le terrain, et vous avez intérêt de vous dépêcher,** dit Charlie sévèrement avec un geste.

L'ensemble des élèves commencèrent à partir sur le terrain quand au passage l'équipe de Serdaigle passait, certains nous faisaient des sourires, d'autres étaient épuisés et regardaient leurs chaussures.

**\- Alors Pierre tu as été pris ?** Dis-je en lui prenant le bras.

**\- Évidement qu'est-ce que tu crois, faut bien que j'essaye de te botter le cul Potter.**

**\- Haha très drôle, on verra bien, et ta copine ?**

Cassandra arriva en enlevant son grand chignon ce qui fit tomber tout ses cheveux en cascades jusqu'à ses fesses, elle avait toujours une petite tresse dans ses cheveux avec un radis à son extrémité.

**\- Et bien oui elle a été aussi prise en poursuiveuse,** sourit-il.

**\- Hooo Lily !** S'exclama Cassandra en se jetant dans mes bras,** bonne chance à toi, j'espère que Charlotte ne va pas être trop sévère.** (elle me laissa un bisou avant de repartir vers les vestiaires).

Au loin je vis dans l'encadrement de la porte le capitaine de Serdaigle Julien Hooch entrain d'avoir une discussion avec Charlie, mais elle le repoussa violemment de tel qui percuta le mur en bois derrière lui. Bizarre, pourquoi ils étaient comme ça ? Enfin plutôt elle ? Bref je lui en parlerais plus tard. On se croisa lui et moi avant que je rentre enfin sur le terrain. Je parcourais la pelouse en avançant vers mon cousin, je l'entendais qu'il répétait ''je vais y arrivé, je vais y arrivé, je vais être attrapeur''. Je lui fis un coup d'épaule quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur, il me sourit nerveusement.

**\- Hugo ça va aller, tu t'es entraîné pour ça,** le rassurais-je.

**\- Oui mais si...**

**\- Bon faite des groupes tout de suite !** S'écria Charlie.

Un brouhaha était lancé et tout le monde gesticula pour former quatre groupes, même si le poste de gardien était déjà promu pour Crivey, il fallait toujours un remplaçant. Les gens en bousculaient d'autre, je vis Hugo partir vers un petit groupe de potentiel attrapeur, pendant que moi je rejoignais celui le plus imposant, celui des poursuiveurs.

**\- Je vais faire un test très simple pour l'ensemble d'entre vous,** commença Charlie (elle hurlait pour que tout le monde l'entende), **vous montez sur vos balais et si je vois que vous êtes nul, enfin pas terrible, fin bref vous avez compris !**

Je vis certain des premières année qui étaient entrain de trembler déjà, j'ai jamais compris les gens qui était là sans savoir voler. Tout le monde enfourchaient leurs balais, certains faisaient des loopings pour faire voir leur maîtrise, je vis Charlie levait les yeux au ciel.

**\- Bon ça va aller, maintenant à terre.**

Certains étaient tombés, mais rien de grave évidement, j'enlevais le balai qui se situé entre mes jambes.

**\- C'est très simple, vous trois** (elle visait deux potentiels poursuiveurs et un attrapeur), **vous pouvez partir, je suis désolée mais vous ne savez pas voler.**

Il n'y avait aucune protestation de leurs part, j'entendais certains des autres élèves dire qu'ils étaient d'accord avec Charlie.

**\- Les poursuiveurs, vous allez prendre les souaffes qui sont ici** (elle désigna une boite sur le côté du sable) **et vous vous entraînez. Pendant que je m'occupe des batteurs.**

Je n'étais pas très réactive aujourd'hui, je dois l'avouer. Les autres joueurs s'étaient déjà emparés des souaffes et décollaient pour aller vers les trois anneaux.

**\- Ah oui ! Et les gardiens suivaient les !** Hurla Charlie leurs faisant un signe.

On était devant les anneaux, certains discutaient, d'autres étaient en contemplation devant la vue qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Je reçu un souaffe que je rattrapais in-extremis en piquant à toute vitesse vers le sol.

**\- Bien joué Potter ! Je vois que tu as toujours le talent de tes parents,** lança Juliet Gordon avec un sourire.

Je lui renvoyais. Elle le stoppa à son tour, elle était douée. Les souaffes fusaient dans tout les sens, je n'en loupais pas un, je pouvais même observer Charlie de l'autre coté qui avait ordonné aux batteurs de visé soit les autres anneaux soit des attrapeurs qui passaient par là, elle était dur mais juste. Je vis Hugo éviter toute les cognards, j'étais soulagée de voir qu'il s'en sortait. Elle désigna quelques uns des batteurs qui devait partir, elle devait avoir fait son choix, elle fit de même avec les attrapeurs et seulement deux restaient (Hugo en faisait partir). Charlie vint vers notre groupe en volant sur son balai. Je vis dans les gradins qu'il y avait quelques élèves de Serdaigle et Griffondor, Parkinon (je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi elle était venue celle la) et Rose. Rose était là ! Elle est venue, pourquoi ? Oh mon dieu ça me fit sourire, elle était venue pour nous, c'était touchant. Pourtant mon sourire était de courte de durée car je vis mon petit ami pensif debout sur le rebord des gradins, la question qu'il m'avait posé hier était pour moi toujours un énorme dilemme même si j'avais faillit répondre sur un coup de tête hier soir. Toute la nuit sa demande m'avait empêché de dormir, je l'aimais certes mais c'était quelque chose d'énorme. C'est quelque chose d'énorme d'aimer quelqu'un, on est près à tout pour qu'il soit heureux mais pourtant on doute souvent avant d'agir. Aïe ! Un souaffe arriva en pleine tête.

**\- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !** Hurla un élève.

Merlin ! Ça fait mal cette connerie. J'échangeais plusieurs souaffe avec mes coéquipiers mais j'étais complètement ailleurs, je faisais des gestes maladroits parfois même dangereux, je percutais d'autre élèves en essayant simplement de tiré des buts. La présence d'Alexander me mettait mal à l'aise. Je sentais le regard d'incompréhension de Charlie sur moi, elle vint à moi juste après avoir ordonné à un gardien de se placer afin de faire des penaltys pour voir le niveau des poursuiveurs comme du gardien.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu arrives Lil' ? Tu as l'air ailleurs ?**

**\- Non ça va aller,** dis-je en regardant les autres élèves au-dessous de nous.

**\- J'espère bien, tu sais que je ne veux pas faire de traitement de faveur.**

Je lui fis un sourire de compréhension. C'était bientôt mon tour de faire les penaltys après qu'on avait changé de gardiens. Le record à battre était de quatre buts sur cinq, il fallait que je fasse un score parfait.

**Point de vue de Hugo Weasley.**

J'étais sur mon balais un peu à l'extrémité des anneaux pour voir la scène des penaltys. C'était autour de Juliet Gordon, elle était tellement sexy quand elle se penchait sur son balais pour accélérer, ou même quand elle était simplement entrain de révisé à la bibliothèque, et même quand elle jouait aux échecs version sorciers. Depuis trois jours, elle s'était teint les pointes de ses cheveux bruns en blond, ça aussi ça rendait jolie chez elle. Notre capitaine et aussi meilleure entraîneuse possible mit fin à mes pensées pour lancer la séance de tir au but.

Elle lançait ses tirs avec force et effet, en feintant chaque tir, le gardien en stoppa seulement un à la fin car il avait comprit son manège. Juliet fit une mine triste en revenant vers moi et les autres qui observait. Il fallait que je lui parle :

**\- Bien joué !** Lançais-je.

C'était déjà ça peut-être que ça suffirait.

**\- Merci, mais j'aurais du faire un sans faute,** avoua-t-elle en se postant à côté de moi.

Elle jouait avec le manche de son balai et regardait au loin.

**\- Tu joues divinement bien ! Tu mérites d'être prise, je te le dis.**

Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle était douée et différente dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

**\- Merci Hugo,** dit-elle désintéressée.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me parler, je laissais planer le silence pour regarder ma cousine faire ses tirs. Elle tira son premier tir avec perfection, le deuxième était cependant plus confus, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. D'ailleurs depuis le début elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette, peut être c'était à cause du fait qu'elle nous avait fait perdre 50points hier pour être sortie tard. Son troisième tire était parfait avec plein de rage comme si elle venait de marquer le but de la victoire, c'était complètement contradictoire avec le reste. Le quatrième était timide, limite léger, je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était fait exprès, mais vu son expression complètement désintéressée je pense qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Le dernier rentra tant bien que mal, le souaffe avait cogné sur le rebord de l'anneau.

J'entendais des applaudissements de la tribune, il y avait ma sœur parmi le lot de personne. Attend ! Rosie était là ? Comment ça se fait ? Je lui fis un signe de main qu'elle répondit sans hésiter. Je la pleins vraiment, devoir dormir avec Malfoy ça devait être une épreuve. Je pense qu'on fera un bilan de tout ça à Halloween.

**\- Bon tous à terre maintenant !** Hurla Charlotte.

Personne ne protesta et en vitesse nos pieds retrouvaient la terre ferme. Juliet était devant moi en attendant le verdict, je pouvais sentir l'odeur de framboise qu'elle dégageait, ça donnait envie de la croquer. Malheureusement pour moi je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression qu'elle me remarquait plus que ça, je ne devais pas être assez intéressant pour elle. Pourtant son image était gravé en moi depuis maintenant un an, quand je l'avais croisé à la coupe du monde de Quidditch et qu'elle m'avait souris pour me dire simplement bonjour, depuis je ne pouvais pas la sortir de ma tête. Je n'avais pourtant pas eu le courage d'aller la voir et de lui en parler.

**\- Je sais que certains vont être déçu mais j'ai fait mon choix pour l'équipe principal,** coupa notre capitaine dans mes pensées.

Une vague de stresse montait en moi, il fallait que je sois pris.

**\- Pour les batteurs : Dean Green et Joe Thomas, très bon boulot les gars.**

Des cris de joie se fit entendre dans un coin puis vint des accolades. Je les enviais moi aussi je voulais connaître cette sensation.

**\- Pour les autres batteurs, enfin les remplaçants, ça sera Saïd Rej et Benji Violet.**

Les gens autours applaudissaient, je fis de même.

**\- Pour les poursuiveurs de l'équipe principal : Lily Potter, Zoé Craft et Juliet Gordon, les remplaçants sont Chord Evans, Heather Morrison et Emma Henry.**

Je vis des visages radieux autour de moi, Juliet était magnifique avec son large sourire pendant qu'elle prenait Zoé dans ses bras. Lily avait l'air encore ailleurs, elle ne se réjouissait pas vraiment.

**\- Pour le gardien remplaçant ça sera Josh Fox, bravo à toi !**

Josh sauta avec le poing en l'air en criant un long ''yes''.

**\- Et pour finir les attrapeurs, la remplaçante sera...**

Pourquoi diable commençait elle part le remplaçant ? Je mourais d'impatience.

**\- Maggie Grace**

Tout le monde l'applaudissait.

**\- Et maintenant,** commença-t-elle en s'approchant de notre petit groupe de peut-être futur attrapeur, **je sais que je t'ai fait mariner depuis le début mais tu le mérites, donc Hugo Weasley tu seras notre attrapeur.**

J'étais aux anges ! (enfin presque car il manquait surtout Juliet) Mais là ! C'était la fête dans ma tête. Tout le monde me félicitaient, j'entendais au loin Alexander, Pierre, Rosie et Cassandra hurlaient mon prénom comme si j'étais une star. Mon cœur battait allait à cent à l'heure. L'année commençait vraiment bien !

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Pourquoi j'étais là ? Je ne savais pas, je pense que je m'étais trouvé une excuse pour prendre l'air car j'avais encore mal à la tête de la soirée de la veille, et aussi car Scarlett m'avait blessée en disant que j'étais égoïste de ne pas venir pour mes meilleures amies et mon frère. Je voulais prouver le contraire, je n'étais pas égoïste.

Mon frère était heureux je le voyais au loin, Charlie avait invité tout le monde à prendre place sur le terrain pour se jouer une partie d'échauffement pour voir si elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Même si j'étais là, je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention déjà car je n'étais pas une grande fan de ce jeu et en plus j'avais mal au crâne et sûrement encore la gueule de bois.

Lily avait été discrète toute la journée ce qui avait facilité de mentir face à ma cuite d'hier. D'ailleurs ce matin je m'étais réveillée dans mon lit sans haut et sans chaussures, je pense bien que c'est ma colocataire qui m'a aidée. Je ne me souvenais pas de toute la fin de soirée, mais j'avais des parcelles de souvenir qui avaient fait surface toute la journée, mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Enfin ça paraît irréaliste ! Je me souvenais d'avoir joué avec elle à ce jeu d'alcool, puis après j'étais devant elle, puis une vague de chaleur m'avait envahit, j'eus une sensation de toucher sur moi qui était agréable, et quelque chose d'humide sur mes lèvres qui me procurait des gémissements de bonheur.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, je veux dire j'étais avec Malfoy, ça n'a pas pu arriver. Puis j'ai un copain ! Ça devait sûrement être faux. C'était sûrement un rêve. Un rêve ? Pas un cauchemar ? Oh Merlin ! Tu viens de dire un rêve, donc la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes et sa langue étaient un rêve ou c'était ce que ça signifiait pour moi.

Je vis des gens se lever pour applaudir à nouveau mais je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention au jeu qui se déroula. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait pu bien faire toute les deux ? On s'était embrassé ou c'est simplement mon imagination ? Il faudrait que je lui demande ce soir, je n'avais décidément pas le choix.

Un coup de vent fit partir l'une de mes feuilles (que j'avais pris au cas où si je m'ennuyais) vers Parkinson, je me levais pour la ramasser. Quand je vis que Parkinson l'arrêta en posant sa chaussure sur celle-ci.

**\- Tu étais vraiment obligé de faire ça pour la stopper ?** Demandais-je froidement.

**\- Et bien déjà je l'ai arrêté donc estime toi heureuse Weasley,** dit celle ci avec désinvolture.

Je lui pris la feuille avant de lui lancer :

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là déjà ?**

**\- J'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour faire ce que je veux Rosie.**

**\- M'appelle pas Rosie ! Tu as lancée des sorts aux gens ?**

**\- Super sens de la déduction Rosie, mais malheureusement pour vous je n'ai pas besoin de sortilège pour faire apparaître la médiocrité de votre équipe.**

**\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !** Dis-je indignée.

**\- De toute façon tu sais même pas ce que c'est le Quidditch ! D'ailleurs pourquoi tu es là toi ?**

**\- J'ai pas besoin de me justifier auprès de toi !**

**\- Houlà ! Rosie se révolte.**

Elle m'agaçait tellement, je fis demi-tour pour stopper notre conversation.

J'entendais au loin que Charlie arrêta le jeu pour laisser la place au Serpentard qui arrivait sur le terrain. Krum était en tête avec un balais rouge flamboyant à la main, un peu plus à l'arrière je remarquais qu'il y avait Scarlett qui portait le sien sur ses épaules il était noir mate. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon pour que ça ne lui coupe pas la vue durant les épreuves. Ses cheveux étant remontés cela faisait apparaître la courbe de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses à travers son débardeur moulant vert de l'équipe de Serpentard. Elles étaient très bien sculptés et surtout elles avaient l'air légèrement rebondit, tellement sexy. Oh merlin ! Je viens de faire une fixette sur les fesses de Malfoy ? Merlin il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Avant qu'elle ne décidait de regarder dans ma direction... Trop tard.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

Krum était en colère, il pesta sur tout le monde pour qu'on se dépêche. On rentra sur le terrain juste avant que les Griffondors partent, certains traînaient des pieds alors que d'autre était très enjoué. Tout le monde savait ce qu'allait choisir Krum, il était prévisible. Je me retournais pour voir si Lou était bien là ou si elle allait encore mal, je la vis tout comme des camarades et... Rose ? Qui d'ailleurs me regardait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Wow, elle avait l'air encore plus crevé que moi. D'ailleurs règle numéro un avec l'alcool : ne plus jamais boire sachant que le lendemain on doit aller en botanique toucher des trucs visqueux ou qui empeste. J'avais même du vomir dans un sot ''discrètement'' (Lou m'avait vu et en avait rigolé comme dans son habitude). En tout cas Rose me regardait, et elle semblait tout d'un coup gênée, elle parti très vite, je repris donc mon chemin vers le milieu de terrain. Je te paris qu'elle changerait du tout au tout maintenant qu'on s'était embrassée, enfin qu'elle m'avait embrassée et que j'avais laissée faire, bref ! De toute façon elle aurait oublié, même si j'étais pas sûre d'avoir envie qu'elle oublie ce passage, après tout faut assumer ses actions. Je voulais surtout pas qu'elle oublie ça, car elle m'avait rendu accros à elle, je sais que je n'aurais pas du ressentir des trucs aussi fort pour elle car déjà on est même pas amie, car elle a une liste de chose qui m'agace en elle, et surtout une ribambelle de défauts pour moi. Mais pourtant tout ses défauts, c'était petite chose qui font qu'elle était elle je me voyais bien les aimer pour ce qu'ils étaient. Morganne ! Elle me rendait dingue ! J'avais l'impression d'être folle, d'ailleurs autre chose qu'elle me faisait : j'avais l'impression de la voir n'importe où, ou de voir des choses qui me fasaien penser à elle. C'était juste affreux pour moi, j'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir réfléchir à autre chose.

Borislav arrêta toute pensée qui naissait en moi.

**\- Les abrutis ça va être bien simple, tout ceux qui on pas 15ans dégageaient maintenant.**

Tout le monde savait que Krum n'était pas tendre alors aucune protestation ne se fit, des élèves qui venaient juste d'arrivé était obligé de partir.

**\- Après ça va être claire, pour le rôle d'attrapeur c'est moi, et mon remplaçant n'est pas là car ça sera mon frère, même si je sais qu'il ne jouera pas de la saison,** dit-il froidement.

**\- Mais c'est pas juste,** se plaignit un élève derrière moi en tapant son balai dans l'herbe.

**\- Et bien quand tu auras le rôle de capitaine tu pourras parler de ce qui est juste ou pas maintenant la ferme et dégage. Je ne veux pas une équipe de bras cassés.**

Il avait un ton stricte et cassant, j'étais habitué mais je pense que l'élève derrière moi aurait pu se mettre à pleurer tellement il était déçu. Il partit quand même en lâcha des jurons silencieux.

**\- Alors maintenant ça va être rapide car j'ai déjà choisi mon équipe : Alexie chérie tu es batteur, Joe Roberts toi aussi, tu as bien bossé l'an dernier. Après les Malfoy vous êtes toujours poursuiveurs, on aura besoin de vous. Évidement je suis attrapeur. Il nous manque seulement un gardien et un poursuiveur. Sachez bien, qu'on va mette toute nos forces pour vous foutre une raclé, donc les deux places qui reste seront attribué seulement au plus méritant, si y en a qui peuvent pas tenir partait maintenant.**

Quelques élèves partaient en maudissant Krum de sa façon de faire.

**\- Ok maintenant, il reste trois gardiens, vous aller vous mettre devant les anneaux, les batteurs vous vous viser et les Malfoy vont vous mitrailler de tir. A vous d'arrêter les bonnes balles.**

Tout le monde enfourchaient son balais pour monter dans les airs, l'activité commença. Les gardiens n'arrivait jamais à arrêter mes tirs, Krum les insultés pour qu'ils se réveillent. Joe tira tellement fort sur un cognard qui percuta un élève qui se retrouvait expulsé avec son balais vers le sol. Joe avait l'air tout à fait satisfait de sa manœuvre.

**\- Un de moins,** lança-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en tirant un autre coup vers un gardien. Il devait sûrement être pris dans l'adrénaline car il arrêta mon tire.

**\- Parfait on l'a !** cria Krum.

Forcement c'était sur mon tire que ça tombait je savais que dans trois secondes j'allais recevoir une remarque désobligeant de la part de mon capitaine.

**\- Et Malfoy, te ramollis pas sinon je serais obligé de te remplaçait et tu me manquerais pas je peux te l'assurer.**

Quel con quand il s'y mettait sérieux. Les potentiels poursuiveurs se mirent en place pour faire des tirs au but, pour savoir qui était notre coéquipier. Tout se passa très vite car il ne restait plus que trois du futur poursuiveurs. Au bout d'un moment, Krum déclara que c'était June Cooper (une cinquième année) qui serait notre nouvelle poursuiveuse. Tout le monde retournaient à la terre ferme, mon capitaine félicita An Ping d'avoir réussi d'arrêter mon tir encore une fois. Il faisait exprès dans rajouter encore plus je le savais bien.

**\- Très bien maintenant dégageait ! On a pas besoin de s'entraîner pour savoir qu'on est les meilleurs.**

Tout le monde retournèrent aux vestiaires pour prendre une douche quand Borislav vient derrière pour m'interpeller, pendant que le reste de l'équipe continue.

**\- Alors Scarlett tu veux des cours de soutiens ?** Dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait séducteur.

**\- Tu as pas une copine toi ?** Répondis-je tranchante.

Il s'avança vers moi et en profita pour remettre une mèche de cheveux rebelles derrière mon oreille.

**\- Arrête ça !**

**\- Alexie en sera rien,** avoua-t-il sobrement.

**\- Je te conseil d'arrêter ton manège Boris, tu me dragues seulement mais j'ai la liste de toute les filles avec qui tu as couché, si tu veux je peux l'expliquer à ta copine.**

**\- Tu ferais pas ça Malfoy !** S'inquiéta-t-il.

**\- Si tu continues à me faire chier ça arrivera,** concluais-je en partant en direction de la douche.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

Déjà plus de 10 minutes que j'attendais Scarlett sortir de la douche, en temps normal je n'aurais jamais attendu aussi longtemps Scar mais j'avais décidé d'être gentille. En vrai, c'était simplement car on avait décidé d'aller dans un des pubs de Pré-Au-Lard, et puis elle avait intérêt de se dépêcher un peu sinon j'allais aller la chercher même si elle était nue comme un vers. J'avais eu le temps de voir toute l'équipe sortir, j'avais même eu le temps de me faire les ongles.

Au loin, je remarquais que Rose, Lily et Crivey se dirigeaient elle aussi vers Près-Au-Lard. Weasley avait l'air complètement à l'ouest aujourd'hui ce qui était contradictoire avec son air de miss parfaite. Potter était littéralement perdu, on dirait qu'elle ne savait plus rien faire de sa misérable vie (pathétique). Et Charlotte. Charlotte devait sûrement être la meilleure d'entre elle. Je parle de sa mine hein ! Pas le fait qu'elle soit mieux foutu et qu'elle était aussi carrément plus intéressante. Voilà que je venais de formuler ça.

Charlotte venait de regarder dans ma direction. Wow ! Même à plus de 100 mètres elle me fait ressentir une sensation trop bizarre, qui d'ailleurs me déplaisait car j'ai l'air vraiment impuissante et ça me correspond pas du tout. Mais ça c'est de sa faute ! Elle n'avait pas à être aussi sexy, et puis normalement je ne suis pas branché très blonde, mais là c'était différent. Puis à part moi, c'était pas toléré de mettre des vêtements qui la mettaient autant en valeur, non mais c'est vrai qu'elle porte des tee-shirt large ou bien des tops moulants qui laissaient apparaître ses formes généreuses, elle était toujours sexy! Et puis ses yeux ! Morganne ! Pourquoi des yeux aussi verts ? Hein ! POURQUOI ? Ah et oui elle avait surtout pas le droit d'être aussi magnifique quand elle jouait au Quidditch, non mais sérieux elle a passé son heure à gueuler sur les gens, donner des ordres, ou bien de s'abaisser sur son balais et faire toute sorte de position douteuse pour moi.

**\- Lou tu baves.**

Je me retournais pour apercevoir Scarlett entrain de ce positionner à coté de moi pour voir qui est-ce que je regardais, elle vit le groupe des trois Gryffondors entrain de marcher. A ma plus grande surprise elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle avait l'air aussi choqué que moi par le corps si parfait que Crivey avait. Merde ! Fallait que j'arrête d'y penser.

**\- Bon on y va !**

Arrivée devant les Trois Balais, on savait très bien qu'il y aurait déjà pas mal de monde de Poudlard qui viendraient y squatter, surtout vu qu'il y avait eu les sélections de Quidditch. Quand on rentrait dans le pub, je voyais plusieurs groupes d'élève dont celui de Serpentard. Scarlett me fit un rapide signe de tête pour me faire voir une table de libre dans un coin de la pièce. A peine assit un serveur vint à nous :

**\- Alors que puis-je vous servir ?**

**\- Une vodka pour moi,** dis-je.

**\- Lou !** S'exclama Scar.

**\- Ok ok, alors un whisky pur feu.**

Le serveur était en état de choc.

**\- C'est encore pire Lou,** me signala mon amie.

**\- Tu es vraiment pas drôle, bon bah alors... simplement une bièraubeurre.**

**\- La même chose,** signala Scarlett.

Le serveur réapparut avec nos breuvages.

**\- Pourquoi vouloir boire ?**

**\- Car je ne l'ai pas fait hier,** dis-je hautaine.

**\- Je t'ai attendu je te préviens !**

**\- Ok.**

**\- Ok ? C'est tout ? Tu es sérieuse Lou ?**

**\- Pourquoi tu as une mine affreuse ?** Demandais-je en changeant de sujet. (même si je m'en foutais royalement).

**\- Fatigué c'est tout.**

Scarlett semblait mentir mais je ne lui tenais pas rigueur. Un silence s'installa, ce qui me permit de regarder autour de moi. Charlie me regardait dans le coin de son œil. Oh non ! Ça allait pas recommencer, je n'ai pas envie de repenser à elle, enfin si mais pas maintenant, enfin non ! Enfin Merlin !

**\- J'ai reçu le faire-part.**

Wow, là c'est claire, elle venait de stopper toute mes pensées.

**\- J'ai reçu le faire-part Lou,** répéta-t-elle en appuyant son regard sur moi.

**\- J'ai entendu. Je ne sais même pas qui est-ce qui est invité.**

**\- Et bien on la reçu ce matin donc je peux te dire que...**

**\- Qui ça ''on'' ?** Interrogeais-je froidement.

**\- Ne commence surtout pas à péter un câble, mais je pense que ta mère à prévu de faire les choses en grand.**

**\- Dit moi qui est invité !** Hurlais-je.

Certaines tables venaient de ce retourner, je leurs lançais un regard méchant pour qu'ils retournent à leurs préoccupations.

**\- Ok ! Calme toi. Déjà il y a les Krums.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Laisse moi finir !**

**\- Ok,** murmurais-je.

**\- Il y a aussi ma famille et les Grindewald, et puis ta marraine évidement. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait les Zabinis, les Nott, et puis des gens du ministère. Et après je ne sais pas.**

**\- Elle fait vraiment chier putain !** M'énervais-je.

**\- Lou calme toi !**

**\- Comment tu veux que je me calme, il faut que je me trouve une robe pour venir à son stupide mariage de merde qui est dans même pas dans deux mois !**

**\- Je sais Lou, moi aussi.**

**\- Toi aussi ?** Demandais-je dans l'incompréhension.

**\- Je suis aussi invité je te préviens, et il faut que je sois présentable.**

Je levais les épaules comme si c'était pas une obligation qu'elle soit belle pour ce mariage. Après plusieurs gorgées, elle mit un terme au silence :

**\- Si tu veux vraiment emmerder ta mère, car je sais que tu veux le faire. Et bien fait le, va au mariage et fait les trucs qui exaspère ta mère sans en faire des tonnes dans la vulgarité.**

**\- Je sais pas vraiment contrôler mon coté vulgaire quand je suis lancée,** rigolais-je.

**\- Je serais là pour te stopper,** me fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

On rigola ensemble pendant quelques instants et puis un éclair de génie parcourra ma tête :

**\- Une robe noire !**

**\- Une robe noire ?** Demanda-t-elle en répétant chaque mots avec stupéfaction.

**\- Ouais !** Commençais-je fièrement, **une robe noire digne d'un enterrement.**

**\- D'un enterrement ?**

**\- Tu vas arrêter de répéter mes mots ! Oui une robe noire, mais assez sexy pour qu'elle soit attribué à mon corps de rêve.** (Je passais mes mains sur mon corps pour faire voir de quoi je parle).

**\- Évidement, sinon ça ne serait pas toi !**

**\- Absolument !**

Je levais les mains en l'air.

**\- C'est dans pas si longtemps le mariage,** précisa-t-elle.

**\- Merci Scar ! J'avais remarquée.**

**\- Ce qui veut dire qu'elle va revenir dans pas longtemps non plus,** m'expliqua mon amie.

**\- Oui je sais. J'ai pas envie de la voir, j'ai pas envie qu'on se retrouve face à face et que je me laisse faire encore.**

**\- Tu seras fort, et puis si tu veux venir à la maison tu pourras, en plus ça me sauverait la vie de ne pas supporter ma famille toute seule.**

**\- Ça t'arrange quoi ?** Taquinais-je.

**\- Un peu,** rigola Scarlett en se recoiffant.

On prit quelques verres de plus et on discuta de toute les manières possibles pour faire enrager ma mère. Non ! Je ne voulais certainement pas accepter ce mariage ! Au bout d'un moment, on décida de rentrer au château avec le reste des Serpentards qui avaient décidés de venir nous proposer d'aller chez Honeydukes juste un peu avant.

Après avoir mangé, j'avais raccompagné Scarlett dans ses appartements et elle me proposa de rester quelques instants.

**\- Tu as bu ?** Dis-je en désignant une bouteille quasiment vide sur la table basse.

**\- Euh, ouais,** répondit elle timidement.

**\- Avec qui ?**

Silence.

**\- Avec Weasley ?** Dis-je choqué.

**\- Quoi ?**

Une voix venait de derrière, je me retournais directement et apercevais la bande de bras cassés.

**\- Alors Parkinson, c'est quoi ton problème avec Rose ?** Lança Potter.

**\- Toi déjà !**

Mon ton était cassant.

**\- Lou arrête,** murmura Scarlett en me prenant le bras.

**\- Non je veux savoir qu'est-ce que tu as avec mon amie ?** S'énerva Lily.

Scarlett agrippa mon bras plus fortement pour que j'évite de lui sauter dessus.

**\- Lil' arrête de la chercher,** dit Crivey.

**\- Elle le cherche donc je me stopperais pas,** expliqua son amie.

**\- Le problème c'est qu'elles ont bu ensemble,** sifflais-je.

Je pense que tout le monde était choqués autour de moi, même les deux concernées.

**\- C'était simplement pour se détendre,** essaya d'expliquer mon amie.

**\- Se détendre de quoi ! De devoir supporter ton attitude de connasse,** dit Potter cassante.

Scarlett allait pour réagir quand je la rattrapais.

**\- Je rêve ou tu la défends ?** Explosa Scarlett

Elle avait un regard sombre et méchant.

**\- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu regretteras après,** expliquais-je.

**\- Regretter quoi ?** Piqua Potter.

**\- Lily arrête s'il te plaît c'est ma colocataire,** dit Rose désespérée.

**\- Et alors ?**

**\- Je vis avec elle,** précisa-t-elle.

Elle était vraiment entrain de défendre Scarlett ou quoi ? Merlin ! Rose regarda droit dans les yeux Scarlett pour chercher du soutien, du soutien ? Les yeux de Rose étaient pétillant quand ils avaient croisés ceux de mon amie, tenant le bras de Malfoy je sentis un frisson l'envahir. Attends j'avais vraiment sentis ça en elle ?

**\- Je comprend plus rien,** précisa Potter.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

**\- Merlin ! Mais fous nous la paix avec tes hormones en colère Potter,** tranchais-je.

**\- Vas te faire Parkinson !**

**\- Tu es vraiment une pauvre folle comme fille putain,** soulignais-je en levant les mains en l'air.

**\- Ha ! C'est le moment où tu vas refaire ton cinéma pour être au centre du monde comme à la bibliothèque ?** Dit-elle en rigolant méchamment.

**\- Si tu continues je vais pas me retenir Potter donc dégage maintenant et va retrouver ton abruti de copain sinon...**

**\- Sinon quoi ? **Me défia-t-elle en avançant,** tu vas jouer ta petite fille pourrie gâtée et penser qu'à ta gueule !**

**\- DEGAGE !** Hurlais-je.

Potter allait mourir si ça continu.

**\- Toi dégage salope, vas te faire quelqu'un peut-être que tu descendras d'un cran,** beugla-t-elle en s'avançant droit devant moi pour me pousser.

Mais elle se fit stopper par Crivey qui venait de ce poster dos à moi, j'étais tellement proche d'elle que je sentais l'odeur de son shampoing.

**\- Tu arrêtes maintenant Lily ! Je sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui mais calme toi ! Arrête de l'insulter !**

Lily essaya de s'avancer, mais Charlotte la stoppa encore en posant une de ses mains sur son épaule.

**\- A quoi tu joues Charlie !**

**\- Lily s'il te plaît, tu devrais retourner à la salle commune je te rejoindrais après.**

**\- Charlie a raison,** renchérit Weasley.

C'était quoi ce bordel ! Scarlett muette, Weasley qui parle pour stopper sa cousine, et Crivey qui me défendait corps et âme. Bon j'exagère un peu, mais elle me défendait.

**\- D'accord c'était pour te détendre Rose que tu as fait ça, mais sache que tu aurais pu le faire avec nous ! Tes amis !** s'énerva Potter.

**\- Jalouse !** Lançais-je.

Crivey se retourna quelques secondes et planta ses yeux sur les miens :

**\- Ne t'y met pas toi non plus,** murmura-t-elle.

Bizarrement Lily décida de partir, et elle se retourna après quelques mètres parcourus :

**\- Fait gaffe à toi Parkinson ! La prochaine fois, y aura personne pour te protéger.**

Putain mais elle me gavait sévère celle la !

**\- Charlie tu devrais y aller, je te verrais demain d'accord ?** Dit Rose en lui faisant un sourire timide.

Charlotte fit un signe de tête, et Rose venait de rentrer dans sa chambre. C'était fou ça ! Y a deux minutes on était capable de se mettre sur la tronche, et là plus personne. Crivey parti pour sa salle commune au même moment que Weasley dans la chambre. Je regardais Scarlett, elle avait l'air énervé et perdu.

**\- On aura une discussion demain Malfoy,** déclarais-je.

Dans son regard, je vis qu'elle était plus ou moins d'accord avec ça. A peine avait elle fermée la porte derrière elle que je me dirigeais vers la sortie de l'étage, mais à un détour d'un couloir je vis Crivey adossée à un mur en se regardant les pieds. Elle m'entendit et leva la tête pour me parler.

**\- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que Scarlett fasse du mal à Lily ?**

Je me rapprochais plus d'elle pour que notre conversation soit réellement privé, même s'il n'y avait personne autour de nous.

**\- Je l'ai déjà dit,** dis-je froidement.

**\- Seulement je veux la vérité,** déclara-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres, **s'il te plaît.**

**\- Si elle le faisait, ça aurait été tendu entre Rose et Scarlett donc...**

**\- La vraie raison ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Comment elle savait que je lui mentais ? De toute façon je pouvais lui dire la vérité, j'étais sûre qu'elle ne comprendrais pas.

**\- Car je voulais pas que ça puisse nous brouiller, tu vois c'est assez flatteur de voir que tu m'attends pour me parler ou que tu me défends face à une de tes meilleures amies,** commençais-je en ironisant. **D'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'as défendu toi ?**

**\- Elle n'avait pas à t'insulter surtout qu'elle connaît rien de toi,** dit Charlotte timidement.

Je m'avançais vers elle ce qui la fit reculer, et elle était entièrement plaquée contre le mur.

**-** **Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me défends, et arrête d'avoir pitié de moi,** dis-je avec un ton hautain.

**\- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi !** S'exclama-t-elle.

**\- Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?** M'énervais-je.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Crivey qui s'avança de tel sorte que je du faire des pas en arrière pour laisser de l'espace entre nous.

**\- Tu es si aveugle que ça !**

**\- Dit moi pourquoi ?** Répétais-je plus calmement.

**\- Car je pense qu'on est amie non ?** Dit-elle sèchement.

**\- C'est ce que je dis ! Tu as pitié de moi !**

**\- Arrête ! S'il te plaît !**

Charlotte venait de me prendre la main, elle remarqua son geste et mon regard choqué qu'elle la lâcha aussi tôt, puis reprit.

**\- Même si tu peux être une personne très exécrable, au moins toi tu ne changes pas avec moi. Et tu ne me prends pas en pitié vis à vis de ce que je t'ai dit. Tu me fais penser à autre chose, oui j'avais l'impression qu'on était amie mais si ça te fait vraiment chier.**

Elle commença à partir. Merlin ! Pourquoi j'arrivais pas à lui dire que moi aussi j'aimais bien être une gentille garce avec elle, et aussi qu'elle était agréable à regarder et puis même qu'elle était sûrement la seulement personne qui arrivait à me faire oublier ma mère et ce maudit mariage. Pourtant je la sentais partir vers les escaliers. Et je ne faisais rien.

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

Je priais intérieurement pour qu'elle me rattrape. Sérieusement ! Pourquoi j'étais autant attaché à elle ? Pourquoi c'était elle qui me faisait oublier mes problèmes ? J'ai deux meilleures amies géniales, et pourtant c'est Parkinson enfin Lou qui m'aidait. Pourquoi j'ai passé la moitié des sélections de Quidditch à penser à elle qui me regardait ? Merlin ! Pourquoi c'était aussi compliqué pour elle de dire ce qu'elle pense ? Merde ! Pourquoi il faut toujours quand je la regarde je sois focalisé soit sur ses yeux gris, soit sa poitrine ou bien sa chute de reins. Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ? Pourquoi elle me fait de l'effet ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat trop vite ou j'ai les mains moites ? En faite il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on ne soit pas amie, comme ça je pourrais reprendre ma vie normale, et me préoccuper de mes amis ou du Quidditch (ou même les A.S.P.I.C.). Je n'eus pas vraiment eu le temps de faire un choix sur le fait d'être ou non amie avec Parkinson quand je sentis une main agripper la mienne.

**\- Je veux que tu sois mon amie ! Amie, enfin toi et moi. Amie. Bref, je veux qu'on soit amie. On est amie ?**

Elle avait l'air si perdue, et pourtant c'était si mignon. Merlin. Elle venait vraiment de me demander d'être amie avec moi ? Louann était complètement à déstabilisé et pourtant c'était vraiment sexy de la voir chercher ses mots.

**\- Charlotte, répond s'il te plaît !**

**\- Charlie, appelle moi Charlie et... C'est super bizarre quand tu dis s'il te plaît.**

**\- Oh. Euh...**

Elle recommençait à chercher ses mots, je regardais ses lèvres (qu'elle venait encore d'humidifier) elle était tellement sensuelle, tout en elle l'était.

**\- Je vais rentrais en contacte avec toi,** prévenais-je.

**\- Que... Quoi ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il ne me fallut que quelques instants pour la serrer dans mes bras, enlaçant mes bras autour de sa taille et posant même ma tête sur ses épaules. C'était doux. Il ne dura pourtant pas très longtemps mais il faisait du bien, et m'apaisait. En me retirant je la vis qu'elle était gênée et elle commençait à rougir.

**\- Euh... Désolée, je voulais pas...**

**\- Non t'inquiète, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être comme ça, enfin je couche avec elle après, ou sinon c'est Scarlett donc... C'était plutôt agréable... Mais ne le dis à personne.**

**\- Pas de problème pour ça,** rigolais-je, **mais c'était agréable.**

-** Je pense qu'on devrait retourner au lit, et tu es pas obligé de me rejoindre dans mon lit,** taquina-t-elle en passant devant moi.

**\- Très drôle Parkinson, peut-être qu'un jour ton rêve deviendra réalité.**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir, étrangement son geste n'était pas désagréable, loin de là.

Merlin ! Comment je vais pouvoir être amie avec elle si je ressens des choses super forts (encore inexpliqué) pour elle et que aussi mes amis la déteste ? Je ne voulais surtout pas mentir. J'étais dans la merde, il fallait que je jongle avec tous sans me faire remarquer !

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas assez d'action ? Trop de blabla ? :$


	12. Chapter 12

Review : Vluk je suis désolée si c'est vraiment brouillons; je vais essayer de reformuler quelques phrases (c'est aussi parce qu'ils sont un peu perdu dans leurs pensées), et sinon ce que tu proposes c'est des souhaits ou des suppositions ? Pour Scorpius et les garçons en général, tu vas le découvrir maintenant. Lily et Scorpius ne se côtoient pas vraiment mais pourquoi pas, j'ai une idée la dessus. Mais merci beaucoup pour ta review. ;)

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

Note pour l'histoire en général :

**Élèves de Gryffondor :**

**7éme année :**

Rose Weasley – Préfet en Chef.

Lily Potter – Poursuiveuse et Capitaine du club de Duel.

Charlie Crivey – Gardienne et Capitaine de Quidditch.

Alexander Londubat – Préfet.

Joe Thomas – Batteur.

**6éme année :**

Hugo Weasley – Attrapeur.

Dean Green – Batteur.

Juliet Gordon – Poursuiveuse

**5éme année :**

Zoé Craft – Poursuiveuse

**Élève de Serpentard :**

**7éme année :**

Scarlett Malfoy – Préfet en Chef et Poursuiveuse.

Scorpius Malfoy – Poursuiveur.

Louann Parkinson.

Alice Grindewald.

Sawyer Adams.

Alexie Londubat – Batteuse.

Borislav Krum – Attrapeur et Capitaine de Quidditch et Préfet.

Adrianna Montague.

**6éme année :**

Edgard Krum.

Cassy Ann Ledger.

Joe Roberts – Batteur.

**5éme année :**

An Ping – Gardienne.

June Cooper – Poursuiveuse.

**Élève de Poufsouffle :**

**7éme année :**

Lorcan Scramender – Préfet en Chef.

Savannah Bowman – Commentatrice de Quidditch et Préfet.

Felix Smith – Capitaine de Quidditch.

Hestia Jones.

**Élève de Serdaigle :**

**7éme année :**

Pierre Macmillan – Préfet en Chef et Poursuiveur.

Julien Hooch – Gardien et Capitaine de Quidditch.

Isabelle Blanc – Poursuiveuse.

Dianna Carlton.

Trevis White – Capitaine du club de Duel.

Sebastian Arman – Attrapeur.

**6éme année :**

Cassandra Scramender – Poursuiveuse.

Johan Daniels – Préfet.

Ethan Cook – Commentateur de Quidditch.

**Playlist : Magic - Coldplay**

**Fallen Empires - Snow Patrol**

**Paint The Silence - South**

**Miko - The Chain Gang Of 1974**

* * *

**12- Des Hommes des vrais.**

**Point de vue de Scorpius Malfoy.**

**\- Je veux pour la fin de semaine sur mon bureau, deux rouleaux recto-verso sur les potions de vérités. La personne qui fera le devoir le plus insatisfaisant sera obligé de nettoyer la salle et les étagères pendant deux semaines. Est-ce claire ? Maintenant sortez.**

Daphné Grenngrass, notre directrice de Serpentard, notre professeur de Potion, et aussi ma tante. Tout les Serpentards assistaient à ses cours, enfin tout ceux qui avaient réussi une note Optimal pour les potions. Les autres élèves partaient en direction de la sortie, mais ma copine m'attendait à l'extérieure, Daphné avança vers ma table.

**\- Ça va Scorpius en ce moment ?** Demanda-t-elle en rangeant des queues de rat et des bézoards.

**\- Oui je vais bien.**

Le début de notre conversation était froid comme à notre habitude. Ma tante ne leva pas la tête pour me parler, elle profitait de notre conversation pour ranger les tables.

**\- Comment va Lou ?**

**\- Euh...**

J'étais mal à l'aise. Daphné était la marraine de Parkinson et elle s'occupait d'elle comme sa fille (à défaut de ne pas en avoir), enfin jusqu'au moment au Louann avait décidé de ne plus avoir besoin des autres pour vivre mais seulement le compte bancaire de sa mère.

**\- … à vrai dire je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'elle, je la côtoie un peu dans la salle commune, mais elle ne me parle pas vraiment. Elle parle surtout à ma sœur.**

**\- Je sais que vous avez grandi mais vous étiez si proche quand vous étiez jeune,** insista ma tante.

**\- Quand on était jeune,** déclarais-je sévèrement.

Elle se retourna pour me regarder, elle ressemblait vraiment à ma mère, seulement elle était plus douce. Son visage était moins marqué, mais elle était tout aussi élégante que ma mère.

**\- Comment a-t-elle prit l'annonce du mariage ?** Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

**\- C'est Parkinon tu sais...**

**\- Je me doutais qu'elle le prendrait mal,** conclu-t-elle en posant des potions.

**\- Mal est un euphémisme,** dis-je avec sarcasme.

**\- Explique ?** Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Je ne suis pas proche d'elle, mais le jour où elle l'a appris elle a pété un câble à la bibliothèque...**

**\- J'en ai entendu parler,** murmura-t-elle.

**\- Puis cette semaine, Alice et Cassy Ann l'ont retrouvée complètement bourrée dans les escaliers.**

**\- Elle boit ?**

Elle venait de hausser le ton comme si tout cela était de ma faute.

**\- Tu devrais lui parler Daphné, ça pourrait changer la donne,** soufflais-je avant de partir.

Ma tante me fit un signe de tête pour me dire au revoir ou bien me dire qu'elle était d'accord avec mon intervention, je ne savais pas trop.

A la sortie de salle de potion, je vis Alice qui m'attendait adossée contre un mur avec Alexie et Cassy Ann à ses côtés. Je partais pour les rejoindre mais elle arriva plus vite que moi. Elle colla ses douces lèvres sur les miennes et prit mon visage dans ses mains.

**\- Je vais passer ma fin d'après midi avec les filles, on se voit plus tard chérie.**

Elle plaqua ses lèvres encore une fois, et fit demi-tour pour remonter avec ses amies. De toute façon c'est bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose à coté car je devais retrouver Krum dans pas longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait qu'on fasse de notre après-midi mais il avait décidé que cela serait « entre homme » (ses mots pas les miens). Je partis vers la salle commune quand je vis Scarlett passer par là, la tête dans un livre.

**\- Hé !** Lançais-je.

Elle me manquait quand même, c'était ma sœur jumelle. J'avais l'impression quand grandissant je ne pouvais plus être aussi proche d'elle qu'avant.

**\- Tu daignes m'adresser la parole ?** Lança ma sœur.

**\- Fait pas ta chieuse.**

Elle sourit et arqua un sourcil.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Scorpius ?**

**\- On peut parler un peu, ça fait longtemps Scar**, dis-je gentiment.

Ma sœur me regarda en soupirant.

**\- Si tu y tiens.**

**\- Viens on va marcher dans les cachots.**

Sans protester Scar me suivit, même si c'était moi qui avait souhaité lui parler je n'arrivait pas à sortir un mot de ma bouche. On n'avait pas vraiment parler depuis le début des cours... Mais heureusement pour moi c'est ma sœur qui s'en chargea.

**\- Comment ça se passe avec Alice ?**

**\- Toujours très bien,** dis-je simplement.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, c'était dur de retrouver notre complicité comme avant, enfin il fallait que je retrouve mes marques. En la scrutant, je remarquais le collier que je lui avais offert.

**\- Tu le portes toujours ?**

Scarlett me regarda puis instinctivement toucha la pierre qui suspendait autour de son cou. Je la vis sourire au contacte de ses doigts au collier.

**\- Oui toujours,** avoua-t-elle, **pourquoi tu me l'as offert ?**

**\- Simplement car il était beau, comme toi. C'est ça d'être jumeau, tu as mon charme. Et aussi car je savais que la rentrée n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable pour toi à cause des parents.**

**\- Merci,** dit-elle, **tu as des nouvelles d'eux ?**

**\- Et bien j'ai reçu une lettre de papa lundi m'annonçant qu'il viendrait avec Blaise pour nous aider à choisir nos costumes pour le mariage. Et toi ? J'ai vu que tu avais reçu des lettres ?**

Le ton de ma voix était détendu, je retrouvais enfin la simplicité de nos échanges.

**\- C'était nos grands parents, mamie me disait de venir à la maison avec Lou si je voulais prendre le thé.**

**\- Le thé sérieusement ?** Rigolais-je.

**\- Oui !** Dit-elle agaçait.

Je savais qu'elle était plus proche que moi de Lucius et Narcissa, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir car moi j'étais proche de nos parents, et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle en souffrait.

**\- Je suis désolée.**(elle avait compris mes excuses) **Tu iras quand ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, sûrement avant le mariage. Je vais demander à mamie de me prêter des bijoux pour la cérémonie.**

**\- Comment elle va ?** Demandais-je bienveillant.

**\- J'en étais sur que tu allais t'inquiéter pour elle un jour ou l'autre,** dit-elle victorieuse.

**\- Réponds Scar !**

**\- Pas bien, je pense qu'elle arrive à ne pas y penser tout le temps mais des fois c'est dur, plusieurs fois je l'ai vu entrain de dérailler, fin tu sais bien comment elle est.**

Ma sœur semblait impuissante et inquiète, c'était sa meilleure amie et elle ne pouvait pas l'aider.

**\- J'ai dit à Daphné d'aller lui parler,** informais-je.

**\- Oui c'est une bonne idée, je n'y avais pas pensé. Merci.**

**\- C'est normal. Dis moi, comment ça se passe avec Weasley ? J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez bu ensemble ?** Reprochais-je à Scarlett.

**\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Il n'y a rien d'intéressant, je voulais boire donc on a bu ensemble. On n'est pas amie si ça peut te rassurer !** S'énerva-t-elle.

**\- Ok ok ! Je te crois !** Répondis-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

On avait déjà fait le tour des cachots et je sentais bien que ma sœur avait quelque chose à me demander, mais elle semblait hésiter.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Scar ? Tu sais tu peux tout me dire hein,** la rassurais-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

**\- D'accord, mais tu me dois la vérité ?**

**\- Euh...D'accord.**

Je ne comprenais pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

**\- Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé dans le train à la rentrée ? Et ne me ment pas je le serais !**

C'était le moment, le moment où elle m'engueulerait, et où on était mûre pour ne plus se parler pendant encore un moi.

**\- Je l'ai insulté.**

J'essayais d'atténuer ce qui c'était passé mais je savais bien que c'était peine perdue.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?**

Son ton était cassant, ma sœur était énervé maintenant je n'avais plus qu'à lui dire.

**\- Je lui ai dit que c'était une traîné...**

**\- Quoi d'autre ?!**

**\- Qu'elle répétait les erreurs de sa mère à coucher avec n'importe qui et je lui ai ''demandé'' si elle le vivait bien de ne pas avoir de parents. Puis elle a répliqué en disant qu'au moins elle ne disait pas toujours oui à son père comme moi et qu'elle avait honte de moi car je n'arrivais même pas à te soutenir. Et je lui ai dit que pour ça il faudrait qu'elle est une famille. Voilà pourquoi je me suis pris un poing.**

J'avais dit cela très vite pour que Scarlett ne capte pas tout mais ça n'avait pas vraiment fonctionner car elle me poussa de toute ses forces contre le mur d'un cachot.

**\- Comment ! Comment tu peux être mon frère ! Putain Scorpius tu es vraiment con ! C'était ta meilleure amie avant ! Comment tu as pu lui dire ça ! Tu es vraiment qu'un sale con,** me cracha ma sœur en partant avec hâte.

Je ne cherchais pas vraiment à la rattraper, mais au fond je savais qu'elle avait raison. Enfin même si j'étais pas d'accord que Parkinson couche avec n'importe qui, elle n'avait pas choisi de ne pas avoir sa mère à côté d'elle.

**Point de vue de Borislav Krum.**

**\- Si tu veux on peut continuer dans ma chambre,** dis-je joueur pendant que j'étais penché sur cette fille.

**\- Euh... Borislav, que va dire Alexie ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Je posais un bras sur une de ses épaules pour la rassurer.

**\- T'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est...**

Je vis Scarlett partir en trompe d'un des cachots. Dam ! Plus elle était en colère plus elle était sexy celle là.

**\- Je dois te laisser,** lançais je à la fille qui était en face de moi avant de rattraper une Scarlett complètement en pétard.

Ayant beaucoup plus de force qu'elle je lui rattrapais le bras, et la retournais brusquement vers moi. D'une telle puissance quand se retournant elle se prit mon torse (incroyablement musclés héhé) en pleine face.

**\- Lâche moi crétin !** Aboya-t-elle.

**\- Tu es tellement sexy quand tu fais ça**, susurrais-je.

Elle me repoussa ce qui m'excite encore plus, elle avait un tel pouvoir sur moi. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle à mon tableau de chasse.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Scar ?**

**\- Arrête de jouer les séducteurs avec moi j'en ai rien à foutre de toi**, dit-elle cassante.

**\- Ok mais... Tu vas bien au moins ? Je ne veux pas qu'une de mes poursuiveuses aille...**

**\- Je vais parfaitement bien !** Coupa-t-elle avant de partir.

Je ne protestais pas plus, la vue qu'elle me donnait me suffis pour le moment. Merlin ! Que son cul était bon, j'aurais pu la prendre toute la nuit s'il fallait, enfin si j'avais pas eu Alexie. D'ailleurs elle est où ?

En me retournant, je percutais quelqu'un.

**\- Putain fait attention... Malfoy ! Et mec ! Ça va ?**

**\- Euh ouais ça va, les filles sont partis traîner ensemble comme ça on a notre après-midi.**

**\- Ha oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié notre sortie entre mec ! Entre vrai dur et...**

**\- Arrête dans faire trop Krum,** coupa Scor.

**\- OK ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** Dis-je agacé.

**\- Je vais parfaitement bien !**

C'était à des moments comme ça que je remarquais la ressemblance frappante avec sa sœur. De vrai jumeau copié collé, même ton désobligeant, même froideur dans leurs regards, même leurs gestes était identique ils passaient toujours leurs mains dans leurs cheveux quand ils étaient contrariés, nerveux ou simplement hautains.

**\- Comme tu le sens, on part chercher les autres ?**

Scorpius me fit signe de sortir des cachots pour essayer de retrouver nos amis. On venait enfin de sortir de la noirceur des lieux qu'on s'engouffrait dans les escaliers.

**\- Tu as acheté ton costume pour le bal de noël, tu sais pour l'Institution de Salem?** Demandais-je en poussant un élève qui passait devant nous.

**\- J'avais oublié, mais je pense que je le ferais avec Alice plus tard,** avoua-t-il pensif. (je ne m'en préoccupais pas vraiment)

**\- Je suis pressé qu'ils viennent, les américainnes doivent être carrément hot ! Puis je voudrais bien faire plus ample connaissance avec elles, si tu vois ce que je veux,** l'informais-je avec un coup de coude.

**\- Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire par là Boris, mais sincèrement je ne tolère pas vraiment,** siffla-t-il.

**\- Et pourquoi ? On est jeune merde !**

**\- Mais tu as une copine ! Si tu veux faire ça alors ne t'engage pas dans une relation tu comprends Krum ou tu es con ?**

Son ton était tellement glacial qui me fit froid dans le dos pourtant j'étais énervé par sa remarque alors je n'aurais pas du ressentir ce froid m'envahir.

**\- Non je suis pas con ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?** M'énervais-je.

**\- Car tu comprends rien ! Tu ne peux pas faire souffrir les gens que tu tiens ? Et surtout pas ceux que tu aimes.**

**\- Mais c'est bon mec Alexie n'en sait strictement rien, tu stresses vraiment pour rien,** lui dis-je.

**\- Ouvre les yeux Boris ! Tu t'amuses maintenant mais plus tard tu vas t'en mordre les doigts d'avoir fait ça et surtout de l'avoir fait souffrir, car sache que tout se sait un jour.**

**\- C'est moi ou tu deviens philosophe ?** Ironisais-je amèrement.

**\- Je te dis juste que tu vas avoir des ennuis si ça continue !**

**\- Tu es entrain de me défier là Malfoy !** Provoquais-je.

-** Putain mais Krum ! Tu as vraiment un cerveau de troll ramollis ! Je veux te faire comprendre qu'il faut que tu arrêtes tes conneries,** s'emporta mon ami.

**\- Pourquoi ?** Dis-je furieux.

**\- Car on ne peut aimer qu'une personne dans ce monde ! Et qu'être dans une seule relation c'est déjà suffisant, tu devrais simplement t'y tenir. C'est pas compliqué d'être fidèle à quelqu'un. Quand tu dis je t'aime à quelqu'un c'est pour toujours sinon tu fermes ta gueule. Car ces mots sont super importants. Quand tu aimes vraiment la personne, elle te suffit pour ce qu'elle est ok ?**

**\- Wow,** rigolais-je froidement, **tu vas pas me dire que tu es réellement amoureux Scorpius ?**

**\- La ferme Krum ! Je t'ai dit que ces mots sont important, et tu ne fais pas ça à la légère. Je les ai dit à Alice car ma copine me suffit, je n'ai pas besoin de chercher autre chose que ce qu'elle m'apporte, alors tu devrais te poser les bonnes questions avec Alexie.**

J'étais choqué par ce qu'il venait de m'avouer.

**\- … Et puis son frère n'est pas encore au courant ni son père mais dès qu'ils seront que tu lui fait du mal, ils te tueront ou pire... t'émasculeront,** conclu-t-il avant de partir à la recherche de mon frère et de Sawyer.

Il m'avait carrément chamboulé, déjà car c'était la première fois que Scorpius me disait ce qu'il pensait réellement et aussi qu'il faisait transparaître ses valeurs sur l'amour comme ça. Putain merde ! Depuis quand Malfoy avait un cœur ? C'est vrai qu'il m'arrivait souvent de dire ''je t'aime'' sans vraiment comprendre l'impacte ou bien même comprendre ce que voulait dire. Ça fait de moi un débile ? Et puis comment savoir si Alexie était la bonne si je n'avais pas essayé ailleurs ! Scorpius venait de me dire qu'elle devait me suffire... Je savais bien que des qu'elle n'était pas là je m'ennuyais donc je voulais aller voir ailleurs. Si je suis mon raisonnement ça veut dire que des que je la quitte je m'ennuie donc je cherche une distraction, mais bien évidement les nombreux flirts que j'avais ne me suffisait pas comme quand j'étais avec Alexie. Attends deux secondes ! Si toute les filles n'était jamais assez bien par rapport à Alexie, ça veut dire que c'est elle que je préfère. Comment je peux en être aussi sure ?

**\- Tu me suis ou pas Krum ?** Lança Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- Ouais mec ! Euh tu peux m'aider ?**

**\- C'est pas dans mes habitudes Krum.**

**\- Fait pas le con et aide moi Malfoy,** coupais-je.

**\- OK vas y, qu'est-ce tu as ?** Demanda-t-il avec un air complètement désintéressé.

**\- Je veux savoir si Alexie est la bonne,** avouais-je.

Il continua à marcher sans prendre vraiment attention à ce que je venais de lui dire.

**\- C'est assez simple, je vais te poser que trois questions et on connaîtra la réponse,** dit-il froidement.

**\- Aussi simple que ça ?** Dis-je septique en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Oui,** siffla-t-il.

**\- Ok vas y alors !** M'impatientais-je.

**\- Tu pourrais la protéger corps et âmes face à n'importe quoi ou qui ?**

**\- Évidement personne ne pourra lui faire du mal tant que je serais là,** dis-je déconcerté par la question.

**\- Tu te sens comment avec elle ?** Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers moi avec un air grave.

**\- Fort et heureux,** murmurai-je déboussolé par la franchise de ma réponse.

**\- Tu te vois comment dans 10ans?**

**\- Avec deux enfants, en étant le meilleur attrapeur de tout les temps et surtout l'avoir comme femme... Putain ! Je suis amoureux de Alexie !**

**\- Tu as l'air complètement sous le choc on dirait que tu viens de croisé un basilic géant. Allez vient faut qu'on rejoint les autres,** rigola Malfoy.

**Point de vue de Hugo Weasley.**

C'était le moment, fallait pas que je me plante maintenant. Un peu de courage Hugo tu es le fils de deux des trois du Golden Trio, tu es le nouveau attrapeur de Griffondor. Et puis ce n'est qu'une fille.

Je la vis au loin assise avec Emma, Zoé et Chord dans un coin de la salle commune. Il faut absolument que je me rapproche d'elle et que je lui propose un rendez-vous. Je pris enfin mon courage à deux mains et partis en sa direction. Chord me vit arriver et m'adressa la parole :

**\- Hé mec ! Ça va comme tu veux ?**

**\- Euh ouais super !**

Zoé, Emma et Juliet m'accordèrent un sourire, j'aurais pu fondre sur place en voyant celui de Juliet. C'était le moment, sinon je n'aurais plus jamais le courage.

**\- Juliet... Euh... Est-ce q-que tu, enfin on peut parler ? En privé,** précisais-je en me grattant la tête.

Elle se leva, s'excusa en vers ses amis et s'avança vers moi. Bon c'était un bon début, elle voulait bien me parler. On avança vers l'entrée de la salle commune pour être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle s'assit sur le banc en bois, puis je limitais à mon tour. Un silence était encore présent, et je la regardais droit dans ses yeux noisettes, ce n'était pas une fille banale, c'était la fille qui avait pour moi les plus beaux des yeux. Sa cravate était desserrée et le bouton du haut de sa chemise était défait, ce qui permettait mon imagination s'emportait un peu trop à mon goût.

**\- Hugo ?**

Sa voix était douce et harmonieuse, ça me fit sentir un incroyable frisson à travers le dos.

**\- Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi à Pré-au-lard ?** Dis-je timidement.

**\- Comment ça ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle.

**\- Faire une sortie avec moi je veux dire ?**

**\- Tu veux dire qu'il y aurait que toi et moi ?**

Elle avait l'air complètement paniquée, j'avais même l'impression de lui faire du mal. Au ton de sa voix j'avais compris par moi même qu'elle ne souhaitait pas réellement passer du temps seule avec moi. Je m'empressais donc de rajouter :

**\- Oui mais aussi avec les autres ?**

**\- Aaahhhh ! Tu me rassures, j'ai cru que tu me demandais un rencard,** rigola-t-elle.

**\- Ah ah ! Pas du tout,** rigolais-je faussement.

**\- Y a pas de problème ! On se fait ça le début de la semaine prochaine ?** Proposa-t-elle en se levant.

**\- Oui parfait,** mentis-je avec un faible sourire.

Quel merde ! Déjà je ne mérite même pas d'être à Gryffondor par le peu de courage que j'ai, et puis je venais plus ou moins de me prendre un jolie râteau par la même occasion. Un pincement au cœur m'envahit, comment ça pouvait faire mal de se faire tourner le dos par la personne qui représentait la perfection à vos yeux.

Je vis l'horloge suspendu, quand je me rendais compte que les garçons devait sûrement m'attendre, seulement on avait pas vraiment prévu un endroit pour se rejoindre, il fallait que je parte à leurs recherches. Ce qui me permit de penser à autre chose qu'au monstrueux vent que je m'étais pris par Juliet Gordon. Il faudrait peut être que j'en parle à Alexie, peut-être qu'elle m'aiderait elle.

**Point de vue de Lorcan Scramander.**

Elle était belle sans artifice, sans besoin de mettre ses atouts en avant, et Merlin sait qu'elle avait des atouts. Son regard me transperçait à chaque fois que je la croisais, sa démarche était assuré et gracieuse, elle ne se préoccupé pas de ce qu'il avait aux alentours, elle avait même une telle joie de vivre. Son rire lui aussi me faisait retenir mon souffle, il était doux. Son corps était petit mais ses jambes étaient si fine et longues, comment c'était possible ? Je n'étais pas très frange mais ça nouvelle coupe de cheveux faisait apparaître la profondeur de ses yeux sombres. J'adorais la regarder, ce que je fis de plus en plus vu que Rose était vraiment trop distraite en ce moment. Hestia Jones était réellement une fille à couper de souffle, puis elle ne pouvait pas être plus coincé que Rose de toute façon. Non ce n'était dans mes habitudes de tromper les filles avec qui je sortais, mais Rose était vraiment distante, enfin surtout en tant que copine, en tant qu'amie c'était quelqu'un de génial. Mais en couple elle ne savait carrément pas si prendre. Elle avait toujours peur de ses sentiments en vers moi (enfin si elle en avait car je commençais à douter) et puis elle n'était pas du tout entreprenante, vraiment pas du tout. Et j'en avais un peu marre d'attendre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

L'objet de ma contemplation partie, ce qui me permet de faire de même pour aller à la recherche des gars. Je les trouvais facilement car eux-mêmes étaient partis à ma recherche.

**\- Hé mec ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?** Demanda Pierre en avança pour me faire une tape amicale.

**\- Oh rien, je traînais simplement,** mentis-je.

Je ne devais surtout pas dire devant Hugo que j'avais des doutes sur la relation que j'entretenais avec sa sœur.

**\- Bon on va au lac !** Décréta Alexander impatient, **j'ai besoin de changement.**

**\- De changement ?** Demanda Hugo confu.

**\- Rien c'est pas important... Lorcan regarde y a Rose,** me signala Alex.

Je leurs fit signe de m'attendre avant de me diriger vers Rose, elle ne remarqua que ma venue quand je lui attrapais le bras.

**\- Oh ! Lorcan tu m'as fait peur,** sourit-elle.

Je lui fis un chaste baisé mais même à ce contacte je la sentis mal à l'aise.

**\- Tu vas bien, j'ai remarqué que toi et Lily était légèrement en froid...**

**\- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas,** me coupa-t-elle.

**\- C'est à cause de Scarlett ?** Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse audible de sa part.

**\- J'en conclue que les rumeurs sont vrais alors, tu traînes avec cette foutue fille et en plus elle te fait boire.**

**\- Arrête Lorcan, s'il te plaît, je fais ce que je veux. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dicter ma conduite,** lança-t-elle sans détour.

**\- Si ta mère apprend ça, tu vas être dans la merde,** la menaçais-je légèrement.

Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que c'était mal ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était une préfet après tout, et puis ce bourrer la gueule n'était pas vraiment permis dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

**\- Pourquoi ma mère l'apprendrait ? Tu ne lui dirais pas de toute façon ?** S'indigna-t-elle.

**\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça avec Malfoy alors?** Interrogeais-je quelque peu contrarié qu'elle se lâche avec elle plutôt que moi.

**\- Et bien rassure toi Lorcan !** (elle était froide et stricte) **Si ça peut te rassurer, on ne s'adresse plus la parole elle et moi. Content ?**

Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de répondre qu'elle fit demi-tour pour aller à la bibliothèque. Déjà qu'on était pas très fusionnel si maintenant elle était énervée contre moi c'était carrément foutu. J'entendis Hugo qui protestait qu'il en avait marre d'être toute seule, alors je retournais vers lui.

**\- Où sont Pierre et Alex ?**

**\- Pierre a vu ta sœur donc il est allé la voir quelques minutes, et Alex a vu sa propre sœur qui n'était pas avec Krum donc il en a profité pour l'interpeller.**

Point de vue de Alexander Londubat.

Je venais de croiser ma sœur sans son abruti de copain, j'en profitais donc pour la stopper.

**\- Excusez moi mais** (je me retournais vers Alexie) **je peux te parler un instant ?**

Cassy Ann et Alice me regardaient d'un air bizarre avant de faire un signe de tête à ma sœur. Elles partirent de leur côté en attendant que je finisse de parler avec elle.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alex ?**

**\- Quoi j'ai pas droit de te parler ?** Demandais-je en souriant.

**\- Si mais tu le fais jamais,** affirma-t-elle.

**\- Toi non plus Lexie je te ferais remarquer.**

**\- Mes amies m'attendent Alex, dit moi ce qui te préoccupe,** murmura ma sœur en regardant ses amies.

**\- J'ai demandé Lily en mariage,** soufflais-je.

Oui je lui avais dit cela d'une traite, mais ce secret me pesait depuis trop longtemps.

Alexie écarquillait ses yeux en grand comme si elle venait de voir quelqu'un de mort.

**\- E-Elle a répondu q-quoi ?** Bafouilla-t-elle.

C'était évident qu'elle serait choquée, mais au point qu'elle face tomber son masque de glace aussi facilement c'était quelque chose de perturbant (même pour moi).

**\- C'est ça le problème ça fait déjà trois semaines que je n'ai pas eu de réponse, et on ne sait pas vraiment croisé. J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait tout pour m'éviter.**

**\- Alex,** (elle se racla la gorge et posa une main sur mon bras) **arrête de t'inquiéter, tu fais rarement des choses stupides et sans en avoir pris connaissance avant. Donc va la voir et demande lui de répondre simplement. Même si c'est une Gryffondor tu sais que j'apprécie Lily, et puis ça se voit que vous vous aimiez donc maintenant reprendre ton courage Merlin !**

Ça faisait du bien de lui avoir confié cela, en plus elle était douce et agréable tout ce qui ne collait pas avec l'image qu'elle donnait aux autres. Je me sentais vraiment plus léger avec ma sœur jumelle.

**\- Oui mais elle m'évite en ce moment,** soulignais-je.

**\- Je la vois arriver,** chuchota ma sœur en partant vers ses amies.

Elle me fit un signe de tête pour me dire au revoir. Alexie avait raison, je devais lui parler (et elle me manquait terriblement en plus). Je pris une grande respiration avant de partir vers ma copine qui avait l'air ailleurs.

**\- Lily,** dis-je doucement.

**\- Oh ! Alex.**

Elle me fit un faux sourire, elle n'avait pas l'air si heureuse que ça de me voir.

**\- Lily, je ne veux pas être grossier tu le sais mais, est-ce que tu... enfin Lily tu me manques tellement et j'en ai marre que tu sois froide avec moi...**

Ma copine me coupa en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentis cette chaleur m'envahir. Ça faisait un bien fou jusqu'au moment où elle se détacha de moi, je lui agrippais quand même la taille pour qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas comme dans son habitude depuis plus de trois semaines.

**\- Lily, je t'aime tu le sais hein ?**

Elle acquiesça seulement ce qui me rendit triste, elle n'arrivait pas à me dire ces trois mots. Je pense que c'est entièrement de ma faute si elle est perdue en ce moment. Depuis la demande que j'avais formulé, elle était devenue assez agressive avec les autres, surtout avec les Serpentards, surtout avec Parkinson. Il paraîtrait qu'elle avait failli se battre avec elle, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris mais elle avait été très en colère cette fois là, car quand elle était rentrée dans la salle commune elle avait balancé parterre un jeu d'échec d'un des troisièmes année. En plus depuis ça elle n'avait pas vraiment réussit à traîner avec Rose et Charlotte en même temps. Ce qui était clairement bizarre car aucun des garçons avaient eu une explication à ce comportement.

**\- Lily il faut vraiment que tu me donnes...**

Ses lèvres se posèrent encore sur les miennes, elle cherchait à ne pas me répondre ou que je ne parle plus ?

**\- Je sais, je te dirais ma réponse vendredi d'accord ?**

**\- Oh ! Euh oui c'est parfait** (elle me laissa un autre baiser avant de s'enfuir).

**\- C'est parfait...** murmurais-je.

**Point de vue de Pierre Macmillan.**

**\- Pierroooo !**

Cassandra venait de hurler mon prénom après le contacte de mes mains sur son dos nu (oui j'avais passé mes mains sous sa chemise et alors ? C'était ma copine!). Elle se retourna dans mon étreinte et m'accorda une multitude de baisés sur la totalité de mon visage.

**\- Je suis si contente de te voir !** Souffla-t-elle.

Ses cheveux formaient un rideau pendant qu'elle continuait à m'embrasser, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire sur ses lèvres, tellement cette sensation était agréable.

**\- Tu as vu les Joncheruine autour de Lily et Rose en ce moment ? Je m'inquiète vraiment Pierro.**

Je souris à son innocence, elle est tellement magnifique quand elle parle de son monde, même si j'ai l'impression qu'elle dit souvent la vérité car elle est vraiment convaincante dans ses propos.

**\- Je n'en suis pas remplis au moins moi ?** Demandais-je faussement inquiet.

**\- Oh noooon. Toi tu es parfait mon chéri,** dit-elle en m'accordant un baisé et me caressant la joue.

**\- Tu allais où bébé ?** Dis-je en lui touchant le bout de son nez avec mon doigt.

**\- Je suis pas un bébé !** Dit-elle avec une bouille d'enfant.

**\- Mais oui !** (je venais de levais les yeux aux ciels jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fit un coup de coude).

**\- J'allais me promener pour essayer de trouver les sombrals.**

**\- Mais !** (je savais qu'elle ne pouvais pas les voir) **Oui d'accord je comprends, amuse toi bien alors.**

Elle me sourit, mais avant de partir je la gardais dans mon étreinte quelques secondes pour l'embrasser sensuellement. Cassandra ne se fit pas prier, elle me mordit ma lèvre inférieure quand je commençais à laisser ma langue passer entre la douceur de ses lèvres.

**\- Je t'aime tu le sais,** murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

**\- Wooowwwwww, c'est miiignooonn,** ironisa les garçons en cœur derrière nous.

Cassandra leurs tira la langue par dessus mon épaule, juste après elle me laissa un dernier baisé avant de partir. En se retournant l'odeur de ses cheveux flottait encore dans l'air. Une odeur de rose envahit mes narines. Les rires des garçons derrière moi me coupa dans la contemplation de ma blonde mais je pris l'initiative de les retrouver.

**\- Bon tu as fini Pierrooooo,** rigola Hugo.

**\- Je rigole tellement par ton imitation pathétique,** lançais je.

**\- Roh c'est bon !**

Enfin tous ensemble, on décidait de partir vers le lac comme ce qu'on avait prévu depuis le début. Alexander marchait devant avec Lorcan, pendant que Hugo et moi étions à l'arrière. Je le félicitais pour son entraînement de l'autre fois. J'allais pour lui demandais quand en était il de la fille sur laquelle il avait fantasmé mais Alexander se retourna.

**\- J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.**

Sa voix était grave ce qui nous stoppa tous de surprise.

**\- Tu es enceinte ?** S'amusa Hugo.

Je lui gratifiais d'une tape derrière la tête ce qui me voulu un grognement.

**\- Surtout Hugo ne le prend pas mal mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu ne réagis pas mal à ce que je m'apprête à vous dire.**

**\- Ok tu me fous les boules ! Si tu as fait quelque à ma sœur je te...** s'énerva le rouquin.

**\- Non Hug' c'est...**

**\- Dépêche !**

**\- Ta gueule Hugo, laisse lui le temps de parler,** siffla Lorcan.

**\- Et bien, je ne pense pas avoir fait d'erreur, mais... Vous savez tous que j'aime Lily, et ça depuis super longtemps. Donc y a trois semaines je lui ai... je lui ai demandé d'être ma femme.**

**\- Attend tu as fait quoi ?** Hurlais-je.

**\- Tu as pas compris ou quoi ? Il a demandé ma cousine en mariage,** annonça Hugo sous le choc.

**\- Elle a dit quoi ?** Demanda Lorcan en se retournant totalement face à Alexander.

**\- Elle me donne sa réponse vendredi,** dit-il perdu.

**Point de vue de Edgard Krum.**

**\- Elle me donne sa réponse vendredi,** confia Alexander Londubat.

**\- Oh que c'est mignon !** Ironisa mon frère en s'avançant, e**ncore une qui aura la fabuleuse chance de devenir la femme d'un manchot.**

**\- Je suis sure qu'elle le trompera d'ici peu de temps quand elle se rendra compte qui est ennuyeux à mourir,** déclara Swayer Adams qui avait pris position avec Boris.

**\- La ferme Sawyer !** Aboya Lorcan.

**\- Tu devrais plutôt épouser Scramender vu comment il prend ta défense, Londubat !** Siffla Scorpius hautain.

Même si je le connaissais très bien, le ton froid et sec de Malfoy était toujours très perturbant.

**\- Je suis quand même sûre qu'elle va dire non,** rigola mon frère.

**\- Il y a plus de chance qu'elle me dise oui plutôt qu'à un mec qui ne respecte même pas sa copine crétin,** lança Alexander en s'avançant à son tour.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?** Dit-il en serrant les poings.

Mon frère venait de rentrer dans une colère noire.

**\- Je viens de dire que tu es qu'un connard si tu préfères, j'ai peur que tu ne comprennes pas ! Et aussi arrête de faire ton fière car on sait tout les deux que tu n'ai qu'un putain de soumit avec ma sœur donc maintenant fous nous la paix.**

**\- Même si je trouve ça plutôt drôle de voir Krum prendre cher, vous devriez vous calmer,** essaya de calmer Pierre Macmillan qui s'était avancé.

**\- Vas te faire foutre toi et retourne voir ta folle !**

Il n'y eu qu'une micro seconde avant que mon frère tomba au sol en se tenant sa joue meurtrie par le poing que venait de lui lancer Pierre. Je ne voulais même pas réagir car je savais que mon frère le méritait, certes Cassandra était spéciale mais on ne dit à son copain qu'elle est folle sans en subir les conséquences. Mon frère se relève et au même moment Lorcan Scramender s'approche de lui pour le coller contre un mur :

**\- Tu viens de parler de ma sœur connard !**

Son poing serrait partie en direction de la mâchoire de mon frère, jusqu'au moment où il se baissa et le pain qui lui était réservé se confronta au un mur. Le bras de Lorcan était tétanisé par la violence de son coup raté, Boris en profita pour lui gratifier d'une béquille dans la cuisse.

**\- Apparemment tu es un raté dans tout les domaines Scramender ! Essaye plutôt de te faire une meuf ou ta sainte-nitouche de meuf,** siffla Scorpius en regardant Lorcan se lever difficilement.

Je voyais Hugo qui se précipitait déçu en criant qu'il ne devait pas insulter sa sœur, Sawyer le voyait aussi et décida de l'expulser avec sa baguette. Hugo faisait plusieurs mètres dans les airs avant de ce fracasser contre un des murs, avec la puissance de l'impacte quelques minuscules pierres se cassaient sous le contacte du corps. Lorcan se releva enfin et plaquait Scorpius qui était entrain de rigoler de Weasley.

Lorcan lui mit plusieurs coups de poing en l'insultant, mon frère vint pour lui mettre un coup de pied directement à l'emplacement de ses côtes ce qui le fit retourner et s'écrasa sur le sol au côté de Scor. Sawyer essaya de relancer un sort sur Hugo qui s'approchait en courant mais Pierre était plus rapide :

**\- EXPELLIARMUS !**

**\- Connard ! Dégage de là !** Hurle Sawyer,** Krum Junior tu nous aides merde !**

Je ne réagissais pourtant pas, même quand Pierre venait de mettre un poing dans la tronche de Sawyer. Alexander était quand ta lui face à Scorpius entrain de le pousser violemment.

**\- Va t'occuper de ta salope de sœur au lieu de me casser les couilles avec ma copine connard.**

Même si Malfoy commençait à avoir une ecchymose sur le dessous de l'œil, il restait toujours aussi froid.

**\- Mon dieu, on dirait que tu es contrarié, qui aurait cru que tu savais te laisser aller,** dit-il avec sarcasme.

Lorcan fit un coup de baguette et je vis Scor tomber à terre.

**\- LEVICORPUS,** cria mon frère sur Lorcan.

Sawyer lança un sort pour expulser cette fois Alexander mais celui-ci se protégea, il voulait réessayer sur Hugo à l'arrière mais Boris lui bloqua le bras :

**\- Weasley est à moi, on a un compte à régler,** sourit-il méchamment.

Pierre prit la direction de mon frère pour le stopper mais Swayer le prit en duel de sortilège. Alexander était entrain d'aider Lorcan :

**\- Arrête de bouger ! Je vais t'aider,** siffla-t-il.

Juste avant que Malfoy ne l'expulse à son tour et le charge dangereusement contre le mur.

Je ne reconnaissais pas mon frère à cet instant :

**\- Tu es au courant que tu vas morfler Weasley,** dit-il avec froideur.

Hugo était déjà mal en point du sang coulait de son crâne suite à sa collision avec le mur. Mais ce mec était quand même un grand malade, il répliqua encore :

**\- Je me défendrais toujours Krum ! Toujours contre des connards comme toi qui ne respecte personne, même pas soi-même ! Tu as insulté ma sœur en faisant mention qu'elle serait une bonne pute de compagnie si elle fermait un peu sa gueule dans le train et maintenant tu dis que tu veux me casser la gueule ? TRES BIEN KRUM ! Ramène ton cul maintenant qu'on en finisse !**

Mon frère ne se privait pas pour se jeter sur lui, mais Hugo l'évita et même si Boris était à moitié terre il mit un poing ce qui lui fit cracher du sang. Boris était tellement en colère et en pleine adrénaline qui lui prit son bras et lui tordit jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol à son tour. Mon frère essaya de se positionner au-dessus de Weasley mais celui ci lui mit un coup de pied dans le thorax et recula un peu plus loin sur le sol. Notre capitaine lui sauta de plus belle dessus, il l'insultait de plus belle mais cette fois-ci en bulgare tout en lui attrapant le col de sa chemise. Il le secoua d'une telle force que le crâne de Hugo percuta le sol de pierre. Boris mit son poing en l'air et lui gratifia d'un coup directement sur sa tempe. Il releva son poing :

**\- Tu voulais prendre ma place en tant que meilleur attrapeur, mais maintenant tu ne pourras plus.**

Il finit sa phrase par un nouveau coup au visage.

**\- Tu essayes de faire ton dur face au plus grand ?**

Il réitéra son geste.

**\- Et je sais ! Je sais que tu as essayé de me piquer ma copine !**

Mon frère lui plaqua plusieurs coups sur son visage déjà ensanglanté, il allait sûrement mourir sous sa colère si je ne faisais rien.

**\- ARRÊTE ! Putain Borislav arrête.**

Je m'étais placé derrière son dos en enroulant mes bras sous ses épaules en essayant de le tirer vers moi.

**\- DEGAGE TOI !** Hurla-t-il.

Pierre venait de lâcher Sawyer, et je vis le Serpentard partir de son côté en courant. Scorpius essaya lui aussi de m'aider à retenir mon frère. Mais il désespéra et parti à son tour, en essayant de le tirer. Alexander et Lorcan arrivèrent vers moi et poussèrent mon frère loin du corps de Weasley. Je retenais enfin mon frère dans mes bras même s'il continuait à se débattre en disant des choses absurdes comme quoi il avait essayé de ce faire Alexie. En reculant un peu, je voyais Alexander se pencher sur Hugo, il essayait de regarder s'il respirait.

On entendit des gens arrivaient en courant sûrement des professeurs, Londubat me regardait d'un air complètement paniqué, je voyais Lorcan qui souriait car Hugo respirait. Borislav les insultait encore mais Alexander se retourna vers moi :

**\- Vas t'en ! Edgard ! Barre toi !**

Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Pourquoi il voulait que je m'en aille, si les professeurs nous voyaient ils comprendront tout et nous vireront, il voulait nous aider ?

**\- Barrez vous maintenant !**

* * *

Vos avis sur ce chapitre ? :)


	13. Chapter 13

Review ?

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

**Playlist : Annie You Save Me - Graffiti6**

**Big Big - Foals**

**Cosmic Love - Florence + The Machine**

**Sailor Man - Ewert And The Two Dragons**

**Carry On - FUN**

* * *

**13- Toujours ensemble mais chacun de son côté.**

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Il fallait que j'aille voire ce qu'il avait. Merlin ! Pourquoi un hibou express m'avait simplement dit « Hugo, infirmerie » Sérieux ! Qui envoie encore des messages aussi court ? J'arrivais enfin à proximité de l'infirmerie, et je voyais déjà entre les portes les garçons qui s'étaient assis sur un des lits.

**\- OÙ EST IL ?**

Lorcan venait de se lever pour me faire face.

**\- Rose attend !** S'inquiéta mon copain.

**\- Dégage où est...**

J'étais coupé dans ma phrase quand je vis Hugo allongé sur un lit d'appoint. Il est en piteux état, je l'avais déjà vu quelques fois égratigné ou avoir pris des coups avec le Quidditch ou avec les cousins mais là c'était autre chose. Sa lèvre inférieure était éclatée et avec une goûte de sang séchée à cette endroit, son arcade n'est pas mieux. Même si son visage était nettoyé je remarquais quand même les dégâts, il avait une ecchymose sur la mâchoire et puis une autre sur la tempe et encore une sous l'oeil. Il avait aussi une coupure sur sa joue, elle n'était pas bien grave mais elle lui laisserait quand même une cicatrice. Pendant que je l'examinais un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres, et il entrouvrit les yeux.

**\- Hé,** souffla-t-il à peine audible.

Un soulagement s'empara de moi, il avait toujours sa tête d'imbécile heureux même après ça, je lui sourie à mon tour.

**\- Hé !** Dis-je en lui caressant la tête.

Il tira une grimace de douleur au contacte de ma main et je retirais directement ma main.

**\- T'inquiète pas... je vais bien Rosie... Un peu... Sonné,** murmura-t-il.

Mon frère ferma les yeux après son dernier mot, il devait dormir. Je ne pouvais pas le forcer à rester éveillé, je lui laissais un bisou sur la joue avant de refermer les paravents. En me retournant je vis les garçons qui me fixaient, je n'avais pas entendu Lily rentrait mais elle chuchotait des choses à Alexander.

**\- Bon maintenant vous allez me dire ce qui c'est passé ?** M'importais-je.

Avant même que Alex me répondre, Charlie arriva en courant dans la pièce.

**\- Tu étais où toi ?** Demandais-je énervée.

Elle fronça les sourcils face au ton que j'employais.

**\- Euh... J'étais partie me promener mais de toute façon ce n'est pas ça l'important,** siffla-t-elle.

Charlie avait raison, je me retournais vers les garçons encore une fois :

**\- Vous m'expliquez oui ou merde ?**

Charlie et Lily ricanèrent quand le juron sorti de ma bouche, en les voyant je roulais des yeux. Alexander allait enfin parler mais cette fois-ci c'est Cassandra qui arriva.

**\- Pierre ! Tu vas bien ? Oh Charlotte tu as des Joncheruines toi aussi,** annonça-t-elle.

Charlie leva la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose mais il n'y avait rien à regarder, elle roula des yeux par rapport à l'imagination que faisait preuve Cassy.

**\- PAR MERLIN ! QUELQU'UN VA ME DIRE CE QUI C'EST PASSÉ !** Hurlais-je.

Lorcan me fit enfin face, et essaya de prendre mes mains pour me calmer mais je le repoussais. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me calme je voulais qu'on m'explique.

**\- Krum nous a insulté, enfin il a insulté Alexander par rapport au fait que,** commença-t-il.

**\- Qu'il nous trouvait con comme d'habitude,** dit Alex en ayant un regard insistant envers Lorcan.

Tout le monde cacher quelque chose ou quoi ? Alexander continua :

**\- Rose, c'est de ma faute d'accord j'ai répondu à Krum et après c'est parti en vrille, on a commencé à tous se monter les uns sur les autres. Malfoy était sur moi, et aussi Lorcan. Krum avait déjà éjecté Hugo, puis après Pierre s'est attelé à Sawyer. Puis j'ai contrôlé vite fait Malfoy pendant que j'aidais Lorcan qui était pris dans un sortilège. Et après on remarquait au loin Krum qui s'acharnait sur ton frère, mais vraiment très fort. Edgard était là, enfin... Il essayait de contrôler son frère, il l'a reculé de Hugo. Sawyer était déjà partie, et Malfoy c'était enfui en entendant des gens arrivaient. Puis on s'est approché en vitesse pour voir Hugo, il respirait donc Pierre et moi on l'a emmené jusqu'ici. Et après on t'a envoyé un hibou à toi...**

Pierre arrive à la hauteur de Alexander avec Cassandra dans ses bras.

**\- Et il a oublié de préciser qu'il a laissé partir les Krums,** précisa Pierre.

Lily frappa Alexander sur le bras avant de lui demander :

**\- Tu es con ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**\- Car Edgard n'avait rien fait ! Il ne méritait pas les conséquences de nos actes ou ceux de son frère. Et puis c'est grâce à lui que ton frère Rose n'est pas à St Mangouste.**

Je me sentais pas bien tout d'un coup, entre ça, les conflits avec les garçons, mon frère, Lily qui me faisait la tête, et... Je me sentais partir. J'attendais le fameux moment où je m'écrasais au sol mais à la place c'était des bras qui m'enroulaient la taille. Un flou était toujours de moi, je ne distinguais personne, puis une fraction de seconde après c'était mes amis autour de moi que je voyais. Les bras qui m'entouraient me posaient sur un lit et je vis enfin que c'était Charlie qui m'avait aidé et déposé. (Lorcan n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce).

**\- Ça va aller Rose, ça va aller,** chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle était si mignonne et prévenante quand elle le voulait, je restais dans son étreinte pendant que les autres parlaient.

**\- Qui a réellement commencé ?** Demanda Lily froidement.

Tout le monde comprit mais c'est Charlie qui était à côté de moi qui répondit :

**\- Lily, ça ne changerait rien de savoir ça.**

**\- C'est Krum,** cracha Lorcan avec colère.

**\- Je vais les tuer ces Serpentard de merde !** Aboya ma cousine en partant vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Alexander Londubat la rattrapa par les bras.

**\- Garde ta haine pour le terrain de Quidditch bébé, et puis c'est de ma faute de tout façon j'ai répliqué...**

**\- C'est vrai ! Et moi j'ai essayé de calmer le jeu,** dit Pierre victorieux.

Cassandra se retourna pour lui faire un câlin à son copain.

**\- Oh Pierro, je suis si fière de toi !**

**\- Mais** (il se gratte la tête), **j'ai foutu le premier coup juste après.**

Cassy lui fit une tape sur le torse après sa confession.

**\- Mais Cass' c'était pour ton honneur !** S'indigna-t-il.

Sa copine affichait des yeux noirs ce qui était complètement contradictoire avec sa personnalité, elle se décala de lui et de son étreinte.

**\- Je me fiche éperdument ce que pense les autres Pierre !**

Lily s'était assise sur un des lits en face de nous pendant que Cassandra avait fait face à son copain.

**\- Non mais sérieux ! Y a que moi qui trouve que c'est n'importe quoi qu'ils aient fait ça ?**

**\- C'est sûr,** commença Lorcan, **mais maintenant c'est trop tard, et puis on a les mêmes torts qu'eux.**

Je sentais Charlie me caresser les cheveux et me les embrasser, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle pouvait être aussi dur sur un terrain de Quidditch ou avec abrutis, et pourtant avec moi dès que j'étais faible elle était là pour moi, très réconfortante.

**\- Lorcan a raison, on s'est lancé autant de sort et autant de...,** précisa Alexander avant de se stopper en voyant Madame Pomfresh arriver.

Elle était vêtue de son éternel tablier blanc pardessus une robe bordeaux, et sa coiffe d'infirmière.

**\- Maintenant vous allez me dire ce qui c'est passé avant que j'appelle vos parents,** ordonna-t-elle.

Tout le monde ce regardaient, je compris vite que personne ne voulait répondre et surtout dire la vérité, Pierre se racla la gorge (pas pour prendre la parole mais simplement par nervosité), les autres garçons levaient les yeux au ciel.

**\- J'attends ?** Dit Madame Pomfresh en tapant des pieds.

**\- Et bien Madame,** (je venais de me lever sous le regard inquiet de Charlie), **les garçons ont eu la merveilleuse idée de jouer avec des cognards mais ils se sont blessés et après ils voulaient que je les soigne mais mon frère était complètement sonné qu'en rentrant dans mes appartements. Comme je l'ai dit il était vraiment sonné qu'il a renversé une bibliothèque sur lui, donc vu la gravité des blessures les garçons l'ont emmené ici pendant que je rangeais.**

Un silence s'installa pendant que Madame Pomfresh nous examina tous un par un.

**\- Cela semble très peu crédible comme histoire Miss Weasley,** me fit elle remarquer.

**\- Peut-être mais c'est la vérité, et puis ci cela aurait été une bagarre je pense qu'il y aurait eu aussi l'autre victime, non ?** Tentais-je avec un regard faisant croire que j'étais sûre de moi alors que les autres étaient bouches ouvertes me regardant.

**\- D'accord,** dit-elle septique.

**_Du coté de Serpentard._**

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

J'arrivais en trompe dans les cachots en dégageant au passage des élèves qui sortaient de la salle commune. En entrant, je remarquais Krum allongé sur un grand sofa noir se tenant une pochette de glace sur son arcade, Edgard était assis sur une commode dans un coin et Sawyer changeait de chemise qui était taché de sang. Mon frère était entrain de se regarder dans le miroir sa baguette à la main.

**\- Episkey ! Aïe putain.**

On venait d'entendre le nez de Scor craquer en se replaçant.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait bande de con ?** Hurlais-je.

Aucun d'eux ne bronchaient à part Sawyer qui me regardait froidement :

**\- Ta gueule Malfoy ! On vient juste de calmer Krum !**

Attend ! Il était sérieux il venait vraiment de me parler comme ça ? J'avançais vers lui d'un pas menaçant et sortis ma baguette pour lui pointer sur le torse.

**\- Tu me reparles encore une fois comme ça Adams et je te jure, je t'émascule !** Menaçais-je.

Sawyer déglutit difficilement et s'écarta en boutonnant sa chemise. Je rangeais ma baguette quand je vis Edgard qui donnait une potion aux garçons. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère même s'il avait les cheveux plus long, et ses yeux plus sombre, pourtant son caractère était réellement différent, tout en lui était différent. Il était sociable et gentil (même attentionné) alors que son frère ne pensait qu'à lui dans la plus part des cas.

**\- C'est quoi comme potion ?** Demanda Sawyer avant de la boire.

**\- C'est pour vos blessures, ça va les réduire,** dit timidement Edgard.

Je me retournais vers Scorpius qui était adossé sur le miroir.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?** Demandais-je énervé.

Mon frère ne répondit pas lui non plus, c'était peine perdue d'avoir une réponse de sa part. Je me retournais vers Edgard cette fois en lui redemandant la même question. Au bout d'un moment je commençais à taper du pied d'impatience.

Une voix familière venait d'apparaître derrière moi :

**\- Ils ont cassés la gueule à Poil de Carotte et compagnie.**

C'était Lou qui venait d'arriver, elle restait à l'entrée en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

**\- Comment tu sais ça ? Tu étais où ?**

**\- Je me promenais** (elle fronçait les sourcils) **et puis j'ai entendu quelqu'un qui passait en parler, bref j'ai pas besoin de me justifier !** Dit-elle cassante.

Ok, elle était carrément froide même avec moi.

**\- Weasley va bien** ? Demandais-je à Lou.

**\- Tu parles de quels Weasleys**. Ironisa-t-elle.

**\- Parkinson ta gueule, tu sais bien de qui je parle !** Me plaignais-je.

**\- Il est a l'infirmerie, je l'ai envoyé illico presto,** dit Krum en « en tapant cinq » à Sawyer.

Mon frère était toujours au même endroit, seule dans l'ombre. On ne voyait que ses cheveux blond.

**\- Putain mais tu es vraiment un connard fini Krum ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?** M'énervais-je.

Je sentais derrière mon dos Lou s'approchait et rouler des yeux après ma phrase. Lou prit un choco grenouille après s'être arrêté sur une table contre le mur à droite de l'entrée. Elle voulait assister au spectacle de plus près.

**\- Ok tu vas te calmer maintenant ? Si j'ai fait ça c'est car déjà je devais me venger pour l'autre jours et aussi car il a essayé de me piquer ma copine,** s'exclama Borislav.

**\- Attend tu es sérieux ? Tu crois sérieusement que Poil de Carotte peut choper Alexie ?** Rigola Lou.

-** Tu es vraiment stupide comme mec ou quoi ? Tu sais que c'est impossible qu'elle fasse ça**, dis-je après la stupidité qu'il venait de sortir.

Avant que Krum puisse répliquer (ou plutôt nous insulter), Alice débarqua en claquant les portes sur Alexie et Cassy Ann. Elle accourait vers mon frère en le prenant dans ses bras.

**\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu un duel avec des Serpentards et que ça avait mal fini.**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, je vais bien,** chuchota mon frère en resserrant ses bras.

C'était toujours bizarre de voir qu'ils étaient si proche et surtout que mon frère était humain avec une autre personne que moi.

**\- J'espère que ça arrivera plus que tu sois mêlé aux affaires de Krum** (il était trop occupé avec Sawyer pour entendre), murmura-t-elle.

**\- Chut ne t'inquiète pas !** Dit-il en lui laissant un baiser sur le nez.

Ok c'était mignon, mais c'était mon frère et je trouvais ça trop mal placé de faire ça devant moi. Je tournais mon visage pour échapper à cette vue. Je vis Cassy Ann s'approchait de mini Krum mais elle se stoppa quand elle vit que Lou et moi les regardèrent.

**\- Il y a des cachotteries dans l'air,** murmurais-je à Lou.

**\- Ou plutôt des cochonneries,** sourit-elle avec un coup de coude.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un ricanement à sa remarque, les autres ne s'en souciaient pas ce qui était tant mieux.

Alexie s'approchait enfin de son copain, qui se retournait laissant Sawyer seul, ils allèrent tout les deux sur le grand sofa.

**\- Ça va toi ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Pas trop non ! Surtout à cause de ton connard de frère qui peut pas fermer sa gueule une bonne fois pour toute,** s'emporta-t-il.

**\- Arrête bébé c'est bon, c'est passé,** essaya Alexie.

J'avais un peu de la peine pour elle, fallait continuellement qu'elle en caisse toute les horreurs que les Serpentards disaient sur son frère, surtout son petit ami.

**\- De toute façon je leurs ai mis cher, donc ils vont pas venir me chercher des emmerdes,** déclara-t-il.

**\- Comment ça ?** S'inquiéta Alexie.

**\- J'ai envoyé Weasley au tapis, apparemment il est à l'infirmerie maintenant,** dit-il victorieux.

Bizarrement, Alexie était devenue toute blanche après l'annonce de son copain, je la connaissais sûrement pas autant qu'Alice mais je savais très bien qu'elle stressait actuellement. Borislav le remarqua et se leva de colère.

**\- Tu devrais peut être aller voir s'il va bien, si tu t'inquiète à ce point !** Hurla-t-il en partant vers son dortoir.

Alexie n'avait pas bougée, elle était restée statistique sur le sofa.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore le grand imbécile ?** Demanda froidement Lou.

Alexie la regarda sans répondre, enfin son regard était la réponse. Il était glacial.

**\- Vous avez de la chance qu'aucun professeur ne vous ai vu,** déclarais-je à Edgard.

**\- C'est grâce à Londubat ! Il nous a dit de partir quand des gens arrivaient.**

Londubat ? Alexander avait ''défendu'' des Serpentards ? Pourquoi ? Et depuis quand il faisait ça ? Je n'étais pas la seule à être choquée, Lou, Cassy Ann et Alexie étaient dans le même état. Je repris mes esprits car une question trotta dans ma tête :

**\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça au juste ? Pourquoi la bagarre et les duels ?**

Edgard resta figé et une réponse froide de la part de mon frère se fit entendre :

**\- Krum et moi on s'est moqué de la demande en mariage de Londubat pour Potter.**

Sur le moment, plusieurs réactions étaient soulevé, la mienne la plus basique :

**\- Quoi ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Ils vont se marier ?**

Lou, elle était complètement excitée par le ragot en lui même :

**\- Quel tâche ce mec sérieux ! Une demande en mariage c'est pathétique.**

**\- C'est surtout méga ringard,** renchérit Sawyer.

Parkinson le fixe du doigt et lui fait un signe de tête pour approuvé son commentaire.

**\- Ce mec est méga ennuyeux, elle va mourir simplement à l'écouter la Potter,** dit Lou plein de sarcasme.

Alexie se lève agacée par ces remarques et balança avant de partir :

**\- Je vous signale que vous parlez de mon frère là ! Donc vous pouvez avoir un peu de respect ! Je suis pas entrain de critiquer les votre moi,** hurla-t-elle les yeux sombres.

**\- Impossible j'en ai pas moi,** sourit Lou en croquant une pomme qu'elle avait piqué dans un sac de deuxième année.

En connaissant Parkinson par cœur, je savais qu'elle se jouait de la situation.

**\- Tu as compris le principe Parkinson donc me saoule pas !** Fini Alexie avant de partir vers son propre dortoir.

**\- Un peu susceptible la Alexie,** rigola Lou sur sa table.

Je levais les yeux au ciel par tant de mépris de sa part pour la solidarité entre ''amis''. Cassy Ann part vers le dortoir pour aller voir son amie, mais en passant devant mon frère elle s'arrête pour lui dire :

**\- Tu as de la chance qu'il y avait Edgard pour sauver ton cul Malfoy !**

Mon frère ne brisa pas son royaume de glace et en profita même pour la regarder de haute en bas comme une vulgaire merde. (un de ses nombreux talents de mon frère). Elle disparaissait de ma vue quand elle claqua la porte. En faisant plus attention au visage de mon frère je remarquais que ses bleues et blessures étaient beaucoup moins voyante qu'au début de notre ''conversation''. Alice le remarqua aussi :

**\- Où est ce que tu as eu ces potions au juste ?**

**\- Je ne suis peut-être pas comme mon frère un athlétique et un tombeur mais moi au moins je sais réfléchir et fabriquer des potions. Je les ai fait pendant les vacances,** annonça Edgard.

Certes il était moins athlétique que son frère, mais ça se voyait quand même qu'il avait des bras puissants. Il était aussi plus pâle que lui et ne s'exprimait que très rarement, voir jamais quand il y avait son frère. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi car c'était un garçon beaucoup plus agréable que son grand frère.

J'entendis Lou se lever de la table où elle avait pris place depuis un moment.

**\- Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais presque, à la base j'étais venu pour voir la gueule en sang de Krum et maintenant que c'est fait j'ai plus besoin de vous voir.**

Elle tourna les talons juste après m'avoir accordé un clin d'oeil.

Edgard et Sawyer étaient partis dans leurs chambres et mon frère et sa copine étaient déjà bien trop occupés à mon goût, ça ne servait donc à rien que je restais ici plus longtemps. Il fallait que je prenne une douche avant le dîner, en espérant que Rose ne soit pas déjà dans la salle de bain. MERLIN ! ROSE ? C'était son frère que mes ''amis'' avaient envoyé sur un brancard. Oh. Mon. Dieu. J'étais sûre que j'étais mûre pour une énième engueulade avec elle sur le fait que les gens de ma maison sont tous des connards profond et blablabla ! Mais même si elle avait raison dans la majorité des cas je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de lui dire. De toute façon elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison de m'en vouloir à moi non ? Roh ! Et puis on se parlait plus maintenant donc le problème était réglé.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

C'était quand même des sacrés imbéciles, enfin plutôt de vrais cons. Oh et puis les filles étaient pas mieux elles en faisaient toute une histoire pour si peu. Non mais y a personne qui était à St Mangouste et surtout personne était mort (ou expulsé). En plus ces abrutis avaient réussi à gâcher mon après midi, non mais ils pouvaient pas se battre comme tout le monde et pas en faire un cinéma, c'était dingue comment ils voulaient toujours être au devant de la scène. D'ailleurs y a que moi qui pouvait être dans les bouches de tout le monde pas eux ! En plus j'étais venu pour rien, déjà Krum avait pas la gueule en sang plus que ça, en plus l'autre Alexie avait pété son câble, et d'ailleurs pourquoi Alexander avait autant de respect pour nous ! C'était pas possible d'avoir gâché une après-midi comme ça. J'étais tranquille (enfin) et j'arrivais (enfin) à ne plus penser au mariage de ma mère, et là ces enfoirés m'énervaient. Ce mariage ! J'en avais vraiment plus que marre, déjà je tolérais pas ça, en plus fallait que j'aille faire l'effort d'acheter une robe ce vendredi, et puis... Elle revenait.

J'arrivais enfin à ma pièce fétiche, le sac de frappe m'attendait et je me faisais pas prier pour le dégommer. Pendant que je donnais plusieurs coups, je ne pouvais que me focaliser sur le retour de ma mère. Ce weekend (normalement), qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Non surtout : est-ce que je lui disais la vérité, que c'était une sale gamine égoïste ? J'étais sûre qu'elle allait faire comme les fois d'avant : grand sourire et comportement exemplaire, j'allais même devoir me taper les gâteaux de mariage, les bouquets de fleurs, les robes à dentelle. Eurk ! C'était affreux je ne voulais même pas y penser, j'allais devoir traîner par ci par là simplement pour goûter tout pleins de trucs et aussi, LE PIRE, j'allais devoir faire semblant que j'aimais les gens pour lui faire plaisir, dire bonjour à tout le monde et être polie ! Certainement pas ! Oh non je ne serais pas comme.

Merlin pourquoi j'y pensais, j'avais réussi à ne pas y penser, enfin j'avais réussi à ne pas y penser pendant mon début d'après midi grâce à...

**\- Je savais que je te trouverais là.**

Charlotte, elle venait d'apparaître de derrière la porte, elle avait un petit sourire en avançant vers moi alors que j'avais stoppé mes coups.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Crivey ?**

La mention de son nom de famille et le ton froid que j'employais la fit stopper net.

**\- Hé, calme toi je t'ai rien fait de mal Louann.**

Je fronce les sourcils en la fixant, et elle à l'air de hésiter pour sa prochainement phrase.

**\- J-Je croyais qu'on était amie.**

**\- C'est toi qui parle !** (je m'étais rapproché d'elle) **tu es incapable de te libérer pour qu'on se voit un minimum. Oh oui pardon ô grande Charlotte aujourd'hui tu as réussi mais à la seconde où on s'est retrouvé tu as accouru pour aller voir ta bande de bras cassé d'amis !**

Mon ton était toujours aussi froid et cassant.

**\- Je te préviens que si tes copains n'avaient pas fait du mal aux miens on en serait pas là !** Siffla-t-elle.

**\- Peut-être que si vu que ce ne sont que des crétins,** dis-je agacé.

**\- Lou !** S'exclama Charlotte.

Je savais très bien qu'elle voulait que j'arrête de faire des commentaires désobligeants sur ses amis, mais c'était plus fort que moi, ils avaient gâché mes plans de l'après midi.

**\- De toute façon ce ne sont que des mecs, ils n'ont pas de cervelle et c'est pas nouveau,** soulignais-je.

**\- Ce sont des garçons certes, mais ce sont mes amis !** Lança-t-elle.

**\- Je croyais que moi aussi,** ajoutais-je.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus sombre que d'habitude.

**\- Mais je t'ai dit qu'on l'était ! Tu agis vraiment comme une gamine !** Râla Crivey.

**\- Une gamine ?** (j'étais énervée) **Je ne savais pas qu'être amie avec une personne signifiait de ne pas la voir, ni lui parler. Je préfère encore ne pas être ton amie plutôt que de te voir tout le temps entrain de rigoler et te pavaner avec ta bande de canard boiteux !** Vociférais-je en faisant des mouvements avec les bras.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, non elle se contentait de sourire devant mon nez. Elle avait pas droit de sourire comme ça, déjà car je venais de l'engueuler et en plus elle était trop belle en souriant. Ses dents parfaites et ses lèvres roses et légèrement pulpeuse. Non elle n'avait définitivement pas le droit de faire cela. Et puis en plus elle s'avançait encore plus proche de moi avec toujours ce sourire scotché sur son visage. Pourquoi elle sourit au juste !

**\- Tu es jalouse Lou ?** Murmura-t-elle joueuse.

Je levais les yeux au ciel juste à cette question.

**\- Jamais ! Je ne suis jamais jalouse,** affirmais-je.

Ok je mentais ! J'étais carrément jalouse, mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

**\- Je t'assures que si,** continua-t-elle.

**\- Arrête,** tentais-je.

**\- Oh aller Lou, dis le c'est pas grave,** sourit Crivey.

**\- Je ne le suis pas,** mentis-je.

**\- OK comme tu veux.** (elle prit une respiration) **Je te promet de faire des efforts, tu es d'accord ?**

J'étais Louann Parkinson, moi la garce attitrée de tout Poudlard, la salope de base qui joue avec les sentiments des autres et aussi celle qui explose quand on l'a fait chier. J'étais une dure à cuire et personne ne me fait changer. J'aurais du lui en faire baver pour m'avoir complètement zappée durant la journée ou depuis que je lui avais demandé d'être mon amie (ce qui était clairement pathétique). Mais voilà ce que j'ai fait, moi, Louann Parkinson :

Je m'était avancée comme une débile vers elle, il ne restait plus beaucoup de centimètre, et j'ai simplement répondu ''d'accord'' et elle avait souri victorieuse.

Pourquoi il fallait que je change à ce point quand j'étais avec elle ? Je me reconnaissais même plus, et j'avais peur de parler limite car j'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

Une fille débarqua en sautillant avec une grande tignasse blonde et elle était plutôt petite, elle portait un bracelet avec des brocolis. Ok ! Elle est trop spéciale. Oh mais oui ! C'est Cassandra Scramender.

**\- On te cherchait Charlotte... Oh mais tu n'as plus de Joncheruine,** dit-elle joyeuse.

**\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?** Soufflais-je à Crivey.

Elle secoua la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il fallait mieux pas que je demande, ce que je ne fis pas.

**\- Oh ! C'est à cause de ça que tu ne les as plus,** déclara Cassandra en voyant ma présence.

Le ''ça'' m'était clairement visé ce que je n'appréciais que très peu. C'est bon je suis pas une chose ! Charlie avait l'air complètement gêné par ce que venait de dire son amie. C'était évidement qu'on son amie était complètement à l'ouest mais elle avait l'air de la comprendre.

**\- Je suis désolée,** murmura Charlotte avant de quitter la pièce avec Cassandra qu'elle prit par le bras.

Attend elle était sérieuse ! Elle me laissait encore en plan ? Non mais c'était pas possible deux fois dans la même journée. Je me retournais et frappais un grand coup de pied dans le sac de frappe derrière moi.

**\- ELLE VA ME RENDRE DINGUE !** Criais-je à moi même.

**Point de vue de Charlotte Crivey :**

Je me sentais encore une fois coupable... Je venais de laisser pour la deuxième fois de la journée Parkinson. Elle m'en voudrait c'était évident. Ça faisait déjà trois semaines qu'on s'était dit ''amie'' mais on avait pas pu se voir, enfin à part en cours mais c'était pas vraiment quelque chose de vraiment d'officiel, je voulais dire par là que je ne lui avais pas parlé pendant les cours. Ça aussi je savais qu'elle devait m'en vouloir, mais c'était vraiment dur de faire la part des choses, en plus Rose et Lily ne m'avaient pas facilité la tâche, jusqu'à aujourd'hui elles avaient été fâché. (D'ailleurs si j'avais bien remarqué ''grâce'' à Hugo elles étaient passées au-dessus de leurs différents. MERCI HUGO!) J'avais du passé du autant de temps avec Rose et Lily mais quasiment jamais toute les trois ensembles. C'était ridicule surtout qu'elles étaient cousines et meilleures amies, ce parler devait être la meilleure solution non ? En parlant de Rose, elle agissait de plus en plus bizarrement avec Lorcan, faudrait que je lui demande, la chose qui était réjouissante dans cette journée était le fait que Lily et Alexander avait été enfin réellement proche.

J'entendais Cassandra chantonner devant moi en descendant les escaliers.

**\- Pourquoi les autres me cherchaient Cass' ?**

Cassandra me sourit de toute ses dents et me déclare :

**\- Simplement car c'est l'heure de manger Charlie.**

**\- Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte,** dis-je timidement.

**\- Tu était trop occupé peut-être,** dit-elle innocemment. (je savais bien qu'elle parlait de Parkinson).

**\- Je passais juste par là c'est pour ça,** mentis-je.

**\- Oui, je comprends, de toute façon ça ne me regarde pas,** dit Cass' poliment.

Il y eu une longue minute de silence avant qu'elle ne recommence à parler :

**\- Tu es amie avec Louann ?** Demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

**\- Non !**

J'avais répondu sans réellement réfléchir, je pense que je regrettais même ce que je venais d'annoncer quand j'entendis sa réponse :

**\- Oh, c'est dommage, même si c'est une garce à beaucoup de niveau je suis sûre qu'elle doit être une très bonne amie !** (elle sourit et ajoute) **J'espère qu'il y aura de la meringue en dessert !**

Cassandra était toujours dans la lune, mais au moins elle était sincère dans tout ce qu'elle disait.

Une bonne amie ?

_Je venais enfin d'arriver en face de la salle sur demande quand je vis Parkinson adossée sur le mur dans un couloir vierge. Un sourire était collé à mon visage en la voyant, ça faisait déjà trois semaines qu'on essayait de se voir mais en vain. Je la vis se redresser quand j'arrivais enfin à sa hauteur, elle me fit un sourire lubrique que je répondis par un haussement de sourcils. Elle ricana en s'humidifiant ses lèvres comme à son habitude._

_\- Ne me dit pas que tu m'attendais Parkinson ? Rigolais-je._

_\- Non je passais par là, ironisa-t-elle._

_Dés que je la vois je ne peux que penser à elle et pas à autre chose, ce qui est réellement apaisant et je lui en remercie intérieurement._

_\- Alors que veux tu faire ? Demandais-je._

_\- On a pas vraiment le choix vu que personne ne doit nous voir, dit-elle froidement._

_\- Je te préviens que tes amis seraient autant choqué que les miens donc pas la peine de reposer la faute sur moi, annonçais-je._

_Louann leva les yeux au ciel avant de commencer à parler :_

_\- On peut squatter dans une salle ?_

_\- C'est interdit non?_

_\- Même si ça l'était tu vas pas faire ta rabat-joie !_

_Je ne répondis pas. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'on essayait de se voir et je me posais toujours pleins de question sur le fait si oui ou non c'était une bonne chose de la voir et d'être son amie. Mes amis m'en voudront quand ils seront ça c'est évident (car au bout d'un moment ça se sera), mais pourtant je voulais être là avec elle et savoir si elle allait bien._

_\- Tu vas bien Lou ? Demandais-je timidement._

_\- C'est pas vraiment dans la conversation qu'on avait commencé, précisa-t-elle pas vraiment chaleureuse._

_\- Dis le moi ? Insistais-je._

_Lou arqua un sourcil et passa une main dans ses cheveux fins._

_\- Je vais bien oui et toi ?_

_\- On joue encore ?_

_\- Dis moi qui c'est, siffla-t-elle._

_\- Lou ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas, chuchotais-je._

_\- S'il te plaît ! Et tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à dire s'il te plaît, chuchota Louann._

_Elle me supplia presque vu ses yeux brillants, comment ne pas craquer ? De toute façon ça ne changerait rien si elle savait car je suis sûr qu'elle le connaissait pas._

_\- Tu me promets de pas réagir alors (elle me fit signe que oui) c'est compliqué mais..._

_\- Charlotte ! Charlotte ! Faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie ! C'est Alexander qui m'envoie ! C'est super important, paniqua un troisième année en courant vers moi._

_Je pouvais sentir Lou complètement énervé par l'interruption de l'élève, mais si Alex me disait de venir ça devait être important._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demandais-je inquiète._

_\- c'est... (il était essoufflé) c'est Hugo il s'est battu avec un Serpen... (il remarqua Parkinson à côté de moi, il se figea quelque seconde avant de partir en courant)_

_Elle avait un tel pouvoir sur les plus jeunes c'était dingue. _

_\- Je suis désolée Lou, je dois partir ça à l'air grave, dis-je droit dans ses yeux gris._

_J'hésitais à m'approcher d'elle mais vu qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, je lui laissais un petit baisé sur la joue . Avant même qu'elle puisse répondre j'étais déjà partie._

Bonne amie ? En tout cas pas moi c'était évident, je la laissais tomber.

On était arrivé dans la grande salle et Cassy parti en direction de son copain sur la table des Serdaigles. Quand j'avançais, j'entendis que la conversation était déjà commencé, je pris place (comme à mon habitude) à côté de Rose.

**\- Alors Rose, tu vas faire quoi pour Malfoy ?** Demanda Lily d'un ton sec.

Rose faillit recracher son jus de citrouille.

**\- Comment ça ?** (même moi je n'avais pas compris ce que voulais Lily).

**\- Tu vas lui faire payer qu'elle a fait à ton frère ?**

**\- Lil' ! Je vais pas déclarer ''la guerre'' à Scarlett,** annonça-t-elle surprise.

Je remarquais que Hugo n'était pas là, mais que les garçons étaient en meilleure états, seule Pierre sur sa table avait encore un bleu à sa mâchoire. Merci la magie.

**\- Mais ! C'est la sœur du meilleur ami de Krum qui à fait ça à Hugo**, déclara notre meilleure amie.

Alexander qui était à côté de Lily lui répondit avec un sourire :

**\- Comme tu viens de souligner explicitement chérie, ce n'est pas la faute de Scarlett mais de Krum.**

**\- Quoi !** Dit Lily la bouche grande ouverte.

**\- Ta sœur va bien Alex ?** Demandais-je en coupant court leur conversation.

**\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?** Dit-il surpris.

**\- Et bien, je viens de remarquer qu'elle n'est pas à la table des Serpentards,** lui répondais-je en montrant du doigt sa place habituelle.

Alexander prit une bouchée de son plat avant d'ajouter :

**\- Le tant qu'elle n'est pas avec Krum ça me va !**

Bon apparemment il y avait des sujets sensibles pour tout le monde. Je sentis Rose se tourner vers moi avec un sourire, elle allait mieux que tout à l'heure c'était tant mieux.

**\- Tu étais où Charlie ?**

**\- J'étais entrain de me promener dans le château, fallait que je réfléchisse.**

Rose semblait intrigué de ma réponse, mais heureusement pour moi Lily intervint :

**\- Si je n'ai pas le droit de péter un câble contre aucun des putains de Serpentard. Sachez que sur le terrain de Quidditch ça va être un carnage ! Et c'est une promesse,** s'emporta Lily.

**\- J'aime quand tu parles comme ça Lily,** commençais-je, **mais le match aura lieu qu'après les vacances d'Halloween.**

Potter se prit la tête en les mains en s'accoudant sur la table, elle jouait les enfants c'était évident.

**\- J'essayerais de contenir ma colère jusqu'à ce moment alors ! Je vais quand même demander à Dean et Joe d'envoyer Krum et les Marlfoys à St Mangouste durant le match !**

**\- Lily ! C'est moi la capitaine,** rigolais-je.

Alexander et Rose rigolèrent à leur tour, pendant qu'ils étaient entrain de discuter je vis Lou arriver enfin à table s'asseyant au côté de Scarlett. J'aurais cru qu'elle serait énervée par le fait que je l'ai laissé en plan mais ça semblait aller, enfin pas plus que d'habitude je veux dire.

**\- Vous savez quand l'Institution de Salem arrive ?** Demanda Alexander.

**\- Il me semble qu'il arrive après les vacances,** déclare Lily à son copain.

Pendant qu'ils entament leur conversation, j'en profite pour par parler discrètement à Rose :

**\- Comment ça se passe avec Lorcan ?**

Rose se retourne et se rapproche de mon visage, je sens son odeur de patchouli ce qui me fait sourire.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Vous semblez assez froid tout les deux,** chuchotais-je.

**\- C'est rien t'inquiète Charlie.**

**\- Dis moi Rose,** insistais-je.

**\- Dis moi alors pourquoi tu allais mal et que tu as couché avec Julien Hooch ?**

Je me tue, et sans le vouloir tout me remonta d'un coup.

_\- Merci beaucoup, tu avais pas à faire ça tu sais ? Souriais-je._

_\- Je sais mais je voulais, dit-il._

_Je voyais le pub au loin, j'attendais qu'une voiture passe avant de traverser la route quand je sentis ses mains sur mon bras. En me retournant je le vis avec un sourire lubrique, il me fit signe de venir avec lui mais bizarrement une vague de stresse m'envahit._

_\- Je pense que mes amis m'attendent, je devrais y aller, dis-je._

_Ma voix tremblait et il le remarqua, il ne s'en souciait apparemment pas. Il me prit le bras un peu plus fort ce qui me fit basculer vers lui, je venais de perdre l'équilibre ce qui était assez simple pour lui de m'attirer un peu plus vers son lieu de prédilection. Sa poigne était tellement forte que je ne pouvais pas me débattre._

_\- Ça va aller vite Charlotte ne t'inquiète pas, déclara-t-il en me plaçant contre un mur._

_Je n'eus pas le temps de sortir un son de ma bouche qu'il plaqua sa main sur celle-ci, j'essayais d'atteindre ma baguette, mais il fut plus rapide et la jeta au sol. Je sentis son autre main parcourir ma cuisse à la recherche de la délimitation de mes bas, mais il se hâta et les déchira brusquement. Mes pieds se débattaient dans le vide car il m'avait écarté les jambes pour surélever mon corps contre le mur. Il enleva d'une seule main sa ceinture et ses boutons de pantalons. Je sentais son regard sombre sur moi, la peur s'empara de moi, je me sentais mourir petit à petit. J'essayais en vain de mordre sa main qui était devant ma bouche mais c'était impossible, il ricana même à cette tentative. D'un geste violent il retira ma robe, et puis ma culotte avant de les balancer plus loin. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi il s'introduit en moi à répétition avec acharnement, une douleur dans le bas de mon ventre se fit sentir, la même que sur mes parties intimes comme si une lame était entrain de me transpercer. Du sang même coula. Et je sentais les larmes se former, des larmes de douleurs. Après m'avoir sali une première fois, il me retourne et me plaque violemment contre le mur froid, il tient toujours sa main répugnante sur ma bouche mais l'autre empoigne ma poitrine, il s'amuse, je le sens sourire dans sur ma nuque. Je n'arrive même pas à hurler seulement des cries silencieux de souffrance s'échappe parfois d'entre ses doigts. Il s'introduit une nouvelle fois et puis s'aide de ses doigts pour cela. Il finit son travail une bonne fois pour toute avec un bruit rauque. Il se dégage de moi et me balance au sol quasi nue avant de partir, en me lançant une remarque obscène et puis ricane. _

_Non je ne le voulais pas que ça arrive comme ça, pas ma première fois._

_Je sens mes larmes couler alors que je suis sur le sol du trottoir._

Je sens les larmes se former au coin de mes yeux, mais Rose ne les aperçoit pas, forte heureusement.

\- **Tu me le diras pas, c'est ce qu'il me semblait,** dit Rose peinée.

Je me lève de table, et je sens les regards sur moi intrigué.

**\- Je m'excuse, j-je me sens pas bien, je d-dois être fatigué, bonne soirée.**

Mes amis ne protestaient pas, mais semble perturbé. En partant je voyais Louann me regarder du coin de l'œil tout aussi troublé.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

On venait de finir de manger et j'étais déjà rentrée dans mes appartements. Charlie avait été bizarre durant le repas, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas se confier à nous. C'est un peu hypocrite de ma part sachant que moi même je ne voulais pas lui parler de Lorcan. Mais elle me faisait de la peine, surtout que ce n'était pas du tout son genre de quitter le repas comme ça, et encore moins quand il y avait des mignardises en dessert. Vous allez me dire : Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir suivi quand elle est partie ? Car Charlie avait besoin de son espace et c'était que quand elle se sentira prête qu'elle le dira.

Patchouli arriva vers moi en ronronnant, je lui caressais le haut du crâne quand j'entendis la porte se rouvrir et se refermer. En me retournant je vis Scarlett qui était entrain de me regarder, elle semblait hésiter mais elle commença cependant à parler :

**\- Il faut qu'on parle Rose, ça fait déjà trois semaines qu'on s'adresse pas là parole, et tout ça à cause de nos amis respectives alors maintenant faut qu'on se parle car c'est gamin toute ses histoires.**

Elle avait parlé vite et semblait soulagé d'avoir fini sa phrase. Patchouli parti sur un des fauteuils et nous regarda.

**\- Tu veux parler de quoi Scarlett,** soufflais-je.

**\- Et bien ! Pour commencer je voudrais que tu arrêtes de m'en vouloir pour la soirée alcoolisé, certes je t'ai fait boire mais je t'ai pas mis un entonnoir dans la bouche !** Déclara-t-elle.

**\- Ok ok ! Calme toi, et tu veux en dire quoi de cette soirée ?** Demandais-je blasée.

**\- Je veux que tu me dis que c'était rien, c'était que de l'alcool et tes amis on en fait tout une histoire,** s'emporta Scarlett.

**\- Oui d'accord tu as raison ce n'était rien, quoi d'autre ?**

Malfoy était déstabilisée par mon ton nonchalant.

**\- Euh. Aussi je voulais que tu saches que ce n'est pas de ma faute pour ton frère, j'ai jamais voulu ça.**

**\- Je sais,** avouais-je.

**\- Et que je les ai même traité de connard d'avoir fait... Attend tu as dit que tu savais ?**

**\- Oui, je sais que c'est pas de ta faute, comme moi, ce n'est pas de ma faute si mes amis s'en sont pris aux tiens.**

**\- Q-Quoi ? Tu m'en veux pas ?** Dit elle la bouche grande ouverte ce qui me fit sourire.

**\- C'est étonnant je sais, mais c'est pas toi qui l'a envoyé à l'infirmerie, et puis mon frère est aussi débile dans l'histoire, il n'avait pas à répliquer autant laisser tomber et partir.**

**\- Donc tu me portes pas préjudice ?** Demanda Scarlett étonnée.

**\- Je viens de te dire que non,** affirmais-je.

Je la sentais réfléchir un instant avant de commencer sa phrase :

**\- C'est à cause de notre soirée que tu m'en veux pas ?**

Okkkk ! Là c'était moi qui était perdu.

**\- De quoi tu parles Scarlett ?** Dis-je en paniquant quelque peu.

**\- Quand on a bu tu as...** (elle marqua une pause).

**\- J'ai fait quoi ?!**

C'était évident que Scarlett hésita, je me souvenais pas de la totalité de soirée donc si j'avais fait une connerie il n'y avait que elle pour le savoir.

**\- Tu as dit que tu m'appréciais bien,** finit-elle.

**\- C'est tout ?** Dis-je en m'asseyant sur un accoudoir.

Tout ce stresse pour rien.

**\- C'est tout ? Non mais Rose, je te préviens que c'est pas tout les quatre matins que tu me dis que m'apprécie, et en plus tu étais bourrée donc comment tu voulais savoir que tu le pensais ou pas,** s'indigna Scarlett.

**\- Et bien, c'est pas un secret Scarlett !** Rigolais-je. **C'est vrai qu'au début je croyais que tu étais difficile à vivre mais tout compte fait, ça me dérange pas, même que je t'apprécie. Mais j'avoue que le froid qu'il y avait dans cette pièce durant trois semaines étaient légèrement inconfortable surtout...**

**\- Stop ! Arrête de parler, tu parles trop Rose sérieux c'est chiant,** coupa Scarlett.

**\- Si tu préfères je peux me taire encore trois semaines,** dis-je joueuse.

**\- Non c'est bon parle, mais moins vite et surtout faut que ça soit moins long,** précisa-t-elle.

Je lui souris et elle reprit :

**\- Donc tu es sûre de pas m'en vouloir pour ton frère ?**

**\- Je t'ai dit que non, par contre j'en veux à ton frère et ses amis. Oh et oui, Lily a prévu de vous massacrer au Quidditch,** annonçais-je.

**\- Tu viendras me soutenir ?** Demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre :

**\- C'est pas parce que je t'apprécie que je viendrais te soutenir.**

Scarlett passa devant moi pour aller dans la salle de bain, mais elle me répondit en sortant sa tête.

**\- Si tu viens pas me soutenir tu pourras en profiter pour me mâter comme l'autre fois Rosie.**

En guise de réponse à son sarcasme je lui balançais un petit oreiller qui se trouvait sur le fauteuil, mais elle lévita et parti ricaner dans la salle de bain.

J'hallucine, elle avait remarquée que je l'avais mâtée. Merlin, c'était évident qu'elle en jouerait copieusement maintenant.

* * *

Review ? Commentaire ? :)


	14. Chapter 14

Merci à Ju. qui me corrige ce chapitre. Je mettrais les autres corriger ce weekend. ;)

Même si personne ne suit, j'espère être apprécier. Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer : Seule cette histoire m'appartient, et encore je n'ai pas tout l'univers.**

**Playlist : Lego House - Ed Sheeran**

**Bohemian Dances - The Do**

**Touch - Daft Punk**

**Only The Young - Brandon Flowers**

* * *

**14- Pré-Au-Lard.**

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

**\- Miss Malfoy veuillez arrêter de bouger.**

Je ne pus me retenir de lever les yeux au ciel tellement les réflexions de la couturière me gavaient, et aussi les petits piques d'aiguilles qu'elle m'attribuait en rajustant ma robe. On était allées chercher nos robes au magasin Gaichiffon à Pré-au-lard, bien sûr la mère de Lou nous avait réservé le lieu et aussi rapporté de nombreuses tenues de Milan, Londres, Paris ou même New York. Je ne me faisais pas prier pour trouver mon bonheur.

Il y en avait partout. On s'était mises dans le milieu des cabines d'essayage qui formaient un demi-cercle, en son centre il y avait une grande baquette en cuir où certaines boites contenaient des robes et d'autres des chaussures, tout était de la Haute Couture.

**\- J'ai trouvé !** Cria Lou en sortant d'une des cabines.

Lou portait une robe noire mate en tube, elle épousait parfaitement ses hanches et le creux de ses reins. Mais ce qui était le plus frappant était le grand décolleté en V sur le devant qui s'arrêtait juste avant son nombril. Ses seins étaient parfaitement tenus et laissaient apparaître leurs jolies formes. C'était magnifique mais tellement provoquant à la fois.

**\- Tu es sûre de toi Lou ? Car c'est très noir, et surtout très décolleté,** lui fis-je remarquer.

**\- Oh oui je suis sûre ! C'est tout à fait mon genre.**

**\- Je croyais que tu voulais emmerder ta mère ?** Demandai-je pendant la couturière passait derrière moi.

**\- Je suis sûre qu'elle va péter un câble et puis habillée comme ça je serai forcément sur les devants de la scène,** affirma-t-elle.

Lou n'avait pas tort, elle était incroyablement sexy dans sa robe et elle le savait.

**\- Et moi je suis comment ?**

Casey Zabini venait de sortir de sa cabine, elle avait opté pour une robe bustier bicolore rose pâle et noir. La peau halée de Casey faisait contraste avec le rose pâle du haut ce qui la mettait en valeur, et ses yeux charbonneux étaient encore plus intenses avec le bas de sa robe.

**\- Grave bonne Casey ! Mais jamais autant que moi,** dit Lou.

**\- Aïe !**

**\- Je vous ai dit de ne pas bouger Miss Malfoy.**

**\- On va être vraiment canons toutes les trois,** signala Casey avec un large sourire.

La couturière me fit signe de ne plus bouger (encore une fois) pour finir d'ajuster ma longue robe vert foncé en satin, elle aussi avait un bustier sans manche avec un drapé de perles qui faisait le tour de ma poitrine. Lou était déjà partie vers l'arrière-boutique pour chercher des chaussures quand sa mère entra.

**\- Vous pouvez disposer !**

**\- Bien madame.**

Pansy Parkinson venait de congédier la couturière et s'avança vers moi les bras grands ouvert.

**\- Scarlett ma chérie, cette robe te va à ravir**. (Elle me serra dans ses bras et se retourna vers Casey) **Oh toi aussi Casey, où est le reste de ta famille ?**

**\- Les garçons sont avec Borislav, Edgard, Scorpius et Drago chez Charmillon,** déclara-t-elle avec politesse.

**\- Madame Parkinson, où est votre futur mari ?** Demandai-je.

**\- Pablo est resté à son manoir pour l'instant, il a déjà sa tenue tout comme moi, il n'avait pas besoin de passer ici, comprends tu.**

Lou arriva avec une paire de talons à la main quand elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant sa mère postée là. Son visage se crispa, je la sentis avoir une multitude d'émotions traversant son cerveau. Pansy l'aperçut et s'exclama :

**\- Louann mon trésor !**

**\- Mère !** Répliqua Lou cassante.

**\- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir quitté hier,** déclara Pansy enjouée.

**\- Pourtant ça fait déjà 8 mois qu'on ne s'est pas vues,** fit remarquer Lou sur le même ton qu'avant.

Je remarquais bien que Pansy ne voulait pas écouter la remarque de sa fille. La mère de Lou regarda dans les cabines et sur le sofa, puis se retourna finalement vers sa fille.

**\- Où est ta robe Louann ?**

**\- Sur moi.**

**\- Celle-ci ?** (Pansy montra du doigt Lou de haut en bas)

**\- Évidement !** Méprisa Lou.

**\- Pas sur ce ton avec moi,** imposa Pansy.

Le regard de mon amie était rempli de rejet et de méchanceté. Mais pourtant sa mère continua :

**\- Tu es ma demoiselle d'honneur, change de robe, tu ne peux pas t'habiller comme une traînée.**

**\- Cette robe coûte plus de 500 Galions, c'est loin d'être une robe de traînée !** S'emporta Lou.

J'entendis dernière moi le bruit de la clochette d'entrée, en me retournant j'aperçus Potter et Weasley à l'entrée du magasin qui pouvaient d'ailleurs tout entendre. ''Ce n'est pas le moment pour qu'elles viennent ici'' pensais-je. Je vis Casey leur faire un signe de main timide. Elles devaient sûrement être là pour leurs robes de Noël.

**\- Je ne veux pas de cette robe à mon mariage, elle est vulgaire et inappropriée**, s'exclama Pansy.

**\- Tout comme ce mariage !** Répliqua Lou.

Déjà qu'on était mal à l'aise avec Casey, là c'était le pompon. Je plaignais Lou de subir ça alors que sa mère venait juste d'arriver.

Pansy était choquée par la réponse de sa fille, elle réagissait froidement vis à vis de Lou :

**\- Excuse-toi maintenant Louann.**

**\- En quel honneur !**

La colère gagnait Lou petit à petit, elle essayait pourtant de se contrôler en serrant des poings mais j'avais bien l'impression que ce n'était pas suffisant vu la couleur sombre de ses yeux.

**\- Louann ne joue pas les enfants pourries gâtées et obéit à ta mère !** S'énerva Pansy.

Je retins ma respiration en attendant la réponse de Lou qui avait l'air en colère et tellement choqué par la réponse de sa mère.

**\- Je n'ai pas de mère à mes yeux,** cracha Parkinson.

En une fraction de seconde, Lou prit la direction de la sortie et claqua violemment la porte sous le regard médusé de Rose et Lily. Casey et moi étions en train de regarder nos pieds pour éviter de rencontrer le regard de Pansy. Mais je vis Pansy se recoiffer d'un air hautain et avec le sourire. Ce que venait d'avouer Lou ne l'atteignait pas ?

**\- Très belles robes les filles, je vais aller voir où en sont les garçons,** annonça-t-elle.

Sa mère partit en silence. Après avoir entendu la porte se refermer Casey rompit le silence :

**\- OK ! C'était tendu !**

Elle s'avança vers Potter et Weasley pour aller leur faire une accolade. Et me voilà seule au monde...

**\- Vous allez bien les filles ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** Sourit Casey.

**\- Très bien, on est là pour nos robes de Noël, tu passeras à la maison à Noël d'ailleurs ?** Demanda Lily.

**\- Et bien, ce n'est pas Albus qui va venir au manoir, donc oui je vais sûrement venir vous rendre visite. J'ai appris que Hug' avait été pris au Quidditch.**

**\- Oui, il est attrapeur,** intervint Rose.

**\- Il doit en être fier,** fit Casey.

**\- Je suppose,** rigola Rose.

**\- Pourquoi tu es ici Casey ?** Demanda Lily.

C'était clair que je me sentais bien seule, j'avais l'impression d'être carrément oubliée à l'arrière et ce n'était pas vraiment dans mes habitudes. Seule Rose m'accorda quelques fois des regards et... Un sourire ? Elle venait de me sourire.

**\- On essayait nos tenues pour le mariage de la mère de Lou,** indiqua Casey.

**\- On va vous laisser alors, on ne savait pas que ça avait été privatisé,** sourit Rose avant de partir vers la porte.

Elles s'adressèrent toutes un dernier au revoir avant que Casey revienne (enfin) vers moi. Au loin je vis Rose qui me regarda une dernière fois avant de partir dehors.

**\- Je croyais que tu étais dans la même chambre que Rose et que ça se passait bien ?** Demanda Casey perplexe.

**\- Oui, pourquoi ?**

**\- Tu n'as pas adressé un mot, Scar !**

**\- Je ne suis pas non plus sa grande amie Casey, et puis Lily me déteste.**

**\- Lily a toujours eu un côté bitch en elle,** rigola Casey.

''Pas qu'un côté.'' pensai-je.

**\- Tu sais, je ne traînais pas non plus avec beaucoup de personnes autres que des Serpentards quand j'étais à Poudlard, mais le fait de sortir avec Al' après nos études m'a permis de voir que les autres ne sont pas si terribles,** ironisa-t-elle en rentrant dans une cabine.

**\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir été avec d'autres personnes durant tes études ?** Demandai-je pendant que je décidais moi aussi de partir me changer.

**\- Ça m'aurait permis de ne pas avoir mes deux frère sur le dos, ou même d'apprendre à connaître la famille d'Al avant d'être conviée chez eux, mais Albus était à Serpentard donc je pouvais le voir dans la salle commune et je me suis résignée à avoir comme ''amis'' seulement des gens de Serpentard.**

Albus Potter. Le seul de tout le clan Potter/Weasley à être allé à Serpentard. Même si j'avais aussi l'impression qu'Alexie faisait partie de ce clan aussi vu comment leurs parents traînaient tous ensemble. J'étais en 5éme année quand Casey était en dernière année, et elle fricotait déjà avec Albus depuis longtemps mais ils avaient officialisé leur couple que deux mois avant la fin de leurs études. Casey avait attendu sa 6e année avant d'être véritablement proche d'Albus car son dernier frère était enfin parti.

**\- Qui a le mieux réagi à l'annonce de votre couple dans vos parents ?** Demandai-je en entendant Casey sortir de sa cabine.

**\- Et bien... Je pense que ce sont ses parents, mais ils étaient sceptiques au début car je suis une Zabini et apparemment mon père n'a pas été une personne qu'ils portaient dans leurs cœur,** déclara-t-elle.

**\- Et ta famille ?** Continuai-je en sortant à mon tour de ma cabine.

**\- Ma mère n'a pas eu vraiment de réaction, mes frères s'y attendaient, et mon père... Il a pété un câble, au début du moins. On a eu de violentes disputes puis après avec le temps et aussi beaucoup de discussions avec ma mère, il a plus ou moins accepté.**

Je m'approchai d'elle qui était sur le sofa pour mettre mes chaussures.

**\- Et c'est comment de vivre avec le clan du ''Golden Trio'' ?** Dis-je en mimant les guillemets.

Casey me sourit en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Tu es bien curieuse Scar ! Mais pour répondre, c'est facile à vivre. Le père de Rose est vraiment drôle, il fait des gaffes tout le temps, je m'entends bien avec la mère de Al'. Après, tu sais c'est une grande famille, des fois il y a des tensions mais au final ils s'aiment tous et ils sont remplis de joie même avec toutes les pertes qu'ils ont eu durant la deuxième guerre. Je t'avoue que pour les fêtes de famille c'est assez sympa car ils ont une multitude de cousins qui sont tous passés à Poudlard donc je les connais déjà et on s'entend bien maintenant.**

C'était vrai qu'ils avaient une grande famille, je pense que je n'avais pas passé une année à Poudlard sans en voir partir. Je me souvins que j'étais complètement hypnotisée par Dominique et Louis j'avais vu quelques fois Victoire durant des galas et elle aussi elle était magnifique. Fred était un excellent batteur, il avait même dégommé un poursuiveur de Pouffsoufle durant sa 7éme année, sa sœur l'avait d'ailleurs insulté durant ce match. Roxanne avait d'ailleurs fini avec un Serpentard après ses études. Moly et Lucy avaient été deux préfètes elles aussi durant leurs années de Poudlard, elles se faisaient un malin plaisir d'essayer de nous attraper Lou et moi. Je me souvins que durant la dernière année de James, je le maudissais car Serpentard avait perdu tous ses matchs contre Gryffondor car James les rattrapait tous.

Casey me coupa dans mes pensées :

**\- Et Rose et toi ?**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- C'est ta coloc' et je connais bien Rose elle adore parler, elle est gentille et tolérante donc vous avez bien dû parler,** expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

**\- Oui c'est vrai,** murmurai-je.

**\- Donc ?** Insista-t-elle.

**\- Je peux t'avouer quelque chose sans que tu ailles le répéter à Albus ou Lou ?**

**\- Scarlett tu as toujours pu te confier à moi dans le passé, donc lance toi. Tu sais que je ne te jugerai pas,** avoua Casey.

**\- Très bien, mais tu me promets que tu ne diras rien ?** Supliai-je.

Casey me fit oui de la tête tout en ayant un regard inquiet. J'en profitai pour regarder s'il n'y avait personne.

**\- Tu sais j'ai jamais vraiment été en couple ?** (Elle hocha la tête) **car à chaque fois je me lasse des garçons ou simplement je réalise qu'ils sont trop cons.** (Elle valida encore une fois mon commentaire) **J'ai remarqué depuis un an et ne me dit pas que c'est les hormones ou la crise d'ado !J'ai remarqué que quand j'étais proche d'une certaine personne j'étais différente, pas non plus à côté de la plaque, mais différente. La première fois que c'est arrivé c'était durant un match de Quidditch, je l'ai vue dans les gradins et ça m'a fait plaisir de la voir ici, ce qui est complètement bizarre car je ne la connais même pas.**

**\- Vas-y continue, je t'écoute,** affirma Casey très sérieuse.

**\- J'ai trouvé cela bizarre donc j'ai commencé à sortir avec d'autres personnes pour essayer de l'oublier mais je pensais encore à elle. Donc finalement j'ai arrêté de sortir avec des abrutis.**

**\- Où veux-tu en venir Scarlett ?**

**\- Et bien, vu que je ne sors plus avec personne maintenant j'attends qu'elle vienne vers moi.**

**\- Tu attends ? Pourquoi ne pas aller voir la personne simplement** ? Demanda Casey intriguée.

**\- Car c'est compliqué, très compliqué...** soufflai-je.

**\- Oh je t'en prie Scarlett, tu peux avoir qui tu veux, tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts.**

**\- Non Casey, il ne me suffit pas de claquer des doigts pour avoir Rose...** Murmurai-je.

**\- Rose ?! Rose Weasley ? La cousine de Al' ? Ta coloc' ?** Paniqua Casey.

**\- Oui !** Affirmai-je un peu plus fort que je le souhaitais.

Casey fronça les sourcils et se gratta la tête, puis avec un sourire elle commença :

**\- Ok... Et bien lance toi quand même, c'est une fille super.**

**\- Elle a un copain,** dis-je dépitée.

**\- C'est potentiellement problématique...**

**\- Et elle est à Gryffondor.**

**\- Ça c'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple,** dit-elle enjouée.

**\- Et nos parents se détestent,** me plaignis-je.

**\- Scarlett ! Tu vas arrêter de te lamenter merde ! Essaye simplement de te focaliser sur elle et non sur son entourage ! Tu peux avoir n'importe quel gars à tes pieds !**

**\- Oui mais là c'est une fille,** dis-je en mettant ma tête dans mes mains.

**\- Oui pas faux, d'ailleurs j'aurais jamais cru que ça serait ton genre, enfin Parkinson c'était évident mais j'aurais jamais parié sur toi,** sourit-elle.

**\- C'est pas les filles Casey, c'est seulement elle, seulement Rose.**

**\- Wow, tu es complètement accro,** rigola Casey.

**\- Elle m'a rendu complètement accro,** murmurai-je.

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Elle m'a embrassé,** avouai-je.

Casey venait de se retourner vers moi en décalant deux boites de chaussures qui nous séparaient.

**\- Attends, tu dis que c'est impossible alors qu'elle t'a déjà embrassé ?** Ajouta Casey.

**\- On avait bu, et je pense qu'elle ne s'en souvient pas,** expliquai-je.

**\- Tu as réussi à faire boire Rose jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bourrée ? Et bien Scarlett je peux te dire que c'est gagné,** s'amusa-t-elle.

**\- Arrête de te foutre de moi !**

**\- Je me fous pas de toi, enfin un peu.**

Je lui fis un coup de coude puis elle rigola.

-** Puis c'est bizarre, je peux pas m'empêcher d'être plus ou moins gentille avec elle ou simplement de la draguer,** dis-je peinée.

**\- Et elle en dit quoi ?**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Du fait que tu la dragues ?**

**\- On dirait qu'elle se laisse faire ou du moins elle en rigole,** affirmai-je.

**\- Je peux te garantir un truc. Quoique ce soit ce qu'elle pense de toi ça doit être quelque chose de fort,** commença Casey.

Je ne pus me retenir de froncer des sourcils à cet aveu.

**\- J'ai passé l'été avec eux,** reprit-elle, **et Rose est très... comment dire... coincée. Et si elle se laisse draguer, bois avec toi ou même te parle c'est qu'il y a quelque chose en elle aussi. Je ne te dirai pas qu'elle t'aime mais il y a forcément quelque chose.**

Je n'avais jamais réussi à m'imaginer qu'elle puisse m'aimer, simplement le penser était étrange pour moi, mais pas désagréable c'était même quelque chose de rassurant.

**\- Tu sais Casey j'adore Lou de tout mon cœur, mais saches que ça fait vraiment du bien de parler avec toi,** dis-je en souriant.

Casey se leva pour se placer devant moi et ajouta :

**\- C'est ça le pouvoir de Casey Zabini !**

**Point de vue de Scorpius Malfoy.**

**\- Et celui-ci ?** Demanda Krum en montrant un mouchoir en soie rouge.

Bacchus Zabini, un grand noir rasé de prêt lui tendit un autre qui était argenté.

**\- Essaye celui-ci,** lui conseilla-t-il avec sa voix rauque.

Son jeune frère, Zaid venait de sortir sa cabine en mettant son costume noir avec une chemise grise.

**\- Je préfère l'argenté sur toi Krum !** Déclara-t-il.

**\- Ouais c'est pas mal comme ça,** dit Krum en se regardant dans le miroir.

Il avait une longue cape noire qui lui couvrait son épaule gauche et en-dessous un costume noir à huit boutons avec une chemise légèrement grisâtre.

Je vis mon père arriver derrière moi avec Blaise Zabini.

**\- Tiens Scorpius avec ces boutons de manchette tu montreras aux autres qui tu es,** dit mon père en me donnant une boîte noire.

A l'intérieur, il y avait deux boutons de manchette en argent avec un onyx et une émeraude en leur centre. Deux mini serpents faisaient le tour de ces pierres. Mon père m'aida à les mettre et remit le col de ma chemise en place par la même occasion.

**\- Comment ça se passe en cours avec ta sœur ?** Demanda-t-il froidement.

**\- Elle est toujours aussi studieuse père, elle reste le plus souvent dans ses appartements ou à la bibliothèque,** répondis-je.

**\- Elle ne voit pas Louann ?** Questionna-t-il sceptique.

**\- Cela lui arrive parfois,** mentis-je.

Mon père continua son interrogatoire :

**\- Scarlett sort avec qui en ce moment ?**

**\- Personne père.**

**\- Drago ! Toujours cette tête de fouineur,** lança Blaise derrière lui, **laisse ton fils tranquille pour une fois.**

**\- Occupe-toi de tes fils tu veux,** répliqua mon père froidement.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à la remarque de mon père, ils devaient jouer à cela plus jeunes sûrement. Comme moi avec Krum, celui qui serait le plus tranchant gagnait.

Edgard était sorti lui aussi de sa cabine, il avait simplement opté pour un costume noir et chemise blanche, très simple comparé à son frère. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la séance, comme à son habitude on pouvait dire.

**\- Parkinson est toujours obligée de faire dans la démesure,** déclara mon père à Blaise.

**\- C'est tout à fait elle, tu te souviens pour ses 30 ans, c'était de la folie, elle avait invité tout le gratin des sorciers, énormément de mannequins, elle avait même réussi à avoir un concert à la fin de soirée, puis le buffet tu t'en souviens ?**

**\- Oui oui Zabini, je m'en souviens bien, pas besoin de refaire la soirée,** dit mon père.

**\- J'ai entendu dire que Scarlett était avec la fille de Weasley,** affirma Blaise.

**\- Oui c'est vrai, même avec autant d'années Potter et compagnie arrivent à venir m'emmerder,** dit mon père d'un ton tranchant.

Il arriva vers moi avec son air hautain :

**\- Tu surveilles ta sœur d'accord ?**

Je lui fis signe de la tête. J'aimais beaucoup ma sœur mais la surveiller pour mon père était juste complètement déplacé, et je n'avais pas que cela à faire de la surveiller, surtout qu'elle vivait loin de moi dans le château. Puis je préférais la laisser vivre et mentir à mes parents. Pour une fois, je pouvais faire quelque chose de pas trop mal pour Scarlett.

Pansy Parkinson venait d'arriver et enlaça mon père et Blaise.

**\- Ça faisait longtemps que je vous avais pas vu les garçons,** déclara amusée Pansy.

**\- Les garçons ? Je pense que tu peux nous appeler des hommes maintenant,** rigola Zabini.

**\- Où est ton mari ?** Demanda mon père d'un ton sec.

**\- Pablo est à son manoir pour organiser tout, ne t'inquiètes pas Malfoy tu vas pouvoir le voir bien assez tôt, je vous inviterai avant le mariage,** déclara Pansy.

**\- Et où est ta fille Pansy ?** Demanda Blaise avec un ton provocateur.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise, tout comme mes camarades. Mon père pourtant défia du regard Pansy en attendant sa réponse.

**\- Elle est partie se promener, elle a déjà choisi sa robe,** répondis froidement Pansy.

Entre Louann qui était abandonnée clairement par sa mère (même Pansy se voilait la vérité) et Scarlett qui devait continuellement être jugée par mes parents. Finalement je trouvais qu'elles s'étaient bien trouvées c'est deux-là. Je ressentis un pincement au cœur juste en pensant que Louann pouvait être mal et seule en ce moment.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

On marchait dans Pré-au-lard avec Lily pour rejoindre Charlie aux Trois Balais, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu envie d'aller chercher une robe, et puis de toute façon on avait pas vraiment réussi à la trouver non plus. Je savais que j'aurais dû trouver ma robe aujourd'hui et que j'aurais dû expliquer à ma mère pourquoi je ne l'avais toujours pas et il fallait aussi qu'on fasse les magasins pour Noël ou même il fallait aussi que je révise, non il ne fallait pas que je pense à cela. « Calme toi Rose, de toute façon il y a une semaine de vacances après Halloween, donc j'aurais le temps de réviser, non ? »

Quand on arriva dans les Trois Balais, il faisait une chaleur montreuse j'en profitai pour retirer mon bonnet et mon écharpe avant de rejoindre Charlie qui avait pris un thé en nous attendant de notre ''shopping''.

**\- Vous avez pas pris beaucoup de temps,** indiqua Charlie en retirant ses affaires des sièges pour qu'on s'assoie avec elle.

**\- Il y avait une séance privée chez Gaichiffon pour le mariage de Parkinson,** dit Lily.

**\- Il doit y avoir beaucoup de monde d'invité car Casey est revenue exprès à Pré-au-lard,** signalai-je.

**\- C'est pas si étonnant que ça, Casey était proche de Louann et Scarlett après tout**, expliqua Charlie.

**\- En tout cas ça faisait du bien de revoir Casey,** soulignai-je.

**\- C'est pas comme si c'était il y a si longtemps Rose, je te préviens qu'elle était là quasiment toutes les vacances,** dit Lily.

**\- Vous savez pas quoi ?** M'exclamai-je.

**\- Non mais tu vas nous le dire, j'imagine,** rigola Charlie.

**\- Je crois que James a une petite copine !**

**\- James ? Mon frère ?** Demanda Lily intrigué.

**\- Oui, maman m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vu à Londres en compagnie d'une jolie blonde, mais elle n'a pas pu voir qui c'est,** indiquai-je.

**\- Une jolie blonde ?** Rigola Lily, **tu imagines si c'est ta sœur Charlie** ?

**\- Sam ? Pourquoi elle sortirait avec lui, elle lui a dit non tout l'été,** répondit Charlie.

**\- Oui fin ça ne veut rien dire Charlie, je te préviens que Lucy a rejeté Mattew pendant plus de 4 ans avant de finalement sortir avec lui, et maintenant ils roucoulent ensemble depuis,** dit Lily.

**\- Je vais parler de complètement autre chose, désolée les filles, mais Charlie, tu fêtes le 24 décembre avec nous cette année ?** Demandai-je.

**\- Euh bah... Colin voulait passer voir Louis de toute façon, et puis Sam voulait aussi voir Domi, Moly et Victoire donc je suppose que vous allez devoir me supporter,** sourit notre blonde en finissant sa Bièraubeurre.

**\- On essayera de te faire de la place,** dit Lily avec un clin d'oeil.

**\- Vous croyez qu'Albus va aller au mariage ?** Demandai-je.

**\- Et bien il est le petit copain de Casey donc pourquoi pas, ça paraît logique,** répondit Charlie.

**\- En parlant du mariage, Rose tu as vu comment Parkinson a pété son câble tout à l'heure, pour une fois j'ai été gêné pour elle,** avoua Lily en rigolant.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?** Demanda Charlie inquiète tout d'un coup.

**\- Louann et sa mère ont eu une dispute pendant les essayages et Parkinson est partie en trombe du magasin,** confiai-je.

**\- Elle doit aller mal,** murmura Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Je me fiche royalement si Parkinson va mal, à force de jouer avec les autres on finit par trouver plus fort que soi,** déclara Lily sans gêne.

Je vis Charlie se lever maladroitement et prendre ses affaires :

**\- Je suis désolée, j-j'ai oublié que... enfin j'ai un truc à faire. Mais on se voit plus tard.**

On vit Charlotte partir avec hâte des Trois Balais.

**\- Elle est bizarre tu trouves pas ?** S'inquiéta Lily.

**\- Pas plus que cet été,** signalai-je.

Au loin, je vis Hugo rentrer dans le pub, et se diriger vers nous.

**\- Je viens de voir Charlie partir, y a un problème ?**

**\- Non du tout t'inquiète pas, tu fais quoi ici Hugo ?** Demanda Lily.

**\- Je viens de laisser les gars chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux et là je me suis dit que je devais venir voir ma sœur et ma cousine préférées,** rigola-t-il.

Hugo allait beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu à l'infirmerie, il était entièrement guéri et il avait toujours son air d'imbécile heureux avec son sourire sur le visage.

**\- Alexander est chez Weasley lui aussi ?** Demanda Lily.

**\- Oui, il y est.**

En moins de deux trois mouvements, Lily prit ses affaires et partit vers la sortie. Mes deux amies partaient alors qu'on devait passer l'après-midi ensemble, super.

**\- Désolée ! Hug' tu peux prendre ma bièraubeurre si tu veux !**

Mon frère fit un signe de tête ravi, et prit une grande gorgée de bière.

**\- Pourquoi Krum croyait que tu voulais te faire Alexie ?** Demandai-je agacé par tous les secrets.

Hugo déglutit sur place, je le vis hésiter à me révéler la vérité. Mais je le connaissais par cœur, je savais qu'il allait craquer, il était faible vis à vis de moi, sa grande sœur chérie de son cœur.

**\- Hugo ?**

**\- Elle m'a dit de ne rien dire,** expliqua-t-il en se grattant le haut du crâne.

**\- Hugo je suis ta sœur !**

**\- Ce n'est pas un argument,** dit-il.

**\- C'est plus que suffisant comme argument ! Donc maintenant dis-moi ?**

Je vis mon frère s'avancer vers moi et froncer les sourcils. On était tellement proches que je savais qu'il allait me le dire discrètement.

**\- Alexie a eu un problème cet été.**

C'était dingue ça ! J'avais l'impression que plein de choses s'étaient passé cet été.

**\- Dis-moi Hugo tu me fais stresser,** chuchotai-je.

**\- Elle est tombé enceinte, et j'ai été là pour l'aider.**

QUOI ! Le sang dans ma tête n'avait fait qu'un tour. Elle était enceinte ? Merlin !

**\- Alexie était enceinte ?** Murmurai-je.

**\- Oui, mais elle ne l'a pas gardé, c'était un accident, mais elle avait peur donc j'ai été là pour elle et pour l'accompagner. On est devenus amis, mais Krum ne le sait pas,** confia-t-il à une vitesse folle.

J'étais toujours choquée, déjà car... Morgane ! Alexie Londubat avait été enceinte, et c'était mon frère qui l'avait l'aidée. J'étais d'ailleurs choquée par la maturité dont avait fait preuve mon frère. Habituellement c'était un gaffeur et un boute-en-train.

Hugo finit sa bière et me plaça un bisou sur la joue :

**\- Je te fais confiance Rosie, ne le dit à personne.**

Je lui fis un signe de tête comme accord avant de le voir partir vers la direction de quelques-uns de ses amis.

Je n'en revenais pas... Alexie avait été enceinte.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

Moi une enfant pourrie gâtée ? MOI ! Pour être un enfant fallait déjà avoir une mère ! Comment elle avait pu me dire ça. J'avais arrêté depuis des années de la harceler pour qu'elle soit présente dans ma vie. Je lui demandais rien, c'était elle qui me donnait tout pour se faire pardonner, ce n'était pas moi qui demandais ça !

Puis qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris de partir comme ça sans prendre ma veste ? Je mourais de froid, quoique si je mourais elle serait contente, elle pourrait parler de moi comme d'un trophée, comme quelque chose sur quoi se lamenter. C'était exagéré, je le savais ! Mais elle m'exaspérait tellement.

Je me retrouvai sur un rocher en face du lac, j'avais encore plus froid à cause de cette fichue pierre ! De toute façon quand j'allais mal, rien n'allait !

_\- Chérie tu viens à la boutique avec moi ?_

_\- Oui maman j'arrive, je prends juste mon sac, annonçai-je._

_Je sortais de ma chambre après avoir pris mon sac en cuir qui était sur mon fauteuil. Arrivée dans le salon je vis ma mère au téléphone avec sûrement un styliste encore, pendant qu'elle parlait en italien je la vis me sourire et me faire signe de prendre un cupcake qu'on avait cuisiné ensemble la veille. Pendant qu'elle finissait de téléphoner je lui montrai en silence ce que j'avais choisi comme goût, elle était d'accord et me sourit encore une fois._

_\- Aller hop, on y va ! Dit-elle en raccrochant._

_En passant devant moi, elle me pris par le bras pour qu'il s'emboîte avec le sien._

_On arriva enfin à une boutique moldue, ma mère me demanda de défiler pour elle pendant qu'elle me donnait un grand nombre de vêtements, on passa un moment à rigoler ensemble. Elle se leva parfois pour commenter les tenues et les comparait avec ce qu'elle créait. Après avoir acheté plusieurs jupes, robes, chaussures et tops, elle me proposa d'aller dans un salon de thé qu'elle avait repéré non loin de là._

_En marchant dans la rue, elle me tint par le bras toujours et me raconta plusieurs anecdotes sur ses prochains défilés à Milan. Un serveur en profita pour draguer ma mère :_

_\- Je peux vous offrir un verre au bar, ici on ne vend pas que du thé ?_

_\- Je suis avec ma fille, donc si vous pouviez de ne pas nous déranger pour rien, déclara ma mère en se retournant vers moi par la suite._

_Après que le serveur soit revenu dépité avec nos thés, on continua de parler toutes les deux :_

_\- Comment ça se passe à Poudlard pour l'instant ?_

_\- Et bien je suis toujours pareille maman, ça va pas changer du jour au lendemain, rigolais-je._

_\- Je m'en doutais bien, sourit-elle, et comment ça se passe pour les petits copains ?_

_\- Je peux te confier quelque chose maman ? Dis-je timidement._

_\- Évidemment chérie, tu peux tout me dire._

_\- J'ai pas besoin de te cacher que je suis déjà sortie avec beaucoup de personne, mais j'ai remarqué que..._

_\- Que quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Lou, tu me fais peur ? S'inquiéta ma mère._

_\- Je préfère les filles maman, confiai-je._

_Ma mère ne pouvait se stopper d'afficher un sourire sur son visage, elle me prit la main pour faire des ronds invisibles sur le dos de ma main._

_\- Tu avais pas besoin de stresser Lou, je t'aime comme tu es, tu es ma fille, et puis ça ne change rien pour moi, le tant que tu est heureuse ma chérie._

_Elle se leva et me fit un câlin chaleureux en me caressant le dos._

_\- J'aime vraiment quand tu es là maman, tu sais, avouai-je._

_\- Je sais chérie, moi aussi j'adore être avec toi, je me sens revivre et faire quelque chose de bien. Je pense rester quelques mois ici à Londres pour être là à ta rentrée, ça te va ?_

_\- Oui vraiment, mais tu me le promets ?_

_\- Évidemment Louann, je serai là pour toi, toujours. Demain, on va rendre visite à Daphné ?_

_\- Ça serait super maman, dis-je avec le sourire._

_On rentra ensemble vers notre grand appartement. Avec elle je fis le tri de beaucoup de fringues, après elle me dit qu'elle allait cuisiner pour nous. La soirée passa vite, on parla beaucoup devant la télévision, elle me montra les croquis qu'elle avait fait récemment et me dessina même. Juste après avoir passé le temps ensemble jusqu'à 2h du matin, je décidai d'aller dans ma chambre mais ma mère m'accompagna pour venir me dire une bonne nuit avec un câlin._

_Je me levai enfin vers 12h, quand je n'entendis ni musique, ni télé, ni présence de quelqu'un. J'appelai Daphné directement en croyant qu'elle pourrait être avec elle :_

_\- Allô Lou ?_

_\- Daphné, est-ce que maman est avec toi ?_

_\- Non pourquoi elle devrait être avec moi ? Demanda ma marraine._

_\- Pour rien, c'est pas grave à bientôt._

_Je raccrochai juste après la fin de la phrase pour composer le numéro des Malfoy._

_\- Astoria ?_

_\- Louann, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_

_\- Ma mère est avec vous ?_

_\- Non pourquoi ?_

_\- C'est pas grave._

_Je raccrochai encore une fois, où était-elle ! Elle avait dit qu'elle resterait là, et qu'on irait chez Daphné. Je composai son numéro, mais je tombai sur sa messagerie :_

_\- Maman, je sais pas où tu es, je m'inquiète, rappelle moi._

_Une demi-heure plus tard :_

_\- Maman, c'est Lou. Je suis à la maison je t'attends, tu es où ? Rappelle-moi vite._

_Deux heures plus tard :_

_\- J'ai besoin de toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe c'est à cause de moi que tu es partie ? C'est car je suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Réponds-moi s'il te plaît._

_Le soir à 22h après avoir envoyé plus de 30 messages et quelque dizaine d'appel, je tombai sur un papier qui était tombé sur le sol de ma chambre :_

_''Louann, je suis partie pour Milan tu sais où sont les cartes et l'argent si tu as besoin, on se voit quand je reviens, passes une très bonne rentrée et une très bonne sixième année. Pansy, amour pour toi.''_

_Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et je ne pouvais les empêcher de couler le long de mon visage. Instinctivement je pris le téléphone :_

_\- Allô mère, c'est Louann, je ne t'embêterai plus sur ta messagerie._

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, le courant d'air glacial me brûla le cou et les seins, foutu décolleté! Et puis je n'arrivais même pas à retenir mes larmes là, je faisais pitié, c'était tellement pathétique de repenser à ça ! « Pourquoi je suis si faible, si nulle et si pathétique actuellement ? Puis maintenant mon nez coule, il manquerait plus que quelqu'un passe et ça serait le bouquet. »

J'entendis derrière des bruits de pas et des branches d'arbres se briser.

**\- Je t'ai cherchée partout.**

**\- Charlotte je suis pas d'humeur,** dis-je en reniflant.

Elle s'avança cependant alors que je l'avais prévenue de ne pas venir, elle était persistante ou têtue.

**\- Tiens,** me dit-elle en tendant un mouchoir qui était dans son sac.

J'en avais besoin, je n'allais pas refuser.

**\- J'ai appris pour ta mère et toi,** avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

**\- T'as pas peur que les gens te voient avec moi ?** Dis-je avec sarcasme.

**\- Lou ! Je sais que tu vas mal, j'allais pas te laisser seule, et avant que tu ne m'engueules : je n'ai pas pitié de toi.**

Un silence s'installa, je ne répondis pas. J'arrivais enfin à stopper les larmes qui se formaient au creux de mes yeux. Un nouveau frisson m'envahit.

Charlie bougea sur elle-même afin de retirer sa veste, et de la mettre sur mes épaules, je ne me fis pas prier pour l'ajuster de façon à me protéger la totalité de ma peau nue exposée. Sa veste sentait son odeur, c'était agréable.

**\- Merci,** chuchotai-je.

**\- C'est normal... Tu veux m'en parler ?** Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

**\- Je ne veux pas aller au mariage, je me sens pas bien quand je suis avec ma mère,** soufflai-je.

**\- Pourquoi tu te sens pas bien vis à vis d'elle ?**

**\- Quand j'allais pas bien, elle n'était plus là pour moi, et enfin c'est compliqué.**

Elle me prit la main. Sa main était extrêmement chaude à l'inverse de la mienne, c'était vraiment agréable de ressentir cette chaleur.

**\- Je suis là ok ? Je t'ai dit que je serais ton amie Lou,** chuchota-t-elle en resserrant ma main.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois si faible à cause de ma mère ? Et pourquoi je ne repoussais pas Charlotte comme les autres ? Pourquoi elle, elle avait le droit de rentrer comme une fleur dans ma vie ? Comment ça se faisait que je la laisse faire ?

**\- Je suis là Lou.**

Pourquoi aujourd'hui elle voulait qu'on parle de ma mère alors que je voulais l'oublier ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à la rejeter ? Et Merlin ! Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me taire dans ma tête ?

**\- Lou... Il n'y a pas de mal à pleurer.**

Pourquoi quand elle dit mon prénom je sentis les larmes me monter ? Pourquoi ma mère était comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi elle n'était pas là pour moi ?

**\- Lou...**

Les larmes coulaient sans que je me rende vraiment compte, je sentis ses pouces retirer celles qui coulaient du coin de mon œil. Elle me regarda dans les yeux en me souriant timidement. Sans le contrôler, je lâchai un sanglot, et ses bras m'enroulèrent directement. Je la remerciai intérieurement pour son geste et je me réfugiai dans le creux de son cou.

**\- N'aie pas honte de pleurer, tu peux me laisser te voir comme ça Lou, je serais là pour toi. Si tu es en colère, alors lâche-toi, mais ne me demande pas de partir, je suis ton amie maintenant.**

En me reculant de son étreinte, elle m'agrippa les bras pour ne pas me voir m'enfuir.

**\- Parle-moi,** supplia-t-elle.

Je la fixai encore dans ses grands yeux émeraude, mais je la sentis insister du regard.

**\- Je n'ai plus de relation avec ma mère, elle m'a clairement abandonnée à plusieurs reprises, je n'ai pas de famille, je le vis mal, j'ai pas de père, ni de frère et sœur, ni personne à part Scarlett ou Daphné.**

Les larmes recommencèrent à se former mais elles se stoppèrent dès que Charlie ouvrit la bouche :

**\- Moi je suis là,** confia-t-elle en me serrant la main.

**\- Je ne veux pas aller au mariage Charlie...** avouai-je.

Elle me prit une seconde fois dans les bras.

**\- Je te promets que je serai là, je passerai au mariage s'il le faut Lou, je veux que tu ailles bien,** rassura Charlie en me caressant le dos.

Pourquoi était-elle comme ça avec moi, si aimante, si gentille ? Et Morgane ! Pourquoi je me laissais aussi facilement faire ?

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

Le bruit de la clochette de chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux fit retourner mes camarades dont mon petit ami qui s'approcha de moi par la même occasion en laissant les filtres d'amour pour s'approcher de moi.

**\- Un filtre d'amour Alex ?** Me moquai-je.

**\- Je regardais juste bébé, je sais bien que tu es à moi,** sourit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

**\- N'en soit pas si sûr,** taquinai-je, **Lorcan n'est pas avec vous ?**

**\- Non il a prétexté une affaire urgente.**

**\- D'accord,** dis-je. **Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ici ?**

**\- Il vient juste d'arriver par la porte,** chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

**\- Dragueur va !** Rigolai-je.

Alexander rigola avec moi avant de laisser passer des troisièmes années qui avaient une montagne de boites de farces et attrapes. Pierre arriva avec des réglisses dans la bouche, pendant qu'Alex me prenait dans ses bras. Il était vraiment entreprenant depuis le début d'année ce qui ne me gênait pas le moins du monde.

**\- Lily j'ai besoin d'un conseil vu que tu es une fille,** fit Pierre.

**\- Bien, je suis toute à toi,** répondis-je.

**\- Je veux acheter du chocolat pour Cass' mais je sais pas quoi choisir comme goût.**

**\- C'est mignon, c'est pour quelle occasion ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Simplement pour lui faire plaisir, je n'ai pas besoin d'occasion,** dit-il.

Alexander et moi ne purent nous empêcher de nous moquer de lui ensemble :

**\- C'est mignooonn !**

**\- Vous êtes chiants !** Dit-il vexé.

**\- C'est bon on rigole Pierre. C'est Cassandra, tu as simplement à lui acheter une boîte de chocolat où il y a toutes les sortes, comme ça elle pourra tout tester.**

**\- Hé pas con ça ! Pour une fois que tu as une bonne idée Lily,** taquina-t-il.

Pour montrer mon mécontentement je lui balançai une boite de pierres de lune sur lui, mais il les rattrapa avant qu'elles ne se brisent. Pierre rigola à mon intervention, je me retournai pour aller dans les bras d'Alexander afin de lui placer quelques baisers dans le cou, ce qui le fit frémir.

**\- Je te vois ce soir de toute façon,** dis-je, je vais aller faire un tour.

**\- A tout à l'heure Lily.**

Je me retrouvai dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, en passant devant Charmillon je vis à l'intérieur les garçons de Serpentard en train de se mettre sur leur 31. C'était bizarre de dire cela mais je les trouvais particulièrement élégants dans leurs costumes, surtout Edgard, ça changeait de ses éternels polos.

Après avoir fait le tour des boutiques et discuté avec des filles de 5éme année je me dirigeai vers le chemin de retour. J'entendis des rires dans une ruelle, avec un sourire je regardai qui c'était mais mon sourire s'effaça très rapidement.

Lorcan. Je pénétrai dans la ruelle pour m'apercevoir qu'il était en train d'embrasser une fille adossée contre le mur. Elle rigola et il s'approcha une nouvelle fois d'elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Je n'eus qu'un réflexe :

**\- LORCAN !**

Il se retourna, me vit et son visage devint soudainement pâle puis en une fraction de seconde il devint rouge. Par colère ou par honte ? Car à sa place j'aurais eu honte. La fille qui n'était autre que Hestia Jones, et elle lui fait signe qu'elle partait. Et heureusement qu'elle partait sinon c'était moi qui l'aurais dégagée à coups de pieds ! Lorcan chercha un moyen pour m'échapper, mais je m'avançai vers lui et lui pris le bras.

**\- Hestia Jones ? Lorcan tu es avec Rose sombre crétin,** m'emportai-je.

**\- Désolé,** dit-il à peine audible.

**\- Désolé de quoi ? De l'avoir embrassée ou de t'être fait prendre ?**

Lorcan resta silencieux. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à Rose, comment ne pouvait-il pas respecter son engagement envers elle ?

**\- Ne dit rien à Rose,** supplia-t-il.

**\- Pourquoi cela ?** Demandai-je froidement.

**\- Elle ne le mérite pas,** se justifia-t-il.

**\- Elle ne te mérite pas surtout,** corrigeai-je.

Un silence s'installa encore, mais une question me brûlait les lèvres.

**\- Depuis quand ?**

**\- Depuis 3jours,** expliqua-t-il contrarié par ma question.

**\- 3 jours ! 3 jours et tu es déjà dans les rues avec elle, aie au moins un peu de respect pour Rose,** m'énervai-je.

**\- Potter, je te préviens qu'on a pas vraiment de relation profonde Rose et moi, donc j'ai pas besoin de ta morale,** s'emporta Lorcan avec des yeux sombres.

**\- Pas besoin de morale ? Tu te prends pour qui, tu lui disais que tu l'aimais !**

**\- On n'est pas amoureux Lily, ça se voit non ?** Hurla-t-il.

**\- Alors pourquoi lui avoir dit que tu l'aimais ?**

**\- Car je l'aimais avant,** avoua-t-il énervé.

**\- Avant ? Ah parce que pour toi l'amour a une date de péremption ?**

**\- Putain Lily fout moi la paix ! On n'a pas tous la chance d'être comme toi et Alexander,** siffla-t-il.

**\- Tu lui dois la vérité !** M'indignais-je !

**\- Je ne lui dois rien !**

La gifle partit toute seule. Je le laissai ici sans excuse, sans me retourner, sans compassion pour lui. Je pris le chemin vers Poudlard.

Lorcan était mon ami certes, mais comment pouvait-il faire ça à Rose. Ils n'avaient pas un couple exemplaire, mais ils étaient ensemble. Comment avait-il pu s'engager avec Rose s'il n'était pas sûr de lui ? Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment on pouvait dire je t'aime à une personne et juste après ne plus le penser ! « Ce qu'on ressent pour une personne est normalement quelque chose de fort et de continue. Lorsqu'on est amoureux on arrive pas à abandonner, c'est impossible, personne ne peut se mettre en travers, même les doutes s'évaporent. » Je ne voulais pas ça, je ne voulais pas faire comme Lorcan, jamais. Je savais que jamais Alexander me tromperait, et que jamais je ne pourrais aimer une autre personne que lui. Alexander m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, ce que j'éprouvais aussi pour lui. On était faits pour être ensemble.

J'arrivai enfin dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans lui, jamais mon amour pour Alexander serait comme celui de Lorcan envers Rose.

Je sautai dans les bras d'Alexander qui fut choqué par la brutalité du geste, je l'embrassai de suite et ajoutai :

**\- Oui !**

**\- Oui quoi Lily ?** Demande Alexander déstabilisé.

**\- Oui je veux t'épouser.**

* * *

Le comportement de Lily n'est pas trop choquant ? :) Donnez vos avis !


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient, sauf cette histoire. ;)**

Merci Ju !

**Natsu'eichi :** Alors tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir que tu suives ! Je te préviens il y a 35chapitre donc je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu arrêtes de me suivre. ^^' Mais en tout cas un grand merci. :)

**Playlist : Signs - Bloc Party**

**Lights - American Authors**

**Of The Night - Bastille**

**R U Mine ? - Arctic Monkeys**

**Superpower (feat Frank Ocean) - Beyoncé**

**The Ladder - Andrew Belle**

* * *

**15- Halloween**

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

**\- Attends, quoi ?** Demandai-je choquée.

**\- Ça fait maintenant 3 semaines que tu as dit ''oui'' et tu nous le dit que maintenant ?** s'exclama Charlie.

On était dans ma chambre avec Charlie et Lily, alors qu'elle venait de nous lâcher une bombe.

**\- Vous êtes mignonnes vous deux ! Mais comment je devais le dire d'après vous ? ''Oh salut les filles, super match hein ? Au fait je vais me marier'' !** Répondit Lily avec sarcasme.

**\- Non évidemment pas comme ça, mais tu aurais pu faire la même chose que tu fais maintenant mais... AVANT,** précisa Charlie.

**\- Tu as des doutes ?** Demandai-je complètement à côté de la conversation.

Lily me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Des doutes pour le mariage ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Non, je sais que c'est le bon,** dit-elle froidement.

**\- Comment tu peux en être si sûre ?** Demanda Charlie sèchement.

**\- Et bien, on s'aime, et ça depuis longtemps et je me vois pas avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

**\- Pour l'instant,** corrigeai-je.

**\- C'est quoi ton problème Rose ?** S'énerva Lily.

**\- Vous êtes jeunes, certes vous vous aimez mais vous êtes encore à Poudlard !**

**\- Ça ne veut strictement rien dire le fait qu'on soit jeunes ou non. Je sais qu'il me fera pas de mal, moi !** S'emporta Lily contre moi.

**\- C'est quoi ce ''moi'' à la fin ?** Demandai-je agacé.

**\- Rien, laisse tomber. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, vous devriez être heureuses, non ?!**

**\- Oui, peut-être mais vous êtes trop jeunes pour savoir ce que amour et mariage impliquent,** expliqua Charlie en se grattant la tête.

Elle essayait de ne pas vexer Lily, mais...

**\- Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne sors même pas avec quelqu'un Charlotte donc comment je peux avoir des conseils de toi !**

**\- Et ! T'énerves pas je te dis juste ce que je pense,** essaya-t-elle en se contrôlant un maximum pour ne pas répliquer méchamment.

Lily fronçait toujours les sourcils, je sentais que la conversation la fatiguait.

**\- Et bien moi je sors avec quelqu'un et je peux te dire que...**

**\- Oui, fin si on peut appeler ça sortir !** Siffla-t-elle.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?** Demandai-je assez froidement.

**\- C'est Lorcan dont on parle, c'est pas un modèle de sainteté !** Répliqua ma cousine.

Mais qu'est-ce qui allait pas chez elle !

**\- De quoi tu parles Lily ?** Dis-je.

**\- Et puis de toute façon tu n'as pas de relation à proprement parler avec lui donc comment tu peux me donner des conseils, d'ailleurs tu l'aimes ?**

Ça c'était du Lily tout craché, dès qu'elle était en colère, elle nous balançait tout plein de trucs et dans n'importe quel sens.

Est-ce que je l'aimais, je n'en savais rien, je ne lui avais jamais dit. Et puis de toute façon ce n'était pas le sujet de la conversation.

**\- Je suis ta meilleure amie et avoir un copain ou non n'est pas la question. Je veux simplement t'aider,** expliquai-je.

**\- On veut juste que tu ailles bien Lily ! On veut ton bonheur mais aussi que tu ne fasses pas d'erreur !** Rajouta Charlie assise en face de moi sur le lit.

**\- D'erreur ? D'erreur ? Tu veux savoir ce que c'est une erreur ! C'est coucher avec Julien Hooch et aussi de sortir avec Lorcan si on ne l'aime pas !**

Lily prit sa veste et partit vers la porte :

**\- DEGAGE !** Hurla-t-elle à Patchouli en claquant la porte.

**\- Elle est sérieuse là ?** Dis-je abasourdie en me retournant vers Charlie.

Charlie avait le visage perdu dans l'horizon... de mon mur. Je savais qu'il s'était passé un truc avec Julien seulement parce qu'elle allait mal, mais elle ne voulait pas en parler. Je posai ma main sur son bras et elle retourna son visage vers moi avec un sourire triste.

**\- Ça va Rose, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**\- Tu es sûre ?**

Elle me fit un signe de tête en me prenant la main.

**\- Je pense qu'elle fait une bêtise de se marier aussi tôt. Surtout si votre famille ne le sait pas.**

Oh Merlin ! Notre famille !

**\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, je ne pense pas que ses parents vont accepter. Aussi jeune ! Ils ne voudront jamais.**

Je remarquai que Charlie se grattait la tête et essayait de chercher ses mots.

**\- Quoi ?** Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Pourquoi elle t'a parlé de Lorcan ?**

**\- Je sais pas...**

**\- Mais tu l'aimes ?**

**\- Je sais pas...,** répétai-je.

**\- Tu veux rompre avec lui ?**

**\- Je sais pas.**

**\- Tu peux répondre par autre chose que ''je sais pas'' ?**

**\- Je sais pas,** taquinais-je avant de me prendre un oreiller de sa part.

Elle rigola de son geste et je fis de me même avant de répondre :

**\- C'est compliqué, j'adore passer du temps avec Lorcan mais pas en tant que petite amie, plus en tant que...**

**\- Meilleure amie ?** Coupa Charlie.

**\- Oui voilà, mais je sais que je peux être jalouse quand il rigole avec d'autres filles ou qu'il leur fait des câlins,** avouai-je.

**\- Oui mais c'est aussi ça le rôle d'une meilleure amie. Tu te souviens de moi et Pierre, on s'adorait et il était jaloux quand des garçons tournaient autour de moi, comme moi quand il flirtait avec Cassandra. Mais au final quand ils ont été enfin ensemble j'ai été contente pour eux. Certes notre relation est devenue beaucoup moins fusionnelle qu'avant mais, je sais qu'il sera là si je lui demande et pareil pour lui,** expliqua-t-elle son sourire made in Crivey.

Elle avait raison, je ne devais sûrement pas être amoureuse de lui. Déjà car j'étais carrément bloquée dès qu'on était proche, et puis on n'avait jamais été fusionnels depuis qu'on était en couple, c'était bizarre non ?

**\- Donc je devrais rompre ?** Demandai-je.

**\- Tu devrais au moins lui en parler,** conseilla mon amie.

**\- C'est ce que je ferais ce soir pendant la fête alors.**

**\- Bonne initiative,** dit Charlie en se levant, **je vais essayer de calmer Potter un peu avant la soirée. On se voit tout à l'heure. Enfin si je te reconnais.**

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de me laisser un baiser sur la joue et de partir vers la porte mais elle s'ouvrit sur elle.

**\- Crivey,** salua Scarlett.

**\- Malfoy,** fit-elle de même.

Scarlett laissa partir Charlotte avant de refermer la porte. Je m'étais levée pour m'adosser à la bibliothèque de mon côté.

**\- Pas d'insulte ? Pas de moquerie ?** Taquinai-je.

**\- Soit plutôt heureuse, j'essaye d'être gentille,** répondit-elle avec une pointe d'humour.

**\- Gentille n'est peut-être pas le bon mot,** précisai-je toujours sur le même ton.

**\- Et bien... Polie ça te va ?**

**\- C'est mieux,** souriais-je.

Je vis Scarlett partir dans le côté de sa chambre pour enlever son cardigan et sa cravate, avant même de retirer son chignon qui était retenu par un crayon pour que ses cheveux blonds tombent.

**\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?** Demandai-je sans la voir car elle était dans sa chambre.

Cela faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'on était colocataires et ça se passait plutôt bien, j'avais même l'impression qu'on était amies parfois. Oui oui ! On avait des échanges polis et on rigolait (rarement mais ça arrivait), et elle respectait les règles. Je devais dire que c'était plaisant de vivre avec elle.

**\- Lou va encore plus mal vu que le mariage est dans quelques jours, mais elle a l'air de reprendre ses séances de baise avec des Serdaigles et Serpentards.**

Elle était vraiment pas croyable cette fille. Parkinson hein !

**\- … Sinon j'ai cru que j'allais tuer Smith en sortilège. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas mais il n'arrête pas de me mettre des Efforts Exceptionnels alors qu'on sait tous que je mérite largement Optimal. Et toi ?**

**\- Déjà Smith est un sacré con, et oui tu mérites mieux.** (J'avais vraiment dit ça à Scarlett?)** Et... Sinon je viens d'apprendre que Lily va se marier,** annonçai-je.

Ok. J'aurais cru qu'il y aurait eu de l'étonnement ou qu'elle dirait quelque chose qui montrerait qu'elle serait surprise mais rien. D'un côté je ne la voyais pas.

**\- Allo ! Je viens de te dire que Lily va se marier,** dis-je en allant vers elle.

**\- Je le savais,** dit-elle sans émotion.

**\- Q-Quoi ?!**

**\- Enfin je savais qu'il avait fait sa demande mais je savais pas que Potter était aussi stupide pour dire oui,** précisa Scarlett avec un peu plus d'arrogance.

**\- Attend ! Tu le savais ?** Dis-je en me dirigeant vers le bout de son lit.

Scarlett était en train de chercher un truc dans sa malle alors que j'étais une fois de plus en train de la regarder.

**\- Oui je viens de te dire, je savais que Londubat avait demandé ça à Potter.**

**\- Mais ! Comment ça se fait ? Enfin... Elle vient juste de nous mettre au courant !**

**\- Déjà, je dois dire qu'elle a de la chance car aucun Serpentard n'a vendu la mèche, elle pourra remercier sa belle-sœur,** rigola Scarlett en se relevant.

**\- Que-Quoi ? Tu peux m'expliquer deux secondes là ?** Dis-je en haussant le ton.

**\- OK ! Déjà calme toi !** (je fronçai des sourcils) **Tu te souviens quand ton frère est allé à l'infirmerie...**

**\- Évidement que je m'en souviens,** coupai-je en tapant du pied.

**\- Tu veux avoir mon explication oui ou merde ?**

Ok, on était en bon terme, mais Scarlett restait Scarlett. Je lui fis signe que oui en silence pendant qu'elle allait s'asseoir à la tête de son lit avec un air satisfait, je levai les yeux au ciel juste en voyant qu'elle savourait mon attente.

**\- Et bien l'origine de leur stupide bagarre était que Londubat venait de dire à ses amis qu'il avait demandé Potter en mariage. Évidement Krum, Adams et mon frère n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de se moquer...**

C'était pour ça qu'Alexander ne voulait rien dire l'autre jour. À cause de ça, mon frère s'était fait massacrer... Enfin aussi car il était stupide !

**\- Mais comment tu le sais toi ?** Demandai-je perplexe.

**\- Pendant que vous étiez entrain de soigner petit Weasley chéri, moi j'étais avec mes amis si on peut les appeler comme ça et ils nous ont expliqué le délire,** répondit Scarlett.

J'étais complètement sur le cul, comment ma meilleure amie avait pu me cacher cela alors que la moitié des Serpentards le savait ?

**\- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?**

Scarlett se releva de son lit un peu perdue par ma question, mais elle reprit vite son air arrogant.

**\- Je pense que ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire ? En plus tu m'aurais encore fait la gueule pour je ne sais quelle raison, non merci.**

**\- Tu as pas tort,** murmurai-je.

Elle l'entendit (bien évidement!) et s'approcha de moi tout en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches :

**\- J'ai toujours raison.**

**\- Mais bien sûre,** dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

On se regarda quelques instant, je la sentais m'examiner du regard, mais avant que ce ne soit encore plus gênant, je décidai de partir de son côté de la chambre. Mais je la sentis me rattraper par le bras alors que j'arrivais dans notre mini salon.

**\- T-Tu es prête pour ce soir ?**

Scarlett souhaitait vraiment continuer à me parler ?

**\- Euh... Non pas vraiment, il faut que je me prépare et me déguise.**

Je remarquai qu'elle n'avait pas lâché mon bras mais ce contact ne me dérangeait pas du tout.

**\- Oh ! Tu te déguise comment ?**

**\- Pirate ?**

**\- Pirate, toi ?** Rigola-t-elle en lâchant mon bras.

**\- Oui moi ! J'aime bien les femmes pirates, je les trouve courageuses et téméraires,** précisai-je.

**\- Oui, mais pour toi ?** Taquina-t-elle.

Je lui mis un coup de coude pour qu'elle arrête de se foutre de moi.

**\- Et toi tu te déguise en quoi d'abord ?** Demandai-je.

**\- Avec mon frère on a décidé de faire un duo.**

**\- Il le fait pas avec Alice ?** Coupai-je.

**\- Arrête de me couper Rose, ça devient chiant.**

**\- Désolée,** dis-je gênée.

**\- On le fait ensemble car on est jumeaux et que cela pourrait être drôle...**

**\- Vous avez choisi quoi du coup ?**

Je venais de la couper de nouveau et elle fronça les sourcils en me regardant dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi magnifiques, à n'importe quelle heure, n'importe où. Scarlett me sourit et profita du silence pour continuer :

**\- Aphrodite et Apollon !**

Aphrodite ? Bon... C'était vrai qu'elle était magnifique, qu'elle avait tout pour elle. En y réfléchissant bien, j'étais sûre qu'elle ferait une Aphrodite plus que convaincante.

**\- Tu en penses quoi ?** Dit-elle perplexe de mon silence.

**\- Que je verrai bien si c'est potable sur toi,** mentis-je. **Je vais prendre ma douche et me préparer.**

Je la vis arquer un sourcil à ma réponse, mais je n'en pris pas considération avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Après avoir pris une douche, je décidai de me déguiser enfin. J'enfilai tout d'abord une tunique qui se voulait blanche à l'origine bien évidement vu que j'étais un pirate elle était beaucoup plus sale et une longue jupe qui était violâtre avec des petits trous usés. Puis un corset de pirate en cuir marron, qui soutenait parfaitement ma poitrine (d'ailleurs ça la resserrait vraiment). J'enfilai mes bottes en cuir elles-aussi puis j'en profitai pour m'attacher un bandeau couleur sang sur le haut de mon crâne, avec les cheveux qui dépassaient je fis quelques tresses avec des perles et je les ébouriffai pour qu'ils rendent sale. Juste après avoir mis beaucoup trop à mon goût de crayon noir sur et sous mes yeux, je mis le chapeau des pirates par excellence : le tricorne.

Je sortis enfin de la salle de bain quand je tombai nez à nez avec Scarlett, enfin Aphrodite si on pouvait dire.

**\- Wow,** souffla-t-elle en me regardant de haut en bas.

Mes joues rougirent à l'expression que Scarlett affichait mais aussi car la fille qui était devant moi était vraiment sublime. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés comme à son habitude mais par endroit des mèches étaient entrelacées avec des fils d'or et de soie rosée. Elle portait une longue robe en voile de lin qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes et qui était maintenue par deux bretelles plates piquées de perles roses nacrées tout comme le cœur de son décolleté. Toutes ces pierres étaient finement taillées, certaines rappelaient l'émeraude qu'elle portait autour de son cou et qui tombait magnifiquement bien au-dessus de ses seins. L'arrière de la robe donnait la meilleure vue, sa robe était incroyablement échancrée jusqu'au bas de son dos, je ne pouvais détourner le regard de sa peau nue, elle avait l'air si douce, si sensationnelle, si tout. Un grand voile écume et rose nacré était accroché par les bretelles et pendait très largement, jusqu'au milieu du dos.

Je rougissais, c'était évident. Elle était plus que convaincante en Aphrodite.

**\- Alors tu en penses quoi?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Tu es magnifiquement belle.**

Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.

J'avais passé une semaine de merde, les cours étaient chiant, en plus Scarlett était obligée de m'aider en Astronomie car j'étais ''beaucoup trop distraite'' selon Aurora Sinistra, j'aurais pu dire que j'étais pressée d'avoir cette semaine de vacances, mais évidemment non car ça signifiait être heureuse d'aller au mariage. Vous vous rendez compte que je n'avais toujours pas vu... Pierro ? Perdro ? Pablo ? Perdro ou Pablo ? Bref en tout cas je l'avais toujours pas vu alors qu'il allait se marier avec ma mère. Ça ne choquait que moi ?! (Non pas que je sois pressée de le voir). Ah ! Et pour clôturer la semaine on avait une soirée d'Halloween, vous imaginez le truc ? Une soirée avec tous les dernières années, alcoolisés, déguisés, et sans surveillance. Oui oui ! Sans surveillance, ma marraine Daphné avait réussi à nous accorder ça. Je pouvais parier 5 Gallions qu'il allait y avoir une baston entre mes chers cas sociaux de Serpentard et toute la clique de canards boiteux.

Évidemment, tout le monde allait essayer de choper durant cette soirée, mais je n'avais pas attendu la soirée pour ça. C'était assez brutal et sauvage mais c'était pas si mal puis ça pourrait me calmer pendant quelques heures, qui savait ! Bon j'avoue, j'avais couché avec n'importe qui durant toute la semaine. Ah et pour couronner le tout de cette merveilleuse semaine, je n'avais pas vu Crivey. Allez savoir pourquoi !

Quelqu'un venait de me bousculer, j'allais pour l'engueuler mais je fis couper par une voix qui m'était fort désagréable :

**\- Putain ! Tu peux pas faire attention Parkinson !**

Lily Potter.

**\- Oulà, Potter va mal. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ton monde de rêve ? Maman ne veut pas t'acheter tes napperons préférés pour ton mariage ?** Répondis-je avec sarcasme.

**\- Va te faire foutre Parkinson ! Moi au moins j'ai une mère qui est là pour moi.**

**\- Vas y Potter, redis le moi en face pour que je puisse t'exploser la gueule, menaçai je en me plaçant le plus près d'elle.**

**\- J'ai dit..,** commença-t-elle.

**\- Lily !... Lou ? Euh... Parkinson !**

Crivey. Elle arrivait toujours au bon moment celle-là...

**\- Je te cherchais partout,** dit Crivey pour Potter, **qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

Je sentis Crivey insister du regard, elle me saoulait avec ses yeux magnifiques elle aussi là ! Ils pouvaient pas tous me foutre la paix ?

**\- Rien,** mentit Potter.

Je fis un signe de tête et partis sans un mot. De toute façon, ça servait à quoi de rester ? Crivey serait partie avec Potter, alors autant que ça soit moi qui m'en aille de mon ''plein gré''. J'arrivais enfin dans la salle commune, que j'entendais déjà des cris et gloussement d'excitation venant de notre salle de bain. C'était tellement pathétique. En rentrant dans le dortoir, j'aperçus mon super déguisement ultra sexy, la reine de toutes les reines, le symbole de la femme au pouvoir, non je ne parlais pas de moi mais bien de Cléopâtre. J'aurais juste besoin de me lancer un sort pour que ma mèche devienne une frange mais sinon je serais juste parfaite.

Quand j'entrai dans les douches je vis Alexie en train d'aider Alice à mettre son corset de reine... de je ne savais quoi ? Ça ressemblait à une reine du Moyen-Âge, une longue robe hyper large. Pas du tout mon genre. Mais je n'y prêtai pas vraiment attention et pris vite ma douche.

Je sortis nue, n'étant pas le moins du monde pudique (j'avais un corps de rêve), je commençai à me préparer dans la salle de bain avec les filles.

J'enfilai tout d'abord une robe noire en fuseau qui coulait parfaitement sur mes hanches, et puis en guise de haut un simple bustier qui laissait voir mon nombril, il y avait les fameux motifs carmin, indigo, dorés et blancs. Je portai en guise de bijou une collerette de pharaon de perle de jais et de topazes assez larges, et aussi de gros topazes pour des boucles d'oreilles. Mes cheveux étaient en fouillis et sur la tête je plaçais un cercle d'or incrusté de pierres précieuses qui passait sur mon front et tenait ma frange. Pour le maquillage, c'était de l'azur sur mes paupières et de longs traits noirs sur le dessus et dessous des yeux jusqu'à mes tempes.

Les filles me dévisageaient, enfin me mataient pour être exacte, je crus même qu'Alice bavait.

**\- Oui je sais, je fais toujours cet effet-là !**

Elles n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de répondre que je sortais déjà pour aller au milieu de la salle commune. Comme je m'y attendais tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Un garçon eut l'audace de venir vers moi.

**\- Tu es magnifique Louann, j-je... enfin... wow ! Je p-peux t'offrir un.**

**\- Je t'arrête toute de suite je ne couche pas avec les enfants,** coupai-je.

**\- Oui mais tu sais je ne suis pas un enfant,** dit-il.

Il avait dû rassembler tout son courage pour me sortir tout ça d'une traite. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule afin de le retourner.

**\- Va voir ailleurs !**

Scorpius dans tout sa splen... Mon dieu. Son costume était juste énorme, j'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait si convaincant en Apollon. Même si j'aimais pas vraiment les mecs, j'avouais que le fait qu'on voie une partie de son torse était plutôt excitant.

**\- Belle tenue Parkinson.**

Pourquoi il me parlait en fait celui-là ?

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ?** Demandai-je sèchement.

**\- Rien - pour une fois - simplement te dire que ça te va bien.**

De toute façon, lui et moi c'était foutu. Notre amitié était juste perdue, et jamais ça reviendrait comme avant et puis on avait trop de fierté pour s'excuser.

**\- Tu as que ça à dire ?**

Scorpius fronça des sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Sans plus de cérémonie je partis vers mon lit pour faire une petite sieste avant la soirée. Je m'effondrais enfin sur mon lit, quand le sommeil arriva très vite. Mais je rouvris les yeux très vite. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. L'heure affichait 21 heures, la soirée avait déjà commencé depuis une demi-heure.

Je me repoudrai le nez juste avant de traverser une nouvelle fois la salle commune, comme tout à l'heure tous les regards étaient sur moi et j'avais même entendu quelqu'un siffler. C'était dingue comment j'étais une bombe.

En montant les escaliers je maudissais que la fête se déroule aussi haut dans le château, et puis quelle idée de mettre des talons avec un costume de Cléopâtre ? J'arrivais enfin à destination, qu'une paire de bras m'enlaça la taille, l'odeur de vanille qui se dégageait des cheveux me permit d'identifier sans problème cette personne :

**\- Scar ne me dit pas que tu t'inquiétais,** taquinai-je.

**\- Non seulement que je m'ennuyais,** dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

**\- Je me disais aussi !**

Scar me prit par la main et m'emmena au bar.

**\- Ne me dit pas que Poudlard tolère ça ?** Dis-je en désignant les bouteilles d'alcool.

**\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sponsorisent la soirée avec de la vodka ? C'est Zabini qui a refilé ça à Krum et Scramender,** expliqua Scarlett en buvant un verre.

**\- Q-Quoi ? Scramender comme Lorcan Scramender ?** Demandai-je choquée.

**\- Oui j'étais autant surprise que toi, mais apparemment il a donné une jolie somme pour que cela soit faisable donc Krum n'a pas pu refuser et ni protester.**

**\- Wow, qui aurait cru ce crétin était comme ça.**

**\- Tu parles de quel crétin,** rigola Scarlett.

Elle me servit trois verres que je pris cul sec avant de m'emmener vers la table des Serpentards. Alexie était assise sur les genoux de Krum tout en se faisant ''gentiment'' tripoter.

**\- Prenez une chambre !** Lançai-je avant de m'asseoir à côté de Scar et Sawyer.

Krum leva les yeux au ciel. Derrière nous sur la piste de danse on voyait les autres danser, enfin du moins ils essayaient. Sawyer me tendait une roulée et avança vers moi pour essayer de couvrir le bruit de la musique :

**\- Tiens ! C'est le père Londubat qui fait pousser ça dans sa serre,** il dit que c'est expérimental. **C'est Alexie qui a ramené ça...**

**\- Tu sais c'est simplement de la drogue,** lui répondis-je en roulant des yeux.

**\- Tu la veux oui ou merde ?**

Je lui pris des mains et tirai dessus. Ça me ferait pas de mal de me détendre un peu, et puis ça ne ferait plus effet d'ici quelques heures.

**\- Vous avez vu comment Macmillan se déhanche, on dirait qu'il a un balais dans le cul,** rigola Krum.

**\- Et puis c'est quoi cette tenue ?** Rajouta Sawyer.

**\- Apparemment c'est moldu, c'est ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure,** dit Alice en levant les yeux.

**\- Il a dit que c'était un aventurier, un truc du genre, bref en tout cas ça craint,** déclara Alexie.

Je pris mon verre et regardai la piste quand mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une grande blonde qui avait une immense coiffe indienne faite de grandes plumes avec plein de couleurs, qui tombait jusqu'au haut de ses fesses. Sa jupe courte marron foncé laissait apparaître ses longues jambes fines, et à mon plus grand bonheur elle ne portait qu'un petit haut blanc avec des franges de tissus qui effleuraient la peau nue de son ventre.

**\- Tu mates qui comme ça ?** Demanda Scarlett en plissant les yeux.

**\- Personne, je vais nous chercher une bouteille,** déclarai-je en me levant.

J'arrivais près du bar quand notre amérindienne en chef vint se resservir de l'alcool.

**\- Qui aurait cru que Crivey pouvait être aussi sexy en Indienne ?** Chuchotai-je à son oreille.

Charlie sursauta et se retourna par la même occasion, étrangement elle avait l'air contrarié.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Rien.**

Et elle partit comme ça. Non mais c'était quoi son problème ! Je pris la bouteille de menthe glaciale au poivre et avançai vers notre banquette. J'étais assez contrariée. Avant de poser la bouteille, j'en pris quelques gorgées à même la bouteille. Sawyer était aux anges et souriait :

**\- YEAH ! Parkinson est dans la place !**

**\- Ta gueule,** dis-je en m'asseyant.

Alice essayait d'entraîner Malfoy sur la piste de danse mais il refusa poliment. Elle était déjà bien éméchée donc elle décida de prendre Alexie pour aller danser. Krum était en train de baver en voyant sa copine danser sexuellement avec Alice (oui sexuellement et non sensuellement!).

L'alcool et la drogue commençaient à me faire effet, je sentais que je perdais pied mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Après plusieurs tournées et de bouteilles vides, mes jambes avaient soif de danser. Je partis me déhancher vers la piste de danse en prenant Scar par la main. On se faufila toutes les deux au centre des élèves, elle commença en se rapprochant de moi dangereusement, elle ne devait pas être plus fine que moi niveau alcool. Scar se colla tellement à moi que je sentis son souffle chaud (et alcoolisé) sur mon visage. Mon Aphrodite était carrément hot !

**\- Ça fait longtemps q-qu'on n'a pas dansé comme ça ensemble,** dit-elle les lèvres collées à mon oreille.

Je lui pris la taille et commençai à danser collé-serré avec elle, je plaçais une jambe entre son entre-jambe car je savais pertinemment que ça lui faisait de l'effet (et puis je faisais de l'effet à tout le monde). Et ça marche ! Scar plaça une main sur mon épaule quand elle décida de se dandiner son bassin au rythme de la musique. Merlin ! C'était carrément hot, ça n'aurait pas été ma meilleure amie je lui aurais sauté dessus.

Vu qu'elle était alcoolisée, elle était d'humeur taquine et commença à me laisser des baisers dans le cou tout en dansant avec moi. Arg ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas joué à ce jeu, ça m'avait manqué ! Je ne pouvais pas retenir de fermer les yeux tellement c'était excitant. Mais un visage vint nous couper.

**\- Vous êtes d'humeur à jouer avec moi ?** proposa Julien Hooch.

Ce mec était vraiment une plaie ! Scarlett se recula légèrement de moi et elle fronça les sourcils. Je faisais de même en hurlant à Julien pour qu'il capte bien ce que je lui disais :

**\- DEGAGE CONNARD, JAMAIS ON VOUDRA FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE AVEC TOI.**

Hooch était contrarié mais partit d'où il était venu. Non mais quel connard ce type sérieux. Quand je me retournai pour voir Scarlett, je la vis en train de danser cette fois-ci avec les filles. Certes c'était beaucoup moins torride qu'avec moi, mais j'avoue que ça m'excitais. Je décidai de retourner m'asseoir quand je me rendis compte que la drogue faisait vraiment effet. Tellement que je fis un débat pendant je ne sus combien de temps avec Sawyer pour savoir qui était la plus sexy des filles (à part moi).

**\- Sérieuuuuux ! Regarde les seins d'Alexie.**

**\- Mec... Les seins, ne font... pas tout,** déclarais-je.

**\- OK ! Alors dis-moi qui a le plus beau cuuul.**

Sawyer avait autant de mal à parler que moi. Je regardais l'ensemble de la gente féminine ici présente en titubant légèrement ma tête.

**\- Celui de Scar et Weasley est pas mal,** avouai-je en souriant.

**\- Attend je regarde... Putain vache tu as raison, pas trop gros pas trop...**

**\- Évite les détails et admire en silence !** Coupai-je.

**\- Y'a aussi celui de Crivey,** ajouta-t-il en secouant son doigt en l'air.

Au loin, je vis l'indienne entrain de danser en dandinant on petit cul bien rebondi. Il avait raison ce crétin, Crivey avait un beau cul !

Krum arriva avec Alexie à son cou, ils s'embrassaient sauvagement avant de tomber sur la banquette. Oui ! Ils venaient de nous couper dans notre débat.

Je me levai pour aller chercher une nouvelle fois un verre d'alcool au bar. Arrivée je vis au loin une sirène partir avec un roi. Non je n'étais pas dans les vapes c'était simplement leurs déguisements à la con ! Si je me rappelais bien du début de la soirée le roi était... Lorcan. Ok mais Rose était en pirate (d'ailleurs son corset m'émoustillait un peu) Mais c'était qui la sirène ?

En me retournant, je tombai sur ''notre couple phare de l'année'', nos deux romains en toges, nos amants, nos fiancés, nos chieurs de première, alias Drama-Girl et le mec-le-plus-ennuyeux-au-monde. Aussi appelé Lily et Alexander.

**\- C'est qui la sirène ?** Demandai-je.

Ce n'était pas par envie que je leur demandais mais bien car j'étais trop curieuse.

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?** Tonna Potter.

**\- Lily s'il te plaît,** calma son copain en lui mettant un bras sur l'épaule.

\- Ecoute ton mec ! Me moquais-je, donc c'est qui ?

Lily fronça des sourcils en prenant un verre.

**\- C'est Hestia de Pouffsoufle pourquoi ?** Répondit calmement Londubat.

Pourquoi il était toujours trop poli ce mec ?

**\- Scramender vient de partir vers...** (Je voyais Weasley partir dans la même direction que son copain)...** Ah bah Weasley va les rejoindre,** dis-je en rigolant.

Quand je les avais laissés là, je sentais l'incompréhension d'Alexander et aussi la rage de Potter. Soit elle savait déjà le délire soit elle est moins conne que j'imaginais. Apparemment j'avais un sourire collé à mon visage car Scar me lança :

**\- Pourquoi tu souris ?**

**\- Ce bouffon de Scramender est en train de tromper ta Weasley chérie avec Jones, et elle est partie voir ça de plus près,** me moquai-je en m'asseyant.

Scarlett fit une tête de six pieds de long. Ok qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Je ne savais pas si je devais lui demander ou pas. Au pire l'alcool m'aiderait sûrement :

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**\- Ça se fait pas ce qu'il fait,** dit-elle dans mon oreille pour que je puisse entendre.

**\- En quoi ça te regarde ?**

Elle fronçait des sourcils tout en me fixant, j'avais dû la blesser encore.

**\- Quoi c'est vrai ?** Dis-je perplexe.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Scorpius arriva pour se poser en face en mettant ses pieds sur la table, puis suivit Sawyer qui glissa au côté de moi.

**\- Ça va les meufs ?**

Krum vint à nous avec les filles à ses bras, Malfoy n'avait pas l'air jaloux. Borislav était d'humeur joueuse et il lança le jeu de la vérité (oui pas d'action car il y avait trop de monde autour de nous). Évidement il commença :

**\- Sawyer pourquoi tu as jamais voulu sortir avec Parkinson ?**

**\- J'aime son cul et ses formes mais de toute façon...**

**\- J'aurais jamais accepté,** coupai-je.

Sawyer bouda sur son siège mais je n'en fis rien, c'était au tour de Sawyer :

**\- Tu as déjà couché avec Scarlett ?**

Il s'adressait à moi.

**\- Que dans tes rêves je pense,** me moquai-je, **bon ! Alexie est-ce que tu as couché avec Poil de carotte ?**

**\- Non mais tu es pas bien !** Hurla-t-elle en face de moi.

Son copain avait l'air plutôt satisfait de sa réponse.

**\- Ok je demandais !** Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils,** bon à toi.**

Alexie se gratta la tête, et puis posa une question mielleuse à son copain, et puis il charia à son tour Scorpius, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Krum me pose une question :

**\- Parkinson ! C'est à cause du fait que tu aimes les filles ou que tu es une traînée que ta mère te déteste ?**

Tout le monde autour de moi crut que j'allais exploser mais à leur plus grande surprise (et aussi car Scarlett m'avait empoigné le bras) je répondis à la question le plus ''calmement'' possible :

**\- Écoute-moi bien espèce de connard ! Tu crois connaître ma vie mais tu n'en sais strictement rien, donc je ne répondrai pas à ta stupide question ! Maintenant Alexie dit à tout le monde ce qui s'est passé entre toi et ton copain Poil de Carotte ?**

Alexie eu la réaction la plus louche de tout l'univers. Elle partit en pleurant, suivie de près par Krum qui me disait clairement que j'étais qu'une pauvre conne. Alice voulut la suivre mais Scorpius la retint. C'était quoi encore que tout ce cinéma sérieux !

**\- Bon on continue,** s'exclama Sawyer.

Je roulai des yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être lourd quand il le voulait. Sawyer proclamait qu'il devait poser une question :

-** Alors Scarlett ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Weasley ?**

Mon amie recracha la totalité de sa vodka sur elle et sur le sol :

**\- Q-Quoi ?**

**\- Ouais on sait rien de toi et elle ?** Recommença-t-il.

**\- Déjà car ça ne te regarde pas, et aussi car il y a strictement rien entre nous,** lâcha Scarlett en se levant pour partir vers le bar.

Une nouvelle fois Sawyer répliqua :

**\- Non mais sérieux c'est quoi ce jeu de merde ! Personne ne joue réellement le jeu, là !**

Il partit vers la piste de danse en balançant avec son pied une bouteille qui se trouvait au sol. Ok lui aussi il était chiant.

Ça faisait déjà un bon moment que les autres étaient partis en-dehors de la salle, et Scarlett était partie danser avec Sawyer avec les autres élèves. Mine de rien ce jeu avait cassé l'ambiance à notre table, Scorpius et Alice étaient toujours devant moi à faire... Enfin bref. Il fallait que je me resserve un verre, je partis encore vers le bar, et essayai de faire un cocktail et aussi de viser droit dans mon verre (ce qui n'était pas tâche facile!). Encore moins facile quand Scarlett vint derrière moi pour m'enlacer ce qui me fit lâcher la bouteille des mains.

En me retournant, elle me fit une mine embêtée :

**\- Désolée.**

**\- On s'en fout !**

Juste après cette phrase c'était reparti pour une séance de danse. Je remarquai qu'autour de nous Weasley avait refait son apparition et déchargea sa possible haine contre l'alcool, encore une qui se noyait avec une bouteille. En tout cas c'était drôle à voir car elle ne tenait plus trop debout. Les Serpentards étaient à leurs occupations, les couples étaient ensemble et Sawyer avait réussi à emmener au loin une fille avec lui.

Il était déjà plus de 2 heures du matin et Scarlett avait l'air ailleurs pendant qu'elle dansait. Et tout d'un coup elle prétexta une envie de prendre l'air, en moins de deux je me retrouvais seule enfin sans elle.

Après le départ de Scarlett, j'étais allée voir une fille dans les toilettes mais au moment de se lancer dans des connaissances un peu plus poussées l'envie me coupa, allez savoir pourquoi, mais je n'avais plus la tête à faire quoi que ce soit avec elle, et pendant que je l'embrassais fougueusement contre la porte d'un cabinet de toilette je me dégageai d'un coup pour la laisser seule, elle ne chercha pas à me rattraper ce qui était très bien comme ça. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à faire ça maintenant ? Ça avait toujours été un refuge et là ça ne fonctionnait pas.

L'alcool, la drogue et l'excitation me donnaient des vagues de chaleur, mais heureusement je n'avais plus vraiment les effets. Vu que Scarlett était partie sans me le dire je décidai de faire pareil. En refermant les deux grandes portes de la salle derrière moi, je remerciai que Poudlard soit insonorisé.

**\- Aller, on est grave chauds tous les deux, tu vas pas dire continuellement non ?**

Une voix me fit me retourner pour voir ce qui se passait.

**\- Je t'ai dit non putain, j'ai l'impression de faire que ça !**

Par contre cette voix là je la connaissais très bien. En m'approchant de plus près je vis Crivey et... l'éternel Julien Hooch. Putain mais il était vraiment borné ce con. Je le vis se pencher pour embrasser Crivey. Aller savoir pourquoi, mais une rage immense m'envahit et j'allai pour le stopper quand je vis que Crivey lui plaça généreusement son genoux dans les bijoux de famille.

Sans surprise, il s'effondra au sol au moment où j'arrivais au côté de Crivey.

**\- Bien joué Crivey,** rigolai-je en regardant Hooch en train de se tordre de douleur.

Mais encore une fois elle partit, cette fois-ci je n'allais pas la laisser partir si facilement. En marchant un peu plus vite derrière elle, je lui agrippai les mains pour qu'elle se retourne. Ce qu'elle fit pendant que je la plaquais contre le mur. Habituellement ça m'aurait grave excité cette situation mais là j'étais énervée par son manque d'intérêt pour moi depuis une semaine.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as avec moi ?** Demandai-je froidement.

Elle fronça des sourcils et me poussa quelque peu pour se dégager de mon étreinte forcée.

**\- Rien !** Exclama-t-elle.

Crivey essaya tant bien que mal de partir, mais je lui agrippai plus fortement le bras, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante !

**\- Je t'ai fait quoi encore ?** Demandai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle ne dit rien encore une fois.

**\- Bon ! Je suis pas patiente comme fille, et j'en ai marre d'attendre que tu me répondes. Ça fait à peu près une semaine que tu ne me parles pas alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!**

**\- Tu devrais être un peu plus respectueuse !** Lança-t-elle avec des yeux noirs.

**\- C'est une blague ?** Demandai-je choquée.

**\- Non !**

**\- Alors explique-moi !**

**\- Tu étais obligée de faire ça en face de moi ?** Dit-elle énervée.

Mais de quoi elle parlait là ! Depuis quand elle ne me parlait plus déjà... ah oui ! Depuis lundi dernier. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? On avait eu cours, d'ailleurs j'avais pu mater notre professeur, après j'avais fait une sieste en regardant Scarlett bosser dans sa chambre, après on avait encore cours et j'avais... dragué une fille.

**\- Attend tu es jalouse ?** Demandai-je avec un sourire lubrique.

**\- Non ! Mais tu aurais simplement pu éviter de la toucher comme ça,** siffla Crivey.

**\- Donc c'est bien ça, c'est à cause de cette fille,** dis-je pour moi-même.

**\- Non, c'est simplement que je trouve ça dégueulasse de voir ça,** souligna-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Point de vue de Charlotte Crivey.**

Pourquoi elle me souriait comme ça ? Et pourquoi elle levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant ?

**\- Quoi ?** Demandai-je avec impatience.

**\- Tu es jalouse Crivey,** dit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Pourquoi je serais jalouse ?**

**\- A toi de me le dire, mais vu comment tu réagis on dirait que je t'ai trompée, et il me semble qu'on est pas ensemble, non ?**

Même si elle avait raison, le fait de me dire qu'elle ne m'appartenait pas et qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait me laissait une pointe au cœur. C'était mon amie après tout.

**\- Heureusement qu'on est pas ensemble ! C'est simplement que j'aime pas quand tu... enfin quand les gens font ça devant moi,** expliquai-je.

**\- Oh, pardon !** Se moquait-elle, **est-ce que tu fais cette crise aussi pour Potter et Weasley ?**

**\- C'est pas une crise et c'est pas la même chose !**

J'avais dit cela un peu plus fort que je l'avais voulu mais elle paraissait s'amuser de la situation comme à son habitude.

**\- D'accord comme tu veux,** dit-elle en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Avant que je ne comprenne quelque chose Louann s'écarta de moi et continua son chemin. Elle me laissait comme ça ? Non mais c'était pas possible, ça faisait une petite semaine qu'on ne s'était pas parlé et elle me laissait comme ça ! (bon d'accord c'était de ma faute si on s'était pas parlé mais aussi de la voir en train de faire du rentre-dedans à cette fille m'a vraiment donné envie de vomir).

Je la vis marcher au milieu du couloir quand je décidai de lui courir après :

**\- Attend !**

Parkinson se retourna avec un large sourire joueur, elle avait gagné et elle aimait cela, ça se voyait ! Je roulai des yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle en rajoute non plus, elle ricana à ce geste.

**\- Je vais te raccompagner,** lui fis-je.

Sans plus d'attente on commença à marcher, ça faisait du bien de me retrouver seule avec elle. Pourquoi il avait fallu que je sois si bête lundi ? Pourquoi j'avais d'ailleurs été jalouse ? (oui j'avais été jalouse, et alors?).

**\- Donc tu es jalouse ?** Demanda Lou.

**\- Ta gueule Parkinson.**

Louann ne put s'empêcher de ricaner encore une fois.

**\- C'est plutôt sexy Crivey,** (je n'aimais pas vraiment qu'elle m'appelle comme ça, mais je m'y étais habituée) **mais tu aurais pu mettre moins longtemps à me l'avouer car une semaine c'est long.**

**\- C'est seulement cinq jours,** précisai-je.

Je ne voulais pas relever le fait qu'elle venait de dire que j'étais sexy sinon on était parties pour une séance de sous-entendus douteux.

**\- Ouais fin cinq jours où tu m'évites royalement alors que je ne savais même pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs tu as de la chance que je sois trop curieuse,** dit-elle en enlevant sa couronne d'or.

**\- Peut être que tu ne pouvais te passer de moi,** taquinai-je.

**\- Ne rêve pas trop Crivey.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, mais elle continua la conversation :

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore Hooch ?**

**\- Toujours la même chose... J'en ai marre d'être aussi faible envers les mecs,** me lamentai-je.

**\- C'est simplement que tu es trop canon et que tous les mecs tournent autour de toi - comme moi - et qu'ils n'arrivent pas à se contrôler vu ce que tu dégages,** dit Louann sur un ton plus gentil, **et puis tu trouveras un mec bien un jour ou enfin un mec pas trop con du moins.**

**\- Et si j'y arrive pas ?** Dis-je un peu amusée par ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

**\- Ou sinon tu seras vieille fille et tu seras obligée de te faire plaisir toi-même, et tu vivras avec des chats !**

Je rigolai, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être sale. Je décidai de changer de conversation :

**\- Tu es prête pour demain ?**

**\- Je suis extrêmement ravie tu peux pas savoir,** dit-elle en ironisant.

Après une longue seconde de silence elle reprit beaucoup plus sérieuse :

**\- Mais oui, physiquement et matériellement je suis prête, mes bagages sont prêts, mais psychologiquement ça coince un peu.**

**\- Tu veux en parler ?** Demandai-je en ouvrant la porte pour s'engouffrer dans les escaliers.

**\- Je suis pas sûre de vraiment vouloir,** signala-t-elle en passant devant moi en m'effleurant.

**\- D'accord... Tu vas faire quoi de ton début de vacances ?**

**\- Apparemment Scarlett a prévu d'aller voir ses grands-parents et elle veut que je vienne, puis après tu sais ce fichu mariage va vite venir, donc je pense que je vais essayer de l'oublier avec Scar,** dit-elle nonchalante.

**\- Euh... Comment ça essayer de l'oublier ?**

**\- Je vais me changer les idées quoi, avec Scarlett on a l'habitude de boire dès qu'il y a un truc qui nous emmerde vraiment,** avoua Lou sans broncher.

**\- Tu bois comme ça ?!**

**\- Eh ! C'est bon Crivey je suis pas alcoolique ! C'est juste pour me détendre,** dit-elle vexée.

**\- Peut être mais c'est pas vraiment un choix judicieux, et puis ça...**

**\- Tu t'inquiètes ou quoi ?** Me coupa-t-elle amusé.

Je fronçais des sourcils en la stoppant devant la porte qui menait au cachot. L'une de mes mains lui tenait son bras nu, et je sentais qu'elle venait d'avoir un frisson. Je n'en pris pas considération :

**\- Tu sais très bien que je m'inquiète pour toi !**

**\- C'est quand même bizarre venant de ta part vu que tu m'as clairement évitée toute la semaine,** fit-elle froidement.

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai, mais je décidai quand même de répondre :

**\- Je sais j'ai été conne...**

**\- C'est un euphémisme,** murmura-t-elle mais je l'entendis.

**\- C'est bon tu vas pas m'en vouloir, je suis désolée,** dis-je plus ou moins calmement.

Parkinson me fixa intensément dans les yeux et eut un sourire luxurieux.

**\- Ok je te pardonne d'être jalouse pour rien et surtout de cette fille alors que je ne me rappelle même plus son nom** (Je levai les yeux au ciel). **SI ! Et seulement si tu arrêtes de faire la gueule pour n'importe quoi et que tu me dis directement ce qui te dérange, non pas que j'aille changer pour autant !**

**\- C'est quoi le piège ?** Demandai-je en plissant les yeux.

**\- Il y a pas de piège, je veux simplement te comprendre un minimum car en ce moment tu passes pour une parano.**

**\- Donc je dois te dire tout ce que je pense c'est ça ?**

**\- Oui tout ce que tout ce qui te déplaît même si je suis pas sûre que tu trouves beaucoup de défaut pour moi vu que je suis...**

**\- Ta modestie,** coupai-je.

**\- Q-Quoi ?**

**\- Tu es d'un modeste, c'est dingue,** ironisai-je.

Elle lécha ses lèvres et s'avança légèrement vers moi pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage :

**\- Tu aimes ça.**

Parkinson essayait de me séduire c'était évident.

**\- J'aime pas non plus quand tu es habillée comme ça.**

Elle se recula choquée et se regarda attentivement.

**\- Attend ! Je suis grave sexy pourquoi tu aimes pas ?!**

**\- Tout le monde peut te reluquer !**

J'avais dit ça à haute voix. Putain mais j'étais vraiment trop conne quand j'étais fatiguée. Et voilà, qu'elle souriait satisfaite de nouveau.

**\- C'est vraiment sexy,** dit-elle en se collant sur le mur d'en-face.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Quand tu es jalouse, c'est vraiment sexy.**

Son ton était pas séduisant, ironique ou sensuel, il était doux et sincère, ce qui me déstabilisa encore plus, je n'avais pas l'habitude. Je me mis à rougir comme une pivoine, c'était quand même le comble ! Elle me draguait sans aucun détour quand on était ensemble et je ne réagissais pas vraiment, et là elle me disait quelque chose de sincère et je rougissais. Merde !

**\- Et surtout quand tu rougis,** continua-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais me stopper de la regarder dans ses yeux gris qui étaient brillant avec la lumière de torches qui scintillaient. Elle se décolla du mur et arriva vers moi.

**\- Passe de bonnes vacances Charlie, et essaye de ne pas trop penser à moi,** sourit-elle.

**\- Euh... toi aussi.**

Je reprenais enfin mes esprits ! Quand je vis qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte du couloir des cachots je la retournai par le bras.

**\- Oublie pas Lou, je suis là pour toi, et je te l'ai dit mais tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux enfin tu sais...**

**\- J'ai compris Crivey,** dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Avant qu'elle ne parte pour de bon, je m'approchai d'elle pour lui laisser un petit baiser sur le haut de la joue. Quand je me décalai pour partir, je la vis un peu surprise par mon geste mais elle ne bougea pas, elle se contentait de me suivre du regard pendant que je reprenais le chemin inverse.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy :**

J'avais laissé tomber Lou pour rentrer dans mes appartements. La fête avait été assez sympa même si on ne s'était pas vraiment mélangés. Si ça se trouvait Casey avait raison, on aurait peut-être dû se mélanger un peu, il ne fallait pas se méprendre j'aimais beaucoup traîner avec Lou et les filles, et même les garçons (même s'ils étaient lourds) mais de nouvelles connaissances étaient peut-être la bienvenue ? Oh et puis non, de toute façon on s'amusait déjà très bien ensemble, et puis personne ne pourrait comprendre notre tempérament.

J'arrivais dans un croisement d'un couloir quand je vis une fille aux grands cheveux blonds qui n'était pas déguisée avec un aventurier qui aidait je ne savais qui.

**\- On y est bientôt, t'inquiète pas,** disait-il.

**\- Pour-Pourquoi il a... fait... ça,** se plaignait la personne dans leurs bras.

J'arrivais à leur hauteur, et je remarquai enfin qui était chaque personne. Pierre Macmillan avec sa copine Cassandra Scramender soutenaient... Rose.

**\- Eh !** Les interrompis-je.

Ils tentèrent de se retourner un minimum pour voir qui leur parlait. Arrivée enfin devant eux, je vis Rose me faire un énorme sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être magnifique même bourrée.

**\- Scarlett,** fit Pierre.

Sa copine me sourit bêtement, je ne cherchai pas à comprendre.

**\- Scaaaarrr,** brailla Rose en venant vers moi.

Par réflexe je la pris dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne tombe. Je fronçai des sourcils en voyant Macmillant plus que choqué et Cassandra ravie, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait celle-là ?

**\- Ça-ça fait du bien... de... te... voir,** se réjouissait Rose dans mes bras.

Les autres n'avaient pas entendu fort heureusement.

**\- On la raccompagnait dans votre chambre,** expliqua Pierre toujours en face de moi.

**\- Mais elle a l'air entre de meilleures mains avec toi,** annonça sa copine enjoué.

**\- On va t'aider à la ramener,** dit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

**\- Aide... moi Scar,** chuchota Rose à mon oreille.

Je la regardai un petit peu du coin de l'oeil et elle avait l'air de me supplier, je ne pouvais que craquer.

**\- Laissez, je m'en occupe, retournez... faire. Enfin aller faire ce que vous voulez,** dis-je assez froidement pour les congédier.

Cassandra prit par le bras son copain en le tirant précipitamment vers le couloir que je venais de prendre.

Je pris le bras de Rose pour le mettre autour de mon cou afin de pouvoir l'aider à marcher, arrivée dans l'appartement je la posai délicatement sur mon fauteuil, m'agenouillai devant elle et lui attrapai la tête pour qu'elle évite de basculer en avant.

**\- Rose, pourquoi tu as autant bu tu sais que tu ne tiens pas ?**

**\- Mouiii, mais... je voulais être heureuse comme... la dernière fois,** avoua-t-elle avec une bouille d'enfant.

**\- Comme la dernière fois ? Avec moi ?** Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Oui,** chuchota-t-elle en collant son front sur le mien.

Si elle savait comment je me contrôlais pour ne pas la laisser là. C'était trop dur pour moi de refouler mes sentiments comme ça alors qu'elle était si proche de moi, et si c'était que ça ! Elle venait de passer ses mains sur mes avant-bras et dessinait le contour de mes veines apparentes.

**\- Qu-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Rose ?** Murmurai-je alors qu'elle était toujours collée à moi.

Une larme tomba sur mon bras, je me détachai avec regret de son emprise pour placer mes mains contre les deux côtés de son visage.

**\- Dis-moi Rose... C'est à cause de Lorcan ?** Demandai-je doucement.

Ses yeux noisette étaient remplis de larmes qui ne coulaient pas (fort heureusement). Rose me fixait intensément.

**\- Tu le savais ?** Vérifia-t-elle.

**\- Je l'ai compris tout à l'heure**, avouai-je en chassant avec mon pouce les larmes aux creux de ses yeux.

Il y eu un silence où elle ne fit que me regarder, puis je repris la parole :

**\- Tu lui as demandé pourquoi il faisait ça ?**

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, elle se leva précipitamment en me poussant pour courir vers la salle de bain. Je me retrouvai sur le sol du salon en voyant par la porte Rose entrain de vomir agenouillé devant la cuvette. J'arrivai près d'elle et lui tins les cheveux, j'avais l'habitude de faire ça avec Lou (elle était ingérable parfois). Je m'assis derrière elle en lui caressant les dos pour qu'elle sache que j'étais là.

Pourquoi je faisais ça ? Car elle était mal, et quand elle allait mal ça m'en faisait à moi aussi, foutus sentiments amoureux ! J'étais inquiète pour elle, et puis elle était si mignonne quand elle était vulnérable. Même le fait qu'elle était en train de vomir devant moi ne me dégoutait pas. Je devais être sacrément accro à elle.

Rose avait fini et prit une serviette pour s'essuyer avant de tomber dos à moi dans mes bras.

**\- Je suis désolée,** dit-elle timidement.

Mon menton était posé sur le haut de son crâne et je pouvais sentir son odeur de patchouli qui s'en dégageait, évidement je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

**\- Il n'y a pas de mal, tu vas mieux ?**

**\- Oui merci... J'ai vomi beaucoup d'alcool,** expliqua-t-elle.

Rose qui était toujours entre mes jambes assises par terre lia nos mains et fit croiser nos doigts ensemble. Elle me tenait la main, vraiment ? A ce contact mon cœur avait raté un battement.

**\- Po-Pourquoi tu es si gentille Scar ?** Murmura-t-elle en jouant avec ma main.

**\- J'aime pas quand tu vas mal Rose,** chuchotai-je dans son oreille.

Je la sentis sourire, satisfaite. Pourquoi j'étais gentille ? Simplement car elle me rendait comme ça, est-ce que je le voulais vraiment ? Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, elle me faisait changer.

**\- Tu arriveras à te changer où tu veux que je t'aide ?** Demandai-je.

**\- Euh... Je vais y arriver... Je te rejoins après,** fit-elle en se levant.

Je fis de même mais l'aidai à se stabiliser quelque peu. Certes elle était moins dans les vapes que tout à l'heure mais elle restait quand même assez alcoolisée. Elle me fit un sourire avant de commencer à se déshabiller devant moi, je me retournai immédiatement comme si je n'avais jamais vu le corps d'une femme (sachant que j'en suis une c'était débile bref!). Je partis vers ma chambre en refermant la porte de la salle de bain.

Arrivée en face de mon lit, je pris en vitesse mon jogging gris et un débardeur noir en guise de pyjama. Je mis dans un coin mon déguisement afin de penser à l'emmener le lendemain matin pour les vacances. M'approchant d'un miroir dans ma chambre je m'enlevai mon maquillage et puis mes bijoux sauf celui de mon frère.

Quand je me retournais, je vis Rose dans l'encadrement de ma porte avec un tee-shirt et un mini-short rouge. Elle affichait un sourire triste en baissant la tête, ça me fit un pincement au cœur de la voir comme ça. Je m'approchai d'elle en me faisant une queue de cheval.

**\- Ça va aller Rose ?**

Au moment où j'avais dit son prénom elle lâcha un sanglot, sans vraiment comprendre je la pris dans mes bras, elle s'y réfugia quelques instants avant de s'écarter une nouvelle fois.

**\- Tu as bu à cause de Lorcan ?**

Quand j'avais prononcé le prénom de son ''petit-ami'' ma voix était cassante et froide, elle le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

**\- Oui,** avoua-t-elle.

Je voyais qu'elle était fatiguée d'être debout donc je partis m'asseoir sur mon lit et l'invitai à faire de même. Elle était à côté de moi, et on resta silencieuses pendant de longues secondes, mais elle se lança :

**\- C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais du être... Plus entreprenante avec Lorcan.**

Je fronçai les sourcils et me retournai complètement vers elle.

**\- Arrête Rose, c'est pas de ta faute si cet abruti n'arrive pas à voir la chance qu'il a à être avec toi ! Il ne te mérite pas.**

Je faisais pitié de dire ça à haute voix comme ça.

**\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne me mériterait pas... Je suis compliquée et... coincée, c'est plutôt moi qui ne le mérite pas,** confia-t-elle, **je suis désespérante... je suis ennuyeuse... trop ambitieuse, bornée, compliquée, stressée, égoïste...**

**\- Stop ! Rose écoute moi,** coupai-je.

Je lui pris une seconde fois la tête entre mes mains.

**\- Et je parle trop,** murmura-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de son aveu.

**\- C'est un abruti, car il ne voit pas que tu n'es pas compliquée, il faut juste t'écouter pour te comprendre, tu es loin d'être ennuyeuse, j'aime t'écouter ou même te regarder, j'aime passer du temps avec toi et je m'ennuie jamais. Trop ambitieuse ? C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, tu ne laisses jamais tomber, tu veux quelque chose et tu l'obtiens, est-ce que tu es bornée ? Oh oui !** (Elle sourit) **mais est-ce que c'est un défaut, je ne pense pas ! Et tu es la plus généreuse des personnes que je connaisse. Tu es tellement plus que simplement tout ça, tu es bien plus qu...**

Une paire de lèvres se posa brutalement contre les miennes et elles commencèrent à bouger. Ses mains vinrent s'enchaîner autour de ma nuque qu'elle massa délicatement. Je lui pris la taille pour la coller tout près de moi. Une flamme brûlait à l'intérieur de mon bas-ventre. Rose me fit basculer en arrière en retirant ses lèvres de moi, pourtant elle garda ses mains derrière ma nuque.

**\- On s'est déjà embrassées hein ?** Souffla-t-elle sur mes lèvres.

Je hochai délicatement la tête avant de capturer sa lèvre supérieure afin de la quémander l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche, elle l'accepta et se pencha sur moi. Mes mains se baladaient dans son dos sous son tee-shirt, elle hésita longuement en triturant la bordure de mon débardeur mais passa doucement ses doigts au-dessous en restant sur mes côtes. Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade. Par manque d'air, elle retira ses lèvres et posa son front sur le mien.

**\- Et tu es loin d'être coincé,** chuchotai-je avant de lui faire un chaste baiser.

J'étais au paradis ! Elle souriait, non rectification, là j'étais au paradis.

**\- Pourquoi ?** Murmura-t-elle.

**\- Je suis pas sûre de comprendre,** dis-je doucement quand elle se décala de moi.

Je ressentis un sentiment de manque dès qu'elle ne fut plus aussi proche qu'avant.

**\- Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ?** Demanda Rose timidement.

**\- J'avais pas l'impression que ça te gênait que je sois comme ça il y a quelques secondes, tu crois que c'est une erreur ? Tu veux retourner voir Lorcan c'est ça ? Tu joues avec moi ?** Protestai-je.

J'avais peur qu'elle me dise ''Oui, oui et oui'', pourquoi j'étais si faible là ? Pourquoi j'avais si peur ? Je me décalai un peu plus d'elle pour qu'on ne soit plus en contact, j'étais vexée par sa question !

**\- Non attend Scar ! S'il te plaît ne te méprends pas...**

**\- Comment tu veux pas que je me méprenne !** Coupai-je agacée.

Rose venait vers moi.

**\- Non arrête je veux pas être encore une erreur à tes yeux !**

**\- De quoi tu parles ? Tu n'es pas une erreur,** dit Rose choquée.

**\- Q-Quoi ?**

**\- Je voulais simplement savoir si c'était que... pour jouer**, résuma-t-elle.

Je me mordis les lèvres, son étreinte me manquait, son odeur aussi, son sourire, j'étais en face d'elle mais elle me manquait. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes en l'attirant vers moi.

**\- Dis-moi que ce n'était pas un jeu pour toi,** soufflai-je.

Rose secoua la tête avant de me basculer en arrière encore une fois, je ne pouvais m'empêchais de sourire sur ses lèvres.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Je me réveillai à mon avis très tard car le soleil était déjà au zénith, je me retournai dans le lit en voyant qu'il y avait un mot sur l'oreiller :

_Rose,_

_Je devais partir pour prendre le train excuse moi, j'espère qu'on pourra se reparler. Passe de bonnes vacances._

_Scarlett._

Je souris comme une demeurée, pourquoi je l'avais embrassée ? Pourquoi j'étais comme ça avec elle ? Simplement car tout était meilleur avec elle. Et j'avais mis autant de temps à m'en apercevoir.

En me remémorant la soirée je me rappelai de Lorcan et Hestia, et tout d'un coup mon sourire s'évanouit.

* * *

Anxieux ? ;) Qu'en pensez vous de la relation Rose et Scarlett ?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient comme d'habitude.**

J'ai essayé de faire de mon maximum pour les fautes. Correction à venir ! :$

**Natsu'eichi :** Ce ne fut pas ce soir mais cette nuit, merci à toi et ta review ça m'a pousser à écrire toute la journée. ;) J'espère que ça te plaira j'attend ton avis (positif ou négatif).

**Playlist : Relax My Beloved - Alex Clare**

**Say Something - A Great Big World**

**The Promise - Tracy Chapman**

**Rumor Has It - Adele **

**All For a Woman - The Airborne Toxic Event**

**Amen Omen - Ben Harper**

**Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart - Alicia Keys**

* * *

**16- Le Mariage.**

**Point de vue de Scorpius Malfoy.**

Mon réveil sonna à l'aube, il faisait encore bien noir dehors. Je réajustais mes cheveux qui tombait sur mon visage, et me levais pour prendre mon peignoir en soie verte foncée. A peine sorti de ma chambre, j'en tendis un crack qui me prévenait qu'un elfe de maison était déjà entrain de ranger ma chambre.

Je descendais des escaliers quand je vis qu'il y avait déjà mes parents habillés dans la salle à manger, ils étaient à chacun des bouts de la longue table et une multitude de nourriture les séparaient.

**\- Père, mère,** saluais-je.

Je pris place au milieu de la table aussi loin des deux. Mon père leva les yeux de la Gazette pour m'accorder un léger sourire, et ma mère fit de même en posant sa serviette qu'elle venait d'utiliser pour se servir un thé chaud.

Quelques instants après mon arrivé, j'entendis des pas dernière moi.

**\- Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Malfoy,** fit Parkinson avec ma sœur à ses côtés.

**\- Mère, père,** salua ma sœur.

Elles s'asseyaient toute deux en face de moi et prirent elles aussi des toasts avec de la marmelade de citron et du bacon. Des tasses enchantées par des elfes de maison vint leurs servir leur thé et leur lait. Normalement on passait toujours un petit déjeuné dans le silence le plus complet mais ma mère n'était pas de cet avis aujourd'hui :

**\- Scarlett, vous allez chez Lucius et Narcissa aujourd'hui ?**

Elle était assez froide, mais quand même beaucoup moins vu que Parkinson était là.

**\- Oui, on y va juste après le petit déjeuner,** répondit ma sœur.

**\- Bien, vous transmettrez mon bonjour, et vous leur rappellerez que ton père et moi allons dîner chez eux la semaine prochaine.**

Louann et Scar lui firent un signe de tête comme réponse. Je continuais à manger en silence jusqu'à ce que les filles se lèvent pour repartir à l'étage. Dès qu'on avait entendu la porte de Scarlett se refermer mon père posa son journal et se retourna vers moi :

**\- Comment ça se passe à l'école vous deux ?**

**\- Tout ce passe bien pour moi, on a gagné le match contre Serdaigle l'autre jour, et pour Scarlett il faudrait lui demander à elle,** dis-je calmement.

**\- Tu ne la surveilles pas ?** Dit il en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Je-Je ne suis pas toujours avec elle, et elle a le droit de vivre sa vie non ? Tentais-je.

**\- Il faut qu'elle soit la meilleure pour réussir dans sa vie Scorpius !** Lança mon père.

**\- Drago,** essaya de clamer ma mère.

Il la regarda et s'excusa en silence.

**\- Père, elle réussit très bien son année,** expliquais-je.

**\- Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit distraite par autre chose,** souligna-t-il.

**\- On a bientôt avoir 18ans et on est majeur, je pense qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.**

C'était la première fois je soutenais autant ma sœur depuis bien des années en face de mes deux parents. Mon père haussa les sourcils et se leva pour avancer vers moi, je déglutissais sur place.

**\- Vous êtes majeur, vous vivez la belle vie tout les deux, vous avez tout ce que vous voulez et vous n'avez aucune contrainte. Donc n'en profitez en pas trop,** menaça mon père avant de partir vers son bureau.

Je restais figé sur ma chaise et ma mère me regardait. Je n'avais pas été déplaisant, ni malpoli, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Ma mère se leva dans le silence et vint vers moi pour me caresser la joue :

**\- Laisse ton père Scorpius, et va te préparer pour le mariage.**

Je me levais donc en silence avant de repartir vers ma chambre, je ne comprenais toujours pas la réaction de mon père, il avait aussi été privilégié autant que nous durant son enfance. Arrivé dans ma chambre, elle était déjà propre et mon costard était posé sur mon lit.

Je pris une rapide douche avant de retourner dans le milieu de ma chambre. Je n'avais qu'enfilé mon boxer quand ma sœur ouvra brusquement ma porte pour la refermer juste après m'avoir vu.

**\- Enfile un pantalon Scor !** Cria-t-elle derrière la porte.

**\- C'est bon !** Dis-je en zippant mon bas de costume noir.

**\- C'est mieux,** fit-elle avant de se poster devant moi.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Demandais-je froidement.

**\- J'ai entendu père gueuler, et je voulais m'excuser car ça devait être de ma faute donc...**

**\- Arrête c'est bon,** coupais-je.

Elle fronça des sourcils en me fixant.

**\- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, et ce n'est pas de la charité ou de la pitié pour toi !** Précisais-je en me recoiffant encore une fois.

**\- Ok...**

**\- Accouche !** Demandais-je en prenant ma chemise blanche derrière elle.

**\- Tiens, je l'ai pas emballé mais j'ai choisie la boîte.**

Juste après avoir mis mes deux bras dans les manches, je pris septique la boite noire brillante qu'elle me tendait.

**\- Vas y ouvre,** dit-elle sèchement.

Je soulevais doucement le couvercle pour tomber sur une montre monté sur un bracelet en cuire noir, le cadran était rond en argent et il y avait des émeraudes incrusté pour chaque heure. Elle était magnifique.

**\- Je sais que c'est bizarre de la porter pour un mariage mais je...**

**\- Merci !** Coupais-je, **elle est magnifique.**

**\- Même si tu as fait le con avec Lou, tu es mon frère et je n'arriverais pas à t'en vouloir autant de temps que je le voudrais.**

**\- Merci Scar...** chuchotais-je en mettant la montre.

Ma sœur partit sans répondre et me laissa seule pour m'habiller. Bizarrement j'avais le sourire aux lèvres dès que je voyais mon poignet.

J'ajustais ma chemise puis mis mon veston vert foncé. Très rapidement accompagné par ma large cravate de la même couleur. Ma veste noire fit la paire avec mon pantalon, j'allais dans la salle de bain pour prendre les boutons de manchette que mon père m'avait donné il y a quelque temps.

Arrivé sur mon lit pour mettre mes chaussures cirées, ma porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

**\- Scarlett est parti dire à tes pare... Wow Malfoy, tu étais pas obligé de te faire si potable pour ma mère,** dit Parkinson avec sarcasme.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Demandais-je en remettant mes cheveux en arrière.

**\- Scar veut savoir si tu as un message à donner à vos grand-parents ?** Demanda Lou un peu moins hostile que d'habitude.

Je me mettais debout pour lui répondre pendant qu'elle murmura :

**\- Ça fait longtemps que je suis pas venu dans cette chambre.**

**\- J'ai rien à donner aux grand-parents, et tu sais autant que moi si tu n'es plus la bienvenue dans ma chambre c'est de ta...**

**\- La ferme c'est bon j'ai compris, je me barre !** Tonna Parkinson en claquant la porte.

_La porte claqua ce qui me fit sursauter._

_\- Lou ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça va ? Demandais-je inquiet._

_Elle s'avança vers moi en vitesse avant de m'enlacer._

_\- Lou ça va ? M'inquiétais-je_

_\- Oui, dit-elle._

_Je lui caressais les cheveux pendant qu'elle était dans mon étreinte._

_\- Combien de temps il faudra que je prenne des porteloins pour te rejoindre ? Souffla-t-elle._

_\- Je sais, désolée, mais si Scar l'apprend elle va trouver ça bizarre et elle pourrait nous détester de la zapper, confiais-je_

_Lou se dégagea de moi pour s'affaler sur mon lit et me fit signe de la rejoindre, ce que je fis très rapidement._

_\- Ça fait déjà depuis le début des vacances que tu me dis ça, précisa-t-elle._

_\- Je ne veux pas la blesser._

_\- Je suis pas le genre de fille à me cacher, tu le sais bien Scor._

_\- Je suis désolée._

_Lou se retourna pour se mettre à califourchon sur moi. La sensation de son corps sur moi ne me gênait pas le loin du monde mais je n'étais pas près à cela, pas tout de suite, pourtant elle prit les devants pour m'embrasser l'intérieur du cou et puis finalement ma mâchoire. Je posais mes mains sur sa taille pour la repousser délicatement avant que la température ne monte trop._

_\- Lou qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demandais-je inquiet._

_Elle fronçait des sourcils en se rasseyant sur le bout du lit._

_\- C'est ta mère ? Tentais-je._

_\- Je veux pas en parler, siffla-t-elle froidement._

_C'est du Louann tout craché, elle était toujours froide quand elle ne voulait pas parler de quelque chose._

_\- Tu sais c'est pas une solution de rien vouloir dire..._

_\- Elle est revenue ! Coupa-t-elle._

_\- Oh._

_\- Oui, et elle veut que je passe du temps avec elle et je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_Lou se retourna vers moi une nouvelle fois, elle semblait demander un conseil de ma part :_

_\- Je sais que c'est facile à dire mais tu pourrais simplement profiter de sa présence._

_\- Et après qu'elle me laisse seule, non merci !_

_\- Tu ne seras pas seule, je serais là, et puis Scar aussi, rassurais-je._

_Louann ne répondait pas, elle se contenta de me regarder. Je lui pris timidement sa main pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais là._

_\- Je peux dormir là, je partirais avant que Scar se réveille ? Demanda Lou._

_Je hochais doucement la tête avant de la prendre entièrement dans mes bras et de l'allonger sur moi._

**\- Maître Malfoy, votre mère vous attend en bas,** fit un elfe de maison à mes pieds.

Je pris une grande respiration avant de rejoindre ma mère qui était dans la véranda, elle prenait encore un thé. Je me raclais la gorge pour faire informer de ma présence.

**\- Oh Scorpius te voilà !** Dit-elle en se levant.

**\- Mère, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**\- Je voulais savoir si tu venais avec nous dans la limousine avec les Zabini pour aller au mariage ou si tu prenais la limousine avec les Grindewald et Nott ?**

_\- Tu as fait ça avec Henry Nott ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi me le dire ? Hurlais-je à Louann alors que nous étions dans mon jardin._

_\- Tu n'étais pas là ! Et tu avais dit que tu serais là ! Tonna-t-elle._

_Je m'avançais vers elle pour lui faire face._

_\- Mais je suis là !_

_\- Non Scorpius ! Tu était pas là, toi non plus quand j'allais mal !_

_\- Tu m'as trompé ! Tu as donné ta virginité à se pauvre mec, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!_

_\- Je ne sais pas si on peut appelé ça trompé vu que rien n'était officiel, lâcha-t-elle froidement._

_\- Arrête un peu, tu sais que tu es importante pour moi ! Pourquoi faire ça ?_

_\- Il était là, dit-elle sèchement._

_\- C'est pour ça que tu me fais souffrir ? Car je n'ai pas été là pour toi cette fois là ? Vociférais-je._

_\- Tu m'avais promis qu'on le dirait à Scarlett ! Tu m'avais promis que tu serais là quand elle partirait ! Tu m'avais promis d'être là pour toujours !_

_Ses pommettes étaient rouges et je voyais que des larmes se formaient aux creux de ses yeux, ça me faisait mal. Tout me faisait mal ! Comment elle avait pu me trahir ainsi ? Comment elle avait pu faire ça avec ce connard ? Mon cœur saignait, j'avais tellement mal de l'aimer, tellement mal de ne pas avoir été là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin._

_\- Tu as préféré ton père à moi ! Tu as préféré l'écouter encore une fois au lieu d'être là ! Je t'attendais, mais tu n'es pas venu !_

_Cette fois-ci mon cœur explosa. Est-ce ma faute alors? Mais elle aussi ne m'en avait pas parlé ! Elle aussi ! Elle n'avait pas qu'à me trompé, elle n'avait pas à coucher avec Nott !_

_\- Dit quelque chose, je suis entrain de te quitter..._

_Elle m'a trahi car je n'avais pas été là, car elle allait mal à cause sa fichue mère ! Elle était comme sa mère impulsive et borné ! Elle venait de me briser le cœur._

_\- J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour nous, tu le sais, dit quelque chose je suis entrain de te quitter Scorpius._

_Et voilà ! J'ai trébuché sur ce maudit amour et je suis tombé, de bien haut. Je commençais tout juste à apprendre à aimer et tout a éclaté._

_\- Dit quelque chose, supplia-t-elle._

_Sa mère aura tout cassé, aura tout détruit en un claquement de doigt ! Comment pouvait-elle avoir un si grand pouvoir sur elle, pourquoi elle faisait les mêmes erreurs que sa mère ? Pourquoi fallait il qu'elle couche avec Nott ! Pourquoi avait elle fait sa salope avec mon cœur ?_

_\- Dis quelque chose Scorpius, je suis entrain de t'abandonner._

_\- Tu es comme ta mère !_

**\- Scorpius ? Tu prends quelle limousine ?**

**\- La votre,** murmurais-je.

**\- Très bien alors on t'attend dans le hall alors,** répondit ma mère avant de partir.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

**\- Arrête de faire cette tête Lou !** Lançais-je devant la porte du manoir de mes grand-parents.

**\- Ouais fin bon je suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui,** grogna-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

**\- Tu n'es jamais d'humeur Lou,** dis-je avec un coup de coude.

**\- Peut être mais tu as compris.**

Elle était tendu, tellement tendu que j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser à tout moment. Heureusement je la connaissais très bien du coup j'essayais de lui occupé l'esprit.

**\- Bon je sais que le manoir est grand mais quand est-ce qui nous ouvre,** râla Lou.

Au même moment les deux portes s'ouvrit sur ma grand mère plus qu'heureuse de nous voir.

**\- Mes chéries !**

Elle nous enlaça chacune notre tour, et nous invita à rentrer. Lou avait enfin un sourire aux lèvres ce qui me fit plaisir, même si c'était de courte durée. On entrait dans le grand hall d'entrée quand on déposa nos manteaux ici avant de rejoindre le petit salon, des tasses de thé était déjà présente avec autour plusieurs sucreries et gâteaux. Je souriais à ce spectacle, on était vraiment les bienvenues ici.

**\- Asseyez vous,** sourit ma grand mère.

On l'obit, Lou fit place au côté de moi sur un sofa, discrètement je lui pris la main pour lui faire comprendre que je resterais toujours là pour elle, même si elle allait mal, c'était quelque chose de naturel d'avoir un contacte avec elle quand elle allait mal.

**\- Alors cette rentrée Louann ça a été ?** Demanda ma grand-mère.

Je retournais ma tête vers Lou pour voir sa réponse :

**\- Très bien merci.**

**\- Et tu vas bien ?**

Lou baissait les yeux, elle était si vulnérable avec ma grand mère c'était perturbant.

**\- Je veux pas y aller,** confia-t-elle.

Je lui serais la main.

**\- Tu sais Louann, si tu n'y vas pas tu seras aussi mal car le fait que tu n'y ailles pas ne va pas changer le fait que ta mère ne vas pas se marier. Un mariage est une fête, donc tu pourrais en profiter pour t'amuser avec Scarlett et tes amis.**

Il y eu un silence, puis Lou souffla timidement :

**\- Oui, vous avez pas tort, surtout qu'elle ne stoppera ce mariage.**

**\- Ta mère a fait des tonnes d'erreur, à commencé par le fait de ne pas voir la fille qu'elle a et qui l'aime. Un jour elle ouvrira les yeux et se rendra compte que ce qu'elle a perdu, il sera sûrement trop tard, mais ça c'est à toi de voir. Mais Louann ne te prive pas pour Pansy, soit heureuse de ce que tu as. Du thé ?**

Après nous avoir servis une tasse, je vis Lou se lever pour enlacer ma grand mère, c'était si inattendue que ma grand mère lâcha un petit bruit de surprise.

Mon grand-père arriva derrière nous avec son éternelle canne noir :

**\- Les filles ! Vous allez bien ? Comment sont les résultats de Quidditch ?**

Lucius, mon grand-père, avait vraiment changé depuis des années, il était beaucoup plus sociable et joviale grâce à ma grand mère. Il avait apparemment beaucoup changé quand il était devenu grand-père.

Lou lui répondit et commença à discuter du Quidditch avec lui, je pris ce temps disponible pour aller parler avec ma grand-mère en privé. On se leva ensemble avec nos tasses pour aller dans la salle de bal. Ça me faisait du mal de laisser Lou seule mais elle avait l'air d'être entre bonne main. Mes grand-parents l'aimaient beaucoup, et ça depuis notre plus jeune âge.

Narcissa se posta devant l'une des grandes fenêtres de la salle et sirota son thé.

**\- Tu voulais me parler ma chérie ?**

Je m'approchais d'elle jusqu'à être à ses cotés :

**\- J'ai peur d'avoir fait une erreur.**

Narcissa se retourna vers moi :

**\- Une erreur ? J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.**

**\- Et bien, j'ai en quelque sort suivi mes envies et maintenant j'ai peur des conséquences,** expliquai-je.

**\- Si tu as suivis tes envies, ça ne peut que être bien non ?**

**\- Oui pour moi, mais pour les autres je ne sais pas...**

**\- Explique moi clairement Scarlett,** demanda-t-elle en mettant sa main sur mon bras.

**\- J'ai peur que tu ne me regardes plus comme avant parce que j'aime cette personne...,** soufflais-je.

**\- Tu pourrais aimer un centaure je t'aimerais toujours Scarlett,** taquina-t-elle.

**\- Mamie s'il te plaît,** chuchotai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle sentait que j'avais peur, elle posa nos tasses sur le piano derrière nous afin de prendre mes deux mains.

**\- Scarlett, pourquoi as-tu si peur de mon jugement ?**

**\- Car cette personne c'est une fille,** avouais-je.

Narcissa se pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils avant de... sourire. Pourquoi elle souriait ? J'étais en stressé et elle souriait ? Et elle ne disait rien ! Pourquoi ? Non mais c'était pas possible ? J'avais l'impression que j'allais craquer ou m'évanouir aller savoir ! En tout cas mon cœur était lourd.

**\- Dit quelque chose,** suppliais-je.

**\- C'est pas grave le tant que tu te sentes bien avec elle,** expliqua-t-elle toujours avec son sourire.

**\- Q-Quoi ? Ça te dérange pas ?**

**\- Non du tout, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, maintenant que tu sais mon point de vue pourquoi as tu toujours peur ?**

J'ouvris la bouche puis la referma, puis la rouvrit pour répondre :

**\- J'ai tellement peur de ce que peuvent penser mes amis, ou bien mon frère, ou même Lou tu vois. Je sens qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui vont me détester de ce que j'ai fait, beaucoup de monde ne vont pas comprendre et ils vont même essayer de nous faire rompre afin si on est ensemble,** paniquais-je.

**\- Vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble ? Et pourquoi ils te détesteraient ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle.

**\- On a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler ça c'est passé la vieille des vacances et j'ai du prendre le train donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de clarifié les choses. Et les autres me détesteront c'est évident.**

**\- D'accord, mais pourquoi c'est si évident que ça ?**

**\- Car cette personne n'est pas vraiment apprécié dans mes amis,** expliquais-je.

**\- C'est une mauvaise personne ?** Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

**\- Oh non ! Non du tout ! Pas du tout ! C'est la personne la plus adorable du monde, et sûrement la plus gentille, et elle est beaucoup mieux que moi,** m'exclamais-je.

**\- Alors pourquoi les autres ne l'aimeraient pas ?** Dit elle en haussant les épaules.

**\- Elle est à Gryffondor.**

**\- Et alors ?**

Pourquoi ça ne choqué ni Casey et ni ma grand-mère ? A Poudlard ça aurait choqué tout le monde !

**\- Qui est-ce ?** Reprit-elle.

**\- C'est Rose Weasley,** annonçais-je comme si j'avais tué quelqu'un.

**\- Oh.**

Silence de mort. Ok là j'étais mal, vraiment mal, je ne savais pas comment elle allait le prendre et elle avait l'air sans émotion, rien ! Je ne voyais rien sur son visage.

**\- Ma sœur a torturé sa mère,** confia-t-elle.

Oh. Là c'était moi qui ne disait plus rien.

**\- Et ses parents ont sauvé ton père.**

Oh !

**\- Je serais fière de toi que tu côtoies ce genre de personne,** expliqua-t-elle.

OH !

**\- Merci. Tu crois qu'elle sait tout cela ?** Demandais-je d'une voix gênée.

**\- Je ne sais pas, ton père ne t'en a jamais parlé, alors pourquoi ils le feraient de leur côté,** sourit-elle.

Je lui fis un câlin qu'elle accepta. Elle me chuchota dans l'oreille :

**\- Sois fière de ce que tu es Scarlett, tu mérites d'être heureuse.**

Elle se dégagea avant qu'on ne puisse retourner vers le petit salon, Lou était en grande discussion avec mon grand-père sur du whisky. Ils se disaient connaisseurs ce qui me fit sourire, pour l'instant ma journée ce passait très bien.

Lucius nous faisait signe de venir avec lui pour le suivre jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

**\- On vous attend ici les filles, allez vous changer, vos robes on était monté.**

A peine monté dans une des chambres nous commencions notre rituel de beauté. Lou m'aida à mettre ma robe, je la sentais ailleurs. Elle devait sûrement penser au mariage et sa mère.

**\- Lou ça va aller, je suis là, je serais là, d'accord ? Des que je la cérémonie sera passé, tu auras juste à me dire ''je veux partir'' et on ira,** lui annonçais-je.

**\- Je veux partir,** annonça Lou.

**\- Pardon chérie ?** Dit ma grand-mère.

On était dans la limousine depuis seulement 15minutes que Louann venait de sortir ça à haute voix.

**\- Rien grand-mère,** lui dis-je,** Lou je t'ai dit après la cérémonie,** chuchotais-je Lou.

**\- Oui mais ça me fait chier,** grogna-t-elle dans son coin.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, mais elle reprit :

**\- Et d'ailleurs depuis quand tu es aussi heureuse ?**

**\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?** Demandais-je perplexe.

**\- Tu souris depuis tout à l'heure,** clarifia-t-elle.

Merde, je n'avais même pas remarquer.

**\- Non je suis pas heureuse t'inquiète, moi aussi ça me fait chier d'y aller.**

**\- On va dire ça...,** dit-elle sans grande conviction.

Étant donné qu'on était dans une limousine magique on ne mettait pas beaucoup de temps à aller au Manoir Des De Filipi. On sentait la voiture s'arrêter en faisant un demi cercle sur des graviers, à peine arrêté un homme habillé d'une cape noir vint nous ouvrir la porte où mes grand-parents sortirent en premier. Louann et moi prirent une grande respiration avant de sortir de la limousine.

Plusieurs voitures noires étaient garées devant l'entrée de l'immense manoir, les graviers était d'un blanc impeccable sans une once de mauvaise herbe, l'habitat était de couleur rosâtre avec de grande fenêtre blanche. On pouvait voir de nombreux sorciers sortir des voitures et se diriger vers la double porte où des serveurs leurs prenaient leurs affaires et leurs offraient des coupes de champagne. D'énorme bouquet de rose rouge étaient disposé devant l'entrée jusqu'au porte.

Mes grand-parents partirent vers l'entrée avec un grand sourire, Lou qui était à côté de moi n'avait pas bougé, elle était tendue comme un string. Elle avait les yeux sombres ce qui ne prévoyait rien de bon.

**\- Je veux partir.**

**\- Lou,** soufflais-je, **on est même pas rentrée !**

**\- Non mais tu as vu ?!** S'emporta-t-elle en faisant voir l'intégralité de la maison, **il y a des serveurs qui viennent jusqu'à nous pour nous donner des amuses gueules, regarde là !** (elle me fit voir à travers la fenêtre), **il y a une fontaine de 2 mètres de leur couple simplement pour de l'alcool, il y a même le ministre de la magie ! Non mais j'ai envie de me pendre maintenant.**

Mon visage se crispa, elle avait raison... On était même pas encore rentré que c'était déjà trop. Mais je lui pris quand même la main pour l'accompagner à l'intérieur. On montait les marches ensemble jusqu'à ce que les serveurs s'incline devant nous :

**\- Un verre Mesdemois...**

Il se fit coupé par Lou qui prit deux coupes cul sec et en reprit un autre pour elle et moi.

**\- Aller on y va !** Dit-elle déterminer avant de passer la porte.

J'emboîtais le pas avant de la rattraper dans le hall.

**\- Fait attention Lou, ne boit pas trop,** lui dis-je.

Louann fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers moi.

**\- Je suis ici pour ELLE, alors maintenant elle va assumer le fait que je sois là... à ma façon.**

**Point de vue de Borislav Krum.**

C'était juste : wow ! Non mais sérieux qui avait besoin d'un manoir de je ne sais combien de kilomètre simplement pour deux jours de mariage, c'était pas comme si on était mille personnes, non simplement que pour Parkinson senior il fallait que tout soit dans la démesure. Déjà pour le plaisir des yeux les serveuses et serveurs ressemblaient tous à des mannequins, après il y avait d'énorme lustre en or et diamant dans toute les pièces, du champagne avec des paillettes d'or, des photographes qui prenaient chaque invité, d'ailleurs un venait vers nous.

**\- Une photo ?**

Il braquait son appareil ensorcelé vers moi et ma charmante cavalière.

**\- Oui s'il vous plaît,** dit Alexie en se retournant vers moi.

Je la tenais d'une main par la taille pendant qu'elle plaçait sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Un flash apparaît alors que nous sommes tout les deux entrains de sourire, juste après il se décalait en silence pour prendre mon frère derrière moi. Je me retournais pour le voir, il était droit comme un piquet et n'avait qu'un léger sourire.

**\- Et ! Comment vous allez ?** Demanda ma copine à l'autre groupe qui était en face de nous.

Scorpius se retourna pour me faire un signe de tête, alors qu'Alice dans son impeccable robe rouge sang fit une accolade à Alexie. Scarlett et Lou arrivèrent avec un plateau remplis de flûte à champagne, Louann en avait déjà une entre les doigts. La journée promettait.

Chacun en prit une, avant de rejoindre l'arrière du manoir pour la cérémonie. Quand on arrivait dans l'embrasure de la porte, je vis avec stupéfaction le lieu de la cérémonie. Je suis pas le genre à aimer les gros trucs de fille et tout le cinéma là, mais il fallait l'avouer c'était grandiose. C'était une grande véranda avec comme plafond des vitraux rouges et roses qui tamisaient la lumière du soleil, une allée était dessiné avec encore des roses rouges (limite c'était chiant cette fixation sur ces fleurs).

En prenant la main d'Alexie je me plaçais du côté où était les invités de la mariée. Ce qui était ironique car je ne connaissais pas grandement Pansy Parkinson, comme la plus part de mes amis d'ailleurs. Même sa propre fille ne devait pas la connaître. Mes amis et moi s'asseyaient, mon frère ajustait son costume avant de s'asseoir à ma gauche alors qu'Alexie prenait place à ma droite, suivis d'Alice et Scorpius main dans la main. Louann arriva à côté de Scorpius, elle hésita en fronçant les sourcils et laissa une place de libre pour Scarlett. Ils étaient vraiment bizarre eux deux, toujours à se détester alors que c'était eux les plus proche de Scarlett. Bref.

**\- Parkinson, tu devais pas être demoiselle d'honneur ?** Demanda Alice.

**\- Ça te regarde ?** Aboya-t-elle.

**\- Du calme ! Je demandais c'est tout.**

Parkinson s'enfonça dans son siège avec les bras sur la poitrine.

**\- J'ai hâte de bouffer en tout cas,** lançais-je.

Les autres roulaient des yeux à mon intervention, j'allais pour leur dire d'aller ce faire foutre mais une musique retentissait.

Notre professeur de potion arriva la première dans l'allée, c'était chaud. La température hein. Comment une professeure pouvait être si sexy sérieux ? Je me raclais la gorge pour rester concentrer sur l'autel et non sur son cul, elle se plaça à l'opposé où se trouvait le marié. Il était grand, assez bronzé avec une barbiche, et habillé en noir et rouge. Après suivait un homme avec le teint halé, sûrement le témoin du marié. La musique se fit plus fort et les gens se retournèrent pour accueillir la mariée. Certes je ne la connaissais pas, et je ne la portais pas dans mon cœur plus que ça, mais là elle était canon. Séduisante plutôt.

Elle avait une grande robe blanche avec une seule grande bretelle de rose rouge (encore), elle avait opté pour une coupe qui remonté ses cheveux corbeaux et laissait apparaître son cou nue et ses épaules. Elle arrivait avec un homme qui ressemblait à son marie, sûrement le père du marié.

Je ne pouvais me retenir de bailler, sérieusement, on se faisait chier. Qui a dit que les mariages était amusant et distrayant ? Sérieux ! Rester assit comme un rat mort c'était pas la chose la plus passionnante de l'univers.

J'étais préoccupé par la beauté de ma copine et aussi par son décolleté, je n'avais donc pas entendu l'échange de vœu, et le moment où ils s'embrassaient. Je m'étais juste levé en tapant des mains comme un imbécile en voyant le reste faire la même chose.

Les mariés avancèrent dans le milieu de l'allée pour aller à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils se retournèrent avec leurs sourires parfaits :

**\- On vous prit de bien vouloir aller dans la salle de bal pour le reste des festivités,** annonça l'homme avec un accent un peu trop italien à mon goût.

**\- Tiens goûte ça,** dit Alexie en me mettant un amuse gueule dans la bouche.

Je fis signe que c'était bon et elle reprit un verre.

**\- C'était long quand même la cérémonie,** annonça Alice.

**\- Je te fais pas dire, j'ai cru que j'allais m'endormir,** avouais-je.

Scorpius se retourna pour voir Louann encore avec un verre à la main. Elle tituba légèrement avec Scarlett qui l'aidait.

**\- Vous vous amusez bien ?** Déclara-t-elle.

On la regardait tous un par un. Je fronçais des sourcils, elle n'attendait apparemment pas de réponse :

**\- C'est dément de profiter de l'argent des autres hein !**

**\- Ta gueule Parkinson, on a pas besoin de toi pour...**

**\- Ce que essaye de dire Krum, c'est qu'on est pas là pour ça, mais pour te soutenir, N'EST-CE PAS ?** Corrigea Scarlett.

Tout le monde par peur hocha la tête, Parkinson finit son verre juste au moment où Casey arriva derrière en lui caressant le dos. Elle était accompagnée d'Albus Potter.

**\- Alors comme tu vas Lou ?** Demanda Casey.

**\- Parfait, tu peux pas savoir comment je suis heureuse d'être là,** répondit-elle avec sarcasme, **une coupe de champagne ?**

**\- Lou arrête de boire,** souffla Scarlett.

**\- Il faut se détendre, alors je me détends !**

Albus nous regarda avec un air d'incompréhension, mais resserra son étreinte auprès de Casey.

**\- Louann, s'il te plaît, tu es pas seule on est là,** chuchota Casey.

**\- Vous, vous êtes pas seule. Moi je suis seule, vous êtes tous en duo !** S'emporta-t-elle

**\- Arrête Lou !** Calma Scarlett en lui prenant le bras.

**\- Lâche moi !** Dit-elle.

Parkinson était hystérique, pas plus que d'habitude enfaite. Elle s'en alla en partant vers sa table pour le repas.

**\- On devrait faire comme elle,** dit Alice.

**\- Péter un câble et partir comme une furie ?** Rigolais-je.

**\- Non abruti, aller à nos tables,** lança Scorpius.

Je ne relevais pas comment il m'avait appelé et on s'installa chacun à nos tables, j'étais avec Scorpius, Scarlett, Alice et Alexie. Les Zabinis était avec les Notts, et Parkinson était avec les Greengrass et parents Malfoy.

Le repas était riche et festive, Alexie m'avait fait du pied pendant tout le repas, et je savais que la soirée aller annoncer quelque chose de parfait ! Mais avant il fallait que je lui parle.

Alors que nous étions rendu au dessert, Pedro, Pablo ? Enfin le marié prit la parole :

**\- Je voudrais porté un toast, pour charmante femme. Pour toi qui m'a fait changer d'horizon et découvrir de nouvelle chose. Tu m'as apporté une nouvelle famille et de nouveau projet. Je t'aime et je sais que ça resteras toi le pilier de mon cœur.**

Tout le monde applaudissait, je trouvais tellement ça ringard ! Il devait avoir un pouvoir de séduction car les filles étaient tout de suite conquises, il se rassit en embrassant chastement sa ''femme''. Et là, je vis que la journée aller être très intéressant ou mouvementé.

Louann se leva avec difficulté et prit son verre dans la main :

-** Je veux porter un toast ! A ma charmante mère et à son mari, ou à mon Papa,** commença-t-elle avec sarcasme, q**ue je n'ai d'ailleurs connu que en même temps que vous, je parle de Pedro ou Pablo bref. Je te souhaite bonne chance de supporter ma mère, ou du moins j'espère qu'elle te supportera car apparemment elle n'arrive pas à supporter les gens qui sont dite de sa famille. Donc levons nos verres, très haut ! Pour que ma chère mère n'abandonne pas une deuxième personne qui ose rentrer dans sa vie... **(sa voix s'atténue vers la fin avant en jetant son verre sur la table).

Parkinson partait de la salle en prenant une bouteille de vin à la main. Dans un silence de plomb, Scarlett se leva en s'excusant pour la suivre.

A cet instant, je devais avouer que le ton dramatique de la situation était vraiment trop drôle.

A mon avis ça se voyait sur mon visage car je reçu un coup de coude de la part d'Alexie.

Après le départ des deux filles, les conversations reprit jusqu'à la fin du repas.

**\- Tu as vu les Flèches d'Appleby, ils se sont fait allumé par les Frelons de Wimbourne, c'était un match de folie,** s'exclama Albus.

**\- Vous y êtes allé ?** Demanda Alice au couple.

**\- Non on l'a regardé à la télé avec mon frère,** répondit-il.

**\- D'ailleurs vous êtes rendu où au Quidditch cette année ?** Interrogea Casey.

-** On est à égalité avec Gryffondor, on a gagné contre Serdaigle et eux contre Pouffsouffle.**

**\- Hugo va vous rendre la tâche difficile Krum ?** Fit Albus.

Je rigolais. Comment ce minable pouvait me faire peur, ce n'est qu'un gosse face à moi. Albus fronçait ses sourcils, je n'avais pas répondu à sa question mais Casey l'embrassa pour lui faire oublier la conversation.

Au bout de quelques instants, les invités se levaient pour que par magie toute les tables disparaissaient pour laisser place à la salle de bal et une fontaine, qui représentait deux cygnes qui crachait de l'eau. La musique commença alors que les deux mariés firent placent au centre de la pièce pour danser. Plusieurs couple suivirent, mais je pris Alexie par la main pour l'emmener dehors.

Elle avait l'air septique mais continua quand même de me suivre jusqu'à un kiosque dehors, qui était chauffé par des feux enchantés qui volaient tout autour du kiosque.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bébé ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Je lui souriais, j'avais quelque chose de précis à lui dire depuis quelque temps mais je trouvais jamais le bon moment, non je n'étais pas un romantique habituellement mais là c'était pour nous et il fallait que je change.

**\- J'ai quelque chose à dire,** lui annonçais-je.

**\- Tu me fais peur chérie.**

Je lui prenais ses mains et lui souriais.

-** Ne me dis pas que tu vas me demander en mariage hein ! Je suis pas le genre de mon frère,** rigola-t-elle.

**\- Non ! Tu es pas bien bébé !** Riais-je.

-** Tant mieux alors,** dis moi dans ce cas.

Je me raclais la gorge et la regardait droit dans les yeux.

**\- Je t'aime.**

Elle fronça les sourcils.

**\- Boris, je sais que tu m'aimes, tu me l'as déjà dit.**

**\- Non tu comprends pas, je disais ça sans le comprendre, sans savoir ce que ça signifiait. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir compris et aussi d'avoir fait des choses qui te font du mal ou...**

**\- Je sais très bien que tu m'as trompé Borislav,** coupa-t-elle.

**\- Q-Quoi ?**

**\- Je pense que si on est ensemble c'est car tu sais très bien que je suis pas stupide, donc je le savais que tu faisais ça. Mais sache que je suis pas masochiste, je reste simplement car je sais qu'on est des âmes sœur et que je t'ai fait du mal moi aussi...**

**\- Du mal ? Chérie, tu es bien la seule personne au monde à être la plus pure à mes yeux, et tout ce que tu pourras me dire ne me feras pas changer sur le fait que c'est toi que j'aime.**

Ses lèvres tremblaient, c'était bizarre et ça me faisait peur, je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille mal. Je lui resserrais les mains mais elles les dégageaient pour se cacher les yeux.

**\- Alexie, dit moi ce qui se passe ?**

Elle retira ses mains et je vis avec stupéfaction qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

**\- Alexie...**

**\- Je suis tombé enceinte.**

Une bombe ! Une sacrée grosse bombe. Mais je prenais mon courage à deux mains pour la prendre dans mes bras et continuer la conversation.

**\- Quand ?**

**\- Cet été,** dit-elle en reniflant.

**\- Tu l'as perdue ou tu as av.**

**\- Avorté,** coupa-t-elle assez froidement.

**\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Ce n'est pas un reproche.**

**\- J'avais peur** (elle se décala de moi), **j'avais peur que tu m'abandonnes, je trouvais qu'on était trop jeune pour avoir de telle responsabilité surtout que... je savais que tu me trompais parfois, je n'arrivais pas à me projeter, et j'étais vraiment terrifié que tu reposes toute la faute sur moi.**

**\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je m'en veux d'être un connard comme ça ! Franchement il y a que toi à mes yeux, et je ne veux pas que tu souffres, jamais. Et je m'en veux aussi de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, de t'avoir laissé seule.**

**\- Je n'étais pas seule,** murmura-t-elle.

**\- Comment ça ?** Dis-je interloqué.

**\- Hugo m'a aidé quand tu n'étais pas là.**

Hugo ! Weasley ? Weasmoche ? Poil de Carotte ? Elle voyait mon visage choqué et elle continua :

**\- Il a été là, il m'a écouté et conseillé, il m'a dit de te le dire, on est devenu amis tout les deux et avec lui j'ai pu ''oublier'' tout ça** (elle mima les guillemets). **Voilà pourquoi j'étais bizarre vis à vis de lui, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas appréciée que tu crois que je te trompe avec lui, car c'est simplement mon amie.**

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être con !

**\- Je suis désolée,** chuchotais-je.

Elle me souriait.

**\- Je t'aime,** repris-je.

**\- Même après ce que je t'ai dit ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Même après ce que JE t'ai dit,** annonçais-je.

Elle rigola et m'enlaça. Je la pris par la taille afin qu'elle se retrouve sur mes genoux, je plaçais une main sur sa nuque pour qu'elle vienne m'embrasser. Nos lèvres se joignaient afin, je sentais son goût fruité, elle entrouvrit la bouche pour me permet d'atteindre sa langue. Le baiser était fougueux et passionné, la chaleur montait d'un coup. Par manque d'air, je collais mon front au sien.

**\- Je t'aime oui,** souriais-je sur ses lèvres.

**Point de vue de Edgard Krum.**

Tout le monde autour de moi était entrain de danser, je vis au loin Cassy Ann avec sa mère et son père, ils la laissaient pour aller danser ensemble. Je profitais de la musique et que tout les visages soient occupé pour aller la rejoindre. Elle me vit et m'observait attentivement pendant que je marchais vers elle.

**\- Edgard,** fit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

**\- Cassy,** saluais-je avec un demi-sourire.

Je m'installais à côté d'elle, et faisais effleurer nos mains le long de nos corps. Je savais qu'elle levait les yeux à mes piètres avances. Cass' me prit directement la main afin de m'emmener à l'étage. On traversa le hall et monta les escaliers en silence. Arrivé dans le couloir, elle me plaqua contre un mur, à peine ses lèvres posaient sur les miennes je lui pris la taille pour la soulever. Elle enroula ses mains autour de ma nuque et ses jambes autour de ma taille. Elle avait un peu de mal à tenir en place à cause de sa robe alors on rentra dans une des chambres.

Elle embrassait tout mon visage avant de s'attaquer à mon cou. Je sentais sa langue descendre jusqu'au creux de mon cou pour me faire un suçon. Mes mollets percutèrent l'encadrement d'un lit baldaquin avant que je ne sois obligé à m'allonger sur le lit avec Cass' sur moi. Elle rompit le baiser (déjà très enflammé à mon goût).

**\- Ça fait longtemps que j'attends,** souffla-t-elle.

**\- Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué.**

Cass' m'embrassait en me mordillant la lèvre supérieure tout en la suçant.

**\- Je t'aime Ed',** fit elle en me plaquant contre le lit pour enlever ma veste.

C'était intense, chaque baiser qu'elle me laissait recevoir. Je soulevais ses cheveux ondulés pour avoir accès ses épaules, je lui mordillais délicatement sa peau nue ce qui lui procurait un gémissement. Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à retirer ma cravate et déboutonner ma chemise. Mes mains se baladaient sur son dos tout en essayant de dézipper sa robe. Très vite je me retrouvais torse nue et elle en sous-vêtement. Son ensemble était noire et sombre, mais c'était réellement sexy.

Je me sentis durcir, ce qui me fit rougir. Elle souriait en se mordant les lèvres, elle s'avança vers moi pour m'embrasser, et déboutonna mon pantalon. Je la prenais par la taille pour la basculer sur le lit, je glissais mes doigts sur ses cotes en massant le bas de sa poitrine par mes pouces, elle se mordilla les lèvres et ferma les yeux pour retenir un gémissement. Je lui retirais son soutiens-gorge et me penchais pour l'embrasser. Elle me griffait le dos quand je commençais à lui caresser ses seins, ils étaient doux et pointu. Je devais sûrement lui faire autant d'effet, ce qui me rassurais.

Je laissais des petits baisers sur sa peau, ses seins ce qui la fit frémir, puis je descendais le long de son ventre, et j'arrivais enfin à son centre. Délicatement je lui retirais son tanga et lui laissant encore d'autre baiser sur ses petites jambes, elle gémissait encore une fois.

**\- Viens,** m'ordonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Je me remontais tout en baissant mon caleçon. Elle était bientôt mienne, et ça semblait lui satisfaire autant à elle qu'à moi. Je capturais sa bouche avec une ferveur intense avec l'envie d'être à elle. Cass' laissa un gémissement s'échapper. Mes mains se baladèrent sur chaque parcelle de peau que je trouvais, et la sentit m'agripper les épaules. J'étais attiré par ce désir intense qui se formait sur dans le creux de mon ventre et cette chaleur constante. D'un geste timide mais intense je fis claquer nos corps ensemble pour qu'ils s'emboîtaient parfaitement, ça lui avait fait se cambrer et lâcher un bruit rauque. J'entrelaçais nos doigts ensemble pour les placer au-dessus de sa tête, elle avait les yeux clos et sa respiration était saccader après chaque mouvement que je faisais.

Mes hanches bougeaient pendant quelques instants me gratifiant de plusieurs grognements, et quelques cries aigus de sa part. Et à un moment ce fut comme si tout se stoppa, j'avais l'impression d'être envahie d'un vertige passionné ou simplement d'un immense soulagement. J'accélérais le rythme de mes vas-et-viens en elle, elle cria un peu plus fort mais essaya de me calmer en m'embrassant mais c'était trop tard, car tout son corps se cambra au mien au même moment où le désir sauvage que j'avais pu avoir s'estomper pour avoir une vague de bonheur et de jouissance.

Je me retirais d'elle pour me placer à ses côtés, on avait tout deux le souffle coupé et son corps tremblait. La couverture au pied du lit nous recouvra, Cassy Ann posa sa tête sur mon torse quelque peu humide. Je lui souriais avant de lui faire un baiser sur le front.

J'étais avec la fille que j'aime, on était tout les deux consentant et le plaisir était intense. Tout avait été parfait pour notre première fois.

**\- J'ai faim,** rigola Cass'

**\- Attend je vais aller chercher quelque chose,** lui souriais-je en me levant.

Elle a une bouille d'enfant déçu que je m'en aille si vite, je me penchais pour remettre mon pantalon et ma chemise. Je boutonnais le tout en allant vers l'extérieur de la pièce.

A peine sorti de la chambre, je vis au fond du couloir Alice et Scarlett avec Louann. Parkinson semblait très en colère et commençait à donner des coups de poing dans le mur en bois. J'allais pour savoir si tout allait bien mais Alice me fit signe de ne pas venir. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant Parkinson jeter une bouteille contre sur le même mur.

**Point de vue de Alice Grindewald.**

**\- Cherche pas !** Lançais-je à Edgard qui restait stoïque au milieu du couloir.

Mini-Krum partait dans sa direction. Bien !

**\- Lou s'il te plaît calme toi**, fit Malfoy en se penchant vers elle.

**\- Quoi me calmer !** Beugla-t-elle, **je vais parfaitement bien !**

**\- Lou arrête !** Sifflais-je.

**\- Explique nous ?** Fit Scarlett désemparée.

Scarlett était toujours comme ça, toujours bienveillante envers Parkinson. Mais au bout d'un moment il faut laisser couler. Surtout vu comment elle était têtue, chiante, borné et je ne sais combien de défaut.

**\- Je veux partir,** déclara Lou froidement.

Scarlett soupira et leva les yeux au ciel puis elle tendit la main.

**\- Tu viens avec nous Alice ?**

Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension, où ?

**\- Je viens simplement pour savoir si tu vas aller bien,** dis-je à Scarlett.

J'attrapais son bras, Lou vint tant bien que mal vers nous et prit le bras de Scarlett.

Une énorme pression se fit autour de moi, alors que tout devenait noir. C'était impossible que l'ont puisse respirer, un bruit sourd pressa mes tympans alors que j'essayais de garder mes yeux ouvert.

CRACK.

On reprirent tous une grande respiration, avant que je ne rompais le silence.

**\- Je ne m'habituerais jamais à transplaner !**

Scarlett était en face de moi dans la cuisine des Parkinsons, elle me sourit avant d'accompagner Louann vers sa chambre, j'emboitais le pas mais en passant j'aidais Scarlett à prendre Louann.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Parkinson marmonna quelques injures et des trucs sur sa mère, je ne comprenais pas tout.

**\- Donne moi... mon portable,** ordonna-t-elle à Scarlett.

Elle plissa les yeux avant de chercher dans son sac à main et lui tendre ledit portable.

**\- Partez... ça ira.**

**\- Lou je vais pas te laisser,** essaya Scarlett.

**\- Partez,** coupa Louann désemparé.

Je pris le bras de Scarlett.

**\- Laisse la.**

**\- Grindewald,** fit-elle.

**\- Malfoy ! Laisse la maintenant**, ordonnais-je.

En prenant le bras à Scarlett pour transplaner je vis Louann texter quelque chose. Puis tout devient noir.

**Point de vue de Charlotte Crivey.**

Je posais ma brosse à dent dans le gobelet, et retournais dans ma chambre. Au moment où je me posais sur le lit pour enlever mes boots, mon portable vibra sur mon chevet.

Je le pris pour lire :

**Parkinson à 0h56 :** _Chez moi. Lou._

Mes sourcils se fronçaient et je remettais mes boots en vitesse avant de transplaner, en pensant très fort à Lou, et les descriptions qu'elle m'avait fait de chez elle et sa chambre. Et en un éclair je me trouvais devant elle.

Lou était devant moi sur son lit avec son menton sur les genoux, elle faisait peine à voir, elle semblait alcoolisé et certainement fatigué de la situation. Je m'avançais vers elle pour m'asseoir au bout de son lit.

**\- Tu m'as dit... Que tu passerais... enfin... si j'avais besoin,** fit-elle alors que sa voix tremblait.

En me rapprochant, je lui pris la main.

-** C'était affreux... tout était de trop. Trop grand, trop d'invité, trop de danse, trop de bouffe... trop d'amour... trop de ma mère. Et...Elle... Elle m'a même pas parler... et puis Pedro, enfin papa** (je fronçais les sourcils).** Elle m'a abandonner... abandonner... abandonner, alors que je suis là... toujours, j'avais tout fait pour elle... pour qu'elle m'aime. Mais elle... était pas là. Jamais. Elle ne m'aime pas, je suis rien. Elle ne m'aime pas.**

Elle tremblait et pleurait alors d'un geste assez brusque je la pris dans mes bras en nichant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

**\- Elle ne m'aime pas,** sanglota-t-elle.

**\- Chut...** soufflais-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

**\- Abandonner...,** renifla-t-elle.

Je pris délicatement son visage entre mes mains.

**\- Il temps que tu commences à vivre ta vie Lou, que tu reprennes en main et non que tu payes ce que t'a fait ta mère. Mais pour y arriver il faut que tu lâches prise, et avancer de nouveau, et je serais là pour toi, comme je te l'avais promis. Je savais que c'est peu des promesses en l'air et que tout ça est dur à accepté pour toi, mais il faut que tu te détaches d'elle, que tu puisses être heureuse.**

Lou plissa les yeux.

**\- Tu seras là ?**

Qui aurait cru que Louann serait quelqu'un qui chercherait autant la protection et le réconfort de quelqu'un ?

**\- Oui je serais là,** murmurais-je.

**\- Merci,** fit-elle en se décollant de moi avec les larmes aux yeux.

Je me levais et pris sur un fauteuil un jogging et un débardeur.

**\- Et maintenant, repose toi Lou.**

Lou me suivait du regard, je me penchais sur elle pour déposer un petit bisou sur sa joue, en me décalant je vis qu'elle ne bougeait pas suite à mon geste. Je me levais pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau dans sa salle de bain, au moment où je me trouvais devant son lavabo je la vis se déshabiller en retirant entièrement sa robe noire. Au moment où elle glissa sa robe et que je vis son ventre nu, je me sentais rougir. Je repris donc ma concentration sur le verre qui était en face de moi.

J'avançais vers elle alors qu'elle s'installa sous les couettes. Qui aurait cru que Louann pouvait être si mignonne quand elle était faible ? Non pas que je voulais qu'elle le soit plus souvent hein !

**\- Je vais y aller,** annonçais je en tendant le verre.

Elle prit le verre et bu quelques gorgées.

**\- Tu... Est-ce que tu peux rester dormir ici ?** Souffla-t-elle gênée.

Je me pinçais les lèvres puis souriais.

**\- Lou tu...**

**\- S'il te plaît,** supplia-t-elle.

**\- D'accord,** cédais-je, **seulement si tu me laisse de la couette.**

Elle me souriait faiblement avant de se décaler vers la droite du lit. J'enlevais encore une fois mes boots dans la même soirée avant de me réfugier sur les couvertures chaudes.

**\- Bonne nuit Lou,** dis-je en éteignant la lampe de chevet.

**\- Bonne nuit,** répondit-elle.

Je fermais les yeux en repensant à tout cela. En repensant à notre relation qui était bizarre, on parlait... parfois. On était ensemble... parfois. On était bien... parfois. Tout était que parfois entre nous deux. Est-ce que je voulais qu'on soit réellement amies comme Lily, Rose et moi ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais je savais qu'il fallait que je sois là pour elle, enfin je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression de le devoir. Elle avait été là pour moi, elle.

Je l'entendis pleurer, ce qui me fit un pincement au cœur. Je me retournais pour être de son côté mais elle était de dos.

**\- Lou,** murmurais-je.

**\- Prend moi dans tes bras,** chuchota-t-elle en pleurant encore.

En quelques secondes je me rapprochais d'elle, je passais timidement ma main sur son ventre nu. Rapidement elle prit ma main et enroula nos doigts ensemble. Nos respirations prirent le même rythme au bout de quelques instants. Et elle s'endormit en pleurant, juste au moment où elle était enfin dans les bras de Morphée, je fis de même sachant qu'elle était en sécurité dans ses rêves.

* * *

Review? ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : Vous le savez rien ne m'appartient ! ;)**

**Natsu'eichi :** Comme je te l'ai dit, d'autre personne vont mal réagir pour Scar et Rose, mais pas dans ce chapitre ! ;) Bref je t'ai fait attendre donc tien !

Le chapitre est très long, donc bonne lecture!

Ma correctrice que j'aime de tout mon coeur ma super amie est en concours blanc en ce moment et elle ne peut pas corriger, donc elle viendront plus tard ! ;)

**Élèves de Gryffondor :**

**7éme année :**

Rose Weasley – Préfet en Chef.

Lily Potter – Poursuiveuse et Capitaine du club de Duel.

Charlie Crivey – Gardienne et Capitaine de Quidditch.

Alexander Londubat – Préfet.

Joe Thomas – Batteur.

**6éme année :**

Hugo Weasley – Attrapeur.

Dean Green – Batteur.

Juliet Gordon – Poursuiveuse

**5éme année :**

Zoé Craft – Poursuiveuse

**Élève de Serpentard :**

**7éme année :**

Scarlett Malfoy – Préfet en Chef et Poursuiveuse.

Scorpius Malfoy – Poursuiveur.

Louann Parkinson.

Alice Grindewald.

Sawyer Adams.

Alexie Londubat – Batteuse.

Borislav Krum – Attrapeur et Capitaine de Quidditch et Préfet.

Adrianna Montague.

**6éme année :**

Edgard Krum.

Cassy Ann Ledger.

Joe Roberts – Batteur.

**5éme année :**

An Ping – Gardienne.

June Cooper – Poursuiveuse.

**Élève de Poufsouffle :**

**7éme année :**

Lorcan Scramender – Préfet en Chef.

Savannah Bowman – Commentatrice de Quidditch et Préfet.

Felix Smith – Capitaine de Quidditch.

Hestia Jones.

**Élève de Serdaigle :**

**7éme année :**

Pierre Macmillan – Préfet en Chef et Poursuiveur.

Julien Hooch – Gardien et Capitaine de Quidditch.

Isabelle Blanc – Poursuiveuse.

Dianna Carlton.

Trevis White – Capitaine du club de Duel.

Sebastian Arman – Attrapeur.

**6éme année :**

Cassandra Scramender – Poursuiveuse.

Johan Daniels – Préfet.

Ethan Cook – Commentateur de Quidditch.

**Playlist : Torrent - Asgeir**

**How Come - Ray LaMontagne**

**Get Down - Amplify Dot**

**Echoes - The Rapture**

**Dancing On My Own - Robyn**

**Shooting Arrows At The Sky - Santigold**

**Headlong - Queen**

**15 Step - RadioHead**

* * *

**17- Salem et Quidditch.**

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Heureusement pour moi, j'avais réussi à m'avancer pendant les vacances, même si elles ont étaient bien courte comparait à la tonne de révision qu'on avait à faire pour les A.S.P.I.C. Ma mère m'avait aidé pour réviser avec toute sorte d'astuce, mon père bien évidement avait essayé deux minutes mais ça n'avait pas été très constructif (il avait reçu un regarde de mépris de ma mère ce qui m'avait fait beaucoup rire).

Lily et moi avions entre guillemets enterré la hache de guerre, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'est vraiment pas apprécié le fait que je lui disais que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution de se marier si jeune. Je ne démordrais pas de cette histoire, pour moi c'était simplement stupide de faire ça. Bref, il fallait que je révise encore avant le dîner de ce soir.

Je rentrais dans mes appartements quand je voyais que Patchouli était déjà installé sur mon lit. Je posais ma veste sur ma chaise avant de sortir mon livre d'Astronomie, il fallait absolument que je révise pour se devoir demain.

La porte s'ouvrit pour lasser apparaître Scarlett qui se stoppa avec un sourire... assez gêné. Oh merlin ! J'avais oublié, enfin non ! Enfin si un peu, enfin j'y avais pensé durant les vacances mais je n'en avais pas fait une fixette, enfin si mais. Merlin, j'étais entrain de stresser pour rien.

**\- Hé !**

Ok ! Là j'étais entrain de stresser, il fallait que je réponde :

**\- Hé !**

Pathétique, vraiment pathétique.

**\- Tu vas bien ?**

Scarlett avait une voix douce, vraiment plus douce que l'habitude. Elle s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers moi, elle était particulièrement belle aujourd'hui. Elle était toujours mais là, avec son slim noir et sa tunique beige qui avait quelques boutons ouvert, elle l'était encore plus !

**\- Euh... Oui et toi ?**

Très pathétique. Pourquoi je perdais mes moyens à ce point ?

**\- J'ai été occupé pendant les vacances, mais il faudrait qu'on parle non ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Oui faut qu'on parle,** dis-je en décalant mon livre.

Elle recula pour me permettre de me lever, mais sans le vouloir je me retrouvais quand même assez proche d'elle, elle se décala une nouvelle fois pour me laisser de la place. Scar s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil.

**\- Donc ?** Dit-elle.

J'arquais un sourcil.

**\- C'est toi qui voulait qu'on parle.**

**\- Oui mais tu étais d'accord donc tu aurais pu commencer,** sourit-elle.

Je souriais à mon tour, mais le silence s'installa. Un silence particulièrement gênant. De longue minute, trop longue. Mais Scarlett brisa se silence d'un coup :

**\- J'ai apprécié, j'ai vraiment apprécié.**

Je savais de quoi elle parlait mais je n'arrivais pas à formuler une quelconque réponse. Elle continua :

**\- Rose s'il te plaît, je t'avais demandé si tu jouais avec moi et tu m'as répondu non, donc parle.**

Je restais encore une fois figé, j'étais paniqué, mais Scarlett avait l'air aussi gêné et... peut être en colère. Oh merlin non ! Je ne veux absolument pas qu'elle soit en colère... Pas contre moi. Non il fallait que je réagisse ! Je pourrais simplement dire ce que je pense non ? Arrête de stresser ! STOP ces voix ! Respire !

**\- JE NE SAIS PAS.**

Oui j'avais hurlé. Scarlett fronçait des sourcils, oh non non non ! Scarlett commençait à bouger sur elle même, je sentais qu'elle allait partir de son coin de la chambre.

**\- Attend !** Dis-je en lui attrapant la main.

Scarlett se retournait, et elle me jugeait du regard en silence. J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

**\- Je... Ne me coupe pas d'accord ?**

Elle hocha la tête très lentement, je pris un bouffé d'air avant de commencer :

**\- Scarlett... quand je dis ''je ne sais pas'' ce n'est pas péjoratif, enfin peut être, mais... Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes comme ça. C'est compliqué... Oh merlin non c'est pas si compliqué mais je suis compliqué, je gâche déjà tout... Je me pose 15000 questions, la première est ''pourquoi ?''. Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi je suis comme ça face à toi ? Pourquoi je perd mes moyens ? Pourquoi j'ai aimé t'embrasser ? Pourquoi j'ai été déçu quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là le lendemain matin après Halloween ?** (je pris une nouvelle respiration). J**e ne comprends pas Scarlett vraiment... Merlin ! Je suis pathétique là.**

Ma voix s'atténuait et Scarlett me prit rapidement les mains. Je me pinçais les lèvres en regardant nos mains avant de continuer :

**\- Tu as pas droit... Tu as pas droit de me prendre les mains et que ça soit si agréable, ça ne devrait pas exister, et ça aussi tu as pas droit** (elle fronçait des sourcils),** tu as pas droit de t'humidifier les lèvres aussi lentement. Et t'embrasser... La sensation que tu peux procurer et tes lèvres si douce, c'est inimaginable ! Ah oui ! Et la vanille, non mais tu veux vraiment que je craque ?** (elle souriait timidement) **C'est pas possible d'être autour de toi et de ne rien tenter... Enfin non c'est pas ça mais. Merlin... Scarlett tu es tellement magnifique. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est toi, mais c'est simplement toi, dans ma tête tout est logique et ça me fait peur que ça soit si logique alors qu'il n'y a aucune explication.**

En face de moi toujours assise sur l'accoudoir, Scarlett avait les pommettes rouges. J'essayais de calmer mon cœur qui allait à mon goût beaucoup trop vite.

**\- Tu as fini ?** Demanda-t-elle en me serrant la main qu'elle tenait.

**\- Non, je... Je sais qu'on devait en parler et je suis désolée d'être aussi compliqué et de parler autant mais...**

**\- Laisse moi parler,** me coupa-t-elle, **j'adore passer du temps avec toi vraiment et jamais je ne voudrais te faire du mal pour quoique ce soit. Ça me fait mal te dire ça mais si tu ne veux rien avec moi je préfère que tu me le dises plutôt que tu hésites et qu'on soit encore plus éloigné après.**

**\- Non !**

**\- Pardon ?** Dit-elle dubitative.

**\- Je ne veux pas imaginer quelqu'un avec toi, enfin autre que moi !**

Je venais vraiment de dire ça maintenant et à haute voix ?

**\- Euh... Rose pourquoi tu me dis ça ?**

**\- Car... j'ai beaucoup réfléchis pendant les vacances, voir beaucoup trop. Et plusieurs fois, je me suis mit dans la tête qu'une fille aussi magnifique que toi ne devrait pas être célibataire, donc je me suis dit que tu étais célibataire simplement pour moi ce qui me flatte vraiment si c'est le cas mais en imaginant ça je me suis aussi imaginé toi avec d'autre garçon et ça me gênait enfin non... plutôt j'étais en colère simplement à l'imaginer donc non je ne veux pas que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

**\- Qui aurait cru que tu pouvais être si possessive,** taquina Scarlett.

**\- Scarlett, s'il te plaît ne te moque pas,** suppliais-je.

Scarlett se redressa de son appui pour me faire face.

**\- Je ne comprend pas Rose, tu dis de ne pas savoir enfin que tu ne sais pas du tout quoi faire de ''nous deux''** (elle minait les guillemets). **Mais vu comment tu en parles j'ai l'impression que tu as ton idée derrière la tête.**

Je hochais la tête silencieusement. Elle avait raison je pensais savoir ce que je voulais.

**\- Mais si tu me le dis pas clairement je ne pourrais jamais savoir si tu es d'accord avec moi ou si je me fais des films. Tu as peur de me dire les choses à haute voix ?**

**\- J'ai peur que ça ne soit pas les mêmes attentes,** chuchotais-je.

**\- Et si tu sais les miennes, est-ce que tu me diras les tiennes sans être influencé ?** Dit-elle en souriant.

Je hochais la tête encore une fois.

-** Je veux être avec toi, pourquoi ? Car tu me rends meilleure, et aussi tu crois en moi et en mon talent si j'en ai vraiment. Pourquoi toi ? Simplement car c'est toi qui me fait autant d'effet, il y a que toi qui me procure autant d'effet sans même me toucher ou me parler. J'aime pardessus tout être avec toi car tu es la personne la plus complète que je connaisse. Et maintenant je sais que j'adore t'embrasser, te toucher, te parler, te regarder et plein d'autre chose.** (Scarlett se rapprocha de moi) **Et je pense que ça serait trop dur pour moi de ne plus pouvoir faire ça alors que j'ai pu déjà le faire.**

Scarlett me fixait intensément en regardant à la fois mes yeux et mes lèvres. Elle était tellement sexy avec ses yeux bleus profond. Je m'avançais vers elle. Pourquoi c'était si dur pour moi de m'avouer que j'aimais cette fille ? Que c'était elle que je voulais ? Je sentais son souffle sur moi et son odeur de vanille. Pourquoi j'avais peur de ce que mes amis pourraient penser de cela ? Ou mes parents ? Le bout de mon nez frôla le sien, et je commençais à fermer les yeux. Pourquoi le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes m'étaient hypnotisant ? Pourquoi je ressentais un manque quand j'étais loin d'elle ? Je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, je réitérais se geste plusieurs fois avant de sentir la langue de Scarlett quémander l'accès. Je lui autorisais mais je reculais juste après qu'elle franchissait la barrière de mes lèvres.

Elle se pinça une nouvelle fois les lèvres comme si elle était frustré.

**\- Je veux être avec toi,** chuchotais-je en regardant le sol.

Ses mains relevèrent mon visage, je la vis me sourire avant de me laisser un chaste baiser.

**\- Tu es sûre de toi ?**

**\- Je peux pas me passer de tes lèvres ou de tes bras ou quoique se soit,** avouais-je en vitesse.

Scarlett souriait jusqu'aux oreilles ce qui me rendit plus légère. J'aimais vraiment quand elle était heureuse, surtout si c'était grâce à moi.

**\- Ça tombe bien alors,** rigola-t-elle, **car je pourrais jamais te revoir avec Lorcan ou savoir que tu es libre et voir les gens te courir après.**

**\- Personne ne me courent après Scar !** Dis-je en levant les yeux.

**\- Moi je t'aurais couru après,** dit-elle avec un sourire lubrique.

Je lui tapais le bras pour qu'elle arrête son jeu. Elle arrêtait de sourire pour venir m'embrasser, ses lèvres étaient clairement libérateur et apaisante pour moi. Le baiser était doux et sensuelle, après des longues secondes de bonheur elle se dégagea pour poser son front au mien :

**\- J'aime être avec toi,** murmura-t-elle.

**\- Tu l'as déjà dit ça,** souriais-je.

**\- Je t'aime,** avoua-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, elle le sentait.

**\- Je l'avais pas déjà dit ça,** taquina-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

**\- Je t'aime aussi.**

**\- Depuis quand ?** Dit-elle en se décalant.

Je ressentais déjà le manque de sa présence.

**\- Pardon ?** Dis-je.

**\- Depuis quand tu m'aimes ?**

**\- C'est une drôle de question tu trouves pas ?**

**\- Non, c'est simplement de la curiosité et aussi je voul.**

**\- Depuis plus d'un an je suis un peu perdu vis à vis de toi, mais j'ai compris que c'était autre chose que simplement une attirance physique que cette année, et puis à Halloween j'ai compris que c'était de l'amour. Car Lorcan m'a trompé mais quand j'étais allé le voir durant la soirée c'était pour lui dire que je voulais rompre car je voyais bien que je l'aimais pas de la même manière que je pouvais le faire avec toi.**

**\- Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu fais ça,** dit-elle.

**\- Quand je fais quoi ?** Demandais-je un peu perdue.

**\- Déjà quand tu me coupes la parole, même si c'est un peu chiant quand je te parle, mais aussi car tu avoue des choses qui te touches en faisant un monologue.**

**\- Je ne fais pas des monologues !**

**\- Un peu Rose, tu parles beaucoup trop,** rigola-t-elle.

**\- Ok et bien je vais arrêter de parler,** dis-je en partant vers ma chambre en faisant semblant de bouder.

Arrivé au pied de me lit, je sentis Scar me retournait et posait ses lèvres contre les miennes, il était beaucoup plus appuyé que celui d'avant ce qui me fit frémir.

**\- Très bien ne parle plus mais au moins je pourrais continuer à t'embrasse**r, sourit-elle sur mes lèvres.

**\- Hé ! Je ne suis pas un objet ! Et si seulement ce que tu attends de moi je préfère partir.**

**\- Je rigole Rose ! J'aime t'entendre parler, bouder et même te plaindre.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

**\- Et même te voir me mépriser est drôle.**

**\- Raaah,** râlais-je en m'allongeant sur mon lit.

Scarlett vint sur moi très doucement, je sentais sa poitrine sur la mienne et le bout de ses doigts caresser mes cheveux. Elle se colla à moi avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur mon oreille :

**\- Et te voir râler est mignon.**

**\- Tu m'énerves,** chuchotais-je.

**\- Ah ah,** rigola-t-elle en s'installant à côté de moi sur le dos.

Il y eu un silence, et pour une fois ce silence n'étais pas gênant.

**\- On fait quoi maintenant ?** Demandais-je en me plaçant afin de la voir.

**\- On est ensemble non ?**

**\- Oui, mais ça veut dire quoi ?**

Scarlett se retournait pour me voir et plaça sa main pour se tenir la tête.

**\- Tu es déjà sortie avec Lorcan donc tu sais ce que c'est d'être avec quelqu'un non ?** Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Oui fin je veux pas que ça soit comme avec lui, surtout pas,** précisais-je.

**\- Et bien** (elle se colla plus à moi) **je pense que ça ne sera pas pareil...**

Elle m'embrassa avant de continuer :

**\- Car je suis moi, et que moi je ne te tromperais pas, et je ne te laisserais pas partir.**

**\- Oh, donc il y a des chances pour que je t'appartienne ?** Souriais-je.

Scarlett me fit un nouveau baiser.

**\- En quelques sorte,** rigola-t-elle.

J'aurais voulu rester là avec elle, et pouvoir rester toute la nuit dans ses bras si elle me le permettait mais il fallait qu'on aille dîner sachant qu'on venait de revenir des vacances il y aurait sûrement une annonce et tout le tralala.

**\- Il faudrait qu'on aille dîner non ?** Dis-je.

**\- Oui j'y pensais aussi.**

**\- Donc on fait quoi ?**

**\- Tu aimes vraiment te poser autant de question,** sourit Scarlett.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant sourire de ma vie, elle était si douce avec moi ce qui était vraiment en contradiction avec sa réputation à Poudlard.

**\- Je n'aime pas me poser des question mais je voudrais savoir**, avouais-je.

**\- Ok... Et bien il vaudrait mieux que notre relation reste entre ses murs pour l'instant jusqu'au moment où toi et moi on sera prête pour le dire à nos amis, famille ou... Enfin tu as compris ?**

Je hochais la tête.

**\- Je ne veux pas qu'on stresse pour rien,** fit-elle.

**\- Je suis d'accord,** soufflais-je rassuré.

**\- Qui aurait cru qu'on s'entendrait aussi bien,** taquina-t-elle.

Je me relevais sous le regard déçu de Scarlett, mais elle me suivit quand même quand je lui pris la main pour qu'elle ne proteste pas.

**\- Aller vient faut qu'on y aille, je te préviens qu'on est préfet en chef.**

**\- C'est bon je te suis,** dit-elle en soupirant.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je lui accordais un petit baiser sur sa bouche ce qui la fit sourire. Elle passa devant moi pour sortir :

**\- J'imagine que je pourrais pas te prendre la main dans les couloirs tout de suite,** joua-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle rigola. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être désespérante comme petite amie. J'avais pensé petite amie ? Enfin c'était normal car elle l'était non ?

**\- Aller vient arrête de stresser !** Fit-elle.

**\- Je ne stressais pas,** précisais-je avant de partir vers les escaliers.

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

**\- Ah je te cherchais !** Dis-je en apercevant Charlie arriver d'un étage.

**\- Désolée je suis allé faire un tour et j'ai pas vu l'heure !**

**\- Le tant qu'on soit à l'heure pour le dîner.**

Alexander arriva à mes côtés pour me prendre la main. Pierre, Cassandra et Hugo arrivèrent à l'heure tour. On commença à descendre tous ensemble vers la grande salle. A l'entré de la porte Rose nous attendait avec un sourire un peu trop joyeux.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** Demanda Charlie en passant.

**\- Rien pourquoi ?**

**\- Tu souris vraiment trop,** fit remarquer Pierre.

**\- Quoi ! J'ai droit d'être heureuse.**

**\- Oui, mais normalement tu es stressé,** rigola Charlie.

**\- J'ai même pas droit d'être heureuse de vous revoir tous, c'est dingue ça,** dit Rose en gesticulant ses bras.

**\- Mais si Rose, tu fais ce que tu veux,** répondit Charlie avec un coup de coude avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

On avait essayé de discuter Rose et moi durant les vacances pour le mariage, mais je savais bien qu'elle ne faisait que le ''tolérer'' et pas qu'elle était heureuse pour moi. C'est ça qui me faisait de la peine, et à cause de ça on était un peu entrain de s'éloigner, ça doit faire depuis Halloween que je n'avais pas passé un moment avec elle.

**\- S'il vous plaît ! Silence,** fit professeur McGonagall.

Le brouhaha était toujours constante et notre directrice pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge pour amplifier le son de sa voix :

**\- SIIIILLENNNCEEE !**

On fronçait tous des sourcils et certains qui étaient trop près de la table des professeurs mettaient leurs mains sur leurs oreilles.

**\- Comme vous le savez pendant l'hiver nous allons accueillir dans notre château des élèves de l'Institution de Salem, évidement je n'accepteras que vous détérioré l'imagine de Poudlard et de ses quatre maisons en vous comportant comme une bande de babouins braillards et empotés ! Alors je vous pris de bien vous comporter car vous allez devoir vivre avec eux. Je tiens à préciser que les dernière année auront le devoir de les intégrés et de les mettre à l'aise, et de nous faire honneur. Maintenant je veux que vous accueillez comme il se doit les brillants élèves de Salem et leurs directeur Samuel Bishop.**

Avant la fin de sa phrase les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrait pour faire apparaître un groupe d'élève avec un grand métisse avec une grande cape violet, ce qui était complètement contradictoire avec les habits sombres de ses élèves. Ils marchaient simplement tous ensemble jusqu'au bout des tables en face aux professeurs.

Samuel Bishop fit une accolade avec McGonagall et échangea une courte conversation.

**\- Mon cher vieille ami à déjà informé ses élèves des valeurs de chaque maison de Poudlard, donc les élèves de Salem ont choisi à leurs aise où ils voulaient loger durant les mois à venir sans se concerté entre eux bien évidement. Alors prenez place,** fit McGonagall en montrant les places vides.

Certains élèves venaient à notre table, deux filles de notre âges vint vers nous prendre place aux côtés de Rose.

**\- Maintenant bonne appétit,** lança notre directrice en faisant apparaître le buffet.

Une montagne de nourriture était devant nous, et personne ne se fit prier.

**\- Je m'appelle Rose Weasley bienvenue,** fit Rose en tendant la main aux deux filles.

**\- Taissa Benson,** dit la fille la plus à côté en serrant la main.

Elle avait un visage fin et des grand yeux de biche chocolat avec de longs cheveux raide châtain claires.

**\- Et moi Amber Avery,** expliqua l'autre fille.

C'était une fille noir assez enrobé qui avait un large sourire communicatif.

**\- Charlotte Crivey, mais tout le monde m'appelle Charlie.**

**\- Hugo Weasley, je suis le frère de Rose,** sourit-il.

**\- Alexander Londubat, appelez moi Alex si vous voulez.**

**\- Lily Potter.**

**\- Potter ? Weasley ? Londubat ? Et Crivey ? Vous avez un lien de parenté avec les héros de la guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres ?** Demanda Amber.

**\- On a étudié l'histoire de la guerre,** précisa Taissa.

**\- C'est nos parents,** fit avec fierté Hugo.

Les deux filles étaient abasourdis, enfin on dirait.

**\- Assez parlé de nous, vous ! Dites nous tout, comment ça se passe à Salem ?** Demanda mon copain.

**\- C'est pas vraiment comme chez vous c'est claire,** commença Amber,** on commence l'école des sorciers qu'à partir de nos 14ans.**

**\- Et vous faites quoi avant ?** Demanda Hugo inquiet.

**\- On va à l'école comme les moldus,** rigola Amber.

**\- Et la magie dans tout ça ?** Dit Alexander en se servant des pommes de terre.

**\- On la pratique avec des tuteurs ou parents avant de rentrée dans l'institution,** répondit Taissa.

**\- Sinon qui sort avec qui chez vous ?** Demanda Amber en souriant pour couper la conversation.

**\- Amber !** S'indigna Taissa.

**\- Quoi ? Je demande juste,** rigola-t-elle.

**\- Et bien en dernière année y a Lily et Alex qui sont ensemble,** commença Hugo qui était en face de Amber, **et y avait Lorcan et Rose mais.**

**\- HUGO la ferme !** Fit Rose en lui jetant son pain.

Amber rigola accompagné de Hugo.

**\- Sujet tabou ?** Demanda Taissa gêné.

**\- Non,** dis-je, **il a trompé Rose mais.**

**\- On reste amis tous ensemble,** me coupa ma cousine.

OK ! Ça c'était nouveau, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait décidé de rester amis avec ! Il fallait vraiment que j'avale ma fierté pour lui parler. Charlie montrait à Amber et Taissa qui était Pierre, Cassandra et Lorcan sur les autres table, Charlie parlait aussi du Quidditch et du match à venir.

**\- Et vous qui est en couple ?** Demanda Charlie excité par les ragots.

**\- Charlie !** S'indigna Rose.

**\- Et bien, Emma Brown la fausse blonde là !** (elle désigna une fille à la table des Serpentard) **Elle sort avec Sam Peters le brun à ses côtés. Et y a aussi Zack Cohen et Summer Cooper là** (chez Serdaigle) **et Josh Dash avec Kimberly Fox, les deux qui s'embrasse là,** expliqua Taissa.

**\- Et vous vous avez pas de copains ou... copines ?** Demanda Charlie.

**\- CHARLOTTE !** S'indigna Rose une nouvelle fois.

**\- Quoi ? Je suis curieuse où est le problème ?**

Taissa rigola légèrement avant de répondre :

**\- Non on a ni copains et ni copines, et vous ?**

Rose s'étouffa avec son jus de poireau, c'était vraiment une manie chez elle en ce moment.

**\- Non,** fit Charlie.

Hugo secoua la tête en haussant les épaules.

**\- Euh... Non,** dit Rose d'une voix faible.

Le repas se passaient possiblement bien, nos convives étaient restés discrète sur leurs vies en Amérique, mais elles nous avaient quand même parler de leurs amis : il y avait Luke Bennett c'était un grand afro-américain qui était d'ailleurs assez musclé; apparemment il était très discret, Sam qui était assez renfermé, Emma qui était assez superficiel (ce que dit Amber) et Vicki Sommers. Je n'avais pas bien compris pourquoi mais elles avaient évité le sujet.

Après manger, on monta vers nos chambres, Charlie avait sympathisé avec Taissa, et Amber était assez boute-en-train et s'entendait très bien avec Hugo. Avant de rentrer dans la salle commune une jeune fille brune avec un pull large noir.

**\- Taissa,** dit-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

Les autres rentraient (à pars Charlie qui partit une nouvelle fois) alors que j'attendais Taissa pour rouvrir la porte.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vick, tu vas bien ?**

Je restais à l'écart pour les laisser discuter mais même si elles parlaient discrètement j'entendais ce qu'elles disaient.

**\- Non ça va... J'ai peur.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est pas le jour ?** Murmura Taissa en prenant le bras de son amie.

**\- Non pas encore mais, tu sais... Taiss' ça va arrivé et... Ils ont dit que je pouvais venir mais... Et si ça se passe mal.**

Je fronçais des sourcils derrière elles.

**\- Je vais te laisser Taiss' excuse moi,** fit Vicky en partant vers les escaliers.

**\- Non attend Vick !**

Son amie était déjà parti vers la salle commune de Serdaigle. Taissa se retourna vers moi et reprit ses esprits tant bien que mal en m'accordant un sourire. Je l'invitais donc à rentrer dans notre salle commune.

Alexander était dans un coin entrain de faire une partie d'échec avec Hugo sous les regards d'Amber. Charlie n'était pas là... Ce qui était bizarre. J'invitais Taissa à venir me rejoindre sur l'un des canapés.

**\- Alors toi et Alexander ?** Fit-elle.

Apparemment ce qu'elle avait dit avec son amie ne me regardait pas et elle cherchait à éviter mes questions.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?** Dit-elle en ajustant ses cheveux.

**\- Bientôt 8mois, mais ça fait longtemps que.**

**\- Que vous vous aimez et fricotez,** coupa-t-elle en souriant.

**\- Oui voilà ! Et toi ? Tu as quelqu'un en vu ? Tu as des meilleures amies ?**

**\- Euh oui, je suis très amies avec Amber et Emma, et pour l'instant j'ai des vus sur personne étant donné que ça ne fait même pas 3heures que je suis arrivé,** précisa-t-elle.

**\- Emma... Emma Brown la fausse blonde ?**

**\- Oui pourquoi ?**

**\- Et bien si elle est à Serpentard actuellement elle doit être assez différente de toi non ?**

**\- Tu n'es pas le genre à avoir des amis différent de toi ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Et bien non, je suis déjà bien entouré mais j'évite comme la peste les gens comme eux.**

**\- Mais pourquoi ?**

**\- Ils sont vicieux, manipulateur et arrogant,** précisais-je.

**\- Vraiment ?** Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Ok ! Je devrais arrêté d'être aussi franche vis à vis d'eux car ça n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Taissa. Elle se leva avec délicatesse :

**\- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Lily.**

Elle partait vers son dortoir sous le regard d'Amber. J'étais vraiment antipathique comme fille ou quoi ? Ou c'était simplement car j'étais trop franche ? Je vis Alexander quitter sa partie pour venir vers moi, il s'asseyait à mes côtés en caressant mes cuisses du bout des doigts.

**\- Elle est partie bien vite non ?**

**\- J'ai pas vraiment compris, j'ai parlé des Serpentards et.**

**\- Je vois,** me coupa Alex.

**\- De quoi ?** Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Tu es vraiment froide en parlant d'eux, je te préviens que dans le lot des Serpentards il y a ma sœur, et aussi Edgard qui n'a jamais rien fait contre toi, nous ou n'importe qui.**

**\- Ok ok j'ai compris !**

Alex me souriait, il m'énervait quand il avait raison. Il s'approcha de mon cou pour me laisser un baiser.

**\- Je m'excuserais demain je veux pas qu'elle se méprenne,** murmurais-je dans son oreille avant de lui lécher son lobe.

Il frémissait ce qui me fit sourire.

**\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça !**

**\- C'est pas ce que tu dégages bébé,** taquinais-je.

Je lui volais un baiser, Alexander s'approcha de moi et s'empara de ma bouche. Il glissa sa langue sur mes lèvres, ce qui me laissait un minuscule gémissement. Il attrapa mes hanches pour m'emmener sur ses genoux, nos corps était collés. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou pour lui coller mes lèvres sur les siennes une nouvelle fois.

**\- Je t'aime tu sais,** murmurais-je.

**\- Oui moi aussi, mais je t'aimerais encore plus quand tu iras mettre les choses au claire avec Taissa,** dit-il en posant un doigt sur mon nez.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

**\- C'est bon je le ferais demain.**

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore fait ?**

Mon ton était rempli d'ironie et de sarcasme.

**\- La ferme Lou ! C'est Peeves qui m'a attaqué !** S'exaspéra Charlie.

**\- Et il a fait quoi cette fois,** dis-je en m'approchant.

**\- Tu peux arrêté de te foutre de moi !**

**\- Non mais sérieux Charlie tu es vraiment la meuf la plus maladroite,** me moquais-je.

Je me rapprochais encore pour la faire s'asseoir sur le banc derrière nous.

**\- Non mais je vais le tuer aussi cet esprit de merde ! Il m'a balancé des armures dessus et du coup j'ai pas pu tout les évités.**

**\- Et la magie tu t'en sers quand ?** Dis-je cassante.

Elle me regardait avec les yeux sombres.

**\- Tu peux pas être simplement heureuse que je sois venu te voir ?**

**\- En un seul morceau aurait été mieux !**

Je lui levais un peu le tee-shirt pour regarder une petite plaie, elle se contractait sous la douleur.

**\- Tu es douillette,** me moquais-je.

**\- Vas te faire Lou.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler avant de me faire frapper le bras.

**\- Aller vient ! Tu vas te nettoyer,** lui dis-je en partant plus loin dans les couloirs.

**\- Attend moi !**

Elle me courra après afin de me rejoindre plus vite, en silence on marcha vers la salle de bain des préfet. Non je n'étais pas préfet et Charlie non plus mais je m'en foutais royalement, j'aimais bien prendre mes douches là bas ou simplement pour me lové dans l'immense baignoire. Arrivé devant Charlie me jugea du regard.

**\- On est pas préfet.**

**\- Merci je le savais !**

**\- Déjà qu'on a dépassé le couvre-feu après tu veux qu'on ailles dans la salle de bain des préfets ?**

**\- Arrête un peu de froncer des sourcils Charlie, tu es bien trop jeune pour avoir des rides comme ça ! Fraîcheur des pins.**

La porte s'ouvrit pour faire apparaître l'immense salle de bain. Je passais devant avec la tête haute, Charlie me suivit en roulant des yeux. C'était trop facile de lui faire faire des choses interdites !

**\- Arrête de sourire comme ça Lou, tu me fatigues !**

**\- La ferme Crivey ! Et vient par là.**

Je lui prenais la taille pour l'emmener vers un lavabo. Elle avait l'air choqué par mon geste mais l'accepta, il fallait avouer que même moi j'étais choqué par mon côté un peu trop prévenant. Je pris des tissues humide pour enlever les quelques goûtes de sang sur son ventre, avec ma baguette je marmonnais une incantation pour arrêter le sang et guérir la plaie. Je me relevais doucement pour être face à elle, elle se mordit les lèvres avant de se glisser du lavabo. Je me raclais la gorge gênée, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait me mettre mal à l'aise ! Non mais sérieux ça m'énervait tellement d'être amie avec elle ! On se serait pas confié des choses, j'aurais pu couché sans scrupule avec elle mais là, j'arrivais même pas à être dans cette optique car... Merlin ! J'aimais bien sa compagnie, c'était dur de se l'avouer. Ce qui était aussi dur à se l'avouer c'était que j'avais besoin d'elle.

**\- Ta mère est parti ?** Me demanda Crivey.

**\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça,** dis-je d'une voix tranchante.

**\- Je veux savoir où tu en es ?**

**\- Ou j'en suis ?**

**\- Si tu es bien ou pas ? Ou si tu es focalisé sur elle ?**

Crivey s'assit sur un banc de marbre en me regardant.

**\- Je vais bien, et elle est à Paris avec Pedro.**

**\- Pablo,** corrigea-t-elle.

**\- C'est pareil !**

**\- OK ! Donc tu es sûre que ça va ?** Insista-t-elle.

**\- Oui pourquoi ?** Dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Et bien durant la semaine de vacances tu m'as demandé de dormir avec toi 3fois.**

**\- Désolée si ça te dérangeait,** sifflais-je méchamment.

**\- Tu sais Lou quand je t'ai dit que je serais là pour toi c'est pas un mensonge donc maintenant si tu pouvais être plus agréable avec moi ça serait cool,** répliqua Crivey, **je demandais seulement, car... Tu es mon amie et je m'inquiète pour toi.**

**\- Tu pourrais arrêté deux secondes ta pitié !** Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- Tu pourrais arrêté deux secondes d'être chiante !** Déclara-t-elle en se postant devant moi.

Je la défiais du regard.

**\- Je sais que tu es le genre de fille qui à toujours raison et à qui tout le monde obéis, mais je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, je pense te connaître un minimum maintenant. Et je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi une fois tu es hyper touchante avec moi et après c'est limite si je te gênais ou que je ne comptais pas. Tu m'as dit vouloir être amie avec moi donc maintenant arrête de croire toute les deux secondes que j'ai de la pitié pour toi !** Monologua-t-elle.

**\- Tu es assez sexy quand tu pètes un capable !**

**\- Et arrête de jouer à ça !**

**\- Mais ! J'ai droit de quoi faire alors ?**

Crivey leva les yeux au ciel avant de passer devant moi.

**\- Arrête un peu de faire la gueule Crivey, je m'excuse ça te vas ?**

**\- Parfait,** dit-elle en se retournant avec un sourire mi-victorieuse mi-joueuse.

**\- Tu m'exaspères,** râlais-je en m'asseyant sur le banc en marbre.

**\- Je sais mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes bien,** fit-elle en me rejoignant.

**\- Faut pas abuser non plus,** soufflais-je.

Crivey à côté de moi jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, je la regardais du coin de l'oeil. Le fait de passer du temps avec elle était toujours aussi libérateur et apaisant, même si le plus souvent on se chamaillait ou Crivey me posait des questions personnelles. Personnelles pas tant que ça mais du moins c'était quand même privé pour la plus part des élèves de Poudlard.

**\- Ça ne fait rien à Scarlett que tu passes du temps avec moi ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Personne ne sait que je passe du temps avec toi,** précisais-je.

**\- Je sais mais elle pourrait s'en douter vu que c'est ta meilleure amie.**

Elle avait pas tort, mais de toute évidence Malfoy était assez distraite ces temps ci pour remarquer quoique ce soit.

**\- Non elle ne remarque rien, et toi Drama-Girl et St Nitouche ?**

**\- Lou ! Tu es obligé de les appeler comme ça, ce sont mes amies !**

**\- Quoi encore ! J'ai pas droit de donner des surnoms maintenant ? Tu es vraiment chiante.**

**\- Laisse tomber. Rose est tellement stressé ou je ne sais quoi qu'elle est trop occupé à réviser. Et Lily commence à se poser des questions.**

**\- Et c'est grave ou pas ?** Demandais-je amusé.

**\- Lily a une dent contre toi donc des qu'elle pourra te tomber dessus elle le fera, à toi de voir comment le prendre,** dit-elle nonchalante.

**\- Elle me fait pas peur,** tranchais-je.

**\- Je sais ça, mais ça m'embêterait qu'elle te fasse du mal,** avoua-t-elle.

Pourquoi ça l'embêterait ? Après tout c'était sa meilleure amie non, elle devrait la soutenir, non ? Il fallait avouer que si quelqu'un faisait du mal aussi à Crivey je serais capable de le mettre en bouilli.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis une warrior !** Me vantais-je.

**\- Dixit la fille qui pleurait dans mes bras,** rigola-t-elle.

Je fronçais sévèrement les sourcils en la fixant.

**\- Désolée Lou c'était pour rire,** s'excusa-t-elle.

**\- C'est trop facile d'utiliser ça contre moi !** M'énervais-je en me levant.

-** Non s'il te plaît Lou** (elle m'attrapa le bras), **je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça, vraiment. JE veux vraiment que tu sois heureuse et que tout ce passe bien pour toi. Et j'ai vraiment apprécié être là pour toi, et je recommencerais s'il le faut, mais ne m'en veux pas pour ça. C'était simplement pour te taquiner, comme tu le fais tout le temps...**

Je plissais des yeux en la regardant de haute en bas.

**\- D'accord j'accepte tes excuses.**

**\- Avoue que tu es quand même un peu susceptible ?** Dit-elle en s'avança vers moi.

**\- Et toi vraiment casse couille !** Lançais-je.

Crivey ne put s'empêcher de rigoler ce qui me fit sourire aussi. Sa bouche était tellement prenante, j'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser pour savoir qu'elle goût elle pouvait avoir. En faite plus je la voyais et plus j'avais envie de la prendre dans tout les sens du terme. Non mais sérieusement ! Elle était trop sexy avec ses longues jambes fines et ses lèvres pulpeuse... Dam ! Parkinson il fallait que tu arrête de faire une fixette sur cette fille ! Ma tête disait non, mon corps disait oui. Oui à quoi au juste ?! J'avais chaud, non mais c'était pas possible. Je reculais d'elle à contre cœur.

Crivey s'humidifia les lèvres avant de parler, elle avait le dons de me rendre dingue avec n'importe quel geste :

**\- Il est tard Lou, on devrait rentrer. Je sens que Lily va me chercher.**

Je hochais la tête, oui parler en sa compagnie était toujours aussi dangereux car je n'avais jamais l'impression de contrôler grand chose.

On sortait de la salle, et au moment où il fallait qu'on se sépare pour aller dans nos salles respective je la voyais hésiter. Hésiter de quoi au juste ? Elle s'approcha de moi, et encore, et encore, et elle vint vraiment très proche de moi. Ok ! Mon cœur avait raté un battement quand elle avait posé une main sur ma taille pour me faire un bisou sur la joue, elle recula légèrement alors que moi j'étais figée.

**\- Bonne nuit Lou,** dit-elle.

Je hochais la tête en la regardant partir. Ok ! J'étais grave mal à l'aise. Non mais c'était quoi mon problème ? J'étais LA fille qui jouait avec tout le monde, qui profitait de mon corps pour avoir ce que je voulais ou bien même j'aimais torturer les gens avec mon sex-appeal. Et là comme la fille la plus pathétique au monde je ne savais même pas quoi faire quand une amie me disait bonne nuit ! Non mais sérieusement j'étais vraiment la pire des pathétiques avec elle.

Je repartis vers les cachots pour aller dans mon dortoir, j'ouvris les portes de notre salle commune quand tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je jubilais à l'intérieur de moi à voir tous ses idiots entrain de fantasmer sur moi. Je vis Sawyer assit dans le coin d'un sofa.

**\- Adams !** Saluais-je en m'effondrant à côté de lui.

**\- Parkinson. Que me vaux ce plaisir ?**

**\- C'est qui ces blaireaux ?** Demandais-je en désignant des élèves plus loin.

**\- Bouffonne ! Tu étais bien là durant le repas !**

**\- C'est Salem ?!**

**\- Tu écoutes quand les gens te parle au moins ?**

J'arquais un sourcils en le regardant.

**\- Ouais je vois le genre... Donc ouais c'est les gens de Salem. Y en a que deux qui ont notre âge,** expliqua Sawyer.

**\- Et ?**

**\- Elle** (il me désigna la fille) **c'est Emma, et son copain à côté c'est Sam.**

**\- Et ?** Répétais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

**\- Et bien ça va ils ont l'air cool, bon ils sont un peu spéciale faut ce l'avouer. Il est trop barge le mec.**

**\- Explique bordel Sawyer !**

**\- Calme toi Parkinson ! Il est arrivé puis à parler avec des gens et après il s'est intéressé au crapaud d'un gosse, et puis à commencer à jeter des sorts sur le crapaud. Bon j'avoue c'était drôle de voir pleurer le gamin mais il s'amusait à torturer la bête.**

**\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ce cas sos ?**

**\- Je sais pas, mais en tout cas sa copine est arrivé derrière lui et l'a calmé,** expliqua-t-il.

**\- On est tombé sur quoi sérieux ! Ils vont tous nous tué !** Dis-je avec sarcasme.

**\- On verra bien, mais vaut mieux pas qu'il nou.**

**\- On a pas été présenté, moi c'est Emma Brown,** coupa-t-elle en tendant la main.

Elle avait les cheveux court, un sourire faux, et un air hautain. Il valait mieux l'avoir dans sa poche plutôt qu'elle demande à son copain de me torturer.

**\- Parkinson,** dis-je méchamment en lui serrant la main.

Je vis à l'arrière, Scorpius et Alice arrivaient bras dessus bras dessous. J'avais envie de vomir à cette vision.

**\- Parkinson avec Alice tu pourras emmener Emma et Sam au stade de Quidditch le weekend pro ?** Demanda Scorpius froidement.

**\- J'ai l'air d'un chien ?** Répliquais-je.

**\- Non d'une chienne,** trancha Krum en arrivant.

**\- Écoute moi bien espèce de demeuré ! C'est pas parce que tu as deux répliques dans ton sac que tu es obligés de les sortir pour faire ton intéressant. J'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ton avis. Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux je sais que je suis beaucoup mieux que toi. Tu n'es qu'un connard et je plains ton frère de devoir te supporter alors que tu es le mec le plus stupide de la terre. Maintenant barre toi Krum avant que je t'émascule !**

Krum vint vers moi, sûrement pour me frapper mais il est arrêté.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Malfoy ?!** Hurla-t-il.

**\- Tu ne la frappera pas !** S'opposa Malfoy.

**\- Ta gueule Malfoy ! Laisse moi lui foutre une raclais,** ordonnais-je.

Scorpius se retourna pour me regarder choqué.

**\- Arrêtez tout les deux ! Vous êtes pathétique,** répliqua Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alexie débarqua derrière son copain, en lui prenant la taille et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Et bien apparemment tes amis on décidait de régler leurs compte maintenant,** expliqua Emma.

**\- De quoi tu te mêle toi,** râlais-je.

**\- Parkinson calmos,** fit Sawyer à mes côtés.

**\- Vous vous rendez compte que vous partez quand même super loin,** fit remarquer Alice en se recoiffant.

**\- C'est pas une grande nouvelle,** dis-je en roulant des yeux.

**\- Barre toi alors !** Grogna Krum.

**\- Pour une fois que tu as une bonne idée Krum !** Déclarais-je.

**\- Arrête Louann tu vas pas te barrer ?** S'inquiéta Alexie.

**\- Je vais aller dormir autre part pour ne plus voir vos tronches, ciao les nullos,** dis-je en partant de la salle commune.

**\- Non mais attend c'est débile Lou !** S'écria Sawyer.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

**\- Dooonnnncc ?** Dis-je au bout du lit de Rose alors qu'elle était assis en tailleur devant moi.

**\- Non !** Râla-t-elle.

**\- Allez !**

Rose me prit par la taille pour m'emmener vers elle.

**\- Peut être,** souffla-t-elle avant de me laisser un baiser.

**\- Ah ! J'en étais sûre que tu allais venir,** chuchotais-je dans son oreille.

**\- Mais je vais me ridiculiser...**

**\- Pourquoi tu te ridiculiserais ? C'est moi qui joue et toi tu regardes je vois pas pourquoi tu te.**

**\- Je connais pas les règles,** coupa-t-elle.

J'ouvris grand les yeux et elle se cacha le visage avec ses mains.

**\- Tu es sérieuse Rose tu connais même pas les règles du Quidditch ?**

Rose resta cacher sous ses mains alors que je levais les yeux au ciel. Je lui pris les mains pour les retirer et les garder dans les miennes.

**\- Tu veux que je t'explique ?** Rigolais-je.

**\- Si c'est pour que tu te foutes de moi, non merci.**

**\- C'est bon Rose, je suis pas odieuse !**

**\- Je sais que tu es pas comme ça désolée,** murmura-t-elle.

**\- Tu as de la chance que je sois pas susceptible,** souriais-je en lui touchant le bout du nez.

Rose se pinçait les lèvres et rougissait, elle était si mignonne quand elle faisait ça. Je lâchais ses mains pour replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle me regardait d'un air mielleux et je roulais des yeux ce qui la fit sourire. J'embrassais le bout de son nez tout en lui caressant le visage avec mon pouce. Rose pris ma taille s'avança encore plus proche de moi, c'était agréable de sentir sa chaleur sur moi. Elle continua à se rapprocher ce qui me fit me mettre sur mes coudes, elle souriait sur mes lèvres, elle ne faisait que les effleurer. Quelle allumeuse ! Elle m'embrassa enfin, elle bougeait ses lèvres sur les miennes et je ne me fis pas prier pour répondre au baiser. Après de longue seconde de plaisir, je me basculais de sorte à passer au-dessus d'elle ce qui la fit gémir légèrement, ça m'excitait encore plus. Je parcourais son cou, ce qui la fit frémir à chaque baiser que je déposais. Je sentais ses mains sous mon débardeur, elle me griffa doucement sous chaque pression de mon corps sur le sien. Notre baiser était langoureux jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Rose se figea sous moi tout en gardant sa position, nos lèvres allaient quasiment à se rencontrer.

**\- Tu attendait quelqu'un ?** Murmurais-je.

**\- Non, toi ?**

**\- Non plus.**

Je fronçais des sourcils.

**\- PUTAIN MALFOY OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE DE MERDE !**

**\- Lou,** soufflais-je en me décalant d'elle.

Parkinson était entrain tambouriner à la porte. Rose se releva de son lit à son tour et me prit la main pour me retourner.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?** Chuchota-t-elle.

**\- J'en sais rien,** lui répondis-je avec un baiser.

Rose me suivit jusqu'au salon pour faire bonne figure, je la vis s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de MON fauteuil.

**\- PUTAIN MAIS QUAND EST-CE QUE TU OUVRES !**

J'ouvris la porte pour voire Lou en furie.

**\- Quoi !?**

Elle fronçait les yeux pour regarder Rose et moi

**\- Je dérange ?**

**\- Franchement ?**

Lou arqua un sourcil.

**\- Laisse tomber,** finissais-je par dire, **bon rentre !**

**\- St Nitouche,** salua Lou.

**\- Louann,** fit Rose.

Ok ! La soirée promettait.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lou ?** Dis-je froidement.

**\- Les blaireaux m'ont chassé de la salle commune,** lança-t-elle en s'affalant sur le fauteuil de Rose, c'est quoi ça ?

**\- C'est mon chat,** précisa Rose en prenant Patchouli dans ses bras.

**\- Bon la vérité c'est quoi ?** Demandais-je car je ne croyais pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Lou posa ses pieds sur la table.

**\- D'accord d'accord, Krum m'a fait chier, j'ai répliqué et puis Salem me saoule déjà donc j'avais pas envie de dormir là bas.**

**\- P-Pardon ?!** Beuglais-je.

**\- Ouais je sais Krum est un connard !**

**\- Non c'est pas ça, tu as l'intention de dormir ici ?**

**\- OK ! J'aurais cru que tu seras plus contente de passer la nuit avec moi Scar,** dit-elle avec un sourire lubrique.

**\- Bref de toute façon j'ai pas le choix,** fis-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil de ma copine.

Juste en pensant à ça je me mis à sourire.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Malfoy ?** Demanda Lou.

**\- Rien ! Bon tu veux faire quoi car j'imagine que tu vas pas me foutre la paix ?**

Rose posa son chat au sol, et resta sur l'accoudoir. Lou nous regardait d'un air bizarre mais répondit :

**\- J'ai pas encore sommeil ! Et j'ai vu qu'il te restait du whisky et une tequila donc.**

**\- Quoi ! Vous comptez boire ce soir ?!** Coupa Rose.

C'était infaisable de toucher Rose, ni de la caresser et encore moins de l'embrasser, c'était juste horrible pour moi. Elle me manquait déjà !

**\- Et bien sache Weasley que tu n'es pas ma mère pour commencer ce qui ne servirait à rien vu comment elle est et en plus il faut que je rattrape le temps perdue avec Malfoy,** dit fièrement Lou avant de partir chercher des verres, **et puis Rosie apparemment mon amie t'a déjà initié à cette pratique non ?**

Rose se retourna vers moi un peu paniqué, elle cherchait à savoir mon avis, mais je n'arrivais même pas à savoir ce que je devais faire, si je refusais : Lou comprendrait directement qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre, et si je disais oui : et bien je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il allait ce passer.

**\- Tiens,** fit Lou à Rose, **et tiens** (cette fois-ci c'était pour moi).

Lou bu son verre et je fis de même. Rose me jugea du regard mais finit par prendre le sien. Je n'étais pas rassuré qu'elle me suive dans cette histoire mais il fallait que je fasse avec.

Après plusieurs verres et de nombreuses conneries raconté par Louann l'alcool commençait à faire effet.

**\- Je veux jouer à vérité vérité ou vérité !** Lança Lou après un shoot de tequila.

**\- Oh non Lou ! Surtout pas si y a Rose !** Annonçais-je.

**\- Rahhh fait pas ta rabat joie,** lança Lou en partant vers la salle de bain, **dès que je reviens oooonnn jouuuuee !**

Elle ferma la porte, et au même moment j'attrapais Rose par la taille pour qu'elle tombe sur mes genoux.

**\- Tu devrais allé te coucher Rose, je veux pas t'attirer d'ennui.**

Rose me coupa avec un chaste baiser.

**\- C'est moi qui est choisi de boire Scar, et pas l'inverse,** chuchota-t-elle.

J'effleurais son nez plusieurs fois.

**\- Mais tu sais le jeu va être pénible,** murmurais-je.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres avant d'ajouter :

**\- Peut-être que ça sera moins pénible vu que ça sera avec toi.**

Je lui touchais le bout du nez encore une fois ce qui la fit sourire. Elle était si mignonne.

Lou réapparu et Rose se redressa sur mes genoux par la même occasion. Lou se stoppa en nous voyant mais vint finalement s'asseoir en face de nous.

**\- Weasley qu'est-ce que tu fous... sur les genoux de Scar ?**

**\- Euh...,** essayais-je.

**\- Vu que tu es sur le fauteuil de Scarlett et qu'elle est sur le mien... J'essaye de me mettre à l'aise comme je peux.**

**\- Ouais ouais ouais ! Pourquoi pas par terre ou sur une chaise ?** Fit Lou froidement.

**\- Car je suis chez moi, tu as qu'à aller sur une chaise si tu es pas contente,** signala Rose.

J'étais fière de Rose, elle venait de remettre en place Parkinson.

**\- Bref ! On joue ou pas ! Je commence !** Fit Lou.

**\- Non ! Absolument pas, c'est moi... Weasley qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Scramender ?**

Elle fronçait des sourcils à ma question, je savais bien qu'elle était déçu que je parle de ça et aussi que je l'appel Weasley. Mais j'étais curieuse et il fallait que Lou ne fouine pas trop dans sa vie.

**\- Je vais resté amie avec lui je crois, on est un groupe... d'amis. Donc, enfin, je vais pas tout gâcher. Louann comment c'est passé le mariage de ta mère ?**

Son ton de voix était doux et j'ai cru entendre une point d'inquiétude. Lou attendait quelques instant avant de répondre :

**\- Chiant, pas bien, beaucoup d'alcool. Scarlett... Comment ça avance avec la personne mystère ?**

Je lui avais promis de ne jamais me demander le nom de la personne car je lui avais promis à mon tour de lui dire son nom quand je serais prête. Et même si Lou est une garce à plusieurs niveau je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne fera pas ça.

**\- Bien... Si je peux dire.**

**\- La personne mystère ?** Demanda Rose.

**\- Ouais ! Ta chère colocataire à un crush pour quelqu'un,** rigola Lou.

Rose fronça les sourcils quelques secondes et compris enfin que c'était dont Lou parlait. Même si c'était la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard, quand elle avait bu ça rester simplement une fille avec de l'alcool pour ralentir son cerveau.

**\- A moi... Lou ! Pourquoi tu es là au juste ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Et bien car Krum m'a.** (elle se coupa) **Bon la vérité, j'avoue qu'il a rien fait de très spectaculaire mais je n'avais pas envie de... Dormir... tout seule.**

Rose avait les yeux grand ouvert et moi j'étais un peu déboussolée.

**\- Pourquoi ?** Interrogeais-je

**\- Tatata ! Une seule question à la fois Maleufoy,** dit-elle en levant un doigt pour m'interrompre.

Elle venait d'écorcher mon nom de famille, l'alcool commençait à lui faire effet. Louann reprit :

**\- Pourquoi Drama Girl veut me faire la peau, Weas... Rosie ?**

Rose essaya de prendre une meilleur place sur mes genoux avant de répondre, ce qui la fit se coller plus à moi.

**\- J'imagine que Drama Girl c'est Lily ?** (Louann hocha la tête) **Et bien... Sûrement car tu es incroyablement arrogante et que tu te tapes tout ce qui bouge. Je pense qu'elle doit... Avoir... Peur que tu, enfin. Tu couches avec son copain ou fiancé. Après, tu ne la connais pas, elle non plus d'ailleurs tous ce que les Serpentards peuvent faire... sur mon groupe d'amis, elle le remet sur toi. Car tu es un proie facile, car elle ne voit que tu es défaut. Mais pour te rassurer... Lily n'aime pas non plus Borislav, Alice et Scorpius.**

Louann s'enfonça dans mon fauteuil avec son verre.

**\- Et bien c'est assez facile pour Potteuuur de m'en vouloir de tout ça alors que pour une fois je ne lui ai rien fait !** Se plaignait-t-elle.

**\- Rien fait ? En deuxième année tu lui as caché ses ingrédients de potions dans les toilettes des garçons.**

**\- Oh ça va c'est rien ça !** Se défendit Lou.

Je restais silencieuse face à leurs échanges.

**\- En quatrième année tu lui as ensorcelé sa brosse à cheveux pour que ça lui hérisse, elle a du resté comme ça pendant 3jours.**

**\- C'était vraiment trop drôle !** Rigola Lou.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner silencieusement en me remémorant le souvenir.

**\- Toujours en quatrième année tu enfin vous deux aviez enfermé toute les Gryffondors pour qu'elle loupe leur match de Quidditch. Heureusement McGonagall est passé devant.**

**\- Vous avez gagné le match, grace à nous ! On vous a mis en colère et vous aviez été meilleurs,** se justifia mon amie toujours en rigolant.

**\- En cinquième année tu l'as expulsé dans les Trois Balais !**

**\- Quoi ! Non mais ça c'était une erreur ! Je visais Krum mais... J'avais trop bu, je voulais pas la blesser ! Quoique.**

Rose leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer.

**\- En sixième année, tu lui as foutu un coup de poing car tu avais cru qu'elle parlait de ta mère. Tu as continué toute l'année à lui lancer des piques par rapport à ça toute l'année. Depuis qu'on a 13ans tu l'appel Drama Girl. Et même si Alexander t'a repoussé tu as essayé de le draguer devant elle. Et cette année, ma cousine n'est pas vraiment d'humeur, elle est continuellement énervé contre vous pour votre manque de politesse et de savoir vivre, elle doit réussir à supporter ses deux meilleures amies qui ne sont pas d'accord avec elle pour son mariage. Et il faut aussi qu'elle le dise à ses parents, elle doit aussi gérer le club de duel, et s'entraîner au Quidditch.**

Parkinson fit la moue. Je restais silencieuse moi aussi, même si ce que Rose disait été attribué à Louann, il y avait certain chose qu'on avait fait ensemble donc j'étais autant fautive.

**\- Ok ok ! Tu as raison, elle a le droit de m'en vouloir,** avoua Louann.

**\- J'ai toujours raison,** fit ma copine en se moquant.

Je souriais.

**\- Bon à moi,** dit Rose en finissant son verre. **Louann pourquoi tu veux pas dormir seule ?**

**\- Tu devrais arrêter de boire,** chuchotais-je.

**\- T'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas pris grand chose.**

Louann répondit enfin après un énième verre :

**\- Je veux pas dormir seule car... J'aime bien... Merde ! Vous me saoulez ! Jeveuxpasdormirseulecarj'aimeavoirquelqu'unquisoitlàpourmoi.**

**\- Hein ? Lou tu peux parler distinctement ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Je veux quelqu'un qui soit là pour moi,** murmura-t-elle.

**\- On a rien entendu Louann,** fit Rose.

**\- Je veux que quelqu'un soit là pour me réconforter, pour être avec moi !** S'énerva-t-elle.

J'eus un pincement au cœur, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle avait autant besoin de moi.

**\- Rosie ! Pourquoi tu nous en veux pas pour ton frère ?** Demanda Lou pour changer de sujet.

Rose se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur la table basse. Pourquoi ne pas vouloir rester sur moi ? J'étais peiné par son geste.

**\- Je ne vous en veux pas vous deux car c'est Krum et ses amis qui s'est acharné dessus, pas vous.**

**\- Pourquoi ne pas nous... mettre dans le même sac ?** Demanda Lou dans l'incompréhension.

**\- Car si je faisais ça je n'aimerais plus beaucoup les gens autour de moi,** expliqua Rose.

**\- Quoi Weaseuleu ? Tu nous aimes ?** Joua Lou.

**\- Faut pas abuser ! Je dis ça simplement pour que tu comprennes que c'est pas vous les fautifs.**

**\- Et bien pourquoi tu ne déteindrais pas sur Potter,** dit Parkinson.

**\- C'est pas si facile d'être aussi pacifique que moi,** se vanta Rose.

**\- Même si tu es sacrément coincé et ennuyeuse Rose ! Pourquoi tu t'efforces de faire passer une image aussi chiante de toi ?**

La bouche de Rose s'entrouvrit de surprise et aussi de mécontentement.

**\- Je ne suis pas chiante ! Je suis juste... moi-même.**

**\- C'est ce que je dis tu.**

**\- Arrête Lou !** Coupais-je.

**\- Tu vas quand même pas me dire que c'est la fête tout les soirs ici,** ricana Lou.

**\- Laisse tomber !** Dis-je en me levant. **Je vais me coucher, Lou tu viens, et c'est pas discutable !**

Je pris le bras de Parkinson pour qu'elle vienne dans mon lit.

**\- Je sens la nuit torride,** dit Louann pour Rose avant disparaître dans le coin de ma chambre.

Après que Lou s'est changé, elle s'enroula dans ma couette à mes côtés. Je n'avais pas entendu Rose, mais j'étais sûre qu'elle était aller dormir sans commentaire. Je m'allongeais sur le dos en fixant le drapé vert-argent de mon lit.

Drôle de soirée. C'était aussi assez déplaisant, j'aurais pu passer ma soirée à être avec Rose mais il a fallait que Lou débarque maintenant. D'ailleurs pourquoi elle avait débarqué ? Je me retournais pour faire face à son dos. Je lui tapotais l'épaule pour qu'elle se retourne elle aussi.

Lou était en face de moi et commença à me caresser le ventre, je roulais des yeux dans le noir mais je la sentais se rapprocher de moi encore plus pour me susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille.

**\- Tu veux vraiment faire ça maintenant ?**

**\- La ferme Lou,** chuchotais-je, **je voulais savoir si tu allais bien ?**

**\- Très bien,** fit elle en me collant un baiser dans le cou.

Dans notre habitude ça me gênait pas qu'elle me fasse cela car on avait une amitié assez spéciale mais... J'imaginais la tête qu'aurais pu avoir Rose si elle voyait ça.

**\- Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi aujourd'hui ?** Chuchotais-je.

**\- J'ai besoin d'affection,** fit-elle en me caressant le dos.

**\- Explique moi Lou, je pourrais pas t'aider...**

**\- Je suis perdue, Pansy est partie alors qu'on a même pas parler cette fois-ci, et je connais même pas son marie. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est venu simplement pour ce marier et repartir. Je ne comprend pas.**

**\- C'est normal que tu sois perdue, tu te renfermes sur toi même et tu ne fais que penser à ta mère.**

**\- Comment ça ?** Dit elle en me caressant la joue.

Comment Parkinson pouvait être la plus belle salope de Poudlard et pourtant si douce avec moi ?

**\- Si tu pensais à autre chose, ou t'occuper à autre chose. Et non ! Je ne te dis pas de coucher par ci par là. Mais en faisant ça tu pourrais être en meilleure forme tu penses pas ? Il y a Salem maintenant tu pourrais peut être faire connaissance avec eux ou je ne sais pas. Tu devrais penser à toi d'abord au lieu de ta mère.**

Elle laissa échapper un rire silencieux.

**\- Quoi ?** Fis-je.

**\- Rien, tu me fais penser à quelqu'un,** avoua-t-elle.

Lou me fit un baiser sur la joue avant de se retourner.

**\- Prend moi dans tes bras Scar.**

Je m'exécutais en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille.

**\- Scar.**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Merci,** dit Lou.

En quelques secondes je m'en dormais.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

La semaine était passé incroyablement vite, Louann était resté dormir tout les soirs dans nos appartements ce qui m'avait permis de vivre en ermites sans le moindre contacte avec Scarlett. Le seule truc qui avait été plutôt ''cool'' c'était que je voyais un peu plus Scarlett que d'habitude car on devait traîner tous ensemble étant donné que les élèves de Salem étaient tous amis. Oui oui McGonagall avait demandé qu'on soit joviale avec eux et qu'on fasse des activités avec eux. Ce qui voulait clairement dire aller au Trois Balais quasiment tout les jours et traîner à Pré-au-Lard. Bien évidement chacun son groupe d'amis durant les sorties, mais au moins je pouvais voir Scar de loin.

Durant la semaine j'avais remarqué que Luke Bennett, le grand métisse, tournait autour de Charlie. Mon amie était dupe mais aimé bien sa compagnie. Alexander et Lily était toujours collé ensemble et est avait sympathisé avec Taissa, Vicki et Michael. Mon frère et Amber ne se lâchaient plus, ils n'arrêtaient pas de rigoler tout les deux ou de jouer ensemble aux échecs et aux bavboules. J'avais remarqué que Lorcan, Pierre, Scorpius et Saywer étaient toujours entrain de surveiller Sam du coin de l'oeil, aller savoir pourquoi. Et Alice et Alexie avaient sympathisé avec Emma, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Parkinson et Scar, pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien.

Il était 10h du matin le samedi. C'était ce samedi où les Gryffondors avait leurs matchs contre les Serpentards. J'étais dans la grande salle avec Charlie et Lily pour prendre nos petits déjeuner.

**\- J'ai gardé ma colère et mon agacement pour ce match ! Je suis à fond !** Lança Lily.

**\- Essaye de tuer personne quand même,** rigola Charlie.

**\- Je peux vous demander un service les filles ?** Demandais-je.

Elles se regardèrent tout les deux avant de se retourner vers moi pour hocher leurs têtes amusées.

**\- Je veux connaître les règles du Quidditch, enfin que vous m'expliquiez ?**

**\- OH MERLIN !** S'écria Charlie, **ENFIN ! ENFIN ! J'ATTEND CA DEPUIS TELLEMENT LONGTEMPS !**

**\- Q-QUOI ?! Tu vas venir voir le match ?** S'excita Lily.

**\- Ok ! Je savais pas que je pouvais autant vous faire plaisir,** dis-je.

**\- Non mais tu es sérieuse, en quel honneur?** Demanda Lily en souriant.

**\- Je... C'est pour vous faire plaisir, et je veux pas y aller simplement pour voir des gens gigoter sur leurs balais pendant tout le match et ne rien comprendre.**

**\- OK ! Je m'en fiche de savoir le pourquoi tu viens,** fit Charlie, **je suis juste trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin te parler de Quidditch!**

**\- Je veux simplement les règles Charlie hein.**

Elle plissa les yeux :

**\- Ok que les règles. Donc on est par équipe, il y a un gardien, un attrapeur, trois pousuiveurs et deux batteurs. Le but est très simple. Mettre le souafle la balle des pousuiveurs dans un des trois anneaux de l'équipe adverse. Chaque but vos 10points.**

**\- Hugo lui, l'attrapeur doit prendre le vif d'or face à Krum. Il doit simplement l'attraper avant lui comme ça on aura 150points en plus. Et ce qui met fin au match,** ajouta Lily.

**\- Attend ! Si aucun des deux ne l'attrape ça veut dire que le match continue ?** Demandais-je paniqué.

**\- Oui, mais c'est leur but donc ils ne durent pas non plus 8h à la prendre,** fit remarquer Charlie.

**\- Ok... Et les batteurs ils servent à quoi ?**

**\- Eux c'est les plus fun, ils ont juste à gêner les autres joueurs ou à les faire expulser du terrain, enfin les faire tomber du moins. Ils doivent nous protéger des cognards,** expliqua Lily.

**\- Et les gardiens, ils protèges leurs buts simplement ! Mais ils sont super important,** souriait Charlie.

**\- En faite c'est super simple !** M'exclamais-je.

**\- Je me tue à te le dire depuis plus de 10ans !** S'écria Lily en s'effondrant sur la table.

Charlie rigola avant de se lever et d'attraper par le col Lily.

**\- Ramène ton cul toi, j'ai convoqué tout le monde pour un entraînement.**

Elles prirent la direction de la sortie.

**\- Hé Rose ! On te voit au match ! A plus tard !** Dit Charlie avec un large sourire.

Je leur fis un signe de main avant de me lever pour aller dans ma chambre.

A ce que j'avais remarqué, je faisais tellement plaisir à mes amies que Lily n'avait pas été désagréable. J'aurais vraiment du leur dire que je venais depuis le début comme ça tout se serait arrangé. J'étais dans le couloir de ma chambre quand j'entendis une conversation :

**\- Alors quand c'est ?**

**\- Dans deux semaines.**

Je reconnue la première voix, c'était Taissa.

**\- Ils te donnent ce qu'il faut ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle.

**\- Oui oui, ça ne durera pas longtemps cette fois.**

J'arrivais enfin en face d'eux. L'autre fille était Vicki, elles se retournèrent en silence. Je souriais avant de continuer mon chemin.

Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait entre elles, mais en tout cas elles étaient toujours très discrète et sérieuse quand elles étaient ensemble. J'entrais enfin dans ma chambre en jetant mon écharpe et mon bonnet sur mon bureau. Il fallait que je prenne une douche ou peut être un long bain. De toute façon toute mes devoirs étaient à jour, j'avais ma robe pour Noël et puis il me restait du temps avant d'aller au match.

Après un long bain où je m'étais endormis comme une larve, j'enfilais enfin mon jeans puis un débardeur noir suivi d'un pull rouge foncé. Je sortais de la salle de bain juste après avoir séché mes cheveux, ils ressemblaient terriblement à ceux de ma mère, c'était dingue. Je refermais la porte derrière moi.

**\- Putain mais où sont mes chaussettes de merde,** râla Scarlett en balança des fringues parterre.

Je me calais sur l'entrée de sa chambre. Je la regardais entrain de fouiller partout ce qui me fit sourire. Elle était avec son uniforme de Quidditch de Serpentard qui était le numéro 5, et avait les cheveux tiré en queue de cheval haute mais ses cheveux étaient tellement longs qu'ils atteignaient le haut de son dos.

**\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?** Souriais-je.

**\- Oh je t'avais pas vu !**

Scarlett se levait en vitesse pour m'embrasser. Ça faisait longtemps et ça faisait autant de bien que je l'imaginais. Elle se retira de mes lèvres pour parler :

**\- Je cherches mes putains de chaussette de Quiddicth, et Krum m'attend pour faire un petit entraînement, et il va me tuer !**

**\- Et bien tes chaussettes sont derrière ta malle, tu as du les faire tomber quand tu as regardé dedans,** dis-je en les montrant.

Elle suivit mon geste pour se précipiter sur ses chaussettes, elle les enfila en vitesse avant de mettre ses chaussures. Scar se leva d'un bout pour me faire un baiser sur la joue avant de partir.

**\- Hé !** Interpellais-je en lui prenant le bras.

Scarlett se retourna.

**\- On s'est pas vu de la semaine et on est enfin seule tu pourrais au moins être plus heureuse de me voir,** dis-je.

Elle me sourit et s'avança vers moi pour m'embrasser. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches afin de me plaquer sur la porte de la salle de bain, le choc me fit grogner de plaisir. Et elle commença à m'embrasser l'intégralité du cou. Scar décala tout en gardant enroulé ses bras sur ma taille.

**\- C'était plus convaincant là ?** Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire joueur.

**\- Parfait,** dis-je.

Scar me laissa un baiser en essayant de partir.

**\- Reste un peu,** suppliais-je.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres quelques instants avant de revenir se coller à moi pour me garder dans ses bras.

**Point de vue de Borislav Krum.**

**\- Putain mais elle fout quoi ta sœur,** grognais-je.

Scorpius se retourna en passant son bras au-dessus de ses yeux pour empêcher l'eau lui brouiller la vue.

**\- J'en sais rien ! Mais le match commence dans 15minutes, et si elle est pas là on va devoir la remplacer !**

**\- Elle me casse les couilles !** Criais-je en frappant un mur en bois derrière moi.

**\- Bon les gars déjà vaut mieux qu'on se mettent à l'abri,** signala Alexie.

L'équipe acquiesça et vint plus loin sous les tribunes.

**\- Quelqu'un à vu Lou ?** Demanda Joe.

**\- Je te préviens qu'elle joue pas au Quidditch,** râlais-je.

**\- Je sais putain ! Ça se trouve elle est avec Scarlett !** Siffla Joe.

**\- Impossible, Louann est déjà dans les gradins,** précisa Alexie.

Scorpius faisait les cents pas, alors que June et An se lançaient un souafle. Alexie était dans mes bras pour que j'essaye de la réchauffer, ça faisait déjà 10minutes qu'on attendait Malfoy ! On vit une masse sombre arriver en courant sous la pluie.

**\- Putain la voilà !** Grognais-je en me décalant de ma copine.

J'avançais vers l'entrée de l'abri quand Scorpius me coupa la route.

**\- Tu lui fais du mal, je t'explose,** fit-il.

Mon regard était sombre et rempli de colère.

**\- Je suis désolée ok ! Pas de sermon ! J-je...**, essaya Scarlett.

**\- Respire avant de parler !** Hurla Joe.

**\- Ta gueule toi !** Répliqua Scor.

Scarlett reprit sa respiration.

**\- J'avais perdu mes affaires de Quidditch ! Maintenant je suis là.**

**\- Ok ! On va pas blablater. Maintenant allez dans le couloir pour rentrer sur le terrain on a deux minutes.**

Je tapais des mains pour les encourager alors qu'on se positionna pour rentrer sur le terrain. La porte s'ouvrit devant nous et sous applaudissements et cris de nos supporters, on enfourcha nos balais pour se diriger au milieu de terrain. Arrivé au dessus Geoffrey Hooper notre professeurs de vol je remarquais le nombre de personne dans les gradins malgré le mauvais temps. Des bannières vertes flottaient avec le nom ''Malfoy'', ''Krum'' ou ''Vive Serpentard'', pour Gryffondor c'était un peu la même chose.

**\- Je veux que vous soyez fair-play aujourd'hui,** cria Hooper au sol, **et surtout je ne veux pas que la moité d'entre vous se retrouve à St Mangouste ! Les capitaines serez vous la mains.**

Dans un même geste on s'avança au-dessus avec Crivey. C'était rapide et efficace, on retourna à nos places respective.

**\- A mon coup de siffler !**

Je fixais Hugo du regard :

**\- On a peur Weasley !** Criais-je.

Un coup de siffler retentis.

**\- Potter attrape le souafle,** commença le commentateur.** Elle le passe à Craft qui est intercepté par la sœur Malfoy. Le frère Malfoy protège sa sœur en dégageant Gordon plus loin ! Dean Green envoie un cognard sur la sœur Malfoy !**

**\- Espèce de connard !** Cracha Scar en faisant tomber le souafle.

Scarlett prit de la vitesse avec son frère pour faire sandwich à Juliet Gordon.

**\- ENVOYEZ LA A TERRE,** leur ordonnais-je.

Ils hochèrent la tête simultanément avant de l'emmener dans le sable mouillé.

**\- Gordon est à terre !** Continua le commentateur.** Mais elle a eu le temps de le passer à Potter. Potter évite un cognard envoyé par Joe, elle va vite ! Très vite ! Potter évite June Cooper. Lance le saoufle à gauche eeeetttttt... GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! 10Points pour Gryffondor.**

**\- PING ! Ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir prit !** Hurlais-je à notre gardienne.

Je voyais Scarlett bousculer Craft, pour prendre le souafle. Elle agrippa le souafle de toute ses forces, Alexie envoya un cognard sur Potter qui passait par là. Les deux s'insultaient mais Potter essaya de rattraper Scarlett mais elle arriva vers Crivey avec une vitesse folle et feinta son tire pour bluffer Charlie.

**\- MALFOY MARQUE ! 10 à 10 !** s'écria le commentateur.** Weasley et Krum cherchent toujours le vif d'or. Oh non ! Londubat envoie Craft au sol. Gordon prend le souafle, elle se fait courser par les Malfoys ! Ils zigzaguent entre les tours. Gordon passe à Potter, Potter lance et... MARQUE ! 20 à 10 pour Gryffondor !**

Je fonçais vers les Malfoys pour les rattraper.

**\- Foutez leurs une raclée sinon.**

**\- Ta gueule on s'en charge,** firent les Malfoys en partant en vitesse.

**\- Les Malfoys sont d'attaque ! Ils foncent sur Potter ! La sœur Malfoy intercepte le souafle et le passe à son frère, ils se font des passent jusqu'aux buts alors que Londubat et Roberts ont dégagés le terrain des cognards. SCARLETT MARQUE ! 20 à 20 !**

**\- YES !** Hurlais-je.

**\- Les Malfoys sont chaud ! Scarlett fait un looping pour récupérer la balle ! Elle évite tout le monde et percute Potter, puiiiiss marque !** Fit le commentateur.

Je vis le vif d'or passer devant moi, j'agrippais fermement le manche de mon balais pour aller plus vite possible, je passais à l'extérieure du terrain et prit en chasse la petite balle en or. J'entendis la foule qui hurlait plusieurs fois de suite, j'étais fixer sur le Vif d'or, mais la pluie était trop forte et je le perdis de vue.

**\- MERDE !** Jurais-je.

Weasley n'avait pas bougé de l'autre côté du terrain.

**\- Et ça rentre encore ! 70-30 pour Serpentard, la sœur Malfoy fait un super match. Oh non attend ! Le frère Malfoy s'est prit un cognard en pleine tête par Dean Green ! Il s'effondre au sol ! Potter en profite pour se diriger vers les buts, et encore un but ! 70-40 !**

**\- SCAR ! Ne t'occupe pas de ton frère !** Hurlais-je. **Va le venger !**

**\- La sœur Malfoy prend le souafle venant de Cooper une jeune recrue de Serpentard ! Malfoy enchaîne mais Crivey intercepte ! Crivey fait un bon match vu le nombre de but qu'elle intercepte. Oh ! Scorpius Malfoy reprend ses esprits et remonte sur son balais pendant que Cooper se fait intercepter son lancer par Crivey. Crivey pour Potter, Potter pour Gordon, Gordon lance et marque ! 70-50 pour Serpentard !**

La foule était en folie. Le ciel s'assombrissait mais je revis le vif d'or passer devant moi, cette fois je l'aurais ! La foule hurlait mais je ne fixais que la petite balle dorée. Je piquais en vitesse vers le sol, je sentais que Weasley était à mon cul.

**\- Dégage Krum, il est à moi !** Fit Poil de Carotte en me percutant sur le côté.

**\- Dans tes rêves connard !**

On volait entre les buts côte à côte pendant que le reste de l'équipe jouaient. Le vif d'or alla directement vers une tribune et sans hésiter on le suivait en faisant tomber plusieurs supporter sur leurs fesses. Le vent fit dévier mon balais vers la gauche alors que Weasley rester bien en face du vif d'or. On le suivait jusqu'au centre du terrain, la pluie ruisselait sur mes lunettes de protection. Je me coucha sur mon manche et fonça, Hugo ne me lâchait pas, il resta à la même hauteur. Le vif d'or était juste en face de nous, je tendais le bras et l'effleurais... On touchait presque le sol... Hugo regardait mon bras et le vif d'or... Weasley fonça en avant et lâcha son balais pour dégager mon bras. Une bourrasque de vent se fit sentir... Weasley en profita pour foncer le bras tendu et...

**\- WEASLEY A ATTRAPPÉ LE VIF D'OR ! GRYFFONDOR GAAAGNEE !** S'écria le commentateur alors que Weasley tendait la petite balle en l'air.

**\- Dans mes rêves ?** Fit Weasley avec un clin d'oeil.

**\- ESPECE DE CONNARD !** Dis-je en fonçant dessus.

**\- STOP !** S'interposa Scorpius,** tu veux te faire exclure ?!**

Malfoy me fit signe de retourner au milieu de terrain pour venir serrer les mains des joueurs. Il faisait froid, on venait de perdre, et je n'étais pas d'humeur mais c'était mon devoir. J'arrivais en face de Crivey pour lui serrer la main, dans un silence religieux je serrais les mains des joueurs adversaire.

**\- Bien joué Malfoy !** Fit Crivey en serrant la main de Scarlett.

La foule était en délire, et je ne supportais pas ça ! On avait perdue on était des vrais merde !

On partait vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Arrivé dedans les Malfoys jetèrent leurs balais au sol de frustration. Joe Roberts frappait son casier alors que An Ping et June Cooper s'asseyaient en silence. Alexie restait derrière moi.

**\- Des merdes ! Voilà ce qu'on est !** Leur hurlais-je.

Scarlett se retourna vers moi d'un geste brusque.

**\- Ta gueule Krum ! Franchement ferme ta gueule ! On a mené tout le match ! Mais toi tu as été incapable d'attraper ce putain de vif d'or ! On a perdu de 140 à 200 ! On aurait pu leurs foutre une raclée si tu avais un peu moins la grosse tête et si tu t'entraînais au lieu de nous donner des ordres !**

J'étais rouge de rage !

**\- Tu aurais plus marqué on aurait pas eu besoin du vif d'or !** Criais-je.

**\- Arrête Krum !** Répliqua Scorpius. **On a fait tout le travail ! SCARLETT a fait TOUT le boulot !**

**\- Laisse tomber Scor ! C'est qu'un crétin ! J'ai autre chose à foutre !**

**P**oi**nt de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

**\- Bravo ! Bravo à tous ! Franchement Hugo la victoire te reviens !** Félicitais-je.

**\- Merci !** Dit-il en s'inclinant.

Juliet, Dean et Zoé lui sautèrent au bras.

**\- Je ne veux pas faire ma rabat joie, mais on a été mauvais ! Sans Hugo on aurait pu perdre à tout moment,** dis-je.

**\- Non le problème c'est que Scarlett était excellente aujourd'hui, et ça me fait mal de l'avouer,** fit remarquer Lily en se séchant les cheveux.

**\- Le problème,** commença Juliet, **c'est qu'on a pas été là pour t'aider à défendre les buts, on aurait du maintenir une ligne de défense comme on l'avait dit !**

Rose, Alexander, Lorcan et toute la troupe apparurent derrière en nous applaudissant. On fit des accolades et ils nous félicitèrent.

**\- Alors Rose tu as réussit à tout suivre ?** Rigola Lily dans les bras de son copain.

**\- Oui ! Et j'ai même applaudis au bon moment,** sourit-elle en se moquant d'elle même.

Alors qu'il était tous entrain de célébrer la victoire je vis les gens passer au loin pour quitter les gradins. Je m'approchais de la porte pour monter à l'étage d'une tour, et ''tombais'' sur Parkinson.

**\- Je savais pas si tu allais venir,** fit-elle.

**\- Tu m'avais dit que si je gagnais tu me dirais si tu allais bien ou pas et toute la vérité de ton comportement de cette semaine,** répondis-je.

**\- Et bien tu as gagné, même si c'est plus grâce à Poil de Carotte,** dit-elle froidement.

**\- Lou dit moi pourquoi tu es distante avec moi, et si tu vas bien ?** Demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Pourquoi elle était toujours obligé de lever les yeux au ciel ou de s'humidifier les lèvres ?

**\- Je vais bien ! Et... Tu te souviens à Halloween ?** Dit-elle.

**\- Oui ? Mais je vois pas de quoi tu parles,** expliquais-je.

**\- Tu as dit que tu aimais pas que je drague des gens devant toi et tout le tralala, fin tu m'as fait une crise.**

**\- Je ne t'ai pas fait de crise Lou !** Répliquais-je.

**\- Bref ! Et bien j'aime pas non plus que le grand noir tourne autour de toi, en faite le pire c'est que tu sois si mielleuse avec lui, non mais sérieux Crivey ! Je t'ai élevé mieux que ça,** dit-elle avec sarcasme.

Et voilà que la jalousie revenait sur le tapis. J'avais l'impression de faire que ça avec elle ! D'ailleurs je ne pensais pas que ça soit normal d'être jalouse autant en étant amie.

**\- Je ne suis pas mielleuse Lou !** M'exaspérais-je. **Et Luke ne me tourne pas autour !**

Elle arqua un sourcil, oui Louann me méprisait actuellement.

**\- Ma pauvre Crivey tu es clairement aveugle !**

**\- Bref ! Tu vas bien du coup ? Car j'ai appris que tu dormais chez Rose et Scarlett. Et ne me mens pas, je te connais maintenant,** coupais-je.

Lou hésita en fronçant ses sourcils puis répondit :

**\- On aurait pas du dormir ensemble pendant les vacances.**

**\- Euh... Pourquoi ça ?** Dis-je déboussolée.

J'ai adoré de passer du temps avec elle !

**\- Car à cause de toi ! J'ai eu besoin de quelqu'un pour me réconforter avant de dormir !**

**\- A cause de moi ? Non mais tu es pas bien Lou ! J'ai été là pour toi car tu es mon amie !**

**\- Oui et bien merci ! Maintenant je suis pathétique.**

**\- Lou...** soufflais-je en m'avançant,** tu es vraiment chiante avec ça, tu es loin d'être pathétique, et personne a de la pitié pour toi. Et je te conseille de savoir que je suis là pour toi, ok ?**

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne réponde :

**\- D'accord... Pourquoi tu me dis pas qui ta... violé ?**

Pourquoi elle me demandait ça maintenant ? Je détestais quand elle faisait ça, quand elle mettait ça sur le tapis alors que tout aller bien. Et ça m'énerve qu'elle soit si mignonne quand elle me posait cette question ! A chaque fois j'avais envie de me confier à elle.

**\- CRIVEY ! TU ES OU !? On va au Trois Balais pour fêter ça** ! Cria Lily d'en bas.

Sauvé par le gong, je m'avançais rapidement vers Lou pour lui faire un câlin avant de repartir vers les vestiaires et de la laisser en plan.

**\- Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça !** Hurla Lou.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

**\- Je déteste les parapluies on dirait que je suis une fille,** se plaignait Sawyer.

**\- Oui bah moi je m'en plains pas, j'en ai ma claque d'être tremper,** répliqua Alexie.

Avec Sawyer, Scorpius, Alexie et Krum on était entrain de remonté dans le château. La pluie et le vent étaient toujours omniprésente, on avait l'impression d'avancer à deux à l'heure, puis entendre Krum pester à l'arrière contre Hugo était vraiment lourd. Après tout c'est de la faute de ce crétin de Krum ! Il se serait un peu moins surestimé on aurait pu gagné merde ! Bref c'était passé, maintenant il fallait que tu te calmes Scarlett.

**\- Hé ! C'est pas Sam Peters là bas,** dit Sawyer en montrant un endroit proche du lac.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui fout là ?** Fit mon frère en essayant de regarder au loin.

**\- On a qu'à aller le chercher,** dit Alexie sous son parapluie.

On acquiesçait tous même si cela nous faisait un petit détour. Certes durant la semaine je n'avais pas vraiment échangé de mot avec Sam mais il n'avait pas l'air si bizarre que nous, enfin il avait constamment son regard ailleurs et sombre mais sinon ça pouvait aller. Puis de toute façon il s'en ira donc ça sert à rien que je me fasse du soucis pour rien sur son compte.

On approchait de lui quand on vit qu'il n'était pas seule. Scorpius nous arrêta avec son bras.

**\- On devrait les laisser seule non ?**

**\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être sa... Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est entrain de faire !?** Hurlais-je.

Un éclaire avait jailli au même moment où Sam avait lancé un sort sur quelqu'un, l'élève s'était recroquevillé sur lui même alors que Sam pointé sa baguette sur le haut de sa tête. Un grondement fit trembler la terre mais on était déjà parti en courant à la rencontre de Sam.

**\- Hé !** Interpellait Sawyer.

D'un élan de panique, l'élève de Salem retourna sa baguette sur Sawyer, et on le vit s'effondrer au sol mouillé. Je m'abaissais en vitesse pour l'aider, mais il était entrain de souffrir de l'intérieure. On aurait dit qu'il convulsait.

**\- Je suis là Sawyer ! Calme toi ! ARRETTE !** Hurlais-je à Sam.

Mon frère n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour l'expulser par magie plus loin. Alexie était autour de Sawyer avec moi.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ! Espèce de connard !** Cria Krum en s'approchant de Sam.

**\- Tu t'approches de lui je te le ferais regretter,** menaça Emma qui venait d'apparaître de derrière un arbre la baguette tendu sur Krum.

On vit que Sawyer reprendre ses esprits pendant qu'Alexie s'approcha de l'autre élèves qui était au sol.

**\- C'est un élève de Poufsouffle,** dit elle, **il est jeune et il reprend connaissance.**

**\- Je vais m'occuper de lui,** fit Sam en s'approchant du jeune garçon au sol.

**\- Hopopop ! Toi tu bouges pas espèce de taré,** fit Krum.

Emma n'avait à mon avis pas peur de quoi que ce soit car elle passa devant Krum pour aller vers Alexie et l'élève de Pouffsoufle. La fausse blonde positionna sa baguette vers l'élève.

**\- HO ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?!** Cria mon frère.

**\- Oubliettes,** fit Emma.

On resta tous choqué par la situation, elle se mit à genoux pour parler à l'élève.

**\- Hé ! Ça va bien ? Tu es tombé sur la tête,** dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde la regardait avec des gros yeux, Sawyer qui s'était relevé ne comprenait rien à la situation. Seule Sam Peters souriait, il avait un air tellement sadique sur son visage.

Le jeune Pouffsoufle partit après que Emma l'ai aidé à se relever.

**\- C'est quoi ce bordel !** Fit une voix derrière nous.

Lou.

**\- Je vais pour rentrer au château quand je vois au loin des éclairs jaillirent de vos baguettes. Je me dis cool c'est une baston et là je vous vois tous comme ça avec ses deux crétins,** fit-elle en désignant les élèves de Salem.

Scorpius ne faisait pas attention à ce que venait de dire Lou :

**\- Vous êtes quoi au juste vous deux ? Pourquoi ton abruti de copain s'est attaqué à cette élève et à Sawyer ?**

Emma se positionna face à nous.

**\- Il a des problèmes à contrôler ses pulsions et sa colère,** fit elle.

**\- Oh excuse nous, on avait pas réalisé qu'il fallait souffrir pour lui,** cracha Sawyer.

**\- Et tu le laisses faire jusqu'au moment où il tuera quelqu'un,** dit Alexie.

**\- Non ! Je suis là pour contrôler ça, je suis la seule personne qui ne touchera pas,** dit Emma.

**\- Non mais tu te rends compte ou pas du bordel ?** Cria Scor.

**\- C'est bon je suis pas débile !** Fit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Et bien on dirait ! Il agresse des élèves et torture des animaux, ça fait longtemps qu'il devrait être envoyé à l'hosto,** trancha Lou.

**\- Je ne peux pas aller y aller, je suis trop doué pour manipuler les gens et puis personne ne se souvient quand je les torture,** souriait Sam.

Sawyer se précipita dessus pour lui balancer un droite dans la figure. Sam tomba au sol pour le plus grand plaisir des Serpentards.

**\- Maintenant ferme ta gueule toi !** Siffla Sawyer.

**\- Faut le dire à la directrice,** dit Alexie en s'approchant de Krum.

**\- Certainement pas !** Fit Sawyer en se retournant.

**\- Quoi ?!** Firent tous ensemble.

**\- Non !** Pesta-t-il en se retournant vers Sam. **Si j'apprends que tu as touché quoique se soit, ou que tu me cherches encore, je t'assure que je t'envoie à l'hôpital dans une boîte d'allumette connard ! Maintenant tien toi à carreau.**

Sawyer rebroussa chemin juste après lui avoir mit un coup de pied dans le thorax.

Avec les autres, on se regardait un peu perdu, mais Lou partit la première pour rejoindre Sawyer. On les suivit de près après que Krum ait lâché une insulte en bulgare au deux autres. On remontait pour aller au château.

**\- Je vous jure ce connard je vais l'avoir à l'oeil !** Grogna Sawyer en marchant.

**\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?** Demanda Alexie.

**\- Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse exclure ça serait trop facile,** dit-il.

**\- Tu veux qu'il morfle quoi,** fit Krum.

**\- Exactement, il fait un seule pas de travers et je le bute,** déclara Sawyer.

**\- On peut peut-être le forcer à faire un pas de travers,** précisa Lou.

Je n'aimais pas ça, ça allait forcement nous retomber dessus. Mon frère ne disait pas un mot comme à son habitude, je les suivais alors que Lou était devant avec Sawyer entrain de chercher un moyen de leurs faire payer. Il fallait que je remonte dans ma chambre, j'étais trempé et mes chaussures étaient pleine de boue.

**\- Je vais me changer ! On se voit plus tard Lou,** dis-je en me précipitant dans les escaliers.

J'ai perdu ! Enfin non ! On a perdu le match ! Et en plus contre Gryffondor ! Puis l'autre taré là ! Non mais on était tombé sur quoi ! J'étais sûr qu'il allait nous tuer, en tout cas il était bien partie pour.

J'arrivais dans ma chambre, d'un geste rapide je retirais mes chaussures et mon blouson pour les balancer à l'entrée suivit de mon sweat-shirt et de mon débardeur mouillé. Venait enfin le tour de mes chaussettes mais en les retirant je tombais au sol.

**\- Tu es obligé de te déshabiller dans le salon ?**

Rose qui était assise sur le rebord de son bureau me regardait.

**\- Oui ! Car je suis trempé comme qu'un Boullu !**

**\- Un Boullu vit dans l'eau c'est normal qu'il soit mouillé,** fit Rose en roulant les yeux.

**\- Oui et bien tu as compris ce que je voulais dire,** répondais-je en me retirant ma deuxième chaussette trempé.

Rose s'avança un peu vers moi.

**\- J'aurais cru que tu serais avec les autres pour fêter la victoire,** dis-je en rassemblant mes affaires.

**\- Et bien j'ai pris un verre avec eux et puis je me suis dit que j'aurais peut être la chance de te voir,** souriait elle en évitant de me regarder en sous-vêtement.

**\- C'est gentil, mais tu sais j'ai perdu et je suis pas sûre d'être de très bonne compagnie,** dis-je en emmenant mes affaires dans la salle de bain.

Rose me suivit mais resta quand même à la limite de mon côté.

**\- Je comprend pas tu as super bien joué, en plus même Charlie et Lily l'ont reconnue,** fit-elle.

Après avoir posé mes affaires dans la corbeille, je me retournais pour aller chercher un pull dans ma chambre.

**\- Vraiment ? Potter a pensé ça de moi ? Moi avec ''mes attitudes de connasses'',** dis-je cassante.

**\- Elle ne te connais pas c'est pour ça qu'elle avait dit ça, et puis c'était en début d'a.**

**\- Non Rose, elle ne m'aime pas faut pas rêver,** coupais-je en enfilant un pull large gris qui laissé apparaître une de mes épaules.

Rose soupira avant de rentré enfin dans le côté de ma chambre, alors que je m'asseyais pour enfiler de grosse chaussette en laine.

**\- Au pire c'est si grave que ça si mes amis ne t'aimes pas ?** Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Je levais les yeux vers elle et soupirais avant de lui prendre la taille pour qu'elle aille sur mes genoux. Rose ne refusa pas et se positionna à son aise sur mes cuisses alors que j'entourais toujours sa taille.

**\- Non c'est pas grave si elles ne m'aiment pas, le temps que toi tu.**

**\- Je t'aime,** coupa-t-elle.

**\- Rose arrête de me couper tout le temps,** dis-je en souriant.

**\- Désolée c'est plus fort que moi...**

Je m'embrassais pour qu'elle bascule avec moi sur le lit. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait un corps très bien proportionné et surtout vraiment magnifique, je ne me gêné pour en profiter. Je passais une main sous son débardeur pour aller caresser son dos. Qui aurait cru que Rose ne soit pas si coincé que ça ! Le bout de ses doigts chatouillaient mes abdos déjà contracté de plaisir. Je la sentais sourire sur mes lèvres, notre baiser était électrisant.

**\- Tu m'as manqué,** soufflais-je.

**\- Qui aurait cru que Scarlett Malfoy si mignonne,** souriait-elle.

**\- Tu devrais essayé c'est sympa,** me moquais-je.

**\- Hé ! Je suis toujours mignonne !** Fit-elle en se décalant de moi.

Je gardais une de mes mains sur ses hanches pour la garder proche de moi, elle laissa une de ses jambes entre les miennes.

**\- Tu as déjà acheté ta robe pour le bal ?** Demanda Rose en caressant ma mains posé sur mon matelas.

**\- Oui, elle est bleu électrique,** répondais-je.

**\- Pas verte ?**

**\- Je ne porte pas que du vert, je te préviens.**

**\- Oui je sais mais la dernière fois ta robe au mariage était fabuleuse,** dit-elle timidement.

Ok ! Je ne pouvais me retenir de rougir d'imaginer entrain de me regarder durant la séance d'essayage.

**\- Mais bleu sera très bien avec tes yeux,** précisa-t-elle en me laissant un baiser sur la joue.

**\- Merci Rose... Tu seras comment toi ?** Demandais-je.

**\- J'ai pris une robe noir bustier. Je me demande comment les élèves de Salem vont s'habiller,** souriait-elle.

**\- De toute façon on s'en fout comme ils sont, ils ne seront jamais aussi beaux que toi,** dis-je en l'embrassant.

Il valait mieux pas que je dise à Rose ce qui c'était passé avec Sawyer et Salem sinon elle serait sûrement aller le dire à professeurs. Et puis de toute façon ce n'était pas mon problème, c'est pas comme si je lui mentais mais seulement que j'omettais quelque chose. Je devrais être heureuse en ce moment et ne pas penser à tout ce qui va se passer avec Salem.

* * *

Review ? 0:)


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR !**

Ma super correctrice est toujours occupé par ses cours en ce moment, donc la correction viendra plus tard. Excusez moi ! :$

**Natsu'eichi :** Ma chère lectrice ! Pour Vicky tu le seras un peu plus tard ! ;) J'espère vraiment que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre. Je pense que tu seras déçu de Charlie/Lou. Bref bonne lecture à toi. :$

**Playlist : The Violet Hour - Sea Wolf**

**Anna Sun - Walk The Moon**

**For The Windows In Paradise, For The Fatherless In Ypsilanti - Sufjan Stevens**

**Your Girl - Tourist**

**Here For You - Gordon City**

**Berlin - RY X**

**Breathe Me - Sia**

**Use Somebody - Kings Of Leon**

**Bones - MS MR**

* * *

**18- Le bal de Noël.**

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

**\- Alors tu en penses quoi ?**

**\- Tu es toujours sexy, et tu le sais Lou, je vois même pas pourquoi je suis là,** dit Scarlett.

Je me retournais avec ma robe dans les bras.

**\- Ça fait déjà un moi que tu es ailleurs quand tu es avec moi, au début je trouvais ça cool comme ça il y avait pas d'état d'âme, mais maintenant j'ai besoin d'entendre que je suis la plus chaude de la soirée !**

Scarlett roula des yeux ce qui me fis sourire.

**\- Tu es la plus magnifique pour aller danser**, se moqua Scarlett en tapotant des mains.

**\- Vas te faire !** Dis-je en lui balançant mon sac à main.

Scarlett rigola assise sur mon lit.

**\- J'hésite !** Proclama Alexie en arrivant avec ses chaussures.

Scarlett et moi se retournèrent pour apercevoir deux paires de talons à chaque mains d'Alexie.

**\- Noir avec des paillettes,** choisissais-je en montrant la paire.

**\- Tu es sûre, pas celle avec les nœuds ?**

**\- Non je t'assure écoute Lou, les paillettes sont mieux !** Renchérissait Scar.

Alice était entrain de se changer derrière un paravent mais elle réapparut avec une robe bustier rouge foncé en taffetas. Ça lui allait bien, certes beaucoup moins bien que moi fallait pas rêver ! Elle avait attaché ses cheveux brun en deux tresses qui se rejoignait à l'arrière de son crâne.

**\- J'ai pas besoin de ton avis Scarlett, je sais que je suis terrible,** dit Alice.

**\- J'espère sincèrement qu'on te verra un peu derrière moi,** dis-je d'un air moqueur.

**\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas de cavalier Scarlett ?** Demanda Alexie qui était assise au bout du lit pour mettre ses talons.

**\- Elle vient avec moi et Sawyer,** déclarais-je.

Alexie arqua d'un sourcil en nous regardant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ?

**\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris quelqu'un qui vous plaisait ?**

Je m'avançais vers Scarlett d'un pas de loup.

**\- Oh si croit moi j'ai pris quelqu'un qui me plaît,** dis-je en caressant les cheveux blond de mon amie.

Scarlett tapa ma main pour que j'arrête, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire vu comment elle était coincé c'est temps ci.

**\- Elle plaisante, on y va entre amie, on avait pas envie de se taper des trolls endormies qui nous marche sur les pieds,** déclara Scar.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Emma Brown, la fausse blonde sadique... Non c'était son copain qui était comme ça ou bien elle ? Bref c'est deux abrutis là il fallait les oublier. Enfaite non, il fallait les gardez à l'oeil. Sawyer n'avait toujours pas réussit à mettre la main dessus, mais j'avais un plan ! Ce soir d'ailleurs ! De toute façon cette soirée s'annonçait génialement à chier, les professeurs nous surveillaient, il n'y avait pas d'alcool (même si Sawyer m'avait promis une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu). Et en plus, étant donné que les gens était tous en couple pour le bal, ça faisait plus d'une semaine que je n'avais pas couché avec quelqu'un. Et ça me titillait ! Bref je disais Emma Brown était rentré dans notre chambre.

Tout les regards étaient sur elle (ce qui était étrange étant donné que j'étais dans la même pièce héhé) :

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Trancha Alexie qui était la plus proche d'elle.

**\- Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez me prêter un mascara ?** Demanda-t-elle d'un air hautain.

J'arquais un sourcil en marchant vers elle d'un pas menaçant.

**\- Dégage de là toi !**

**\- En quel honneur ?** Siffla-t-elle en s'avança.

**\- En l'honneur de mon poing dans ta gueule !**

**\- Lou,** fit Scarlett qui m'avait prit le bras.

Et merde ! Mon plan ! J'avais oublié de préciser que je n'avais mit au courant de mon plan personne !

**\- Bon ce mascara ça vient,** dit-elle en tapant du pied.

J'étais de nature assez explosif et violente, mais pour le bien de mon plan il fallait que je le sois beaucoup moins sinon ça n'aurait pas pu fonctionner à merveille ! Je ne devais pas péter un cable maintenant. Je me retournais pour prendre un tube noir sur le lit d'Alexie (oui je vais pas lui donner le mien quand même).

**\- Tiens !** Dis-je cassante en lui mettant le tube dans sa main. **Maintenant dégage de là à part si ta fausse couleur à réussit à déteindre sur ton cerveau et que tu es incapable d'assimiler quelque chose ? D-E-G-A-G-E** (j'avais épelé le mot).

Emma me fixa avec un regard de rage, j'en étais bien contente ! Et elle fit demi-tour sans protestation, enfin si, la porte avait claqué violemment. Je me retournais avec un grand sourire satisfait face à mes amies.

**\- Quoi ?** Lançais-je en voyant tout les regards désapprobateur sur moi.

**\- Pourquoi tu lui as donné ?** Demanda Alice.

**\- Surtout ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas donné le tien ?** Siffla Alexie.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?** Murmura Scar qui se tenait debout à mes côtés.

**\- Vous verrez ce soir !** Dis-je en allant vers ma robe.

Les filles me regardaient mais elles reprirent leurs conversations.

**\- Si tout fonctionne,** parlais-je à moi même.

Après un petit moment, Alice était partie voir ''son chérie d'amour qu'elle aime tant''... Scorpius. Non mais sérieux c'était tellement pathétique ! Ils étaient obligés de crier sur tout les toits qu'ils s'aimaient quoi... Bon j'exagère ! Mais Alice était lourde à nous exploser son bonheur à la gueule ! C'est bon on avait compris que tu l'aimais. Non je n'étais pas jalouse, et puis jalouse de quoi au juste ? De devenir quelqu'un de mielleux, soumis, et contradictoire avec ses principes ? Je ne tomberais jamais au grand jamais amoureuse de quelqu'un. Le sexe avant tout !

Alexie quant à elle était partie rejoindre ''son krummmmiie'', là c'était le summum du pathétique ! Heureusement pour moi, il restait notre duo de choc, les plus belle de Poudlard, les plus sexy, les déesses, la garce et la salope, les manipulatrices, les tombeuses, les incroyables (bon fallait que je me stoppe) alias Scarlett et moi ! Je me retournais vers elle.

**\- Alors bébé, on est que toute les deux,** observais-je d'un air joueuse.

**\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai des choses à faire avant le bal.**

**\- QUOI !**

J'avais hurlé !

**\- Non mais c'est pas possible ! J'en ai ma claque que tu révises tout le temps, ou que tu te fasses plaisir toute seule.**

**\- LOU !**

Scar n'aimait apparemment pas mes remarques à sexuel.

**\- Sérieux Malfoy ! Tu deviens encore pire que Weasley ! Elle déteint sur toi ou quoi ? Ça fait plus de deux jours qu'on est pas sortie en douce de Poudlard ! Deux jours !**

Scarlett me regardait avec un sourcil remonté.

**\- Déjà c'était hier !**

**\- C'est ce que je dis : hier plus aujourd'hui, ça fait deux jours,** dis-je de mauvaise fois.

Elle roulait des yeux.

**\- Non mais j'ai déjà eux un Effort Exceptionnelle l'autre jours car tu as préféré qu'on aille traîner à Pré-au-lard au lieu de réviser.**

**\- Je te préviens que j'ai eu Piètre !**

**\- Oui mais tu m'as dit ''Ohh aller Scar vient avec moi à Pré-au-lard ! On s'en fout des notes, ça seeeerrrttt riiiiennn !''.**

**\- Très mauvaise imitation,** précisais-je en croisant ses bras sur la poitrine.

**\- Je dois aller à la Bibliothèque avant d'aller au bal,** ajouta-t-elle.

**\- Rahh ! Comme tu veux ! Mais tu me le payeras Malfoy ! Ce soir, je veux plus qu'une danse avec toi !**

Scarlett vint vers moi pour me faire un baiser sur la joue.

**\- Dans tes rêves,** lança-t-elle avant de partir vers la sortie de ma chambre.

La porte se refermait. Ils allaient tous me rendre dingue, pourquoi diable personne ne pouvait être comme moi et avoir comme religion le ''jemenfoutisme''. Ils étaient tous stressé pour leurs examens, ou pour le bal, ou pour leurs copains, ou même pour le Quidditch ! Non mais il fallait se réveiller, c'était que Poudlard, on allait pas mourir si on loupait une année.

Donc c'était comme ça que je me changeais et maquillais seule sans MA meilleure amie qui préférait ses bouquins à moi.

Il fallait vraiment que ce soir mon plan fonctionne. Et pour ça, je devais trouver Sawyer ! Après avoir enfilé ma robe noir qui avait un large décolleté dans le dos, ce qui allait faire chavirer plusieurs mecs ça j'en étais sur ! Je sortis de mon dortoir avec mon sac à main, la moitié des élèves convié au bal étaient déjà entrain de se préparer. Je vis Edgard entrain de lire la Gazette sur un sofa :

**\- Hé ! Mini-Krum il est où Sawyer ?**

**\- I-il doit être en haut.**

**\- Bien jouer Sherlock ! On est au cachot forcement qu'il est en haut,** tranchais-je.

**\- Il doit être à la Grande Salle,** dit-il.

Immédiatement je me dirigeais vers la sortie, à peine sortie je percutais deux corps.

**\- Prenez une chambre, c'est dégueulasse,** dis-je cassante.

**\- Oh ta gueule,** lança Krum.

Alexie était pendu à son cou, alors que je partais en essayant de pas vomir. De toute façon chaque année c'était pareil dès que la neige commençait à tomber au sol les couples étaient en ébullition, c'était des vrais soumis aucune personnalité que des bisous, câlins, cadeaux, et des branches de guis, et des petits gâteaux, et des bonhomme de neige, et tout le tralala. J'arrivais enfin à la Grande Salle, les douze arbres de Noël étaient dressés autour de la salle comme à leurs habitudes, le plafond magique laissait tomber des flocons de neige avec des chandelles allumées. Les arbres étaient décorés de guirlandes de gui et de houx avec un semblant de neige décoratif, une multitudes de boules d'or étaient accrochées.

D'ailleurs pourquoi c'était encore décoré comme cela alors que la réception avait avoir lieu ici, oh et puis on s'en foutait ! Je m'approchais de Sawyer qui... réviser, ok c'était bizarre.

**\- Tu révises toi ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Parkinson ?**

Il venait de décaler ses affaires, j'en profitais pour m'installer devant lui.

**\- Je veux les faire baver !**

**\- De quoi tu parles ?** Demanda-t-il avec un air un peu trop insolent à mon goût.

**\- De ta mère. Non mais tu es con ou quoi ? De Salem évidement.**

Il me regarda le regard sombre avant de continuer :

**\- Ok ! Et pourquoi ça ?**

**\- L'autre c'est un taré,** me défendais-je en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Ma question est pourquoi maintenant ?**

**\- Ça c'est mon problème,** tranchais-je.

**\- Ok ! Et comment tu veux t'y prendre dans ce cas ?**

**\- Le plan est super simple, quand le bal commencera je vais attendre que Sam parte discrètement, je le suivrais et je le percuterais avec un verre à la main, je sortirais une réplique désagréable. Et j'attendrais qui pète un câble.**

**\- Il est à chier ton plan.**

**\- Ta gueule Sawyer !**

**\- Et s'il sort pas ''discrètement'' ? Et s'il pète pas un câble ?**

**\- Il sortira et au pire je le ferais dans la salle. Et il pétera un câble s'il y a pas sa copine, car tu as bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit ''il ne maîtrise pas sa colère''. Donc un petit truc et il explosera !**

**\- Alors pourquoi il l'a pas fait avant ?** Demanda-t-il méchamment.

**\- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ? Simplement qu'au lieu de torturer des humains il s'est mit à torturer des animaux !**

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- L'autre jour j'étais dans la forêt interdite.**

**\- Pourquoi tu vas là bas ?** Coupa-t-il.

**\- C'est pas la question ! Je disais quoi déjà ? Ha oui ! J'étais dans la forêt, et j'ai vu des araignées mortes, puis des rats, et plusieurs Botruc et Scroutt à pétard, le problème c'est qu'on peut pas le prouver ! Donc faut qu'il pète un câble devant nous, capiche ?**

Sawyer me fusilla du regard avant de se lever et de tendre sa main.

**\- Je te suis, même si c'est ultra simple et que je doute que ça marche.**

**\- Ta gueule ça va marcher,** dis-je en me levant pour attraper sa main.

**\- Sinon Parkinson, tu es canon comme ça.**

**\- Je sais,** dis-je en partant vers la sortie.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

**\- J'ai fini !** Fit Charlie en fermant son livre bruyamment.

**\- Tu as pas fini,** lui dis-je en souriant.

**\- Oh aller Rose ! J'en ai marre de réviser, et tu très bien que je suis pas studieuse !**

**\- Tu m'as demandé de l'aide donc.**

**\- Je croyais que ça serait plus drôle,** coupa Charlie.

**\- Ok va retrouver Luuuke!**

**\- Hé !**

**\- Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que vous sortez pas ensemble ?** Me moquais-je.

**\- On sort pas ensemble, on passe de bonne journée à parler et traîner ensemble c'est tout**, fit elle.

**\- Tu vas avec lui au bal ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Alors voilà tu es avec,** signalais-je avec un sourire.

**\- Non, je suis pas avec, je ne l'aime pas.**

**\- Et bien peut être que ça viendra,** rigolais-je.

Charlie se pinça les lèvres et croisa ses bras sur la table de la bibliothèque.

**\- Rose, je ne veux pas être avec lui, enfin c'est pas simple... J'y arriverais pas tout de suite,** murmura-t-elle.

Je me raclais la gorge en faisant un sourire gênée.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Demandais-je timidement.

**\- Q-Quoi ?**

Elle avait l'air déstabilisé et incroyablement gênée.

**\- Charlie... Je suis loin d'être stupide, et ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose, déjà avec Hooch, et aussi car tu es bizarre certaine fois. Et je dois dire que j'étais plutôt contente quand j'ai appris que tu allais au Bal avec Luke Bennett, je croyais que c'était passé mais.**

**\- Rose ça va,** coupa-t-elle, **je t'assure je n'ai rien.**

Elle se leva et fit le tour de la table pour être à côté de moi.

**\- Je te vois ce soir ok,** fit elle en me laissant un bisou sur la joue.

Apparemment Charlie ne voulait toujours pas me dire ce qui la tracassait. Je la voyais disparaître entre les bibliothèques qui se dressaient. Après avoir relu mes cours je partis vers la réserve pour remettre les livres que j'avais pris pour ma lecture. Je plaçais les livre en face des étagères et par magie ils allaient se ranger à leurs places. Je me retournais pour aller dans une autre allée.

A peine rentrée dans l'allée de la bibliothèque, je la vis assise de côté qui croisait les jambes. Elle tapotait de sa main droite la planche de travail, elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils devant son bouquin puis se pinçait les lèvres qui doit avoir un lien avec la difficulté de sa lecture. Je m'approchais discrètement vers elle, cette magnifique blonde commença à jouer avec ses cheveux en prenant sa plume pour la tremper dans l'encre. Elle battait son pied de haute en bas alors que je venais me poster devant elle. Et puis ses yeux remontaient délicatement sur mes jambes puis sur mon buste et enfin je pouvais voir ses yeux bleus rentrer en contacte avec les miens.

Ses yeux me souriaient en me fixant, elle se léchait délicatement les lèvres avant de m'offrir un sourire complice. J'étais subjugué par sa beauté, ses lèvres rosés, son nez fin et ses yeux tout simplement intenses. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je m'avançais sans quitter ses yeux qui étaient si profond, et elle posa sa plume et décroisa ses jambes pour se lever. Tout juste debout ses mains vinrent sur mes hanches pour m'attirer vers elle. Elle approcha son visage du mien pour caresser avec le bout de son nez ma joue.

**\- Tu m'as manqué,** fit-elle en me laissant un baiser sur ma tempe.

**\- Toi aussi Scar,** répondais-je.

Scarlett souriait avant de me laisser un deuxième baiser sur le nez.

**\- On devrait peut être pas faire ça ici**, lui remarquais-je.

**\- Rose on est dans la réserve. Personne ne vient là, surtout pas à cette heure, et encore moins vu qu'il y a le bal.**

**\- La preuve que non car tu étais là.**

Elle roula de yeux.

**\- Oui, mais moi je suis plus studieuse que les autres et puis tu es chiante à trouver des excuses tout le temps ! Tu es ma petite amie j'ai bien le droit de t'embrasser et en plus il y a personne.**

**\- Tu avais di.**

Scarlett me coupa en me prenant le visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser. Avec sa bouche elle effleura la mienne doucement avant de venir caresser de sa langue mes lèvres. Puis ses lèvres furent plus appuyés, j'en voulais un peu plus. Timidement je passais ma main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi. Elle glissait sa langue contre la mienne et une valse de plaisir ce fit sentir à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Puis elle se sépara de moi, et un grognement de frustration m'échappa.

**\- Et c'est toi qui voulait que je t'embrasse pas,** murmura-t-elle à mes lèvres.

**\- Embrasse moi au lieu de parler.**

Scar ricana jusqu'au moment où elle me prit par la taille, afin de me surélever pour me placer sur la tablette de travail qui se trouvait derrière moi. Tout en m'embrassant je sentais ses mains me caresser les cuisses jusqu'à aller sous le bord de ma jupe. Notre baiser était langoureux et intense, tout ce qui nous fallait, enfin il me semblait, en tout cas ce n'était pas de refus.

**\- Et c'est toi... Qui... voulait... qu'on soit... discrète,** chuchota-t-elle en me laissant des bisous dans le cou.

Je la repoussais d'un coup.

**\- Ah non ! Ne repose pas la faute sur moi.**

Elle fronçait des sourcils en se dégageant de moi, Scarlett avait les yeux étincelant ce qui à mon avis n'était pas bon signe.

**\- Tu as pas droit de dire ça Rose, je respecte ton choix.**

**\- C'était aussi ton choix !**

**\- Oui mais tu es ma copine et je voudrais bien pouvoir être avec toi tout le temps et.**

**\- Tu l'as dit à Louann ?** Coupais-je.

**\- Non mais je sais qu'il faudra que je lui dise,** expliqua-t-elle énervée.

Je sentais qu'elle était énervée et il fallait avouer que je commençais à l'être à mon tour.

**\- Je ne comprend pas,** continua-t-elle,** tu m'aimes ou pas ?**

J'ouvrais grand les yeux, comment elle pouvait me demander ça.

**\- Bien sûre que je t'aime Scar ! C'est pas la question,** dis-je choquée.

**\- Alors tu as honte de moi ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Le ton de sa voix n'était pas sévère mais plus avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Je ne voulais pas cette conversation (ou dispute), certes on commençait à en parler car ça faisait déjà plus d'un moi qu'on se cachait mais on finissait toujours pas repousser la chose.

Je m'avançais vers elle pour lui prendre les mains, elle se laissa faire même si je savais qu'elle était entrain de grincer des dents en l'attente de ma réponse.

**\- Scar... Je n'ai absolument pas honte d'être avec toi... Oh non pas du tout,** chuchotais-je.

-** Tu as peur ?**

**\- Évidement que j'ai peur, tout le monde n'est pas tolérant comme ta grand mère Scar, je ne sais même pas comment va réagir mes amis ou ma famille, et puis de ton côté comment ils vont réagir ?**

**\- Je me fiche de ma famille Rose, ce qui m'importe c'est seulement toi et.**

**\- Louann,** coupais-je.

**\- Rose tu peux arrêter de me couper ! Je vais aller en parler avec Lou... Bientôt. Je veux être avec toi ! Pas seulement dans une chambre, je veux être avec toi tout le temps, je suis fière de toi, je veux montrer à tout le monde à quel point je t'aime.**

Sa déclaration me faisait de la peine, oui de la peine. Car je ne pouvais pas lui donner cela pour l'instant et je savais que à cause de ça je lui faisais du mal. Elle dégagea ses mains quand elle vit que je ne répondais pas.

**\- Non attend Scar, s'il te plaît,** suppliais-je.

Scarlett commença à partir vers l'entrée de l'allée.

**\- Scarlett attend !**

**\- Je dois me préparer pour ce soir,** trancha-t-elle avant de partir.

Une vague de tristesse m'envahissait. Pourquoi j'étais si compliqué ? J'avais continuellement peur du regard des gens... Être Gryffondor et n'être pas courageuse c'était quand même un comble. Je ne voulais pas la perdre c'était évidement, et puis si sa grand-mère avait bien réagis alors qu'elle était une Malfoy, pourquoi mes amis et famille réagiraient mal ? Il faudrait sûrement que j'en parle avec Charlie et Lily, quoique ! Il vaudrait mieux que j'en parle qu'à Charlie pour l'instant car sinon Lily irait commettre un assassinat. De toute façon je n'avais pu le choix, ça faisait la sixième fois qu'on se disputait depuis seulement cinq jours, c'était toujours la même chose et ça commençait à changer notre couple. Non bien évidement on était toujours bien l'une avec l'autre, on rigolait, on était fusionnelle, bref, tout allait bien sauf quand on parlait de ça.

Sans me rendre compte je venais d'arriver dans mes appartements, bien évidement Scarlett n'était pas là. Je lâchais un soupir de mécontentement, elle me manquait déjà.

Je sortais de ma chambre prête pour la soirée. Arrivé dans les escaliers je vis Pierre et Cassandra mains dans la mains descendre.

**\- Hé Rose ! Superbe robe,** fit Pierre avec un sourire.

**\- Tu es magnifique Rosie,** souriait Cass' en me sautant dans les bras.

Ma robe était noir avec un bustier, simple mais apparemment elle faisait de l'effet ce qui me fit rougir.

Cassandra avait une robe verte et rose pastelle avec ses cheveux attachés en une longue tresses sur le devant. Alors que Pierre avait un simple smoking bleu foncé qui allait avec sa cravate et une chemise rose.

**\- Vous êtes très beaux aussi,** dis-je avec un sourire.

Pierre passait entre nous deux et prit le bras de Cass puis le mien avant d'ajouter :

**\- C'est moi qui serait le mieux accompagné de la soirée !**

On rigola ensemble avant d'aller dans l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Plusieurs couple étaient déjà présent dont ma cousine avec Alexander, elle avait un longue robe rouge sang. Mon frère était accompagné de Amber apparemment en simple amie, ils rigolaient encore tout les deux. Taissa était sans cavalier, elle avait préféré venir en solo comme moi au lieu d'être ''mal accompagné''. Charlie était clairement entrain de se faire draguer par Luke, il était dans un costume rouge sombre en velours avec une chemise blanche alors que Charlie avait une robe en dentelle blanche. Lorcan était là entrain de parler avec les garçons.

**\- Vous voilà enfin !** Lança Lily en nous enlaçant.

**\- Désolée j'ai du réviser avant de venir,** m'excusais-je.

**\- Et nous on était simplement occupé à autre chose,** souriait Cassandra avec innocence.

C'était gênant mais on avait l'habitude, chaque couple allaient en direction de la Grande Salle alors que j'allais vers Taissa qui portait une simple robe orange cintrés sans décolleté et avec de large bretelles.

**\- Alors comme ça on va passer la soirée ensemble ?** Fit en me tendant le bras pour que j'emboîte le mien.

Je le pris sans hésiter afin d'aller vers le lieu de la cérémonie.

**\- Apparemment tu vas devoir me supporter,** rigolais-je.

**\- Vicky aussi est seule ce soir, il faudra que j'aille la voir,** s'inquiéta-t-elle.

**\- Oh oui je comprend ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'appartiens pas pour la soirée,** dis-je timidement.

On rentrait dans la Grande Salle, c'était incroyablement beau. Il y avait de la neige partout avec des diamants et de la glace partout. On se serait crue dans un royaume de glace. Il y avait une scène vers le fond où des musiciens avaient prit place. Plusieurs buffet et tables étaient mit à notre dispositions autour de la piste de danse.

Taissa me sourit avant de m'accompagner vers le buffet, elle m'offrit une coupe avant de trinquer avec moi :

**\- A notre super bal sans cavalier !**

On buvait toute les deux en observant les autres festoyer. Lorcan était déjà entrain de danser avec Hestia Jones, je n'étais pas jalouse mais il me manquait, mon ami me manquait. Je me retournais vers Taissa après avoir vu Vicky à l'autre bout de la salle.

**\- Donc toi et Vicky ?** Demandais-je intéressée.

Taissa fronçait des sourcils en me regardant.

**\- Tu es entrain de me demander si je sors avec Vick ?**

**\- Euh...** (je triturais mes doigts) **en quelque sorte.**

Elle laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

**\- Non non ! Pas du tout Vick est simplement mon amie, comme une sœur si tu préfères.**

**\- Désolée si j'étais indiscrète,** dis-je en baissant la tête.

**\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai connu pire,** rigola-t-elle.

Un groupe de Serpentard arrivait avec à sa tête Borislav et Alexie, puis Alice et Scorpius. Bizarrement Edgard et Cassy Ann faisaient toujours bande à part. A la fin du groupe je voyais Sawyer et Louann ensemble entrain de parler ou je ne savais quoi, vu les pommettes de Sawyer ils avaient du encore boire. Juste à côté de Louann, il y avait Scarlett. Elle se permettait un regard dans ma direction où je lui esquissais un léger sourire alors qu'elle détourna son regard rapidement. Une pointe de culpabilité apparaissait à l'intérieure de mon cœur.

**\- Vous formez un beau couple,** chuchota Taissa à mon oreille.

**\- Q-Quoi ?** Demandais-je perturbée.

**\- Toi et Scarlett, vous allez bien ensemble,** répéta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Un frisson désagréable m'envahissait et me brûlait la colonne vertébrale.

**\- M-Mais, de quoi t-tu parles ?**

**\- Je vous ai vu un soir il y a deux semaines dans les couloirs,** fit-elle.

**\- T-tu.**

Je n'arrivais pas à sortir le moindre mot tellement j'étais choqué, perdu, et apeurée. Taissa le remarqua et posa un bras sur mon épaule.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne l'ai dit à personne, et je ne le dirais à personne.**

**\- Mer-Merci,** bégayais-je.

**\- Je me trompe ou personne est au courant ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Je secouais la tête.

**\- Pourquoi ça ? De ce que je sais elle à l'air d'une fille assez bien et en plus tu avais l'air heureuse avec elle l'autre jour.**

**\- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment... Comment le dire à mes amis,** avouais-je timidement.

**\- Si tes amis ne comprenne pas alors ils ne sont pas vraiment tes amis, bien sûre c'est simple de dire ça, mais je suis sûre que tes amis l'accepteront ; toute suite ou avec le temps,** souriait-elle.

Je restais stoïque à son annonce, certes j'avais peur mais après tout c'était mes amis voir mes meilleurs amis dont on parlait. Elle avait peut-être raison.

**\- Tu devrais le dire avant que ça soit eux qui ne l'apprenne par eux même,** dit-elle.

Taissa me prit le bras.

**\- Allez vient on va danser.**

Sans protester on se retrouva toute les deux dans la foule d'élèves pour danser devant la scène. Tout le monde était en euphorie et pour une fois je me laissais aller avec mes amis. La confidence de Taissa m'avait choqué en premier temps mais finalement ça m'avait enlevé un poids vis à vis d'elle. Je me sentais enfin moi même avec une autre personne que Scarlett.

Peut-être qu'elle avait raison et qu'il fallait que je le dise maintenant à mes amis, enfin à Charlie du moins.

Alors que la musique s'arrêtait pour faire place à une autre, je m'approchais de Taissa pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

**\- Je vais aller voir Charlie.**

Taissa me souriait de toute ses dents avant de répondre :

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller, et puis c'est ton amie. Elle t'aime.**

Je lui fis un sourire en retour avant d'aller retrouver Charlie au buffet des boissons. Arrivé derrière elle, je me sentis bien bête d'aller la déranger alors qu'elle était avec Luke (qui était d'ailleurs entrain de lui murmurer des mots doux). Mais c'était le moment et j'avais réuni assez de courage pour lui en parler donc au diable Luke. Je tapotais son épaule pour qu'elle se retourne.

**\- Désolée vous deux mais... Est-ce que je peux te parler Charlie ?**

Mon amie hocha la tête avant de s'excuser auprès de son cavalier. Dans un silence mutuelle, on avança vers la cour d'entrée du château. Arrivé dehors, on s'installa à l'abri sous le couloir ouvert qui entourait la cour.

Alors que je m'adossais au mur en pierre derrière moi, Charlie resta en face de moi et commença à se réchauffer les bras.

**\- Tu sais que j'adore passer des moments avec toi Rose, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de mourir de froid maintenant,** souriait-elle.

Je souriais à mon tour en silence, j'étais gêné et j'avais quand même une boule au ventre.

**\- Il y a quelque chose qui va pas Rose ? C'est à cause de Lorcan et Hestia ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?**

**\- Non non ! Personne ne m'a fait du mal, et c'est sûrement pas Lorcan ne t'inquiète pas...**

**\- Alors c'est quoi Rose ?** Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

Je ne savais pourquoi mais je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux. J'aurais vraiment cru que ça serait plus facile, après tout on est au XXIéme siècle, ça ne devrait choquer personne de sortir avec celui ou celle qu'on aime non ? Oh Merlin ! Et si Charlie refusait de l'accepter ? Et si elle me laissait seule ? Et si elle me trouvait répugnante d'aimer Scarlett ? Et si...

**\- Rose ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu as l'air si triste ?** Coupa Charlie en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Je la fixais en silence et je sentis que mes yeux étaient humide.

**\- Rose ? Pourqu.**

**\- Je sors avec Scarlett.**

Je sentais ses mains tomber le long de son corps.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Je veux dire... on sort ensemble Scarlett et moi,** dis-je coupable.

Charlie se pinça les lèvres tout en fermant les yeux. Je la vis même légèrement secouer de la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Je ne savais pas si ça annonçait quelque chose de bien ou non, j'avais rarement vu mon amie comme cela.

**\- T-Tu p-peux répéter ?** Demanda-t-elle en secouant plus fortement sa tête et avec un sourire surpris.

**\- C'est arrivé il y a seulement un moi, désolée Charlie, j'arrivais pas à te le dire,** m'empressais-je.

**\- Quoi ? Que... Scarlett ?** Fit elle un peu plus sévère,** La Scarlett de Serpentard, Scarlett comme Scarlett Malfoy ? Une fille ?**

**\- Oui, oui,** appréhendais-je en plissant les yeux.

Charlie se gratta la tête avant de me regarder. Elle hésita à parler puis commença :

**\- Qui est au courant ?**

**\- Euh... J'aurais bien voulu te dire toi, mais Taissa nous a surpris. Donc vous deux,** expliquais-je timidement.

**\- Oh... Donc toi et Scarlett...**

Je hochais la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bien ça dont il était question, et aussi car je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'étais terrifié.

**\- Donc tu es lesb. Enfin tu aimes les fil.**

**\- Non non ! Je sais pas, j'aime simplement Scarlett, simplement elle. C'est vraiment une fille génial,** coupais-je.

**\- Et aussi un super canon,** souriait-elle amusé.

C'était sûrement bon signe non ?

**\- Je comprendrais si tu étais choqué, mais il fallait que je te le dise, car tu es ma meilleure amie et ça commençait à me faire stresser.**

**\- Tu stresses toujours Rose,** fit-elle.

**\- Je voulais te le dire car tu mérites la vérité,** dis-je timidement.

Charlie hochait la tête toujours surprise par ma révélation puis commença à parler après une longue seconde de silence :

**\- Je comprend...**

Encore quelques instants de silence. En plus d'avoir peur, j'avais vraiment froid, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne me disais pas autre chose. Est-elle toujours mon amie ? Est-ce qu'elle l'acceptait ? Elle m'en voulais ?

**\- On est toujours amie n'est-ce pas Charlie ?** Demandais je pour me rassurer.

Elle plissa légèrement les yeux avec un soupire, puis un sourire se forma sur son visage. Déstresse Rose, c'était ton amie.

**\- Bien sûre qu'on est toujours amie.**

Je la regardais avec de la peur mélanger avec du soulagement. Elle m'aimait comme j'étais. Charlie m'aimait comme j'étais !

**\- Aller arrête de stresser et vient là.**

Elle ouvrit les bras et je m'engouffrais dedans avec joie. Charlie resserra son étreinte en me caressant le dos. Tout ce qu'elle dégageait m'apaisait tout d'un coup. Je ne pouvais me retenir de sourire, je la sentais se décaler.

**\- Dit je t'excite pas quand même ?** Rigola-t-elle.

**\- Rah !** Fis-je en lui tapant le bras.

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de rire en se frottant de bras.

**\- Ça fait bizarre,** précisa-t-elle, **je veux dire c'est quand même Malfoy de qui on parle.**

**\- Je sais, je m'y attendais pas. Ça te dérange ?** Demandais-je timidement.

**\- Et bien, vu que tu l'aimes et que je t'aime, je pense que je ferais des efforts et.**

**\- Je l'ai vraiment dit qu'à toi, donc je te demande pas d'être amie avec elle et de traîner avec nous, et puis de toute façon on traîne pas vraiment ensemble, enfin tu as.**

**\- Stop ! Arrête de stresser comme ça Rose, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je suis véritablement heureuse que tu le sois,** me coupa-t-elle. **Tu vas le dire quand aux autres ou à tes parents ?**

**\- Vu comment ça c'est passé avec toi, je pense que ça sera durant les vacances ou peut être après.**

**\- Tes parents sont tolérant tu sais, surtout ta mère donc tu n'as pas raison de t'inquiéter, la seule personne qui risque de hurler c'est...**

**\- Lily,** finissais-je.

Charlotte me regardait avec compassion.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça maintenant, tu verras bien. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu me le dis que maintenant ?**

**\- Car on s'est disputé avec Scar** (elle souriait à ce surnom) **par rapport au fait qu'on pouvait pas être nous même avec les autres, donc je pense que c'était le moment de le faire avant que tout capote entre nous.**

**\- Lou n'est pas au courant ?**

Même si j'étais surprise qu'elle appelait Louann, Lou, mais je ne lui en fis pas part.

**\- Non elle ne lui a pas dit, apparemment Louann n'accepterait pas les états d'âme et que Scar lui parle de ses sentiments,** expliquais-je.

Charlie soupira :

**\- C'est tout elle ça.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Non rien t'inquiète, Malfoy verra bien comme son amie réagira. Mais il est préférable qu'elle lui dise plutôt qu'elle l'apprenne d'elle même,** conseilla Charlie.

**\- Tu as raison,** fis-je.

Charlie me prit la main pour m'attirer vers l'entrée du château.

**\- Je suis contente que tu me l'ai dit Rose, mais je commence vraiment à avoir froid donc rentrons.**

Point de vue de Lily Potter.

Rose revenait avec Charlie, aller savoir ce qu'elles avaient pu se dire. Peut être même que Charlie a essayé d'enrôler Rose au Quidditch ! Je rigolais, impossible que Rose accepte ça, déjà c'était quelques choses d'incroyable pour elle d'être venu voir notre match, alors là ça serait le comble. Et puis voir Rose sur un balais et presque aussi drôle de voir Peeves se faire engueuler par le Baron Sanglant. Bref ! Charlie allait en direction de son cavalier alors que Rose venait vers moi, elle avait l'air ravis. Pourquoi étais-je toujours la dernière au courante quand Rose était heureuse ?

**\- Hé Rose, qu'est-ce que tu as ?** Demanda Alexander qui arrivait avec des coupes.

Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à avoir aperçu son sourire.

**\- Oh rien d'important, Charlie me parlait de Luke et ça m'a fait sourire,** fit-elle en prenant un verre.

**\- Oui il est sympa,** commença Alex, **il a l'air bien d'apparence, mais il ne parle pas trop, enfin il parle qu'à Charlie quoi.**

**\- Vous croyiez qu'ils se disent quoi ?** Demandais-je.

-** Aller savoir ! C'est la première fois que je vois Charlie proche d'un garçon autre que Pierre,** expliqua Rose.

**\- On parle de moi ?** Fit Pierre en arrivant derrière elle avec Cass'.

**\- Ouais mec ! Toi qui est normalement super amie avec Charlie, tu crois qu'elle fait quoi avec Luke ?** Interrogea mon copain.

**\- Bah ils parlent non ?**

**\- On le savait ça, on croyait que tu avais plus d'info,** précisais-je.

**\- Il est jaloux qu'elle soit avec un autre mec, surtout que ce mec soit plus baraque que lui,** rigola Lorcan en arrivant avec Hestia à son bras.

Ok ! Je commençais à être mal à l'aise, enfin non c'était peut-être de l'énervement. Je n'aimais pas que Lorcan pavane avec Hestia. D'ailleurs ils étaient quoi tout les deux ? En couple ? Un flirt ?

**\- Je suis pas jaloux de lui, c'est mon amie. J'ai Cass',** répliqua Pierre.

Pierre coupa court et parti avec Cass danser. Pas jaloux ? Mon cul ouais.

**\- Je vais aller parler avec Lorcan,** chuchotais-je à Alexander avant de lui laisser un baiser.

Il hocha la tête avant de s'avancer vers ma cousine, Alexander s'inclina. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore ?

**\- Miss Weasley puis-je avoir cette danse ?**

**\- Avec plaisir,** fit ma cousine en lui prenant la main.

Quand ils essayaient de se foutre de moi c'était les meilleures. Bref de toute façon il fallait que je parle avec Lorcan. Sans précaution je m'avançais vers lui et prit son bras.

**\- Viens!**

**\- Hé ! Calme toi !**

Mais il me suivait quand même pour aller jusqu'à un coin de la salle. Hestia était parti voir ses amis, tant mieux ! Il avait beaucoup plus de force que moi ce qui ne me facilitait pas la tâche. Je me postais face à lui.

**\- C'est quoi encore le problème Lily ?**

**\- C'est toi le problème ! Tu te prends pour qui de venir avec Hestia ?**

**\- Je ne suis pas venu avec Hestia, on s'est retrouvé ici.**

**\- Joue pas avec les mots c'est pareil !** Sifflais-je.

**\- Oh putain ! Mais tu vas arrêter ! Rose n'était pas amoureuse de moi, comme moi d'elle !**

**\- Putain mais c'était ta copine et ton amie !**

**\- C'est toujours mon amie Lily, il y a que toi qui ne le comprend pas !**

**\- Je comprend juste que tu es vite passé à autre chose toi !**

**\- Et alors ? C'est pas ton problème, où veux tu en venir ?!** Lança-t-il d'un ton insolent.

Où est-ce que je voulais en venir ?

**\- J-Je...**

**\- Attend tu es sérieuse Lily ? Tu me prends la tête mais tu sais même pas pourquoi ?**

**\- Si c'est...**

Merlin ! J'étais tellement conne, je me focalisais sur ça alors que ça me concernait pas, et en plus j'en voulais à Lorcan alors que même Rose ne lui en voulait pas. Non mais réveil toi Lily ! Tu étais tellement conne !

**\- Tu ne la respecte pas,** crachais-je comme une excuse.

Lorcan me regardait de haute en bas.

**\- Lily, tu es mon amie du coup je vais essayé de ne pas m'énerver, mais arrête avec cette histoire. Je la respecte, on se voit pas beaucoup évidement, mais je la respecte. Et je trouve que tu es gonflé de me faire chier avec ça sachant que tu l'ignores une fois sur deux, tu préfères être avec Alexander cette année et tu lui parles même pas. Donc bonne soirée Lily.**

Et il me laissa seule pour aller rejoindre les autres. Il venait de me dire que je la laissais tomber quoi ? Que j'abandonnais ma cousine ? Lui ! Celui qui la trompait ? Je marchais précipitamment pour le rattraper alors que je percutais quelqu'un.

**\- Fait attention putai... POTTER ! Bordel demande des lunettes à ton père,** trancha Parkinson.

**\- Ta gueule !**

Parkinson me faisait face, je voyais derrière elle un Lorcan joyeux partir vers Heeessttiaaa. (Je ne l'aimais pas c'était claire).

**\- Parkinson on a pas le temps avec ça, viens,** ordonna Sawyer.

**\- Ça ?** Dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Elle va pas nous lâcher celle la !** Fit Parkinson avec un geste de la main.

J'avançais vers elle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois j'avais envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule.

**\- Dégage de là Potter,** dit-elle froidement.

Sawyer lui prit le bras.

**\- Il est là vient, on s'en fout d'elle,** fit-il.

Il ? De qui ils parlaient ces deux là ? Parkinson regardait derrière l'épaule de Sawyer pour voir... Sam avec Emma. C'était quoi encore leurs délires.

**\- Il y a un problème ?**

Charlie venait d'arrivé derrière moi... accompagné de Luke. Parkinson eut un regard plus que sévère, ce regard ne m'était pas attribué.

**\- Dégage Crivey !** Fit Parkinson.

**\- Et ! Tu te calmes toi,** défendit Luke.

Parkinson se sépara de Sawyer pour s'approchait de Luke. Si elle voulait lui faire face c'était mal barrée, il faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle et il était taillé en V avec des bras musclé et puissant. Mais bizarrement l'idée qu'elle se fasse tabasser par un mec ne me réjouissait pas tant que ça.

**\- Je fais ce que je veux à ce que je sache, et c'est pas un con comme toi tu qui vas me dire quelque chose !** Attaqua-t-elle en lui mettant un doigt sur le torse.

**\- Baisse d'un ton,** défia-t-il en lui agrippant le bras.

Charlie semblait tendu, Luke avait un regard sévère, Alexander et Rose arrivèrent derrière moi. Krum et Scorpius virent se poster aux côtés de leurs amis. Ok, Louann était quelqu'un d'explosif mais pourquoi sur Luke ?

Parkinson ouvrit grand les yeux et secoua le bras pour se dégager du grand noir.

**\- Lâche moi connard !**

**\- Tu devrais mieux la lâcher maintenant, sinon tu vas le regretter,** fit Scorpius en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'élève de Salem.

**\- Tu devrais calmer ta copine alors. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne les bonnes manières,** dit Luke froidement avant de lâcher Louann.

**\- C'est pas mon copain imbécile, et je sui.**

Parkinson ne fini même pas sa phrase, elle se retourna pour prendre la flûte de la main de Krum. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Parkinson de ne pas finir une confrontation, ses amis et nous mêmes la regardaient intrigués. Elle partait vers... Sam et Emma qui n'étaient qu'à seulement deux mètres de nous au buffet. Pourquoi elle faisait ça ?

VLAM !

Sam poussa quelque peu Parkinson. A ce geste la totalité des Serpentards allaient à sa rencontre. Je regardais Alexander dans les yeux pour chercher une réponse puis il me prit la main afin d'aller vers le lieu de l'action. Luke était déjà entre les Serpentards et ses amis.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui.**

Alexander fut couper dans son élan quand il vit que Sam avait les yeux grands ouvert et le visage complètement rouge de colère. Il avait sa chemise complètement trempé, il fallait être débile pour ne pas comprendre qu'elle avait renversé son verre sur lui.

**\- JE VAIS TE T.**

**\- Calme toi bébé, c'est rien, t'inquiète,** fit Emma en caressant l'épaule de son copain.

**\- Sam ! Elle la fais exprès, tu es plus fort que ça ok,** dit Luke en fusillant du regard Parkinson.

**\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, c'est juste que ce crétin était en face de moi,** essaya Louann d'un ton vulgaire.

**\- Rahh,** grogna Sam avant de s'avancer vers elle.

Emma et Luke essayèrent de repousser leur ami, alors que les garçons de Serpentard avaient fait un pas pour protéger Parkinson.

**\- Viens Samy, viens me chercher je t'attend,** ricana Parkinson.

C'était quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi ils étaient tous comme ça là ?

**\- Calmez vous, on est en soirée ! On est là pour s'amuser,** essaya Alexander en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Luke et une autre sur celle de Krum.

**\- Regarde Samy, regarde mon bras et mon bleu qui se forme, ça ne te fais pas plaisir,** ajouta Parkinson en tendant son bras.

Sam avait les yeux sombres, pourquoi elle faisait ça ? Et pourquoi il était si énervé lui ?

**\- Arrête !** Fit Emma pour Louann, **calme toi ! S'il te plaît calme toi, ferme les yeux ! Respire.**

Sam fermait les yeux puis les rouvrirent après quelques secondes avec un sourire sur son visage.

**\- Allez vient danser,** dit Emma en lui prenant le bras.

**\- Non mais merde ! Gueule moi dessus, explose moi la face connard ! Torture moi ou tue moi maintenant !** Cracha Louann.

Emma lui jeta un regard noir en partant vers la piste.

**\- Mauvais plan apparemment,** souriait Luke pour Louann.

**\- Va te faire foutre toi ou va te faire Crivey ! Mais dégage de ma route.**

Elle bouscula ses amis et passa devant Luke. Il lui attrapa le poignet.

**\- Tu lui parles sur un autre ton,** signala-t-il.

Parkinson essaya de se dégager de lui.

**\- Je te parle à toi connard, pas à Crivey. Et tu la connais même pas donc ne te crois pas tout permis ! Maintenant** (elle le poussa et il fit deux pas en arrière) **dégage !**

Louann partit en dehors de la réception. Charlie resta statique alors que Rose partit à son tour. Alexander regarda les gars de Serpentard, ils se fusillaient tous du regard. La posture de mon copain m'excitait quelque peu, il avait fière allure et il avait un côté bad boy en faisant face aux autres élèves.

Alexander se retourna vers moi pour le prendre la main. Nos doigts s'enlacèrent à la perfection.

**\- Viens, on va danser,** fit-il en m'embrassant le front.

Ce contacte était un soulagement, surtout après cette affaire bizarre. Sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec Sam Peters, ce pauvre mec devait juste un peu paumé c'était tout. Aller savoir ce qu'ils manigançaient encore ces Serpentards.

**Point de vue de Charlotte Crivey.**

Pourquoi je faisais ça ? Pourquoi j'étais partie à la recherche de Lou. Elle montait les marches des grands escaliers.

**\- Attend Lou !**

Elle ne se retournait même pas, elle était vraiment têtue ! Je me précipitais un peu plus vers elle afin de la rattraper.

**\- S'il te plaît ! LOU !**

Après avoir crié son prénom elle se retourna violemment ce qui me fit la percuter en pleine face. Je reculais en reprenant mes esprits.

**\- Quoi Crivey ?!**

**\- Pourquoi tu es si énervé ?**

**\- Laisse tomber !**

**\- Non explique moi ?**

**\- Retrouve ton petit copain tu veux, et fous moi la paix !** Siffla-t-elle.

**\- Arrête ! Je sais que tu es jalouse mais.**

**\- Ta gueule ! Franchement ta gueule Crivey !**

Je reculais sous le choc de ses mots.

**\- Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?** Demandais-je froidement.

**\- Arrête de me faire croire que tu es mon amie ok ? Tu es incapable d'être avec moi quand j'en ai besoin ! Non mais franchement tu es pathétique comme fille, dès qu'on s'intéresse à toi deux minutes tu papillonnes tes cils ! Tu t'intéresses qu'à la nouveauté, notre amitié n'était qu'une passade pour toi ? C'est bon tu t'es confié à moi et maintenant tu me laisses tomber, tu as honte qu'on traîne ensemble ! J'ai été la seule à être là pour toi et maintenant tu fricotes avec l'ennemie !**

**\- JE NE TE LAISSE PAS TOMBER ! Et oui je suis désolée car j'ai pas pu te voir récemment.**

**\- Ça fait 3 semaines,** coupa-t-elle.

-** Je suis désolée ! Et je trouve ça dégueulasse que tu dises que je suis pathétique à rentré dans le jeu d'un mec sachant que tu es la seule à connaître mon mal être ! Et je trouve ça aussi méchant de ta part de croire que je suis qu'une connasse qui pense qu'à ma gueule !**

**\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais maintenant que tu le dis c'est claire que tu l'ai,** dit-elle sévèrement.

Comment elle pouvais me parler comme ça ? Ça me faisait terriblement mal venant de sa part, chaque mot me piquait le cœur.

**\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?** Chuchotais-je alors que j'avais du mal à retenir une vague de tristesse m'envahir.

Louann me fixait avec un air complètement perdue.

**\- Je déteste les gens qui me font souffrir ! C'est pour ça que je m'attache pas ! C'est pour ça que je voulais pas que tu rentres dans ma vie ! Je voulais surtout pas qu... que tu te confies à moi.**

**\- Mais... Mais c'est toi qui voulait que je te le dise.**

**\- Mais pourquoi tu m'as écouté pour une fois ?!**

**\- Pourquoi tu mets la faute sur moi ? Je me suis sentis en confiance avec toi voilà c'est tout !**

**\- Je mets la faute sur toi car c'est de ta faute si je suis autant perdue actuellement ! Merde Crivey ! Tu m'as dit que tu serais là, mais c'était faux !**

**\- MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS PARTIE !**

Mon ton était pathétique, j'avais l'impression de perdre fil et je sentais mes larmes se former aux creux de mes yeux.

**\- Tout est de ta faute ! A cause de toi je souffre,** souffla-t-elle en se recoiffant.

Je ne comprenais rien à ses propos, pourquoi disait elle que je la faisais souffrir ? C'était mon amie... enfin je le croyais.

**\- Tu fraternises avec des tarés !** Cracha-t-elle.

**\- De quoi tu parles ?**

**\- De toi et l'autre connard !**

Lou avait un regard noir alors qu'elle s'approcha de moi furieuse.

**\- Luke ?**

**\- Non non ton père ! Bien sûre Luke !**

J'avais bien compris que le problème était Luke, mais pourquoi était elle autant à cran par rapport à ça.

**\- Il est gen.**

**\- Tu l'aimes ?** Me coupa-t-elle.

**\- Q-Quoi ? Mai-Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? On s'en fout !**

**\- Répond moi !** Dit-elle sévère en serrant les dents.

**\- Je ne le connais pas ! Je ne pense pas que l'amour ce fasse si facilement.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Pourquoi quoi ? Je ne comprend plus rien avec toi Lou ! Je suis perdue. Tu m'insultes, tu me fais des reproches ! Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?**

Lou s'avança. Je recula d'un pas mais je fus coincé par la rambarde de l'escalier derrière moi. Son visage n'était plus du tout sombre, il y avait une étincelle à l'intérieure. L'odeur qu'elle dégageait été intense, pourquoi son odeur me manquait ? Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour respirer, son souffle était chaud et il caressait mon visage. Je me mordais timidement ma lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle lécha (comme à son habitude) les siennes. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps et son rythme cardiaque s'emballer, maladroitement nos corps se touchaient presque. Lou se rapprocha de moi encore plus, mon coeur loupait un battement sans que je ne le veuille vraiment. Sa respiration me chatouillait le visage et j'étais étrangement attiré par ses yeux et ses lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir quand elle fixa mes lèvres et les effleura. J'aurais cru que le monde s'arrêtait ou s'effondrait quand elle fit frôlé ses lèvres aux miennes avant de venir à mon oreille.

**\- Je déteste partager mes amies, et je déteste passer en second. Tu m'as fait souffrir, maintenant laisse moi tranquille que je t'oublies,** dit-elle sèchement.

Louann se décala de moi. Ma respiration était saccadé, j'avais mal, terriblement mal. Je me sentais écrasé, comme si quelqu'un m'enfonçait. Louann partit sans un mot. Je la voyais remonter l'escalier sans un regard sur moi. Comment elle pouvait réagir comme ça ? Pourquoi j'étais si attaché à elle ? Merlin ! Elle m'avait quitté ? Elle voulait que je la laisse... Mais j'avais besoin d'elle, c'était mon amie. Mon cœur se serrait, j'avais du mal à respirer. Elle était partie ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne m'aimait pas comme j'étais ? Oh merlin ! J'étais tellement égoïste ! Je n'avais pas cherché à l'aider.

Je ne voulais pas la perdre, elle avait prit trop de place dans ma vie.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

Il neigeait encore et toujours, j'aimais bien la neige mais quand même il y en avait beaucoup trop ! Heureusement pour moi je m'étais mis à l'abri derrière une fenêtre. Fichu soirée ! Sérieux l'ambiance était à chier, enfin non c'était juste que je n'étais pas d'ambiance déjà à cause de Rose, et puis Sawyer et Lou devaient à la base m'occuper l'esprit mais ils étaient toujours entrain de chuchoter je ne savais quoi. Le pire c'était qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarquer que j'étais partie depuis un moment maintenant.

Étais-ce moi qui exagérait ? Ça faisait plus d'un moi qu'on était ensemble et je la voyais que dans nos appartements. On aurait pu croire que c'était pratique mais pas du tout, car Rose prenait son rôle de préfet très à cœur, elle révisait beaucoup et elle passait du temps avec ses amis, puis Lou était la championne pour casser notre intimité, enfin elle venait toujours squatter avec nous. D'ailleurs même si Lou faisait des remarques cinglante à propos de Rose, j'avais bien l'impression qu'elle ''l'appréciait un peu''. C'était d'ailleurs assez drôle de voir Lou et Rose se chamailler toute les deux minutes. Mais parfois je voulais rester qu'avec ma copine. Au final je ne la voyais pas tant que ça et puis il était impossible qu'on soit ensemble en dehors de notre chambre.

Certes je m'en fichais du regard des autres mais en y réfléchissant bien j'avais quand même peur de la réaction de mes parents et de mon frère. Quoiqu'on était jumeau, si j'étais tolérante lui il devait l'être non ? Après tout je suis sûre qu'il ne me fera pas de mal et qu'il ne m'en voudra pas ou du moins pas longtemps... enfin j'espère. Puis de toute façon je pourrais lui expliquer du mieux que je peux. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon frère.

Oh merlin ! Et ses parents à elle ! Ils vont me détester... enfin si on était toujours ensemble. J'aurais jamais cru que je me poserais autant de question en sortant avec elle, j'ai vraiment peur qu'elle déteigne sur moi (oh non ! Je ne voulais pas stresser autant qu'elle!).

Même mes pensées étaient complètement floues, comment ne pas être perdue avec ça ?

**\- Scar je peux te parler**.

Rose ! Elle venait de me faire sursauter. Je me retournais avec un regard plus méchant que je ne voulais avoir. Son visage se crispa en me voyant, je ne pouvais me retenir de la juger du regard.

**\- S'il te plaît,** fit elle en s'approchant de moi.

**\- D'accord mais Rose tu.**

**\- Laisse moi parler et j'arrêterais de te couper,** coupa-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Je hochais la tête, j'étais un peu soumise il fallait l'avouer.

**\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure vraiment, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai honte de toi loin de là ! Je t'aime Scar vraiment. Je suis fière d'être ta copine et je veux être avec toi. Quand on s'est mit ensemble, on s'était dit qu'on prendrait notre temps. **(je fronçais des sourcils)** Attend ok laisse moi finir. J'ai compris que j'arriverais jamais à être avec toi face au monde si je le disais pas à mes amis et ma famille car ils sont important pour moi, mais tu es importante pour moi vraiment car tu es ma copine et car je t'aime. Je... Charlie le sait, je lui ai dit tout à l'heure, et Taissa le sait.**

J'étais bouche-bée, après sa confidence et aussi car elle avait eu le courage de le dire à sa meilleure amie alors que moi je n'avais toujours pas le cran de le dire à Lou. J'étais tellement égoïste, je lui ai forcer à le dire alors que moi non ! Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

**\- Scar, je t'aime et je lui ai dit...** Chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant.

**\- Je suis tellement désolée Rose.**

**\- Q-Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?** Demandait elle perdue.

**\- Non bien sûre que non ! Tu es parfaite c'est... **(je m'asseyais sur le banc en pierre derrière moi)**... Moi, j'ai été tellement égoïste, je t'ai forcé la main alors que tu étais pas prête. J'aurais du penser à toi au lieu d'en faire qu'à ma tête. Je veux pas te perdre ok, j'étais énervé tout à l'heure et je veux pas que tu m'en veuilles pour ça... Je suis désolée.**

**\- Scar... **(elle s'asseyait à côté de moi)** je l'ai dit à Charlie,** chuchota-t-elle, **je l'ai fait pour nous et car j'ai été prête, et je voulais pas te perdre.**

Je me retournais pour lui prendre la main.

**\- Rose tu me perdras pas comme ça, c'est moi qui était conne dans l'histoire vraiment, je te promets que je te forcerais plus jamais à faire ça, on ira à notre rythme et que.**

Ses lèvres venaient de me couper, un tel soulagement était divin. Je répondais à son baiser en l'attirant vers moi mais par manque d'air on coupa court à cet instant. Pourtant elle resta proche de mes lèvres.

**\- Tu es partie depuis longtemps de la réception,** murmura-t-elle en caressant du bout de son nez ma joue.

**\- C'était chiant et j'ai rien louper de tou.**

**\- Oh non il y a eu une embrouille,** me coupa-t-elle.

Rose se décala un petit peu :

**\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir encore couper la parole...**

**\- J'ai l'habitude,** dis-je en roulant des yeux, **tu disais qu'il y a eu une embrouille ?**

**\- Oui,** commença-t-elle en caressant le dos de ma main,** j'ai pas vraiment compris, mais il y a eu un truc entre Louann et les élèves de Salem.**

**\- Quoi ? Elle a fait quoi ?** Dis-je inquiète.

Rose fronça des sourcils avant de continuer :

**\- Et bien elle a provoqué Lily d'abord, après Luke et au final elle est partie à la rencontre de Sam et.**

**\- Il lui a fait du mal ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?** M'empressais-je.

**\- Il est partit danser,** fit Rose intrigué, **il y a un problème ?**

**\- Non non t'inquiète,** mentis-je.

Il a pas réagit ce blaireau ! Putain Lou devait être sacrément énervé. Oui je n'étais pas si dupe que ça, je savais bien qu'elle avait fait exprès de le provoquer.

**\- Tu es sûre ?** Demanda Rose en s'approchant de moi.

**\- Certaine,** dis-je en la prenant dans les bras.

Sa tête se posa naturellement sur mon épaule, je lui caressais le dos alors qu'elle me laissait des baisés sur l'épaule. Évidement ce geste me fit sourire, je lui pris le visage pour l'embrasser.

**\- WEASLEY ! Sérieusement ! Weasley !**

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

**\- Avec Weasley !** Répétais-je.

Malfoy et elle se décalèrent l'une de l'autre. Malfoy se mit directement sur ses deux jambes afin de venir vers moi.

**\- Lou s'il te plaît attend !**

**\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire putain ?**

Scarlett affichait un regard sombre.

**\- Essaye de comprendre merde !**

**\- Comprendre quoi ? Que tu te tapes la St Nitouche de service,** tranchais-je en désignant Weasley.

**\- Ne l'appel pas comme ça,** répondit Scarlett.

**\- Oh pardon chère amie si j'ai insulté ta dulcinée,** dis-je avec sarcasme.

**\- Arrête ça Lou !**

**\- Louann attend! Attend s'il.**

Et voilà le comble de l'histoire : Crivey, non mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans ''me laisser tranquille''. Situation pire que grotesque : Crivey qui venait d'arriver derrière moi pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, Rose qui se taisait pour une fois, et Scarlett qui me faisait face.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ?** Criais-je à Crivey.

**\- Je... Calme toi !**

**\- Me calmer ? Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ?**

**\- Ne lui parle pas comme ça,** fit Weasley.

**\- Toi ta gueule !** Dis-je cassante.

**\- Parkinson ! Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que te prend ? J'ai droit d'être avec qui je veux,** exposa Scarlett.

J'étais rouge de colère (d'ailleurs cette couleur ne m'allait pas du tout).

**\- Non mais pas elle ! Tu veux mieux que ça, tu fais pas baby-sitter, pas elle quoi ! Tu la détestes.**

**\- Lou c'est toi qui t'es mis ça dans ta tête, je ne la déteste pas, et puis si tu m'écoutais un minimum depuis le début je te dis que je suis perdue dans mes sentiments... Et puis merde Lou tu vas pas en chier un cake là ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là Crivey ?** Siffla Scarlett.

**\- Putain mais réveil toi Malfoy, tu me laisse tomber !** Crachais-je.

Crivey ne répondit pas.

**\- Mais pourquoi tu crois ça ? Est-ce que je t'ai laissé tomber depuis un moi ?**

**\- UN MOI ! ÇA FAIT UN MOI ?** Hurlais-je.

Ok je m'attendais pas qu'elle soit ensemble depuis si longtemps.

**\- Tu vois que tu t'en es même pas rendu compte,** signala Weasley.

**\- Oh la ferme toi je te cause pas !**

**\- Arrête de lui parler comme ça,** fit Scarlett en mettant un bras pour la protéger.

**\- Tu es pas comme ça Scarlett, tu es pas soumise et tu défends pas des nazes comme eux, alors réveil toi !**

**\- Mais je suis bien Lou ! Pourquoi tu veux que je change ?** Disait Scarlett en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Car tu n'es pas comme ça, putain ! La Scarlett que j'ai connu était cassante prête à tout pour.**

**\- Te suivre partout ?** Coupa-t-elle.

**\- Oh non ! Scarlett joue pas à ça avec moi, ne me dit pas que je te pousse à faire des choses que tu n'aimes pas ! Tu adorais passer du temps avec moi, et maintenant tu le passes avec elle alors me fait pas croire que tu n'as pas changé !**

**\- Louann calme toi,** fit Crivey en posant un bras sur mon épaule.

**\- Toi lâche moi !**

Charlie me fit quand même face mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à m'atteler à elle maintenant.

**\- Lou arrête de péter un câble pour rien ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sorte avec Rose ?**

**\- Tu m'as abandonné !**

**\- Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Arrête de gueuler là ! J'ai toujours été là pour toi !**

**\- Faux ! Vous m'avez tous laissé tomber à un moment ou un autre !**

Scarlett écarquilla les yeux.

**\- Dit moi quand ?** Dit elle froidement.

Je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation avec Crivey et Weasley à nos côtés.

**\- Tu vois tu ne réponds même pas Lou ! Je ne t'ai jamais abandonner, j'ai toujours été là pour toi quand tu le voulais et quand tu ne le voulais pas !**

**\- Moi je te veux tout le temps et je voulais pas te perdre ! Mais c'est trop tard car maintenant je me retrouve seule !**

Je me retournais pour partir, mais je bousculais Crivey.

**\- Tu es pas sérieuse Lou ?** Fit Scarlett qui me prit le bras.

**\- Tu la préfères à moi,** sifflais-je en passant devant Crivey en retirant le bras de Scarlett.

Scarlett était stoïque, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir achevé.

**\- Louann attend tu réagis comme une gamine,** signala Charlotte.

Une gamine ! Ma main ne fit qu'un geste, la claque avait été rapide et violente.

**\- Toi ! Ne parle pas !** Menaçais-je alors qu'elle se tenait la joue.

Rose essaya de s'approcher de moi mais Scarlett lui en empêcha. Je partis sans me retourner et véritablement énervé ! Comment elle a pu sortir avec Rose, et surtout me le cacher ? J'étais sa meilleure amie, elle aurait pu me faire confiance non ? J'aurais sûrement pas réagis comme ça si elle m'avait prévenue dés le début ! Non mais merde, pourquoi elle m'avait caché ça ?

Et puis merde ! Rien à foutre de ses états d'âme à la con. Maintenant j'étais seule sans ma meilleure amie, sans ma mère et sans Crivey. Putain mais merde ! Pourquoi je réagissais comme ça ? Crivey m'a rendu faible, dingue et pathétique ! Je n'avais plus personne.

Oh merlin... J'étais seule. Quelque chose coulait sur mes joues, c'était quoi encore. Je m'essuyais les joues.

**\- Merde maintenant je chiale !** Sifflais-je à moi même.

Je pleurais, j'étais seule, et j'étais surtout super conne. Pourquoi j'avais réagis comme ça ? J'avais l'impression que mon cœur était en mille morceau. Oh merlin... Crivey me manquait. Je savais très bien que Scarlett reviendrait vers moi un jour ou l'autre c'était ma meilleure amie. Mais Charlie me manquait, pourquoi ça ? Oh non, non, non ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne autant d'importance dans ma vie. Je ne voulais pas l'apprécier autant.

Il fallait que je me change les idées.

**\- Hé tu vas bien ?**

Je levais ma tête pour apercevoir qui me parlait. Thérésa ? Tess ? Taissa ? Je me souvenais pas de son prénom, mais elle était loin d'être moche.

**\- Parfaitement !** Dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle répondait en souriant et se recoiffait ses cheveux claires.

**\- T-Tu retournais au bal ?** Demanda-t-elle gentiment en se mordillant les lèvres.

J'avais trouvé ma distraction.

**\- Non, je me baladais, il faut que j'aille me nettoyer. Je me suis mis du jus sur ma robe,** dis-je gentiment.

**\- Oh... Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ?** Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Soit elle était conne soit elle avait compris mes intentions.

**\- Tu as qu'à me suivre,** murmurais-je en me léchant les lèvres.

Taissa Benson, voilà son nom me revenait ! Elle m'emboîta le pas et on se retrouvait vite à l'intérieure des toilettes de filles, elles étaient désertes ce qui était parfait. Je me retournais dès que j'entendis la porte se refermer.

Je m'approchais d'elle alors qu'elle fit un pas en arrière, sûrement par habitude. Son regard était profond alors qu'elle se mordillait les lèvres, il fallait être débile pour ne pas ressentir la tension sexuel qui était présente. J'avançais vers elle encore une fois alors que la porte d'une toilette s'ouvrit derrière le poids du corps de Taissa. En un mouvement, elle me prit par la taille pour m'attirer dans la minuscule toilette. Je ne me fis pas prier pour la plaquer sur la cloison en bois, nos bouches se rencontrèrent enfin, tout était très sauvage. Je sentais rapidement sa langue avec la mienne ce qui me fit gémir en première, mais il était vite accompagné par un grognement de plaisir de sa part quand je lui mordais sa lèvre inférieure. Dans la précipitation je dézippais sa robe alors qu'elle mordillait l'intérieure de mon cou avec des intervalles de coup de langue. Je n'eus pas le temps de me plaindre de sa robe qu'elle me poussait un peu pour la retirer, à peine ce geste fait que je la reprenais par la taille pour qu'elle revienne à moi. Je déposais de multitudes de baisés sur son cou et le début de sa poitrine, je la sentais frémir ce qui m'excitait encore plus. Pourquoi je faisais ça avec elle ? Je n'avais pas le temps d'y réfléchir que je sentais ses mains se diriger vers ma chute de reins. Taissa remonta ma robe et je la jetais négligemment sur le sol. Sans me rendre compte, je caressais déjà le contour de son bas de sous-vêtement, elle laissa apparaître un nouveau gémissement avant que je commence à la caressais à travers son habit. Son souffle était déjà saccadé, merlin c'était fou comment je faisais de l'effet. Alors que je continuais elle retira avec habilité mon soutien-gorge avant de commencé à m'embrasser, me mordre, me lécher ou même caresser la poitrine. Chaque contactes étaient intenses, je laissais un gémissement alors que mes doigts se firent plus pressant à découvrir son intérieur, alors brutalement je les enfonçais en elle. Elle se cambra brutalement et en fonça ses ongles sous ma peau, ce qui me fit grogner de plaisir. Alors que je faisais des vas-et-viens en elle, elle bougea son bassin à mon rythme. Taissa avait une respiration rauque, j'étais toujours entrain de m'occuper d'elle qu'elle prit mon visage dans ses mains pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Elle me plaqua sur l'autre cloison alors que je sentis son genoux venir à mon entre-jambe. J'aurais pourtant cru que c'était le genre de fille discrète. Je fermais mes yeux de plaisir à ce contacte, j'étais toujours en elle et on commença un jeu de domination. Qui est-ce qui ferait le plus mal ou le plus plaisir ? Mon dos se cambra quasiment juste après qu'elle est atteint son plaisir ultime (où elle avait eu le plaisir de me griffer une partie de mon dos). Au moment où je la sentais en moi un cri m'échappa, j'essayais de le contrôler en la mordant violemment.

Taissa se recula de moi et s'adossa à la cloison en face de moi. La sueur sur son svelte corps était attrayant j'avais encore envie de la goûter, je m'avançais vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Sur mes lèvres elle le chuchota :

**\- Tu as l'habitude de crier...** (je l'embrassais) **le nom d'une autre...** (encore une fois en lui faisant un suçon) **quand tu couches avec quelqu'un ?**

Je reculais violemment. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?!

* * *

Pas trop de suspense sur la personne ne question ? :)


	19. Chapter 19

Natsu'eichi : Voilà enfin, on est encore le weekend O:) ! Pour le violeur tu le seras que dans plusieurs chapitre. Je suis désolée de l'attente ! :$ Ce chapitre est long, très long. Mais bonne lecture. Et j'attend tes commentaires ! ;)

**_Rappel ou Note :_**

**_Parents - Enfants._**

**_Ginny et Harry Potter : James, Albus et Lily._**

**_Ron et Hermione Weasley : Rose et Hugo._**

**_Bill et Fleur Weasley : Victoire, Dominique et Louis._**

**_Percy et Audrey Weasley : Molly et Lucy._**

**_George et Angelina Weasley : Fred et Roxane._**

**_Neville et Hannah Londubat : Alexander et Alexie._**

**_Luna et Rolf Scramender : Lorcan et Cassandra._**

**_Denis et Charlotte Crivey : Samantha, Colin, et Charlie._**

**DISCLAIMER : seule l'histoire m'appartient !**

**Playlist : Ghost Story - Coldplay**

**No One's Gonna Love You - Band Of Horses**

**A Whit Demon Love Song - The Killers**

**Everybody Hurts - R.E.M.**

**Sister - Mumford &amp; Sons**

**Ever After - Marianas Trench**

**In My Veins - Andrew Belle**

**Terrible Love - Birdy**

**Dark Paradise - Lana Del Rey**

**Every Breath You Take - The Police**

**Breathe Again - Sara Bareilles**

**Banquet - Bloc Party**

**Erase Me - Kid Cudi**

**Heart - The Pretty Reckless**

**Flashback - Uppermost**

**BomBom (feat The Teaching) - Macklemore &amp; Ryan Lewis**

Une petite review ?

* * *

**19- Vacance de Noël.**

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

**\- Enfin à la maison !** Dis-je en posant mes valises brutalement.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre des escaliers, James descendait habillé d'une chemise bleu ciel et d'un pantalon beige qui était légèrement retroussé. Mon frère ouvrit grand ses bras pour me faire une accolade, je m'y réfugiais avec un grand sourire.

**\- LILY POTTER ! Tes chaussures pleine de neige !**

Je me décalais brusquement de James pour retourner sur le paillasson, James ricana avant que je réponde à ma mère :

**\- Ma maman franchement tu deviens pire que grand mère quand tu fais ça !**

Ma mère arriva à l'entrée du salon à ma gauche, elle avait ses cheveux court légèrement en bataille avec de la farine sur sa joue. Je fronçais des sourcils :

**\- Pourquoi tu as de la farine partout maman ?**

**\- Des gâteaux avec ton frère évidement** (elle s'approcha de moi pour me faire un câlin)... **Pourquoi Hermione n'est pas descendu ?**

J'enlevais mes chaussures alors que mon frère allait vers la cuisine rejoindre sûrement Albus.

**\- J'sais pas, il me semble que Hermi avait des courses à faire pour Noël.**

Ma mère hocha la tête avant de faire emmener mes valises par magie en haut dans ma chambre. Elle me demanda si j'allais bien et comment aller Alexander, puis me parla de Casey qui arrivait demain.

**\- Ah Lily !** Fit Al' en venant me serrer dans ses bras quelques instants puis retourna vers le centre le l'îlot de cuisine.

**\- Papa est pas là ?** Demandais-je en trempant le doigt dans la pâte à biscuit.

Ma mère me fit une tape sur la main pour que je me stoppe, Al' et James rigolèrent en cœur en voyant ma tête surprise.

**\- Ton père arrive bientôt,** répondit elle en mettant un plat dans le four.

**\- C'est pourquoi tout ça ?**

**\- Les Criveys viennent manger demain midi,** dit Al'.

**\- Sam vient ?** Demandant James en s'asseyant sur le plan de travail derrière Al'.

**\- Et bien c'est une Crivey débile donc évidement,** précisa Albus en roulant des yeux.

James lui fit un léger coup de pied dans le dos pour sa remarque.

**\- Et les gars ! On se calme,** signala notre mère mesurant du lait.

Je pris place à côté de James alors qu'il s'amusa à me pousser pour que je tombe du plan de travail, je lui frappais le bras pour qu'il arrête. Notre mère leva les yeux vers nous et on stoppa nos chamailleries.

**\- On voit pas Alexander cette année chérie ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait une tel fixette sur mon copain, on dirait mon père parfois, enfin non... Papa était surprotecteur. Ma mère adorait par dessus tout Alexander, pour elle s'était un modèle de perfection... afin presque : il ne faisait pas de Quidditch.

**\- Alex vient le 25 avec ses parents**, dis-je.

Albus se retourna vers James et moi :

**\- Alexie ne vient pas ?**

**\- Bah tu sais elle est avec Borislav donc bon elle viendra pas je pense, enfin je m'en fous.**

Al' fronça des sourcils, est-ce que j'avais dit quelque chose de mal encore ?

**\- Quoi ?** Ajoutais-je.

**\- Je comprend pas pourquoi tu es pas amie avec Alexie.**

**\- Je suis pas amie avec c'est tout Al', elle traîne avec Parkinson et Malfoy,** dis-je un peu plus sévèrement.

**\- C'est parce qu'elle est dans la maison du diable,** rigola James en attrapant une pomme.

**\- Allez vous faire foutre tout les deux, je suis allé à Serpentard et je m'en suis très bien sortie !** Répliqua Albus en allant voir dans le four.

**\- James ! Lily ! Arrêtez ça !** Railla notre mère.

**\- C'est lui qui nous insulte et c'est Albus que tu défends, j'ai toujours su que c'était lui ton préféré,** ricana James.

Ma mère écarta grand les yeux, elle ressemblait souvent à mamie Molly quand elle faisait ça, Albus et moi sourirent.

**\- James Potter tu vas dans ta chambre !**

**\- Maman j'ai 23ans, tu peux pas m'envoyer dans ma chambre,** expliqua-t-il en souriant.

**\- James Po.**

**\- Bonjour tout le monde, Oh Lily tu es déjà là... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Fit mon père en arrivant derrière ma mère.

Il lui vola un baiser avant que ma mère réponde :

**\- Ton fils et ta fille rigolent d'Al' car il est allé à Serpentard,** fit elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Mon père garda une main sur la hanche de notre mère alors qu'il nous jugea du regard.

**\- Vous auriez pu tout aussi bien allé dans cette maison, James car tu es un casse cou fini et Lily car tu es un brin têtue,** se moqua notre père, **et pourquoi aujourd'hui vous rigolez de votre frère ?**

James plissa les yeux et me laissa répondre :

**\- On parlait d'Alexie Londubat qui est à Serpentard c'est tout.**

Harry mit son doigt dans un plat pour prendre de la pâte à gâteau mais ma mère lui tapota le bras pour qu'il arrête. Il fronça des sourcils mais retira sa main :

**\- Vous savez les enfants, Poudlard est une famille certes mais après tout vous y restez que 7ans de votre vie, vos choix dans cette école vont avoir des conséquences évidement. Comme le fait d'être séparer de chaque maison et d'avoir des relations différente, mais Serpentard n'est pas un repère de Mangemort, plus maintenant, donc...**

**\- Arrêtez de vous chamailler pour rien. Et maintenant on va profiter de Noël vu que James est revenu et que Albus est ici,** fini ma mère avant de ranger son tablier.

Ma mère se pencha pour embrasser notre père et lui dit qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Mon père nous laissa aussi pour aller dans son bureau finir des dossiers d'Auror. Les garçons partirent à leurs occupations alors que je montais les deux étages pour me retrouver dans ma chambre sous les combles.

C'était l'un de mes endroits préférés, c'était calme et apaisant. C'était mon cocon. Ma chambre était rectangulaire avec une porte en bois blanc coulissante, des tapis étaient dispersés un peu partout, et mon lit était au milieu de la pièce. Il était blanc avec des couvertures beiges et de nombreux oreillers, tout était pour mon confort, j'étais chanceuse d'être née dans le bonheur et l'argent, même si on nous avez habitué à ne pas en profiter. Vers le bout de la pièce juste sur le côté droite de mon lit, un espace était aménagé avec plusieurs cousins et une table basse, c'était là où on avait des multitudes de conversation avec Charlie et Rose.

Je m'effondrais sur le lit, ça faisait tellement du bien d'être à la maison.

**Point de vue de Samantha Crivey.**

Charlie venait enfin d'arriver à la maison après que notre mère est allée la chercher à la gare mais elle s'était réfugié en vitesse dans sa chambre, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout étant donné qu'elle ne m'avait même pas dit bonjour. Et puis c'était clairement bizarre car elle avait même pas sauté sur les mignardises qu'avait fait maman pour elle. Bref ! Il fallait que j'aille la voir. Je montais les escaliers pour arriver à la chambre qui était collé à celle de mon frère. C'était ma chambre avant (elle était plus grande) mais en déménageant Charlie l'avait prit.

J'entrouvris la porte pour voir Charlie sur son lit la tête dans ses oreillers. J'entrais sans être invité et m'assis sur le bout de son lit. Avant de lui tapotais le mollet, je me remettais ma mèche de cheveux du même côtés de ma longue et grosse tresse.

**\- Vas t'en,** grogna-t-elle dans son oreiller.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, c'était toujours ma sœur : ronchon.

**\- Charlotte !** Fis-je en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aimait pas que je l'appel ainsi.

J'avais gagné ! Ma petite sœur se retourna avec les yeux humides.

**\- Samantha !**

**\- On va pas jouer à ça Charlie,** dis-je calmement, **qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

Charlie se redressa un petit peu, et regarda la porte qui était fermé. Elle ne se décida pas à parler alors je réessayais :

**\- Charlie, s'il te plaît, ça fait plus de 7mois que tu es comme ça, avec des hauts et des bas avec moi, et je m'inquiète vraiment, et je me suis dit que les vacances de Noël pourrait nous aid.**

**\- Arrête s'il te plaît Sam,** supplia-t-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

Me cœur se serra. Charlie pleurait et je n'avais aucune solution et je ne savais même pas pourquoi elle était si mal. Instinctivement je la pris dans mes bras, elle nicha sa tête sous mon cou alors que je lui caressais le dos. Je détestais voir ma petite sœur aussi mal.

Elle lâcha un sanglot assez bruyant, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état.

**\- Charlie... Charlie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Je sentais quelque chose d'humide sur mon tee-shirt à manche longue, je me doutais que c'était ses larmes.

**\- Charlie explique moi s'il te plaît ce qui te rend si mal ?** Tentais-je doucement.

**\- J su une mer.**

**\- Pardon... Je n'ai pas compris,** avouais-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Je sentais ma sœur se décaler de mon thorax pour me parler, elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes et le nez qui coulait un peu, je lui tendis un mouchoir que j'avais dans mon jeans, elle le prit sans hésiter.

**\- Je suis une merde,** dit-elle.

J'inclinais ma tête en lui faisant une tête désolée, car oui... J'étais désolée qu'elle soit si mal.

**\- Charlie tu es loin d'être une merde, pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

Charlie se mordait les lèvres en fronçant tristement ses sourcils. Je lui pris la main pour la serrer.

**\- Je t'en supplie Charlie, dit moi ce que tu as. Les dernières vacances tu ne m'as pas adressée la parole sous prétexte que tu travaillais des techniques de Quidditch, donc maintenant dit moi pourquoi tu vas mal ?**

**\- J'ai pas gérée...**

**\- Tu peux être plus claire ?**

**\- Je me suis fait une amie cette année,** dit-elle avant de se stopper.

**\- Oookk, et ? C'est bien non ?**

Elle reprit après avoir prit une longue respiration.

**\- C'est le genre d'amie qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soit, une amitié qui risque de déranger mes autres amitiés déjà en place. Le problème c'est que... On s'est disputé... vraiment beaucoup. Et elle ne veut... plus me parler.**

Charlie lâcha un sanglot, je la repris dans les bras. Ça devait être une sacrée amitié pour qu'elle soit si mal pour une dispute ou alors une sacrée dispute.

**\- J'ai tout gâché... On se voyait assez régulièrement maintenant et puis j'ai pas été là pour elle... Elle l'a mal pris... J'ai essayé de m'excuser mais.**

**\- Ça n'a pas fonctionné,** coupais-je.

Charlie hocha la tête dans mes bras.

**\- Elle me manque Sam...**

Je la serrais un peu plus après son aveu.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pendant l'été ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Q-Quoi ?** Bégayait-elle.

**\- Charlie depuis cet été tu es complètement étrange quand tu es à la maison, je suis ta sœur quand même et je sais quand tu vas mal.**

**\- Rien, il s'est rien passé,** fit-elle en se redressant.

Oh Charlie, c'était tellement évident que tu me mentais.

**\- Tu veux pas m'en parler ?**

**\- Sam... Mon amie me manque c'est tout, et je l'ai perdu, il n'y a rien d'autre.**

J'étais clairement septique.

**\- Je l'ai perdue,** répéta-t-elle en laissant des larmes couler sur son visage.

Mais pourquoi elle était si mal ?

**\- Essaye de la récupérer,** lui conseillais-je.

**\- C'est pas possible.**

**\- Charlie ! Arrête de te lamenter ! Tu es une battante, maintenant tu dois être courageuse et aller lui parler,** expliquais-je avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

Elle me fit un sourire léger avec encore des traces de larme sur sa joue.

**\- Essaye de la récupérer,** répétais-je.

Ma sœur reprit une respiration avant de parler :

**\- D'accord tu as raison, je vais essayer.**

**\- Bah voilà !** Dis-je en lui tapotant la main,** et puis c'est Noël, personne ne doit être triste pendant ces fêtes, surtout pas toi car tu es vraiment pas belle quand tu pleures.**

Charlie me tapa le bras.

**\- Hé !**

**\- Tu viens de dire que j'étais moche,** se défendit Charlie en rigolant à travers les larmes.

-** J'ai dit ''pas belle quand tu pleures'' c'est différent,** ajoutais-je avec un sourire.

-** Ouais... Je suis désolée je t'ai laissé du mascara sur ton haut.**

Je regardais ma poitrine pour voir une petite tâche noire.

**\- C'est pas grave,** dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Charlie me souriait timidement.

**\- Merci Sam.**

**\- Sèche te.**

**\- Yo la compagnie !** Fit une petite rousse avec les cheveux ondulés en ouvrant la porte.

**\- On dérange ?** Demanda une grande belle blonde aux yeux bleus suivit d'une autre aussi belle blonde.

Je leurs souriais alors que Charlie à mes côtés séchait ses larmes.

**\- Non non, vous dérangez pas,** souriait Charlie.

**\- Parfait alors,** lança la rousse avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

**\- Molly,** saluais-je.

**\- Les garçons ne sont pas avec vous ?** Demandait ma sœur.

La grande blonde avait un large sourire amusé :

**\- Ta sœur n'est pas d'humeur à avoir des garçons autour d'elle.**

**\- Victoire !** Me plaignais-je.

**\- Quoi c'est vrai Sam, on dirait que tu es allergique au mec,** fit l'autre blonde.

**\- Non Domy je suis juste allergique à James,** fis-je.

**\- James ? James Potter ?** Demanda Charlie un peu perdue.

**\- Oui James Potter,** précisa Molly en se faisant une queue de cheval.

Victoire s'asseyait sur le bureau de Charlie en remettant les plies de sa robe. Il fallait toujours qu'elle soit impeccable.

**\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec James ?** Demanda Charlie un brin trop curieuse.

**\- Ta sœur est chiante,** souligna Dominique.

J'avais vraiment de super amies.

**\- Elle lui a encore foutu un râteau,** fit Molly fièrement.

**\- Il ne veut pas sortir avec moi, il veut coucher avec moi,** me défendais-je.

**\- Arrête un peu ! James n'est pas comme ça,** dit Domy.

**\- C'est toi qui dit ça ! Tu disais la même chose avant d'être avec Toby,** répliquais-je fièrement.

**\- Donc il y a des chances pour que tu sortes avec,** taquina Molly.

Je lui tapais sur le bras sous les rires de ma sœur et mes amies. Elles étaient vraiment chiantes avec James.

**\- Mais pourquoi les autres garçons ne viennent pas avec vous ?** Interrogea Charlie.

**\- Et bien,** commença Victoire,** car Teddy est partie faire des achats de Noël avec ses amis Tom et Samuel et.**

**\- Et car Alejandro est en Espagne dans sa famille, mais reviens pour Noël,** coupa Molly.

**\- Toby est avec James et Louis, donc évidement on l'a pas invité car sinon ta sœur allait péter une crise car James aurait suivit,** exagéra Domy.

**\- Arrêtez avec ça les filles,** me plaignais-je.

**\- Invité à quoi au juste ?** Demanda Charlie.

Victoire se leva du bureau suivit de sa sœur Dominique. A la porte Victoire se retourna pour répondre :

**\- Pour aller au pub Charlie, tu veux venir avec nous ?**

Molly se leva et je la suivis. Toute les quatre on attendait la réponse de Charlie, elle nous souriait timidement, je savais bien qu'elle devait être toujours entrain de penser à son amie.

**\- Non merci amusez vous bien,** fit-elle.

Les filles lui accordèrent un sourire ou un signe de main avant d'aller vers le couloir. Prit de culpabilité de laisser ma sœur seule ce soir, je retournais dans la chambre pour déposer un bisou sur sa joue :

**\- Essaye de revoir ton amie,** chuchotais-je.

Charlie hocha la tête avec un sourire.

**\- Sam tu viens !** Cria Molly du couloir.

**\- J'arrive,** dis-je en referma la porte.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

**\- On est rentré chéri** ! Lança ma mère en posant les courses sur le plan de travail.

Je fis la même chose. Elle m'avait traîné pour aller faire les courses avec Hugo, on était fatigués tout les deux avec la soirée qu'on avait passés la vieille à Poudlard. Soirée trop mouvementé à mon goût d'ailleurs, Scar était assez renfermée par rapport au sujet de Louann, et je ne savais pas comment réagir avec cette histoire. C'était son amie non la mienne, et Louann avait été désagréable avec Charlie, ma copine et moi même, elle avait même osé gifler Charlie !

**\- Ahhh ! Ma Rosie d'amour,** salua mon père en me faisant un câlin.

**\- Papa repose moi parterre,** dis-je joyeusement.

Mon père était un grand gamin, mais j'adorais ça. Hugo arriva derrière nous et enlaça à son tour notre père.

**\- Alors comment ça se passe les cours en ce moment chérie ?** Demanda ma mère.

Oh non ! Voilà le gros coup de stresse qui m'envahit.

**\- Euh... Oui j'ai bien réussi mes devoirs,** dis-je timidement.

Tout en rangeant les courses ma mère et mon père continuèrent à me parler :

-** J'ai lu tes bulletins et il semblerait que tu sois quelque peu distraite ces temps ci, commença ma mère, comment ça se fait ?**

**\- Hermione laisse donc tranquille Rose, elle vient juste de revenir,** essaya mon père en mangeant un raisin.

**\- Les études sont importante sinon elle n'aura pas de travail qui rapporte assez bien pour sa futur famille,** fit ma mère.

**\- Hermione ! Je te préviens que mes parents ont pas eu besoin d'argent pour nous élever mes frères, ma sœur et moi.**

**\- Je sais chérie, je parlais juste de l'avenir... désolée.**

**\- Il faut simplement de l'amour,** souriait mon père.

Ma mère roulait des yeux alors que mon père reprit un raisin, pourtant mon stresse était toujours là. Mon père n'était pas du tout le genre à me mettre la pression mais je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais tellement peur de décevoir les attentes de ma mère. Enfin si... Elle était considérée comme la fille qui avait sauvé le monde magique avec ses deux amis, c'était la sorcière la plus puissante que je connaissais, et aussi la plus brillante. Et tout le de monde voyait en moi sa copie conforme.

**\- C'est les vacances de Noël, on va pas stresser maintenant,** fit mon père.

Ma mère se retourna et embrassa mon père avant d'ajouter :

**\- Oui tu as raison** (facile à dire pour eux), **le dîner sera près dans une demi-heure.**

Je leurs fis un sourire avant d'aller à l'étage pour aller dans ma chambre. C'était la dernière porte au fond du couloir juste à côté d'une fenêtre. Je regardais par la fenêtre avant de rentrée dans ma chambre, il neigeait toujours.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je fermais les deux grands rideaux marrons des deux fenêtres qui était face à mon lit. Je me retournais pour allait sur mon lit que ma mère avait impeccablement fait, et plaçait mes oreillers à la perfection. Tout était en ordres, le porte manteau blanc à l'entrée de ma chambre, mes étagères de bouquins sur le côté droit de mon lit étaient triées par ordre alphabétique et par genre, mon bureau qui se situait entre les deux fenêtres était plus que rangé (aucune poussière, les papiers étaient parallèle, les stylos étaient rangés par couleur). J'aimais bien l'ordre mais à ce point c'était déroutant. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit après avoir retirés mes boots.

Mon portable vibra. On avait pas droit d'avoir nos portables à Poudlard car déjà on ne captait rien là bas et aussi car il fallait garder les valeurs des sorciers, ce qui était clairement bizarre étant donné que les professeurs voulaient qu'on étudie les moldus. Mais les élèves de Poudlard respectaient la règle, même les Serpentards. Étonnant !

Je lis le message :

**Scar 19h36 : **_Tu me manques déjà, xoxo._

Je souriais comme une débile, elle était si mignonne.

**Rose 19h37 : **_Toi aussi Scar, tout ce passe bien chez toi ?_

En attendant la réponse j'allais dans la salle de bain que j'avais en commun avec mon frère. J'entrais pour placer ma trousse de toilette et me recoiffer quelque peu. Mon portable vibra encore dans la poche arrière de mon jeans.

**Scar 19h40 : **_L'ambiance à la maison est toujours au top Rosie ! Alice est déjà à la maison avec Scor, et mes parents... ils sont mes parents. Toi ? Tu fêtes Noël o__ù ?_

**Rose 19h42 : **_Et Louann ? Ça va aller bb... Je fête le 24 avec toute ma grande famille chez moi, et le 25 __je ne sais pas, sûrement qu'on ira voir la famille de ma mère__. _

**Scar 19h46 : **_Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Lou. Toute ta ''grande'' famille ? Tu vas voir Lorcan ?_

**Rose 19h48 : **_Ça va s'arranger avec Lou... Toute ma famille, tu sais très bien que j'ai 11 cousins et cousines, puis la moitié est en couple et les Crivey viennent aussi. __Je ne sais pas encore si je vois__ Lorcan, pourquoi ?_

**Scar 19h52 : **_Lorcan va en profiter __s'il est là__..._

Je m'essayais sur mon lit pour répondre au sms.

**Rose 19h55 : **_Lorcan est mon amie Scar. __Et puis c'est stupide de ta part d'être jalouse de lui sachant que je suis avec TOI._

**Scar 19h56 : **_Je suis pas jalouse. _

Je roulais des yeux face à sa réponse.

**Rose 19h56 : **_Bien sûre._

**Scar 19h57 : **_Je t'imagine parfaitement entrain de rouler des yeux et me mépriser actuellement._

**Rose 19h58 : **_Je te méprise pas bb._

**Scar 19h59 : **_Haha ! J'en étais sûre que tu roulais des yeux amour, tu es toujours comme ça._

Je souriais face au surnom qu'elle m'avait attribué.

**Rose 20h01 : **_Je ne suis pas toujours comme ça, et puis je ne le serais pas si tu étais pas jalouse de Lorcan qui d'ailleurs n'a rien fait pour me récupérer donc personne __ne viendra ''profiter'' de moi. Et puis de toute façon durant les vacances j'ai autre chose à faire que de passer du temps avec Lorcan._

**Scar 20h05 :**_ Même par portable tu es chiante amour ! Et oui j'imagine que tu seras plus occupé pour essayer de me voir héhé._

**\- ROSE ! A TABLE !** Cria ma mère d'en bas.

Je répondis vite au sms avant de descendre :

**Rose 20h06 : **_Je dois aller manger, je t'aime et j'espère pouvoir te voir __pendant les vacances._

Je balançais mon portable sur mon lit avant de retourner dans le couloir, mon frère devait déjà être en bas car je l'entendais rire avec mon père. Je descendais les escaliers en me tenant à la rembarre, avant même d'arrivé au rez-de-chaussé, je pouvais voir des escaliers mon père assit à la table en face de mon frère alors que ma mère posait deux plats bien remplis. Notre salle à mangé était richement décoré d'une multitude de cadre photo et de peinture. Seule un buffet de vaisselle était dans la pièce en plus de la table magique (elle s'allongeait sans fin afin que les invités puisse être convié, tout comme la pièce).

Ma mère me souriait quand je pris place en face d'elle, les garçons avaient déjà commencé à parler :

**\- Je t'assure papa ! Krum était vert, je l'ai massacré,** lança fièrement Hugo.

Je fronçais des sourcils. De quoi il parlait ?

**\- Massacré à quoi ?** Demandais-je apportant une salade à ma bouche.

**\- Bah tu sais au Quidditch ! Quand j'ai attrapé le vif d'or,** dit il avec un sourire.

**\- Ça c'est bien mon fils !** Fit mon père avec un hochement de tête.

Ma mère coupa court à la conversation :

**\- J'ai appris que l'Institution de Salem d'Amérique était arrivé à Poudlard, ils sont comment ?**

**\- Ils sont géniaux ! Amber... Une amie,** précisa mon frère, **elle est super drôle, on traîne ensemble et en plus elle adore les produits d'oncle George.**

**\- Qui n'aime pas les farces et attrapes,** dit mon père en levant les yeux au ciel amusé.

**\- Et toi Rose, tu les aimes bien ces élèves ?** Demanda ma mère.

**\- Euh... Je ne sais pas vraiment, enfin si mais, enfaite je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps de bien apprendre à les connaître avec mes révisions. Mais certains sont vraiment gentils,** répondis-je timidement.

**\- Rosie chérie, tu devrais arrêter de stresser pour tes révisions,** lança mon père en se resservant de la tartiflette.

Ma mère lui lança un regard désapprobateur avant de prendre la parole :

**\- Si c'est un bon stresse, elle peut continuer à stresser et puis c'est très bien de réviser chérie.**

Je respirais profondément avant de hocher la tête pour lui faire plaisir. Les conversations continuaient mais je n'écoutais plus. Est-elle fière de moi ? Mon père se foutait royalement que je sois la meilleure ou non dans les études mais je ne savais pas si ma mère était du même avis. Est-ce qu'elle m'encourageait pour être la meilleure ou est-ce qu'elle voulait que je sois la meilleure ?

**\- Alors Hug' tu as une copine ?** Demanda mon père alors que ma mère fit apparaître le dessert.

Hugo passa une main dans sa tignasse rousse pour la remettre en arrière.

**\- En... Bah... Non, j'ai essayé mais... Non enfin non j'ai pas de copine,** concluait-il.

**\- C'est pas grave chérie, tu trouveras la fille idéale plus tard,** fit ma mère en lui serrant le bras.

Mon frère répondait en lui souriant.

-** Et toi Rose ?** Demanda Ron.

-** Lorcan l'a quitté et maintenant il sort avec quelqu'un d'autre donc elle est céli.**

**\- HUGO !** Coupais-je avec une voix plus haute que d'habitude.

Mon père nous regardait tour à tour avant d'ajouter :

**\- Pourquoi il t'a quitté ?**

**\- Il l'a trompé,** fit Hug'.

**\- Arrête !** Lançais-je.

**\- QUOI ! Il a fait ça à ma fille !** Aboya mon père.

**\- Ron calme toi,** essaya ma mère en lui prenant le bras.

**\- Papa c'est rien,** commençais-je, **je ne suis pas triste d'accord, je voulais rompre avec lui, on était pas dans la même longueur d'onde, c'était mon meilleur ami on aurait jamais du sortir ensemble ça n'a pas fonctionné.**

Ma mère jugea du regard mon père qui commençait à devenir rouge.

**\- Et il était obligé de te tromper pour ça ?** Cracha-t-il.

**\- Ronald !** Lança ma mère.

**\- J'allais rompre avec lui papa, et puis de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas,** dis-je en commença à m'énerver.

Mon père essaya de reprendre une couleur normal alors que ma mère lui caressa le bras. Il respira bruyamment avant de répondre enfin :

**\- D'accord... Si tu es heureuse Rosie, c'est parfait pour moi.**

**\- Merci papa,** dis-je calmement avec un petit sourire gêné.

Je savais très bien que mon père était protecteur avec moi et qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas que je sois mal pour quoique ce soit. Ma mère se détacha de lui pour continuer à manger. Je tournais mon visage pour regarder mon frère. Hugo se sentait apparemment bête d'avoir ouvert sa bouche, parfait.

**\- Vu que Lorcan a réussi à se faire une nouvelle copine rapidement, est-ce que toi aussi ?** Interrogea mon père un nouvelle fois.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise. Je n'avais pas imaginé que je sois obligé de mentir délibérément à mes parents.

**\- Non je n'ai pas de petit copain,** dis-je avec le sourire.

Ce n'était pas mentir non ? Je n'avais pas de copain mais une copine, bon d'accord c'était quand même un peu mentir, mais de toute façon ils le sauront bientôt, enfin si je réussissais à réunir assez de courage pour ça. Merlin ! Charlie m'avait dit que mes parents étaient tolérant, et elle avait raison. Alors pourquoi j'avais encore ultra peur comme ça ?

Ma mère de sa baguette faisait disparaître les assiettes et les plats sur la table. Alors que mon père et Hugo se levèrent pour aller dans le salon. La table était déjà débarrassé, je suivais donc les garçons jusqu'au salon. Arrivé dans la pièce, mon père alla directement dans le canapé pour s'y affaler, suivit de près par Hugo. Je pris ma place habituel au côté de la cheminé et d'une des bibliothèque de la maison. Les garçons avaient allumé la télé et étaient tombé sur un reportage sur les dragons, ils étaient tout les deux euphoriques. Ma mère arriva enfin pour venir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de moi et pris un livre à son tour.

Après une dizaine minutes Hugo gigotait sur place puis brisa le silence :

**\- Pour Noël est-ce que je vais avoir le nouveau balais ?**

**\- Tu verras bien Hugo,** annonça ma mère sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

Hugo faisait la moue mais ajouta :

**\- J'espère que vous serrez content du cadeau que j'ai préparé pour vous alors.**

**\- Vous avez eu le temps de faire les magasins ?** Demanda mon père en tournant sa tête du téléviseur.

**\- Ouaip ! On y est allé la semaine dernière avec Rose.**

**\- Vous aviez assez d'argent ?** Questionna ma mère en tournant un page.

**\- Hugo n'avait pas vraiment économisé... Mais étant donné que moi si, je l'ai avancé,** précisais-je avec un sourire.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore acheté pour avoir tout dépensé Hug' ?** Demanda Ron.

**\- Bah...** (il se gratta la tête). **Je me suis acheté des trucs chez Weasley's et puis après on est allé pas mal de fois à Pré-au-Lard à cause de Salem, et... Je me suis acheté des nouveaux gants de Quidditch et des reposes pieds pour mon balais.**

**\- Tu es pas croyable comme gosse,** lança mon père en rigolant, **en plus tu remets la faute sur Salem.**

Ma mère et moi levions les yeux au ciel.

**\- Vous avez prévu beaucoup de cadeau ?** Demanda ma mère à côté de moi.

**\- Perso j'ai fait vous deux, et j'ai essayé de faire tout les cousins, mais c'est vraiment pas grand chose,** dit mon frère un peu déçu.

**\- C'est le geste qui compte Hugo. Et toi Rose ?**

**\- On a fait votre cadeau ensemble avec Hugo il oubli toujours de le préciser. Puis j'ai acheté pour Lil', Charlie, j'ai trouvé des trucs drôle de Quidditch pour Roxane, Colin, Albus et Louis. Après un livre d'animaux rare pour Molly, pour Fred je lui ai acheté une cravate, il adore ça. Domy, Vic et Sam auront un bracelet de pierre de lune en plus ça ira super bien avec leurs blondeur. J'ai acheté un peigne magique pour James, et Lucy une grosse boîte de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue.**

**\- Tout ça ?** Hoqueta mon père.

Je hochais la tête. J''ai aussi un cadeau pour Scar mais ça il n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Mes parents continuèrent à parler tous ensemble du repas de Noël et des préparatifs, je voyais que ça gonflé mon père, c'était drôle à voir. Ils étaient géniaux comme parents, je devrais sûrement leurs dire que j'aimais Scarlett, après tout j'étais leur fille et il m'aimait... non ?

Un bâillement m'échappa, j'étais épuisé. Je me levais après avoir remis mon livre en place.

**\- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit tout le monde,** dis-je en partant vers le couloir de l'entrée.

Je remontais l'escalier et entrais rapidement dans ma chambre. Je commençais à me déshabiller pour aller me mettre en pyjama dans la salle de bain. Après mon rituel d'hygiène, je partis en direction de mon lit. J'entrais sous mes couvertures et avant d'éteindre la lumière je regardais mon portable :

**Scar 20h08 : **_J'espère aussi pouvoir te voir amour._

**Charlie 20h43 : **_Tu me tiendras au courant quand tu le diras à tes parents pour Malfoy et toi ? Je voudrais être là pour toi, xxxx._

**Lorcan 21h07 : **_Yo Rose ! J'espère que tes vacances vont bien se passer. Il faudrait qu'on parle tout le deux __pendant les vacances__, je t'embrasse, xx._

**Charlie 21h11 : **_De toute façon on se voit après demain donc je serais là ! Love Rosie, xo._

**Scar 21h14 : **_J'aurais pas crue que ça me ferait aussi bizarre de dormir sans toi maintenant._

**Scar 22h06 : **_Je t'aime, bonne nuit Rose, xo._

Tout les messages me firent sourire, mais il fallait avouer que ceux de Scar me firent un petit truc en plus. Je répondais aux messages avant de m'endormir :

**Lorcan 22h34 : **_Passe de bonne vacances aussi, et oui si tu veux on parlera, bises, xx._

**Charlie 22h34 : **_T'inquiète pas Charlie, je ne compte pas le faire sur un coup de tête, même s'il faut avouer que l'idée de leurs dire me stresse. Bonne nuit, Love, xo._

**Scar 22h36 : **_A moi aussi ça me fait bizarre de ne pas dormir dans tes bras... On est obligé de se voir durant les vacances sinon je ne pourrais pas survive. Je t'aime, bisou._

J'éteignais ma lampe de chevet avant de me retourner, en quelques secondes je me sentais partir dans un profond sommeil.

**Point de vue de Casey Zabini.**

J'entrais dans la chambre d'Albus qui était juste en face celle de son frère. C'était le désordre le plus complet, son bureau était le plus touché par cette tornade de chaos. Son bureau et son lit étaient de la même couleur, ils étaient en bois foncé, un bois vernis et ancien qui rappelait un peu le style club, il y avait des feuilles éparpillée sur son bureau (des dessins et technique de Quidditch plus des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal), et sur le fauteuil en cuir des vêtements qui traînait. Il était tant qu'il range un peu, car je ne voyais presque plus le parquet. La seule chose qu'on voyait parfaitement était le tableau situé au-dessus de son lit qui était enfaite une très ancienne carte du monde mise dans un cadre.

Je m'approchais du lit où Albus dormait sur le ventre la tête dans ses oreillers. Je posais mon sac à main et me positionnais avec délicatesse sur son dos en prenant soin de placer mon menton sur le creux de son cou. Mes lèvres touchaient presque ses oreilles.

**\- Bébé,** murmurais-je.

Sa respiration n'était plus aussi calme qu'avant je me doutais qu'il était réveillé.

**\- Il faut se lever,** dis-je d'une voix mielleuse.

Il gigotait en dessous de moi, alors que je lui caressais le haut de son crâne en passant délicatement mes doigts dans ses cheveux brun. Je l'entendais grogner... de plaisir. Je lui fis un baiser sur la tempe, Al' tenta de se retourner, je lui laissais la place qu'il faut pour me faire face. En plaçant mes deux bras autour de sa tête pour laisser un peu d'espace entre nous afin qu'il se retourne avec plus de facilité. Mon amour me faisait face enfin.

**\- Bonjour mon cœur,** susurra-t-il à mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser.

Je me reposais sur son torse.

**\- Tu es arrivé depuis longtemps ?** Demanda-t-il en me remettant une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage.

**\- Non non, ça fait seulement 15 minutes.**

Avec son bout du nez il joua avec le mien puis me laissa un nouveau baiser.

**\- Il est quel heure ?**

**\- Il est 12h30.**

**\- Quoi !** Paniqua-t-il en se relevant sur les coudes ce qui me permis de me mettre à califourchon.

**\- C'est pour ça que je suis venu te réveiller,** avouais-je avec un sourire.

Il plaça ses mains sous mon large pull en laine, avant de se rasseoir. Puis il posa adroitement ses douces lèvres sur les miennes, puis bougea sa bouche jusqu'à se permette de passer sa langue sur mes lèvres. J'avançais mon corps de telle sorte qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques millimètres du sien, mes mains allaient prudemment caresser son corps svelte mon teint halé contrasté parfaitement le sien. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à son bassin. J'enveloppais son cou et il m'enlaça pour terminer notre étreinte romantique.

**\- Enfile une chemise et un pantalon et descend !** Lui dis-je en me décalant de lui pour retourner sur mes pieds.

Al' me laissa au côté de sa porte pour aller dans sa salle de bain et prendre un pantalon noir. Il retira en vitesse son tee-shirt ce qui me laissait apercevoir sur son épaule son tatouage, c'était un simple cercle noir qu'il s'était fait il y a un an. J'attendais coller à sa porte de chambre alors qu'il passa sa tête sous l'eau et se mit du parfum. Ça me fit sourire qu'il prenne le temps de mettre le parfum que je lui avais offert. Il sortit puis enfila des chaussures noirs suivit d'une chemise marron.

**\- C'est bon je suis près,** fit-il en venant m'embrasser.

**\- ILS ARRIVENT !** Hurla Ginny d'en bas.

Albus était à mes lèvres, je râlais que sa mère nous ait dérangé.

**\- Super timing,** souffla-t-il juste avant de me laisser un baiser.

J'ouvris la porte derrière moi pour qu'on puisse descendre vers la salle à manger. On descendait main dans la main, alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur la famille Criveys.

Colin, un grand blond aux yeux gris rentra et alla directement enlacer mon copain.

**\- Putain Al' ! Tu m'as manqué mon vieux !**

**\- Toi aussi mec,** fit Albus en lui tapant dans le dos.

Juste derrière Colin, il y avait Charlotte et Denis Crivey qui saluaient Ginny et Harry. James était à l'embrasure de la porte du salon, alors que Charlie rentrait derrière ses parents. Samantha Crivey arriva derrière sa petite sœur. Elle était un peu plus âgés que James, elle avait les même traits de visage de sa mère et sa sœur, des lèvres pulpeuses, un nez fin et des yeux incroyablement pénétrant, et elles étaient blondes toute les trois. James se triturait les pieds alors que les invités se disaient tous bonjours, ce que je fis de même.

Ginny nous invita à aller nous asseoir dans la grande salle à manger. Arrivé dans celle-ci, on pouvait apercevoir une grande table rectangulaire en bois avec une nappe beige. Les assiettes blanches étaient déjà installés avec des couverts argentés. Des bouteilles de vins étaient posés entre les corbeilles de pains. Harry s'installa en bout de table avec à sa gauche de Monsieur et Madame Crivey, à sa droite se trouvait Ginny. Avec Albus on prit place tout les deux au bout de la table, avec Colin et James à la gauche de Albus et à ma droit il y avait Sam et sa sœur. Lily qui se trouvait juste en face de Charlie à côté de Ginny.

Les plats apparaissaient devant nous, il y avait des St Jacques marinée et du gaspacho aux gambas (Ginny c'était vraiment emballé). Albus étant très gentleman me servit.

**\- Merci,** murmurais-je à son oreille.

Albus me souriait alors que les conversations commença.

**\- Alors comment ça se passe ta formation pour devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal Albus ?** Demanda Denis Crivey.

Tout en se servant, Al' répondit :

**\- Bien c'est assez cool, j'ai passé ce qu'il fallait comme formation, après avoir suivit des cours pour les Aurors.**

**\- Le fait d'être prof est assez gratifiant je dois l'avouer,** fit Colin avec un sourire complice à Al'.

**\- Oui fin tu l'es pas encore,** souligna Samantha à son frère.

**\- Ça ne serait tarder ! Je suis le meilleure entant qu'apprentis professeur de vol,** se vanta Colin.

Les parents discutaient de leurs côtés alors que je repris une nouvelle conversation :

**\- Sam ça se passe comment à la Cour de Justice Magique ?**

**\- Super, enfin super dans le sens que tout est très intense et intéressant... La semaine dernière il y a eu un cas d'un sorcier qui croyait encore au retour du Seigneur des Ténerbre, et pour ça il avait soumis des sorciers à l'Impero pour le suivre dans la quête de son retour, un tr.**

**\- Et c'est moi qui l'ai arrêté,** coupa fièrement James.

Sam le regardait méchamment, sûrement car il l'avait coupé, aller savoir.

**\- Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a attrapé, c'est les Aurors !** Précisa Sam.

James lui adressa un sourire dragueur comme à son habitude. Abus glissa une main sur ma cuisse alors que les autres continuaient à parler. Ça parlait Quidditch, puis du Ministère de la Magie, de la Gazette et en fin de Poudlard. Ils étaient entrain de parler des élèves de Salem :

**\- … Et après Parkinson a pété un câble comme à son habitude d'ailleurs,** souriait Lily.

**\- Lou a fait quoi ?** Demandais-je inquiète.

Les autres me regardèrent, ils savaient très bien que j'étais proche des Parkinsons et Lily était toujours très énervé contre l'ensemble des Serpentards de Poudlard.

**\- Elle a gueulé en plein milieu du bal, toujours pour ce rendre intéressante,** dit-elle.

**\- Elle ne cherche pas à faire ça,** souligna Charlie.

Lily la regarda déboussolé, Sam aussi d'ailleurs. J'étais un peu perdue, Charlie défendait Louann ? Pourquoi ? Les adultes ne s'occupaient pas de notre conversation, Giny posa une nouvelle question alors qu'on se demandait tous pourquoi Charlie avait fait cela.

**\- Avec Rose ça se passe bien ?**

**\- Elle est toujours parfaite maman, ne t'inquiète pas,** fit Lily.

Elle avait l'air peu convaincante.

**\- Comment ça se passe entre toi et Alex ?** Demanda Colin en regardant Lily.

**\- Parfait !**

**\- C'est tout ?** Tenta-t-il.

**\- Bah tous passe bien entre nous.**

**\- Vous êtes tellement trop mature pour votre âges, sérieux,** ricana James.

**\- La ferme James,** répondit sa soeur.

**\- Vaux mieux qu'ils soient comme ça plutôt que de profiter de l'un de l'autre,** trancha Sam.

Pourquoi c'était si tendu entre eux deux ?

**\- Ils sont trop jeune pour pas profiter de la vie,** lança James.

**\- Donc pour toi je ne suis pas assez mature pour être en couple ?** Fit Lily.

Je m'approchais de l'oreille de Albus en lui serrant la main :

**\- Ça va mal finir.**

Il m'embrassa la tempe avant de répondre en souriant :

**\- On a l'habitude maintenant.**

Nos regards retournèrent vers la table.

**\- Je dis pas que tu n'es pas mature, mais je trouve ça dommage que tu te focalises sur une relation à cœur perdu,** répondit James sérieusement.

**\- Arrête James, elle fait ce qu'elle veut,** défendait Sam.

**\- C'est pas ta sœur je te signale,** s'énerva James.

Les adultes se retournèrent vers nous.

**\- Peut être mais elle est majeur et elle fait ce qu'elle souhaite,** ajouta Sam en posant ses couverts.

**\- Je fais ce que je veux avec Alex,** commença Lily, **je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction James.**

James fronça des sourcils :

**\- Tu es ma petite sœur !**

**\- Si je veux être avec Alex c'est mon choix, si je veux vivre avec c'est pareil, si je veux avoir des enfants avec mon copain je fais ce que je veux, je veux l'épouser c'est mon choix !** Lança Lily alors que tout le monde la regardait.

Lily avait le sang chaud.

**\- Lily on a compris,** concluait James.

**\- Non je ne pense pas que tu es saisi James ! Laisse moi faire ce que je veux d'accord, je vais épouser Alexander que ça te plaise ou non !**

Harry et Ginny ouvrirent grand leurs yeux :

**\- Q-Quoi ?**

Lily devenait toute pâle, il y eut un silence de mort. Je remarquais que Charlie se mordillait les lèvres. C'était quoi encore ce bordel !

**\- Lily tu peux répéter ?** Demanda Harry.

**\- Je... Je vais épouser Alexander,** hésita-t-elle.

Harry posa ses couverts alors que Ginny posa sèchement sa serviette sur la table.

**\- De quoi tu parles ?** Lança James.

**\- James tais toi,** ordonna sa mère.

**\- Comment ça tu vas épouser Alexander ?** Fit Harry sévèrement.

**\- Il m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai dit oui,** insista Lily.

Bizarrement elle n'avait pas une attitude insolente mais plus quelqu'un qui essayait de se défendre avec peu d'argument.

**\- Et tu as accepté ?** Demanda Ginny sûrement en colère.

**\- Je l'aime,** se justifia Lily.

**\- Ce n'est pas un argument valable !** Siffla son père.

**\- Papa ! Tu t'es marié avec maman deux ans après Poudlard !**

**\- L'époque était différent,** répondit il en étant plus sévère.

**\- Alexander est le bon !**

**\- Bon sang Lily ! Réveil toi vous êtes des gamins,** s'opposa James une nouvelle fois.

**\- James tais toi !** Siffla Harry.

Lily se leva brusquement et remit sa chaise derrière elle :

**\- Désolée si c'est trop dur que vous l'acceptiez mais je suis majeure et je l'aime. Je vais donc suivre mon cœur et mes envies. Je vais l'épouser. Excusez moi mais je n'ai plus faim.**

**\- Lily !** Hurla Harry.

**\- Lily Luna Potter reste à table,** ordonna Ginny.

Lily partait et on entendit sa porte de chambre claquer. Ginny remettait une mèche de ses cheveux.

**\- Je suis désolée pour la bombe que Lily vient de lancer,** fit-elle à Denis et Charlotte.

Sam et Colin se sentaient mal à l'aise tout comme moi d'ailleurs, James avait l'air encore énervé.

**\- Tu étais au courant ?** Demanda Denis à Charlie.

**\- Euh... Et bien elle nous l'a dit y a deux mois,** avoua-t-elle.

**\- Deux mois !** S'étouffa Harry.

Charlie se gratta la tête mal à l'aise.

**\- Oui, enfin... oui il me semble.**

Ginny reprit une respiration avant d'ajouter :

**\- On verra ça plus tard Harry, l'intéressée n'est même pas là** (en parlant de Lily).

Il y eut un silence désagréable, le dessert apparut par magie grâce à Ginny. Le déjeuner se fit avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme que précédemment, James ne parlait plus et Charlie se fit discrète. Les adultes parlèrent quand même de la demande en mariage, et Madame Crivey conseilla à Ginny et Harry de lui reparler plus tard et en tête à tête.

Avant la fin du repas, j'approchais mon visage de celui de Albus pour l'embrasser. Alors que j'effleurais ses lèvres il caressa ma cuisse avant de me susurrer quelque chose :

**\- Et moi qui n'est pas encore demandé ta main.**

Je me décalais un peu de lui en roulant des yeux.

**\- Je t'aime mon cœur mais je souhaite pas me marier pour l'instant,** fis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

**\- Tant mieux alors, car je ne suis pas prêt non plus,** chuchota-t-il en me laissant un baiser.

**\- Tu crois que tes parents vont lui en vouloir ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas,** avoua-t-il, **elle est majeure, mais elle est encore jeune pour comprendre les conséquences, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, en tout cas mes parents cachent bien leurs mécontentement maintenant.**

**\- J'espère juste que tes parents ne seront pas trop dur avec elle,** chuchotais-je.

Il me fit un demi sourire en haussant les épaules.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

C'était la vieille de Noël, le 24 décembre, ma mère préparait les festivités avec des professionnels de la cuisine. Ce qui était inutile vu qu'on fêtait Noël avec seulement Daphné et peut être Lou... Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle. J'essayais désespérément de lui envoyer des messages ou des hiboux express, mais rien. Lou ne voulait pas ré sans sa meilleure amie était quelque chose d'infaisable pour moi, mes parents étaient insupportable, je ne pouvais pas voir Rose et en plus Scor restait avec mon père ou Alice.

Daphné allait bientôt arrivé, alors que moi j'enfilais une robe noir avec des dentelles sur l'ensemble de celle-ci. Je sortais prête pour le dîner de ce soir, je descendais les marches de l'escalier en regardant l'immense porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur Daphné... seule. Lou ne viendrait apparemment pas. Arrivé au bas des escaliers je souriais à ma tante, elle vint vers moi pour m'enlacer rapidement.

**\- Scarlett,** salua-t-elle.

**\- Lou ne vient pas ?** Espérais-je encore.

**\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien,** dit-elle simplement.

**\- C'est Noël et elle veut rester toute seule ?** Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Daphné !** Salua ma mère en arrivant derrière moi.

Notre conversation avait tourné court, ma mère avait prit Daphné pour l'emmener au salon pour attendre mes grand-parents. Scor et Alice étaient toujours en haut, j'en profitais pour remonter à l'étage pour prévenir Scor qu'il fallait descendre. J'arrivais devant la porte de sa chambre quand j'entendis une nouvelle fois la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer ça devait sûrement être Lucius et Narcissa. Avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, je voulais aller voir si Lou avait répondu à mes nombreux messages. Je me précipitais vers ma chambre pour prendre mon téléphone, je m'asseyais sur le bord du lit pour lire mes sms :

**Rose 19h39 : **_Toi aussi passe un joyeux Noël bb, tu me manques, xx._

Ça me réchauffait le cœur de savoir qu'elle pensait à moi.

**Alexie 19h45 : **_J'ai pas de nouvelle de Louann, dsl. Bonne fête._

**Sawyer 19h47 : **_Parkinson doit être avec une nouvelle conquête, no panic._

Je levais les yeux au ciel après avoir lu le message de Sawyer. Je défilais pour voir le nombre de message que j'avais laissé à Lou depuis le début des vacances. Elle était vraiment bornée quand elle s'y mettait. Le pire c'était que je m'inquiétais beaucoup trop pour elle.

**Scar 19h58 : **_Lou s'il te plaît répond! Ça fait déjà 3 jours que tu m'ignores, répond !_

Je jetais mon portable sur le matelas avant d'aller dans la chambre de mon frère. J'ouvris la porte sur une Alice à califourchon sur mon frère, heureusement pour moi ils étaient tout deux habillés. Alice se redressa rapidement suivit de mon frère :

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Je le regardais de haute en bas en arquant un sourcil :

**\- Tu me parles mieux ! Les invités sont arrivés donc...** (je les jugeais du regard)** faut descendre.**

Scorpius remit en place sa cravate alors qu'Alice repassait les plies de sa robe.

**\- Parkinson est venu ?** Demanda Alice en passant devant moi pour sortir.

Je la suivais alors que mon frère m'emboîta le pas.

**\- Non elle est chez elle,** dis-je assez froidement.

Mon frère se rapprocha d'Alice pour lui prendre la main.

**\- Bizarre normalement elle est toujours collé à ton cul durant les vacances,** lança mon frère.

Je le regardais sévèrement, comment il pouvait être aussi froid quand on parler de Lou ?

**\- Pourquoi elle est pas venue ?** Demanda Alice en descendant les escaliers.

**\- Vous vous faites la gueule ?** Rajouta Scor.

**\- Euh... Non. Bref elle est pas là,** évitais-je.

Je ne voulais pas que mon frère soit au courant de notre dispute et encore moins de la raison de notre dispute. Je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir si je lui disais que je sortais avec fille, et encore plus si c'était Rose. De toute façon c'était ma vie privée.

Avec Alice et Scor on prit place sur la grande table de la salle à manger, deux grand sapins blanc ornaient les deux côtés de la cheminé. Mes parents étaient comme à l'heure habitude à chaque extrémité, Daphné était au côté de ma mère à ma gauche, et mes grands parents devant nous. On les salua en silence, ma grand mère me fit un sourire complice alors que mon grand père ne daigna à peine m'esquisser un sourire, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Les adultes parlaient entre eux alors qu'Alice et Scorpius roucoulaient dans leurs coins, c'était tellement fatiguant d'être avec eux tous, déjà car mes parents n'avaient dieu que pour la relation parfaite qu'avait mon frère avec Alice et que Lou n'était même pas là.

Les plats arrivaient et repartaient, il y avait une tonne de plat. Le dîner était long, trop long ! Le dessert était passé (enfin) et c'était l'heure du café. Mon grand père me tendait froidement le sucre, je ne comprenais pas son comportement, tout allait bien entre nous. Alors que j'avais fini mon café et mes sucreries, mes parents nous autorisaient à nous lever de table pour continuer les festivités dans le grand salon.

On se dirigea tous ensemble vers le salon, ma grand mère me fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à la véranda. J'étais perplexe mais je la suivais sans hésitation pouvoir m'évader de mes parents était toujours un plaisir.

**\- Alors Scarlett, comment tu vas ?** Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils.

**\- C'est un piège ?**

Je pris place à ses côtés en la regardant septique.

**\- Louann n'est pas venue donc je me doute que tu ne vas pas bien. Ce n'était pas un piège mais je cherchais confirmation,** précisa-t-elle.

Je me raclais la gorge gênée avant de répondre :

**\- On s'est disputé...**

**\- Je m'en serais douté de cela Scarlett,** dit-elle.

Un silence s'installa, je savais pardessus tout qu'elle voulait que je lui explique, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ? Que je sortais avec Rose et que j'avais pas eu le cran de le dire à Lou, et qu'elle l'avait appris seule. Que comme une débile j'ai préférée laisser partir ma meilleure amie ou que simplement je sois assez stupide pour ne pas aller la voir maintenant.

**\- Scarlett, est-ce que tout va bien ?**

**\- Je... suis avec Rose,** hésitais-je.

**\- Oh... OH ! Et... C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ?** Fit elle en plissant ses yeux.

**\- Oui oui ! Enfin oui... Mais...**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Scarlett ?** Demanda-t-elle en me prenant la main.

**\- Lou... Comment dire. Elle l'a appris seule qu'on sortait ensemble.**

**\- Comment ça ''seule'' ?** Me coupa-t-elle assez sévère.

**\- Et bien elle nous a vu ensemble,** précisais-je timidement.

**\- Merlin Scarlett qu'est-ce que tu as fait !** S'exclama-t-elle.

**\- Quoi ?!** Beuglais-je.

**\- Tu sais très bien comment est Louann, et tu sais qu'elle a toujours été seule et surtout ! Tu sais qu'elle n'a que toi,** me sermonna ma grand mère.

Je fronçais des sourcils assez péniblement.

**\- Je sais tout ça mamie ! Et je sais que j'ai pas gérée mais c'est ma meilleure amie et je l'aime, elle le sait, elle est juste trop têtue pour comprendre que je suis toujours là pour elle.**

Ma grand mère me regarda dans un silence, elle savait autant que moi que j'avais raison. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'être inquiète pour Lou, sachant que moi aussi je l'étais.

Après une longue minute de réflexion ma grand mère brisa le silence :

**\- D'accord ma puce, mais j'espère vraiment que tu ne laisseras pas tomber Louann, elle ne le mérite pas** (je hochais la tête)**... Donc toi et Rose ça fait longtemps ?**

**\- Je vais pas laisser tomber Lou pour Rose si c'est ce que tu penses, je les aime toute les deux, mais d'une façon différente,** précisais-je. **Ça fait va faire deux mois en janvier.**

Ma grand mère souriait légèrement avant d'ajouter :

**\- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi.**

**\- Merci... Enfaite... Pourquoi grand père est bizarre ce soir ?**

Ma grand mère se pinça les lèvres tout en fronçant des sourcils, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien ce passer ?

**\- Mamie ?**

**\- J'en ai parlé à Lucius, sur le fait que tu aimais Rose,** précisa-t-elle.

**\- Oh... Euh, il... il a mal réagit ?** Demandais-je peinée.

**\- Il n'a pas sauté de joie si on peut dire,** commença-t-elle, **mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui Scarlett. Je suis là exprès pour qui l'accepte... pour qu'il accepte ton bonheur.**

**\- Mon bonheur...** murmurais-je jaune.

Ma grand mère fronçait des sourcils, elle devait avoir entendu ma réponse, je levais la tête en sa direction :

**\- Si mon bonheur signifie que je n'ai plus ma meilleure amie et ni mon grand père, c'est une super définition,** dis-je glaciale.

**\- Sur un autre ton jeune fille,** fit ma grand mère, **ton grand père c'est mon affaire.**

Nos regards se rencontrèrent, je voyais tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait me porter, toute la fierté qu'elle avait en moi, ou simplement son regard maternelle que je ne retrouvais que très rarement chez ma mère. C'était tellement appréciable de l'avoir près de moi.

**\- Merci...** chuchotais-je.

Elle se leva comme un piquet et m'invita à faire de même. Étant debout ma grand mère passa une main sur ma joue pour la caresser. Je lui fis un petit sourire alors qu'elle s'avança pour m'enlacer. Alors qu'on se faisait un câlin elle approcha sa tête vers mon oreille :

**\- Je suis là pour t'aider Scarlett, n'oublie jamais.**

**Point de vue de Ginny Weasley – Potter.**

**\- Dépêchez vous à sortir !** Ordonnais-je, **on est toujours en retard.**

Les enfants sortaient de la voiture de Harry tout en bougonnant :

**\- Parle pour toi maman !** Fit Albus en prenant des cadeaux dans le coffre.

**\- Perso' je ne suis jamais en retard,** rigola James.

**\- On y croit mon grand,** dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lily était silencieuse en prenant les paquets, d'ailleurs ma fille était silencieuse depuis hier midi. Ni Harry ni moi même avons eu une conversation avec elle sur son choix assez surprenant de vouloir se marier avec Alexander. Lily avait annoncé cela comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Avec Harry on aimait beaucoup Alexander mais au point qu'ils se marient aussi jeune, c'était quoi leur idée ?

Le coffre de la voiture claqua alors que mon mari avec l'aide de sa baguette enclencha la voiture, elle alla se garer seule avec les autres voitures.

**\- Bon on rentre il fait froid,** lança Albus en avançant dans l'allée.

**\- Attend, je vais t'aider,** fit Casey en prenant des présents qui était dans les bras de mon fils.

James passa juste derrière eux suivit de Harry, Lily était à la traîne. Elle nous boudait encore apparemment. Casey frappa à la porte et à peine avait elle fini de toquer à la porte de chez Hermione et mon frère que la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand métisse.

**\- Je croyais que c'était la maison de oncle Ron et Hermi,** souriait Al'.

**\- Très drôle Al',** lança Fred en ouvrant grand la porte.

Fred était le fils de mon frère George, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à George, peut être juste par sa grandeur. Fred était métisse, grand, musclé, les cheveux rasés, avec un grand sourire et un nez légèrement aplatis comme sa mère qui n'était autre notre excellente amie Angelina Johnson.

**\- Vient nous aider au lieu de nous regarder !** Fit Albus.

**\- Je tiens la porte Al', je ne peux pas tout faire,** rigola Fred.

**\- Laisse je vais faire,** dit Louis en levant les yeux au ciel.

Louis prit des paquets des bras de James et Albus pour les emmener dans le salon. Louis était un mélange de mon frère Bill et de Fleur, il avait des trais fins et beaucoup de charme, c'était facile pour lui étant donné qu'il avait du sang de vélane dans ses veines. Il était blond aux yeux bleus comme ses deux grandes sœurs, cependant il avait comme mon frère une boucle d'oreille. Il était très proche d'Albus et de Colin Crivey.

On avança enfin à l'intérieur avec Lily qui clôturait la marche. George et Angelina vint nous dire bonjours tout en prenant nos affaires des bras, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon frère si prévenant.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux George ?** Demandais-je joueuse.

**\- Quoi !? Je ne peux pas aider ma jeune sœur,** se plaignait il avec un ton qui ce voulait mélodrame.

**\- Dit moi ce que tu veux ?** Lançais-je en retirant mon trench.

**\- OK OK ! Est-ce que tu sais s'ils peuvent faire une place dans la Gazette pour le magasin Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux qu'on a ouvert à Dublin ?**

**\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire,** souriais-je alors qu'il me laissait une tape amicale.

**\- Tu es la meilleure p'tit sœur !**

**\- Ouais ouais !**

Percy était dans le salon avec Audrey à ses côtés, je les voyais discuter tout les deux, il avait continuellement ses lunettes rectangulaire sur le nez et ses cheveux plaqué en arrière. Les enfants allaient saluer le reste de la famille en déposant les cadeaux au pied du sapin.

**\- Toujours en retard,** fit Ron en rentrant dans la pièce.

Harry lui fit une accolade suivit de près de moi même.

**\- C'est toi qui parle, si tu n'étais pas chez toi tu serais autant en retard que moi,** me moquais-je.

**\- Peut être mais cette année c'est tombé chez nous Noël ! Et puis je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard avec Hermi...**

**\- Arrête dont de te plaindre oncle Ron, tu es bien content d'avoir tante Hermione à tes côtés,** rigola James en prenant une coupe de champagne sur la table basse.

Les autres rigolaient alors que Ron roulait des yeux :

**\- Je vais aider MA chère femme si je n'ai pas droit de me plaindre dans ce cas.**

Harry me prit la main et on alla plus profondément dans la pièce. Les Criveys étaient là, Rose et Charlie parlaient ensemble alors que Charlotte et Denis étaient en pleine discussion avec Percy et Bill. Albus s'était assis dans un fauteuil alors que Casey prit place sur ses genoux qui aurait crue que j'apprécierais autant une Zabini. C'était plaisant de voir toute notre famille réunis, même si mon frère Charlie n'était pas là pour l'occasion. Le nouveau copain de Molly était présent lui aussi, il me semblait qu'il était espagnole ou italien, enfin bon il s'appelait Alejandro, Matthew Finnigan le petit amie de Lucy était aussi venu. Les deux filles de Percy savaient bien choisir leurs amoureux apparemment, les deux garçons étaient ravissant et très sociable. Je ne connaissais pas trop Alejandro mais Matthew était quelqu'un se très serviable.

**\- Giny ! Harry ! Comment allez vous ?** Fit Victoire en arrivant derrière nous.

Victoire avait un grand sourire, elle était habillé comme à son habitude d'une impeccable robe, cette fois-ci elle était bleue. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon sans accros.

**\- Très bien, et toi Vic ? Où est Teddy ?** Répondit Harry en posant ses lèvres sur son verre.

**\- Il arrive, on était monté mettre nos affaires dans une des chambres à disposition,** précisa-t-elle juste au moment où on voyait apparaître Ted arriver derrière elle.

Depuis qu'il était avec Victoire, Teddy avait toujours la même apparence étant donné que c'était un métamorphomage. Il était grand avec les cheveux violet-brun, assez sombre quoi. Ses yeux étaient malicieux comme Tonks et un visage carré qui ressemblait à Remus.

Hermione arriva juste derrière lui, elle nous gratifia à Harry et moi d'un sourire complice avant d'annoncer le dîner. Tout le monde se levait et suivait Hermione dans leur salle à manger, les plats étaient déjà disposés. Les fêtes de Noël étaient vraiment merveilleuse, mais manger autant n'était pas permis pour mon ventre. Ma mère et mon père étaient déjà dans la pièce, évidement ma mère ne put s'empêcher de me prendre longuement dans les bras tout comme à Harry, heureusement mon père la stoppa pour nous dire bonjour à son tour.

Les adultes s'asseyaient à un bout de la table alors les enfants pris place de l'autre côtés. Lily avait enfin décidé de parler, enfin... faire la conversation avec ses cousins, cousines et amis.

**\- Où est encore ta sœur Fred ?** Demanda Angelina en prenant sa serviette.

**\- Elle doit sûrement être entrain d'appeler Macguire,** répondit Fred.

**\- Va la chercher,** dit George.

**\- ROXANE !** Cria Fred sur sa chaise.

On le regardait tous, sa mère leva les yeux au ciel :

**\- On aurait pu le faire ça aussi.**

**\- Fallait pas me le demander alors,** ricana Fred alors qu'on entendait des pas dans les escaliers. **Tu vois en plus ça marche bien.**

Roxane apparaissait à l'entrée de la salle à manger. Elle était tout aussi métisse que son frère mais elle avait une grande tignasse brune bouclé. Roxane avait des lèvres pulpeuses, un regard sombre, avec des sourcils noir impeccablement dessiné et quelques grains de beauté sur son visage. Elle était maigre mais avait des bras puissant puisqu'elle était poursuiveuse des Faucons de Falmouth.

**\- Désolée,** fit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son frère.

Tout le monde commença à manger alors que les conversations fusaient de partout. On était une trentaine à table (merci les sorts d'extension d'Hermione), on ne pouvait pas suivre la totalité des conversations c'était évident. Pourtant j'entendais des fractions de conversation par-ci par-là.

**\- Macguire n'a pas voulu venir cette année ?** Demanda Albus à Roxane.

**\- Non c'est juste qu'il est quelque part en Allemagne avec ses parents, il était invité,** précisa-t-elle.

**\- Ça me manque l'époque où il rembarrait mes frères à Poudlard,** rigola Casey.

**\- Macguire a toujours eu un pouvoir sur Bacchus,** souriait Roxane.

**\- C'était le côté préfet de Macguire qui voulait ça,** ajouta fièrement Albus.

**\- Ouais ouais ! On a compris Al'. Les préfets sont les meilleurs,** fit James moqueur.

**\- Tu es jaloux James car tu l'as jamais été,** expliqua Molly.

**\- Ou simplement car on se faisait un malin plaisir à punir James,** répliqua Lucy à l'intention de sa sœur.

James leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter :

**\- On a le même sang et vous deux, vous me coupiez toujours l'herbe sous le pied à Poudlard.**

**\- C'était notre rôle p'tit cousin,** rigola Lucy en recoiffant ses cheveux cuivrés.

Je tournais la tête pour regarder vers les adultes, Hermione en bonne hôte de maison servait ses invités alors que George racontait ses dernières farces sur ses employés, il précisa que Fred l'aidait beaucoup dans la boutique de Londres. Denis parlait avec Fleur et Bill du travail à Gringotts.

Le dîner bâtait son plein, les rires fusaient, même Lily s'amusait avec Hugo, Charlie et Rose. Je devrais sûrement demander conseil à Hermione pour cette histoire de mariage. Le dessert était passé, Ron avait même retiré son bouton de pantalon tellement il avait mangé, Hermione lui avait fait une réflexion par rapport à ce geste vulgaire bien évidement.

James et Fred se levèrent d'un bon :

**\- Bon c'est l'heure des cadeaux,** fit mon fils avec le sourire.

**\- Attendez s'il vous plaît,** dit Teddy en se levant à son tour.

Fred se rassit déçu suivit de James.

**\- Avec Victoire on a quelque chose à vous annoncer,** expliqua Teddy avec un sourire heureux.

Harry me prit la main. Ok ! Mon mari savait de quoi il s'agissait alors que je ne savais strictement rien. Victoire se leva à son tour pour prendre le bras de son petit amie.

**\- Ted m'a demandé en mariage,** souriait-elle en désignant un bague à son doigt.

**\- WOW !** S'exclama Samantha et Dominique en cœur.

**\- Sérieux ?** Frappa dans les mains Ron.

**\- C'est pas trop tôt,** rigola James.

**\- Je veux être ta témoin,** se réjouissait Molly à Victoire.

A mes côtés je voyais Fleur verser une larme alors que Bill applaudissait. Tout le monde se levait pour féliciter les deux amoureux alors que je me penchais vers Harry pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille :

**\- Tu le savais ?**

**\- C'est mon filleul, évidement que je le savais. Je suis allé choisir la bague avec lui,** souriait il avant de m'embrasser.

**\- ARG !** Fit Ron en nous regardant.

**\- Ron franchement, on est adultes maintenant et on a des enfants tu pourrais grandir un peu,** dis-je en roulant des yeux.

**\- C'est toujours mon meilleur ami avec ma sœur !** Précisa-t-il.

**\- Et toi tu es toujours mon frère avec ma meilleure amie,** concluais-je avant d'aller féliciter Victoire et Teddy.

Après de nombreuse accolade et d'éclat de joie des filles, les garçons étaient pressés d'aller ouvrir les cadeaux de Noël.

**\- Bon ! On peut y aller maintenant, franchement bravo vous deux, mais c'est le moment !** Fit James.

**\- James, James, James, ne cesseras-tu jamais d'être toujours aussi impatient ?** Demanda Samantha en passant devant lui pour rejoindre le salon.

**\- Et toi Sam, ne arrêteras-tu un jour d'être chiante avec moi ?** Fit James avant de se prendre un coup de coude Louis.

Louis et sa sœur Dominique passèrent devant James pour suivre Sam. Tout le monde alla dans le grand salon alors que Hermione clôturait la marche.

**\- Non Hugo !** Dit James en lui attrapant son gilet.

**\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?** Se plaignait-il.

**\- Tu es le plus jeune donc tu ouvres tes cadeaux en dernier,** rigola Fred.

**\- Vous êtes vraiment des crétins tout les deux,** précisa Roxane en arrivant derrière eux. **Tien Hugo c'est pour toi.**

Roxane lui tendait un gros paquet rectangulaire, Hugo la regarda plus que heureux puis se permettait de l'ouvrir. Il arracha le papier cadeau rouge et doré pour enfin pouvoir voir son présent :

**\- OH MERLIN ! ROXY ! Tu as vraiment fait ça ?** S'extasia Hugo en lui sautant au cou.

**\- Et oui ! Pour notre attrapeur prometteur,** souriait-elle.

Hugo se détacha pour mettre la boîte qui contenait une tenue de Quidditch professionnelle que Roxane avait sûrement du réussir à avoir par son équipe.

Tout le monde se donnait les cadeaux, beaucoup d'éclat de joie résonnait dans la pièce et aussi quelque rire après certains cadeaux. Hermione et ma mère avaient apporté le thés et des biscuits. Beaucoup de couples était dans les bras de l'un l'autre ou simplement main dans la main.

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

**\- Merci beaucoup Colin,** dis-je en enlaçant mon frère après qu'il m'avait offert un livre de Quidditch.

Colin partit vers Albus et Louis. Tout le monde était dispatché dans la maison, je voyais Rose sourire dans un coin seule alors que Lily rigolait avec Domy et Roxane, étant toute seule je m'avançais vers elle.

**\- Hé ! Ça va comme tu veux ?** Dis-je en lui caressant le bras.

**\- Super, je suis un peu fatigué mais ça va,** fit-elle timidement.

**\- Tu as l'air ailleurs,** exposais-je.

Rose tourna sa tête vers moi pour me faire un sourire gênée.

**\- J'ai du réviser hier, et puis l'histoire... enfin tu sais avec Louann et Scar m'embête beaucoup. Ça me préoccupe, et je dis à Scarlett que tout va bien aller mais je n'en sais rien car je ne connais pas non plus beaucoup Louann et puis t'imagine si elle choisit de me laisser tomber pour Louann simplement car Louann voudrait ça, je ne sai.**

**\- Stop ! Rose, calme toi. D'après ce que j'ai vu, Scarlett t'aime,** murmurais-je. **Et puis ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est Noël. Et Louann ne fera pas la tête longtemps à Scarlett c'est sa meilleure amie.**

En vérité je ne savais pas du tout comment pouvait réagir Lou par rapport à cette histoire étant donné qu'elle ne répondait même pas à mes messages. Mais il fallait que je rassure Rose.

**\- Tu as sûrement raison... Je suis désolée que Louann t'ait giflée.**

**\- Oh... Euh. C'est rien, t'inquiète pas.**

C'est vrai que la claque m'avait fait mal car même si Lou passait beaucoup de temps à glander ou faire du shopping, elle avait une sacrée droite d'après ce que j'ai vu sur le sac de frappe ou simplement par sa claque. Mais ce n'était pas sa claque qui me faisait du mal, mais beaucoup plus le fait que je ne pouvais plus lui parler ou la voir comme avant. Elle me manquait. Comment se faisait il qu'elle me manque autant ?

**\- Ça va Charlie ?** Demanda Rose en me prenant la main.

**\- Oui oui Rose. Tu devrais peut être le dire à tes parents pour Scarlett ? Je veux dire tu as quand même toujours été proche de ta mère et ton père,** dis-je pour couper la conversation à mon sujet.

**\- Oui tu as raison,** fit-elle.

**\- J'ai toujours raison.**

**\- On y croit. Charlie ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner pour le dire à mes parents ?** Demanda Rose avec une bouille d'enfant.

Même si j'étais pire que mal à l'aise à cette idée, je ne pus m'empêcher de hochais la tête afin de la soutenir. Rose me prit dans ses bras assez brusquement ce qui me fit faire un pas en arrière.

**\- Merci, merci beaucoup !** Fit-elle dans mon oreille.

**\- Tu es sûre d'être prête à le faire ?** Demandais-je quand elle se détacha de moi.

**\- C'est toi qui m'as dit de le faire...**

**\- Oui oui, mais je ne veux pas te forcer,** expliquais-je.

**\- Non je suis prête, puis tu es là. Et tu as raison mes parents sont tolérant,** essaya-t-elle pour se convaincre.

Rose me prit une nouvelle fois la main pour m'attirer vers la cuisine où se trouvait ses parents. Elle laissait le temps à ses parents de finir leur conversation, pendant ce temps je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche de pantalon :

**Luke B. 23h16 : **_Joyeux Noël Charlie, j'espère te voir bientôt.;) xo._

Je ne répondais pas à son message. Rose se raclait la gorge pour faire par de sa présence :

**\- Maman, papa ?**

Hermione se retournait vers elle :

**\- Oui chérie qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**\- On pourrait parler... Dans le sellier ?** Précisa-t-elle.

**\- Oh ! Ça doit être grave si tu veux qu'on parle dans le sellier,** remarqua Ron.

Sans discuter, Rose m'emmena dans ce fameux sellier avec à ma suite Hermione. Son père traînait des pieds à l'arrière avant de fermer la porte coulissante de l'arrière cuisine. Hermione se plaça devant nous alors que son père s'asseyait sur un plan de travail où se situait de nombreux ingrédients.

**\- Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose Rose ?** Fit Ron.

**\- Euh oui... Et bien c'est dur à dire mais... Euh. Enfin... J'aime une fille.**

Son père fronçait des sourcils puis ouvrit grand les yeux (je pense qu'il venait de comprendre ce que sa fille venait de dire). Sa mère ne réagissait pas, elle n'avait pas fait un seule mouvement. Je sentais la main de Rose trembler, j'étais pire que mal pour elle.

Après une minute de silence et d'angoisse, son père se racle la gorge pour répondre :

**\- C'est pas grave ! J'aime bien Charlie, c'est une fille bien,** fit-il avec un sourire en regardant nos mains qui étaient jointes.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler à cet instant.

**\- Non non ! Ron ce n'est pas moi,** dis-je avec le sourire.

Ron se grattait la tête pour comprendre alors que Hermione était toujours muette.

**\- Oh... Euh, c'est qui alors Rosie ?** Demanda son père.

Cette fois-ci Rose me broyait la main ce qui me laissait un visage crispé. Rose avait carrément peur, d'ailleurs moi aussi, j'apercevais qu'elle se mordillait l'intérieure de sa joue.

**Point de vue de Hermione Granger – Weasley.**

**\- C'est... S'il vous plaît ne me tuaient pas,** hésita Rose. **C'est Scarlett... Scarlett Malfoy.**

Je pris une bouffée d'air frais pour essayer de diminuer mon étonnement et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Évidement je ne voulais pas tuer ma fille mais il fallait que j'assimile les choses. Heureusement pour moi Ron avait bien réagit pour la première confession de notre fille, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas de la deuxième. Ronald était blanc comme un linge. Je ne voulais pas que ma fille se sente mal intégrés dans notre famille par ses orientations sexuel, oh que non ! Elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait, mais en tant que parents il fallait un petit moment pour ce dire ''oui oui vient à la maison avec ta copine''. Je devais me faire à l'idée que je n'aurais sûrement pas de petit enfant de sa part et aussi que son avenir allait peut-être être compromis par des gens intolérants.

Je remarquais que Rose était stressé et que ni Ronald ni moi même avions répondu à sa deuxième confession. Les yeux de Rose était humide, j'imaginais très bien qu'elle venait de rassembler un courage monstrueux pour nous l'annoncer. Ma petite chérie était morte de peur et instinctivement je lui pris sa main libre :

**\- C'est...Scarlett doit être une fille bien, et si elle te rend heureuse... si Scarlett te rend heureuse alors on est heureux pour toi chérie,** dis-je doucement.

**\- Mais... Maman c'est une fille et... C'est une Malfoy ?**

**\- Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux trésor, et je ne me fis pas à un nom de famille mais à la personne même.**

**\- Je... Oh. Merci, **fit-elle en me prenant dans les bras.

Je lui caressais les cheveux pendant notre étreinte, Rose se décala. Ron toujours à l'arrière lui fit un sourire crispé. Cela ne sentait rien de bon.

**\- Maman laisse moi le dire à Lily d'accord ?... Que c'est Scarlett,** précisa-t-elle.

Elle ne l'avait toujours pas dit à Lily, il fallait espérer que sa cousine réagisse bien.

**\- D'accord... Charlotte tu devrais raccompagner Rose avec les autres invités,** conseillais-je à cette grande blonde.

Charlie hocha la tête tout en souriant et prit ma fille par la taille afin de l'emmener hors du sellier. Je les regardais partir avant de me retourner vers Ron qui était descendu du plan de travail. Il était prêt à dire quelque chose mais je posais un doigt sur sa bouche pour attendre que Rose et Charlie soient enfin assez loin. Je retirais le doigt de sa bouche tout en refermant la porte coulissante.

**\- MALFOY ! MALFOY !** Cria-t-il les bras en l'air.

**\- Ronald calme toi.**

**\- Malfoy !** Répéta-t-il.

**\- RON,** m'indignais-je.

**\- Elle aurait pu avoir plein d'autre garçon... Ou de fille, mais non il a fallu que ça soit de cette famille,** beuglait-il.

La porte coulissa pour laisser apparaître une tête rousse :

**\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?** Demanda Ginny.

**\- Même des années après Malfoy me casse les couilles,** fit Ron sévèrement.

**\- De quoi tu parles ?** Fit Ginny en refermant la porte du sellier derrière elle.

Avant même que Ron ou moi puisse réponde elle continua :

**\- J'ai l'impression qu'on est revenue à l'époque où tu m'as annoncé ta grossesse Hermi.**

C'était vrai que dès qu'il y avait une conversation importante on se réfugiait dans le sellier. Que ce soit pour nos grossesses, les mariages, quand Casey était sorti avec Albus ou quand Ginny avait décidé de changer de travail. Ou bien même quand j'avais décidé d'aller travailler au Département de la justice magique en dépit des remarques de Kingsley qui préférait que je suive Ronald entant qu'Aurors. Le sellier était notre lieu de rendez-vous.

**\- Bon vous m'expliquez ?** S'impatienta Ginny.

**\- Rose sort avec une fille,** expliquais-je calmement.

Ginny n'eut pas de surprise majeur car elle répliqua vite :

**\- Ça pourrait être pire, elle pourrait se marier avec elle.**

**\- Je comprend pas pourquoi tu sors ça ?** Fit Ron en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Vous êtes tout les deux invités au mariage de Lily et Alexander,** ironisa-t-elle.

**\- Quoi ?!** Nous exclamions en cœur.

**\- Oui ta chère filleule Hermione a accepté la demande de son petit copain,** dit-elle agacée.

**\- Mais... Quand est-ce qu'elle a dit oui ?** M'inquiétais-je.

**\- D'après Charlie ça fait deux mois.**

**\- Pourquoi d'après Charlie ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Lily nous fait la gueule à Harry et moi car on est pas d'accord avec se mariage, donc on a posé la question à Charlie.**

**\- Je vous préviens que c'était mon moment de pousser la gueulante là,** signala Ron à côté de nous qui tapait du pied.

Ginny et moi levions les yeux au ciel.

**\- Pourquoi ça te gêne qu'elle sort avec une fille ?** Demanda sa sœur.

**\- C'est pas qu'elle sort avec une fille qui me dérange, c'est qu'elle sort avec la fille Malfoy,** cracha Ron.

Ginny était vraiment la sœur de son frère : elle était devenue toute blanche.

**\- Alors tu vois !** S'excita son frère.

**\- Ronald calme toi,** dis-je en posant une main sur son bras.

**\- Malfoy ?!** Répéta Ginny.

**\- Scarlett,** corrigeais-je.

**\- Oh Hermione c'est pareil,** fit-elle.

**\- Non c'est pas pareil, si Rose l'aime c'est qu'elle doit être différente, et puis arrêter tout les deux avec vos théories foireuses sur des complots qu'aurait les enfants Malfoys, Parkinson, Nott ou même Zabini. En plus tu sais très bien qu'ils sont pas comme ça étant donné que ton fils est avec Casey.**

**\- Oui mais la on parle des Malfoys,** répéta Ron.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avec mépris.

**\- Franchement Ron, arrête deux minutes,** me plaignais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. **Ginny s'il te plaît ne dit rien à Lily, Rose veut le faire seule.**

**\- Mais Malfoy,** se plaignait Ron en baissant les bras le long de son corps.

**\- Hermione a raison Ron... Donc retournons avec les autres,** dit Ginny avec peu de conviction.

Je fis signe à mon mari de nous suivre sans protester. Ginny sortit du sellier bientôt accompagné de Ron et moi-même.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

J'étais retourné dans le salon avec les autres. Je me sentais incroyablement plus légère, ma mère avait été au top. Bon il fallait avouer qu'elle m'avait stressé à ne pas répondre dès le début mais au moins maintenant c'était dit, est-ce que je pouvais dire que j'avais des parents vraiment géniaux ? Oui certainement. Non mais, c'était incroyablement libérateur de pouvoir en parler avec ses parents. J'espérais vraiment que ça se passe aussi bien pour Scarlett dans sa famille... Pas comme avec Louann. D'ailleurs j'espérais aussi qu'avec Lily ça ne se passe pas aussi mal que Scar et Louann. Lily ne m'en voudrait peut-être pas, non ?

J'entendais d'ailleurs Lily entrain de hausser le ton avec Ginny et Harry dans la salle à manger.

**\- A mon avis ils parlent du mariage,** me chuchota Charlie derrière moi.

Je me retournais brusquement vers le salon où Charlie était.

**\- Du mariage ? Alexander et elle ?**

**\- Oui, elle leur a dit hier midi, c'était super embarrassant,** fit Charlie.

**\- En même temps c'est une idée un peu... bizarre ce mariage,** hésitais-je.

Charlie me prit le bras pour laisser Lily finir sa ''conversation'' avec ses parents. On allait s'installer sur un fauteuil. James, Roxane et Fred rigolaient de bon cœur à une des blagues de oncle George.

**\- Bon alors Rose, tu as déjà réussi à coincé le duo de garce ?** Demanda Lucy sur les genoux de Matthew qui avait passé ses mains autour de sa taille.

**\- Le ''duo de garce'' ?** Demandais je.

**\- Parkinson et Malfoy,** précisa Molly.

**\- Oh... Euh. Scarlett est préfet en chef donc elle n'a pas vraiment de problème pour le règlement,** dis-je.

**\- Pardon ? Malfoy est préfet ? Et préfet en chef en plus ?** S'étonna Molly.

**\- Oui,** avouais-je.

**\- McGonagall devient tarée ou quoi ?** Demanda Lucy.

**\- Non Lucy, Scarlett est quelqu'un de sérieux,** précisais-je.

Molly et Lucy ne répliquaient pas, elles devaient sentir que j'étais sérieuse ou je ne sais quoi.

**\- Si tu veux pas te faire griller sur ta relation, descend d'un cran et change de regard,** chuchota Charlie.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Tu as l'air pire que froide.**

Je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprits face à ma famille. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils le sachent si rapidement mais c'était assez difficile s'ils continuaient à critiquer ma copine devant moi...

**\- Bon alors James quand est-ce que tu fais la cour à Samantha?** Demanda malicieusement Dominique.

**\- Pardon ?!** Fit Sam.

**\- En quel honneur ?** Se plaignait James.

**\- Y a une telle tension sexuelle entre vous,** précisa avec un sourire moqueur Molly.

**\- Il n'y a rien du tout,** trancha Sam en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

James allait pour répliquer quand une tornade rousse passa devant lui pour se diriger vers Charlie et moi.

**\- J'espère que tu es contente de toi !** Cria Lily.

On se regarda à une vitesse folle avec Charlie pour comprendre à qui de nous deux elle pouvait bien parler.

**\- Tout se passe mal pour le mariage ! Tout va mal se passer entre Alex et moi ! C'est ce que tu voulais !** Continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

**\- Je... Euh,** tentais-je un peu déboussolé.

**\- Oh ta gueule !** Lança-t-elle en partant comme une furie.

On entendit Lily grimper quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier alors que Ginny beuglait dans la cuisine.

J'étais complètement déconcerté, et vu le regard que Charlie me donnait elle devait être dans le même état.

**\- Lily est vraiment névrosé,** commenta Hugo.

**\- J'approuve,** fit James.

Je me sentais mal pour Lily, elle avait l'air tellement bouleversé.

**\- Les filles sont toute pareille,** rigola Louis dans son fauteuil.

Roxane et Molly lui jetèrent un oreiller chacun pour sa remarque déplaisante. Je me levais en roulant des yeux suivit rapidement de Charlie elle devait savoir que j'essayerais de parler à Lily. On montait toute les deux à l'étage pour enfin arriver devant la chambre que Lily avait prit pour la nuit, elle la partageait avec Domy et Roxane.

**\- On frappe avant d'entrée ?** Demandais-je à Charlie.

**\- Non,** fit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Lily faisait les cent pas entre les lits à disposition, elle se retourna brusquement alors qu'on était encore sur le pas de la porte.

**\- Dégagez !**

**\- Lily attend,** essaya Charlie.

**\- JE VEUX PAS VOUS PARLEZ !** Beugla-t-elle en nous poussant hors de la pièce.

La porte claqua juste derrière nous.

**\- Tu réagis comme une gamine,** répliqua Charlie à la porte.

**\- La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, tu t'es pris une gifle,** dis-je à Charlie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Charlie me sourit un peu, c'était pas gagné pour détendre l'atmosphère. Déjà que Charlie me cachait quelque chose, qu'en plus Scar était mal car Louann lui faisait la tête, Lily nous en voulait pour son mariage ou autre, et puis y a aussi James et Sam que je ne comprenais rien, et aussi Lily n'étais toujours pas au courant que je sortais avec Scar et puis si Louann le disait à Lily pour se venger, et si.

**\- Respire Rose ! Tu penses trop,** fit Charlie.

Comment elle pouvait toujours savoir que je pensais trop à un moment ou non ? J'étais si prévisible ? Charlie m'attira dans ma chambre à l'autre bout du couloir.

**\- On fait quoi pour Lily ?** Demandais-je inquiète en entendant Charlie fermer la porte.

**\- On fait rien.**

**\- Mais pourquoi ?**

**\- Elle veut être seule, Lily a... elle a un caractère assez instable quand elle en colère tu le sais tout autant que moi. Tu l'as bien vu changer cette année à cause du stresse du mariage.**

**\- Elle doute,** dis-je à moi même.

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Elle doute pour le mariage, Lily n'est pas du genre à péter des câbles toute les 5 minutes et pourtant ce début d'année, elle est très en colère contre les gens qui se mettent sur son chemin. Elle change, ça doit forcement avoir un lien avec Alexander et le mariage. Donc pour moi elle doute,** monologuais-je.

**\- Donc j'ai raison on devrait la laisser respirer.**

**\- Oui mais le problème c'est que Lily ne veut personne mais c'est aussi la championne pour nous reprocher dans une semaine qu'on a pas été là pour elle,** concluais-je.

**\- Rose tu deviens une vraie psy,** se moqua Charlie.

Je roulais des yeux avant de l'entendre ricaner. Sur ma table de chevet je voyais mon portable s'allumer (je venais de recevoir un sms).

**\- Donc il vaudrait mieux prendre des pincettes avec Lily pendant les vacances,** dis-je en prenant mon portable. **Désolée ça te dérange ?**

Charlie secoua la tête avant de répondre :

**\- D'accord tu as sûrement pas tord, mais j'espère vraiment qu'elle va pas s'enfermer sur elle même ou remettre la faute sur nous deux. C'est qui ?**

Je pianotais sur le clavier avant de relever la tête :

**\- C'est Scar, elle veut passer. Je lui ai dit de transp.**

CRACK.

Je n'avais pas pris le temps de comprendre que Scarlett avait transplaner juste devant moi, qu'elle se jeta dans mes bras. Je pouvais enfin sentir son odeur de vanille et la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps, tout était appréciable, pendant un instant j'oubliais ce qu'il y avait autour de moi.

**\- Tu m'as manquée,** fit elle la tête dans mes cheveux.

Mes joues étaient rouges tomate alors que je voyais Charlie médusé de voir autant d'affection de la part de Scarlett. Vu que je ne répondais pas, Scarlett se décala de moi pour me regarder. Elle me garda cependant dans ses bras.

**\- Ça va pas ?** Demanda-t-elle.

J'ouvris la bouche avec un sourire, puis la referma et la rouvris enfin mais Charlie me devança :

**\- Malfoy,** salua-t-elle derrière elle.

Scarlett se retourna à une vitesse folle pour se faire elle se détacha de moi. Elle pouvait enfin percevoir mon amie. Le manque était déjà présent. Je n'avais pu l'avoir que quelques secondes dans mes bras.

**\- Crivey,** fit Scar avec un signe de tête un demi sourire.

**\- Je vais vous laisser,** annonça Charlie en partant vers la porte.** Je vais leurs dire que tu es allée dormir.**

**\- Merci Charlie,** dis-je en penchant la tête avec un sourire.

**\- Pas de quoi,** lança-t-elle avant de refermer la porte.

**\- Politesse plus sourire, ça s'améliore,** commentais-je amusé alors que Scarlett roulait des yeux.

J'avançais vers ma table de nuit pour prendre ma baguette.

**\- Fermaporta,** fis-je avec un mouvement de baguette sur la porte.

Je me retournais enfin pour voir Scarlett me regardait d'un air amusé :

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Tu n'as jamais appris qu'il fallait toujours avoir sa baguette sur soi,** expliqua-t-elle.

**\- J'étais en famille je n'avais pas besoin de baguette,** répliquais-je en roulant des yeux.

Scarlett me souriait et je fis de même. On se regardait un moment ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, c'était la première fois qu'elle venait chez moi, qu'elle venait dans ma chambre. C'était la première fois qu'elle me manquait autant aussi. Tout était une première.

Elle s'avança vers moi pour prendre mes mains, et m'asseoir sur mon lit avec elle. Chaque contacte avec elle était précieux à mes yeux. Je me rappelais que je n'avais pas répondu à ce qu'elle m'avait dit à son arrivée.

**\- Tu me manquais aussi,** dis-je timidement en jouant avec ma lèvre inférieur.

**\- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu me le dirais,** souriait-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Mon corps fut enfin collé au sien, je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre qu'elle venait de m'embrasser. C'était un baiser passionné et intense mais non brutal, je laissais un petit gémissement de plaisir quand je sentis les dents de Scar mordre doucement ma lèvre inférieur, puis un autre quand nos langues se rencontrèrent enfin. Scar me bascula doucement pour m'allonger sur mon lit, je ne savais pas du tout ce qui allait se passer mais tout ce que je voulais actuellement c'était de pouvoir embrasser ma petite copine. De toute façon c'était dur de penser à quoique ce soit de cohérent quand Scarlett m'embrassait l'intérieure du cou. J'avais vraiment besoin d'elle et j'avais vraiment envie de pouvoir être en contacte avec elle. Je passais timidement mes mains sur sa robe pour pouvoir la caresser, je stoppais mes mains sur ses côtes (je savais qu'elle était sensible à cette endroit). Elle ne pu retenir un petit sourire sur ma clavicule quand je lui caressais du bout des doigts son abdomen (heureusement sa robe n'était pas épaisse). Scarlett remonta à mes lèvres pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

**\- Tu es tellement magnifique,** murmura-t-elle à mes lèvres.

Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage, elle continua son exploration en allant embrasser ma mâchoire puis mon cou. Je ne pouvais rester stoïque au baiser qu'elle me laissait sur chaque partie nue qu'elle trouvait. Ma respiration était un peu en désordre, je n'arrivais pas prendre un tant soit peu contrôle de mon corps. Mais je me fis violence quand je sentis les mains baladeuse de ma copine qui commençaient à remonter ma robe. Je mordis ma langue et fermais les yeux avant de la stopper.

**\- Scar...**

Enfin essayer. Scarlett continuait à m'embrasser le cou en prenant plaisir à me voir frissonner de plaisir à chaque fois qu'elle me mordillait ma peau. Je retirais mes mains de son abdomen, pour en posait une sur son visage.

**\- Scarlett.**

Elle avait du sentir que mon ton était plus sérieux cette fois-ci, elle se détacha de mon cou (à mon grand regret) pour venir en face de mon visage.

**\- Ça ne va pas ?** Fit-elle inquiète.

Je me relevais sur mes coudes alors que Scar se décala de moi pour se rasseoir à côté de moi.

**\- Je n'ai jamais fais ça tu le sais,** dis-je gêné.

Scarlett me prit la main et se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de moi.

**\- Je ne veux pas être méchante Rose, mais toute l'école le sait.**

**\- Oui mais... Enfin je voulais dire que... Enfin. Tu sais. Euh...**

Elle arqua un sourcil un peu perdu puis écarquilla les yeux :

**\- Oh, oh... J'attendrais si c'est ça que tu me demandes.**

**\- Scar je suis désolée,** murmurais-je en baissant la tête.

Je l'entendais avoir un soupire amusé avant de sentir une main prendre mon visage. Elle releva ma tête pour que je puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

**\- Je t'aime Rose,** dit-elle lentement. **Et ce n'est pas parce que moi je ne suis plus vierge que je peux me permettre de te prendre la tienne.**

Après sa phrase je ne pus me retenir de la prendre dans mes bras et puis de lui gratifier d'un de mes plus beaux sourire en me décalant d'elle.

**\- Rassuré ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Très !** Précisais-je en l'embrassant.

Scarlett s'allongea sur le dos et me fit signe de venir dans ses bras, je ne me fis pas prier. Elle commença à caresser mon visage du bout de ses doigts alors que je jouais avec ses cheveux blonds. Après quelques secondes de silence agréable, je brisais le silence :

**\- Louann est venue ?**

**\- Non, mais ne t'en fais pas.**

**\- Pourquoi j'ai pas droit de m'inquiéter ?** Demandais-je en essayant de regarder son visage (ce qui était impossible).

**\- Fais moi confiance. Comment ça se passe Noël ici ?**

**\- D'accord... C'est parfait surtout depuis que tu es arrivé, enfin si on zappe le moment Lily.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?** Demanda-t-elle en caressant cette fois-ci mon bras.

**\- Elle l'a dit à ses parents pour le mariage et ils ne l'ont pas accepté. Du coup elle était... remonté.**

**\- Ah. Et elle t'a fait du mal ?**

Je savais bien qu'elle pouvait être un brin protecteur quand elle le voulait et je ne voulais pas semer de désordre encore plus.

**\- Non elle a rien dit rien fait,** mentis-je.

**\- Tu mens Rose,** fit-elle doucement.

**\- Bref fais moi confiance,** souriais-je en faisant exprès d'utiliser ses propres mots.

Scarlett devait sûrement sourire.

**\- Et chez toi ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Très bien.**

**\- Tu mens Scar,** dis-je en remontant mon visage pour voir le sien.

Elle grogna étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait plus me caresser.

\- **S'il te plaît Rose je ne pense pas que tu veux savoir ma vie de famille, c'est très serpentardresque et Sang-pur en folie,** avoua-t-elle un peu moins douce qu'au début de notre conversation.

**\- D'accord... Mais si tu veux m'en parler tu peux ?** Essayais-je.

Scarlett hocha la tête en me laissant un baiser, puis me prit la taille pour revenir lui faire un câlin. Je me rappelais que je ne lui avais pas dit la chose la plus importante de la soirée !

**\- Je l'ai dit mes parents,** souriais-je.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Je l'ai dit pour nous deux à mes parents,** précisais-je.

**\- Q-Quoi ?!** Fit-elle en se relevant.

Ok ! Pourquoi elle avait l'air si mal d'un coup ? J'avais mal fait ? Après tout on avait dit que ça serait mieux que ça soit officiel, et en plus elle ne m'avait pas forcé la main.

**\- Je croyais que ça te ferais plaisir,** hésitais-je en la regardant.

**\- Euh... Oui. Enfin. Ils ont réagi comment ?** Paniqua-t-elle.

**\- Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, ne t'en fais pas ils ont bien réagi,** dis-je en reprenant un sourire.

**\- Tu leurs as pas dit que c'était moi...** murmura-t-elle.

Je lui pris les mains.

**\- Je leurs ai dit que c'était toi,** dis-je doucement.

Son visage s'éclairait, on aurait dit qu'elle était frappé d'un élan de bonheur. C'était assez déstabilisant de voir Scarlett aussi étonné et heureuse simplement par le fait que je lui confiais cela. Vu qu'on était partie pour qu'elle soit heureuse, c'était sûrement le bon moment pour lui offrir son cadeau. Je me retournais donc pour prendre une toute petite boîte rectangulaire blanche avec un nœud argenté dans ma table de nuit.

Scarlett fixait la petite boîte blanche puis me regardait, je me mordillais ma lèvre avant de lui tendre maladroitement.

**\- Joyeux Noël,** dis-je lentement.

Elle la prit délicatement avant de la poser sur son genou afin d'enlever le nœud argenté de ses deux mains. Elle le retira et ouvra la boite gracieusement. Scarlett regarda en souriant le minuscule cœur en or déposé sur un coussin blanc.

**\- C'est pour que tu le couds à un de tes gants de Quidditch, à défaut de ne pas attrapé un Vif d'Or, tu as réussi d'attrapé mon cœur,** avouais-je timidement.

Scarlett souriait encore plus en remontant ses yeux sur moi. Elle s'approcha pour prendre mon visage afin de m'embrasser.

**\- Merci c'est magnifique, c'est vraiment un geste adorable. Merci amour,** chuchota-t-elle à mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser.

**\- Tu es contente ?** Demandais-je pour me rassurer.

**\- Très, vraiment,** insista-t-elle en me déposant un nouveau baiser.

Scarlett sortit de nul part une boîte noir pour me la poser sur les genoux.

**\- C'est ton cadeau,** fit-elle.

**\- Tu aurais pas du,** dis-je alors que je commençais à ouvrir mon présent.

**\- C'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu m'as offert le cadeau le plus adorable.**

J'ouvris la boîte qui laissa apercevoir un magnifique bracelet en argent, les maillons d'argent avaient l'air de bougé mais pourtant ils restaient incroyablement souple. C'était vraiment le meilleure Noël de ma vie. Scarlett m'aida à le mettre à mon poignet :

**\- Il est comme toi, sobre et magique,** dit-elle simplement avant même que j'ai pu la remercier.

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Il est sorbe, sans artifice, naturelle... de beauté naturelle comme toi, et à la fois étonnement spectaculaire, étincelant et magique comme toi.**

Sa petite déclaration me fit rougir tout en souriant. Je m'approchais d'elle pour la remercier et lui faire un câlin. Je restais dans ses bras un moment tout à la remerciant plusieurs fois au creux de l'oreille. Elle me déposa une multitude de baiser sur tout les recoins du visage avant de se décaler.

**\- Je suis vraiment désolée Rose mais je dois faire quelque chose d'important,** dit-elle désolée.

**\- Oh... Euh. D'accord,** répondais-je déçu.

**\- Je te revois bientôt,** précisa-t-elle alors que je hochais la tête.

**\- Je t'aime Scar,** avouais-je avant de l'embrasser timidement.

**\- Il vaudrait mieux que je parte maintenant avant que tu trouves des arguments trop convaincant pour que je reste,** rigola-t-elle en se levant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, Scarlett restait Scarlett, elle avait quand même des pensées salaces.

**\- Je t'aime,** fit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

A peine décalé de moi qu'un nouveau crack se fit entendre.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

C'était le Noël le plus nul de ma vie, oh bien sûre j'avais eu des Noël à chier mais là c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais seule, à boire, manger tout plein de truc et tout ça devant un film d'horreur moldue même pas crédible sur un mec qui tuait avec une masse de boucher. Bref ma vie était tellement intense à ce moment précis.

Je revenais de l'îlot où j'avais pu prendre une nouvelle part de gâteaux, tout en faisant gaffe de ne me rien me renverser dessus je m'affalais sur mon canapé. Les pieds sur la table, le verre dans la main et la télécommande dans l'autre. Ma réputation de bonnasse était mise à rude épreuve actuellement.

**\- Nan mais tue le une bonne fois pour toute là,** me plaignais-je en regardant le téléviseur.

CRACK.

Je pris une nouvelle gorgée de whisky-pur-feu, mon visage se crispait sous la brûlure de l'alcool. Foutu whisky !

**\- Bah voilà ! Comme ça c'est mieux,** commentais-je alors que le bourreau de l'histoire venait de tuer une fille.

Il y eu un raclement de gorge juste à ma droite mais je ne levais pas les yeux en sa direction.

**\- Malfoy dégage,** crachais-je.

Je savais pertinemment que c'était elle. On s'offrait toujours nos cadeaux à minuit précise le 24 décembre, et il s'avérait que j'arrivais encore à déchiffrer l'heure.

**\- Un jogging et un tee-shirt trop large pour toi, tu m'as habituée à mieux,** dit-elle froidement.

J'emmenais une nouvelle fois de la nourriture à ma bouche. Sans la regarder je répondais :

**\- Dégage,** dis-je la bouche pleine.

**\- Lou ! Faut qu'on parle vraiment là.**

**\- Je n'ai rien à te dire.**

**\- Il le faut !**

**\- JE NE VEUX PAS PARLER,** hurlais-je.

**\- MOI JE VEUX ! Donc on va parler !**

Je me relevais assez péniblement pour lui faire face. Scarlett avait les yeux légèrement pétillant alors que sa mâchoire était contracté. Elle pouvait être agacé je m'en fichais pardessus tout.

**\- PARFAIT ! Je vais parlé, mais tu me coupes la parole je te frappe,** menaçais-je. **Rien ne se passe comme prévu Scarlett, je suis brisé. Oh oui tu peux dire que je suis en plein drama ou que je ressemble à Potter. Tu peux aussi dire que je suis égoïste peu m'importe car je sais qu'au fond, j'ai vécu des jours meilleures que ces temps ci mais ces beaux jours se sont du passé. Maintenant je suis brisé... On m'a toujours dit que les gens se disaient au revoir, que les amitiés se défont ou l'amour qu'on porte pour une personne. J'aurais beau me convaincre que ça ne me brise pas de te voir avec Rose et que ça ne me fait pas de mal que tu sois heureuse alors que moi je ne le suis pas. On sait toute les deux que c'est faux. J'ai toujours été comme ça, j'ai toujours gardé ça pour moi, mais le seul truc que tu savais c'est que je t'aimais et que j'avais besoin de ma meilleure amie pour toujours. Et non une meilleure amie à mi-temps. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à t'aimer, je ne peux pas te sortir de mon cœur putain ! Ça m'est impossible car j'ai vécu toute ma vie avec toi, j'ai toujours été avec toi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à Weasley. Merlin je suis si pathétique à te brailler ça là... **(ma voix avait diminué d'intensité). T**out change Scar, rien ne reste pareil, et tu le sais autant que moi que ni toi ni moi sommes parfaite. On était obligées à un moment ou un autre de se faire souffrir mutuellement, on était obligées de se séparer, on ne pouvait pas rester si soudées jusqu'à notre mort... Je ne peux pas t'avoir Scarlett. Je ne dois pas t'avoir... J'ai beau être égoïste, je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui te rendra heureuse. On était que deux substitues.**

Scarlett avait les yeux humide maintenant, j'avais enfin sortie ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'avais dit ce que je pensais réellement même si c'était dans le fouillis. Scarlett ne serait plus la mâchoire à présent non... Elle essayait de contrôler les tremblements de ses lèvres. Scarlett prit une petite respiration :

-** Tu avais si peur quand tu l'as appris, tu as toujours si peur de ma relation. Quand je t'ai vu partir j'ai crue que j'allais rompre immédiatement avec Rose car je perdais ma meilleure amie, car je te perdais. Mais j'ai cédée à mes envies car je me suis dit que tu comprendrais, je me suis dit que tu comprendrais qu'elle me rend heureuse. Je sais que tu penses que toi tu ne peux plus me rendre heureuse mais c'est faux, car j'ai besoin de vous deux...** (Scarlett reprit une bouffée d'air et essayait de ne pas pleurer). **Quand on était plus jeune, tu laissais toute la douleur que tu avais en toi pour courir et te cacher, je me demandais toujours pourquoi tu ne me le disais pas clairement. Oh oui parfois tu pétais des câbles et tu décompressais ton cœur, mais tu n'as jamais essayé de le faire comme aujourd'hui... Et je suis tombée de haut, tu as beau ne pas me frapper j'ai pris un gros coup aujourd'hui. J'aime quelqu'un et j'en perds d'autre, la vie quelque peu injuste, tu ne trouves pas...** (J'avais l'impression qu'elle se parlait à elle même). T**u as toujours établies les règles de notre relation, je ne comprenais jamais quand est-ce tu avais besoin de moi et quand je ne devais pas être là, du coup souvent j'étais face à un mur. Mais Lou, je ne te jamais laissais tombé, ni seule, ni abandonné. Mais rien ne sera jamais pareil entre nous, évidement car tout nos actes ont des conséquences... Merlin ! Je te connais mieux que tu le crois, je savais très bien que tu allais réagir comme ça si je ne te le disais pas. C'est faible de ma part de te le dire maintenant mais j'avais l'intention de te le dire... Mais tu n'avais pas l'air en super bonne forme avant les vacances, sauf que ça évidement je suis obligé de l'apprendre seule car tu es incapable de me le dire.** (elle marquait une pause pour regarder le plafond). **Tu es tout pour moi Lou, mon cœur est rempli de solitude quand je ne suis pas avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut à tes yeux mais je t'aime, et ce n'est pas Rose qui changera ça.**

C'était trop pour moi, je détestais ça. Je détestais ce genre de conversation, ce genre de confidence. Ma tête était embrouillé par l'alcool, la colère, la tristesse, la fatigue et je ne sais quoi d'autre. Ça tourbillonnait dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait que je réponde à ça ? Qu'elle avait raison ? Qu'elle avait toujours raison ? Que j'étais égoïste, solitaire, que je détestais me confier aux gens même à elle ? Oui j'étais perdue car j'avais beau l'aimer et elle aussi, une amitié aussi fusionnelle ne se résumait pas simplement qu'à aimer l'autre, c'était complexe. Elle avait dit elle même que nos actes ont des conséquences, on ne pourra jamais réparé des erreurs comme ça, jamais. On ne pouvait pas se faire souffrir mutuellement et se dire simplement ''je t'aime'' pour que tout roule. Sans elle je n'avais personne, sans elle j'étais seule. Mais est-ce que j'étais prête à partagé mon temps passait avec elle avec Rose, ça non.

Scarlett me regardait et voyait que je ne réagissais pas. Elle s'impatienta, de toute façon je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais bien faire... Tout se solderait par un échec. Depuis quand j'avais si peu confiance en moi ?

**\- C'était pour toi,** fit-elle en jetant un paquet sur le canapé. **Apparemment tu ne prends pas en compte que je t'aime et je te dis que rien ne change... Donc Joyeux Noël Lou.**

Scarlett était prête à transplaner alors que je la vis enfin pleurer avant d'entendre un craquement.

Je sentais ma respiration qui était saccadé, j'avais mal, terriblement mal. J'étais seule et cette fois-ci c'était en partie de ma faute. Mais je refusais de partager les gens que j'aimais. ''Préférer être seule que mal accompagné'' c'était assez comique...

Elle était partie merlin !

**\- PUTAIN DE MERDE !** Explosais-je en balançant mon verre contre la télé.

Le verre se brisa en mille morceaux tout comme la télé, elle était entrain de grésiller. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé en mettant mes mains dans mon visage. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais entrain de faire au juste ? Mes mains tremblaient alors même qu'elles essayaient de maintenir ma tête, je fixais le sol en essayant de contrôler ma respiration. Après une longue minutes à regarder dans le vide mon portable vibra. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air puis pris sauvagement mon portable sur la table basse :

**7 messages de Crivey.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Ma situation était tellement pathétique par ma faute. Peut être qu'ils avaient tous raison, que j'étais qu'une gamine pourrie gâtées qui méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait.

**Point de vue de Alexie Londubat.**

**\- Oh sérieux Alex ça va aller arrête de t'inquiéter,** tentais-je de rassurer mon frère.

**\- Non Lexie, c'est juste qu'apparemment ses parents... ne sont pas vraiment d'accord. Enfaite ils ne sont pas du tout d'accord.**

D'un côté qui serait d'accord avec un mariage aussi jeune... enfaite si le pire c'était que nos parents étaient heureux pour lui, bref j'étais sa sœur je devais le soutenir.

**\- C'est vraiment gentil de la part de Ginny et Harry de nous avoir invité pour Noël,** fit ma mère à mon père.

Neville hocha de la tête avant de prendre des pochettes et sacs de notre voiture. Alex l'aida, et tout les quatre on se dirigeait vers l'entrée des Potters. Harry ouvrit la porte et chacun notre tour on salua Lily, Harry, et Ginny. James était un peu sur la réserve, il nous adressa seulement un rictus de bonjour. Ce qui était étrange étant donné que c'était le Potter qui rigolait ou chambrait le plus.

**\- Alexie !** S'exclama Casey en arrivant vers moi.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et je resserrais l'étreinte. Casey se dégageait de moi :

**\- Ça fait tellement du bien de te voir,** avouais-je avec un petit sourire.

**\- On aurait pas cru ça au mariage de Parkinson,** fit remarquer Albus à côté d'elle.

**\- La ferme et vient là,** lui dis-je en le prenant dans les bras lui aussi.

Casey rigolait à côté de nous. On parlait de tout et de rien pendant qu'on prenait l'apéritif. James était aux côtés de Albus près de Casey et moi mais pourtant il restait silencieux. James avait le regard perdu.

**\- Ça va pas James?** Demandais-je sans hésiter.

**\- Parfait,** tranchait-il.

**\- Tu sais autant mentir que mon frère,** précisais-je.

James me regardait maintenant, il n'avait pas l'air heureux de ma remarque.

**\- Il s'est prit un râteau par Samantha Crivey,** expliqua Albus.

**\- La ferme Albus car c'est pas ça !** Fit-il en allant dans la salle à manger.

**\- Légèrement susceptible le James,** rigola Albus.

**\- James et Sam se sont disputé à Noël, enfin je ne sais pas ce que pourquoi c'était, mais je les ai entendu se lever durant la nuit et le ton a commencé à monter vraiment haut. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient mais les deux étaient énervés,** expliqua Casey. **Depuis James est vraiment... tendu.**

Je restais silencieuse, j'étais curieuse de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se dire. Mais j'étais pas encore assez suicidaire pour aller lui demander des comptes simplement pour remplir mon sac de ragot.

**\- Pourquoi tu nous as évités au mariage ?** Demanda Al'.

**\- Je ne vous ai pas évité,** dis-je simplement.

**\- A d'autre !** Fit Casey.

**\- Vous savez très bien que Borislav ne vous aimes pas plus que ça donc forcement c'était un peu... compliqué,** expliquais-je.

**\- La prochaine fois essaye quand même d'être un minimum toi même avec nous,** conseilla Albus en buvant son verre.

**\- D'ailleurs tu n'as pas vu Krum des vacances ?** Demanda Casey en prenant la main de son copain.

**\- Non il est retourné en Bulgarie cette année, mais il revient pour le nouvel an,** précisais-je.

Ginny et Harry nous firent signe de venir à table pour manger. On se leva tout les trois pour aller dans la salle à manger.

**\- Tu fais quoi pour le nouvel an ?** m'interrogeait Albus en s'asseyant.

Alexander prit place à mes côtés suivit de Lily.

**\- On a une grande réception dans un des manoirs ou château de Félix Smith,** répondit Lily à ma place.

**\- Vous fêtez le nouvel an tous ensemble ?** S'étonna Casey.

**\- On a pas le choix, les élèves de Salem doivent s'occuper et le fils de Zacharias Smith a proposé d'organiser ça,** fit remarquer mon frère.

**\- Donc Serpentard et Gryffondor?** Souriait Albus moqueur.

**\- Hé ! Ne te moque pas Al' j'ai déjà fait des fêtes avec eux,** expliquais-je.

**\- J'imagine que c'est chacun de son côtés,** exposa Casey.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, évidement qu'on faisait bande à part, fallait quand même pas déconner. Le déjeuner se passa relativement bien jusqu'au moment où mon père fit une gaffe de trop :

**\- Je suis vraiment ravie du mariage.**

Mon père avait le sourire alors que mon frère et Lily étaient tendus comme des strings. Albus et Casey fronçaient des sourcils inquiets.

**\- Vraiment Neville, tu es ravie ?** Fit Ginny assez froidement.

Mon père posa son verre afin de répondre.

**\- Et bien c'est un choix mutuel, ils sont majeurs, ça fait des années qu'ils s'aiment, ils sont en couple, ils sont heureux, et ce sont deux enfants responsables.**

-** Enfant et Responsable,** ironisa Ginny dans son verre.

**\- On ne doute pas qu'ils soient heureux et qu'ils s'aiment, mais ils sont trop jeune,** expliqua Harry.

**\- Mais papa ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi que je sois jeune ou non, tu ne veux pas mon bonheur ?** Tenta Lily.

**\- Mais bien sûre qu'on veut ton bonheur,** dit sèchement Ginny. **Le problème c'est que tu ne comprends pas ce que ça représente.**

\- **L'amour est rarement quelques choses qu'on peut comprendre avec les années... Ginny et Harry. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas vous avoir demander la permission avant de faire ça, mais j'aime vraiment votre fille,** fit Alexander.

Ginny reprit de l'air. Elle aimait beaucoup mon frère et je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne voulait pas le froisser. Ma mère prit la parole en premier :

**\- Tu sais Ginny, c'est juste un mariage, ce n'est pas comme s'il partait à l'autre bout du monde ou qu'elle était enceinte** (j'avalais difficilement ma salive en regardant ma mère), **ils s'aiment. On devrait leur faire confiance après tout.**

Pour mes parents ce n'était pas grave de se marier mais s'ils auraient su que j'étais enceinte alors ça aurait été la fin du monde. Je sentais un pincement au cœur me venir.

**\- Le mariage entraîne l'achat d'une maison, il faudra qu'ils s'installent et puis il faudra aussi qu'ils aient un job,** précisa Ginny.

**\- Maman s'il te plaît,** supplia Lily. **J'aime Alexander, je me mariais avec lui tu le sais.**

**\- Non je suis désolée !**

**\- Maman ! Je le ferais que tu me l'interdise ou non,** menaça Lily.

Il y eu une longue minute de silence où je regardais attentivement la réaction de Ginny. Au début son visage était sévère puis il y eut un petit éclaire de génie dans ses yeux, tout en gardant le même visage qu'avant. Ses lèvres s'étirait un tout petit peu, vraiment un tout petit peu. Limite un faux rictus. Et là j'avais tout compris.

**\- D'accord, vous allez vous marier. Tu vas avoir ton mariage,** fit Ginny avec un sourire.

**\- Vraiment ?** S'exclama perplexe Lily.

**\- Oui.**

Mon père et ma mère souriaient, et Harry était déboussolé.

Oh non je n'étais pas aussi dupe que mes parents ou mon frère. D'ailleurs je n'étais sûrement pas aussi dupe que l'ensemble de la pièce. Ginny croisa mon regard, en l'espace d'une demi-seconde elle comprit que j'avais moi-même compris son manège. Je lui fit un petit sourire pour lui faire comprendre que je ne dirais rien.

Lily voulait se marier absolument, mais chaque être humain doute. Et le but de Ginny était de faire douter sa fille. Lily voulait jusque là prouver à sa mère qu'elle pouvait se marier et qu'elle le voulait. Comme on disait ''Plus c'est interdit plus on le veut'', et ''Quand c'est nouveau tout est excitant''. Sauf que maintenant Ginny avait autorisé le mariage, donc ce n'était plus interdit. Et ça faisait bientôt quatre mois que mon frère avait fait sa demande, donc ce n'était plus vraiment nouveau maintenant. Le but de Ginny était de donner tout ce que voulait Lily afin qu'elle comprenne d'elle même que ce mariage était stupide.

De la manipulation à l'état pure.

**Point de vue de Scorpius Malfoy.**

Alice était parti dès ce matin, il fallait avouer que sans elle à la maison, je trouvais qu'elle était bien vide et désagréable. Mais elle avait du partir pour aller fêter Noël avec ses parents. J'aurais préféré l'avoir pour moi tout le temps... ou du moins elle aurait pu me prendre avec elle.

J'étais entrain de prendre un café bien noir dans une des bibliothèques du manoir tout en lisant la Gazette. J'entendis des pas venir de l'entrée de la pièce, je levais les yeux pour voir mon grand-père lui même avec une tasse de café. Je me levais par politesse, il me salua et s'assit à côté de moi.

**\- Tu vas bien Scorpius ?**

**\- Parfaitement bien,** répondit froidement comme à mon habitude.

**\- A ce que je vois tu as bien réagis,** fit-il en posant sa tasse sur la table.

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Pour ta soeur et Rose Weasley,** précisa-t-il.

De quoi il parlait. Je regardait mon grand père surpris et un peu déboussolé. Rose Weasley ? Mais pourquoi il me parlait d'elle, et surtout de Scarlett.

**\- Tu n'étais pas au courant,** souffla-t-il.

C'était quoi ce putain de bordel ! Récapitulons : Scarlett était préfet en chef, Rose aussi, Lou n'était pas là aujourd'hui encore, Scarlett avait été bizarre pendant les vacances d'Halloween, Scarlett et Rose partageaient leur chambre. Scarlett et Rose partageait leur chambre ! MERLIN ! Mes yeux s'écarquillaient.

**\- Excuse moi Lucius,** dis-je en partant de la pièce un peu précipitamment.

Je montais les marches avec détermination, arrivé devant sa porte j'entrais sans frapper en refermant la porte aussitôt. Scarlett était sur son lit et leva les yeux vers moi en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Qu'est-ce.**

**\- C'est pour ça que Lou n'est pas venu ?** Coupais-je sévèrement.

**\- De quoi tu parles ?** Fit-elle sèchement en se levant.

**\- Est-ce que c'est pour ÇA que Lou n'est pas là ?** Répétais-je en hurlant.

**\- Mais putain ! Scorpius de quoi tu parles,** gueula-t-elle.

**\- Que tu sors avec Weasley,** crachais-je.

Scarlett avait le visage tendu, enfaite tout en elle était tendue. Sa mâchoire se crispait et ses yeux étaient sombre. Elle faisait la dur mais je savais qu'elle était déstabilisée.

**\- Comment tu as su ça ?** Fit-elle froidement.

**\- Grand père,** tranchais-je.

**\- Putain,** soufflait-elle.

**\- Oh non repose pas la faute sur Lucius alors que tout est de ta faute.**

**\- Ma faute ? En quoi c'est ma faute ?**

**\- C'est toi qui sort avec cette fille, pas nous !**

**\- C'est complètement con ce que tu dis,** fit-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Tu peux avoir qui tu veux et tu choisies une fille !**

**\- Tu es sérieux ? C'est parce que c'est une fille ou c'est parce que c'est Rose ?** Fit-elle cassante.

**\- Les deux et aussi car tu laisses tomber Louann.**

**\- Mais ta gueule Scorpius ! Ferme ta gueule tu me dégoûtes. Tu as rien droit de dire sur Louann, tu l'as abandonné il y a déjà plus de deux ans !**

**\- Toi aussi tu me dégoûtes,** crachais-je. **Comment tu peux faire ça à notre famille ?**

**\- Notre famille ?** Ironisa-t-elle. **Mais ouvre les yeux bordel de merde, tu es si aveugle que ça ? Nos parents s'en foutent de moi. Et si je te dégoûtes de sortir avec fille alors quand même temps tu soutiens Lou c'est un peu contradictoire tu trouves pas. Tu le sais qu'elle est lesbienne au moins ?**

**\- Évidement que je le sais !** Criais-je.

**\- Alors c'est quoi ton putain de problème Scor, que se soit une fille ? Que Lou ne soit pas là ? Qu'elle soit de Sang-mêlé ou simplement car ce soit Rose Weasley ?** Demanda-t-elle cassante.

**\- Tout,** dis-je simplement avec un sourire provocateur.

**\- Dégages ! VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE !** Hurla-t-elle.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment sur mon père :

**\- C'est quoi ce bordel ici ?** Demanda-t-il sévère alors que ma grand-mère arriva à son tour.

**\- Scarlett sort avec Rose Weasley,** crachais-je.

Tout d'un coup, je venais de comprendre tout les choses affreuse que je venais de dire à Scarlett. MERDE ! J'étais tellement con, pourquoi quand j'étais en colère je ne réfléchissais jamais avant. Merde merde merde merde. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait. Mais merde bordel !

Scarlett était figé, moi aussi, Narcissa aussi. Je n'avais pas remarqué ma mère mais elle était derrière mon père.

Drago n'avait qu'un mot. Un mot brutal et qui me glaçait le sang. Tout était de ma faute :

**\- Sort.**

Scarlett n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, elle secoua la tête avant de répondre :

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Sort de chez moi.**

Scarlett cherchait du soutient dans le regard de ma mère alors que je me sentais encore plus mal. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait...

-** Mère, s'il te plaît,** supplia-t-elle. **Ne le laisse pas faire ça.**

**\- Il y a des secrets qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soit,** dit froidement mon père.

**\- S'il vous plaît, non...**

**\- SORT DE CETTE MAISON,** fit Drago en tendant son bras vers la sortie.

Scarlett pleurait maintenant, son visage était marqué par sa douleur, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Je me sentais terriblement mal, j'avais l'impression d'être déchiré en deux. C'était ma jumelle et elle était mal par ma faute.

Scarlett fit un pas vers la sortis mais fit demi-tour pour me faire face :

**\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute,** dit-elle en reniflant de colère.

Scarlett se retournait pour aller vers mes parents et ma grand-mère.

**\- Ce n'est pas la faute de ton frère si tu es une abomination,** cracha mon père à Scarlett.

Narcissa réagissait dès la fin de sa phrase en lui attribuant un claque violente. Ma grand mère prit le bras de Scarlett et transplanait.

CRACK.

Merlin, tout était de ma faute.

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

Tout les repas de Noël étaient enfin passés, on était le 25 décembre et je pouvais enfin me poser un peu chez moi. A peine allongé sur mon lit, mon portable vibra, peut être que c'était Lou !

**Luke B. 18h02 : **_Oui oui on se retrouve chez Felix Smith le 31.;) C'est pas déguisé ?_

**Charlie 18h04 : **_Non non t'inquiète pas c'est normal.:)_

**Luke B. 18h05 : **_Parfait, de toute façon tu seras belle avec n'importe quoi sur toi.;)_

**Charlie 18h08 : **_Merci, mais j'en doute. ^^_

**Luke B. 18h10 : **_On essayera de choisir une chambre au début de la soirée, pour pas qu'elles soient toute prise.:)_

Il voulait dormir avec moi ? Je ne voulais pas penser à ça maintenant ou bien même stresser à ça. Après tout rien était officiel entre nous, on s'était embrassé que deux fois. Je pris mon téléphone pour renvoyer un sms à Lou.

**Charlie 18h11 : **_Il faut qu'on parle Lou, j'en peux plus que tu me répondes pas..._

Je posais à peine mon portable que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur ma sœur :

**\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- Je t'ai laissé le temps Charlie mais je veux savoir maintenant.**

**\- Je vais bien et en plus je te l'ai déjà dit,** dis-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit alors que Sam resta face à moi.

**\- Je veux savoir la vraie raison,** fit-elle.

La vraie raison ? Quelle vraie raison ? Lou ou mon viol ? Je baissais la tête afin de regarder mes pieds.

**\- Mon amie, celle qui me manque, m'aidait beaucoup à oublier des choses,** dis-je timidement.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, Lou me manquait terriblement.

**\- Quelles sont ces choses ?** Demanda-t-elle calmement.

**\- Sam je n'y arrive pas.**

**\- Mais j'ai peur pour toi !** Exposa-t-elle. **Je m'inquiète tellement !**

**\- Je sais Sam ! S'il te plaît ne m'en veut pas, je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne peux pas,** soufflais-je tristement.

Ma sœur reprit une respiration. Elle était déçu je le savais mais lui expliquer aurait été trop dur. Et j'arrivais un peu à oublier en ce moment... enfin quand il y avait Lou.

**\- Ton amie est au courant et tu as besoin d'elle ?** Fit-elle.

**\- Oui, et je l'aidais aussi...** précisais-je. **Enfin je pense.**

Sam soufflait.

**\- Mon dieu Charlie ! Je ne comprend sûrement rien à tes histoires d'amitié, mais je sais une chose : tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup cette fille. Elle a l'air vraiment importe pour toi donc bouge ton cul !**

**\- C-Comment ça ?**

Sam me prit les mains pour me lever.

**\- Tu sais transplaner ?** Demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

**\- Évidement !**

**\- Alors soit tu transplanes maintenant chez elle soit tu viens au pub avec Domy et moi.**

**\- NON ! Non je vais pas au pub,** dis-je très vite.

**\- Alors tu vas chez ton amie,** fit-elle avec un sourire.

Sam voyait que je n'allais pas transplaner, elle m'envoyait un regard de reproche alors que je me rasseyais sur mon lit.

**\- J'espère que tu ne seras pas là quand je reviendrais ce soir,** dit-elle en partant. **Prend soin de toi Charlie. Je veux vraiment que tout se passe pour le mieux pour toi.**

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit en prenant mon portable dans les mains. Lou ne répondait pas depuis le début des vacances. Je jouais à tripoter mon portable tout en réfléchissant. Je m'étais pris une baffe de la part de Lou mais ça je m'en fichais et je n'avais pas peur de me battre avec elle si elle restait violente mais je voulais comprendre pourquoi elle ne me croyait pas. Je voulais lui prouvais qu'elle était importante pour moi. Pourquoi elle était butée ? Pourquoi elle me croyait pas quand je disais que je ne l'abandonnerais pas ? Car pour l'instant c'était elle qui était partie. Rien. Aucune réponse de sa part. Sam avait raison il fallait que je la vois, j'avais déjà repoussé ça assez longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas passer en second, alors pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas alors que c'était à elle que je pensais.

Je n'attendais pas une seconde de plus.

CRACK.

J'avais transplané dans le seule endroit que je connaissais bien chez les Parkinsons : sa chambre. Le problème c'était qu'il n'y avait pas Lou dans la chambre. J'entendais un bruit de musique. J'ouvris timidement la porte de sa chambre menant au couloir pour aller vers le salon. Sa maison était un immense appartement de luxe. Sa chambre était immense avec une salle de bain sans porte ou véritable cloison. Tout chez elle était branché, de luxe, enfaite on se croyait dans un hôtel.

J'arrivais dans son salon, et je voyais Lou affalée sur son canapé avec des cadavres de bouteilles à ses pieds. Moi qui voulait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec elle, c'était raté. Je m'approchais d'elle en me raclant la gorge.

**\- Lou,** murmurais-je en m'accroupissant devant elle.

Je pouvais enfin la voire, ça m'avait manqué et je me fichais qu'elle soit en colère contre moi ou qu'elle soit alcoolisé, ça faisait vraiment plaisir de la retrouver. Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent les miens.

**\- Je suis là,** précisais-je en douceur.

Lou sentait l'alcool, j'aurais vraiment cru qu'elle allait me sauter dessus pour me torturer ou tuer mais non elle laissait ses yeux dans les miens. Ils étaient légèrement rouge, elle avait du pleurer pendant un moment. Ça me pinçait le cœur de la voir comme ça.

**\- Qu'est-ce... tu fais là ?** Demanda-t-elle. **Je t'avais dit... de me... me foutre la paix.**

**\- Je voudrais que tu me laisses parler et que tu m'écoutes,** dis-je timidement.

Lou me regarda un instant avant de hochais la tête délicatement. Je n'aurais jamais crue qu'elle serait si ''aimable'', mais je me lançais finalement.

**\- De temps en temps je repense à quand nous étions ensemble au début, quand c'était maladroit d'être avec toi mais pourtant tellement apaisant d'être ton amie. Comme quand tu as insinué que tu étais heureuse quand j'étais là pour toi, durant les nuits après le mariage de ta mère. Je me suis dit qu'alors on s'était bien trouvé car tu m'apportais quelques choses que je ne trouvais pas dans mes autres amies, que tu étais celle qu'il me fallait pour réussir à oublier mon mal-être. Mais je me suis sentis si seul sans ta compagnie, et j'ai réalisé que tu étais vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle pour moi, pour mon cœur... **(Je repris une respiration). **Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'écarter car tu avais peur que je t'abandonnes Lou, car c'est impossible que je t'abandonne, tu es mon amie. Mais ça me semblait si cruel de ta part de ne même pas laisser le temps de te dire tout ça, de te dire que je tiens à toi. Non car toi tu as préféré fuir...**

Je marquais une pause pour lui prendre la main qui était sur ses genoux. Ce contacte avec elle était vraiment appréciable, je ressentais des picotement là où nos peaux se touchaient. Nos têtes étaient tellement proche que je repris en murmurant :

**\- Tu sais je ne veux plus jamais que tu me laisse tomber comme ça... Je ne veux plus te laisse tomber, ça me troue de te voir si triste. Fais moi confiance Lou... Tu es mon amie, tu sais que je ne veux plus te voir si mal. Je t'aime, donne à notre amitié une seconde chance.**

Je ne lâchais pas sa main pour venir me placer à ses côtés. Elle ne m'avait pas coupé la parole... Elle avait accepté mes mots... Elle avait accepté ma main... Et elle avait accepté que je lui dise que je l'aimais. (Oui j'étais une amie qui aimé beaucoup le dire à ses proches, c'était quelques choses d'important pour moi et ça me permettait d'être sûre qu'on m'aime en retour.)

Alors que j'étais à peine assise sur le canapé je sentis la main de Lou me lâcher pour venir sur mon visage, elle était douce. Le visage de Lou était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien alors qu'elle me caressait la joue en traçant des cercles invisible avec son pouce. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi douce maintenant alors qu'elle pouvait être une vraie garce juste après ? Ses yeux étaient la seule chose qui faisait voir qui elle était vraiment, et là ils étaient incroyablement suppliant et triste. Je ne savais pas quoi faire mais son geste me faisait chaud au cœur. Elle pinçait ses lèvres avant de passer sa main sur ma nuque pour m'attirer vers elle. Délicatement Lou passa son autre main autour de mon épaule afin de poser sa tête sur celle-ci.

C'était tellement adorable de sa part, elle cherchait à me faire un câlin, ce qu'elle arrivait à faire. Après avoir sentis sa tête sur mon épaule, je nichais la mienne dans son cou pour sentir son odeur et appréciais ce moment. Mes mains caressaient lentement son dos de haut en bas. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une réponse de sa part, je venais de l'avoir. Une larme s'échappa de moi, une larme de joie. Merlin pourquoi je n'avais pas écouté Sam plus tôt ?

**\- J'su solée,** murmura-t-elle.

Je n'avais pas tout compris mais elle venait de s'excuser. Un câlin et des excuses, deux choses rares chez Lou. Je me décalais un petit peu d'elle pour placer mes lèvres sur sa joue, mon bisou était beaucoup plus doux et long que d'habitude mais j'en avais vraiment besoin. Je sentais au coin de ses lèvres un rictus.

Je me décalais un peu plus d'elle mais je plaçais mes mains sur sa taille, je ne voulais pas qu'elle fuit encore une fois. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, ce n'était pas déstabilisant loin de là.

**\- Je suis une épave,** confia-t-elle.

**\- Je suis là Lou,** dis-je en lui caressant le bras.

Je regardais autour de moi, son salon était vraiment en désordre. Des bouteilles étaient étalés sur le sol, des paquets traînaient partout, il y avait du verre parterre, la télévision était cassé... Attend ?!

**\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?** Demandais-je.

**\- J'étais légèrement contrarié,** ironisa-t-elle.

Alcoolisé, triste ou fatigué, Lou restait elle même : pleine de sarcasme.

**\- C'est quoi ça ?** Fis-je en montrant un paquet sur la table basse.

Lou s'approcha de moi pour que son corps fasse appuis au mien. C'était si mignon les gestes qu'elle pouvait faire, ça avait l'air si naturelle.

**\- C'est un collier... de Scarlett. Pour Noël.**

Scarlett avait eu le cran de venir avant moi alors, une pointe de jalousie m'envahit. Je n'avais pas fait de cadeau à Lou car il y a un moi elle trouvait ça stupide. Maintenant c'était moi qui me sentait stupide.

**\- J'ai besoin de toi,** souffla-t-elle.

Je bougeais la tête pour voir son visage.

**\- Tu veux quelque chose ?** Demandais-je inquiète.

**\- Je parlais en général... Mais. Je veux... Dormir,** avoua-t-elle avec difficulté.

Avec délicatesse je lui relevais sa tête puis pris ses mains pour la relever. A peine sur ses deux jambes elle tomba dans mes bras.

**\- Houlà ! Je pense que ça va être plus dur que ça,** murmurais-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Au fond j'étais vraiment heureuse de pouvoir l'aider un minimum car comme ça je pouvais être proche d'elle. Et j'avais l'impression d'être utile pour elle.

**\- Allez viens.**

Je lui pris la taille pour la traîner jusqu'à sa chambre, elle arriva d'elle-même à s'asseoir sur son lit. Je fis vite demi-tour pour lancer un sort afin que tout se répare ou se remettre en place, puis je retournais dans sa chambre en prenant soin d'éteindre les lumières. Arrivé dans sa chambre je la vis en culotte avec un large tee-shirt sans manche ce qui me laissait voir la totalité de ses côtes, ventre et soutien-gorge. Même en épave elle était incroyablement belle. Lou rentrait dans son lit puis souleva la couette pour m'y inviter :

**\- Reste.**

Je retirais mes chaussures puis mon pantalon avant de rentrer. J'avais déjà dormi avec elle, il n'y avait rien d'ambiguë la-dedans et puis j'avais tellement eu peur de la perdre durant les vacances que je n'allais pas partir maintenant. Je remis la couette jusqu'à mes épaules et éteignais la lampe de chevet.

**\- Bonne nuit Lou.**

A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase que je la sentis bouger dans ma direction. Je restais silencieux en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Puis je sentis son corps contre le mien, son nez frôlait ma nuque et je sentais son souffle chaud dessus. Lou passait une main sur ma taille pour passer ses doigts sous mon haut afin de me serrer encore plus contre elle. Pour lui montrer que j'étais d'accord et aussi car j'aimais ce contacte, je plaçais ma main sur la sienne qui se situait sur mon ventre. Puis entrelaçais nos doigts ensemble.

**\- Bonne nuit Crivey,** murmura-t-elle en me laissant un baiser sur la nuque.

Un frisson véritablement agréable me prit toute la colonne vertébrale. Merlin. Elle m'avait définitivement manqué.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

Ça faisait déjà cinq jours que j'avais été exclu, rejeté, abandonné ou renvoyé (comme on voulait) par ma famille. J'avais élue domicile chez mes grand-parents. Le comble de l'ironie c'était que je me retrouvais dans l'ancienne chambre de mon père. Évidement elle ne ressemblait plus à celle qu'il avait autre fois mais c'était quand même sa chambre. Toute mes affaires avaient été rapporté par les elfes de maison. Je n'avais pas revue mes parents, ni mon frère. Je posais le collier qu'il m'avait offert sur la coiffeuse. Je connaissais mon frère, il avait été véritablement con de réagir comme ça. Il avait sûrement réagit sous le coup de l'énervement ou de l'étonnement, mais c'était trop facile de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça alors que c'était moi qui était abandonné par mes parents et étiqueté comme une honte de la nature. Les seules personnes qui me restaient été Lucius (que j'avais pardonné, évidement il ne se doutait pas que je n'avais pas mit mon jumeau au courant), Narcissa et Rose. Lou ne me parlait toujours pas.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte :

**\- Entrez,** dis-je en me levant de la coiffeuse.

**\- Ça va comment tu veux chérie ?** Demanda ma grand mère.

**\- Très bien merci... Tu voulais quelque chose ?**

**\- En réalité, je voulais t'informer que ça serait bien que tu nous présentes Rose maintenant. Étant donnée qu'elle transplane souvent dans cette chambre depuis déjà plusieurs jours,** fit-elle avec un sourire.

**\- Je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas remarqué que vous l'aviez entendu,** dis-je.

**\- Et bien c'est assez bizarre qu'une jeune fille parle dans sa chambre toute seule, donc on a vite fait le rapprochement ton grand père et moi.**

**\- Je le ferais,** lui promis-je avant qu'elle ne reparte en fermant la porte.

C'était vrai que Rose venait quasiment tout les jours ici, je ne savais pas pourquoi ce n'était pas moi qui me déplacer mais en tout cas ça ne me dérangeais pas. Enfaite si je savais pourquoi, il y avait deux raisons : la première c'était que son frère n'était toujours pas au courant, et la deuxième était qu'elle voulait me présenter ''dans les cordes''.

CRACK.

En parlant de Rose. Elle était dos à moi mais se retourna rapidement afin de me faire face, elle vient directement pour m'embrasser.

**\- Tu vas bien ?** Fit-elle.

**\- Parfait depuis que tu es là,** souriais-je en la prenant par la taille.

**\- Je ne m'y ferais jamais,** souffla-t-elle.

**\- A quoi donc ?**

**\- A être dans le manoir de tes grand-parents, tout ça c'est de ma faute...**

**\- Arrête Rose, je t'ai dit que c'était pas de ta faute. Tu t'excuseras à tout les gens qui seront intolérants ?** Demandais-je en lui touchant le bout du nez avec le mien.

**\- Non... Mais.**

**\- Pas de mais,** coupais-je en l'emmenant sur le lit.

Arrivé sur le lit, je me plaçais sur la tête de lit alors que Rose prit place entre mes jambes dos à moi afin d'appuyer sa tête contre ma poitrine. Je laissais courir mes mains sur ses bras pendant qu'elle entama une conversation :

**\- Hier soir, Casey est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle me soutiendrait par rapport à Lily au cas où. J'ai pas tout de suite compris de quoi elle parlait alors je lui ai parlé de nous deux. Et elle m'a juste souri avant de partir.**

**\- C'est normal,** dis-je en souriant.

**\- Pourquoi ça?** Fit-elle.

**\- C'était la première à savoir que je t'aimer et c'es.**

**\- La première?** Me coupa ma copine.

**\- Rose,** me plaignais-je.** Arrête de me couper.**

**\- Désolée,** dit-elle timidement.

**\- Pas grave, bref... Oui Casey était la première vu que je n'arrivais pas à le dire à Lou. C'est elle qui m'a conseillé d'être amie avec toi avant de faire quoique ce soit de stupide. Ou quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.**

Rose se retourna pour me faire face, je grognais de frustration :

**\- Hé.**

**\- Et tu regrettes ?** Demanda-t-elle en se mettant en tailleur devant moi.

**\- Quand je pense que tu es la fille la plus intelligente de l'école et que tu demandes ça,** me moquais-je alors que Rose roulait des yeux. **Bien sûre que non je regrette pas.**

**\- Parfait alors,** fit-elle en m'embrassant rapidement avant de revenir dans mes bras.

Je traçais des lignes imaginaire sur ses bras du bout des doigts, je savais qu'elle aimait ça.

**\- Faut vraiment que je parle à Lily,** informait-elle.

**\- De nous deux ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Fait le avant que quelqu'un de ta famille ne lui dise,** conseillais-je.

**\- Je le ferais durant la fête demain, je pense.**

**\- Durant le Nouvel An ?!** M'étonnais-je.

**\- Oui, je veux commencer sur de bonne base l'année.**

**\- Ok... J'espère que ça se passera bien quand ce cas,** dis-je en lui faisant un baiser sur le crâne.

Je sentais l'odeur de son shampoing au patchouli ce qui me fit sourire. Rose ne pouvait pas avoir une odeur comme tout le monde.

**\- Lorcan veut me parler aussi,** fit-elle.

**\- Oh.**

Pourquoi ce crétin voulait lui parler ? Il pouvait pas lui foutre la paix, me foutre la paix. C'était ma copine, plus la sienne ! Au pire je lui ferais bouffer ses cheveux blond si il faisait du mal à ma copine.

**\- Pourquoi tu dois lui parler ?** Demandais-je.

Vu comment Rose se tendait dans mes bras j'avais du parler plus froidement que d'habitude.

**\- Me dis pas que tu es jalouse Scar ?** Taquina-t-elle en se relaxant.

**\- Quoi ? Moi ? Pff... Jamais.**

**\- En tout cas c'est mignon,** dit-elle alors que je sentais un large sourire sur son visage.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, dès fois je me demandais si elle faisait pas exprès de me parler de Lorcan.

**\- Mignon ou pas, j'aime pas ça,** ronchonnais-je.

**\- Il faut pas que tu t'en fasses il est avec Hestia et moi je suis avec la plus belle blonde de Poudlard,** affirma-t-elle en embrassant ma main.

C'était elle la plus mignonne d'autre nous.

**\- Rose il faut que je te présente à mes grand-parents,** dis-je calmement.

Elle se redressa d'un coup en se retournant.

**\- Maintenant ?** Paniqua Rose.

**\- Euh... Oui. Ils me l'ont demandé juste avant que tu arrives,** précisais-je.

**\- Mais... Euh. Je ne suis pas prête ! Je suis moche et puis qu'est-ce que je vais leurs dire ?**

**\- Calme toi amour, arrête de stresser pour rien. Déjà tu es très bien et en plus c'est eux qui veulent te voir donc ils trouveront de quoi te mettre à l'aise,** expliquais-je.

**\- Non Scar pas aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît...**

**\- S'il te plaît Rose fait ça pour moi,** suppliais-je en cillant rapidement mes yeux.

Rose soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel. J'avais gagné.

**\- D'accord,** accepta-t-elle.

**\- Merci !**

Je m'avançais rapidement d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser. Au début je ne voulais lui faire qu'un simple baiser. Mais il s'intensifia assez rapidement, mais Rose me stoppa pour me rappeler que je voulais qu'elle rencontre mes grand-parents.

Je me décalais de ses lèvres à contre cœur pour me lever, je lui pris la main pour l'emmener en dehors de la chambre.

**\- Ce n'est pas mal élevé de ne pas passer par la porte d'entrée ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Rose, ils savent que tu transplanes dans ma chambre donc ils s'en fichent.**

J'entrelaçais nos doigts ensemble alors qu'on descendait les escaliers pour retrouver Lucius et Narcissa. Rose regardait le manoir et je la sentais stresser, en même temps c'était compréhensible. Puis ce n'était pas de la joie de vive qui se dégageait des murs noirs de la propriété.

On arrivait dans la salle de piano où mes grand-parents ce situaient. Ils étaient tout les deux entrain de regarder par la fenêtre et ma grand mère faisait voir quelque chose à mon grand père dans le jardin.

**\- Ai confiance en moi,** murmurais-je à Rose en lui laissant un baiser sur la tempe.

**\- En toi oui, c'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance.**

Je lui fis un sourire pour l'aider, vu comment ma copine était toujours en stresse ce n'était pas gagné pour qu'elle se détende un peu.

Lucius nous vit et tapota l'épaule de ma grand mère pour lui faire signe qu'on était là. Ils vinrent tout les deux vers nous avec Narcissa devant :

**\- Vous êtes là toute les deux.**

**\- Bonjour Madame et Monsieur Malfoy,** salua poliment Rose. **Enchanté de vous rencontrer.**

**\- Appel moi Narcissa veux tu,** souriait ma grand-mère.

**\- Du thé ?** Proposa mon grand-père.

Rose me jetais un rapide coup d'oeil pour avoir mon avis ce qui me fit sourire. J'acceptais le thé volontiers alors qu'on allait s'installer dans le petit salon pour prendre le thé. Mes grand-parents s'asseyaient en face de nous dans un fauteuil chacun alors que Rose et moi nous installions sur un sofa.

**\- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère,** fit remarquer Narcissa.

**\- Merci,** rougissait Rose.

**\- A son époque, c'était l'élève la plus brillante,** précisa Lucius.

**\- Rose est pareille,** dis-je en prenant la main de Rose.

**\- J'en doute pas,** souriait ma grand mère.

-** Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour tout, pour les dégâts que j'ai commis dans votre famille,** s'enquit Rose.

Ma grand mère posa sa tasse sur la table.

**\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rose si notre fils a réagi comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Dis nous comment ça se passe pour toi dans ta famille et à Poudlard ?**

La conversation durant une bonne heure, Rose était toujours stressé mais elle était beaucoup plus détendue. D'un côté quand est-ce que Rose ne serait pas stressé ? Heureusement pour moi mes grand-parents n'avaient pas fait un interrogatoire ce qui était beaucoup plus pratique pour calmer les nerfs de ma copine. Mais il se faisait tard et Rose devait rentrer chez elle, elle avait dit au revoir à mes grand parents et m'avait raccompagné dans ma chambre.

**\- Tu sais tu aurais pu transplaner devant eux,** informais-je en refermant la porte.

**\- Oui mais je ne voulais pas paraître malpolie,** fit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

**\- Tu es la fille la plus polie que je connaisse Rose,** dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle en profita pour me voler un baiser.

**\- Je dois y aller, on se voit demain. Tu y vas avec les Serpentards ?**

**\- Je sais pas encore, tu sais il y a Scorpius et Lou, et ils me parlent pas donc... Mais ne t'en fais pas je te verrais là bas !**

Rose me fit un sourire triste, elle devait encore penser à la réaction de mes parents, Scorpius ou Lou.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas,** lui dis-je en prenant son visage.

Je l'embrassais tendrement avant de la laisser partir.

**\- Vas t'en !** Ordonnais-je.

**\- Tu voudrais quand même pas me mettre dehors ?** Rigola-t-elle.

**\- Je serais plus tenté de te croquer entièrement.**

**\- Pourquoi pas ?** Murmura-t-elle en venant à mes lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être allumeuse quand elle le voulait. Je m'emparais de ses lèvres que je commençais à mordiller tout en l'embrassant. Je me dégageais d'elle lentement avec sa lèvre inférieur entre mes dents que je lâchais lentement.

**\- Vas t'en,** murmurais-je.

**\- Je pars,** fit-elle en me laissant un dernier baiser.

CRACK.

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

**\- On peut s'arrêter maintenant ?** Me plaignais-je.

**\- Bébé, on a pas encore choisie la date,** fit Alexander à mes côtés.

**\- Déjà on a le thème et le lieu,** remarqua ma mère avec une liste en face d'elle.

Ça faisait déjà 4 heures qu'on était sur la salle à manger avec ma mère pour organiser le mariage. Elle avait été bienveillante, ce qui clochait énormément avec son attitude de départ. Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, le seule problème c'était que j'étais fatigué de parler fleurs, bouquets, table, vaisselle et robe.

**\- Je vous conseil de vous marier après les mariage de Victoire et Teddy,** conseilla-t-elle en tapotant avec son stylo.

**\- Oui évidement, on va pas empiété sur leur bonheur,** précisa Alexander.

Ça m'aurait pas dérangé mais bon respectons le choix de mon copain et ma mère.

**\- Parfait, alors en Juillet ?**

**\- Aussi loin ?** Demandais-je étonné.

**\- Et bien Teddy m'a dit que leur date était le 21 juin donc oui Lily,** dit ma mère.

**\- Donc tu préfères quoi ?** Demanda Alexander.

Je me penchais vers lui pour lui faire un baiser avant de me lever.

**\- Choisi, je vais aller dans la cuisine me chercher un jus.**

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine j'entendais derrière moi Alexander et ma mère parler tout deux de la date et des invités. Je pris une bouteille dans le frigo puis m'adossais sur le plan de travail.

J'aurais pas crue qu'un mariage était aussi fatiguant. Et encore maman avait réussi à avoir des échantillons pour les matières, je n'avais pas encore eu l'obligation de bouger pour choisir les véritables éléments de décoration. Mais c'était un cap à franchir pour montrer l'amour que j'avais pour Alex, personne ne me ferait douter des sentiments que j'avais pour lui. Aussi débile que ça pouvait paraître c'était l'amour de ma vie.

**\- Encore dans les préparatifs,** se moqua James en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Il passa devant moi afin de prendre une boisson lui aussi.

**\- Toujours,** soupirais-je.

**\- Bonne chance,** dit-il sans vraiment le penser.

James s'assit sur l'îlot en face de moi. Une question me brûlait les lèvres depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant :

**\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec Samantha Crivey ?**

Mon frère passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille afin de les ajuster du mieux qu'il pouvait.

**\- On a couché ensemble.**

Oh. Bon c'était assez ambiguë leur truc donc je m'en doutais mais qu'il me le dise clairement laissait un petit choc.

**\- Et c'était pas bien ?** Hésitais-je.

**\- Oh si si,** précisa-t-il le regard ailleurs.

Connaissant mon frère il devait être entrain de se refaire la scène. ARG !

**\- C'est quoi le problème alors ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Je sais pas ce que je veux, enfin c'est vraiment un fille chouette, elle est belle, intelligente, mais elle est aussi très sévère, dans le sens où elle sait ce qu'elle veut pour elle et pour sa vie. Elle est drôle mais dés fois ne se lâche pas tout à fait,** expliqua-t-il.

**\- Elle travail avec Hermione à la Justice James, tu crois vraiment qu'elle va faire la fête tout les soirs jusqu'à pas d'heure ?** Remarquais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- Oui je sais merci, je te préviens que moi aussi je bosse.**

**\- Oui mais tu as faillit te faire viré, heureusement que papa était là.**

Mon ton n'était pas méchant et je ne voulais en aucun cas insinuer que c'était grâce à notre père qu'il avait eu une place d'Auror.

**\- Je sais,** dit-il simplement.

**\- Mais du coup tu veux quoi avec Sam ? Et surtout tu es sûre qu'elle veut quelque chose car elle a pas l'air super heureuse de te voir,** exposais-je.

**\- Elle m'a toujours intéressée.**

**\- Qui ne t'as pas intéressé ?** Ironisais-je.

**\- Très drôle,** fit-il avec un sourire forcé. **Elle m'en veut car après notre dernière soirée entre amis, on a passé la fin de soirée ensemble si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Le problème c'est que je suis partie avant qu'elle se réveille.**

**\- Tu es tellement con quand tu t'y mets,** dis-je affligée.

**\- Quoi ? On a pas établie notre relation comment tu veux que je sache !**

**\- Je sais pas crétin** (il me tapa gentiment avec son pied), **elle t'a invité dans son appartement ça voulait dire quelque chose !**

**\- Ouais beh j'ai pas réfléchi,** se défendait-il en buvant une gorgée.

**\- Comme d'hab'.**

**\- Comme toi,** fit-il les sourcils froncés.

Je le regardais avec de l'incompréhension, qu'est-ce qu'il me disait là ? Ça sentait le reproche même si le ton de sa voix n'était pas dans cette optique. Voyant que je ne comprenais pas, James précisa :

**\- Tu as pas réfléchi en acceptant la demande en mariage.**

**\- Si.**

**\- Je peux te donner mon avis sans que tu monte sur tes grands Sombrals ?**

Je hochais la tête, sûrement un peu à contre cœur.

**\- Tu débutes dans ta vie Lily, tu vas sur tes 18ans mais est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es obligés de te marier maintenant ? Je ne pense pas. Tu verras que la vie en dehors de Poudlard est dur, il faudra que tu arrives à gérer tes angoisses de travail, de maison car il te faudra une maison et aussi tes problèmes de couples. Un jour ou l'autre tu auras des petites disputes avec Alexander. Tu te sens capable d'être aussi responsable ?**

Je ne répondais pas.

**\- Et puis pourquoi ce marier si c'est l'homme de ta vie, pas besoin de papier qui le prouve. Tu l'aimes, tu devrais t'en foutre que ça soit officiel ou non,** continua-t-il.

Je baissais la tête pour regarder mes pieds. Pourquoi James avait pour une fois un esprit sain et des arguments solide ?

**\- Regarde Victoire et Teddy, ils sont plus âgés et viennent finalement de se fiancer et pourtant ils sont ensemble depuis la 6éme année de Victoire à Poudlard. Mais après leurs études ils ont continué à être ensemble chacun dans leurs familles tout en trouvant un job, puis plus tard une maison. Et maintenant enfin je te l'accorde ils se marient. C'est le juste déroulement des choses... Et je suis sûre que d'ici un an ils vont avoir des enfants soit blond soit métamorphomage !**

Pourquoi fallait il que James soit si gentil pour m'expliquer tout ça ? C'était si mal que ça ce que je faisais ? Je faisais rarement les choses dans les règles de l'art mais est-ce que mes parents m'en voulaient de faire ça ? Après tout c'était eux qui me l'avaient autorisé, non ?

**\- Mais après tout qui je suis pour te donner des conseils hein !** Fit James en sautant de l'îlot. Bon courage soeurette.

James partait en me laissant un bisou.

**Point de vue de Sawyer Adams.**

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, on était accueilli par deux élèves de Poufsouffle et Félix Smith. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être arrogant ce crétin sérieux. Le trajet en limousine magique c'était fait assez silencieux. Grindewald avait collé Malfoy tout le trajet, tout comme Krum et Londubat. Parkinson était resté silencieuse en regardant le paysage enfin silencieuse... Elle avait quand même lancé des piques à Krum. Scarlett était resté à l'autre bout de la limousine entre Cassy Ann et Mini-Krum. Si l'ambiance restait aussi froide on était mal barré.

Les Smith étaient des descendant de Helga Poufsouffle, ça se voyait bien évidement étant donné que tout sa maison était remplis de trophées, statues ou immense tableaux à l'effigie de Poufsouffle. A quasiment chaque mur il y avait un drapé au couleur jaune et noir. Ce n'était définitivement pas mes couleurs. Il y avait aussi plusieurs blason avec des blaireaux noir.

**\- Je pense qu'on va oublier les blagues sur les blaireaux ça serait trop facile ici,** fit remarquer Krum.

**\- Moi ça me donne faim,** dis-je agacé.

**\- Tu as toujours faim Sawyer,** fit froidement Alexie.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant. On avançait tous ensemble à une salle de bal, avant d'aller à celle-ci Félix nous invita à aller prendre les chambres qui reste. On choisissait rapidement évidement, Parkinson et Scarlett avaient posés leurs affaires avec moi, mais on savait tout les trois qu'aucun de nous trois finiraient ici. Oh non, Nouvel an, nouvelle conquête. Descendu enfin à la salle de bal, je remarquais que tout le monde était déjà présent. Pour une fois, tout le monde avait respecté le thème : Normal. Pas de robe excentrique, pas de costumes ultra cher, et surtout pas de déguisement ! Ça m'avait suffit de me déguiser à Halloween en Napoléon qui n'était pas si moldue que ça d'ailleurs.

Rapidement on s'avança vers le buffet. Krum et moi prirent des bouteilles pour les emmener à un banquette à disposition. On avait ''gentiment'' dégagé des élèves de Serdaigle présent à cette banquette.

**\- J'aime pas les Nouvel An, on clôture l'année trop vite,** se plaignait Alice dans les bras de Malfoy.

**\- Quand est-ce que tu aimes quelques choses,** ironisais-je.

Alice me gratifia d'un doigt d'honneur avec un sourire peu appuyé.

Mini-Krum servait des verres, beaucoup plus que ce que nous étions exprès pour qu'on puisse les enchaîner. On buvait tous ensemble et sans chichis on finissait pas mal de bouteille pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance. Les gens de Salem dansaient déjà au milieu de la piste avec d'autres élèves alors que Emma Brown et Sam Peters étaient sur une banquette entrain de nous regarder.

**\- Je vais les tuer,** souffla Parkinson qui venait à côté de moi.

**\- Bah vu comment ça à fonctionné ton plan on est mal partie,** remarquais-je froidement.

**\- Ta gueule Adams, tu étais incapable de faire quelque chose,** trancha-t-elle en buvant son verre de vodka limonade.

**\- Tu as une sacrée descente ce soir,** dis-je en montrant son verre.

**\- Je me suis entraîné pendant les vacances,** fit-elle pleine de sarcasme en regardant toujours les deux Salem.

D'après Scorpius, elle n'avait pas passé Noël avec eux donc je supposais qu'elle a du ''s'amuser'' toute seule.

**\- Arg ! Je les aime vraiment pas ces connards,** grogna-t-elle dans son verre en regardant la piste de danse.

Je regardais dans la même direction pour voir Bennett qui danser avec Potter &amp; Co'. Il était entrain de déhancher son bassin au milieu des filles. Pour un mec discret, il se l'a pété grave sur la piste.

**\- Ouais le mec, il a trop pété un câble l'autre jour en défendant son pote et Crivey.**

**\- Ouais ouais fin bref,** fit-elle se resservant un nouveau verre.

**\- Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe entre toi et Scarlett ?** Demandais-je froidement.

**\- Ça te regarde ? Non,** répliqua-t-elle cassante.

Deux mecs venaient de rappliquer devant nous, Parkinson et moi échangions un regard avant de les regarder de haut en bas.

**\- Je signe pas d'autographe,** lança Parkinson pleine de sarcasme.

**\- Est-ce que tu veux danser avec nous ?** Demanda l'un deux.

**\- Ils sont sérieux en plus,** fit Parkinson en me regardant.

Elle se leva pour leurs faire face, elle était plus petite qu'eux mais peu importe.

**\- Un plan à trois ne me tente pas du tout avec une face de boutonneuse** (évidement elle exagérait) **et un balourd comme toi,** siffla-t-elle en avec un geste de la tête.

**\- Ok !** Fit ''le boutonneux''.

**\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas écouter Luke,** répondit l'autre en partant.

**\- HOPOPHOP !** Exclama Parkinson en leurs prenant le bras afin de les retourner. **Luke ?!**

**\- Ouais il nous a dit qu'il y avait des chances que tu acceptes vu ta... réputation,** expliqua ''le balourd''.

Parkinson pencha légèrement la tête en arquant un sourcil tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Posture type de la garce par excellence.

**\- Vous direz à Luke que je ferais volontiers un plan à trois avec lui et Crivey s'il veut que je lui montre comment faire jouir une fille,** dit-elle froidement.

Les deux bavaient avant que Parkinson les pousse un peu pour les faire partir.

**\- Je ne serais jamais donc tranquille,** ironisa-t-elle en se recoiffant.

**\- Tu te la pètes tellement,** soufflais-je en prenant mon verre.

**\- La ferme Sawyer, tu aimes ça.**

La soirée battait son plein, enfin tout était relative mais on s'amusait bien, du moins on essayait. Les couples étaient partie danser alors que je venais de finir de draguer une fille de Serdaigle, je ne savais déjà plus son nom mais de toute façon elle n'avait pas l'air d'être prête à s'éclater au pieu. Je m'approchais du buffet pour prendre une nouvelle boisson et de quelque chose à grignoter un peu.

Quelqu'un me percuta et renversa son verre sur mon tee-shirt.

**\- Putain,** grognais-je.

**\- Oh je suis désolée,** fit une voix féminine.

**\- Ouais bah tu peux l'être,** tranchais-je.

**\- Excuse moi,** dit-elle moins douce.

Je levais la tête pour voir Weasley. On pouvais jamais être tranquille !

**\- Quand on sait pas boire on boit pas,** dis-je froidement.

**\- Je bois pas, c'était ton verre,** précisa-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Et en plus elle me contredisait ! Elle me les cassait celle-la, j'allais pour répliquer que son sauveur arriva :

**\- Rose ! Je te cherchais, faut qu'on parle,** fit Lorcan Scramender derrière elle. **Un problème ?**

**\- Non non rien,** dit Rose en prenant la main de Lorcan pour l'attirer plus loin.

**\- C'est bon miss parfaite s'est remit avec toi,** lançais-je alors qu'ils partaient.

Je vis Lorcan lever les yeux au ciel.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

**\- Tu voulais me parler ?** Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant sur un banc du large couloir du château.

**\- Euh oui... Tout est claire entre nous ?** Demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête.

J'arquais un sourcil en le regardant.

**\- A quel niveau ?**

**\- Que je sorte avec Hestia ?** Hésita-t-il.

Oh. C'était pour ça alors.

**\- Oui, enfin je suis au courant,** dis-je.

De toute façon évidement que j'étais au courant qu'il sortait avec elle étant donné que je les avais surpris tout les deux dans les couloirs.

**\- Non ma question est plus : ça te dérange ?** Demanda-t-il.

**\- Euh non... Tu es plus heureux comme ça, pourquoi tu veux mon approbation ?**

Lorcan s'asseyait à mes côtés en se tournant légèrement vers moi. Au loin je vis Scarlett passait avec Alexie pour aller aux toilettes, elle fronçait des sourcils en regardant Lorcan. Sa jalousie la tuera.

**\- Je veux savoir si je te fais souffrir ?**

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- Oui car Lily pense que je ne te respecte pas et que je te fais souffrir en quelque sorte.**

**\- Lily ?** M'exclamais-je.

**\- Oui, elle me prend la tête avec ça dès qu'elle en a l'occasion,** précisait-il timidement.

**\- Non mais pour qui elle se prend, je suis assez grande !**

**\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit,** me coupa Lorcan.

Je soupirais avant de reprendre :

**\- Tu sais, tu fais ce que tu veux, avouais-je. La fois où je t'ai vu... avec Hestia, et bien j'allais pour te parler.** (Lorcan me regardait intéressé). **Je voulais te parler que ça ne collait pas entre toi et moi enfaite...**

**\- Oh,** fit-il.

**\- Oui je sais... Mais sache que je n'ai quand même pas apprécié que tu me trompes,** informais-je en me forçant un sourire.

**\- Oui je suis désolée Rose,** confia-t-il en baissant la tête.

**\- Drôle de situation,** dis-je.

Lorcan leva la tête vers moi :

**\- Mais on est toujours ami n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Évidement, tu es mon meilleur ami...** confessais-je en lui souriant timidement.

**\- Moi aussi,** répondait-il en prenant ma main pour la serrer.

Cette fois-ci j'avais un sourire franc alors qu'il me regarda en haussant les épaules amusé. J'étais vraiment en confiance avec Lorcan, après tout il méritait de savoir que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre.

**\- Faut que je te dise quelque chose,** dis-je en lui lâchant la main.

Il fronça brutalement les sourcils :

**\- C'est grave ?**

**\- Ça dépend comment tu le prends...**

**\- Rose dit moi ?** Insista-t-il.

**\- Il n'y a pas que toi qui n'est plus célibataire,** tentais-je en me mordillant les lèvres.

**\- Oh... Je le connais ?** Dit-il en avalant sa salive.

**\- Promets moi que tu réagiras bien ?** Chuchotais-je en le regardant apeuré.

Lorcan avait un regard surprit puis prit vite ma main :

**\- Évidement que je réagirais bien,** me promettait-il avec un sourire en coin.

**\- Ok... Je... Comment dire. Je sors avec quelqu'un depuis le retour des vacances de Halloween, si on peut dire.** (Lorcan avait l'air surprit que sa face aussi longtemps). **S'il te plaît ne m'en veut pas...** (il serra ma main pour me réconforter). **Je sors avec Scarlett... Malfoy,** précisais-je.

Lorcan garda sa main sur la mienne, c'était déjà un bon signe. Il avala une nouvelle fois sa salive, et je vis qu'il essayait d'assimiler les informations. Je me mordillais les lèvres en attendant sa réponse, merlin, il me stressait encore plus (oui c'était possible). Il s'était écoulé deux bonne minutes avant que Lorcan prit une grande respiration puis me souriait :

**\- Tu l'aimes hein ?**

Je relâchais toute la pression en soupirant avec sourire.

**\- Oui, oui je l'aime.**

Lorcan rigola en secouant légèrement la tête.

**\- C'est quand même grave hot.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux à sa remarque et de lui asséner un coup au bras.

**\- Hé !**

**\- C'est pour ta débilité,** dis-je en le souriant.

**\- Qui est au courant ?**

**\- La liste commence à être longue maintenant... Mais mes parents, Charlie, Casey Zabini, ses grand-parents, son frère et sa famille... Ils l'ont jeté dehors.**

**\- Oh... Je suis désolée pour elle,** fit-il sincère.

Je le remerciais pour elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.

**\- Et y a Taissa aussi, car elle nous a surprit... et Louann aussi...**

**\- C'est pour ça qu'ils sont encore plus froide que d'habitude les Serpentards,** se parlait-il à lui-même. **Lily n'est pas au courant ?**

**\- Non... Mais je vais allé lui dire ce soir, avant minuit,** précisais-je un peu apeuré.

Lorcan se leva pour m'inviter à rejoindre la salle.

**\- Dépêche toi alors car il est déjà 22h... 30,** lança-t-il en regardant sa montre.

**\- Oui je vais le faire,** dis-je en me levant.

Arrivé près de la porte de la salle, Lorcan se retourna vers moi :

**\- Oh ! Et si Malfoy te fait du mal, sache que je serais la pour te venger.**

Je lui tapais gentiment le bras pour qu'il s'en aille. A peine Lorcan partit, je vis Lily juste à ma droite à un buffet. Coïncidence bonjour. Je marchais vers elle d'un pas décidé :

**\- Hé !** Me manifestais-je.

Lily se retourna alors qu'Alexander lui fit un baiser pour nous laisser tranquille. Quel gentleman.

**\- Je peux te parler... en privé ?** Lui demandais-je à l'oreille étant donné qu'il y avait de la musique.

Ma cousine hocha la tête en sirotant son cocktail. Elle me fit un signe de tête pour me faire voir la porte que je venais à peine de prendre. Et rebelote, je faisais le chemin inverse.

On arriva au même endroit que tout à l'heure, on s'installa sur le banc simultanément. Lily me regarda intrigué en mettant ses cheveux roux en une haute queue de cheval.

**\- Je... Euh... Félicitation pour toi et Alexander,** dis-je timidement.

Lily me regarda en plissant les yeux :

**\- Tu sais que ça fait longtemps non ?**

**\- Oui je sais, mais tes parents sont d'accord, donc maintenant c'est réellement officiel. Donc félicitation.**

Lily me souriait.

**\- Merci beaucoup, j'aurais pas voulu ne pas avoir mon témoin au mariage.**

Je la pris dans mes bras. C'était vrai que j'étais heureuse pour elle mais je restais toujours sur mes positions. Lily se décala de moi toujours en souriant :

**\- C'était ça ce que tu voulais me dire ?**

Voilà le moment décisif.

**\- Euh non. Enfin c'était pas ça,** avouais-je en me mordant les lèvres.

Merlin, il fallait vraiment que je me calme. Je respirais un grand coup.

**\- Rose ça va ?**

Je me retournais pour la regarder. C'était encore plus difficile que l'annoncer à mes parents. Lily était la personne que je connaissais le plus. J'avais vécu toute ma vie avec elle, c'était ma meilleure amie et j'ai toujours eu confiance en elle. Pourtant c'était tellement difficile de lui dire. Je la connaissais par cœur, elle réagirait mal. C'était évidement, mais à quel point elle réagirait mal ? Ça c'était la vraie question. Où sinon elle me surprendrait et elle accepterait comme Charlie... ou Lorcan.

**\- Oui ça va,** dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Lily me prit la main.

**\- Non ça se voit que tu vas pas bien ! Tu m'inquiètes qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Lorcan ?**

Lorcan ? Non mais fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête avec ça.

**\- Non... Non Lily c'est pas ça. Je...**

**\- Tu quoi ?!**

Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure tellement fort que si ça continuait j'allais saigner.

**\- Rose, tu peux tout me dire.**

**\- Je sors avec Scarlett,** lâchais-je d'un coup les yeux humides.

Quoiqu'il se passait maintenant c'était dit.

Lily me regardait choqué, elle se détacha de moi pour se lever.

**\- Comment tu as pu ?** Fit-elle dépité.

**\- C-com.**

**\- Non ne parle même pas !** Coupa-t-elle.

Je sentais quelques choses de salé dans sur mes lèvres. J'étais déjà entrain de pleurer.

**\- Tu es devenue comme eux... Arg. Une pauvre fille arrogante, vulgaire et.**

**\- Lily arrête ! Je ne suis pas comme ça,** pleurais-je en me levant.

**\- Ne me dit pas d'arrêter ! Tu es montée sur tes grand chevaux quand Alexander m'a demandé en mariage, et toi tu baises avec cette fille ! Tu sors avec cette salope qui nous insulte tout le temps !**

**\- LILY ! Arrête de me parler comme ça,** me défendais-je.

**\- Vous avez aussi fait un plan à trois avec l'autre pute de Parkinson quand elle dormait avec vous,** cracha Lily.

J'ouvris la bouche en grand, comment elle pouvait penser ça de moi ? Comment elle pouvait parler de Scarlett comme ça ? Ces mots étaient des lames de rasoir pour moi, ça me brûlait le cœur.

**\- Et tu ne démens même pas !**

**\- Lily je t'en supplie arrête, j'aime Scarlett c'est tout, pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

**\- Je fais ça ? Je te fais ouvrir les yeux sur ta passade !** Hurla-t-elle.

**\- Ce n'est pas une passade,** expliquais-je en essayant de contrôler mes larmes.

**\- C'est pire que ce que je pensais ! Tu es vra.**

**\- Ta gueule Potter !** Coupa une voix derrière moi.

Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner que cette même voix vint à mes côtés. Scarlett.

**\- Toi tu me parles meilleure !** Répliqua Lily.

**\- Non toi tu fermes ta gueule, tu te rends compte dans l'état dans lequel tu la mets,** trancha Scarlett en me prenant dans les bras.

Je me réfugiait rapidement dans le creux de son épaule, mon seul réconfort à ce moment.

**\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute,** fit Lily amer.

**\- Ma faute ! Mais franchement je vais te faire la tête au carré, tu es vraiment bornée comme fille !**

**\- C'est la connasse qui parle !** Rigola Lily.

Scarlett me décala de son épaule pour me placer derrière elle. Elle s'avança avec violence vers Lily pour lui rentrer dedans.

**\- Rose m'a promit de ne pas te tuer, mais te torturer serait peut être mieux,** cracha Scarlett en la poussant avec son doigt.

Lily retroussa ses manches avec un sourire menaçant :

**\- Viens je t'attend !**

Scarlett avait le poing en l'air quand je le lui attrapais, c'était à ce moment même que Charlie et Lorcan apparaissaient. Lorcan regarda sévèrement Scarlett alors que Charlie prit Lily pour la décaler.

**\- Lily calme toi !** Conseilla Charlie.

**\- Laisse tomber Crivey, elle est trop conne pour comprendre,** dit Scarlett alors que je lui prenais la main.

Charlie regarda Scarlett :

**\- Ne la cherche pas s'il te plaît.**

**\- J'espère sincèrement que tu es contente Malfoy, car tout ce qui se passe est simplement de ta faute et de ta manigance,** vociféra Lily.

**\- Ma manigance ? Éclaire moi Potter, qu'est-ce que je manigance ?** Demanda méchamment Scarlett.

**\- S'il te plaît Scar arrête,** murmurais-je.

**\- Tu complotes ! Tu fais ça pour atteindre notre famille ! Ton putain de frère était déjà en couple donc tu es obligés de sortir avec Rose pour nous atteindre, c'est tes putains parents qui t'ont demandé cette faveur.**

Scarlett était figé, ce n'était pas bon signe. Lorcan fit un pas vers Lily pour lui demander de partir.

**\- Vas te faire foutre ! Tu connais rien de ma vie alors ta gueule. Au début je croyais que tu avais beaucoup de valeur et que tu devais être une meilleure amie vraiment exceptionnelle. Mais tu n'es rien, absolument rien... Tout ne tourne pas toujours autour de toi Lily ! Si tu veux être sûr que ce n'est pas un complot contre ton petit monde demande à mon frère, demande à ma putain de famille ! Car sache qu'ils sont aussi cons que toi, ils m'ont aussi laissé tomber. Donc bravo Lily oui franchement bravo** (elle applaudissait),** car tu viens de devenir aussi conne qu'eux des Serpentards, des Sang-Purs, des anciens Mangemort. Tu as réussi à repousser ta meilleure amie comme eux leur propre fille !**

Wow. C'était la première fois que je voyais Scarlett en colère et en même temps aussi honnête sur ses tristesses. Charlie regardait Scarlett tristement, alors que Lorcan regardait le sol en maintenant toujours Lily. Scarlett avait laissé un blanc qui allait être rompu par Lily rapidement :

**\- Tu oses me compa.**

**\- Arrête Lily !** Hurla Lorcan.

**\- Oh toi ta.**

**\- LILY STOP !** Coupa Alexander qui était là.

Je ne sais pas quand il était arrivé mais il était là. Lily le regarda sévèrement avant qu'il lui prenne le bras.

**\- Tu arrêtes maintenant et viens là bas,** ordonna-t-il en lui l'entraînant.

Lily était choqué par son autorité et se laissa faire. J'étais aussi choqué que Lily mais la seule personne qui me préoccupait l'esprit était Scarlett.

**\- On va vous laissez seule,** dit Lorcan en faisant signe à Charlie de le suivre.

Mon amie nous adressa à toute les deux un sourire gênée avant de s'approchait de Scarlett.

**\- N'écoute pas Lily. Tu n'es pas comme elle te décrit. Je l'ai appris tard, mais je sais maintenant que tu es une personne bien pour Rose,** avoua Charlie en posant timidement sa main sur l'épaule de Scarlett.

Ma copine lui attribua un hochement de tête pour la remercier. Charlie me souriait avant de partir avec Lorcan.

Une fois partie, Scarlett se retourna vers moi :

**\- Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Je suis désolée...**

**\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rose, ce n'est pas de ta faute,** murmura-t-elle en me prenant la tête dans ses mains pour m'embrasser et essuyer mes larmes.

**\- Mais.**

**\- Pas de mais Rose, je t'aime ok arrête de t'excuser alors que rien est de ta faute,** fit-elle accompagné d'un autre baiser.

Je répondais rapidement au baiser en caressant sa langue avec la mienne. Puis me détachais d'elle pour poser mon front sur le sien.

**\- Je pense qu'on va devoir se trouver de nouvelle meilleure amie,** chuchotais-je tristement.

**\- Charlie est très bien,** souriait-elle timidement.

Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Scarlett m'embrassa à nouveau avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise pour Scarlett, elle se retrouvait seule avec seulement Rose à ses côtés. Heureusement qu'elles s'étaient trouvées. J'étais persuadé que Scarlett allait bien s'occuper de Rose.

J'arrivais dans la salle, Lorcan partait directement vers Hestia. J'avais besoin d'un remontant, j'allais vers le buffet pour prendre des boissons en traversant la foule. J'arrivais pour me servir à boire que juste devant moi se trouvait Lou entrain de se servir un énième gobelet. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, je devais me coller à elle pour lui parler :

**\- Tu bois en quel honneur ?** Demandais-je joueuse.

Lou se retourna vers moi, nos visages étaient proches et elle fixa mes yeux puis mes lèvres avant de répondre :

**\- Pour oublier,** souffla-t-elle en se léchant délicatement ses lèvres.

Je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux de ses lèvres humide depuis peu, pourquoi elles étaient si captivante ?

**\- Oublier quoi ?** Murmurais-je en regardant ses yeux cette fois-ci.

**\- Luke,** fit-elle alors que ses yeux souriaient.

Oui ses yeux souriaient, tout était parfait chez cette fille.

**\- Tu passeras toujours avant,** avouais-je.

Lou se retourna pour prendre un verre, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle regardait mais elle regardait derrière mon épaule à plusieurs endroit sûrement pour savoir si quelqu'un nous regardait. Elle s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule pour me laisser un bisou au coin des lèvres. Je ne pus me retenir de rougir, on était devenue très proche pendant les vacances mais elle n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. Lou me laissa seule avec mon verre pour aller danser avec Sawyer, une danse vraiment collé serré... C'était vulgaire venant de la part de Sawyer, mais Lou était tout de ce qu'il y a de plus gracieux. Pourtant je n'étais pas vraiment fan que ça soit avec lui qu'elle danse.

J'étais vraiment une amie possessive.

Luke venait de me faire signe de le rejoindre danser mais je gardais toujours un œil sur Lou.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

Rose était partie faire un tour aux toilettes pour se remaquiller, elle n'avait pas voulu que je l'accompagne. J'étais donc assise à la banquette des Serpentards alors que je voyais Lou arrêter de danser avec Sawyer. Je remarquais qu'elle portait le collier que je lui avais offert. C'était un simple collier d'argent avec comme pendentif un cercle. Juste un cercle, il représentait le tout fini et infini, l'unité et le multiple, le plein et la perfection. Il représentait notre amitié. Lou vint vers la banquette pour prendre un verre.

Je la regardais faire alors qu'elle tourna la tête vers moi :

**\- Un problème Malfoy ?**

Je la connaissais trop bien pour savoir que son ton n'était en aucun cas méchant. Lou n'avait pas essayé de me rentrer dedans, c'était sa façon de débuter une nouvelle conversation avec moi.

**\- Toi,** ironisais-je en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Parfait, tu veux qu'on règle ça plus loin,** lança-t-elle joueuse.

Lou me fit un signe de tête pour désigner un coin de la salle. Je pris mon verre et on partait toute les deux verres un endroit plus isolé. Lou se retourna et s'adossa au mur, nos yeux se rencontrèrent et échangèrent un regard complice. Elle avait l'air changé depuis notre dernière échange, peut-être qu'elle avait changé d'avis et qu'elle faisait confiance en notre amitié. En tout cas Lou avait l'air plus calme à cet instant, et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

**\- Tu vas me sauter dessus quand ?** Demandais-je en me rapprochant d'elle pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre.

**\- Non pas que je n'ai jamais voulu coucher avec toi je ne pense pas que ça soit approprié pour ta copine,** se moqua-t-elle en se redressant un peu plus afin que nos visages soit face à face.

**\- Je te parlais de me frapper,** précisais-je en frôlant ses doigts avec ma main.

**\- Un gifle ne te ferait pas de mal,** fit-elle froidement alors qu'elle prenait ma main.

**\- Tu la mériterais plus que moi,** répondais-je nonchalante en nouant nos doigts ensemble.

Lou respira bruyamment, elle regarda nos mains jointes et se mordilla les lèvres. Elle était si vulnérable à ce moment. Je la connaissais trop bien, elle cherchait à sortir trois mots de sa bouche qu'elle ne disait jamais :

**\- Je suis désolée.**

Oui ceux là.

**\- Lou,** commençais-je.

Elle releva la tête et mit un doigt sur ma bouche.

**\- Non Scar, vraiment je le suis vraiment. Et... Je veux que tu sois heureuse. Mais ne m'oublie pas.**

Je lui pris le visage dans mes mains :

**\- Lou, il m'est impossible de t'oublier, tu es comme ma sœur. Tu es bien plus que ma sœur, tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu es la seule à être aussi proche de moi et de me connaître de long en large,** murmurais-je à son visage.

Comme à son habitude elle se lécha les lèvres avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

**\- Je te le promet,** ajoutais-je.

J'approchais ma tête pour placer mes lèvres sur sa joue, un frisson l'envahissait alors qu'une vague de bonheur montait en moi. Elle plaça rapidement ses mains sur ma taille pour la caresser et venir dans mon cou laisser des baisers.

**\- Tu m'as manquée,** avouais-je à son oreille.

**\- Tu peux pas savoir,** affirma-t-elle en me serrant dans les bras un peu plus.

Je profitais de l'étreinte pendant une longue minute avant d'y mettre fin, ce qui n'était pas de son goût vu son grognement plaintif.

**\- Je veux savoir si tu es d'accord pour ma relation avec Rose ?** Demandais-je timidement.

Lou arqua un sourcil :

**\- Et bien je maintiens que tu aurais pu trouvais mieux, mais si c'est ton délire d'essayer de dépuceler Miss St Nitouche alors à la bonne heure !**

Même si son langage était assez crue en parlant de ma copine je laissais courir, après tout j'avais ma meilleure amie et elle était d'accord, alors je me fichais de comment elle pouvait parler.

**\- Mais je lui ferais la peau si tu oses m'oublier une seconde,** menaçait-elle.

Je roulais des yeux.

**\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pourrais pas t'abandonner, t'oublier ou autre. Je suis pas le genre à vivre 24h sur 24 avec ma copine,** précisais-je.

**\- Dixit la fille qui a une chambre avec elle,** se moquait-elle en passant devant moi pour retourner boire.

Je roulais une nouvelle fois les yeux. Alors qu'elle partait seule, je lui emboîtais le pas pour la rattraper :

**\- On est d'accord alors toute les deux ?** Demandais-je pour être sûre.

**\- Arrête de faire pitié comme ça Scarlett franchement, je t'ai dit que oui, tu veux quand même pas que je te dise que je t'aime ?**

Je grognais par tant d'arrogance alors qu'elle partait vers le buffet. Elle était tellement mieux que la dernière fois, après tout il valait mieux ça. J'avais vraiment crue que je la perdais, oh oui forcement avec une amitié aussi forte on espérait toujours que ça revienne comme avant. Mais là c'était vraiment aller loin, on était toute les deux mal, elle m'avait blessé et moi aussi, et on avait pleuré chacune de notre côtés et j'étais sûre que son cœurs avait souffert autant que le mien.

Je voyais que Rose était là entrain de danser avec Pierre et Cassandra (Cassandra l'avait sûrement forcé à danser pour qu'elle soit plus joyeuse). Je m'approchais vers elle en me mordant ma lèvre inférieur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne peur par ce que j'allais faire. J'avais l'impression d'être comme dans un film moldue à deux mornilles, les films où le garçon avançait vers la fille qu'il aimait en plein milieu d'une foule mais sans quitter l'élue de son cœur des yeux.. Ce genre de film complètement pathétique, sachant que j'étais une fille et non un crétin de mec et que l'élue de mon cœur était ma Rose. J'avançais petite à petite dans l'obscurité et dans la foule en me frayant un passage, j'arrivais près de Rose et lui pris la main.

Elle se retourna étonné vers moi

**\- Qu'est-ce.**

**\- Je te veux.**

Rose regardait la foule autour de nous puis s'arrêta sur mes yeux, je pouvais encore avoir la chance de voir la passion qui animait ses yeux noisettes. Elle voulait que je répète :

**\- Je te veux,** dis-je d'une voix assez sensuelle en se rapprochant d'elle.

Je lui pris son autre main pour qu'elle vienne à moi, même dans l'obscurité je savais qu'elle rougissait violemment et qu'elle ne savait pas où se mettre. J'enroulais ses bras autour de ma taille alors que je passais délicatement les miens autour de sa nuque.

**\- Je te veux tout le temps,** répétais-je approchant mon visage du sien.

Rose ne cilla pas, elle s'empêchait de sourire en se mordillant la lèvre. Mon visage était beaucoup trop expressif que je voulais le faire croire, je devais être entrain de sourire comme une demeurée quand nos lèvres se joignirent. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'embrassais, mais ça devait être la première fois qu'elle me laissait voir tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi à ce simple geste. Simple mais excitant. Je n'hésitais pas à intensifié le baiser, et elle y répondait rapidement. C'était assez étrange de passer de la colère face à Lily et là... à du pure bonheur. D'un geste de bassin je m'approchais d'elle encore plus afin de la coller, même avec tout le bruit je sentais Rose gémir quand je lui mordillais sa lèvre.

On pouvait être enfin nous mêmes face aux autres.

Rose se détacha de moi :

**\- Il fait une chaleur,** fit-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler, elle était si crédule parfois. Il fallait avouer qu'elle m'avait donné chaud.

**\- Je vais nous chercher à boire,** dis-je en lâchant son corps.

Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, je n'étais pas le genre soumise. Mais j'aimais faire plaisir à Rose. Je partais vers le buffet alors que Cassandra Scramender vint vers moi en sautillant (très étrange cette fille).

**\- Je suis vraiment très heureuse pour vous, je suis contente que vous vous assumiez vous,** fit-elle joyeusement avant de me laisser un câlin.

Elle repartait comme ça en me laissant statique avec mes deux verres dans les mains. Vous ? Mais de quoi elle parlait ? Oh au pire c'était Scramender, elle avait pas la lumière à tout les étages. J'avançais vers Rose, certains regards étaient sur nous. Il fallait qu'on s'y habitue je pense, on aura souvent des regards de ce genre : méchant, surpris, choqué, intéressé, et sans parler des mecs en chaleur.

**\- Tiens,** dis-je en posant mes lèvres sur sa joue.

**\- Merci, on devrait aller boire autre part qu'au milieu de la piste,** exposa-t-elle en prenant ma main maladroitement.

On était pas tout à fait sorti de la piste de danse que deux mecs nous interpella :

**\- Vous faites mieux de vous barrer,** trancha un mec à la tête d'un surfer.

Son autre pote un grand brun était entrain de ricaner.

**\- Scarlett fait pas ça,** chuchota Rose proche de moi.

Mais je m'en fichais, je n'allais pas laisser deux crétins de Salem porter un jugement sur moi, Rose, ou quoique se soit.

**\- Répète,** menaçais-je alors que je sentais la main de Rose me retenir.

**\- Tu as entendue Jason, elle veut que tu répètes cette gouine,** rigola l'autre brun.

Gouine ? Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je lui jetais mon verre à la tronche à ce connard.

**\- Mais tu es pas bien salope!** Aboya le mec trempé.

**\- Scar, vient !** Supplia Rose derrière moi.

**\- Ouais retourne avec ta salope,** répliqua le même gars.

Je m'approchais brusquement de lui :

**\- Tu as quoi ? 2 ans d'âges mental ? Tu as qu'un mot dans ton vocabulaire ? Salope ? Non mais pour qui tu prends au juste, tu crois que tu as droit de débarquer ici chez nous ! Dans notre pays et de juger tout ce que tu veux. Tu crois que tu as droit de me manquer de respect à MA copine ou à MOI ? Tu crois qu'un connard comme toi qui ne fait que de la gonflette m'impressionne ?**

Ce crétin me jugea de haut en bas avant que son pote ne réplique quelque chose complètement à côté de ce que je venais de dire :

**\- Si tu veux je te met sur le droit chemin, et Jason s'occupe de ta copine.**

J'en revenais pas, ces connards voulaient baiser avec nous pour qu'on redevienne hétéros ? NON MAIS BORDEL !

Je me retournais violemment et pris le verre de Rose pour le balancer le verre sur le surfer.

**\- Ça va peut être refroidir tes ardeurs connards,** aboyais-je.

En une seconde, je me retrouvais complètement sonné. Soit je venais de me prendre une droite soit une claque mais ça m'avait désorienté pendant quelques instants quand mes esprits étaient enfin claires je vis que Rose allait en sa direction pour je ne savais qu'elle raison.

**\- Je te déconseille de faire ça sale goudou,** trancha le surfer en prenant son poignet.

**\- Lâche la salop !** Rugissait une voix.

Je me frottais le visage, là où il m'avait frappé pour regarder la scène. Lou venait d'intervenir, et en plus pour défendre Rose. Elle arriva au niveau du mec et lui tordit un téton. Immédiatement, il lâcha Rose pour se tordre de douleur.

**\- Tu t'excuses maintenant espèces de Troll,** menaça Lou avec un sourire.

Je pris Rose pour qu'elle se recule au même moment son pote Jason poussa Lou pour qu'elle arrête.

**\- Dégage connasse,** gueula-t-il en regardant son ami.

**\- Tu vas me le payer,** fit le surfer plein de rage.

**\- Je devrais être milliardaire à chaque fois qu'on m'a lancé ça,** ironisa Lou à côté de moi.

Jason sortit sa baguette, mais à peine sortit elle vola vers la foule. Rose venait de le désarmer. Lou et moi se regardaient en secouant notre tête fière, même Lou était impressionné de Rose. L'éclaire de la baguette de Rose avait fait retourner certains personnes, et des têtes connues vinrent rapidement autour de nous. Lou, l'autre mec de Salem et moi avions sortis nos baguettes à notre tour.

**\- Je ne vous conseille même pas,** lança Emma Brown qui arrivait derrière son camarade sa baguette en main suivit de Sam Peters.

**\- Vous êtes tous tarés dans votre école ou quoi ?** Demanda sèchement Lou.

Lou avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'un éclaire rouge jaillit de la baguette de Sam, mais elle fut protégé par quelqu'un sur notre côté :

**\- Dommage qu'on soit plus nombreux,** s'amusa Sawyer qui lança un sort qui fit reculer sur plusieurs mètre le brun qui était trempé.

Il se retrouva aux pieds de ses camarades.

**\- Et ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? Calmez vous, vous faites peur aux autres,** intervint Alexander.

**\- Dégage Londubat, c'est un problème entre nous et ses abrutis,** trancha Lou sans quitter des yeux Emma.

**\- On est même pas à Poudlard, ça ne servira à rien ton manège Parkinson,** lança fièrement Luke qui était posté avec plusieurs de ses camarades.

**\- La ferme toi !** Beugla-t-elle.

**\- Ce n'est pas notre faute si votre école grouille de personne... comme elles,** fit un type à la limite de vomir en regardant Rose.

**\- REPULSO !** Cria Lorcan.

Le mec partit dans les airs pour retomber dans la foule. La musique s'arrêta violemment alors que le reste des invités nous dévisageaient.

**\- INCARCEREM,** lança Sam sur Lorcan.

Hestia qui devait juste être derrière lui se jeta sur son copain pour l'aider à se délivrer des cordes qui l'étouffaient. Rose vint vers eux l'aider alors que d'autre sort commencer à fuser.

**\- ASCENDIO,** répliqua Pierre Macmillan sur Sam.

Ce crétin fit un bon de plusieurs mettre avant de retomber violemment sur son cul.

**\- CALMEZ VOUS !** Essaya Alexander.

Emma lança un sort sur Pierre mais mini-Krum le contra, Alice se fit vivement expulser jusqu'à un fauteuil (qu'elle renversa avec l'impacte), Scorpius et moi simultanément lancèrent deux sorts sur la fille qui avait fait ça, elle était donc expulsé et pétrifié. Plusieurs sorts étaient lancés, des personnes volaient, se pétrifiaient, se congelaient, ou même se retrouvaient attachés. C'était n'importe quoi.

**\- STOP !** Cria Alexander en amplifiant sa voix avec sa baguette.

On se tordait tous de douleur à cause de la puissance de sa voix.

**\- On est là pour fêter le Nouvel an !** Répliqua-t-il.

**\- Alors arrêtez ça,** ajouta Taissa. **Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour vous ? Vous êtes entrain de détruire des relations qui était depuis peu construite !**

**\- Vous voulez commencer l'année avec de la violence ?** S'exclama Crivey à leurs côtés. **Vous êtes tous aussi stupide l'un que l'autre !**

**\- NON enfaite les plus stupide se sont Thomas et Jason,** trancha Taissa. **Vous êtes invités, je vous préviens, et ça serait cool que vous respectiez qu'ils sont !**

Taissa visa Rose et moi.

**\- MAINTENANT ! On retourne tous profiter et oublier ce... léger incident,** ordonna Felix Smith.

**\- Vous êtes vraiment pas bien dans vos têtes,** répliqua Crivey.

**\- La ferme, c'est eux qui ont commencé,** dit froidement Sawyer.

**\- Ta gueule Adams !** Objecta Cassy Ann.** Vous êtes tous fautif, et maintenant avant que l'un de vous ait encore une brillante idée de nous faire tuer, je voudrais commencer une nouvelle année dans la paix.**

Je n'avais jamais vu Cassy Ann faire une annonce de la sorte. C'était étonnant mais assez marrant. Quelqu'un avez remit la musique alors que Alexander concluait :

**\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous aimer, ni même de faire la fête ensemble et encore moins vous parler. Alors faite bande à part mais profitez.**

On se regardait tous un instant avant que Lou râle :

**\- De toute façon c'est toujours comme ça ! On peut jamais s'amuser.**

Lou partait vers le buffet des boissons en bousculant des élèves de Salem. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Chacun reprenait silencieusement son activité d'avant, mais ils gardaient tous un regard douteux chacun sur les autres. Rose s'avança vers moi... avec une tête fâchée. Merde.

**\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de réagir comme ça,** fit-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Tu es pas sérieuse Rose, ils nous ont insultés, ils t'ont insultés devant moi, tu crois vraiment que je n'allais rien faire,** répliquais-je froidement.

**\- Et tu vas réagir comme ça dès que quelqu'un nous insultera ?**

**\- Si c'est nécessaire oui,** affirmais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Rose soupira découragée.

**\- Rose je ne peux pas changer ok ? Je ne peux pas laisser courir ça, je ne l'ai jamais fait avant alors jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un t'insulter ou te faire du mal.**

**\- Mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu me défendes, je sais me défendre,** expliqua-t-elle sans monté le ton.

**\- Je sais que tu sais le faire, c'est juste que tu ne le fais pas,** précisais-je.

Rose secoua la tête en regardant le plafond. Elle était moitié en colère, moitié ennuyé.

**\- Arrête d'être fâché contre moi,** annonçais-je en la prenant par la taille.

Elle se laissa faire même si je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demandais-je intriguée.

**\- Tu as vu comment ça à tourné là...** (je hochais la tête). **Maintenant j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose simplement car tu es impulsive quand il s'agit de moi,** expliqua-t-elle inquiète.

**\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi bébé, je te le promet,** dis-je pour la rassurer.

Je nichais ma tête dans son cou pour l'enlacer et lui laisser par-ci par-là quelques baisers.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

Ce débile de Luke avait raison, ça ne servait à rien de péter un câble dans la maison de Smith. Il valait mieux que ces foutus élèves se fassent expulser de Poudlard à Poudlard. Je ne les laisserais pas gagner ! Oh ça non !

Je buvais cul sec mon verre alors que Taissa arriva vers moi afin de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

**\- Super speech tout à l'heure,** dis-je plein de sarcasme.

**\- Très drôle, mais c'était le seule moyen de vous calmer,** répondit-elle en prenant un verre.

Ce n'était pas une fille méchante, enfaite elle était plutôt cool comme fille. Si on comparait toute les élèves de Salem y avait pas à tortiller du cul c'était elle qui était en top liste niveau comportement. Tout ses potes étaient flingués !

**\- Alors tu fais quoi pour Charlotte?** Demanda-t-elle en posant son dos sur le fond de la banquette.

Oui... Depuis que j'avais crié son nom pendant qu'on couchait ensemble avec Taissa, c'était dur de lui mentir sur le fait que Crivey m'attirait... Plus que je ne le voulais.

**\- On est amie,** dis-je froidement.

**\- Très proche,** précisa-t-elle en portant son gobelet à sa bouche.

**\- Tu insinues quoi ?**

**\- J'insinue rien, je t'ai vu lui faire un bisou tout à l'heure c'est tout,** fit-elle avec un sourire.

**\- Tu vois tout dis moi ou tu me mâtes,** répondis-je sèchement.

Taissa leva les yeux au ciel :

**\- Je remarque beaucoup de chose, je suis observatrice si tu préfères.**

**\- Ouais ouais.**

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux pour remettre du mieux possible mes cheveux.

\- C'est elle que tu vas aller voir ? Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Quoi ?**

Taissa se tourna un peu plus vers moi pour me répondre d'un air dramatique :

**\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit. On passe l'année comme on a passait le réveillon.** (Je la regardais septique)**... Le compte à rebours a commencé, Charlotte va vouloir être prés de toi mais tu ne seras pas là... 10 9 8 7. Tu te demandes ce que tu as fait et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle alors que Luke est face à elle. 6 5 4. La musique s'amplifie et des feux magiques explosent mais pourtant tu es encore entrain de douter. 3. Les couples se forment, amitié ou amour comme tu le sens. 2 1. Qui va débuter l'année avec Charlotte ?**

J'ouvris grand les yeux ! Putain mais elle a raison en plus ! Je me levais d'un coup. Taissa me souriait :

**\- Vas y !**

J'avançais dans la foule au ralentis, mais je repérais vite Crivey. Elle dansait avec quelques uns de ses amis Cassfollasse et l'une de leur poursuiveur. Je respirais un grand coup, après tout ce n'était qu'elle, j'avais passé toute mes vacances avec elle et elle m'as dit qu'elle tenait à moi. Merlin, j'avais l'impression d'être Weasley à stresser autant là. Putain c'était que Crivey... c'était que cette belle blonde qui m'empêchait d'être moi-même, c'était que cette fille qui me priver de mes facultés de penser raisonnablement... C'était elle à qui je pensais tout le temps quand je mangeais, quand je lisais, quand je dormais... Je pensais tout le temps à elle et je ne voulais absolument pas commencer une nouvelle année sans elle. Je ne voulais plus jamais passer une année sans elle. J'approchais doucement vers elle, en regardant entièrement son corps athlétique et fin, son tee-shirt à manche longue beige et son jeans slim claire lui collaient parfaitement à la peau, et laissaient mettre ses formes en valeurs. DAM ! Qu'elle était sexy. Je voyais les gens s'arrêter de danser petit à petit et de regarder le compte à rebours magique au-dessus d'eux. 5. Je me retrouvais enfin derrière Crivey, je lui pris la main pour qu'elle sache que j'étais là (et pour avoir cet éternel contacte avec elle). 4. Crivey se retournait surprise mais elle affichait vite un sourire. 3. Je m'approchais doucement de son visage, elle fichait mes lèvres et Merlin savait que c'était ce que je voulais. 2. J'effleurais la paeu de son visage avec mes lèvres ce qui me lança une vague de chaleur dans le bas du ventre (autre que l'alcool). 1. Je sentais une main se posait sur mes côtes alors que je l'approchais de moi en passant mon bras derrière l'épaule. 0.

Tout le monde était entrain de hurler autour de nous, de sauter, de s'exclamer et de s'embrasser alors que des feux d'artifices magique jaillissaient partout dans la salle.

Après un court câlin entre nous, je me décalais quelque peu en fixant ses yeux, ils pétillaient. Personne ne nous regardait, tout le monde était trop occupé.

**\- C'est toi,** murmurais-je dans son oreille pour qu'elle attende.

Crivey se décala de moi en me souriant, mais sur son visage je comprenais vite qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce que je voulais dire. J'avalais ma salive contrarié avant qu'elle ne s'approche de moi à nouveau.

**\- Moi aussi je te veux à mes côtés cette année,** fit-elle avec un bisou sur la joue.

Ça faisait vraiment mal qu'elle ne comprenne pas mes attentes. Je n'étais pas très claires certes mais je n'étais pas habitué à déclarer mes sentiments aussi facilement. Merlin pourquoi les filles étaient si compliquées ! C'était pourtant simple à comprendre que je tenais à elle, non ? Que c'était avec elle que je voulais passer l'année ?

Crivey se fit entraîner par ses amis un peu plus loin pour fêter la bonne année. Alors que je la fixais partir un bras connu vint m'encercler la taille et puis je sentis un baiser dans le cou.

**\- Bonne année,** déclara Scarlett dans mon oreille avant que je me fasse prendre la main par Swayer et elle pour danser.

Alors qu'on venait à peine de danser, je veillais sur Crivey d'un œil. Elle était entrain de danser avec Luke. LUKE BENNETT. Cet enfoiré de Salem n'allait pas gagner aussi facilement, c'était moi qui devait être avec Crivey. C'était moi qui tenais à elle.

La soirée avait vite été n'importe quoi, tout le monde dansait qu'on soit de Serpentard ou non, qu'on soit de Poudlard ou non. C'était assez étrange mais ça m'avait permis de voir Crivey et elle était tout aussi ravis que moi étant donné qu'on avait dansées une partie de la soirée ensemble. L'alcool tournait à fond, je ne me souvenais plus à quel moment Sawyer eu la merveilleuse idée de faire le shoot d'amitié entre Scarlett et moi, mais je savais que le rhum arrangé de Sawyer était une mauvaise idée. Allez savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans mais à partir de ce moment une bonne partie de la soirée c'était envolé.

La fin se résumait : Alcool, danse, vomis, danse, alcool, fumette, et realcool.

Un tambour était dans ma tête, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait les cheveux, j'aurais bien voulu dormir plus mais j'avais une envie folle d'hydrater ma bouche. La pâteuse était vraiment quelques choses d'ignoble. Je me levais sur mes coudes pour voir où je pouvais bien être.

Ça ressemblait à un salon un truc du genre. Il y avait trois grands fauteuils en cuire où étaient entrain de dormir des élèves. Je sentais quelque chose de lourd sur mes jambes, je regardais non sans mal la dite chose.

**\- Dégage Sawyer,** grognais-je en faisant un coup de pied pour qu'il tombe parterre.

Je l'entendais se plaindre mais j'étais trop occupé à essayer de me relever moi-même. J'étais debout. Wow, j'avais sûrement vraiment trop trop bu hier soir. Je sentais un mal de ventre à l'intérieure de moi, je me sentais aussi vraiment sale. Je soupirais bruyamment avant d'avancer vers la sortie de la pièce. Rapidement je me retrouvais dans la salle de bal qui était vide mais complètement ravagé par la soirée. Je m'approchais du buffet et pris une bouteille de soda.

**\- Et ça va comme tu veux ?** Demanda quelqu'un de 6éme année de Serpentard.

Ça résonnait beaucoup plus que je le voulais, et c'était fort désagréable.

**\- Ta gueule,** pestais-je.

La personne partit vite, c'était parfait pour moi. Je déambulais dans le château. J'avais croisé plusieurs élèves dons des gens de ma bande. Mais pas Scar... et ni Crivey. Je cherchais un peu plus longtemps mais ne la retrouvais pas. La peur commençait à naître en moi, et si quelqu'un avait fait du mal à Crivey, et si quelqu'un avait encore une fois profitait d'elle, sans plus attendre je montais à l'étage pour aller dans le couloir des chambres.

**\- Fait chier,** dis-je à moi même.

Je ne connaissais pas sa chambre. J'ouvris donc la première pour tomber sur deux élèves de Salem entrain de s'habiller. Arg. Je continuais ma recherche. Deuxième chambre, je tombais nez à nez avec Cassy Ann et Edgard dans le lit entrain de rigoler ensemble.

**\- Louann,** s'étonna mini-Krum alors que Cassy Ann s'enfonça sous la couette.

**\- C'est bon arrête de brailler, je le dirais pas à ton frère,** tranchais-je avant de refermer la porte.

Mais où est-ce qu'elle pouvait être ?! La troisième chambre était celle de Potter et Londubat. Je roulais des yeux dès que j'entendais Potter ouvrir la bouche, je refermais violemment la porte avant d'entendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien gueuler. J'avais fait déjà tout l'étage, j'étais tomber sur plusieurs couple plus chiant les uns que les autres. La boule au ventre, je décidais de me dépêcher de faire le deuxième étage. Première chambre vide, deuxième un couple qui dormait, troisième une Cassfollasse sur Pierre Macmillan. Répugnant de voir autant de couple. Celle d'après c'était son frère avec Hestia Jones. Évidement tout le monde me hurlait dessus car je rentrais dans leurs chambres. J'ouvris l'avant dernière chambre assez brusquement.

**\- Que me vaut l'honneur,** ironisa Weasley en enfilant son pull quasiment juste devant moi alors que Scarlett dormait sur le lit.

Je regardais ma meilleure amie dans son sommeil profond avant de retourner mon attention sur Weasley.

**\- Elle était si mal que ça hier ?** Demandais-je froidement en faisant un signe de tête vers le lit.

**\- Aussi mal que toi je pense, j'ai du lui retirais ses vêtements et lui laver les dents après qu'elle est vomit,** précisa-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

**\- Tu en as profité pour te rincer l'oeil,** dis-je en remuant mes sourcils.

Weasley roula des yeux comme à son habitude, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être coincé.

**\- Tu voulais lui parler ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Non, c'est bon,** répondis-je en me souvenant de Crivey. **J'aurais cru que tu ferrais une pyjama party avec drama girl et Crivey.**

**\- Lily et moi on est pas en bon terme, et Charlie est dans la chambre à côté... sûrement entrain de dormir,** précisa-t-elle.

C'était si facile d'avoir des informations de sa part. Je fis demi-tour en partant de la chambre avec un vague conseil :

**\- Essaye de ne pas profiter de Malfoy alors qu'elle dort.**

J'entendais grogner Weasley qui refermant la porte derrière moi. Après quelque pas je me retrouvais enfin devant la bonne porte, j'entrais sans grande cérémonie pour découvrir Crivey en sous-vêtement dans le lit, ses vêtements gisaient sur le sol. Elle était enroulé dans la couette avec une de ses jambes fines en dehors (technique basique pour ne pas avoir trop chaud). Je m'approchais d'elle pour voir comment elle allait. Enfin face à son corps, je m'accroupissais pour être face à son visage. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait, enfaite non elle était toujours belle mais là elle paraissait si paisible et à la fois si vulnérable. Je passais délicatement mes doigts sur son visage pour lui caresser la peau, j'aimais vraiment faire ça quand on se réveillait dans mon lit le matin. Souvent elle se réveillait comme ça et me souriait, mais là elle semblait vraiment endormi.

**\- Crivey, ça va ?** Murmurais-je.

Évidement j'étais sans réponse, je continuais à caresser son visage jusqu'au moment où j'entendais un bruit dernière moi. Je me relevais en vitesse et me retournant par la même occasion.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Lança la voix.

Luke entrain de remettre sa chemise dans son pantalon. A ce moment précis, j'avais l'impression que tout s'effondrait. Le sang battait à mes tempes beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude, je repassais la phrase de cet abruti dans ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur sa question. Il fallait vraiment que ça s'arrête, c'était une blague ? Une mauvaise blague ? J'essayais de respirer normalement. J'étais dans un état second, j'avais l'impression qu'on venait de me retirer mon cœur, j'avais l'impression que rien n'était normal autour de moi. J'avais peur. Je me sentais seule d'un coup. Luke qui se rhabillait, Charlie en sous-vêtement. Je serais les dents, ce n'était pas possible. Non c'était pas possible ! Mes phalanges était blanches tellement je serais violemment mes poings.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** Réussis-je à répliquer.

Le visage de Luke s'assombrit en fronçant des sourcils. Il regarda tour à tour Charlie et moi-même. Avant de laisser apparaître un sourire sur son visage.

**\- A ton avis.**

Mon poing partit tout seule. Il se retrouva à terre en se tenant la mâchoire alors que je partais de la chambre. Ma main trembla sous l'effet du coup, je sentais mes yeux humides. Plusieurs vagues de souffrance me soulevèrent le cœur, me hoquetèrent des sanglots que je contrôlais remarquablement. Je pris la première pièce vide venu pour essayer de me clamer, en vain. J'étais entrain de sombrer.

* * *

Ce sont de bonne ou mauvaise vacances ? Review ? :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : toujours pareil ! ;)**

Merci beaucoup aux gens qui me suivent ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :$

**Playlist : 1901 - Phoenix**

**We Are Together - Planet Of Sound**

**Satisfaction - The Rolling Stones**

**Who Are You - The Who**

**Supermassive Black Hole - Muse**

**Iron - Woodkid**

**The Wolves - Ellie Goulding**

**Wonderwall - Ryan Adams**

* * *

**20- La rentrée. **

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

On était mercredi, ça faisait déjà 3 jours que les cours avaient recommencés. Tout aurait pu parfaitement bien se passer si McGonagall ne nous avait réprimandé sur notre comportement. Apparemment pour elle nous n'étions que des enfants qui ne cessaient de gindre tout les cinq secondes et provoquaient le chaos entre les différentes écoles. En bref, elle nous avait engueulé pour qu'on s'occupe un peu mieux de Salem. Mon petit doigt m'avait dit que Félix Smith était allé tout raconter à son père. Il fallait pas s'attendre à beaucoup mieux de sa part.

Après le Nouvel An (où j'avais fini assez mal), j'étais partie avec mes grand-parents quelques jours en Suède. C'était assez sympa, même si Rose me manquait abominablement. J'avais proposé à Lou de venir avec moi, mais elle avait préféré rester à Londres. Elle semblait toujours en forme même si à des moments elle était quelque fois à l'ouest.

Je n'avais pas vraiment de choix à faire entre Lou et Rose, car Lou squattait souvent dans notre chambre.

**\- Je vais dans votre salle de bain, faut que je me prépare ! **Lança Lou en ouvrant la porte.

Lou traversa la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain. Lou squattait très très souvent. Je me relevais de mon fauteuil en enlevant Patchouli de mes genoux, j'avançais voir où Rose en était.

**\- Elle pourrait quand même prévenir avant de venir,** se plaignait Rose au bout de son lit entrain de mettre ses bottes en cuire.

**\- C'est Parkinson,** dis-je pour la défendre avec un sourire.

**\- Je pense pas que tu aimerais que Charlie vienne tout les deux minutes,** fit-elle en mettant son autre botte.

**\- Non, je m'en fiche, mais de toute façon elle est bien trop occupé avec Luke, **ironisais-je.

**\- ****D'accord, mais a****lors je pense pas que tu apprécierais si Lorcan venait squatter dans notre chambre pendant que je me prépare,** dit-elle faussement innocente.

**\- Très drôle,** répondais-je froidement.

Rose me jeta un oreiller dessus que je rattrapais facilement.

**\- Arrête de bouder comme ça Scar, je rigole**.

Elle se leva et me prit par la taille avant de me laisser un baiser. Taquiner et câliner, voilà comment était le plus souvent notre relation.

**\- Tu viens bien à Pré-au-lard ? **Demandais-je dans ses bras.

**\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, après tout il y aura Lily et les autres.**

**\- Tu t'en fous de Lily d'accord ? Elle est stupide de réagir ainsi, et je suis sûre qu'elle est trop fière pour venir s'excuser,** expliquais-je dans son cou.

**\- Je ne m'en fous pas de Lily ! C'est ma cousine, et ma meilleure amie... Je l'aime vraiment,** fit-elle tristement.

Ça me faisait du mal qu'elle ne soit pas si heureuse que ça dans notre relation. Pourquoi fallait il que ça soit si compliqué ? Après tout on était seulement que deux être humains qui s'aimaient et sortaient ensemble alors pourquoi certaines personnes ne pouvaient pas comprendre !

**\- J'ai peur que Lily ne fasse quelque chose contre toi,** avoua-t-elle.

**\- Rose,** commençais-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains. **Tu as toujours peur pour moi, et tu es toujours stressé****e**** pour tout et rien, donc s'il te plaît ne te gâche pas la vie simplement car ta cousine ne l'accepte pas pour l'instant. Donc... s'il te plaît vient. En plus tu as entendue McGonagall, on a pas le choix !**

Je souriais malicieusement à la fin avant de l'embrasser.

**\- Oui mais si Lil.**

**\- Arrête un peu Weasley ! Drama Girl ne va pas te faire chier, et si c'est le cas tata Lou est là pour lui casser la gueule,** coupa fièrement Lou en arrivant dans le salon.

Rose roula des yeux face à Lou, je me détachais de ma copine.

**\- Je trouve ça drôle Louann que tu appels Lily ''drama girl'' sachant que c'est souvent toi qui la cherche ou ****toi ****qui explose en plein milieu de Poudlard,** remarqua Rose en nuant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

**\- Mais en plus tu as du répondant Weasley,** ironisa Lou avec un sourire.

Et voilà c'était reparti, je partis m'affaler sur mon fauteuil pour les regarder se chamailler encore une fois.

**\- Je préfère avoir du vocabulaire et des arguments plutôt que de sauter au cou des gens sans comprendre leurs phrase****s****,** répliqua Rose.

**\- Rosie est-ce que tu es entrain d'insinuer que je ne suis qu'une mioche écervelé****e**** ? **Demanda Lou en arquant un sourcil.

Lou aimait bien trop les confrontations avec Rose, ça se voyait tellement.

**\- Tu l'as remarqué****e**** par toi-****même**** et ça seulement en cinq secondes, je suis impressionné****e**** !** Fit Rose en lui tirant la langue.

**\- Pour quelqu'un qui traite l'autre de mioche tu pourrais trouver une meilleure réplique que de tirer la langue.**

**\- Il vaut mieux tirer la langue plutôt que la mettre dans n'importe quelles bouches.**

**\- Tu voudrais tellement essaye avec moi avoue le,** joua Lou en remuant les sourcils.

**\- Jamais de la vie, j'aurais trop peur d'attraper un herpès ou une connerie du genre,** fit Rose faussement dégoûté.

**\- Pourtant je suis sûre que je pourrais t'aider à te ****décoincés**** un peu Rosie chérie,** fit Lou en s'approchant d'elle.

**\- Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça tourne autour du sexe avec toi Louann ?** Demanda Rose exaspéré.

Je me levais pour prendre mon manteau et mon épaisse écharpe noir que j'enroulais autour de mon cou.

**\- Avoue le Rosie, tu t'es déjà demandé****e**** ce que Scarlett et moi on a bien pu ****se**** faire,** souria lubriquement Lou.

**\- Bon c'est bon vous avez fini là !** Répliquais-je en mettant mon bonnet en laine.

Lou se retourna vers moi.

**\- Tu es vraiment chiante Malfoy, tu deviens aussi rabat-joie que ta copine,** dit-elle en prenant son manteau à son tour.

Rose avança vers son bureau pour prendre le sien, ses gants et tout son attirail pour combattre la neige et le froid.

**\- Oui oui si ça te peu****x**** te faire plaisir : je suis chiante. Voilà satisfaite ?** Répondais-je à Lou qui passa devant moi.

-** Très !** Fit-elle me faisant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Je n'avais pas le temps de réaliser quoique ce soit que j'entendais déjà ricaner dans le couloir du château.

**\- Parkinson ! C'est ma copine !** Hurla Rose en marchant rapidement derrière Lou.

**\- Peut être qu'elle se plairait plus avec moi !** Fanfaronna Lou.

Voir Rose aussi possessif était vraiment trop mignon même si c'était envers ma meilleure amie. Qui aurait cru que Lou et Rose se ''supporteraient'' ? Pas moi ça c'était sûre. On marchait dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre les grands escaliers, Rose avait laissé tomber sa vengeance sur Lou pour venir à côté de moi afin de me prendre la main.

**\- Lou ne fait que ça pour te faire chier, il y a que toi que j'aime,** dis-je en lui embrassant la main.

**\- Je sais, mais elle y arrive très bien**, râla Rose.

**\- C'est bien si tu le remarques, **me moquais-je avant de recevoir un coup de coude.

On marchait tout les deux derrière Lou qui avait décider de reprendre son habitude : se pavaner. Je roulais des yeux quand elle se retournait pour faire des clins d'oeil lubrique à Rose. Arrivées dans les grands escaliers Lou se retourna pour revenir à notre hauteur :

**\- M****iss Je-Sais-Tout, ****combien de super élève de Salem on****t**** répondu présent ****à ce sublime rendez vous déjà ?** Demanda Lou pleine de sarcasme.

Rose ne répliquait plus aux nombreux surnoms que lui attribuait Lou, elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

**\- Il me semble qu'il y Taissa, Amber, Vicky, Luke, Michael... Zack, Summer, Emma et Sam,** réfléchissait Rose.

**\- Ha ****oui c'est vrai****... On a droit aux amants maudits et l'autre gigolo,** râla Lou.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire silencieusement, Lou était quand même quelqu'un de détestable avec tout ses surnoms péjoratif. Même si là, elle avait entièrement raison.

**\- ****Soit gentille, ne mord pas tu veux quand on sera avec eux,** se moqua Rose en lui parlant comme à un animal de compagnie.

Lou retourna lentement sa tête avec un regard sévère et remplit de fausse amertume.

**\- Soit gentille Rose essaye de ne pas chouiner quand tu perdras ta virginité,** répliqua Lou fière d'elle en partant devant.

Rose grinçait des dents, elle avait cherché Lou.

**\- Ne t'en occupe pas, elle est conne quand elle veut,** rassurais-je.

Ma copine me fit un sourire avant de m'embrasser.

**\- Mouais, elle l'est souvent.**

**\- Vous faites que de vous chercher en même temps,** dis-je en traînant Rose jusqu'à la grande porte.

Lou était entrain de s'adosser sur un mur en attendant. Rose se plaça dos à moi pour que je la prenne dans mes bras. Ça faisait à peine 30secondes qu'on était là que Lou était déjà entrain de taper du pied.

**\- En plus de se les taper toute l'après midi, il faut les attendre ! MERLIN brûle moi, j'en ai marre de les supporter ses putains de Salem.**

**\- Et c'est Lily la drama girl,** ironisa Rose.

Et c'était repartit.

**Point de vue de Alexie Londubat.**

Je le fixais sans prononcer un mot, j'étais subjugué par sa beauté. J'aimais tellement Borislav, enfaite je pense que c'était la seule personne que j'aimais à ce point. Pathétique je sais, sachant qu'on était jeune.

Boris était habillé seulement d'un pantalon noir, et il n'avait pas encore boutonné sa chemise. Ça me laissait voir ses muscles saillant et sa légère pilosité au-dessous du nombril. Tout ce qui il y avait de plus virile. La tentation de sautait sur lui était toujours constante et parfois même incontrôlable. J'avais envie de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine et pouvoir rester dans ses bras toute ma vie.

Boris était le genre de mec assez brutal avec les autres, sûr de lui, un brin arrogant et parfois même macho. Mais avec moi il était aussi différent que le jour et la nuit, ou du moins on avait réussi à trouver un équilibre.

Il me regardait avec des yeux intenses :

**\- Alexie ****arrête****,** fit-il d'une voix sexy.

Je me mis sur les genoux au bout du lit alors qu'il était debout face à moi. Sensuellement je lui attrapais les deux volets de sa chemise pour l'attirer à moi. Puis d'un coup je le fis basculer sur son lit, avant de me mettre à califourchon sur lui afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. J'arrivais d'ailleurs à lui faire arracher un grognement de plaisir. Ses lèvres étaient douces et savoureuses. Je glissais rapidement ma langue dans sa bouche, ce qui lui fit encore une fois échapper un grognement. Il essaya de se battre pour la domination, mais j'étais beaucoup plus adroite que lui. Mon bassin se frotta à lui, il plaça une main sous mon haut, je jubilais. Il passa son autre main dans mes cheveux.

**\- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on... s'arrête là... Lexie... ce soir,** essaya Boris alors que je lui suçais les lèvres.

Je continuais à le torturais alors qu'il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches afin de me soulever un peu de son corps. Un long soupire de frustration se fit entendre de ma part alors qu'il me décolla de ses lèvres.

**\- Sérieux Borislav ?** Dis-je en me recoiffant.

**\- ****Les autres nous attendent** (il me fit un baiser). **Mais moi aussi ça me saoule de jouer les baby-sitter,** expliqua-t-il en se levant et boutonnant enfin sa chemise

**\- J'en ai vraiment ma claque de ses tarés, **répliquais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte du dortoir.

Mon copain arrivait derrière moi en passant une main sur mes hanches.

**\- Moi aussi bébé,** murmura-t-il en me laissant un baiser sur la tempe.

On arrivait dans la salle commune. Sam Peters attendait au pas de la porte, probablement pour sa copine. A peine arrivé, on entendait qu'il y avait déjà une ''discussion'' en cours :

**\- … Débile c'est tout,** lança Sawyer.

**\- Mais ta gueule tu aurais réagis comment toi ? **Dit sèchement Scorpius.

Ça devait être encore une dispute sur Scarlett, depuis la rentrée Sawyer n'arrêtait pas de défendre le fait que Scarlett sortait avec une fille, face à Scorpius. Enfaite Sawyer était embêté que ça soit Rose, mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

**\- J'aurais mieux réagi que toi c'est évident ! Ta sœur jumelle sérieux Scorpius tu es si con que tu en as l'air ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire au juste ?** Répliqua Scopius en plaquant ses cheveux en arrière agacés.

**\- C'est mon amie !** Cracha Sawyer.

Wow. Ok récapitulons. On se connaissait depuis très longtemps, on traînait toujours tous ensemble, on sortait tous avec quelqu'un plus ou moins de notre groupe d'ami. Mais jamais au grand jamais Sawyer n'avait dit quelque chose comme ça, et encore moins défendu quelqu'un de la sorte. Tout le monde savait que Sawyer était proche de Scarlett et Louann.

**\- Et c'est ma sœur, je fais ce que je veux,** dit froidement Scorpius.

**\- En tout cas j'espère vraiment que tu jubiles d'être fils unique maintenant !**

Je posais une main sur le torse de Boris :

**\- Tu devrais intervenir,** murmurais-je.

**\- Oookkk,** accepta-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Borislav s'avança vers eux.

**\- Tu sais pas ce que ça fait de voir sa famille comme ça, donc ta gueule Sawyer !**

**\- Hé ! Hé ! Les gars ont se calme !** Essaya mon copain en mettant une main sur chaque épaule.

**\- J'en ai marre de me défendre face à toi, je fais ce que je veux ! Et c'est ma famille pas la tienne donc calme tes ardeurs,** fit glaciale Scorpius.

**\- Une famille, c'est une forme de solidarité, ****et tu es loin de l'être avec ta sœur, **concluait Sawyer en dégageant la main de Borislav.

**\- Des problèmes de couple ? **Ironisa Sam Peters en prenant Emma par la taille.

**\- Ta gueule toi ! Vas te faire foutre avec ta bande de co.**

**\- CALME TOI!** Ordonna Borislav en serrant ses bras autour du torse de Sawyer.

Sawyer rugissait de colère dans les bras de mon copain. Il continuait de les insulter alors qu'ils partaient. Sawyer se décala violemment et partit chercher ses affaires pour sortir. On avait jamais osés demander ce que lui avait fait subir Sam, mais vu la haine que Sawyer avait pour Sam, ça ne devait pas être joyeux joyeux.

**\- Sawyer calme toi, on a pas le choix !** Lança Alice.

Ça c'était évident on avait pas le choix.

_\- J'ai eu des échos de votre petite fête du Nouvel An... commença Professeur McGonagall._

_Évidement tout le monde n'avait pas été convié à cette petite réunion improvisé. Seulement les 7éme années et encore. Surtout le groupe qui c'était battu durant le Nouvel An, enfin en gros mes amis et les amis de mon frère._

_\- … Et de vos performances en sortilèges, c'est d'ailleurs dommage que vous ne pratiquez pas aussi bien la magie entre ces murs, ironisa-t-elle._

_Aucun élèves présent n'osait bouger ou simplement la regarder dans les yeux. Notre bande étaient à l'arrière avec juste devant nous Potter &amp; Co' qui se triturait les pieds._

_\- Je savais que vous étiez des enfants capricieux. Et je savais par-dessus tout en connaissant vos parents que vous seriez obligés de vous créer des problèmes à chaque occasion. La plus part de vos parents se sont battus pour votre avenir, pour l'avenir des sorciers du monde entier. Et vous ! Vous faites honte à leurs noms, vous vous battez sans gêne avec une autre école. Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point c'est grave ? Vous auriez pu vous tuer ! On aurait pu vous voire. La magie n'est pas un jeu ! Et j'attendais beaucoup plus de vous, je suis déçu._

_McGonagall nous jugea du regard chacun notre tour._

_\- MAIS ! Je connais vos compétences et vous renvoyer ou en faire part à vos parents ne serait que néfaste à l'école. Cependant... Ce mercredi qui vient, je vous pris de sortir avec les élèves de l'institution de Salem qui on était choisi pour permettre une nouvelle harmonie._

_\- QUOI ! S'indigna Louann._

_\- Mais c'est pas possible, s'écria Lorcan._

_\- Silence ! Ordonna la directrice._

_\- C'est un complot, grogna Borislav._

_\- La liste des élèves que vous aurez à charge est : Amber Avery, Luke Bennett..._

_\- QUOI ! S'exclama Louann et Sawyer ensemble._

_\- … Taissa Benson, Emma Brown..._

_\- Non mais c'est pas possible, se plaignais Scorpius._

_\- … Zack Cohen, Summer Cooper, Michael Harnett..._

_\- C'est pas le connard qui vous a insulté ? Demanda Sawyer à Scarlett._

_\- … Sam Peters et Vicky Sommers, finit McGonagall en relavant les yeux._

_\- C'est vraiment la loose, déclara Pierre Macmillan en regardant ses pieds._

_\- On va devoir se taper ses tarés, fit Louann à notre bande._

_\- Évidement vous n'avez pas le choix. Je ne tolérais plus un écart de conduite de votre part face aux élèves de Salem, donc arrêtez de vous comporter comme des enfants qui ne cessent de gindre toute les cinq secondes et qui provoquent le chaos entre Poudlard et Salem. _

Oui ça avait été claire. Avec le groupe on partait vers les grands escaliers pour rejoindre les autres. Borislav me prit la main rapidement pour me garder près de lui. On arriva devant la grande salle où se situaient déjà Louann et Scarlett... avec Rose.

Je n'étais pas contre le fait que Scarlett sorte avec Rose, non elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait. Après c'était assez dur de sauter dans les bras de Rose vu qu'on avait jamais été amie toute les deux, enfin quand on était gamine si mais ça remonte bien avant Poudlard. Il fallait aussi s'habituer, je veux dire ce n'était pas tout les quatre matins qu'un couple de fille s'affichait à Poudlard. Mais bon comme avait dit Sawyer, on était tous (plus ou moins) amis avec Scarlett, donc peu m'importe avec qui elle sortait.

**Point de vue de Pierre Macmillan.**

**\- ****Arrête s'il te plaît... Pierro... S'il... Plaît,** supplia Cass sous mes chatouilles.

**\- Dis-le alors ! **Dis-je joueur.

Je continuais ma torture alors que Cassandra glissait sous mon corps tout en se remuant.

**\- Je t'en... Supplie... bébé,** rigola-t-elle sur le canapé de la salle commune.

**\- Dis-le,** lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.

Cassandra frissonnait sous mes paroles alors que j'avais arrêté de la chatouiller. Je passais une main sur son visage pour caresser ses joues légèrement rougies maintenant. Elle tendait la tête vers moi pour me voler un baiser.

**\- Dis-le,** répétais-je.

Cassandra souriait avec un sourire méga watt avant d'avouer.

**\- D'accord, tu étais le meilleur poursuiveur de Serdaigle, le dernier match.**

**\- Bah voilà ! **M'exclamais-je en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Je me relevais d'elle et la mis debout par la même occasion. Elle m'embrassa vivement ce qui me fit faire un pas en arrière. Je passais un main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir notre échange, mais le manque d'air nous força à nous séparer. J'enfouissais ma tête dans son cou et embrassais tendrement sa peau.

**\- Je vais aller chercher mes affaires, je reviens, **fit-elle avec un baiser.

Je hochais la tête en la laissant partir de mes bras. Cassandra partit vers la statue de corbeau qui était au fond de la pièce, c'était un immense corbeau en pierre qui tourné sur lui-même pour nous emmener soit dans la salle de bain soit dans nos chambres respectives. Cassandra n'en aurait pas pour longtemps je pris donc mon blouson bleu marine et mon écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Je boutonnais mon blouson quand Cass' refit son apparition.

**\- Regarde l'autre elle a mit son pull à l'envers,** ricana Summer Cooper.

**\- Fait pas attention à eux,** murmura Cassandra à mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser.

**\- C'est quoi son nom déjà ?** Fit un élève de Salem assit sur un fauteuil.

**\- Cassfollasse,** répondit Summer.

D'un mouvement brusque je m'approchais de cette fille.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! **Aboyais-je.

**\- Pierro, c'est rien arrête,** conseilla ma copine.

**\- Elle t'a insulté****e****,** soulignais-je en regardant la fille.

**\- Pierre vient, il faut qu'on passe chercher les autres,** ajouta Cassandra en me tirant vers la sortie de notre salle commune.

Ma mâchoire était serrée, je détestais quand les gens l'appelaient comme ça, surtout devant elle, et encore plus devant moi. On descendait pour arriver dans les grands escaliers, il fallait qu'on passe chercher les autres avant d'attendre devant la Grande Salle.

**\- Pourquoi tu réagis toujours comme ça Cass ? Tu t'en fiches qu'ils disent ça de toi ?** Demandais-je peiné.

**\- Bien sûre que ça ne me fait pas plaisir, mais ma mère a eu un surnom toute sa scolarité et pourtant elle a sauvé****e**** le monde avec ses amis, alors je sais que ce n'est pas un surnom qui va gâcher ma vie, **fit-elle.

**\- D'accord, si tout va bien pour toi alors, tout va bien pour moi,** mentis-je.

**\- Parfait !** Dit-elle joyeusement en me laissant un bisou.

Cassandra se détacha de moi, pour aller sautiller vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle était tellement pleine de vie avec un regard rêveur et parfois même complètement ailleurs. Mais sa joie de vie et son innocence m'avait véritablement conquit, elle était si parfaite, elle ne craignait rien et ni personne, (parfois même inconsciente) elle était travailleuse et aussi s'acharnait sur ses travaux quand elle était vraiment intéressée.

**\- Pieeerrrooo arrête de traîner des pieds !** Rigola Cass' en percutant Hugo.

**\- Hé ! Cassandra fait attention, **souriait-il.

**\- Désolée, je vous cherchais !**

**\- Bah maintenant on est là, on peut y aller,** précisa Lily main dans la main avec Alexander.

**\- Les autres viennent pas ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Luke ? **Précisa Cassandra.

**\- Si on est là ! **Lança Amber en bougeant sa main suivit de Taissa.

Hugo passa son bras autour de Amber et commença à raconter une blague :

**\- Qui a 4 dents et 120 jambes ?**

**\- Trop facile !** Fit Amber. **Une réunion de vielles sorcières.**

**\- C'est vraiment fatiguant de te trouver des blagues,** dit Hugo faussement contrarié.

Tout deux passèrent devant afin de descendre les escaliers. Cassandra sauta dans les bras de Lily, Alexander et Charlie pour leurs dirent bonjour. Puis elle prit Taissa par le bras pour l'attirer vers la Grand Salle.

**\- ****Luke ne vient pas ? **Demandais-je à Charlie.

**\- ****Il est sûrement avec les autres élèves de Salem, **répondit-elle ailleurs.

**\- ****C'est pas ton copain à la base ? **Dis-je froidement.

**\- Tu as pas à être jaloux. Et non ce n'est pas mon copain... y a rien d'officiel et puis je suis pas le genre à foncer sans réfléchir, **expliqua-t-elle.

On arrivait bientôt vers les autres élèves quand je croisais Hestia et Lorcan ensemble entrain de roucouler tout les deux. Hestia partit avec les filles alors que Alexander, Lorcan et moi se retrouvèrent à l'arrière.

**\- C'est mieux que tu sors avec Hestia, Lorcan, **dis-je aux garçons.

**\- Euh... Merci, pourquoi ça ?** Demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête.

**\- Car tu es plus heureux avec elle et en plus Rose est carrément mieux sans toi, **rigolais-je.

**\- Dis aussi que je suis un mauvais copain, **se plaignait-il.

**\- ****Bah tu l'as quand même trompé,** signala Alexander en souriant.

**\- Oui fin Rose m'en veut pas, et elle est contente pour moi, ELLE,** taquina Lorcan.

**\- Hé ! Je viens dire que je suis content pour toi donc arrête de te plaindre,** déclarais-je en changeant d'escalier magique.

**\- ****Enfaite Alex ! On sera tes témoins j'espère ?** Demanda Lorcan.

**\- Évidement, mais vous savez le thème c'est ''les fleurs'' donc tenu sobre et en accord,** remarqua Alex.

**\- Vous avez même choisit un thème, c'est trop miiignooon,** me moquais-je.

**\- Et si je me déguise en tulipe, je pourrais venir ?** Rajouta Lorcan à mes côtés.

**\- C'est ça moquez vous.**

**\- Ohhh c'est bon Alex, tu avais qu'à faire un mariage sobre comme tout le monde, **se défendait Lorcan toujours souriant.

**\- ****Et puis quel idée de préparer ça alors qu'il y a les A.S.P.I.C. qui arrivent,** rajoutais-je.

**\- Et que Poudlard n'est pas fini, **renchérissait Lorcan.

**\- Et aussi que c'est le bordel entre Lily et Rose,** exposais-je.

**\- Et que ses frères ne sont pas vraiment d'accord,** dit Lorcan.

**\- Et.**

**\- C'est bon j'ai compris,** me coupa Alexander.

**\- On est content pour toi,** affirma Lorcan en faisant un sourire en coin.

**\- Mais avoue que c'est compliqué comme manœuvre,** concluais-je.

On continuait à marcher tous ensemble jusqu'au dernier palier. Enfaite le mariage était un acte vraiment beau, ça prouvait l'amour et de déclarer publiquement et au reste du monde l'amour qu'on a pour une personne quand on savait que c'était la bonne. Ça donnait tout de suite un caractère beaucoup officiel aux sentiments. J'étais en parfait accord avec le mariage, je pensais même demander en mariage Cassandra après qu'elle est fini Poudlard.

Il y avait déjà tout le petit groupe qui nous attendait. Les élèves de Salem étaient entre eux à côtés des sabliers des quatre maisons. Parkinson et Malfoy étaient avec Rose (c'était toujours bizarre à voir), alors que les autres Serpentards arrivaient juste avant nous, Sawyer était tendu (encore une fois).

**\- On devoir supporter Serpentard toute la journée, ça va être génial,** ironisa Lily.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

**\- ****Détend toi,** murmura Scarlett à mon oreille avant de se décaler de moi.

**\- Je suis détendue,** objectais-je.

**\- Bien sûre, c'est pour ça que tu es entrain de broyer ma main en regardant Lily,** se moqua Scarlett.

Je n'avais même pas remarquée que j'étais si stressée. Mes amis s'approchaient de moi, et j'en profitais pour me décaler et enlacer Lorcan et Charlie, puis le reste. Alexander était en face de moi :

**\- Salut Rose !** Dit-il avec un sourire.

D'un pas hésitant, j'avançais vers Lily. Elle leva les yeux et ça m'arrêtait brusquement, Lily avait un regard mauvais. Quand est-ce qu'elle changerait d'avis sur Scarlett et moi ? Des fois dans ses yeux je voyais une lueur de nostalgie ou simplement d'amour, du coup j'espérais fortement qu'elle prenne conscience que ce n'était pas grave d'être avec Scarlett. Mais ce n'était que des lueurs, et à chaque fois je souffrais. Heureusement, je voyais beaucoup Charlie, et aussi un peu Lorcan, ça me changeait un peu les esprits. Bon évidement je passais mon autre partie de temps avec Scarlett (et Louann).

**\- Potter s'est encore enfoncé****e**** son balais encore plus profond dans le cul ou quoi ?** Dit Louann.

**\- C'est Potter, parfois j'ai même l'impression que plus on vieillit, plus ses dents avancent. Le balais qu'elle a dans son cul bute sur ses dents,** mima Sawyer.

**\- Bon on y va là, **coupais-je en partant dehors.

Il neigeait, je passais la grande porte avec mes amis, à peine dehors j'attendais Scarlett qui était la dernière à sortir. On clôturait la marche, elle joignait nos mains ensemble puis je lui réchauffais les doigts en soufflant dessus. Mon bonnet était bien positionné sur ma tête, mais je sentais le souffle d'air glacé qui faisait remuer mes cheveux libre.

**\- ****Je propose qu'on tue Salem et qu'on le jette du pont,** fit Sawyer devant nous.

**\- Je préfère les enfermer pour qu'ils s'entre-tue, **déclara Louann.

Je tournais mon visage vers ma copine tout en continuant à marcher.

**\- Ils vont être comme ça tout le temps ?** Demandais-je à Scarlett.

**\- ****Sûrement, tu sais. Ils ont une dent contre Salem,** expliqua-t-elle.

**\- C'est plus qu'une dent là.**

**\- Je ne suis pas non plus ravie que ces écervelés d'intolérant viennent avec nous,** ajouta Scar.

C'était vrai que ce n'était pas très plaisant d'être avec des gens qui ne nous toléraient pas, enfaite à part Vicky, Amber et Taissa, je n'étais pas sûre que dans cette bande de Salem ils toléraient grand chose, Luke n'aimait pas Louann, ce qui était réciproque. Emma et Sam apparemment détestaient les Serpentards, ce qui était aussi réciproque. Summer Cooper trouvait que Cassandra était une dégénérée, ce qui n'était du goût de Pierre et Lorcan. Michael Harnett lui détestait tout les gens différents : gay, sang-impur et évidement Moldue, Scarlett ne le portait pas dans son cœur c'était claire comme de l'eau de roche. Lily était intransigeante vis à vis des Serpentards (et moi). Enfaite, c'était le groupe de la mort réuni pour une journée de folie. Simplement à nous voir tous ensemble était une énorme blague. Et y avait aussi Scorpius et Scarlett qui s'ignoraient toujours :

**\- Tu n'as toujours pas reparlé à Scorpius ?** Demandais-je à Scarlett à côté de moi.

**\- Non,** dit-elle simplement.

-**Et... Tes parents ?**

**\- Rose je ne veux pas parler de ça, s'il te plaît, **répondit-elle froidement.

**\- Je suis désolée...**

**\- C'est pas grave,** commença-t-elle pour me rassurer. **Et puis tu sais mes grand-parents m'envoie des lettres quasiment tout les jours donc je n'ai pas le moment de penser à mes parents.**

Je savais bien qu'elle mentait, mais après tout elle m'avait confié qu'elle voulait commencer une nouvelle vie sans encombre (sans ses parents) et avec moi. Ce qui était vraiment mignon de sa part soyons franc, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit sans famille.

Scarlett s'approcha de moi et me vola un baiser :

-**Et ton frère, au final Hugo a réagi comment ?** Demanda Scarlett.

Étrange.

_\- Scarlett Malfoy, ta colocataire de chambré ? Demanda Hugo surprit._

_Je me grattais la tête en m'asseyant sur mon lit._

_\- Oui elle._

_\- Lorcan le sait ?_

_Je voyais pas le rapport mais bon._

_\- Euh oui, je lui ai dit, avouais-je._

_\- C'est grave ?_

_\- Je comprend pas vraiment ce que tu me demandes Hugo, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_\- Bah est-ce que c'est grave que tu sortes avec Scarlett ?_

_J'étais vraiment surprise, la conversation que j'avais avec lui ne rimait à rien._

_\- C'est à toi d'en juger Hugo, pour moi ce n'est pas grave car je l'aime, mais toi tu fais comme tu veux. Je ne peux t'obliger à accepter mes choix et à te les faire aimer, expliquais-je en le fixant._

_\- Ouais donc je dois choisir moi-même ?_

_\- Choisir quoi ? M'énervais-je._

_\- Bah si je suis d'accord ou pas ! Les parents en pense quoi ? Les cousins et cousines ?_

_\- Euh... les parents ça va, Lily n'est pas d'accord, les autres j'en sais rien. Bon dieu ! Hugo tu peux pas te faire ton opinion tout seule ?!_

_Hugo me regardait désorienté._

_\- Je veux juste par faire mal moi ! Je veux pas prendre partie, je veux froisser personne, expliqua-t-il._

_\- Ok. Tu es complètement bizarre, tu peux pas dire ''d'accord je content pour toi'' ou ''ha non tu me dégoûtes !'', m'emportais-je._

_\- Mais tu me dégoûtes pas Rose ! Se défendait-il._

_\- Bah alors ça devrait être simple ! Pourquoi tu tournes autour du pot et tu réfléchies pour rien là ?_

_\- Je sais pas ! Ok je sais pas ! C'est bizarre c'est tout de t'imaginer avec une autre fille, surtout la sœur de Scorpius._

_\- Et c'est mal oui ou non pour toi ?!_

_\- Non... Non c'est pas mal._

_Voilà, c'était tout ce que je voulais savoir. Il était si compliqué comme garçon parfois._

C'était étrange de parler de cela avec lui.

**\- Rose ? Ça c'est passé comment avec ton frère ?** Répéta Scarlett.

**\- Étrange mais il est d'accord,** précisais-je.

Plus loin devant nous Michael Harnett parlait avec Sam Peters, ils nous dévisageaient Scarlett et moi. Scarlett avait un regard froid et méprisant alors que moi j'essayais que son jugement silencieux ne m'atteigne pas, ce qui était assez périlleux il fallait ce l'avouer. Michael montra du doigt Sawyer tout en chuchotant quelque chose à Sam.

**\- Baisse ton doigt sale Troll avant que je te montre de quel doigt je me chauffe !** Aboya Sawyer en s'approchant.

**\- Calme toi putain !** S'interposa Scorpius.

**\- Dégage toi !**

**\- Arrête !** Insista Scorpius.

**\- Tu veux te faire exclure ou quoi ?** Demanda Krum agacé.

Krum et Scorpius calma facilement Sawyer, même si Louann encourageait Sawyer à aller lui casser la gueule. Je ne comprenais toujours pas cette haine partagé entre Serpentards et Salem, après tout ils avaient fait que nous insulter Scarlett et moi-même. La journée promettait d'être grandiose.

Ça faisait déjà pas mal de temps qu'on marchait, Louann experte en la matière lançait des piques à droit à gauche à quasiment tout le monde (sauf moi bizarrement), ce qui faisait rire Scarlett. On arrivait enfin à Pré-au-Lard, durant le reste du voyage j'avais enveloppé mon visage dans mon écharpe mais je sentais quand même une sensation de picotement sur la peau qui était resté nue.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, le froid présent devait intimidé les gens.

**\- ****ON VA AU TROIS BALAIS !** Cria Pierre pour qu'on entendre avec le vent glacé qui soufflait.

Replié sur nous pour combattre ce nouveau vent violent, on marcha dans la neige. Merci McGonagall de nous avoir fait sortir par ce temps. On s'engouffra tous dans le pub sans protester, Scarlett ferma la porte derrière moi, Tout le monde retira ses affaires en quatrième vitesse pour les accrocher au porte manteau chauffable, et on tapait des pieds violemment pour retirer la neige de nos chaussures. Ayant retiré nos affaires on commença à se diriger vers le bar pour commander.

Scarlett passa devant moi et me prit la main pour que je la suive. Installé devant le bar en bois, chacun se pressa à commander sauf Scarlett qui me regardait avec un sourire.

**\- Quoi ?** Demandais-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**\- Tu es belle avec de la neige sur toi,** murmura-t-elle à mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser.

Je pouvais m'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça en publique (même si personne ne nous regardait plus que ça).

**\- Deux Bièraubeurre,** fit Scarlett à l'intention du barman présent.

Il arriva rapidement étant donné que beaucoup d'élèves avait commandé la même chose.

**\- Tien,** annonça Scarlett en me tendant un verre remplit.

**\- ****Très gentlewoman,** rigolais-je en prenant le verre.

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

**\- ****Tu veux un verre ?** Proposa Luke à mes côtés.

Je lui montrais que j'en avais déjà un dans les mains.

**\- Je me suis déjà commandé le mien,** répondais-je.

Salem avait prit la dernière banquette de libre et Luke s'y installa à son tour avec à son compagnie Sam, Emma, Michael et Summer. De notre côté, Hugo et Amber étaient accoudé au bar entrain de discuter ou rigoler. Lily était pleine conversation avec Alexander et Lorcan, alors que Hestia était nonchalamment adossé contre un pilier proche du bar avec Cassandra qui lui expliquait quelque chose sur des animaux inconnue pour ma part. Les Serpentards était assit au bar en grignotant et buvant à leurs goût, Rose avait laissée Scarlett pour pouvoir parler avec Hestia et Cassandra. Lou était elle avec les autres Serpentards et Scarlett.

Lou avait été super distante après le Nouvel An, enfaite c'était complexe car Lou était toujours amie avec moi ça c'était claire mais pourtant après la fête quand je transplanais chez elle, elle était beaucoup plus froide que d'habitude, elle ne me parlait pas vraiment non plus. Et elle avait même arrêté de me proposer de dormir chez elle. On pouvait dire que c'était triste... que j'étais triste. Après tout j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir construit avec elle une amitié vraiment intime et particulière. Mais encore une fois du jours au lendemain et sans explication, elle avait prit une décision étrange. Mais ! Pour une fois, on était toujours amie et on se voyait encore, même si c'était vraiment différent.

**\- Ah Ah ! Non tu es sérieux,** rigola Emma Brown.

**\- Je t'assure c'était ça lui avait explosé à la tronche, **répliqua Michael Harnett.

Les élèves de Salem étaient dans leurs coin entrain de rigoler et les autres de l'autre côté. Niveau entente ce n'était pas du tout gagné. J'avançais vers Taissa et Vicky quand je vis qu'elles étaient en conversation :

**\- Ça va allé ne t'inquiète pas, **dit Taissa en la prenant dans les bras. **Arrête de stresser pour rien ok ?**

Vicky hocha la tête timidement en se décalant d'elle.

**\- Je vais nous chercher à boire,** dit Vicky peiné.

J'avançais vers Taissa.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** demandais-je curieuse et inquiète à la fois.

**\- Oh rien t'inquiète, Vicky a toujours été stressé, **souriait Taissa.

**\- Elle ressemble à Rose,** taquinais-je pour apaiser Taissa qui semblait stressé.

Taissa et moi côtes à côtes regardaient les autres élèves de Poudlard. Rose et Scarlett s'étaient retrouvés finalement, et Lou venait en leur direction. Je ne savais que ce qu'elle avait dit mais Malfoy rigolait alors que Rose était rouge. La relation que Lou entretenait avec Malfoy était si fusionnelle et idyllique, pourquoi je pouvais pas avoir la même avec Lou. Des fois j'avais l'impression que Lou draguait même sa meilleure amie.

Une chaleur envahi mon abdomen quand je vis Lou pose une main sur Scarlett qui rigolait encore. Pourquoi elle était si proche de Scarlett tout le temps et de moi jamais ? Enfaite je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout était si naturelle avec Scarlett et que maintenant moi ça ne l'était plus. Ma mâchoire se serra, j'étais possessif envers mes amis mais je n'étais pas obsessionnelle et encore moins jalouse mais là, je n'aimais pas ça. Pourquoi ?

**\- Ça va Charlie ? **Demanda Taissa à côté de moi.

**\- Ouais, je vais allé me rafraîchir dans les toilettes.**

Mon ton était beaucoup plus froid que j'aurais souhaitée mais tant pis, il fallait que je calme ce sentiment désagréable qui naissait en moi. Je passais rapidement devant les autres élèves pour aller dans les toilettes à disposition. Arrivée dedans je claquais la porte et allait me positionner devant les lavabos.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ?** Me parlais-je à moi-même.

Je tournais le robinet pour m'asperger le visage d'eau. Je connaissais ces sentiments : de la jalousie et de l'énervement. Oh merlin ! Je me détestais, je lui avais dit de ne pas être jalouse de Luke et moi alors que je l'étais vis à vis de Scarlett et elle.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Lou. Elle fronçait des sourcils et me jugea de haut en bas alors mes deux mains étaient sur le bords du lavabo. Je tournais la tête vers elle.

**\- Ça va ?** Demanda-t-elle froidement.

**\- Oui,** répliquais-je sur le même ton.

**\- Parfait !** Fit Lou en ouvrant la porte.**Potter dégage de mon chemin.**

Lou bousculait Lily qui rentrait à son tour. Super échange, j'aurais peut être pas du répondre aussi froidement, après tout elle le fait aussi elle.

**\- ****Ça**** va Charlie ? **Demanda Lily en refermant la porte.

**\- Parfait, **dis-je cette fois-ci un peu plus douce. **Tu voulais quelque chose ?**

**\- Non simplement savoir comment aller ma meilleure amie,** fit-elle avec un sourire.

Je fronçais des sourcils.

**\- Tu pourrais aussi aller voir comment va ton autre meilleure amie et entre autre cousine.**

**\- C'est quoi le problème ?** Demanda Lily sévère.

**\- Ça serait bien que tu acceptes son bonheur,** expliquais-je rigide.

**\- Tu te fous de moi là j'espère ?**

**\- Pourquoi je me foutrais de toi ?!**

**\- Elle pas acceptait mon bonheur avec Alexander, et maintenant je devrais acceptée le sien pour la simple raison qu'elle se tape le duo de garce !**

**\- Ne mêle pas Louann là dedans !** Répliquais-je amer.** Et puis Malfoy n'est pas une garce !**

**\- Tu étais la première à le dire !**

**\- J'ai changé****e****, tu devrais faire pareil,** conseillais-je en me calmant.

Lily me regardait avec des grands yeux.

**\- C'est un conseil,** répétais-je. **Tu l'aimes non ? Alors tu devrais accepter, elle est plus importante pour toi que ta fierté.**

Je m'avançais en face d'elle et posais ma main sur la poignet :

**\- Réfléchis-y !**

Je tournais la poignet pour retourner dans la salle. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'était passé mais en tout cas Lorcan avait la main posé sur le torse de Pierre. Mon meilleur ami avait l'air énervé alors que Summer rigolait devant lui.

J'en avais vraiment marre de toute ses tensions à la con entre Poudlard et Salem, parfois je serais contente s'ils étaient jamais venu, même si j'aimais beaucoup Taissa, Vicky, Amber et Luke. Bon Luke me créait souvent des ennuies avec Lou, et il fallait avouer que je préférais que tout se passe bien avec Lou qu'avec Luke. C'était mon amie après tout, les amis avant non ? Surtout qu'elle était importante pour moi.

Lorcan avait du mal à calmer Pierre, et Cassandra n'avait pas voulu si mêler. Je m'approchais rapidement de mon ami :

**\- Pierre arrête.**

Pierre se retourna vers moi le regard sombre, puis se dégagea soudainement de Lorcan puis parti reprendre un verre.

**Point de vue de Borislav Krum.**

**\- ****Une dernière bière et moi je vais chez Honeydukes,** annonçais-je en posant bruyamment mon verre.

**\- Je viendrais avec toi,** fit Alexie en m'embrassant.

Le barman vint nous resservir, alors qu'on entendait derrière parler. Salem était entrain de faire des blagues douteuses sur le Quidditch.

**\- D'après ce que j'ai vu, Serpentard va perdre la coupe de Quidditch,** rigola Emma.

Et là ! Tout les Serpentards se retournèrent vers elle, moi le premier.

**\- Vous vous croyez mieux avec votre Quopot ! **S'exclama Alice.

**\- C'est toujours mieux que de jouer comme vous, **répliqua Michael.

**\- Ô Pardon ! J'avais oublié que votre jeu était digne du notre... Réfléchis****s****on****s****... Non. Le Quodpot c'est de la merde, **fit Sawyer énervé.

**\- C'est un sport comme un autre,** répondit Emma. **On parlait juste de vos compétences.**

**\- Vous qui détestez les moldue, ****votre jeu a ****beaucoup de similitude avec le basket,** déclara Scarlett.

**\- ****Le Quodpot est débile, naze et pour les fillette, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois le capitaine,** cracha Lou en direction de Luke.

**\- ****Vous êtes vraiment chiant à vous engueuler tout le temps, **fit Taissa en passant devant eux pour partir de l'auberge.

On rentrait dans la boutique avec Alexie et quelques autres élèves.

**\- Je vais prendre une baguettes magiques à la réglisse,** murmura Alexie à mon oreille.

Alexie disparaissait dans les montagnes d'étagères de sucrerie et la foule d'élèves présent. Beaucoup d'élèves de 3éme et 4éme années étaient venu profiter des sucreries. La température étaient beaucoup plus agréable dans ce magasins que dans les autres, l'odeur était acide mais sucré et la chaleur était réconfortante.

Poil de Carotte était présent avec une fille black qui arrêtait pas de jacasser tout à fait agaçante cette fille, pire que Weasley. Alexie m'avait dit d'être gentil avec Poil de Carotte, ce qui était un peu compliqué car je détestais voir sa tronche de rouquin et d'entendre son rire bruyant. Puis il avait toujours un sourire collé à son visage, j'avais limite envie de lui faire avaler se sourire nié.

Sa copine qui jacassait tout le temps avait fait le meilleur cadeau pour mes oreilles : partir plus loin. Hugo était restait devant moi entrain de fouiller les nombreux présentoirs de bonbons.

**\- Et Hug' goûte ça,** fit Alexie en s'approchant de lui.

J'étais de nature très jaloux, mais... Alexie m'avait demandé de ne pas l'être avec Weasley. Mission impossible.

**\- Da ! Ça pique à mort !** Se plaignait Hugo en tirant la langue.

**\- C'est normal ! C'est un Suçacides !** Rigola Alexie en voyant un trou au milieu de la langue de Poil de Carotte.

**\- Saloperie, **dit Hugo en souriant.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête avec son sourire sinon j'allais lui défoncer la gueule. Merlin ! Krum calme toi, c'était qu'un gamin prétentieux ! Je voyais Weasley et Alexie partirent vers la caisse de Honeyducke. Journée typiquement merdique, et je pense sincèrement que tout le monde était d'accord la-dessus : Déjà mélanger les Serpentards avec d'autre personne de Poudlard était une grave erreur, alors là c'était le bouquet avec Salem.

**\- Je t'ai pris des Chocoballes bébé,** fit Alexie en me laissant un bisou. **Je vais voir ce qu'il y a d'autre !**

Alexie repartait dans la foule d'élèves. Plusieurs friandises magique volaient autour de nous, j'en tapais une pour quelle me foute la paix. Alors que Hugo était tout béate.

**\- Arrête de sourire comme une débile bordel !** Lui lançais-je.

Poil de Carotte fronça d'un coup les sourcils (j'aimais mieux ça).

**\- C'est quoi ton problème Krum ? Je profite des plaisirs simples tu devrais faire pareil,** conseilla-t-il.

**\- Mon problème Weasmoche, c'est ton sourire de demeuré et tes mains sales sur MA copine.**

**\- C'est mon amie crétin,** répliqua-t-il sans monter le ton.

Je plissais des yeux et contournais le meuble qui me faisait obstacle avec lui, d'un pas décidé je me retrouvais face à lui :

**\- Comprend moi bien Weasley ! Si je ne t'ai pas encore tué c'est simplement sur la demande de Alexie.**

**\- Parfait c'est pareil pour moi,** défia-t-il.

**\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me retient de t'en foutre une,** grognais-je.

**\- La peur peut-être,** dit-il plein de sarcasme.

Nos regards étaient électriques, nos deux yeux sombres se défiaient. Je le dévisageais et il en faisait autant.

**\- ****Je ne t'aime pas, **lançais-je.

**\- ****Moi non plus,** dit-il en me fixant encore.

Je le regardais encore avant de prendre un respiration bruyante. Calme toi Krum, c'était qu'un mioche et Alexie l'aimait bien, je devais me calmer absolument.

**\- ****Écoute**** moi Weasmoche,** commençais-je en lui agrippant sa veste.** Je vais te le dire clairement. Je vois bien que tu es proche de ma copine, ça me fait chier. Et ça te fait aussi chier que je sois là, parfait. Étant donné qu'elle veut que je t'accepte je vais essayer mais je ne te promet pas que je vais pas t'en foutre une. Alors maintenant reste loin de moi.** (je le poussais en retirant ma main de sa veste).

Hugo continuait à me regarder de haut en bas en serrant le mâchoire. Alexie arriva vers nous et posa une main sur l'épaule de Weasley en fronçant les sourcils :

**\- Y a un problème ?**

**\- Non,** répliquais-je.

**\- Pas du tout**, renchérissait Poil de Carotte.

Après que Hugo était aller réclamer une nouvelle boite de nougat moelleux et prit plusieurs boîtes de Fizwizbiz, on pouvait enfin sortir de chez Honeydukes pour aller à la Cabane Hurlante. Je ne sais pas qui avait eu cette super idée de merde, mais en tout cas dans le froid on alla vers cette veille cabane, heureusement pour nous il ne neigeait plus et il n'y avait plus de vent violent, tout était mieux qu'avant. Sauf la présence de Salem bien évidement.

On arriva devant, certains élèves restaient assis sur des rochers pendant que d'autre regardait la cabane en se surélevant avec l'aide de la barrière.

**\- C'est la cabane la plus hanté****e**** de Grande-Bretagne,** lança fièrement Pierre.

**\- C'est pathétique, **lança Parkinson adossé à un tronc d'arbre.

**\- Nous aux States on a beaucoup de maisons hantées, **se vanta Summer.

**\- La moitié de la Louisiane est hantée,** renchérissait Sam.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, ils étaient pire que nous niveau vantardise.

**\- C'est beaucoup plus impressionnant chez nous car...**

Je n'écoutais vraiment plus toute les absurdités que pouvait dire les élèves de Salem, ils étaient prétentieux.

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

Il commençait déjà à faire noir. On était devant la cabane hurlante. Bon c'était bien mignon tout ça mais on avait pas que ça à faire, puis c'était pas super passionnant de regarder une vieille maison en ruine. Encore il y aurait des feux d'artifices, des jolies fleurs, un beau jardin, des plantes magiques, ou simplement des hurlements, des fantômes ou pire. Mais non il n'y avait rien du tout. On était là tous ensemble à regarder soit nos pieds soit la vieille maison.

Alexander m'avait prit dans ses bras ''pour me réchauffer'' même si j'en avais pas besoin ça faisait du bien de l'avoir à mes côtés.

**\- Bon ! Je propose qu'on aille dans la forêt interdite pour clôturait cette journée de malheur,** déclara Sawyer.

**\- Ça pourrait être drôle, **s'exclama Lorcan avec Pierre.

**\- Je pense que c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée d'aller là bas, **s'enquit Alexander en se dégageant de moi.

**\- Je suis d'accord avec Alex, **renchérit Rose. **On risque de nous attirer des ennuies inutile.**

**\- Fait pas ta rabat-joie Rosie ! Et bouge ton cul. Pour une fois qu'on peut s'amuser,** exposa Parkinson en prenant la tête de la marche.

**\- ****Je suis d'accord,** fit Emma en se décrochant de la barrière du pré de la cabane.

**\- Pour une fois que tout le monde est d'accord,** remarquais-je à haute voix.

Parkinson me dévisagea puis les élèves de Salem.

**\- Je ne veux pas être associé à ça, **dit-elle arrogante en désignant Salem.

Malfoy avait réussit à convaincre Rose car elles suivirent Parkinson. Malfoy arrivait très bien à manipuler Rose.

**\- Ça va être intéressant,** s'excita Luke avec Michael.

Alexander se retourna vers moi avec le regard perdu :

**\- Ils sont pas sérieux ! Ils vont vraiment y aller ?**

**\- Apparemment bébé, **confirmais-je.

Avant que les autres aillent trop loin, je décidais de les rattraper en marchant rapidement, j'entendais Alexander jurait derrière.

Bien évidement, on évitait de passer devant la cabane de Hagrid sinon c'était peine perdu pour la discrétion. Les élèves de Salem s'étaient mit à la tête de la marche avec juste après eux mes amis puis Serpentard. Rose et Malfoy étaient toute les deux devant nous entrain de marcher et de roucouler devant nous. Arg ! Ça me donnait envie de vomir de voire Rose si aveugle, Malfoy faisait ça simplement pour lui faire du mal, c'était sa dernière grosse connerie avant de quitter Poudlard, elle voulait que ça soit mémorable jusqu'à faire souffrir ma cousine... Ou sinon j'étais complètement parano et Malfoy avait arrêtée de jouer les garces du jour au lendemain simplement pour devenir la petite amie de ma cousine. Les deux solutions étaient tordus je le savais bien. Mais alors pourquoi Malfoy faisait ça ? Elle n'aimait pas Rose, c'était impossible.

**\- Le 14 Juillet ça te vas comme date ****pour le**** mariage ? **Demanda Alexander alors qu'on commençait à peine de longer la forêt.

Il fallait toujours qu'on parle du mariage dans la journée, c'était fatiguant. Après tout je ne savais pas quelle robe je voulais, ou quelle chemin de table ou bien le repas. C'était compliqué de choisir surtout avec le Quidditch et les devoirs à Poudlard.

**\- Comme tu le sens, peu m'importe, **dis-je en me forçant à sourire.

Alexander ne broncha pas et fixa quelques instants Rose et Malfoy devant nous avant de changer de conversation :

**\- Tu vas lui pardonner quand ?**

**\- Quand elle comprendra qu'elle fait une erreur.**

**\- C'est marrant Lily, car tu était fâchée contre elle car elle croyait qu'on faisait une erreur et tu ne la comprenais ****pas****, et maintenant c'est l'inverse,** dit-il assez froidement.

**\- Je sais que tu veux que tout le monde soit amis et tout mais c'est pas possible là,** répliquais-je.

On était à l'entrée de la forêt interdite. C'était une sombre forêt, des arbres à tout va, d'immense sapins, de pins, des mélèzes et toute sorte de conifère qui était recouvert de brume épaisse qui rendait ce lieu encore plus oppressant. Les branches tordues de ses gigantesques arbres laissaient apparaître des formes étranges et angoissantes. La brume sinistre paraissait, si irréelle tellement elle était opaque, on ne percevait même pas les pieds des arbres. Salem nous attendait avec le reste du groupe.

**\- Si quelqu'un nous voit on va se faire tuer ! Ou pire expulser, **s'enquit Rose.

**\- Arrête de t'inquiéter, on fait ça tout le temps avec les autres,** rassura Malfoy.

Je m'approchais du groupe avec Alexander à mon bras.

**\- Oui écoute ta copine Rosie,** dis-je avec un ton désagréable.

Rose ne faisait que me fixer alors que Malfoy avait un regard méchant. Alexander m'emmena un peu plus loin d'elles.

**\- Bon on y va ! **S'exclama Emma en partant avec son copain dans la forêt.

A peine rentrée dedans Pierre nous stoppa tous en proposant quelque chose :

**\- On devrait utiliser nos patronus pour se protéger au cas où, vu que c'est un sortilège de protection.**

**\- ****C'est une brillante idée,** fit Cassandra à son cou.

On approuva tous de la tête.

**\- Qui s'y colle ?** Demanda Lorcan.

**\- Spero Patronum,** lança Alexie.

Un renard argenté sorti de sa baguette et se balada près de nous. Nos parents nous avaient apprit le patronus l'an dernier. Pierre et Lorcan firent jaillirent respectivement un corbeau et un porc-épic. Charlie avait un chien alors que Krum se balada avec un puma lumineux près de lui.

**\- Lou, tu es sérieuse tu as un loup en patronus ? **Se moqua Alice.

**\- Ta gueule, on choisit pas, et je te préviens que sa représente le sexe, tout à fait moi,** fanfaronna Parkinson.

Rose jeta le sort, et une traînée argentée dessina petit à petit un hibou, puis vint mon tour avec un lapin qui gambadait autour de Alexander et moi.

**\- Un serpent, fallait s'en doutait,** fit Lorcan à Hestia en regardant le patronus de Scorpius.

**\- Bon pas besoin d'en avoir 50000 non plus, **siffla Emma après que Malfoy avait fait apparaître une panthère.

Pour une fois personne ne lui répondait ou était désagréable. Chacun avançait plus profondément dans la forêt. On serpenta dans un sentier déjà utilisé auparavant avec des arbres noirs tout autour de nous. La forêt était vraiment silencieuse, on entendait que nous... Je ne pense pas que c'était vraiment bon signe.

**\- Pourquoi on est dans la forêt enfaite ? **Demanda Cassandra en sautillant.

Bonne question.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

Je continuais à marcher devant Scar et Weasley, sur le côté de notre groupe on voyait des Cynospectres des genres de chien fantôme ou esprit pas très amical. Ils n'aimaient pas la lumière et avec nos patronus ils n'essayaient pas de se frotter à nous. Scorpius avait repéré des traces de troll et avait décidé qu'il valait mieux changer de chemin donc on avait bifurqué sur un côté. Il y avait quand même des choses visqueuses ou répugnantes, plusieurs onomatopée de dégoût se fit entendre dans le groupe.

Même si c'était marrant d'enfreindre le règlement, cette histoire ne sentait vraiment pas bon. Salem plus Serpentard plus Potter &amp; Co', très très mauvaise équation.

Je me retournais pour voir Weasley parlait à Scar, elle devait encore lui parler de je ne savais quoi et Scar devait être entrain de mourir d'ennuis. Je ralentissais ma marche pour me retrouvais à côté de Weasley.

**\- Et le hobbit ! Tu arrêtes de jacasser là ? Tu es entrain d'achever mon amie,** objectais-je.

Scarlett me regardait un peu perdue :

**\- C'est quoi un hobbit ?**

**\- Ma pauvre Scarlett, franchement je sais que tes parents font un régime sec sur tout ce qui est moldue mais tu devrais étendre ta culture cinématographique, **me moquais-je.

**\- Dis moi ce que c'est au lieu de faire ton blabla habituel.**

**\- C'est un genre de nains... Plus un semi-homme, il a des poils partout, sur les pieds, parle beaucoup trop, se plains souvent, mange beaucoup, désagréable, répugnant et.**

**\- Arrête !** Coupa Weasley en fronçant les sourcils.** Ils sont aimable et pacifique et dans le film le hobbit sauve le monde.**

Weasley me défia du regard en souriant fière d'elle.

**\- OK ! **S'interposa Scar,** et pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ?**

**\- Bah c'est plutôt claire dans la définition, **rigolais-je avant de me prendre un coup de coude dans les côte. **Ok ok ! Car c'est une minus.**

Scarlett arqua un sourcil dans ma direction. Quoi encore ?

**\- Tu sais que tu fais sa taille ?**

**\- Quoi ?! Absolument pas ! Je dois faire... **(je regardais la taille de Rose à côté de la mienne)... **3centimètres de plus.**

Rose roula des yeux avant de partir devant avec Lorcan et Pierre. Profitant de son absence, Scarlett commença la conversation :

**\- Alors ? Pourquoi tu es toujours avec moi en ce moment ?**

Son ton n'était pas du tout emploie au reproche seulement de l'inquiétude. J'avais l'impression que nos conversations étaient toujours trop sérieuse en ce moment.

**\- Je veux simplement profiter de toi avant que Poudlard soit fini et qu.**

**\- Je t'abandonnerais pas Lou,** coupa-t-elle en posant un main sur mon bras.

**\- Je veux simplement profiter,** répétais-je avec un sourire en coin.

Scarlett me souriait légèrement en retournant son visage sur le reste du groupe.

**\- Ça fait longtemps que tu as pas couché avec n'importe qui,** affirma-t-elle.

**\- C'est une proposition ? **Demandais-je en bougeant mes sourcils.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

**\- Je vais rejoindre Rose avant que Scramender ou un mec de Salem décide de lui sauter dessus,** déclara-t-elle.

**\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu es jalouse comme ça, personne voudrait se taper une naine. Aïe !**

Scarlett venait de me frapper le bras avant de partir vers Weasley. Elle était tellement accro c'était n'importe quoi. L'amour faisait tellement pitié, non mais sérieusement elles étaient tellement mielleuse parfois... Bon j'exagérais un peu, Scarlett était toujours la même avec moi, même si j'avais pas vraiment droit de me foutre de la gueule de Weasley (ce que je faisais quand même).

Sawyer vint vers moi :

**\- Et Parkinson !**

**\- Adams.**

**\- Tu penses que c'est un piège d'aller dans la forêt ?** Demanda-t-il.

**\- C'est toi crétin qui a eu l'idée !**

**\- Oui mais tu as vu comment ils étaient chaud pour y aller, ça pu le piège à plein nez !**

**\- Arrête un peu Sawyer, ****on dirait que tu as peur d'eux,** me moquais-je.

Il me fit un regard noir avant de partir plus loin avec Krum et Alexie. Je remarquais que le patronus de Potter et Pierre avaient disparu et celui de Lorcan diminuait d'intensité. Je ne sais pas où on allait mais ça faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minute qu'on marchait. Plus on avançait plus je me disais que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Une main sur mon bras stoppa ma marche, je me retournais pour voir Crivey.

**\- Qu'est-ce.**

Je n'avais pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle nous emmena dans un endroit plus tranquille, où je me retrouvais collé contre un tronc d'arbre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lâcher un rire. Crivey me regarda dubitatif :

**\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?**

**\- Tu trouves pas que c'est une drôle de coïncidence qu'on se retrouve dans la forêt****contre un arbre comme la première fois qu'on s'est parlée cette année,** expliquais-je.

Crivey n'était pas décidée à sourire ou rigoler. Je sentais l'écorce de bois frotter mes omoplates et la brume opaque disparaissait sous nos pieds. Crivey avait gardé sa main mon bras, elle le tenait mais ce n'était pas brusque. Et il fallait pas se mentir : tout contacte avec elle, était agréable pour moi... et aussi très douloureux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que je voulais, elle ne comprenait pas mes sentiments et surtout elle n'avait pas les mêmes que moi. C'était être comme sado-maso, tu veux quelque chose qui te fait souffrir. L'histoire de ma vie.

**\- Pourquoi tu es aussi distante depuis le nouvel an ?** Demanda Crivey en me fixant intensément.

Je fronçais des sourcils et arborais un sourire crispé :

**\- Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi !**

**\- Explique moi ? Car j'en ai marre d'être complètement perdue !**

Perdu ? Elle ? Non mais c'était moi qui était perdue, je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais, enfin si : elle. Mais est-ce que je voulais rester une simple amie et continuer à souffrir comme ça ? Le problème c'était que dès que j'étais loin d'elle ça me faisait autant souffrir Comment je fais moi ? J'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir autant de truc dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Et puis c'était de sa faute merde, pourquoi elle avait couchée avec ce connard ?!

**\- Lou ?**

**\- Je croyais que tu allais attendre avant de coucher quelqu'un,** sifflais-je en partant vers les autres.

J'évitais de me prendre des racines au sol alors que j'entendais Crivey me demandait t'attendre et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je faisais ça. Elle était vraiment stupide ou quoi ?

**\- Lou attend !** Fit-elle en me prenant le bras une seconde fois.

**\- Quoi ?! Tes cheveux de blonde ont vraiment déteint sur ton putain de cerveau.**

Crivey fronça des sourcils violemment en relâchant mon bras :

**\- Tu es obli.**

**\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa !** Cria une voix.

Charlie et moi se regardèrent une demi seconde paniqué avant de partir en courant vers le groupe un peu plus loin. Avant que Crivey ne tombe tout les deux mètres, je lui prenais la main afin de la tirer au lieu d'où venait le crie.

A peine arrivé, on voyait le groupe face à des immenses araignées velus avec de grosse pattes noirs et des yeux globuleux à en donner des frissons.

**\- Haaaaa !**

**\- Arrête de crier bordel Alice !** Siffla Sawyer la baguette tendu.

Évidement nos patronus avaient disparus, on était tellement cons !

**\- Non mais... DES...A-Araignée****s**** !** Tremblait Hugo.

**\- Arrêté de chouiner là,** sifflais-je en arrivant proche de Scarlett et Weasley.

Les araignées décidaient de venir un peu plus vers nous, et en plus de ça certaines d'entre elles venaient de arbres et descendaient sur nous. Quelle idées de merde d'être venu ici ! MERCI SAWYER !

**\- Non mais j'ai la frousse là, et... MERLIN elles viennent vers nous,** déclara Hugo en faisant un pas en arrière.

**\- Calme toi Hugo, **fit Potter en regardant les monstres arrivés.

J'arquais un sourcil en regardant Potter :

**\- C'est toi qui dit ça, Drama-girl.**

**\- LA FERME PARKINSON !** Hurlèrent tous ensemble avec leur baguette en main.

**Point de vue de Alexander Londubat.**

**\- ****Faut partir, **dis-je en prenant le bras de Lily.** MAINTENANT !**

Les pinces des acromentules produisaient des cliquetis, d'après mes cours l'araignée devait soit être excité soit en colère, en tout cas rien n'était bon signe.

**\- Aragna Exime !** Lança Krum en direction d'un araignée un peu trop proche.

La bête partit dans les airs à plusieurs mètres, avant qu'un troupeau de plus ''petite'' acromentules vint à une vitesse folle dur nous.

**\- COUREZ !** Ordonna Lorcan en poussant Hestia et Hugo pour faire le chemin inverse.

**\- ATAKUNTO,** hurla Scorpius.

**\- ELECTRO !** Lança Scarlett.

**\- GLACIUS ! **Aboya Pierre.

Certaines araignées étaient expulsées, d'autre pétrifié, d'autre même glacés, projeté ou électrocuté. Les autres décidaient de courir vers une possible sortie. Alexie venait de tombé dans une racine, je la rattrapais avec Krum alors qu'on courait le plus vite possible. Les Mafoys et Pierre continuaient à lancer des sorts derrière leurs épaules.

**\- Salem c'est barré ! Vive les connard ! **Pesta Sawyer. **VERACRASSUS.**

**\- ****BRAVO POUR**** TON NOUVEAU COPAIN CHARLIE,** dit sèchement Pierre en courant. **ARAGNA EXIME !**

Charlie ne réagissait pas et continua à courir avec Taissa, Amber et Cassandra à ses côtés.

**\- Merci les nouveaux ''amis'',** cracha Parkinson.** REPULSO !**

Au même moment un grosse araignée sifflait et attrapa le corps entier de Louann. Elle se retrouva à terre à plusieurs mètres derrière nous, tout en essayant de se débattre à main nue sous la grosse acromentule. Lorcan fit demi-tour en lançant plusieurs sort sur quelques araignées. Il expulsa dans la même occasion celle qui était sur la serpentarde. Il lui tendait la main pour qu'elle puisse se relever plus vite, Louann regarda une demi-seconde la main tendue puis la saisit.

**\- Merci Scramender !**

Cassandra était tombé devant moi et Pierre dans une toile d'araignée, elle était coincée dedans. Je protégeais Pierre pendant qu'il tirait Cassandra de là.

**\- Dépêches toi !** Annonçais-je pressée.

**\- DIFFINDO,** lança Alice Grindewald en arrivant vers nous.

Cassandra se trouva libérée par magie, et Pierre la prit dans les bras en remerciant Alice d'un signe de tête.

**\- Allez !** Se plaignait Lily en me faisant signe de venir.

**\- ****Je l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ! **Déclara Rose à côtés de Lily.

Il fallait avouer qu'on avait eu raison tout les deux. On reprenait notre course quand il n'y avait plus d'araignée autour de nous. Mais on entendait des bourdonnements et la terre tremblait, c'était évident qu'une autre vague de acromentula arrivait. Charlie trébuchait sur une racine encore une fois en courant, Taissa l'aidait à la relever pendant que Parkinson les protégeait au cas où.

**\- Apparemment tu es toujours aussi maladroite,** lança Louann à Charlie alors qu'elle se relevait.

Charlie roulait des yeux avant de nous suivre. Au bout de quelques mètres de plus et de bifurcation on avait réussit à semer l'autre groupe d'araignée, on était enfin en dehors de cette fichu forêt. On se stoppa et Pierre s'effondra au sol afin de reprendre son souffle pendant que moi j'avais les bras sur les genoux pour faire de même. Chacun essayait de reprendre une respiration normal et sa faculté de réfléchir.

**\- Putain ! Je l'avais di****t**** que c'était une mauvaise idée, **gueulais-je.

**\- Personne est mort je te signale,** répliqua Krum appuyé sur un arbre.

**\- Heureusement encore, **signalais-je. **Quel idée aussi de s'enfoncer dans la forêt la nuit là ! Forêt Interdite ? Y a le mot interdit !**

**\- Arrête d'être aussi ennuyeux et chiant Londubat, **siffla Louann alors que Taissa regardait une plaie sur le mollet de Louann.

Scorpius inspectait Alice pour voir si elle avait des plaies profonde ou pas. On avait tous des égratignures ou des petites plaies, mais on était surtout très sale. Courir dans une forêt avec le sol éternellement humide n'était pas quelque chose de très propre.

**\- Les autres sont là bas !** Remarqua Vicky en désignant le reste de Salem.

Sawyer se remit debout d'un coup :

**\- Je vais leurs faire la peau à ces trolls !**

**\- Ils auront plus la chance de pouvoir nous abandonner à nouveau, **trancha Krum.

**\- Je vais leurs faire avaler leurs sourire arrogant ! **Dit Louann en se remettant debout.

On s'avançait vers le groupe de Salem assez rapidement avec Louann en tête. A peine arrivé face à eux Parkinson poussa violemment Luke Bennett ce qui le fit tomber à terre.

**\- ****Ça**** vous amuse de jouer avec nos vies bande de connard !** Siffla-t-elle.

Emma et Sam avaient déjà leurs baguette pointés sur elle.

**\- Vous êtes malade ! Arrêtez ! Baissez vos baguette****s ! **Tonnais-je. **Ils sont juste partie avant nous !**

**\- Oh mais arrête deux secondes Alex !** Cria Krum. **Ce sont des connards invétérés ! On est pas des cons tu sais ? **(il désignait tout les Serpentards)**... Ils nous ont attaqués ! Enfaite non désolée. Ce débile **(il montra Sam) **torture des gens ! Et cette conne **(cette fois-ci c'était Emma)** le défend, et fait oublier aux gens ****c****e qui leurs arrivent. Il les manipule simplement pour pouvoir calmer ses pulsions dégueulasse ! ''Problème de colère'' **(il mina les guillemets). **Non mais merde ce con à torturé Sawyer ! Ok ! On est pas méchant simplement pour le délire...**

**\- Quoique,** coupa Louann.

**\- … Essayez de comprendre deux minutes bande de nul ! Ces débiles **(il montrait Salem) **sont des tarés, intolérants, connards, et complètement péter du cerveaux ! Il tuait des animaux dans cette foutu forêt car on l'a menacé que s'il recommençait à torturer quelqu'un alors on le démolirait !** Concluait Krum.

**\- Arrête un peu c'est pas si grave !** Lança Sam.

**\- Ta gueule toi !** Siffla Sawyer.

**\- Non mais tu es sérieux ! Tu es complètement baisée !** Cracha Amber à Sam.

**\- Tu tolères ça ?** S'énerva Taissa pour son amie Emma.

**\- ATTENDS QUOI ! Vous avez fait souffrir des élèves de Poudlard !?** S'emporta Lily.

Louann applaudissait :

**\- Bravo Potter, tu as compris où on voulait en venir.**

Rose et Lily levaient les yeux au ciel (elles étaient vraiment de la même famille). Tout le monde était déconcerté par l'annonce de Krum. Non mais c'était pas croyable, comment ils avaient pu venir dans cette école. Personne ne les surveillait à Salem ou quoi ?

Sam s'avança vers nous en baissant sa baguette :

**\- Il y a deux sortes de magie dans le monde, la magie blanche, celle des rêveurs et qui croit au monde parfait, et il y a la magie noir, celle qui donne du pouvoir et de la volonté. Elles doivent être tout les deux utilisés pour protéger nos vies et à la fois nos projets. Mais encore plus important, on doit protéger notre race de sorcier et préserver notre sang...**

**\- Non mais tu t'entends ou pas là Sam ?** Aboya Amber.

Sam faisait un regard méchant à tout le monde car elle l'avait coupé :

**\- ****Vous allez vraiment pas bien dans vos têtes, **siffla Alice.

Louann regardait l'ensemble des élèves de Salem.

**\- Vous êtes tous dans le coup ?**

Taissa et Amber disaient non de la tête, alors que Vicky était encore choqué par la confession de Sam.

**\- ****Je suis tellement dégoûté d'apprendre que tu faisais partie de ça Emma,** pesta Amber.

**\- Je l'aime !** Se défendait la fausse blonde.

**\- Ce n'est pas une excuse,** s'emporta Taissa.** Putain Emma tu es dingue o.**

**\- Et toi Luke ? Tu étais au courant j'imagine ?** Coupa Louann avec un sourire victorieux.

**\- Je sais où tu veux en venir salope ! Donc ta gueule !** S'énerva Luke.

**\- Tu lui parles pas comme ça !** Aboya Charlie en s'approchant de Luke.

**\- Tu vois pas qu'elle essaye de te monter contre moi ?** Exposa-t-il avec des grands gestes.

**\- C'est toi qui dit ça connard !** Siffla Louann.

**\- La ferme toi !** Répliqua-t-il.

**\- C'est toi Luke qui tolère ce que fait Sam, pas elle. Elle a pas de tort dans cette histoire, **expliqua Charlie énervée.

**\- Mais ouvre les yeux bordel, elle fait ça pour te manipuler, tu connais sa réputation de salope, elle veut juste coucher avec toi là !**

**\- Arrête !** Hurla Charlie.

**\- Mais écoute moi merde, c'est une garce sans cœur ! **S'emporta Luke en prenant brusquement le bras de Charlie.

**\- Lâche la ! **Ordonna Louann en s'approchant de lui.

Luke regarda tour à tour Louann et Charlie puis lâcha finalement le bras de Charlie.

**\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute sale pute !** Cracha-t-il à Louann.

Je n'eus pas le temps de ciller des yeux que Luke se fit expulser à plusieurs mètre par Charlie. Dès que Luke était à terre Sam lança un éclaire vert sur Louann qui se retrouva à terre en pleine convulsion. Le reste était choqué alors que Parkinson tremblait de souffrance, Scarlett le fit expulser à son tour à plusieurs mètres. Sawyer en profita pour courir vers l'élève de Salem afin de le tabasser à main nue, mais Pierre et Lorcan essayait de l'empêcher de faire une grosse erreur.

**\- Bougez pas !** Menaça Scorpius avec sa baguette.

**\- On va vous emmener au château, **expliqua Alice.

**\- Et vous y serez renvoyé !** Dis-je en les regardant tour à tour.

**\- Comment vous allez expliquer tout ça ?** S'énerva Michael.

**\- Tais toi !** Souffla Cassandra.

Pierre et Lorcan avec l'aide de Krum avait réussit à maîtriser Sawyer. Derrière nous, il y avait Scarlett et Rose entrain de regarder comment se sentait Louann. Taissa examinait son corps au cas où elle aurait de nouvelle plaie.

**\- Ça va aller Lou ? Je suis tellement désolée, **dit Charlie.

Elles avaient l'air proche toute les deux, c'était assez déroutant. Louann reprenait ses esprits et elle était aidé par Scarlett pour se relever.

**\- Dès en arrivant on préviendra McGonagall, **commença Alice, **vous aurez seulement le temps de faire vos valises que vous serez déjà en route pour les États-Unis. Jamais vous pourrez revenir ici, même pas pour...**

**\- HAWOUUUUuuuuuuuuu !** Coupa un hurlement qui nous glaça le sang.

On se regardait tous perdu, c'était sûrement le bruit d'un loup. La lune apparaissait derrière un épais nuage noir, et ses rayons vinrent nous éclairer.

**\- Oh merde, **souffla Vicky derrière nous.

Taissa se retourna brutalement vers elle puis vint lui prendre les mains :

**\- Oh mon dieu, non... ça va aller Vick ! Ok ?** S'inquiéta Taissa.** Partez ! PARTEZ !**

Je ne comprenais rien à se qui se passait encore ! Vicky avait le teint blafard, et le regard perdu. Les autres élèves de Salem partirent en courant vers le château.

**\- Hé ! Revenez !** Hurla Alexie.

**\- Tu as prit ce qu'il fallait ? **Demanda Taissa apeuré.

**\- J-Je... Pas a-aujourd'hui, **confia Vicky.

**\- PARTEZ !** Hurla Taissa une nouvelle fois.

On était pétrifié (pas littéralement mais c'était tout comme).

**\- ****C'est quoi ce bordel,** murmura Louann en regardant la scène.

Les jambes de Vicky se mettaient à tremblaient et ses avant- bras vinrent rapidement à se briser, une vision d'horreur était face à nous tous. Taissa essaya de contrôler Vicky dans ses bras. Un grognement de la part de Vicky se fit entendre, ses yeux commençait à virer au jaune. Vicky commençait à avoir des poils sur le visage et les bras, son corps grossissait petit à petit et des griffes et crocs se firent son apparition sur des pattes poilus. ''Vicky'' se cambra d'un coup tout en expulsant Taissa qui était dans ses bras, Taissa fit un bond de plusieurs mètres dans les airs.

Face à nous un énorme loup-garou poilu avec des incroyables yeux jaunes. Il grognait en nous regardant, et ses griffes enfonçaient le sol. On était tous immobile sûrement choqué, terrorisé ou bien même impressionné.

Le loup-garou fit un autre grognement, et on courra en arrière pour retourné au château en longeant la forêt, malheureuse il était bien trop loin et le loup-garou était bien trop rapide. Alexie buta sur une motte de terre et tomba à terre.

Le loup-garou resta immobile un instant devant ma sœur, puis grogna en la regardant elle resta statique tout comme nous. Le loup-garou va pour lui sauter dessus, en un bond commun Borislav et moi-même sautèrent pour la défendre. Krum arriva en premier pour se mettre entre Alexie et le loup-garou,

**\- Dégage,** dit-il tremblant en pointant sa baguette.

Le loup-garou l'éjectait de deux coups de patte, Krum vacilla dans les air avant de retomber sur une pierre plus loin. Je n'ai qu'une seule pensée : sauver ma sœur. Je sautais sur le loup-garou pour le repousser à ma main nue. Je percutais la grosse masse poilue d'un coup sec. Le loup-garou se mouvait sur moi, ses crocs était proche de moi, j'essayais de ramper en arrière. Un grognement qui me glaça le sang et une mâchoire qui grandissait face à moi. Je fermais les yeux horrifiés.

**Point de vue extérieure.**

Il y avait eu un énorme silence, et puis un éclaire blanc sortir de la baguette de Scarlett Malfoy. L'éclair était tellement puissant qu'il projeta le loup-garou dans la forêt, la grosse bête retomba brutalement sur le sol humide de la forêt. Scarlett Malfoy avait toujours sa baguette en main face au loup-garou qui essayait de se remettre sur pied.

**\- Je vous en supplie faite qu'elle va bien,** fit Taissa Benson.

Un hurlement de loup ou loup-garou se fit entendre dans la forêt interdite, et les deux yeux jaunâtres qui fixaient les élèves partirent en courant vers la sources du bruit. Le loup-garou s'enfonça progressivement dans la forêt interdite.

Du côtés des élèves, tous étaient pétrifiés de peur et choqués par la brutal interaction entre l'animal et les deux élèves de Poudlard. Lily Potter était allée au près de Alexander, elle essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa terreur face au sang qui était sur la neige et le corps de son petite-amie. Lily ne savait pas comment réagir face aux plaies profondes et paniqua encore plus quand elle ne voyait pas Alexander respirait.

**\- Réveil toi, s'il te plaît... Réveil toi,** sanglota Lily les mains pleine de sang sur l'épaule gauche d'Alexander.

Alexie Londubat était debout les yeux grand ouvert d'horreur. Elle ne se doutait pas que dans une journée elle aurait pu perdre son frère jumeau et aussi son amoureux de toujours. Alexie était tétanisé et répétait toujours le même geste : regarder Alexander puis Borislav à terre. Elle ne savait où aller, elle ne savait si elle devait accourir aux côtés de Borislav ou de Alexander. Le choix était tellement pesant pour Alexie qu'elle s'effondra à genoux dans la neige, et ne pouvait contrôler les larmes qui couraient sur son visage. Personne ne remarqua la détresse de Alexie, ils étaient bien tous occupés ou simplement choqués comme Amber Avery qui était sur un rocher en boule. Amber avait la tête entre ses bras et basculait d'avant en arrière, l'habituel sourire et éclat de vie de Amber était mit à rude épreuve en cette soirée.

**\- Je t'en supplie, répond moi, **pleura Lily en contrôlant le sang de son petit amie.

A part Lily Potter personne n'avait parlé dans le groupe, mais dans un même élan Pierre Macmillan, Alice Grindewald et Hugo Weasley étaient partis courir vers le château chercher de l'aide. Alice laissait un dernier regard sur son petite-amie Scorpius qui était lui autour de Borislav Krum. Autour de lui, il y avait Sawyer Adams, Scorpius et Scarlett Malfoy. Scorpius était entrain de retirer son manteau et de déchirer un bout de sa chemise pour récupérer du tissu puis temporiser la plaie qu'il avait sur le torse et les côtes. Les trois Serpentards autour du capitaine de Quidditch étaient blafard, Sawyer s'accroupissait en vitesse alors que Scarlett avait prit le tissu des mains de son frère pour le absorber le sang du corps de Borislav. Sawyer sous les regards intrigués de Scorpius et Scarlett positionna sa tête proche de celle de Borislav un instant.

**\- Il respire,** déclara-t-il en se retirant de lui.

Son ton était sérieux et discipliné. Scarlett le regarda un instant en ajoutant :

**\- Il n'a pas été mordu, se sont des griffures.**

Lorcan Scramander regardait de loin la scène qui venait de se dérouler entre les Serpentards. Il était entrain d'aider Lily à faire pression sur la plaie de son meilleur ami. Lorcan savait au fond de lui que Alexander n'avait pas eu la même chance que Borislav, mais pourtant il resta muet sur cette analyse pour ne pas faire encore plus souffrir Lily qui c'était assise sur le côté les mains pleine sang.

Les autres élèves étaient en état de choc encore, mais c'était Rose Weasley qui était allée voir comment Taissa allait. Taissa était à l'écart du groupe en se maudissant de ne pas avoir pu faire quelque chose d'autre pour sauver Alexander et Borislav. C'était l'une des seules à être au courant que Vicky Sommers était un loup-garou, elle se maudissait d'autant plus qu'elle croyait qu'elle aurait pu être plus prudente. Pourtant même si Taissa se maudissait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre pour Vicky qui était dans la forêt toute seule.

Rose s'approcha avec précaution de Taissa, délicatement Rose posa un bras sur l'épaule de Taissa. Taissa avait le regard perdu depuis le début mais pourtant avec ce contacte, son regard se posa précipitamment sur Rose. Taissa se demandait si Rose allait la détester autant qu'elle le faisait elle-même.

**\- C'est pas t-ta fa... ta faute,** hésita Rose le regard triste.

Rose avait du se faire violence pour ne pas rester choqué face à l'attaque, elle ne voulait pas que tout reste dans un état de panique. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait décider d'aller voir Taissa pour pas qu'elle ait l'idée de courir derrière Vicky.

**\- Tout est de ma faute,** lâcha Taissa apeuré.

**\- Ça va aller, **déclara Rose.

Même si au fond d'elle Rose ne savait pas du tout si tout cela allait véritablement aller. Rose était morte d'inquiétude, elle se demandait ce que son frère faisait, et pourquoi il mettait autant de temps à aller chercher des secours. Elle paniquait intérieurement, elle ne savait pas si Borislav allait s'en sortir ou si Alexander était déjà mort. Mais pour une fois Rose avait paniqué mais n'était pas tétanisé. Elle se demandait si ses amies étaient aussi comme elle, si elles étaient autant en panique. Rose prenait Taissa dans ses bras après que cette dernière ait lâchée un sanglot, dans cette étreinte Rose regardait au loin Charlotte Crivey debout entrain de regarder Alexander au sol.

Charlie respirait bruyamment, elle essayait de contrôler sa respiration en mettant une main sur son torse mais c'était impossible. Un sanglot saccadé qui provenait de Charlie avait été entendu de tous. Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus pour que Louann Parkinson vint à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Charlie se réfugia dans ses bras, alors que la Serpentarde essayait de la calmer en frottant son dos.

**\- ****Ça va aller Charlie... je suis là, **murmura Louann dans l'oreille de Charlie en déposant un baiser.

Pierre, Hugo et Alice courraient comme si le diable était à leurs trousse, ils ne se regardaient pas car si ils le faisait ils verraient la peur dans chacun de leur visages. Et pour l'instant ils ne pouvaient pas y avoir de peur, ils devaient seulement y avoir de la course. Ils devaient absolument trouver des secours compétant. Ils s'arrivèrent en trompe dans le hall d'entrée complètement essoufflés.

**\- Dépêchez vous, **dit Alice en montant les escaliers.

Les deux garçons suivirent sans protester mais en étant impressionné par le sang froid de la jeune fille. Après avoir escaladés les marches et avoir passés devant le couloir qui menait chez la directrice les garçons stoppèrent Alice :

**\- C'est ici Alice ! **Lança Pierre.

**\- Il faut d'abord prévenir le père d'Alexie et Alexander ! **Précisa-t-elle en courant vers un autre couloir.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et partirent vers le bureau de Neville Londubat. Hugo espérait que son parrain soit bien dans son bureau et non rentrée chez lui. A peine arrivait dans le couloir qui menait à son bureau Pierre et Alice couraient encore plus vite. Alice poussa brutalement la porte du bureau sans même frapper avant d'entrer.

Neville qui était à son bureau posa ses lunettes sur celui-ci en regardant choqué les trois élèves, il se demandait intérieurement comment un Serdaigle, un Gryffondor et une Serpentard pouvait se retrouver ensemble à cette heure ci dans son bureau, et complètement essoufflés.

**\- Qu'est-ce.**

**\- Alexander, **fit Pierre.

**\- Il est,** essaya Hugo.

**\- Venez ! Alexander et ****Borislav... Il s'est passé quelque chose, **coupa Alice.

Le professeur de Botanique regardait les élèves terrifié.

**\- VENEZ ! **Hurla Alice en partant vers la porte.

Neville se leva d'un coup et partit en direction de la sortie. Ils firent le chemin inverse en direction des grands escaliers. Au moment où ils étaient tous dans les escaliers, Neville prit la parole :

**\- Vous deux, allez prévenir McGonagall, le mot de passe est cat viridi.**

Alice et Pierre hochèrent la tête en silence avant d'aller vers le bureau de la directrice. Hugo et Neville partirent vers la sortie mais Hugo se stoppa pour prendre deux brancards magique dans un placards à l'entrée. Neville le jugea du regard et stressa encore plus en voyant Hugo sortir les deux brancards. Le professeur de Botanique devint tout pâle en se rappelant qu'il était arrivé malheur à son fils.

Pierre et Alice rentrèrent dans le bureau de la directrice, d'un coup et ensemble. La directrice était entrain de faire le cent pas dans son bureau, puis se retourna vers les deux élèves.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'une élève de Serpentard fait avec un Serdaigle, dans mon bureau à cette heure-ci?** Demanda-t-elle sévère.

Les deux élèves étaient perdus et certainement très angoissés. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire ? Après tout ils allaient forcement se faire renvoyer, leurs groupes d'amis avaient enfreint une bonne centaines de règles en une soirée. Alice avait perdu l'assurance qu'elle avait avec le père de sa meilleure amie. Pierre Macmillan le vit et décida de prendre la parole :

**\- Madame la directrice,** commença-t-il.

Alice regardait ses bras recouverts de petite entailles et sale par la terre de la forêt. La directrice de Poudlard s'avança vers eux et les étudia du regard, elle fronçait des sourcils en regardant leurs habits souillaient et leurs visages apeurés.

**\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Alexander Londubat et Borislav Krum, on était dans la forêt interdite...**

Le visage de McGonagall se fit sévère et crispé.

**\- … On est déjà allé voir Monsieur Londubat et il est parti... enfin... il.**

**\- Il est allé voir son fils, ils ont besoin d'aide !** Coupa Alice.

Neville arriva en courant où se trouvait les autres élèves, il glissa jusqu'au corps de son fils.

**\- Non ! Mon fils ! Mon fils ! **Cria Neville en prenant le corps de son fils dans les bras.

Hugo donna apporta maladroitement un brancard à Scorpius, celui-ci lui fit un signe rapide de tête de remerciement. Puis avec l'aide de Lorcan ils placèrent soigneusement Borislav sur le brancard.

**\- Professeur, **s'enquit Sawyer en posant une main sur ses épaules.

Neville lâcha délicatement son fils afin que Sawyer et lui-même puissent le déposer sur le brancard magique. A peine les corps posés, les deux brancards partirent en volant vite vers le château. Les autres élèves suivirent les brancards soit en courant soit en marchant. Neville se releva et vint aux côtés de sa fille qui était toujours entrain de pleurer à genoux.

**\- Papa... Papa... Je sui.**

**\- Bébé arrête, **se calma Neville en la prenant dans ses bras et la relevant.

**\- Papa, **renifla-t-elle. **Je suis désolée.**

Neville caressa les cheveux de sa fille alors qu'elle pleurait dans les bras de son père la tragédie qui avait frappé son petite-amie et son frère jumeau.

**\- Papa... **pleura Alexie.

**\- Chuuuutt.**

**\- ****Edgard lève toi, il est arrivé quelque chose à ton frère,** réveilla Daphné Greengrass.

Edgard Krum se réveilla rapidement et enfila un pull avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie en silence. Edgard se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être arrivé à son frère pour qu'on le réveille durant la nuit. Pourtant il garda son angoisse pour lui et marcha en silence. La directrice de la maison de Serpentard et le jeune Krum arrivèrent rapidement à l'intérieure de l'infirmerie.

Lily Potter était toujours au chevet de son petit-amie. Madame Pomfresh avait décidée de clouer dans un lit Louann car elle était blessée à la jambe mais aussi car elle avait commencée à tellement stresser pour la vie des deux élèves que Louann lançait des piques sur les ''incompétences'' de l'infirmière. Hestia et Lorcan étaient aux côtés de Alexander, tout comme Cassandra, Hugo et Pierre. Taissa était assise sur un lit un peu plus loin de Borislav. Charlie avait gardée une main dans celle de Louann tout en regardant Alexander. Les élèves de Serpentard étaient tous autour de Borislav, sauf Alexie qui faisait des allés et retours entre son frère et son copain. Rose était au côté de Lily en silence.

Edgard s'approcha du lit où était son frère, les élèves de Serpentard s'écarta automatiquement du lit pour qu'il puisse voir son grand frère. Borislav avait des bandages sur l'ensemble de son abdomen jusqu'à son torse. Ses bandages étaient légèrement rougit par endroit à cause du sang des griffures.

**\- P'tit frère, **souffla Borislav à peine audible en voyant Edgard.

Les autres laissèrent les frères Krum ensemble.

Daphné Greengrass s'approcha des autres adultes de la pièce.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Demanda Daphné.

**\- Vicky Sommers, la loup-garou.**

Les professeurs comprirent directement la situation.

**\- Pourquoi ils étaient dehors ? **Interrogea Madame Pomfresh.

**\- Ils étaient normalement en sortie toute la journée, mais ils ont dépassé le couvre feu en allant dans la forêt, **précisa la directrice.

**\- Minerva, vous allez les renvoyer ? **S'enquit Daphné.

La directrice avait l'air songeuse mais c'était le directeur de Gryffondor et professeur de Botanique qui annonça quelque chose :

**\- Il faudrait envoyé un hibou au Ministère de la Magie pour ce qui c'est passé avec l'élève de Salem, et aussi un hibou à la famille Krum en urgence.**

**\- ****Et aussi renvoyer les élèves au lit pour ce soir, **rajouta Madame Pomfresh.

C'était le lendemain de la fameuse nuit, et tout les élèves de cette sortie étaient assis dans une salle de classe avec les quatre directeurs de maison et la directrice qui prit la parole au bout d'une minute de silence :

**\- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous savez que vous avez enfreint un bon nombres de règle du règlement vous tous. Pour une fois que vous étiez tous ensemble c'était pour vous attirez des ennuis, j'aurais du m'en douter vu vos noms de famille. J'aurai crue que vous auriez été plus intelligent que ça pour ne pas aller dans la Forêt Interdite, il y a quand même dans votre groupe les quatre préfets en chef, deux préfets, et deux capitaines de Quidditch. Je ne pense pas que vous comprenez les attentes de vos badges et postes dans cette écoles. Vous avez agis comme des égoïstes en courant des risques que comme cela ! Personne n'est mort heureusement, mais imaginez la frayeur que vous avez donnés à vos professeurs et à vos parents. Vous méritiez cent fois d'être renvoyer sur le champs de Poudlard. Mais vous avez fait preuve d'une grande maîtrise de la magie durant votre escapade, et d'un sang froid incomparable. Grâce à votre courage et votre solidarité aucune personne ne manque à l'appel à l'heure actuelle, et vous avez en quelques sortes renforcé les liens de fraternité à Poudlard avec votre aventure...Vous avez beaucoup de chance, mais il est vrai que peu d'élève de dernière année aurait eu un tel sang froid face à un loup-garou et un troupeau d'acromentule. C'est pourquoi aucun de vous ne sera renvoyez car je pense que vous avez tous retenue la leçon, et certains d'entre vous en payeront les conséquences toute leur vie. Mais ! Même si il est vrai que l'Institution des sorciers de Salem partent plus tôt que prévu, vous aurez tous cinq rouleaux de parchemins à rendre sur les acromentules, loup-garou et sur l'histoire de Poudlard et pourquoi la forêt est interdite.**

Tout les élèves hochèrent la tête plus ou moins ravis de cette simple sanction.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Il s'était déjà écoulé une semaine après l'incident. J'avais eu raison pour le fait que ce n'était évidement pas une bonne idée d'aller dans la forêt interdite mais je n'allais pas le dire sur tout les toits.

Je revenais de l'infirmerie où j'étais passé voir Alexander, je me dirigeais donc à la bibliothèque où Scarlett était. J'arrivais proche de la table et m'asseyais à ses côtés en l'embrassant avant de m'installer.

**\- Comment va Londubat ?** Demanda Scar.

**\- Il va beaucoup mieux, il s'est levé tout à l'heure mais il est encore faible. Madame Pomfresh lui a donné de la viande très saignante, c'était un peu déroutant de le voir manger si cru.**

Scarlett me regardait désolée en me prenant la main.

**\- Et puis il va devenir un loup-garou,** ajoutais-je tristement.** Mais je suis très fière que tu lui as sauvé la vie.**

**\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit du même avis que toi, je lui ai sauvé la vie pour qu'il reste toute sa vie un loup-garou. Il va devoir porter ça toute sa vie, **expliqua Scarlett.

J'ouvris mon livre et sortait des parchemins tout en la regardant.

**\- Scarlett je pense qu'il te remerciera,** lui confiais-je en caressant sa main.

On resta silencieuse toute les deux pendant qu'on lisait un livre commun, pendant notre lecture je voyais que Scarlett était distraite. Je penchais la tête pour regarder son visage et l'inviter à me dire ce qui se passait.

**\- Je comprend, **chuchota-t-elle.

**\- Tu comprends quoi ?** Demandais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Je comprend que Krum et Londubat se soient jeté****s**** pour protéger Alexie... J'aurais fait pareil si c'était toi, Lou ou mon frère,** confia-t-elle.

Évidement moi aussi je pensais la même chose mais heureusement je n'eus pas besoin de le faire voir mon courage étant donné que ça n'était pas arrivé.

Charlie arrivait un peu précipitamment dans la bibliothèque et s'affala sur le banc devant nous en posant sa tête sur un de mes bouquins.

**\- J'en peux plus ! J'arrive pas à dormir à la salle commune. Tout le monde par d'Alexander, de Krum ou de Salem, **râla-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux pour essayer de dormir.

Je roulais des yeux en regardant Charlie essayer de trouver le sommeil dans la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait aucun respect des lieux de travail.

**\- ****Crivey ! Toi et Luke vous vous êtes reparlés ?** Demanda Scarlett.

Charlie leva la tête en notre direction.

**\- Non on se parle plus, **répondit-elle.** Pourquoi vous nous aviez rien dit pour la torture ?**

Scarlett posa sa plume sur le côté avant de répondre :

**\- Je ne pense pas que vous nous auriez crus de toute façon, et puis c'était assez surréaliste comme histoire. Et puis vous sembliez tous plus ou moins amis avec les gens de Salem.**

**\- C'est vrai que je suis déçu que Salem parte car j'aimais bien Taissa, Amber et... Vicky,** avoua Charlie.** Lily est où ?**

**\- Elle est toujours au chevet d'Alexander. Et oui moi aussi ça m'embête qu'ils partent tous,** répondais-je.

**\- C'est triste pour Alexander, **fit Charlie en reposant sa tête sur la table.

Oui c'était vrai que c'était triste, et surtout très compliqué, je ne savais pas du tout comment aller être l'avenir de Lily et Alexander. Elle avait l'air complètement mal en ce moment, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Mais j'espère vraiment que leur avenir, leurs futur projets, leurs enfants, ou simplement leurs métiers n'allaient pas être mise à mal par cet incident.

**\- ****Krum est sortie ce matin, **précisa Scarlett. **Son père était fou de rage, il voulait inscrire Boris et mini-Krum à Dumstrung. Mais ils ont refusés.**

**\- ****Hola hola hola, expliquez moi pourquoi je suis toujours oblig****er**** de venir à la bibliothèque pour te trouver Malfoy,** déclara Louann en arrivant en fanfaronnant.

Je roulais des yeux quand Louann posa ses fesses sur la table :

**\- Naine, Crivey,** salua-t-elle.

Charlie ne leva pas la tête et je ne réagissais pas non plus au à son surnom.

**\- Bon vu que vous êtes pas drôle, j'étais venu pour te donner ça Scar,** fit Louann en jetant une lettre qu'elle avait prit dans son soutien-gorge.

Scarlett prit la lettre et la lu sous nos yeux. Elle avait le visage perplexe et choqué, elle me donna le bout de papier pour que je puisse le lire à mon tour :

_Scarlett,_

_Je te donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain à la Tête de Sanglier après les cours. J'espère te voir._

_Scorpius M._

* * *

Alors ? C'était évident ? :)


	21. Chapter 21

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et peut être que j'aurais un commentaire sur ce chapitre?

**Natsu'eichi :** Toujours super heureuse que tu sois là pour me donner envie d'écrire vraiment merci ! :$ Bonne lecture à toi !

**Disclaimer : Toujours et toujours, rien ne m'appartient, sinon ça serait autrement ! :)**

**Playlist : You And I - Lady Gaga**

**Undisclosed Desires - Muse**

**No Way - The Naked And Famous**

**About Today - The National**

**Instant Crush - Daft Punk**

**Blond Bank - Bon Iver**

**Grace - Jeff Buckley**

**My Favorite Clown - Asaf Avidan And The Mojos**

* * *

**21-Retour de Salem.**

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

N'allez surtout pas croire que je suis une garce sans cœur (enfin si un peu), mais ça faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que j'attendais ce jour. Je jubilais depuis mon réveil : Salem partait ! J'avais gagnée. Bon ok si on résumait vraiment bien on avait pas gagné aussi facilement que prévu. Mais au moins ils se barraient tous et c'était ce qu'il me fallait : moins de Salem plus de Crivey. Non pour préciser Charlie n'avait toujours pas compris toute les allusions douteuse que je lui faisais, en même temps qu'est-ce que je ressens pour elle au juste ? Évidement je savais que je voulais lui faire l'amour comme une bête, sérieusement son corps était juste... DAM ! Ce fantasme. Mais bizarrement, je savais pas pourquoi mais simplement sa présence en elle même était déjà super, genre j'avais jamais ressentis ce truc quoi ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs à chaque fois que j'avais eu nouveau truc dans mon coeur je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus ? J'étais si insensible pour être dans un flou comme ça ?

**\- Tu écoutes ?** Chuchota Crivey à mon oreille.

Je sentais la fraîcheur de ses cheveux alors que le bout de ses doigts effleuraient la peau de ma main. Mes yeux firent le chemin de ce contacte jusqu'à son bras à moitié nu (elle avait retroussée ses manches), puis jusqu'à son épaule (où j'avais pu pleurer comme une demeuré), puis son cou (où je m'amusais à dessiner des colliers de bisou... si pathétique), puis ses yeux... je fixais ses yeux si vert, si beaux, si passionnants et intenses. Mon regard ne pouvait résister à tomber sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres légèrement enflées, rosées et toujours entrouverte. Dès qu'elle fixait quelques choses ou simplement quand elle réfléchissait. Ses lèvres si pulpeuses. Puis quand elle souriait c'était l'apogée, non mais sérieusement j'avais jamais vu une fille aussi sexy en souriant ou rigolant, elle élargissait sa bouche en large en se mordant sa langue. Juste de ce qu'il y avait de plus irrésistible.

**\- Lou, j'ai pas envie de faire le travail toute seule, donc écoute le prof au lieu de me regarder, **reprit-elle.

Je me raclais la gorge en papillonnant des yeux pour reprendre un peu de contenance. Charlie était bien trop sexy et adorable à la fois pour que ça ne soit que de l'attirance physique. J'avais vraiment pensée ça ?

Crivey leva les yeux au ciel avant de me prendre la tête d'une main et de la retourner vers notre professeur.

**\- … ****Vous avez deux heures,** finit professeur Londubat en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Tout le monde autour de nous bougeait en binôme, ils étaient tous actives. Ne comprenant rien je me retournais vers Crivey :

**\- Dooonncc ?**

**\- Tu as rien écoutée j'en étais sûre, **fit Crivey.

**\- ****En même temps la botanique, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant au monde, **me défendis-je.

**\- Bref, **fit-elle en roulant des yeux.** On doit faire l'étude d'une plante volcanique en deux heures, et je doute que cette fois-ci tu l'ais trouvée durant tes escapades dans la forêt interdite.**

Crivey abordait un sourire fière d'elle tout en se retournant vers la table haute à côté de nous.

**\- Ok et c'est quoi comme plante ?... A part si tu veux le faire seule, ce qui me générait pas du tout...**

**\- Tu as intérêt de bosser, **coupa-t-elle. **Je ne suis pas comme tout****e****tes**** prétendant****s**** qu'ils font le boulot à ta place.**

**\- C'est bon calme ta joie... je vais le faire. Bon c'est quoi cette fichu plante.**

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que le professeur Londubat arriva avec un pot noir entre ses mains avec des gants de protection (assez lourd vu la tête qui tirait).

**\- Voilà pour vous, n'oubliez pas vous avez 2heures pour faire ce travail, j'attends minimum deux parchemins,** expliqua le professeur avant de partir vers Sawyer et son coéquipier (son prénom m'échappait).

Crivey souriait au professeur alors qu'il partait, alors que je soupirais bruyamment. Ce cours me gonflait déjà. Ma coéquipière examina avec précaution la grosse plante qu'on avait devant nous. C'était une plante noir, avec des charbons noir, un pot noir, des feuilles noirs, vous voulez mon avis c'était une plante bien trop stéréotypé comme plante volcanique. Charlie était déjà entrain de noter des trucs alors que je regardais pendant un instant les autres dans la salle. Apparemment Alice et Scorpius se faisaient autant chier que moi. Non mais sérieusement, j'étais assez riche et je me débrouillais très bien en sortilège et en défense contre les forces du mal, alors pourquoi je poirotais encore à Poudlard ?

**\- Bon on fait comment ?** Demanda Crivey en retournant sa tête vers moi.

J'arquais un sourcil. Elle comptait vraiment sur moi là ?

**\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'étais sérieuse, je ne veux pas faire le travail seule... Sinon je peux encore me mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

Je plissais des yeux à présent, elle avait l'intention de m'abandonner avec cette plante ? Abandonner était un peu trop fort mais bon.

\- Ok ok ! Dis-je en avançant ma chaise haute vers elle.

**\- Merci,** fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

**\- Fait pas ta maline, je suis pas sûre qu'on dépassera le Désolant.**

**\- Si tu t'y mettais déjà on avancerait un peu plus.**

**\- C'est un ordre ?**

**\- Euh...** (Charlie fronçait des sourcils).**.. Oui, c'est un ordre alors maintenant on bosse !**

**\- Même si tu as hésité **(je me rapprochais de son oreille).**.. Je trouve incroyablement sexy.**

Charlie me repoussa avec sa main sur ma cuisse afin que je me décale un peu.

**\- Je sais tu le me dis tout le temps,** fit-elle avec un sourire joueuse.

**\- Je vais peut-être arrêter alors...** chuchotais-je à son oreille**... Car tu prends trop la grosse tête.**

Crivey se retourna et me mit un coup sur la cuisse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un instant, c'était d'une simplicité de l'emmerder. Il fallait avouer que j'aimais vraiment ça, et que c'était toujours agréable d'être proche de Crivey... MERLIN ! Je deviens si mielleuse en sa compagnie sérieux.

Pour éviter toute anomalie dans mon cerveau ou dans mes gestes, j'avais décidé de rester silencieuse et faire mon boulot. Ce qui était assez dur étant donné que j'avais choisis pour cela me mettre en face de Crivey. En face de Crivey égale être en face de ses yeux, de ses lèvres et aussi de ses seins. J'étais définitivement masochiste.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

Je passais soigneusement mes mains sur sa taille, alors que Rose était entrain de récupérer une feuille orange de notre plante. Je profitais que le professeurs soit trop occupé avec Lorcan pour nicher mon nez dans son cou. Rose se dandinait dans mes bras pendant que je laissais quelque baiser dans son cou. Je devais être carrément en manque, car seulement ça et sa main sur la mienne étaient entrain de me chauffer.

**\- Scar... On est en cours,** se plaignait Rose en essayant de se retirer de moi.

Je l'agrippais plus fermement, et je me doutais que Rose levait les yeux au ciel (tellement prévisible de sa part). Le bruit de la pince qu'utilisait Rose venait de m'alerter qu'elle avait posé son outils pour se retourner vers moi. Je souriais. J'allais gagner. Avant que Rose puisse dire quoique se soit je m'étais mise à lui laisser des petits baiser dans le cou, tout en profitant de la mordiller un peu.

**\- Scar arrête.**

Même si sa bouche disait non, les frissons et les faibles gémissements qu'elle avait disait simplement : OUI. Je continuais mon aventure tout en la décalant vers la table derrière elle. Je remerciais intérieurement qu'on soit dans la serre la plus grande et surtout avec des plantes grimpante, comme ça personne ne nous repérait (enfin pas tout le monde). Ma langue et mes mains commençaient à être vraiment baladeuses, je remontais lentement ma langue jusqu'au derrière de son oreille, et je vis du coin de l'oeil qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux. C'était un extase de la voir comme ça. Elle me faisait de l'effet mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir sur le fait que moi aussi j'avais un certain pouvoir sur elle. Mes mains se frayaient un chemin sous son haut, Rose s'appuya sur le meuble derrière elle tout en appréciant chaque caresse et pression de mes lèves sur sa peau. Mon bas ventre était en surchauffe, la sensation de plaisir qu'elle me procurait simplement en me permettant de faire ça était vraiment intense. Comment je devais me contrôler au juste ?

Je passais ma tête en face de son visage afin de l'embrasser, je pris lentement ses lèvres supérieure, tellement lentement qu'elle j'avais l'impression d'être en slow-motion. Je répétais le geste, déposant mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes en savourant le goût sucré qu'elle pouvait avoir, ma langue caressa doucement sur ses lèvres, Rose laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'elle quémandait l'accès à ma bouche. J'aimais la torturer autant que elle me chauffer donc je ne la laissais pas faire en me reculant d'elle pour déposer un bisou sur le bout de son nez.

**\- C'est dégueulasse ce que tu me fais,** murmura-t-elle à mes lèvres.

Je souriais fière de moi avant de l'embrasser tendrement encore une fois. Un raclement de gorge derrière nous se fit entendre. Rose devenait aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, alors que je me retournais pour voir la personne qui avait osé faire ça :

**\- Crivey,** soufflais-je.

**\- Malfoy.**

Rose se décala de moi pour laisser une distance correcte.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Dis-je assez froidement.

J'aimais bien Crivey, elle était sympa, mais j'avais l'impression que n'importe quel de nos amis arrivaient à nous déranger pendant des moments comme ça.

**\- J'ai besoin de conseil pour le cours, donc je voulais de ton aide,** fit Crivey pour Rose.

**\- Ho,** fit ma copine en s'approchant d'elle, **tu veux savoir quoi ?**

**\- Tu as pas un coéquipier ?** Demandais-je en arqua un sourcil.

Crivey haussa les épaules.

**\- C'est Lou ma coéquipière.**

**\- Ok ça justifie tout alors, **me moquais-je en retournant vers la table.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

Oui oui, Crivey était partie demander de l'aide à la naine et Malfoy. En même temps c'était trop dur pour moi de me concentrer. Elle m'avait posée une question en me fixant dans les yeux tout en jouant avec son crayon dans la bouche. Trop sexy pour moi et surtout trop facile pour me faire des fantasme. Alors évidement j'étais pas trop dans le cours.

J'en avais vraiment marre d'être aussi stupide face à elle. Oui car pour moi être comme ça c'était avoir un comportement débile, non mais perdre ses moyens face à une fille alors que je m'étais tapée la moitié de l'école c'était vraiment trop contradictoire. Et pourquoi j'étais si jalouse face à elle, et un brin possessif... Bon d'accord carrément possessif. C'était pas moi ça ! Moi j'avais le sang chaud, plein de sarcasme, et j'étais carrément sexy. Une vraie bombe. Je faisais tomber tout le monde. Et là je perdais mes moyens. Super.

Crivey revenait vers moi avec son air innocent et son regard magnétique. Fallait vraiment que je prenne une douche froide là !

**\- C'est bon j'ai tout ce qui nous faut,** fit-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi.

**\- Le Hobbit a bien voulu t'aider ? Je suis choquée.**

**\- Quand on demande gentiment quelque chose aux gens, ils acceptent souvent,** dit-elle satisfaite de sa remarque.

Je soupirais, elle était aussi vraiment agaçante.

On se mettait au travail... Toute les deux. J'évitais de la regarder au maximum, même si sa poitrine m'appelait constamment. J'avais changée de place pour me mettre à ses côtés, Charlie avait besoin que je maintienne les tentacules de notre plantes pendant qu'elle prenait son jus ou venin ? Peu importe. Elle examina la chose en me posant des questions que je répondais par des simples hochements de tête ou des faible onomatopées. Je n'avais pas franchement envie de travail, et je la laissais prendre les directives dans la plus part des paragraphes du devoir.

Je regardais dans le vide pendant un instant.

**\- Tu as des nouvelles de ta mère ?**

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils en me retournant lentement vers elle.

**\- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?**

**\- Je pensais à ça c'est to...**

**\- Oh ! Car quand tu vois une plante noir aussi froide que la mort, sans cœur et qui a qu'une demi-âme tu penses à ma mère. Belle comparaison, **dis-je neutre.

**\- Non... C'est pas ça **(elle posa sa main sur mon bras). **Je me posais la question, car tu ne m'en as pas parlé depuis longtemps.**

Charlie me regardait avec des yeux de chien battu ou d'enfant de toute façon c'était un peu la même chose non ?

La sensation de sa main sur ma peau était vraiment agréable, je ne pouvais pas le nier.

**\- J'ai pas de nouvelle, et c'est pas plus mal, **dis-je pour couper court.

Crivey retira sa main, je savais bien qu'elle voulait que je parle de ma mère et lui exposer mes états-d'âme. Mais franchement je me débrouillais très bien seule, donc je n'avais pas besoin de me remémorer de mauvais souvenir. Et puis avec Crivey à mes côtés et souvent Malfoy, j'arrivais très bien à me distraire pour ne pas y penser tout le temps.

**\- ****D'accord, comme tu le sens Lou,** fit-elle en retournant vers la plante.

**\- ****C'est pas contre toi, **rajoutais-je en lui posant ma main sur sa cuisse.

OH ! Pourquoi j'avais fait ça au juste ? Et pourquoi j'avais dit ça ? Non mais plus pathétique tu meurs. J'en avais vraiment marre de...

**\- En tout cas je suis là, **coupa-t-elle dans mes penser en déposant sa main sur la mienne.

OK. Non mais merde ! Elle me chauffait ou quoi ? En temps normal je lui aurait fait sauvagement l'amour sans retenue sur la table... Bon d'accord j'exagère. Mais elle m'énervait tellement ! C'était pas croyable de paraître si innocente et faire des gestes comme ça ! OH ! Attendez ! Elle était entrain de caresser le dos de ma main tout en retournant écrire. Elle était vraiment entrain de me caresser la main en publique et à MOI ?

Mais... C'était putainement agréable ! J'arrêtais de la fixer pour ne pas paraître plus suspecte que d'habitude et retournait à mon travail. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais avec sa main dans la mienne (et sur sa cuisse héhé) j'arrivais mieux à faire mon travail. Complètement contradictoire je le savais bien... ça se trouvait j'avais simplement besoin de savoir qu'elle n'allait pas s'enfuir.

On avait enfin fini le travail et avec Charlie on était partis ranger les affaires qu'on avait prit pour le cours du genre outils, terre, rocher, pots, enfin bref tout le bordel. Je la suivais jusqu'au fond de la serre, on était les dernières à ranger toute nos affaires, le reste était soit parti soit avec le professeur.

**\- Tiens, **fit Crivey en me tendant un sac de terre.

Je le pris pour le déposer sur une des étagères alors qu'elle était entrain de trier certains outils sur une table. Je me retournais pour prendre le reste des pots qui se trouvait devant elle. Je refis le même geste mais il n'y avait plus de pot à ranger ou nettoyer, je gardais ma main sur la table. Je restais cependant derrière elle pendant qu'elle rangeait.

Pourquoi je restais là au juste ? Je sentais la fraîcheur de son parfum, Charlie se retourna vers moi lentement. Je n'avais pas remarqué que nos corps était vraiment proche. Ok. C'était clairement gênant ou excitant. Je fixais une nouvelle fois ses deux orbes verts opales, la perfection à l'état pur. Je déglutis sur place. Putain c'était juste infaisable de se contrôler, mon regard faisait des allers et retours entres ses magnifiques yeux et ses lèvres si prenantes. Je léchais mes lèvres en regardant plus intensément ses yeux, ma tête se pencha vers Charlie, alors qu'elle avait encore entrouvert ses lèvres. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? J'entrouvris mes lèvres pour respirer, mon souffle était chaud et il lui caressait son visage. Charlie ferma longuement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de fixer mon visage. Je me mordais ma lèvre inférieure. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps. Je me rapprochais d'elle encore plus, mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Sa respiration me chatouillait le visage et j'étais tellement attirée par ses yeux et ses lèvres. Charlie fixa mes lèvres, je pris une respiration silencieuse en m'approchant d'elle. C'était le moment non ? Salem part ? Et elle était là avec moi ? C'était le moment ? Je penchais ma tête vers ses lèvres. Je fermais les yeux et effleurais ses douces lèvres. J'aurais cru que le monde se stoppait quand je fis ce geste.

J'allais mettre un terme à l'espace qui était entre nous pour enfin pouvoir atteindre l'apogée. Quand je sentis que Charlie bougeait et me repoussa avec une main sur mon épaule.

Je me raclais la gorge gênée. Oui moi Louann Parkinson était gênée. Je fis un pas en arrière alors que Charlie me regardait. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son regard, pour la première fois je n'arrivais pas à comprendre les sentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir. J'avais l'impression de voir de la peur, de l'incompréhension, de l'envie, de la colère, qu'elle était fâchée ou même qu'elle avait du désir.

**\- ****Euh... T-Tu... Euh,** essaya Charlie en me regardant encore.

Je me mordais la lèvre, putain qu'est-ce que j'avais fait, ou plutôt qu'est-ce que j'avais voulu faire ?

**\- On part Lou ! **Signala Scarlett en arrivant vers moi.

**\- On se voit plus tard Charlie,** souriait Weasley en laissant un bisou à Crivey.

Je regardais tour à tour les trois filles en face de moi. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire là ?

**\- Euh. Je viens avec vous,** lançais-je en prenant mes affaires et suivant Malfoy et Weasley.

**Point de vue de Alexie Londubat.**

Je rangeais mes affaires alors que Pierre Macmillan... Mon coéquipier du jour était parti. Je ne remercierais pas mon père pour nous avoir forcé à être avec des gens autre que notre maison.

Alors que je m'approchais du bureau de mon père, Scarlett et Rose passait devant moi pour sortir. Elles me firent un léger sourire alors que Parkinson qui arrivait juste derrière me poussa.

**\- Hé !** Exclamais-je.

**\- Je suis pas d'humeur Londubat,** trancha-t-elle en suivant le couple.

Vraiment chiante celle là. Ok c'était mon amie, pas ma meilleure amie, mais elle était si méchante avec tout le monde, elle cassait tout le monde et elle avait un tel sarcasme qu'on se demandait si dés fois elle ne s'exprimait pas que comme ça.

J'avançais vers le bureau de mon père, et attendait qu'il finisse de parler avec un élève. Un fois que c'était fait je me postais devant son bureau en bois en jouant avec l'encrier au bord. Mon père rangea ses papiers en me regardant intrigué :

**\- Je peux t'aider Alexie ?**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me morde la langue avant de parler :

**\- Je... J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de venir te voir et de te parler depuis... Enfin depuis l'épisode de la forêt. Vu que je passais mon temps entre Boris et Alex... Donc.**

Je me raclais la gorge et cherchais le regard de mon père.

**\- Papa je suis désolée. Tout ça c'est de ma faute... Ils se sont interposés pour me sauver. Il aurait pas du... devenir un loup-garou. Je suis désolée, je m'en veux vraiment, tu aurais...**

**\- Chérie arrête,** me coupa mon père en faisant le tour de son bureau. **Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis fière que ton frère t'est protégé... même si il est devenu ce qu'il est maintenant.**

Mon regard était remplis de tristesse, je ne pouvais pas le nier. J'étais vraiment triste et inquiète pour le reste de la vie de mon frère. C'était assez compliqué d'être un loup-garou dans une société comme cela, surtout que là il n'avait pas vraiment de chance pour le cacher sachant que la moitié de l'école était au courant.

**\- J'ai mes deux enfants, je pense que c'est le meilleure pour ta mère et moi. Vous êtes tout les deux exceptionnelles Alexie, et je pense pas que ton frère va t'en vouloir qu'il t'ait sauvé la vie. Il t'aime énormément, c**oncluait-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

On restait un petit moment tout les deux comme ça avant que je décide de rejoindre Alice, Scorpius et Boris dans les cachots.

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

**\- ****J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je suis coincé ici, **se plaignait Alexander en pliant son pyjama.

**\- Ça fait seulement un peu plus d'une semaine, **rectifiais-je.

**\- C'est tout comme, **souriait-il.

Alexander me prit la main et on commença à se diriger vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Au début qu'il était à l'infirmerie, j'avais essayée de lui redonner mes cours étant donné qu'il n'y allait pas. Mais mon cher petit ami trouvait que je bâclais souvent mes notes, et en plus il ne faisait pas tout les cours avec moi. Il avait donc demandé à ma cousine de venir l'aider et lui donner les cours. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas vraiment parler avec Rose, elle était là pour Alexander et moi aussi. On s'échangeait des formules de politesse mais pas grand chose de plus. Je devais avouer que c'était grâce à Scarlett si Alexander était toujours en vie... Mais est-ce que je tolérais vraiment leurs couple ? Ça c'était une autre histoire. J'avais beau me mettre tout les pour et les contres, je n'arrivais pas à choisir entre accepter ou détester. C'est une serpentard, elle avait toujours été exécrable avec Rose, moi et tout nos amis, elles se foutaient toujours de notre gueule avec Parkinson, et puis elle avait aussi dragué devant moi Alexander oui oui Parkinson et Malfoy. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était la fille d'un mangemort, qu'elle était arrogante, assez égoïste, vaniteuse et vulgaire. J'en reviens pas que Rose ait pu oublier toute les fois où Parkinson et Malfoy nous avaient fait des coups bas. Elles nous avaient quand même enfermé, ensorcelé, séquestré, insulté ou même giflé. Mais parents surtout ma mère m'avaient expliqués qu'il fallait prendre des précautions avec ces familles. Mais tante Hermione, elle m'avait conseillée d'attendre avant de juger. Le problème c'était qu'avec tout ce qu'elles nous avaient fait, au bout d'un an c'était claire que pour moi ces deux filles étaient des garces sans cœur, et je les avais complètement rayés des gens biens de Poudlard. Si on faisait le compte j'étais déjà à 15 contres et 0 pour. Mais... Rose était heureuse avec Scarlett, elle avait l'air de bien s'occuper d'elle, et aussi de pouvoir la protéger. Je ne pouvais le nier, Scarlett était très belle, intelligente, courageuse, très doué au Quidditch, avec sûrement un avenir prometteur. Ça faisait 15 à 8. Scarlett était aussi très loyale et protectrice envers sa meilleure amie, apparemment très amoureuse de ma cousine étant donné qu'elle avait été exclue de chez elle. Rose avait l'air épanouis et surtout vraiment amoureuse de Malfoy. 15 à 13. Est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment que je trouve trois autres arguments ? Est-ce que je devais l'accepter en ayant peur que Malfoy détruise Rose ? Est-ce que je devais refuser et voir ma cousine s'éloigner de moi encore plus ?

**\- Je vais aller prendre une douche d'accord ? **Exposa Alexander en m'embrassant.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on était arrivés dans la salle commune. Alexander partit prendre ses affaires afin de retourner vers les escaliers. Je me calais dans un sofa en voyant mon copain partir.

**\- Hé Lily ça va ? **Fit Charlie en arrivant dans la pièce.

**\- Alexander est enfin sortie de l'infirmerie donc oui, **répondis-je.

Charlie hésita quelques instants avant de venir s'asseoir près de moi. Elle s'était déjà changer après le déjeuner. Elle portait un large sweat-shirt gris foncé avec un jeans sombre qui lui collait à la peau et une père de botte en cuire. Charlie jouait avec ses cheveux blonds en me regardant :

**\- Parfait donc, tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? **Demandait-elle.

Je me retournais entièrement pour pouvoir la voir complètement.

**\- Tu ne m'en veux plus pour Rose et Malfoy ?**

**\- Et bien** (Charlie fronça des sourcils) **… Je voudrais bien que tout revienne dans l'ordre et que tout le monde puisse s'entendre. Mais cette histoire est entre toi et Rose, et non mon histoire j'ai autre chose à faire que...**

**\- Oui comme être avec Parkinson, **coupais-je.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle hésita en me regardant pendant un instant avant de se lancer :

**\- Je ne suis pas toujours avec Louann, et ce n'est pas ça que je disais. Je disais que c'était pas mes histoires car moi je vous aime toute les deux, et que même si ça m'embête je peux continuer à vous voir. Mais vous entendre me demander chacune votre tour ''comment va Lily ?'' ou ''Rose va bien en ce moment ?''. J'en ai marre de faire le messager, vous devriez vous parler ça serait plus simple.**

Charlie m'accorda un sourire avant de se lever, alors que je la suivais toujours du regard :

**\- Vous vous aimez toute les deux, alors arrêtez de tout gâcher... **(Charlie me laissa un bisou sur la joue) **... c'est un conseil.**

Je soupirais bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel. Charlie m'énervait à toujours avoir raison. Tout le monde voulait que Rose et moi retournions amis, oui oui tout le monde essayait de nous rabibocher.

**\- Euh... Lily, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler,** m'informait un élève de troisième année.

Je me relevais d'un coup :

**\- Qui ça ?**

**\- Une fille, mais elle est pas de Gryffondor, donc elle est à la porte. Elle t'attend,** précisa l'élève.

Je le remerciais avec un signe de tête en me dirigeant vers la porte de la salle commune. Plusieurs élèves me souriaient, dés fois j'avais l'impression que mon nom de famille me permettait d'avoir de la gratitude sans que j'en demande.

J'ouvris la porte délicatement, une fille de dos était entrain d'attendre à la rambarde de l'escalier. Ses cheveux bruns étaient remontés en un large chignon fait à la hâte. On pouvait apercevoir ses cicatrices sur la nuque qui allaient sûrement jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

**\- ****Vicky, **saluais-je.

Vicky se retournait instantanément, comme à son habitude elle avait l'air réservée et complètement mal à l'aise.

**\- Lily... Je voulais te parler.**

**\- J'ai crue comprendre ça, **dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Vicky regardait ses mains qu'elle était entrain de triturer.

**\- Je... Oh Lily. Je m'excuse tellement. Je suis désolée... Pour ce qui est arrivé à Alexander. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça... J'avais pas. Je suis désolée, je lui ai gâchée la vie. Je t'ai gâchée la vie... Ton futur, tes projets...** (Vicky commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux) **… Je suis désolée.**

**\- Vicky arrête,** la coupais-je.** Je... Je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Tu n'as pas choisie d'être comme ça, et encore moins de lui faire du mal... Enfin non lui faire devenir un loup-garou. Tu... Je t'en pris Vicky, ça n'a jamais été de ta faute, et personne ne t'en veux. En tout cas pas moi, et je sais que professeur Londubat non plus. Je veux juste que tu prennes soin de toi... Et aussi que tu ne traîne plus avec des tarées comme Sam et Emma. Tu mérites d'être heureuse ****alors ne te fait pas de soucis pour ça.**

**\- Oui mais j'ai.**

**\- S'il te plaît ! **La coupais-je encore une fois.** Il faut que tu sois fière de toi, que tu t'acceptes comme tu es. Tu es vraiment une belle personne, donc affirmes toi.**

Je mettais une main sur son épaule pour accompagner mes paroles.

**\- Donc tu m'en veux pas ? **Demanda-t-elle perdue.

**\- Non, **souriais-je. **Et merci d'être venue t'excuser.**

**\- Tu m'en veux pas alors que j'ai changée la vie de ton fiancé à vie, mais tu en veux à ta cousine car elle aime une personne que tu ne portes pas dans ton cœur...**

Je fis un sourire forcé en la regardant agacé, et me mordais la langue irrité par son commentaire.

**\- … Merci de m'avoir écoutée, tu devrais peut être... Accepter Rose comme tu m'acceptes moi... Encore désolée pour tout.**

Vicky me remercia d'un signe de tête avant de partir.

Est-ce que j'étais si contradictoire ?

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

**\- ****Tu reviens quand même me parler ? **Taquinais-je.

Lou roulait des yeux en s'approchant de moi.

**\- Je peux pas me passer de toi tu le sais bien, **ironisa-t-elle.

Je lui souriais avant qu'elle ne s'assoit à côté de moi sur le tabouret du piano. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps et surtout nos deux épaules se coller.

**\- Tu sais jouer ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Un peu,** murmurais-je en posant mes doigts sur les touches de marbre.

**\- Tu me surprendras toujours,** fit-elle en secouant sa tête.

Je me mordillais les lèvres en faisant quelques notes, je sentais le regard de Lou sur moi.

**\- Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit ce matin,** fit-elle.

Immédiatement j'arrêtais de jouer pour l'écouter et retourner mon visage vers elle.

**\- Enfaite si, tu es carrément canon et puis tes lèvres sont vraiment trop sexy,** souriait-elle lubriquement.

Je roulais des yeux en lui mettant un coup de coude, Lou rigola face à mon geste. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble et on essayait vraiment de se voir sans les autres car il ne fallait pas croire Lou n'aimait toujours pas la présence de mes amis. Dans les moments qu'on passait ensemble, on faisait juste rigoler, se taquiner ou... enfin parfois Lou était très tactile comme quand on était chez elle durant Noël.

**\- Tu ne vois plus l'autre gigolo ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Luke ? Euh... Non. Il t'a insulté, et il t'a fait du mal. Évidement non.**

Lou leva la tête vers le plafond puis se retourna vers moi :

**\- Ok je suis contente que tu lâches l'autre débile de base, mais bon si tu fais ça par pitié alo.**

**\- Arrête Lou ! **Coupais-je. **Tu devrais parfois rabaiss****er**** ta fierté. Luke n'était pas un mec bien apparemment.**

Lou plissa ses yeux et se retournera vers le piano.

**\- Quoi ? **Demandais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- Tu dis que ce guignole n'était pas assez bien mais tu as quand même coucher avec.**

**\- PARDON **! Criais-je en me mettant à califourchon sur le siège.

Lou fit la même chose pour être complètement face à moi.

**\- Bah oui !** Fronça-t-elle les sourcils.

**\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, quand est-ce que j'aurais fait ça ?!**

**\- Au nouvel an !**

Mes yeux s'ouvraient en grand. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait là ?

**\- Vu ta tête tu as pas l'air au courant... Et ça me fout les boules,** fit Lou en me regardant dans les yeux.

**\- Mais ! Je n'ai rien fait au nouvel an, pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**\- Je t'ai trouvée dans un lit et sans tes vêtements. Et Luke était dans la pièce.**

Je lâchais un petit rire en comprenant la situation :

**\- Je...** (Lou fronçait des sourcils) **... Je me suis vomis dessus et je me sentais vraiment crade. ****Je me suis changée et je me suis endormie dans mon lit en sous-vêtement. Luke était passé le matin reprendre ses habits car il avait laissé la vieille, **expliquais-je.

**\- Mais tu.**

**\- Je n'ai pas couchée avec, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, et je ne me vois pas le faire comme ça... Désolée si tu te sens insultée mais en aucun cas je ferais ça dans un coup de tête, **précisais-je en la fixant.

Lou me regardait attentivement, ses yeux gris plantaient dans les miens. C'était hypnotisant, c'était juste wow. Ses yeux étaient transperçant et incroyablement claire, c'était assez drôle car tout le monde voyait en elle une garce sans cœur, avec des blagues et un sarcasme assez sombre. Et pourtant ses yeux étaient tout le contraire. Je voyais sa main venir vers mon visage. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de dessiner un sourire sur mon visage. Lentement elle passa mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, en caressant délicatement mon visage avec ses doigts.

**\- Je suis contente que tu l'ai pas fait sur un coup de tête, **chuchota-t-elle.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Sam dans la forêt ?** Demandais-je.

Lou se recula un peu de moi.

**\- Pourquoi tu as toujours le chic de poser des questions qui ont aucun rapport dans des situations comme ça ?**

Je rougissais, elle avait pas tord. Je me posais toujours des questions n'importe quand.

**\- Désolée, mais... Tu avais l'air si mal, tu souffrais tellement que ça m'a vraim.**

**\- Crivey arrête s'il te plaît, **coupa-t-elle calmement

**\- Je.**

**\- Arrête, **répéta-t-elle en me prenant la main.

Lou caressa le dos de ma main ce qui me fit sourire.

**\- Tu t'inquiète pour rien tu es au courant ? **Fit-elle moqueuse.** J'ai... **(elle baissa les yeux) **… C'était ****atroce. Tu vois c'était comme avoir des millions petites aiguilles qui rentraient dans ta peau et à la fois ton cœur était écrasé par deux étaux ****métalliques et rouillés**** alors que tes paumons sont frappés par des coups de poing simultanés qui t'empêche de respirer. Et dans ta tête tu vois des flashs blanc et noir avec des choses... Des... Enfin.**

Lou releva la tête vers moi et s'humidifia les lèvres :

**\- C'était horrible et je souhaite à personne de se souvenir de ça, ou même à le vivre,** finit-elle.

Son regard se posa sur moi et me sourit, elle joua encore avec ma main avant de l'emmener vers ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, **chuchota-t-elle.

Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit si gentille avec moi ? Enfaite je m'en fichais pas mal du pourquoi du comment, j'adorais les moments comme ça avec elle. Je m'approchais d'elle pour l'enlacer, Lou se laissa faire jusqu'à nicher sa tête dans mon cou. Je collais nos deux corps ensemble en la serrant encore plus fort. Je sentais qu'elle écartait mon sweat-shirt de mon épaule pour me laisser des baisers, ce qui me fit frissonner directement.

**\- Je tiens tellement à toi,** susurrais-je.

Je la sentais sourire sur ma peau ce qui m'allait parfaitement comme réponse. Après quelques instants elle se décala de moi, et je pouvais encore avoir la chance de voir ses yeux.

**\- ****Tu avais pas dit que tu voulais dire au revoir aux tarées ?** Demanda Lou.

Je roulais des yeux face au surnom, mais je me relevais du tabouret en lui prenant la main.

**\- Et tu vas venir avec moi, **affirmais-je en la tirant.

Lou vint avec moi alors que je lui tirais brusquement la main ce qui la fit presque tomber.

**\- Je sais que tu es sportive comme fille Crivey, mais s'il te plaît la prochaine fois que tu veux que je bouge soit plus douce, **trancha-t-elle.

Je m'approchais vite d'elle pour lui laisser un bisou sur la joue.

**\- Comme ça ?** Demandais-je innocemment à alors qu'elle rougissait. **Oh... Je savais pas que je te ferais cet effet.**

**\- Ça m'a juste surpris,** se défendait-elle.** Bon vient au lieu dire des conneries.**

Lou me tirait vers la sortie de la salle de musique, pour aller vers les escaliers.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

On venait de dire au revoir aux élèves de Salem, évidement Scarlett n'avait voulu m'accompagner. Alors qu'aussi surprenant que ce soit Louann était venu ''dire au revoir à sa façon''. Ce qui voulait dire les insultés et leurs dire bon débarra. Toujours aussi polie cette fille. Bref ça faisait bizarre que les élèves de Salem s'en aillent finalement, mais bon après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait il fallait mieux qu'ils retournent aux États-Unis. J'étais assez triste que Amber, Taissa et Vicky partent, mais Hugo m'avait dit qu'il irait voir Amber durant les vacances si les parents ne voyaient pas d'inconvénient. Ce qui voulait dire que je reverrais sûrement certains élèves de Salem après mes études.

Tout cela pour dire que les élèves de Salem étaient partis, que j'étais dans nos appartement avec Scarlett entrain de réviser sur mon lit, et que j'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur mes cours de métamorphose.

**\- Tu peux m'aider à comprendre cette phrase Scar ?** Demandais-je en lui désignant le paragraphe.

Scarlett qui était assise en tailleur en face de moi prit le livre avant d'examiner la phrase.

**\- Je pense que c'est juste une histoire de cycle lunaire quand tu transforme un objet animé,** fit-elle en me redonnant le livre.

Je lui pris des mains et continuais à réviser. J'avais toujours aimé la métamorphose, c'était mon cours préféré, le professeur Chang était vraiment très douée et maman m'avait donnée ses notes pendant qu'elle était en cours à Poudlard. Ce qui me valait être la meilleure élève... enfaite j'étais en égalité avec Scarlett. Qui aurait crue que ma copine était aussi intelligente que moi ?

Je continuais ma lecture quand je sentis le lit bouger avant même que j'ai pu relever la tête, je sentis un paire de lèvre venir dans mon cou.

**\- Scarlett on révise.**

**\- Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment envie de toi, **répondait-elle en me laissant une multitude de baiser.

Rapidement Scarlett trouva le chemin de mes lèvres afin de m'embrasser. Sans se décoller de mes lèvres elle jeta l'ensemble de nos cahiers et manuelle pour m'installer sur le lit. Très vite je sentis Scarlett cherchait l'accès de ma bouche, évidement je la laissais faire en profitant de la douceur de ses lèvres et du goût de pomme qu'elles pouvaient avoir. J'avais l'impression que nos corps s'embrasaient sous la chaleur qu'elle me procurait. Nos deux langues se mirent à danser une danse que je connaissais trop bien maintenant, pourtant à chaque fois ça m'excitait toujours autant. Scar abandonna mes lèvres pour aller dans mon cou, ce qui me fit lâcher un gémissement. En entendant cela elle en profita pour venir glisser une main sous mon tee-shirt. Je me remis sur les coudes et pris son visage et sa nuque pour reprendre ses lèvres. Je pouvais m'empêcher de lui mordre les lèvres, elle me donnait tellement envie. Ma copine était si sexy.

Je sentais son autre main allait sous mon haut, rapidement Scarlett me le retira et en fit autant avec son pull, elle fit voler nos hauts à travers la pièce avant de venir me caressait le ventre de ses doigts. Scarlett me regardait avec plein de désir en se mordant les lèvres. Même si je l'avais déjà vu en soutien-gorge, je ne pouvais pas nier que là elle me faisait de l'effet. Scarlett vint à mes lèvres, je caressais le dos nu de ma copine alors qu'elle se lovait sur mon corps. Je sentais la main de Scarlett prendre la ceinture de mon jeans pour que je sois encore plus coller à elle. Scarlett descendait avec des baisers petit à petit le long de mon corps, en s'arrêtant une fois sur ma poitrine, je commençais sérieusement à avoir chaud. Même si je l'aimais vraiment de tout mon cœur je n'étais pas prête à ça, et surtout pas maintenant.

Scarlett était entrain de me mordiller la peau et bientôt le début de mon sein. Un nouveau gémissement m'échappa alors qu'elle me massait la poitrine à travers mon soutien-gorge. Mon bas du ventre était en feu, je sentais la langue humide de ma copine se trouver un chemin sur la ligne de mon ventre jusqu'à mon nombril. Plus elle s'approchait de mon jeans plus j'étais excitée et en même temps complètement apeuré. Je laissais tombé ma tête en arrière en profitant de l'instant, il fallait vraiment que je mette fin à cette délicieuse torture.

Scarlett se relevait et passait sa longue tignasse blonde d'un côté. Avec ses doigts, elle prit délicatement ma ceinture pour la retirer, elle prit la boucle de ma ceinture mais je me relevais brusquement sur mes coudes.

**\- Désolée je peux pas !**

Ma copine me regardait perdue et choquée. Je sortis de mon lit en évitant son regard, elle restait assise en suivant mes gestes. Je me fis un chignon assez rapidement en prenant mon tee-shirt qui était au sol.

**\- Rose,** fit Scarlett en me prenant le bras.

Je me retournais immédiatement. Scarlett avait l'air vraiment perdue et embêtée.

**\- Je ne veux pas d'accord,** expliquais-je en passant mes bras dans mes manches.

**\- Ok j'ai compris, je suis désolée. J'avais crue que tu.**

**\- Je dois y aller, **coupais-je en prenant un livre au hasard qui se trouvait au sol.

**\- Non attend Rose, **insista-t-elle en me prenant le bras.** Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que tu veux attendre. Excuse moi.**

Scarlett avait l'air vraiment sincère, et je ne lui en voulait pas c'était évident car moi aussi je n'étais pas insensible à son charme.

**\- Reste s'il te plaît,** suggéra-t-elle.

**\- Non je peux pas, je dois all****er**** voir Alexander, **expliquais-je. **Et je dois aussi réviser, on se voit plus tard, **dis-je avec un chaste baiser.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne me lâchait pas le bras.

**\- Tu viens ce soir pour le rendez-vous avec mon frère ?**

**\- Oui je te l'ai promis, même si ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me tente vraiment, **souriais-je.

**\- Merci, je t'aime Rose, et désolée.**

**\- C'est rien, et... moi aussi.**

Je l'embrassais encore avant de sortir de la pièce.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

**\- ****Tu peux pas savoir comment c'était gonflant d'être aussi gentille avec ces tarées. Tu aurais du voir ça, y'en avait même qui brailler trop tordant, **m'exclamais-je en rentrant dans la chambre de Malfoy.

Personne n'était présent du côté du lit de Malfoy. Je fis demi-tour pour aller vers du côté de Weasley. Je m'appuyais sur la bibliothèque de l'entrée de la chambre pour regarder mon amie entrain de ranger des papiers qui était au sol. Scarlett était en soutien-gorge.

**\- ****Sexy ! **Dis-je la tête penché en regardant le corps de mon amie.

**\- Ta gueule je suis pas d'humeur Lou,** trancha-t-elle en posant ses notes sur le bureau de Weasley.

**\- Et calmos Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'es frustrée ?** Rigolais-je.

Scarlett se retourna rapidement vers moi pour prendre son haut qui était à mes pieds.

**\- Exactement, je suis frustrée là, **dit-elle froidement.

**\- Tu es sérieuse ? **Me moquais-je**. La naine n'est pas assez performante ?**

**\- Lou arrête de l'appeler comme ça.**

Scarlett se dirigeait vers les fauteuils du petit salon, elle s'installa juste après avoir remit son haut. Je fis de même en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça sentait la conversation mielleuse sur l'amour à plein nez.

**\- Bon c'est quoi le problème ?** Demandais-je en m'affalant sur le fauteuil et mettant les pieds sur la table.

Dès que j'étais assise la boule de poile vint sur mes genoux.

**\- Dégage toi, **dis-je en poussant la bête.

**\- Tu es sur le fauteuil de Rose c'est pour ça,** expliqua Scar.

**\- Bref ! Qu'est-ce que tu as là ?**

**\- Tu veux vraiment en parler, car si c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule non merci.**

**\- Bon accouche là, j'ai pas la journée. Je suis ton amie donc maintenant sort ce que tu as,** dis-je cassante.

**\- Rose n'est pas prête à passer le fameux cap.**

Je me relevais un petit peu avec l'aide des accoudoirs.

**\- Tu es sérieuse ? Qui fait ça maintenant ? Qui attend pour coucher ? **M'exclamais-je.

**\- Les gens bien, **fit-elle les yeux noirs.

**\- Non mais c'est pas croyable, je savais que c'était une sacrée coincée de la vie mais là j'hallucine, je croyais que ça allait mieux pour ça !**

**\- Oui bah calme toi, on dirait que tu es complètement excitée par le ragot que je viens de te dire.**

**\- Bah pas vraiment car au fond je me doutais qu'elle mourait vierge mais bon au final j'espérais que tu pouvais l'aider sur ce sujet héhé, **taquinais-je.

**\- Je voudrais ton aide.**

**\- Pardon ?!**

**\- Je veux que tu m'aides pour qu'elle est confiance en moi et pour qu'elle puisse se laisser aller avec moi. Je sais qu'elle en a envie m.**

**\- Stop stop ! Je ne veux pas de tes détails sexuels avec la naine, **coupais-je.

Scarlett roulait des yeux. Ok c'était le moment de jouer mon rôle de meilleure amie en titre.

**\- Ok... Bon pourquoi elle veux pas ?**

**\- Elle veut attendre.**

**\- Attendre quoi au juste, elle t'aime merde et vous êtes canons, enfin non toi tu es canon elle est potable. Moi je couche sans amour et sans forcement que l'autre soit canon, et pourtant je me porte super bien, **dis-je avec un sourire lubrique.

**\- Elle veut que ça soit quelque chose de bien, **précisa Scar sans prendre en compte mes remarques.

**\- Ça sera forcement exceptionnelle avec toi, **tentais-je pour rassurer.

**\- Oui mais je pense pas qu'elle pense la même chose que toi.**

**\- Mais merde Scar ! Tu es putainement canon et tu peux coucher avec n'importe qui. Donc réfléchis deux minutes et donne lui ce qu'elle veut.**

Scarlett me regardait intrigué.

**\- Le hobbit est une fille mielleuse à souhait, elle cherchera toujours la perfection, et voudra la chose la plus romantique au monde. Il y a une soirée pour la Saint Valentin à Pré-Au-Lard, y aura du rose, du rouge et des cœurs partout, les Trois Balais ont des chambres à réserver pour l'occasion. Donc bouge ton cul essaye de lui faire une déclaration basique sur l'amour, mets des bougies, des trucs qui sentent bon et surtout ta plus belle robe. Invite la à la soirée, fait la boire... Mais juste un peu, elle sera plus ouverte **(je rigolais moi-même)**... Dans tout les sens du terme. Mais sérieux, la Saint Valentin c'est le plan le mieux au monde pour un hobbit caractériel et aussi coincé que ta copine.**

Scarlett me regardait les yeux et la bouche grands ouvert.

**\- WOW ! Déjà je vais passé sur tout les truc douteux ce que tu as pu dire. Mais wow ! Depuis quand tu as des idées comme ça ? Et depuis quand tu connais aussi bien ma copine ?**

**\- Premièrement je donne toujours des conseilles du tonnerre, secundo je suis toujours avec toi et le hobbit donc je suis obligé de la connaître un minimum, et tertio je suis géniale n'oublie pas.**

**\- Et vraiment pas modeste, **précisa-t-elle.

Je roulais des yeux.

**\- Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que tu es vraiment nulle pour comprendre ta meuf.**

**\- La ferme Parkinson, je la connais bien. C'est juste que la j'étais un peu perdue.**

**\- Laisse moi rire, j'ai l'impression qu'elle t'a complètement chang****ée****. Depuis quand la grande Scarlett Malfoy trouve ça compliqué d'être elle même avec une autre personne ? Sérieux Scar, c'est cool pour toi si tu as trouvé ton bonheur... même si c'est avec un semi-homme. Mais franchement dés fois tu te prends la tête pour vraiment rien. Même si tu es frustrée à balle déjà tu as qu'à te faire plaisir toute seule. Je te préviens que tu as renvoyé valser ton frère, tes parents et tout les gens qui étaient contre votre couple. ****T****u es une putain battante ! Alors réveille toi un bon coup car là, stresser pour simplement te taper ta copine c'est complètement ridicule. Surtout que plus tu la** **poussera plus elle s'éloignera. Donc... Pense à quelqu'un de sexy quand tu prends ton bain ou à ta copine et tu pourras calmer tes pulsions.**

Je me levais et pris mon blaser que j'avais poser sur le fauteuil.

**\- Tu es amoureuse, **fit-elle comme si elle avait vu un éclaire.

Je me retournais directement en la regardant sévèrement.

**\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**\- Tout tes conseils, si tu es si sûre de toi c'est simplement car tu as déjà pensée ces choses là,** expliqua-t-elle.

PUTAIN ! Et ! Mais d'où elle m'analysait aussi bien, enfin non j'étais pas amoureuse enfin ? Si ? Quoi ? Non mais pourquoi je paniquais comme ça.

**\- Oh mon dieu j'ai raison en plus ! **S'exclama Scarlett en se levant de son fauteuil.

**\- Ta gueule Malfoy !**

**\- Oh non non ! Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça,** s'excita-t-elle. **Qui s'est ?**

**\- Personne, tu délires complètement. C'est sûrement du à ta frustration sexuelle.**

**\- La ferme Parkinson, et arrête de mentir,** fit Scarlett en me faisant face.

**\- Tu me saoule là, franchement je t'aide et toi tu m'énerves avec ton analyse à deux balles.**

**\- Qui s'est ? Sawyer ? Non pas possible c'est forcement une fille. Donc... la fille de Serdaigle de l'autre jour ?... NON ! Oh merlin ! C'est Taissa ? J'ai su que tu avais couché avec.**

**\- Non mais c'est pas c'est trois là, arrête de t'enflammer. ****C'est personne,**stoppais-je.** Je dois y aller.**

Je fis demi-tour vers la porte avant qu'elle ne dise encore quelque chose.

**\- Je trouverais qui s'est,** menaçais-je.

**\- Occupe toi plutôt de la virginité du hobbit, **conseillais-je en refermant la porte.

**Point de vue de Alice Grindewald. **

**\- Tu devrais accepte****r****, **conseillais-je.

Scorpius se laissa tomber sur son lit, en posant sa tête sur mes genoux.

**\- Pourquoi je ferais ça, déjà tu m'as forcé à avoir un rendez-vous avec elle, **se plaignait-il.

**\- Tu l'aimes, et c'est ta sœur jumelle, **dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

**\- J'ai beau l'aimer, je ne comprend pas comment elle peut faire ça à notre famille.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtu.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange vraiment ?**

**\- Déjà c'est vraiment trop bizarre que ça soit une fille, excuse moi mais c'est pas tout les jours que tu vois et vie cela dans notre entourage, **expliquait-il.

**\- Ok, mais au final si elle est heureuse tu t'en fous non ? Je veux dire tu as qu'à penser que c'est un mec Rose c'est tout.**

**\- Mais ce n'est pas une sang-pure,** exposa-t-il.

**\- ****Et si moi j'étais une sang-mêlée ? Ou une sang-impur****e**** tu ne m'aimerais pas ? **Tentais-je en retirant mes mains de sa chevelure.

**\- Non bien sûre que non ! Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle et je t'aime.**

**\- Alors Scor ! Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu bloques autant ?**

Mon ton était remplis de reproche, et mon copain se mit en tailleur devant moi pour me faire face.

**\- Elle m'a mentis, enfin elle m'a complètement zappé depuis le début de l'année et.**

**\- S'il te plaît Scor ! Tu as insulté Parkinson alors qu'on était dans le train pour venir à Poudlard, tu as mit hyper longtemps pour venir t'excuser, et après ça tu as frappé le frère de Rose ce qui veut dire qu'elle était déjà amoureuse de Rose à ce moment là. Après ça tu t'es encore éloigné et après tu l'as fait ''virer'' de chez vous. C'est plutôt elle qui devrait t'en vouloir,** essayais-je prudente.

**\- J'ai l'impression d'être le plus grand des connards avec vous ! Sawyer me fait toujours des scandales et je sais que la plupart m'en veulent car Scarlett ne traîne plus vraiment avec nous,** fit-il froidement.

Je me levais du lit pour prendre mon écharpe et ma veste.

**\- Scor franchement, je sais que tu es déçu car elle n'est plus aussi proche de toi qu'avant et que le seule truc qui t'énerve vraiment c'est simplement car vous n'êtes plus aussi fusionnelle que lorsque vous avez 15ans mais c'est du passé, et soit plutôt heureuse pour elle. Tu sais très bien que je te suivrais et que je serais toujours là pour toi mais franchement. ****J****e te comprend mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi,** finis-je en passant mon écharpe avant de prendre la sortie.

**Point de vue de Sawyer Adams.**

J'en avais vraiment marre de réviser, en vrai j'avais jamais été studieux, mais alors jamais de ma vie. MAIS ! Mais le professeur Londubat, Bins et Willard m'avaient dit que si je voulais ne pas redoubler et avoir mes A.S.P.I.C. il fallait que je bosse. Ce qui était complètement ridicule car je ne savais absolument ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Pourquoi à à peine 18ans on devait choisir notre choix de vie et de carrière ? C'était stressant et vraiment chiant. Tout ce que j'aimais c'était les fêtes, les filles... Les fêtes, l'alcool, les filles, et les amis. Une boîte de strip-tease au pire ?

**\- On est amis n'est-ce pas ?! **

J'étais dans la Grande Salle entrain de réviser à la table des Serpentards, alors que Parkinson venait d'arriver devant moi.

**\- On peut dire ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**\- On peut dire ça ? Allez Sawyer, avoue que je suis la best des bests ?**

Je roulais des yeux en repoussant mon cahier en face de moi.

**\- Je vais pas te faire de déclaration pour te faire plaisir, mais tu sais très bien la réponse bref accouche,** lançais-je froidement.

Lou plissa les yeux énervés.

**\- Je suis dans la merde,** avoua-t-elle.

**\- Euh... Mais encore ?**

**\- Je... Attend je veux pas que tu portes de jugement hâtive, ok ?**

J'avais jamais vu Parkinson aussi peu sûre d'elle. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs impeccable.

**\- Vas-y tu me saoules !**

**\- Ok ok ! Soit un peu plus joyeuse que je te parle, tout le monde n'a pas eu cette chance, **ironisa-t-elle

Elle me gavait vraiment, et je soupirais.

**\- Il y a quelqu'un que je connais... Qui enfin qui pense peut-être avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Et... Est-ce que c'est grave ?**

J'ouvrais grand le yeux en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

**\- Je comprend rien à ta putain d'histoire Parkinson.**

**\- Mais tu es vraiment con ou quoi ? C'est simple y a quelqu'un que je connais qui a des sentiments pour un ami, enfin sûrement vu comment elle se comporte, donc c'est grave qu'elle est des sentiments PEUT-ÊTRE,** précisa-t-elle sur la fin.

**\- Franchement tu es vraiment bizarre comme fille, et je vois pas le problème que ton amie peut avoir, elle a droit d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un même si c'est son amie par contre je savais pas que tu avais plus de deux amis,** rigolais-je.

**\- Ta gueule Adams. Mais pourquoi c'est pas grave ? Et aussi comment elle peut savoir si c'est réciproque ? **S'empressait-elle de dire.

**\- Bah elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut de sa vie merde ! Et j'en sais rien, tu me gonfles avec tes questions à la con, depuis quand tu aides tes amis toi ? **Tranchais-je.

**\- Vas te faire et rappel moi de plus jamais te demander des conseils,** s'exclama-t-elle en partant vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

Les filles... Franchement qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être compliqué !

**Point de vue de Cassandra Scramender.**

**\- Oh Charlie, tu pétilles ! **M'exclamais-je joyeusement en voyant Charlie arriver dans la salle sur demande.

**\- Quoi ? J-Je pé... Ouais ok, **fit-elle en me souriant.

**\- Pourquoi on est là ? **Demandais-je en allant vers un sofa.

Charlie me suivit rapidement avant de venir s'installer à mes côtés. Rose était en face de nous sur un fauteuil en face nous.

**\- C'est toi qui voulait qu'on vienne non ?** Fit Charlie à Rose.

**\- J'ai un problème, **confia-t-elle.

**\- QUOI !? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Malfoy t'as fait du mal ?! **S'exclama Charlie.

**\- Non non, loin de là !** Répondit rapidement Rose embêtée.

**\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te chagrine Rosie ? **Demandais-je avec le sourire.

Rose nous étudia tour à tour, puis réfugia sa tête dans ses mains.

**\- Je suis pas prêtre,** avoua-t-elle.

Charlie me regarda embêté puis prit la parole.

**\- Je sais pas pourquoi mais je pense comprendre de quoi tu voulais parler.**

Rose entrouvrit ses doigts pour qu'un œil puisse nous regarder.

**\- Je suis pathétique hein ? **Demanda Rose.

**\- Je suis désolée les filles mais je comprend toujours pas pourquoi on est là et aussi de quoi vous parler,** dis-je avec une large sourire.

Charlie soupira en rigolant et Rose leva les yeux en me souriant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de drôle, tant mieux ! Je souriais encore plus à mes deux amies.

**\- Rose ne veut pas... faire l'amour tout de suite,** précisa Charlie alors que Rose rougissait violemment.

**\- OH ! Mais pourquoi ça ? Tu es amoureuse de Scarlett, et en plus elle est très gentille quand elle veut, et je suis sûre qu'elle s'est si prendre et te ferra sentir vraiment bien, voir à l'extase.**

Charlie rigola et Rose ouvrit grand la bouche.

**\- Quoi ?!** M'exclamais-je.

**\- Tu es si mignonne quand tu fais ça,** ricana Charlie.

Je sais pas ce que je faisais précisément mais c'était cool pour elle alors j'étais contente.

**\- Le problème c'est que je veux que ça soit spéciale et non un truc... à la va vite, **hésita Rose.

**\- Ok je comprend que tu stresses Rose, mais je comprend pas pourquoi je suis là ?** S'étonna Charlie.

**\- Et bien tu l'as fait avec Julien Hooch do.**

**\- OK STOP ! **Coupa Charlie. **Je veux bien aidée mais me parle pas de ce mec, c'était une erreur les plus monumentale et en pl.**

**\- Ma première fois était magique, **coupais-je la tête ailleurs. **Pierro était formidable, il a attendu que je sois prête. ****Et on l'a fait chez lui, ses parents était pas là, ses sœurs non plus. Et enfaite il savait que j'étais prête mais il en a pas fait toute une montagne, il avait rien programmé, il m'avait juste invité chez lui et on s'est embrassé et puis après on est monté en haut. Et Pierro a.**

**\- Ok j'ai compris, **fit Rose rouge comme un pivoine.

**\- Ce que je veux te dire Rosie, c'est que tu comprendras toi-même quand tu seras prête, et je suis sûre que ça va bientôt arriver car tu te poses beaucoup de question, et que vu la tête que tu tirais quand je te parlais de ma première fois j'ai l'impression que tu as faillit de le faire avec Scarlett,** expliquais-je.

**\- Oh. Mon. Dieu. Rose tu as faillit le faire !** Rigola Charlie.

**\- Franchement j'aurais pas du t'inviter toi, Cassandra est vraiment mieux,** taquina Rose avec un sourire en coin à Charlie.

**\- Ok parfait je me tais,** bouda-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans le sofa.

**\- Je suis sûre que Scarlett va réussir à t'aider la-dessus, elle s'est déjà le faire donc elle aura pas de mal, **expliquais-je fièrement.

**\- Tu me mets encore plus de pression Cass,** fit Rose.

**\- Ok désolée, mais je te dis que tu ne dois pas stresser, ça se fera quand ça se fera,** rassurais-je en me levant du sofa. **Je dois y allée, ****je dois pratiquer mes conseils avec Pierre.**

Charlie rigola encore une fois à mon intervention alors Rose grogna quelque chose.

**Point de vue de Borislav Krum.**

L'amour. Trop compliqué pour moi, mais pourtant j'étais en plein dedans. J'avais sauvé la vie de ma copine avec l'aide de son frère. J'étais redevable envers Alexander ça c'était claire. Il avait sauvé l'amour de ma vie. Oui oui l'amour de ma vie.

**\- Je m'y ferais jamais,** chuchota Alexie en m'embrassant le torse.

Je lui pris le visage en coupe pour qu'elle remonte à mes lèvres que je puisse l'embrasser. Rapidement le baiser devint enflammer et je la retournais pour qu'elle soit en dessous de moi. Alexie se décala de mes lèvres :

**\- Mais tu es toujours sexy,** susurra-t-elle à mes lèvres.

**\- ****Avoue que les cicatrices t'excitent grave ? **Taquinais-je en l'embrassant.

Alexie fit une tête triste en me repoussant avec ses mains, je roulais sur mon lit en voyant Alexie se mettre en tailleur en reboutonnant sa chemise.

**\- Quoi ?** Demandais-je gentiment.

**\- Tu parles de ça sur le ton de la rigolade, mais tes cicatrices sont encore fraîche **(elle désigna mon torse).** Surtout que mon frère vient tout juste de sortir de l'infirmerie.**

Alexie baissa la tête. À l'aide de mes bras je m'approchais d'elle et passa mes bras sur sa taille pour la faire venir coller à moi. Doucement je me rallongeais sur le matelas avec Alexie dans mes bras. Je regardais le plafond noir de mon dortoir alors que je caressais l'épaule de ma copine.

C'était vrai que cette situation était bizarre, j'avais frôlé la mort (ou de devenir un lycan). Alors que son frère n'avait pas eu cette chance, mais au moins il n'était pas mort. Et heureusement. Seulement Alexie était vraiment bizarre, enfaite non elle était pas bizarre. Elle était triste, elle croyait tout le temps que tout était de sa faute, alors que c'était la faute de Salem c'est tout. Puis merde est-ce que c'était vraiment la faute de Vicky ? J'avais cru un instant devenir un loup-garou donc ça aurait pu m'arriver aussi avec le temps. Mais dire que c'était la faute de personne était trop facile non ?

**\- Je suis désolée,** fit-elle.

**\- Bébé arrête de t'excuser pour rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute je te le dis et le redis,** rassurais-je en lui déposant un baiser sur l'épaule.

Je savais qu'elle pleurait sûrement, elle était très silencieuse quand elle faisait ça. Et le seule remède que j'avais trouvé c'était la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer fort. Je l'aimais. Comment j'avais pu être aussi con en croyant que la tromper était la chose à faire ? Dès fois je remerciais Scorpius de m'avoir aider à comprendre l'amour que je portais pour elle, aussi pathétique et nian-nian que ça puisse être.

Alexie reniflait, je passais directement sur elle en me posant délicatement sur son corps.

**\- Je t'aime bébé,** dis-je en lui laissant des baisers sur tout le visage.

**\- ****Arrête Boris,** souriait-elle alors que je continuais.

Je me stoppais en enlevant avec mon pouce ses larmes.

**\- Je t'ai fait sourire c'est le principal.**

Alexie m'embrassa et retourna dans mes bras pour se lover. On se mit de côté alors que je collais mon visage sur son épaule.

**\- Nos amis se foutraient de toi si ils te voyaient si attentionné avec moi,** taquina Alexie.

**\- Je m'en fiche, il y a que toi qui compte.**

**\- Nos amis sont aussi importante, **fit-elle sur d'elle.

**\- Oui oui je sais, mais ce que je voulais dire c'était que tu étais vraiment importante... Merde je suis nul pour les discours et tout. Bref je t'aime c'est juste ça. Et je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser.**

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

Je marchais dans les escaliers avec appréhension, déjà car je n'avais pas recroisée Rose. Et je savais qu'elle m'avait mentis pour la simplement raison que j'avais croisée Alexander et Lily ensemble dans la Grande Salle avec tout le monde autour du couple. Pathétique. Leurs noms de famille étaient déjà connus, alors si maintenant ils se la racontaient car y en avait un qui était loup-garou... Ok c'était hyper dégueulasse ce que j'avais dit et je le pensais vraiment pas mais j'étais énervée et super stressée. Je devais allée voir mon frère à Pré-au-lard et Rose n'était pas là. Elle m'avait promis de venir. Il fallait juste que j'attende.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit au juste de lui sauter dessus, enfin non. Je lui avais pas sautée dessus, j'étais délicate comme fille, non ? Mais merde ! Je pouvais parier qu'elle flippait grave et qu'elle voudrait plus jamais me parler et ni me voir. Wow ! Je stressais comme Rose maintenant.

J'étais appuyée sur le mur du hall d'entrée en espérant voir apparaître ma copine. En parlant de copine... Hmm hmm. Lou était amoureuse, c'était tellement flagrant. Non bon d'accord c'était pas du tout flagrant, mais j'en était sûre. Ok j'en était pas aussi sûre. Mais alors pourquoi maintenant elle avait autant de conseille à me donner ? Et surtout elle avait niée qu'à moitié, ce qui voulait tout dire pour Lou. On pouvait parier que Lou doutait encore de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle avait un putain de cœur de pierre parfois. Qui ça pouvait être ?

Avec qui elle avait couchée récemment ? Taissa, Dianna, Joe, Elisabeth, Josh... Euh... Dianna et encore Taissa (apparemment elle l'aurait fait une fois le matin du nouvel an). Oh ! Mais elle avait été dire au revoir à Salem donc... Non pas possible, Lou avait dit que c'était pas elle. Mais... ATTEND DEUX MINUTES ! Lou passait son temps avec... CRIVEY ! Non mais putain de merde de merlin j'hallucinais. C'était pas possible ! LA MEILLEURE AMIE DE MA COPINE ! C'était elle ! Si je me trompais : elle rigolerait et m'engueulerait, si j'avais raison : elle m'engueulerait et partirait se battre contre un sac de frappe ou coucher avec une fille. Dans tout les cas j'allais prendre cher. Non mais j'en revenais pas, Crivey ! Ok ok elle était assez sexy, très athlétique, aussi discipliné que Lou, et gentille. Mais elle était hétéro ! Comment Lou arrivait toujours à se mettre dans des merdes pareilles ? Bon avec le charme de Parkinson n'importe qu'elle fille pouvait craquer le temps d'un soir, mais là on parlait d'amour. D'ailleurs depuis quand Lou pouvait éprouver de l'amour ?

**\- Désolée je suis en retard, **coupa Rose avec un baiser.

**\- Oh... Euh, tu es là, **souriais-je.

Elle était venue finalement. Rose me souriait en silence en attendant que je parle. Elle était si mignonne avec sa bouille d'enfant.

**\- On y va ? **Lança-t-elle en me prenant la main.

Rose me tirait vers la sortie du château. Soit elle m'en voulait pas soit elle était allée parler avec ses amis comme toujours quand elle avait un problème ou qu'elle stressait. Mais au final je m'en foutais royalement, elle était là.

On marcha en silence jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Qu'est-ce que je devais lui dire au juste ? Déjà c'était impossible de lui reparler de ce début d'après midi sans la mettre mal à l'aise. Et si je parlais de ma découverte sur Lou et Crivey, là je sortais une bombe et Lou me tuerait... Non vraiment je pouvais le jurer : elle me tuerait.

**\- Tu stresses ? **Demanda Rose en passant la première par le petit chemin.

**\- Oui, enfaite non. Mais un peu, je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut.**

**\- Je suis pas sûre qu'il appréciera que je sois là Scar.**

**\- Mon cœur, franchement j'en ai rien à foutre ce qu'il pense de nous. Tu es ma copine alors soit il accepte soit on se parle plus.**

**\- Tu dis que tu t'en fous, mais je te signale que je vis avec toi et aussi Louann vu le temps qu'elle passe dans notre chambre, d'ailleurs tu devrais lui dire qu'elle est vraiment trop gonflante et collante. Enfin bref ! Je voulais te dire que je te connais vraiment et que je vis avec toi donc je sais quand tu vas mal, et je sais que ça te travail cette his.**

**\- Stop Rose ! Je t'aime ok, mais franchement tes monologues qui vont dans n'importe quel sens c'est vraiment dur à suivre,** coupais-je.

Rose claqua la langue mécontente, et me tira un peu plus vers l'entrée de Pré-au-lard.

**\- Tout ce que ne veux te dire, c'est que même si il cherche une nouvelle chance, tu devrais peut-être garder toujours la porte ouverte pour ton frère. Car si un autre jours il l'accepte, tu seras contente de l'avoir prés de toi. Tu comprends ?**

**\- Explique correctement,** taquinais-je.

**\- En gros ne le rejette pas comme lui il le fait, soit plus maline, **concluait-elle en ouvrant la porte de La Tête de Sanglier.

Rose me laissa passer, j'en profitais pour lui voler un baiser avant de rentrer. Il n'y avait pas un chat comme d'habitude. Au loin on voyait mon frère... Et Alice ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Enfin je disais ça alors que j'avais invitée Rose aussi. J'avais lâchée la main de ma copine et on se dirigea toute les deux vers la table qu'ils avaient choisis. J'entendais Rose reprendre son souffle bruyamment, elle était carrément stressée même plus que moi.

Je m'asseyais la première face à mon frère alors qu'Alice était en face de Rose. J'avais l'impression de rentrer dans une conversation bien trop sérieuse pour mon âge.

**\- Alors,** dis-je en étalant mes mains sur la table.

**\- Scorpius c'est à toi de parler, **fit Alice.

Mon frère passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ? Il avait pas l'air sûre de lui ça c'était claire.

**\- Je. Tu,** essaya-t-il.** Pourquoi tu sors avec ?**

J'ouvris grand les yeux et je sentais Rose se crisper à mes cotés. Alice soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, apparemment c'était pas à quoi elle s'attendait.

**\- Tu es sérieux ?** Demandais-je froidement.

**\- Sans vouloir te vexer Scorpius,** commença poliment Rose.** Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange que je sorte avec ta sœur. Elle est majeur****e****, intelligente et mâture.**

Scorpius arqua un sourcil méchamment.

**\- Pourquoi tu l'aimes Scar ?** Demanda-t-il.

Il avait pas vraiment l'air de voir que Rose lui parler ou simplement de remarquer sa présence. Ce qui me vexait au plus haut point.

**\- Apparemment tu lâcheras pas l'affaire,** commençais-je.

**\- Je voudrais te comprendre !** Répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Je l'aime merde Scorpius. J'aime tout chez elle, ok ? J'aime son sourire, j'aime quand elle me coupe la parole, j'aime quand elle réfléchit, j'aime ses yeux chocolats, j'aime quand elle répond en cours alors que personne ne lui a demandé de répondre. Je l'aime aussi car elle me rend heureuse et surtout car elle ne me fait pas penser à toi tout le temps, toi qui est incapable de m'aimer pour ce que je suis, **finissais-je.

Scorpius me défia du regard alors que Alice posa une main sur son bras. Rose quant à elle m'avait pris la main pendant que je parlais.

**\- Je conçois que tu ne comprennes pas tout ça Scorpius, ****et que tu as l'impression que c'est inconcevable pour toi que deux filles puissent être ensemble. Ou pire que tu ne comprends qu'un sang-pur puisse être avec un sang-mêlé. Mais on est au XXIéme siècle et pour l'instant c'est plutôt nous qui ne comprenons pas pourquoi tu nous rejettes à ce point,** fit Rose toujours dans un calme olympique.

Scorpius reprit la parole en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**\- Pour qui tu.**

**\- Bébé tu devrais les écouter,** coupa Alice.

Scorpius regarda sa copine avant que ses yeux reviennent sur mon visage. Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses yeux bleus plantés dans les miens.

**\- Je ne comprend pas, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi elle. Tu as tout pour plaire et pour être avec quelqu'un de bien ou quelqu'un d'autre. Nos parents nous avaient mit en garde sur nos fréquentations à Poudlard, qu'il fallait qu'on redore notre blason familiale. Et tu t'exposes avec Weasley devant tout le monde. Je suis désolée que les parents ont réagis comme ça, et que j'ai dépassé les bornes. Mais jamais je ne comprendrais pourquoi tu as choisis Rose Weasley comme petit-amie alors que tu ne la connaissais si peu il y a peu de temps. Et surtout que tu as changée avec tes amis.**

Je le regardais navrée et en colère. Il était si con quand il s'y mettait, notre blason familiale ? Laissez moi rire, le seule truc qu'on avait c'était de l'argent, un sang-pur et la crainte de nos ''ennemies''.

**\- Je sais pas pourquoi je suis venu, j'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée à Alice, **reprit-il en se levant et prenant son manteau. **Je comprendrais pas, fait ce que tu veux avec elle, mais là je peux pas te voir partir dans tes conneries de rêve à deux balles avec elle.**

**\- Partir dans mes conneries ? Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu me saoules vraiment Scorpius, tu as toujours était le petit garçon capricieux qui veut tout à avoir, tu voudrais que je sois comme toi. Que je trouve un mec de sang-pur, avec le même caractère que moi, et surtout obéir aux exigences de notre père. Je voudrais que tu grandisses un peu sans être sous la tutelle de nos parents Scor ! Reviens me voir quand tu auras grandis ou simplement que tu voudras une conversation d'adulte et sérieuse avec moi.**

Scorpius me regarda silencieusement, il avait l'air perdue mais toujours aussi en colère. Alice s'était levée au début de notre échange.

**\- J'apprécie tes excuses pour nos parents, même si je t'en veux toujours.**

**\- Ok,** fit-il en partant de La Tête de Sanglier.

Scorpius prit la porte suivit bientôt de Alice.

**\- Je vais lui parler,** me chuchota Alice avant de partir à son tour.

J'étais scotchée ! Tout ça pour ça ? Non mais merde à la fin ! Personne pouvait me foutre la paix ? J'entendis Rose se lever à son tour et s'approcher de moi.

**\- Ok ? Il a juste répondu ok ?** M'étonnais-je à ma copine.

**\- Je sais Scar, ce n'est pas à ce que tu t'attendais,** fit-elle tristement.

**\- Non mais ok quoi ? Il aurait pu m'insulter ou me dire non ou oui ou je ne sais quoi. Mais ok ? Je fais quoi d'un ok moi ?!**

Rose se mordillait les lèvres et posa une main sur mon épaule.

**\- Au moins vous vous êtes pas tapés, et c'est rester très cordiale,** tentait-elle.

**\- Cordiale ? J'ai crue que j'allais le tapais quand il t'a regardé avec mépris,** aboyais-je.

**\- Le plus important c'est que tu gardes espoir et...**

**\- Une porte ouverte pour lui quand il reviendra oui oui je sais, **coupais-je en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Rose en profita pour me voler un baiser.

* * *

Alors ? Bon ou mauvais chapitre ? Prochain... La St Valentin ! ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**J'espère que pour ceux qui suivent vous allez aimer ce chapitre, et me dire vos critiques, bonne ou mauvaise.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et en plus je suis carrément plus productive. Bref je vous remercie énormément ! :$**

**Merci surtout à Chahinez, ticlo et ne surtout pas oublier Natsu'eichi. :)  
**

**Disclaimer : Si c'était moi qui avait écrit HP, ça ne se serait jamais arrêté.**

**Bonne lecture ! J'attend vos commentaires. :)**

**Playlist : L-O-V-E - Nat King Cole**

**With or Without You - U2**

**The Drugs Don't Work - The Verve**

**Saving All My Love for You - Whitney Houston**

**Love Shack - The B-52's**

**We've Got Tonight - Bob Seger**

**Take My Breath Away - Berlin**

**Jealous - Beyoncé**

* * *

**22- St Valentin.**

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

La St Valentin... Encore un moldue bizarre qui avait fait chier le monde entier. Dans la vraie histoire c'était simplement le jour où tu pouvais baiser tranquillement sans forcement avoir des reproches et une image de chaudière collée au cul. Mais maintenant c'était devenu la ''fête des amoureux'', tout couple qui se respectait un minimum devait fêter cette fête stupide et être transpercé par la flèche de Cupidon... Cupidon mon cul ! L'amour ça craint !

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

Je ne croyais pas forcement que la St Valentin était une occasion vraiment spéciale avant d'être en couple. Mais comment ne pas résister aux attentions de mon copain pendant plus d'une semaine simplement pour une journée ? Impossible. L'amour c'était tellement beau et authentique. Tout allait être parfait. J'avais entièrement confiance au talent romantique de Alexander pour qu'il me surprenne durant cette magnifique fête de l'amour.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

C'était déjà le jour ! Non mais ça passait à une vitesse folle. J'avais jamais fêtée la St Valentin... Enfin, avec Lou on était toujours soit bourrée soit... en très bonne compagnie. Mais j'avais jamais fêtée la St Valentin avec quelqu'un que j'aimais vraiment... Et puis surtout, est-ce que j'étais sûre que je devais organiser la surprise pour Rose ? Ça se trouvait elle avait fait la même chose de son côté non ?

Même si je n'étais pas fan de la St Valentin, il fallait avouer qu'elle pourrait sûrement m'aider pour faire comprendre à Rose que je l'attendrais toujours et que je l'aime bien plus qu'elle peut le penser. En y réfléchissant bien cette soirée serait sûrement bénéfique.

**Point de vue de Charlotte Crivey.**

Une fête commerciale, un véritable piège à nigaud. Fallait avouer que voir mes amies toutes excitées et réellement amoureuse était touchant. Mais bon là ça devenait n'importe quoi, on ne parlait que de ça, enfin non. Rose, Lily, Cassandra et Hestia ne parlaient que de ça. Et durant les entraînement de Quidditch c'était pas mieux. Franchement, j'adore l'amour et la protection qu'une personne peut t'offrir, la joie et même le réconfort. Mais au point d'en parler 24h sur 24 depuis une semaine... C'était un peu poussé. Heureusement il y avait l'anti-St Valentin : Lou. Bon même si c'était un peu extrême vu son dégoût total pour ce jour ''spécial amoureux''.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Ça faisait deux jours, que Alexie et Alice venaient dans notre chambre simplement pour essayer de s'imaginer leurs parfaite St Valentin en compagnie de leurs prétendants (Scar les écoutait seulement), et de lire la multitude de lettre que leurs copains pouvaient leurs envoyaient. Ce qui était assez étrange car Krum et Scorpius étaient deux garçons arrogants et certainement machos et pourtant elles n'arrêtaient pas de glousser en arrivant dans notre chambre. D'ailleurs ! Je voudrais qu'on m'explique pourquoi notre chambre était devenue le repaire des Serpentard ! Bref, pour parler de la St Valentin... Ma chère copine avait été grillée déjà depuis plus d'une semaine, étant donné que j'avais trouvée une carte des Trois Balais dans la chambre pour prévenir une confirmation de réservation. Je n'avais donc plus besoin de faire la démarche d'organiser notre sortie, je laissais ma copine organiser le tout en savourant.

Le problème c'était que j'avais beaucoup de responsabilité à Poudlard, et que ça avait été moi qui était désignée pour organiser la fête de la St Valentin au Trois Balais... Avec Sawyer Adams. Ça c'était le véritable problème. J'avais passé beaucoup de soir avec lui pour organiser tout ça. (Scar avait été jalouse évidement alors que c'était son ami, et non le mien). Allez savoir pourquoi lui mais Sawyer s'avérait être doué pour organiser des soirées. Même si j'avais du le retenir de louer des gogos et des barres de strip-tease.

J'attendais avec impatience de voir ce que Scarlett avait bien pu me préparer, ça promettait !

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

Robe noir ou robe rouge ? Sincèrement c'était dur d'être aussi sexy que moi. Je savais jamais comment m'habiller pour ne pas tuer les gens d'un arrêt cardiaque. Au pire je mettais la robe rouge qui me moulait pas mal le corps et tout mes attributs les plus sexy, et pardessus ma veste noir en cuir courte qui resserrait à merveille mes seins. Ouais vraiment canon comme ça.

Je mettais mes talons aiguilles noirs en m'appuyant sur le lavabo alors que Scarlett rentrait dans la salle de bain.

**\- Tu croyais quand même pas que tu pouvais te servir de notre salle de bain sans même qu'on le remarque ?**

Je levais les yeux au ciel et la fixais en arquant un sourcil :

**\- C'est exactement ce que je pensais.**

Juste après avoir mit mon deuxième talon, je me mis debout pour sortir de la salle de bain.

**\- Bouge de là Scar, **dis-je devant elle.

**\- Oh non ça va pas ce passer comme ça croit moi, **fit-elle froidement en refermant la porte.

Je penchais la tête dérouté par son comportement.

**\- Qu'est-ce.**

**\- ****Ça**** fait des semaines que ****j'attends**** maintenant ! **Coupa-t-elle.

**\- Tu attends quoi au juste ? La fin de tes règles ?**

Son regard était remplis de dédain, elle ressemblait tellement à son frère quand elle faisait ça.

**\- J'attends que tu me dises ce que tu éprouves pour Crivey, **précisa-t-elle.

**\- QUOI ?!**

Oui j'avais hurlée. Non mais c'était un choc ok ! D'où elle avait devinée ça ? Déjà si on résumait bien la situation : on était toute les deux (Scarlett et moi) des meilleures amis pathétique. Non mais sérieusement je n'avais même pas remarquée qu'elle tournait autour de Weasley durant toute l'année, alors qu'à la base j'étais THE super détective, et que surtout qu'elles s'étaient en couple depuis un bon moment. Sur ce coup j'étais vraiment à chier. Et pour Scarlett, c'était que maintenant qu'elle avait remarquée que j'étais intéressée par Charlie... Non pas intéressée, enfin peut-être, enfin. Merde on s'en foutait royalement.

**\- OH MERLIN ! J'avais raison en plus, **fit fièrement Scarlett devant moi avec un large sourire.

**\- Baisse d'un ton Malfoy ! J'ai pas envie de gérer une naine en folie qui va débarquer si on fait trop de bruit.**

Scarlett me regardait maintenant méchamment après que j'avais (encore) insultée l'élue de son cœur (pathétique).

**\- Mais ! Merde comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire on parle de toi et de Crivey là ? Vous êtes complètement opposées,** remarqua Scarlett.

**\- Non la vraie question c'est depuis quand tu as compris que c'était Crivey, et surtout comment tu as remarquée ? Je suis une pro pour cacher mes sentiments.**

**\- J'avais des doutes sur toi et tes occupations depuis un moment, mais j'ai compris que tu étais ''amoureuse'' **(elle mima les guillemets par précaution) **que depuis le départ de Salem, quand tu m'as donnée des conseils pour Rose...**

**\- J'aurais du m'abstenir sérieux, **dis-je à moi même.

**\- … et excuse moi si ça te vexe, toi grande Parkinson qui n'a pas de cœur, mais tu es pas très discrète avec elle. Déjà vous êtes très souvent ensemble dans les binômes...**

**\- De ta faute ! Tu es toujours avec ton nain, **coupais-je.

**\- … et tu ''disparais'' en même temps qu'elle à chaque fois, et puis cette semaine j'ai remarquée que tu la matais sans vergogne...**

**\- ****Tu vas pas me dire que tu l'as jamais mâté****e**** ? Tu as vu ses jambes comment elles sont sexy,** me justifiais-je.

**\- Bref moi je suis en couple, je m'en fiche des autres.**

**\- Alors pourquoi tu me fais chier avec cette histoire là, en plus je suis pas amoureuse d'elle alors arrête de déco.**

**\- Tu mens très mal sur ce sujet, **m'interrompait-elle.** Mais sérieux pourquoi elle ?!**

Je fronçais les sourcils. Scarlett s'appuyait sur la porte de la salle de bain. Elle me saoulait tellement avec son interrogatoire à deux mornilles là !

**\- Tu aurais pu choisir n'importe qui Lou, mais pourquoi la meilleure amie de ma copine. Tu lui fais du mal et Rose me tuera,** reprit-elle.

**\- Déjà, je savais pas que tu étais si soumise comme fille. Et puis j'ai rien choisie du tout tu me gonfles à la fin !**

**\- Mais tu l'aimes ? **Persista Scarlett en cherchant une quelconque réponse dans mes yeux.

**\- Mais putain j'en sais rien moi ? Depuis quand je devrais être si sûre de moi sur mes sentiments. Et puis tu es là seule à me connaître, tu sais que je suis pas comme ça, que je choisie rien de ce qui m'arrive ! J'ai jamais de chance dans ma vie, et j'étais obligé de ressentir des trucs bizarres dans mon ventre pour ma dernière année ?! **(je faisais les cents pas dans la pièce) **Non mais je suis maudite. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et avec ma veine elle est hétéro, et je la respecte trop pour qu'elle soit un coup d'un soir. Et tout le monde sait qu'elle mérite mieux que moi. Oh oui moi la garce de l'école, la salope qui s'est tapée tout le monde, moi la gamine capricieuse et mal élevée. Je la mérite pas ça c'est claire ! Est-ce que j'ai envie de lui dire que je comprend rien à ma situation actuelle ? Non certainement pas ! Je tiens trop à notre amitié pour la briser encore une fois et puis de toute façon ja.**

**\- Stop Lou arrête, **coupa Scarlett en posant un main sur mon bras.

Ma bouche encore ouverte se referma et je commençais à la fixer mon amie.

**\- Déjà explique moi, je comprend pas pourquoi tu me parles de ''briser encore une fois votre amitié'' ? **Demanda doucement Scarlett.

Je soupirais avant de me poser sur le rebord de la baignoire.

**\- On est amie depuis longtemps maintenant...**

Scarlett pencha la tête avec ses lèvres pincées avant de venir à mes côtés. Je soupirais encore une fois avant de reprendre.

**\- … Je sais pas depuis quand c'est arrivée. Je sais pas, vraiment Scar. C'est juste arrivée. Tu sais comment je fonctionne. Je suis toujours attirée par les belles filles mais là c'était au delà de l'attirance...**

Je cherchais mes mots, franchement j'avais l'impression d'être la personne la plus faible au monde et sans armes pour me défendre.

**\- … Tu m'en voulais pour ton frère au début de l'année, et on s'est retrouvée ensemble toute les deux pour un cours. Durant ce cours Charlie s'est confiée à moi, ça m'a touchée ce qu'elle m'a dit. Seulement on s'est pas reparlée toute suite... Quand j'ai reçu la lettre de ma mère pour le mariage et bien j'ai décidée après mon coup de gueule de me défouler avec un sac de frappe. Elle m'a trouvée et... on a pas vraiment échangée de grand discours, mais sa présence était réconfortante.**

Scarlett me regardait toujours en absorbant mes paroles, je me retournais vers elle en plissant les yeux :

**\- Tu as pas droit de te foutre de ma gueule ok Malfoy ?**

**\- C'est bon arrête et continue,** fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- ****On... Enfin il y a eu plusieurs fois où on se croisait mais sans vraiment être amie juste comme ça. Et puis elle m'a défendue face à Potter, tu sais là fois où tu avais bu avec la naine ? **(Scarlett hocha la tête en soupirant). **Et bien elle m'a parlée et on est devenue amie. Ok c'est carrément pathétique raconté comme ça, mais j'ai eu besoin d'elle, et à chaque fois que j'allais mal elle était là...**

Scarlett se crispa.

**\- Tu te rends compte que tu m'en voulais car j'étais ****''****jamais****''**** là pour toi alors que tu cherchais simplement l****a**** compagnie de Crivey,** trancha-t-elle.

**\- Et ! Je te préviens que tu m'as demandée des explications alors essaye de pas être jalouse ! **Me défendais-je.

**\- Tu te fous de moi** (Scarlett se leva). **Tu viens de m****e**** dire qu'elle était là pour toi ELLE alors que moi j'existais pas c'est ça ?**

**\- Putain Malfoy tu vas pas me faire une scène là ?!**

Scarlett plissa les yeux et s'avança vers moi.

**\- Tu vois comment ça peut être agaçant quand quelqu'un n'a pas confiance en toi,** dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Je contractais ma mâchoire et la fixais droit dans les yeux.

**\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'étais aussi mal à Noël ! Car j'avais surpris Weasley et toi alors que tu as pas eu le courage de me le dire, je me sentais trahis et abandonnée. Et en plus Crivey était toujours avec l'autre gigolo ! Je n'avais plus personne. Je sais que j'ai pas gérée, tu me l'as déjà dit ! Mais j'allais mal car j'étais toute seule et car j'avais personne qui m'aimait autour de moi. Je demandais juste que quelqu'un m'aime et qui puisse être avec moi... Merde mais je suis tellement ridicule là, tu fais chier Malfoy, à cause de toi j'ai l'impression d'être une gamine prépubère.**

**\- Mais je suis là Lou**, fit-elle en me prenant la main.** Et je serais toujours là pour toi. Je suis désolée du mal que je t'ai fait d'accord ? Mais je voulais te faire comprendre que tu aurais du avoir confiance en moi à ce moment là. Tu peux être amie avec Crivey ou plus comme tu veux. Elle ****me ****prendra jamais la place de meilleure amie j'en suis sûre.**

**\- Tu es vraiment pas humble comme fille, **plaisantais-je.

**\- Certainement plus que toi**, rajouta-t-elle. **Maintenant dis moi. Depuis quand tu l'aimes ?**

Scarlett s'assit à nouveau sur le rebord de la baignoire.

**\- Je sais pas si je l'aime, **avouais-je.

**\- Bah ! Avec tout ce que tu me dis c'est quand même étrange que tu ne le saches toujours pas.**

**\- Et bien je te signale que j'ai pas aimée beaucoup de personne dans ma vie. Et tu es bien la seule que j'aime énormément, et même si tu es carrément canon et qu'un plan avec toi me dérangerais pas. Je ne pense pas que je t'aime comme Rose peut t'aimer.**

Scarlett applaudissait en hochant la tête. J'arquais un sourcil :

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**

**\- Tu viens enfin d'appeler ma copine par son prénom.**

**\- Oh ta gueule Malfoy !**

**\- Ok désolée, mais ça valait le coup d'être remarqué. Je peux pas t'aider pour savoir si tu es amoureuse d'elle, mais je pense que si tu as constamment envie d'être avec elle, de la protéger, de l'avoir dans tes bras, de l'embrasser, de goûter sa peau ou simplement de la voir, ça veut tout dire. Et si tu pètes des câbles car elle est avec un mec, ou que tu es jalouse, parano à la Potter ou simplement énervé quand tu peux pas la voir... Excuse moi Lou mais on dirait bien que tu es complètement mordue !**

J'avalais ma salive.

**\- Non mais docteur dite moi qu'il y a un autre diagnostic, **paniquais-je.

**\- Tu es toujours obligé de faire du sarcasme comme ça ?!**

**\- Ta gueule. Non mais ! Attend pourquoi ça serait aussi simple de savoir ça ?** Me plaignais-je.

Scarlett lâcha un rire.

**\- Aussi simple ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu as vu dans l'état dans lequel tu es, et en plus ça fait des mois que tu es comme ça. Alors je vois pas en quoi c'est simple tout ça. En plus si tu l'a.**

La porte s'ouvrit sur Weasley..

**\- Oh Louann tu... Scarlett ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?... Avec elle ?**

**\- Euh... J'aidais Lou pour mettre sa robe, voilà maintenant c'est fait tu.**

**\- Rose franchement ta soirée à intérêt d'êt... Qu'est-ce que vous foutez toutes les deux là ?** Rajouta Crivey qui venait d'arriver derrière le nain.

Mon cœur ratait un battement simplement à la vision de Charlie. Scarlett me regardait dans le coin de son œil. Elle était évidement mort de rire au fond d'elle ou sinon bien amusé de la situation.

Crivey me regarda :

**\- Wow Lou tu es.**

**\- Sexy ? **Coupais-je avec un sourire lubrique.

Fallait pas croire, je restais fidèle à moi-même.

**\- Incroyablement vaniteuse,** corrigea Weasley.

Scarlett rigola alors que je le levais les yeux au ciel.

-** Contrairement à toi hobbit, je peux l'être étant donné que je suis canon. Toi tu...** (je la regardais de haut en bas) **… Et bien essaye de ne pas faire peur aux autres déjà ça sera bien,** répliquais-je.

**\- Ce qui est drôle avec toi Louann, c'est que tu m'insultes souvent et me dit que je ne suis qu'un ''hobbit'' mais au finale tu m'as explicitement dit que coucher avec moi serait tentant.**

**\- J'étais bourrée ou aveugle,** dis-je de mauvaise fois.

**\- Tu es vraim.**

**\- Stop ! Rose s'il te plaît rentre pas dans son jeu, **coupa Scarlett en prenant le bras de Weasley pour l'emmener vers le petit salon.

Fière de moi, je voyais Scarlett emmener son nain plus loin. Crivey restait toujours à la porte de la salle de bain à me regarder en souriant. J'esquissais un léger sourire avant qu'elle s'approche de moi.

**\- Tu es magnifique je suis sûre que toute les filles et mecs vont vouloir sauter sur toi.**

Pour éviter de regarder ses yeux, je me retournais vers le miroir pour me maquiller.

**\- Je croyais qu'on y allait ensemble ? **Demandais-je en me mettant du crayon noir.

Je voyais Charlie se balancer sur le rebord de la baignoire en regardant le plafond.

**\- Oui oui on y va, tu m'y as traînée de toute façon, **fit Crivey.

**\- N'importe quoi, c'est toi qui voulais y aller. Je te préviens que je déteste la St Valentin,** me justifiais-je en me passant du phare à paupière.

**\- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu pourras très bien finir ta soirée ****en bonne compagnie****,** expliqua-t-elle en me regardant à travers le miroir.

**\- Peut être que je veux simplement passer ma soirée avec toi, **dis-je à mi-voix en posant mon maquillage.

Scarlett avait raison, j'étais si mielleuse avec elle. Enfin elle n'a rien dit de tel mais c'était tout comme !

Charlie vint derrière moi, je déglutissais sur place. Merde elle avait un tel pouvoir sur moi c'était pas croyable. Je la fixais grâce au miroir devant moi, Charlie posait son menton sur mon épaule avant de me chuchoter :

**\- Tant mieux alors, on pourra faire tout plein de truc ensemble.**

Elle me souriait avant de me laisser un baiser sur la joue et de partir avec les autres. Et voilà, non mais c'était pas croyable, des papillons dans le ventre... c'était ridicule. Mais pourquoi moi ?! J'avais toute la panoplie de la fille accro : les papillons dans le ventre, la respiration qui s'accélère, plus de voix quand elle s'approchait de moi, un rythme cardiaque bien trop rapide, et des frissons. Il manquerait plus que j'ai les mains moites et ça serait le bouquet.

Je finissais de me préparer en essayant de ne pas repenser à Charlie. Franchement il fallait que je me calme sur ce point. C'était décidé, j'allais essayer de contenir mon trop plein d'émotion à son égard.

**\- ****Bon Louann tu as fini, j'ai besoin de me maquiller là !** Se plaignait Weasley en rentrant.

Je me retournais en levant les yeux a ciel.

**\- Je ne sais pas si ça va ch... wow,** soufflais-je.

Le hobbit était canon ! Non mais sérieusement depuis quand ? Elle portait un robe à bustier noir très plongeant, avec plusieurs couche de mousseline rose pâle pour le bas de sa robe. Franchement j'aurais jamais cru qu'elle aurait pu faire ça, enfin qu'elle aurait pu être jolie.

**\- ****J-Je... S'il te plaît je pourrais avoir la place,** répéta doucement Weasley en baissant la tête gênée.

Je hochais la tête avant de sortir avec mes affaires. J'entrais dans la chambre de Scarlett pour la voir elle aussi préparer, elle avait une robe en satin sans bretelle avec un large bandeau sous sa poitrine de soie qui cintré l'ensemble.

**\- Oui oui je sais tu seras toujours la plus canon, **fit Scar en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- Oui c'est évident, mais...** (je me rapprochais d'elle)**... Tu as donnée des potions à Weasley ou quoi ?**

**\- Non pourquoi ?**

**\- Bah elle est... oh rien laisse tomber, **concluais-je avant de partir vers le petit salon.

J'allais pour m'affaler sur le fauteuil en cuire quand Charlie arriva par la chambre de Rose en se tenant la robe par la poitrine.

**\- Euh. Tu peux m'aider ? **Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. **Je pense que c'est coincé.**

Je m'avançais en avalant ma salive. Ça allait pas être une mince affaire de ne pas faire de faux pas. Charlie se retourna pour qu'elle soit de dos.

Elle écarta ses cheveux pour les mettre sur le devant, afin que je puisse voir où était le problème. Je pris la tirette de la fermeture éclaire afin de tirer délicatement vers le haut, au moment même où j'étais bloqué j'aperçus un petit bout de cheveux qui était coincé, je le retirais donc sans grande difficulté et continua donc l'opération. Le zip se referma, mais mon regard s'arrêta sur chaque centimètre de peau nue de Charlie : ses omoplates qui au milieu laissaient apparaît la continuité de sa colonne vertébrale sous une peau lisse et douce. Plus le zip remontait plus je ressentais sa respiration qui ne faisait qu'un avec la mienne, j'avais du mal à me concentré quand mes doigts effleuré son dos nu. Je mis fin à cet instant magique en me raclant la gorge :

**\- Voilà.**

Charlie se retourna vers moi en faisant tomber ses cheveux claires sur ses épaules.

**\- Merci,** fit-elle en se mordant sa lèvre.

Dam ! Elle était vraiment... Tout ! Elle était tout. Charlie se décala un peu de moi pour prendre un veste blanche. Sa robe avait des dentelles blanches partout, elle lui collait parfaitement la peau. Le blanc était définitivement sa couleur. Elle partit chercher son sac à main alors que Scarlett arrivait vers nous en se mettant ses boucles d'oreilles.

**\- Vous venez avec nous directement ou vous ****voulez y allez que toute les deux ?** Demanda Scarlett en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Elle n'avait même pas le temps de sourire que je lui fis un coup de coude dans les côtes.

**\- Je pense qu'on va venir avec vous, car de toute façon les autres vont être en couple et puis **(Charlie se rapprocha de moi)**... Lou n'est pas très aimable avec mes amis.**

**\- C'est entièrement faux,** dis-je en roulant des yeux.

**\- Tu as traité****e**** pas plus tard qu'hier Lorcan de blaireau, **précisa Charlie.

**\- C'était une référence symbolique à Poufsouffle,** ricanais-je.

Les deux filles à mes côtés levèrent les yeux au ciel.

**\- Franchement vous êtes pas drôle, et puis vous allez pas me dire que Lorcan est très futé comme mec ?** Répliquais-je.

**\- Lorcan est très bien, **corrigea Weasley en arrivant derrière Scar.

Je soupirais bruyamment, avant d'avancer vers la porte.

**\- Bon on y va avant que j'assassine quelqu'un ****par son manque de bon sens****, **ordonnais-je en ouvrant la porte.

Le nain passa en premier suivit de Scar et de Charlie. Je refermais la porte avant de marcher rapidement pour me mettre au côté de Crivey, elle me fit un sourire complice.

**\- J'espère que ta soirée va être sensationnelle, **dis-je à Rose.

**\- Ce n'est pas ma soirée Louann, et je te préviens que Sawyer la aussi organiser avec moi, **précisa Weasley devant moi.

**\- Heureusement qu'il y avait Sawyer car sinon on serait dans un salon de thé avec des cœurs partout.**

Charlie prit mon bras et vint à mon oreille :

**\- Arrête un peu de la saouler tout le temps.**

**\- C'est ma distraction de la journée !**

* * *

**\- Putain de merde de merlin !** Soufflais-je en rentrant dans les Trois Balais.

**\- Ton langage Louann,** se plaignait Rose.

**\- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait de cette endroit!**

L'habituelle pub de Pré-Au-Lard était recouvert de cœur partout, enfin non pas partout, mais quasiment. Il y avait des ballons rouges, argentés, ou dorés en forme de cœur au plafond. Les grandes tables avaient disparu, seule des petites tables ronde étaient placées près des murs. Dessus il y avait des fleurs avec des napperons roses et rouges et un chandelier. Des petits anges animés passaient leur temps à se battre avec des harpes et des flèches à la main. Ils volaient tout autour de nous en envoyant des flèches magiques sur les gens. Des serveurs étaient en place en attendant les invités je parlais de serveurs mais c'était seulement des 4éme et 5éme années bien sapés pour une fois. Une scène était installée au fond de la salle à l'opposé du comptoir, il y avait un groupe qui mettait inconnue prêt à chanter et faire de la musique. Il y avait même des feux magiques qui écrivait ''Joyeux St Valentin''. Franchement j'étais au fond du gouffre.

**\- Quoi tu aimes pas ?!** S'étonna Weasley.

**\- Non mais c'est quoi ce cliché !** Répliquais-je.

**\- Lou sérieux, c'est pas si mal que ça, y a même une piste de danse pour danser,** rajouta Scar.

**\- Super, **sifflais-je

Les trois filles partirent mettre leurs vestes dans un vestiaire (j'avais donné ma veste à Scar) alors que je me dirigeais vers le bar.

**\- Whisky ! **Demandais-je.

**\- Je peux pas te servir ça ce soir, **fit le garçon.

Je fronçais mes sourcils :

**\- Ok bah une vodka... **(il secoua la tête) **… du rhum ? **(pareil) **… Un kir ?!**

**\- Non désolée.**

**\- MAIS PUTAIN ! Je peux avoir quoi ?!**

**\- Laisse je gère, **fit Sawyer en arrivant vers le garçon. **Tu veux quoi ?**

Je regardais le garçon partir avec un regard sombre. Morveux.

**\- Un truc fort !**

Sawyer sortit un verre suivit d'une bouteille argentés opaque, un liquide ambré coulait dans mon verre.

**\- Tien, désolée mais la directrice a dit pas beaucoup d'alcool, donc on a droit qu'à de la bière, du punch, de la coco et du martini.**

**\- Tu te fous de ma gueule hein ? **Rigolais-je.

Sawyer me regardait droit dans les yeux avec un mine désolée. Je grimpais un peu plus sur mon tabouret pour prendre le col de sa chemise.

**\- TU PLAISANTE HEIN ? Non mais je vais faire comment moi, **dis-je en secouant mon ami.

Sawyer rigola et me repoussa jusqu'à ce que je m'assois.

**\- Tu vas survire, et au pire tu prends beaucoup beaucoup ****beaucoup**** de verre,** suggéra-t-il.

**\- Génial ! **Dis-je avec sarcasme en prenant mon verre cul sec.** Berk ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Ça brûle à max !**

**\- C'est de la liqueur de dragon, je l'ai eu au marché noir, c'est hyper fort, ****hyper cher**** et hyper rare,** dit-il fièrement.

**\- Merci, peut être que ça me fera de l'effet.**

**\- ****J'en suis sûre, **dit-il en nettoyant des verres. **Sinon ton amie est toujours libre ou pas ?**

**\- De qui tu parles ?**

**\- L'autre jour tu m'as parlé****e**** d'une amie qui voulait sortir avec une autre de tes amies donc je voulais savoir si je pouvais avoir ma chance enfin tu as compris quoi,** ricana-t-il.

Sawyer devait avoir des pensés salace à cet instant.

**\- Même pas en rêve mec, jamais tu pourras te les faire, **répliquais-je.

**\- Pourquoi ? Elles ont réussi à sortir ensemble ?**

Je regardais Charlie, Scar et Rose arrivaient. En m'attardant particulièrement sur les jambes fines et lisse de Charlie, je me mordais la lèvre pour évités de baver.

**\- C'est tout comme,** dis-je à mi-voix à Sawyer.

Scar s'asseyait à mes côtés alors que Weasley vint se coller à elle. Charlie s'appuyait sur le comptoir entre nous.

**\- Tu es déjà entrain de boire ? **Fit Scar.

**\- Je suis bien obligée sinon je risque de suffoquer avec tout ce bonheur autour de moi.**

Les trois filles levèrent les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Tout le monde était arrivé... Des couples encore des couples : le blaireau et la belle (Lorcan et Hestia), Drama Girl et Le-mec-le-plus-ennuyeux (Lily et Alexander), Krum et Londubat, Malfoy et Alice, Cassfollasse et Macmillan, un boutonneux et un naine, enfin... Tout les couples de 6éme et 7éme années étaient là. Plus quasiment tout les célibataires pour essayer de choper durant la soirée. Ils pouvaient toujours courir pour m'avoir. Et aussi pour avoir Crivey, personne ne pouvait la draguer sans qu'ils subissent mes foudres. J'étais carrément possessif, ça craignait grave.

Scar et la naine étaient partis prendre le repas de St Valentin sur une table, Scar jouait le grand jeu.

**\- Tu viens, on prend un table, **fit Charlie en me prenant la main.

**\- Franchement Crivey, on est obligé de rester à cette fête, je me fais chier et tout cet amour me donne envie de vomir, **répliquais-je en m'asseyant.

**\- On est obligé oui, et puis tout nos amis sont là ! **Fit-elle en prenant la carte.

**\- Ouais mais bon je m'en fous royalement qu'ils soient là, ils sont tous occupés à se lécher les amygdales.**

Charlie rigolait. Oh merlin... Son sourire était si sexy. Stop ! Calme toi.

**\- Sinon toujours pas de nouvelle de ta mère ?**

Ah ! Bah ça, ça me calmait direct...

**\- Non toujours pas, mais apparemment elle revient pour le Bal Givré que le Ministère donne en fin février.**

**\- Oui tout le monde y va, enfin tout le monde façon de parler mais beaucoup de famille de sorcier,** fit-elle en sirotant un cocktail.

**\- Tu y vas ?**

**\- Oui ma sœur travail là bas, et elle veut que je sois présente. Fin en gros toute ma famille y va et toi ?**

**\- Sûrement, mais je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu sais il y aura ma mère et les parents de Scarlett. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment elle va faire là bas avec sa famille qui la hait...**

**\- Il me semble que Rose veut la présenter à ses parents, **coupa Charlie.

**\- Quoi ? Sérieux ? Scar a toujours pas vu ses parents ? Mais elles vivent à quelle époque ? **Me moquais-je.

**\- Tu sais Rose veut faire les choses bien.**

**\- Ça sent la soirée pourrie pour Scar, entre son stresse envers ses parents elle va devoir géré le stresse de la naine, et aussi sa peur de rencontrer le Golden Trio,** rigolais-je.

**\- Les parents de Rose sont très gentils, **dit simplement Crivey.

**\- Certainement plus que ceux de Scarlett,** répondais-je en regardant Scar et Weasley à une autre table entrain de rigoler.

**\- ****C'est marrant que toi qui es soi-disant sans cœur se fasse autant de soucis pour Malfoy et... moi,** remarqua-t-elle timidement.

Je retournais ma tête vers elle, et lui fis un petit sourire. Au finale, c'était comme si ces deux filles étaient ma famille. N'ayant ni père et une mère complètement absente, c'était agréable d'avoir Scar et Charlie prés de moi.

**\- ****Pourquoi tu n'as pas invitée quelqu'un qui te plais à la St Valentin ? **Demanda-t-elle alors que j'étais restée silencieuse.

**\- Qui te dis que j'ai pas invité quelqu'un qui me plaît, **fis remarquer en bougeant des sourcils.

**\- Très drôle, mais tu as compris ?**

**\- J'aime pas la St Valentin je te rappel. C'est tellement path.**

**\- Wow. Parkinson en personne !** Interrompu une voix.

Je me retournais pour voir la personne qui nous dérangeait.

**\- Oh bah merde alors ! Henry Nott ! **M'exclamais-je en me levant pour enlacer. **Ça fait un putain de bail !**

**\- Et ouais je sais, j'ai pas pu venir au mariage, mais bon y avait déjà mes parents,** fit-il fièrement.

Henry Nott était ma première fois, bon j'étais pas spécialement fière mais on était resté amis après ça. Nos familles se connaissaient évidement, sang-pur forever quoi. Il avait le même âge que Casey et Albus, lui aussi était à Serpentard. C'était un grand garçon brun avec une barbe de trois jours et les cheveux coupé court. Henry était impeccable dans son costume gris.

**\- Tu deviens quoi ? **Demandais-je.

**\- ****Ça**** fait une semaine que je suis revenue du Canada... Si tu veux tout savoir beaucoup trop de Yéti,** dit-il avec un regard charmeur. **Tu es toute seule à la St Valentin ?**

**\- Non je suis avec... **(je me retournais pour voir la place de Crivey vide)**... Et bien elle a du aller au toilette. Bref ton frère va bien ?**

**\- Edward est à Falmouth, il gère toujours l'équipe de Quidditch là bas.**

**\- Le grand Edward est ses occupations,** me moquais-je.

**\- C'était un plaisir de te revoir Lou ! Si je suis encore dans le coin j'espère pouvoir te voir pendant les vacances d'hiver, **précisa-t-il avec un signe de main avant de retourner vers Adrianna Montague.

Je lui fis un léger rictus avant d'aller vers les toilettes, à peine la porte ouverte je vis Charlie venir en direction de la sortie, donc vers moi.

**\- Ça va ? **Demandais-je inquiète.

Charlie me regardait droit dans les yeux avant de s'avancer vers moi, pour me déposer un baiser sur la joue.

**\- Très bien, j'avais juste besoin d'aller au toilette Lou.**

**\- Tu es sûre car tu es.**

**\- Ça va bien, **répéta-t-elle en me coupant.

**\- Oh... ok, bon on y retourne car je peux encore tenir un peu dans cette atmosphère d'amour.**

Charlie souriait avant de passer devant moi.

* * *

On était partit se déhancher vers la piste de danse après avoir manger notre repas, bizarrement Crivey n'avait rien dit sur le fait que je buvais plus que la moyenne et même ! Elle m'accompagnait dans cette tâche. On se faufila toute les deux au centre des élèves en se tenant la main en l'air pour ne pas se perdre. Je commençais en me rapprochant d'elle assez sensuellement au diable mes résolutions d'être chaste avec elle ! J'adorais danser et encore plus avec les jolies filles, et tout le monde pouvait voir que Charlie était carrément hot ! Je me collais tellement à elle que je sentais son souffle alcoolisé sur mon visage. Sans lui demander la permission et dans l'ambiance je lui prenais la taille et commençais à danser collé-serré avec elle, je plaçais une jambe entre son entre-jambe en espérant que ça lui fasse autant d'effet qu'à moi. Charlie aurait pu se décaler avec se geste vraiment intime mais elle n'était pas contre et plaça un main sur mes reins pour que je puisse me coller à elle. Je commençais à dandiner mon bassin au rythme de la musique. Merlin ! C'était carrément hot, je ne la respecterais pas autant, je l'emmènerais directement dans une chambre. Vu qu'elle était alcoolisé, elle était d'humeur taquine et je me rapprochais de son cou pour lui laisser des baiser, puis sur sa tempe. Dam ! Sa peau était succulente, Charlie se laissa faire à mon plus grand bonheur. Elle s'amusa quant à elle de me dessiner des cercles avec son pouce sur mes côtes avec une de ses mains. Je ne pouvais pas retenir de fermer les yeux tellement c'était excitant.

A la fin de la chanson arriva et laissa place à un slow. Excité par ce trop plein d'émotion je décidais d'aller sur une banquette pour reprendre un verre, alors que Charlie me fit un baiser sur la joue pour s'excuser car elle allait voir Weasley qui était partie au toilette. C'était pas plus mal d'être un peu séparé de Charlie... Il fallait que je reprenne un peu de contenance.

Je m'affalais sur la banquette avec mon verre de punch (je ne savais pas à combien je pouvais être rendu mais il fallait vraiment que je bois!).

Scar arriva et se laissa tomber à mes côtés en soupirant bruyamment.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? **Tranchais-je.

**\- Tout me saoule !** Se plaignait-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Je roulais des yeux, elle se prenait autant la tête que Weasley ou quoi ?

**\- Ok. Explique j'ai deux minutes avant de retourner danser.**

Scar fronça des sourcils en se retournant vers moi.

**\- Si ça te fait chier je peux partir, **siffla-t-elle.

**\- C'est bon Malfoy ! Arrête de chouiner et viens en aux faits !**

**\- Potter me gonfle, elle me gâche ma St Valentin, elle a.**

**\- Elle a dit quoi ? **Coupais-je soudainement énervée.

**\- Elle a rien dit, elle a seulement regardée encore Rose, et Rose va vraiment mal à cause d'elle do.**

**\- Tati Lou est dans la place,** interrompais-je en me levant.

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

**\- ****Rose et Sawyer ont gérés pour la décoration et... le groupe de musique, **fit Alexander en nous reprenant un verre au buffet.

**\- C'est vrai qu'ils ont bien organisés tout ça, **souriais-je.

Alexander m'embrassa sur la tempe.

**\- Donc il y a des chances pour que toi et Rose ça soit beau.**

**\- Alexander, j'aime Rose ça changera pas, **coupais-je. **C'est ma cousine et ma meilleure amie ****mais s'il te plaît ****lais****se moi du.**

**\- Tu en as pas marre de faire chier le peuple Potter !** Aboya Parkinson en arrivant vers nous.

**\- Q-Quoi?** Dis-je les yeux grands ouvert.

**\- Louann laisse nous tranquille, **essaya Alex avec un bras devant elle.

**\- Fout moi la paix toi, car apparemment tu as pas assez de couille pour dire à ta copine qu'elle réagit comme une conne avec sa cousine. Donc je vais prendre les rennes pour lui faire rentrer dans sa tête de petite rousse ! **(elle bougea son doigt en l'air comme si elle enfonçait quelque chose). **Tu crois que c'est la meilleure des idées de diviser Weasley ? Tu crois vraiment ****qu'elle ne le vis pas mal ? Tu crois qu'elle ne se sent pas abandonner par sa famille car tu la rejettes comme une vieille merde ? Tu crois que elle et Malfoy vivent paisiblement ? Et bien non grande nouvelle tout ça à cause de toi et ton caractère de petite pétasse égoïste qui se croit tout permis ! Alors écoutes moi bien Potter ! Tu lui adresse plus la parole ni à Scarlett ni à Weasl.**

**\- Tu te prends pour quoi toi à me faire la morale là ? **Coupais-je. **Tu étais la première à mal réagir face à leur couple ! Et puis tu crois pouvoir me donner des conseilles ou des ordres ? Je fais ce que je veux ok ! Comme tu l'as dit c'est ma famille ! **

**\- Car c'est une raison suffisante ? Tu crois que parce qu'elle est de ta famille tu peux te permette de gâcher sa vie ou son bonheur. **(elle applaudissait) **Quelle merveilleuse famille tu fais Potter.**

**\- Je ne l'ai pas abandonn****ée**! Hurlais-je en me rapprochant d'elle alors que Alexander me prenait le bras.

**\- Tu l'as fait ! Tu ne fais rien pour elle ! Tu lui gâches la vie ! Tu devrais rester toute seule avec ton copain, restez tout les deux pourrir dans un coin, mais arrêter d'emmerder notre monde !**

**\- LOU****ANN**** ! Arrête ! **Ordonna Alexander.

**\- Mais tu ne connais rien d'elle !** Répliquais-je. **Tu crois savoir sa vie car tu la connais depuis 2 mois ? Laisse moi rire. Et en plus tu ne connais rien de moi. Tu te permets de juger tout le monde, tu te permets de me juger car tu crois me connaître, car tu crois tout savoir de moi. Tu es dans ma tête ? Tu es dans ma famille ? Non je ne pense pas. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour Rose ? Non je ne pense pas non plus ! Alors fous moi la paix Parkinson.**

**\- Je te connais pas, et je ne veux pas te connaître. Non ça jamais de ma vie. Jamais je voudrais côtoyer une intolérante comme toi qui rejettes sa propre famille ! **(Louann s'approcha de moi encore une fois).** Ne t'approche plus jamais de Scarlett ou de Rose. Elle ne te mérite pas. Ne les regarde pas, ne leurs parle pas, ne parles même plus d'elles. Juste ferme ta gueule Potter.**

Mes yeux voyaient rouge de rage. Comment elle me parlait ? Comment elle pouvait m'insulter comme ça ? Je restais sans voix.

**\- Parfait ! ****Tu ne sers à rien Potter, tu n'as jamais servis à rien****,** finissait-elle en partant fièrement.

La petite foule qui était autour de nous se dispersait rapidement

''Tu ne sers à rien Potter''. Cette fille arrivait toujours à me faire le plus mal, elle arrivait toujours à me mettre plus bas que terre.

_On était bientôt la fin des cours de deuxième année. Je marchais dans les couloirs pour revoir ma salle commune. J'aimais vraiment Poudlard, c'était une grande famille, aussi grande que la mienne. Mon frère Albus était en 4éme année, et James venait de finir Poudlard. Heureusement il y avait toujours avec moi Rose, Hugo et Charlie. Alexander et Lorcan des amis d'enfance étaient proche de nous. Poudlard était merveilleux pour se faire de nouveaux amis._

_\- Hé Potter ! On est perdu ?_

_\- Louann, dis-je en me retournant._

_\- Bien joué Potter, tu sais comment elle s'appelle, rigola Scarlett._

_\- Vous... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demandais-je._

_\- Et bien on se demandait si tu te rendais compte de quelle sous race tu étais, rajouta Scorpius._

_\- J-Je. Fichez moi la paix, essayais-je._

_\- Oh elle est mignonne, Poil de Carotte a peur, ironisa Louann en s'approchant de moi._

_Les deux blonds sur le coté abordaient un large sourire amusé._

_\- Apparemment à ton âge tes parents étaient déjà célèbres, fit Scorpius._

_J'avalais ma salive alors qu'il s'approchait de moi pour se placer devant moi._

_\- Ils avaient sûrement plus de répondant et de courage que toi, dit Scarlett._

_\- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu es à Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas soi-disant les courageux qui vont là bas ? Demanda Louann à Scarlett._

_\- Tu vois bien comment elle est, courageuse n'est pas le mot qui la défini. Pleurnicheuse serait mieux. _

_\- J'ai entendu dire de Nott qu'elle avait chouiné toute la nuit après les vacances de Noël car elle voulait sa maman, rajouta Scorpius._

_\- C-C'est faux, tentais-je en reculant._

_\- Oh mais dit donc en plus elle parle, fit Louann en avançant vers moi._

_\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Dis-je apeurée alors que j'étais proche du mur du couloir._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'on veut ? Rigola Scorpius. On ne veut plus jamais avoir affaire à toi, ta tête de gamine et ton fichu nom de famille._

_\- A une époque c'était peut être ton papa chérie qui sauvait le monde et qui était populaire, continua Scarlett._

_\- Mais maintenant, tu vas te faire oublier, et tu vas juste disparaître, menaça Louann._

_\- Jamais on ne doit entendre ton prénom, jamais, fit Scorpius._

_\- N'oublie jamais que tu n'es pas tes parents, tu n'as pas autant de caractère, et sûrement pas autant que nous trois, s'amusa Scarlett._

_\- Tu ne seras jamais aussi doué qu'eux ou plutôt chanceux, dit Louann avec sarcasme._

_\- Tu ne vaux rien Lily, tu ne rentreras jamais dans l'équipe de Quidditch comme tes parents ! Dit Scorpius en me dévisageant du regard._

_\- Tu ne seras jamais aussi intelligente que Rose, rajouta Scarlett._

_\- Ni même aussi drôle que James, renchérissait Louann._

_\- Ni aussi belle que Victoire ou Dominique, rigola Scorpius._

_\- Ni aussi intéressante que Albus, souriait méchamment Scarlett en posant son doigt sur mon épaule._

_\- Personne ne voudra de toi, jamais, tout le monde à pitié de toi. Ils voient en toi seulement la ratée de la famille qui a échoué et la moins doué que les autres, siffla Louann._

_\- Tu fais pitié Potter, tout le prof te donne la moyenne pour ton nom de famille. Jamais tu ne seras quelqu'un, même ton nom de famille ne changera rien, balança Scorpius._

_Tout leurs mots me faisaient l'effet d'un coup de poing, leurs sourires arrogant étaient des gifles et je sentais des larmes se former sur le coin de mes yeux. Je n'étais rien ?_

_\- Tu resteras seule toute ta vie, dès que ta famille comprendra que tu ne vaux rien, souffla Scarlett._

_Scorpius rigolait en se décalant des filles en se passant une main dans les cheveux._

_\- Tu es pathétique, cracha Louann avec un air de mépris._

_\- Tu resteras dans l'ombre des autres, jamais personne ne t'aimera, __murmura Scarlett proche de moi._

_Louann rigola dans les aigus, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Scarlett avant de s'approcher de mon visage avec un sourire sombre._

_\- Tu ne sers à rien Potter, cracha-t-elle avant de me pousser contre le mur._

_Les trois partirent en rigolant alors que mes larmes coulaient de peur. Je n'étais rien, je n'étais pas assez bien, je resterais toujours seule... Toujours. Je tombais au sol en boule._

J'avalais ma salive en voyant Louann partir parler avec Charlie plus loin dans l'auberge.

Je me retournais pour prendre Alexander par le bras. Il se laissa faire en posant nos verres sur la table du buffet. Toujours avec son bras dans ma main je fis glisser celle ci dans la sienne afin de le tirer plus loin. Alexander ne comprenait pas mais se laissa faire, rapidement je me frayais un chemin vers l'escalier de l'auberge. Je montais les marches avec Alexander à l'arrière, on arriva rapidement dans le couloir des chambres des Trois Balais.

**\- Lily qu'est-ce.**

Je le plaquais contre le mur, à peine ses lèvres posaient sur les miennes je lui pris la taille, il me retourna pour me plaquer à mon tour contre le mur du couloir. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque pour capturer ses lèvres. Il gémit en sentant ma langue lui lécher sa lèvre inférieure. Je grognais de plaisir quand il me mordilla cette fois-ci ma lèvre. Je haletais contre ses lèvres avant qu'il me soulève contre le mur. Je passais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il passa rapidement une main sur mes cuisses pour aller sous ma robe. Il butta sur mes collants et commença à les retirer, avant de me faire prendre fermement pour rentrer dans notre chambre.

Elle était richement décorée de rouge et de rose pâle, il me posa sur le lit assez précipitamment en se retrouvant sur moi. Je lui pris le col de sa chemise pour que je puisse capturer ses lèvres que je mordais et suçais. Alexander descendit vers ma mâchoire pour la lécher et commença un suçon dans le creux de mon cou, je fermais les yeux de plaisir pendant que je frissonnais. Alexander me prit par la taille pour me pousser un peu plus sur le lit. Je le regardais retirer son costumes puis sa chemise alors qu'il était sur moi. Alexander était à moi, il était là pour moi, je n'étais pas seule, je n'étais plus seule.

Dans un élan je me remis sur les coudes pour le prendre par la taille et l'embrasser. Tout en lui suçant la lèvre, je le fis chavirer pour qu'il soit au-dessous de moi. Je mordillais son torse. Son cou et toute son épaule gauche étaient remplis de griffure de loup-garou. Alexander m'aida à retira ma robe en caressant sensuelle mes courbes en remontant ma robe. Il balança celle-ci à travers la pièce avant que je me colle à lui. Je sentais à travers son pantalon qu'il était déjà très excité. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur ses cicatrices que j'embrassais délicatement à plusieurs reprises. Alexander pencha sa tête en arrière en se mordant les lèvres.

Après plusieurs instants à lécher son torse, je me mis à califourchon sur lui pour retirer sa ceinture et déboutonner son pantalon. Le pantalon noir retiré, je me mordais les lèvres en voyant une boule dans son caleçon. Je jouais avec le bord de celui-ci tout en l'embrassant, je lui caressais délicatement pardessus le tissu. Alexander avec une main retira mon soutiens-gorge et le balança à travers la pièce. Il se retira de mes lèvres pour venir à ma poitrine, qu'il commença à sucer et mordiller. Je fermais mes yeux de plaisir en balançant ma tête en arrière.

**\- ****Alex,** gémissais-je

**\- Je suis là... Je serais toujours là.**

Alexander était l'homme de ma vie, c'était le seule à avoir toujours été là pour moi, et il le sera toujours. Jamais je ne pourrais douter une seule seconde de l'amour qu'il avait pour moi tout comme l'amour que je lui portais.

Une de ses mains retira son boxer alors que l'autre me maintenait dans le dos. Je gémissait de plaisir en sentant son attribut contre moi. Alex s'allongea sur le matelas alors que je lui capturais sa bouche avec une ferveur intense avec l'envie d'être à lui. Un gémissement lui échappa alors que sa respiration était toujours aussi rauque. Je sentais Alexander impatient, et il retira le seule vêtement qu'il me restait avant de pouvoir atteindre l'objet de notre désir.

**\- Je t'aime tellement Lily.**

**\- Chuuut, **soufflais-je de désir.

Je le sentis rentrer en moi, enfin ! Directement je fermais les yeux en me mordant brutalement les lèvres. Le désir absolue dans une douleur. Je me mouvais sur lui, il donna des coups de reins qui se fit de plus en plus durs quand il toucha mon point sensible qui me fit cambrer. C'était un délicieux moment, je me sentais venir alors que je descendais et remontais sur son corps dans son rythme. J'entrelaçais nos doigts ensemble pour les placer au-dessus de sa tête, il avait les yeux clos alors qu'il me mordillait la peau de mon cou. Ma respiration était saccadée après chaque mouvement que je faisais sur lui. Des grognements et des cries sortirent de nos bouches, je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. Ses vas-et-viens me fit crier un peu plus fort, il s'agrippa à mes hanches pour m'aider à bouger plus vite. Mon corps se cambra violemment alors que je sentais mes muscles se contracter sur son membre. Je me retirais de lui alors après avoir entendu un grognement de sa part une vague de jouissance.

Après ça je restais sur lui en le regardant reprendre sa respiration, je l'embrassais alors qu'il enroula ses bras autour de moi, tout en bougeant encore mon bassin contre lui.

Je n'étais pas rien, j'étais avec Alexander. On était ensemble, personne pouvait dire le contraire.

**Point de vue de Alexie Londubat.**

**\- Tu as trouvé une conquête ? **Demandais-je à l'oreille de Hugo.

Mon rouquin préférée se retourna et me sourit.

**\- Ce n'est pas Juliet...**

**\- ****Ça**** va aller, elle comprendra un jour, **dis-je avec un sourire.

**\- C'est toi qui m'a conseillée d'aller à cette soirée pour la rendre jalouse mais pour ça il fa.**

**\- Hugo, je suis sûre que si elle voit que tu es prit, elle te ****trouvera**** plus attirant et voudra de toi sur le champs, **coupais-je.

**\- On y croit,** fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Hugo m'enlaça rapidement avant de retrouver sa cavalière de la soirée.

Borislav arrivait derrière en m'enlaçant la taille avec ses deux mains où se trouvait des shooter. Je me retournais dans ses bras alors que j'enroulais sa nuque.

**\- Tu as trouvé ça où ?** Demandais-je excitée.

**\- Sawyer me les a donné, ça nous fera pas de mal, **souriait-il avant d'embrasser mon cou.

Je gigotais de plaisir avant de me décaler pour prendre le shooter, Boris me suivait dans mon geste et d'un coup simultané on prit notre verre cul sec.

**\- Viens bébé on va danser,** fit-il en me prenant la main.

Un slow était entrain de commencer. On arrivait tout les deux sur de la piste de danse juste devant la scène. Nos regards se croisèrent et c'était comme si on était seule sur la piste de danse. Boris me tendit sa main que je pris sans hésitation. Il passa une main au creux de mes reins alors que la mienne venait sur son pectoral. Je me collais à lui pour profiter de l'instant et de la chaleur qui dégageait. Ma tête était proche de son cou et je pouvais humer son parfum si agréable, un frisson me parcourra entièrement. On commença à danser doucement sous une chanson que je connaissais bien, ''We've got tonight'' de Bob Seger reprit par le groupe.

**\- Je t'aime tellement Lexie,** murmura Borislav.

**\- Moi aussi.**

On resta silencieux un instant, puis il me fit un baiser dans le cou avant de se décaler pour pouvoir voir mon visage.

-** Je sais que depuis... l'épisode de Salem tu t'en veux Alexie, mais tu ne dois pas, je ne veux pas que tu te gâches la vie. Tu mérites d'être heureuse.**

**\- Je suis heureuse avec toi, **répondis-je.

**\- Je voudrais que tu sois heureuse tout le temps, et que tu puisses profiter de... ton frère,** précisa-t-il.

**\- Comment ça ? **Demandais-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**\- Tu l'aimes, c'est ton jumeau évidement que tu l'aimes. Mais à cause des Serpentards, à cause de tes amis, et surtout à cause de moi tu ne le côtoies quasiment plus. Il a faillit... Alexie il a fai.**

**\- J'ai compris,** chuchotais-je en baissant la tête.

Borislav me prit le visage pour me laisser un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

**\- Je t'aime mon amour, mais je suis sûre que tu voudrais profiter de ton frère. Tu as tellement eu peur de le perdre. ****Je serais toujours là pour toi tu le sais, mais je voudrais que tu sois sûre d'avoir toujours ton frère près de toi. Donc maintenant je ne ferais plus de blague douteuse, plus de méchanceté, et je ne serais plus jaloux si tu passes du temps avec Alexander. Tu dois le voir, c'est ta famille et tu l'aimes, **concluait-il.

Je souriais et l'embrassais amoureusement, alors qu'il me prenait le visage avec l'une de ses mains.

**\- Tu sais que ça va être dur pour toi de ne pas lui rentrer dedans, **rigolais-je.

**\- Je sais... c'est pour te prouver que je ne veux que ton bien, **souriait-il.

**\- Tu es incroyable, **susurrais-je avant de me renicher dans son cou.

Une nouvelle chanson débuta, encore un slow je restais donc dans les bras de mon copain.

**\- Tu sais Alexie, je voudrais des enfants plus tard, après nos formations chacun évidement.**

J'eus un hoqueté de surprise, avant de me séparer de lui.

**\- Des enfants ?**

**\- Oui enfin tu en veux bien ?**

**\- Boris on a 18ans, et j'ai... Enfin après l'été dernier je ne m'étais pas mis ça en tête, **dis-je prudente.

**\- Je sais mais je te parle du futur. **(Il me regarda droit dans les yeux)**... On aurait fait des chouettes parents.**

**\- Boris...**

**\- Je sais je sais, je ne regrette rien d'accord. Je te dis juste que j'aurais été là quoiqu'il arrive. Et je serais là quoiqu'il arrive. Toujours, **fit Borislav en m'embrassant.

**Point de vue de Charlotte Crivey.**

J'arrivais avec mon verre devant Lou qui était assise sur une chaise les jambes croisées. Je lui fis un sourire et elle y répondait en roulant des yeux amusés. Sa robe rouge lui allait vraiment à ravir. Je savais bien que Lou devait mourir plus ou moins d'ennuis à cette soirée, mais pourtant j'adorais le fait qu'elle soit là pour moi, qu'elle soit venue pour moi.

Est-ce que c'était normal de vouloir fêter sa St Valentin avec une amie précisément ? Depuis le début de la soirée je me posais cette question, mais dès que je posais mes yeux sur Lou, la question s'évapora. Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle sur une autre chaise.

**\- ****Je t'ai vue tout à l'heure, **dis-je.

**\- Bien, mais encore ?**

**\- Tu as défendue Rose,** souriais-je.

**\- Ok ok ! On va se calmer,** fit-elle en se retournant vers moi. **J'ai pas défendue le hobbit, j'ai replacé Potter. Nuance.**

Je roulais des yeux.

**\- Tu l'as défendue, même si ce que tu as dit à Lily n'était pas vraiment sympa, mais tu as défendue Rose. Et c'est vraiment mignon de ta part.**

**\- Je l'ai pas défendue,** répéta-elle. **Potter faisait chier Scar et Rose j'allais pas laisser ça comme ça. ****Et je suis pas mignonne.**

**\- Tu aurais très bien pu ne rien faire, mais tu as voulu aider Scarlett et Rose et.**

Lou me coupa en posant un doigt sur ma bouche, j'étais surprise par le geste et j'écartais grand les yeux.

**\- Ne me fais pas passer pour ce que je ****ne suis pas.** (je sentais son souffle alcoolisé)** Je suis méchante, **avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.** Je suis rancunière et surtout vraiment égoïste. Je ne mériterais jamais d'être heureuse Charlie.**

Je savais bien qu'elle était alcoolisée mais qu'elle pense ça d'elle me faisait vraiment mal. Jamais je n'eus une telle définition pour la définir comme ça. Elle était tout l'opposée. Lou retira son doigt de ma bouche en fixant mes lèvres et je lui pris la main quelques instants pour appuyer mes paroles.

**\- Tu n'es pas comme ça, je te connais,** murmurais-je quand je sentis un frisson de la part de Lou. **Tu es là pour tes amis.**

Lou m'entendait mais ne répondait pas. Elle se retournait pour regarder les autres danser, elle soupirait bruyamment en voyant les couples faire des slows. Je levais les yeux au ciel par tant de mépris de sa part.

**\- C'est la première fois depuis trois ans que je ne couche pas avec quelqu'un le jour de la St Valentin,** avoua-t-elle.

Savoir qu'elle était ''nympho'' depuis autant de temps était déroutant. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose en moi qui était contente qu'elle n'était pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ce soir.

**\- Et toi ? **Demanda-t-elle. **Enfin pas coucher mais sortir ou fêter quoi ?**

**\- Jamais. C'est la première fois.**

**\- Donc la meilleure St Valentin ? **Ironisa Lou.

**\- Dès que c'est avec toi évidement, **rigolais-je.

Lou levait les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête tout en souriant.

**\- Bon vien****s**** on va reprendre un verre, **fit-elle en me prenant la main.

Avec la force qu'elle avait, elle me fit trébucher à peine lever de ma chaise. Je me rattrapais tant bien que mal au mur en face de nous, et Lou se retrouva entre mes bras collée contre le mur. Je me recoiffais gênée alors qu'elle fixait mes lèvres. Je rougissais violemment en regardant tour à tour ses yeux et ses lèvres. Elle était vraiment magnifique, pourquoi j'étais si captivé par ses lèvres ? Je voulais savoir si elles avaient le même goût que celles de Luke ? Est-ce que ça serait si différent ? Si c'était mieux ? Lou me se mordillait les lèvres avant de fermer résolument ses yeux, et détourna la tête vers le côtés pour m'emmener au bar.

Ça faisait déjà deux fois que ça arrivait. Deux fois qu'on était à deux doigts de s'embrasser. Bizarrement l'idée ne m'était pas désagréable, en faite j'étais même intrigué par ça. Puis après tout on était amis et dés fois Lou le faisait avec Malfoy. Ou alors c'était complètement déplacé de penser ça, surtout que Lou était lesbienne.

**\- Tiens,** fit Lou en tendant un verre.

Lou me souriait intriguée par mon silence puis ajouta :

**\- Ça va ? Tu as l'air à l'ouest ?**

**\- ****Si... Enfin oui. T-tu. Je peux te poser une question ? **Demandais-je un peu perturbée par mes pensées.

**\- Tu viens de le faire,** fit-elle froidement comme à son habitude.

**\- Euh.**

**\- C'est bon je rigole pose là ta question !**

**\- Oh... Quand est-ce que tu as sue que tu aimais les filles ?**

Lou s'étouffa avec son verre, en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

**\- Tu es sérieuse ? **Demanda Lou.

**\- Euh... Oui. Dés.**

**\- J'étais attirée par les filles, fin pour leurs beautés et leurs sensualités,** coupa-t-elle. **Puis pendant un fête j'en ai embrassée une. J'ai vraiment aimée ça. C'est tout. Je me suis jamais mi****s**** d'étiquette sur moi car j'étais simplement attirées par la gente féminine, je n'ai jamais aimée personne. Je suis un cœur solitaire ou bien sans cœur comme tu veux.**

**\- Tu n'es pas comme ça,** soufflais-je en posant ma main sur son bras nue.

Lou eut un frisson à se contacte.

**\- Bref pourquoi cette question ?**

**\- ****Comme ça, et puis je suis sûre que tu trouveras une chaussure à ton pied, **dis-je en haussant les épaules.

**\- Si c'est pas déjà fait, **murmura-t-elle dans son verre.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Rien rien, **fit-elle en emmenant danser.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

J'avais Rose dans mes bras alors qu'on regardait le reste des personnes danser sur la piste de danse. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde, pas mal d'élèves étaient soit rentré au château soit avait prit une chambre au Trois Balais ou dans les autres auberges de Pré-au-lard. Lou avait été incroyable tout à l'heure ou plutôt ''tati Lou'', déjà c'était quelque chose d'exceptionnelle : elle avait appelée Rose, Rose. Et elle l'avait soutenue, je savais que Rose n'étais pas non plus très fan de comment Lou avait pu parler à Potter mais bon au moins elle était recadrée. En parlant de Lou, elle était toujours entrain de danser avec Crivey. Elle était vraiment accro à Crivey, Lou devait tellement souffrir d'être aussi proche d'elle, il fallait vraiment que je lui change les idées. Je sentais Rose me caresser les avant-bras alors que je posais mon menton sur son crâne.

**\- Je suis fatigué bébé, **murmura-t-elle.

**\- D'accord vien****s****,** dis-je doucement en la prenant par la taille pour aller vers les escaliers de l'auberge.

Main dans la main on monta les marches pour se diriger vers notre chambre que j'avais réservée merci mes grand-parents de m'avoir laisser mon compte. Je n'avais pas prévue qu'on reste aussi longtemps dans la soirée alors j'avais ''décoré'' la chambre comme Lou m'avait conseillée. D'ailleurs pourquoi je suivais subitement les conseilles de Lou ?

Rose ouvra la porte de notre chambre. Ok c'était carrément cul cul... Il y avait des bougies suspendues dans les airs, avec plusieurs bouquets de rose blanche dans la chambre et j'avais même parfumer la chambre. Les draps beiges étaient mis en valeur par la lumière tamisé que les bougies produisaient.

Rose se retourna avec un sourire et en se mordant les lèvres.

**\- Vanille vraiment,** fit-elle en s'approchant de mes lèvres.

**\- Je sais, je voulais que ça soit parfait, et le patchouli c'était dur à trouver, **dis-je en l'embrassant.

Rose souriait à mes lèvres, et le baiser fut long et vraiment une délivrance. La langue de Rose se fit baladeuse à mon plus grand plaisir, je ne restais pas insensible au mouvement de langue qu'elle faisait avec la mienne. Je sentais Rose me capturer la lèvre supérieur, un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de moi alors que je prenais sa nuque pour la masser délicatement. Même avec tout le plaisir qu'elle me procurait, je me détachais de ses lèvres pour coller mon front sur le sien.

**\- Amour tu as dit que tu étais fatiguée, **chuchotais-je.

En guise de réponse, une paire de lèvre fit pression sur les miennes. Je ne sais pas ce qui avait prit à Rose et je ne cherchais pas plus loin mais elle me prit par la taille afin qu'on puisse s'allonger sur le lit. Je me retrouvais au-dessus d'elle. Je continuais à l'embrasser en lui mordillant sa lèvre et de sucer sa langue. Elle fermait les yeux de plaisir quand je m'attaquais à son cou pour pouvoir la marquer et la mordre. Rose grognait de plaisir quand je goûtais sa peau, elle essaya de se contrôler en se mordant la lèvre mais en vain.

Les mains de Rose se fit baladeuse et me caressa le dos, les côtes, le ventre et puis les cuisses. Son autre main vint à mon visage pour que je puisse revenir à ses lèvres, elle me prit ma lèvre inférieure. Je soupirais de bonheur entre ses dents, elle me la lâcha. Je lui caressais le visage en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

**\- Je t'aime amour, **murmurais-je en savourant ses deux orbes chocolats.

**\- Je t'aime aussi.**

Mes mains se glissèrent instinctivement sous sa robe, je ne la sentis pas se crisper et je retirais donc sa robe avec l'aide de Rose. Je me mordillais les lèvres en voyant le corps parfait de ma copine, j'étais à califourchon sur elle et je recommençais à l'embrasser.

**\- Tu... Tu me dis... Quand tu veux arrêter,** fis-je entre les baisers.

Rose hocha la tête en me capturant les lèvres. Les mains de Rose vint se trouver sur le zip de robe, elle le retira délicatement en se redressant. Je levais les bras pour qu'elle la retire facilement, Rose posa la robe sur le lit alors que je la poussais au sol pour pouvoir placer ma copine un peu mieux sur le lit. Mes doigts caressaient ses abdos et je me penchais délicatement pour les savourer, dès que ma langue toucha sa peau Rose frémit sur place. Je souriais sur sa peau en descendant de plus en plus. Rose se remit sur ses coudes afin de prendre mon visage pour m'embrasser.

Je passais mes mains sur son dos nu, mais elles s'arrêtèrent sur les agrafes de son soutiens-gorge, minutieusement je lui dégrafais en lui laissant le choix de le retirer. J'allais dans le creux de son cou pour y déposer plusieurs baiser alors que je sentais Rose retirer le-dit soutiens-gorge. Ses lèvres trouvèrent une nouvelle fois les miennes alors que je l'allongeais sur le lit en prenant soin de me pas décaler de son corps. En un mouvement précis je retiras mon soutiens-gorge pour me retrouver au même niveau qu'elle. Nos seins se frottaient quelques secondes ensemble pendant que je l'embrassais. J'avais l'impression que le monde c'était stoppé autour de nous, qu'on était dans une bulle de bonheur et que rien ne pouvait nous atteindre.

Mes baisers se faisait plus long et plus passionnés alors que je commençais à descendre vers sa poitrine, à peine arrivé sur celle-ci je sentais Rose se crisper. Je m'arrêtais immédiatement pour la regarder dans les yeux :

**\- Tu veux arrêter bébé ?**

Elle se mordillait les lèvres avant de répondre dans un souffle :

**\- Non ça va aller, vas y.**

Rose m'embrassa avant que je retourne à ma délicieuse occupation. Je couvris sa poitrine de baiser pendant que Rose fermait les yeux en gémissant alors qu'elle me caressait le dos puis en passant ses mains plusieurs fois sur mes côtes et sous mes seins. J'étais terriblement exciter par tout les gestes qu'elle me laissait faire et qu'elle faisait. La respiration de Rose était saccadée pendant que je lui léchais ses tétons durcis alors que je lui malaxais l'autre. Timidement Rose commença à caresser les miens pour mon grand plaisir. Je pouvais m'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir à ce contacte.

Je descendais de sa poitrine pour arriver sur son bas-ventre, je retirais le dernier de ses vêtements. Je le jetais à travers la pièce avant de revenir à ses lèvres pour la rassurer, je ne voulais en aucun cas la forcer. Elle répondait à mon baiser alors que je passais mon genou entre son entre-jambe. Elle savoura se contacte en fermant les yeux et basculant sa tête en arrière.

**\- Tu es... sûre d-de... toi,** me rassurais-je.

**\- O-Oui, je t-te... veux Scar.**

Mon rythme cardiaque était cent à l'heure, elle ne devait pas être meilleure que moi. Je voulais sentir son corps sur moi, je retiras précipitamment mon bas de lingerie alors que je goûtais sa peau. Je l'embrassais langoureusement alors que ma jambe était toujours collé en son centre. Je voulais que tout sois parfait pour sa première fois, je voulais qu'elle soit prête et pour cela j'étais plus que prudente.

**\- Est-ce que ****je**** peux ?** Demandais-je en me mordant les lèvres.

Rose me fit un signe de tête, je passais donc délicatement ma main vers son centre, dès que je pus enfin le toucher Rose se cambra, alors qu'une vague de chaleur paradisiaque m'envahissait les tempes. J'entendais Rose murmurer mon prénom alors que je lui caressais délicatement son sexe en prenant soin de ne pas la brusquer. Ma amour commençait à venir, elle laissa échapper des gémissements de moins en moins espacés. Il fallait avouer que c'était beaucoup plus intense que j'aurais pu m'imaginer. Avec un regard vers Rose je vis qu'elle aimait véritablement ça et je continuais très lentement à la faire venir en la caressant tout en lui mordillant la peau du cou. Doucement et prudemment j'entrais en elle un premier doigt, un petit cri de plaisir lui échappa. Lentement encore une fois je fis des vas et viens alors que son bassin bougeait en même temps que ma main. Après un instant et un nouveau suçon sur sa clavicule je lui insérais un nouveau doigt en elle, Rose se cambra violemment alors que je passais mon autre bras sous corps pour la presser près de moi. Je sentais les ongles de Rose chercher une prise dans mon dos. J'allais de plus en plus vite, je ne réfléchissais plus et je me mouvais sur elle. Même si elle me touchait à peine, je me sentais venir moi aussi sur sa jambe, pourtant je me contrôlais beaucoup plus qu'elle. Je sentis naturellement quand Rose était enfin à son apogée, ses muscles se contractèrent sur mes doigts, elle se cambra un nouvelle fois mais aussi car ses ongles se plantèrent en plein milieu de mon dos. Une douleur totalement excitante.

Je retirais mes doigts d'elle mais continuais à l'embrasser et caresser son corps pendant qu'elle reprenait sa respiration normalement. J'étais nerveuse, je me demandais si elle avait vraiment aimée cela ou qu'elle avait détestée, si elle avait souffert à cause de moi. Je me posais à côté d'elle et lui laissais un baiser sur l'épaule tout en la regardant reprendre ses esprits. Je nous recouvrais de la couverture qui était au bout du lit alors que Rose ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Elle se pencha vers mes lèvres pour m'embrasser.

**\- Comment tu te sens ?** Demandais-je timidement en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Rose m'embrassa une nouvelle fois en venant se lover sur mon corps.

**\- Je... Merci, c'était parfait. En faite je me sens vraiment bien, **souriait-elle en me laissant un bisou sur le nez.

**\- Je t'aime Rose.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi Scar.**

On s'embrassait tendrement avant que je sente Rose descendre à ma mâchoire puis à mon cou, je fermais les yeux de plaisir. Ma respiration était tremblante de plaisir. Elle descendait jusqu'à ma poitrine, je me fis violence pour arrêter de gémir quand je sentais quelque chose d'humide sur mon mamelon.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Rose ?** Demandais-je inquiète.

**\- Je veux aussi pouvoir te faire plaisir,** dit-elle innocemment avant que je ne referme les yeux de plaisir.

C'était la meilleure de mes St Valentin.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

On était rentrée au château avec Charlie. J'étais dans les grands escaliers avec elle pour la raccompagner à la salle commune. La soirée était vraiment trop éprouvante. Essayer de passer une soirée normal avec la personne qui vous faisait un effet de malade alors qu'on peut pas l'avoir. Avoir une paire de lèvre tellement proche des siennes sans pouvoir les prendre pour les goûter. Mais complètement contradictoire à ça : j'avais droit de danser collé-serré avec elle, j'avais droit de lui embrasser le cou, ou de lui tenir la main. Mais je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin, elle aurait trop peur. Elle me fuirait. Et je ne voulais pas être seule, je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'elle s'en aille, je ne pouvais pas risquer de ne plus pouvoir la toucher ou lui parler. Je la draguais ouvertement à des moments et à d'autre j'étais mal à l'aise d'être avec elle. J'avais envie de plus mais je ne pouvais pas !

**\- Charlie,** dis-je.

**\- Oui ? **Fit-elle en se retournant.

**\- Tu veux dormir avec moi cette nuit ?**

Charlie rougissait en se mordillant les lèvres avant de me prendre la main.

**\- Je prend ça pour un oui ? **Demandais-je en arqua un sourcil amusée.

**\- D'accord mais tu veux dormir où ?**

Je faisais mine de réfléchir.

**\- Chez Weasley et Malfoy.**

**\- Mais elles sont pas là !**

**\- C'est le but Crivey, allez vient,** fis-je en l'attirant vers le bon étage.

On arriva rapidement dans leur chambre non sans que Crivey râle à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. A peine j'avais refermais la porte de leurs appartements, que Charlie commença à me parler :

**\- J'ai vraiment passée une merveilleuse soirée.**

Je m'approchais d'elle en lui prenant ses deux mains. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prenait mais j'avais envie d'être proche d'elle, je me mordillais les lèvres stressée par tout les sentiments que j'avais a l'intérieur de mon être. Charlie retira mes mains pour me prendre par la taille pour m'enlacer. L'étreinte était réconfortante, pourtant j'avais l'impression que mon cœur s'effrita, j'avais l'impression de souffrir seule sans que personne ne puisse comprendre. Merde ! Quelle idée de tenir autant à une personne sans comprendre ce que ça voulait dire, et puis c'était tellement impossible de pouvoir être proche d'elle constamment. Oui ça me faisait tellement mal qu'elle ne puisse pas être à moi entièrement, je refusais de la partager et pourtant je n'avais pas le choix.

Mais là, on était seule et elle était en parti à moi même si j'avais une sensation de pique au cœur. Charlie se dégagea et partit se changer rapidement, et je fis de même.

**\- On prend le lit de Scar, **dis-je en sortant de la salle de bain.

**\- Pourquoi pas celui de Rose ?**

**\- Il est trop petit pour moi, **me moquais-je alors qu'elle roulait des yeux.

Même si elle était réticente à cette idée je m'installais avec elle dans le lit de ma meilleure amie. Je la regardais dormir paisiblement à mes côtés.

Pourquoi il avait fallut que je sois si attirée par elle ? Pourquoi ? Charlie était tout, c'était la perfection. Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle durant autant d'année ? Pourtant elle était capitaine de Quidditch, elle était connue dans Poudlard. Mais moi c'était la première fois que je la voyais telle qu'elle était, et ça que maintenant. Je me maudissais de ne pas l'avoir rencontrer avant. Non mais attend c'était l'alcool qui parlait ou quoi ? D'où j'avais des regrets ? Depuis quand c'était possible pour moi Louann Parkinson. Mais merde ! Elle m'avait changée... enfin je changeais qu'avec elle, non ? Comment je devais faire ? Merlin s'il te plaît aide moi. Je devais sauter le pas sans avoir peur des conséquences ou rester tel qu'on était : amie et très intime entre nous deux ? Peut être qu'avec de la chance elle ressentait la même chose que moi, après tout quand je lui faisais du rentre-dedans elle ne disait pas non, même si je savais bien que c'était pour rigoler. Non Louann il ne fallait pas espérer, les espoirs c'est pour les faibles.

**\- Lou... Tu réfléchis... trop... dort maintenant,** fit Charlie à mi-voix fatiguée.

Elle avait les yeux clos alors qu'elle passa un bras sur mon abdomen pour dormir plus proche de moi, ou collé à moi. Être son amie coûte que coûte était aussi une très bonne idée, je lui embrassais le front avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Alors ? Cette St Valentin, elle était à votre goût ?


	23. Chapter 23

**Voilà le chapitre 23, il y a plusieurs persos et surtout ça se passe en une seule journée. Bref ! Le voilà.**

**Guest : Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, tu me diras ce que tu en penses. ;)**

**Ticlo : Tu veux encore encore et encore. Et bien voilà. Merci de suivre ! et bonne lecture à toi. J'espère ne pas te décevoir. :)**

**Natsu'eichi : N'essaye de pas me tuer de finir comme ça. Mais l'histoire de Lou et Charlie va avancer dans les 3 prochains chapitre. J'espère que tu vas changée un jour d'avis sur Lily. Et pour le violeur, il est ici. trouve le ! ;) Tiens moi au courant de ce que tu en penses. Et encore merci beaucoup d'être la first.**

**Chahinez : Oui Rose s'est laissée aller dans le chapitre d'avant, mais elles ne vont pas copuler tout le temps non plus. Bref ! Lily a été traumatisé si on peut dire ça, et surtout elle a grave changée depuis le début de l'année. Lou va surement craquer avec Charlie... Peut-être. A toi de lire. ;) Merci de me suivre. :D**

**Bonne lecture à vous. ;)**

**Disclaimer : C'est mon imagination mais c'est l'univers de JKR. Je le rappelle. :) Merci à elle.**

**Playlist : The Funeral - Band Of Horses**

**Doesn't Mean Anything - Alicia Keys**

**Always - Junip**

**Time Of My Life - MS MR**

**Royals - Lorde**

**Luck - American Authors**

**Dog Days Are Over - Florence + The Machine**

**Secrets - One Republic**

**Yellow Light - Of Monsters An Men**

**Here For You - Gordon City**

* * *

**23- Le Bal Givré.**

**Point de vue de Hermione Granger-Weasley.**

**\- Arrête de bouger Rose,** me plaignais-je faisant un point sur sa robe.

**\- Désolée maman.**

Je m'accroupissais pour rajuster l'ensemble de sa robe de bal. Rose et Hugo étaient revenus ce matin même de Poudlard pour le grand bal que le Ministère organisait pour l'hiver. Bien évidement étant donné que je travaillais là bas je devais être présente comme toute notre famille. Toute les familles de sorciers étaient convié à la réception. C'était toujours un plaisir de voir notre famille au complet pour une occasion, et même si les vacances serait courte c'était toujours appréciable d'avoir mes deux enfants à la maison pour moi, même si je travaillais. Les enfants ne restaient qu'une courte semaine à la maison avant de repartir pour terminé l'année.

J'aidais Rose avec sa robe pour le Bal Givré. Le Bal Givré était une occasion pour le premier ministre de la magie de pouvoir côtoyer l'ensemble des familles de sorciers en une journée. Il y avait un service exemplaire à disposition, la plus part du temps avec un discours de notre amie et ministre Kingsley.

**\- Maman tu sais il y aura Scarlett là bas, **dit timidement Rose dos à moi.

**\- Oui je sais, pourquoi tu me dis ça chérie ?**

**\- Et bien... Tu es toujours d'accord que je sois avec elle enfin ça ne te dérange pas ?**

Rose était assez paniquée ça s'entendait dans sa voix, je posais une main sur son épaule pour qu'elle se retourne. Ma fille se retourna avec une mine légèrement désolée.

**\- Rose, je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne nous posait pas de problème,** rassurais-je.

**\- Même si je vous la présente officiellement ?** S'enquit elle.

**\- Mais oui. Je serais même honoré de rencontrer enfin la-dite Scarlett,** souriais-je.

**\- Merci maman, **fit Rose en m'enlaçant.

Je restais un moment comme ça en savourant l'échange. Ma fille avait grandi et ça faisait longtemps que je ne la prenais plus régulièrement dans mes bras. C'était toujours émouvant de voir ses enfants grandir, de s'imaginait que dans quelque temps ils n'auront plus besoin de leurs vieille mère complètement démodé. Mais pour l'instant Rose et Hugo avaient toujours besoin de moi, et je profitais des instants précieux que je pouvais avoir avec mes enfants et en famille.

**\- Tu essayeras de la mettre à l'aise hein maman ? **Demanda Rose en se dégageant de mes bras.

Je fronçais des sourcils avant de répondre :

**\- Oui évidement mais pourquoi me le préciser ?**

**\- Et bien **(Rose s'assit sur son lit)**... Elle a pas vécu un moment facile avec sa famille, **avoua-t-elle.

Je suivais ma fille dans son geste en m'asseyant à ses côtés, en prenant soin de repasser ma robe.

**\- Explique moi Rose, **tentais-je.

**\- Tu ne lui feras pas de interrogatoire quand tu l'as verra d'accord ?**

**\- Oui Rosie. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à Scarlett ?**

Rose se pinçait les lèvres et soupira avant de se lancer :

**\- C'est compliqué, mais quand on était au bal de Noël à Poudlard, on était déjà ensemble mais personne le savais du coup sa meilleure amie Louann Parkinson...**

Je rigolais, Malfoy et Parkinson c'était tellement évident, j'avais oubliée. Rose fronça des sourcils :

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **demanda-t-elle.

**\- Le père de Scarlett était amouraché et aussi le meilleur ami de la mère de Parkinson, la coïncidence me fait rire. Mais c'est tellement évident quand on y réfléchit bien. Désolée Rose je t'ai coupée continue.**

Rose secoua la tête doucement puis continua :

**\- Sa meilleure amie nous a surprit, elle a mal réagit au début. Et à Noël Louann n'est pas venu chez elle, donc elle a passé le Noël sans sa meilleure amie. Déjà là elle allait pas très bien... Mais après son frère jumeau, Scorpius.**

**\- Tu sais Rose je connais leur famille tu n'es pas obligée de me précisé tout, **souriais-je en la coupant.

**\- Oh ! Euh ok. Bon donc Scorpius ne savait pas qu'on sortait ensemble, et il l'a apprit par inadvertance à cause de Lucius. Sauf que Scorpius a très mal réagis et il a insulté Scar et après son père est arrivé et a mit Scar dehors.**

**\- Attends, Astoria n'a rien fait ? **Demandais-je légèrement choquée.

**\- Apparemment non... Scarlett ne m'a pas trop parler de tout ça car elle ne veut plus me parler de ses parents, ça lui fait trop de mal.**

**\- Mais quand tu dis que Drago la mit dehors tu veux dire.**

**\- Il la jetait dehors, **coupa Rose. **Son père a dit qu'elle était un honte de la nature et qu'elle ne devait plus revenir dans leur famille ou leur maison, ...son frère a aussi dit qu'elle était une honte pour leur famille.**

Rose baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds. Elle me cachait quelque chose ou alors quelque chose la touchait bien plus qu'elle aurait crue. Je lui pris une main qui était sur sa jambe.

**\- Chérie ?** Dis-je doucement.

**\- Ils disent que c'est une honte car je suis une sang-mêlé. Et que je ne mérite pas d'être avec une sang-pur. Je les dégoûte maman... Je les dégoûte car je suis une fille et en plus une sang-mêlé.**

Je la pris précipitamment dans les bras avant de lui caresser le dos.

**\- Tu n'es pas une honte de la nature comme peut penser Drago d'accord Rose ? Tu es une fille intelligente et ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'imbu de lui même qui peut te juger. Tu es forte ma chérie, et en aucun cas sortir avec la personne que tu aimes est une trahison pour ton sang, tu fais ce que tu veux le tant que tu sois heureuse. C'est tout ce que ton père et moi voulions. Et n'écoute pas ce que Scorpius ou Drago peuvent dire à Scarlett, tu es une personne exceptionnelle et je suis sûre que tu as sue choisir ta petite copine. La valeur de ton sang ne changera rien à ce que tu peux apporter à Scarlett et non plus le sexe que tu as.**

Rose se décala de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux, ils étaient brillants et elle avait un sourire triste.

**\- Tu le penses vraiment maman ?**

**\- Oui, je veux que tu sois heureuse. Et si c'est Scarlett alors c'est elle.** (elle revenait dans mes bras)**... J'aurais voulu que Astoria ou Drago comprennent ça pour ton amie, aucun enfant ne mérite d'être abandonné par ses parents.**

Après un moment où Rose avait niché sa tête dans mon cou, elle bougea un petit peu pour voir mon visage. Je lui caressais le dos de sa main en imaginant parfaitement la situation tendue que Rose et Scarlett pouvaient vivre à Poudlard ou dans leurs foyers respective.

**\- Rose, où vit Scarlett maintenant ?**

**\- Chez Narcissa et Lucius, dans leur manoir, **répondit-elle simplement.

Au moins son amie n'avait pas été rejetée de tous. J'avais recroisée Narcissa plusieurs fois après la Bataille Finale, on s'échangeait souvent des regards polie ou des brefs bonjours par respect. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait préférée sauver Harry au lieu de prêter allégeance totale à Voldemort, même si c'était pour sauver son fils. J'ai toujours vu en elle un grand amour maternelle, je la croisais parfois à la gare de King's Cross, elle emmenait souvent ses petits enfants au Poudlard Express. Quant à Lucius, il s'était fait beaucoup plus discret depuis la chute de Voldemort. Ça ne m'avait pas empêchée de le voir durant des cérémonies officielles, il avait l'air changée. Mais comment oublier tout ce qui c'était passé ? C'était impossible, ils m'avaient torturés... Bellatrix m'avait torturée devant Narcissa et Lucius.

**\- Maman comment tu es tombée amoureuse de papa ? **Demanda soudainement Rose toujours dans mes bras.

**\- Euh et bien... Ce n'était pas la même époque tu sais. J'étais très amie avec Harry et Ron, et au fil des années après tout ce qu'on a vécu tous ensemble et bien on est devenu une vraie famille... Je sais que ça t'avance pas ce que je te dis là mais... J'avais l'impression qu'au fond de moi je savais que ça serait toujours lui. Même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, même s'il était vraiment pas discipliné et toujours entrain de rigoler ou manger. **(Rose rigolait)** Durant notre sixième année, il a été en couple avec une fille de Gryffondor, et ça m'a vraiment ****irritée.****.. mais même quand il a rompu avec elle, on ne sait pas mit ensemble tout de suite. Comme je te l'ai dit, l'époque était différente et Voldemort venait de monter au pouvoir, on ne pouvait pas se soucier des sentiments qu'on pouvait avoir l'un pour l'autre, au fond de nous on savait que notre seule clé pour s'en sortir était Harry, et ton père et moi ****avions**** décidé****s**** de l'aider. Surtout car j'étais la plus raisonné****e**** et aussi plus intelligente qu'eux, il fallait bien que je sois là. **(Rose souriait).** Et puis, durant notre quête contre Voldemort, ton père est parti, ça m'a brisé le cœur, mais après un bon moment il est revenu pour nous sauver... Ce n'est qu'à la Bataille de Poudlard qu'on s'est enfin embrassé, et là on a su tout le deux. Comme je te l'ai dit c'était une autre époque et je ne pense pas que tout le monde ait vécu son premier amour comme cela. Voilà, puis après on a eu deux enfants compliqués et ingérables.**

Rose se détacha de moi en roulant des yeux pour la fin de ma phrase.

**\- C'est pas drôle,** fit-elle. **C'est normal que tout les livres parlent de vous. Quand tu me racontes tout ça, j'ai l'impression que ça ne peut pas être possible de vivre ça, et aussi que c'est incroyablement romantique pour votre amour.**

**\- Oh je t'assure qu'à l'époque ça n'avait rien de romantique, ton père et moi on s'aimait comme des amis mais en étant en couple le caractère de ton père a tamisé le mien. Il sait prendre les choses à la rigolade et à me rassurer, il est différent de moi c'est pour ça qu'on arrive autant à se compléter, et.**

**\- Vous vous aimez, **coupa Rose avec le sourire.

**\- Oui voilà. **(je me levais) **Rose finit de te préparer on va bientôt partir, et ne t'inquiète pas pour Scarlett, avec ton père on va la mettre à l'aise. On ne la jugera pas avant de la connaître,** rassurais-je avant d'aller vers la porte de sa chambre.

**\- Merci maman,** fit-elle alors que je sortais de la pièce.

Je lui souriais avant de partir dans le couloir pour rejoindre ma propre chambre. Arrivé au bout du couloir, je vis que notre porte de chambre était déjà entrouverte. Je la poussais donc pour voir Ron devant notre miroir entrain d'essayer de faire son nœud de cravate. Je m'approchais de lui, et il se retourna pour m'embrasser le front.

**\- Tu ne sais toujours pas les faire,** dis-je en prenant sa cravate des mains.

**\- Si mais je préfère quand tu les fais, ils sont plus réussis.**

Je finis rapidement son nœud et en remettant son col de chemise je lui caressais le visage. Ron était fatigué et très préoccupé en ce moment.

**\- Comment vas ta mère ?** M'inquiétais-je.

Ron prit une respiration en baissant les yeux au sol, je lui pris le visage pour qu'il me regarde. La seule réponse qu'il me donna était un ses deux bras autour de ma taille. Il ne voulait sûrement pas en parler pour le moment.

**\- Rosie est prête ?** Me demanda-t-il dans l'oreille.

**\- Oui oui bientôt... Ron pense au bonheur de Rose, et ne soit pas trop méchant avec Scarlett.**

**\- Je ne pourrais jamais faire du mal à mon bébé, Hermy.**

**\- D'accord, excuse moi... Je t'aime.**

**\- Moi aussi,** répondit-il en m'embrassant.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

**\- Bouge c'est à mon tour,** fit Lou en rentrant dans ma salle de bain.

**\- Certainement pas, on partage c'est tout, **répliquais-je en mettant ma robe.

**\- Ok... Tu es chiante.**

**\- Je sais.**

**\- Franchement j'ai l'impression qu'on se met en robe tout le temps en ce moment. Heureusement qu'on a fait notre Nouvel An en ''normal'', **se plaignait-elle.

**\- Tu disais pas il y a une semaine que les robes te mettaient en valeur et que tu faisais tomber tout le monde,** me moquais-je.

**\- Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, **trancha-t-elle.

Je me rapprochais du miroir pour pouvoir me passer du eye-liner alors que Lou était en sous-vêtement entrain de s'enduire de crème parfumée.

**\- Tu as des nouvelles de ta mère ? **Demandais-je en changeant d'oeil.

**\- Je sais qu'elle est arrivée à Londres y a deux jours, mais sinon je te ferais remarquée que je suis chez toi, donc réfléchis deux secondes et comprend bien que je ne l'ai pas vue.**

**\- Tu comptes lui parler ce soir ?**

**\- Certainement pas, rien à foutre, je suis très bien sans elle, **dit-elle cassante.

Je savais qu'elle mentait et que sa mère lui manquait, mais comment lui en vouloir d'être aussi remonté contre sa mère alors que celle-ci ne faisait aucun signe de vie.

-** Et toi ? Tu n'as toujours pas vu tes parents ?** Demanda-t-elle en prenant sa robe argenté.

Je fronçais des sourcils en la regardant à travers le miroir.

**\- Non je n'ai pas de nouvelle non plus. Sincèrement, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à eux.**

Lou soupira.

**\- Ne dit pas ça alors qu'on parle de ton frère jumeau aussi, tu as un lien avec lui, c'est impossible que tu le rejettes à vie. Même si Scor est un con invétéré... Après je peux pas vraiment te donner de conseil pour tes parents, je n'ai jamais connu ça. Alors ça serait vraiment hypocrite de ma part.**

Elle n'avait pas tord, mon frère restait mon frère. Rose avait raison, instinctivement je laisserais une porte ouverte pour lui. Même si on était vraiment moins proche qu'avant... surtout cette année. Il restait mon jumeau, même sang, même ADN, même parents et pourtant en aucun cas même vision de la vie.

**\- Tu crois qu'il y aura qui là bas ?** Dis-je pour essayer d'oublier mon frère.

**\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, déjà y aura toute la confrérie de Sang-Pur donc les Montague, Nott, Zabini, Greengrass, Krum, Ledger, Grindewald, Flint et aussi nos familles. Après sûrement d'autre. D'après Crivey il y aura aussi toute leurs familles et amis de leurs côtés. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne te saoulerais pas, tu pourras aller voir le Hobbit, je squatterais avec les autres ou Crivey.**

Fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'appeler ma copine ''le Hobbit'' ou sinon fallait vraiment que je regarde ce film pour comprendre son engouement pour ce surnom.

**\- Pourquoi tu te fais autant souffrir comme ça ?** Demandais-je en arrêtant tout ce que je faisais pour la regarder.

**\- De quoi tu parles ?** Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Je m'appuyais sur le meuble du lavabo.

**\- Tu traînes tout le temps avec Crivey, enfin non pas tout le temps mais tu as comprit. Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ?**

**\- Mais de quoi ?! **S'énerva Lou.

-** Tu es accros à elle, tu tournes autour. Tu te fais du mal en étant proche d'elle, tu l'aimes ça se voit à des kilomètres. C'est bien mais tu en souffres aussi car Charlie ne t'aime pas ****comme**** tu l'aim.**

**\- Arrête Scar ! **Coupa-t-elle.

Je la regardais intriguée, Lou était tellement mal ça se voyait. Enfin moi sa meilleure amie le voyais. Je m'approchais d'elle alors qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière, mais j'en fis un autre plus rapide pour la serrer très fort dans mes bras.

**\- Je sais que ça fait mal d'aimer une personne, c'est comme ça c'est l'amour. Comme tu le dis si bien l'amour ça craint.**

**\- Pourtant tu l'as trouvée toi,** fit-elle bloquée dans mon étreinte.

**\- Et tu as vue où j'en suis ? Je n'ai plus de parents et ni ma maison. Sa cousine me déteste, et Rose est stressée. Bref on parlait de toi. Lou ! Tu peux pas arrêter d'aimer quelqu'un c'est pas faisable, tu ne peux pas mettre ton cerveau sur off pour arrêter de penser à tout ça. C'est comme ça, tu tiens à elle... Tu devrais lui dire. Je sais c'est complètement stupide mais dis lui. Peut être que vous trouverez une solution ou alors à la grande surprise elle t'aimera en retour.**

Lou avait arrêtée de bouger dans mes bras pour poser sa tête sur ma poitrine.

**\- Mais si je peux pas la quitter ? Merde Scar, je suis plus qu'accro à cette fille, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvée mon hobbit moi aussi. J'arriverais pas à ne plus passer mon temps à glander avec elle. J'essaye toujours de ne pas craquer, de ne pas l'embrasser quand on est trop proche, quand on est ensemble. C'est intenable de pas craquer, **confia-t-elle.

**\- Et bien craque,** dis-je en la libérant.

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- Oui embrase la ! Après tout tu seras fixée si tu l'aimes à un point inimaginable ou si elle t'aime elle aussi. Enfin c'est dur à expliquer mais après tout tu as rien à perdre. Après l'avoir embrasser tu dis que c'était simplement pour essayer ou pour déconner et elle le croira non, **conseillais-je.

**\- Mais, attend ! Tu es sérieuse en plus ?**

**\- Oui ! Franchement ça peut être une bonne idée. Bien sûre ne lui saute pas dessus, sois... toi même.**

Lou me regarda septique avant de hocher la tête.

**\- Je verrais bien alors, mais si y a UN truc qui foire UN truc, je te tue. Ou je tue ton nain de compagnie.**

**\- Au pire tu le fais pas c'est tout, moi je te donnais simplement une solution...**

**\- Ouais ouais,** finit-elle en s'approchant du miroir.

Dès fois j'avais l'impression que Lou était lunatique, franchement elle pétais des câbles, puis était en colère, amoureuse, gentille, froide, attendrissante, mal, et pleine de sarcasme en une seconde et demi. Je partis chercher mes talons avant de revenir dans la salle de bain où Lou se maquillait toujours.

**\- En faite tu stresses toujours pour la virginité de Weasley ou tu as laissée tomber à te faire plaisir et tu t'es rabattue à simplement sur tes doigts ?** Fit-elle fière de sa réplique.

Je levais des yeux au ciel.

**\- Tu es vraiment crade parfois, on dirait un mec.**

La bouche de Lou fit un O en stoppant tout mouvement.

**\- Un mec ?! Abuse pas ok car tu sais très bien qu'il so.**

**\- OK ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre te plaindre, mais oui j'ai plus de problème pour ça, **avouais-je en la coupant.

**\- Merde, je suis désolée pour toi j'aurais cru que le coup de la St Val... Attend ? Comment ça plus de problème ? **(Lou se retourna brusquement vers moi) **MERDE ! MERLIN ! NON ! PAS POSSIBLE ! HAN ! Attend ! On parle bien du hobbit, du nain, de miss-je-sais-tout, de miss-sainte-nitouche là ? Rose Weasley ? Ta copine vierge ?!**

Je rougissais, allez savoir pourquoi mais je rougissais. Normalement j'étais pas du tout mal à l'aise de parler de sexe avec Lou mais là, c'était étrange. Et particulièrement gênant.

**\- Merde alors** (Lou s'asseyait sur un panier nonchalamment)**... toute mes blagues sur sa virginité s'envole,** fit-elle en regardant le sol.

Je levais les yeux au ciel encore une fois.

**\- Sérieusement tu l'as vraiment fait ? **(je hochais la tête alors qu'elle me regardait). **Et... Bon allez raconte ! C'était comment ? **S'excita-t-elle d'un coup.

**\- Parfait, **dis-je en m'asseyant sur un tabouret derrière moi.

**\- C'est tout ?!**

**\- J'avais l'impression de le faire pour la première fois enfaite, c'était vraiment parfait de le faire avec quelqu'un qu'on aime. Voilà. Et maintenant je ne dirais plus rien à ce sujet car si je donne des détails tu serais fichu d'aller faire chier Rose, **concluais-je fière de moi.

**\- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu vas pas me donner de détail ? Moi ta meilleure amie, moi tati Lou ?!**

**\- Ta gueule Parkinson, tu sais très bien comme tu es gonflantes avec elle, **dis-je.

**\- Ok ok !**

Lou se releva pour continuer de se maquiller. Pendant ce temps là je sortis de ma chambre pour aller nous chercher un jus à boire et des biscuits à grignoter, on s'était levé tôt pour se préparer pour le Bal Givré et on crevait la dal... et puis il ne fallait pas se mentir on adorait les biscuits des elfes de maison de mes grand-parents. Je retournais rapidement dans ma chambre avant que ma grand-mère m'arrête devant ma porte.

**\- Tout va bien Scarlett ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Oui très bien pourquoi ?**

**\- Je voulais simplement savoir étant donné que tu vas revoir tes parents aujourd'hui depuis longtemps.**

**\- Oh... **(je regardais le plat que j'avais dans les mains)**... ça va aller Cissy, **dis-je accompagnée d'un sourire.

Ma grand-mère partit vers l'entrée du manoir en passant devant moi. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule avant de me quitter enfin. J'entrais dans ma chambre puis allais vers la salle de bain encore une fois. Je posais le plateau entre les éviers et Lou prit directement un gâteau.

**\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? **Demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine.

**\- Pour rien, **mentis-je.

Lou avala sa bouchée à l'aide du jus avant de reprendre.

-** C'est bon Scar je te connais depuis qu'on est gamine, donc dis moi ce que tu as là ?! **Fit Lou en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Je suis la honte de la famille, **dis-je à mi-voix en me regardant dans le miroir.

Lou me fixa à travers le miroir avec un regard étonné. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle s'approcha de moi et regardait son reflet elle aussi en étant proche de moi.

**\- Si tu es la honte de ta famille alors moi aussi non ?** Fit-elle.** Je ne te l'ai jamais dit et je pense que je ne te le redirais jamais car il faudra qu'on me tue pour ça, mais tu es ma famille... Il y a que toi qui es ma famille. Je n'ai que toi. Et je n'ai pas du tout honte de toi. Alors je ne pense pas que tu sois la honte de la famille.**

Je la regardais légèrement émue par sa déclaration. Plus on grandissait et plus elle me surprenait. Lou me prit la main qui était sur le lavabo.

**\- Tu as pas besoin de stresser pour tes parents, maintenant tu as tes grands-parents, Weasley et tu m'as aussi. Voilà maintenant j'ai fini d'être gentille.**

Lou souriait fière d'elle alors je souriais en retour en soupirant amusé.

**\- Bon maintenant arrête de te morfondre, il faut que tu sois sexy mais pas trop pour rencontrer le Golden Trio mais pas trop sérieuse non plus, **rajouta-t-elle en prenant son maquillage alors que j'étais déjà prête.

Lou me souriait en regardant les poudres qu'elle avait.

**\- Merci Lou,** dis-je.

**Point de vue de Giny Weasley-Potter.**

J'entrais dans la chambre de Lily alors qu'elle était entrain de mettre ses chaussures sur son lit. Elle releva la tête pour me sourire.

**\- Alexander vient de me dire que vous aviez choisi le 14 Juillet,** remarquais-je en m'approchant de ma fille.

**\- Oui on s'est mit d'accord la-dessus,** fit-elle légèrement absente.

**\- Tu vas bien ma puce ? **Demandais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

**\- Oui oui.**

Un silence particulièrement gênant s'installa. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle pouvait penser dans sa tête, si elle était toujours aussi déterminée pour cette idée de mariage ou si elle doutait. Lily était de toute façon trop fière pour avouer ses tords... Donc il faudrait que j'attende encore un moment pour savoir si elle était sûre d'elle pour être à vie avec Alexander. Surtout maintenant qu'il était un loup-garou, non pas que ça me dérangeais. Mais ça pouvait tout compliquer.

**\- Maman ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Est-ce que j'ai changée ?** Demanda-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

**\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Lily ?**

**\- Beaucoup de mes amis ne me reconnaissent plus, **souffla-t-elle.

**\- En mal j'imagine ?**

Ma fille hocha la tête en continuant de regarder le sol. Je ne reconnaissais pas ma fille à cet instant, elle était si perdue, si triste. On dirait qu'elle était triste, ou qu'elle se sentait seule.

**\- Je ne sais pas si c'est en mal ou non ma puce, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui t****a**** changé cette année,** avouais-je en la regardant.

**\- Je ne me comprend plus... Je veux dire je ne suis pas comme ça non ?**

**\- Comme quoi ?**

**\- Méchante, je suis méchante...**

Lily tourna la tête vers moi, elle avait l'air inquiète. Ses yeux étaient brillants, elle était au bord des larmes. Ça me pinçait le cœur de la voir comme ça. Comment elle pouvait avoir aussi mal ? Et pourquoi elle allait aussi mal ? Je la pris dans mes bras.

**\- Tu n'es pas méchante Lily, **chuchotais-je alors qu'elle enlaça ma taille.

**\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire...**

**\- A propos de quoi ?**

**\- Pour Rose, **avoua-t-elle.

Je lui caressais le bras pour la réconforter. Je le savais depuis longtemps maintenant que ma nièce sortait avec la fille Malfoy, ça ne m'avait pas plus au début mais après de longue conversation avec Hermione durant notre pause du midi à Londres, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'avouer que si Rose était heureuse, alors c'était mieux comme ça. Et puis Casey était vraiment une gentille fille même si elle était la fille de Blase Zabini, et Macguire aussi avec Roxane.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Rose chérie ?**

**\- J'ai dit des trucs horribles maman... Je lui ai dit qu'elle sortait avec une salope... Et encore si ce n'était que ça. Je l'ai fais pleurer... J'ai dit que c'était un complot, une manigance contre notre famille... J'étais désagréable avec elle... Tout ce que je détestais chez les autres je l'ai fait à Rose.**

**\- Elle t'aime chérie, **tentais-je.

**\- Elle ne m'aimera plus maman, j'ai été horrible... Je mérite d'être seule toujours pour ce que j'ai pu dire.**

**\- Arrête Lily, ne dit pas ça d'accord.**

Je sentais les larmes de Lily couler sur mon bras. Je continuais mes caresses sur son dos pour essayer tant bien que mal de la réconforter.

**\- Tu le pensais ?** Demandais-je à mi-voix.

Lily renifla avant de répondre :

**\- Je ne sais pas... J'avais peur. J'avais peur qu'elle devienne ce que je détestais de ces filles. Je n'ai jamais fait ma fière devant Malfoy et Parkinson, mais depuis cette année je craque. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi. J'ai peur que Rose ne me parle plus jamais, j'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille... Je lui en voudrais de m'avoir parler comme je l'ai fais... J'étais en colère et je lui en voulais de ne pas me comprendre pour le mariage... et je n'aime pas Malfoy et ni Parkinson... **(Lily lâcha un sanglot) **… Ils avaient raison je suis une sous race, une sale pleurnicheuse, une ratée qui ne sert à rien à part faire souffrir mon entourage... Maman je suis tellement désolée... Je suis tellement désolée... Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Je n'arriverais pas à côtoyer Malfoy... Je.**

**\- Lily, **coupais-je. **Il faut que tu parles à Rose, peut être que tu n'aimais pas la Malfoy d'avant, peut-être que tu as une mauvaise image d'elle comme celle de Parkinson mais elles ont sûrement changées au fil des années. Tu as dit toi même que tu avais changé en seulement quelques mois. Alors imagine que Rose a réussi à les changer elles. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?**

Lily hocha la tête dans mes bras.

**\- Rose t'aime, je pense qu'elle a beaucoup prit du côté de Hermione pour ça. Elle aime tout le monde, enfin presque mais elle croit en tout le monde, elle croit au changement. Et je pense que Rose attend juste que tu reviennes la voir, et lui demander pardon,** exposais-je.

**\- Et si je recommence à être conne maman ? Si j'insulte Parkinson ou Malfoy ? Alors que Rose les aime.**

**\- Mais Lily, Rose t'aime ! Il faut juste que tu essayes d'apprendre à connaître ces deux filles.**

**\- Elles m'ont fait du mal pendant tellement de temps comme je pe.**

**\- Pardonne,** coupais-je. **Pardonne leurs fautes. Soit plus forte qu'elles. Lily tout le monde change d'accord ?**

**\- Donc je devrais simplement parler à Rose ? **(je hochais la tête) **Et parler avec Malfoy ?**

**\- Comme tu le sens... Tu peux simplement être amie avec Rose sans pour autant voir sa copine,** conseillais-je.

**\- Mais si elle ne veut pas me pardonner,** s'enquit-elle.

**\- Ne te précipite pas à demander pardon, réfléchi bien, et lance toi à tête reposer. Si tu fais ça maintenant tu pourrais le regretter et paraître égoïste car tu voudrais Rose pour toi toute seule.**

Lily ne répondit pas et regarda ses mains :

**\- Mais je n'aime pas ces filles...**

**\- Mais tu aimes Rose ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Alors tu verras qu'au fil du temps tu aimeras ce qui rend heureux Rose. Je n'aimais pas Fleur quand j'étais jeune, et pourtant maintenant je l'adore et je n'imagine pas une seconde ne plus l'avoir dans ma famille. J'ai appris à la connaître et à voir qu'elle aimait vraiment Bill et que surtout elle le rendait heureux.**

Lily me souriait timidement en me regardant dans les yeux. J'avançais une mains sur son visage pour lui caresser.

**\- Fait le à ton rythme mais ne cherche plus les embrouilles avec elles. Soit irréprochable, **concluais-je.

Je me levais du lit en repassant les plis de ma robe.

**\- Merci maman, **fit-elle alors que la porte de sa chambre coulissait.

**\- Désolé de vous déranger, **dit Alexander en rentrant dans la pièce**. On est prêt, les autres attendent en bas.**

**\- D'accord merci Alexander, **répondis-je en passant devant lui.

Il s'approcha de ma fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils étaient mignon tout les deux, je ne pouvais pas le nier.

**\- Tu es vraiment belle, **souriait-il avant que je parte de la chambre de ma fille.

J'aurais vraiment crue qu'elle me parlerait du mariage, j'étais un peu surprise que Lily me parle de Rose et de ses camarades de Poudlard. J'étais sûre que ce qui l'avait changée été la demande en mariage d'Alexander, mais je ne savais pas si lui en parler serait bénéfique pour qu'elle refuse la main de son copain. Je préférais attendre qu'elle réalise que c'était une erreur. Et puis de toute façon on avait le temps, la date n'était prévue que le 14 Juillet.

J'étais arrivée au rez-de-chaussé où Harry m'attendait déjà. Il me vola un baiser alors que je passais ma main dans son dos.

**\- Tout va bien ?** Demanda-t-il.

**\- Oui oui, c'est juste Lily qui est un peu perdue.**

**\- Par rapport au mariage ?**

**\- Non, Rose,** avouais-je.

**\- Oh...**

**\- Je l'ai conseillée du mieux que j'ai pu.**

**\- Tu as bien fait,** fit-il en me donnant un chaste baiser.

**\- Harry, quand est-ce qu'on leur dira pour ma mère ?**

Mon mari me prit ma main et entrelaçait nos doigts ensemble.

**\- Bientôt je te le promet, **chuchota-t-il.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Avec mes parents et Hugo, on arrivait par les cheminées qui étaient à disposition dans l'atrium du ministère de la Magie. On se retrouva dans l'allée des cheminées aux manteaux dorés où on voyait des flammes vertes faire apparaître de nouveaux sorciers. Je marchais derrière ma mère et mon père jusqu'au centre du hall du ministère. Les murs étaient recouverts de lambris en bois sombre et vernis et avaient pour l'occasion des drapées argentés qui descendaient jusqu'au sol. Le parquet sombre était lustrée de tel sorte que je pouvais voire presque mon reflet à l'intérieur. Le mini-hall des ascenseurs accueillait des tables pour s'asseoir et réceptionner si on le souhaitait, avec des tables rondes et richement décorés de paillette argenté et plusieurs éléments décoratifs comme des fleurs ou des chemins de tables eux aussi argents. Des serveurs étaient en piqué à toute les entrées des cheminées et d'autres déambulaient entre les tables de buffet qui se situaient proches du milieu du hall. Là où se trouvait une œuvre monumentale. Apparemment ma maman avait fait une pétition après la fin de guerre pour que l'œuvre soit celle-ci, c'était une sorte de fontaine avec une immense statue au milieu. Elle représentait un gobelin, un centaure, un elfe de maison, une sorcière et un homme modlue, chacun était assis dos à chacun sur une énorme chaise. Toute la statue était faite en or, alors des jets d'eau qui partait de la baguette de la sorcière, du doigt de l'homme, de la flèche du centaure, du chapeau pointu du gobelin et des oreilles de l'elfe. C'était un très beau lieu de réception pour faire une soirée. Le plafond magique était toujours incrusté de symboles dorés qui se déplacent sans cesse avec aujourd'hui de la fausse neige qui apparaissait.

Mes parents se stoppèrent quasiment juste devant la fontaine pour aller parler avec Romilda et Andrew Kirke, qui était eux aussi avec tante Angelina et oncle George. Hugo était déjà parti chercher nos cousins et cousines.

**\- Et Rosie !**

Je me retournais subitement pour voir qui me parler.

**\- Al' ! **Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

**\- Je lui ai dit pour Scar et toi,** fit fièrement Casey à son bras.

Oh. J'étais légèrement gênée mais après tout ravis de ne pas avoir du faire une annonce officielle à toute ma famille.

**\- Je suis content pour toi, encore quelqu'un qui sait que Serpentard ne couve pas que des abrutis,** souriait-il.

**\- Au moins tu n'as pas à nous la présenter, on la connaît déjà,** précisa Casey en me rassurant. **Surtout ne stresse pas. Ta mère m'a dit que tu lui présentais Scar aujourd'hui, ça va bien se passer.**

Albus hocha la tête pour accompagner les propos de sa copine. C'était assez drôle que Lily refuse catégoriquement mon couple avec que son frère et sa copine étaient heureux pour moi. Mais bon j'étais quand même plus rassurée.

**\- Allez viens bébé, on va voir Macguire et Roxane, **fit Casey en tirant Albus. **A plus tard Rose et ne t'inquiète pas.**

Mon cousin me gratifia d'un signe de main avant de se diriger plus loin.

Je marchais en direction du groupe de mes amis, il y avait Lorcan, Hestia et Charlie, ils étaient entrain de parler de je ne savais quoi. Mais vu les gestes que faisaient Charlie, elle devait sûrement débattre du Quidditch. J'arrivais pratiquement à leurs hauteur quand je croisais le regard de Scarlett au loin. Elle me souriait timidement alors qu'elle était entrain de boire un verre avec Louann et Alexie. Proche d'elles, il y avait un grand groupe de sorcier, je reconnus très vite ma professeure de potion madame Greengrass avec les grand-parents de Scarlett. Il y avait des anciens élèves comme Henry et Edward Nott, ou Bacchus et Zaid Zabini les frères de Casey. Je remarquais aussi la famille Montague et Flint. Ça devait sûrement être tout les amis de la famille de ma copine... Des sang-purs.

**\- Vas-y Rose dit le que c'est mieux ****pour elle****,** fit Lorcan alors que j'arrivais vers lui.

**\- Dire quoi ?**

**\- Non mais pas Rose, elle y connaît rien, **s'exaspéra Charlie.

**\- Il parle de Quidditch, **précisa Hestia en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je souriais, elle était aussi enjouée que moi à ce sujet.

**\- Pourquoi vous parlez de ça encore ?** Demandais-je en prenant une coupe alors qu'un serveur passa à côté de nous.

**\- Plusieurs recruteurs viendront à la confrontation Serpentard/Gryffondor, **expliqua Lorcan.

**\- Le dernier match de la saison, **précisa Charlie avec un regard appuyé vers moi.

**\- Et alors ? **Dis-je un peu perdue.

**\- Les recruteurs ont déjà plusieurs élèves dans le viseurs, mais tu dois déjà être au courant,** fit Lorcan avec un sourire.

**\- De quoi tu parles ?**

**\- Ta copine est dans la liste,** répondis Hestia avec un sourire rayonnant. **Comme Charlie.**

**\- Scar est dans la liste ?!**

**\- Elle te l'a pas dit ?** Demanda Charlie.

**\- Non... Mais ! Félicitation Charlie, **dis-je en la prenant dans les bras.

**\- Merci... Mais comme je l'ai dit j'hésite entre Frelons de Wimbourne et les Harpies de Holyhead.**

**\- Pas à les Pigeons de Falmouth ?** Demandais-je étonnée.

**\- Déjà c'est le Faucons et pas les pigeons **(elle levait les yeux au ciel)**... Et non j'ai pas envie d'aller là bas.**

**\- Mais tu disais que c'était les.**

**\- Rose s'il te plaît, puis les autres équipes sont bien aussi, **coupa-t-elle avec le sourire.

**\- D'accord, **me résignais-je.** Il y a qui d'autre sur la liste ?**

**\- Krum évidement, Joe Thomas,** fit Hestia.

**\- Felix Smith et Scorpius, **ajouta Lorcan.

**\- Et Pierre et Lily évidement, **précisa Charlie avec un sourire.

**\- Grâce à cela ils pourront avoir une bourse pour le centre de formation de leurs équipes, enfin si ils sont retenu****s**** évidement, **expliqua Lorcan en prenant par la taille Hestia.

**\- C'est un tremplin pour une carrière... Mais bon ce que je te dis tu t'en fous j'imagine, **rigola Charlie.

**\- Non je suis contente pour toi, pour quelle amie tu me prends, **dis-je faussement outrée en tapant gentiment le bras de Charlie.

**\- Pas touche la naine, **fit Louann en arrivant avec Scarlett derrière mon amie.

Je roulais des yeux, elle était vraiment exaspérante.

**\- On va voir les autres nous, **fit Lorcan en nous faisant un signe de tête.

**\- Quoi Blaireau tu restes pas avec nous, **répliqua Louann en le regardant partir.

**\- Louann sérieux arrête ! Tu es vraiment chiante,** annonçais-je.

Scarlett vint derrière moi pour passer ses mains sur mon ventre et m'enlacer. Je joignais mes mains à cette étreinte, elles en les glissant sur ses avant-bras.

**\- Quoi encore ? Je l'ai pas insultée, il est de Poufsouffle donc c'est un blaireau,** poursuivi-t-elle.

**\- Donc nous on est des griffons ?** Défiais-je alors que je sentais Scarlett sourire.

**\- Oh ça va le nain, fait pas ta maline là tu me gonfles déjà.**

**\- Ok super tout ça, Lou vient maintenant et tais toi,** ordonna Charlie en la prenant pour aller plus loin.

On entendait Louann grommeler des piètres insultes avant de les voir s'approcher d'un buffet. Je remerciais intérieure Charlie. Bon il fallait avouer que j'appréciais un peu mieux Louann depuis quelque temps, elle était toujours aussi vulgaire et sarcastique mais je m'y faisais un peu plus. Surtout qu'elle me défendait aussi... C'était assez étrange de l'entendre engueuler les autres pour moi.

Je me retournais dans les bras de Scarlett avant de me séparer d'elle, elle grogna de mécontentement mais me faisait face.

**\- Tu m'as rien dit, **dis-je.

**\- Sur quoi ? **Fit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Les recruteurs.**

**\- Oh ça.**

**\- Oui. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? C'est génial... non ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas envie ? **Demandais-je interdite.

**\- Si mais... Tu n'aimes pas ça, et puis je trouverais ça stupide de faire un métier où tu ne peux pas être fière de moi.**

J'ouvrais grand les yeux.

**\- Non mais Scar, je serais toujours fière de toi, et je trouve pas ça stupide... enfin quand tu y joues du moins, **souriais-je. **Je t'ai vue jouer et tu es magnifique et tellement gracieuse. Donc tu dois tout donne pour y réussir. Enfin si c'est ce que tu veux alors fait le.**

Scarlett sourit et pris mon visage pour m'embrasser. C'était atrocement libérateur. Ils devaient avoir beaucoup de sorciers autour de nous qui nous regardait mais je m'en fichais. Enfaite non... Non pas du tout. Il fallait que je la présente avant à mes parents. Scarlett mit fin au baiser.

**\- Merci Rose, tu es vraiment superbe, **souffla-t-elle.

Je fis une mine ennuyée tout en la fixant.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Rose ?**

**\- On devrait pas se montrer en publique au ministère.**

**\- Tu crois que ça gêne les gens de voir Krum et Alexie se rouler des galoches ? Ou de voir Potter avec Londubat entrain de roucouler ? **Objecta-t-elle.

**\- Ok je sais que tu as pas tord mais.**

**\- Non pas de mais,** coupa-t-elle. **C'est pas parce qu'on est deux filles que ça va change****r**** quelque chose. J'en ai rien à foutre de ça moi.**

**\- Je voudrais d'abord te présenter à mes parents.**

Elle soupira puis me vola un chaste baiser.

**\- Ok mais de toute façon ils sont occupés en ce moment,** dit-elle en faisant signe à mes parents qui parlaient cette fois-ci avec Viktor et Rebekha Krum. **J'ai une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire en attendant.**

Scarlett me regardait avec un sourire lubrique.

**\- Certainement pas !**

**\- Tu es vraiment pas drôle.**

**\- Louann déteins vraiment sur toi, **me moquais-je.

**\- Bref tu veux faire quoi en attendant du coup ?** Demanda-t-elle en prenant deux coupes sur un plateau.

Scarlett m'en tendait une avec un sourire, je ne faisais pas prier pour lui prendre.

**\- Te présenter à mes cousins cousines,** dis-je avec un large sourire.

**\- Non mais tu es pas sérieuse ? Puis je les connais quasiment tous je te préviens.**

**\- Allez vient, **dis-je en tirant son bras.

Évidement je n'allais pas la présenter mes cousins et cousines comme ça j'allais juste lui faire voir qui c'était. Après tout j'en avais un paquet et ils étaient quasiment tous en couple. Et je voulais qu'elle soit bien intégrée donc ça passait par connaître un peu mieux ma famille.

Je la tirais jusqu'au rebord de la fontaine, là où on pouvait voir un peu mieux tout les invités dons une partie de ma grande famille. Je m'asseyais alors que je tirais sur le bras de Scarlett pour qu'elle ça soit près de moi elle aussi.

**\- Je croyais que tu voulais me présenter toute la troupe ?**

**\- Non je vais pas te forcer à les rencontrer, je vais simplement t'expliquer un peu ma famille. Après tu iras leurs parler un jour ou l'autre d'accord ?** Dis-je avec le sourire.

**\- Parfait, **fit-elle en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

**\- Alors tout d'abord dans les aînées il y a.**

**\- Victoire,** coupa-t-elle.

**\- Comment tu sais ?** Dis-je étonnée.

**\- Une fille aussi belle ne s'oublie jamais, **rigola-t-elle.

**\- Oookk... Bref Victoire va se marier avec Teddy, le garçon qui est à côté d'elle. Ils se marient le 21 juin cette année. Teddy est comme mon cousin** (elle hocha la tête). **Donc... Victoire a une sœur Dominique et un frère Louis. Victoire est styliste elle est très souvent à Paris, Domy travail avec Giny à la Gazette et Louis est batteur dans une célèbres équipe de Quidditch mais je m'en souviens plus du nom... Désolée. C'est les enfants de mon oncle Bill qui l'a eut avec Fleur.**

**\- L'une des participante du Tournois des Trois Sorciers qui a dérapé à cause de Voldemort,** précisa Scar.

Je hochais la tête à mon tour.

**\- Après du même âge que Dominique il y a Molly qui à 25ans la petite rousse là bas **(je lui montrais Molly et son copain Alejandro), **qui a elle aussi une sœur qui est Lucy.**

**\- Qui me déteste, **précisa-t-elle.

**\- Non c'est pas ça... C'est juste que.**

**\- T'inquiète je m'en fiche. Après ?** Fit-elle en me prenant la main.

**\- Lucy et Molly sont toute les deux très intelligente, Lucy travail à Grintgotts et Molly travail à l'étranger sur le développement des animaux rares. C'est les enfants de Audrey et Percy qui travail lui même au ministère.**

**\- D'après mes parents Percy était aussi chiant que Lucy à Poudlard,** souriait-elle alors que je levais les yeux au ciel.

**\- Juste après Domy et Molly il y a Fred. Tu vois le grand métisse rasé ? Celui qui porte une cravate orange avec costume bleu marine.**

**\- Ouais je vois,** fit-elle en levant la tête.

**\- Il tient l'entreprise de son père George au Chemin de Travers. C'est un peu le coureur de jupon de la famille... Il a une sœur Roxane, la métisse qui est... **(je la cherchais dans la foule) **… bah elle est avec tes grand-parents. Son copain Macguire est proche des Montague. En tout cas Roxane est poursuiveuse à... Bon tu t'imagines que je me souviens plus de l'é.**

**\- C'est les Faucons, elle joue à Falmouth, **coupa Scarlett. **Me regarde pas comme ça, je te préviens que je connais le Quidditch.**

**\- D'accord, bref Roxane est plus jeune que Lucy et James qui on tout deux 23ans. James tu sais déjà que c'est le frère de Lily, et qu'il est Auror. Son frère est.**

**\- Albus qui est avec Casey et que je connais déjà. Il veut devenir prof, je le sais déjà ça amour.**

**\- Si tu veux je te laisse finir hein ?**

**\- Rose je les connais car ils étaient à Poudlard en même temps que nous. Juste avant Albus il y a Louis qui est le frère de Victoire et Dominique. Et puis il y a Lily et Hugo. J'ai raison.**

**\- Oui...**

**\- Arrête de bouder, tu sais très bien que je suis trop forte.**

**\- Ouais ouais on y croit,** me moquais-je.** Maintenant faudrait aller voir mes parents.**

Scarlett tournait la tête vers mes parents.

**\- Ils sont toujours occupés,** annonça-t-elle. **Mais au moins je peux t'avoir à moi toute seule.**

Scarlett se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer mais comment refuser un baiser de la part de ma copine.

**Point de vue de Daphné Greengrass.**

**\- La collection se porte à merveille, **se vanta Pansy.

Son mari Pablo allait fumer le cigare plus loin avec Graham Montague et Blase Zabini.

**\- Tu dois être ravie que tout le monde achète tes robes à Milan, **rajouta Astoria.

Ma petite sœur était encore proche de Pansy, alors que moi je m'éloignais de plus en plus d'elle. Je n'arrivais pas à la raisonner sur le fait qu'elle abandonne sa fille sans scrupule. Il fallait vraiment que j'ai une conversation avec Pansy... et aussi ma petite sœur Astoria.

**\- Je n'ai pas vu Drago, où est-il ?** Demanda Pansy en prenant une coupe de champagne.

**\- Il est avec Grigori et Vania Grindewald, il parle de Scorpius et Alice, **dit fièrement Astoria. **Ils sont vraiment bien ensemble. Alice est vraiment adorable... Elle a passée Noël avec nous.**

Je serais la mâchoire. Comment c'est deux là pouvait être aussi égoïste ? Je décidais de les prendre toute les deux par le bras pour les emmener dans un coin plus tranquille.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?** Se plaignait Pansy.

**\- Daphné, **objecta Astoria.

Toute les deux étaient côte à côte alors que je me postais face à elle. Je les avais emmener un peu plus loin de la foule, il n'y avait personne autour de nous et heureusement car la conversation allait être pénible. Pansy fronça des sourcils et Astoria chercha une quelconque réponse dans mes yeux.

**\- Pourquoi vous êtes aussi heureuse ?** Demandais-je froidement.

**\- C'est quoi le problème ?** Trancha Pansy.

**\- Pansy ouvre les yeux, tu débarques deux fois par an à Londres et même pas pour voir ta fille. Car oui Pansy tu as une fille.**

**\- Lou est très bien comme elle est, elle est heureuse regarde, **fit Pansy en désignant Louann avec ses amis.

**\- Elle n'est pas heureuse. Tu as peut être envoyée un cadeau pour Noël à Louann, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle est heureuse. Tu l'abandonnes pour ton bonheur Pansy !**

**\- Ne dit pas ça d'accord, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'élever un enfant.**

**\- Je pense que je sais ce que c'est, étant donné que j'ai plus souvent vu Louann que toi depuis les dix derniers années.**

**\- Tu me fais un reproche là ? **Cassa Pansy.

**\- Je voudrais que tu joues ton rôle de mère au lieu de jouer le rôle de chef d'entreprise ou de vivre ta dolce vita !**

**\- Ne rentre pas dans ce jeu avec moi Daphné, **menaça Pansy avec son doigt pointé sur moi.

**\- Arrête de faire espérer Louann ! Elle attend toujours que tu reviennes et que tu changes pour de bon. Tu vois pas que ta fille souffre ? Elle n'arrive pas à accorder sa confiance car elle a peur que la personne s'en va, tout ça à cause de toi, car elle n'a pas eut de mère.**

**\- Pourtant tu viens de dire que tu as toujours été là pour elle, **piqua Pansy.

**\- Sauf que je suis sa marraine et non sa mère. Je ne peux pas te remplacer !**

Pansy voyait rouge je le savais bien et je m'en fichais. Tout son petit bonheur italien m'énervait tellement. Comment elle pouvait être aussi égoïste et abandonner sa fille ?

**\- Daphné calme toi d'accord, Louann est majeure et elle s'en sort très bien maintenant,** essaya Astoria.

**\- Tu rigoles j'espère là ?** M'emportais-je.

Astoria était choquée que je puisse lui parler comme ça.

**\- D'ailleurs toi tu n'es pas mieux ! **Continuais-je.** Mais comment tu as pu laissée Drago jeter dehors Scarlett ! Non mais tu as une fille merveilleuse et incroyablement intelligente, et toi tu la fous dehors ?**

**\- Daphné a pas tord,** osa Pansy en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Toi tais-toi, **ordonnais-je le regard noir à Pansy.

**\- Ce n'est pas tes affaires ce que je fais avec Scarlett ou non,** tenta ma sœur.

**\- Oh s'il te plaît ! Tu n'as jamais rien fais pour ta fille, ça a toujours été Drago qui tenait les rennes de leur éducation. La rivalité entre nous et Potter &amp; Compagnie est fini depuis le moment où ils ont sauvés la vie du monde entier et surtout celle de Drago. Donc ne me dis pas que Drago a osé la rejeter car Scarlett sortait avec une Weasley ?**

**\- C'est une fille dons elle est amoureuse, Daphné !**

**\- Lou est lesbienne et pourtant je m'en fiche, **dit Pansy.

**\- Oui mais tu as complètement abandonné ta fille, tu t'en fiches pas mal de son avenir,** s'emporta Astoria.

**\- Ne me parle pas comme ça, **s'énerva Pansy.

**\- Vous êtes toute les deux en faute ! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que ça soit une fille si elle l'aime ?** Répliquais-je.

**\- Ce n'est pas concevable dans une telle société que deux femmes sortent ensemble ou bien s'aiment. Je ne veux pas qu'on nous montre du doigt comme des parents qui laissent ces choses arrivaient. C'est contre nature, une femme doit être avec un homme. Fonder une famille et perpétuer la tradition.**

**\- Tu t'entends ou pas là ?** Siffla Pansy.

**\- Tais-toi, **répliquais-je à Pansy.** Tu es pas croyable Astoria, plus personne ne suit les traditions de nos jours ! Tu es sa mère tu devrais être heureuse, heureuse que ta fille le soit non ? Scarlett est enfin heureuse après que tu l'oublies pour Scorpius. Tu as deux beaux enfants, pas qu'un seul. Tu devrais profiter des deux et non te tourner que sur un. Et surtout de pas avoir ce genre de discours, tu imagines comment tu as brisée ta fille quand Drago la jeté dehors ? Quand elle ta suppliait et que tu n'as rien fait ? Oui je sais tout ça car Nacissa me la dit !**

**\- Elle n'avait pas à te le dire, ceci est notre famille. Pas la tienne. Tu as beau être ma sœur ce n'est pas pour ça que tu as ton mot à dire sur l'éducation qu'on a donné à nos enfants, **se braqua-t-elle.

-** Je me fiche d'être ta sœur ou non ! Je te dis ce que je pense ! Je te dis que tu es incroyablement intolérante, formaliste, orgueilleuse et méprisante,** tranchais-je.

**\- Tu sais quoi si tu as tant de conseille pour nos enfants, **aboya Astoria. **Trouve toi un mari et ait des enfants que tu pourras élever comme bon te semble. Tu pourras nous faire la morale après !**

Je serais ma mâchoire encore plus fort.

**\- Astoria a raison sur ce point. Si tu as tellement de bon conseils pour nous pourquoi ne pas les appliquer à toi même et d'avoir des enfants. Après tout tu te vantes d'avoir été proche de ma fille,** rajouta Pansy.

Une frisson glaciale s'étendait sur ma colonne vertébrale alors que je les fixais en silence.

**\- Tu n'as plus rien à dire toi grande Daphné !** Se moqua méchamment Pansy.

**\- Je suis stérile ! Jamais je ne pourrais avoir d'enfant. Je ne veux pas me trouver un mari qui ne pourra pas m'aimer pour ce que je suis, pour ce que je ne peux pas lui donner. Vous avez la chance de pouvoir avoir tout ce que vous vouliez et pourtant vous gâchez tout. Vous êtes tellement égoïste, imaginez deux secondes les gens qui ont perdus leurs enfants ou qu'ils ne peuvent pas en avoir. Et vous la seule chose que vous avez fait avec vos filles c'est de les abandonner, les rejeter ou les oublier ! Scarlett et Louann sont deux jeunes filles intelligentes, ravissantes et compétentes. Elles sont toute les deux en bonne santé et pourtant vous vous obstinez à vous comporter comme des gamines. Jamais j'ai eu aussi honte d'être considérée comme étant de votre famille.**

Astoria baissa les yeux alors que Pansy fronçait les sourcils après mon aveu.

**\- Passez une bonne soirée. Je vais voir mes collègues.**

Je partais Cho Chang et Neville Londubat tout deux professeurs à Poudlard en laissant ma sœur et mon amie. Je respirais un grand coup pour en essayer d'atténuer la tristesse qui grandissait en moi.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

**\- C'est pas parce que tu tiens une boîte de nuit Bacchus qu'il faut que tu te la pètes comme ça,** siffla Henry Nott avec sa copine à son bras.

Sa copine était une 7éme année, Adriana Montague. On traînait pas du tout avec elle mais on la côtoyait en dehors. Et puis merde ! De toute façon on pouvait pas être amis avec tout le monde, et puis c'était déjà dur pour moi de me concentrer sur Scar... et Crivey. D'ailleurs j'avais laissée Charlie avec ses amis. Elle était partie voir Cassfollasse et Drama Girl, j'étais pas si gentille que ça, et jamais je serais capable de les côtoyer.

**\- En plus ce n'est pas que sa boîte de nuit, je suis son associé, **dit Zaid le frère de Bacchus.

**\- Bref vous êtes tout les deux lourds avec votre boîte de nuit,** siffla Casey.

**\- J'approuve et en plus on en a rien à foutre. Encore vous nous offriez des entrées ou des verres je dis pas, **répliquais-je.

Les frère Zabini grognaient alors que les autres retournaient dans leurs conversations.

**\- Comment ça se passe avec l'équipe des Faucons ?** Demanda Noah Montague à Edward Nott.

Franchement c'était tellement cliché que tout les sang-pur traînent ensemble encore. On était quand même au XXIéme siècle, c'était assez dur de ne pas avoir de sang-mêlé dans son sang. Bref ! On était des putains de clichés et ça on pouvait pas le nier.

**\- En plus il y a le recrutement des écoles de magie bientôt non ?** Rajouta Marco Flint.

**\- Oui ça va demander un peu plus de temps,** dit simplement Edward.

Il était si vaniteux, bon ok... On était tous vaniteux. J'avais l'impression qu'en les côtoyant tous je devenais en plus hautaine. Et oui c'était possible, qui aurait crue. Roxane Weasley arrivait avec Macguire Pritchett. Roxane était putainement hot ! Sincèrement elle avait un teint métissé, chaud et sûrement épicé, elle devait être super bonne à croquer. DAM ! Et son fesses franchement... OK calme toi Louann.

**\- Edward, je sais que c'est pas le moment mais on peut parler du boulot ?** Demanda Roxane en s'approchant de Edward.

Même si Edward était assez hautain, il avait toujours été à fond dans son boulot. Il était même gentil, je ne savais pas qui choisir entre son frère Henry ou lui. Ils étaient tout les deux vraiment cool... Bon surtout quand ils buvaient. Je me souviens que c'était Edward qui m'avait donné mon premier verre de Whisky-pur-feu. Bref Edward était mon premier compère de soirée et Henry ma première fois. Ils avaient prit tout les deux un petite importance dans la vie de Louann Parkinson.

L'été dernier on était allé à Cabo ensemble, oui oui Cabo. Nos familles étaient tous riches, c'était assez facile de partir se faire plaisir. J'étais allée là bas dans une villa au bord de plage avec Scar, Edward Nott, Henry Nott, Noah Montague, Oliver Flint, Alice et Scorpius. Et Casey nous avait rejoins aussi une semaine. Des vacances de folies si vous voulez savoir. Le Mexique c'était de la bombe ! Plein de jolies filles, pleins d'alcool, la plage, du soleil et ma tequila d'amour. Des vacances de rêve, fallait vraiment qu'on y retourne.

Edward partit sur le côtés avec Roxane pour parler.

**\- Lou, **fit Casey en faisant un signe de tête derrière moi.

Je me retournais pour voir de quoi il s'agissait... Pansy. Mes yeux se bloquaient sur elle et sa robe noir fendue à la cuisse. Il fallait toujours qu'elle se mette en valeur. Elle se dirigeait vers moi. Je fis un pas à l'opposé d'elle pour l'éviter, je marchais un peu plus vite sans me retourner quand je sentis une main m'attraper le bras. Loupé.

**\- Où vas-tu ?** Fit-elle alors que je me retournais.

**\- Loin de toi.**

**\- En quel honneur ? Tu es ma fille je te rappelle.**

**\- Grande nouvelle,** tranchais-je.

**\- Sur un autre ton.**

**\- Je parle comme je veux Pansy, mais tu dois te douter que je suis mal élevée étant donné que personne n'a fait mon éducation.**

J'abordais un sourire hypocrite.

**\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Louann, je suis venue te parler.**

**\- Qu'est-ce tu veux au juste ?! **Aboyais-je en retirant sa main.

Elle m'étudia du regard avec un air hautain et contrarié par mon manque de politesse envers elle. Au bout une longue minute à se défier toute les deux du regard, Pansy se lança enfin.

**\- Tu es heureuse ?**

Non mais c'était quoi cette question ridicule ?! Comment on pouvait savoir qu'on était heureux ou non ! Putain elle m'énervait. On avait pas de courrier qui nous disait ''Bonjour, bravo vous êtes actuellement heureux, veuillez arrêter de vous plaindre''. Non on avait pas ça alors c'était quoi cette question de merde ?

**\- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour vivre une belle vie n'est-ce pas ? **Demanda-t-elle en me fixant.

J'ouvris grand les yeux en regardant plusieurs points de son visage.

**\- Louann, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?** S'agaça-t-elle.

**\- Si tu parle d'argent alors oui ! Oui ne t'inquiète pas j'ai un bon salaire pour être ta fille,** tranchais-je.

**\- Je te préviens que je travaille pour toi et tes occupations !**

**\- Mes occupations ?! Mes occupations c'est d'essayer d'oublier ton absence !**

**\- Parle moi autrement Louann ! Je ne pense pas que tu sois à plaindre comme enfant, tu es même privilégiée d'avoir autant d'argent et de très bon amis autour de toi, et même avoir une famille tolérante.**

**\- Une famille tolérante ? Non mais tu te payes ma tête là ? Où sont les caméras ?** (je regardais autour de moi pour accompagner mes paroles). **Je n'ai pas de famille ! Tu n'es jamais là, et mes grand-parents sont mort, je n'ai pas de père et ni de frère et sœur. Il y a que toi, et encore les fois où tu reviens. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu es là ? Le Bal n'était pas obligatoire !**

**\- Tu mériterais une gifle pour ton comportement de gamine ! Tu es égoïste tu penses qu'à ton bonheur, on est deux dans cette position je te préviens, **siffla-t-elle.

Mes yeux était noir, j'étais tellement en colère par ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Moi égoïste ?! Ok peut-être que je l'étais dès fois mais sûrement pas dans cette situation ! Là c'était elle la putain de fautive. Oh et puis merde.

**\- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, retour voir ton connard d'italien et fous moi la paix. Je sais où sont les affaires pour survivre sans toi. Je suis majeure et mon compte est entièrement à moi donc ne te fais pas soucis pour l'argent j'en ai assez pour trois vies. Donc au revoir Pansy, je pense qu'on a plus rien à ce dire.**

Je me retournais pour partir quand elle me prit le bras violemment.

**\- Com.**

**\- Je suis bien plus heureuse sans toi,** tranchais-je en me dégageant d'elle.

Ma mère me regarda les yeux grands ouvert, elle resta là comme un piquet, comme si quelqu'un l'avait pétrifié, ou simplement giflé. Maintenant elle savait ce que ça fait d'être abandonnée.

J'étais tellement énervée que j'aurais pu tuer n'importe quelle personne qui se mettait sur mon chemin. La seule chance pour que je me calme un peu était de trouver Scarlett. Elle s'est y faire après tant d'année. Elle était avec Weasley toujours assise au bord de la gigantesque fontaine. Je m'approchais d'elles.

J'y croyais pas encore, comment elle pouvait débarquer comme une fleure et me poser des questions de merde comme ça ? Et depuis quand ça la préoccupait que je sois oui ou non heureuse ? Et puis quel tact de poser une question pareille et après m'insulter de gamine égoïste. Et en plus je mériterais une gifle... ça c'était la meilleure.

Je m'approchais de Scar quand je vis Crivey entrain d'essayer de se maintenir dans à l'épaule de Pierre Macmillan. Je changeais de destination en marchant rapidement vers Charlie.

**\- C'est pas beauuuu tout ça Pierre hein ? **Fit Charlie avec un grand sourire en montrant la neige tomber du plafond.

**\- Si si Charlie, calme toi ok.**

**\- Et ! Macmillan qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? **demandais-je en prenant l'autre bras de Charlie et sa taille.

**\- Louuuu ! Tu as vu... vu le plafond ?**

**\- Elle a trop bu et surtout trop rapidement,** expliqua-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Pourquoi ?** (il haussa les épaules) **… Ok. Mais tu pouvais pas faire gaffe, je l'ai laissée il y a seulement 20 minutes.**

Pierre et moi froncions des sourcils de mécontentement. Bref c'était pas le moment de jouer au plus maline.

**\- Je vais m'en occuper retour****ne**** avec ta copine,** soufflais-je.

**\- Je t'aime toi,** fit Charlie en me touchant avec difficulté le nez

**\- Non je peux t'ai, **essaya Pierre.

**\- Laisse je vais le faire, **coupais-je en prenant plus fermement par la taille.** Il vaut mieux pas que ses parents la voient comme ça, donc occupes toi d'eux.**

Pierre me fit un signe de tête avant que j'emmène Crivey un peu plus loin.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Charlie, **murmurais-je doucement.

**\- J'suis désolée...**

**\- Arrête j'étais pire que toi l'autre fois, **rassurais-je.

**\- Pathé...tique, je suis... Pathétique.**

**\- Non Charlie tu l'ai pas, d'accord,** dis-je en poussant la porte des toilettes à l'aide de mon autre main.

J'avançais avec elle dans les toilettes, je la ''posais'' délicatement contre les lavabos alors que j'inspectais les cabines pour voir si on était bien seule. Nous étions bien seules, je fis le chemin inverse pour retourner vers elle. Charlie s'était assise sur le plan de travail à côté des lavabos, elle reposait sa tête contre la faïence sombres des toilettes.

**\- Ça va ?** Demandais-je en lui faisant face.

Charlie hocha péniblement la tête en fermant les yeux. Elle avait vraiment un visage adorable.

**\- Tu es sûre, car tu tiens même pas debout là enfin assise si je peux dire,** rajoutais-je en collant mon corps à ses genoux.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour me regarder avec une des yeux pleins de pleine mais me prit mes mains. Une brûlure dans mon cœur ce fit sentir quand je croisais ses yeux. J'avais de la peine pour Charlie... Putain je devais être sacrément accro à elle.

**\- Charlie, tu veux rentrer ? **Demandais-je.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit sur une grande blonde, elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Puis tourna sa tête en ma direction. On pouvait jamais être tranquille bordel.

**\- Charlie va bien ? **Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de nous.

Je la regardais de haute en bas alors qu'elle caressa le visage de Charlie en lui demandant si elle allait bien, alors que je m'était décalée légèrement. Non mais ça va c'était la fête là ? C'était mon amie pas la sienne ! Merde !Qui c'était cette fille ?

Charlie hocha la tête toujours avec les yeux clos.

**\- Samantha Crivey, je suis la sœur de Charlie, appel moi Sam, **fit la fille en retournant sa tête vers moi.

Ouais ok... J'aurais pu être plus maline et voir l'air de famille.

**\- Louann Parkinson, **répondis-je avec l'air beaucoup moins sévère.

Crivey deuxième version était toujours entrain de caresser les cheveux de Charlie, et retourna sa tête vers moi :

**\- Je ne savais pas que Pansy avait une fille.**

Je lâchais un rire en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- Moi non plus, **soufflais-je.

Samantha me regardait un peu surprise avant de tourner son attention sur sa sœur.

**\- Ça va aller Charlie, **fit-elle doucement. **Je pense qu'elle somnole un peu.**

**\- D'accord, **dis-je simplement en fixant Samantha attentivement.

Je n'arrivais pas à avoir confiance aussi facilement aux gens, même si c'était la sœur de Charlie. Elle farfouilla dans son sac.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?** Demandais-je intriguée.

Mon ton n'était pas très sympathique, il était même froid. Mais elle ni prêta pas vraiment attention.

**\- Une potion, ça devrait la calmer... Ah la voilà.**

Elle sortit une petite fiole en verre avec un liquide violet. Crivey numéro deux s'approcha de Charlie pour lui verser le liquide dans sa bouche, puis se retourna vers moi.

**\- Normalement ça va lui faire du bien d'ici peu de temps, mais elle risque de revenir mal au bout d'un moment durant la soirée. La potion n'est que temporaire, **affirma-t-elle.

**\- Ok.**

Je ne voulais pas avoir de conversation avec elle, en faite ce n'était pas ça. Mais j'avais l'impression dans son regard qu'elle me prenait pour une personne gentille alors que j'étais loin de l'être... n'est-ce pas ?

**\- Donc vous vous êtes vraiment réconciliées ? **Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je fronçais des sourcils.

**\- Comment tu sa... **(je la regardais dans les yeux, Charlie avait sûrement parlé à sa sœur)**... Oui,** finis-je par dire.

**\- Elle était tellement mal... Merci d'être là pour elle, **avoua Samantha en regardant sa sœur. **Elle est si perdue en ce moment.**

Samantha avait l'air vraiment inquiète et préoccupée pour sa sœur. Je restais silencieuse en les regardant un peu en arrière.

**\- Elle tient beaucoup à toi, **affirma-t-elle.** Je pense que tu es la seule où elle se sent si bien... Tu sais ce qu'elle a j'imagine...** (je la regardais un peu perturbée) **… Elle ne veut rien me dire, mais je sais qu'elle va mal... Ne t'inquiète pas je ne viens pas pour t'extraire des informations.**

**\- Oui elle va mal, mais avec moi ça va. Enfin elle a le morale,** expliquais-je.

**\- C'est bien que tu sois là pour elle... Elle est bizarre depuis cet été...**

Crivey n'avait rien dit à sa sœur pour son viole ! C'était normale que sa sœur flippe à ce point aussi, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être bête aussi ! Enfin pas bête... Merde j'étais égoïste sur ce coup... En faite je comprenais vraiment Samantha, même si Charlie m'en avait parlée, elle refusait toujours de me dire qui était son violeur, elle avait faillit une fois de me le dire... mais simplement faillit.

**\- … Après tout j'imagine que tu sais très bien ce qu'elle a... Dit moi seulement si c'est grave ou non ?**

Mes yeux s'écartaient sans que je le veuille. Évidement que c'était grave ! Mais est-ce que c'était le moment de faire flipper sa sœur je ne pensais pas. Je repris un peu contenance avant de répondre :

**\- Non non... Puis je suis là.**

Oui je voulais le précisais. J'avais beau être une garce avec quasiment tout le monde, Crivey restait l'exception. Je voulais la protéger... merci mes putains de sentiments pour elle.

**\- Merci pour... **(Charlie toussota) **… Tu es réveillée ? Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Crivey ça va ? **Dis-je en m'approchant.

**\- Ma tête j'ai mal... Lou... Sam !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Demanda Charlie un peu chamboulée.

**\- C'est normal que tu es mal à la tête pour l'instant. Tu étais dans un piteux état. Ton amie Louann t'a amenée ici, mais ne t'estime pas trop heureuse car la potion n'est que temporaire... Tu vas revenir saoule d'ici quelques heurs.**

**\- Oh... Super.**

**\- Et tu resteras aussi un peu dans les vapes,** concluait Samantha avec un sourire.

**\- Du coup je vais prendre encore plus cher ? **Demanda Charlie en se tenant la tête.

**\- Et bien c'est de ta faute Crivey, si tu avais pas autant bu tu serais toujours dans un bonne état, **sifflais-je.

Samantha approuva avec un sourire appuyer.

**\- Pourquoi tu as bu autant ? **Demandais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

Non mais c'était bien à moi de faire la morale sérieux ! Puis c'était quoi ce comportement de mère autoritaire. Non mais c'était pas possible d'être aussi contradictoire que moi.

**\- J'avais envie, **mentait-elle.

Oui c'était évidement qu'elle mentait. Samantha s'approcha d'elle et lui laissa un baiser sur la joue avant de prendre la parole :

**\- Fait attention la prochaine fois... Louann prend soin d'elle, d'accord ?**

Je hochais la tête alors que Crivey deuxième version referma la porte des toilettes. A peine partit je retournais mon regard sur celui de Charlie qui était descendu des éviers.

_\- Pourquoi tu as bu ?_ Répétais-je plus sévèrement.

**\- S'il te plaît Lou fait moi un câlin au lieu de jouer les mères autoritaires, **supplia-t-elle avec une bouille d'enfant.

J'essayais de ne pas craquer... ce qui était très dur.

**\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? **Dis-je toujours sur le même ton.

Charlie s'avança vers moi et me prit par la taille pour me faire un câlin. Mon corps se colla rapidement contre le sien, et je sentais le profil de Charlie touchait le mien.

**\- J'avais simplement besoin de toi, **murmura-t-elle.

Je savais pas si c'était un mensonge ou non mais j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras que je ne cherchais pas plus loin. Mes bras enroulèrent sa taille pour qu'ils puissent caresser son dos. C'était vraiment apaisant et reposant, je fermais les yeux pour profiter de l'instant et humer la fraicheur de son parfum.

**Point de vue de Pierre Macmillan.**

Cassandra était toujours sublime, elle s'amusait à compter les flocons de neige qui arrivaient à atterrir au sol. Elle avait les yeux pétillant de bonheur, c'était un vrai rayon de soleil cette fille.

**\- Allez Pierroooo vient danser avec moi !**

**\- Cass' il y a pas de musique... enfin très peu si on compte les violonistes, **exposais-je.

**\- S'il te plaît ?**

Cassandra arborait sa bouille d'enfant et j'étais obligé de céder. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne quand elle faisait ça. J'arrivais vers elle en traînant un peu des pieds. Arrivé en face d'elle je lui fis un chaste baiser avant de prendre sa taille pour y déposer ma main sur ses reins. Cassandra entrelaça nos doigts ensembles, puis posa son autre main sur mon épaule. Un slow sans véritable musique était assez dur mais bon il suffisait de se balancer de droite à gauche de toute façon, non ?

J'embrassais Cassandra amoureusement alors que je la sentais sourire sur mes lèvres.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? **Demandais-je gentiment.

**\- Je pensais à Louann et Charlotte, **souriait-elle.

**\- Ok pendant qu'on s'embrasse ?**

-** Oui enfin non, mais je pensais à elles car je les ai vu sortir des toilettes.**

**\- Et tu penses quoi d'elles ?** Demandais-je en la faisant tourner sur place.

Cassandra souriait avec son sourire mega-watt avant de revenir dans mes bras.

**\- Je penses qu'elles iraient super bien ensemble, aussi bien que toi et moi,** expliqua-t-elle joyeusement.

**\- Mais Cass' tu sais que Charlie est hétéro non ?** Fis-je en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Oh ça ! Ce n'est qu'une étiquette, je suis sûre qu'elle pourra la retirer très facilement.**

**\- Oui mais si elle n'aime pas Parkinson, c'est comme ça. Puis je suis sûre que Charlie n'est pas attirée par les filles.**

**\- Je pense qu'on a pas besoin d'être attiré par un genre spécialement pour aimer une personne. Si tu tiens à une personne qui est sincère avec toi et en plus sincère avec elle-même alors il y a de grande chance pour que tu commences à éprouver plus que de l'attachement pour cette personne. Et puis, ça se voit que Louann aime beaucoup Charlie, elle n'aurait jamais autant traînée ou aidée Charlie en publique si elle ne l'aimait pas. On sait tous que Louann a une grande réputation à Poudlard, donc pourquoi la perdre la dernière année ? Elle n'a jamais aidée Scarlett publiquement ou alors très peu, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Et puis Charlotte va constamment la voir, elle aurait pu arrêter de lui parler car Lily n'aimait pas ça ou bien même Lorcan ou toi qui était jaloux. Mais non, Charlotte voulait voir tout le temps Louann comme si elle avait constamment besoin Louann pour vivre...**

J'étais tellement à l'écoute de ma petite-amie que j'avais stoppé tout mouvement dans notre danse.

**\- … Tu sais Pierro l'amour ne se commande pas, sinon je ne pense pas que tu serais tomber amoureux de la petite sœur de l'un de tes meilleur amis, non ? Je vois bien dans les yeux de Louann qu'il y a autre chose que de l'envie pour le corps de Charlotte. Elle veut la protéger corps et âmes. Et je vois aussi que Louann souffre, à l'intérieur du moins. Elle souffre car elle aime Charlotte bien plus que les autres peuvent l'aimer, bien plus qu'elle peut s'aimer elle-même. Louann souffre car elle ne peut pas être avec Charlotte, ou pas comme elle le voudrait. Et pourtant elle reste avec car ça lui ferait trop de mal de la laisser, c'est comme si Louann perdait une partie d'elle même...**

Cassandra avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle c'était assez surprenant.

**\- … Puis tu peux le remarquer toi même mon amour. Louann change avec Charlotte, elles est un petit peu plus sociable avec les gens, elle ne couche par-ci par-là, et elle a l'air beaucoup mieux. Notre amie fait ressortir le meilleure de Louann. On sait tous que sa mère la lâchement abandonner et pourtant Charlotte est là pour elle. Charlotte essaye de la rendre fière d'elle même. Tu vois bien comment Charlotte l'apaise d'un simple geste ou d'un regard quand même. Pierre tu es pas si aveugle ?**

J'écartais les yeux en grand. Comment elle pouvait voir tout ça ? On traînait même pas avec Parkinson.

**\- … Comme je te l'ai dit l'amour, c'est l'amour. C'est de l'attachement, des émotions à tout vas et de l'affection. Je suis sûre que Louann à ça en elle. Et c'est tellement fort que je ne comprend toujours pas comment Charlotte ne l'a pas remarqué, elle est vraiment naïve quand elle si met elle aussi.**

**\- Wow ! **Soufflais-je ébahis. **C'est vraiment tout ça que tu vois ?**

**\- Oui, pas toi ?** Souriait-elle.

**Point de vue de James Potter.**

**\- Je pense que ça sera Tom, Samuel et toi mes témoins, mais faut qu'on y réfléchisse avec Victoire,** expliqua Teddy devant moi avec Victoire dans les bras.

Ma cousine était calée parfaitement dans ses bras alors qu'elle parlait avec Molly de je ne savais quoi. J'étais un peu jaloux de la relation parfaite que pouvait avoir Ted avec Victoire, ils étaient parfait en couple.

**\- Le tant que j'y suis ça me va,** dis-je en levant ma coupe de champagne avec un clin d'oeil.

**\- Tu es allée voir Rose ?** Demanda Victoire en tournant sa tête vers moi.

**\- Euh... Je vois pas pourquoi j'irais la voir spécialement ?**

**\- Tu sais qu'elle sort avec Scarlett Malfoy, **précisa Teddy.

**\- Oui je sais et alors ?**

**\- Et bien quel sang froid dit donc,** se moqua Victoire.

**\- Toi qui a hurlé car Lily voulait se marier et là tu dis rien pour ça,** rajouta Molly avec Alejandro à ses côtés.

**\- Et bien je m'en fiche, ma petite cousine peut faire ce qu'elle veut non. Et puis c'est pas comme si elle s'engageait dans un truc à vie, pas comme Lily. Rose peut être amoureuse de qui elle veut, le temps qu'elle ne se marie pas sur un coup de tête,** résumais-je.

**\- Donc ça te fais rien de rien ? **Se rassura Victoire.

**\- Pourquoi toi ça te fais quelque chose ? **Sifflais-je en regardant notre grande blonde.

**\- Non absolument pas, on est très heureuse pour elle avec Teddy, c'est juste que tu as l'habitude d'être sur les nerfs quand il s'agit de tes ''petite cousine''**, précisa Victoire en mimant les guillemets. **Tu es un brin sur-protecteur avec Rose ou bien même Roxane, et je parle même pas ta sœur.**

**\- Parfait alors,** souriais-je.** De toute façon, il faut bien un homme qui les protège sans vouloir coucher avec elle.**

**\- Tu es ignoble, on parle de notre famille là, **siffla Molly.

**\- C'est bon c'était une image là ! **Rajoutais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.** Et toi Molly ça te gêne pas étant donné que Lucy et toi vous n'étiez pas fan des Serpentards ?**

**\- Je te signale que tu n'es pas non plus très heureux de les côtoyer, **répliqua Molly. **Au début c'était bizarre, c'est Casey qui me l'a apprit. J'ai eu du mal à me l'imaginer, mais après Hermione m'a dit que Rose avait l'air heureuse donc bon hein ! Le tant que la principale intéressée soit heureuse.**

**\- ****Mais quel sang froid dit donc,** me moquais-je.

Je reçu un tape de Victoire et Molly.

**\- Le travail ça va Alejandro ?** Demanda Teddy en changeant de conversation.

Je n'écoutais pas la réponse car je voyais au loin Samantha sortir des toilettes. Sans faire la politesse aux autres je partis en sa direction pour lui parler. J'avais joué au con maintenant il fallait que je me rattrape un petit peu. Étant assez pressé je bousculais quelque personne avant d'arrivé prés de Sam. Je lui pris le bras pour qu'elle me fasse face.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux James ?!**

**\- Je voudrais m'excuser pour Noël, et aussi pour l'autre fois et encore l'au.**

**\- James j'ai pas trop envie de parler là, **fit-elle doucement.

Normalement elle aurait du être en colère contre moi ! Elle aurait du me rentrer dedans comme quoi j'étais qu'un con. Mais elle ne réagissait pas.

**\- ****Ça**** va pas ?** Demandais-je inquiet en la fixant dans les yeux.

**\- Ça te préoccupe ?** Fit-elle en arquant un sourcil septique.

**\- Sam, sérieux je suis pas non plus un connard.**

**\- Parfois on dirait.**

Je fronçais des sourcils, mais je me rappelais vite que si j'étais là, c'était pour m'excuser.

**\- ****Sam, ça va ou pas ? **Insistais-je.

**\- Charlie va pas bien, et elle refuse de me le dire ça m'embête car au fond je suis sûre que c'est grave, **expliqua-t-elle à mi-voix.

**\- Mais ça va aller ?** Demandais-je inquiet en posant un main sur son épaule.

Sam remonta sa tête vers mon visage. Elle était tellement belle, et ses yeux était si bleu.

**\- J'espère qu'elle va aller mieux en tout cas... Bref j'attendrais qu'elle soit prête à m'en parler,** dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Il y eut un silence assez gênant alors que je lui caressais l'épaule comme réconfort. J'étais pas non plus très doué pour ce genre de truc. Mais bon, il fallait vraiment que je rattrape le coup avec Sam, et puis la voir si mal était pas possible pour moi.

**\- Sam ?**

**\- Oui ? **Fit-elle en levant la tête vers moi.

**\- Je suis désolé pour tout. Pour la fois où je suis parti de chez toi comme un voleur le matin, et aussi d'être un parfait crétin.**

**\- Ok.**

Ok ? Pourquoi seulement ça ?

**\- Et aussi je voudrais refaire bien les choses avec toi,** essayais-je.

**\- James, je ne veux pas refaire quoique ce soit avec toi.**

**\- Sam je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi.**

**\- Tu es bien sûre de toi.**

Samantha avait le regard sévère. Ça n'allait pas être si facile que je le pensais.

**\- Je sais que je suis prétentieux, que je peux être casse-coup et surtout vraiment lourd. Et aussi un sacré boulet dans les relations. Je suis pas doué pour dire mes sentiments et tu le sais car tu me connais depuis hyper hyper hyper longtemps Sam. Et pourtant c'est à toi que je suis venu m'excuser, et c'est aussi à toi que je demande une énième chance de me rattraper... Je sais que je peux être quelqu'un de meilleure et surtout si tu es là avec moi. Je peux pas te promettre d'être quelqu'un de plus sérieux qui arrête de faire des vannes tout le temps, je pas te promettre que je ne serais pas gonflant à te parler tout le temps de Quidditch ou des Aurors, ou ni que je laisserais pas traîner mes affaires partout, ou bien même encore que je serais pas jamais en retard pour un rendez-vous** (elle rigola à cause de mon speech, alors je m'arrêtais)**... Mais je sais que je peux te faire rire, et aussi que même si tu en as marre de moi et mes excuses bidons je sais que tu tiens à moi comme moi je tiens à toi. J'ai peur de rentrer dans une relation avec toi, j'ai peur des choses sérieux et pourtant j'en crève d'envie. Je crève d'envie de pouvoir me réveiller à côté de toi le matin avec peut être un petit-déj de ta part** (je faisais un clin d'oeil alors qu'elle me fit une tape)**... Sam je suis désolé d'être un vrai connard, mais on peut réessayer ?**

Samantha me souriait en soupirant, puis leva les yeux ciel. Pendant ce temps je faisais une bouille d'enfant pour la supplier.

**\- S'il te plaît Sam ?**

**\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça !**

**\- Comme quoi ? **Dis-je en papillonnant mes cils.

**\- Tu sais très bien, **souriait-elle.

**\- Donc ?**

Samantha me regardait dans les yeux en se mordant les lèvres. Merlin savait que ses lèvres étaient grave canons.

**\- ****D'accord,** fit-elle.

**\- YES !** Explosais-je en sautant le bras en l'air.

**\- Mais y a des conditions !** Dit-elle en me rappelant à l'ordre.

**\- C'était évident que ça n'allait pas être si simple,** râlais-je.

**\- Je ne veux pas qu'on soit officiellement ensemble. Je suis désolée pour toi James, mais tu vas devoir faire tes preuves. Je ne veux plus espérer quelque chose de toi et après regretter... Je veux qu'on y aille lentement, on peut se faire des rendez-vous...**

**\- Ça marche !** Coupais-je impatient.

**\- Tu sais que tu vas devoir te comporter comme si c'était la première fois qu'on se voyait ?**

**\- Ça va être dur car j'ai déjà vu toute tes formes, **dis-je en me léchant les lèvres.

**\- JAMES ! Tu vois c'est ce genre de truc que tu devras éviter de faire en publique.**

**\- ****Sam c'est bon je rigole, **soulignais-je en souriant.

**\- Je veux faire les choses bien cette fois, donc pas de sexe pour le moment.**

Et merde. Mais bon ça en valait la peine.

\- Le tant que je peux te voir, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Sam s'approcha de moi, et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

**\- C'est la dernière fois James,** précisa-t-elle.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

**\- Viens, c'est bon les Scramender sont parti,** fit Rose en me prenant la main pour aller vers ses parents.

Mon stresse montait. Je voyais au loin ses parents entrain de se parler mutuellement. J'avais de quoi être stressée, non mais vous vous rendez compte ?! Il s'agissait de Hermione Granger... Enfin Weasley et Ronald Weasley. Ils avaient tout deux sauvés le monde, rien que ça. Autant dire que si j'étais pas à la hauteur, c'était mort. Ses parents faisaient encore la une de la Gazette de temps en temps. Puis ma chère copine était encore plus stressé que moi alors c'est vrai que ça mettait dans l'ambiance. Mon dieu ! Et si je ne leurs plaisais pas ? Et si sa mère me snobait car je n'étais pas assez intéressante ? Et si j'étais pas assez cultivée pour eux ? Et si ils ne voulaient pas de moi à cause de mon nom de famille ? C'était pas possible d'être aussi stressé.

**\- Maman, papa, **fit Rose alors qu'on était dernière eux.

Ses parents se retournèrent délicatement pour me faire face. Je contrôlais mon stresse en leurs adressant un sourire. Sa mère me répondit en me souriant à son tour, cependant son père était un peu crispé.

**\- Donc c'est toi la fameuse Scarlett, **souriait timidement Hermione.

**\- Oui,** dis-je simplement en essayant de trouver un quelconque réconfort au près de Rose à mes côtés.

**\- Parle nous un peu toi,** commença sa mère.

**\- C'est une excellente élève, juste derrière moi,** fit Rose en me regardant.

Elle avait ce genre de regard complètement amoureux qui me faisait fondre.

**\- Excellente je ne sais pas mais je fais de mon mieux,** précisais-je en souriant à Rose.

**\- Et tu as déjà prévue quelque chose pour l'après Poudlard ? **Demanda-t-elle alors que son mari n'avait pas cillé encore.

Son père me faisait stresser, il avait l'air d'être à cran.

**\- Elle est dans la liste des recruteurs pour le Quidditch, **s'empressa de répondre Rose.

**\- Ah oui ?** Demanda son père assez froidement.

**\- Oui, ils m'ont contacté****s**** il y a une semaine,** expliquais-je.

**\- Et tu as déjà choisie ton équipe de prédilection ?** Demanda gentiment Hermione.

**\- A vrais dire j'en vise plusieurs.**

**\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?** Rajouta son père en fronçant des sourcils.

Je ne savais pas si il était aimable ou pas, mais parler de Quidditch avec lui devait être la meilleure solution pour briser la glace.

**\- J'aime bien être la meilleure dans ce que je fais, et puis trois équipes me convient bien le Faucons de Falmouth, les Harpies de Holyhead et les Canons de Chudley.**

**\- Les Canons ?! C'est mon équipe préféré !** Exposa Ronald étonné.

**\- Pourquoi c'est trois équipes ?** Demanda Hermione.

Rose me regardait intriguée.

**\- Et bien je joue souvent comme les Faucons, assez brutal et je sais que je m'y sentirais forcement chez moi étant donné que j'ai un ami qui gère l'équipe. Après pour les Canons, c'est simplement car ils n'ont pas gagné la Ligue depuis 1972 donc je veux prouver le contraire, ça serait un vrai challenge pour moi, et les Harpies ça serait vraiment une victoire d'être recrutée simplement pour mon talent et non être associé avec mon frère jumeau étant donné que les Harpies ne recrutent que des filles, **expliquais-je.

**\- Tu as de l'audace c'est bien et surtout beaucoup de volonté,** signala son père.** Choisi les Canons.**

Je lâchais un rire après son intervention.

**\- Donc tu aimes la difficulté ?** Fit Hermione.

**\- Je n'aime pas que ça soit donné si facilement on va dire, et je suis une vraie compétitrice, j'adore gagné et souvent je n'aime pas perdre. C'est pour ça que pendant tant d'années j'étais énervée que Rose soit meilleure que moi en cours.**

Je regardais la concerné alors que Rose se mordillait les lèvres en me fixant. J'avais tellement envie de ta toucher là maintenant, mais bon un peu de contenance étant donné qu'il y avait ses parents.

**\- Donc tu pars sur une carrière de Quidditch ?** Demanda sa mère.

**\- Oui et non, je ne suis pas décidée car je m'attendais pas à être sur la liste...**

**\- Elle joue super bien, elle est simplement modeste devant vous**, coupa Rose.

**\- Tu es allée voir un match Rosie ? **Interrogea son père choquée et amusée.

**\- C'est bon papa te fous pas de moi.**

Je rigolais en les regardant tout les deux.

**\- Non mais je suis fière de toi, et je dis merci à Scarlett d'avoir réussie à te changer un minimum,** taquina Ronald à Rose.

Rose roula des yeux comme à son habitude.

**\- Et donc tu avais vu quoi comme carrière si ce n'était pas le Quidditch ? **Demanda sa mère en changeant de conversation alors que son mari s'amuser à taquiner encore Rose.

**\- Et bien je voulais pouvoir enseigné l'Occlumencie mais je me suis dis que c'était trop risqué car sinon tout le monde aller pouvoir bloquer ses pensées pendant des sections au tribunal...**

**\- Tu as appris l'Occlumencie ?** Demanda choquée sa mère. **C'est une magie très avancée.**

**\- Oui il y a un an avec ma grand mère, **expliquais-je.

**\- Wow. Je savais pas tout ça,** fit Rose.

**\- Tu sais pas tout sur moi amour.**

Merde. Ça m'avait échappé. Rose était toute rouge après le surnom que je lui avais donnée. Son père s'était figé une demi-seconde avant de revenir normal et sa mère avait simplement sourit. Ouf.

**\- ****Et à part l'Occlumencie tu voulais enseign****er**** quelque chose d'autre ?** Demanda Hermione.

**\- L'Arithmancie, même si je suis douée dans ce domaine je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer à expliquer tout les calcules aux élèves,** rigolais-je un peu plus à l'aise. **Mais après j'adore aussi la photographie et écrire donc pourquoi pas journaliste.**

Rose écarquilla les yeux. Bon c'était vrai que je ne parlais pas beaucoup de mon avenir avec Rose, je préférais profiter de l'instant présent plutôt que m'imaginer dans 3, 5, 15ans. Donc je ne lui avais pas dit tout ça, c'était pas vraiment mal de toute façon.

**\- Je vois que tu es une fille plein de talent caché, **dit Hermione enjoué.

**\- Je vote quand même pour les Canons,** fit le père de Ron avec un clin d'oeil. **Tu pourras supporter une petite amie qui fait du Quidditch Rosie ?**

**\- Papa arrête de m'ennuyer, et pour te répondre je serais heureuse pour n'importe quels métiers.**

Hermione souriait de plus belle. J'avais l'impression que tout c'était bien passée au final. Ses parents étaient vraiment super, et en plus j'avais marquée des points avec le Quidditch auprès de son père que demander de mieux ?

**\- Une dernière question, **fit son père intrigué cette fois-ci.** Je ne t'ai pas vu arrivé avec tes parents, pourquoi ?**

**\- Ron ! **Fit sa mère choquée.

**\- Papa, tu es chiant, **continua Rose gênée. **Je suis déso.**

**\- Ils m'ont virés de chez eux, **expliquais-je en coupant ma copine en lui posant une main sur son bras.** Ils ne sont pas du tout tolérant, ils ne veulent plus m'adresser la parole et je n'ai plus de nouvelle. Je vis chez mes grands parents pendant les vacances.**

Je souriais à la fin de ma phrase pour leurs dire que ce n'était rien et qu'il ne fallait pas en faire tout un plat.

**\- Oh. Je suis vraiment désolée de l'apprendre. Ton père était déjà un vrai con quand on était à Poudlard,** signala Ronald.

**\- RON !**

**\- PAPA !**

**\- Il est toujours aussi con**, rigolais-je.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers moi un peu chamboulées. Je savais bien que Rose avait mit au courant sa mère de ma situation, mais j'aimais bien son père, il était vrai, authentique et drôle.

**\- Hermy, Ron je peux vous parler,** fit Giny Potter rédactrice en chef de la Gazette (rien que ça) en arrivant derrière Hermione. **Oh. Bonjour.**

Elle m'accorda un sourire alors je lui répondais timidement. Je sentais la main de Rose venir dans la mienne.

**\- Oui, j'arrive, **fit Hermione**. C'était vraiment un plaisir de te rencontrer.**

**\- Étant donné que ton père est con et que tu vas peut-être jouer avec les Canons... Tu peux passer à la maison durant les vacances, ça sera un plaisir,** rajouta Ronald avant de partir vers sa sœur.

Rose et moi-même les regardions partir plus loin. Quand ils furent enfin hors porté de vue Rose se plaça devant moi avec un grand sourire alors que je soufflais bruyamment. Je lui volais un chaste baiser avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, mais juste après elle se lança dans une discussion :

**\- C'était parfait !**

**\- J'aurais pas crue que ça se passerait aussi bien, merci amour de m'avoir poussée à le faire,** murmurais-je à ses lèvres avant le l'embrasser encore une fois.

**\- Tu as entendue mon père, tu pourras venir à la maison maintenant,** souriait Rose de toute ses dents. **Par contre je ne savais pas que tu avais autant d'activité autre que le Quidditch.**

**\- Tout le monde à ses secrets... Bon maintenant vient par là,** dis-je en la prenant pour l'embrasser plus amoureusement que les précédent baisers.

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer encore plus vers moi, ses bras se plaçaient naturellement autour de ma nuque.

**\- ****Je t'aime,** murmurais-je entre les baisers.

**Point de vue de Albus Potter.**

Une paire de lèvres était déjà sur les miennes alors que je venais juste de prendre Casey dans mes bras. Je ressentais l'extrême chaleur que dégageait celles-ci, un frisson parcouru la totalité de mon corps, même après tant d'années c'était toujours aussi excitant d'embrasser ma copine. Je sentais qu'elle souriait sur mes lèvres alors je pris les devant pour lécher sa lèvre supérieure pour avoir enfin l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle me laisse plusieurs baisés amoureux alors que j'essayais de lui mordre les lèvres au passage. Ma main se plaçait sur sa nuque pour qu'elle puisse rester à mes lèvres. Durant notre baiser, elle laissa des petits gémissement de plaisir quand elle essayait de reprendre de la respiration. Mon cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'elle m'embrassait par ''surprise''. Même si on était un peu à l'écart des autres, je sentais des regards de reproche sur nous. Casey fit coller nos fronts ensemble.

**\- ****Vous pouvez arrêter de toucher comme des sangsues là **! Aboya Bacchus.

Bacchus était un grand noir, musclé et avec une tête tout sauf sympathique. Il avait le regard noir et autoritaire.

**\- C'est quoi ton problème merde !** Lançais-je en m'approchant de lui.

**\- C'est toi ! Déjà tu es avec ma sœur,** trancha-t-il.

**\- Mais fout nous la paix là !**

**\- Al' calme toi, **tenta Roxane en s'approchant de moi.

**\- Non je me calmerais pas merde, ça fait 4ans que je sors avec Casey et cet abruti arrive pas à se mettre dans la tête que je l'aime ! **Sifflais-je en m'approchant de lui.

**\- Stoooooop Albus,** essaya entre ses dents Roxane en m'immobilisant avec ses mains sur mon torse.

**\- Vas y vient me chercher Albus, j'attends ça depuis trop longtemps**, tonna Bacchus.

**\- Arrête Bacchus,** fit Macguire un autre noir qui n'était autre que le copain de Roxane.

**\- Tu es vraiment chiant Bac', **répliqua Casey.** Je te préviens que j'ai 20ans et je fais bien ce que je veux. Toi ça te dérange pas d'embrasser ta copine devant les gens alors pourquoi j'ai pas droit moi ?**

**\- Car tu es ma petite sœur !**

**\- C'est complètement débile ! **Grognais-je énervé. **Donc il y a que toi qui droit de faire ce qui lui plaît ?**

**\- Parfaitement, **fit Bacchus.

**\- Tu es vraiment un putain de crétin, **crachais-je les poings serrés.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!**

**\- Bacchus arrête !** Ordonna Edward Nott.** Vous pourriez être plus discret c'est tout.**

**\- Oh arrête un peu Edward ! **Siffla Macguire.** Ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent.**

**\- Vous vous rendez comte que vous vous montez dessus simplement car j'ai embrassée MON copain que j'ai depuis 4ANS ?! **S'énerva Casey.

**\- Oui mais respecte moi un peu, **s'emporta Bacchus.

**\- Tu es ridicule tu le sais au moins ou pas ? Et puis que tu le veuille ou non je suis avec et puis voilà. Ça sera comme ça et pas autrement. Maintenant va te faire voir, **concluait Casey en prenant mon bras pour partir plus loin.

On se retrouva devant un buffet, et j'avais remarquer que Roxy et Macguire nous avaient suivi. On se plaçait tout les quatre devant le buffet de nourriture.

**\- Il est vraiment pas bien ton frère,** signala Roxane alors que son copain passait une main sur sa taille.

**\- Ça fait depuis que vous avez 16ans que vous êtes ensemble, franchement il pourrait s'y habituer,** fit Macguire.

**\- Ouais bah dit lui alors, à cause de lui et mon père, Al' vient jamais au manoir. Ça devient gonflant !** Dit Casey toujours à cran.

Je lui fis un baiser sur le crâne avant de répondre :

**\- Même si ça me fait aussi chier que toi de pas pouvoir faire ce que je veux avec toi, sache que ça ne pose pas du tout de problème à mes parents que tu viennes à la maison.**

**\- ****Pourquoi vous vous louez pas un appartement ou une maison ?** Lança Macguire d'un coup.

Casey et moi nous retournions pour le fixer perplexe.

**\- Il a raison, **rajouta Roxy. **On a emménager que l'an dernier nous, mais vous pouvez le faire aussi, surtout si Bacchus et Blase vous insupportent la vie. D'autant plus que l'an prochain tu vas passer prof Al' et que Casey est déjà photographe donc vous avez un métier et des revenues.**

**\- Et bien déjà je trouve que c'est pas une si mauvaise idée, même si faut y réfléchir,** précisa Casey.** Mais bravo Roxy, tu as gâché****e**** le moment où ****Albus**** me le proposerait.**

Je rigolais après ses propos tout comme les deux autres.

**\- Désolé bébé, mais je suis pas sûre que je t'aurais fait une demande ultra romantique pour qu'on emménage ensemble. Mais à voir... ça pourrait nous permettre d'être tout les deux sans ta famille et sans la mienne. L'idée est tentante, il faudrait en parler.**

Casey vint me voler un baiser pour clôturer la conversation. Derrière l'épaule de Casey je voyais Lily arriver seule vers le buffet à côté de nous. Je me décalais un petit peu de Casey et des autres pour me rapprocher de ma jeune de sœur.

Je passais une main dans son dos pour faire voir ma présence, Lily retourna sa tête vers moi avec un sourire.

**\- Tu as pas l'air en forme Lily.**

**\- Si si ça va Al', **fit-elle en retournant vers les verres à disposition.

**\- C'est à cause du mariage que tu sois tracassée comme ça ?** Tentais-je.

**\- Tout le monde voudrait bien trop que ça soit pour ça**, rigola-t-elle amèrement.

Je fronçais des sourcils mais continuais à l'interroger :

**\- Donc c'est quoi qui te préoccupe ?**

**\- Rose,** finit-elle par dire.

**\- C'est notre cousine, limite comme notre sœur, tu devrais acceptée qu'elle sort avec Scarlett, **expliquais-je un peu plus sévèrement.** Après tout je sors avec Casey et pourtant elle n'a pas essayée de te tuer ou autre, alors bon soit plus tolérante avec Rose.**

Lily levait les yeux au ciel et prit brutalement un verre avant de se retourner.

**\- Tu comprends rien c'est tout, **siffla-t-elle en partant.

Non mais elle était pas possible comme fille, soit elle avait ses règles soit fallait consulter là !

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

**\- ****Sincèrement je crois que tu devrais... te... Oh...Euh,** essaya avec difficulté Charlie en face de moi.

**\- Ça va pas ?! **M'inquiétais-je en m'avançais vers elle.

**\- Je... Je... **(elle se tenait la tête en fermant les yeux)**... ça.**

Charlie tituba violemment et je la rattrapais dans mes bras en passant une main sur son ventre et l'autre dans son dos.

**\- Houlà !... Oh merde ça revient, c'est ça ?** Dis-je enfin.** Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui me montre en spectacle.**

Charlie me essaya de me regarder mais elle était si bourrée d'un coup que c'était mission impossible. Elle essayait de se maintenir un peu plus à moi en posant ses mains sur mon épaule.

**\- On va y aller, je vais prévenir Crivey... enfin l'autre Crivey, **sifflais-je.

Avec précaution, je la déposais sur une chaise à disposition. Je la regardais un instant incertain de la laisser ici, même sur sa chaise elle avait du mal à tenir en place. Je m'écartais d'elle à reculons pour la garder à l'oeil. Putain ! Mais quelle idée aussi d'avoir voulu boire comme ça ! Fallait vraiment que je lui demande. Je me retournais enfin pour trouver sa sœur dans la foule, je bousculais beaucoup de personne que je connaissais avant de tomber sur Potter &amp; Co' deuxième génération. Il y avait deux blondes, un blond et deux rousses. Je les regardais tour à tour assez sévèrement. Oh merde j'avais reconnue Lucy Weasley. Elle nous détestait Scar et moi... Bref c'était pas pour ça que j'étais venue.

**\- Crivey faut que je te parle !**

**\- Oui ? **Firent le garçon et Samantha.

Ok c'était vraiment bizarre. Je fronçais des sourcils en regardant Samantha et le garçon blond. OK ! Il ressemblait autant à Charlie qu'à Samantha, ça devait être son frère.

**\- Samantha tu peux venir ?** Soufflais-je en la fixant.

Elle secoua la tête en laissant son verre à Lucy, qui elle-même avait l'air énervé de mon intervention. Rien à foutre ! Je n'aimais pas du tout cette rousse, qu'est-ce qu'elle était conne. Samantha me suivit pour aller un peu plus loin.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **demanda-t-elle assez prévenante.

J'étais déconcertée par ton de gentillesse venant d'une personne, mais bon.

**\- Charlie rechute là, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Je pensais la ramener chez elle.**

**\- Oh oui, tu sais où c'est ?**

**\- Oui oui.**

**\- Je sais qu'elle a besoin de toi, donc prend soin d'elle.**

Samantha me fit un léger sourire et reprit.

**\- Prend soin d'elle, d'accord ? **Répéta-t-elle.

**\- ****Oui,** affirmais-je simplement.

Je repartais un peu plus vite où j'avais laissée Charlie. J'arrivais assez vite vers elle et m'accroupissais. Sa main vint naturellement dans la mienne alors qu'une de mes mains était entrain de passer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

**\- Et Charlie, je vais te ramener à la maison ok ?**

Crivey hochait la tête avec difficulté. Je lui pris le bras précipitamment.

CRACK.

Un peu sonnée par le transplanage, j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits mais c'était sans compter sur une Charlie assez ivre qui me déstabilisé littéralement. Je la pris plus fermement pour grimper les escaliers des sa maison.

**\- ****Pourquoi tu as bu comme ça ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Il... Il était... là.**

**\- Qui ?**

Charlie ne répondit pas. Je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait, puis il y avait tellement de monde à cette réception. Charlie me fit un bisou sur la joue. Elle était vraiment tactile quand elle avait bu... Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Alors que j'essayais de la faire monter à l'étage, je sentais Charlie entrain de me faire des bisous sur mon épaule et dans mon cou.

**\- Tu sais Charlie ! Tu as beau être sportif et tout mais merde ! Je le suis pas moi ! Et te traîner jusqu'à ta chambre...** (je la soulevais pour une dernière marche)**... Plus jamais je fais ça !** Soufflais-je. **Je suis entrain de mourir d'épuisement pour toi là Crivey !... ****Tu te rends compte que je ne pas pour tout le monde****... Et ! Arrête de sourire comme ça.**

Charlie souriait de plus belle en se mordant la langue. Dam bordel elle était si sexy comme ça.

**\- Allez vient, **dis-je en poussant la porte de sa chambre avec mes fesses alors que je tenais avec difficulté Charlie dans mes bras.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sous nos poids et très vite je me retrouvais au sol avec Charlie sur moi. Dans d'autre conditions j'aurais vraiment apprécié cette position mais là c'était gênant, surtout pour moi. Comment j'étais sensée me contrôler autant ? Ses yeux me rencontrèrent les siens, et tout le monde savait que ses yeux était juste wow. Et ce soir ils étaient particulièrement pétillant. Scarlett m'avait dit de craquer, mais est-ce que c'était vraiment le moment de craquer alors qu'elle était saoule. Je me mis sur les coudes pour pouvoir m'approchais de son visage. Avant même que ça soit chose fait, je sentais sa mains me caresser mon visage. Charlie se mordant la lèvre inférieure en me fixant. Je fis un petit coup avec mon visage pour pouvoir capturer ses lèvres. J'avais craquée. Je l'embrassais enfin, je passais un main sr son dos afin de sentir son corps avec le mien. Je n'avais décidément jamais embrassé quelqu'un de la sorte. Charlie répondait au baiser. MERLIN ! Elle y répondait. Je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre et commençait à la sucer alors qu'elle quémandait l'accès à ma bouche. Je la laissais faire bien évidement. Mon cœur était clairement en sur-tension, et ma respiration complètement saccadée, j'avais jamais ressentis un truc aussi fort de toute ma vie. J'étais tellement excitée ce n'était pas permis. J'approfondissais encore le baiser en prenant soin de reprendre de l'air. Elle avait passé sa main dans ma nuque alors que l'autre servait à se tenir contre le sol. Je roulais sur elle en prenant soin de la faire tourner avec moi pour qu'elle soit en-dessous de moi. Je capturais une nouvelle fois ses lèvres où elle lâcha un gémissement, je continuais en faisant la ligne de sa mâchoire puis son cou. Mes mains étaient particulièrement baladeuse, et je ne répondais plus vraiment de moi même. Je caressais la peau nue de ses cuisses alors que je revenais à son visage pour continuer de l'embrasser. Oh merlin ! C'était un pur bonheur !... MAIS ATTEND ! Elle était saoule ! J'étais entrain de profiter d'elle ?! Non je pouvais pas continuer ! MERLIN ! Qu'est-ce que je faisais. NON NON NON ! Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas comme ça ! J'étais entrain de faire l'erreur de ma vie ! Je me décalais de ses lèvres perturbée par mes pensées et ce qui c'était passé. Charlie souriait avant de fermer ses yeux. Je la regardais entrain de s'endormir. Elle s'endormait vraiment ?! Merlin j'aurais pu coucher avec elle sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Mais qui j'étais pour faire ça ? Je sentais la respiration de Charlie devenir beaucoup moins rapidement, elle était même régulière. Elle devait être entrain de dormir.

Je me levais de son corps, je me tenais debout face à elle. Ma main passait dans mes cheveux et je restais comme ça à la fixer. Mais merde qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais prête à faire surtout ? C'était intense oui, c'était même magique ! Jamais je n'avais connue ça. Mais je voulais pas faire ça comme ça. Jamais je ne ferais ça de ma vie. Je retirais enfin ma main de mes cheveux pour aller chercher une couverture et des cousins. Je lui calais le tout derrière sa nuque et sur elle avant de me me mettre dos à sa porte assise au sol.

Je la regardais dormir tout en réfléchissant. J'avais beau vouloir d'elle, j'avais beau ne pas pouvoir la laisser, et aussi apprécier tout ce qu'elle dégageait, et maintenant apprécier chaque baiser d'elle. Je n'arrivais pas à stopper les voix dans ma tête qui me disaient de laisser tomber, qui me disaient de partir découvrir d'autre personne et que ce genre de sentiments n'étaient pas pour moi. Que je ne méritais pas d'être heureuse dans une relation. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire putain ?

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que dois faire Lou ? Un premier baisé c'était pas trop tôt non ? ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**J'ai écris ce chapitre en seulement 2jours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira un minimum !**

**LeyMan : Merci pour ta review, bon je te l'ai déjà dit mais merci vraiment beaucoup ça fait plaisir. Quand tu auras le temps de jouer les correctrices tu me tiendras au courant, pour moi rien ne presse. ;) Tu aimes beaucoup Lou, alors profite même si son caractère change un peu. Peu de Review mais les meilleures lecteur.**

**Natsu'eichi : Pansy est à chier je sais, et j'en rajouterais encore et encore si j'étais vraiment méchante. Mais bon x) ! Je te préviens que Lou respecte Charlie :P Elle ne va pas se lâcher comme ça... quoique ! héhé. Bref ! Bonne lecture à toi ! :D J'attend tes commentaires. ;)**

**Disclaimer : Vous connaissez la chanson. :)**

**Bonne Lecture ! :D**

**Note pour l'histoire et les personnages :**

**Élèves de Gryffondor :**

**7éme année :**

Rose Weasley – Préfet en Chef.

Lily Potter – Poursuiveuse et Capitaine du club de Duel.

Charlie Crivey – Gardienne et Capitaine de Quidditch.

Alexander Londubat – Préfet.

Joe Thomas – Batteur.

**6éme année :**

Hugo Weasley – Attrapeur.

Dean Green – Batteur.

Juliet Gordon – Poursuiveuse

**5éme année :**

Zoé Craft – Poursuiveuse

**Élève de Serpentard :**

**7éme année :**

Scarlett Malfoy – Préfet en Chef et Poursuiveuse.

Scorpius Malfoy – Poursuiveur.

Louann Parkinson.

Alice Grindewald.

Sawyer Adams.

Alexie Londubat – Batteuse.

Borislav Krum – Attrapeur et Capitaine de Quidditch et Préfet.

Adrianna Montague.

**6éme année :**

Edgard Krum.

Cassy Ann Ledger.

Joe Roberts – Batteur.

**5éme année :**

An Ping – Gardienne.

June Cooper – Poursuiveuse.

**Élève de Poufsouffle :**

**7éme année :**

Lorcan Scramender – Préfet en Chef.

Savannah Bowman – Commentatrice de Quidditch et Préfet.

Felix Smith – Capitaine de Quidditch.

Hestia Jones.

**Élève de Serdaigle :**

**7éme année :**

Pierre Macmillan – Préfet en Chef et Poursuiveur.

Julien Hooch – Gardien et Capitaine de Quidditch.

Isabelle Blanc – Poursuiveuse.

Dianna Carlton.

Trevis White – Capitaine du club de Duel.

Sebastian Arman – Attrapeur.

**6éme année :**

Cassandra Scramender – Poursuiveuse.

Johan Daniels – Préfet.

Ethan Cook – Commentateur de Quidditch.

**Playlist : Pumpin Blood - NONONO**

**Sweater Weather - The Neighbourhood**

**Fix You - Coldplay**

**Firefly - Ed Sheeran**

**Desperado - Eagles**

**Orono Park - The Wilderness of Manitoba**

**Montana - Youth Lagoon**

**Angels - The XX**

**Suggestions - Orelia Has Orchestra**

* * *

**24- Révélation.**

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

C'était bientôt la rentrée des cours, une semaine ça passait beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, heureusement pour moi j'avais réussie à voir Rose durant cette semaine. J'avais même pu dormir chez elle cette nuit. Exploit ! Bien sûre son père était au début quand même assez septique que je passe du temps ici, mais bon ça faisais déjà bientôt 5 mois que Rose et moi sortions ensemble. C'était toujours bizarre de se penser ça.

Lou avait été un peu à l'ouest ces temps-ci, il me semblait qu'elle avait traîné quasiment chaque soir au Dionysos c'était la boite de nuit de Bacchus et Zaid Zabini. Elle transplanait là bas, et parfois j'allais la rejoindre ou sinon elle m'envoyait un sms pour que je vienne la transplaner elle était souvent trop bourré pour pouvoir transplaner seule. Sinon Lou aurait transplaner à Katmandou si j'étais pas là. Elle était allée voir que très peu Crivey... J'étais sûre qu'il s'était passé un truc au ministère entre elles, c'était évident. Normalement elle était toujours collé avec Crivey, même si ça la faisait souffrir. Il faudrait que je lui parle dès que je rentrerais chez mes grands-parents. Oui Lou avait décidée de loger durant les vacances chez mes grands-parents. Ça me dérangeait pas le moindre du monde car je pouvais avoir ma meilleure amie avec moi tout le temps, enfin quand j'étais pas avec Rose.

En parlant de Rose, ça faisait déjà 30minutes que j'étais réveillée, et que j'avais faim alors qu'elle dormait toujours à moitié sur moi. Mon bras était enroulé autour de sa taille alors que je lui caressais sa peau qui était à l'air. Je la caressais pour mon plaisir mais aussi car j'aurais crue que ça l'aurait réveillé, mais pour Rose les vacances c'était les vacances. Et elle dormait beaucoup plus que quand on était à Poudlard. Mon ventre gargouilla, c'était pas très classe mais ça montrait bien que j'avais vraiment faim. J'essayais de la regarder dormir mais étant donné qu'elle avait sa tête sur ma poitrine c'était un peu délicat, pourtant je sentais que sa respiration être beaucoup moins calme qu'avant. Rose était réveillée et faisait exprès de rester sur moi. Je levais les yeux au ciel en souriant.

**\- Je sais que tu es réveillée, **murmurais-je.

Rose souriait sur moi.

**\- Rose tu souris.**

Cette fois-ci elle se mouva un peu sur moi. Rose se positionna de tel sorte qu'elle se retrouva entièrement sur moi, une jambe entre les mienne, son ventre sur le mien, sa poitrine sur la mienne et sa tête face à moi. Elle me fit un chaste baiser alors mes mains remontaient sous son haut vers ses côtes.

**\- Tu as bien profité de mes deux cousins ?** Dis-je avec un sourire lubrique.

**\- Tu es pas croyable, **se plaignait-elle.

En guise de réponse, je lui capturais ses lèvres. Rose répondit très rapidement au baiser, on pouvait dire qu'elle était beaucoup beaucoup plus à l'aise à ce sujet. Je me remontais un peu plus sur mes coudes alors qu'elle aussi remontait pour se détacher de moi. Je me positionnais précipitamment sur sa tête de lit tout en la regardant plein de désir. Je lui attrapais la taille pour qu'elle revienne à mes lèvres, ma langue passa soigneusement sur ses lèvres ce qui la fit gémir. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser je commençais à lui retirer son haut de pyjama, je stoppais notre baiser pour le retirer entièrement. Je le posais en vitesse sur le côté alors que Rose me poussait contre le matelas pour continuer à m'embrasser. Mon dieu c'était encore plus magique quand c'était elle qui me plaquait. Un frisson me parcouru entièrement quand je sentais son corps, ses lèvres, ses seins et sa jambe contre moi.

**\- Tu aimes ça hein ?** Susurrait-elle à mes lèvres.

Quelle allumeuse je vous jure ! Je répondais en l'embrassant langoureusement alors qu'elle s'occupait de retirer mon haut moi aussi. Qui aurait crue qu'elle serait si entreprenante il y a peu ?! Pas moi c'était claire mais de tout façon je n'al... MERLIN ! Elle était entrain de me laisser des marque sur moi. L'extase. Je fermais les yeux en me mordant les lèvres alors que je sentais Rose entrain de me mordre et sucer l'intérieur du cou, puis la clavicule... puis le haut de mon téton. Je lâchais un gémissement de plaisir alors elle me le mordit violemment. Ça avait beau faire atrocement mal, c'était vraiment trop excitant. J'étais brûlante, j'avais putainement chaud, Rose me donnait chaud. Une de mes mains vint sur ses seins pour pouvoir les malaxer, cette fois-ci c'était elle qui frémissait. Elle avait arrêter de me triturer la poitrine pour lécher le lobe de l'oreille. Rose était douée dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, impossible de le nier dans une telle position. J'étais impatiente qu'on passe à la vitesse supérieure là, je savais pas si je pourrais tenir plus longtemps. Rose lâcha mon oreille pour m'embrasser puis descendre sensuellement sur mon corps en prenant soin de m'embrasser chaque partie de corps qui se trouvait.

**\- J'adore tes abdos,** souffla-t-elle en me les embrassant.

Elle allait au bord de mon mini-short. Enfin ! Rose me regardait en se léchant les lèvres délicatement avant de toucher l'élastique de mon bas. Elle embrassa une dernière fois mon ventre avant de se lancer.

La porte s'ouvrit. D'un même geste, Rose se cacha la poitrine avec son tee-shirt qui était à côté d'elle alors que j'avais pris un oreiller.

**\- . . . . . ,** fit Hugo choqué la bouche entrain de baver.

Je pris un nouveau cousin pour cacher mon visage dessous.

**\- DEGAGE ! **Hurla Rose rougissante.

Hugo ferma la porte derrière lui.

**\- Je venais simplement vous dire que le petit déjeuner était près, **informa-t-il en rigolant.

Rose mordait les lèvres gênée alors que j'avais retirée mon oreiller de ma tête. Elle remettait son tee-shirt alors qu'elle me donnait le miens. Ok donc je devais rester frustrée à cause de Poil de Carotte là ?! J'enfilais en vitesse mon haut, pendant que Rose c'était mise debout et se refaisait son chignon.

**\- Allez vient,** fit-elle en me tendant la main pour que je me lève moi aussi.

**\- Tu me revaudras ça !**

**\- ****C'est ç****a ouais, **souriait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- Tu as intérêt ! Plus jamais tu me laisses sur ma fin, **murmurais-je à ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

**\- C'est un ordre ?**

**\- Exactement,** dis-je en partant vers le couloir.

**\- Pourtant c'est toi qui aime être soumise**** apparemment****, **défia-t-elle en passant devant moi avec un clin d'oeil.

J'ouvris la bouche en grand puis lui tapais les fesses de mécontentement. Rose rigolait avant de descendre les escaliers. Je la suivais de près. Rose était beaucoup beaucoup moins pudique avec moi, et aussi beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les autre vis à vis de nous la preuve maintenant alors qu'on venait de se faire prendre dans une situation gênante par son frère. On arrivait dans sa cuisine, ils prenaient le petit déjeuner ici tout les matins en famille. C'était vraiment différent de chez moi c'était claire, ils rigolaient ensemble et se parlaient. Au début ça m'avait fait bizarre, mais c'était vraiment appréciable. Hugo me regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Il faisait son malin chez lui, mais à Poudlard il rigolera beaucoup moins quand je l'aurais calmée ! Rose me prit la main pour que je m'installe à côté d'elle en face de l'îlot central.

**\- Bien dormi ? **Demanda Hermione en posant des bagels juste toasté.

Hugo lâcha un petit rire alors que Rose lui jeta un regard noir.

**\- Très bien madame Weasley, **dis-je en prenant le bagels que Rose me donnait.

**\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Hermione.**

**\- Ou Mione,** souriait Ron après avoir poser la Gazette sur la table.

**\- Hermy,** fit Hugo à son tour.

**\- Her-mignonne,** taquina Rose en prenant la marmelade.

**\- Hermione c'est bien déjà, **rigolais-je face à cette scène.

Ils avaient l'air de s'aimer tellement entre eux, c'était vraiment beau de voir une vraie famille. Ça me fit un pincement au cœur. Ma vraie famille c'était Lou, mes grands-parents et Rose maintenant. Rose me pressa la main en me regardant amoureusement. Elle était si adorable quand elle prenait soin de moi.

**\- Rose tu vas bien avec les filles au Chemin de Traverse ? **Demanda Hermione.

**\- Oui, cette après midi, **souriait ma copine.

**\- Du café ? **Fit Ron à mon attention.

Je hochais la tête puis il me servit.

**\- Vos elfes de maison font une très bonne marmelade, **dis-je.

Rose se sentit tout d'un coup gênée alors que les garçons ricanèrent. J'avais dit quelque chose de mal ? C'était un compliment pour moi.

**\- On a pas d'elfe de maison,** fit Hermione en me souriant.

**\- Oh,** fis-je gênée.

**\- Hermione est très à cheval la-dessus,** souligna Ron en souriant.**En 5éme année elle avait fait une association, où il y avait seulement Harry, Neville et moi. Et puis Dobby mais c'était un elfe de maison donc ça com.**

**\- Ron ! Dobby était un elfe libre,** se défendait Hermione en le coupant.

**\- Je sais Mione,** répondit-il. **Tout ça pour dire que c'est pas grave si toi tu en as, c'est ''normal''** (il mima les guillemets avec précaution en regardant sa femme), **à Poudlard il y en a des centaines !**

Je le souriait timidement, Ron venait de me sauver d'une discussion sûrement très pénible. On continuait à manger, alors que Hugo prit la parole après plusieurs bouchées de céréale :

**\- Les Flèches d'Appleby ont encore fait des siennes sur le terrain contre les Frelons de Wimbourne.**

**\- Les matchs qui disputent entre eux deviennent de plus en plus violent avec le temps,** résuma Ron.

**\- Je trouve quand même que les Frelons ont mieux joués cette fois-ci, **précisais-je à mon tour.

**\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre par pitié, **se plaignait Rose à mes côtés.

Hugo et Ron rigolèrent en cœur en voyant Rose exaspérée.

**\- ****J'aime bien ta copine, elle a une bonne culture sur le Quidditch, **fit Ron en me montrant avec sa fourchette.

**\- Désolée amour,** murmurais-je à son oreille en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe. **Mais le Quidditch c'est une de mes passions.**

Je souriais avant de tourner mon attention vers les garçons.

**\- Tu as pus réfléchir pour les équipes que tu veux Scarlett ?** Demanda Ron.

On parlait Quidditch pendant un bon moment, au plus grand déplaisir de ma copine qui râlait quasiment chaque minutes. Son père n'arrêtait pas de la charrier, c'était assez drôle à voir. Ron parlait à Hermione de quelque chose et Hugo taquinait sa sœur. J'avais posée ma tête dans la paume de ma main en observant attentivement Rose.

Elle était tellement belle, non vraiment elle avait des yeux de biche, des yeux couleurs chocolat. Les lèvres naturellement rougis, et des cheveux châtains auburn en dégradés qui allaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Rose était sublime, enfin pour moi. Elle avait un bout de nez tout rond qui était vraiment trop mignon. Ma copine souriait aussi souvent qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel, donc vraiment souvent. Je la trouvais particulièrement sexy dans son short, ça lui moulait parfaitement les fesses. Puis ses seins, sincèrement pas besoin d'en avoir des tonnes pour qu'ils soient parfait. Je les aimais déjà tant qu'assez !

**\- Tu as fini ? **Demanda-t-elle.

Je fronçais des sourcils en reprenant un peu contenance.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Tu as fini de manger ? **Redemanda Rose en souriant.

**\- Euh oui, désolée.**

Je me levais et déposais mes affaires dans le lave-vaisselle et la suivait à l'étage. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, Rose avança vers sa salle de bain qu'elle avait en commun avec Poil de Carotte. Alors qu'elle était devant son miroir entrain de se regardait, j'arrivais derrière elle en passant mes mains sous son haut, et en embrassant sa nuque.

**\- Tu veux pas prendre un bain avec moi ? **Proposais-je ne lui laissant des baisers.

**\- Scar tu es pas possible.**

**\- C'est toi qui me saute dessus ce matin, et là je peux même pas te proposer juste un innocent bain.**

Rose se retournait dans mes bras.

**\- Le bain est tout sauf innocent,** fit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Je lui embrassais le bout du nez.

**\- Encore mieux alors, donc tu viens ?**

Rose n'avait pas encore répondu que je coulais l'eau du bain et fermais les deux portes à clé. Rose me jugeait du regard avant que je passe devant elle lui voler un baiser et enlever mon haut puis le sien.

**\- On en était là non ?** Souriais-je en mordant ma lèvre.

Avant même que Rose ne puisse comprendre quoique ce soit je lui pris la taille et on se retrouva dans l'eau. Bon vous connaissez la suite... Beaucoup me morsure et d'embrassade, beaucoup beaucoup de caresse, et un très jolie doigté. Ma copine était particulièrement doué à ce jeu où j'étais sûrement moi passée maître.

**0 0 0**

J'étais sur le lit entrain de mettre mes richelieus marron alors que Rose sortait de la salle de bain enfin préparée. Elle s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la porte.

**\- Tu sais la première fois que je t'ai vue dans le train cette année, tu étais entrain de mettre tes collants, **fit-elle.

**\- Oui et alors ?**

**\- Déjà à ce moment là tu m'attirais, ****et tu étais particulièrement sexy****, **souriait-elle. **C'est seulement ça que je voulais dire.**

Je secouais la tête en souriant. Elle était si mignonne quand elle sortait des trucs innocents comme ça.

**\- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? **Demandais-je en changeant de pied.

**\- On va allait au Chemin de Traverse avec les cousines, pour le mariage de Victoire et Teddy.**

**\- C'est quand le mariage ?**

**\- Le 21 Juin, après les cours, après les A.S.P.I.C. et quand on sera en vacances enfin ! Tu te rends comptes qu'on aura fini Poudlard ?**

Rose s'avança vers moi pour s'asseoir sur son lit à mes côtés.

**\- Oui ça fait bizarre de se l'imaginer. On a passait 7ans là bas, en faite on a grandit là bas.**

**\- Puis je t'ai rencontrée là bas, **fit-elle en penchant la tête en souriant.

**\- En faite c'est faux, on s'est rencontrée au Chemin de Traverse quand on avait 7ans, je me souviens qu'on était venu pour acheter des balais avec mon père et mon frère. Et toi tu suivais ta famille pour achetés je ne sais quoi pour James, tu étais avec Lily, Alexander et Alexie. Si je m'en souviens bien.**

**\- Tu te souviens de ça ?!**

**\- Et bien, un visage comme toi on l'oubli pas.**

**\- J'avais 7ans Scar, je doute que je sois pareille.**

**\- Bref... mais si tu veux on s'est rencontrée à Poudlard, **concluais-je en lui faisant un chaste baiser.

Rose se retourna vers sa table de nuit car mon portable vibra. Elle le prit et le tendit immédiatement bien sûre elle avait vue l'expéditeur du message d'un coup d'oeil.

**Lou 11h02 :** _Je suis pas morte. Profite sauvagement de ton hobbit, on se voit plus tard. xx_

Je ne répondais pas et mettais mon téléphone dans ma poche. Rose me regardait intriguée et surtout bien trop curieuse.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?**

**\- Je lui ai envoyée un message durant la nuit pour savoir si elle allait bien et elle vient juste de répondre.**

**\- Mais elle va bien ?**

**\- Tu t'inquiète pour Lou amour ? **Me moquais-je.

**\- Bah c'est quand même ta meilleure amie, et oui je m'inquiète... Elle passe pas autant de temps qu'avant avec Charlie.**

Je restais silencieuse. Est-ce que je devais lui révéler que ma meilleure amie aimer sa meilleure amie ? C'était assez compliqué, je détestais mentir à Rose ou lui cacher des trucs, et en même temps c'était les histoires de Louann. Mais d'un autre côté Rose connaissait beaucoup plus Charlie que moi.

**\- Bébé, Louann va bien ?** Demanda Rose en prenant ma main.

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux en me mordant la langue.

**\- ****Dit moi ce qu'il y a, **fit Rose en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Tu me promets de rien dire à personne ok ? Car sinon on est toute les deux mortes.**

Rose hocha la tête.

**\- Dit le,** ordonnais-je.

**\- Oui oui je le promet, maintenant dit moi.**

**\- Lou aime Charlie.**

**\- Oui bah Charlie aussi de toute façon ce n'est pas un scoop**, fit Rose en rigolant.

**\- Non mais je te parle que Lou aime Charlie comme moi je peux t'aimer,** précisais-je.

Les yeux de Rose s'écarquillaient en grand et sa bouche n'était pas mieux.

**\- MERLIN !**

**\- Oui je sais ça ma fait un choc quand je l'ai compris et encore plus quand elle me l'a vraiment dit,** rajoutais-je.

-** Mais Charlie est au courant ?!**

**\- Je sais pas, je pense pas, mais y a un truc qui a du se passer au Bal du ministère car Louann est tantôt une épave tantôt très bien.**

**\- Ça me choc, je croyais qu'elle voulait simplement faire l'amour avec Charlie moi.**

**\- Apparemment Lou respecte trop Charlie pour faire ça d'un coup de tête ou profiter de son corps pour un soir, **expliquais-je.

**\- Wow. J'aurais pas cru que Louann pouvait avoir ce genre de sentiment, elle paraît tellement insensible.**

**\- Elle l'est, enfin habituellement, mais là elle a grave craquée sur Crivey. Je peux te demander un service ?**

**\- Évidement !**

**\- Essaye d'avoir des informations sur Lou auprès de Crivey. Enfin essaye de savoir si elle l'aime en retour. Je préférerais mettre au courant Lou moi-même pour qu'elle évite d'aller se suicider, **soufflais-je inquiète.

**\- D'accord, **finit-elle par dire.

Je lui pris son visage pour l'embrasser, puis je me levais du lit.

**\- Je vais y aller amour, on se revoit lundi en cours.**

Rose se levait à son tour et passa ses mains autour de ma taille.

**\- Tu vas me manquer demain, **murmura-t-elle à mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser.

**\- Toi aussi.**

Je lui volais un baiser et me dégageais d'elle.

CRACK.

Je me retrouvais dans ma chambre chez mes grands-parents. Le lit était défait, Lou devait sûrement être en bas, je marchais vers les escaliers pour essayer de trouver Lou. Mes grands-parents n'avaient pas l'air d'être dans le manoir. J'avançais vers l'arrière du manoir, et descendait un autre petit escalier pour me trouvait dans la cuisine. Lou était là avec des ingrédients devant elle. Je restais sur l'embrasure de la porte.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Demandais-je.

**\- J'essaye de faire des cupcakes, **fit-elle sans lever la tête des ingrédients.

**\- Et tu crois que c'est en regardant les œufs que ça va venir ? **Me moquais-je. **Tu sais que tu peux demander à un elfe de le faire ?**

Lou resta silencieuse alors que je descendais les dernières petite marche de l'entrée de la cuisine. Je faisais le tour de la table haute en bois.

**\- La dernière fois que ma mère et moi avons passée****s**** un vraiment moment ensemble, on avait fait des cupcakes, **avoua-t-elle en fixant la farine. **Ça remonte à tellement longtemps que je me souviens plus comment on les fait.**

Je me rapprochais d'elle encore une fois pour venir à ses côtés. Je passais un main sur son épaule.

**\- Pourquoi tu veux faire ça maintenant ?** Demandais-je inquiète.

**\- Bizarrement les cupcakes me réconfortaient, et j'en aurais bien voulu maintenant... Tu m'aides ?**

Je lui fis un sourire triste alors qu'elle se retourna vers moi.

**\- D'accord.**

Une armoire dans la cuisine était à disposition, ma grand mère devait sûrement avoir des tonnes de livres de recette. Je trouvais rapidement mon bonheur et ouvrit le livre à la bonne page.

**\- C'est bon j'ai la recette,** fis-je en posant le livre sur la table en face de nous.

Lou la regarda et prit un saladier afin de poser le beurre dedans puis alla le faire fondre alors que je m'occupais de casser les œufs. Elle arriva dernière moi et me regarda faire.

**\- Tu sais toujours pas faire la cuisine à ce que je vois, tu mets plein de coquille.**

**\- Arrête ils sont parfait,** me défendais-je.

**\- Si tu le dis,** fit-elle en versant la farine et le beurre fondu.

Lou versa cette fois-ci le lait alors que je remuais. Forcement j'avais la partie la plus chiante à faire, elle perdait jamais le nord. J'avais enfin fini de faire la partie de la pâte sous l'oeil vigilant de Lou.

**\- Goût****e**** si c'est bon,** dis-je en tendant le saladier.

Mon amie passa son doigt dans le récipient et il sortit plein de pâte. Lou abordait un sourire carnassier.

**\- Quoi ?** Demandais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Dit moi si c'est bon,** rigola-t-elle en me tartinant rapidement le visage de pâte à biscuit.

**\- Salope !** Hurlais-je en retirant ce qu'elle m'avait mit dans les yeux.

**\- Je trouvais ça drôle, et vu ta tête ça valait la pe.**

Lou n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui balançais le sachet de farine dans sur tête. Son visage entier était blanc alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche en grand.

**\- Tu vas me le payer !** Siffla-t-elle.

Sa main s'engouffra dans le pot de le chocolat fondue, j'essayais en vitesse de faire demi-tour pour me cacher dans le manoir. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lou qui me courait après autour de la table. Elle me plaqua contre le frigo et m'étala entièrement sa main sur le visage. Lou rigolait au éclat alors que j'ouvrais les yeux. J'attrapais les œufs en vitesse pour lui éclater sur la tête. Lou rigolait encore et je pouvais plus me retenir moi aussi. Le sucre et le chocolat en poudre se retrouva rapidement sur moi, alors que je pris la brique de lait pour essayer de l'arroser avec, Lou me prit le bras où je tenais le lait :

**\- Tu fais ça je te t.**

**\- Oups, **dis-je faussement désolée alors que le lait coulait sur elle (mais aussi sur moi et le sol).

Lou se retourna et prit la pâte à biscuit qui restait avec sa main libre. Elle essaya de me le mettre dessus mais je me débattais encore assez. Je rigolais à ses tentatives, on bougeait sur place sur le sol, glissant à cause de notre séance de ''cuisine''. Évidement on resta pas longtemps debout, je glissais la première et me trouvais sur les fesses alors que Lou fut entraînée dans ma chute.

Lou avait arrêté d'essayer de me mettre de la pâte dessus et gardait le bol dans ses bras tout en n'allant se mettre dos au frigo. Je fis la même chose qu'elle et me plaçais à ses côtés.

**\- Tient, **fit-elle en me tendant un torchon propre.

**\- Merci.**

J'essayais de retirer ce que Lou m'avait balancée sur le visage pendant qu'elle était entrain de manger la pâte à biscuit.

**\- Ils étaient bons finalement, **rigola-t-elle.

**\- Oui je sais, **dis-je.

J'attendais qu'elle me dise d'elle-même pourquoi elle allait pas bien. Et je n'avais pas besoin d'attendre longtemps.

**\- J'ai pas envie d'être à la rentrée Scar... J'ai craquée. J'ai craquée avec Charlie. Je l'ai embrassée,** avoua-t-elle tristement.

**\- Elle l'a mal prit ?** Demandais-je doucement en regardant mon amie.

Lou regardait dans le vide, puis posa violemment sa tête contre le frigo.

**\- Elle a répondue au baiser. C'était tellement bien.**

**\- Mais ?**

**\- Elle était bourrée. J'ai stoppée notre baiser avant que ça aille plus loin, elle s'est endormie et je l'ai regardée dormir toute la nuit... **(sa voix était triste, elle essayait de reprendre un peu ses esprits) **… J'ai pas arrêté de réfléchir. Toute la nuit j'ai réfléchie à ce baiser et si j'avais couchée avec elle. J'étais perdue, du coup je me suis dit que j'attendrais de voir comment elle réagirait le lendemain... **(Lou se retourna vers moi)**... Scar. Elle se rappelle de rien, ou alors elle ment super bien. Elle m'a simplement remercié d'avoir veillé sur elle. Putain Scar c'est elle qui a répondue au baiser ! Et elle veut pas de moi.**

**\- Tu ne sais pas si elle veut pas de toi.**

**\- S'il te plaît Scar, arrête de me faire espérer. Si elle voudrait de moi, elle m'aurait embrassée le matin même ou je ne sais quoi. Mais là ça fait plus de 6 mois qu'on se connaît vraiment, et des fois même je suis vraiment trop ambiguë avec elle.**

**\- Dit lui. Dit lui simplement ce que tu ressens alors. Tu seras fixé et tu pourras avancer. Ça va te faire souffrir si elle te rejette, encore plus que maintenant.**

**\- C'est possible ? **Coupa Lou apeurée.

**\- Oh oui, tu vas beaucoup souffrir mais avec le temps une part de toi vas s'y faire, et tu avanceras petit à petit. La chance que tu as c'est que tu vas pouvoir oublier un peu plus vite car on sera plus à Poudlard.**

Une larme s'échappa de Lou. Crivey était tellement stupide quand elle s'y mettait. D'un geste, j'enroulais Lou dans mes bras pour la réconforter. C'était la première fois qu'elle était amoureuse, et c'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle souffrait toute seule sans que personne ne se doute de rien enfin à part moi.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

On était enfin arrivé au Chemin de Traverse avec les filles, il y avait Molly, Lucy, Domy, Roxy, Lily et Charlie, et évidement Victoire. Tous ensemble on déambulait vers les boutiques de fleurs et robe qu'il y avait au Chemin de Traverse. On pouvait dire plein de chose affreuse sur la mère de Louann mais on pouvait certainement pas dire qu'elle ne savait pas créer des robes ultras belles. On rentrait tous ensemble dans sa boutique : Kin's Dress. Rapidement les filles se faufilèrent entre les robes alors que Victoire allait chercher une employé pour leur venir en aide.

Je me retournais vers Charlie qui était à côté de moi entrain de regarder des robes sur le présentoirs.

**\- Pourquoi Sam n'est pas là ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai essayée de l'appeler mais je tombe directement sur sa messagerie. Elle doit sûrement être occupée, mais normalement elle devrait être ici.**

**\- C'est peut-être le boulot.**

Charlie haussait les épaules. Il fallait que je trouve le moyen de lui parler de Louann, mais comment faire ? Je n'allais décidément pas venir vers elle et lui dire ''Hé ! Charlie tu es amoureuse de Louann ?'', fallait quelque chose de plus subtile. Pourquoi Scar m'avait pas aidée à trouver quelque chose pour aborder le sujet aussi. Charlie fit le tour du présentoirs qu'on regardait pour voir les autres robe de l'autre côté. Allez un peu de courage Rose, tu peux bien trouver quelque chose à lui dire. Charlie fouillait entre les cintres.

**\- Enfaite on a pas parlé du Bal Givré,** tentais-je.

**\- Oh oui c'est vrai, ça c'est passé comment entre Scarlett et tes parents ?**

Merde ! Je voulais que ça soit moi qui ai la parole.

**\- Très bien,** dis-je simplement.

**\- C'est cool ça, **souriait-elle.

Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ?

**\- Oui... Et toi ? Tu es partie tôt finalement.**

**\- Oh... Euh. J'ai beaucoup trop bu et je me sentais pas bien, Lou m'a ramenée chez moi.**

**\- Ah oui ?! Et ?**

Charlie levait la tête vers moi en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Quoi et ?**

**\- Bah c'est tout elle n'a fait que te ramener ?** Insistais-je prudente.

**\- Et bien j'avais bu, je sais juste qu'on a pas beaucoup parlé et que j'ai dormi parterre après être tombé.**

**\- Tu as dormi parterre ? Et Louann elle dormait où ?**

**\- Tu es vachement curieuse d'un coup,** fit-elle.

**\- Non enfin... Non je m'intéresse juste enfin... Je voulais savoir ta soirée vu que je t'ai pas trop vue,** essayais-je.

C'était pathétique. Je savais pas du tout mentir ! Encore Lily elle, elle savait mentir elle aurait pu m'aider. Mais là j'étais grillée grave, et puis je voulais pas que Charlie puisse se braquer.

**\- Je sais pas où elle dormait, je me suis réveillée elle était déjà debout, **expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire avant de partir rejoindre Lily.

Ok c'était fichu pour cette fois-ci. Je voyais au loin Charlie et Lily parlaient ensemble, ça me faisait bizarre, je n'avais pas vraiment eu d'échange avec Lily depuis plus de 2 mois. Elle me manquait atrocement, peut être qu'il fallait que je fasse le premier pas. Bon je n'allais pas nier que c'était délicat comme situation étant donné que c'était elle qui voulait pas de moi et non l'inverse.

Victoire arrivait avec l'employée du magasin et on en profita pour se rassembler autour de celle-ci. Tous ensemble on commença des essayages, c'était assez long mais on s'y prêta tous au jeu. Roxy déambulait sans gêne en sous-vêtement dans le magasin pour chercher plusieurs robe, alors que Domy aidait sa grande sœur avec plusieurs robe blanche de mariée. Victoire nous avait dit que le mariage serait blanc, mais elle disait que tout le monde pouvait s'habillait comme il le voulait. Elle avait précisée qu'elle souhaitait qu'on porte au moins une rose blanche sur nous c'était le symbole du mariage. Molly et Lucy s'aidaient mutuellement à choisir des robes alors que Lucy râlait car sa sœur était toujours sur son portable avec Alejandro. Après la séance d'essayage Victoire nous invitait à aller prendre le thé avant de recommencer notre shopping.

Sur le chemin vers le salon de thé, je me retrouvais à l'arrière mais très vite Victoire vint vers moi pour ce placer à mes côtés. Cette grande blonde souriait avec ses dents parfaitement blanches avant de commencer à me parler :

**\- Ça va Rose ?**

**\- Très bien,** dis-je simplement en la regardant.

**\- Tu t'ennuies ?**

**\- Non pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**\- Car tu es restée assez silencieuse durant l'essayage,** remarqua ma cousine.

**\- Oh.**

**\- C'est à cause de Lucy ?** Demanda-t-elle embêtée.

A vrai dire c'était aussi car Lily me manquait mais Lucy faisait aussi partit du fait que je ne parlais pas beaucoup. Durant l'essayage, elles avaient toute parlés de garçons ou de sortie avec les garçons, alors que moi je sortais avec une fille, et d'autant plus que Lucy ne l'appréciait pas. Lucy n'aimait pas Scarlett, je le savais bien après tant d'années. Mais pourtant Lucy était quand même heureuse pour moi, enfin il me semblait.

**\- Je suis désolée qu'elle ne soit pas fan de ta copine, **fit Victoire en posant une main sur mon épaule.

**\- Non c'est simplement que je me demande bien comment je vais faire quand je l'inviterais un jour ou l'autre dans un repas de famille. Tout le monde va la regarder et va vouloir lui cracher dessus ?**

**\- Bien sûre que no****n**** Rosie ! Je pense que c'est juste qu'il faut que Lucy se fasse à l'idée. Et puis je suis sûre que c'est une personne bien cette Scarlett, **expliqua-t-elle. **Et puis pendant le premier repas de famille tu feras bien comme tu le sens, et au pire Teddy et moi ont sera là pour t'épauler.**

Victoire me souriait avant de m'enlacer rapidement.

**\- Merci,** souriais-je timidement.

Ma cousine passa la première alors que les autres nous attendaient devant la porte du salon de thé. Elle ouvrit la porte et nous invita à rentrer. On s'installait toute les sept autour d'une table basse pour prendre différent thé. Je m'étais installée entre Roxane et Victoire sur une chaise alors que Victoire était sur un canapé près de Domy et Roxane sur un sofa à ma gauche.

**\- Donc dit nous, tu as choisie qui pour tes témoins ? **S'impatienta Lucy à Victoire.

**\- Je veux pas de jalouse d'accord, mais ça me semblait plus logique comme ça, **commença Vic.

**\- Allez vas-y,** fit Roxane qui n'était pas du tout patiente.

**\- J'ai choisie Domy, Molly et Sam, qui n'est toujours pas là d'ailleurs.**

**\- Oh ! Merci !** Fit Molly émue.

Dominique ne réagissait pas vraiment plus que ça, c'était sa sœur. Tout le monde savait qu'elle choisirait Dominique et aussi Sam d'ailleurs, c'était sa meilleure amie.

**\- Et y aura beaucoup de monde au mariage ?** Demanda Roxane en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

**\- Et bien justement ! On a fait une liste d'invité avec Teddy, et évidement il y aura la famille, les amis et aussi des collègues de travail mais on avait décidée que chaque personne pouvait invité un cavalier ou cavalière si il le souhaitait, **précisa Victoire en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je lui serrais la main pour la remercier de son geste. Victoire était vraiment gentille avec moi... comme une grande sœur. Ça se voyait qu'elle tenait à mon bonheur même s'il passait par Scar. Et apparemment elle était prête à me soutenir. Tout d'un coup j'étais beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les filles.

Roxane se pencha vers mon oreille.

**\- Comme ça tu pourras clouer le bec à tout le monde, et faire voire qu'on peut être aussi heureux avec une fille ou un mec,** murmura-t-elle.** Les préjugés sur son sexe, son sang ou sa maison à Poudlard me saoulent vraiment**

Je souriais à son intervention. Ma famille était vraiment géniale.

**Point de vue de Samantha Crivey.**

J'étais allongée sur James dans mon lit. Il n'arrêtait pas de me faire plein de bisou sur le visage.

**\- Arrête dons, **me plaignais-je.

**\- Quoi tu n'aime pas ? **Fit-il en arquant un sourcil.

Je ne répondais pas, évidement que j'aimais toute les attentions qu'il avait pour moi, d'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'il était comme ça avec moi et qu'il restait dans mon appartement aussi longtemps le matin. Oui durant la semaine on s'était vu beaucoup de fois tout les deux, mais personne n'était au courant. Il m'avait sortit deux fois le grand jeu en m'invitant à deux restaurants ultra cher de Londres et surtout vraiment romantique. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre ça c'était sûre. Ça faisait maintenant 2 ans qu'on se tournait plus qu'autour tout les deux. On avait réussi à sortir ensemble deux fois, mais James n'était pas trop pour l'engagement comparait à moi, donc à chaque fois il me décevait à prendre tout à la rigolade et on rompait. On avait jamais le temps d'en parler à nos amis ou nos familles qu'on avait déjà rompu. Ce n'était vraiment pas très encouragent pour une possible histoire entre nous.

**\- Je vais faire livrer des trucs tu veux quoi ?** Demanda-t-il en se mettant sur les coudes.

**\- Je sais pas, prendre un truc chinois, j'ai envie de ça pour ce matin, **dis-je en me relevant du lit.

J'ai un appartement assez simple, enfin c'était plus un studio. Il était en plein centre de Londres, c'était une pièce carré avec à l'entrée une cuisine aménagé par des bricoles et des choses récupérés par-ci par-là et avec une table en bois. Il y avait des fenêtres tout autour de la pièce, mon lit se trouvait dans un coin derrière un immense meuble qui servait à ranger des livres et des éléments de décoration, on pouvait voir à travers étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de fond. À droite de l'entrée, il y avait un salon avec quelque fauteuil et un canapé et surtout plein de tapis, et une belle cheminé blanche. Et dans le dernier coin il y avait une pièce fermée qui n'était autre que la salle de bain.

**\- Donc on dit chinois ?** Fit James en prenant son portable sur l'une des tables de chevet.

**\- Oui, il est quelle heure ?**

**\- Euh... 15h36.**

**\- QUOI !** Hurlais-je.** Mais c'est pas possible ! Je devais voir les filles pour le mariage de Vic !**

**\- C'est bon t'affole pas Sam.**

**\- Tu peux me donner mon portable ?! Je comprend pas pourquoi elles m'ont pas appelées !**

James me tendit le-dit portable alors que je me tressais les cheveux jusqu'au devant.

**\- Merci,** dis-je en lui prenant des mains. **Mais ! Pourquoi il est éteint ?**

**\- Je l'ai éteint hier soir quand on est revenue, enfin juste avant qu'on fasse l'amour quoi.**

**\- Quoi ! Mais James !**

**\- Sam c'est bon c'est rien là, Vic s'en remettra.**

Mon portable s'alluma enfin, il vibra dans tout les sens et me fit apparaître beaucoup trop de message à mon goût :

**Vic 13h53 :**_ Je t'ai prit un café, je t'attend au Chaudron Baveur ;)_

**Vic 14h12 **: _Tu fais quoi ?!_

**Domy 14h25 :** _On attend toujours là, Sam répond à ton putain de portable au moins !_

**P'tit Soeur 14h24 :** _Les filles sont furax, vient avant qu'elles se vengent sur moi ! ^^ _

**Lucy 14h27 :** _Tout le monde essaye de te joindre, tout va bien ?_

**Vic 14h32 :** _Je te préviens que tu seras mon témoin, donc rapplique en vitesse !_

**Roxy 14h40 :** _Les essayages commencent, t'inquiète je t'ai laissée des robes héhé. Sinon tu te souviens de la boutique qu'on avait vu l'autre jour à Manchester ? Tu pourrais me dire le nom si tu t'en rappel ?:D_

**Roxy 14h41 :**_ Ah oui Domy me dit te dire de rappliquer car tu l'as promis à Vic. _

**P'tit Soeur 14h53 : **_? _

**Molly 14h59 : **_Tu nous inquiètes tous, enfin surtout Vic, tu sais comment elle est. Répond !_

**Vic 15h12 :** _Fait moi au moins un signe de vie !_

**P'tit Soeur 15h31 :** _On est au salon de thé, au cas où tu décides de venir._

**Appel manqué Lily x2**

**Appel manqué Rosie x3**

**Appel manqué P'tit Soeur x5**

**Appel manqué Domy x6**

**Appel manqué Vic x17**

**\- Merlin ! Elles vont me tu****er****, **soufflais-je.

James se leva pour me faire face et prit mon visage pour m'embrasser.

**\- Mais non t'inquiète pas, et puis calme toi, c'est pas grave.**

**\- James, elles m'ont appelés plus de 35 fois !**

**\- Et bien elles peuvent toujours attendre encore un peu,** dit-il en me rembrassant.

**\- James, **me plaignais-je.

**\- Pourquoi on y va pas tout le deux dans ce cas ? **Proposa James en me souriant.

**\- J'ai dit doucement,** précisais-je.

**\- C'est pas ce que tu me disais hier,** fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Je lui tapais le bras alors qu'il me le prenait pour m'attirait à lui. Il m'embrassa plus longuement en prenant soin de passer cette fois-ci sa langue sur mes lèvres. James se laissa tomber sur le lit en m'embrassant.

**\- Reste encore un peu,** murmura-t-il à mes lèvres.

**\- Ok mais qu'un peu, **dis-je en capturant ses lèvres à nouveau.

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

Il fallait que je parle à Rose, maman avait raison. Je l'aimais trop pour ne pas accepter son bonheur.

On se trouvait toute les sept dans une boutique de mariage avec des fleurs, des chemins de table, des meubles, des services et tout plein de trucs que Victoire adorait tant. Roxane s'emmerdait beaucoup plus dans ce magasin que dans la boutique de vêtement. Domy aidait toujours sa sœur, alors que Rose et Charlie regardaient les statuettes de mariés animés en rigolant. C'était peut être l'un des moments pour pouvoir aborder Rose, même s'il y avait Charlie ça ne me posais pas de problème. Elle comprendrait que j'aurais besoin de parler avec Rose. Je lâchais les parfums à ambiance magique pour me diriger vers elles.

Allez Lily un peu de courage et surtout excuse toi comme il faut. Je m'approchais encore un peu, je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres d'elle alors que Lucy passait devant moi avec un sourire.

**\- Et Lily !**

**\- Lucy, **dis-je simplement en regardant Rose.

**\- J'imagine que ça te fait penser à ton mariage tout ça ? **Souriait-elle.

Rose et Charlie partirent plus loin pour rejoindre Molly. Merde voilà c'était foutu.

**\- Euh oui j'imagine...**

**\- Oh. Tu as pas l'air ravis ?**

**\- Si si, c'est juste que j'évite d'y penser c'est tout,** expliquais-je.

**\- Pourquoi ça ? Tu n'es pas contente de te marier avec Alex ?** Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Je fronçais des sourcils. Pourquoi elle me posait ces questions ?

**\- Si, je l'aime pourquoi tu me dis ça ?!**

**\- Et bien, je t'aurais ****crue ****plus excitée, **exposa-t-elle.** Tu penses le faire avec un thème ou autre.**

**\- ****Écoute****, je sais pas vraiment encore comment on va le faire ni où. Je verrais plus tard, je suis un peu préoccupée par autre chose... **(Lucy me fixait intriguée) **… Tu sais avec la lycanthropie de Alex et aussi avec mes histoires avec Rose, je veux d'abord régler tout ça avant de m'imaginer me marier.**

**\- Mais tu sais Rose restera avec Malfoy, je pense pas que tu pourras ****régler**** ça,** expliqua-t-elle en plissant des yeux.

Rien que d'entendre le nom de Malfoy me donnait des frissons. Respire Lily, il fallait que tu apprennes à la connaître, enfin sa nouvelle version.

**\- Je sais ça,** dis-je entre mes dents.** Je dis juste qu'il faut que j'arrive à pas****ser à autre chose.**

**\- Ah oui ?** Fit-elle amusée.

**\- Quoi tu crois que je ne suis pas capable ?! **M'impatientais-je.

**\- Je dis pas ça, mais vu comment tu es tellement froide avec elle, je suis p.**

**\- Oui et bien je prendrais sur moi pour que ça aille mieux, **coupais-je. **Je veux que Rose soit bien !**

Lucy me regardait sévèrement alors que je rejoignais les filles. Je savais pas ce qui m'avait prit de réagir comme ça. Je n'aimais vraiment pas comment j'étais en ce moment, j'avais l'impression d'être lunatique. Et puis Lucy m'avait rien fait, enfin il me semblait. Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à contrôler ma colère et que je m'emporte pas toujours comme ça, c'était pas possible.

J'arrivais près de Roxane et Domy qui était entrain de regardait des échantillons pour faire des parterres florale magique. Elles me sourirent toute les deux alors qu'on entendait la porte du magasin s'ouvrir brusquement :

**\- J... Pouah !... Je suis... désolée, **fit Sam complètement à bout de souffle.

On se retournèrent tous vers elle alors que Victoire allait vers elle un peu précipitamment.

**\- Tu te rends compte comment j'ai ****flippé**** Crivey ! **S'emporta-t-elle en la tapant avec son sac à main.

**\- Et ! Arrête ! C'est bon. Je suis là !**

**\- Avec deux heures et demi de retard, **siffla Victoire.

**\- Pourquoi tu étais pas là ?! **Demanda Domy en s'approchant d'elle.

Sam paru toute gênée et regardait sa sœur pour avoir une quelconque aide ou soutient.

**\- Oh Merlin ! Tu étais avec un mec ! Le mec du bar de l'autre jour ?!** S'extasia Roxane.

**\- Euh.**

**\- Franchement si c'est pour un coup d'un soir Sam tu me déçois, **fit Victoire toujours contrariée.

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

**\- Je suis là c'est le principal non ?** Essaya Samantha calmement vers Victoire.

**\- Tu as juste loupée les essayages, tu as de la chance que j'ai pas encore choisie ma robe de mariée, **signala Victoire.

Après un moment à réprimander Samantha de son grand retard, on continua les magasins. Elle ne nous avait pas expliquée pourquoi elle était si en retard mais Roxane était persuadée que c'était à cause d'un garçon. Et vu comment avait réagit Samantha ça devait être sûrement ça, James va s'en mordre les doigts d'avoir fait le con avec elle.

On avait fini notre après-midi entre fille alors que Dominique m'avait ramené à la maison. Je descendais de sa voiture en l'enlaçant avant de marcher dans l'allée de notre maison. J'avais loupée mon coup aujourd'hui avec Rose. Il fallait vraiment que je lui parle... Elle me manquait, le fait qu'elle me coupait la parole me manquait, ou même quand elle était exaspérée quand on parlait de Quidditch, ou bien même quand elle savait tout alors qu'avec Charlie on galérait trop. Rose me manquait, et j'avais été stupide de réagir si précipitamment.

J'ouvris la porte de ma maison en prenant soin d'essuyer mes pieds sur le paillasson. Quelqu'un arriva à ma gauche, croyant que c'était ma mère je commençais à parler :

**\- Oui oui je sais maman, mes chaussures sur le pail... James ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

James se tenait à l'entrée de la salle à manger avec une pomme dans les mains.

**\- J'en ai aucune idée,** souriait-il.

**\- Euh. Comment ça ?** Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Maman et papa m'ont demandés de venir, apparemment ils ont un truc important à nous dire.**

James ne rigolait pas du tout, même son visage n'était pas du tout empreint à de l'amusement. D'un coup une vague d'angoisse s'empara de moi. Qu'est-ce que les parents voulaient nous dire au juste ?

James passa devant moi et me fit signe de le rejoindre dans le salon où Al' était déjà assit avec une tasse de café. Lui non plus n'était pas entrain d'arborer un sourire. Le stresse grandissait en moi, nos parents avait rarement quelque chose à dire d'aussi important pour nous réunir tout le trois. A peine assise sur l'un des fauteuils que ma mère et mon père rentrèrent dans la pièce à leur tour.

Ma mère nous fit un léger rictus avant de s'asseoir en face de nous alors que mon père restait debout à ses côtés. Il avait prit soin de poser une main sur son épaule. Merlin, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

**\- Maman pourquoi tu nous as demandée d'être là ?** S'enquit Albus.

**\- Laissez votre mère parler d'accord ?** Fit mon père.

On hochait la tête tout les trois en silence.

**\- Je voudrais déjà que vous ne me coupez pas la parole** (on hochait la tête une nouvelle fois) **… Ce n'est pas évident à vous le dire. On croyait pouvoir éviter de le dire car on pensait avec Ron, Percy, Bill, George et Charlie que ça allait s'arranger mais ce n'est décidément pas le cas.**

**\- Maman tu me fais peur qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?** M'inquiétais-je en la fixant.

Mon père regardait ma mère, mais elle lui faisait signe de continuer. Harry se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

**\- Votre grand mère Molly est malade.**

**\- C'est grave ?!** S'empressa de dire Albus.

James était devenu blanc alors que j'attendais une réponse d'un de nos parents.

**\- Assez pour qu'on vous en parle,** dit mon père en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de ma mère.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? **Demandais-je au bord des larmes.

Je ne voulais pas m'imaginer le pire mais c'était tellement difficile, notre grand-mère était l'un des piliers de notre grande famille, c'était sûrement le pilier le plus important. Elle avait toujours était là pour nous, depuis qu'on était toute jeune. On la voyait quasiment chaque vacances... Je comprenais mieux pourquoi on ne l'avait pas vu de la semaine et ni papy Arthur.

**\- Elle a la maladie du nénuphar népalais,** expliqua ma mère tristement.

**\- C'est quoi ?** Fit James qui avait enfin réagit.

**\- Votre grand-mère a un nénuphar qui grandit dans son poumon, actuellement c'est le droit. Il grossit et l'empêche de respirer correctement. Elle est hospitalisée à St Mangouste depuis trois semaines... On ne ****peut ****pas rentrée dans la chambre ou alors que très peu de temps,** dit mon père.

**\- Mais... Ils peuvent la guérir ?** Demanda Albus paniqué.

**\- Ils essayent, on ne sait pas encore comment ça va être. On s'est juste que si un deuxième nénuphar grandit dans son autre poumon alors oui elle va mourir... Votre grand-mère est forte d'accord ? Elle s'accroche même si elle souffre,** répondit ma mère.

**\- Pourquoi elle souffre autant ?** Dis-je la voix tremblante.

**\- Car pour guérir le nénuphar il ne faut pas qu'elle est beaucoup d'eau en elle, elle est quasiment déshydratée et respire mal,** exposa Harry.

**\- Il n'y a pas un sort ou une potion pour ça ?!** Fit James.

**\- ****Malheureusement non, mais on fait tout pour y arriver,** dit ma mère en prenant la main de mon père.

**\- Mais pourquoi pas l'ouvrir pour lui retirer ?** Proposa Al'.

**\- On ne peut pas, si on l'ouvre le nénuphar éclora et prendra son poumon brutalement,** expliqua ma mère.

Il y eut un silence particulièrement gênant et triste. Mes frères et moi regardions nos pieds désabusés. Au bout d'un instant James leva la tête vers ma mère :

**\- Comment elle a attrapée ça ?**

**\- Sûrement dans le jardin, Arthur avait ramené des plantes du Ministère qui étaient confisqués pour les étudier, **résuma Giny.

Donc c'était tout ? On devait attendre en espérant... On devait juste se préparer au pire et attendant le meilleure ? Et on pouvait même pas la voir... Mon cœur se serra, ça faisait atrocement mal de s'imaginer cela pour un proche. Une larme coula sur ma joue alors que James me prit dans ses bras.

**o o o**

**Point de vue de Pierre Macmillan.**

C'était l'après-midi de la rentrée, on avait eu une journée particulièrement chargé avec des devoirs à rendre et aussi des contrôles pour évaluer nos connaissances pour les A.S.P.I.C. Mais c'était l'après-midi et on avait fini notre dernier cours il y avait une heure avec Charlie. Je lui avais proposé d'aller au stade de Quidditch pour aller s'y promener, on le faisait régulièrement avant que je sorte avec Cassandra et aussi qu'elle ne traîne autant avec Parkinson.

On était tout les deux au-dessous des trois cercles entrain de se balancer un souafle en silence (sans nos balais), on s'amusait souvent comme ça et très souvent après une conversation s'installa :

**\- Tu as pas beaucoup vu Parkinson aujourd'hui, **signalais-je en lui lançant de souafle.

**\- Oui, elle était occupée avec quelque chose elle m'a dit.**

**\- Ha oui quoi ?**

**\- Je sais pas vraiment, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait voir Scarlett pendant que Rose étudiait à la bibliothèque, **précisa-t-elle en m'envoyant la balle.

**\- Et donc ça te fais rien ?**

**\- Non, enfin elle a droit de voir sa meilleure amie, et puis je te vois bien moi, **souriait-elle.

**\- Oui c'est vrai.**

Charlie continuait à me renvoyait de souafle tout en réfléchissant. Elle avait l'air vraiment pensive, il y a sûrement qui lui trottait dans la tête. En faite j'avais l'impression que quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête depuis beaucoup beaucoup de temps maintenant. Je savais que je n'avais pas gérée, que je m'étais éloignée d'elle en étant avec Cassandra, mais pourtant elle restait quand même ma meilleure amie. Et ça ne changeait pas grand chose qu'elle traîne avec Louann, pour moi c'était toujours quelqu'un d'important.

**\- Pierre ?**

**\- Oui ? **Fis-je en réceptionnant le souafle.

**\- Je crois que j'ai fais quelque chose qui fallait pas...**

**\- Comment ça ?**

Charlie cherchait ses mots en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Et bien je pense faire souffrir quelqu'un sans le vouloir, enfin j'ai l'impression de ne pas être honnête avec moi,** expliqua-t-elle en gardant le souafle dans mes mains.

**\- Tu crois ne pas être toi-même ou tu le sais ?**

**\- En faite, je pense que je me protège. Et je me voile la face aussi.**

Je savais bien qu'elle parlait de Louann, ou du moins je le pensais. Après tout ce que Cassandra m'avait dit j'avais l'impression que c'était évident maintenant.

**\- Pourquoi tu te protégerais ?!**

Charlie hésita et me regarda avant de baisser la tête.

**\- Car je suis pas habituée à ça, à toute ses attentions ou même ce genre de sentiments ou je ne sais quoi. Enfaite j'ai peur que cette personne me fasse souffrir autant que je peux lui faire souffrir... Je ne sais pas si je la fais souffrir mais plus j'ai réfléchie plus je me dis que c'est le cas, **exposa-t-elle en relavant la tête vers moi.

Je soupirais tristement, Charlie avait l'air perdue avec toute ses réflexions.

**\- Peut être que cette personne peut te surprendre tu sais, **tentais-je.

**\- Mais je suis sûre qu'elle m'en veut, elle m'en veut c'est sûre car je fais semblant avec elle,** fit-elle tristement.

**\- Soit honnête avec elle, **conseillais-je.

**\- Et je commence par quoi ? **Demanda-t-elle en me balançant le souafle.

**\- Et bien par le commencement, par le moment où tu as commencée à lui cacher la vérité. Essaye d'être le plus honnête avec cette personne même si tu dois te dévoiler entièrement. Je suis sûre que ça voudra le coup.**

**\- Comment tu peux en être si sûre ?**

**\- Car tu es quelqu'un de géniale, **dis-je simplement.

Charlie soufflait en souriant.

**\- Tu as cachée beaucoup de chose à cette personne ?** Demandais-je curieux.

**\- Notre relation a commencé par un non-dit de ma part car j'avais honte de quelque chose, **avoua-t-elle.

**\- Alors tu sais par où commencer, **concluais-je.

Charlie s'avança vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je répondais au câlin en lâchant le souafle et lui caressait le dos.

**\- Merci, **murmura-t-elle.

**Point de vue de Alexander Londubat.**

Ça faisait bizarre de me dire ça, mais j'étais à Pré-Au-Lard avec ma sœur. Enfin il fallait encore plus préciser : J'étais à Pré-au-lard seule avec Alexie, sans Lily, sans Krum et sans nos amis. On était tout les deux à traîner dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, ça faisait une éternité que ça nous était pas arrivé.

Le printemps se faisait sentir, les jours était de plus en plus long et le temps était de plus en plus doux. C'était beaucoup plus agréable de se promener avec ce temps. Je marchais avec Alexie en silence, un silence particulièrement gênant.

**\- Tu te souviens de notre première année ? **Demanda-t-elle soudainement en passant une main sur un muret.

**\- Euh oui.**

**\- C'était tellement effrayant... J'aurais jamais crue tenir sans toi et les autres,** avoua-t-elle en regardant devant elle.

**\- Mais tu t'es fait des amis, **soufflais-je.

**\- Tu aurais voulu que je reste avec toi avoue ?**

Je souriais avant de répondre :

**\- Évidement, ça me faisait chier de t'abandonner.**

**\- Tu m'abandonnais pas Alex, on devait juste être séparé, **remarqua-t-elle.

**\- Ça m'avait fait un choc quand même quand tu as commencée à traîner avec Alice, Scarlett et Louann...**

**\- Encore plus quand je me suis rapprochais des garçons,** souligna-t-elle en me faisant un coup de coude.

Il y eu un court silence avant que je reprenne en soupirant :

**\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a tant changer pour qu'on soit si séparé tout les deux.**

**\- C'est simple : Lily et Boris.**

Je me grattais la tête gêné. C'était vrai que de sortir avec quelqu'un et en plus de l'aimer ça change beaucoup de relation, même celle avec une sœur jumelle. Mais au moins je savais que je ne l'avais pas perdu, elle restait ma sœur.

**\- ****Tu te souviens quand tu as appris que je sortais avec Boris ? **Rigola-t-elle.

**\- Oh oui ! C'était assez spectaculaire.**

**\- J'ai vraiment crue que tu allais évanouir ! **Exagéra-t-elle en rigolant.

**\- En même tant tu avais pas vraiment eu de tact, tu m'annonçais ça alors que je venais de foirer ma relation avec Lily. J'allais mal je te préviens.**

**\- Oh pauvre chou ! De toute façon si on t'écoute tu vas toujours mal,** se moqua-t-elle.** Le seule problème que tu avais c'était que c'était Krum, et tu le détestais !**

Elle avait pas tort, c'était vrai que Krum était vraiment détestable comme mec... Mais il avait beaucoup changé depuis quelque temps, surtout depuis l'épisode avec Salem. Il avait essayé de sauver Alexie, et il la soutenait aussi beaucoup, je ressentais bien que Alexie était triste de temps en temps. C'était même Krum qui m'avait dit de passer la journée avec elle.

_J'étais entrain de lire la Gazette des sorciers en même temps que je prenais mon petit déjeuner alors que quelqu'un s'installa en face de moi. Je levais la tête, et la surprise était grande : Borislav devant moi, à ma table, à celle des Gryffonfor. J'ouvris grand les yeux en le fixant._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demandais-je toujours aussi surpris._

_\- Ta sœur va mal depuis qu'on s'est fait attaquer, dit-il simplement._

_\- Oh._

_\- Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemin. Faut que tu la vois ! Cette après-midi. Tu annules tes plans avec Potter je n'ai rien à carré. Elle a besoin de toi, elle a besoin de savoir que tu lui en veux pas, que tu l'aimes encore, et que tu tiens à elle._

_\- Mais je tiens à elle, coupais-je en fronçant des sourcils._

_\- Je fais ça pour elle ok ?! Je sais qu'elle veut te voir mais elle arrive pas à faire le premier pas. Donc va la voir et passez du temps ensemble jusqu'à ce que ça redevienne une bonne relation entre vous. Je veux pas être égoïste avec elle, ok ? Je veux son bonheur même si son bonheur passe par toi et Weasmoche. Donc j'espère que tu feras le bon choix et que tu iras voir Lexie._

_Borislav se leva de la table précipitamment et me fixa en fronçant des sourcils._

_\- Ok ? Fit-il plus sévère._

_\- Oui ! Dis-je._

_Et il partit comme il était venu, rapidement et sur de lui._

C'était vrai qu'il était devenu quelqu'un de meilleur.

**\- Tu l'as changée,** soufflais-je en marchant côte à côte avec Alexie.

**\- De qui ?** Fit-elle en retournant sa tête vers moi.

**\- Borislav.**

**\- Oui je sais, il est mieux qu'avant. Et avant que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre ou ça se trouve tu le savais déjà. Mais il me trompait avant, puis il a enfin réalisé qu'il tenait plus à moi. Je sais c'est débile de rester avec quelqu'un qui te trompe, mais quand tu es amoureux et que lui s'en rend compte finalement ça ne peut que être mieux non ?**

J'avais aussi des doutes sur les liaisons qu'ils pouvaient avoir mais je ne l'avais jamais entendue de la bouche de personne. Mais bizarrement ça ne me choquais pas plus que ça.

**\- Le tant que tu es heureuse maintenant,** dis-je en lui souriant.

On marchait jusqu'à un banc où on s'asseyait tout le deux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à Pré-au-lard, ils devaient sûrement être entrain de réviser, c'était sûrement ce que j'aurais fait si Krum ne m'avait pas dit de passer du temps avec ma sœur.

**\- C'était comment ta première fois en tant que Loup-garou ? **Demanda-t-elle prudente.

Je baissais la tête pour regarder mes pieds et puis répondis :

**\- C'était affreux, ça fait mal au début. Et puis après tu contrôles rien. Tu vois tout mais tu contrôles rien, et tu as faim, vraiment vraiment faim. Je me sentais si seule... Je courais partout, je me suis attaqué à plusieurs bête et créature qui m'ont eux aussi blessés. Au début je m'étais attaché avec des chaînes contre un arbre pour ne pas faire du mal à quelqu'un ou simplement pour ne pas me faire du mal à moi même. Mais j'ai une force incroyable quand je suis... quand je suis un Loup-garou et j'ai brisé mes chaînes à ma transformation.**

Je sentais la main de ma sœur passait dans mon dos.

**\- Je suis tellement désolée,** fit-elle à mi-voix.

Je me retournais vers elle et lui prit la main.

**\- Alexie je veux pas que tu te dises que c'est de ta faute d'accord ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Et puis je préfère être comme ça à vie plutôt que de vivre sans toi.**

Alexie me prit dans ses bras à la fin de ma phrase. C'était tellement bizarre mais aussi agréable, ça n'était pas arrivés depuis un sacré moment. Elle était toujours aussi différente quand elle était avec moi et quand elle était avec les autres.

**\- ****Tu sais je peux devenir animingus pour te tenir compagnie,** fit-elle en se dégageant de moi.

**\- Lexie, ça demande beaucoup beaucoup d'expérience en métamorphose et Lorcan, Pierre et même Lily avaient pensés à la même chose. Vous pourrez pas devenir animingus aussi facilement,** souriais-je.

**\- Et bien j'essayerais, même si je suis pas non plus très douée pour la métamorphose,** affirma-t-elle.

Je rigolais et penchais la tête en arrière pour regardait le ciel bleu au-dessous de nous. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de passer du temps avec Alexie finalement, ça me reposais beaucoup plus que je le croyais.

**\- Ton mariage ça avance ?** Demanda ma sœur.

Je fronçais des sourcils toujours en regardant le ciel. Je savais qu'elle faisait la même chose que moi, on faisait ça depuis qu'on était petit.

**\- Sincèrement ? **Fis-je.

**\- Oui vas-y dit moi.**

**\- Je doute, ou du moins je panique un peu... Je me vois pas vivre sans Lily, jamais de ma vie je pourrais vivre sans elle. Et donc j'ai peur d'avoir fait ma demande simplement pour être sur qu'elle reste tout le temps avec moi, comme un acte assez égoïste tu vois ? Et puis maintenant que je suis lycan j'ai encore plus peur qu'elle décide de partir donc je me focalise sur le mariage encore plus pour ne pas penser qu'elle pourrait me quitter.**

**\- Hé ! Alex arrête c'est pas parce que tu es un Loup-garou que Lily va te quitter. Elle t'aime ok ? Et puis si tu fais ça seulement pour être sûre qu'elle reste c'est naze. Fait plutôt l'inverse.**

**\- Comment ça ? **Dis-je en la regardant.

**\- Et bien laisse la libre, annule de le mariage. Et si elle reste avec toi simplement pour être avec toi et non à cause du mariage ça voudra dire qu'elle tient à toi, et vraiment à toi. Pas seulement car vous vous obligez à vous marier, **expliqua-t-elle en me regardant à son tour.

**\- En gros c'est comme manipuler Lily ?** Dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Non pas vraiment, tu fais juste ce qu'il faut pour votre bonheur mutuelle, **souriait-elle.

Je retournais regarder le ciel. Alexie n'avait peut-être pas tord finalement. Et puis y avait beaucoup plus d'argument contre le mariage plutôt que pour, surtout que tout se passait bien entre nous avant ma demande.

**Point de vue de Alice Grindewald.**

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le dortoir de Serpentard, Alexie était avec son frère, Krum avec mini-Krum, Scarlett sûrement avec Rose, Louann disparu je ne savais où, Sawyer avec une nouvelle conquête. Il n'y avait que Scorpius et moi dans notre chambre.

**\- ****Tu voudras partir en vacances après les cours ? **Demanda Scorpius allongé sur mon lit alors que je rangeais mes affaires de vacances.

**\- Tout les deux ?**

**\- Evidement, tu ne veux pas ? Tu sais en amoureux quoi ?**

Je me regardait dans un miroir à disposition avec une robe dans les main récemment achetée. En amoureux ? C'était toujours mignon quand Scor pouvait sortir ça de sa bouche. Il était tellement froid d'habitude, même avec moi parfois. Son ton était toujours froid en faite, mais avec le temps je m'y était habituée. Ça faisait maintenant plus d'un an et demi qu'on était officielle ensemble. Nos parents s'aimaient beaucoup, je pense surtout que son père était vraiment heureux que je sois de sang-pur mais bon. Est-ce que je me voyais finir ma vie avec Scorpius ? Franchement je n'en savais absolument rien, je n'étais pas ce genre de fille qui prévoyait tout à l'avance, j'étais contre les mariage trop jeune, les enfants trop jeune, et les carrières décidées beaucoup trop vite. Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans un train de vie avec Scorpius alors que je n'étais même pas rentrée dans la vingtaine. Après tout on avait tout la vie devant soi pour élaborer des plans. Mais ! Car il y avait un mais, prévoir des vacances à l'avance ça c'était le pied, s'imaginer une destination et notre séjour était toujours excitant. Pourtant... Je n'arrivais jamais à m'enlever de l'esprit Scarlett. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'étais proche d'elle, enfin comme des copines. Et pourtant ce qu'elle vivait à cause de son frère et mon petit copain me perturbait. Après tout Scorpius nous qualifiait tout deux d'amoureux, alors pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à faire de même avec sa sœur et Rose.

**\- Quand est-ce que tu vas pardonner ta sœur ?** Demandais-je toujours un peu dans mes pensées.

Scorpius se releva d'un coup et se retrouva assit sur le bord de mon lit à m'étudier du regard :

**\- Je vois pas trop le rapport actuellement, **siffla-t-il.

**\- Tu parles de nous en tant qu'amoureux, amour et tout le tralala ça m'a fait penser à Scar et Rose,** expliquais-je.

**\- Et alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?**

**\- Lui pardonner comme je te l'ai déjà dit. En plus tu as très bien géré pour la dernière fois que tu as parlé à ta sœur... encore bravo,** dis-je cassante.

**\- Alice arrête ok, j'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute la-dessus.**

**\- Il n'y a pas à avoir de dispute. Je ''comprend'' **(je mimais les guillemets) **que tu ne sois pas fan de Weasley, et même que ça soit un fille. Mais ****l'argument sur**** la valeur de son sang m'énerve vraiment. Scor, c'est la première fois qu'on voit Scarlett aussi heureuse et tout le monde est d'accord avec ça. En plus tu sais ce que c'est l'amour, tu m'en parles avec tant de romantisme parfois alors je doute que tu sois si fermé que ça au sujet de ta sœur. Surtout que c'est son premier amour, son premier véritable amour... Comme toi tu es mon premier amour, comme le fait qu'on soit tout le deux des premiers amours, tu comprends ?**

Je voyais à travers le miroir, Scorpius fronça des sourcils gêné de ma fin de phrase, il ne répondait pas et regarda des points de la pièce par-ci par-là.

**\- ****Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** Demandais-je en me retournant.

Scorpius me regarda enfin dans les yeux. Il paraissait à la fois froid et honteux, je fronçais des sourcils à mon tour en le fixant.

**\- Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir ?**

**\- Tu n'es pas mon premier amour, **dit-il simplement.

La claque que je venais de me prendre. Mes yeux s'ouvraient en grand tout en le regardant. J'étais confuse, j'avais toujours cru et il m'avait toujours dit que tout les deux on était unique l'un pour l'autre et que c'était la première fois qu'il était amoureux. Bizarrement je me sentais comme trahis, il ne m'avait pas trompé, il n'avait pas été déplacé enfin je ne pensais pas, mais je me sentais trahis par les paroles qu'il avait pu me dire, alors que c'était un mensonge durant plus d'un an.

**\- Quand ? **Demandais-je froidement.

**\- On allait rentré en 6éme année, c'était pendant l'été.**

**\- Qui ?**

Scorpius fronçait des sourcils en me jugeant du regard. Il m'énervait avec sa putain de fierté de merde !

**\- Qui ?! **M'emportais-je.

**\- Louann.**

Wow ! Alors là ! Je m'entendais à tout sauf à elle... En faite si j'y réfléchissais vraiment c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique. Ils avaient arrêtés de se parler entre la 5éme année et la 6éme année. Lou avait commencé à coucher avec n'importe qui et Scorpius à traîner beaucoup plus avec Krum et Sawyer au lieu de sa sœur et Louann.

**\- C'était il y a longtemps maintenant, **reprit-il en me fixant. **On était tout le temps ensemble depuis qu'on était jeune, on se connaissait par cœur. C'était ma meilleure amie, et un peu avant l'été on s'est rapproché beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Et on s'est mit plus ou moins en couple durant notre été. C'était la première fois que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un, c'était nouveau autant que pour elle, que pour moi. On voulait le dire aux autres mais... Louann m'a trompé****e****. Elle a perdu sa virginité avec Henry Nott alors que je ne voulais coucher sur un coup de tête. Elle a été mal à cause de sa mère encore une fois. Mais j'ai pas été là pour elle, donc ce crétin a été plus que là pour elle. Je l'ai insulté et on a plus jamais été proche.**

**\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?** Sifflais-je.** Tu crois que c'est vraiment ce que t****a**** copine a envie d'entendre. Que tu n'as pas rompu avec ton ex car tu ne l'aimais pas mais simplement par fierté et car tu l'as insulté ?! Je t'aime ok !? Mais franchement tu m'as menti... ok ce n'est pas le mensonge de l'année mais ce n'est pas plaisant à entendre.**

La mâchoire de Scorpius était contracté alors qu'il m'étudia toujours du regard.

**\- Et puis tu en as pas marre de foutre en l'air tes relations car tu réagis trop vite et en insultant les gens ? **M'emportais-je. **D'abord Louann et ensuite Scarlett ? Tu l'as dit toi même que Lou était ton premier amour, donc j'imagine que tu as souffert... Tu aurais pu au moins pas faire la même erreur avec ta sœur. Des fois je me demande si les garçons réfléchissent avant de parler sérieusement ! Vous croyez qu'on comprend ce que vous avez dans le cerveau ? Pour vous c'est tout à fait normalement d'insulté d'abord et peut-être qu'après on a droit à des excuses.**

**\- Arrête de gueuler comme ça là !**

**\- Je gueule pas Scor ! J'essaye de t'expliquer que tu es con avec Scarlett, et même si ça me fait chier de me dire que c'est Louann ton premier grand amour et bien tu étais aussi con avec Louann. L'insulté alors qu'elle a été abandonnée par sa mère, franchement tu avais quoi dans ta tête ?**

**\- A parce que toi tu fais jamais d'erreur peut-être ?! ****Et puis elle m'avait trompé !** Siffla-t-il en se levant.

Scorpius était plus grand que moi et me regardait maintenant de haut ce qui m'énervait encore plus.

**\- Je ne gâche sûrement pas mes relations aussi facilement que toi tu peux le faire ! **(Je fixais ses yeux noir de colère quelques instants)**Tu sais au moins que Rose fait tout pour que Scarlett ne baisse pas espoir ?! Sa copine qui ne t'aime pas et que tu as insulté je ne sais combien de fois essaye que Scar ne laisse pas tomber avec toi. Tu vois au moins Rose se préoccupe assez de Scarlett pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse... Elle, une simple fille, une simple sang-mêlé.**

**\- Arrête tu m'énerves avec ton discours là ! Tu es vraiment excessif ! Je t'ai juste dit que j'aimais Louann avant, tu en fais tout un plat en me parlant de ma sœur là ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre que Parkinson soit mon premier amour si toi tu es mon dernier amour ?!**

**\- Je voudrais bien te croire que je serais ton dernier amour, mais qui me dit que tu vas pas me mettre en miette en m'insultant et que je ****ne**** réagirais p****as c****omme Louann ou Scarlett ?** Répliquais-je glaciale.

**\- Je te ferais jamais ça !**

**\- J'imagine que c'est ce que tu disais aussi à Lou et Scar,** répliquais-je en plissant des yeux.

Scorpius savait très bien que j'avais raison. Il me regardait simplement de haut en s'amusant à contracter sa mâchoire de mécontentement. Je me retournais et pris ma baguette, mon sac et ma veste.

**\- Je te laisse cogiter la-dessus Scor ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.**

Je partais sans me retourner vers la sortie du dortoir. Il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait avec son passé et même avec sa sœur. Mais merde ! Il m'énervait tellement à être buté comme ça, tout le monde avait accepté que sa sœur soit avec Rose ! A part Potter, d'ailleurs il devrait se marier avec elle si ils étaient si similaire. Et puis quel tact de me dire qu'il aimait Louann. Merde non mais il savait bien que j'étais jalouse ! Et franchement vu comment je m'étais comportée, je pense que je pouvais avoirs une médaille. Je ne l'avais pas giflé, ni même insulté et je n'avais même pas fabulé. Rah ! Fallait vraiment que je prenne l'air.

**Point de vue de Edgard Krum.**

Il faisait assez beau dehors, et j'étais avec Boris sur le pont en pierre accoudé sur la rembarre en pierre pour regarde l'horizon.

**\- Tu savais que notre père avait utilisé le sortilège de Conjonctivite pour son dragon, pendant la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui avait dégénéré, **fit Borislav en regardant le bas du pont.

**\- Oui il me l'avait raconté il y a quelque temps, il paraît que Harry Potter avait fait une course de dingue autour du château avec son dragon à lui et il s'était retrouvé écrasé en bas de ce pont,** rajoutais-je.

Borislav sourit seulement à mon intervention avant de regarder encore une fois au loin. Je savais bien que si Boris était là c'était seulement que Alexie était avec Alexander. D'ailleurs ça faisait une éternité qu'on ne c'était pas retrouvé tout les deux sans personne. Je n'étais pas spécialement proche de Borislav, il était vraiment différent de moi et beaucoup de personne se demander qui j'étais alors que tout le monde connaissait mon frère.

**\- Je pense que je vais aller ****sûrement**** jouer en Bulgarie, ****chez les ****Vautours de Vratsa ****et pourquoi pas intégrer l'équipe national après ou pendant l'année**, exposa-t-il.

**\- Donc tu seras loin de nous ?**

**\- Sûrement, mais si je maîtrise très bien le transplanage à une grande distance alors je reviendrais souvent.**

**\- Oh.**

**\- Ça a pas l'air de te faire plaisir,** fit-il en se retournant vers moi.

**\- Non c'est pas ça.**

**\- Alors c'est quoi ?**

Boris fronçait des sourcils alors que je me retournais cette fois-ci appuyé contre la rembarre.

**\- C'est juste que je croyais pouvoir vivre sans ton ombre au moins une année**, dis-je simplement.

Mon frère me regardait. Bizarrement son regard n'était pas aussi sévère que j'aurais pu croire, il avait même un sourire amusé. Pourquoi il souriait au juste ? Il se retourna encore une fois pour regarder le lac au loin. Je suivais ses mouvements du regard.

**\- Je comprend,** fit-il simplement.

**\- Tu es bien sûre de ça ?** Demandais-je assez sèchement en me retournant moi aussi.

**\- J'ai ma petite idée, mais vas-y lance toi, tu as l'air d'avoir une sacré liste. Et ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écouté,** affirma-t-il en plissant les yeux pour voir au loin.

Même avec moi on avait l'impression qu'il était arrogant et qu'il savait tout sur tout. J'avais peur qu'il se braque car comme il le disait, la liste était longue et j'avais gardé ça pour moi. Je le regardais une dernière fois avant de me lancer :

**\- J'en ai marre d'être associé à toi. Enfin quand on s'est qui je suis. Et puis ce n'est jamais vraiment glorieux. Tu es vraiment arrogant et le pire c'est que tu le sais. Tu es un vrai macho égoïste qui veut toujours être au centre de l'attention, tu préfères agir et frapper avant de réfléchir. Tu as vraiment fait le con avec Alexie, la tromper et tout le temps en plus, tu as de la chance qu'elle t'ait pas jetée et qu'elle t'aime encore surtout. Tu as vu comment tu es agressif avec les gens ? Tu as aucun respect pour les autres. Et je te parle même pas de nos amis ! Tu as jamais aidé un seul de nos amis, tu les as même mit dans la merde à plusieurs reprise. Et le pire ce que tu pourrais te rattraper mais tu penses plus qu'à toi qu'autre chose. J'ai vraiment honte, en plus je me dis que si j'ouvre ma gueule devant les autres tu vas me rembarrer et m'enfoncer devant tout le monde...**

Mon frère restait souriant en regardant l'horizon encore une fois, il m'énervait à la fin !

**\- … Je fais tout pour pas devenir comme toi, j'essaye d'être un mec bien, d'être respectueux même quand j'aime pas les autres. Car moi aussi ça m'arrive de ne pas aimer les autres ou qu'il me saoule mais je vais pas les provoquer ou les insultés. Je suis pas un saint loin de là mais je fais tout pour pas te ressembler, je suis les cours, j'essaye d'avoir des bonnes notes... Tu sais tu veux tellement te mettre en valeur et être meilleure que moi que j'ai toujours refuser de jouer au Quidditch ou bien me montrer avec une copine, je me suis toujours dit que tu ferais tout pour que j'échoue au Quidditch et que tu coucherais avec ma copine.**

Borislav lâcha un rire, je fronçais les sourcils en le regardant.

**\- Ça te fait rire ?! **Tonnais-je.

**\- Oui ! Car tu as tellement raison...**

J'ouvrais grand les yeux, j'étais choqué. On pouvait pas faire plus choqué que moi actuellement.

**\- … Je suis qu'un con, **continua-t-il. **Et je dis pas ça pour me rabaisser et autre au centre des attentions. Je sais que je suis con, et j'espère changer. J'espère qu'un jour je serais meilleur... L'espoir fait vivre. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi ! Jamais de ma vie. Mon rôle est de faire toute les erreurs inimaginable pour que tu ne les reproduises pas ! Je suis le crash test si tu préfères. Je suis désolé que tu le vies mal. Mais moins tu es exposé plus tu pourras vivre une vie génial après Poudlard. Tu n'auras pas de sale réputation derrière toi. J'ai jamais autant été d'accord avec toi qu'actuellement... Ok j'ai réalisé tard que j'étais un débile invétéré, mais c'est déjà bien de l'avoir remarquer non ?**

Je hochais la tête lentement toujours choqué.

**\- ****Tu as droit d'être heureux Egdard, tu fais bien ce que tu veux. Tu es pas obligé d'avoir peur que je te fasses souffrir tu sais, je ne chercherais pas à mettre des bâtons dans tes roues,** finit-il.

Mes yeux cillèrent plusieurs fois pour savoir si tout ça était bien réel.

**\- C'est à cause de l'histoire du Loup-garou ? **Demandais-je à mi-voix en le fixant.

Borislav acquiesça avec un signe de tête, je le fixais toujours. Mon frère se retourna avec un sourire arrogant (son sourire était toujours comme ça).

**\- Bon arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Et va plutôt avec Cassy Ann, **répliqua-t-il.

**\- Mais. Comment ?**

**\- J'ai mes sources !**

Ma bouche formait un O.

**\- Je le sais depuis un moment maintenant,** rigola-t-il. **Allez dégage de ma vue morveux !**

Je secouais ma tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Borislav me poussa un peu vers le château. Je commençais à marcher lentement vers l'entrée du château en le regardant derrière moi entrain de regarder l'horizon. J'avais jamais vécu une conversation aussi étrange. Je venais limite de lui dire ses quatre vérités et mon frère avait réagit le plus plaisant possible. C'était incroyable... J'arrivais pas à en revenir. Et ! Comment ça se faisait qu'il était au courant pour moi et Cassy Ann ? On l'avait joués discret pendant plus d'un an. J'aurais peut-être du lui dire que c'était aussi un frère génial tout compte fait.

J'étais déjà arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Mais Cassy Ann était là entrain de parler avec des filles de Serpentard. Ma marche était rapide, ça faisait plus d'un an que j'attendais de pouvoir l'embrasser devant tout le monde sans avoir la crainte que mon frère gâche tout. J'arrivais enfin à sa hauteur et je lui pris la main pour qu'elle se lève en la tirant.

**\- Qu'est-ce.**

Cassy fut coupée par mes lèvres sur les siennes. Enfin ! Je pouvais enfin être avec elle. Je mouvais mes lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Même si elle ne devait pas comprendre grand chose elle se laissa faire et m'embrassait en retour. Elle se détacha de moi pour reprendre son souffle.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Je t'aime,** dis-je simplement. **On a plus besoin de se cacher.**

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

Je venais de finir de me doucher et me sécher quand je sortis de la salle de bain. Rose était debout en face de son bureau. J'avançais derrière pour la prendre dans mes bras.

**\- Tu sens bon,** fit-elle alors que je lui laissais des bisous sur la nuque.

Mes mains passèrent naturellement sur son ventre alors qu'elle commençait à se retourner pour me faire face. Rose était toujours dans mes bras alors qu'elle vint me voler un baiser. Puis elle passa ses mains dans mon dos pour me faire un câlin.

Rose avait été discrète toute la journée, pendant notre cours de soin en créature magique elle s'était retrouvée avec Pierre Macmillan, et je n'avais pas pu lui parler. Et elle avait mangée avec Charlie et son frère. Et puis cette après-midi, elle avait passé du temps avec Cassandra car apparemment il fallait qu'elle l'aide à retrouver des affaires à elle et sa mère dans le château. J'avais pas tout compris mais pour ne pas la froisser, j'avais laissé couler. Mais pourtant, elle avait l'air ailleurs, pas stressé comme à son habitude mais ailleurs.

Je lui caressais le dos de haut en bas alors qu'elle avait sa tête sur mon épaule. Après quelques instants comme cela je me décalais d'elle pour l'embrasser. J'avais à peine toucher ses lèvres je sentais quelque chose de salé sur celles-ci. Je me dégageais de Rose pour voir son visage.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive amour ?** Demandais-je presque dans un murmure en retirant ses larmes avec mon pouce.

Rose contractait ses narines en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Ses yeux habituellement chocolat commençait à être un peu plus rouge que d'habitude. Des larmes coulaient sans qu'elle n'arrive à les contrôler et sans bruit. Je lui retirais le maximum avant de la reprendre dans mes bras encore une fois.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Rose ?** Dit moi ce que tu as.

Ma copine lâcha un petit sanglot qui se voulait silencieux alors que j'embrassais plusieurs fois sa tempe et ses cheveux. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle avait mais pourtant mon cœur se serra juste à l'image de Rose entrain de pleurer. Je tournais sur place avec toujours Rose dans mes bras pour m'appuyer sur le bureau. Elle se retrouva entre mes jambes et sa tête sur ma poitrine alors que je lui caressais les cheveux.

**\- Rose,** chuchotais-je.

Je la sentais légèrement bouger sur moi avant de remonter sa tête, elle m'embrassa chastement avant de me faire face avec une tête réellement triste. Quelque chose n'allait pas et je ne savais pas encore ce que c'était. Je commençais vraiment à être inquiète. Ça ne pouvait pas être Potter car elle n'avait pas parler à Rose de la journée, et ce n'était personne de Poudlard car personne osait s'en prendre à ma copine. C'était forcement quelque chose d'extérieur car elle était arrivée à Poudlard comme ça.

**\- Dit moi ?** Dis-je calmement alors qu'elle fixait enfin mes yeux.

Rose avait réussi à contenir ses larmes, elle se lécha ses lèvres avant de répondre :

**\- C'est juste que... enfin. Ma grand-mère est malade... Ma mère m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire que la nouvelle potion n'avait pas fonctionné sur elle... Elle va peut être mourir... Tu.**

Elle lâcha un nouveau sanglot et je la repris automatiquement dans les bras.

**\- Je suis là Rose... Je suis là... Je serais toujours là,** murmurais-je.

Délicatement je m'avançais vers son lit avec Rose toujours dans mes bras, ce n'était pas une tâche facile mais j'arrivais à son lit pour déposer Rose en premier puis je vins rapidement à ses côtés pour la reprendre dans mes bras. Elle se lova à côté de moi en entrelaçant ses jambes au mienne et me serrant la taille alors qu'elle avait sa tête dans mon cou. Je sentais quelque fois des larmes couler, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, j'étais bien trop occupé à lui caresser le dos pour la réconforter. Je n'étais pas très doué pour ça, et Rose n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Elle se collait juste à moi, je voulais simplement qu'elle soit bien dans mes bras.

Sa grand-mère allait peut-être mourir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi et ni comment c'était arrivé, je ne pense pas que Rose avait la force de me répondre sans lâcher de nouveau sanglot. Il faudrait que j'envoie un courrier à Casey pour qu'elle m'explique tout.

En retournant les mêmes phrases dans ma tête : ''ma grand-mère est malade'' et ''elle va peut-être mourir''. Je me mis à imaginer si ma Cissy était malade, si elle me laissait, si elle mourrait, ce n'était pas envisageable. Juste à ses pensées, j'avais un poids dans le ventre, quelque chose de dérangeant qui te donne mal, qui te fait ressentir plus lourde, et aussi soudainement triste. Juste à ses pensées je pouvais comprendre Rose du mieux que je pouvais.

Je m'allongeait plus confortablement alors que Rose remontait à mon visage avec toujours son air triste. Je la regardais et passais une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de l'embrasser. C'était peut-être égoïste de ma part mais j'avais besoin de l'embrasser dans des moments comme ça. Je lui laissais plusieurs petit baiser sur ses lèvres où elle répondait.

**\- Je suis là,** murmurais-je à ses lèvres en la regardant dans les yeux alors que son visage était au-dessus du mien.

**\- ****Merci d'être là****,** fit-elle en m'embrassant doucement avant de revenir dans mes bras.

Au passage, Rose prit la couverture au bout de nos pieds pour la passer sur nous.

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

Dix minutes. Ça faisait déjà dix minutes que j'étais devant la porte de chambre de Rose et Malfoy. Je n'arrivais pas à frapper sur cette fichue porte en bois, pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de la fixer. Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire ? Qu'est-ce que je devais lui dire au juste ? J'ai agis comme la pire des connes avec Rose, je l'aimais c'était évident, c'était comme ma sœur. Maman m'avait conseillée d'apprendre à connaître Malfoy. Je devais m'y prendre comment au juste ? Venir vers elle est dire ''et salut ! On a pas le choix pour le bien de Rose on doit faire semblant qu'on s'apprécie. Je sais que tu m'aimes pas et c'est réciproque. Je t'ai fais souffrir avec mes états d'âmes et bien sache que tu m'as pourrie la vie depuis ma 1er année à Poudlard.'' Non définitivement je devais pas commencer comme ça. Pourtant je le devais ! Pourtant je devais faire ce putain de premier pas.

Mon bras se leva tout seule pour toquet... mais aucun mouvement suivit. Je n'arrivais pas à faire bouger mon bras ! Putain mais pourquoi j'étais aussi terrorisée ? Ce n'était que Rose... ce n'était que Rose que j'avais détruis par mes paroles... autant que Parkinson et les Malfoys m'avaient détruit. Je me détestais tellement, je pensais même que Parkinson et Malfoy ne pouvaient pas autant me détester que je le faisais actuellement. Et oui c'était possible.

Ma main revenait se coller le long de mon corps. Pourquoi j'étais aussi stupide ? Pourquoi je m'étais rendu aussi stupide ? Pourquoi ce fichu mariage m'avait complètement changé aussi !? Pourtant c'était le moment de demander pardon... C'était le moment de tout pardonner. Mamie Molly allait mal, elle souffrait encore plus et elle aurait trouvée sa super égoïste de comment je réagissais. Je ne voulais pas la décevoir. Je ne voulais pas la blesser, je ne voulais pas aller la voir alors que Rose et moi étions fâchées. Il fallait qu'elle est une belle image de nous tous au cas où... au cas où.

Je sentais les larmes se formaient au creux de mes yeux. Non il ne fallait pas que je pleure, mais comment éviter les larmes. J'avais l'impression d'être seule, j'avais l'impression d'avoir rejeté mes amis même si ils continuaient à être là pour moi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu Rose, j'avais l'impression que Alexander se renfermait sur lui à cause de sa lycanthropie, et je savais que ce mariage m'avait changée. Et j'avais si peur que Rose me rejette, que Molly meurt.

Mes larmes coulaient. J'avais honte de moi, j'étais faible, je pleurnichais et j'étais lâche. J'essayais d'essuyer mes larmes en rebroussant chemin.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

Qu'est-ce que je foutais ici au juste ? Pas en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, j'étais ici pour être tranquille. Mais je parlais de pourquoi j'étais à Poudlard ! Non mais c'était vrai plus j'y réfléchissais et plus je voyais que ça servait à rien. J'avais déjà acquis beaucoup plus que les bases, et j'avais beaucoup d'argent, en plus de ça une agence de mannequina m'a envoyé des contrats pour après les études. Certes j'avais déjà 18ans mais j'avais leur profile et au moins je n'étais pas filiforme et une mioche. L'agence promettait que je sois bien payé et aussi que je voyage régulièrement tout ce qu'il me fallait pour essayait d'oublier Crivey. C'était pas possible d'être une loque comme moi là. Je détestait ça au plus haut point. J'avais craqué pour elle, elle me faisait tourner la tête c'était pas possible. Je n'arrivais plus à penser à moi, je pensais qu'à elle, moi l'enfant pourrie gâtée égoïste pensait plus à Charlie qu'à moi-même.

J'étais montée en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie en espérant que personne ne me trouve facilement. Scar m'avait laissé après le début de l'après-midi... enfin c'était moi qui l'avait laissé car je voulais être seule. Je ne voulais pas coucher avec quelqu'un, je ne voulais pas me péter les poings sur un sac de frappe, je ne voulais pas non plus péter un câble en plein milieu d'un pièce, je voulais simplement être seule. Je regardait le couchait du soleil, n'importe qui se serait foutu de ma gueule par ma mielleusité actuelle. Mais bon je m'en foutais le ciel était beau et c'était beaucoup plus reposant que de squatter avec d'autre personne.

**\- Je savais que je te trouverais là.**

Une voix bien trop familière vint interrompe dans mon silence. Je ne me retournais pas, je savais que c'était Crivey qui arrivait derrière moi.

**\- Enfin, ce n'était pas si facile que ça à te trouver, j'ai du faire la salle de sport, la Grande Salle, et la salle de musique aussi, la salle de bain des préfets, et j'ai même du demander à Sawyer si il t'avait vu. Puis je me suis souvenue que tu aimais prendre de la hauteur comme quand tu montes dans les gradins de Quidditch, mais seulement personne t'a vu sortir du château... donc ici était ma seule chance de te trouver, **expliqua-t-elle.

Charlie restait debout à côté de moi alors j'étais assise au sol avec mes deux jambes à travers la rembarre pour voir l'horizon. Je ne la regardais toujours pas, à quoi bon de toute façon ? Elle aurait toujours son visage incroyablement envoûtant, ses lèvres de tentatrice et ses yeux parfait. Je connaissais déjà trop bien tout ça, alors pourquoi la regarder si je n'avais rien à dire. Charlie décida de s'asseoir à mes côtés dans la même position que moi mais en évitant de me toucher.

**\- Je suis désolée Lou... Vraiment pour tout. Je ne me souviens pas de tout mais je pense savoir que j'ai fait quelque chose de déplacé et de vraiment égoïste... Sans penser une seconde à toi.**

Charlie regardait le paysage elle aussi en remontant ses genoux pour poser ses bras et sa tête dessus.

**\- Je suis vraiment conne, j'ai pas gérée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, j'étais bourré et tes lèvres me donnaient vraiment envie, c'est mal ?**

Je soupirais en rigolant jaune. Si elle savait que ses lèvres me donnaient envie il y avait bien longtemps déjà. Un silence s'installa alors qu'on regardait le ciel devenir orangé, même si ça faisait un mal fou d'être avec Crivey, c'était toujours agréable de la voir. Complètement contradictoire je le savais bien.

**\- J'ai passée l'après-midi avec Pierre, **commença-t-elle doucement.** Il m'a conseillé de commencer par le début. Je ne sais pas trop comment faire et ni ce que je dois dire... En faite je me sens incroyablement stupide... Je sais qu'on s'est rapproché par ma faute, car je me suis confié à toi... ****Je sais que j'ai pas été franche avec toi, j'aurais du te faire confiance et te dire qui c'était depuis le début pour te prouver que c'était en toi que j'avais confiance...**

Sa voix commençait à se briser et inconsciemment je lui la main en la regardant. Charlie croisa mon regard et me sourit tristement.

**\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi on a un lien tout les deux,** continua-t-elle. **Mais j'apprécie ce lien, je l'apprécie de jour en jour et jamais je ne pourrais te laisser. Jamais je pourrais te sortir de ma vie je pense. Je me doute bien que tout mon discours est assez confus. Et que tu ne comprends pas où je veux en venir.**

**\- Charlie s'il.**

**\- Attend,** me coupa-t-elle.** Je veux te dire quelque chose, pour te prouver que c'est toi et seulement toi que je veux près de moi. Je sais que j'ai des meilleurs amis et une famille qui m'aiment. Mais je te veux toi. J****e ****sais pas ce que j'ai d'accord, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus sûrement car je suis trop stupide...**

Son monologue m'envoûtait j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait le même ressentis que moi, mais pourtant j'avais atrocement peur de me faire de faux espoirs.

**\- … Je voudrais qu'on soit vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde et pour ça je sais que je devrais te faire confiance comme quand tu as osé me parler de Luke ou quand tu es énervée et que tu ne t'en caches pas.**

Charlie se mordit la lèvre inférieure en me regardant.

**\- J'ai besoin de finir l'histoire que j'ai commencé quand on s'est rencontré. Je veux finir cette histoire pour me prouver que ce n'est pas simplement parce que tu as pitié de moi que tu restes aussi gentille avec moi.**

**\- Charlie je ne fais pas ça.**

**\- S'il te plaît laisse moi finir car je ne pense pas avoir le courage de le refaire un autre jour.** (je hochais la tête en fronçant légèrement les sourcils).** J'ai bu l'autre fois...** (elle me regardait dans les yeux en reprenant une respiration)**... J'aurais pas du je sais... mais. **(elle baissa la tête, je lui remontais avec mon autre main pour voir son visage) **… Je suis faible tu sais, il m'a fait souffrir. Je croyais en lui, il me disait qu'il allait m'aider à d'intégrer dans l'équipe.** (des larmes coulaient sur son visage alors que j'essayais de suivre son discours)**... Il était là au Bal du Ministère, et toi tu étais avec lui...**

Je fronçais des sourcils encore une fois en contractant ma mâchoire. J'avais peur de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Charlie commençait à trembler alors que ma main essayait de la calmer en lui serrant la main (faible je savais mais je ne savais pas quoi faire).

**\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais amie avec, j'aurais du réfléchir... c'était logique finalement. Je ne voulais pas que ça te mette dans une telle position... Oh mon dieu Lou je suis tellement désolée.**

Charlie lâcha ma main pour essayer de s'essuyer ses larmes en vains. Après quelques secondes d'attente, elle releva la tête vers moi.

**\- Promet moi de ne rien faire, je t'en supplie. Si je te le dis ce n'est pas pour que tu fasse quelque chose.**

**\- Charlie dit moi qui t'as violé.**

J'étais morte qu'inquiétude et en même temps mon ton était autoritaire. Je voulais que tout s'arrête, je voulais qu'elle me dise qui avait osé lui faire du mal.

**\- Promet moi Lou, **supplia-t-elle avec une tête affligé.

Ma mâchoire se contractait. Je ne pouvais pas lui promettre ça, ce n'était pas possible.

**\- Promet le moi ! **Fit-elle plus alarmé.

**\- Je te le promet !** Me précipitais-je.

Charlie reprit son souffle en me fixant, elle se mordilla la lèvre avant d'enfin avouer :

**\- C'est Edward Nott.**

* * *

**Qui s'y attendait ? **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre spéciale TATI LOU !**

**Ticlo : Tu as hâte de lire la suite, alors voilà cher lecteur ! :D Rose et Scarlett... C'est parti pour durer je pense. Alice devient de plus en plus intérésent je trouve, dis moi ton avis. Merci encore de suivre !**

**Bonne lecture, et je sais que beaucoup de personne lise sans pour autant laisser des reviews... C'est assez frustrant quand même. Voilà tout.**

**DISCLAIMER : JKR a tout, moi j'ai seulement mon imagination pour cette histoire et ces personnages. ;)**

**Playlist : This Is War - 30 Seconde To Mars**

**Run Boy Run - Woodkid**

**Civilization - Justice**

**Bad Girls - MIA.**

**Faint - Linkin Park**

**Wasting My Young Years - London Grammar**

**The Isn't Everything You Are - Snow Patrol**

**Crying - The Morning Benders**

* * *

**25- Il fallait.**

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

**\- C'est Edward Nott.**

J'étais pétrifiée. Aucun de mes membres bougeaient. Mon regard ne croisait rien, il y avait beau avoir Charlie en face de moi je ne regardais rien, bien trop préoccupé à penser. Edward Nott ? Mon ami ? C'était pas possible. Pas lui ! Non non non ! Mon cerveau était déconnecté, j'avais l'impression que mes tempes allaient exploser. Ça bouillonnait à l'intérieur... J'avais l'impression que tout mon sang était à l'intérieur de ma tête. Tout absolument tout mes membres étaient contractés, mes phalanges étaient blanches tellement je serais mes poings, ma mâchoire était bloquée et mes dents ne pouvaient en aucun cas bouger. Je sentais mes narines se contractés pour chercher de l'air. Mon respiration était saccadée de rage. Mes yeux croisèrent enfin les siens.

Charlie versait des larmes. Mon cœur se brisait, j'avais l'impression que de la voir comme ça était plus difficile que ce que j'avais pu vivre depuis le début. Elle ne méritait pas ça, personne ne méritait ça. Mon cœur s'accélérait en la regardant, je ne savais pas quoi faire, enfin si... Je savais ce que je voulais faire.

Je me levais brusquement alors que Charlie suivait mes gestes.

**\- Non ! Lou !**

Elle se mit debout à son tour alors je commençais à partir du haut de la tour. Charlie me rattrapa le bras.

**\- LOU ! Tu me l'as promit,** fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

**\- LÂCHE MOI ! **Hurlais-je en essayant de retirer son bras.

J'évitais de la regarder dans ses yeux, j'allais craqué sinon. Si je la regardais dans les yeux je serais sûrement resté la réconforter. Je ne voulais pas, Edward n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. L'adrénaline était en moi et la rage aussi, j'aurais pu bousculer Charlie pour qu'elle me lâche, pour qu'elle me laisse partir faire ce que j'avais à faire.

**\- Lou ! Je t'en supplie,** se larmoya-t-elle.

Je me détachais brusquement de Charlie, elle fit quelque pas en arrière à cause de mon geste violent. Je ne m'excusais pas, et me retournais vers les escaliers de la tour.

**\- LOU ! REVIENT ! **Tonna-t-elle.

Sans me retourner je passais la porte. Je commençais à descendre le long escaliers en colimaçon. J'étais incapable de parler, ma bouche était comme figée. J'attendais que Charlie se confit à moi depuis tant de temps que je ne m'étais même pas préparer à ce que je pourrais faire quand je le saurais, et comment je devais réagir face à elle. J'avais peut-être pris la mauvaise décision en la laissant en haut et de partir. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester face à elle, je ne pouvais pas la regarder pleurer, la regarder souffrir, la regarder simplement se remémorer tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. L'escalier était interminable. Je ne croisais personne car normalement la tour était fermé en journée et surtout l'accès était interdite. Ma main tremblait alors que je me tenais à la rembarre de l'escalier. Je fermais longuement mes yeux pour essayer de penser raisonnablement. Ça m'était impossible. Impossible de réfléchir correctement, ce connard avait fait du mal à Crivey.

A cet instant, peu importe que Edward avait été élevé avec moi, qu'on avait passé des journées ensemble à rire, toute les nombreuses fêtes, nos vacances à Cabo, Rome ou Ibiza, je m'en fichais totalement. La seule chose qui était dans ma tête et qui me faisait suffoquer par moment c'était Edward et ses grosses mains sut Charlie. Son corps sur le sien. Ses yeux pleins de plaisir alors que Charlie devait être en larme. Son membre dans Charlie. Je me stoppais à cette image. J'avais envie de vomir. Une vague nauséeuse m'envahissait. Je me tenais le ventre en me repliant sur moi-même.

Allez Louann ! Ne soit pas si faible, ne vomit pas ! Je me fis violence pour reprendre ma marche cette fois-ci plus appuyé et rapide. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur était déchiré, je n'imaginais même pas la douleur que pouvait ressentir Charlie. J'avais sûrement réagis comme une égoïste mais je m'en fichais pas mal, je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Je savais que je devais le faire même si j'allais peut-être y rester moi aussi. Plus j'y pensais plus la rage me gagnait. L'adrénaline était telle que je n'avais pas l'impression de comprendre les gestes que je faisais. Je passais enfin la porte de la tour pour me retrouver proche de l'entrée du château. Des élèves étaient déjà présent à côtés de la Grande Salle, j'en bousculais quelques uns, je ne regardais pas leurs visages. Même si c'était bientôt le couvre-feu, j'ouvris la grande porte.

A peine la porte franchit une main vint brutalement attraper mon bras pour me retourner.

**\- Parkinson ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!**

Pierre Macmillan. Il avait le regard inquiet, il se doutait sûrement que j'étais avec Charlie. Je devais être en mauvaise forme actuellement car il fixa plusieurs point du visage. Pierre écarquilla ses yeux en me regardant.

**\- ****Qu'est-ce qui ****s****e passe ?!** Répéta-t-il.

Je me débarrassais de son bras d'un geste violent et repris ma route dans la cour. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit mêlé à ça. Et puis qui est-ce qui resterait avec Crivey après si ça tourne mal ? Rose ? … Oui ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Rose pourrait être là, elle serait là. J'avançais à travers la cours pour me retrouver sur le pont en pierre.

**\- LOUANN ! **Hurla Pierre.

Je ne me retournais pas, je ne savais pas si il me suivait oui ou non, mais peu importe. Il fallait que je sorte du château, il fallait que j'arrive à sortir de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner. Edward ! Espèce de salopard ! Comment tu as pu faire ça ?! Comment tu as pu faire ça à Charlie ! Tu étais mon ami. Si tu savais comment j'avais envie de te cracher ma haine actuellement, comment j'avais envie de te tuer. Te faire souffrir comme tu as fait souffrir Crivey, comme tu feras souffrir ses amis quand ils le sauront, ou bien sa famille quand ils comprendront ce qui c'était passé.

Mes pieds touchaient enfin l'herbe, je me maudissait d'avoir choisit des talons pour l'après-midi. Mais comment prévoir ce que j'aurais fait il y avait quelques heures. J'avançais vers le chemin de Pré-Au-Lard. Plus j'avançais plus mes pas étaient rapide, j'étais quasiment entrain de courir.

**\- Louann attend !** Tonna Pierre.

Il était toujours derrière moi. Pourquoi il faisait ça au juste ? Il ne savait rien. Pourquoi diable il était là ?! Ce n'était pas fait pour lui, il ne pouvait pas venir avec moi. Pourtant aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche, et je ne me retournais pas non plus pouvoir où il en était. J'aurais pu croire qu'avec le trajet ma haine, rage ou bien colère se serrait dissipé, mais c'était tout le contraire. Chaque pas que je faisais, je le faisais dans une rage intense comme si mon corps en était remplis, comme si c'était ça qui me faisait marcher plus vite, qui me faisait courir même. En courant j'arrivais à Pré-au-lard plus rapidement que d'habitude, j'entendais Pierre trébuchait sur l'herbe humide en jurant des insultes. Je n'y prêtais pas attention et faisais la rue principal en courant elle aussi. Le chemin après Pré-Au-Lard était sombre et désert. J'arrivais à dépasser le village de quelque mètre pour me retrouver face à la gare. Mais avant ça il y avant une grande porte magique qui faisait au mois 4 mètres de haut et elle me bloquait la route.

**\- Louann, **répéta Pierre qui n'avait toujours pas abandonné.

Je me positionnais face au portail avec mes bras entre les barreaux. Je les secouais de rage ! Bordel de merde ! Pourquoi il y avait ça maintenant ! J'y étais presque !

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais merde ?!** S'énerva Pierre à bout de souffle.

**\- Ta gueule Pierre ! Rentre à Poudlard !** M'énervais-je en posant lourdement ma tête sur les barreaux.

Il allait pour répliquer mais je relevais le tête pour regarder le sommet de la grille. Je pris une grande respiration avant de commencer à grimper. Les professeurs avaient mit une protection certes mais elle ne pouvait pas tuer les élèves... N'est-ce pas ?! J'étais bien trop concentré à grimper le portail pour écouter Pierre se plaindre à mes pieds. J'arrivais quasiment en haut de la grande porte, je prenais soin de passer mes jambes de l'autre côtés. Les lances en fer forgé étaient aiguisés comme des rasoirs, et quand je passais mon abdomens un peu plus nonchalant ils déchirèrent mon haut et une partie de mon ventre.

Je lâchais une gémissement de douleur en sentant le fer glacé glisser sur moi. Mes mains cherchaient des prises pour redescendre de l'autre côté, je descendais avec précaution. Mon talon glissa sur une des barres en fer et mes mains frottaient deux barreaux en fer pour me maintenir. Mais je me sentais tomber.

Il y eu un bruit sourd quand mon corps toucha le sol, mais je repris vite connaissance et me relevais.

**\- Louann ça va ?! **S'enquit Pierre.

**\- Oui, **grommelais-je en passant une main sur mon ventre ensanglanté.

**\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Dit moi ce que tu fais ? C'est Charlie n'est-ce pas ?!**

Je fronçais des sourcils en le fixant de l'autre côté de la grille. Charlie. C'était pour elle que je faisais ça non ? Charlie... Edward ! Ma rage reprit vite surface en me remémorant tout, ma mâchoire se contracta une nouvelle fois. Je fis quelque pas à l'opposé de Pierre pour pouvoir enfin transplaner.

**\- LOUANN !** Fit-il autoritaire.

Je repris une grande respiration en fermant les yeux. Mes doigts craquèrent tellement je serrais mes poings. Je me retournais enfin vers Pierre.

**\- Je vais à Falmouth.**

Crack.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

J'étais dans les bras de Scarlett depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle me caressais le bras en me laissant régulièrement des baisers sur le haut du crâne. J'avais arrêtée de pleurer, j'avais arrêté de penser à Molly, je m'étais focalisée sur le fais que pour l'instant elle n'était pas morte. Que pour l'instant elle était toujours parmi nous.

**\- ****Tu vas mieux Rose ?** Demanda Scar doucement.

J'allais pour hocher la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, une tornade blonde et brune arrivèrent en même temps dans la pièce. Scarlett et moi-même se relevèrent d'un même mouvement pour se lever du lit et voir ce qui se passait.

**\- Rose ! Où est Charlotte ?!**

Cassandra, elle avait l'air paniquée, bien plus que j'aurais crue. Je cillais des yeux pour comprendre qu'est-ce qui ce passait.

**\- Weasley ! Où est Crivey ?!**

Ma tête se tourna vers l'autre fille qui était là. Alice Grindewald. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fasait là ?

**\- Pourquoi ?** Demanda Scarlett en avançant vers elle.

**\- Lou est partie ! Lou s'est barrée de Poudlard,** s'élança Alice.

**\- Elle est sûrement à Pré-au-lard, **essaya Scar.

Alice passait une main dans ses cheveux noir en secouant la tête.

**\- Non non tu comprends pas ! Lou est vraiment partie !**

Scarlett me regardait paniquée comme si je devais savoir pourquoi, comme si je devais comprendre quoi que ce soit. J'ouvris la bouche en haussant les épaules comme simple réponse.

**\- Rose, dit moi où est Charlie ?** Redemanda Cassandra en s'approchant de moi.

Mon regard se posa sur la petite blonde à mes côtés. Cassandra n'avait pas la tête en l'air et ni même rêveuse à cet instant. Non elle avait l'air bien trop concentré sur ma possible réponse.

**\- Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle cherchait Louann dans le château. Elle avait fait la salle de musique et elle...**

J'ouvris la bouche en comprenant où elle était.

**\- Elle quoi ?!** Firent les trois filles en me regardant.

**\- Elle allait à la Tour d'Astronomie !** Avouais-je.

Cassandra et Alice firent demi-tour et Scarlett les suivirent. Je ne savais absolument pas ce qui se passait mais pour que Alice Grindewald s'inquiète pour Charlie ça devait être assez important, et si ça touchait Charlie et Louann ça me touchait forcement. J'avais peur qu'il soit arrivé malheur à Charlie et Louann. Ce n'était pas possible. Non Rose enlève toi ça de la tête.

On courrait toute les trois vers la tour.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? **Siffla Scar à côté de Alice.

**\- Louann est partie sans un mot.**

**\- Et alors ce n'est pas la première fois,** souligna ma copine.

**\- Scar je te promet que j'avais jamais vue le visage de Louann aussi livide de ma vie. On aurait cru qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un mourir, **expliqua Alice en attendant un escalier.

Je voyais tout d'un coup Scarlett vraiment inquiète, elle essayait de prendre contenance en attendant les escaliers magiques mais ses yeux étaient perdus dans l'horizon. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui prit la main pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais là. Scar se retourna faiblement vers moi avec un léger rictus alors que ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Ses yeux bleus étaient perdus et apeurés.

**\- ****Pierre a suivit Louann, il devait essayer de la rattraper,** informa Cassandra.

Un escalier arrivait face à nous et Cassandra reprit la marche en premier. On arriva rapidement vers la porte de la Tour d'Astronomie. Au bas de l'escalier en colimaçon je maudissais les architectes de Poudlard de nous avoir mit autant d'escalier dans ce château ! Toute les quatre on commença à grimper les escaliers de deux en deux. Mon cœur battait fort, pas seulement à cause de l'exercice mais aussi par la peur qui grandissait en moi. J'avais tellement peur que quelque chose arrive à Louann. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de notre presque amitié, je passais tellement de temps avec elle que je la considérais comme l'une de mes amies, et puis j'avais tellement peur pour elle. Et évidement j'avais peur de voir Charlie au bout de la tour, en espérant qu'elle soit en haut de cette tour. J'étais loin d'être stupide et je me doutais que tout ce qui se passait actuellement était du au secret que Charlie n'arrivait pas à nous dire depuis le début de l'été.

Cassandra arriva la première face à la porte du haut, je la voyais prendre une respiration avant de l'ouvrir. Notre Serdaigle l'ouvrit délicatement, et on se retrouvait en-dessous de la galaxie représentés par plusieurs pièces de cuivre et or. On passait en-dessous et prit quelques marches pour se retrouvait sur une petite terrasse avec une vue incroyablement sur la totalité de Poudlard.

**\- Charlotte, **fit doucement Cassandra en s'approchant vers notre amie.

Charlie était assise en boule parterre, on entendait des reniflements et des pleurs de sa part. Je m'accroupissais à ses côtés en passant une main dans son dos.

**\- Charlie qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Interrogeais-je en essayant de voir son visage.

Mon amie lança un nouveau sanglot, Cassandra enroula un bras sur sa taille en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Je voyais Scarlett et Alice me regardaient mal à l'aise, et bizarrement je voyais de la tristesse dans le regard d'Alice.

**\- Pourquoi Louann est partie ?** S'enquit Cassandra en caressant le visage de Charlie.

Charlie releva sa tête et on vit sans surprise un visage plein de peine, un visage disparu de toute trace de bonheur. Précipitamment je lui pris la main pour lui serrer. Alice s'agenouilla face à Charlie. J'étais vraiment choquée, Alice était si prévenante. Elle avait l'air terriblement inquiète. Je ne savais pas si elle était inquiète pour Charlie ou si c'était pour Louann finalement. Mais pourtant elle avait l'air si sincère dans son regard.

**\- Dit nous ce qui c'est passé ? **Fit Alice dans un murmure en tenant le menton de Charlie.

Cassandra souriait émue de voir Alice comme ça. Je fis un rapide coup d'oeil à Scarlett qui était toujours debout. Elle ferma les yeux longuement en hochant la tête, comme pour me dire que Alice était normal. Pour me certifier que Alice ne faisait pas semblant d'être si attentionné.

Charlie se retenait de pleurer et contracter l'arrêt de son nez. Sa respiration était tremblante, et une larme glissa sur une de ses joues. Puis elle essaya :

**\- Je... J'ai dit à Lou qui m'a.**

Elle reprit une courte respiration alors que Scar se mit au côté de la serpentarde.

**\- Qui t'a fait quoi ?** Demanda Scarlett en posant une main sur l'épaule de Charlie.

Charlie regarda Scarlett les yeux pleins de larmes avant de répondre :

**\- Edward Nott... Edward m'a violé.**

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

Je venais d'arriver sur le sol de Falmouth. Le transplanage m'avait fait atrocement mal. Je n'avais jamais transplanée aussi loin. J'étais quand même passé de l'Écosse à la pointe de la Cornouailles en seulement quelques secondes. Je me retrouvais non loin du stade de Quidditch des Faucons. Les moldus croyaient que c'était une motte de terre en jonchère alors que les sorciers voyaient un gigantesque terrain de Quidditch de la Premier Ligue. J'avançais vers celui-ci.

Je savais qu'il serait là, et seul. C'était tant mieux. Edward était toujours à son travail tard, il ne se laissait jamais aller quand il parlait de travail. Edward. Ce prénom m'écorchait la bouche maintenant. En face d'un pub, dans une ruelle. Les images s'inventaient dans ma tête. C'était ignoble. J'avais envie de vomir, j'avais la nausée en pensant à tout ça. En pensant à Nott sur Charlie. Je fermais les yeux furieusement en essayant de chasser mes images. Il avait osé toucher la bouche que j'avais tant voulu, son corps si parfait que je me retenais de caresser, il avait voler sa première fois, ce connard avait sali Charlie. Mes yeux toujours clos je sentais deux larmes naissantes à chaque œil. J'avais mal ! Je souffrais quasiment autant que quand Sam Peters m'avait torturé. Ma main s'appuyait à l'entrée du stade. Je repris plusieurs respiration.

Ce salop n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. J'entrais dans le bâtiment et pris la direction des billetteries évidement déserte à cette heure-ci. Je passais les salles de réunions puis arrivait dans les vestiaires. Ils étaient vraiment plus classe que ceux de Pouldard, les maillots gris foncés et blanc ornées d'une tête de faucon étaient suspendus dans chaque case des joueurs. Je voyais le nom de Weasley sur un des maillots. J'allais pour passer l'une des dernière portes qui me séparait de Nott quand je vis un seau sur le côté, un seau remplit de bat de Quidditch. Je les fixais quelques instants et m'en saisis d'une.

Mes doigts agrippaient fermement sur la bat alors que ma mâchoire se serrait. J'ouvris la porte en fer où il était noté ''Edward Nott manager''.

Comme je l'avais prévue Edward était à son bureau, il releva sa tête vers moi. Après avoir comprit que c'était bien moi qui était en face de lui il se leva de sa chaise avec un sourire.

**\- Louann, qu'est-ce.**

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que je m'étais avancé vers lui en frappant de plein fouet son visage à l'aide de la bat. Je vis du sang gicler de sa bouche au moment de l'impacte. Nott se retrouva au sol derrière son bureau. Je fis le tour de celui-ci en choisissant mes mots :

**\- Tu savais que ça allait se savoir un jour ou l'autre Edward.**

J'arrivais en face de lui. J'étais debout entrain de le regardait alors qui se tenait la mâchoire ensanglanté. Il avait le regard noir.

**\- Comm,** essaya-t-il.

**\- Je suis amie avec Charlie. Charlotte Crivey.**

Nott eut à peine le temps d'écarter ses yeux de surprise. Que mes bras étaient levés pour lui balancer un nouveau coup de bat droit dans son visage de connard. C'était sans compter sur sa rapidité. La bat était quasiment arrivée à son visage qui se protégea avec son avant-bras alors que son autre main pris la bat. D'un coup bien placé, il me frappa avec l'autre côté de la bat dans les côtes. Un grognement de ma part se fit entendre sous le coup, Nott réitéra le geste en me plaçant son coup dans mes plaies déjà existante et je m'écroulais à terre.

Edward roula vers moi avec la bat entre les mains. Sachant qu'il voulait me mettre un coup je pris en vitesse la poubelle métallique à côté de moi et lui jetais à la figure. L'objet percuta de plein fouet Edward et la bat qu'il avait dans les mains, il se retrouva déstabilisé et la bat vola plus loin dans le bureau à cause de mon projectile. A l'aide de mes deux mains je me relevais un peu plus vite pour pouvoir le plaquer. Je me retrouvais au-dessus de lui à califourchon. J'essayais de bloquer ses mains avec mes genoux.

Mon regard était remplis de haine. Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais eu autant de haine pour quelqu'un, je voulais qu'il paye ! Je voulais qu'il souffre autant que Charlie souffrait, autant que je pouvais souffrir !

Je levais mon poing et il s'écrasa sur son visage déjà meurtrie, du sang gicla. Je m'en fichais, ce n'était pas assez ! Ça ne sera jamais assez. Je continuais mes coups en changeant tour à tour mes poings. Charlie resterait à vie marquer par ce connard ! Traumatisé car personne n'avait réagis. Sauf que je ne pouvais laisser faire ça. Mes mains étaient endoloris sous les coups que je lui mettais. Un de ses bras avait réussit à se défaire de mon blocage. En de trois mouvement de sa part, je me retrouvais au-dessous de lui.

Nott était sur moi avec une main serré contre ma gorge.

**\- Tu crois que je vais gâcher ma vie et ma carrière pour une sale gamine comme elle ! Tu crois que je ne vais pas te tuer ou te faire tout oublier pour que je sois tranquil****le****,** tonna-t-il en plaçant sa deuxième main à ma gorge.

Je suffoquais en essayant de me débattre, j'avais l'impression que ma tête était coincé dans un étau. J'ouvris la bouche pour trouver un peu d'air mais en vain. Alors c'était comme ça que ça devait finir ? Mourir en vengeant la fille la plus importante à mes yeux.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

**\- Edward Nott... Edward m'a violé, **avoua péniblement Charlie.

J'ouvris grand la bouche.

**\- Edward l'a violé, **fit Alice à haute voix.

Mon amie était aussi choquée que moi, elle se retourna vers moi désespéré.

**\- Louann, **commença-t-elle.

Je fermais les yeux en comprenant où pouvait bien être Lou. Je me doutais ce qu'elle pouvait être entrain de faire. Cependant une vague de peur m'envahit. Lou était partie. Edward ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement. Je repris mon souffle bruyamment.

**\- Elle va ****le ****tuer, **souffla Alice.

Rose me regardait paniquée et Cassandra avait pris Charlie dans ses bras. Mes dents grincèrent. C'était qu'un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible.

**\- Scarlett dit quelque chose ! **Fit Alice.

Je me levais brusquement et Rose me suivait dans mon geste. Ma copine me prit la main pour me retenir.

**\- Ni va pas !**

**\- Rose je dois y aller ! Lou commet la plus grosse erreur de sa vie,** dis-je paniquée.

**\- Je sais que tu as peur pour elle, et moi aussi ! Mais.**

**\- Il y a pas de mais Rose ! Lou va le tuer ! Ou pire c'est peut-être lui qui est entrain de la tuer ! **M'emportais-je.

Rose ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Des larmes coulaient sur ses pommettes, je la pris dans mes bras et embrassais son front avant de partir vers la porte des escaliers. Je me retournais pas. Je devais absolument trouver le moyen le plus rapide pour aller à Falmouth. En descendant les escaliers je cherchais une solution. Le balais ? C'était pas possible, je mettrais bien trop de temps, je mettrais aussi trop de temps à sortir de Poudlard pour transplaner... Il y avait les cheminées ! Je savais qu'il y avait un pub là bas, un pub avec une cheminée magique. Il fallait que je prenne une cheminée, mais laquelle ?... Celle de Daphné ! Daphné sera d'accord.

Je courrais à présent dans les escaliers pour descendre le plus vite possible au cachot. Arrivé en bas, je glissais sur le sol de précipitation. Je me relevais rapidement pour m'engouffrer dans le couloir des cachots. Je percutais quelqu'un dans ma course.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?**

Je n'avais pas le temps de me retournais pour savoir qui m'avait parler, mais pourtant je sentais quelqu'un me suivre. J'arrivais à face du bureau de ma tante et l'ouvris précipitamment.

**\- Scarlett, qu'est-ce.**

**\- Je dois prendre la cheminée ! **Coupais-je à bout de souffle.

Daphné me regarda étonné par ma demande, alors qu'elle était debout dans ses appartements entrain de sûrement reprendre des cours à haute voix.

**\- Scarlett attend !**

Je me retournais pour voir Sawyer. Donc c'était lui qui me suivait, il s'arrêta brusquement à mes côtés en regardant notre directrice de Serpentard.

**\- S'il te plaît !** Suppliais-je.

Daphné nous regardait tour à tour, puis désigna la cheminée en silence. Je la remerciais d'un signe de tête alors que je m'approchais de la cheminée. Étrangement Sawyer me suivait dans mon geste, il ne posait pas de question et prit place dans la cheminée avec moi.

**\- Va ****à**** St Mangouste, on se retrouve là bas, **expliquais-je à Daphné.

Je vis qu'elle écartait les yeux d'étonnement juste avant de lancer la poudre de cheminette. En quelques secondes on se retrouva transportés tout les deux dans la cheminé mal lavé du pub de Famouth. Plusieurs personnes nous regardaient. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que deux jeunes sorciers de Poudlard sortaient de l'enceinte de l'école pendant les périodes scolaires. Sans grande cérémonie, je partis vers la sortie du pub et passais la terrasse pour me retrouver dans une rue. Une voiture passa devant moi et je reculais à l'aide de Sawyer qui me tirait par mon pull.

**\- Fait attention ! On est dans une ville moldue je te rappel, **signala-t-il. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe Scar ?!**

**\- Lou est dans la merde.**

Je commençais à prendre la première ruelle en face de moi, et Sawyer me suivait en courant.

**\- Comment ça dans la merde ?! On va où comme ça ?** Hurla-t-il dans sa course.

**\- Au terrain de Quidditch. Elle va s'en prendre à Nott, **expliquais-je simplement.

Sawyer avait du comprendre que c'était grave car il me prit le bras pour que je stoppe ma course. Je me retournais vers lui.

**\- Je connais un raccourcie**, fit-il sérieusement.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

Je me sentais partir, j'aurais voulu que Merlin m'aide ou n'importe qui, même un vieux moldue m'aurait suffit ! On dit souvent qu'on voit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Tout ce que je voyais été seulement le visage en sang d'Edward au-dessus du mien et aussi plein de regret. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Scar avec seulement le hobbit, et je ne pouvais pas laisser Rose combattre Potter et la famille de Scar toute seule. J'aurais du lui dire mes sentiments ! J'aurais du dire à Charlie tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'étais tellement faible. Je voulais lui dire ! Il fallait que je lui dise.

D'un dernier élan. Je savais que ça serait le dernier de ma part avant de mourir étouffé. Dans mon dernier élan, je remontais violemment mon genou dans ses bijoux de famille. Je l'entendis hurler de souffrance alors qu'il s'effondra sur moi. Je pris une grande respiration en sentant ses mains se relâcher. Juste après avoir réalisée que je n'étais pas morte, je le poussais violemment hors de moi. Je savais que Edward allait bientôt reprendre toute ses forces.

Je me levais avec l'aide du bureau toujours avec un œil vigilant sur Nott. Je passais ma main sur ma gorge pour la masser légèrement, je sentais encore ses mains sur moi. Physiquement j'étais loin d'être aussi forte que lui et là j'étais vraiment en piteux état. Je le voyais se lever alors que je me retournais vers son bureau. Je pris un classeur et me retournais pour le frapper de plein fouet au visage. Il vacilla jusqu'à l'autre mur mais se retourna lui aussi pour me mettre un crocher du droit en pleine face. Ma lèvre explosa alors que je chancelais en me tenant désespérément au bureau. Nott profita du fait que je sois sonnée pour me tirer les cheveux en arrière afin de me jeter au sol.

Je me retrouvais coller contre le mur derrière son bureau au sol. Edward se tenait les deux main sur le mur et commença à me donner des coups de pieds dans l'abdomen. Je me recroquevillais sur moi même. Chaque coup de pied était un supplice, j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir ou bien même mourir. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre.

Pourtant l'image de Charlie revenait dans ma tête dès que je croyais baisser les bras. Il avait violé la fille qui était tout pour moi, l'être le plus pur que je connaissais, celle qui me faisait tourner la tête, celle qui me faisait tout oublier. Alors que Nott prenait un élan pour me donner un coup de pied je sortis ma baguette de ma poche.

**\- ENDOLORIS !**

Un éclair vert jaillissait de ma baguette alors que j'étais encore au sol. Edward se cambra violemment et tomba parterre après mon sors. Il allait pour se relever alors que je tendais toujours ma baguette vers lui.

**\- ENDOLORIS !** Répétais-je en me relevant.

Edward était au sol entrain de se tordre de douleur après mon dernier coup. Je le regardais entrain de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait fait souffrir Charlie, c'était juste retour des choses. Je pointais ma baguette vers lui bien fermement et je fis un coup violemment avec celle-ci avant de lancer l'incantation :

**\- ENDOLORIS ! **Hurlais-je.

Un éclair vert qui durait beaucoup plus longtemps apparu à la pointe de ma baguette. Il souffrait enfin. Je le regardais la scène sans comprendre véritablement ce que je faisais. Nott se contractait violemment sous mon sors mais je ne regardais pas son corps. J'étais hypnotisée et complètement perdue par la lumière verte.

**\- EXPELLIARMUS !**

Ma baguette partit dans les airs sans que je comprenne pourquoi. J'étais figée par ce que je venais de faire. Même si c'était mal, je devais le faire.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?**

J'avais reconnue Pierre, il m'avait apparemment trouvé. Il passa derrière le bureau pour voir Edward au sol. Je le voyais s'accroupir pour voir Edward. Il était en sang pas à cause du sortilège mais à cause de notre combat à main nue. Pierre se retourna vers moi en fronçant des sourcils :

**\- Louann !** S'emporta-t-il. **Explique moi !**

Je cillais des yeux. J'étais perdue et complètement paumée. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Je regardais mes mains, elles étaient pleines de mon sang. Mon haut habituellement vert était devenu foncé par le sang qui s'échappait des plaies que j'avais sur mon ventre. Je levais les yeux vers Pierre la bouche à demi ouverte.

**\- Il a violé Charlie, **dis-je à mi-voix.

Pierre ouvra grand la bouche avant de se retourner vers Edward.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

On arrivait en courant avec Sawyer. La porte était déjà entrouverte et on s'engouffrait dans le bureau de Nott. Le bureau était en désordre le plus complet, on avait l'impression qu'une tornade était passé par là.

Pierre Macmillan était entrain de secouer par le col Edward qui était à peine conscient à terre. Il jurait des insultes à Edward en lui crachant dessus. Sawyer me regarda d'un rapide coup d'oeil avant de plaquer Pierre contre le mur pour le calmer. Je contournais maladroitement le bureau pour allait vers Louann qui regardait dans le vide.

Je levais ma main pour venir caresser le visage de Lou. A ce contacte son visage se retourna vers moi. Elle était vraiment en piteux état, je ne savais pas ce qui c'était passé entre elle et Edward mais elle avait un énorme coquard qui se formait, un hématome sur la tempe, la bouche éclaté avec du sang séché sur une bonne partie de sa bouche et de son visage. Le pire était les deux énormes bleu quelque avait autour du cou. A cette instant j'avais juste envie de tuer Edward ! Mais j'étais venu dans le but que Lou ne le fasse pas. Donc je respirais bruyamment pour reprendre un légèrement contenance. En essayant d'assimilé tout ce que j'avais vu ou entendue dans la journée.

Lou fermait péniblement les yeux. Je la sentais tanguer, je passa une main dans son dos pour la maintenir mais c'était peine perdue. Lou venait de s'évanouir.

**\- Les gars !** Appelais-je paniquée.

Pierre et Sawyer s'approchaient de moi en vitesse. Pierre passa un bras derrière l'épaule de Lou, je le voyais très minutieux ce qui me rassurais légèrement.

**\- Sawyer va chercher deux brancard magiques, ok ? On va à St Mangouste avant que un des deux meurent.**

Sawyer hocha la tête en vitesse et partit vers la salle de kinésithérapeute pour chercher ce que je lui avais demandée. Pierre me regardait tristement avant de parler :

**\- Charlie ? **

Tout deux on déposait Louann au sol en attendant Sawyer arriver.

**\- Elle est avec Cassandra, Rose et Alice, **expliquais-je.

**\- Alice ?!**

**\- Oui, c'est elle et ta copine qui nous ont prévenues pour Lou et Charlie, comment tu as su toi ?**

Mon ton n'était pas très avenant, mais dans une telle situation Pierre n'en prêta pas attention.

**\- J'ai vu Louann sortir de la Tour d'Astronomie, elle avait l'air vraiment mal et comme j'avais conseillé à Charlie d'être honnête avec elle. J'ai suivis Louann jusqu'à la barrière de Pré-au-lard. Elle m'a seulement dit qu'elle venait à Falmouth. J'arrivais pas à la trouver j'avais fait le pub, les alentours de chez Charlie et je suis venu ici... Un peu tard.**

Pierre baissa la tête et reprit :

**\- Je savais pas pour le secret de Charlie... je ne me doutais pas que Louann allait réagir comme ça, je suis désolée d'avoir conseillé ça à Charlie.**

J'avalais ma salive et posais un main sur son épaule ce qui le fit lever la tête en ma direction.

**\- T'en savais rien. Louann est imprévisible.**

Sawyer arriva précipitamment dans la pièce avec les deux brancards, il en jeta un au pied de Nott puis s'approcha de nous trois. Pierre et moi-même se décalions pour mettre le brancard le plus proche de Louann. Avec Pierre on déposa délicatement Lou sur celui-ci et les garçons firent la même opération avec beaucoup moins de délicatesse pour Edward. Les deux brancards volèrent à côtés de nous alors qu'on sortait du bureau.

**\- Il faut trouv****er**** une cheminée,** exposais-je.

**\- Pourquoi pas transplaner ?** Fit Sawyer.

**\- On tiendrait pas le coup, enfin Louann et Nott ne tiendrai****en****t pas le coup, **expliqua Pierre désolé.** Ils seraient sûrement désarticulés ou je ne sais quoi. C'est dangereux de faire ça avec quelqu'un de faible.**

Sawyer et moi-même hochions la tête à son intervention.

**\- Il doit y avoir une cheminée dans le bureau de dirigeant sportif,** réfléchissait Sawyer.

**\- Parfait ! **Dit Pierre.

**Point de vue de Alice Grindewald. **

On avait réussit à descendre Crivey dans les appartements de Weasley et Malfoy. Je ne savais pas quand un de nos professeurs allaient débarquer mais ils allaient forcement débarquer un jour où l'autre. On était quand même beaucoup à avoir louper le dîner, dons trois préfet en chef. Puis McGonagall nous surveillaient pas mal depuis notre escapade dans la forêt interdite. Et en plus aucun de nos amis ne s'était encore posés de question... Bizarre.

**\- Elle va rester dormir là ?** Demandais-je à Rose.

Cassandra était dans le lit de Rose avec Charlie. Elle s'était assoupit à force de pleurer.

**\- Oui je pense que ça vaux mieux. C'est la première fois que je la vois autant pleurer, elle a toujours été si forte,** fit Rose.

**\- Tu sais elle a vécue quelque chose de traumatisant, et elle a du l'oublier et se le cacher à elle-même. Je pense que c'est la première fois qu'elle évacue, et elle en avait besoin...**

**\- Elle avait aussi besoin de Louann, **coupa Rose.

**\- Oui... J'espère qui lui ai rien arrivée de grave... **(je voyais Rose se triturer les doigts à mes côtés) **… Scar va bien aller, elle s'est gérée ce genre de situation, **rassurais-je.

Elle soupira en regardant le sol.

**\- Je voudrais qu'elle soit là, je voudrais qu'elles soient toute les deux là, **avoua-t-elle la voix tremblante.** Je voudrais qu'elle me rassure, je sais que c'est pas à moi d'être rassurer mais j'ai besoin de Scarlett, tu com.**

Je la stoppais en la prenant dans mes bras. Ok ! Je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi j'avais fait ça, peut-être simplement car c'était mes hormones ou alors toute cette situation me faisait de la peine. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment mon corps mais à cette instant je tenais Rose Weasley dans mes bras. Miss Je-Sais-Tout était dans mes bras et j'étais entrain de la réconforter. C'était clairement étrange comme soirée.

Ma main frottait son dos alors que je sentais Rose se mettre plus à l'aise dans mes bras. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de désagréable mais plutôt quelque chose de surprenant.

J'entendis un petit bruit. Un tapage de verre. Rose l'entendit elle aussi et se décala de moi. On tournait la tête toute les deux, et on vit une magnifique chouette blanche avec des traits de plumes marrons. Elle était là entrain de taper aux vitraux de l'une des fenêtres de la pièce. Rose s'approchait de la fenêtre.

**\- C'est la chouette de Scarlett,** fit-elle.

**\- Ouvre ! **M'impatientais-je.

Rose ouvrit la-dite fenêtre et prit seulement ce qu'elle avait dans les pattes. La chouette repartit aussitôt. Weasley fronçait des sourcils en regardant le bout de papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

**\- Tiens, c'est pour toi.**

Rose me tendait la lettre. Un peu perdue je lui prenais des mains pour la lire sous l'oeil vigilant de Weasley.

_Alice, _

_Je suis à St Mangouste avec Sawyer et Macmillan. Edward est hospitalisé et Lou aussi._

_Essaye de ne pas inquiéter Rose, et venez avec Daphné, elle n'est toujours pas là._

_Venez sans Crivey._

_Scarlett M._

**\- Alors ?!** Demanda Rose en face de moi.

Je relevais la tête un peu paniqué.

**\- ALICE !** S'emporta Rose inquiète.

**\- Faut qu'on aille chercher Daphné.**

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

Sawyer était assit sur un banc dans le couloir de l'hôpital à côté de Pierre, alors que j'étais debout entrain de faire les cent pas devant la chambre de Lou. Pourquoi Daphné m'était autant de temps ?! Et pourquoi mes grands-parents m'étaient eux aussi beaucoup trop de temps !?

**\- Arrête de bouger comme ça Scarlett !** Siffla Sawyer. **C'est pas comme ça qu'elle ira mieux.**

Je ne jugeais pas bon de réagir, je stoppais simplement mes allés et retours qui usaient le sol de St Mangouste. Ils nous avaient mit au 4éme étages, ce n'était pas forcement un maléfice qui avait causé toute les blessures de Lou et Edward mais c'était ici qu'ils avaient préférés les mettre. Les autres étages étaient réservés au virus et microbes magiques, et aussi les blessures causés par des créatures vivantes, ou bien au service d'empoisonnement par potions et plantes magique... ça devait être là que la grand-mère de Rose était.

Je regardais Lou derrière la vitre de la chambre, les guérisseurs avaient nettoyés ses blessures mais pourtant ses plaies étaient toujours visible. Ils avaient dit qu'elle était sortis d'affaire pourtant elle ne se réveillait toujours pas. Pourquoi diable aucun guérisseur pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle était comme ça ?

Un médicomage passait par là et je lui pris le bras.

**\- Attention Mademoiselle, **souriait-il.

**\- Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles pour Louann Parkinson ?!**

**\- Euh... **(il regardait son bloc note)** … Non elle est juste endormi.**

**\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi on nous a rien dit alors ?** M'exclamais-je.

**\- Sûrement car vous n'étiez pas de la famille,** expliqua-t-il.

Je fronçais des sourcils, mais il était con au quoi ?! Il me disait que j'étais pas de la famille et maintenant il m'expliquais le truc. Franchement ces médicomage je les comprendrais jamais !

**\- Ok bref, je peux la voir ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Oui, mais un à la fois, elle a eu une commotion cérébrale, ****beaucoup de plaie et d'hématomes**** et plusieurs côtes cassés, **exposa-t-il en regardant mes amis et moi.

Pierre lui fit un sourire avant qu'il ne parte pour le remercier.

**\- J'y vais la première,** imposais-je en prenant la porte en verre.

Les deux garçons ne firent aucune réclamation et me laissa partir dans la chambre de Lou.

Elle dormait sur son lit d'hôpital, je ne savais pas si elle dormait si paisiblement que ça mais au moins son visage n'était pas marqué par le désespoir ou la colère. Je m'approchais d'elle et tira un fauteuil pour me mettre à ses côtés. Instinctivement je lui pris la main, celle-ci ne bougeait pas. C'était vraiment bizarre de voir Lou dans cet état, même si le personnel de St Mangouste avait dit qu'elle allait bien, je ne pouvais me retenir d'avoir peur pour elle. D'avoir peur que quelque chose d'autre puisse lui arriver.

Je posais ma tête sur le lit avec nos mains entrelacées.

**\- Scarlett !**

Je retournais ma tête en me repositionnant un minimum. Daphné ! Je me levais pour arriver à sa hauteur et la prendre dans mes bras. Après une courte étreinte, je me décalais.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?** Demanda-t-elle en regardant Lou endormie.

**\- Je te la fais courte ?**

**\- Oui s'il te plaît,** fit-elle en s'approchant de Lou par le côté inverse où j'étais.

**\- Lou est tombée amoureuse d'une fille, elle sont pour moi bien plus que des simples amies. Mais Charlie Crivey.**

**\- La fille de Denis Crivey ? **Coupa-t-elle en prenant une chaise à son tour.

**\- Oui. Charlie s'est fait... elle s'est fait violé par Edward, et elle vient de l'avouer à Lou.**

**\- D'accord, je comprend la suite. Mais elle est vraiment inconsciente ! Elle aurait pu mourir, elle aurait pu le tuer ! **S'exclama ma tante, elle n'avait pas l'air étonné que Edward ait violé Charlie.

Je m'asseyais à mon tour sur mon fauteuil.

**\- Il n'est pas mort ?! **Demandais-je un peu surprise mais soulagée.

**\- Non, je suis passé voir avant de venir. Ses parents arrivent bientôt... Vous avez inventé quoi comme excuse ?**

Je fronçais des sourcils en fixant ma tante.

**\- On a rien dit, ils nous ont pas posés de question. Mais on a un problème.**

**\- Quoi comme problème ? **S'enquit-elle.

**\- Lou a utilisé le sortilège Doloris,** avouais-je. **C'était de la légitime défense mais je ne pense pas que ça passera devant un juge.**

**\- Il faut trouver une histoire qui tienne debout,** expliqua-t-elle.**On peut peut-être éviter le tribunal.**

On entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte en entrant. Je retournais ma tête avec ma tante pour voir Rose.

**\- Je peux ?**

Je lui fis un signe de tête pour qu'elle viennent près de moi, Rose ne se fit pas prier et vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux en regardant Lou. Daphné savait que je sortais avec Rose depuis longtemps et ça ne lui posait pas de problème, et puis dans la situation tout le monde s'en foutait royalement.

**\- Elle va bien ?**

Je lui pris la main et commençais à lui expliquer.

**Point de vue de Cassandra Scramender.**

Charlotte se réveilla quasiment une heure après que Alice et Rose soient parti à St Mangouste. Je la voyais essayer de comprendre qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là. Charlotte reprit rapidement ses esprits et s'assit contre la tête de lit de Rose.

**\- ****Ça**** va mieux ?** Demandais-je gentiment.

**\- Oui... Où sont les filles ?**

Je me rapprochais d'elle en lui prenant la main. Charlotte fronçais des sourcils à l'attente de ma réponse.

**\- Elles sont allés à St Mangouste avec madame Greengrass.**

**\- Pourquoi ?! **S'exclama-t-elle.

**\- D'après Alice, Louann et Edward sont tout les deux ho... Charlotte ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !**

Je voyais Charlotte se lever du lit, mais je la rattrapais à peine debout.

**\- Il faut que j'aille la voir !** Fit-elle en se faisant un chignon. **Attend ! Tu as dit que Edward était aussi là bas ?**

Je hochais la tête simplement en la regardant attentivement.

**\- Elle m'avait promit de rien faire, **chuchota Charlie soudainement accablé.

Elle se rassit sur le bord du lit, je vins me placer à ses côtés.

**\- Charlie elle va bien ok, j'ai reçu un courrier i peine dix minutes. Louann et Edward vont bien.**

Charlotte se retourna vers moi, un peu perdue.

**\- Ils sont à St Mangouste Cass', et je doute qu'il n'y ait pas de suite à ça... Lou s'est mit dans un bordel pas possible à cause de moi. Je n'aurais pas du lui dire ! Tout le monde le sait maintenant... Mes parents vont être au courant. Et Louann va souffrir, c'était son ami... Je suis néfaste pour elle... J'étais près à lui avouer que je tenais à elle plus qu'à une simple amie. Je suis tellement égoïste ! Elle mérite d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

**\- Arrête Charlie, **tentais-je.** Tu devrais te reposer ok ? Tu iras la voir si tu veux demain. Si les professeurs le permettent. Mais ne commence pas à t'en vouloir ou à en vouloir à Louann. Je te connais Charlie, et je sais que tu détestes quand les gens te promettent quelque chose qui ne tiennent pas. Mais s'il te plaît ne raille pas Louann comme ça, ne la raille pas simplement du jour au lendemain. Tu dois mettre au claire les sentiments que tu as pour elle avant de lui parler, ****avant de lui en vouloir de quelque chose.**

Charlie hocha simplement la tête à mes propos.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Scarlett et notre professeure de potion venaient de me mettre au courant par rapport à la situation particulière de Louann et du sortilège Doloris.

**\- On peut peut-être en parler à McGonagall ?**

Daphné fronça des sourcils avant de répondre :

**\- Pourquoi pas... Après tout c'est une fille et elle s'est ce que ça fait d'être amoureuse...**

Scarlett et moi se regardaient d'un coup d'oeil. Je n'avais aucune idée que notre directrice avait pu être amoureuse un jour. Je croyais que c'était un bourreau du travail, un truc comme ça.

**\- … Elle s****ai****t ce que c'est de souffrir par amour et de devoir protéger ses amis et sa vie, **reprit notre professeure. **Mais ça ne résout pas le problème.**

**\- On a un gros problème quand même, car les parents de Crivey ne voudront jamais laisser un violeur en liberté, Lou non plus d'ailleurs. Mais Nott pourra faire chanter Lou et Charlie pour qu'il soit libre en parlant du sortilège impardonnable, **souligna Scarlett

Je fronçais des sourcils en réfléchissant.

**\- Ma mère est au département de la Justice magique à Ministère et Samantha Crivey la sœur de Charlie est aussi là bas. Elles arriveront à faire entendre la voix innocente de Lou.**

**\- Mais elle n'est pas innocente, **répliqua Scarlett.

**\- Tu as vu ses bleues ?! **M'exclamais-je**. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit étranglé toute seule ! Et puis elle a aussi faillit mourir... ****Il pourront jouer sur le fais que c'est qu'une enfant.**

**\- Rose ce n'est pas une enfant, elle est majeure, **expliqua ma copine.

**\- Je sais bien ça ! Mais elle est plus jeune que Edward.**

**\- Rose n'a pas tord, **coupa ma professeur de potion.** Louann a plusieurs corde à son arc pour une possible affaire en justice, il y a eut de la légitime défense, elle est jeune, elle n'a pas de casier judiciaire, on pourra même jouer la pitié par rapport à sa mère.**

**\- Lou voudra jamais,** s'exclama Scar en coupant sa tante.

**\- Je pense qu'elle voudra si c'est pour éviter d'aller à Azkaban !**Dit Daphné un peu plus contrarié.

**\- Et puis ils vont aussi interroger Charlie, et faire des extraits de pensées pour voir la vérité des actes de Louann, Edward et Charlie. Et puis bien sûre Pierre, Sawyer et toi Scarlett,** expliquais-je.** On a pas besoin de trouver d'excuse.**

**\- ****Je vais prévenir Minerva,** fit Daphné en prenant son téléphone.

Apparemment les professeurs avaient des privilèges, leurs portables fonctionnaient à Poudlard.

Scarlett semblait inquiète alors que Daphné avait tourné son visage vers sa filleule. Scarlett avait ramené ses cheveux blonds en un large chignon, je passais mes doigts sur un mèche pour la passer dernière ses oreilles. Je me penchais vers elle pour laisser un baiser sur sa tempe mais elle se retourna pour capturer légèrement mes lèvres. C'était un tel soulagement de pouvoir faire ça quelques instants.

Je me dégageais d'elle après notre baiser.

**\- Ça va aller, et confiance en ma mère. Elle va aider Louann,** murmurai-je à son oreille.

**Point de vue de Sawyer Adams.**

**\- ****Pourquoi ils ont pas appelé la mère de Louann ? **Demanda Pierre.

**\- Tu rigoles j'espère ?** Souffla Alice.

**\- ****Oh merde ! On est mal barré, **exposais-je en me rasseyant correctement

**\- Pour... Bonsoir madame la directrice, **fit Pierre en se levant.

Alice n'avait pas dit un seul mot, mais regarder McGonagall passer devant nous avec son impeccable robe de sorcier violette. Elle s'approcha de la chambre de Edward. La famille Nott était là et on pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient entre eux.

**\- Théodore, **salua notre directrice.

**\- Je pense qu'on a un sérieux problème, **siffla Théodore Nott au côté de sa femme.

**\- Je pense que votre garçon ****a**** un problème, **exposa calmement McGonagall.

Théodore et sa femme semblaient perdus mais il répliqua :

**\- Vous avez vu dans l'état où il est ?!**

**\- Vous avez vu dans l'état où est la jeune ****fille**** dans l'autre chambre ? **Répliqua sévèrement notre directrice.

Henry arriva derrière ses parents un peu plus calme qu'eux.

**\- Pourquoi il est dans cet état ?** Demanda-t-il.

McGonagall les regarda tour à tour mais avant qu'elle ne puisse expliquer quoique une blonde avec une grosse tresse sur le côté arriva à leur gauche.

**\- On pourra sûrement en reparler au tribunal, **lança-t-elle en venant à leur hauteur. **Samantha Crivey, je défendrais Louann Parkinson devant le Ministère.**

Pierre, Alice et moi-même étions sur le cul, enfin non on était déjà assit mais on était scotché. Ça allait aller jusqu'au tribunal ? Enfin normal vous allez me dire ! Mais c'était la sœur de Crivey qui allait défendre Louann !

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

Lou s'était enfin réveillée, elle avait réussi à reprendre assez connaissance pour parler normalement. Elle avait même appelée Rose ''le Hobbit'', donc elle allait bien. Samantha Crivey, la sœur de Charlie était arrivée un petit peu avant qu'elle se réveille. Daphné et Samantha nous avaient demander à Rose et moi de bien vouloir les laisser toute les trois pour que Samantha comprenne toute l'histoire.

Samantha allait défendre Louann au tribunal, Rose avait confiance en elle. Mais moi je ne pouvais cesser d'avoir peur. Si Samantha échouait, Lou serait envoyée à Azkaban pendant un moment. Je ne pouvais pas être séparée de ma meilleure amie, et Lou ne méritait de passer un bout de sa vie en prison simplement car elle avait fait ça. Enfin certes elle avait torturée Edward, mais il avait aussi torturé à sa façon Charlie. Je savais que c'était mal de penser ça... Mais c'était le juste retour des choses non ?

Rose et moi étions monter au 5éme étages prendre des collations avant de descendre au 3éme étage destiné au service d'empoisonnement par potions et plantes. Là où se trouvait sa grand-mère. On était toute les deux en face de sa chambre hermétique derrière la vitre. Sa grand-mère dormait dans son lit d'hôpital avec une simple veilleuse en guise de lumière. Il y avait plein de fleurs autour d'elle. Rose m'avait expliqué que c'était pour sa maladie, apparemment ça intimité le nénuphar qu'elle avait dans le poumon.

Rose glissa sa main dans la mienne en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

**\- Tu crois que tout va s'arranger ? **Demanda-t-elle doucement en regardant sa grand-mère.

**\- Tu parles de ta grand-mère ou de Lou ?**

**\- Les deux.**

**\- C'est pas toi qui croit toujours aux Happy End normalement ?** Fis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je la sentis sourire avant de me laisser un baiser sur l'épaule.

**\- Oui je sais mais je ne veux pas espérer pour rien.**

**\- Pour une fois je pense que c'est bien d'espérer car il y a une chance sur deux ****que ****ça se passe bien. Donc autant espérer que tout ****s****e passe comme on le souhaite non ?** Souriais-je.

Rose eut un sourire en coin avant de passer ses mains autour de ma taille. Son nez joua avec le mien avant de venir m'embrasser.

**\- Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, **exposa-t-elle à mes lèvres.

**\- La même chose mais sans moi, je ne suis pas indispensable à ta vie.**

Ma copine fronça des sourcils.

**\- Tu es indispensable à mon bonheur et sûrement à ma vie aussi maintenant.**

Rose me captura les lèvres pour m'embrasser. Le baiser était doux et savoureux, je passais délicatement ma langue sur sa lèvre supérieur. Ça faisait tellement du bien. Rose passait un main dans mes cheveux pour approfondir le baiser.

**\- Hum hum.**

On stoppa tout comme figé. Rose se décala la première du baiser et fit un pas en arrière pour qu'on garde notre espace personnelle.

**\- Rose, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ?**

**\- Harry ! Giny ! Je. Euh.**

**\- Bonsoir,** commençais-je en sauvant Rose. **Il y a eu un problème avec l'une de nos amis, et on est ici pour ça. ****Et...**

**\- Je voulais voir mamie Molly**, ajouta Rose.** Comment ça se fait que vous soyez là tout les deux ?**

Harry et Giny Potter firent la conversation avec Rose alors que je me sentais pire que mal à l'aise, ils expliquèrent que Giny voulait voir sa mère même à une heure aussi tardive. Rose expliqua soigneusement la vérité du pourquoi et du comment on était là toute les deux, et aussi que McGonagall était aussi là en haut avec Samantha Crivey.

**000**

On était le vendredi de la semaine, il était à peu près 11heure du matin. Et j'arrivais dans la Grande Salle.

**\- Alors ?! Ça donné quoi ? **S'affola Alexie alors que je n'étais pas encore installé à la table.

Sawyer et Alice arrivèrent rapidement derrière moi et prirent place à la table. Alice se mit au côté de mon frère.

**\- ****Où est Lou ?! **S'enquit Edgard.

Durant la semaine tout le monde avait été au courant de ce qui c'était passé le lundi même. Le procès avait été rapidement mit en place pour ce matin. On avait pas eu le temps de dire ouf que le vendredi était arrivé.

**\- ****Vous nous expliquez ce qui s'est passer merde ?! **Aboya Krum appuyé sur la table.

Je passais mes jambes sous la table en regardant Charlie et Rose allaient à la table des Gryffondor.

**\- Les juges ont d'abord lus nos droits et les fait****s**** puis on demandait ce qui c'était passé aux témoins, donc à Macmillan, Alice, ****Cassfollasse****, Scar et moi, **commença Sawyer.

**\- ****On a pas eu un rôle à jouer plus que ça,** précisais-je.** Ils se sont vite attardés sur Crivey.**

**\- Elle a réagit comment ?** Demanda Cassy Ann en levant la tête vers nous trois.

**\- Elle a été forte, **essaya Alice. **Enfin comme on peut l'être...**

**\- Elle a juste pleurer quand ils lui ont prélevés ses pensées sur son viole, **coupa Sawyer.

**\- Quel connard d'avoir fait ça sérieux, **s'énerva Krum.

Alexie lui prit la main et nous fit un signe de tête pour continuer.

**\- Après Edward Nott a nié, du coup ça à tourner en faveur de Crivey, **expliqua Alice. **Ils ont du faire comme Crivey et prendre ses pensés sur le viole... Puis sur Lou.**

**\- Lou est passé juste après avec la sœur de Crivey pour la défendre, **signala Sawyer.** C'était le même procédé, il y avait ses pensés.**

**\- Mais ils font quoi avec ?** Demanda mini-Krum.

**\- Ils les regardent, tout le monde ****du ministère**** les regarde avant de délibérer, **précisais-je.

**\- Attend ! Tu veux dire que la sœur de Crivey a vue sa sœur se faire violer ?! Mais c'est affreux,** s'alarma Alexie la main sur la bouche.

**\- Apparemment elle n'a pas pu tout voir sans vomir. Fin bref, ce n'était pas un procès très ****joyeux, **exposa Alice.

**\- Edward a eut quoi ? **Interrogea Krum.

**\- Il est à Azkaban pendant 10ans minimum pour tentative de meurtre sur Louann. D'après les pensées des deux il voulait la tuer, et viole sur la personne de Crivey, **expliqua Alice.

**\- Et Parkinson dans tout ça ? **Fit finalement Scorpius en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je ne répondis pas, ce fut Sawyer.

**\- Samantha Crivey a plaidé la légitime défense. Ils ont parlé de son enfance, du fais qu'elle a faillit mourir et tout le tralala.**

**\- C'est tout ?** S'étonna Alexie. **Mais elle est où ****là**** ?**

**\- Elle est partie dans ma chambre,** finissais-je.

Tout le monde fut soudain soulager. Il fallait avouer que j'étais aussi soulager que Lou ne soit ni à Azkaban ni à St Mangouste. Elle était revenue à Poudlard, elle avait encore des hématomes et des plaies mais ça se guérissaient très bien. Tout c'était fini très bien, aussi surprenant qu'on aurait pu croire... Heureusement Hermione était dans la salle de tribunal pour aider Lou et Charlie. Tout allait bien... à part que Lou était mal, Charlie ne parlait plus vraiment, mais au moins Lou était toujours à Poudlard. McGonagall lui avait filée des retenues évidement.

Ce qui était encore plus triste dans cette histoire, enfin je trouvais que c'était triste. C'était que Crivey et Louann ne se parlaient même pas. Elles n'avaient eu aucun mot, ni même un regard. Charlie était resté elle même avec ses amis sans jamais parler une seule fois de Louann et Louann faisait pareille de son côté, comme si rien n'avait jamais existé. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Lou aussi mal alors que le printemps arrivaient... La fête du Printemps allaient bientôt avoir lieu et Louann broyait du noir, enfin plus que du noir...

* * *

**C'était une bonne réaction de la part de Lou ? Qu'est ce qui va se passer pour Charlie et Louann ? Charlie va arrêté d'en vouloir à Lou d'avoir trahis sa promesse ?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre sur le Bal de Printemps ; non je ne suis pas fan des bals! ;) Il se passe quasiment 3semaines après le dernier chapitre.**

**lili : Pas de problème pour ta double review. Merci je suis très contente que tu suives, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. :) Et dit moi ce que tu en penses évidement. Je suis ravie que tu t'es ravisée et que tu as quand même lu ma fic. ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre et à voir les messages. ça donne beaucoup plus envie d'écrire.**

**Ticlo : Oui Alice devient de plus en plus humaine ^^ ! Non sincèrement j'aime bien comme elle évolue. Edward méritait plus, mais la justice est toujours à chier on ne peut pas le nier... Oui tu as raison, c'est plus Charlie qui s'en veut ! Mais bon tu verras que ça va vite évoluer (peut être pas dans ce chapitre) ;) En tout cas merci de me suivre encore. Et c'est vraiment génial de recevoir ta review ! :D Bonne lecture à toi.**

**L.I.E. &amp; Vluk : Déjà merci, vraiment un grand merci. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez continués à lire du coup. J'étais persuadé que peu de gens me lisait et cliquait sur ma fic par erreur. Les fautes s'est vraiment mon point faible, et pourtant je me relis... au moins deux trois fois. Mais je ne les vois pas. J'ai essayée de contacté des bêtas pour ça, donc affaire à suivre. Vous m'avez donné la pêche pour continuer sur cette voix en me disant que j'avais du talent (c'est toujours très flatteur d'entendre ça), vraiment merci beaucoup. Je suis vraiment ravis d'entendre que vous aimez les sentiments et émotions de chacun des personnages... c'est un peu grâce à ça que l'histoire vie. Et la relation Lou/Scar est vraiment une relation que j'affectionne donc qu'on me dise que vous l'aimiez alors c'est encore mieux. Lily se bouge enfin ! D'ailleurs... Bonne Lecture ! ;)**

**Natsu'eichi : Ma chère first lectrice ! Voilà le chapitre, on est vendredi sachant qu'il est 3h30. Mais au moins tu as réussi à me booster ce soir. Lily va enfin se bouger grâce à une personne inattendue. Ne me tue pas ! Mais Lou/Charlie ça bougera vraiment le prochain chapitre. Mais je te promet de faire mon maximum pour le poster au plus vite. Sinon... MERCI vraiment énormément d'être resté fidèle (même si tu as repris le boulot). :D Allez ! Bonne lecture à toi. **

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

**Playlist : Mr. Brighside - The Killers**

**Bleeding Out - Imagine Dragons**

**Headlights ft Nate Ruess - Eminem**

**Thom York - Hearing Damage**

**Be The One - The Thing Things**

**Girls Like You - The Naked And Famous**

**Somewhere Only We Know - Lily Allen**

**Wonderwall - Ryan Adams**

Bonne Lecture ! Et peut être que j'aurais vos commentaires ? :)

* * *

**26- Fleur de Printemps.**

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

Je marchais à la recherche de Lou. En faite je savais où elle était. Depuis maintenant quelques jours elle avait mit en place une nouvelle étape de sa possible dépression : la colère. Ou du moins quand elle était seule. Je marchais le long du couloir du 3éme étage quand je voyais la porte de la salle de sport. Ma main passa sur la poignet et je vis Lou entrain de frapper de toute ses forces sur le sac de frappe. Il se pliait en deux à chaque coup. Il fallait remercier les sortilèges magiques pour l'insonorisation de Poudlard car Lou avait décidé d'écouter du heavy metal pendant qu'elle frappait sur le sac (alors qu'elle n'était pas vraiment fan de ce genre de musique). Je fronçais des sourcils en me bouchant les oreilles avec mes mains. J'avançais vers la petite commode où se trouvait la station de musique pour l'éteindre.

La musique se stoppa enfin et Lou se retournait brusquement vers moi, elle n'avait sûrement pas remarquer mon entrée.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? **S'empressa-t-elle de demander à bout de souffle.

**\- ****Je suis là p****our écouter de la super musique avec toi,** me moquais-je.

Lou fronça des sourcils et se retourna vers le sac de frappe pour le frapper encore une fois. Je roulais des yeux, elle m'énervait à m'éviter comme ça, enfin à ne pas me parler. En évitant les grands gestes de Lou, je fis le contour du sac pour arriver en face d'elle. Alors qu'elle se recoiffait, je me postais derrière le sac de frappe pour faire contre-poids. Elle me fixait d'un air de défi en remettant ses bandages sur la main. On voyait clairement plusieurs marques de cicatrices, du à sa bagarre avec Edward et aussi de la peau déchiré par les coups qu'elle mettait.

**\- Tu veux vraiment rester derrière ? **Cracha Lou.

**\- Je suis poursuiveuse je te rappelle. Je sais prendre des coups. Et je su.**

Je n'avais pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle mit un crocher au sac de frappe ce qui me fit reculer. Ok ! J'avais été prise par surprise. Elle réitéra le geste plusieurs fois alors que je bloquais le sac. Entre les coups j'essayais d'entamer une conversation :

**\- Bon ! Tu vas me dire ce que tu as ? Enfin** (elle mit un coup plus fort) **… LOU ! Écoute moi merde ! **(elle remit un coup de poing) **… Je veux t'aider tu as l'air vraim.** (elle fit un coup de pied puissant et je dus faire des pas en arrière).

A peine un peu en arrière, je balança une grosse droite dans le sac de frappe et il voligeait jusqu'à cogner Lou à l'épaule.

**\- Arrête d'être comme ça ! Je t'avais prévenue : l'amour ça cra****in****t et tu le savais ! **M'énervais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

**\- Mais putain ! Je l'ai dans la peau ! J'ai Crivey dans la peau bordel ! **Hurla-t-elle.

**\- Et c'est ma faute peut-être ? C'est la faute de Rose ? Ou bien même de Sawyer ou Krum ou Alice ?! Soit tu es une putain de loque soit tu pètes un putain de câble en privé. Enfin non tu ne pètes pas un câble... Tu t'énerves toi même et un mot de travers et tu t'en prends à quelqu'un. Sawyer en a fait les frais avant-hier.**

**\- Arrête ta putain de morale à la con, Sawyer c'est juste prit un pain faut pas déconner. Il est pas mort,** se justifia Lou.

Elle se rapprocha du sac de frappe alors que je l'arrêtais dans son intention.

**\- Tu lui as parlée ?** Demandais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Lou plissa les yeux en me jetant un regard noir.

**\- Elle ne veut pas me parler ! Tu as bien vu au tribunal ! Elle a dit qu'elle ne m'avait rien demander de faire ! Charlie m'avait interdit de faire du mal à Edward !** Hurla Lou. **J'ai trahis sa putain de confiance de merde !**

Je pris ses bras fermement alors qu'elle se débattait.

**\- Arrête ! Malfoy je veux pas de ton putain de câlin !** S'énerva Lou.

Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle en bloquant ses bras le long de son corps.

**\- Déjà arrête de dire ''putain'' tu me gonfles ! Et puis ce n'est pas un câlin. J'ai remarquée que quand tu t'énervais ou que tu allais mal c'était l'une des choses pour te calmer. Pour canaliser tes émotions et ta rage !**

**\- Arrête de croire que tu me cernes Scarlett !**

Je levais les yeux au ciel en bloquant mon amie dans mes bras. Elle se débattait un petit peu en lâchant des insultes puis arriva à se dégager tout compte fait. Lou me dévisagea.

**\- J'ai rien à te dire Scar, **cracha-t-elle.

**\- Pas de ça avec moi ok ?! **Sifflais-je. **Je suis pas comme les autres, je ne l'ai jamais été ! Je te connais que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors maintenant écoute moi bien : Tu aimes Crivey et tu lui as même pas dit, à qui la faute ? À toi ! Ne cherche pas à mettre la faute sur tout les événements récents, tu avais l'occasion de lui dire avant ça mais tu n'as pas cherchée à le faire simplement car tu avais peur, tu avais peur de la perdre. Maintenant tu crois l'avoir perdue. En faite toute les deux vous êtes connes. Vous vous en voulez mutuellement et surtout à vous-même, et jamais aucune d'entre vous dira à haute voix ce que vous ressentez ! Putain mais ****vous**** savez ****pas ****comment c'est frustrant, triste et tout le tralala de vous voir comme ça ?! On est là pour vous soutenir pas pour être vos messagers et vos punching-balls.**

**\- J'ai demandée à personne de me soutenir je te signale ! Et j'ai besoin de personne.**

**\- Y a personne autour ****de nous là ****donc remballe ta fierté Parkinson !** Dis-je cassante en la fusillant du regard.

Sa mâchoire était contracté alors qu'elle me fixait. Je n'arrivais à détourner mon regarde d'elle, tout était si dur, son corps était crispé, ses poings serraient, ses muscles semblaient tétanisés. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pouvait penser dans sa tête actuellement, j'avais beau la connaître, j'avais beau savoir ce que chaque regard voulait dire, là tout était un mystère. Mes yeux se bloquèrent sur ses mains, on entendait seulement la respiration de Lou et des petits goûtes de sang s'écrasaient au sol à des intervalles irrégulière. Nos deux yeux se trouvèrent finalement et je voyais que Lou allait flancher, elle le faisait beaucoup plus régulièrement. Cette année avait été vraiment éprouvante pour elle et surtout pour le contrôle de ses émotions. Je m'approchais d'elle une nouvelle fois et passais sans difficulté mes bras autour d'elle pour l'enlacer. Lou se laissait faire avec un regard vide mais peu de temps après il était complètement triste et remplis de larme.

**\- ****Ça**** va aller Lou, **chuchotais-je à son oreille.

**\- J'ai tout gâchée. Je ne fais que ça, **affirma tristement Louann.

Son corps se décontractait, je la sentais ses muscles se détendre dans mon étreinte. Finalement Lou posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

**\- J'ai tout gâchée, **répéta-t-elle. **Mais je devais le faire... Je devais faire payer Nott.**

Je desserrais mes bras pour que l'étreinte se transforme plus en câlin qu'en blocage.

**\- J'ai beau réfléchir je ne sais pas si un jour elle me pardonnera... de toute façon je suis un calvaire pour elle. Tu sais autant que moi que je m'emporte facilement. Et déjà que Crivey était seulement mon amie j'étais atrocement jalouse et possessif. J'imagine même pas après. Je me dégouttes parfois sérieux. Puis de toute façon c'est du passé ce possible avenir car avec mes conneries ****rien**** ne se passera. **(elle se décala de moi afin de regarder mes yeux) **… Je ne regrette pas tu sais. Je l'aurais sûrement tué si Macmillan n'était pas arrivé. Et ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.**

Lou fait quelque pas en arrière. Je fronçais des sourcils après son aveu, Lou le voyait et rajoutait :

**\- Tu aurais fait la même chose si Rose était à la place de Charlie.**

Le fait qu'elle utilise le prénom de ma copine mettait l'accent sur le sérieux de sa réflexion. J'avançais vers elle une dernière fois. Je n'ai jamais été très câline avec mes amis, à part quand Lou allait vraiment mal. Mais pourtant là c'était pour moi que je le faisais, j'approchais ma main vers son visage pour l'attirer vers moi, elle se laissa faire et je déposais un baiser sur ses pommettes. Lou ne broncha pas et ferma ses yeux au contacte. Être avec sa meilleure amie, l'aider, la réconforter. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour elle. Lou s'agrippa brusquement à moi pour m'enrouler dans ses bras. Cette année nous avait changée toute les deux.

Après quelques minutes comme ça, je pris la main de Lou pour l'emmener vers la sortie afin d'aller se changer dans mes appartements. Lou restait silencieuse durant notre marche. Même si elle se collait quasiment à moi en marchant. Elle avait beau avoir une grande gueule et faire la fière, elle ne cherchait qu'à être aimer par quelqu'un, qu'à être protégé par quelqu'un. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre.

Comme depuis quelques jours Alice était sur un fauteuil entrain de lire des magazines people sur les mannequins et sorciers sélecte. Lou avança vers l'autre fauteuil de libre en saluant vite fait Alice au passage. Je fis un léger sourire à Alice avant d'aller vers Rose était sur son lit entrain d'étudier.

Rose leva les yeux de ses parchemins vers moi alors que je m'asseyais au bout de son lit. Elle roula des yeux en soupirant, elle décala ses affaires qui était face à elle. Rose s'avança vers moi et me prit par la taille pour que je me rapproche.

**\- Tu es pas obligé de te mettre aussi loin de moi,** souffla-t-elle à mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser.

Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi douces et me faisait toujours autant d'effet.

**\- ****Je voulais pas te déranger,** dis-je alors que je sentais Rose m'attirer à elle.

Doucement je pris son visage dans l'une de mes mains pour le caresser et l'approcher de mon visage afin de l'embrasser. Je souriais à ses lèvres. Je pense que c'était le seule moment où tout allait bien. C'était l'un des moments où j'oubliais les problèmes de Lou et Crivey, Lou et sa mère, le viol de Crivey, les problèmes que les sang-purs avaient avec les Nott et les Parkinson, ou bien les problèmes qu'ils avaient avec Rose et moi. Je pouvais même oublier mes parents ou bien mon frère... Même la maladie de Molly. Ses lèvres étaient vraiment libératrice et je me fis pas prier pour approfondir le baiser.

Rose mit fin au baiser par manque d'air et me regardait en se mordant les lèvres avant de parler :

**\- Pourquoi Alice est là ?** Chuchota-t-elle.

J'arquais un sourcil en me décalant d'elle.

**\- Tu penses à ça alors qu'on s'embrasse ? **Demandais-je légèrement vexée.

Rose se releva, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

**\- Non mais boude pas ! C'est juste que quand je suis arrivée elle était là, et je me demandais pourquoi.**

On parlait toute les deux de façon que les filles à côté ne puissent nous entendre. Je me rasseyais convenablement pour lui dire le pourquoi du comment :

**\- Elle s'est disputée avec mon frère. J'ai pas tout compris pourquoi, mais apparemment elle veut que Scor soit plus tolérant avec nous, enfin qu'il arrête de faire chier si tu préfères. Mais borné comme il est aussi. Ils se disputent assez souvent et du coup elle traîne beaucoup avec Lou et moi, étant donné que Alexie passe du temps avec Londubat ou Krum.**

**\- ****Ok ça me va comme explication, **fit-elle souriante en me volant un baiser avant de se lever. **J'aime bien Alice, enfin elle est pas si détestable que j'aurais crue.**

Rose me prit la main pour que je la suive vers mes deux amies. Alors qu'on arrivait vite à leurs côtés je chuchotais à son oreille :

**\- C'est ça de sortir avec une superbe Serpentard, elle te fait changer tes points de vue.**

Rose roulait des yeux alors qu'elle fixait tour à tour Alice et Lou.

**\- Bon les filles vous vous préparez pas pour la soirée ?** Tenta ma copine enjoué.

Alice et Lou levèrent les yeux de leurs magazines pour fixer Rose. Vu les regards qu'elles faisaient, elles étaient toute les deux à cran. Elles la fixèrent pendant de longue secondes, Rose se sentait gênée et se retourna vers moi.

**\- Ok je vais voir Charlie moi,** dit-elle précipitamment avant de m'embrasser et de partir avec son manteau.

La porte se referma et je jugeais du regard mes deux amies plongeaient dans leurs lectures. Fallait pas s'étonner que Rose se sente mal à l'aise avec ces deux la ! Entre Alice hyper froide dés fois même autant que mon frère ou bien même très piquante autant que mon frère aussi. Et Lou qui était sarcastique, méchante à plusieurs niveau et sans gêne. Rose ne pouvait qu'être mal à l'aise. Surtout que Lou et Alice étaient clairement préoccupées et donc pas forcement commode quand on ne les connaissait pas.

Je m'asseyais sur la petite table basse en face d'elles, et à peine assise Alice posa son magazine qu'elle avait dans les mains pour me parler :

**\- Tu es parents vont être là pour le dernier match de la saison.**

Ma bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, j'étais un peu surprise qu'elle me dise ça.

**\- P-Pourquoi ils viennent ?** Demandais-je chamboulée.

Lou jetait son magazine sur la table basse à mes côtés puis nous regardait.

**\- Ils viennent pour Scorpius, enfin ils vont voir le match et sûrement parler aux recruteurs de Quidditch. Enfin tu t'imagines la suite, ils vont sûrement nous inviter à manger ou je ne sais quoi pour féliciter ton frère... Désolée. Je sais que ça te fais chier et j'ai pas trop de tact.**

**\- Ça c'est claire,** trancha Lou en haussant les sourcils.

Je regardais le sol en réfléchissant. Morgane ! Mes parents allaient venir ! Ils allaient venir alors que j'avais réussi à les éviter durant le Bal Givré. Je ne voulais pas que Rose soit confronté à mes parents. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

**Point de vue de Alice Grindewald.**

J'étais partie de chez Malfoy et Weasley, quand les filles avaient décidés de se changer pour la soirée. J'arrivais enfin dans mon dortoir avec ma robe dans les mains. Alexie était déjà dans notre salle de bain avec son maquillage étalé sur les éviers.

**\- ****Ça a été ta journée avec Alexander ?** Demandais-je en me déshabillant.

Ma meilleure amie me regardait à travers le miroir alors que je rentrais sous la douche.

**\- Et bien !** Commença-t-elle avec la voix un peu plus fort pour que j'entende sous l'eau. **On a traîné ensemble au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, évidement ça la fait chier qu'on se retrouve là bas mais ****c'était assez bien. Puis j'ai retrouvé****e**** Boris après et.**

**\- Tu as couchée avec lui avant de te préparer, je sais je te connais,** coupais-je en me savonnant.

Je l'entendais ricané avec son petit rire. Puis elle continua :

**\- Et toi avec Scor ? D'après Boris ça se passe toujours mal ?**

Je fronçais des sourcils alors que je passais de l'eau chaude pour me rincer.

**\- C'est compliqué, **expliquais-je.** Il m'énerve tellement en ce moment. Je le connais, je sais qu'il est buté et parfois même hautain. Mais sa propre sœur ! Ça m'exaspère, tu savais c'était à cause du sang que Rose pouvait avoir ? Et aussi sa famille mais ça me rend dingue. Depuis quand on se fait chier avec la valeur de notre sang ?!**

**\- Attend ! Je suis de sang-mêlé. Enfin ma mère est de sang-mêlé et mon père de sang-pur ! Mais merde quoi ! Il est vraiment aussi con ? **Coupa Alexie passablement énervé.

Je pris ma serviette qui était suspendu au-dessus du rideau de douche, je m'enroulais dans la serviette en répondant à Alexie :

**\- Oui je sais il est con, j'ai l'impression que son père essaye de faire de lui un garçon du 20éme siècle. Scor devrait comprendre qu'il n'est pas un garçon de bonne famille de sang-pur et d'ancien mangemort qui va diriger le monde.**

Je tirais le rideau brutalement pour voir la réaction de Alexie et de sortir de la douche. Alexie n'était pas une fille de mangemort. Loin de là ! Ses parents étaient des sauveurs et ses grand-parents étaient toujours hospitalisé pour démence à cause de Bellatrix Lestrange, et la mère de sa mère était morte durant le début de la monté au pouvoir de Voldemort. Pas très réjouissant de parler de mangemort avec Alexie. Pourtant Alexie ne semblait pas très préoccupé par rapport au mangemort mais plus par le fait que mon copain jugeait par rapport au rang de notre sang.

**\- Il ****ne ****peut pas réfléchir ****un peu****,** signala Alexie en fronçant des sourcils.** C'est pas parce que je suis contre le mariage de mon frère que je vais le dénigré.**

**\- Oui je sais ! Mais personne n'arrive à le raisonner... **(je la fixais indigné par mon propre copain)**... On a pas couché ensemble depuis 3 semaines ! **M'exclamais-je.

Alexie se moqua de moi alors que je repris un peu contenance en secouant la tête :

**\- J'en ai marre ! On se dispute tout le temps par rapport à Scarlett et Rose, ça devient chiant. Mais je suis aussi têtue que lui et je ne laisserais pas ça comme ça. J'ai beau l'aimer de tout mon cœur mais je ne peux pas laisser ça, jamais. Je ne suis pas soumise à lui, et si la vie décide que je ne serais pas avec lui jusqu'à ma mort alors ça sera comme ça... **(Alexie me regardait désolée). **Scor a intérêt de réfléchir un bon coup car si aux A.S.P.I.C. il n'a pas encore fait le bon choix alors...**

Alexie se retourna en entendant ma voix diminuer.

**\- … Je romprais,** avouais-je.

**\- Pourquoi ? Enfin pourquoi maintenant ?**

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la referma. Je fronçais des sourcils et répondais comme si tout ça été normal :

**\- Les amis avant tout. Scarlett était mon amie avant que je sorte avec son frère... C'est d'ailleurs ça qui nous a séparé Scar et moi. Mais bon. Je ne veux pas m'enfermer dans une relation soi-disant parfaite alors que mon amie souffre, sa petite amie aussi et mon copain pareille. Franchement je suis pas aussi désespérée pour rester dans un mélodrame pareille. Donc je soutiendrais Scar en tant qu'amie, car on sait tous que les amis sont pour la vie.**

Alexie levait les yeux au ciel amusé par ma réplique. Elle soupira en rigolant avant de venir dans mes bras. Alexie n'était pas du tout pudique et vint me faire un câlin.

**\- Scor est con s'il te laisse partir... alors c'est là où il se mordra les doigts, il perdrait une fille incroyable,** affirma Alexie.

Je souriais. Après tout je n'avais pas besoin d'homme dans ma vie... même si j'aimais Scorpius. Il n'avait plus le choix : se rattraper.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

**\- Tu te rends compte que je suis venu ici, moi Rose Weasley pour te voir,** souriais-je pour briser la glace.

Charlie leva la tête vers moi alors qu'elle était assise sur les gradins de Quidditch. C'était l'un de ses endroits favoris dans Poudlard, et étant donné que personne ne l'avait vu dans le château elle ne pouvait être qu'ici. Je m'asseyais à ses côtés. Moi qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le Quidditch je trouvais que je passais beaucoup de temps ici cette année.

**\- Peut-être que parler te ferais du bien ? **Tentais-je en prenant délicatement la main de Charlie.

Elle n'était pas contre et posa même sa tête sur mon épaule en regardant le terrain vide en face de nous. Il faisait encore jour dans ce jour de printemps, il faisait même doux à vrai dire. Je laissais le temps à Charlie pour qu'elle parle en première mais rien arriva, je pris donc les devants :

**\- Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit à Lily et à moi pour... pour Ed-Edward ?** Essayais-je.

Je l'entendais prendre une respiration, elle devait sûrement chercher ses mots.

**\- ****Je... **(elle marqua une pause en soupirant) **… Tu sais Rose...** (encore une fois)** … Je me sentais mal, **avoua-t-elle en se redressant pour me regarder. **Tu te souviens de notre début d'été ?** (je hochais la tête en la regardant).** Tu te souviens j'ai dit que j'étais partis en Espagne avec mon frère, c'était quasiment juste après le... enfin le viol. Et j'étais pas bien je me sentais vraiment sale... Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais peur que si j'en parle les gens me disent que c'était de ma faute ou alors que personne ne me croit... Je suis allée en Espagne avec Colin vers Barcelone pour... pour oublier tout ça. Enfin impossible mais pour être autre part de chez moi. On était dans un camping de sorcier... J'ai croisée Julien Hooch là bas. Et vu qu'on buvait nuit et jour avec mon frère et ses amis... Je me suis lâchée. J'ai couché****e**** avec Julien Hooch. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça... sûrement car je pensais me prouver quelque chose. Me dire que je pouvais passer au-dessus Edward. Et... On a fait ça pendant deux semaines. Sauf... Rose s'il te plaît me juge pas... **(je secouais la tête, c'était rare que Charlie se confit autant à moi depuis ce qui lui était arrivée) **… J'étais souvent chaude ou dés fois bourrée. Julien me faisait penser à autre chose, bien sûre je ne l'aimais pas mais je voulais oublier. Évidement ça n'a pas fonctionné car le plus souvent... même avec ses belles paroles, il arrivait à me dégoûter.**

Charlie baissait la tête avant de reprendre :

**\- … Puis j'ai réalisé que Julien me respectait pas vraiment. Enfin... Je ne me vois pas le faire avec quelqu'un me respecte pas... plus jamais. Edward m'a volé mon innocence, j'ai assez réfléchie pour me l'avouer maintenant. Il m'a violé Rose. Il m'a prit ma première fois, et j'aurais sûrement plus jamais confiance aussi facilement aux gens... C'est pour ça que j'ai rien fait avec Luke, on était plus amis qu'autre chose si on y pense. Mais j'ai bien fait de pas me jeter sur lui comme une imbécile en manque d'amour... **(Charlie me fixait en se mordillant les lèvres) **… Tu sais je vais bien Rose, vraiment. C'est juste... C'est juste tout ça.** (elle faisait un grand signe de bras pour brasser l'air autour de nous). **Je m'attendais pas que tout soit comme ça ! Que tout soit dévoilé brutalement... Personne était au courant avant Lou. Et maintenant tout le monde le sait, et tout le monde me regarde bizarrement comme si j'étais ''la fille qui c'était fait violer'' **(elle mimait les guillemets). **Je ne voulais pas que Lou intervienne, je ne savais pas avant le Bal Givré que Edward était son ami...** (Charlie se lécha les lèvres) **… Je vais bien Rose, je ne te mens pas. C'est juste qu'il faut que... Que je respire, et que tout ça se tasse une bonne fois. Que mes parents ne m'envoient pas tout le temps des lettres, que je ne vois pas tout les mercredis Sam à Pré-Au-Lard, que les gens arrêtent de me fixer dans les couloirs ou bien même que mon frère arrête d'être constamment énervé.**

Je serrais sa main en entendant sa voix qui commençait à trembler. Charlie me regarda dans les yeux et me fit un sourire triste.

**\- Je suis contente que tu ne me regardes pas comme ça toi,** fit-elle. **Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là sans avoir changée. ****Merci de... de m'avoir écouter Rose.**

Je vis des larmes couler sur ses joues, alors je tirais sur sa main pour la prendre dans mes bras. Charlie après sa longue tirade avant besoin simplement de réconfort. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule alors que je lui caressais le dos. J'étais triste pour elle évidement avec ce qu'elle avait vécu mais en même temps si fière et heureuse qu'elle se confit à moi.

**\- Je m'en veux de ce que j'ai fais subir à Lou,** rajouta-t-elle.

Je fronçais des sourcils alors qu'elle était toujours dans mes bras.

**\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en veux. Elle t'aime énormément, **expliquais-je. **Elle est vraiment mal sans toi... Je pense qu'elle essaye de te laisser de l'air mais ça la tue en même temps de faire ça.**

Je sentais Charlie soupirer en reniflant légèrement. Il passa une longue minute où elle restait dans mes bras.

**\- Tu crois que je l'aime ? Enfin comme toi tu peux aimer Scarlett ? **Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Je me dégageais de l'étreinte pour la regarder dans les yeux, Charlie avait les yeux pétillant et un petit peu rouge à cause de ses pleures.

**\- Je ne sais pas si je l'aime comme si je pouvais être amoureuse d'elle,** précisa Charlie.** Je ne sais pas si je comprends vraiment les sentiments amoureux que les personnes peuvent avoir au fond d'eux.**

Mes yeux se froncèrent tout seuls. Est-ce que j'étais la mieux placer pour parler d'amour ? Lily était sûrement plus douée que moi à ce sujet.

**\- Comment tu as su que tu aimais Scarlett ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Le sujet avait changé brutalement mais apparemment l'amitié étrange qu'elle pouvait entretenir avec Louann lui posait autant problème en ce moment que ses autres préoccupations. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais un sourire se forma en pensant à ces souvenirs :

**\- Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ****au début****. Sans te mentir je la trouvais déjà très belle et séduisante avant de la connaître vraiment. Tu vas me dire qui ne trouve pas Scarlett séduisante ? Mais je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je pensais à elle déjà l'an dernier... Fous toi de moi si ça te plaît mais quand j'étais venu vous voir jouer l'an dernier contre Serpentard, je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. Et ce n'est qu'une anecdote mais j'ai plein de petit regard avec elle depuis plus d'un an... A chaque fois c'était bizarre mais jamais j'aurais mit ça sur le compte de l'amour. Oh non jamais de la vie. Au début je croyais même qu'elle voulait me tuer avec Louann ou me torturer **(Charlie semblait trouver ça drôle, elle rigola). **Puis on a partagé la même chambre... ça aide pour comprendre qu'on s'aime,** rigolais-je.** En faite si on y réfléchit bien notre histoire à commencer avec de l'alcool...**

Charlie fronçait des sourcils.

**\- Comment ça avec de l'alcool ?**

**\- Et bien tu te souviens de la scène que Lily a fait avec Louann quand vous avez appris qu'on avait bu ensemble **(Charlie hocha la tête)** … Et bien...** (je commençais à rougir alors que Charlie souriait déjà)**... On a joué à ''j'ai jamais'' évidement j'ai fini bourré. Mais à ma décharge Scar était aussi mal ! Bon en bref je m'en souvenais pas mais je l'ai embrassée. Mais je m'en souvenais pas comme je t'ai dis du coup pour Halloween tu m'avais conseillé de rompre plus ou moins avec Lorcan. J'allais le faire mais il était déjà avec Hestia, tu connais la suite j'ai trop bu. Pierre et Cassandra ont voulu me ramener mais Scarlett l'a fait. Elle s'est occupé de moi. On a parlé tout les deux, elle m'a dit plein de compliment que j'aurais jamais crue un jour sortir de la bouche de Scarlett à l'époque et puis je l'ai embrassée. Et j'ai réalisé que j'aimais ça et que je l'avais déjà fait. ****J'ai su que je l'aimais simplement en m'avouant tout les sentiments que je refoulais, toute les choses qui me disaient que Scarlett était une personne merveilleuse pour moi.**

**\- C'est tout ?** S'étonna Charlie.

**\- Bah je te préviens que si tu réfléchies bien ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on se tournait plus ou moins autour.**

**\- Ouais pas faux. Vous êtes sortis quand finalement ensemble ?**

**\- Euh. C'était le... 10 Novembre. Enfin on a parlé toute les deux et on voulait toute les deux... Enfin sortir ensemble quoi.**

Charlie fronça des sourcils, puis ouvrit ses yeux en grand :

**\- MERLIN ! C'est pour ça que tu voulais apprendre les règles de Quidditch ! C'était pour voir Scarlett ! Putain Rose je croyais vraiment que tu avais enfin pris l'initiative toute seule.**

Je rigolais en voyant Charlie déçu.

**\- Désolée,** dis-je en me grattant la tête. **Tu sais Charlie, je ne sais pas ****de quelle façon tu peux**** aimer Louann. Mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas que seulement amicale, sinon tu ne te poserais pas autant de question. Je sais que tu veux d'abord réfléchir, respirer et aussi digérer toute les histoires de Edward et Louann mais... Enfin je suis là. Toujours et je suis sûre que Louann sera là aussi. Donc il faudrait que l'une d'entre vous baisse sa fierté. Car ça se voit que tu souffres pour elle et elle aussi pour toi.**

Charlie se mordit la lèvres inférieure. Il y eut un silence un peu gênant et je me doutais qu'elle ne voulait pas me parler de ses sentiments pour Louann pour l'instant. Après tout Charlie venait de se confier à moi sur pas mal de chose alors... il fallait que j'aille à son rythme. Je me levais et pris sa main.

**\- Allez viens, je pense que Lily te cherche pour que tu l'aides avec sa robe.**

Charlie me fit un sourire désolée en se levant.

**\- Merci, **fit-elle en me laissant un baiser sur la joue.

**Point de vue de Sawyer Adams.**

**\- D'après mes parents y avait pas autant de bal quand ils étaient à Poudlard ! **Sifflais-je en ajustant mon nœud papillon devant le miroir.

**\- Ouais je sais, c'est ce qu'ils me disaient aussi avant,** rajouta Scarlett à mes côtés entrain de se maquiller.

C'était toujours aussi bizarre quand elle me parlait de ses parents, même si là ce n'était qu'une allusion. Parkinson était avec nous un peu amorphe assise sur le rebord de la baignoire derrière nous. Scarlett se retournait vers elle en plissant des yeux.

**\- Je pense que je serais la plus belle ce soir, **essaya Scar en regardant la réaction de Louann.

Parkinson leva la tête vers elle s'en broncher.

**\- Si tu le dis,** fit-elle.

Scarlett leva les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer :

**\- Non mais Lou normalement tu me dis ''dans tes rêves Malfoy, c'est moi la plus canon''.**

**\- Ouais peut-être **(Lou se levait du rebord pour se diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain)** … Salut le nain,** fit-elle laissant passer nonchalamment Weasley pour arriver dans la salle de bain.

On voyait Lou partir vers les fauteuils alors que Rose refermait la porte derrière elle et s'approcha de Scarlett.

**\- Toujours aussi silencieuse ? **Demanda Weasley avant d'embrasser Scarlett.

Je pouvais pas nier de voir deux filles entrain de s'embrasser étaient carrément grave hot, même si ce n'était qu'un léger baiser. Bref !

**\- Lou est toujours ailleurs même avec moi, ****ce matin elle m'a un peu parler mais bon****, **signala Scarlett en retournant la tête vers le miroir pour finir de se maquiller.

**\- Ça devient grave là, ****mon visage s'en souvient encore****, **soufflais-je en m'asseyant sur un panier.

Les deux filles me regardaient intrigué alors que je continuais :

**\- Elles sont toute les deux connes, Crivey... Bon elle a pas vécu un truc facile c'est claire mais est-ce que elle doit forcement se renfermer sur elle même et faire souffrir son entourage ? Je ne pense pas. Et Parkinson. Non mais sérieux plus têtue tu meurs. On aura beau lui dire que tout va bien, que Crivey l'aime ou la mettre dans le même lit qu'elle jamais elle ferra le premier pas cette fille ! Impossible de jouer les cupidons avec elles, elles sont trop butées, donc laisser faire, dans deux trois mois elles ne se verront plus jamais, enfin non mais merde elles ne seront plus obligées de se côtoyer.**

Scarlett me méprisait à travers le miroir alors que sa copine me regardait en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Quoi ?! **M'exclamais-je.

**\- Tu crois vraiment que ça sera si simple que ça pour Louann et Charlie, je te préviens que c'est la meilleure ****amie**** de Scar et ma meilleure amie et que Scarlett et moi on est ensemble donc elles seront plus ou moins obliger de se revoir après les études,** expliqua Rose.

Scarlett sourit méchamment en ma direction pour me signaler que j'étais bête. Je lui lançais un regard noir avant de répliquer :

**\- Certes vous êtes tous ensemble trop mignon et tout ! Mais merde pensez deux secondes à Crivey et Lou ! Elles ont besoin de vous, chacun l'une avec l'autre.**

**\- ****Je te préviens que je suis là pour Charlie, j'ai toujours été là pour elle mais comme tu l'as si bien dit elle est aussi buté****e**** que Louann, **affirma Weasley.

**\- ****Ça**** les fait peut-être souffrir de vous voir ensemble toute les deux,** tentais-je.

Scarlett se retourna en fonçant des sourcils :

**\- Donc on devrait rompre selon toi ?**

**\- Non non ! Enfin ok je dis de la merde ça te va Malfoy !**

**\- C'est claire que tu es pas doué là !** Siffla Scarlett le regard noir.

Rose posa une main sur son bras pour sûrement la calmer ou je ne savais quoi.

**\- Sawyer, j'ai essayé avec Lou. Ok, je l'ai donné toute les solutions, les bonnes et les mauvaises mais rien. Et même Rose a essayer, mais rien non plus. Elle ne m'écoute pas, elle n'écoute personne en faite, **avoua Scarlett dépitée.

Rose abordait un sourire triste après que sa copine ait parlé, et moi je me sentais tellement impuissant. C'était la première fois que Louann était comme ça, même après que sa mère l'ait abandonnée plusieurs fois elle n'avait jamais été aussi effacée. C'était vraiment flippant quand on y pensait.

Scarlett avait fini de se préparer tout comme moi, Rose fit léger tour dans la salle de bain avant de partir tout les quatre à la Grande Salle. Louann n'avait pas parlé, enfin elle répondait quand on lui demandait quelque chose mais sinon quedal. Ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe. Rose et Scarlett étaient toute les deux derrière nous entrain de parler. On arrivait tout les quatre dans la Grande Salle et là ce fut un choc.

Il y avait des fleurs partout. Des immenses arbres décoraient des coins et murs de la salle, il y avait des bourdons qui naissaient dessus avec différentes couleurs, elles avaient l'air de changer de couleur dés qu'il y avait une nouvelle personnes au-dessous. Le plafond magique était étoilé et des lanternes en papier étaient en lévitation au-dessus de nous. Des parterres florales étaient au sol, en faite on foulait de l'herbe. Au fond de la Grande Salle où habituellement il y avait les professeurs se situaient des kiosques en bois blanc où pouvait s'installer sûrement en amoureux ou je ne savais quoi. Encore quelque chose qui ne servait strictement à rien pour moi. Il y avait aussi un orchestre magique dans un coin de la salle et une piste de danse délimité par un parquet brun au milieu de la salle.

Rose embrassa Scarlett avant de partir vers Cassfollasse et son frère. On retrouvait enfin notre trio de serpent. Je passais entre Lou et Scar, et en levant les yeux simultanément elles passèrent leurs mains à mes bras.

**\- Allons oublier tout pour un soir,** suggérerais-je en avançant dans la salle.

**\- Tu as de l'alcool au moins ? **Demanda Lou à ma droite.

**\- Évidement,** dis-je en arrivant proche d'un buffet.

**\- Ça annonce rien de bon quand c'est toi qui ramène l'alcool,** signala Scarlett avec un sourire complice.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en passant ma main à l'intérieur de ma veste de costume pour sortir une flasque argenté.

**\- J'espère que ce n'est pas le rhum bizarre que tu nous as fait boire au nouvel an, **se plaignait Lou en fixant ma main.

**\- Non ! J'ai pris ça dans la réserve de mon père.**

**\- La grande filiale Arthur King Adams ?!** S'étonna Scarlett.

Je souriais assez fière de moi et sûrement un peu arrogant.

**\- Ton père va te tuer quand il l'apprendra !** Fit Lou inquiète.

Je serais la mâchoire de mécontentement.

**\- C'est bon, j'ai dit on oubli nos problèmes là !** Sifflais-je en prenant une gorgée.

Les filles me jugeaient du regard et se passèrent chacune ma flasque tour à tour. L'alcool était brûlant et réveillait tout nos sens. Je secouais la tête en prenant une nouvelle gorgée.

**\- J'ai pas envie de danser sur de la musique aussi naze,** siffla Lou en regardant les autres danser.

**\- De toute façon pers... **essayais-je avant d'être coupé par une furie brune.

**\- Tout est de ta putain de faute !**

Lou et Scarlett regardèrent Adriana Montague devant nous. Elle poussa de sa main l'épaule de Lou, il ne fallait pas plus pour que je retienne Lou et que Scar pousse à son tour Adriana.

**\- C'est quoi ton problème Montague ?** Cracha Scarlett.

**\- ****C'est elle mon problème !** Siffla Adriana en désignant Louann.

**\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais au juste à part être carrément plus sexy que toi dans une robe ! **S'énerva Lou.

Lou restait Lou, c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle.

**\- ****Henry a rompu avec moi ! **S'empressa d'ajouter Adriana.

Scarlett arquait un sourcil en la méprisant, alors que Louann se relâchait dans mes bras.

**\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! En quoi c'est mon putain de problème ça ? **Demanda Lou méchamment.

**\- Henry a rompu à cause de ce que tu as fait à Edward. Edward est à Azkaban par ta faute. Et Henry a commencé à boire par ta faute.**

**\- C'est bon ça fait que trois semaines, il va s'en remettre, et puis c'est Edward le connard dans l'histoire donc la ferme Montague,** crachais-je en fixant la jeune brune devant moi.

**\- Crivey n'avait pas à écarter les jambes aussi facilement,** piqua-t-elle.

Ni Scarlett ni moi avions pu réagir avant. Mais Lou mit un poing à Adriana qui tituba en arrière avec le coup violent qu'elle avait donnée. Lou voulait répliqué un nouveau coup mais je la stoppa avec l'aide de Scarlett. Heureusement les professeurs n'étaient pas autour de nous.

**\- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE MONTAGUE ! NE PRONONCE MÊME PAS SON PRENOM ! NE F.**

**\- Arrête !** Stoppa Scarlett en mettant sa main sur la bouche de Lou.

Les gens commençaient à nous regarder alors que Adriana était escorté plus loin par June Cooper et Joe Roberts. Scarlett avait toujours sa main sur la bouche de Lou alors que je la maintenais dans mes bras.

**Point de vue de Charlotte Crivey.**

**\- Pierre m'a dit où tu étais.**

Je levais la tête pour voir devant moi sur quelques marches en-dessous Lily. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux roux se baladaient sur le devant de ses épaules. Mon amie me regardait en inclinant la tête, elle me fit un petit sourire avant de repasser sa robe beige pour s'asseoir à mes côtés. On était toute les deux assises sur la dernière marche du dernier escalier pour aller au hall d'entrée du château. Très peu de personne était dans le hall d'entrée, la soirée se passait dans la Grande Salle.

**\- Pourquoi tu es pas là bas ?** Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Lily semblait vraiment prévenante avec moi beaucoup plus que d'habitude... sûrement du à la pitié qu'elle avait à mon égard. Je regardais toujours mes pieds alors qu'elle répétait :

**\- Charlie, pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ?**

Je levais la tête pour regarder devant moi.

**\- Je ne voulais pas venir déjà, mais ce bal est plus ou moins obligatoire et déjà que toute l'école me regarde comme une bête curieuse, si je ne me pointe pas au bal alors ça sera le bouquet !**

**\- Personne ne te regarde comme ça Charlie,** essaya Lily.

Je ne répondis rien, je savais ce que je vivais depuis maintenant deux semaines. Tout les regards étaient posés sur moi, apparemment Louann avait réussit à faire assez peur aux gens pour que les gens évitent de la dévisager du regard.

**\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas retournée voir Parkinson ?** Demanda soudainement Lily.

Ma tête se retourna toute seule pour regarder si Lily était sérieuse ou pas. Je la voyais simplement m'étudier du regard en l'attente d'une réponse de ma part.

**\- Tu l'aimes non ?** Rajouta-t-elle.

Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir et surtout de quel genre d'amour elle parlait. Mon visage faisait clairement voir l'étonnement que j'avais pour cette conversation avec elle. Ma bouche s'ouvrit pour répondre mais je la refermais de suite et retournais mon regard devant moi.

**\- Charlie répond moi.**

**\- Pourquoi tu voudrais que je te réponde ? Pour que tu me rejettes comme tu as rejetée Rose ?**

Mon ton était cassant et je m'étais retournée pour voir la réaction de Lily. Étrangement mon amie ne semblait pas remonté et abordait toujours le même regard avec moi.

**\- Je pense que je l'ai méritée celle-la, **fit Lily en soupirant.

Je fronçais des sourcils en la regardant, mais elle reprit :

**\- Je me suis dit que si j'arrivais à te montrer que je te soutiens alors ça sera vraiment facile après d'avoir le courage de demander pardon à Rose... Et Malfoy.**

**\- Mais comment tu peux croire que j'aime Lou ?** Demandais-je chamboulée par sa soudaine reconversion.

**\- C'est ça le problème. Tu arrives à la perfection à cacher tes sentiments pour les autres, enfin ceux les plus profonds. Mais on voit tous que Parkinson a cassée son masque de glace à cause de toi.**

Je fronçais des sourcils en la fixant, où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir ? On se regardait toute les deux intensément, elle attendait une quelconque réponse de ma part.

**\- Oh bon sang ! Mais Charlie réveille toi bordel ! Elle est folle amoureuse de toi !** S'exclama Lily tout d'un coup avec les bras en l'air.

Mes yeux s'écartaient tout seuls en la fixant.

**\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre d'abord ?!**

**\- Tout le monde est au courant,** affirma-t-elle en insistant du regard.

**\- Comment ça ?!**

**\- Pierre et Cassandra savent que Parkinson t'aime, Lorcan et Hestia aussi d'ailleurs. Je pense même que toute les Serpentards sont au courant mais ils ont sûrement trop peur d'en parler avec Parkinson. Mais au moins tu ne déments pas ? Tu l'aimes non ?**

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?!**

**\- Ça peut tout changer Charlie !** (elle marqua une pause en me fixant)** … Tu mérites d'être heureuse et vu comment elle a défendue ton honneur l'a.**

**\- Mon honneur ?! **Coupais-je**. J'ai pas d'honneur ok. J'ai rien ! Et à cause de ça j'ai foutu la merde dans la vie de Lou !**

**\- Attend ? Tu penses vraiment que tu as foutu la merde dans sa vie ?** Rigola cyniquement Lily.

**\- Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ! Tu m'énerves !**

Lily leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre :

**\- Car à mon avis ! Oui à mon simple avis, Parkinson avait déjà une vie de merde avant. Je connais pas sa vie, et je ne pense pas que je voudrais la connaître mais réfléchis Charlie ! Réfléchie deux secondes et remémore toi ce qu'elle a fait pour toi ? Et ce que tu as fait pour elle ?! Tu as bien du faire quelque chose pour elle ? Tu crois pas qu'elle a changée avec toi comme ça ?... La chose que tout le monde à vu et qui saute aux yeux c'est que premièrement Parkinson a arrêtée de coucher à droite à gauche depuis qu'elle te connais et deuxièmement... elle est allée risquer sa vie simplement car pour elle c'était la seule chose à faire... Elle te voyait souffrir et elle a réagit comme ça, elle a sûrement penser que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour te protéger. Pour ne pas que tu revives ça un jour... pas avec lui. Pour que tu arrêtes de souffrir.**

**\- Mais moi je l'ai fait souffrir ! Putain tu comprends ou pas ?! Je l'ai fait souffrir, elle s'est retrouvée plusieurs jours à St Mangouste à cause de moi ! Simplement par ma faute !**

**\- Mais ce n'est pas ta faute Charlie ! Rentre toi ça dans la tête ! Tout est de la faute de Nott !**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien savoir que ce n'est pas ma faute ? Qui te dis que ce n'est pas parce que j'étais trop aguicheuse ? Ou bien même que je l'avais chauffée, que ma robe était trop courte, qu'il a comprit que je l'avais draguée ou bien même que c'était normal. Que je devais me donner à lui ? Que c'était normal de combler ses envies ! Ou bie.**

**\- Arrête ! Arrête Charlie !** S'indigna Lily en me coupant.** Charlie...** (elle me regardait intensément) **… Est-ce normal qu'un garçon te viol simplement car tu as portée une robe ? Non absolument pas, est-ce normal quand tu es gentille avec lui il se sent obliger de profiter de toi ? Pas du tout ! C'est immonde et répugnant... Personne ne mérite ça d'accord ? Et puis ''combler ses envies'' ? Non mais Charlie tu es pas un objet ! On est pas des objets d'accord, on est des femmes et je ne pense pas qu'on doit être traité comme des merdes, des simples choses qui ne sont là que pour leurs pulsions... Tu as bien vu avec Luke, certes il était con, mais il ne t'a pas forcé ! Il attendait, il t'aimait bien, c'est simplement que tu étais intéressée par Parkinson... **(elle marquait une pause en regardant ma réaction, seulement j'étais interdite) **… Il faut que tu sois heureuse, que tu essayes... de... oublier, je me doute que c'est impossible mais alors... vie avec mais avec nous. On est là pour toi, je suis là pour toi. Même si je ne comprend pas ce que tu peux vivre, même si je ne pourrais pas comprendre ta douleur. Je suis là comme Pierre, comme Cassandra, Rose ou bien Lorcan et Hestia... Et Alexander. Et puis évidement Louann. Elle est là pour toi, et je pense que c'est la seule personne que tu veux près de toi. Mais tu as peur d'aller vers elle, car tu essayes de résister à tes sentiments amoureux ! Alors que... Merlin ! Tu l'aimes ! Et surtout elle t'aime... Même si j'aurais jamais crue que ça soit un jour possible pour elle de ressentir quelque chose, mais apparemment tu es son exception.**

Je fronçais légèrement des sourcils en secouant la tête. C'était pas possible. Comment Lily pouvait sortir ça ? Comment elle pouvait avoir raison sur autant de chose alors que j'avais passé peu de temps avec elle, alors que je ne lui avais rien confié.

**\- Charlie s'il te plaît... arrête de te torturer l'esprit, ça fait déjà 10mois que ça c'est passé. Et apparemment tu avais réussi à te reconstruire avec Parkinson... Tu te morfonds toute seule depuis maintenant plus de deux semaines, chacun notre tour on vient te voir en essayant d'être nous même, en essayant d'être le plus réconfortant pour toi, mais on sait tous que c'est Louann que tu veux, c'est el.**

**\- Je l'ai fait souffrir Lily, j'ai to****ut**** gâchée et ça bien avant l'histoire de Nott. J'ai... **(je la regardais septique, est-ce que je devais lui dire que j'avais embrasser Lou?)** … enfin je la faisais souffrir déjà avant enfin... Je pense. Enfin.**

**\- Enfin quoi ? Tu vas la laisser souffrir encore plus alors qu'elle a besoin de toi et elle aussi ?** Coupa Lily en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Mais.**

**\- Non ! Arrête ! **(Lily se levait des marches pour se placer devant moi).** Ça me tue de le dire mais... Louann est la meilleure personne pour toi !** (Je la fixais la tête levée vers elle) **Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, y a pas d'autre solution je pense... Et je ne serais pas aussi débile qu'on le croit pour faire deux fois la même erreur. Tout le monde sera là pour ton choix... ou pour ton non-choix. On sera toujours là.**

Lily se mordait la lèvre en me regardant. Elle se pencha vers moi pour me laisser un baiser sur la joue.

**\- S'il te plaît fait le bon choix Charlie, **rajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle descendait les marches en me regardant.

Je voyais Lily partir vers la porte de la Grande Salle, elle avait l'air nerveuse, en faite je pense que Lily était toujours tendu par rapport à l'histoire de Rose et Scarlett. Même si bizarrement elle était venue pour me parler de Lou et de... mon viol. Lily était si prévenante, elle avait sûrement prit beaucoup sur elle pour me parler en bien de Louann. Je n'étais pas dupe, même si je n'étais pas vraiment avec mes amis depuis quelques temps et que je m'isolais... je savais que Lily allait mal, elle se sentait terriblement seule depuis l'histoire de Rose et Scarlett, depuis l'histoire de Salem et depuis l'annonce de la maladie de sa grand-mère... Elle restait seule, même Alexander n'arrivait toujours pas à être à la hauteur.

**-Reste ! Lou ! Arrête tu es chiante reste avec nous !**

Je levais la tête pour voir Scarlett retenir Lou par le bras au milieu du hall d'entrée. Le regard de Scarlett était insistant et suppliant mais Lou se libéra facilement et fit un pas en arrière.

**\- Malfoy tu me saoules je suis pas d'humeur, et puis tu pourras rester avec le hobbit et profiter son corps de nain, **objecta Lou en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

**\- Parkinson arrête d'air lâche, ****Montague est conne ok c'est tout**** !** Siffla Scarlett.

**\- Ouais ouais,** souffla méprisante Lou en prenant les escaliers où j'étais.

Scarlett avait sûrement dit ça pour faire réagir Lou mais en vain. Lou avait le visage distant et légèrement perdue... encore quelque chose qui était de ma faute. J'étais vraiment un mal pour elle, qu'est-ce que je pouvais être conne ! Scarlett retourna en soupirant vers la Grande Salle alors que je croisais le regard de Lou. Mon cœur rata un battement, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait retiré l'air de mes poumons tout d'un coup et d'un seul coup. Ses yeux gris claire étaient pétillants et abattus. Lou passa devant moi pour prendre un autre escaliers en direction des cachots.

Je n'entendais plus les pas de Lou, elle devait être trop loin maintenant. Ma tête se mit naturellement dans mes mains. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Qu'est-ce que je ressentais ? Évidement j'aimais Lou, évidement que je voulais être avec elle mais j'étais morte de peur, c'était la premièrement fois que j'avais autant de sentiment pour une personne, même si j'arrivais très bien à gérer ce genre de chose mais... J'avais peur que quelque chose puisse lui arriver par ma faute à cause des parents Nott ou des ex-mangemorts. J'avais peur qu'elle aille à Azkaban si elle pétait un nouveau câble. J'avais peur qu'elle rompt encore une promesse... qu'on soit ensemble et qu'elle se lasse de moi, qu'elle me trompe ou qu'elle me rejette... J'avais peur que Lou pense que je suis sale, que j'étais répugnante à cause de Edward... ou aussi qu'elle m'en veuille d'avoir mit son ami en prison. Tout ça à cause de moi. J'étais sûrement trop néfaste à sa vie, Lou méritait d'avoir une belle vie.

**Point de vue de Borislav Krum.**

Alexie me faisait goûter un petit gâteau aux olives et à la citrouille.

**\- ****C'est pas top top, **dis-je avec un petit grimace.

Elle s'avança vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**\- C'est meilleure comme ça ? **Chuchota-t-elle à mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser encore une fois.

Pendant notre baiser je sentais des regards inquisiteurs de Scor et Alice. Il y avait des nuages au paradis pour ces deux là, donc forcement ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'humeur pour quoique ce soit de gentil ou de tendre. Non pas que j'étais un expert dans ce domaine mais franchement ça faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et là c'était comme si ils ne se toléraient plus. Enfin Alice ne voulait pas le tolérer. En tout cas Alexie avait stoppé notre baiser et s'était placée dans mes bras.

**\- Vient Edgard, on va danser,** fit Cassy Ann en prenant le bras de mon frère.

Depuis qu'on s'était parlés. Enfin depuis que Edgard m'avait parlé, il s'était enfin affiché au bras de Cassy Ann, pas trop tôt si vous voulez mon avis. Alice roulait des yeux en regardant Scorpius et elle partit vers Sawyer, alors que Scorpius fit craquer sa mâchoire et partait vers le dehors de la salle. Encore une merveilleuse soirée en compagnie de mes amis...

**\- Tu es vraiment con ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas à cause de moi.**

Cette voix mélodieuse n'était autre que celle de Poil de Carotte, qui arrivait derrière nous pour aller vers le buffet. Évidement Alexie se retourna ma copine était vraiment trop bienveillante avec ce type. Je roulais des yeux en suivant son geste. A peine retourner je me fis bousculer par Weasmoche qui était lui même bousculé par Julien Hooch.

**\- Dégage,** sifflais-je en poussant le rouquin.

Alexie me regardait avec des yeux noirs. Relax Krum, c'était qu'un mioche.

**\- Si à cause de toi je suis pas pri****s,****je te tue****, **cracha Sebastian en posant un doigt sur le torse de Weasley.

Sebastian Arman, un brun plus petit que moi avec une coupe de premier de la classe. C'était un mec très studieux comme beaucoup de Serdaigle. Ses parents étaient des sorciers hauts placés au ministère. Il était aussi en 7éme année, attrapeur et meilleur ami de Julien Hooch le capitaine de Serdaigle.

**\- Je suis en 6éme année crétin ! Je ne peux pas être pris,** s'énerva Poil de Carotte en faisant face à Sebastian.

**\- C'est tes parents de malheur qui t****'****on****t**** encore pistonné****s**** pour ça !** Siffla Trevis White.

C'était un autre Serdaigle de 7éme année, il avait le cheveux coupés très court limite rasé et avec une mâchoire saillante. Il était capitaine du club de duel de Serdaigle, encore un chieur. Il me semblait qu'il était sortis avec Potter en 4éme année pour faire réagir Londubat. Bref ça c'était une autre histoire.

**\- C'est quoi votre problème là ?** Questionna Alexie en fusillant du regard les Serdaigles un par un.

**\- ****Ta gueule toi !** Trancha Julien à ma copine.

Avant même que je puisse faire le moindre mouvement ou bien même que Alexie réplique, Hugo avait déjà poussé violemment Hooch.

**\- Tu lui parles pas comme ça ! Jamais d'accord ! **S'écriait Weasley.

Je plissais des yeux à cette scène. Il venait de défendre ma copine ?!

**\- Dégage Weasley ! Ne m'approche pas,** menaça Julien.** Laisse la place aux aînés, arrête d'empiéter dans nos carrières. Sebastian devait être sur la liste des recruteurs !**

**\- En quoi c'est ma faute putain ?** S'emporta Hugo en faisant des grands gestes.

Sebastian passa devant Julien pour défier Hugo. Ils se retrouvèrent quasiment à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

**\- Les recruteurs ont préférées attendre ****l'année prochaine**** pour voir deux attrapeur ! Tout ça car ils ont déjà mit ton putain de nom sur la liste de l'an prochain,** cracha Sebastian.

**\- ****Et alors ! **Pesta Alexie.** Il est meilleur que toi ! En faite tout le monde est meilleur que toi au Quidditch !**

Alexie avait son regard de bitch par excellence, c'était toujours drôle à voir.

**\- Vas te faire toi ! Au moins moi je ****ne**** suces pas pour être dans l'équipe,** répliqua Sebastian.

Le poing partit tout seule. Pas le mien non. Hugo avait des réflexes d'attrapeur à tout moment. Sebastian avait un genou à terre avec Julien qui l'aidait alors que Trevis faisait face à Weasley, je poussais voilement Trevis alors que le professeur Londubat arriva pour me séparer de Trevis, et que Cameron Burdage professeure d'étude Moldue emmener Hugo hors de la Grande Salle. Le père d'Alexie me regardait méchamment avant de faire partir plus loin les Serdaigles, puis d'aller voir Weasley.

Ce gringalet de roux venait de défendre Alexie ? Ma copine ? Je plissais les yeux en regardant au loin Weasley entrain de se faire engueuler par Londubat et Burdage. Pourquoi diable ce gamin était toujours aussi prévenant avec ma copine ?! Merde ! Il me saoulait, j'arrivais même plus à le détester comme avant ce crétin.

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

Il fallait que je prenne l'air... Je voyais Rose et Malfoy danser ensemble dans un des kiosques en rigolant. Alors que Charlie avait dévidé de rentrer dans la salle commune avec Juliet Gordon. Alexander n'était même pas présent. Il y avait la pleine lune. J'avais donc passée le Bal sans mon copain, avec tout le monde qui me regardait bizarrement, soit c'était à cause de mon nom de famille, soit c'était à cause de Alexander qui était un loup-garou, ou soit c'était à cause de mes histoires avec Rose. Franchement les gens avaient que ça à faire de colporter des ragots. Bref ! J'allais prendre l'air sur le pont en bois.

**\- C'était à partir de ta troisième année.**

Un voix brisa le silence que je cherchais. Je vis de qui était cette fameuse voix... Je le regardais venir à mes côtés sans comprendre ce que faisait Scorpius Malfoy dehors, dans le même endroit que moi et surtout entrain de me parler.

**\- C'était à partir de ta troisième année,** répéta-t-il en s'appuyant contre la barrière du pont suspendu.

**\- Quoi ?** Demandais-je assez froidement.

**\- J'ai envie de dire que c'est grâce à nous, mais ça serait mentir. C'est plutôt à cause de nous et grâce à ta volonté, **continua-t-il.

Je regardais Scorpius attentivement. Il n'avait pas un regard méchant, ni même un ton arrogant, il parlait juste et c'était vraiment déstabilisant. Scorpius regardait le ciel peu étoilé à travers les arches du pont en bois.

**\- C'était nous tes bourreaux et pourtant c'est moi qui suis devenue pathétique... Tu crois qu'on a oublié ? Tu crois que parce que j'étais qu'un gamin de 12ans j'ai oublié qu'on t'a fait du mal ? On a été sadique, certes ce n'était que des paroles, mais on savait très bien que ça te mettrait à terre. Tu avais tellement peu confiance en toi à cette époque que c'était facile de t'écraser, beaucoup plus facile que le reste de tes amis.**

Pourquoi il me disait tout ça ? Comment ça se fait qu'il n'avait pas oublier ça ?

**\- C'était à partir de ta troisième année que tu as changée, tu es devenue poursuiveuse. Un exploit d'ailleurs. Des garçons tournaient autour de toi. Tu n'étais pas brillante en cours, mais tu avais des facilités dans certaines matières comme le sortilège ou la divination.**

**\- Comment tu sais ça ?**

Scorpius retourna sa tête vers moi. Il puait l'alcool.

**\- Quand on brise quelqu'un on veut voir comment il réagirait après, j'observais les gens dont toi,** ajouta-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. **Tu es devenue meilleure que moi et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu fais autant d'erreur que moi.**

**\- De quoi tu.**

**\- Tu l'aimes Alexander ? **Coupa-t-il. **Tu aimes Rose ?**

**\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?!**

**\- Répond !**

**\- Oui évidement ! **M'énervais-je.

**\- Alors pourquoi gâcher ta vie ? Tu es devenue une grande joueuse de Quidditch, et tu es déjà très bien entourée. Pourquoi aurais tu besoin d'un papier pour prouver aux autres que tu aimes Alexander ? Je te l'ai dis Lily, je suis observateur. Et je sais que tu as changé à la minute même qu'il t'a demandait de l'épouser. Ce n'est pas parce que tu lui dis non qu'il cessera de t'aimer. Et pour Rose... Merlin ! Tu as vu dans l'état qu'est ma relation avec ma sœur ? Ne fait pas la même erreur que moi alors que toi, tu as simplement peur de Scarlett et Louann. Elles ont changées et même si tu les aimes pas, il y aura toujours Rose à côté.**

J'en croyais pas mes yeux, Scorpius m'avait regardé pendant tant d'année. Il me connaissait et me ''comprenait'' alors que moi j'étais complètement hermétique à lui. Ce qu'il me disait faisait échos dans ma tête.

**\- J'ai changée, tu as raison. Je suis continuellement en colère, je ne comprend pas pourquoi... en faite si c'est a cause du mariage, je doute. En faite j'ai toujours doutée, je me persuadais du contraire et je croyais quand convaincant les autres alors je pourrais me convaincre ! Sauf que j'ai dérapé, je me suis mise en colère contre les gens qui étaient contre moi ou bien avec moi, contre mes propres amis. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde me disait comment faire ma vie et de me donner des ordres. Alors qu'au fond tout ce que je voulais c'était profiter de ma jeunesse.**

**\- Profite de ta jeunesse. Tu l'aimes, tu les aimes et ils le savent alors il faut juste que tu leurs dises ce que toi tu veux. Que tu acceptes le bonheur de Rose et sûrement bientôt de Charlie... Reste fiancé. Ne te marie pas reste fiancé, tu sais au fond de toi que c'est l'homme de ta vie, comme moi je sais que Alice est la femme idéale pour moi, **précisa-t-il moins froid qu'au début.

Je souriais en regardant les étoiles à côté de lui. C'était tellement étrange de parler avec Malfoy, je rigolais de l'ironie de la situation. C'était lui qui me donner des conseils et pour une fois j'écoutais, j'étais aussi contradictoire que lui actuellement.

**\- Pourquoi tu ne te réconcilies pas avec ta sœur ? Après tout tu as beaucoup de conseil à me donner mais tu ne les appliques ?**

**\- Contrairement à toi, si je me réconcilies avec Scar, je n'aurais plus le choix. Je perdrais ma famille, je perdrais mes parents, **avoua-t-il en soupirant.

**\- Tu devrais peut-être te demander qui a toujours été là pour toi dans ce cas. Te dire qui est le mieux pour toi. Et puis ma mère m'a dit qu'au fil du temps les gens changent. Peut être que tes parents changeront un jour ou l'autre.**

Scorpius toussota, il devait sûrement être contrarié par mon conseil ou alors entrain de comprendre que j'avais raison. Étant donné que j'étais partie pour une soirée vraiment bizarre et surprenante, puis j'étais tellement curieuse que c'était le moment de parler de tout et n'importe quoi :

**\- Grindewald tu as dis que tu l'aimais. Et pourtant tout le château c'est que vous êtes en froid e.**

**\- A cause de mon choix de ne pas soutenir ma sœur. Ça revient toujours à ça... Et. Lily je suis con, mais le choix est vraiment trop dur pour moi. Alors que toi ce n'est pas grand chose. Tu as juste à t'excuser. Juste ça Lily. C'est ta cousine, ta meilleure amie. Moi c'est ma famille qui me foutrait à la porte.**

Malfoy se décala de la rambarde et commença à marcher vers le château.

**\- Tu as de la chance d'être aimer pour ce que tu es et non pour ce que les autres croient que tu es,** finit-il en partant.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

**\- ****Sans vouloir te vexer amour je suis bien contente que ça soit fini ****cette soirée****, **fit Scarlett en enlevant ses talons.

**\- Tu vas pas me dire que c'était moche, **me défendais-je en dézippant du mieux que je pouvais ma robe.

**\- J'ai pas dit ça. Tu es une véritable organisatrice de soirée, d'ailleurs je me demande comment tu peux toujours avoir le temps. Mais je dis simplement que je suis contente d'être rentré dans la chambre,** souffla Scar derrière moi en ouvrant le reste de ma robe.

Elle en profita pour me laisser des baisers sur la nuque et le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me mordillais les lèvres en me retournant je prenais soin de maintenir ma robe par le devant.

**\- Peut-être que la soirée n'est pas fini, **soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser.

Scarlett me poussait délicatement afin que j'atteigne mon matelas. Avant même de me déposer sur le matelas Scarlett retira sa robe et la mienne avec précaution. Elle passa ses main sur mon ventre puis mes côtes pour caresser avec le bout de son pouce le dessous de mes seins. Je fermais les yeux quand je m'allongeais enfin sur le matelas. Elle embrassa d'une manière assez appuyé ma mâchoire puis ma bouche pour descendre à ma poitrine, elle s'y attarda quelques instants ce qui me fit gémir. J'essayais tant bien que mal de contrôler mon excitation en me mordant les lèvres mais Scarlett était très persuasive quand il s'agissait de donner du plaisir. Je sentais sa langue se perdre entre mes seins pour descendre jusqu'à mon ventre. Bien évidement elle prenait soin de mouvait son genou pile en mon centre qui me brûlait d'excitation. Une douce torture.

Ma main remonta sur sa cuisse pour s'agripper à sa taille et la faire basculer sur le côtés. En remettant mes cheveux je me mis à califourchon sur elle pour l'embrasser. Une de mes mains était très baladeuse et je commençais descendre le long de son ventre pour lui caresser son intimité à travers le tissu. Je voyais Scarlett contracter ses abdos quand je bougeais sur elle.

TOC TOC.

Je me figeais en regardant ma copine qui ouvrait les yeux. Elle fronçait les sourcils quand elle vit que je me décalais un peu de son corps.

**\- Je te jure si c'est ****Louann je la tue, **dis-je me relevant du lit.

Scarlett fronça encore plus des sourcils. Ma copine était sûrement frustrée. J'enfilais mon mini-short de pyjama et pris le premier tee-shirt qui était au sol pour me couvrir un minimum. C'était le tee-shirt de Quidditch de Scarlett au couleur de Serpentard. J'entendais Scarlett râlait derrière moi en s'habillant à son tour.

TOC TOC.

Je passais le côté de ma chambre en prenant mon élastique sur la table de nuit. Je me fis une queue de cheval haute en ouvrant la porte.

**\- Lily,** soufflais-je à mi-voix en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Ma cousine était face à moi déjà en jogging. Elle avait du finir la soirée plutôt que moi, je me souvenais plus quand est-ce que je ne l'avais plus vu. Je ne pouvais pas être plus surprise que maintenant. Je fis un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir s'il y avait un piège quelconque, mais rien. Ni troll, ni Scrout à Pétard, ni baguette magique pointé sur moi, ni caméra, il n'y avait que Lily en face de moi.

**\- Bon Lou rentre au lieu de fa... Potter,** s'étonna Scarlett qui arrivait derrière moi.

Lily n'avait pas cillé, elle semblait pétrifié mais vu que je voyais son thorax se soulever pour respirer elle n'était pas réellement pétrifié. Lily n'avait même pas eu un geste désagréable en voyant ma copine.

**\- ****Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter ?!** Demanda froidement Scar.

J'avais toujours mes yeux plantés dans ceux de Lily.

**\- Je suis désolée,** fit Lily presque dans un murmure en rebroussant chemin.

Scarlett la regarda partir alors que j'eus un rapide coup d'œil vers elle.

**\- Vas y,** souffla-t-elle en soupirant.

Ma copine levait les yeux au ciel en me regardant perdue avant de marcher rapidement vers ma cousine.

**\- Lily ! Lily attend,** fit calmement Scarlett en prenant le bras de Lily.

Lily se retourna surprise face à Scarlett, j'arrivais juste derrière elle.

**\- Pourquoi tu es là ?** Demandais-je prudente au côtés de Scar.

Lily avait un regard triste et à la fois gêné. Elle avala sa salive avant de prendre une bouffée d'air.

**\- Je suis désolée,** dit-elle. **Je suis désolée. De tout... **(elle marqua une pause alors que je me détendais un petit peu)**... Je t'ai fait du mal, je t'ai fais beaucoup de mal alors que tu ****ne**** le méritais pas. Je n'aurais pas du te trait****er ****de la sorte. J****'étais énervé, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais j'ai juste fait une véritable ****connerie****. Mal... Scarlett est une fille ****bien**** pour toi. Vraiment. J'aurais juste du t'écouter et souhaiter ton bonheur comme tout le monde, comme tout les gens qui tienne à toi. Je suis désolée d'avoir était si égoïste... **(elle se mordait les lèvres en m'étudiant du regard) **… Je suis tellement désolée Rose. Je comprendrais que tu ne me pardonnes pas, j'étais tellement méchante, j'ai fais n'importe quoi alors que j'aurais du être là. Je ne mérite pas ton pardon je le sais mais je voulais simplement te dire que j'étais désolée de tout ce que j'avais fait, et que si tu étais heureuse alors j'étais d'accord là-dessus. Tu étais la plus bonne de nous trois avec Charlie, tu mérites d'être heureuse avec M-Scarlett. Je sais que c'est trop tard pour venir m'ex.**

Je la coupais en la prenant dans mes bras. A peine se geste fait je sentais mes larmes coulaient le long de ma joue.

**\- Je t'aime Lily. Merci.**

Lily me serra fort dans ses bras et ajouta dans un sanglot :

**\- Je suis désolée d'être une merde comme ça Rose, je t'aime... excuse moi.**

Je calais parfaitement ma tête dans son cou pour la garder dans mes bras. Elle m'avait tellement manquée, ça faisait quasiment 3 mois jours pour jours qu'on ne se parlait plus. Je pouvais enfin sentir son parfum caramélisé et ses bras puissant me faire un câlin.

**\- Je vais vous laisse****r**** toute les deux, **lança gentiment Scarlett derrière nous.

Ma copine me caressa le dos pour me faire signe qu'elle partait. J'avais la plus merveilleuse des copines quand on y réfléchissait bien.

**\- ****Je suis tellement désolée,** chuchota Lily.

* * *

**Elle en a mit du temps non ? Selon vous Rose n'aurait pas du pardonner aussi facilement ? Scorpius va choisir sa soeur ou Alice va rompre ? Et MERLIN ! Quand est-ce que Lou et Charlie arrêteront de jouer au chat et à la souris ?!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Normalement j'écris beaucoup plus vite la suite. Mais ! J'ai une bonne excuse j'ai passé une semaine à faire la fête et après je suis partie dans le sud avec mes amis. Et le pire c'est que je n'avais pas mon pc et ni internet. Bref ! Trêve de bavardage. J'ai réussis à finir ce chapitre... Je sais que certain l'attende et en plus que les gens attendent de savoir qu'est-ce qui va se passer entre Charlie et Lou donc voilà THE CHAPITRE ! ;) J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Ticlo : Il vaut mieux tard que jamais, c'est claire. Mais au moins Lily est revenue dans le game. ;) J'espère que j'ai fait assez vite pour toi (qui avait peur que j'ai abandonnée) ? Dit moi ce que tu penses du choix de Alice à la fin ? Scorpius n'est pas toujours... enfin je pense. héhé ! Et pour ton plus grand plaisir le chat et la souris va se terminer enfin... chut lis plutôt. Bonne lecture et merci à toi de suivre. :D**

**Myrock : Déjà un grand merci à ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'être suivit et apprécier par une nouvelle personne. Pour les fautes... Mon dieu je sais. J'ai beau me relire c'est une catastrophe. J'ai pris une bêta (Aerann) mais elle n'a pas toujours le temps du coup je publie quand même mes chapitres. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop... Pourquoi tu croyais que c'était Henry le violeur ? Lily pleure... Mmh on verra. Pourquoi pas. ;) Tu aimes Charlie &amp; Lou, ça tombe bien ce chapitre est pour toi! ;) J'aime bien diversifié les points de vue, je trouve que c'est plus vivant mais c'est vrai que c'est plus facile pour étant donné que c'est moi qui écris. x) Bref Merci à toi et très bonne lecture. ;)**

**Natsu'eichi : Voilà ! Enfin la suite pour vous deux (maintenant), j'espère que j'aurais vos commentaires à toute les deux pour la suite. La rencontre Malfoy et Rose est au bout de chapitre à toi de voir si elle est pimentée ou pas. ;) Lou est un peu pathétique dans mon dernier chapitre mais en même temps, Charlie est carrément l'amour de sa vie et elle est trop conne pour se l'avouer et elle la perd. Scorpius est méga contradictoire comme garçon mais il va surement s'en mordre les doigts... Oui non peut-être. Vous verrez bien dans le chapitre. ;) Bref merci à vous deux de me lire ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir ! Bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer : Vous connaissez la chanson. ;)**

**Playlist : ****Dancing On My Own - Robyn**

**Immigrant Song - Led Zepplin**

**Devil Inside - INXS**

**Echoes - The Rapture**

**Elevation - U2**

**Fake Empire - The National**

**Prayer In C - Lilly Wood &amp; The Prick**

**Damn Your Eyes - Alex Clare**

**Vagabond - Wolfmother**

**Love Somebody - Maroon 5**

**Johnny 99 - Bruce Springteen**

**Same Love (feat Mary Lambert) - Macklemore &amp; Ryan Lewis**

* * *

**27- Serpentard/Gryffondor. Qui va remporter la coupe ?**

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

**\- Ha ! Ha ! Je savais que je te trouverais là !**

Je soupirais bruyamment en posant ma tête brutalement sur la table devant moi. Je me trouvais dans la réserve. Rose souriait de toute ses dents et s'asseyait devant moi.

**\- Tu es stressée avoue ?** Se moqua ma copine.

**\- Rose,** râlais-je. **Arrête de te moquer de moi.**

**\- Si je me rappelle bien de ce que tu me disais hier c'était... hum... attend... ha oui ! ''pff moi stresser ? Jamais. On est des battants. On va gagné haut la main. Le stresse c'est pour les gens qu'on pas confiance en eux''.**

Rose avait dit tout ça en essayant de m'imiter avec un ton plus froid que dans son habitude.

**\- Oui, et bien ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper, **grommelais-je la tête toujours collée sur la table.

J'entendais Rose rigoler avant de me prendre la main sur la table.

**\- ****Tu vas soutenir qui d'abord ?** Demandais-je plus froidement que d'habitude.

**\- C'est délicat comme situation. Donc je ferais les deux je pense, enfin je te soutiendrais toi mais aussi ma maison,** expliqua-t-elle.

**\- C'est réjouissant d'être aussi soutenue,** dis-je avec sarcasme.

**\- Arrête de stresser Scar, tu es une excellente joueuse.**

**\- C'est pas pour ça que je stresse, **avouais-je avec une voix un peu étouffée.

Je ne sentais plus la main mais j'entendais les pas de Rose faire le tour de la table. Puis une paire de bras entourèrent ma taille sur le côté. Je relevais la tête et me mis à califourchon sur le banc pour lui faire face. Rose avait le regard interrogatif et ne tarda pas à me poser sa question :

**\- C'est à cause de tes parents que tu stresses ? Ou des miens ? Ou des recruteurs ? Ou.**

**\- Rose s'il te plaît tu me fais encore plus stresser là, **coupais-je en posant mon front sur son épaule.

**\- Scar ça va aller. Les recruteurs sont déjà sur toi, ils vont forcément te vouloir ****dans leurs équipes et pour tes parents et bien... enfin c'est tes parents, **essaya Rose en me caressant les cheveux.

**\- C'est rassurant, **me lassais-je. **J'ai pas envie qu'il te voit... Ne te méprend pas amour** (je me relevais pour voir son visage). **Ce n'est pas du tout car j'ai honte, c'est simplement car je n'ai pas envie qu'ils te tuent ou ****te**** torturent.**

**\- Classe,** fit-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Laisse tomber. De toute façon je ferais tout pour les éviter. Ça vaut mieux pour nous, je ne veux pas qu'ils te blessent. Même si ce n'est que des paroles, on sait tous que ça peut blesser.**

Je finissais ma phrase en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**\- Comment ça c'est passé ta soirée avec les fiancés maudits, Macmillan et Crivey ? **Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

**\- Scar ! Tu peux les appeler par leurs prénoms ! **S'indigna Rose.

Depuis maintenant quelques jours Potter était redevenue proche de Rose. Enfin elle était redevenue sa meilleure amie quoi. J'étais contente que Rose soit heureuse, vraiment hein, mais comment ne pas rester méfiante, après tout Lily avait durée mille ans avant de revenir s'excuser auprès de Rose. Mais bon le tant que ma copine était heureuse c'était le principal... Mais je gardais toujours un œil sur Potter.

**\- Je rigole Rose, tu es vraiment pas drôle. Donc ?**

**\- Très bien, on est allée faire un tour à Pré-au-lard, puis après on s'est retrouvé à la salle commune. Quand je suis rentrée j'ai vu que tu dormais déjà avec Louann alors.**

**\- Elle allait pas bien,** coupais-je. **Sinon je t'aurais attendue pour dormir avec toi.**

Rose me souriait simplement comme réponse puis me caressa la cuisse. Elle tourna la tête vers les affaires que j'avais sur la table, je la voyais se mordre les lèvres. Comme à son habitude quand elle cherchait ce qu'elle voulait dire. J'arquais un sourcil en attendant.

**\- Scar ?**

Et voilà, il ne fallait pas attendre longtemps.

**\- Oui amour ?**

**\- Tu penses pas que... enfin... ça serait bien que tu apprennes à connaître... enfin je sais pas je dis ça comme ça hein, mais que tu découvres un peu Lily,** tenta-t-elle.

Je commençais à rire puis mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Rose, et je vis son sérieux.

**\- Attend tu rigoles pas en plus, **m'étonnais-je. **Pourquoi tu veux que je la connaisse ?**

**\- Simplement car c'est ma meilleure amie et aussi ma cousine, donc tu seras obligée de la côtoyer.**

**\- Mais Rose !** Me plaignais-je.

**\- Pas de mais,** fit-elle en m'embrassant.** Je te demande juste d'aller la voir quand tu auras le temps. Juste ça ****s'il te plaît****.**

Elle finit sa phrase en m'embrassant encore une fois. Je venais d'être piégée, au pire je pouvais prendre mon temps pour parler à Potter... Genre 15 ans. Rose se levait du banc en me souriant.

**-**** On se voit tout à l'heure. Et arrête de stresser,** lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

**\- C'est toi qui dit ça !**

**Point de vue de Lorcan Scramender.**

J'étais sur un sofa de ma salle commune avec Hestia dans les bras. On lisait tout les deux la Gazette que je tenais dans mes mains. Avec Hestia c'était complètement différent que de sortir avec Rose, totalement l'opposé. Avec Rose on était plus amis qu'en couple, alors que là c'était plus couple qu'amis. Évidement je m'entendais très bien avec Hestia, on partageait souvent des intérêts communs. En tout cas pour l'instant on avait pas de problème tout les deux c'était déjà ça. Hestia se retourna dans mes bras pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermais instantanément mes yeux et passais mes bras dans son dos pour approfondir notre baiser qui ce voulait chaste au début. Je lâchais la Gazette pour m'allonger sur le sofa, Hestia rampa sur moi pendant le baiser. C'était vraiment différent d'avec Rose.

**\- Hmm hmm,** fit quelqu'un en se raclant la gorge.

Hestia se dégagea rapidement de moi alors que je me remettais sur mes coudes.

**\- Pr-Professeur Smith,** essayais-je en me rasseyant convenablement.

**\- Scramender, Jones,** salua-t-il d'un air supérieur.

**\- ****Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous monsieur ? **Demandais-je en le regardant.

**\- Je suis là car McGonagall veut que tu sois le commentateur du match de cet après-midi.**

**\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas Savannah ? **Interrogea Hestia poliment.

**\- Mademoiselle Bowman a une extinction de voix et monsieur Cook de Serdaigle est malade,** expliqua le professeur agacé.

**\- Comme par hasard il est malade,** sifflais-je à moi même.

**\- Il a attrapé une maladie moldue apparemment,** précisa Smith**. Vous étiez un remplaçant donc maintenant c'est à vous de jouer.**

**\- Mais je croyais qu'il y avait deux commentateurs ?** Tenta ma copine.

**\- C'est pour ça que professeure Greengrass est allée chercher Sawyer Adams.**

**\- Quoi !? **M'exclamais-je. **Je vais pas commenter un match avec lui ! Et puis c'est Serpentard qui joue. Il ne sera pas fair-play.**

**\- Tout le monde sait que vous soutenez Gryffondor, alors vous non plus vous ne serez pas fair-play comme vous dite, **exposa Zacharias Smith. **Et puis ça pourrait t'aider pour ton dossier de fac. Il me semblait que tu voulais faire journaliste sportif. Quoi de mieux que le match de l'année avec des recruteurs, la presse et des personnalités ? Donc c'est réglé, 13h30 au stade.**

J'ouvris la bouche mais rien ne sortait. Cet abruti de prof avait raison. Je le voyais partir fière de lui alors que Hestia se retourna vers moi.

**\- Donc tu vas commenter le soi-disant match de l'année,** rigola-t-elle.

**\- C'est vraiment le match de l'année tu sais,** expliquais-je.** La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, que ça soit si tendu pour la première place remonte à l'époque de Harry Potter, rien que ça ! C'était leur sixième année. ****Il fallait que Serpentard perde avec beaucoup de point de retard et Gryffondor gagne avec beaucoup de point. Et finalement c'est Gryffondor qui a gagné grâce à Ginny Potter l'attrapeuse à la place de Harry. D'après ma mère c'était une chouette rencontrer. Elle avait même portait une tête de lion durant le match pour les soutenir. Ça promet d'être une super rencontre.**

Je m'effondrais sur le sofa en regardant le plafond. J'imaginais déjà sûrement la plus belle rencontre de Quidditch que je pourrais voir de ma scolarité.

**Point de vue de Alice Grindewald.**

**\- ****Pourquoi tu es toujours oblig****ée**** de mettre ma sœur dans nos histoires ?** Gueula Scorpius dans mon dortoir.

On était encore entrain de se disputer. Il n'y avait plus une parole sans qu'on se dispute.

**\- Je la met dans nos histoire****s**** simplement car tout ça c'est un tout Scorpius ! Tes parents et les miens sont de grand tarés, ils veulent qu'on soit ensemble tout le temps pour notre sang. Tu comprends pas que moi je m'en fous du sang des gens. Alors que toi et tes parents vous restez bloqués sur le fait que Weasley ne soit pas comme vous. Ah et aussi car tes parents pensent que ses une abomination de sortir avec une fille,** pestais-je.

**\- Mais c'est toujours la même histoire ! On s'engueule toujours pour la même chose. Tu devrais pas un peu me soutenir moi aussi ?**

**\- Et toi ! Tu devrais pas un peu m'écouter quand je te parle aussi ! Je te préviens que je ne suis pas si transparente que ça Scor !**

**\- Ça j'avais remarqué,** trancha-t-il en plaquant ses cheveux en arrière.

**\- Vas te faire tu sais quoi, tu m'énerves. Tu es tellement égoïste j'ai jamais vu ça ! Même Krum est moins égoïste que toi. Il fait tout pour que sa copine soit heureuse lui.**

**\- Car tu es pas heureuse toi maintenant ?**

**\- Si tu me demandais un peu comment je vais au lieu de broyer du noir depuis Noël tu le serais, **crachais-je en le fusillant du regard.

**\- Mais oui bien sûre c'est moi le copain connard ****d****e Grindewald, **ironisa-t-il méchamment.

**\- Tu m'énerves tellement Malfoy ! Tu penses qu'à toi, qu'à tes problèmes. Tu m'as jamais demandé pourquoi je prenais autant la défense de ta sœur peut-être ? Encore quelque chose que tu ne sais pas car tu es trop occupé par ton égocentrisme.**

**\- Si j'étais si égoïste que ça je serais pas là en face de toi !**

**\- Non ça c'est juste ta putain de fierté, ne t'inquiète pas ton égoïsme est toujours là, **répliquais-je avec un sourire mauvais.

Il me regardait de haut et une longue minute passa où on se jugeait du regard.

**\- C'est bon Alice on va arrêté de se prendre la tête là. C'est n'importe quoi de se ****disputer ****comme ça simplement à cause de ma sœur,** ajouta-t-il moins froid qu'au début.

**\- Mais tu comprends pas ! Ce n'est pas que ta sœur. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Alors Scorpius je vais t'éclairer. Je déteste les gens qui juge au degré de ton sang. Et tes parents, toi et mes parents vous êtes tous comme ça. J'avais une marraine, la sœur de mon père. Elle était beaucoup plus présent que mes parents durant mon enfance. Et un jour elle a annoncé son mariage avec un homme né moldue. J'avais 8ans et pourtant je n'ai plus eu droit de prononcer son prénom. Personne ne sait que le grand Grigori Grindewald a une sœur. Elle a été déshériter, et je ne sais même pas si elle est encore en vie ou si j'ai des cousins... Scorpius tu es pas con ou du moins pas tout le temps. Tes parents sont là aujourd'hui, va leurs parler de Scarlett. Arrête de faire le con avec elle et prend tes couilles à deux mains face à tes parents pour une fois !**

Je passais devant lui pour prendre mon écharpe de Serpentard et ma veste. J'avançais vers la porte du dortoir mais je me retournais pour lui parler :

**\- Scor, tu as eu assez de temps pour choisir qui tu voulais entre tes parents et... ta liberté. Tu as eu assez de temps donc maintenant choisi. J'en ai vraiment marre qu'on se dispute et qu'aucun de nous ne se comprenne.**

Scorpius ne s'était pas retourner et je soupirais avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

Alexander m'avait pris dans ses bras, pendant que je regardais le tableau d'affichage dans la salle commune de Gryffondor :

_**Gryffondor :** Match gagné : Serpentard, Serdaigle x2 et Poufsouffle. Match perdu : Poufsouffle_

_**Serpentard :** Match gagné : Serdaigle x2, Poufsouffle x2. Match perdu : Gryffondor_

_**Poufsouffle :** Match gagné : Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Match perdu : Serpentard x2, Gryffondor et Serdaigle._

_**Serdaigle : **Match gagné : Poufsouffle. Match perdu : Serpentard x2, Gryffondor x2 et Serdaigle._

Je me retournais dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Alexander embrassa tout les recoins de mon visage. Je souriais, il était si mignon.

**\- Hop Hop Hop !** S'exclama Charlie en arrivant dans la salle commune en frappant des mains.

Les gens se retournèrent dons toute l'équipe de Quidditch. Rose était même présente, comme quoi depuis qu'elle sortait avec Malfoy, elle s'intéressait un t'en soit peu aux sports. Charlie se positionna au centre de la pièce déjà en tenue de Quidditch.

**\- ****C'est un match décisif aujourd'hui pour la coupe de Quidditch, mais aussi pour la carrière de certain d'entre nous, **commença Charlie.** On connaît tous l'équipe de Krum. Ils vont la jouer brutal, les Malfoys vont être plus d'offensif. On aurait pas pas le choix. Il faudra qu'on joue autant en attaque qu'en défense. Je déteste dire ça mais... Tout les moyens sont bon pour gagner aujourd'hui. Je ne veux personne à St Mangouste évidement mais... Il faut qu'on gagne ! **(elle frappa dans ses mains accompagné de quelques élèves). **Le match commence à 14h, vu le temps on aura beau. Dans une heure je veux vous voir dans les vestiaires de Quidditch.**

**\- Allez Gryffondor !** Hurla un élève de troisième année.

**\- Weasley ! Weasley ! Weasley !** Encouragèrent d'autre.

**\- On aura la coupe ! ****Tu vas tout déchirer Potter !** Prévoyait joyeusement l'un de nos batteurs.

**\- ****Crivey va être un vrai mur ! **S'exclama une élève.

Charlie nous fit un signe de main pour qu'on se fasse un câlin de groupe. On le faisait rarement mais là c'était le bon moment. Toute l'équipe et les remplaçant vinrent dans le cercle se serrer dans les bras.

**\- Hugo tu as intérêt d'avoir le Vif d'or,** fit Juliet Gordon.

On se dégagea tous de l'étreinte. Plusieurs élèves de la salle commune prenaient des pancartes, banderoles, écharpes et drapeaux à l'effigie de Gryffondor. Les gens bougeaient partout, d'autre s'en allait déjà vers le terrain pour avoir les meilleures places. Alexander était appuyé contre un mur entrain de regarder les premières années passer devant lui. Je m'approchais de lui en lui souriant.

Alexander me rendait mon sourire. Il n'avait plus de mal à faire voir ses cicatrices. Pendant les premiers mois il avait préférée enfiler les tee-shirts à manche longue et des chemises avec des écharpes. Le pauvre il crevait de chaud pendant les cours, mais je l'avais convaincue de ne pas avoir honte de ce qu'il était car on l'aimait comme ça, nos amis et moi-même. Aujourd'hui, il avait opté par un pantalon marron avec une tunique beige qui lui collait la peau. C'était ouvert jusqu'au début de son torse et il avait remonté ses manches, avec ça on voyait parfaitement quelques cicatrices sur ses avant-bras et sur son torses jusqu'à son épaule.

Je m'approchais de lui, Alexander me prit dans ses bras pour me laisser un baiser sur le front.

**\- Je vais aller voir Rose un peu avant le match. On se retrouve là bas ?** L'informais-je.

**\- Pas de problème **(il m'embrassa).** Je suis content que Rose et toi... ****enfin que**** ça soit redevenu bien.**

Je lui souris timide alors que je me dégageais de lui. Alexander me fit un signe de main avant de partir hors de la salle commune. A peine parti, je me dirigeais vers Rose qui était entrain de parler avec un élève de 5éme année. J'arrivais discrètement en attendant la fin de sa conversation. Rose me regardait avec un sourire alors que l'élève partait à ses occupations.

**\- Ça te dis de monter dans ma chambre ? Ok c'est vraiment moins bien que la tienne mais c'était aussi la tienne avant, **me moquais-je.

Rose levait les yeux au ciel avant de prendre l'escalier qui menait au dortoir.

**\- Si tu veux tout savoir je suis bien contente de ne plus dormir avec Charlie et toi. C'était impossible de réviser et en plus pendant quasiment 4 ans j'ai du vous réveiller tout les matins... De vrais enfants,** fit Rose en me taquinant.

**\- Je te préviens qu'on t'avait jamais demandé de nous réveiller, c'était toi qui avait trop peur d'être seule en cours. Et puis vous étiez chiante avec Charlie. Toi tu te réveillais beaucoup trop tôt, et Charlie était quasiment tout le temps en retard, **expliquais-je en ouvrant la porte.

Rose passa devant moi pour aller vers nos lits. Elle s'asseyait sur le lit de Charlie alors que je me mettais face à elle en m'affalant sur le mien.

**\- Tu penses que vous allez gagner le match ?** Demanda Rose soudainement.

J'arquais un sourcil en la regardant.

**\- Quoi ?** Fit elle.

**\- Depuis quand on ****ne**** te force pas pour que tu parles de Quidditch ? **Rigolais-je.

Rose me jeta un oreiller au visage que je n'avais pas de mal à rattrape.

**\- Pour te répondre je n'en sais rien. On a une super bonne équipe. Mais les Serpentards ont la meilleure équipe de Serpentard depuis des années... Je pense que c'est grâce au fait qu'ils soient synchronisés et qu'ils se connaissent quasiment tous depuis super longtemps. Mais je désespère pas. On a déjà gagné ! On peut le refaire... Tu soutiendras qui durant le match ?**

**\- Oh. Euh. Je sais pas, enfin bien sûre je serais vraiment contente qu'on gagne mais je voudrais bien que Scarlett fasse un bon match. Vu qu'il y a les recruteurs et tout, **expliqua-t-elle timidement.

**\- C'est une très bonne joueuse tu sais, sûrement l'une des plus douées,** avouais-je.** Tu sais quelles équipes elle veut pour l'an prochain ?**

**\- Non mais Lily j'ai beau te parler de Quidditch je ne suis pas devenue une pro. J'arrive jamais à me rappeler des équipes de toute façon.**

**\- ****Oui c'est vrai, **souriais-je en regardant mes pieds.

Il y eut un silence particulièrement gênant. Je levais les yeux vers Rose qui s'était allongée sur le lit de Charlie. Elle avait passé ses mains dans la poche de son sweat gris chiné, et avait remonté son large col à plusieurs couche sur le bout de son nez.

**\- Je suis désolée tu sais, pour ce que j'ai pu te dire Rose, **dis-je.

Rose se leva sur ses coudes pour me regarder.

**\- Tu ne vas pas t'excuser tout le temps Lily. Je t'ai pardonnée, **souriait-elle. **Tu sais j'espérais toujours que tu reviennes vers moi. Enfin que tout ce passe comme avant entre nous.**

**\- J'ai mis beaucoup de temps... Donc toi et Mal-Scarlett c'est du sérieux ?**

**\- Tu sais tu peux l'appeler Malfoy si tu veux, Charlie l'appelle souvent comme ça et même Louann parfois. Mais oui c'est vraiment du sérieux.**

**\- D'accord merci car je suis pas sur que j'arriverais à l'appeler du jour au lendemain Scarlett. Donc tu es heureuse ?**

**\- Oui, surtout maintenant que tu l'as... accepté,** fit Rose prudente.** Mais sa famille est toujours aussi chiante. Ils sont beaucoup plus radicale que les parents de Casey.**

**\- Oui j'ai crue comprendre ça au Nouvel An.**

Rose se triturait les pieds sûrement en se remémorant le Nouvel An.

**\- Tu sais Louann et Scarlett ont beau ne pas t'apprécier, je t'ai toujours défendue auprès d'elles. Je leurs ai même fait comprendre qu'elles étaient aussi fautives. Et croit le ou non mais elles ont compris qu'elles avaient été conne... Bon après je ne pense pas que vous serez des grandes amis du jour au lendemain hein !**

**\- Je ne pense pas non plus... Mais c'est gentil de ta part. Vu comment je t'ai traitée tu n'avais pas de raison de défendre mon honneur.**

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur notre blonde en chef.

**\- Je vais ****au terrain avec Hugo, vous venez avec nous ? **Demanda Charlie.

Je me levais et pris la main de Rose pour la tirer.

**\- Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit d'avoir un frère attrapeur, deux meilleures amies qui font du Quidditch et une copine qui est poursuiveuse. Je dois être masochiste,** râla Rose derrière moi.

**\- Arrête un peu Rose ! Tu seras bien heureuse de consoler Malfoy quand ils auront perdu, **taquina Charlie.

**\- CHARLIE ! **S'exclama Rose gênée.

**Point de vue de Hugo Weasley.**

**\- ****Je compte sur toi Hugo,** fit Juliet Gordon en marchant à mes côtés avec Chord Evans.

**\- Je sais je sais, arrête de me stresser,** répliquais-je.

**\- Oh allez Hug' ! Tu as géré tout tes matchs depuis le début de l'année. Et puis Dean et Joe seront là pour te protéger**, rajouta Chord.

**\- Alexie a beau être mon amie, elle va pas me faire de pitié je pense, **expliquais-je en ouvrant la porte du stade.

**\- Dean et Joe n'ont pas prévus de l'épargner, **rigola Chord avant d'aller dans les vestiaires.

Je n'avais pas prévu que mon équipe s'en prenne à mon amie... C'était un peu étrange comme situation. Juliet me regardait en me faisant un sourire avant d'aller près de son casier. Elle était toujours magnifique à mes yeux. Je restais fixé sur ses fesses un petit moment avant que Lily me lance un souafle pour que je revienne à moi. Lily se moquait de moi en souriant. Je levais les yeux au ciel avant d'arriver à mon casier. Je pris rapidement mon maillot qui portait le numéro 7.

Après m'avoir changé, Charlie avait déjà convié tout le monde sur le terrain pour un entraînement. Mais j'étais repartis dans les vestiaires car j'avais oublié mes gants de Quidditch.

**\- ****Les voilà !** Dis-je à haute voix.

Je me retournais brusquement. Non pas par ma volonté. En un claquement de doigt, je me sentais plaqué contre mon casier et dès que j'ouvris les yeux, je vis avec étonnement Trevis, Julien et Sebastian. Trevis avait son avant-bras collé sous ma gorge et me maintenait brusquement contre mon vestiaire.

**\- Alors Weasley comment tu comptes faire pour rattraper le Vif d'Or si tu n'es pas sur le terrain ?** Siffla Julien avec un sourire carnassier.

**\- Les recruteurs auront vite oubliés ton nom quand tu manqueras à l'appel,** rajouta Sebastian qui me maintenait lui aussi contre le casier. **Ils regretteront de ne pas m'avoir mit sur leur liste.**

**\- Vous êtes des tarés ! Si je joue mieux que toi c'est simplement car j'ai du talent, ****c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont déjà dans le viseur****,** répliquais-je la mâchoire serré par l'énervement.

J'essayais de me débattre mais sans grand succès. Je vis Trevis faire un signe de tête à Julien qui était un peu en arrière avant. Les deux élèves de Serdaigle qui me maintenaient me décalèrent sur un autre casier alors que Julien Hooch ouvrait précipitamment mon vestiaire.

**\- Du talent ! Je te faire voir où tu peux te le foutre ton talent,** cracha Trevis en me poussant avec Sebastian dans mon vestiaire.

Avant même que je puisse comprendre le pourquoi du comment, je sentis ma tête heurté violemment le fond de mon casier. Je fis un pas pour en sortir mais un coup de coude dans ma mâchoire me fit arrêter tout geste. J'étais sonné et titubais sur même pas un mètre carré. J'entendis rire Sebastian et je compris vite que ça venait de lui.

**\- Tu prend un peu trop la confiance Weasley. Du talent ! On aura tout entendu, **ricana amèrement Trevis.

**\- Petrificus Totalus ! **Lança Sebastian. **Tu aurais jamais du te mettre sur mon chemin Weasley. Ce n'est plus de Krum que tu dois avoir peur maintenant.**

Mes jambes se joignirent et tout mon corps devint rigide. J'étais droit comme un piqué, seule mes yeux pouvaient encore bouger. J'avais l'impression d'être un balais dans un placard... Surtout vu m position. Je haïssais ses Serdaigles ! Je détestais Sebastian et son putain d'ego. Julien et sa prétention. Et Trevis et son orgueil. J'avais envie de les frapper de toute mes forces mais j'étais pétrifié, j'avais l'impression que ma tête surchauffait pour essayer de me débattre. Mais pourtant aucun geste ne vint. J'étais bloqué.

**\- On te souhaite bonne chance pour le match !** Rigola Julien en en tapant-cinq avec ses amis.

Trevis claqua la porte de mon casier. Et je les vis repartir en ricanant à travers les rayures de la porte de mon vestiaire. Ce n'étais pas possible ! Comment j'avais pu être aussi bête ! Comment j'avais pu me faire avoir aussi facilement par ses trois connards ? Morgane ! Charlie allait me tuer. Comment personne ne pourrait remarquer mon absence ? Non pas que je sois indispensable mais ils savaient tous que j'allais jouer aujourd'hui. Merlin ! Pour vu que quelqu'un pense à me chercher... ou bien à me trouver. N'importe qui je m'en fichais... Enfin pas Juliet. Bonjour le ridicule.

Personne n'était venu. Ça faisait déjà plus de 15 minutes que j'attendais. J'avais envie de hurler et d'exploser la porte de mon casier à coup de pied. Bordel de merde ! Ma colère n'était que grandissante. Je n'avais jamais été aussi énervé qu'actuellement. Plus j'attendais et regardais à travers la porte plus ma rage grandissait. Puis j'entendis enfin des pas dans les vestiaires.

**\- Tu crois qu'il a prit peur ?**

Je reconnu tout de suite la voix de Charlie.

**\- Non je ne pense pas, il ne nous laissera pas tomber comme ça.**

Là c'était Lily.

**\- Il a intérêt ! Le match commence dans 10 minutes, il a raté l'entraînement déjà, **ajouta Charlie alors que j'entendais plus clairement sa voix.

Lily ne répondit pas et j'entendis encore des pas venir vers l'allée des casiers.

**\- HUGO ? Tu es là ? **Fit Lily d'une voix forte.

Je me maudissais de ne pas être avoir des pouvoirs de télékinésie pour leur montrer ma présence. J'avais envie de hurler mais seule mes yeux bougeaient. Merde !

**\- Putain mais il est où ? **S'impatienta Charlie. **Les autres attendent sur le terrain.**

**\- Je sais pas mais de to... Attend c'est ses gants là parterre,** s'interrompait Lily un instant.

Allez Lily ne soit pas conne et trouve moi, pensais-je.

**\- Il a pas dit qu'il était venu chercher ça justement,** ajouta Charlie.

Bravo Charlie ! Alors que je félicitais avec sarcasme mes deux amis, je vis Lily se baisser pour ramasser mes gants juste devant mon casier. Charlie et Lily fixaient mon casier pendant un instant avant de se jeter un petit regard. Charlie acquiesça et ma cousine ouvrit la porte. MERCI MERLIN ! Même si j'étais toujours aussi énervé une vague de soulagement passa dans ton mon corps (pétrifié).

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en me regardant puis fit un sourire complice à Charlie, alors que celle-ci soupirait bruyamment en arquant un sourcil.

**\- C'était tellement évidement que les Serpentards voudraient le pétrifier, **lança Lily en sortant sa baguette.

**\- Heureusement qu'on la trouvait ce petit ouistiti,** taquina Charlie en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Elle savait pertinemment que je détestais ça et elle en profita d'autant plus pendant que j'étais sans défense. Je voyais Lily attendre que Charlie est fini de s'amuser de moi avant de me libérer de l'incantation.

Il y eut un éclaire de lumière rouge et je sentis enfin mon corps prendre possession de lui même. A peine sur mes deux pieds je fis une petite tape sur la main de Charlie pour qu'elle arrête son manège. Elle rigola en se décalant de moi pour que je puisse sortir de mon vestiaire, enfin !

**\- Putain vous en avez mit du temps ! **M'emportais-je.

**\- Tu devrais plutôt nous remercier,** corrigea Lily. **Comment tu as fait ton coup encore ?**

Je fronçais des sourcils.

**\- C'est Hooch et ses deux acolytes de malheur,** dis-je en serrant les dents.

Je passais devant elles pour prendre mes gants que Lily avait posé sur le banc du milieu des vestiaires.

**\- Les Serdaigles ?** Fit Lily choqué.

**\- Ah oui ! J'avais entendue parler que Sebastian était... légèrement remonté de ne pas avoir été mit dans la liste des recruteurs, **ajouta Charlie en passant une main dans sa queue de cheval blonde.

**\- Bref ! Ils me le payeront plus tard ses crétins ! On a un match à jouer,** m'empressais-je d'ajouter en enfilant brusquement mes gants.

**\- Oui et puis Juliet était si inquiète de ne pas te voir qu'il faut aller la retrouver,** fit Lily avec un sourire taquin.

**\- ****C'est vrai ?!** M'exclamais-je les yeux grand ouvert et avec un sourire naissant.

Charlie roulait des yeux en passant devant moi pour aller près du terrain. Lily rigolait en la suivant.

**\- Tu es pathétique Hugo ! Tu devrais te lancer au lieu d'espérer comme un crétin ****qu'elle viennent vers toi****, **ricana Lily avec Charlie.

Je fronçais une nouvelle fois des sourcils en traînant les pieds. Si un jour Juliet pouvait me remarquer.

**Point de vue de Borislav Krum.**

Alexie m'embrassa une dernière fois contre mon casier avant qu'on se dirige vers l'entrée du terrain. Même si l'atmosphère était tendu, même si les Malfoys étaient plus qu'en froid, même si on avait une chance sur deux de perde, on avait tous la hargne de gagner. Les seules bruits qu'on entendait été les tapotements régulier de la foules. Soit c'était avec leurs mains soit ils frappaient le sols en bois des gradins avec leurs pieds. J'entendais vaguement des hurlements d'encouragement de Serpentard et Gryffondor.

On s'était tous positionné deux pas deux avec moi en tête. Je regardais droit devant moi tout en attendant que les portes s'ouvrent. Je n'étais pas inquiet pour mon avenir dans le Quidditch. Il était déjà tracés, l'équipe de Bulgarie voulait déjà que je sois dans leur équipe nationale et je savais que des recruteurs étaient sur moi. Je voulais juste que mon nom reste dans les esprits, dans l'histoire de Poudlard comme ayant gagné le match du siècle. Le match de l'année.

J'entendais une fanfare annoncer l'entrée des équipes, et les portes en bois devant nous s'ouvrirent enfin. Le soleil était radieux et le match promettait d'être exceptionnelle. On enfourcha nos balais simultanément après un tapotement dans mes mains pour encourager mon équipe. Quand on sortit enfin de notre coin du terrain, je remarquais la foule en délire et je fis signe à mon équipe de faire un tour de terrain pour... Bon ok pour se la péter ! On formait un V durant tout le tour de terrain alors qu'on se rassemblait au milieu du terrain en faisant des figures acrobatiques. Mon ego était gonflé à bloque.

Comme à son habitude Hooper le professeur de vol nous demanda d'être fair-play et de nous serrer la main avant de débuter. Je défiais du regard Weasley, il avait l'air aussi rempli de rage que moi. Ce match allait être particulièrement excitant !

**\- A MON COUP DE SIFFLE****T**** ! **Annonça Hooper le sifflet dans la bouche après avoir lancer les cognards et le Vif d'Or.

La petite boule d'or passa devant Weasley avant de faire le tour de ma tête et de partir dans les airs. Hooper siffla enfin en lançant le souafle au-dessus de lui.

**\- Et c'est partit ! **Commenta Sawyer au micro. **Scarlett est déjà chaude comme la braise ! Et je ne parle pas que de son corps. La sœur Malfoy se dirige directement sur la gauche de Crivey pour tirer mais.**

**\- Oui ! **Coupa Scramender. **Crivey arrête de souafle de Mafloy ! Elle le lance à Zoé Craft qui intercepte facilement. Oh non !**

**\- Yes ! **Siffla Swayer. **Alexie Londubat envoie un cognard droit sur Craft. Le souafle tombe des bras de Craft et il est reprit par le frère Malfoy ! Malfoy zigzague entre les tours alors que sa sœur est à sa droite. Potter arrive entre les deux.**

**\- ****Potter essaye de bloquer la passe du frère Malfoy mais c'est sans compter sur la sœur qui bouscule brusquement Potter ! Juliet Gordon vient en aide à Potter maiiiiissss. OH NON !** S'indigna Lorcan.

**\- OUIIIIII ! Scarlett feinte Crivey et çaaaa reeentre ! **S'exclama **Sawyer. 10 point pour Serpentard ! Les paries sont lancé !**

**\- Ta gueule Adams rien n'est jouer, **s'emporta Scramender.

Alors que je voyais Weasley regarder le match dans un coin du terrain en attendant la venue du Vif d'Or, Alexie interceptait plusieurs cognard des batteurs de Gryffondor. J'avançais droit vers elle. La foule cria plusieurs fois mais je n'y fis pas attention pour le moment bien trop préoccupé par Dean Green et Joe Thomas qui essayaient d'envoyer ma copine à l'infirmerie. J'arrivais à sa hauteur et pris sa batte des mains.

**\- Hé !** Protesta Alexie.

Sans grande cérémonie je frappa de toute les forces sur le cognard qui arrivait. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre pendant l'impacte et le cognard percuta de plein fouet Joe Thomas. Alors qu'on vit Joe expulser à plusieurs mètres avec son balais, un coup de sifflet retentit.

**\- FAUTE POUR KRUM !** Hurla Scramender**. Professeur Hooper annonce un penalty en faveur de Gryffondor.**

**\- Joe Thomas est pour le moment à terre. Pour vu qu'il y reste,** signala Sawyer entrain de commenter le match.** C'est Potter qui tire le penalty.**

**\- Elle le joue rapidement... ET ****C****A RENTRE ! POTTER MARQUE ! **Se réjouissait Lorcan.

**\- Ouais mais ça fait toujours 40 à 20 pour Serpentard ! **Informa Sawyer.** Yeah ! June Cooper reprend le souafle à Craft ! Elle évite à merveille ses connards de cognards des Gryffondors. MAIS OUI ! Bravo ! Elle fait une magnifique passe à Scorpius ! C'est bien mon gars ! Malfoy vise le cercle gauche mais au dernier moment feinte sur le centre. CRIVEY ESSAYE DE LE RATTRAPER MAIS... OUI ! SERPENTARD MARQUE ! 50 à 20 !**

**\- Merde,** fit Scramender dans un son presque inaudible.** Il y a toujours aucune trace du Vif d'Or mais Joe Thomas rerentre sur terrain. Potter a la balle, elle le passe à Craft qui passe à Gordon, puis Potter ! POTTER MARQUE ! 50 à 30. La sœur Malfoy est très réactive ! Elle reprend le souafle directement après, elle... attend. Elle fait une ****Fourberie de Finbourgh, ****MALFOY MARQUE EN SE SERVANT DE SON BALAIS COMME RAQUETTE !**

**\- 60 à 20 ! Vas-y Scar tu vas tout déchirer !** S'extasia Sawyer en frappant des mains. **Crivey redonne le souafle à Craft qui avance à une vitesse folle vers An Ping, elle passe à Potter qui. OH MERLIN ! Elle effectue un smash puissant de sa main ! MERDE ! GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! 60 à 30 !**

**\- June Cooper reprend le souafle et le passe à Scorpius ! Il est bousculé par Juliet Gordon... On dirait qu'il y a faute mais Hooper ne siffle pas. Bref l'injustice est présente. Il y a du favoritisme pour Serpentard, **râla Scramender.

**\- La ferme ! **Siffla Sawyer**. Scor fonce sur Crivey... MAIS CRIVEY ! Elle effectue l'étoile de mer ! Et rattrape de souafle avec un pied et une main pendant dans le vide. Beau geste technique... Je l'accorde.**

Je secouais la tête. Ils me saoulaient tout les deux avec leurs commentaires. J'avançais vers mes poursuiveurs pour leurs donner des indications. J'arrivais pendant l'action mais j'attendais que Scarlett marque encore une fois avant de me placer près de Scor et Scar.

**\- Plus vous joue****z**** ensemble plus vous mettrez des buts !** Informais-je sévèrement en baissant la tête alors qu'un cognard se dirigeait vers nous.** Bloquez Potter ou Gordon ensemble, incapable !**

**\- Putain ta gueule Krum, **cracha Scarlett. **Essaye d'attraper le Vif d'Or toi déjà !**

Avant même que je puisse répliquer Scarlett était déjà parti devant les buts pour reprendre le souafle à Craft. Scorpius l'avait suivit, mais Joe Thomas lança un cognard sur Scorpius qui le fit stopper dans son élan. Heureusement pour l'équipe Scarlett était déjà parti marquer. La foule hurlait une nouvelle fois, et je vis notre gardienne frapper des mains. Cette incompétente laissait passer tout les souafle de Potter et Gordon ! Alors que Crivey, elle avait le mérite de stopper certains des nombreux souafle des Malfoys !

**\- Et encore un but pour Serpentard ! Ne pleure pas trop Scramender !** Se moqua Sawyer. **Ça fait 80 à 40 pour Serpentard ! Wow ! SCARLETT A FAIT LA GRANDE CHARGE DE CHERLMONDISTO !**

Scarlett venait encore marquer à la fin de la phrase de Sawyer en effectuant un salto avant en tirant dans le cercle de gauche, puis retomber sur son balais. Potter reprit la balle juste après et effectua une passe arrière juste avant d'arriver sur nos buts, ce qui déstabilisa notre gardienne et Gordon pu encore marquer. Putain mais j'allais vraiment la vendre cette gardienne en mousse !

Alors que les Malfoys reprenaient le souafle, je vis le Vif d'Or passer devant moi. Sans hésiter je laissais tomber le match devant moi pour me focaliser sur la petite balle en or. J'agrippais fermement le manche de mon balais pour aller plus vite possible, je passais à l'extérieure du terrain et prit en chasse la petite balle en or. J'entendis la foule qui hurlait plusieurs fois de suite, j'étais fixer sur le Vif d'or et je n'avais pas remarqué que Weasley me collait déjà au cul.

**\- Dégage Weamoche ! Il est à moi !** Hurlais-je.

**\- Dans tes rêves !** Répliqua Poil de Carotte.

On se retrouva rapidement loin dans les airs, la balle dorée nous avait fait monter dans le ciel. La température avait légèrement baisser et je sentais le vent me picoter un peu la peau nue de mes bras et mes joues. Je me couchais sur mon manche et fonçais, Hugo ne me lâchait pas, il resta à la même hauteur que moi. D'un coup sec le Vif d'Or piqua au sol et dans un même élan Weasley et moi-même firent incliner nos balais pour piquer avec la balle en or. La vitesse me brûlait la peau, j'avais l'impression que j'allais percuter le sol du terrain. Mais avant même que j'arrive à la hauteur de mes coéquipiers, le Vif d'Or avait disparu.

**\- Putain fait chier, **jurait Hugo à mes côtés lui aussi stoppé au milieu du terrain.

Je roulais des yeux en le regardant, je regardais autour de moi pour voir si je ne trouvais pas la petite balle en or.

**\- MAIS OUIIIIII ENCORE ENCORE ENCORE ! **S'exclama Sawyer. **Ça fait 110 à 60 pour Serpentard ! Chaud comme la braise la Malfoy. On retrouve bien le jeu des jumeaux aujo. MORGANE ! LONDUBAT EST A TERRE ! Je répète Londubat est à terre !**

Mes yeux arrêtèrent tout mouvement et essaya de se focaliser sur où pouvait être Alexie.

**\- C'est Scorpius qui va tirer le penalty en faveur de Serpentard. Joe Thomas s'est décidément bien venger sur Londubat,** expliqua Lorcan.** Malfoy marque ! 120 à 60.**

**\- PUTAIN ! Mais vous êtes tarés ! **Hurla Weasley vers Joe et Dean**. Vous touchez plus ****à**** un cheveux de Alexie !**

**\- HUGO ! C'est le jeu ! **Répliqua Dean.

**\- JE TE JURE QUE JE TE TUE SI TU LUI FAIS DU MAL !** Menaça Weasley.

Je restais sur le cul. Déjà car j'étais sur un balais mais en plus car ce petit emmerdeur n'arrêtait pas de défendre l'honneur de ma copine. Mais putain pourquoi il fallait qu'il soit aussi prévenant avec elle ! Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le détester comme à mon habitude ! Rah ! Il m'énervait.

**\- Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Bravo Gryffondor ! **Commenta Lorcan.** 120 à 70. Oh ! Alexie ****va bien... Mais elle n'a pas l'air de remonter sur son balais pour le moment.**

J'avançais en vitesse vers elle alors qu'elle se situait sous les cerceaux de Serpentard dans le sable. Avec un coup de balais sur le côté je freinais juste devant elle.

**\- Bébé ! Ça va ?!** Hurlais-je pour qu'elle m'entende.

Je voyais Alexie se relever avec ses avant-bras puis se mettre sur ses genoux. Sa courte couette était défaite. L'expression de son visage n'était pas du tout empreint à de la pitié, elle avait la rage et était en colère. Ma copine fit sa couette avec agacement avant de repasser les plies de son maillot.

**\- Je vais bien !** Cracha-t-elle avant de reprendre brusquement son balais.

Je fronçais des sourcils avant de remonter plus haut dans le ciel. Alexie ne tarda pas à reprendre place.

**\- Et encore un but pour Gryffondor ! 140 à 100 ! Quel match de folie ! **Commenta Scramender.

Mes mains bien agrippés sur mon balais je fis un rapide tour de terrain pour essayer d'apercevoir le Vif d'Or.

**\- Et Crivey en arrête encore ! Un putain de mur cette fille !** S'exclama Sawyer. **Dean et Joe ont encore dans le collimateur Londubat ! Weasley mate le cognard ! L'attrapeur de Gryffondor aide une Serpentard. Décidément je les comprendrais jamais.**

Je ne prêtais plus attention à la foules, aux commentateurs et à mes coéquipiers. J'avais remarquais la petite balle en or scintiller près des tribunes de Poufsouffle. Weasley arriva quelques secondes après moi. On volait entre les buts côte à côte pendant que le reste de l'équipe jouaient. Le vif d'or alla directement longer l'extérieure du terrain. Il faisait une chaleur de dingue et cette fois-ci le vent inexistant ne pouvait pas avoir raison de moi. Je me collais contre le manche de mon balais avec les bras replier sur moi pour aller plus vite. Weasley et moi étions collés l'un à l'autre, et on se lançait plusieurs coup de coude pour déstabiliser l'autre. Mais sans grand succès. On était hypnotisé par le Vif d'or en face de nous. La petite balle en or fit passa d'un coup vers la gauche pour revenir sur le terrain. Je fis un virage serré pour me retrouver sur le centre du terrain Weasley était toujours à mes côtés. Le vif d'or était juste en face de nous, je tendais le bras et l'effleurais. Je voyais le sol qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon corps.

Bras tendu j'essayais d'atteindre le Vif d'Or, Weasley fit la même opération que moi. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans les tribunes. Les supporters étaient sûrement dans l'attente, ils retenaient leurs souffles pour savoir qui de Weasley ou de moi allait attraper cette fichu balle d'or ! J'allais l'avoir, il me restait que quelques millimètres pour m'en emparer et gagner le match. Je savais que je pouvais l'avoir.

Je regardais pendant une demi-seconde Weasley à mes côtés. Il était moins bien positionner que moi pour avoir le Vif d'Or. Mais en regardant une seconde fois Weasley pendant notre course je remarquais qu'il avait un coquard à l'œil gauche du à son altercation avec le cognard. Dam ! Pourquoi il fallait que j'ai de la reconnaissance pour lui d'avoir aider Alexie ? Et surtout pourquoi maintenant ? Merde à la fin ! Je voulais rester dans les esprits des gens, je voulais être une star et qu'on m'admire... Ou alors je voulais seulement que Alexie m'admire pour ce que je suis, qu'elle soit fière de moi. Pourquoi philosopher pendant que je jouais Merlin ! Poil de Carotte était comme le meilleur ami de Alexie, il la protégeait, il l'aidait, il était gentille (gonflant aussi mais bon). Elle l'aimait comme un petit frère. Morgane ! Il était carrément trois fois mieux que moi ce crétin, et puis moi j'avais déjà mon avenir tracé et des équipes en vue... La victoire ne m'apporterait rien. Il avait sauvé Alexie tout à l'heure... J'avais le bras toujours tendu face au Vif d'Or tout comme Weasley. Je soupirais bruyamment en secouant la tête. Alors qu'on était aux coudes à coudes, j'enroulais mes pieds contre mes appuis pieds pour perdre un peu de vitesse. Hugo était quelqu'un de bien meilleure et méritait de gagner. Je gardais cependant le bras tendu pour ne pas paraître suspect. L'épaule de Weasley dépassa la mienne... Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir mon échec.

**\- OUIIIIII ! WEASLEY ATTRAPPE LE VIF D'OR ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE ! 250 à 190 pour Gryffondor ! Les Gryffondors remportent la coupe !** S'extasia Scramender.

**\- FUCK ! **Jura Sawyer. **C'est un match tru...**

On entendait pas les paroles de Sawyer car toute la foule était en délire. Les Serpentards n'avaient jamais eu autant de publique que les Gryffondor. Jamais les trois autres maisons nous soutenaient. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir les Gryffondors plus qu'heureux alors que Scorpius s'énerva dans les bras de notre batteur. Scarlett n'était pas mieux et avait regagné le sol puis jetait son balais de colère.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Les gens criaient autour de moi, sautaient et applaudissaient. Je voyais au loin Hugo et Lily faire des loopings avec leurs balais. Charlie enlaçait Juliet Gordon en arrivant à une vitesse folle vers elle. Hagrid tapait dans ses grosses mains en sifflant. Cassandra me prenait dans ses bras brusquement en sautant dans les aires.

**\- On a gagné Rosie ! On a gagné ! Enfin... Vous avez gagnés !** S'exclama-t-elle.

Plusieurs élèves étaient allés acheter des feux d'artifices magique à l'effigie de Gryffondor chez Weasley's. On entendait des bruit sourd puis des sifflements avant de voir des têtes de lion rugirent dans le ciel. C'était la folie dans les gradins, je n'aurais jamais crue que ça serait aussi intense que ça. Les embrassades et les cris durèrent un bon moment avant que les gradins se vide enfin. Je pris la direction d'une des tours de Quidditch pour descendre voir mes amis... et Scarlett. Il fallait bien que je lui remonte le moral. Et puis vu le match qu'elle avait fait elle devait sûrement être avec des recruteurs.

Je pris l'escalier en bois où je tombais immédiatement avec mes parents qui venaient vers moi. Un peu surprise je fis des pas en arrière.

**\- Super match hein Rosie ?** Fit mon père en m'enlaçant.

**\- Oui,** souriais-je.** Je ne vous avais pas vu, vous étiez où ?**

Ma père passa une main sur la taille de ma mère avant qu'elle puisse me réponde :

**\- On était dans la tour des professeurs. Minerva nous avait invité tout les quatre avec Harry et Ginny, pour regarder le match.**

**\- Scarlett a fait un super match,** signala mon père. **Tu dois être fière ?**

**\- Oui ! Justement j'allais pour la féliciter, même si elle a perdu il faut bien quelqu'un pour la féliciter.**

Je souriais en regardant mon père qui s'intéressait à ma copine.

**\- Je pense que beaucoup de recruteur vont être dessus aujourd'hui. Durant le match on a entendu que des points positives sur ta copine. Je pense aussi que Lily a fait des ravages, **précisa Ron.

**\- On va aller au pub Boot n' Brown de nos amis à Pré-au-lard, **m'informa ma mère.** On te verra peut être là bas Rose. Apparemment les Gryffondor vont fêter leur victoire au Trois Balais.**

**\- Oui peut-être. Vous saluerez Lavande et Terry de ma part,** dis-je avant de laisser une bise à chacun de mes parents.

Avant même que je puisse partir vers la porte des escaliers je sentais la main de ma mère me stopper.

**\- Rose, comment va Charlie ?** Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

**\- D'après Denis et Charlotte, elle va beaucoup mieux qu'avant, ****non**** ? **Ajouta mon père.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et je fronçais des sourcils avant de répondre :

**\- Elle va mieux oui. Même si dès fois elle est un peu ailleurs... Enfin on est là pour elle. Et l'histoire se tasse un peu... qu'un petit peu.**

Je leurs souris tristement avant de leurs faire un signe de tête et de partir. Dans les escaliers j'entendais encore des gens célébrer la victoire des Gryffondors. Des élèves de troisième et deuxième années couraient dans les escaliers en me bousculant. D'autre hurlait qu'ils allaient tous se retrouver à Pré-au-lard. J'arrivais sur un palier d'escaliers quand un flash m'éblouit.

Puis un autre. Je me cachais les yeux avec ma main avant de stopper ma marche.

**\- Quelle jolie histoire pour les enfants bénis du Golden Trio.**

Une voix rigide et moqueuse. Je comprenais qui était devant moi, une vieille femme avec toujours des cheveux blonds platines en boucle parfaite et avec des lunettes verte incrustés de fausses pierres précieuses. Rita Steeker.

**\- Une belle fin heureuse pour les deux rouquins. Oops. Il y a bien un problème. Un lycan dans le tableau.**

Je serrais la mâchoire en la fusillant du regard.

**\- Ou alors une lesbienne qui sort du placard,** ajouta la journaliste.

**\- Arrête****z**** avec notre famille !** M'emportais-je vexée.

Rita Steeker était un cafard, et pas seulement car c'était son animingus. Mais surtout car elle fouinait dans les affaires des autres, et que notre famille était souvent mit sur le devant de la scène à cause des exploits de nos parents. Bien évidement elle n'écrivait pas sur moi, car j'étais mineur et que nos parents avaient essayer de nous préserver de la presse à scandale qu'elle pouvait écrire dans son journal de malheur. James avait fait la une il y a deux ans en se battant avec Oliver Flint. Fred s'était aussi retrouvé dans la presse juste après avoir atteint sa majorité, quand il y a eut des rumeurs sur lui qui couchait à droite à gauche. Et puis évidement avec la carrière de Roxane, bref aucune personne de notre famille n'était épargné. Tout les gens sélecte ou riche du monde de la magie était visé. La mère de Louann faisait souvent parti du tabloïds.

**\- Oh mais Rosie chérie, maintenant que toi et tes amis avaient votre majorité et que vous êtes en droit de faire tout et n'importe quoi. Je ne vais pas me gêner pour écrire des articles,** fit-elle fièrement avec une pointe de menace.

**\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie pourrait vous intéresser, je ne suis q.**

**\- Que la fille aînée des sauveurs du monde entier. Seulement la fille la plus doué de Poudlard, seulement la fille qui...** (elle avait un sourire carnassier) **… qui ****va**** sûrement scandalisé le monde entier avec ses activités extra-scolaire.**

Je fronçais des sourcils.

**\- Mes activités extra-scolaire ?** M'énervais-je en me rapprochant un peu vers elle.

**\- Oh Rosie chérie, toi qui est si intelligente, toi qui fait preuve de courage et qui est si sûre de toi comment ne pas comprendre le scandale que tu m'offres sur un plateau d'argent.**

**\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?!**

Il y eut un nouveau flash alors j'avais hurlée. Le photographe était entrain de ricaner dans son coin, alors que Rita me regardait fière d'elle.

**\- Vous êtes sûrement la nouvelle génération de Roméo &amp; Juliette. Enfin Juliette &amp; Juliette.**

J'écartais grand les yeux en comprenant.

**\- Le Bal Givré est toujours une inspiration à des nouveaux scandale,** rajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

**\- Vous n'avez pas le droit,** dis-je paniquée. **C'est ma vie privée. C'est notre vie privé !**

**\- ****Que va penser le monde des sorciers en voyant la fille prodige du Golden Trio sortir avec une fille, et encore plus avec la fille d'un ex-mangemort. Anxieux, n'est-ce pas ?** Rigola-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Vous n'avez pas de preuve !** Me défendis-je du mieux que je pouvais.

**\- Est-ce que j'ai besoin de preuve ? Alors que les photos montre tout l'amour que tu avais pour la jeune poursuiveuse de Serpentard tout à l'heure ?**

Mes yeux étaient grand ouvert. Comment allait réagir Scarlett si elle apprenait ça ?

**\- Les preuves sont là ma chère jeune Weasley, est-ce à cause de la pression de tes parents que tu as virée de bord ? Tu fais tout ça pour te faire remarquer ? Pour avoir un temps soit peu l'attention que tu penses mériter ? Est-ce à cause de la réussite de ton frère en tant qu'attrapeur que tu as choisie de taper fort avec ta relation avec Malfoy ? Ou bi.**

**\- Taisez vous !** S'exclama une voix derrière moi.

Un nouveau flash fit son apparition. Alors que je voyais Sawyer faire face à la journaliste.

**\- Oh mais que voilà ! Sawyer Adams défend sa nouvelle amie... ou il y aurait peut-être une romance dans l'air ? Quand décideras tu de choisir avec Malfoy et Adams, Rosie ?**

**\- Mais vous dites n'importe quoi,** m'exaspérais-je.

**\- Allez chercher d'autre scandale et écrire vos merdes plus loin,** rajouta Sawyer énervé.

**\- Mais quelle façon de parler Monsieur Adams, est-ce à cause de l'alcool qui coule dans vos veines ? Ou alors la main dur de Arthur King Adams ? Vas-tu finir dans les mêmes bottes que ton père ?** Défia Rita Steeker.

Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir, mais Sawyer serra la mâchoire et me prit le bras pour me tirer plus loin.

**\- Vous n'êtes qu'un sale cafard, une vieille peau qui s'amuse du malheur des autres,** cracha Sawyer avant de descendre le reste des escaliers.

On faisait quelque pas ensemble pour dépasser un nouveau palier.

**\- ****Merci de m'avoir aidé,** dis-je timidement.

Sawyer et moi n'étions pas amis mais ce qu'il avait fait était digne d'un ami pour moi. Sawyer semblait un peu absent un instant avant de reprendre contenance.

**\- De rien, c'est qu'une conne cette pauvre dame,** siffla-t-il. **Félicitation pour votre victoire.**

**\- Oh euh... Merci ! Désolée pour la défaite enfin c'est pas de ma faute mais.**

**\- T'inquiète Weasley j'ai compris. Tu vas aller à Pré-au-lard ?**

On descendait encore quelques marches ensemble.

**\- Euh je ne sais pas encore, je voudrais d'abord retrouver Scarlett, **expliquais-je.

**\- Elle est dans les vestiaires communs.**

Je le regardais un peu perdue et il le vit :

**\- Ok à la première porte à droite tu la prends et tu continues tout droit après les vestiaires de chaque équipe tu trouveras facilement le****s**** vestiaires neutre,** expliqua-t-il en me regardant un peu de haut.

**\- Merci Sawyer. Et tu vas où toi ? **Demandais-je gentiment alors qu'on arrivait enfin au bas de la tour en bois.

**\- Je vais rentrer à la salle commune. Krum et Scorpius doivent être occupés avec les recruteurs.**

Je lui fis un signe de main alors qu'il partait vers la sortie.

**Point de vue de Scorpius Malfoy.**

Krum. J'allais le tuer. C'était encore ça faute si on avait perdu ! Pourquoi il n'avait pas attrapé ce putain de Vif d'Or ! Dès fois je me dis que ça devrait être moi l'attrapeur de cette putain d'équipe. J'avais beau mettre rapidement douché j'étais toujours énervé. J'arrivais en me séchant les cheveux, les recruteurs était déjà là... et mes parents aussi.

**\- Tu es enfin là Scorpius,** fit ma mère en arrivant vers moi.** Viens par là, les recruteurs des Faucons, des Canons et des Pies veulent te voir.**

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique se soit que mes parents m'avaient emmenés vers les recruteurs.

**\- Drago Malfoy,** salua mon père en serrant la main des trois hommes en face de lui.

**\- Bonjour, **fit le recruteur avec le badge des Faucons.** Nous sommes tout les trois ****intéressés**** par Scorpius ici présent.**

**\- Je m'en serais douté,** dit froidement mon père alors que je me faisais tout petit.** Il faut qu'il soit dans une bonne équipe, qu'il puisse briller comme il le mérite. Et non pas rester sur le banc de touche.**

**\- Oui oui, je comprend. C'est pour ça qu'on les Canons seraient intéressés par le duo qu'il forme avec sa sœur jumelle.**

**\- Nous aussi, **précisa celui des Faucons.

**\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, Scorpius ne va pas jouer avec... Scarlett,** trancha mon père pendant que ma mère baissait la tête.

**\- Père ! **M'indignais-je.

**\- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre famille. Il ne faut pas faire de mauvaise presse, et avec elle s'est peine perdu,** dit mon père avec un air répugné.

Les recruteurs regardaient au loin ma sœur et prenaient note sur leurs calepins.

**\- Elle ne fait plus partie de notre famille à cause d'un désaccord commun. Elle ne peut pas être associé à notre famille. Prenez des notes sur ce que je viens de dire, **expliqua Drago d'un air hautain. **Scorpius est le seul héritier de notre famille, ****il mérite de jouer dans une grande équipe et d'être sur les feux des projecteurs seul****.**

Il disait ça comme une fierté. Il venait carrément d'évincé ma sœur de sa vie. Ma mâchoire était crispé de frustration et de colère.

**\- Père, mère. Puis-je vous parler en privé,** dis-je alors que je faisais signe aux recruteurs de partir.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Scorpius ?** Siffla mon père alors que les hommes partaient.

**\- Tu as droit de ne pas aimer Scarl.**

**\- Ne prononce pas son nom, **me coupa Drago les yeux noirs.

J'ouvrais la bouche et les yeux. Il était vraiment sérieux en plus.

**\- Père ! C'est ma sœur qu'on parle. Vous avez droit de la jeter dehors, mais vous n'avez pas droit de faire de l'ombre à sa carrière en l'enfonçant,** m'emportais-je.

**\- Sur un autre ton Scorpius,** fit ma mère en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Scorpius ! On fait ça pour toi. Tu crois que c'est l'image que tu veux avoir ? Tu veux être le frère d'une traîné qui se tape des filles de sang-impurs ? **Objecta mon père sévèrement.

Je les regardais chacun leurs tours. Aucun sons n'arrivait à sortir de ma bouche, j'étais tellement nauséeux à cet instant. Comment ils pouvaient parler comme ça de Scarlett.

**\- On a parlé avec les parents de Alice,** commença ma mère.** Ils souhaitent eux aussi que vous vous mariez après Poudlard. Ça pourrait rapprocher nos familles, et aussi continuer la ligné de sang-pur.**

**\- Les sang-pur sont un peu tendu en ce moment à cause des Nott et Parkinson,** précisa mon père sèchement. **Je suis sûre qu'un mariage ne fera pas de mal.**

Je clignais des yeux pour voir ce qu'il me disait était bien réel. Ils étaient tout les deux devant moi en attendant une réponse.

**\- Non mais vous êtes malade !** M'exclamais-je.

**\- Scorpius ! Comment ****oses-tu**** parle****r**** ! **S'étonna Astoria scandalisé.

**\- Encore sa sœur qui l'a influencée,** dit mon père en secouant la tête.

Je plissais des yeux en les regardant. C'était pas croyable.

**\- Je vais prendre l'air. J'ai besoin de réfléchir,** lançais-je avant de jeter ma serviette sur un banc.

J'ouvris brusquement la porte des vestiaires communs pour arriver dans le couloir de tout les vestiaires. Je mis un coup de pied dans une caisse qui traînait par terre. La caisse volait à travers la pièce. Putain mais merde ! C'était quoi cette famille de connard ?! Pourquoi j'étais aussi stupide ? Je passais une autre porte pour me trouver dans un autre couloir. Rose passait par là au même moment. On s'échangea un regard froid tout les deux alors que je cherchais de l'air à tout prix.

J'ouvrais la dernière porte qui menait dehors, j'arrivais à une telle vitesse et avec une telle rage que j'écrasais mon poing sur le mur d'en face la porte. Je répétais plusieurs fois le même geste en sentant enfin la douleur sur mes phalanges. Putain de merde ! J'étais que ça ? Un putain de fils à papa qui n'arrive pas à faire le bon choix ? Un gamin qui ne soutenait pas la bonne personne ?

_''Tu devrais peut-être te demander qui a toujours été là pour toi dans ce cas. Te dire qui est le mieux pour toi.'' _

C'était les paroles de Lily. Elles résonnèrent dans ma tête. Pourquoi diable était-ce trop dur de choisir ? J'étais entrain de perdre tout... Absolument tout à cause de mes conneries, à cause de ma putain de fierté à la con. Je savais qu'Alice en avait marre de mon comportement égoïste et hautain. Que ma sœur ne me parlerait plus jamais. Sawyer et Krum s'éloignaient à cause de mon choix de ne pas soutenir ma sœur. Mes parents me mettaient la pression pour être leur parfait héritier. Celui qui allait perpétuer la ligné de Sang-pur.

_''Tu devrais peut-être te demander qui a toujours été là pour toi dans ce cas. Te dire qui est le mieux pour toi.'' _

Scarlett avait été toujours là pour moi, jusqu'au moment où j'avais tout gâché avec Louann. Je l'aimais elle aussi, je l'aimais et j'avais tout gâché. Comme ma relation avec ma sœur. Comme ce que je faisais avec mes amis. Et comme ma relation avec Alice. Pourquoi vouloir que je l'épouse ? Je faisais bien ce que je voulais. Et puis c'était peine perdu, on se disputait tout le temps. Jamais elle voudrait m'épouser un jour. Elle connaissait mes mauvais jours maintenant, Alice savait que je pouvais être le roi des connards et le plus égoïste au monde.

J'avais les avant-bras collaient sur le mur alors que je regardais le sol. Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ? J'avais jamais été aussi stupide pourtant ? Perdre ma sœur ou perdre mes parents. C'était ça le choix à faire. Scarlett avait quasiment toujours été là. Mais je devais railler mes parents, c'était eux qui m'avait tout apprit, qui m'avait tout donnés, ils m'avaient éduqués, ils m'avaient donnés la vie, j'étais leur fils. Si je décidais de choisir Scarlett je devrais me débrouiller seul sans personne, sans mes parents. Mes grand-parents ne m'aideraient pas, j'étais sûre qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas. Je serais seule. Qui me disait que Scarlett allait me pardonner ?

Je respirais un grand coup. Calme toi Scor. C'était normalement le jour où tu devais faire un choix sur ta carrière, et la tu paniquais pour un autre truc. Je repris plusieurs bouffées d'air pour reprendre un peu mes esprits et estomper ma colère.

Il fallait que je fasse face aux recruteurs. Si j'étais pris dans une équipe alors je pourrais peut-être oublier mes parents et partir loin d'eux. C'était sûrement ça la solution, être dans une équipe et partir de chez mes parents. Je me retournais pour reprendre la porte d'où j'étais venu plus tôt. J'avais la main sur la poignée, quand je vis Louann à l'embrasure de l'arche en bois qui menait au terrain de Quidditch.

J'hésitais un moment avant de lâcher la poignet et de me diriger vers elle. Toute l'école était au courant pour Nott et elle. Et puis quasiment tout les Serpentards étaient au courant qu'elle aimait Crivey. Louann devait sûrement être encore entrain de se torturer l'esprit. J'avançais vers elle pour me mettre à ses côtés.

**\- Tu étais mon première amour,** dis-je.

Elle regardait le terrain vide, et ne fit même pas attention que j'étais là.

**\- ****Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy !** S'énerva Louann.

**\- On était en couple tout les deux, alors qu'on doit être les moins doués au monde pour ce genre de sentiments,** continuais-je en regardant en face de moi.

**\- Oh pitié non ! Tu vas pas me faire ta philosophie à deux mornilles là,** se plaignait-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

**\- Parkinson écoute moi !** Ordonnais-je froidement.

**\- Je veux pas les conseil****s**** d'un connard comme toi qui abandonne tout le monde, **trancha-t-elle.

**\- Ok je l'ai peut être mérité celle-là, mais tu sais quoi Parkinson ? Tu es aussi à chier que moi !**

**\- Pardon ?!**

**\- Tu abandonnes aussi facilement Crivey ?**

**\- Ta gueule tu connais rien d'elle ! **Siffla-t-elle.

Louann s'était retournée pour me regarder dans les yeux.

**\- Je connais assez la situation pour te dire ça : Tu es pas quelqu'un qui abandonne facilement ! Je te connais, j'étais ton meilleur ami. Bien avant Sawyer ! Bien avant qu'on foute notre amitié en l'air ! Alors Lou franchement tu le sais au fond de toi que la seule personne que tu veux c'est Crivey. ****Ais**** juste le courage de lui dire. Tu es pas une lâche ! Tu es une battante. Tu as surmonté****e**** des milliers fois l'abandon des gens, de ta mère, de moi ! Tu es forte alors s'il te plaît arrête de te ramollir comme ça, **m'exclamais-je.

**\- Pourquoi ça te préoccupe tant que ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ce que je vis ?**

**\- Tu es importe pour moi, désolée de l'avoir remarquer que tardivement. J'aurais jamais du t'insulter comme j'avais fait à l'époque mais... Arrête de te morfondre et d'être une loque. Tu es pas comme ça. Je te connais ! Alors bouge toi. Va voir Crivey.**

**\- Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? Ça fait presque 2 ans qu'on ****ne**** se parle plus toi et moi ?** Fit-elle méfiante.

**\- Car je veux ton bonheur, je veux déjà être moins égoïste ! Et tu mérites d'être heureuse.**

**\- Je mérites rien du tout, **souffla Lou énervée.

**\- Putain mais merde Lou ! Tu veux donner raison aux autres, donner raison à ta mère ? Que tu es une personne faible, une enfant capricieuse. Tu as toujours eu qui tu voulais car tu te battais pour l'avoir. Bats-toi pour Crivey ! Bats-toi ! BATS-TOI POUR ELLE !**

Louann ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement, mais je repris :

**\- Tu étais mon premier amour Lou et j'espère que Charlie sera ton dernier. Je te dis ça car tu resteras toujours quelqu'un d'important pour moi, on ne peut pas sortir son premier amour de sa tête même si on trouve son âme sœur. Je t'aime Parkinson, comme une sœur maintenant, et je suis désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps à me rendre compte que tu étais quand même une bonne personne quand tu le veux. Alors maintenant réveilles toi et va lui dire que tu l'aimes ! Vous devez vous trouver ! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.**

Elle fit un pas vers l'entrée des vestiaires, puis se retourna vers moi :

**\- Malfoy ?**

**\- Oui Parkinson ?**

Je fronçais des sourcils, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait faire ou bien dire. Après tout elle n'avait pas vraiment réagit par rapport à ce que je lui avais dit.

**\- Merci. Mais arrête de jouer au con avec ta sœur et Grindewald bordel de merde.**

Lou entra dans la pièce d'où je venais. Je souriais en glissant dos au mur. Comment je pouvais être aussi contradictoire ? Comment j'arrivais à donner des conseils à Potter puis à Parkinson alors que moi j'étais... j'étais terrorisé par mes choix ?

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

**\- ****Nous vous voulons dans notre équipe l'an prochain,** me signala le recruteur des Canons de Chudley.

**\- Non on était là d'abord, **fit un grand brun filiforme qui portait le badge des Catapultes de Caerphilly.

Une femme qui n'était autre que Gwenog Jones, la gérante des Harpies de Holyhead. Elle était une ancienne capitaine et batteuse, une véritable légende à Poudlard et en Angleterre. Elle me tendit la main pour me saluer.

**\- Gwenog Jones, les Harpies sont intéressées par vous.**

WOW ! Ok respire Scarlett. Je reprenais ma respiration avant de serrer la main de Jones. C'était limite un rêve d'avoir autant de recruteur à devant moi. Je voyais au loin Krum être accosté par les Pies de Montrose l'équipe la plus victorieuse et des Faucons. Charlie avait le recruteur des Frelons, des Tornades de Tutshill et des Vagabonds de Wigtown. Potter était à ses côtés et ils semblaient autant intéressés par Lily que par Charlie. Macmillan avait était prit à part avec deux autres recruteur des Frelons et des Canons. Joe Thomas et Felix Smith étaient assit sur un banc avec d'autre recruteur. Je ne voyais pas mon frère, pourtant il me semblait qu'il était là au début.

J'aimais beaucoup les équipes qui étaient devant moi même si j'avais une préférence pour les Canons et les Harpies. Mais je savais qu'ils allaient me sortir des belles paroles pour me faire rentrer dans leurs équipes.

**\- On sait bien que tes études ne sont pas fini et qu'il faut minimum une formation à côté dans une carrière sportif, **tenta le représentant des Canons.

**\- C'est pour ça que chez nous à Caerphilly, tu pourras bénéficier d'une bourse avec les meilleures professeur du campus pour t'aider dans tes possibles activités. Il y a tout plein de chose là bas. De l'enseignement, du droit, des potions ou bien de l'astronomie ou.**

**\- Il y a du journalisme ?** Coupais-je.

Le recruteur semblait désolé et ne savait pas où se mettre.

**\- J'imagine que no****n****,** dis-je froidement.

**\- Chez les Canons tu pourras avoir ça, avec un professeur particulier.**

Ils étaient vraiment prêt à tout, c'était déstabilisant. J'avais limite l'impression d'être un jouer.

**\- Tu pourras devenir une grande joueuse,** ajouta-t-il.** Il y aura des appartements à disposition, des cours et tu seras dans ****tout**** les journaux et la gazette.**

Je fronçais des sourcils en l'écoutant.

**\- A Caerphilly,** fit l'autre recruteur avec que Jones restait silencieuse.** Tu pourras avoir ta tranquillité, tu ne seras pas obligé de parler à la presse tout le temps... enfin un petit peu quand même. Ils voudront connaître la vie d'une championne comme toi et celle de ton frère jumeau.**

J'avalais ma salive. Nous y voilà. C'était évident qui cherchait à prendre mon jumeau pour avoir une équipe parfaite. Des jumeaux totalement synchronisés ? Qui n'en voudrait pas.

**\- J'ai une question import****ante**** pour moi. Car vous me parlez de mon avenir, de ma vie futur, de mon frère et de ma carrière, et aussi de la presse. Mais est-ce que je serais libre de mes actes et fréquentations ?** Demandais-je en zyeutant chacun d'entre eux.

Le recruteur des Canons se gratta la tête alors que les deux autres me regardait intensément.

**\- Il faut que tu sois une personne de confiance pour l'équipe, mais des frasques sont souvent ****néfaste**** pour l'équipe en elle même,** tenta le recruteur des Catapultes avec un léger sourire.

**\- Ma question est plutôt : j'ai une copine est-ce que ça gênera pour ma carrière ? **Demandais-je plus froidement.

Le représentant des Canons faillit s'étrangler alors que les deux autres ne bougèrent pas plus que ça. Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- Je pense que j'ai fait mon choix,** avouais-je. **Madame Jones, je peux vous voire en privé ?**

Gwenog Jones me fit un sourire en coin alors qu'elle me tendit la main pour me faire voir un petit coin avec deux chaises. Les deux autres recruteurs restaient médusés sur ma décision aussi rapide. On avança toute les deux jusqu'aux chaises et je m'asseyais en face d'elle.

**\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas parler ?** Demandais-je timidement.

**\- J'attendais qu'ils se ridiculisent eux-même et puis je n'aime pas faire de l'ombre aussi facilement aux gens, **avoua-t-elle en me faisant un sourire complice.

Je souriais à mon tour en la fixant.

**\- Donc ce n'est pas un problème pour vous ? Enfin pour l'équipe en général que je sorte avec une fille ?**

**\- Non, c'est toi qui gère ta vie privée, il ne faut seulement pas que ça ****soit néfaste ****sur ton jeu. Tu es une excellente joueuse. Et je n'aurais jamais crue que je retomberais sur des aussi bonnes joueuse****s sur une même génération, **affirma-t-elle.

**\- Vous êtes là pour refaire une équipe au complet ?** M'étonnais-je.** Je veux dire je suis beaucoup le Quidditch et vos performances. Et sans vouloir paraître mal polie, votre équipe commence à vieillir.**

Jones plissa des yeux puis me souriait en secouant la tête.

**\- Tu as raison, beaucoup de joueuse des Harpies ont annoncées leurs souhaits de se focaliser sur leurs familles. Mais la presse n'est pas encore au courant, il faudrait que ça reste entre toi et moi,** expliqua-t-elle.** Seule les batteuses sont encore là. Mais les trois poursuiveuses et la gardienne sont des postes à pourvoir... Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai déjà trouvé une poursuiveuse en Espagne pour un des postes de poursuiveuse, et les deux batteuses sont des russes. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot : Je te veux toi. Car tu as un jeu qui me plaît. Tu es brutale et réfléchie, tu as plein de technique et de feint. Tu ne fais pas dans la demi-mesure et j'aime ça. Pour ce qui y est de ta vie privée, tout est dit : c'est privé. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux. Pour tes études... Il y a de tout à l'université de Holyhead. Tu pourras étudier l'art comme le journalisme, ou bien même les soins humains ou encore les moldues. Comme je t'ai dit on te veux.**

Je la regardais un instant en me mordant les lèvres puis ajoutais-je :

**\- Où est-ce que je signe ?**

Jones rigola avant de parler :

**\- Je dois d'abord t'informer pour pas que tu es de surprise, mais je prévois de demander le poste de gardienne à Charlotte Crivey et celui de poursuiveuse à Lily Potter. Je sais qu'elles sont de Gryffondor donc tu ne les côtoies sûrement pas. Et si tu es réticente à ça alors réfléchie bien avant de me donner une quelconque réponse.**

Je plissais des yeux. Merde. Je m'étais pas du tout préparer à faire ma carrière avec les deux meilleures amies de Rose. Potter avait beau s'être réconcilié avec Rose ça ne voulait pas dire que je la porte dans mon cœur. Et surtout je savais que Lily prendrait la place, elle était fan de cette équipe déjà quand sa mère jouait dedans. Je voyais Rose arrivait dans la pièce, elle me sourit en attendant.

**\- Je dois revenir dans ****deux semaines pour le début des vacances de Pâques. Je sais que tu passes tes A.S.P.I.C. et que tu vas réviser à Poudlard durant les vacances, je pense. Donc je t'enverrais un courrier pour te signaler le jour du rendez-vous et où à Pré-au-lard. Tu me donneras ta réponse à ce moment là, **m'informa Jones en se levant.

Je hochais la tête alors qu'elle me tendit sa main.

**\- Parles en avec Crivey et Potter. J'espère vraiment te voir au rendez-vous pour une réponse positive.**

Je lui serrais la main alors qu'elle me fit un signe de tête :

**\- Au plaisir Scarlett.**

Je souriais pour la remercier alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Potter et Crivey. Rose s'avança prudente vers moi et je lui fis signe de venir vers une autre pièce du stade de Quidditch. On passa ensemble une porte qui nous menait dans l'entrepôt du matériel. Rose se retourna vers moi alors que j'allais m'asseoir sur une grosse malle de Quidditch.

**\- Très romantique,** fit-elle avec un sourire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle s'approcha de moi avec un mine inquiète. Je la suivais du regard alors que Rose vint vers moi pour s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon coup et vint m'embrasser.

**\- Même si vous avez perdus tu jou****ais**** super bien Scar,** fit-elle en me déposant des baisers dans le cou. **Qu'est-ce qu'on dit les recruteurs ?**

Je caressais sa cuisse en dessinant des cercles invisibles.

**\- Et bien j'ai choisie les Harpies... Enfin tu sais l'équipe de fille où ta tante jouait, **avouais-je.

Rose hochait la tête avec un sourire puis ajouta :

**\- Comment tu as fait ton choix finalement ?**

**\- Ça a été plus simple que je croyais. J'ai parlée du fait que je sortais avec une fille, et là j'ai su que certaine équipe était réticente à cause de leurs images et de la presse. Donc l'équipe des Harpies m'a sauté aux yeux,** précisais-je en lui volant un baiser.

**\- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi Scar. Mais tu ne crois pas que la presse va être un poids ? Ou bien moi ?**

Je fronçais des sourcils en la regardant dans les yeux.

**\- Rose je veux être avec toi et je t'aime. Et puis les Harpies s'en fichent totalement.**

**\- Pas le monde de la presse,** souffla-t-elle lasse.

**\- De quoi tu parles amour ?**

Rose semblait gênée mais vint rapidement à me répondre :

**\- Rita Steeker a été un peu trop insistante sur ma vie privée... Enfin notre vie. Elle... Enfin on est majeure et elle va s'amuser avec notre vie maintenant. Oh ! Et puis surtout quand tu liras le journal ne croit pas que je te trompe avec Sawyer.**

Je rigolais alors que Rose me tapait le bras pour que j'arrête.

**\- Rose la presse c'est la presse, et je m'en fiche totalement. Après ne t'inquiète pas je sais bien que Sawyer et toi c'est impossible. Incompatible. Mais si tu penses qu'on doit être prudente quand il y aura des journaliste ou la presse alors... D'accord même si ça me fait chier, **la rassurais-je avant de l'embrasser.

**\- Tu es sûre ?** Dit-elle en se séparant de mes lèvres.

**\- Arrête et viens là.**

Je lui prenais la taille pour coller nos corps ensemble.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

Ce con de Malfoy avait raison. Je ne devais pas donner raison aux autres. Je n'étais pas une lâche. Je m'étais battue pour elle face à Nott alors je pouvais bien me battre pour mes sentiments ! Je devais le faire. Il fallait juste que ce courage éphémère reste jusqu'à ce que je trouve Crivey.

Je marchais rapidement dans le couloir des vestiaires alors que je voyais Macmillan et Cassfollasse venir dans l'autre sens.

**\- Macmillan !** Interpellais-je. **Où est Crivey ?**

Pierre soupirait en souriant alors que sa naine de copine tapotait dans ses mains.

**\- Enfin !** Fit-elle joyeusement en sautillant sur place.

**\- Ok calme-toi toi !** Râlais-je en arquant un sourcil.** Bon accouche Macmillan ?**

**\- Elle est partie dans sa salle commune, **m'informa-t-il. **Désolé.**

Putain ! C'était bien ma veine ça ! Nouveau plan.

**\- Où est le hobbit ?**

**\- Euh, **essaya Macmillan.

**\- Elle est avec Scarlett dans la pièce du fond après le vestiaire,** affirma joyeusement la jeune blonde.

Je partais vers la direction en me retournant avant vers le couple :

**\- Merci... Je vous revaudrais ça.**

Macmillan fut surpris alors que sa copine m'offrait son plus beau sourire. Elle était quand même bizarre à toujours être aussi joyeuse. Heureusement pour moi je n'étais pas obligée de la côtoyer tout le temps.

J'avançais à travers la pièce, il y avait beaucoup de recruteur. Finalement j'aurais peut-être pas du arrêter ma carrière dès la 5éme année. Bref. Je voyais Krum toujours entrain de parler avec des recruteurs alors qu'Alexie lui faisait les yeux doux. Pathétique, j'espérais ne jamais devenir comme ça. Ma main était sur la poignet de la fameuse porte quand je me demandais tout d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien foutre toute les deux dans une pièce à part ? MERLIN ! Le hobbit était vraiment trop dévergondée ! Tant pis j'entrais même si j'allais sûrement perdre la vue avec la vision du hobbit nue.

J'entrais enfin dans la pièce réservé aux matériels, les deux filles me regardaient surprise.

**\- Quoi ?! Pas de sexe ? Pas de câlin ? Pas de bisou ? ****Même pas un doigt ?** M'exclamais-je.

**\- On est pas tous comme toi Parkinson,** fit Scarlett en arquant un sourcil.** Merlin ! Depuis quand tu as retrouvée ton sarcasme ?**

**\- Trêve de bavardage. ****J'ai besoin du mot de passe de la salle commune de Gryffondor, **expliquais-je.

Weasley me regardait étonnée puis Scarlett commençait à sourire.

**\- Je te donnerais pas le mot de passe, c'est interdit,** signala la Gryffondor.

**\- Ok ok Rosie chérie ! J'ai besoin de ton mot de passe ! Donne le moi ! S'il te plaît, **demandais-je plus gentiment.

**\- Pourquoi tu le veux ? **S'étonna Weasley.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

**\- Charlie est là bas. Donne le moi Rose je t'en supplie. Faut que je lui parle.**

**\- Enfin, **souffla Scarlett avec un sourire.

Weasley se mordillait les lèvres en hésitant.

**\- Je t'en supplie Rose, faut vraiment que j'aille lui parler, **demandais-je suppliante.

**\- Succès Studieux. C'est le mot de passe. Ne lui fait pas de mal Louann.**

Je la remerciais d'un signe de tête avant de rebrousser chemin. Allez Louann c'était le moment. Il ne fallait pas te décourager. Ils avaient raison je devais baisser ma fierté et lui parler, lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je courais vers le château en me stoppant vers un tableau qui était un raccourcie vers les Grands Escaliers. Je le pris rapidement. J'avais appris beaucoup de mot de passe pour les raccourcie étant donné que je sortais souvent le soir après le couvre-feu. Dans des moments comme ça c'était utile. En un éclaire je me retrouvais dans les escaliers je montais en courant. Il y avait personne, tout le monde était à Pré-au-lard à cette heure-ci où alors au cachot pour ruminer.

Allez Louann c'était ta seule chance pour dire tout ce que tu voulais à Charlie. Je pris une grande respiration alors que je me trouvais devant la Grosse Dame elle portait bien son nom. Et si Charlie me repoussait ? Et si tout le monde se faisait des films et que ne m'aimait pas ? Et si elle m'en voulait encore pour sa promesse ? Est-ce que j'avais bien fais de frapper Edward ? Charlie devait encore me détester... Non Louann ! Allez respire. Merlin j'étais pire que Weasley là.

**\- Le mot de passe ?**

**\- Succès Studieux.**

La porte s'ouvrit et je rentrais pour la première fois dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il était normalement interdit de rentrer dans d'autre salle commune. Enfin il me semblait. J'avançais rapidement dans la salle commune et pris l'escalier qui menait sûrement à leurs dortoirs. Aucun Gryffondor n'était présent, ils étaient bien trop occupé à célébrer leur victoire. D'ailleurs pourquoi Charlie n'y était pas ? Merlin ! Ça se trouvait elle voulait être seule et... Merlin Louann un peu de courage merde !

J'ouvris la porte d'un dortoir par chance c'était le bon. Je voyais Charlie debout devant une petite table en bois.

Qu'est-ce que je devais lui dire ? Est-ce que je devais m'excuser ? Certainement pas. Je n'étais pas du tout désolée. En faite j'étais désolée de l'avoir fait souffrir mais pas d'avoir trahis sa promesse. De toute façon j'avais bien agis. Ce connard était à Azkaban grâce à moi. Putain ! J'étais une grande malade, jamais elle ne comprendra tout ce qu'il peut y avoir dans ma tête.

_''__Tu aimes Crivey et tu lui as même pas dit, à qui la faute ? À toi ! Ne cherche pas à mettre la faute sur tout les événements récents, tu avais l'occasion de lui dire avant ça mais tu n'as pas cherchée à le faire simplement car tu avais peur, tu avais peur de la perdre.__''_

_''Dit lui. Dit lui simplement ce que tu ressens alors. Tu seras fixé et tu pourras avancer.'' _

_'Tu veux donner raison aux autres, donner raison à ta mère ? Que tu es une personne faible, une enfant capricieuse. Tu as toujours __eut __qui tu voulais car tu te battais pour l'avoir. Bats-toi pour Crivey ! __Bats-toi ! BATS-TOI POUR ELLE !__''_

_''J__'espère que Charlie sera ton dernier __amour__.__''_

Les paroles des Malfoys résonnèrent dans ma tête. Charlie me regardait étonnée de ma présence dans son dortoir et d'un coup je sortais ce que j'avais sur le cœur ou du moins ce que je croyais le plus compréhensible :

**\- Je ne suis pas désolée de l'avoir envoyé à St Mangouste, je ne suis pas désolée d'avoir trahis ma promesse pour te venger, et ni être une insupportable garce. Je ne suis ni désolée d'être rentré dans ta vie, et ni de t'avoir rencontré, ni que cette rencontre m'ait fait tout remettre en question, tu m'as fait me sentir vivante et tu as été là pour moi, je devais être là pour toi. Et je ne suis absolument pas désolée de t'aimer, non plus maintenant. Je t'aime Charlotte Crivey, et je ne m'en cacherais plus.**

Charlie me fixait intensément, j'avais l'impression de me consumer sous son regard. Le silence était paralysant. Je venais de lui dire ce que je ressentais et elle ne réagissait. Ou du moins pas immédiatement, j'allais pour faire demi-tour quand je l'entendis enfin parler.

**\- ****Je ne comprend pas la moité des choses qui ****m'****arrive actuellement, ****je ne comprend tout les sentiments qui sont en moi, ****mais pourtant je ****suis**** sure seulement d'une chose c'est que quand je t'ai ****véritablement vu dans le tronc d'arbre pendant notre premier cours,**** j'ai su que tu étais une personne unique, un****e fille**** unique. Je ne joue pas les romantiques avec toi, je suis assez maladroite pour ça, j'essaye seulement d'être la plus juste possible pour pouvoir te faire comprendre mes sentiments envers toi... **(je me retournais et contournais le poêle à bois qui était au milieu) **Lou**** j'ai des frissons quand je suis avec toi, mon cœur bat la chamade quand tu m'enlaces, quand tu me parles je me sens renaître ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des mois, et d****è****s que tu es dans la même pièce que moi j'ai l'impression d'être à l'abri, et pourtant ça fait exactement ****trois**** semaines et ****cinq ****jours que je suis fâchée contre toi****. Explique moi ****Lou****, explique moi pourquoi je suis autant attaché à toi, pourquoi je veux rester près de toi, ****pourquoi je n'arrive pas à ne plus penser ****qu'****à toi,**** pourquoi je t'aime autant... ****Qu'est-ce qu'on est ****toute les deux**** ?**

Elle venait de dire les trois mots, et ce n'était pas le genre amical cette fois-ci. Si le paradis existait, je pense qu'il ressemblerais à des moments comme cela. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui répondre, je m'approchais d'elle.

**\- Je pense qu'aucune fille sur cette terre ne t'égale, et au combien même il y en aurait une, je ne chercherais pas à la trouver. Tu viens à la fois me demander ce que je veux, et de l'autre me donner l'argument de ma réponse**, chuchotai-je prés d'elle, **qu'est-ce qu'on est ? C'est ça la question, c'est trop tôt pour dire qu'on est en couple, trop tard pour dire qu'il n'y a rien, mais le moment parfait pour te dire que je souhaite être avec toi. Je suis si mielleuse quand je suis avec toi que ça me fait peur ****on dirait Weasley et Malfoy merde ! E****t pourtant tu me rends meilleure. Je t'aime Charlie. Je t'aime tell...**

Je sentis une paire de lèvre me couper dans ma tirade. Ça faisait un bien fou. Rectification là j'étais au paradis. Un soupire de soulagement se fit entendre de ma part. Je passais délicatement ma langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses pour avoir l'accès. Charlie m'autorisa et nos langues pouvaient enfin danser ensemble. Scarlett avait raison, quand on aimait tout était une première. Une de mes mains passait sur sa joue pour arriver derrière sa nuque afin de la garder prés de moi. Aucun geste n'était amical, d'ailleurs je ne savais pas si un jour j'avais eu un geste véritablement amical avec elle. Je sentais ses mains sur ma taille. Je me pressais plus à elle alors que je mordillais lèvre inférieure dans notre baiser. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, je voulais toujours avoir ce contacte avec elle. Mais Charlie rompit le baiser par manque d'air et posa son front sur le mien.

**\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort que ce que je ressens pour to****i, ça me fait peur... Je ne gère pas mes sentiments je suis vraiment une merde pour ça. Mais pourtant j'ai envie d'essayer****,** avouais-je à mi-voix alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre.

Charlie passa une main derrière ma nuque et m'approcha une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres. Tout en l'embrassant je fis un pas en avant pour qu'elle se colle à la petite table derrière elle. J'en demandais toujours plus et elle accepta, je faisais glisser une nouvelle fois ma langue dans sa bouche alors que mes mains virent lui caresser le ventre. Puis pressa ses hanches pour avoir encore plus de contacte avec elle. J'avais tellement envie d'elle. Ça faisait des mois et des mois que j'avais envie d'elle. J'avais accumulé tellement de frustration sexuelle que j'aurais pu faire l'amour toute la journée. Je ne savais pas où nous menait se baiser mais il était bien parti. En ne lâchant pas ses lèvres, je la montais sur la petite table. Charlie passa ses mains sous mon haut pour le retirait. Je me détachais des ses lèvres rapidement afin de jeter mon haut plus loin. Ses mains passèrent dans mon dos pour me rapprocher d'elle. J'étais bénis par tout les saints actuellement. Je ne réfléchis pas à où tout ça allait nous mener, ça faisait des mois que je voulais plus qu'une simple amitié.

Je sentais Charlie me tracer un collier de baiser dans mon cou. Elle en profita pour me mordre légèrement ce qui me laissait échapper des petits gémissement. Je la poussais plus sur la table pour que je puisse me pencher sur elle et l'embrasser à mon tour dans son cou. Alors que je m'occupais à lui laisser des marques, elle frissonnait d'excitation. Mes mains passèrent sous son maillot de Quidditch pour lui retirer, Charlie se rassit plus correctement sur la table et retira son débardeur. Je me mordais les lèvres, elle était si parfaite. C'était un délice de la voir comme ça. Je me rapprochais de son corps et capturais ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Je descendais vers sa poitrine rapidement. Tout était parfait. Son grain de peau était un délice, le goût qu'elle pouvait avoir était savoureux et fruité. Charlie grognait de plaisir quand je goûtais sa peau, elle essaya de se contrôler en se mordant la lèvre mais en vain.

Charlie était tout aussi pressée que moi et glissa hors de la table alors que j'embrassais le début de sa poitrine. Elle me prit le visage de sa main et me déposa plusieurs baisers sur mes lèvres. Je décalais nos deux corps pour avoir un matelas derrière elle. D'un coup je plaquais Charlie sur le lit. J'avais peur de la forcer à quoique se soit, mais à peine avais-je le temps d'y réfléchir que je sentais Charlie commençais à retirer son bas de Quidditch.

Mon corps bouillonnait, j'avais tellement chaud. Rien à voir avec tout les autres. Je jouais avec sa langue. J'étais légèrement au-dessus Charlie, sans véritablement la toucher. Je l'entendais grogner de frustration alors je collais mon corps avec le sien, en prenant soin de bouger mon bassin sur elle. Charlie se remit sur ses coudes alors qu'on s'embrassait, j'en profitais pour retirer son soutien-gorge. Puis je descendais ma bouche pour lécher et sucer un de ses mamelons. C'était l'extase pour moi. Et vu les petits sons que lâchait Charlie elle devait être dans le même état que moi. Je lui mordillais les seins, avant de descendre embrasser son ventre qui se contractait de plaisir. Charlie en profita pour retirer mon soutien-gorge moi aussi pendant que je lui mordais des parties de sa peau. J'étais en chaleur mais je voulais faire ça bien et non brutalement. Enfin je voulais qu'elle est du plaisir, autant que moi.

Merlin ! Je savais pourtant qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec Julien avant moi mais comment elle pouvait être aussi douée avec ses mains. Charlie était entrain de me malaxer en douceur la poitrine. Je descendais de plus en plus. J'attendais le moment où je me réveillais et que tout cela n'était un rêve. Un fabuleux rêve. Mais ce moment n'arriva pas, et je dézippais son bas. Je retirais son bas tout en sortant du lit. J'étais à peine sur mes jambes que je jetais son bas plus loin. Charlie se rassit sur le bord du lit, et arriva vers moi pour enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille, et de me laisser des baisers sur le bas de mon ventre. Je penchais ma tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux. Je savourais le contacte de ses lèvres humides sur mon corps. Charlie m'attira encore sur le lit en me faisant basculer sur elle. Je me rattrapais en posant mes deux mains entre son visage.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de désir. Elle se mordilla les lèvres avant de me voler un baiser.

**\- Tu es sûre de toi ?** Demandais-je prudente.

**\- Je te veux Lou, rien que toi. Je suis désolée d'avoir mit si longtemps à le comprendre.**

Charlie me prit le visage pour m'embrasser.

**\- Je t'aime,** ajouta-t-elle.

Je n'avais pas besoin de plus. Je capturais une nouvelle fois ses lèvres pour une baiser langoureux. Je sentis Charlie presser sa jambe sur mon intimité ce qui me fit lâcher un gémissement. Elle souriait à mes lèvres alors que je lui fis la même chose. Charlie eut encore moins de contenance que moi à ce contacte. Charlie avait la respiration sifflante, j'avais l'impression que tout mes sens étaient multipliés. Tout était un simple extase. Je me léchais les lèvres en me retirant de sa bouche. Je descendais une nouvelle fois sur son corps si parfait. Mes hanches bouger sensuellement contre elle, et Charlie essayait de se contrôler un t'en soit peu. Ma main glissa le long de son corps ce qui la fit se tortiller sous moi. Je m'amusais à la faire grogner en jouant avec le bord de son shorty. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Charlie s'impatienta et se dandinait sous moi pour avoir un contacte avec ma peau. Je me redressais un peu petit peu de son corps, et je l'entendis grogner de frustration encore une fois. Je passais délicatement mes doigts sur le contour du tissu pour lui retirer. Je lui laissais encore d'autre baiser sur ses jambes fine en retirant lentement le shorty, elle gémissait encore une fois.

J'arrivais vers ses lèvres alors qu'une des mes mains s'occupait de la faire venir petit à petit. Pendant notre baiser, deux doigts se mirent à faire des cercles sur son point sensible. Charlie était déjà humide et particulièrement excité. Je savais que je n'allais pas avoir de mal à la faire venir. Je lâchais les lèvres de Charlie pour m'occuper de ses seins. Mais je fus surprise quand je sentais une ses mains passer sous ma culotte alors que l'autre me prenait le visage pour m'embrasser. Où avait-elle apprit ça ? Et depuis quand elle était si entrepreneuse ? Je ne m'en plaignais pas et mes doigts se firent plus présent. Ce qui la fit haleter dans notre baiser.

Charlie se vengea de ma torture en plongeant deux de ses doigts en moi. Je me cambrais soudainement en lâchant ses lèvres. J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle alors qu'elle était doucement entrain de faire des vas-et-viens. Sa respiration était rauque. Je n'allais pas la laisser gagner si facilement. Merlin ! Elle me faisait plus que de l'effet ce n'était pas possible. Je fis glisser mes doigts en elle ce qui la fit arquer son dos. Je me penchais sur elle pour lui mordre l'intérieure du cou. Charlie gémissait et grognait entre mes vas-et-viens de plus en plus persistant, mes morsures ou mes suçons. Ses ongles se plantèrent en plein milieu de mon dos. Une douleur totalement excitante.

Les petits cries qu'elle faisait m'excitait encore plus. Et Charlie caressa avec son pouce mon clitoris. J'essayais de reprendre une respiration normal dans son cou, mais c'était peine perdu. J'allais de plus en plus vite avec Charlie pour arriver à mes fins. Je me relevais lentement pour voir le visage de Charlie. Elle serra les dents, mais elle lâcha un long gémissement alors que je sentais son bas-ventre se serrait sur mes doigts. Je retirais mes doigts d'elle. Charlie se fit plus pressé à son tour et avant même que j'ai pu la regarder je sentais déjà la délivrance arriver. Une vague de chaleur m'envahissait et rompit tout bruit possible autour de moi. Tout mes muscles se stoppèrent, c'était le paradis. Je m'allongeais à côté d'elle complètement essoufflée.

Je regardais le drapé rouge du lit alors que je sentais une main glisser dans la mienne. J'entrelaçais nos doigts ensemble puis nous recouvrit en défaisant les draps du lit. Je me retournais pour la voir et je plaçais ma main pour me tenir la tête.

**\- Je t'aime Charlie. Et c'est quelque chose que je ne dis à personne donc s'il te.**

Elle se releva pour me couper en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**\- Je t'abandonnerais pas Lou. Jamais. Surtout pas après ça, **souriait-elle timidement.

**\- ****Parfait !** Dis-je simplement en me rallongeant.

J'essayais de faire paraître sur mon visage que j'étais sûre de moi, même si tout ce qui venait de se passer me faisait atrocement peur. Je me collais un peu plus d'elle et jouais avec sa main. C'était tellement bizarre ce sentiment que j'avais au fond de moi. Mais pourtant très agréable. Je jetais un regard vers elle et Charlie souriait.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?**

**\- On aurait pu se faire prendre par n'importe quel Gryffondor mais non. Et puis... On a quand même fait ça sur le lit de Lily.**

J'explosais de rire sans me contrôler. J'avais quelque chose pour faire chier Potter encore plus.

**\- Encore un endroit que je peux railler de ma liste,** dis-je avec sarcasme. **Faudra qu'on le fasse dans la salle commune de Serdaigle car Poufsouffle je l'ai dé. Aïe !**

**\- Tu peux arrêté d'être vulgaire,** fit-elle après m'avoir tapée.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de rouler sur elle avec le draps.

**\- Maintenant que tu as dit que tu m'aimais, je peux être tel que je suis... Une garce vulgaire et sarcastique et.**

**\- Qui m'aime ?** Coupa-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Je le regardais en esquissant un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser.

**\- Et qui t'aime.**

**Point de vue de Hermione Granger.**

On venait de reprendre un verre chez Boot n' Brown, nos deux amis de longues date c'était marié et avait acheté il y a un an un pub à Pré-au-lard. Lavande était une très bonne gérante et Terry Boot avait décidé de tester de nouvelle recette copié des moldues pour le côté restaurant. Leur fils Aidan Boot passait parfois après son travail à Gringotts. En tout cas la victoire des Gryffondors avait permis encore plus l'essor du pub. Harry et Ron étaient partis discuter avec des anciens camarades de classes alors que je voyais Drago et Astoria Malfoy venir avec Blase et Elsa Zabini. Ils étaient tous les quatre habillés de noir ou de couleur sombre. Ils s'installèrent rapidement sur une banquette dans un coin. Drago posa sa canne sur le bord de la banquette avant de s'asseoir. A part avoir vieillit comme nous tous, avoir moins de cheveux blonds et les yeux fatigués. Drago n'avait pas beaucoup changé de l'époque où on était en 6éme année. Il semblait souvent fatigué et abordé toujours son regard de dédain.

Je sortais sur la terrasse aménager du pub pour trouver Ginny. Un garçon au cheveux blond platine me fit face. Il avait le regard ailleurs et ressemblait incroyablement à Scarlett et aussi un peu Drago. Ça devait sûrement être Scorpius. Il leva la tête vers moi et se décala pour me laisser passer.

**\- Excusez moi,** fit-il avec une voix détachée.

Il avait les traits fatigués et ennuyés. Je passais à devant lui avec un petit sourire polie pour me retrouver au milieu de la terrasse. J'avançais plus loin, je vis au loin ma fille avec Scarlett entrain de parler. Scarlett passait un bras autour de son cou alors que Rose rigolait. Ma fille avait l'air vraiment heureuse avec la fille Malfoy. Je les voyais marcher vers un banc non loin de Boot n' Brown. Un sourire c'était dessiné sur mon visage en voyant ma fille heureuse avec son amie. J'avançais encore sur la terrasse et apercevait enfin Ginny de dos sur un banc. Mon sourire s'effaça et je fronçais des sourcils en m'approchant.

**\- Fumer est aussi nocif pour les sorciers tu sais Ginny, **annonçais-je alors que je pris place sur le banc.

Comme prit en flagrant délit ma meilleure amie jeta sa cigarette au loin d'un coup, avant de tourner la tête vers moi.

**\- Pourquoi tu commences à fumer Ginny ?** Demandais-je inquiète.

**\- ****J'ai peur pour ma mère Hermi, **avoua-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux.

**\- Ginny, son état est stable pour le moment. S'il te plaît ne pense pas à ça,** essayais-je en passant une main dans son dos.

Après ce geste Ginny se colla un peu plus à moi. On avait beau avoir dépasser les 40ans, on restait des êtres humains avec des peines et des souffrances. Et on souffrait, on souffrait tous en faite. Mais on continuait d'espérer. On entendait quelqu'un passait derrière nous mais on y prêta pas attention.

**\- Neville travail sur un remède népalais,** informais-je. **Il me l'a dit tout à l'heure.** (Ginny me jeta un regard plein d'espoirs).** Il a des contactes au Népal, ils tentent des potions et des extraits de plante susceptible de réduire le nénuphar. ****C'est juste un peut-être d'accord ?**

Ginny hocha la tête alors je continuais :

**\- Je suis là pour toi Ginny vraiment. Ça me fait aussi du mal ce qui se passe... J'ai l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque où j'avais supprimer tout les souvenirs de mes parents...** (Ginny me serra la main). **J'avais l'impression que j'étais morte à leurs yeux quand je suis revenue les chercher en Australie après la guerre. J'avais jamais existé, et puis je m'étais tellement fait à l'esprit qu'on allait tous mourir que j'étais persuadée de ne plus jamais les revoir. C'était comme si... Enfin comme.**

**\- Hermione, ils sont encore en vie, **coupa Ginny en me regardant. **Tout comme ma mère n'est-ce pas.**

**\- Oui oui, Molly est toujours avec nous, **rajoutais-je avec un petit sourire.

Ginny me lança elle aussi un sourire timide avant de tourner la tête vers l'autre côtés de la rue.

**\- Tout vas bien aller, **souffla Ginny à mi-voix.

Il y eut un petit silence entre nous mais il fut vite interrompu par des bruits de dispute plus loin, enfin une personne. Ginny tourna la tête vers la source du bruit et ajouta :

**\- C'est pas Malfoy avec ta fille et sa copine là-bas ?**

**\- Quoi ?! **M'empressais-je de dire en me retournant vers ce que Ginny regardait.

Je me levais suivit de Ginny, on se dirigeait toute les deux vers ma fille. On arriva rapidement de l'autre côté de la rue.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demanda sévèrement Ginny en se postant au côté de ma fille.

**\- Maman, tante Ginny, **s'étonna Rose.** Euh. Rien. Tout va bien.**

Sa voix était paniqué et je savais bien qu'elle mentait. Simplement car je la connaissais, aussi car Drago était là et aussi car Scarlett était positionnée légèrement devant elle comme pour la protéger.

**\- Scarlett ****fait toi oublier. Tu n'es qu'une fille, tu sais bien que ton frère passe devant toi. Et pourtant tu continues à lui faire de l'ombre. Tu n'es rien, tu n'es qu'une honte pour notre famille. Jamais tu ne seras à la cheville de ton frère. Il remonte le blason familiale, il a de bonne note, et a une bonne condition avec Alice. Jamais de ta vie tu ne pourras faire la moitié de ce qu'à fait ton frère pour notre famille, **trancha Drago.

**\- Non mais la ferme Malfoy !** Objecta Ginny.** Tu n'es qu'un gros con. Une fille ? Dit moi qui t'a botté le cul à Poudlard ? Hermione. Et qui t'a botté le cul au Quidditch ? Moi. Un fille non mais sérieusement. Tu n'es qu'une sale vermine, toujours une petite fouine qui ne cherche qu'à foutre la merde et se mettre en avant.**

**\- Retire ce que tu dis tout de suite. ****Tu ****n'es qu'une traite de ton sang,** siffla Drago.

**\- Vas te faire Drago ! **Siffla Scarlett. **Tu te dis si noble alors de traiter tout le monde comme des merdes et de juger par leur sang !**

**\- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! **Cracha-t-il en prenant violemment le bras de sa fille.** Tu n'es qu'une salle traînée. Tu devrais av.**

**\- Lâche la ! **Coupais-je en agrippant son bras.** Je te conseille de lâcher Scarlett avant que je te remette un poing. Je ne pense pas qu'on nez à oublier.**

**\- Maman s'il te plaît, **intervint doucement Rose en voyant ma colère.

Scarlett se dégagea de son père en caressant doucement là où Drago l'avait attrapé. Je repris mon calme comme je le pouvais avant d'ajouter :

**\- Sache que les hommes et les femmes sont égaux dans le monde magique, que tu le veuilles ou non. Mais tu devrais accepter le bonheur de ta fille, tu n'as pas qu'un enfant mais deux Drago. Le fait qu'elle soit avec une fille est normale, elle fait bien ce qui lui plaît. Le temps qu'elle soit bien avec. Et puis dans la longue ligné des Malfoys il y a eut beaucoup de personne ayant une aventure avec des né-moldues ou des sang-mêlés. Réveil toi deux minutes et regarde dans quel monde on vit. Les né-moldues ou les sang-mêlés peuv.**

**\- Ta gueule la Sang de Bourbe, **coupa Drago avec colère alors que son fils était arrivé pour se positionner entre nous et Drago.

L'insulte m'avait glacé le dos, et me rappelait une vague de mauvais souvenir.

**\- Ne me dit pas que tu as oubliée que tu n'étais qu'une Sang de Bourbe Granger, **siffla Drago. **Pourtant Bellatrix avait été convaincante.**

**\- Père ! Arrête,** essaya Scorpius.

**\- Tu n'es qu'un grand taré, **siffla Scarlett.

Harry et Ron étaient arrivés quasiment en même temps que Scorpius, et j'avais stoppé Ron. Je savais pertinemment qu'il voulait en coller une à Drago. Comment il pouvait être aussi énervé, comment Drago pouvait être aussi fermé d'esprit après tout il avait vécu la même guerre que nous.

**\- Je refuse être associé à une gamine ****capricieuse qui à une relation malsaine et contre nature,** ajouta Drago à sa fille.

Il avait le regard hautain et arrogant. S'il pouvait cracher sur sa fille il l'aurait fait. J'étais mal à l'aise et un peu nauséeuse à cause de cette confrontation.

**\- Tu n'existes plus à nos yeux Scarlett. Et de toute façon tu as apparemment trouver ta nouvelle famille,** fit Drago comme s'il crachait un venin.

**\- Mais quand est-ce que tu vas ouvrir les yeux toi !** S'emporta tout d'un coup Rose à Scorpius. **Aide ta sœur Merlin !**

Scorpius restait silencieux en regardant ma fille, il serra la mâchoire alors que son père parlait :

**\- Comme oses-tu parler de la sorte à un sang noble, toi une simple sang-mêlé. Tu ne mérites même pas de fouler le même sol que nous.**

**\- S'en est trop, **s'énerva Ron en se dégageant de moi.

Sans que je ne puisse comprendre, je vis Ron mettre un poing en plein visage de Drago. Aucun de nous ne réagissait, sûrement car tout le monde avait penser faire la même chose que Ron. Drago repoussa Ron alors qu'un flash nous éclaira. Puis un autre. Drago et Ron se stoppèrent avec l'aide de Scorpius et Harry. Un autre flash apparaissait et on vit Rita Steeker un peu plus loin entrain de prendre des notes.

**\- Cafard de malheur,** fit Ginny entre ses dents.

Scarlett s'approcha de son père en dégageant le bras de Rose.

**\- Je n'existe plus à tes yeux ! Parfait ! C'est comme moi. Tu dis que je te fais honte. Regarde toi. Regarde comment tu viens d'insulter les plus grands sorciers du siècle. Tu viens d'insulter ma copine. Tu me dénigres car je ne suis qu'une fille, que pour toi je ne fais que des erreurs. Plus j'avance et plus je me dis que ma plus grosse erreur était de rester près de toi autant de temps. Je refuse entendre des insultes sur les gens que j'apprécie. Reste avec Scorpius car apparemment vous vous aimez tant tout les deux. Mais dans cette histoire c'est toi qui est venu péter un scandale car j'étais avec ma copine dans la rue. Drago tu m'a déjà rayé de ta vie alors maintenaient laisse moi me reconstruire.**

Scarlett se retourna alors que Scorpius emmenait son père stupéfié un peu plus loin. Astoria était au pied de la porte du pub en regardant son fils et son mari. Scarlett se retourna :

**\- Ah oui ! Et de nous deux, c'était moi qui redorais le blason familiale. Meilleures notes, meilleure au Quidditch, meilleurs appréciations et Préfet en chef. Et j'ai aussi sauvé la vie du fils Londubat. Une chose que ton fils a été incapable de faire.**

Blase Zabini était venu calmer Drago et l'emmena à l'intérieure du pub alors qu'il jurait des insultes entre ses dents. Harry regardait la main de Ron alors que celui-ci demandait à Rose et Scarlett si elle allait bien. Scarlett laissa Rose avec son père arriva vers moi en se mordant les lèvres.

**\- Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il a dit. ****Vous n'êtes pas une honte comme il peut le penser, **s'enquit-elle.

Ginny et moi lui sourions avant que je prenne la parole :

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai connue pire... Mais merci.**

**\- Vous êtes des gens biens, **ajouta-t-elle timidement avant de retourner vers ma fille.

Ginny partit avant la fin de la phrase pour aller sermonner Rita Steeker et tamiser toute effervescence de cette dispute. Merlin savait qu'il ne fallait pas voir une Ginny en colère.

**Point de vue de Alice Grindewald.**

Comme la moitié des Serpentards je me retrouvais dans la salle commune a ruminé par notre défaite. Enfin je ruminais surtout car j'avais évité les parents de Scorpius toute la journée et les miens, j'avais donc l'intention de zapper le dîner de ce soir en leur compagnie. Évidement je n'avais pas vu Scorpius après le match, il avait été directement avec les recruteurs puis avec ses parents. J'étais assise sur mon lit adossé sur le mur noir. Je lisais un magazine où se trouvait les frasques de plusieurs sorciers huppés ou avec un nom de famille assez attrayant pour être dans ce tabloïd.

La porte de mon dortoir s'ouvrit alors je relevais mes yeux pour voir Sawyer.

**\- Adams qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Demandais-je assez froidement.

**\- Tu aurais pas vu Parkinson ?**

**\- Non, je croyais qu'elle était avec toi. T'inquiète je doute qu'elle soit morte.**

**\- Oui je sais merci,** fit-il agacé.

Sawyer fit demi-tour vers la porte. Prise de curiosité je baissais mon magazine pour l'interroger :

**\- Pourquoi tu voulais la voir ?**

Sawyer se retourna avec les sourcils froncés.

**\- Rien. Je voulais juste parler d'un truc. Bref bonne lecture Alice.**

Sans cérémonie il partit vers le salon commun. Sawyer n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard. Il agissait et rigolait mais parlait que très rarement. Ou du moins qu'à Scarlett et Louann. Il avait prit facilement la place de Scorpius dans le trio de Scarlett et Louann. Sawyer était quelqu'un de taquin mais au moins il était là pour ses amis. C'était assez bizarre de se dire qu'on avait des qualités, mais bon c'était comme ça qu'était Sawyer. A l'écoute, joueur, bringeure, charmeur, têtu, mystérieux et cash.

La porte se rouvrit. Mais cette fois-ci c'était sur Scorpius. Pourquoi nos dortoirs étaient comme des moulins au juste ?

**\- ****Salut, **fit-il calmement.

Je me levais du lit pour lui faire face.

**\- Salut, **répondais-je froidement.

Scorpius se lécha les lèvres avant de s'amuser à contracter sa mâchoire.

**\- Mon père a pété un câble tout à l'heure, avoua-t-il. Il a insulté ma sœur et aussi la famille de Weasley et Potter... **(il marqua une pause)** … Ils veulent qu'on se marient tout les deux.**

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Ce n'était pas ça que je voulais entendre.

**\- Non mais Scor ! Je croyais t'avoir dit d'avoir quelque chose de solide à me dire, **répliquais-je.

Scorpius semblait être à fleur de peau et je savais qu'il s'énerverait rapidement, tout comme moi.

**\- J'ai une idée ok ! Donc commence pas à gueuler. On finit nos études. On se fiance et j'aurais ma bourse pour aller dans une université puis j'irais dans une équipe de Quidditch. On aura des revenus et on pourra être tout les deux tranquilles sans avoir mes parents sur le dos. Et là enfin je pourrais essayer de voir pour que Scar me pardonne et.**

**\- STOP ! **Coupais-je.** Non mais tu es con ou quoi ? Tu veux aussi que je te fasse à manger en rentrant ****le soir**** et qu'on est des enfants directement après les A.S.P.I.C. Tiens ! D'ailleurs on devrait si mettre maintenant non ?**

J'accompagnais mes propos en tapant sur mon matelas.

-** Arrête tu es chiante Alice là ! C'est une solution je te préviens. Tout pourrait aller mieux après.**

**\- Donc on fait semblant encore pendant... 2 voir 3 mois c'est ça ? Pendant ce temps là, tu fais la gueule à ta sœur, on peut pas tous se côtoyer et on est obligé de supporter tes parents et les miens. Wow ! Ça me donne grave envie tout ça.**

Scorpius plissa les yeux d'énervement.

**\- Tu me casses les couilles Alice vraiment ! Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi de choisir ? De choisir entre toi et mes parents ? Entre mes parents et ma sœur ? Entre mon avenir et mes parents ? C'est dur de choisir Alice !**

**\- Très bien alors je vais te faciliter la tâche et choisir pour toi, **tranchais-je.

Je m'avançais vers lui même en étant plus petite que lui je le fixais droit dans les yeux et repris :

**\- C'est fini Scorpius. C'est fini entre nous.**

**\- Alice arrête de déconner c'est bon, **soupira-t-il.

**\- ****Comme ça tu pourras être le parfait fils de sang-pur et avoir un avenir tout tracé,** répliquais-je en me décalant de lui pour prendre la porte de mon dortoir.

**\- Alice arrête de tout dramatiser là !**

Scorpius me prit le bras pour que j'arrête d'avancer.

**\- C'est fini entre nous Scorpius, **répétais-je en me dégageant de lui.

* * *

**Alors alors alors ? Bon Charlie et Lou finalement ? C'est bien ou pas ? 27 chapitres, c'était bien long pour enfin se trouver ? Est-ce que Charlie et Lou vont s'accepter aussi facilement à votre avis ? Alice qui rompt normal ou pas ? J'ai bien l'impression que mes Serpentards sont contradictoire (référence à Scor et Krum), pas vous ? Rita va mettre des grains de sel dans l'histoire de nos élèves ? Drago... On est tous d'accord un gros connard ? Bref j'espère que vous avez appréciez ou non ? Donnez moi vos avis ça booste pour écrire. ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je vais bientôt reprendre les cours alors je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de finir la fanfic. Je verrais bien, mais je n'abandonne jamais. :)**

**Avec la bombe que j'ai lâchée la semaine dernière j'aurais cru avoir plus de commentaire heureux mais non ! Vous me surprendrez toujours. x)**

**Comme l'a remarqué Atlasan, la maladie de Molly est inspirée de l'écume des jours de Boris Vian. Je voulais savoir si quelqu'un trouverait et c'est chose faite. :D**

**Merci à Ticlo de m'avoir dit tes commentaires par PM. Je suppose que tu vas aimer ce chapitre vu tes demandes. :D Bonne lecture.**

**Natsu'eichi :**** Oui Rose est très rassurante comme fille ! Mais bon finalement Scarlett a eu l'équipe qu'elle voulait ! ALICE L'A FAIT ! Avoue tu t'y attendait vraiment ? Oui tu verras Scar et Lou (enfin surtout Lou) ne démordra pas si facilement avec Lily. Hugo est encore plus mielleux que sa soeur je trouve. x) Pour Rita faudra attendre, elle fera son retour plus tard. Scorpius Scorpius... Toujours aussi décevant. Enfin lit le chapitre. ;) Merci de me suivre et de lire aussi régulièrement ma Fic. Merci à vous deux ! héhé et très bonne lecture. ;) Vous m'en direz des nouvelles.**

**Atlasan : Je t'ai déjà tout dit par PM mais merci encore de me suivre et de lire ma fic, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et sans plus attendre je te laisse découvrir la suite ! :D Charlie et Lou les badass... On verra à toi de juger. Bonne lecture à toi. **

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter restera toujours à JKR.**

**Playlist : Wings - Birdy**

**Love Song - Sara Bareilles**

**Vampires - RY X**

**Never Think - Rob Pattinson**

**Stay With Me - Sam Smith**

**The End Where I Begin - The Script**

**Signal Fire - Snow Patrol**

**Misery - Soul Asylum**

**Jacksonville - Sufjan Stevens**

**With Me - Sum 41**

**20th Century Boy - **

**Miss You - Foster The People**

**Starlight - Taylor Swift**

**No Angel - Beyoncé**

**Headlong - Queen**

**Crazy - Ray LaMontagne**

* * *

**28- Un pas en avant.**

**Point de vue de Charlotte Crivey.**

Est-ce que j'étais vraiment avec Lou ? C'était ma plus grosse question du moment. Évidement on était très souvent ensemble, on s'embrassait, on se câlinait et... enfin vous voyez bien. Mais on avait beau s'être dit qu'on s'aimait, je n'avais pas bien compris si on était en couple ou pas. Et apparemment ce n'était pas claire pour tout le monde car Pierre et Rose étaient venu me parler ce matin pour savoir si oui ou non Louann et moi sortions ensemble. Comment je pouvais le savoir au juste ? Lou était toujours entrain de faire des sarcasmes, des blagues ou m'embrasser quand on était toute les deux. C'était clairement impossible de comprendre ce qu'elle avait dans sa tête. Et puis ça se trouvait elle voulait juste une amitié avec des bénéfices... Ok ! Non Charlie arrête de délirer. Lou t'avait dit qu'elle t'aimait, et puis elle le disait pas à tout le monde en plus... enfin elle ne le disait à personne. Je ne me plaignais pas bien sûre, j'adorais passer du temps avec Lou, ça faisait du bien de la retrouver. D'autant plus que maintenant j'étais sûre de réellement l'aimer... d'en être amoureuse. Ce qui était plutôt drôle dans l'histoire c'était que je me moquais de Rose qui ne comprenais rien en l'amour et ses sentiments avec Lorcan mais moi j'étais encore pire. Pour ma défense, Lou avait été aussi déstabilisante. Dés fois elle était complètement tactile avec moi et dés fois on se parlait plus du tout. Enfin c'était avant.

Même en réfléchissant calmement je m'embrouillais encore plus. Mon dieu que j'étais compliqué. Allez Charlie pose toi les bonnes questions. Je l'aimais. Atrocement même, j'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort. Je voulais être avec elle, mais tout le monde savait que Lou était anti-sentiment alors comment ne pas être perturbé. Ça faisait déjà une semaine que... qu'on avait couché ensemble et qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. Merlin qu'est-ce que je pouvais me prendre la tête pour rien. Surtout que normalement je n'étais pas comme ça. Je détestais me prendre la tête et me poser des questions, et Lou était aussi comme moi. Après fallait peut être laisser couler et voir ce qu'on n'était toute les deux au li...

Alors que je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs du 4éme étages, je me fis couper dans ma réflexion par quelqu'un qui me tirer en arrière par le bras.

**\- Te voilà.**

En deux trois mouvements, je me retrouvais plaqué contre un mur d'un placard un balais. Une paire de lèvre captura ma lèvre supérieure. Je lâchais directement un gémissement sans me contrôler. Ça faisait tellement du bien. Toute mes questions s'évaporèrent alors que je sentais des mains passer sous ma chemise. J'entourais sa nuque avec mes bras pour garder son corps collé au mien. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et c'était comme si rien autour de nous n'existait (c'était facile était donné qu'on était dans un placard à balais). La réponse que j'avais dans ma tête de toute mes interrogations était : je l'aimais.

Doucement je décalais Lou sur l'autre mur pour qu'elle soit cette fois-ci plaquée. Une de mes mains me servait d'appui contre le mur alors qu'on s'embrassait. Merlin ! Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir des lèvres si attrayante et si savoureuse. Elles avaient un léger goût de framboise, c'était divin. Je me décalais avec précaution de ses lèvres avec toujours une certaine proximité. Je voyais ses yeux normalement gris être un peu plus sombre. Elle se léchait lentement les lèvres, c'était toujours aussi sexy.

**\- Très romantique comme lieu de rencontre,** informais-je taquine.

**\- La ferme Crivey, j'ai pas choisie. C'est juste ton corps qui m'appelait et il fallait que je trouve un endroit le plus vite possible.**

Je roulais des yeux avant de répondre :

**\- Donc c'est juste pour mon corps ?**

**\- Non ! **Se précipita-t-elle**. Enfin... Et ! Non mais Crivey ne m'oblige pas à faire une déclaration à la con comme la dernière fois. **(j'arquais un sourcil en me décalant d'elle)**... Crivey tu sais enfin. Merde ! Tu me saoules.**

Elle finit sa phrase en me plaquant contre le mur encore une fois. Même si je voulais des explications, je ne pouvais pas nier que ses lèvres étaient plus convaincante. Elle continua à me laisser des baisers sur les lèvres, puis vers ma mâchoire. Je pouvais sentir des frissons dans tout mon corps et une sensation de chaud dans le bas de mon ventre. Merlin qu'elle me faisait de l'effet. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche, mes yeux étaient clos pendant qu'elle continuait à déposer des baisers à l'intérieur de mon cou, je sentis qu'elle commençait à morde l'intérieure de mon cou tout en le suçant. Précipitamment je la décalais de moi, Lou se mordait la langue en abordant un sourie carnassier.

**\- Pas de suçon, **signalais-je.

**\- Oh allez Charlie, tu disais pas non avant-hier,** me défia-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

**\- Mais tu es une vraie sangsue, j'en ai partout sur le corps. Lily en a même remarquée dans mon dos ce matin quand je me changeais... Je savais même que j'en avais autant.**

**\- Faut bien que les gens sachent que tu es à moi, **répliqua-t-elle plus froidement.

J'ouvris la bouche puis la referma. Merlin ! Elle m'énervait à être aussi mignonne pendant que je l'engueulais. Le pire c'était que c'était vraiment trop adorable comme excuse. Je soupirais en secouant la tête puis enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

On était vraiment pas doué pour communiquer.

**000**

**\- Tu es vraiment pas drôle !** Râla Lou en sortant du placard à balais.

**\- Si drôle veut dire coucher avec toi dans un placard, non c'est claire que je ne le suis pas, **objectais-je en reboutonnant le haut de ma chemise. **Et puis tu as pu me faire des suçons donc tu devrais être ravis.**

**\- Arrête d'être méprisante comme ça. Oh et pour ta gouverne tu en as un dans le cou, **ricana-t-elle en me désignant un point dans mon cou.

**\- Merde Lou ! Je t'avais dit pas dans le cou, **répliquais-je en me le cachant avec la main.

**\- On avait qu'à passer la vitesse supérieure.**

**\- Tu m'énerves,** annonçais-je en passant devant elle alors qu'elle rigolait.

Je marchais devant elle en allant rapidement dans les grands escaliers pour monter aux appartements de Rose et Scarlett. Lou arriva à mes côtés dans les escaliers, on marchait en silence dans le couloir du 5éme étage. Il fallait vraiment que je sache si on était vraiment ensemble. Non mais c'est vrai ! On s'était encore jamais embrassée devant nos amis, ni touchée, en faite on était comme des amis devant eux... Même si je me doutais qu'ils n'étaient pas dupe. Bref ! Il fallait vraiment que je demande conseille à Rose et Lily.

J'arrivais devant la porte de la chambre des filles et posa une main sur la poignet mais je fus interrompu par Lou :

**\- Tu ne frappes pas ?**

Je me retournais en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Tu as pas peur toi ?** Rigola-t-elle. **Tu es sûre de vouloir voire le hobbit avec Malfoy. A poil. Nue. Les mains d'hobbit sur le corps svelte d.**

**\- Stop ! Arrête tu es lourde Lou.**

Je me retournais vers la porte et toqua finalement.

**\- Héhé ! J'en étais sûre que je serais convaincante.**

Je roulais des yeux.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

**\- ****Tiens, **dis-je en avançant vers Rose.

Je venais de finir de faire un devoir, et je tendais la plume qu'elle venait de me prêter. Rose me souriait en prenant la plume et se releva du fauteuil pour aller le ranger. Je m'affalais sur mon fauteuil en regardant Rose revenir vers moi. Bizarre elle venait s'asseoir sur moi. Elle avait forcement quelque chose à me demander. Ma copine enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et commença en me laisser des baisers près de l'oreille. Oh oui Rose avait quelque chose à dire. Je souriais en sentant son petite bout de nez dans le creux de mon oreille. Elle laissa un nouveau baiser et se décala légèrement de moi. Et voilà :

**\- Bébé ?**

**\- Mmh ?**

**\- Tu comptes bien aller parler à Lily hein ?**

Et merde ! Tout sauf cette conversation. Ok ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle me tannait pour que j'aille parler à Potter. D'ailleurs c'était elle qui m'avait insulté à la base... Bon ok je l'avais insulté depuis qu'elle avait 12ans... Bon ok j'étais vraiment une connasse quand on y réfléchissait bien. Mais merde à la fin Potter était loin d'être ma pote.

**\- Scarlett ?**

**\- Rose tu sais c'est Potter. Et moi je suis moi.**

Rose se décalait de moi en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Tu es sérieuse, ****c'est pas une réponse ça, **objecta-t-elle.

C'était vrai que j'avais pas été très intelligente sur ce coup.

**\- Et puis tu seras obligé de lui parler. Rappels toi, elle va aller dans l'équipe que tu souhaites l'an prochain. Donc tu seras obligée de lui parler.**

Je plissais des yeux. En faite, j'étais pas obligée de parler à Potter, je pouvais l'éviter même en étant dans l'équipe...

**\- Puis elle est de ma famille, **rajouta-t-elle.

Ok ça, ça craignait à max.

**\- Ok pe.**

TOC TOC.

**\- Sauvé par le gong,** murmurais-je en bougeant sous Rose.

Rose levait les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle se retirait de moi pour aller ouvrir la porte. Je la suivais du regard en me mettant debout.

**\- Hé Charlie... Louann.**

**\- ****Hobbit ! Malfoy faut qu'on parle !** Lança Lou en passant devant Rose.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?** Demandais-je d'une voix monotone alors que Charlie rentrait à son tour.

Lou arqua un sourcil en avançant vers moi.

**\- Pourquoi ça serait forcement moi qui aurait fait quelque chose ?** Dit-elle sérieusement pendant que je levais les yeux au ciel. **Bon ok c'est souvent moi.**

**\- Tu as quoi dans le cou ? **Demanda Rose en désignant le cou de Charlie.

**\- Oh euh !** (elle se cacha le cou avec sa main).** Je me suis. Enfin je me suis brûlé avec mon fer à lisser.**

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils alors que Lou souriait.

-** Tu te lisses jamais les cheveux. Et tu en as mê... Attend c'est un suçon ?**

Lou se retournait vers moi et me prit le bras précipitamment.

**\- Malfoy faut qu'on parle. Salle de bain. Tout de suite,** ordonna Lou en m'attirant vers elle.

Sans cérémonie, on se retrouvait dans ma salle de bain avec Parkinson. Je n'avais pas pu dire un mot à Crivey ou Rose. Bref pour que Lou me demande quelque chose ça devait être important. Je m'asseyais sur le rebord de la baignoire alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur le lavabo. On se regardait dans les yeux pendant un moment, j'avais même entendu Rose et Crivey repartir hors de la chambre. Je plissais des yeux à l'attente d'une possible conversation.

**\- Bon tu accouches qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Demandais-je froidement.

**\- J'ai un problème. Enfin je pense.**

**\- Enfin tu penses ? Tu es sérieuse ? **Me moquais-je.

Lou fronça des sourcils et avait un regard tout sauf amical.

**\- Ok ok ! Je t'écoute, **dis-je finalement en reprenant mon sérieux.

**\- Pour commencer. J'ai couché avec Charlie. Enfin plusieurs fois... Ok pourquoi tu réagis pas ?**

**\- C'était un peu évident, vous êtes comme cul et chemise vous deux.**

Lou ouvrit la bouche et plissa des yeux.

**\- Déjà bannis cette expression de ton cerveau elle est à chier.** (je soupirais)** Bon le problème c'est pas ça... Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et.**

**\- Wow attend tu as fait ça ?!... ça va c'était assez bien réagit à ton goût ? **La coupais-je avec sarcasme.

Lou se retourna brusquement pour prendre une serviette et me la lancer dans la figure. Je souriais et l'invitais d'un geste à continuer.

**\- Tu es carrément trop drôle comme fille depuis que tu sors avec Weasley. Bref je disais quoi ? Ah oui. Je lui ai dis que je l'aimais, enfin j'ai vraiment dit ce que je ressentais pour elle. Et après on s'est embrassées, et on a couché ensemble.**

**\- Quand ? Après le dernier match ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Oui dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, quand j'ai pris le mot de passe au Hobbit. Et... Tu sais pas quoi ? C'était sur le lit de Potter héhé, **avoua-t-elle avec un sourire lubrique.

**\- Le lit de Potter ? Comme Lily Potter ? Tu as gérée ! Tu pourras lui mettre cher. Enfin non ! Non non évite Rose va encore me demander d'être gentille avec. Bref ! C'est quoi le problème finalement ?**

**\- Bah tu as pas remarquée qu'on se comportait comme avant... enfin avec tout le monde je veux dire.**

**\- Oookkk et tu veux en venir où ?** M'impatientais-je.

**\- ****Ça**** me fait chier de te demander ça mais... **(elle levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant)** … comment tu as su que le Hobbit voulait vraiment sortir avec toi ?**

Je roulais des yeux en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Elle me fatiguais parfois à être aussi arrogante.

**\- On en a simplement parler pour être sûre qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde pourq...** (je me coupais dans mon élan). **Vous avez toujours pas parlé de vous deux ? Attends ! Tu m'as dit que vous avez couchés plusieurs fois ensemble ?! Et vous avez rien établis encore ?!**

**\- Hé hé hé ! Calme toi ok ? C'est pour ça que je suis là je te préviens. Donc forcement que je lui parle ?**

Je me levais stupéfiée par ce qu'elle disait.

**\- Bordel Lou ravale ta fierté ! Tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes tellement que tu t'en es rendu malade pendant trop longtemps et maintenant tu as juste à clarifier les choses. Tu sais qu'elle t'aime alors Merlin ! C'est pas si compliqué ça que de lui dire que tu souhaites être en couple !**

**\- Ok ! Mais putain Malfoy ! **S'emporta Lou. **J'ai jamais été en couple enfin à part ton frère et encore c'était pas.**

**\- QUOI ?! **Hurlais-je en la coupant.

**\- Quoi quoi ?** Fit-elle déboussolée par mon ton.

**\- Tu es sortis avec Scor ? Quand ? Ou ? Combien de temps ? Non mais merde ! Pourquoi je suis pas au courant ? Qui est au courant ?! Quand ? Quand est-ce que tu es sortis avec mon frère ?**

OK. C'était possible que je sois énervée. Voir vraiment. J'avais toujours été sa meilleure amie, et qu'elle puisse me cacher un truc comme ça c'était déroutant ! Et puis c'était de mon frère qu'on parlait. Mon frère jumeau. C'était comme son frère on avait été élevé ensemble quoi ! Arg !

**\- Ok calme toi Scar. Je te l'ai jamais dit... car c'était pas vraiment important. C'était simplement enfin,** essaya Lou.

**\- Tu l'aimais ?**

**\- Euh. Je sais pas. Je pense pas. Car c'est complètement différent de Charlie. Donc si on compare non clairement je n'ai pas aimer enfin c'est pas ça l'important.**

**\- Quand ?**

**\- Tu veux vraiment tout savoir n'est-ce pas ?** Fit Lou en se pinçant les lèvres.

**\- Oui, **dis-je froidement.

**\- Ok... C'était l'été entre la 5éme et 6éme année. Ça s'est fait comme ça... Un jour chez Sawyer. Tu te rappels il nous avait tous invité, et tu avais fini mal ? **(je hochais la tête)** bref on était tout les deux à la fin de la soirée. On s'est embrassé. C'est tout. Enfin non. Après on est resté proche durant une bonne parti****e**** de l'été. Mais. Tu te souviens de cet été ?**

**\- C'est l'été où tu as couché avec Henry Nott et qu'après tu t'es fais la cousine de Oliver et Marco Flint. Et que tu as compris que tu préférais les filles. Et tu as décidée de coucher à droite à gauche. C'est aussi cet été où ta mère t'a abandonnée deux fois de suite.**

**\- Depuis quand tu as une si bonne mémoire ? Enfin. En gros j'ai couché avec Nott et on a rompu. C'est tout. Ça à même pas duré plus de deux mois. Tu vois c'était pas important. Et j'étais pas venue ici pour parler de ça.**

**\- Donc c'est pour ça que vous êtes plus amis ? Car tu l'as trompée ? Enfin car vous avez eu l'idée la plus débile au monde de sortir ensemble. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?**

**\- On voulait pas que tu le prennes mal à l'époque. Et puis au moins tu as pas eu à choisir entre ton frère et moi car tu ne le savais pas, **se justifia Lou.

**\- Donc vous avez détruis votre amitié pour ça ?**

**\- Car il m'avait promis d'être là, et qu'on te le dirais. Et il l'a pas été. Il m'a dit que j'étais comme ma mère,** avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

J'étais désolée pour elle vraiment. Après tout elle faisait tout pour ne pas ressembler à sa mère, et quand son meilleur ami lui dit ça (car oui Scorpius était avant tout son meilleur ami) évidement ça l'a blessé, bien plus qu'elle veut se l'avouer je pense. Je respirais bruyamment, mes états d'âmes n'avait pas à avoir lieu pour le moment. Lou avait besoin de moi.

**\- Donc toi et Charlie ? Tu veux être en couple avec elle ou pas ? **Demandais-je.

Lou me regarda une nouvelle fois avant de répondre :

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est être en couple au juste ?**

Sa question était très sérieuse, et le ton de sa voix n'avait pas une pointe d'humour, de mépris ou de sarcasme.

**\- Si tu aimes la personne alors c'est instinctif. Tu fais attention à l'autre bien plus qu'à toi même. Tu ne veux pas vraiment la partager, et tu veux passer beaucoup de temps avec... voir quasiment tout le temps. Tu es attentionnée, enfin la plus part du temps. Tu... Tu la protèges comme tu la protégeais avec Edward. Tu es jalouse comme avec Luke. Tu es naturelle donc ça veut dire pour toi : chiante, possessif, jalouse, explosif, vulgaire mais aussi incroyablement à l'écoute pour elle et protectrice. Tu l'as écouté pour son viol et je ne pense pas que ça soit anodin. Lou... Tu es déjà en couple avec elle mais tu te poses trop de question. Enfin tu souhaites être en couple avec, ça ne va pas changer ta relation, elle ne va pas te repousser. Ça sera juste officiel.**

**\- Mais justement, si c'est officiel... Elle pourra me briser encore plus en rompant, **fit-elle inquiète. **Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas survivre si elle m'aban.**

**\- Arrête Lou, **coupais-je en lui prenant les mains.** Charlie ne va pas t'abandonner. C'est une fille bien. Tu seras heureuse... Pour une fois. Et tu vas voir c'est plutôt un sentiment agréable.**

Je souriais à la fin de ma phrase pour la détendre un peu. Après de longue seconde Lou reprit la parole :

**\- Tu crois que c'est pour moi tout ça ? Je veux dire j'ai jamais été la plus malheureuse non plus mais je n'ai jamais été réellement heureuse. Soyons franche. Je n'ai pas de grand-parents. Ni de frère et sœur. Je n'ai pas de cousin ou de tante. Je n'ai ni père. Et ma mère... Et bien ma mère est bien trop occupé à vivre sa vie. Ma réputation de salope me colle à la peau. Et ça c'est bien ma faute. Et la seule chose que j'ai c'est toi, Charlie, Sawyer... et ça me fait chier de l'avouer mais Weasley aussi. Alors dit moi ? Après tout je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de chance à part avec toi. Alors pourquoi je devrais croire en ce bonheur ?**

**\- Car ce bonheur sera différent. N'aie pas peur. Ou alors aie confiance en Charlie. Tu as droit au bonheur Lou. Tout le monde à droit à ça, et tu le mérites,** la rassurais-je en emmenant une main à son visage.

Je lui dessinais des cercles invisibles avec mes pouces alors que je lui tenais le visage.

**\- Parle lui. Tu as besoin d'elle, **rajoutais-je.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent ses parfaits yeux gris et je voyais clairement que je l'avais convaincue. Une bonne chose de faite, maintenant il fallait juste qu'elle est le courage de le faire rapidement. Lou me fit une légère éteinte avant de se diriger vers la porte mais elle se retourna la poignet dans la main :

**\- Une autre chose Scar.**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas jalouse de Charlie ? Je veux dire, j'ai été jalouse de Rose e.**

**\- Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie. Même s'il y a Charlie ou Rose. Aucune des deux ne pourront prendre nos places.**

Lou soupirait en souriant avant de lâcher la poignet et de revenir vers moi. Je la suivais dans ses mouvements pour comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Lou me laissa un bisou sur la joue en me faisant un câlin, puis repartit vers la porte.

**\- Merci Scar,** fit-elle une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

**\- ****Et c'était bien ? Enfin je veux pas vraiment savoir mais... Arg non ! Je veux définitivement pas savoir,** fit Lily assise en tailleur sur son lit.

**\- Le problème n'est pas savoir si j'ai fait l'amour avec Lou c'est juste que je l'ai fait,** dit Charlie timidement.

J'étudiais son visage puis souriais.

**\- Tu l'as fait plus d'une fois,** précisais-je.

Charlie rougissait violemment. Lily ouvrit grand la bouche.

**\- Merlin ! Vous avez fait ça où au juste ? Avec tout les couples qu'il y a en ce moment c'est chaud de trouver un endroit discret,** fit Lily.

Heureusement pour Scarlett et moi, on avait pas ce problème.

**\- Euh... Enfin,** tenta Charlie en se grattant la tête. **C'est pas vraiment important ça.**

**\- C'est vrai... Comment ça se fait que toute les deux vous sortiez avec les deux filles qu'on ne pouvait pas blairer il y a même pas un an ? **S'étonna Lily.

**\- Scar est complètement différente que je l'imaginais, **me justifiais-je rapidement.

**\- Et je ne sors pas avec Lou, c'est bien ça mon problème, **fit Charlie.

Lily commençait à chercher des points à fixer un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle avait beau accepté l'idée que je sois avec Scarlett et que Charlie aime Louann, elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise. Je l'a comprenais un peu. Scarlett et Louann n'avaient jamais été tendre avec elle, bien plus qu'avec moi et encore plus avec Charlie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais Scar et Louann n'avaient jamais été vraiment monstrueuse avec Charlie et moi... comparait à Lily. Je ne connaissais pas toute l'histoire mais je savais que Lily avait été blessée morale.

Je me levais du lit d'une des filles du dortoir pour m'asseoir aux côtés de Lily sur son lit. On était toute les deux collées à sa tête de lit en regardant Charlie au bout du lit.

**\- Pourquoi c'est un problème ? Tu ne veux pas sortir avec elle ? **Demandais-je en posant ma tête sur l'épaule de Lily.

**\- Si, je veux. Mais comment je suis sensée savoir si elle veut aussi. Tout le monde sait que Lou est compliqué et que les sentiments c'est pas vraiment son fort, **expliqua Charlie.

**\- ****Parle lui. C'est pas compliqué. Tu lui dis que tu veux quelque chose de stable et de sérieux. Ça saute aux yeux qu'elle t'aime alors je ne pense pas qu'elle dira non,** fit Lily.

Elle avait beau ne pas aimer Louann, elle était de bon conseil. Charlie se mordit les lèvres avant de répondre :

**\- D'accord, j'espère que ça va marcher alors.**

**\- Tu te prends jamais la tête Charlie,** informa Lily. **Je vois pas pourquoi tu te prends la tête pour Parkinson alors que c'est clair qu'il y a quelque chose. Vous couchez ensemble et vous êtes vraiment proche. Te prend pas la tête pour ça.**

**\- Lily a raison tu sais. C'est comme si vous étiez déjà ensemble depuis longtemps, **rajoutais-je.

**\- Oui c'est vrai,** dit Charlie dans un murmure.

Il y eut un silence où je jouais avec mes cheveux et Charlie s'était allongée à travers le lit une place de Lily. Sa tête tombait dans le vide comme ses pieds. Je continuais à me faire des courtes tresses alors que Lily rompit le silence :

**\- Je suis perdue... Enfin je ne suis pas à l'aise.**

Je me redressais pour la regarder tout comme Charlie. Puis elle continua après une pause alors qu'on l'étudiait du regard :

**\- C'est pas que je suis pas à l'aise. C'est que j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser ! Je dois gérer la lycanthropie de Alex alors qu'il refuse que je devienne un animingus. Puis il y a Molly, et il faut toujours qu'on espère alors que recevoir les lettres de mes frères et mon père est encore plus pénible et désespérant pour avoir de l'espoir. Alexander est tendue car les journaux ont parlés de sa lycanthropie, Neville est encore plus tendue que lui et essaye de faire pression sur le journal. Et puis il y a le mariage et je doute de plus en plus, on est bien trop jeune et c'est bien trop compliqué. Il y a aussi les A.S.P.I.C à venir et avec tout ce que je pense dans ma tête j'ai l'impression qu'aucun cours ne rentre dans ma putain tête ! Puis il faut aussi qu'on aille voir la recruteuse des Harpies avec Charlie et Malfoy. Comment je dois apprendre à connaître Malfoy alors qu'on se déteste, comment au juste je dois être juste alors qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été avec Parkinson. Il faut aussi que je me prépare psychologiquement au fait que je vais vivre toute ma vie avec Alexander, et maintenant Malfoy car tu es avec, Rose et aussi car je vais faire mes études et travailler avec. Et puis je verrais aussi Parkinson car Malfoy sera toujours avec moi et car tu vas sortir avec, Charlie. Comment je dois gérer le fait que Alexander soit véritablement vivant alors qu'il a l'impression de mourir au moins une fois par mois ? J'ai l'impression que je ne gère rien ! Malfoy avait peut être tort, je ne suis pas venue meilleure, ni même brillante ou persévérante. Comment je dois faire pour être à la hauteur avec Alexander, avec ses parents qui attendent qu'on se mari, avec les miens qui sont d'accord, avec ma carrière, avec les A.S.P.I.C, avec vos copines qui me détestent, avec la presse et toute la famille ?**

Lily avait dit ça d'une traite en reprenant en tout et pour tout deux fois sa s'était complètement redressée et je regardais Lily avec les yeux grand ouvert. Qu'est-ce que je devais dire à tout ça au juste ? Heureusement pour moi ce n'était pas moi qui intervenait en premier.

**\- ****Je suis désolée,** fit Charlie. **Je sais que je ne peux pas comprendre ce qui te fait souffrir ou qui te fait peur. Mais pour les A.S.P.I.C, sérieux Lily tu les auras donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Alexander t'aime et ça changera pas. Il faut juste que tu lui dises que tu ne veux pas te marier. Tu sais ça se voyait que tu doutais.**

**\- On avait compris directement quand tu as changée de comportement. Mais tu es si buté que c'était impossible pour nous de t'en parler, **continuais-je. **Et puis... tu es une excellente poursuiveuse.**

**\- Et ce n'est pas Malfoy et Lou qui vont changer ça,** me coupa Charlie.** Ça se trouve même qu'un jour tu seras amie avec **(Charlie rigolait). **Elles ont changées, je suis sûre qu'on les a fait changer. On vous demande pas d'être amis juste... d'être...**

**\- Polie,** fis-je. **Juste ça.** (je souriais à Lily).** Et pour grand-mère... On ira la voir à Pâques pendant nos révisions. Maman m'a dit qu'ils essayaient tous de trouver un remède. Je suis confiante.**

**\- On est là pour toi. Rose et moi. On a beau avoir été séparé durant l'année ça ne veut pas dire qu'on t'a laisser tomber. On est là pour toi Lily. Et on te soutiendra toujours... N'oublie pas c'est tout. On est un trio après tout, **rajouta Charlie en prenant la main de Lily.

Lily se mordilla la lèvres inférieure tout en souriant. Elle resta silencieuse en nous regardant puis vint prendre rapidement Charlie et moi-même dans ses bras. Un peu surprise au début, je ne me fis pas prier pour enlacer mes amis. Lily enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de mon cou alors que Charlie lui caressait le dos. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé toute les trois, ça faisait un bien fou. On passa plusieurs minutes comme ça à profiter de l'instant.

Charlie fut la première à se décaler, elle caressa les cheveux de Lily avant de parler alors que je me décalais à mon tour.

**\- Je sais qu'on est dans un moment rien qu'à nous mais... Je crève la dal les filles.**

**\- Tu as toujours faim,** rigola Lily en roulant des yeux.

**\- C'est faux !... Bon ok peut-être ****un peu****,** fit Charlie en se levant.

Je me levais du lit et rajustais ma cravate et ma chemise, Charlie prit la main de Lily pour l'emmener en-dehors du dortoir. On sortait toute les trois de la salle commune pour aller prendre notre déjeuner. Lily était à côté de moi dans les marches alors que Charlie était devant nous.

**\- Tu devrais aller parler à Parkinson Charlie, c'est tout ce qu'i faire,** concluait Lily.

**\- C'est ce que je vais faire, mais après manger,** fit Charlie avec un sourire.

Arrivé au dernier escalier qui menait dans le hall quelqu'un bousculait Charlie puis moi juste après.

**\- Désolé,** grommela la personne en descendant les escaliers.

**\- C'était pas Malfoy ?** Demanda Charlie en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Si,** dis-je en regardant le grand blond derrière moi entrain de descendre.

**\- Il puait l'alcool,** signala Charlie en passant les portes de la Grande Salle.

**\- D'après Louann, il a loupé pas mal de cours, **précisais-je. **Sawyer dit qu'il est devenu pathétique.**

**\- Alice a rompu avec,** fit Charlie alors que Lily était songeuse. **Il a vidé la réserve d'alcool des Serpentards, Lou était verte.**

**\- Elle a pas cherché à l'aider ?** Demanda Lily soudainement alors qu'elle s'asseyait aux côtés de Alexander.

**\- Ils sont pas vraiment amis tout les deux,** répondit simplement Charlie.

Alexander donna un baiser à Lily ce qui concluait notre échange. Hugo arriva avec un large sourire avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je plissais des yeux en le fixant, il salua chacun de nos amis avant de prendre de la purée assez sauvagement.

**\- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça Rose ? **Demanda-t-il avec la cuillère du plat dans la main.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu souris autant ?**

Hugo abordait un plus large sourire avant de se pencher vers moi :

**\- Je vais à Pré-au-lard avec Juliet.**

J'entendais Charlie rire derrière moi et prit la parole en se collant à moi.

**\- Tu as réussi à y aller sans toute l'équipe ?**

**\- Ha ha très drôle, **siffla Hugo vexé.** Et pour ta gouverne, on y va tout les deux.**

**\- Tu as trouvé quoi comme excuse ?** Taquina Charlie.

**\- Je lui ai juste demandé de venir avec moi Charlotte ! **(Charlie fronça les sourcils à son prénom) **Bref. Je voulais savoir comment je peux faire ****pour.**

**\- Pour la choper,** coupa Lily la tête posé sur l'épaule sur Alexander.

Hugo fit la tronche alors que Charlie lui ébouriffer les cheveux par-dessus ma tête. Hugo lui tapa le bras mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire.

**\- Je voulais savoir comment faire pour la séduire, je prend tout les conseils,** annonça mon frère.

**\- Tu as juste à être toi-même, **conseilla Lily.

**\- Ah non je suis pas d'accord, si tu es toi-même jamais elle voudra de toi,** souriait Alexander. **Soit juste attentionné. C'est toi qui paye toujours.**

**\- Tu lui ouvres la porte, soit gentleman,** coupais-je en regardant mon frère. **Mais sans en faire trop.**

**\- Tu sors avec une fille Rose, **précisa mon frère.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

**\- Et alors ça veut pas dire que Scar ou moi on est hermétique au****x**** attention****s**** de chacune. Et puis je suis sûre que Scarlett s'est mieux si prendre que toi pour séduire une fille. Déjà elle ****n'****a ****pas**** mit plus de 3ans à sortir avec moi,** répliquais-je fièrement.

Charlie me fit un sourire complice alors que Lily et Alexander se moquaient doucement de Hugo.

On mangea tous ensemble alors que Alexander donna de vague conseil à mon frère. Lily et Charlie parlèrent Quidditch pendant un bon moment, je ne savais pas vraiment quelle était le fil de la conversation. J'étais bien trop occupé à regarder Scarlett à la table des Serpentards. Elle parlait avec Alice et Alexie. Alors que Louann était entrain de... faire chier des 4éme année. Scarlett trouva mon regard et me sourit. Même si ça faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'on était ensemble chaque geste ou regard qu'elle avait envers moi me donnait des frissons. C'était vrai que je n'avais pas pu mieux tomber, j'étais avec la fille la plus belle de Poudlard et la plus attentionné. Ok j'étais pas très objective vu que j'en étais amoureuse.

Alors que je regardais toujours les Serpentards, Charlie se leva en s'excusant.

**\- Je vais aller parler à Lou. On se voit plus tard,** expliqua Charlie.

**\- Oubliez pas le cours de Défense Contre Les Force****s**** du Mal,** sermonnais-je.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

J'étais tranquillement assise à ma table alors que des gosses me saoulait déjà alors qu'il n'était que 12h30.

**\- Bon la bande de bras cassés** (ils me regardaient avec peur).** Dégagez. Maintenant ! Je suis pas d'humeur à jouer les baby-sitter.**

**\- M-Mais,** tenta un garçon.** Euh... Bon venez on va se décaler.**

Le groupe se décalaient un peu plus loin en baissant la tête. Parfait, j'avais encore mon pouvoir. Super pouvoir si vous vouliez savoir. A peine les élèves partit, je voyais Sawyer arrivait et se plaçait mes côtés. Je l'étudiais du regard alors qu'il prenait un verre.

**\- Tu étais où ?** Demandais-je.

**\- En quoi ça te regarde Parkinson.**

**\- J'ai un droit sur tout tu le sais. Mais bref explique.**

**\- Y a rien à expliquer. J'étais juste avec la directrice et mon père,** fit-il froidement.

**\- Ton père ?! Pourquoi il était là ?**

**\- Il avait sponsorisé le match de la semaine dernière, ils ont parlés de ça puis après de mes notes et des A.S.P.I.C. C'est bon maintenant je peux manger tranquille,** siffla Sawyer.

Je plissais des yeux en le regardant. Je ne savais pas s'il mentait ou pas mais en tout cas je ne tirais rien de lui aujourd'hui, enfin j'irais lui parler plus tard. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule ce qui me fit me retourner.

**\- Lou, je peux te parler ?** Demanda timidement Charlie.

**\- Parler ou ?** Fis-je avec un sourire lubrique.

Elle roula des yeux avant de m'entraîner hors des tables. On sortait rapidement dehors et on passait la cour pour se retrouver sur le pont en pierre. Il était désert à cette heure de la journée, tout les élèves étaient soit dans leurs salles communes soit dans la Grande Salle. Charlie se positionna devant moi pendant que j'étais appuyé sur la rembarre en pierre. Je la regardais de haute en bas soulignant ses courbes sensuelles.

**\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, **signala-t-elle.

**\- Comme quoi ?** Dis-je en remontant mon regard à ses yeux.

**\- Tu me mates comme si j'étais une proie.**

**\- Désolée si j'aime regarder les belles filles,** répliquais-je en me rajustant un peu mieux sur la pierre.

Charlie ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il eut un silence avant qu'elle se lance :

**\- Il faut qu'on parle.**

Attend ! Non ! Déjà ? Enfin de quoi elle voulait qu'on parle au juste ? De nous ? Ou d'elle ? Merlin. Elle voulait déjà tout arrêter. Elle voulait m'abandonner ou pas ? Non mais merde Parkinson écoute toi un peu, on dirait le hobbit là ! Putain mais respire un peu. Reprend contenance. Scarlett avait dit que je devais lui dire ce que je voulais. Elle m'avait dit que j'avais droit au bonheur. Vraiment ?

**\- Lou, tu sais enfin on a pas vraiment parler de.**

**\- Attend, **coupais-je.** Si c'est pour me dire que tu veux pas de moi, que tu préfères être seule ou que je te conviens pas. Je préfères recevoir une lettre. Je gère pas mes émotions et en aucun cas j'ai envie de te taper tu vois. ****C'est trop le bordel dans ma tête Charlie, et je comprend que les gens veulent de moi. Attend tu m'as vu je suis carrément canon, mais dés qu'ils me connaissent vraiment et encore si j'en ai envie. Et bien ils me trouvent insupportable. Je ne peux pas être autre chose que moi-même. Je peux pas changer. Et puis j'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un, et je comprendrais... enfin non je comprendrais pas mais bon on va dire que oui. Tu peux ne pas vouloir de moi tu as vu comment...**

**\- Lou, **essaya Charlie en me coupant.

**\- … je peux être compliqué. Le hobbit a raison, je suis encore plus chiante que Drama-girl. Déjà ça me fait du mal d'avouer que le hobbit à raison mais encore plus si c'est pour me comparer avec Potter. Évidement tu vas me dire que tu veux pas de moi. De toute façon à part Scarlett personne n'a voulu rester avec moi autant de temps. Te sens pas coupable ok, j'ai l'habitude d'être seule...**

**\- Lou, **retenta Charlie d'une voix lasse.

**\- … Non mais c'est vrai je dois être un putain de poison. Merlin ! Je ressemble à Weasley à blablater comme ça. Je fais tellement pitié. D'ailleurs c'est parce que je fais pitié que tu es comme ça avec moi ? J'ai pas de famille, et sûrement pas beaucoup d'amis et bon soyons honnête j'aurais pas un physique de déesse j'intéresserais personne. Donc Charlie, si tu veux me dire que tu veux pas de moi, que je suis pas assez bien pour toi...**

**\- Louann !**

**\- … Car on sait toute les deux que je suis pas assez bien pour toi. Non mais tu t'es vue. Tu es carrément au-dessus moi. Tu as toute les qualités que j'ai pas, tu as une famille et des amis qui t'aime. Tu as pas besoin d'avoir une fille aussi chiante qui rentre dans ta vie et qui va te créer que de mauvaise histoire. Tu mérites d'être heureuse, je t'ai fait suffisamment souffrir après tout...**

**\- LOU !**

**\- Ok, certes je regrette pas ce que j'ai fait et ni la semaine qui vient de s'écouler mais franchement tu veux vraiment avoir une tarée comme moi à tes côtés ? Morgane ! Ok j'ai peur. Ouais je l'avoue je suis complètement à côté de la plaque et je fais souvent de la merde dans des moments comme ça. Mais déjà c'est pas mal car je suis pas aller taper quelqu'un... Putain tu as vu comment je suis face à toi. Donc oui vas y dit moi ce que tu veux ? Dis le que tu veux pas de moi je suis prête. Je ne pense pas que Malfoy est raison. Je ne mér.**

Je me fis stopper par une paire de lèvre sur les miennes. Wow. L'effet de malade que ça faisait. Tout s'arrêtait. Toute la pression que je m'étais mis durant que je monologuais comme une demeurée était retombé d'un coup. Le baiser dura je ne savais combien de temps. Mais chaque second était appréciable. Charlie avait passé une main derrière ma nuque. Elle se décala de moi par manque d'air.

**\- Donc ça veut dire que.**

**\- Tais toi, **me coupa Charlie.** J'adore quand tu te confies à moi Lou, ne le prend pas mal. Mais là je veux que tu m'écoutes. Je veux être avec toi. Pas seulement être avec toi comme des amies. Je veux être avec toi... Enfin... Comme si tu étais ma copine.** (Sans me contrôler un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres). **J'ai pas envie que ça change entre nous. J'aime tes sarcasmes, j'aime quand tu me dragues avec vulgarité, j'aime aussi quand tu pètes des câbles. Je veux pas que tu changes. Je veux juste être sûre qu'on a cette chose ensemble. Qu'on a se lien toute les deux qu'on partage avec personne d'autre... Tu es importante dans ma vie et ça me fait ni chaud ni froid que les autres soient au courant. Après tout tu as couché avec la moitié de Poudlard, les couples homo ou bi ne sont plus vraiment étonnant maintenant.** (Elle me fit un coup de coude avec ses propos)**... Je t'aime Lou, tu veux sortir avec moi ?**

**\- ****Ça**** fait tellement pitié quand tu sors ça à haute voix, **me moquais-je.

**\- Tu veux que je te rappel qui est-ce qui a fait un monologue il y a une minute,** répliqua-t-elle.

**\- Ok ok ! Si tu y tiens vraiment je veux bien sortir avec toi,** taquinais-je.

**\- Tu es pas croyable !**

**\- Arrête de faire la gueule, tu sais très bien que je veux être avec toi, **annonçais-je en prenant sa taille avec mes bras pour l'approcher.

Charlie m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. C'était toujours étrange quand c'était elle qui prenait les initiatives, mais sûrement pas désagréable.

**\- Je te lâcherais pas,** murmura-t-elle à mes lèvres.

**\- J'y compte bien,** répondais-je en capturant ses lèvres.

**000**

**\- Vous êtes en retard,** nous signala Bishop en nous invitant à rentrer dans la pièce avec un geste de la main.

**\- ****Au moins on est là, **répliquais-je en passant devant son bureau après Charlie.

Charlie s'excusait en me donnant un coup de coude quand on fut installées au fond de la salle. Je m'asseyais nonchalamment sur ma chaise, mes yeux se rétrécissaient en regardant Charlie sortir son manuel. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je venais sans sac en cours. Et oui ! Mes camarades avaient tellement peur de mes possibles représailles qu'ils me prêtaient tout le temps des affaires. Alors pourquoi se coltiner des bouquins ennuyeux comme la mort, alors que j'avais les gens à mes pieds pour me les donner. Et puis au pire je pouvais toujours partager avec mon voisin. Et actuellement c'était avec Charlie. Je la regardais fixer le professeur et je retournais mon attention à ce crétin.

**\- … Comme je disais, les sortilèges de défense ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. A n'importe quel moment un sorcier mal attentionné peut vous... Vous tuer ou vous torturer. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne vivez pas dans une époque de tension qu'il y a forcement que des gens bien. Et puis un sorcier qui à l'intention de vous lancer un sort ne va pas vous prévenir si celui-ci a pour but de vous désarmer ou de vous tuer. Il faut toujours être prêt à se défendre.** (Daniel Bishop fit le tour de son bureau pour s'y appuyer).** Les sortilèges qu'il faut absolument vous protéger son****t**** les sortilèges impardonnables...**

**\- ****Wow ! Alors là j'aurais jamais crue,** coupais-je avec sarcasme.

Devant moi Sawyer ne rigolait même pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la fin ? Scarlett et Krum souriaient eux au moins. Bref je levais les yeux vers le professeur. Daniel Bishop pinça l'arrêt de son long nez fin. Je le regardai en fronçant des sourcils. Non mais c'était vrai ! Sa dernière phrase était complètement débile, s'ils étaient impardonnables alors forcement fallait s'en protéger. Je sourirais avant de lancer :

**\- Vous pouvez continuer professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas je vous ferais part de mes remarques si je vois que ce n'est pas assez explicite.**

Daniel Bishop ouvra la bouche et la referma gêné par ma remarque. Ce prof était un véritablement crétin. Non mais il fallait être trop con pour connaître les sortilèges impardonnables à 17/18ans ! Il y en avait que trois merde. Et puis c'était des cours qu'on avait déjà eut plus ou moins avec notre ancien professeur, qui n'était autre que Theodore Nott. Heureusement pour moi, il avait décidé d'arrêté sa carrière de professeur de DCFM après une engueulade avec la directrice. Même si pour moi sa famille n'était que des connards invétérés, il fallait avouer que Nott savait donner des cours intéressant. McGonagall l'avait ''demandé de partir'' en gros viré car il nous avait apprit à manier des sortilèges impardonnables durant notre 5éme année. Pour notre 6éme année on avait une vraie conne qui s'est amputé les deux mains pendant un cours. Cette empotée avait faillit nous tuer une bonne centaine de fois en une anné mais c'était vrai ! Un fois, elle nous avait fait un cours au lac pour rencontré les êtres de l'eau. Évidement ils n'avaient pas été enjoué de voir une bande d'élèves incompétent et complètement ridicule dans leurs sanctuaires. Des élèves avaient fini à l'infirmerie... les dents aiguisés de ses êtres de l'eau n'aidait pas vraiment à se sentir à l'aise et puis ses saloperies de strongulot en plus c'était le bouquet. A la fin la moitié de la classe avait fini avec une bonne bronchite. Tout ça pour dire que Bishop était incompétent, soumis et complètement à la ramasse. Pourtant il continuait à blablater son bordel :

**\- … qu'est-ce qui arrivent aux sorciers qui lance un de ses sorts ?**

Je roulais des yeux alors que Charlie me regardait amusé... sûrement par mon arrogance. Après tout j'étais toujours arrogante. Personne ne levait la main sauf Miss-je-sais-tout... Mais après une longue minute de silence. Elle devait sûrement avoir pitié de ce prof.

**\- Oui Miss Weasley ?**

**\- On les envoi****e**** directement à Azkaban,** fit-elle simplement.

**\- Exactement ! 5 points pour Gryffondor.**

J'avalais ma salive en fronçant des sourcils. Après tout j'avais évité ce châtiment de justesse. Non ! Allez Parkinson ne pense pas à ça maintenant ! Si je pensais à ça, ça me ferais penser à cette nuit et le pourquoi j'étais allée là-bas. Le pourquoi j'avais démolie Nott... Et merde voilà trop tard ! Edward. Charlie. Je serrais ma mâchoire et commençais à fermer mes yeux. Je le voyais lui sur Charlie, je le voyais en elle. Je voyais Edward parterre. Se tordre de douleur. Toute la souffrance que j'ai ressentis quand elle me l'avait annoncée. La souffrance de chaque coup qu'il me mettait. Ses mains sur ma gorge. Et toujours cette image de Charlie entrain de souffrir. Une main vint serrer la mienne sur la table. Je rouvris les yeux.

**\- C'est du passé,** murmura Charlie qui était soudainement collé à moi. **Arrête d'y penser s'il te plaît.**

Comment elle pouvait avoir devinée ce que je pensais ? Charlie déposa un baiser sur ma main avant de retourner son attention vers le professeur, mais sans me lâcher la main. Je rougissais... Attends quoi ?! Je rougissais ? Moi ? Je rougissais car Charlie venait m'embrasser la main. Non mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi au juste ?!... J'adorais. Pas de rougir hein ! J'étais pas si conne que ça ! Mais j'adorais sa présence et son contacte, même en publique. Merde ! Je parlais comme Weasley maintenant.

**\- … Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a survécu à l'Avada Kedavra le sortilège de la mort. Et ce n'est autre que... ton père Lily **(le prof regardait Potter).** Harry Potter. L'élu. Le sauveur.**

Je me redressais sur ma chaise pour répliquer :

**\- Pas besoin de te la péter Potter ! Tu as rien fait toi je te signale.**

Potter se retourna de la troisième rangée.

**\- Je n'ai rien dit je te signale Parkinson ! **Souffla-t-elle.

**\- Je préfère te prévenir avant que tu me gonfles avec les exploits de ton père.**

**\- Louann,** tenta Charlie.

**\- Au moins il a fait quelque chose de bien, **signala Potter en me fusillant du regard.

**\- Lily arrête, **essaya Alexander.

**\- L'un des seules trucs de bien dans ta famille avec Albus ! C'est dommage que ton père n'ait pas été stérilisé après avoir eut tes frères. Ça m'aurait permis de ne pas vomir en voyant ta gueule de rouquine tout les matins pendant sept ans.**

**\- LOU ! **Siffla Charlie.

**\- Et toi ton père ? Il est où au juste ? Car je suis pas sûre qu'il est fait grand chose dans sa vie à part engrossé ta mère, **répliqua-t-elle le regard noir.

**\- S'il te plaît Lily arrête, **intervint Rose à la table devant elle.

**\- Oh oh ! Mais en plus tu essayes de m'attaquer. Oyez oyez ! Potter a enfin une personnalité, elle est venue comment ? Après tu es laissée tomber le hobbit ou quand ton abrutis de copain s'est foutu dans la gueule d'un Loup-Garou ?**

**\- LOUANN TA GUEULE !** S'énerva Malfoy alors que Potter s'était mise debout.

Son ennuyeux de copain essayait de la prendre par le bras pendant que moi même je m'étais avancée vers elle.

**\- Vas te faire voir Parkinson !** (Elle me défia du regard, Londubat s'était levé derrière elle). **Tu crois que c'est parce que toi tu souffres d'une manière que les autres ne souffre jamais ! Arrête de me faire chier car sinon je me contrôlerais pas.**

**\- J'attends que ça ! Ça fait des années que je veux t'écraser Potter,** dis-je entre mes dents.

**\- Et vous ! Vous intervenez quand au juste ? **S'emporta Lorcan Scramender auprès du professeur.

Malfoy et Charlie s'étaient rapprochées de moi pour me stopper.

**\- Lou retourne t'asseoir,** me conseilla Charlie alors que je regardais toujours Potter.

**\- Mmh... Euh. Miss Potter... Miss Parkinson reprenaient vos places s'il vous plaît. Enfin tout de suite !** ''ordonna'' Bishop.

**\- Lou dégage t'asseoir, **murmura Malfoy en me prenant le menton dans sa main pour que je la fixe dans ses yeux.

Je soufflais bruyamment et dégageais le bras de Malfoy avant de retourner m'asseoir. Cette conne de Potter n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi bien. Je m'asseyais au fond de la classe, Charlie roulait des yeux en me voyant m'affalait. Putain mais jamais de ma vie je pourrais blairer Potter, tout en elle me saoulait. C'était plus fort que moi, j'étais obligée de mettre cher à Potter.

Charlie se pencha vers moi. Je haussais un sourcil en la regardant.

**\- Soit gentille avec Lily, **murmura-t-elle.

**\- En quel honneur ? **M'étranglais-je.

**\- C'est ma meilleure amie et tu es ma copine.**

**\- Oui, comme tu viens de le dire on a rien en commun.**

**\- Je suis correcte avec Malfoy alors tu pourrais bien faire ça avec Lily.**

**\- Oh non Crivey,** répliquais-je en la regardant dans les yeux**. Ne compare pas Scar à Potter. Elles sont à l'opposé. Scar est mille fois mieux !**

**\- Apprend à connaître Lily. Je suis sûre que vous avez des points communs.**

**\- Comme quoi ?**

**\- Parle lui, tu verras par toi-même.**

**\- Certainement pas, j'irais pas voir Potter,** sifflais-je.

**\- Ok comme tu veux mais... Personnellement je ****sais très bien survivre sans ma dose de sexe par semaine,** fit Charlie en levant son nez vers le tableau.

J'ouvrais la bouche en la regardant puis la referma pour plisser des yeux.

**\- Tu me fais chanter par le sexe Charlie ?**

Ma blonde se retourna vers moi avec un petit sourire fière.

**\- Exactement, **dit-elle simplement. **Vas juste parler avec Lily... Juste ça. Et puis apparemment Malfoy doit aussi le faire.**

Je serrais ma mâchoire une nouvelle fois. Elle allait m'avoir par la tentation... Et merde ! Voila mon putain de point faible : le sexe. Ou plutôt le sexe avec Crivey.

**Point de vue de Alexie Londubat.**

Même si Parkinson avait plus ou moins insulté mon frère, chaque fois qu'elle intervenait été assez drôle et diversifiant. Alice était à côté de moi entrain de griffonné des petits dessins animés sur un parchemin. Le prof était carrément ennuyant. Je ne savais même pas comment on allait avoir nos A.S.P.I.C. avec ce blaireau. Derrière moi il y avait Sawyer qui dormait sur la table ou du moins essayait, pendant que Krum se tenait vulgairement la tête avec sa main. Scorpius avait encore une fois séché un cours. Je jouais avec mes cheveux châtains en levant les yeux vers le professeur.

**\- Le sortilège Doloris entraîne un douleur pire que la mort, ou du moins c'est que dit les gens qui ont témoignés...**

**\- Mais faite le taire,** râla Sawyer la tête posait sur sa table.

Alice, Boris et moi rigolions alors que le prof reprenait.

**\- … Le sortilège Doloris est un des trois sortilèges impardonnables, donc il vous conduira à Azkaban. Son incantation est Endoloris. Ce sortilège provoque une douleur extrême à quiconque le subit, c'est de la simple torture. Il ne laisse aucune marque sur le corps. Il faut vouloir la souffrance de l'autre et y prendre du plaisir pour que le sortilège fasse effet...**

**\- ****Parkinson devait être sacrément barrée pour entraîné Nott à l'hôpital, **signala Sebastian Arman à Julien Hooch.

**\- Une vraie sadique cette fille, vaux mieux pas s'approcher d'elle. Elle aurait du aller à Azkaban,** ajouta Hooch.

**\- Hooch, **interpella Malfoy.** Est-ce que tu peux aller te faire foutre trois secondes au lieu de dire de la merde ?!**

**\- Un problème Scarlett ?** Fit l'intéressé en se redressant de sa chaise avec arrogance.

**\- Toi connard !**

**\- Miss Malfoy si vous plaît,** essaya le professeur.

C'était tellement un incompétent. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi McGonagall voulait de lui. Apparemment c'était dur de trouver un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce poste avait longtemps était maudit. D'après mon père évidement.

**\- ****Quoi tu vas pas me dire que tu voulais pas tuer Edward Nott ?** Demanda Julien avec défi en se retournant vers Louann alors qu'elle n'avait rien dit... Bizarrement.

Alice et moi nous étions retournées pour voir la scène. Il y eut un blanc où tout le monde regardait Louann. Je remarquais que Crivey lui serrait la main et que mon amie contractait sa mâchoire en fusillant du regard Hooch.

**\- J'ai eu autant envie de le tuer que toi actuellement si tu continues sur cette pente,** dit distinctement Louann sans ciller.

Son regard faisait peur à voir. On avait l'impression qu'elle aurait pu tuer ou bien torturer le Serdaigle devant toute la classe. Hooch se sentit gêné et secoua la tête avant de se remettre correctement sur sa chaise.

Le professeur se racla la gorge.

**\- Bon... Euh. Donc pour chaque sortilège, il faut se tenir prêt. Ça peut arriver à n'importe quel moment. C'est pour ça que les sorciers ont leurs baguettes dans leurs poches, sur leur bureau enfin à porté de main.**

**\- ****Barbant,** signala mon copain derrière moi.

Bishop fronça violemment des sourcils à la remarque de mon copain alors que certains élèves rigolaient. Je le voyais faire le tour de son bureau précipitamment.

**\- Il faut toujours être sur ses gardes,** continua Daniel Bishop.** De la pratique, il faut être sur ses gardes, un peu**** comme ça... IMPEDIMENTA !**

Un vaisseau rouge allait directement derrière moi sur Boris. Il tomba de sa chaise. Certains élèves étaient choqués alors que d'autre rigolait de Borislav. Je l'entendis grogner en se relevant.

**\- ****Connard,** fit-il entre ses dents.

Je ne savais pas si Bishop l'avait entendu mais sa baguette était encore pointé sur mon copain.

**\- Sectumsempra !**

**\- PROTEGO !** Hurla Krum debout.

Un énorme bouclier de lumière s'était formait devant Borislav, et le sort qui était sortit de la baguette de notre professeur ricocha sur le bouclier magique pour se retourner sur lui. D'un mouvement Bishop percuta en arrière son bureau pour disparaître derrière celui-ci. D'un geste commun plusieurs élèves se levèrent. Je m'étais moi-même mise debout pour voir si mon copain aller bien.

**\- ****Scar va chercher de l'aide vite, **ordonna Weasley à sa copine alors qu'elle était penché derrière le bureau.

Pierre Macmillan, le préfet en chef de Serdaigle était à ses côtés alors que Lorcan Scramender nous demandait de rester calme et de nous asseoir. Non mais il se prenait pour qui lui ? Boris allait parfaitement bien alors je fis le contour du bureau pour voir l'état du professeur.

Le professeur avec son cardigan usé gris et sa chemise blanche était au sol en papillonnant ses yeux. Salazar Serpentard ! Merlin ou même Morgane ! C'était immonde. On voyait du sang couler de son abdomen. Sa chemise était désormais rouge sang. Il était devenu tout blanc, et je sentais que la nausée montait en moi. Il avait voulu infligé ça à Borislav ? Enfin je savais que c'était pour le cours, mais quel con de utilisait un sortilège si puissant !

Le professeur Chang arriva en courant avec une fiole dans les mains, suivit de Scarlett. Je suivais Chang du regard. Elle s'agenouilla aux côtés du professeur et sortit sa baguette. Elle chantait... Enfin non mais on dirait qu'elle chantait quelque chose. Sûrement une incantation. La première fois qu'elle avait prononcée entièrement l'incantation, le flux du sang diminue. La seconde fois, les plaies se refermaient, le sang sur le sol remontait dans son abdomen. La professeur ouvra la chemise de Bishop, on voyait nettement où était les entailles. Et la troisième fois, l'incantation avait quasiment fait disparaître la plupart des cicatrices visibles. Chang attrapa la fiole qu'elle avait posée sur le côté pour mettre des gouttelette sur les plaies de notre professeur. Les plaies se refermaient mais elles restaient visible et rougeâtre. Je fis quelque pas en arrière pour retourner m'asseoir aux côtés de Alice qui n'avait pas bougée.

**\- Apparemment Bishop est stabilisé,** informais-je.

**\- Et merde, **râla Sawyer.

**\- Vous êtes des enfoirés, **signala Lorcan.

**\- Ta gueule ! Il a essayé de me tuer,** protesta Borislav.

Lorcan levait les yeux au ciel avant de repartir voir les professeurs. Je regardais Alice qui n'avait pas parlée, elle griffonnait toujours. Je plissais des yeux pour regarder :

**\- Wow... Tu es vraiment à cran, **constatais-je.

Alice leva les yeux de son dessin pour me regardait. On voyait sur le bout de papier Scorpius et son père entrain de se faire castré par deux cognards qui s'entrechoquaient. Tout cela animé.

**\- ****Euh... Ouais. Fin. Un peu,** fit Alice.

Alors si ça c'était un peu alors j'imaginais pas sa colère tout au début. Je me penchais vers elle pour avoir une conversation privée.

**\- Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir si Scor me manque ou pas, **avoua-t-elle.

**\- Ça me dit pas si toi tu es bien ou pas ? **Retentais-je.

Alice se retourna pour me regarder avec ses yeux claires.

**\- Il fallait que je rompt. Je ne voulais pas m'enfoncer dans une relation commandée par mes parents et les siens. Et je refuse d'être une fille qui sort avec un lâche. Il n'a pas les couilles de dire ce qu'il pense à ses parents. Il préfère voir sa sœur partir, sa copine et presque ses amis plutôt que de dire merde à ses parents. Il faut juste que j'essaye de tourner la page... Mais le voir tout les jours comme un déchet... C'est...**

**\- Triste ?** Tentais-je.

**\- Oui et en même temps ça me fait chier car je m'en veux. Et je ne veux pas craquer. Bref c'est pas grave.**

**\- Et... Tu ne veux pas te changer les idées avec un autre garçon ?**

**\- J'aurais l'impression de tromper Scorpius en faite, oui je sais je suis bizarre. Mais bon je veux pas être une salope tu vois.**

**\- Tu n'es pas une salope Alice !**

**\- Écoutez moi s'il vous plaît.**

On levait la tête toute les deux en entendant la voix de notre directrice. On avait même pas remarqué que McGonagall était arrivé. Chaque élève avait reprit sa place et apparemment Bishop avait été transporté à l'infirmerie.

**\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est toujours vous, **commença la directrice en nous étudiant du regard.** Mais c'est vous. Apparemment pour une fois ce qui me choque un peu d'ailleurs c'est que ce n'est pas de votre faute. Donc vous pouvez disposer. La direction vous informera pour votre prochain cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal... Allez ! Allez ! Sortez et profitez du beau temps avant les examens.**

On se jetait un coup d'oeil avec Alice avant de se lever et de prendre nos affaires. Le cours avait été rapide. Parkinson et Crivey partirent les premières évidement. Elles s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux là. On sortit ensemble de la pièce avec Boris, Alice et moi. Sawyer était parti devant en bousculant certains élèves.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sawyer ?** Demanda Borislav en me prenant la main.

**\- Je sais pas, il est bizarre depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Peut être les examens, **répondais-je en haussant les épaules.

**\- Il voulait parler à Scarlett et Louann l'autre jour mais elles étaient bien trop occupé avec leurs copines,** expliqua Alice en marchant dans le couloir.

**\- ****Et merde,** grogna Borislav en me lâchant la main.

Je fronçais des sourcils pour suivre son regard. Mon frère m'attendait au bout du couloir. Je fis un baiser à Boris pour qu'il m'attende un instant avant de partir vers Alex.

**\- Ça va Alex ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Oui oui ! C'est juste que ce soir... Enfin je pourrais pas venir avec toi à Pré-au-lard ce soir. C'est la pleine lune donc tu comprends que. Enfin.**

**\- Oui t'inquiète pas, je comprend,** lançais-je avec un sourire. **Ne t'en fais pas ça va bien se passer. Si tu as besoin je suis là.**

Alexander me fit un sourire en coin avant de me prendre légèrement dans les bras. Il repartit simplement vers Lily qui l'attendait à la porte des grands escaliers. Je me retournais vers Boris et Alice mais ma meilleure amie était déjà partie. Elle devait vraiment être touché par sa rupture même si c'était elle qui avait rompu.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

**\- ****Allez ****bébé**** vas y,** murmura Rose à mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser.

**\- Je maintiens que c'est une putain de mauvaise idée,** grommela Lou à mes côtés. **Et pour l'amour de dieu arrêtez de vous embrasser devant moi j'ai pas envie de renvoyer mon déjeuner.**

**\- ****Lou arrête tu es chiante, **fit Crivey.

**\- Non mais franchement regardez moi deux minutes ok. Jamais de ma vie je serais amie avec Drama-Girl ! Je ne veux pas aller lui parler, **siffla Louann dans le couloir en direction de la bibliothèque.

**\- Pas de sexe,** dit simplement Crivey en regardant Lou.

**\- NON MAIS TU AS PAS DROIT ! **S'emporta Lou.

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que Rose posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Les deux autres filles étaient entrain de se disputer ou je ne savais quoi alors que Rose me chuchota :

**\- Tu vas le faire hein ?**

J'hésitais une longue seconde avant de lui embrasser le front et de répondre :

**\- Oui je vais le faire mais je le fais qu'une fois amour, si ça ne fonctionne pas alors ça sera comme ça.**

**\- Essaye vraiment d'accord, je te fais confiance, **déclara Rose en m'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Outch ! Ok fallait pas que je merde du coup. Et putain j'avais oubliée y avait Lou avec moi... Ok c'était mort. Déjà elles s'étaient prises la tête en plein milieu du cours, ça allait être folklore comme rencontre. Rose se retourna dans mes bras pour regarder Charlie et Lou.

**\- Je te promet qu'après tu auras droit de faire ce que tu veux ?** Soupira Charlie.

Elle était vraiment folle elle.

**\- Tout ce que je veux ?** Fit Lou avec un sourire lubrique.

**\- Dans l'absolue du possible et pas de vulgarité, **rajouta précipitamment Charlie.

**\- Non alors j'accepte pas le marché,** dit Lou en croisant les bras.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en me dégageant de Rose.

**\- Bon on va pas y passer la nuit ! **Annonçais-je froidement en prenant le bras de Lou.** Tu viens tout de suite dans cette putain de bibliothèque.**

**\- C'est à cause de tes idées à la con tout ça, le hobbit ! **Râla Lou alors que je la traînais à l'intérieure de la bibliothèque.

Charlie souriait tout comme Rose alors qu'on passait l'entrée toute les deux. On passa devant le bureau de Madame Pince, elle baissa ses lunettes stupéfiée en nous voyant toute les deux. Enfin plus Lou.

**\- Miss Parkinson, que me vaux le plaisir de votre visite ?**

**\- Certainement pas de vous voir, **grogna Louann derrière moi en traînant des pieds.

Madame Pince avait l'habitude des réflexions de Lou comme à peu près tout le corps enseignant. Et ils ne les prenaient pas vraiment en compte à pars quand c'était vraiment... déplacés. On arriva toute les deux devant un table en bois.

J'avalais ma salive avant de soupirer et m'installer sur le banc en face de Potter. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers nous avant de les ouvrir en grand.

**\- Lily,** saluais-je.

**\- Lily ? Non mais tu es sérieuse ? Faut pas déconné non plus, **dit froidement Lou en levant les yeux.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?** Demanda Potter en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Déjà tu parles meilleure toi ! **Répliqua Lou. **Et aussi tu me reg.**

**\- Tais toi Lou ! **Coupais-je. **Tu te tais et je parle.**

**\- Je te hais Malfoy !**

**\- Je sais je sais, bref **(je me retournais vers Lily). **Et bien on... Comment tu vas Lily ?**

Ok c'était vraiment de la merde et Lou roulait des yeux en voyant mes piètres essais. Lily n'avait toujours pas arrêtée de froncer des sourcils.

**\- Tu peux rentrée dans les Harpies, je jouerais le jeu et on sera seulement des coéquipières, **fit Potter sans répondre à la question.

**\- Non mais je suis pas là pour ça enfin un peu mais.**

**\- Bon y à Crivey et le hobbit qui veulent qu'on te connaissent. Point à la ligne. Maintenant parle nous de toi pour qu'on puisse se barrer plus vite que ça, ****non pas que ça m'intéresse ce que tu dis je te rassure****,** coupa Lou.

Lily resta septique. J'imaginais bien qu'elle devait vouloir se débarrasser de nous au plus vite. Pourtant elle resta silencieuse. En même temps fallait pas s'étonner, ça faisait 7ans que dès qu'elle parlait Lou l'insultait ou lui disait de se taire. Et puis on lui rentrait toujours dedans dés qu'on s'ennuyait. On avait été de vrai connasse. Je me souviens encore en 5éme année où on l'avait poussé dans le lac alors qu'on allait à un cours de Soin en Créature Magique. Un sourire allait se dessiner sur mon visage mais je me contrôlais un minimum devant Potter. Lou tapotait du pied, elle n'était définitivement pas patiente.

**\- Je suis contente que tu sois avec Charlie, Parkinson,** affirma Lily.

Lou arrêta tout geste.

**\- Merci, enfin je suppose. Ça cache quoi ? Tu vas ****me ****crucif****ier**** comme tu as faillit faire avec le nain ?** Répliqua Louann.

Lily posa ses mains sur la table en fixant Lou.

**\- De un je n'ai pas fait ça avec Rose ! De deux je m'en veux d'avoir été conne et je lui ai demandée pardon. De trois j'essaye d'être sociable là donc arrête de me faire chier avec tes réflexions à deux balles,** lança Potter.

**\- Si tu avais autant de mordant que tu as actuellement, on t'aurait sûrement fichu la paix depuis longtemps, **annonça Lou en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

**\- ****Bon vous pouvez arrêter de vous mettre sur la gueule là, **m'interposais-je.

Les deux filles se retournèrent vers moi avec le regard noir. Interrompre deux caractères aussi chiant était risqué mais je n'avais pas le choix.

**\- Parle de toi Lily, et Parkinson pour une fois : ta gueule !**

Il eut un nouveau silence où Lou regardait sa manucure alors que j'attendais que Potter parle. Comment je devais m'y prendre pour la mettre à l'aise au juste putain ! J'étais loin d'être une personne sociable à la base et c'était pas Lou la misanthrope qui allait m'aider.

**\- ****Donc... Tu as choisie les Harpies ? Tu vas faire quoi comme cours à côté ? **Demandais-je.

Lou arquait un sourcil en me regardant, je haussais les épaules comme pour dire ''j'ai trouvée que ça à dire''. Lou levait les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à ses ongles.

**\- J'ai ****pris Architecture et Soin en Créature Magique**, répondait Lily d'une voix neutre.

Lou relevait la tête doucement vers Potter.

**\- Architecture ? Tu sais dessiner toi ? **Fit avec arrogance Lou.

**\- Oui. Et toi tu fais quoi au juste l'an prochain ?** Répondait Lily.

Je voyais clairement que Potter se contrôlait pour ne pas être désagréable. On savait toute les deux que Lou ne cherchait qu'un prétexte pour se barrer en vitesse.

**\- A ton avis. Mannequin. On m'a déjà contacté,** dit Louann hautaine.

**\- Crivey a choisit quoi ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Rien**, répondit simultanément les deux filles.

Surprise toute les deux, elles se jetèrent un regard noir.

**\- Comment ça rien ? **Interrogeais-je.

**\- Elle sait qu'elle fera toute sa carrière aux Harpies ou ****en tant que ****Gardienne,** expliqua Lou.

**\- Et si sa carrière s'arrête, elle deviendra entraîneuse de Quidditch, **ajouta Potter.

**\- Comme ça tu es contente Malfoy, tu n'aurais pas à supporter Charlie et Drama-Girl dans tes cours de journalisme,** informa Lou toujours entrain de se limer les ongles.

Je regardais Lou puis Potter, elle avait l'air d'être d'accord avec ses propos. Depuis quand elles s'entendaient sur quelque chose elles, et puis forcement c'était un truc contre moi. Il eut un nouveau silence. Bon ça allait comme rencontre, je pouvais partir, non ? J'avais fait des efforts, bien plus que d'habitude. Je mettais mes mains sur la table pour me lever mais mon regard s'arrêta sur Parkinson et Potter. Putain ! Je n'avais pas le choix il fallait que j'apprenne à connaître Lily. C'était la meilleure amie et cousine de ma petite copine, et en plus de ça ils étaient très famille donc forcement je la verrais souvent. Et puis elle allait être ma coéquipière. Enfin si j'y allais. Et en plus Rose avait fait des efforts avec Alice, Sawyer et Louann... Putain pourquoi j'étais pas si gentille que Rose... Je me rasseyais correctement, l'après-midi ne faisait que commencer.

**\- ****Lou parle de toi, **ordonnais-je.

**\- En quel honneur ?!**

**\- Vas y, discute pas !**

**\- Non mais c'est bon j'ai pas envie de parler de moi, même si le sujet sera mille fois plus intéressant que vos histoires d'école et Quidditch,** trancha-t-elle.

**\- Sa marraine c'est Daphné, la prof de potion,** informais-je à Lily.

**\- Je le sais ça,** annonça-t-elle.

**\- Pourquoi tu es pas sortie avec Trevis White ? **Demanda soudainement Lou sans regarder Potter.

Lily haussait un sourcil avant de répondre.

**\- On avait que 14ans et de toute façon il m'intéressait pas, **fit la rouquine prudente.

**\- Il est quand même mieux foutu que Londubat, et puis c'est un bon coup,** ajouta Louann.

Je roulais des yeux, elle était si arrogante.

**\- Tu as couchée avec combien de ****mec**** au juste ?** Lança Lily beaucoup plus froide.

**\- J'ai arrêté de compté à Noël de ma 6éme année, **dit sérieusement Lou. **Mais tu sera****i****s étonné****e**** le nombre de fille qui ne dit pas non à mon corps de rêve.**

**\- Je te préviens que tu es avec Charlie !** Objecta Potter.

**\- Je te parle de mon passé Potter !**

**\- Donc tu ne feras pas de mal à Charlie... J'en doute fortement, **confia Lily.

Lou arrêta de se manucurer les ongles pour faire face à Potter.

**\- Je ne lui ferais pas de mal ok la mioche ! Tu as fait plus de mal à tes meilleures amies que moi à Charlie je te signale,** trancha Louann.

Je posais une main sur le bras de Louann pour qu'elle diminue le ton de sa voix. Mais j'eus seulement droit à un regard sévère.

**\- Ne me parle pas de Charlie, **rajouta Lou.

**\- ****Je fais bien ce que je veux, **affirma Lily.** Et puis c'est mon amie je te signale c'est normale que je m'inquiète pour elle !**

**\- Et bien tu étais où quand elle s'est fait violé ?! Ou quand elle l'a dit à tout le monde ?!**

**\- Calme toi Parkinson, **murmurais-je à l'intéressée.

**\- Je suis venue dés que j'ai su je te signale, s**'emporta Lily.** J'aurais peut-être pas du lui conseiller de sortir avec toi finalement ! Tu es vraiment une pétasse.**

**\- Hé ! Lily calme toi, **m'énervais-je.

**\- Laisse la Scar, elle n'a pas eu sa dose de drama de la journée. Il faut qu'elle en créait, **signala avec sarcasme Louann.

\- **CHUT !** Siffla une élève de Serdaigle au bout de la table.

**\- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu me rentres dedans Parkinson ? ****Même quand j****e ne parle même pas,** s'agaça Lily en se faisant une tresse sur le côté.

**\- ****Car tu as une sale tronche de gamine pourrie gâtée,** affirma Lou sérieusement.

Je les regardais s'insulter déjà depuis quelques minutes. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais les arrêter ou si je devais les laisser continuer. En tout cas je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'y mêler. Lily soupirait fortement en rangeant son bouquin dans son sac.

**\- J'ai rien en commun avec vous deux à part Rose et Charlie. Je sais qu'elles vous ont poussées à venir me voir et me parler et je ne sais quoi encore. J'ai rien à vous dire. Je veux bien être polie avec vous. Mais comment tu veux que je sois polie avec elle ?** (elle me parlait en désignant Louann). **Tu m'as demandée de parler de moi, mais en même temps vous pensez que je suis égocentrique et égoïste, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je parlerais de moi. D'après Charlie et Rose, c'est vous qui avez changées pas moi, alors ça serait plutôt à vous de parler de vous. Et contrairement à toi Parkinson ce que vous me dites m'intéresse car je voudrais bien savoir ce qui plaît tant à mes deux meilleures amies. Je sais bien qu'elles ne sont pas masochiste et ni stupide alors je voudrais comprendre, **monologua Potter.

**\- Tu as fini ? **Fit Lou glaciale.

Je posais une main sur le bras de Lou pour qu'elle se taise. Lily avait raison. C'était dur de me l'avouer mais elle avait raison. Finalement c'était plutôt notre image qui avait changée en étant avec Rose et Crivey. Lou me regardait en arquant un sourcil qui voulait sûrement dire ''qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!''. Lily me regardait septique et attendait que je fasse quelque chose.

**\- Est-ce que tu es différente avec Londubat ? **Demandais-je à Potter.

**\- Oui évidement, pourquoi ?**

**\- Et bien pour moi c'est pareille. Avec Rose je suis une autre personne. Je sais bien que tu as pas trop d'estime de moi mais est-ce que tu m'as vu humilier ou insulter quelqu'un depuis que je suis avec ?**

**\- Sincèrement Malfoy ? **Fit Lily avec un petit regard méprisant.

**\- Potter a raison, tu as pas changée non plus comme ça. Tu intimides toujours les gosses,** précisa Louann.

Je plissais des yeux en regardant chacune leurs tours les filles.

**\- Mais merde ! À chaque fois que vous serez d'accord ça sera contre moi ?** M'exclamais-je.

**\- Taisez vous s'il vous plaît,** retenta l'élève de Serdaigle.

Louann lança un faux sourire avec un doigt d'honneur. Vexée la fille se retourna.

**\- C'est pas de notre faute Malfoy si tu dis de la merde, **affirma Louann.

**\- Ok bref ! Tout ça pour dire que c'est simplement car je suis amoureuse de ta cousine que j'ai changée. Je serais jamais venue te voir si je ne l'aimais pas et voulais pas son bonheur. Tu as beau me détester. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai envie de te tuer quand je me remémore comment tu as pu parler à Rose. Comment tu as pu me parler, enfin plus nous insulter, **avouais-je. **Je change car je grandis et car je pense plus à Rose qu'à moi c'est tout. **(Louann applaudissait, quelle connasse quand elle s'y mettait)

**\- ****C'est beau ce que tu dis Scarlett, **fit Louann avec sarcasme.

**\- Vous ****m'****avez humiliées pendant une grande partie de ma scolarité et pourtant je n'ai pas envie de vous tuer quand j'y pense,** lança amèrement Potter.

**\- ****Bon j'en ai vraiment ma claque de discuter, **pesta Louann.** Dis moi ce que tu n'aimes pas chez moi ça m'ira... **(Lily la regardait étonnée)**... Je te taperais pas c'est bon.**

Lily hésita longtemps alors qu'on voyait clairement Lou entrain de s'impatienter.

**\- Je n'aime pas que tu m'insultes, ou du moins je n'aime pas que tu m'insultes et que tu le penses. Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment blessant et je trouve ça ridicule de ta part de me faire la morale sur mon comportement avec Rose, alors que tu as toujours dit des choses affreuses sur les gens pour qu'ils aient peur ou simplement honte de soit. Tu es trop arrogante et vulgaire. Tu es bizarrement égoïste, enfin... tu te préoccupes de Malfoy, Charlie et évidement de toi. Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment tu fonctionnes. Je déteste que tu te crois supérieure aux autres car tu es belle, une sang-pur et riche. Je trouve ça injuste que tu manipules les gens pour avoir ce que tu veux. Ah ! Et j'ai détestée que tu es tournée autour de mon mec, et à l'inviter plusieurs fois à coucher avec toi.**

Je lâchais un petit rire, Potter avait à peu près raison sur tout mine de rien. Lou claqua sa langue d'agacement. Lily secoua la tête en fermant les yeux avec un sourire forcé puis continua :

**\- Pourtant, j'admire ton côté protectrice. **(Ok ! Alors là je m'attendais pas à ça!) **Ça me fait chier de le dire mais tu as été géniale avec Charlie. Tu l'as toujours été, c'est plus Charlie qui a été méga longue à la détente. Même si tu es super lourde, je me suis déjà surprise à rire a tes putains de blagues ou réflexions. Je pense aussi que tu es la plus loyale de toute les personnes que je connaisse, je suis quasiment sûre que tu n'as jamais laisser tomber Scarlett ****d'une ****aucune façon.**

Louann et moi-même la regardions stupéfiées. J'avais la bouche légèrement ouverte. Pendant ce temps Lou cilla plusieurs fois des cilles pour savoir si tout ça été réelle. Lily Potter venait de trouver des qualités à Lou ?! Lou la misanthrope ? Lou qui détestait Lily au passage. Après une longue minutes à regarder Lily, je fis un coup de coude à Lou pour qu'elle réponde. Elle me regarda légèrement paniquée du genre ''je ne sais pas quoi dire''. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

**\- Elle est comme ça,** dis-je.

**\- Hé !** Fit Lou près à objecter.

**\- Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde, mais ses qualités se voit seulement quand elle s'attache aux gens,** expliquais-je à Lily.

**\- Je suis là je te rappelle Malfoy,** répliqua mon amie.

**\- ****Donc je dois attendre qu'elle s'attache à moi pour qu'elle me foutent la paix ? ****Jamais je serais tranquille.**** Elle s'est même pas attachée à Rose,** fit Lily.

**\- Vous pouvez arrêter de parler de moi alors que je suis à côtés de vous ? **Retenta Louann.

**\- Non mais elle fait sa grande gueule mais elle est attachée à Rose, c'est juste qu'elle est trop têtue pour l'avouer,** précisais-je.

**\- J'en ai rien à foutre du hobbit ! **Commenta Lou.

**\- Comment tu peux savoir qu'elle l'aime bien ? **Me demanda Lily intéressée.

**\- Elles s'amusent toute les deux à se charrier et en plus Lou a défendue Rose plusieurs fois contre les autres don****t**** Salem et toi, **informais-je.

Lily me regardait étonnée avant de continuer :

**\- Donc quand elle se fout de la gueule de Rose.**

**\- C'est qu'elle l'aime bien,** coupais-je.

**\- Tu es complètement fumée Malfoy !** Objecta Lou outrée.

**\- Là j'attaque sa fierté du coup elle va bouder,** expliquais-je à Lily.

Lily souriait à ce que je lui disais.

**\- Mais la ferme Malfoy avec ton analyse à la con,** trancha Lou.

**\- Tu vois,** dis-je avec un signe de tête vers Lou qui croisait des bras.

**\- Potter ! Dit moi ce que tu penses de Malfoy pour qu'elle ferme sa gueule elle aussi, **lança froidement Louann.

Lily fronça des sourcils.

**\- Allez vas y ! **s'impatienta une nouvelle fois Lou.

**\- Euh. Et bien. Tu es hautaine, froide voir glaciale envers les autres, et avant Rose j'aurais dit même méchante. Bizarrement tu n'as jamais crue que ton sang était une porte dans notre société. Et puis je t'ai toujours connue au Quidditch en dehors du fait que tu aimais me descendre. Tu es terrifiante quand tu joues, tu es brutale mais aussi douée et incroyablement réfléchi. Tu dois être aussi sportif que Charlie. Et merlin sait que Charlie est une maniaque du Quidditch ! Tu. Enfin tu sembles rendre heureuse Rose... Je vois pas pourquoi vous venez me faire chier alors que j'ai déjà dit aux filles que le temps que vous les rendez heureuse ça m'allait. Mais un seul faux pas et j'interviendrais.**

**\- Oh t'inquiète pas pour ça Potter ! J'ai déjà prévue de te faire la tête au carré si tu me fais chier, **fit Louann avec un sourire sadique.

Lily défia du regard Lou. J'étais si terrifiante que ça ? Non mais je voulais dire ! Merde quoi. Donc j'étais une salope hautaine, froide et brutale. Super ! Fallait pas s'étonner si les gens avaient peur de moi. Et puis merde je m'en foutais, après tout j'étais très bien comme j'étais.

**\- ****Tu vas te marier avec Londubat ? **Demanda Lou bien trop curieuse.

**\- C'est pas tes affaires je te signale, **répliqua Lily.

**\- J'en étais sûre que tu craquerais et que tu serais incapable de te marier avec cette larve !**

**\- Je te signale que cette larve en question tu voulais le sauter il y a pas si longtemps, **s'énerva Lily.

**\- L'envie m'est passé quand j'ai compris que sa bite est passé en toi avant moi, **l'insulta Lou.

**\- Un des seuls que tu n'as pas dépucelé d'ailleurs,** nota Potter avec un sourire hypocrite.

**\- Que veux-tu je suis irrésistible, dés qu'on me voit on veut me sauter.**

**\- Quelle réputation wow, **commenta Lily. **Pourquoi personne ne te saute dessus là dans ce cas ?**

**\- Car je suis prise pauvre conne, et puis tu serais étonné de tout les endroits où je l'ai fait car les gens ne se contrôlaient pas,** se vanta Lou.

**\- ****C'est quelque chose que tu pourras mettre sur ton C.V. j'en suis certaine, **se moqua la rouquine.

**\- Vous me saoulez vraiment toute les deux,** intervenais-je.

**\- C'est Potter aussi, elle est frustrée et peut pas s'empêcher de parler de la vie sexuelle des autres,** assura Louann.

**\- Oui c'est absolument ça tu as raison Parkinson, d'ailleurs tu devrais aller coucher avec Charlie dans le lit de Malfoy non ?** Railla Potter.

**\- Oui tu as sûrement raison, après tout je l'ai déjà fait dans le tien, **fit Lou avec un sourire fière.

Lily fronça les sourcils brutalement.

**\- Quoi ?! **S'exclama-t-elle.

**\- Vous pouvez vous taire il y en a qui travaille,** se plaignait l'élève de Serdaigle.

**\- Oh ta gueule !** Injurièrent Lou et Lily ensemble.

**\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!** Reprit Potter.

**\- Je savais que tu avais le cerveau à la ramasse et que tu étais pas fute-fute mais alors là. Je vais pas te faire de dessin car tu seras choquée. Mais : Charlie. Moi. Ton lit. Tu comprends l'équation ?** Se moqua Lou.

**\- Lou ! Arrête ok ? **M'opposais-je.** Soit cool.**

**\- Je suis cool, je suis toujours cool. Et en plus j'ai rien dit sur ses tâches de rousseurs ! **Précisa Louann.

**\- Vous avez couchées dans mon lit ?!** S'emporta soudainement Potter.

Louann applaudissait en fermant les yeux.

**\- Bravo ! Bravo ! Bravo !** Dit lentement Lou.

**\- Mais ! Tu as le mot de passe de Gryffondor ?! Non mais ! MON LIT ?! Je vais tuer Charlie !**

Lily se levait précipitamment en prenant son sac de cours.

**\- Quoi Potter tu te barres ? Je commençais juste à m'amuser, **se moqua Louann.

Lily roula des yeux avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

**\- ****Je n'aime pas ta compagnie, je dois parler à CHARLIE !** (elle m'était bien l'accent sur Crivey). **Et ! ****J'ai un cours, moi !**

Lou bisa son majeur avant de souffler dessus en direction de Lily, et en articulant un ''vas te faire''. Je roulais des yeux, c'était pas gagnée notre entente. Lou se retournait vers moi avec un petit sourire.

**\- Bon finalement ça s'est bien passé non ?** Fit elle.

**\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Vous avez pas arrêtées de vous mettre dessus là !**

**\- Arrête un peu, toi aussi tu ne l'as supporte pas.**

**\- Au moins elle et moi on a fait un effort alors que toi tu faisais que ta connasse, **affirmais-je.

**\- Et oui que veux-tu je suis une connasse, mais avoue que ça t'a fait rire,** dit froidement Lou.

J'allais pas lui avouer qu'évidement elle m'avait fait rire. À chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose sur quelqu'un c'était souvent méchant mais à la fois drôle donc forcement que ça me faisait rire. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin que je l'avoue. Je me levais du banc et Lou me suivait du regard.

**\- Tu te débrouilleras avec Crivey. Mais je suis pas sûre qu'elle appréciera toutes les insultes que tu as dit à Potter,** expliquais-je en passant devant elle.

**\- Et merde Crivey,** chuchota Lou.

**Point de vue de Sawyer Adams.**

J'avais zappé le dîner pour profiter qu'il fasse encore jour pour aller courir au stade de Quidditch. Les jours se rallongeaient et on sentait arriver la fin de l'année. La fin de notre scolarité à Poudlard. Oh non je n'étais pas nostalgique, j'avais passé de bon moment dans ce vieux château, mais j'allais pas regretter de le quitter pour vivre ma vie ! Comparait à la plus part des mes amis je n'avais pas encore prévu ce que je ferais après Poudlard, même Parkinson avait un avenir ! Vous y croyez ça ?! Je savais juste que je ne voulais pas reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Le Whisky Arthur King Adams était l'un des plus célèbre dans le monde des sorciers, mais je ne voulais pas reprendre le flambeau ça ferait bien trop plaisir à mon père.

J'entamais mon 14éme tour de terrain, je sentais la sueur coller mon débardeur à ma peau. On voyait clairement des traînées sur l'ensemble du tissu. Très classe.

Au début je ne voulais pas courir tout seul, enfin si je voulais réfléchir seul mais j'avais essayé de bouger Scorpius pour qu'il se ressaisit un peu. C'était une vraie lavette depuis le dernier match de Quidditch. Il avait refuser en me renvoyant chier, il fallait vraiment qui se ressaisisse un peu. Certes c'était un crétin, égoïste, hautain et soumis à ses parents. Mais là on était à Poudlard, c'était notre dernière année, nos derniers mois et lui il était constamment bourré entrain de zoner dans les couloirs du château. Même moi quand j'allais pas bien je me plaignais pas autant que Malfoy, et je le faisais sûrement moins voir que lui d'ailleurs ! Si on réagissait tous comme lui ça ferrait longtemps qu'on aurait fait des comas éthylique.

**\- ****On était sûre qu'on te trouverait là, **fit une voix derrière moi.

Rapidement je vis deux personnes se placer à mes côtés. Louann à ma gauche, en mini-short noir avec une large brassière blanche qui m'était ses seins en valeur. Même Merlin savait qu'elle mettait ses atouts en valeur. Et à ma droite Scarlett qui avait remonté ses cheveux blonds en queue de cheval haute. Elle aussi c'était mise en tenu de sport donc pour elle un débardeur gris chiné qui lui collait la peau et un jogging large noir et gris.

**\- Bon on fait la course jusqu'au trois cercles pour remettre Lou dans le bain,** lança Scar.

**\- Ta gueule Malfoy, je suis parfaitement en forme. Le sport de chambre ça aide !** Déclara fièrement Lou en passant ses mains sur ses abdos.

Il y avait une légère brise qui était fort agréable étant donné que j'étais déjà transpirant. Les trois cercles était à peu près 200 mètres. Évidement Lou commença à sprinter avant même qu'on est fait un décompte.

**\- SALOPE !** Hurla Scarlett en courant derrière elle.

À mon tour je courais derrière elle, rapidement je rattrapais Lou. Elle avait beau faire du sport de chambre qu'elle disait, elle était moins sportif que Scarlett et moi-même. Malfoy passa devant elle suivit de près par moi. On entendait Louann râler à l'arrière en haletant. J'arrivais juste derrière Scarlett. Elle avait les bras en l'air avant de s'allonger sur l'herbe. Son thorax se soulevait et redescendait rapidement alors qu'elle avait passée son bras sur son front. Louann arriva et s'effondra au sol afin de reprendre son souffle pendant que moi j'avais les bras sur les genoux en respirant comme un bœuf, c'était évidement que je n'étais pas classe dans des moments comme ça. Je retirais mon débardeur pour m'en servir de serviette.

Scarlett se rasseyait correctement alors que je passais mon débardeur sur mon visage.

**\- Bon tu vas nous dire ce que tu as Sawyer ?** Demanda Scarlett.

Je fronçais des sourcils en partant plus loin vers les anneaux. J'avais posé des bouteilles d'eau avant de commencer mes tours de terrain. Je revenais vers les filles et en jetais une au pied de Lou, elle se rassit correctement elle aussi en buvant.

**\- ****J'ai rien,** répondais-je enfin en me penchant pour mouiller mes cheveux.

Je me remis droit et plaçais encore une fois ma casquette à l'envers pour qu'elle maintienne mes cheveux. Je me penchais une nouvelle fois pour reprendre l'eau.

**\- Oh Merlin ! Sawyer, tu as quoi sur les côtes ? **s'affola Scarlett en se levant.

**\- Il a recommencé ? **Demanda Louann elle aussi debout à mes côtés.

Gêné je remis mon débardeur mais Scarlett m'arrêta.

**\- Arrête ! **Ordonnais-je. **Laisse moi.**

**\- Oh non Adams, ça va pas se passer comme ça, **siffla Parkinson.** Quand est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?!**

Je me débattais avec Scarlett et finalement elle réussit à me prendre mon haut. Je la regardais d'un regard noir, elle n'y prêta pas attention et je la voyais le jeter plus loin et commencer à tourner autour de moi.

**\- Merlin ! Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, **commenta Scar en touchant des parties de mon dos.

Je frissonnais et me retournais puis me décalais des deux filles.

**\- Arrêtez ok ! C'est rien ! Je vais bien, ne me faite pas chier, **déclarais-je en faisant signe avec mes bras qu'elles n'avancent pas.

**\- Sawyer ! **S'indigna Lou. **Tu as des bleues partout ! C'est pas parce qu'on est dans une société magique qu'il a droit de te faire ça !**

**\- J'espère que tu ne crois pas que c'est de ta faute encore, **s'enquit Scarlett.

J'ouvris la bouche puis la referma. J'avais honte. J'avais tellement honte qu'elles m'aient vu comme ça. C'était mes meilleures amies, mais je détestais qu'on me prenne par pitié, je détestais leurs regards actuellement. Et je détestais que Scarlett touche des points sensibles. Évidement que je me sentais coupable, tout était de ma faute.

**\- Oh je t'en pris Adams ! **S'emporta Lou. **C'est pas de ta faute ! Arrête de le laisser te faire ça.**

Je ne disais rien, je fronçais seulement des sourcils et avais les narines contractés pour respirer du mieux que je pouvais. Je ne voulais pas repenser à tout ça.

**\- Sawyer,** dit Scarlett d'une voix plus douce en s'approchant de moi. **C'est pas de ta faute. **(elle me touchait le bras alors que je faisais un pas en arrière). **Ça a jamais été de ta faute.**

Je voyais derrière elle Louann regarder le sol en soupirant. Elle leva les yeux vers moi avec une mine beaucoup plus triste qu'à son habitude.

**\- Il a pas droit de te faire ça Sawyer... Tu n'as pas tuer ta mère, **fit Louann prudente.

**\- Je l'ai tué ! **Aboyais-je en faisant encore un pas en arrière.

**\- Sawyer ! C'était des complications ! **Expliqua Scarlett en haussant le ton.

**\- C'est à cause de moi, **fis-je à mi-voix en regardant au loin dans le vide.

Louann s'approcha de moi comme Scarlett. Lou me prit le visage avec une main pour que je la regarde.

**\- Tu venais de naître, tu n'as pas voulu ça. Tu mérites pas de te sentir coupable pour quelque chose qui est arrivé par malchance, **essaya Louann.

Il eut un silence particulièrement désagréable où je regardais Louann dans les yeux alors qu'elle m'avait lâchée. J'étais tendu et Scarlett posa un main sur mon bras nue.

**\- Ton père n'a pas à te désigner comme coupable de la mort de ta mère car elle morte en te donnant naissance, **fit Scarlett pour me convaincre.

**\- Il n'a pas à te frapper quand bon lui semble simplement pour que tu souffres autant que lui,** renchérit Lou.

J'avais l'impression d'être de trop. J'avais l'impression que j'allais craquer aussi, que mes jambes étaient trop faible pour me tenir, et que mes épaules pas assez forte pour surmonter tout les responsabilités que mon père me mettait. J'avalais ma salive en regardant l'horizon. Alors ça sera toujours comme ça ? Dés qu'il me frappera je me sentirais éternellement comme ça, comme une pauvre merde qui n'a pas avoir d'existence dans ce monde. Comme quelqu'un de trop qui ne fait jamais ce qu'il fallait. J'avais la nausée, je me dégoûtais. J'avais mal ! J'avais envie de hurler à tout le monde que je ne voulais que être seule, que je voulais partir loin sans avoir à penser à tout ça. J'avais envie de dire à tout le monde que j'avais peur. Que j'étais terrifié de me retrouver dans la même pièce que mon père. Que j'avais peur de partir de Poudlard et d'être confronté à la presse. Ou bien même de devoir côtoyer mon père durant les vacances. C'était trop dur. Je ne voulais plus ressentir ses coups de poings, de pieds ou de ceinture ou bien... Je sentais des larmes se former aux creux de mes yeux. Je respirais avec difficulté. Je ne voulais pas repenser à tout ça.

**\- Sawyer,** dis doucement Scarlett en me prenant la main. **On est là.**

Mon visage se tourna et je me retrouvais à regarder mes deux amies. Lou reprit une respiration puis me regardait avec un petit rictus.

**\- On sera toujours là pour toi, même après Poudlard, **me rassura Scarlett.

Je serrais des dents mais tentais de lui sourire. Elle s'avança vers moi et passa ses mains autour de ma taille pour les placer derrière mon dos. Lou s'approcha quand Scarlett lui prit le poignet. Un peu surprit au début, je sentis finalement mes deux amies me faire un câlin. On avait jamais été très doué pour ça, mais c'était agréable étrangement. Et même rassurant... Lou enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de mon cou alors que je passais une main dans le dos de chacune des deux filles. On ne s'était jamais retrouvé comme ça tout les trois... Mais je ne remerciais jamais assez mes amies d'être là pour moi. Je me laissais un peu plus allé et me détendis.

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

**\- ****Ridicule ! **Dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il leva la tête vers moi et me regardait avec un regard de dédain. Il était tellement méprisant, même en étant une loque humaine ou bourré. Il arrivait toujours à nous glacer le sang.

**\- Relèves toi, **rajoutais-je en lui prenant le bras. **Allez !**

Je remercierais jamais assez Charlie qui me forçait à faire des entraînements de Quidditch n'importe quand. Avec l'aide de mes deux bras je le soulevais pour le mettre sur le banc qui était derrière lui. Il avait sûrement du tomber avant que je le trouve.

**\- Tu es ridicule tu le sais ?** Répétais-je en me décalant de lui.

**\- Vas te faire Potter, **cracha-t-il sans me regarder avec sa flasque aux lèvres.

**\- Arrête ! **Ordonnais-je en lui prenant des mains brusquement.

Juste après ce geste il se leva précipitamment ce qui me fit reculer. Il était plus grand que moi et me regardait avec ses yeux bleu. J'avalais ma salive alors qu'il avançait vers moi. Nos corps se touchaient presque au moment où je sentais le mur derrière moi. J'étais figée. Il allait me tuer ? Ou me torturer ?

**\- Ne touche plus à ça, **fit-il glaciale en reprenant la flasque que j'avais dans les mains.

J'avalais ma salive alors qu'il fit un pas en arrière. Sa cravate de Serpentard était défaite tout comme les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Vu l'état de sa chemise il n'avait pas du se changer depuis au moins deux jours. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blond en partant vers le banc du couloir. Il y arriva avec difficulté alors que j'étais toujours de l'autre côté du couloir. Je pris une respiration. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de partir à la recherche de Scorpius au juste ? Je devais vraiment être masochiste.

Scorpius regarda le plafond en penchant sa tête contre le mur. Avec hésitation je m'avançais vers lui.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ?** Lança froidement Scorpius sans me regarder.

Je fronçais des sourcils avant de m'asseoir à l'autre extrémité du banc. Merlin savait que je n'étais pas à l'aise.

**\- Tu m'as aidé pour Rose... Et... Enfin tu as pas l'air d'être en super forme. Je me disais que je pouvais t'aider pour tes problèmes,** tentais-je.

Allez Lily ressaisit toi ! C'était pas le moment de te sentir inférieure à lui. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi étant donné sa situation.

**\- Tu as pas de faveur à me faire Potter,** trancha-t-il.

**\- Je ne cherche pas ça ! Tu es juste complètement pathétique act.**

**\- La ferme ! Tu connais absolument rien de moi ! Tu crois que c'est facile d'être moi ? Tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais,** s'emporta-t-il.

Ok là il m'énervait déjà. Je repris une respiration pour essayer de ne pas prendre en compte ce qu'il disait.

**\- Tout le monde à des problèmes Malfoy, il n'y a pas que toi qui souffre je te signale.**

**\- Oh merde Potter est en crise. Tu connais rien de la souffrance.**

Il était quand même gonflé ce con de me dire ça alors que c'était lui et ses amies qui m'avaient malmené pendant une grande partie de ma scolarité. Putain mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de venir ici !

**\- Rien n'est perdu pour toi tu sais, **essayais-je en le regardant. **Tu as juste à aller t'excuser auprès de ta sœur. Car... Tout le monde sait que tu t'en fous des rangs du sang. Tu es juste trop con pour avouer qu'il y a que ton père qui pense ça. Si tu vas vers Scarlett, Grindewald te pardonnera assez vite elle aussi. Et... Je ne sais pas quel lien bizarre tu as avec Parkinson mais je suis sûre que ça va aussi s'arranger. Tu as j.**

**\- Mais arrête tes conneries ! Tu crois que si c'était si simple je ne l'aurais pas fait avant ?! **S'énerva-t-il en se levant.

Scorpius me regardait avec un regard noir alors que j'étais toujours assise sur le banc. Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose quand il continua :

**\- Tu n'as jamais souffert ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être comme moi, d'être comme nous ! Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi c'était toi, pourquoi c'était toi qu'on aimait insulter ou humilier ?! Tu es l'opposé de nous. Tu es la petite fille à maman et papa alors que Scarlett n'a jamais été remarqué par nos parents. Tu as toujours eut ta mère à tes côtés qui était fière de toi pour n'importe quelles décisions alors que Louann n'avait jamais sa mère. Tu étais soutenue par ton père dans tes projets, tes relations, Poudlard ou le Quidditch alors que je devais être soumis à mes parents pour qu'il m'accepte. Tu n'as jamais du faire de choix de ta vie car pour toi personne ne te rejette. Tu es la fille du sauveur du monde magique. Personne ne peut ****t'****atteindre. Qui on est nous à part des sales gosses de ex-mangemort ? Une sale génération qui est obligés de suivre le bon vouloir de leurs familles. Jamais on pourra changé ça, le passé nous colle à la peau. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les sang-purs restaient entre eux ? Déjà car se sont tous des connards sans cœur ou des mangemorts refoulé, mais aussi car on a pas le choix. Les gens nous dévisagent car nous sommes les enfants d'un tel ou d'une telle, ils nous jugent aux exploits de nos parents ou grands-parents. Le choix est déjà fait pour nous. Soit on suit nos parents, l'entreprise familiale, notre fortunes et on va à Serpentard. Soit on est déshérité et la communauté de sang-pur te dénigre. Tu crois que c'est facile pour Casey de sortir avec ton frère ? Tu crois qu'elle apprécie de s'engueuler avec son frère tout le temps ?** (il marquait une pause et regardait au loin dans le couloir). **Tu as toujours eu tout ce que tu voulais Lily. Un copain, des bonnes appréciations même quand tu ****n'****excellais pas, des amis aimants, une famille à tes côtés, un avenir. Tu as la vie la plus belle qui puisse avoir, même ton copain n'est pas mort. Il t'aime tellement qui a décidé de t'épouser, tu trouves pas ça beau ? **(il rigolait jaune). **On était jaloux de ta vie avec Scar et Lou. Tu avais tout ce qu'on voulait. Pourquoi pas Rose ? Car Rose avait toujours le stresse d'être inférieure à ses parents, inférieure à sa mère. Rose est seulement super intelligente, elle n'attirait pas les garçons comme toi, elle n'excellait pas en sport comme toi. Pourquoi pas Charlotte ? Car elle avait déjà un caractère fort, car ses parents passaient beaucoup de temps avec son grand frère et avec sa grande sœur pour sa bourse. Elle n'a pas été oublié par ses parents mais on sentait qu'elle ne vivait pas très bien d'être la dernière. Et puis Charlie n'avait que le Quidditch elle. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être seule. De devoir choisir entre son avenir et sa famille. Mes parents sont strictes ****et ils ****n'ont fait passer que moi dans leur vie alors que ma sœur était mille fois mieux que moi. Si je décide de soutenir ma sœur, jamais je ne pourrais leurs adresser la parole sans qu'ils me déshéritent. On sera toujours convié aux réunions de sang-pur mais jamais nos parents accepteront qu'on soit avec eux, on sera des parias de la société. ****Des faux jumeaux.**** Une gay sang-pur qui couche avec une fille de né-moldue. Et un pauvre garçon sans avenir, sans famille et sans copine. Super tableau... Mais après tout je dois le mériter. **(il finissait sa phrase en retournant son visage vers moi pour me regarder).

Il rigola à sa propre tirade comme si tout ce qu'il venait de dire faisait de lui quelqu'un de maudit. Comme si son propre destin se foutait de lui. Il buvait une autre gorgée de sa flasque avec le regard ailleurs. J'aurais pu me barrer, j'aurais pu le laisser là. Dans tout ce qu'il venait de dire évidement il y avait du vrai, évidement que j'avais une vie beaucoup facile que les autres si on comparait. Mais est-ce pour autant que je me la coulais douce sans jamais avoir une ombre au tableau. Bien sûre que non.

Je me levais pour être en face de lui. Il avait l'air tellement désespéré que j'avais de la peine pour lui. Je ne voulais pas l'enfoncer et lui dire que c'était un idiot. Je voulais vraiment qu'il aille bien aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître. Il semblait se détester autant que j'ai pue me détester il y avait à peine deux semaines.

**\- Je suis désolée.**

Scorpius fronça des sourcils et me regarda avec ses yeux bleus.

**\- Pourquoi tu es désolée ? Je viens de te dire plus ou moins que tu étais qu'une gamine chiante à te plaindre, **fit-il froidement.

**\- Oui j'avais compris merci. Mais j'ai appris cette année que personne ne mérite d'aller mal et de se sentir seule. Alors je pense que c'est normal que je sois désolée pour toi. **(je marquais une pause en le regardant)** … Tu aimes ta sœur ?**

**\- Évidement.**

**\- Tu aimes Alice ? **Demandais-je plus doucement.

**\- Elle ne m'aime plus. Plus personne ne m'aime. Je perd tout le monde et personne ne s'en soucis car je suis qu'une merde égoïste.**

**\- Tu n'es pas qu'une merde Malfoy. Tu m'as aidée avec Rose, tu m'as dit d'aller la voir et voir Charlie. Tu m'as aussi dit que tu croyais ****en moi et que j'étais devenue une personne bien. Ce n'est pas un égoïste qui dit c'est chose là. Et je ne sais pas qui a envoyé Parkinson voir Charlie, mais je suppose que c'est toi aussi...** (je regardais sa réaction et je compris vite que j'avais raison) **… Alice t'aime tout comme ta sœur.**

**\- Tu n'en sais rien, je ne fais que faire souffrir les autres, même là j'ai réussi à t'insulter alors que tu es la seule à être venu me voir. Et puis de tout façon je ne mérite pas qu'on m'aime, qu'on se préoccupe de moi.**

**\- Je me préoccupe de toi, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître. Tu devrais arrêter de boire et aller voir ta sœur ou bien ta copine. Tout ce que tu m'as dit me prouve que tu es une personne bien au fond mais te cache derrière l'image que tu fais paraître. Les gens se préoccupent de toi. Je t'ai toujours connu comme quelqu'un d'autoritaire et un leader pour les Serpentards. **(je marquais une pause en le regardant)** Regarde toi ! Tu es un grand blond, musclé et tu as une assez belle gueule pour faire craqué les filles. Tu as bien plus de qualités que tu peux croire. Tu te préoccupes beaucoup plus des autres que tu le fais voir. Tu es observateur et brillant, peut-être pas comme ta sœur mais tu l'es. Tu es quelqu'un de fort alors arrête de te renfermer sur toi-même. Et étrangement tu es à l'écoute des autres, ou du moins avec moi. Et si Grindewald n'est pas capable de les voir alors c'est qu'elle est vraiment bête. Elle perdra quelqu'un de bi...**

Une paire de lèvre se colla aux miennes. J'avais les yeux ouvert et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je sentis qu'il mouvait ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais choquée et paralysée. Vraiment choquée ! Je le repoussais de toute mes forces quand je sentis une de ses mains se poser sur mon visage. À peine Scorpius plus loin de moi je lui gratifiais d'une belle baffe. Il se tenait la joue alors que je le regardais choqué comprenant la situation, mon regard changea et je le fixais d'un regard noir avant de faire demi tour. Pourquoi il avait fait ça ?!

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

**\- ****Thé ?** Demanda Daphné.

**\- Tu aurais pas quelque chose de plus fort,** demandais-je en m'asseyant sur la chaise devant son bureau.

Daphné haussa un sourcil en souriant. La réponse devait être non. Je haussais les épaules pour qu'elle me serve une tasse de thé. Ma marraine se rassit en face de moi après nous avoir servi.

**\- ****Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me rendre visite,** constata Daphné.

**\- J'étais occupée tu sais, enfin les cours et les A.S.P.I.C.**

Daphné rigola grossièrement et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'accompagner.

**\- C'est tellement peu crédible sortant de ta bouche Louann, **signala-t-elle amusée.

**\- Bref ! Non je profite juste de. **(je me coupais).** Tu sais que je ****passe du temps**** avec Charlie Crivey ?**

**\- Évidement, Cho Chang vous a surpris toute les deux dans la salle de bain des préfets.**

**\- Ah oui c'est vrai, **fis-je pensive en me rappelant du moment. **Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que je profite un peu d'être avec elle.**

**\- Louann, tu as toujours profité de tout durant tes années à Poudlard, si il me semble bien en première année c'était : Je profite du fait que tout soit nouveau. Après c'était je profite de mes amis, après je profite des garçons à mes pieds, je profite de ma jeunesse, je profite de ma dernière année, je pro.**

**\- Ok j'ai compris,** coupais-je.

Daphné souriait en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

**\- ****Alors... ****Avec Charlotte Crivey, c'est du sérieux ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Oui.**

**\- Donc... Tu as une copine officielle ?**

**\- Oui on peut dire que c'est le cas.**

**\- Je suis contente,** avoua Daphné. **Tu mérites d'être avec une personne bien, et de ce que je connais de Charlotte ****et de sa famille****, je sais qu'elle est bien pour toi. Mais je reste surprise de voir que tu es enfin avec quelqu'un.**

**\- Moi aussi je me suis surprise,** précisais-je.

Il y eut un silence où Daphné regarda son portable. Les profs de Poudlard avait visiblement beaucoup plus d'avantage que les élèves. J'avais eu des échos de Casey qui l'avait appris par Alice que Astoria, ma mère et Daphné s'étaient prise la tête, enfin carrément disputé pendant le Bal Givré du Ministère. J'étais trop curieuse pour ne pas m'en soucier, et puis Daphné était ma marraine et accessoirement quasiment ma tutrice légale. J'avais passée plus de temps avec elle qu'avec ma propre mère de toute façon.

**\- Daphné ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es en froid avec ta sœur et ma mère ?**

Daphné entrelaça ses doigts de chaque mains ensemble en posant ses coudes sur le bureau en face, puis me fit une mine sérieuse.

**\- Je leurs ****ai seulement**** expliqu****ée**** qu'elles avaient encore des réactions de gamines vis à vis de leurs enfants,** confia-t-elle.

Je plissais des yeux en l'analysant. Elle soupira avant de reprendre :

**\- J'ai dit à ta mère d'être plus présente pour toi, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné évidement. Et j'ai fait la morale à Astoria mais elle a les idées arrêtés sur la relation que Scarlett et Rose ont.**

**\- Oh ! ****Mais alors pourquoi tu es encore en froid avec ? Je veux dire c'est pas nouveau que Astoria est butée et que ma mère est conne,** affirmais-je en posant ma tasse de thé.

Le silence régna dans la pièce, ma marraine me regardait attentive alors que j'attendais une réponse. Je la voyais réfléchir puis elle prit enfin une bouffée d'air pour me répondre :

**\- Tu t'es jamais posée la question pourquoi je n'avais pas de mari ?**

**\- Et bien... non. Enfin je croyais que c'était parce que tu étais attachée à ton boulot ou que tu avais eu une déception amoureuse tellement forte que tu ne voulais plus partager ta vie,** expliquais-je. **Pourquoi ? ****Si c'est à cause de moi, tu peux t'éloigner de moi. Je com.**

**\- ****Pourquoi ça serait de ta faute Louann ?** Me coupa Daphné étonnée.

J'ouvris la bouche gênée puis me mordis les lèvres avant de répondre :

**\- Je comprendrais que les hommes de ta vie ne veulent pas d'une mioche mal élevée légèrement nymphomane et méprisante. Surtout que je ne suis pas facile à vivre et ça tout le monde le sais.**

**\- Si un homme ne m'accepte pas avec toi alors il n'aura pas droit de rentrer dans ma vie chérie.**

**\- Oh. Euh,** souriais-je. **Mais alors pourquoi dire non à tout les hommes ?**

Daphné se leva doucement et fit le tour de son bureau pour venir si appuyer. Elle me souriait en me regardant avec ses yeux sombre.

**\- Je suis stérile chérie. Et même dans un monde magique aussi évolué que le notre, rien ne pourra y changer.** (j'ouvris la bouche en grand et commençais à vouloir me lever, elle m'arrêta d'un geste). **Je voulais absolument un enfant dans ma vie bien plus qu'un mari** (elle lâcha un petit rire).** Mais je n'ai pas pu, et je ne voulais pas priver de ça à un homme, qu'il ne m'aime pas complètement. C'est pour ça que quand je l'ai appris, j'ai acceptée le poste des Potions pour être près de vous tous.**

**\- Ça fait très pédophile,** commentais-je en me moquant.

Ma marraine me fit une petit coup de pied.

**\- C'est vrai que dit comme ça c'est suspect, **réalisa-t-elle avec un sourire.

**\- Je suis désolée, **dis-je à mi-voix. **Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était tout ça. Tu aurais fait une mère incroyable Daphné.**

**\- Au moins j'ai toi et Scarlett, même si je sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais remplacer ta mère,** précisa-t-elle.

**\- Tu es bien plus que ma mère Daphné, **soulignais-je en me levant en face d'elle cette fois-ci.

**\- Ne dis pas ça Louann, **fit-elle plus froidement.

**\- Tu as toujours été là pour moi au moins, **précisais-je en m'avançant vers elle. **Avoue que tu as essayée d'être bien plus qu'une mère.**

**\- Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un quand ta mère n'était pas là, et je t'aime donc évidement j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. Tu aurais mérité d'avoir une mère, d'avoir l'amour d'u.**

J'avais coupé Daphné en me réfugiant dans ses bras. Même si elle était surprise au début, elle plaça ses bras dans mon dos pour resserrer l'étreinte. Merlin ! Je devenais si gentille avec tout le monde c'était pas croyable, bon enfin à part Potter et les nazes. Évidement on parlait de ma marraine là mais je n'avais jamais vraiment été très tactile avec elle non plus. Pourtant je me surpris à aimer ça et même à humer son parfum haute gamme. Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier le moment.

**000**

J'avais laissée Daphné à ses dernière occupation du soir. Mine de rien j'étais triste pour elle, elle aurait été terrible en mère. Je pouvais en juger, elle avait toujours été là pour moi, même quand je le voulais pas. Après je savais bien que c'était moi qui m'étais éloignée avec le temps ou quand j'allais mal. Mais Daphné n'avait jamais été dupe et prenait soin de moi même au loin. Je marchais dans les couloirs. J'avais vraiment envie de retrouver Charlie, au moins avec elle c'était beaucoup plus de joie que de tristesse. Non mais c'était vrai journée au top quoi : le prof qui pétait un plomb, Scorpius en vieux déchet, Sawyer qui s'enfonçait encore plus que d'habitude, Potter qui me saoulait au plus au point et Daphné qui était triste plus ou moins dans sa vie. Après on s'étonnait encore qu'on pétait des câbles ou qu'on craquait pour des stupides réflexions. Fallait vraiment qu'avec Scar, on arrive à sortir Sawyer de chez lui pendant les vacances.

Mes pensées se dissipaient en voyant Charlie appuyée contre le mur du couloir, elle semblait être dans ses pensées elle aussi. Charlie s'était changée, elle ne portait plus son uniforme de Gryffondor. Son jeans foncé lui collait à la peau, et elle avait un tee-shirt blanc et noir au manche trois quart de base-ball moldue. Elle pourrait porter un sac à patate elle serait toujours aussi désirable cette fille. Pourquoi Merlin je ne l'avais pas vu plus tôt ? Je la voyais jouer avec ses cheveux alors que je m'approchais d'elle un peu plus.

**\- Ah ! Tu en as mis du temps,** fit-elle en me remarquant enfin.

**\- Oui j'étais un peu occupé avec Sawyer et Daphné, **expliquais-je sans profondeur.

**\- C'est pas grave,** souligna Charlie en s'approchant de moi.

**\- Tu devais pas m'attendre à la Salle sur Demande ?**

**\- Elle était déjà occupé, **expliqua-t-elle en me faisant signe de marcher à ses côtés.

**\- J'ai l'impression que les filles ont leurs règles en même temps, dès qu'elles ne les ont plus ça copule dans tout les coins.**

Charlie roula des yeux à ma réflexion. On marchait toute les deux dans les couloirs des 6émes étages. Bien sûre on aurait pu se faire prendre par quelqu'un mais déjà les quatre préfet en chef étaient nos amis, enfin plus ceux de Charlie. Et puis si un prof nous croisaient, j'aurais demandée à Daphné de faire sauter la retenue. Et oui ! Louann ne se faisait jamais avoir si facilement. On marcha un moment avant de rentrer dans la salle de musique. Rapidement Charlie prit place sur le tabouret du piano à califourchon et je vins la rejoindre.

**\- J'aurais voulu qu'on aille dans la forêt ce soir, mais bon Londubat à les crocs cette nuit du coup c'était pas top top,** lançais-je en me rapprochant du maximum que je pouvais d'elle.

**\- Mmh... Lou en loup. Non c'est vrai que te faire mordre par Alex n'est pas dans mes plans,** sourit-elle avant d'approcher ses lèvres de miennes.

**\- Ça aurait été comique c'est tout, et puis avec ma chance j'aurais été morte.**

**\- Dit pas n'importe quoi, **souffla-t-elle.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et je sentis encore ce petit picotement sur mes joues. Je rougissais... Un peu hein ! Mais je rougissais quand elle m'embrassait. Je répondis ardemment au baiser, je sentais les lèvres de Charlie se bouger et sa langue glisser sur les miennes. Tout était fait en parfaite harmonie. Comment j'avais pu me passer de ça aussi longtemps ? Charlie recula avec un sourire en coin. Puis reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un chaste baiser.

**\- Comment ça c'est passé avec Lily ?** Demanda Charlie en caressant mes mains du bout des doigts.

Je fronçais des sourcils. Potter ! Sérieusement, j'étais obligée de me taper la rouquine tout le temps.

**\- Lou ?**

**\- Ouais bah enfin. Tu as déjà eu des échos de Potter j'imagine, **grognais-je entre les dents.

**\- Non Lily a rien dit, elle est allée voir Alexander juste après vous avoir vu ****et puis au dîner elle n'a pas fait de remarque****, **expliqua Charlie avec un sourire toujours focalisé à caresser ma peau avec ses doigts fins.

Merde ! Potter venait de me sauver la mise. J'y croyais pas cette sale gamine venait de m'éviter une dispute avec Charlie. Putain mais en quel honneur elle était sympa avec moi. Enfin sympa c'était un grand mot.

**\- On est devenue des bestas,** dis-je avec sarcasme.

Charlie roula des yeux en me tapant le bras, je soupirais avant de sourire.

**\- Non mais voilà. On est différente et ça changera pas, **avouais-je.

Elle hocha la tête comme simple réponse avant de retourner son visage sur mes avant-bras. Je fis glisser mes mains sur ses cuisses jusqu'à ses hanches pour la rapprocher plus de moi. Je lui arrachais un petite gémissement de plaisir quand je commençais à lui embrasser le cou. Elle avait évidement lâchée mes bras pour passer ses mains sous mon chemisier.

**\- T****u sais**** ce n'est pas permis de te trimbaler avec un chemisier si ouvert et quasiment transparent,** fit Charlie en décalant sa tête de moi.

Je grognais. Je voulais encore goûter sa peau.

**\- ****C'est pour être plus désirable envers toi,** déclarais-je avec un sourire.

**\- Wow ! Quel privilège !**

Charlie finissait sa phrase en m'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Un gémissement s'échappa quand je sentis sa langue glisser contre ma lèvre inférieure. Je l'agrippais plus fermement en laissant mes mains descendre le long de son dos pour attraper ses fesses. Charlie grogna entre mes lèvres alors que je la soulevais pour la mettre sur mes jambes. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille alors qu'elle commençait à jouer dans mon cou avec sa langue. Putain ! C'était pas possible d'être une allumeuse comme ça. Je me privais pas pour mordiller sa clavicule, je sentis une de ses mains passer dans mes cheveux brun. Elle reprit possession de mes lèvres, je lui suçais la lèvre avec rapidité et je sentis que nos corps partaient en arrière. Doucement je me retrouvais allongée sur le petit banc du piano avec Charlie au-dessus de moi, tout ça sans me lâcher les lèvres. Elle avait passée ses jambes des deux côtés du banc. Notre baiser était langoureux et nos mains étaient baladeuse. Charlie se dégageait de moi lentement avec sa lèvre inférieur entre mes dents mais je décidais finalement de la lâcher lentement. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux verts et ses lèvres encore plus pulpeuse qu'avant. Je me mordais les lèvres en lui remettant ses cheveux derrière l'oreille.

**\- Tu es magnifique, **dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Charlie rougissait brutalement et me contempla. Je lui caressais le visage avec ma main pendant ce moment.

**\- Comment je vais le dire à mes parents,** murmura-t-elle soudainement.

On se rassit d'un geste commun, elle toujours les jambes croisées derrière mon dos.

**\- ****Pourquoi tu penses à ça maintenant ? **Demandais-je étonnée.

**\- Car ma sœur sera sûrement là la semaine prochaine quand la recruteur des Harpies viendra. Et que personne de ma famille sait que je sors avec toi.**

**\- C'est important qu'ils le savent ? **Fis-je en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Et bien il y a un mois je t'aurais dis non, mais depuis qu'ils savent que je me suis fait... violer,** dit-elle prudente en regardant ma réaction. **Ils me veulent plus que je leurs mente, et puis je suis sûre que ma sœur à déjà des doutes. Mais mes parents j'en sais rien enfin désolée j'imagine que ça t'ennuie.**

**\- Non !** Répondis-je rapidement. **Enfin. Je suis ta copine après tout. Je peux t'aider. Je veux dire. Putain pourquoi c'est si compliqué pour moi d'être sociable comme toi ?! Ok ! Je promet d'être gentille avec tes parents, ton frère et ta sœur si je dois les voir... ****Un jour.**

Charlie me regardait en souriant.

**\- Quoi ?! **Fis-je agacé de voir un sourire que je ne comprenais pas.

**\- Tu es si mignonne quand tu essayes d'être gentille !**

**\- La ferme Crivey.**

Charlie rigola en me faisant un chaste baiser.

**\- ****Tu as peut-être du attendrir Lily comme ça finalement, **fit-elle dans mon cou.

Et merde. Potter. Elle avait intérêt de fermer sa gueule. Et puis y avait aussi sa famille maintenant à gérer. Oh bordel ! Ça allait être chiant encore tout ça. Pourquoi la vie était aussi compliqué ?! Je pouvais jamais avoir la paix av. Oh merlin ! Elle venait de me couper dans mes pensées en me léchant le lobe de l'oreille. Je fermais les yeux en l'attirant une nouvelle fois sur moi en m'allongeant.

* * *

**VOILA ! Dooonnnnnc ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Team Charlie/Lou réveillez vous, je les ai enfin mis ensemble !**

**Scorpius... Finalement ses explications était plus ou moins réussite non ? On en parle ? Ou bien même de Lily ? **

**J'aime de plus en plus le perso de Sawyer et Alice ça sort du lot je trouve.**

**La confrontation Lily et le duo de garces vous a plus ?**

**A votre avis qui sera le nouveau prof de DCFM ? x)**

**Bref dite moi tout ce que vous voulez (ou pas ^^'), dites moi si ça vous a plu ? **

**Et merci ! ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Voilà ! J'arrive enfin, j'avais prévenue que je mettrais du temps... Désolée. Et puis j'avais pas toujours la motivation d'écrire. Bref ! L'histoire se termine bientôt. J'ai peut être une suite en tête je verrais. En tout cas merci à ceux qui suivent. :)**

**Natsu'eichi : NOOON définitivement Daphné ne peut pas être avec le nouveau prof ! ^^' Je referais un passage : Scar/Lou/Lily mais pas tout de suite. ;) Lou est toujours mignonne ! Et So aussi. :D Bon je vous lisse lire et merci encore de me suivre toute les deux ça fait vraiment plaisir. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. :D**

**Ticlo : J'espère que pour toi il y aura assez de Charlie et Lou dans se chapitre. Mais promis pour le prochain il y en aura encore plus. :) Lily/Scorpius tu verras que ce n'est pas au centre de l'histoire, j'ai voulu m'amuser dans ce chapitre donc...x) Alice et Sawyer ont quelque chose en plus... MAIS Borislav revient en force lui aussi. :D Ce n'est pas Harry Potter le prof... ;) Lit et tu verras. LA SUITE MAINTENANT ! :D**

**Atlasan : Dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas beaucoup de réponse sur le comportement de Scorpius hein. Mais tu vas peut être t'amuser. ;) Je ne sais pas si Lou ou Scar sont badass dans ce chapitre mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Tu verras que Scar n'est pas si mignonne à la fin. Bref bref ! J'attend ton commentaire avec impatience doudou. Et bonne lecture. Merci encore de suivre !**

**DISCLAIMER : Cette fic est la mienne mais l'univers, n'oubliez pas. ;)**

**Playlist : **

The Sound Of Silence - Simon &amp; Garfunk  
Talk Show Host - Radiohead  
Lost and Found - Katie Herzig  
Budapest - George Ezra  
Shut Up And Let me Go - The Ting Tings  
Imagine Reality - Uppermost  
Over My Head - Sum 41  
Blame - Calvin Harris feat John Newman  
Heroes - Alesso feat. Tove Lo  
Hemiplegia - HAERTS  
Complicated - Rihanna  
Time - Pink Floyd

**Bonne lecture, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

**29- Une histoire de duo.**

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Ça faisait quasiment une semaine jour pour jour que Lily était vraiment trop distraite. On venait enfin de se retrouver toute les trois avec Charlie, et maintenant c'était elle qui m'évitait. J'étais du genre patiente normalement mais là j'avais vraiment peur qu'elle se rebraque et qu'elle me laisse tomber. Et avec la maladie de Molly, je ne voulais pas être éloignée de ma famille et encore moins de Lily. Elle était comme ma sœur.

J'avais donc décider de partir parler à Lily ce matin avant le petit déjeuner. Il y avait des élèves qui s'activaient dans tout les recoins de la salle commune quand je montais les marches en direction des dortoirs. En arrivant dans le dortoir, je voyais qu'il ne restait plus que Lily qui se maquillait un peu et Charlie la tête toujours dans ses oreillers. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Est-ce que un jour Charlie sera prête le matin ?

Lily me voyait à travers son petit miroir.

**\- Rose ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

**\- Je viens te parler,** dis-je simplement en m'asseyant sur le bout du lit de Charlie.

Je poussais les pieds de Charlie et je l'entendais râler dans son oreiller.

**\- Pourquoi tu veux me parler ?** S'enquit ma cousine.

**\- Tu... Enfin tu semble****s**** distraite en ce moment, je voulais savoir si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ?** Demandais-je timidement.

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux et posa son maquillage pour venir vers moi.

**\- Non, évidement tu as rien fait, **fit-elle plus doucement.** Pourquoi tu aurais fait quelque chose ?**

**\- Bah ! Lily tu viens plus dans ma chambre. Bon ok tu venais pas souvent souvent mais tu venais au moins. Et là ça fait une semaine que tu désertes les lieux. C'est à cause du fait que tu as parlée avec Scar et Louann ?**

**\- Ah. Euh. Non non.**

Je me mordillais la lèvre en baissant les yeux.

**\- Mais tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi ?** Demandais-je tristement.

Lily soupirait et s'assit sur son lit en face de moi.

**\- C'est pas que j'ai pas envie de te le dire mais c'est que c'est compliqué et je suis pas sûre que tu comprendrais tout. Et puis j'ai aussi peur de ta réaction,** avoua Lily.

**\- ****OK ! Là tu me fais flipper Lily, **signalais-je en me remettant plus droite sur le lit.

**\- Euh...**

Je la regardais avec insistance, je fis mes yeux de cocker pour la faire fondre... Et ça fonctionnait !

**-... Bon ok mais s'il te plaît tu me promets de ne rien dire à Alex ?**

Je fronçais des sourcils en hochant la tête pour l'inviter à continuer :

**\- Et bien. Je. Ok c'est super bizarre mais j'ai parlée à Malfoy. Deux fois.**

**\- Elle ****ne**** me l'a pas dit pourtant,** commentais-je.

Lily semblait gênée et rougissait.

**\- Non mais c'est pas Scarlett, c'est Scorpius à qui j'ai parlée, **expliqua-t-elle.

Je la regardais les yeux grands ouvert alors que je sentais Charlie bouger sa tête des oreillers pour voir Lily.

**\- Le frère de Scarlett ? Malfoy mâle ? **S'intéressa tout d'un coup Charlie.

**\- ****Scorpius ?** Renchérissais-je abasourdie.

Lily se pinça les lèvres puis hocha finalement la tête. Charlie s'assit rapidement au bord de son lit en enfilant un débardeur. Dés qu'il faisait trop chaud au-dessous des toits du dortoir, Charlie dormait en sous-vêtement. Bref. Lily était restée muette après sa révélation. On se doutait avec Charlie qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Lily n'aurait pas été si distraite simplement car elle avait parlée avec Scorpius.

**\- Et... Vous vous êtes dit quoi ? ****Il t'a insulté ?**Tentais-je.

**\- Allez Lily, tu nous sors pas une bombe comme ça sans explication ! **Proclama Charlie.

**\- Je te signale que tu étais pas dans la conversation Charlie, **fit Lily.

**\- ****Je suis bien trop curieuse tu le sais. Donc toi et Scorpius ?** Rajouta Charlie avec un clin d'oeil.

Lily regarda le sol pour répondre :

**\- On sait parlé, enfin il m'a parlé pendant le bal du printemps et puis il y a une semaine j'ai voulu l'aider... car il m'avait aidé avec ses conseils mais.**

Ma cousine se coupa en relevant la tête vers nous.

**\- Mais quoi ? **Dis-je prudente.

**\- Attend ! Pourquoi au juste tu voulais pas que Alexander le sache ? Oh Merlin ! **S'exclama Charlie. **Non tu as pas fait ça ?**

Je regardais Charlie déboussolée puis juste après Lily. Je ne comprenais pas où voulait en venir Charlie. Lily avait soudainement le visage crispé et se sentait gênée.

**\- Non mais c'est pas ce que tu crois, **se justifia Lily.

**\- Vous êtes allés jusqu'où ?** S'étonna Charlie.

**\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?! **Les interrompais-je.

Les deux filles me regardèrent et c'était Charlie qui me répondit :

**\- Lily a fait un truc avec Malfoy, enfin elle a trompé Alexander quoi !**

**\- NON MAIS CHARLIE ! **Hurla Lily outrée. **J'ai pas fait ça !**

**\- MERLIN ! **Jurais-je en fixant Lily en face de moi. **MAIS !**

**\- Stop ! Ok ! Arrêtez j'ai pas trompé Alex ! **Lança ma cousine.

**\- ****Non mais tu as fait quoi au juste ? **Demanda Charlie en haussant le ton.

Elle s'était levée pour prendre son uniforme de Gryffondor et se l'enfiler devant nous.

**\- J'ai rien fait ! Il m'a embrassé ! Pas moi ok ?! Je l'ai repoussée et giflée,** précisa Lily avec autorité.

**\- Mais comment il a pu croire que tu étais intéressée ? **Questionna Charlie armement.

**\- J'en sais rien moi ! J'essayais de lui redonner un peu confiance en lui... Puis il avait bu en plus. Et arrête de croire que c'est de ma faute Charlie !**

**\- Y a Alice aussi,** soufflais-je après avoir entendue ce que les filles se disaient.

**\- Pardon ?** Fit froidement Lily.

Je levais la tête vers Lily.

**\- Oui, je veux dire ****euh... Enfin**** tout le monde sait qu'elle e****s****t... ****Alice est**** encore amoureuse de Scorpius, et je suis pas sûre qu'elle appréciera,** expliquais-je.

**\- Mais dans quelle merde tu t'es foutue, **soupira Charlie en faisant sa cravate.

**\- J'ai rien fait du tout ! C'est ce crétin qui a fait ça, **s'énerva Lily en se levant de son lit.

Charlie voulait intervenir mais je la stoppais en posant un main sur son bras. Je reprenais mes esprits pour répondre du mieux qu'il fallait à Lily.

**\- Ok donc... Il t'a embrassé. Mais alors pourquoi être tellement ailleurs si tu l'as repoussée. Tu n'as pas aimée ça quand même ?**

**\- Non bien sûre que non ! Ça me préoccupe car je déteste mentir à Alex.**

**\- Tu lui mens pour le mariage, **coupais-je doucement.

Lily me foudroya du regard alors que Charlie souriait à mon intervention.

**\- Désolée, **rajoutais-je dans un murmure.

**\- Bref ! Je n'aime pas mentir à Alex, et puis je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse ça, et surtout j'ai pas envie de foutre la merde encore plus entre Malfoy et Grindewald. Malfoy allait mal, j''ai voulu l'aider car il m'avait aider, limite on avait de la conversation lui et moi, mais apparemment je m'étais trompée. Et puis si je le dis à Alex... Il va péter un câble, il serait capable d'aller le mordre simplement pour le faire souffrir.**

Lily se rassit nonchalamment à la fin de sa phrase. Charlie s'approcha d'elle pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Je voyais notre blonde passer une main derrière le dos de Lily.

**\- C'est un crétin, tu devrais allée le voir, et expliquer tout à Alexander. Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra,** conseilla Charlie.

Lily retourna sa tête vers elle.

**\- Tu es sûre ? **Fit-elle timidement.

**\- Oui Lily, Charlie a raison. Alex t'aime et si tu veux en parler avec Scorpius il faut que tu le fasses. Enfin dés qu'il sera un peu mieux,** rajoutais-je.**Je ne connais pas Scorpius, et il me déteste de toute façon, mais il est déjà assez mal comme ça.**

Charlie se releva et emmena Lily hors du dortoir. Suivit de près par moi. Charlie avait décrétée qu'elle avait faim et qu'il était temps d'aller prendre notre petit déjeuner. Évidement on avait conseillées à Lily de parler avec Alex, mais bon c'était quand même une situation délicate. On avait beau lui avoir donnée ce conseil, je ne me voyais pas l'appliquer si quelqu'un m'embrasser et après le dire à Scar. Elle aurait été bien trop jalouse et serait partie tuer cette personne. Mais comparait à Scarlett, Alexander était quelqu'un de beaucoup plus tolérant et patient, et surtout beaucoup moins jaloux. Et puis de toute façon Alexander ne pouvait pas rompre avec Lily pour ça ? Ça serait stupide, non ? D'ailleurs... Si Scarlett le sait ? Merlin ! Comment elle allait réagir ? Après tout elle n'était pas en bon termes avec son frère mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le soutenir. Non allez Rose ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

**\- Allez arrête de ruminer comme ça ! **Fit Charlie à Lily en descendant les dernières marches des escaliers.

**Point de vue de ****Borislav Krum.**

**\- ****Bouge ton putain de cul Malfoy !** Hurlais-je.

Je soupirais bruyamment en voyant que ce que je disais ne servait rien. Je me penchais sur lui qui était affalé sur le sofa de la salle commune. Mes bras allaient se loger sous ses aisselles pour le lever. A peine debout ce crétin commença à crier :

**\- Lâche moi Krum ! **Aboya-t-il en me repoussant.

**\- Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?!**

**\- Vas retrouver les autres au lieu de me saouler !**

**\- Mais ta gueule tu veux ! Tu es pire qu'une lavette là, même Weasley vaux mieux que toi !** Insultais-je en lui faisant face.

**\- C'est bon Krum pas besoin de jouer au bon samaritain avec moi là, ta copine t'aime déjà assez pour pas voir que tu es un crétin, **cracha-t-il.

Merlin savait que j'essayais de me contrôler. Je serrais des poings pour ne pas lui mettre une droite, car franchement il le méritait. Déjà car c'était lui qui faisait que de la merde depuis le début de l'année et puis peut-être que ça le ressaisirait un peu. Bien sûre il ne changerait jamais, ça serait toujours un gros con hautain qui se croit supérieur aux règles. Mais là il faisait pitié. Oh oui tellement pitié. Scorpius s'en mordait les doigts ! Bien fait ! Il n'avait pas à abandonner sa copine, ni sa sœur, et ni ses amis. Il se croyait plus fort que tous. Qu'il ne devait jamais rien expliquer aux autres car monsieur savait gérer ses émotions, il savait y faire face. Bah voilà où il en était : un paumé qui a perdu les personnes qui l'aiment le plus au monde. Sa sœur et sa copine.

Scorpius remettait vulgairement sa chemise. Putain mais il était vraiment pas présentable ce mec. Il avait une pauvre chemise jaunit par je ne savais quoi, il y avait même des traces de brûlure dessus. Il devait tellement être bourré qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que sa cigarette était tombée sur lui. Misérable. Et puis le nœud de sa cravate, enfin si on pouvait appelé ça un nœud.

**\- Tu sais ce qui me fait rire avec toi Malfoy ? **Fis-je avec un rire cynique.

Il me fusilla du regard.

**\- Quoi donc Krum ! **Dit-il glaciale.

**\- Tu es d'excellent conseil. Oh oui, pour tout le monde d'ailleurs. Mais alors toi tu es un putain con, jamais tu n'arriveras à te les appliquer à toi-même.**

**\- Vas te faire,** me coupa Malfoy.

**\- Je sais pas si tu te souviens. Mais de toute façon je pense que non, vu que tu as bu pour au moins toute ta vie en l'espace d'une semaine. Et que ton cerveau doit être aussi ramollie qu'un troll...**

**\- Putain mais tu parles encore plus que Miss-Saint-Nitouche, **trancha-t-il.

Violemment je lui pris le col de sa chemise d'une main pour qui m'écoute attentivement. Le geste le surprit, et je vis encore plus dans ses yeux de la rage et de la colère. Je m'en foutais royalement de comme il pouvait être actuellement. Il allait m'écouter et ça même si je devais le frapper pour ça.

**\- Lâche moi,** grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

**\- Certainement pas. Tu vas m'écouter maintenant ! **Ordonnais-je en rajustant ma prise sur lui.** J'en ai rien foutre de te faire chier actuellement, car de toute façon il y a que ta petite personne qui existe à tes yeux. **(je le regardais droit dans les yeux).** En début d'année, comme un chevalier servant tu as osé me donner des conseils. Que perso j'ai appliqué ! Alors maintenant tu vas bouger ton cul et tu vas aussi les appliquer.**

**\- Et c'est quoi ces putain de conseil****s**** à la con ?** Vociféra-t-il en me prenant les bras .

**\- Qu'il ne fallait jamais faire souffrir quelqu'un surtout si on lui a dit qu'on l'aimait, car un jour on s'en mord les doigts. Tu as dit aimer Alice, car c'est la seule qui te suffisait. Donc tu sais quoi faire.**

À la fin de ma phrase je le lâchais brutalement en le repoussant.

**\- Je te promet Malfoy, tu fais du mal à un de nos amis. Je te casserais la gueule simplement pour la beauté du geste,** menaçais-je.

Je le contournais pour sortir de la salle commune mais il me rattrapa le bras et me retourna violemment.

**\- Ne me menace pas Krum, tu pourrais le regretter, **cracha-t-il à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

D'un geste je le repoussais.

**\- Arrête de jouer au caïd ! **Aboyais-je.

**\- Arrête de vouloir me sauver, y a rien à sauver, **souffla-t-il.

Je fronçais des sourcils en le regardant.

**\- C'est claire y a rien à en tirer. Tu es pathétique et égoïste. J'espère pour toi que les Pies de Montrose vont te garder dans leur équipe car sinon tu perdras tout. Et d'ailleurs vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu te ressaisisses un peu sinon tu ne seras jamais à leur hauteur et ils te dégageront.**

**\- Au moins moi j'ai mérité d'être dans l'équipe, pas comme toi. L'équipe nationale de Bulgarie plus les Vautours de Vratsa... On sait tous que c'est ton père qui t'a pistonné, surtout vu ton jeu merd.**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui avais déjà mit un droite dans la gueule. Ça le fit se plier en deux en se tenant la mâchoire.

**\- Ne me parle plus jamais de Quidditch, et surtout pas de mon père, **crachais-je en faisant un pas en arrière.

**\- Tu vas me le payer !** Grogna-t-il en fonçant sur moi.

Sans comprendre je me fis plaquer au sol. Je sentais tout le poids de Malfoy sur moi, il releva sa tête en même temps que son poing, et j'eus beau fermer les yeux. Le coup de poing percuta ma tempe de plein fouet. Pendant un court instant je n'entendais plus rien et ne voyais rien non plus. Un deuxième coup vint percuter le bas de ma mâchoire. Je sentis un goût de fer dans ma bouche et du liquide couler le long de mon visage. Je repris enfin conscience de la situation. J'ouvris les yeux et d'un geste rapide je me protégeais le visage avec mes avant-bras. Malfoy les percuta et je lui pris le bras pour lui tordre et le faire rouler sur le sol de la salle commune. Je me retrouvais debout et lui à terre. J'avais tellement la rage qu'il est pu me faire ça, enfin qu'il avait pu me mettre plus d'un coup. Il voulait se relever et je lui gratifiais d'un bon coup de pied dans les côtes pour qu'il reste à terre.

**\- Tu serais pas mon ami, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est,** dis-je amèrement en le regardant de haut.

Je l'entendais gémir de douleur en se tenant l'abdomen. Je le contournais en passant à côté de lui.

**\- Tu devrais te regarder dans une glace un jour Malfoy, et tu verras que tu es simplement quelqu'un de faible qui a peur de dire ce qu'il pense,** concluais-je en partant de la salle commune.

Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir des cachots, tout le monde était partis manger. J'en profitais pour cracher le sang qui était dans ma bouche. Je passais une main sur mon visage pour retirer le sang. Ce crétin de Malfoy avait le mérite de savoir mettre une droite. Je bougeais ma mâchoire à l'aide de mes mains tout en montant les escaliers. J'espère vraiment qu'il changerait. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, une loque qui n'assistait qu'une fois sur deux aux cours, et qui buvait tout les soirs. C'était mon ami, l'un des plus vieux d'ailleurs, alors évidement que je refusais qu'il reste ainsi. Mais est-ce que je devais devenir tout mignon et gentil pour lui faire plaisir, certainement pas. La seule personne pour qui je changerais comme ça, ça serait Alexie. Malfoy avait juste besoin d'ouvrir un peu les yeux, et de voir que son statu de Sang-pur n'avait pas d'importance dans notre monde, ni même si sa sœur était lesbienne. D'ailleurs qui ne rêvait pas d'avoir un entourage avec des lesbiennes. Scarlett et Weasley étaient carrément hot ensemble, personne ne pouvait le nier, et surtout pas mon imagination...

J'arrivais dans la Grande Salle en traînant des pieds. Quelques élèves me regardaient étrangement, je les foudroyais du regard pour qu'ils baissent les yeux. Je longeais la table des Serpentards, et m'assis à côté d'Alexie.

**\- Oh merde ! Boris qu'est que tu as ? **S'enquit-elle en portant une main à mon visage.

**\- Ça sent Malfoy à des kilomètres, **commenta Sawyer en regardant mon visage.

**\- Quoi ? **Demanda Scarlett en se retournant vers nous.

Parkinson avait elle aussi suivit évidement.

**\- ****Putain déjà que tu ressemblais à rien avant, mais alors là ! **S'amusa-t-elle.

Je lui gratifiais d'un doigt d'honneur qu'elle prit avec un sourire narquois.

**\- C'est rien. J'ai essayé de raisonner Scorpius mais bon. Il reste fidèle à lui même, **expliquais-je en me servant du bacon.

**\- Que veux tu, il est encore plus têtue que sa sœur,** signala Louann en face de Scarlett.

**\- Ta gueule Parkinson, **siffla Scarlett en roulant des yeux.

**\- J'espère que tu t'es défendu quand même ?** Fit Alexie.

**\- Évidement bébé, sinon je serais toujours avec lui là, **répondis-je en emmenant la fourchette à ma bouche.

**\- ****Pour vu que tu le raisonnes un peu, **dit calmement Alice en buvant son café.

**\- Ça a du seulement raisonner dans sa tête de con, **remarqua Louann.

Sawyer et Alexie firent un petit rire à sa remarque. Je tournais mon visage vers Scarlett.

**\- Tu devrais allée lui parler,** conseillais-je.

**\- Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? C'est un enfoiré avec tout le monde, et encore plus avec moi. Je vais pas allée le voir simplement pour que monsieur aille mieux,** se justifia Scarlett.

**\- Oui bah j'en ai marre de son comportement moi !**

**\- On a tous essayé de le raisonner à part toi, Alice, et Lou, **renchérit Sawyer.

**\- Et alors ? Vous avez tous eu au moins un truc dans votre vie qui vous avez fichu à terre, ou qui vous avez fait souffrir. Et bien Scor c'est pareil, c'est juste qu'il sait pas géré et qu'il est obligé de renvoyer chier tout le monde. Il grandira après ça... Et arrêtez de tous me regarder comme ça !**

**\- Faudra bien un jour que vous aillez une conversation tout les deux, **tenta Alexie.

**\- J'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais c'est lui qui m'a rejetée pas l'inverse je vous signale.**

**\- Scarlett a raison, il a jamais fait un vrai pas en avant dans leur relation,** commenta Alice avec un sourire compatissant à Scarlett.

Je plissais des yeux en perdant mon regard sur le bois de la table.

**\- Ou au pire on va tous lui parler ?** Essaya Sawyer.

**\- Tu as vraiment des idées à la con parfois, **soupira Louann en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sawyer lui attribua un coup de coude. C'était pas gagné pour que Scorpius redevienne un être normal, car pour l'instant il ressemblait plus à un déchet qu'autre chose.

**Point de vue de Pierre Macmillan.**

**\- ****Tu crois qu'ils vont arriver bientôt,** demanda Cassandra les yeux étincelant.

**\- Oui bébé, ils vont pas tarder,** dis-je en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

Assis en face de nous se trouvait deux élèves de la classe de Cassandra. Diana Carlton et Brandon Garisson. Ils étaient assez sympa, enfin au moins eux ne se moquaient pas de Cass' et ne l'appelaient pas Cassfolasse. Évidement personne n'osait l'appeler comme ça en face de moi mais bon.

**\- Et Pierre !**

Je tournais la tête pour voir Sebastian Arman. On était pas très ami, enfin on était de la même maison donc on se côtoyait mutuellement et j'avais du respect pour lui.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sebastian ?**

**\- Est-ce que tu sais si les Serpentards ont déjà commencé à organiser leur dernière soirée ?**

Julien Hooch et Trevis White étaient à ses côtés tout comme Isabelle Blanc qui était la copine de Sebastian.

**\- Pourquoi je devrais savoir ça ?** Demandais-je étonné.

Sebastian passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en arrière pendant que Julien se pencha plus vers moi.

**\- Vous traînez avec Parkinson et Malfoy maintenant, donc peut-être qu'elles vous en ont parlées ?** Fit Julien.

**\- C'est les copines de mes amies Hooch, pas les miennes. Et puis on sait tous que les Serpentards ferment les portes à quasiment tout le monde pour leurs fêtes,** répondais-je simplement.

Trevis me fit un signe de tête comme remerciement des infos que je lui avais donné. Je retournais ma tête à mon assiette.

C'était vrai que Malfoy et Parkinson n'étaient pas mes amies. Enfin à la base. Ce qui était étrange dans cette situation, c'était que même si on se disait pas amis, il y avait quelque chose qu'on pouvait pas nier. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. Non mais c'était vrai, on avait passé Halloween et le Nouvel An ensemble, et aussi le Bal Givré du Ministère. J'étais allé aider Parkinson face à Nott, et Scarlett m'avait remercié. Même Parkinson avait été polie avec moi pendant le dernier match de Quidditch. Puis face à Salem aussi, Malfoy avait sauvé Alexander. Et puis y avait Alice aussi, Alice avait prévenu Neville pour Alexie et Alexander. C'était étrange comme situation mais j'avais l'impression qu'on était souvent réunis tous ensemble. Même si à la base on se détestait, enfin on ne se portait pas dans nos cœurs.

Pourtant plus on avançait dans l'année et puis je trouvais qu'elles étaient de bonne compagnie. Même Sawyer Adams était quelqu'un de sympathique, enfin si on enlevait son côté froid, hautain et son comportement grognon. Avec Lorcan on s'était surpris à rire aux blagues de Parkinson quand même, d'ailleurs même Parkinson rigolait aux débilités de Hugo... Enfin je pense qu'elle se moquait plus de lui qu'autre chose mais bon au moins elle participait. Évidement Scarlett était la plus impliqué, bien sûre elle ne passait pas tout son temps avec nous, mais au moins elle nous parlait directement. Je l'ai même vu en plein débat avec Cassandra sur les Joncheruines, heureusement Rose était venue sauver Scarlett avant que ça devienne houleux. Scarlett était plus sociable que je le croyais, enfin à part avec Lily... Quoique ! Elle s'améliorait. En parlant de Lily ! Même Lily était devenue plus... polie avec Parkinson et Malfoy. C'était assez bizarre mais tout fonctionnait bien. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, on ne passait pas nos vies ensemble. Scarlett et Louann étaient parfois avec nous (comme Sawyer), quand c'était le cas dés fois Alexander et Lily n'étaient pas là. Ou alors c'était un autre couple, enfin bref.

On était quand même en fin d'année, on ne se reverrait plus autant qu'avant. Merlin ! Je venais d'avoir un sentiment désagréable traverser tout mon corps ! MERLIN ! Je venais d'identifier ce sentiment ! MERLIN ! Ces fichus Serpentards allaient me manquer !

**\- ****Oh ! Regarde Pierro ****ils sont arrivés ****! C'est magnifique,** fit Cassandra en voyant deux grosses chouettes volaient ensemble au-dessus nous.

Il y avait plus d'une centaine de hiboux au-dessous de nous, encore plus que d'habitude. Ils tournoyaient dans le plafond magique de la Grande Salle. Aujourd'hui il y en avait beaucoup plus car c'était ce matin où on devait recevoir nos courriers pour nos écoles. Mon hibou descendait vers moi, il freina juste avant de se prendre un saladier de céréale. Entre ses pattes se trouvaient une boucle de métal où se trouvait plusieurs parchemin et la gazette. Je pris soigneusement le courrier et autorisait à mon hibou à partir.

**\- Alors ?! **S'impatienta Cassandra joyeusement.

**\- On avait dit qu'on l'ouvrirait ensemble avec Alexander et Lorcan, **dis-je simplement en me levant.

Cassandra me suivit à son tour et on alla ensemble à la table derrière nous. Lorcan avait déjà prit place avec Hestia à la table des Gryffondor. Avec Cass' on s'installa proche de Lily et Alexander. On voyait la chouette de Rose entrain de grignoter un toast avec à ses pieds une montagne de lettre.

**\- Tu as demandée toute les écoles de Grande-Bretagne Rose ?** Taquina Charlie.

**\- Non pas que ! J'ai demandée aussi en France, Espagne, Norvège, et aux États-Unis, **fit Rose avec un large sourire.** Et ! Oh je n'avais pas demandée l'école d'Allemagne mais apparemment il me veut. **(elle tenait une enveloppe jaunâtre dans sa main).

**\- Faut pas s'étonner, tu es la sorcière la plus doué de ton temps, ****et la fille du Golden Trio****, **informa Lorcan.

**\- Tout le monde te veux, **renchérit Alexander.

Rose rougit violemment en se mordant la lèvre. C'était tout Rose, dès qu'on lui disait qu'elle était quelqu'un d'intelligent ou qu'elle était la plus douée, elle se sentait gênée. Charlie passa un bras autour de son cou et la colla à elle.

**\- Allez arrête de stresser Rosie,** annonça Charlie en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

**\- Bon ! On commence, **lança Lorcan avec sa lettre dans ses mains.

**\- Vas y toi en premier,** déclara Alexander à Lorcan.

Lorcan passa une main dans ses cheveux claires puis se décida d'ouvrir sa lettre. Il n'en avait qu'une. Il tritura les rebords de son enveloppe pendant un moment, tout le monde le regardait.

**\- Bon ! Donne moi ça, je vais le faire, **annonça Rose en prenant l'enveloppes des mains de son meilleur ami.

Rose se racla la gorge un instant avant de l'ouvrir. Elle posa l'enveloppe qui ne servait à rien pour prendre seulement la lettre. Elle lisait silencieusement la lettre avant de se retourner vers Lorcan.

**\- Alors, ils disent que tu dois avoir au moins Effort Exceptionnel dans quatre matière puis avoir Optimal pour la Métamorphose car c'est la matière que tu as choisie... Et ! **(elle souriait à Lorcan) **Mais tu es pris à Belfast ! Ils te veulent à la Queen's Université !**

Alexander le regardait avec un grand sourire alors que Hestia lui vola un baiser. Chacun notre tour on ouvrit nos lettres. Alexander avait été pris au bureau des Aurors à Londres, il n'avait même pas besoin de passer ses A.S.P.I.C. Le bureau des Aurors savait déjà qu'il était assez compétent. Lily reçu sa lettre de l'université de Holyhead et son rendez-vous avec Gwenog Jones tout comme Charlie. Cassandra avait voulu ouvrir les miennes, je n'avais pas tout compris mais vu qu'elle était encore à mon cou en me disant que j'étais génial, je supposais que j'avais été accepté chez les Frelons de Wimborne.

**\- Donc je me ****retrouve**** tout seule à Londres c'est ça ?** Demanda Alexander un peu triste.

**\- Non attend, Rose n'a pas fini de regarder toute ses lettres, **rigola Lily.

**\- Et puis tu seras pas tout seul, il y a Lou là bas,** taquina Charlie.

**\- Super ! Je vais peut-être faire une collocation avec elle après tout,** répliqua Alex avec un sourire narquois.

Lily lui tapa gentiment le bras.

**\- Même pas en rêve Alex ! J'aurais trop peur qu'elle te saute dessus.**

**\- Elle sort avec moi Lily, **fit Charlie en roulant des yeux.

**\- Oui fin tu comprends, **se justifia Lily.

Charlie lui sourit et se pencha vers Rose.

**\- Bon tu en es où ? Ils ont tous refusés ou quoi ?** Demanda Charlie impatiente.

**\- Chut ! Je lis et je compte en même temps !** Signala Rose.

Tout le monde eut un petit rire à la réflexion de celle-ci. On entendait encore deux minutes en regardant Rose. Alexander et Lily étaient trop occupés à se câliner et Cassandra était entrain de donner à manger à la chouette de Rose. Hestia était partie avec ses autres amies.

**\- Voilà ! J'ai finie, **annonça Rose. **J'ai douze écoles qui me veulent.**

**\- DOUZE ?! **S'exclamèrent Alexander, Charlie et Lorcan ensemble.

Rose rougit et hocha la tête lentement.

**\- Choisi celle que tu aimes le plus ou alors celle qui t'éloignera le moins de Malfoy,** conseilla Lily avec un petit sourire dans les bras de Alexander.

Sa cousine lui rendit son sourire elle aussi.

**\- Je pense que je vais aller parler à Scarlett,** déclara Rose en se levant de la table.** A plus tard.**

Rose partait vers la table des Serpentards alors que Cassandra se retourna vers moi.

**\- Elles sont trop mignonne ensemble tu ne trouves pas Pierro ?**

**\- Si... **(je regardais Rose arrivait derrière Scarlett en passant un main dans son dos) **… Si tu as raison.**

Cassandra souriait et me vola un baiser.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

**\- ****Scar tu peux regarder, **demanda Lou en tendant un dossier de feuille.

Je lui pris des mains en roulant des yeux.

**\- Tu pourrais au moins le lire toi-même, je veux dire c'est ton contrat après tout,** signalais-je.

**\- Oui peut-être mais tu es la plus douée que je connaisse, **fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Je commençais ma lecture alors que Lou était entrain de regarder Sawyer à côté de lui.

**\- Elle dit quoi la tienne ? Je croyais que tu voulais aller nul part Adams ?**

**\- Bah apparemment ils veulent de moi,** fit Sawyer en lisant sa lettre.

**\- À la Queen's Université ?** S'étonna Alice. **C'est comme Alexie, je savais pas que tu voulais faire du marketing... **(elle lisait par-dessus son épaule) **… ou du commerce.**

Sawyer fronça des sourcils avant de parler :

**\- Je pense qu'ils croient que je suis aussi doué que mon père...**

Je levais la tête de ma lecture pour le regarder.

**\- Sawyer, tu es plus doué que lui. Tu pourras devenir même plus riche que lui, **déclarais-je sûre de moi.

Mon ami me fit un sourire pour me remercier alors qu'on voyait à nos côtés Alexie féliciter Krum qui était accepté en Bulgarie. Je n'avais pas trop compris ce qu'il voulait faire comme étude à côté, mais il devait sûrement se focaliser sur sa carrière de Quidditch après tout. Pendant ma longue lecture Louann se moqua du fait que Alice voulait devenir styliste et qu'elle avait été retenue pour aller à Paris. Évidement, Alexie avait soutenue Alice comme quoi Alice savait très bien dessiner et aussi avait le goût de la mode. J'avais reçu mon invitation au rendez-vous de cette après-midi pour aller voir la recruteuse des Harpies. Et aussi quelques universités de Potions à Dublin ou à Madrid et un invitation au bureau des Aurors à Londres. J'avais déjà fait mon choix mais bon.

**\- Parkinson !** Interpellais-je.

**\- Yep ! Quoi ?** Fit-elle en se retournant vers moi.

**\- Déjà que je lis ton contrat pour toi, tu pourrais au moins être présente,** sifflais-je.

-** Oh c'est bon, tu es frustrée ou quoi Malfoy ? Tu as toujours lu m****a**** paperasse.**

Je soupirais, en lui balançant son dossier.

**\- Hé !**

**\- Y a rien de gênant dans ton contrat, ils te mettent même pas un limite de ****contrat****, tu es sûre d'avoir une rentrée d'argent et tu auras même un prime avec la prestation de tes ''talents'' **(je mimais les guillemet). **Pour ce qui est des lieux, l'agence est située à Londres, mais ils précisent que tu pourras aller souvent à Barcelone, Paris, Milan, New York, Los Angeles et Berlin. Ils sont apparemment jumelés avec des agences et magasins moldue. Bref, ils ont pas l'air de t'arnaquer, **expliquais-je.

**\- Cool ! Bon maintenant, tu es sûre que tu veux pas être mon agent ?** Fit-elle en remuant ses sourcils.

**\- Certainement pas ! Tu serais bien trop chiante, **déclarais-je.

Lou me fit un petit sourire complice pendant que je pliais ma lettre des Harpies.

**\- Donc on sera tous séparé**, fit Alice dans un soupire.

On se retourna vers elle. J'ouvris la bouche mais la refermais. Je ne m'étais jamais dit que je ne verrais plus cette bande de con. Krum et Alexie firent un petit sourire triste en regardant Alice. Sawyer baissa la tête vers son assiette, même Lou n'avait plus son air arrogant. C'était tellement pathétique, on avait été élevés quasiment tous ensemble, et maintenant on allait être séparés. On avait passés plus de temps à se battre et s'insulter plutôt que de profiter de chacun. Après tout c'était comme ça qu'on fonctionnait. On allait être tous dispersés, Sawyer et Alexie à Belfast, Louann aux quatre coin du monde, Alice en France, Krum en Bulgarie... Scorpius sûrement à Montrose. Et moi à Holyhead... Wow. C'était la première fois que je réalisais que c'était bientôt la fin de Poudlard.

**\- ****Bon tirez pas cette gueule quand même !** Lança Lou.** Je sais que je vais vous manquer mais quand même ça devient malsain là.**

Sawyer roulait des yeux alors que Alexie rigolait.

**\- Toujours aussi modeste Parkinson,** fit Krum.

**\- Que veux tu ! On en fait pas deux comme moi.**

**\- Encore heureux, j'aurais la flemme d'en supporter deux comme toi,** défia-t-il.

**\- La ferme Krum, on sait tous que mon corps va te manquer. Quoique tu pourras toujours te branler devant les magazines de moi.**

Chacun leurs tours ils se lancèrent des piques pendant que Alexie essayait de ne pas rigoler et que Alice caressait le hibou de mon frère toujours en attente. Une main dans mon dos me fit me retourner.

**\- Scar, je peux te parler,** fit timidement Rose.

Je hochais de la tête en me décalant un petit peu de mes amis. Rose semblait gênée au début de s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, mais elle céda finalement. Toute les deux à califourchon sur le banc elle regardait ses mains où se trouvait plusieurs lettres.

**\- Alors ? **Demandais-je en essayant de capter son regard.

**\- Et bien j'ai été acceptée à tous, mais je voulais en parler avec toi car enfin... Tu sais tu es ma copine et... euh.**

Je fronçais légèrement des sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle me demandait.

**\- Tu. Enfin tu veux savoir mon avis sur tes écoles ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Oui. Enfin Lily m'a conseillée de ne pas être trop loin de toi...**

Potter m'étonnera toujours ! Comment elle pouvait être si prévenante avec moi maintenant ?

**\- … Le problème c'est que j'ai tellement d'université qui me plaît que je ne sais pas quoi faire, **continua Rose. **Je ne veux pas... Enfin je sais qu'on en a pas parlées, mais je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparée l'an prochain. Tu es ma copine, et. Oh s'il te plaît Scar rassure moi.**

Je lui pris les mains à la fin de sa phrase.

**\- Amour, je ne vais pas rompre simplement car on est plus dans la même école,** rassurais-je en lui caressant le dos de sa main.

**\- Vraiment ? Tu sais ça va être dur, on ne sera plus dans la même pièce, on dormira plus ensemble. Tu rencontreras d'autres filles ou bien même des garçons. Tu auras des fêtes toute les semaines, tu auras ton équipe, et puis tu seras aussi occupée avec tes cours, avec ta carri.**

Je la coupais en lui en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était l'un des meilleurs moyens pour qu'elle arrête de parler. C'était l'un des seules moyens pour que Rose arrête de stresser.

**\- Scar...**

**\- Rose arrête de stresser. On sera plus ensemble certes mais ça veut pas dire que je vais te tromper. Je ne suis pas Lorcan, et je ne veux pas te quitter. Pourquoi tu stresses comme ça ? Tu veux choisir quelle université ?**

**\- Je veux restée en Grande-Bretagne.**

**\- Tu voulais pas aller en Norvège ? **Demandais-je étonnée.

**\- Non en faite, il fait trop froid et puis je serais trop loin de toi,** dit-elle en se mordillant les lèvres.

Elle était si mignonne quand elle disait des choses sincères et qui lui tenait à cœur.

**\- Donc tu penses à laquelle ?**

**\- À Londres... Mais ! C'est à 5heures de route de toi.**

Je haussais un sourcil en la regardant.

**\- Quoi ?** Fit-elle.

**\- Rose, tu penses beaucoup trop comme une moldue ! Évidement on se verra pas tout les soirs, mais y a un réseau de cheminette, les portloins bon ok c'est pas pratique mais bon, et y a les voitures magiques qui mettent beaucoup moins longtemps. Mais ne stresse pas comme ça. On se verra toujours. Le week-end déjà.**

**\- Tu es sûre ?**

**\- Amour fait moi confiance, **dis-je en glissant mes mains sur ses cuisses pour la faire venir vers moi.

Je l'amenais à moi et lui volais un baiser quand elle fut à ma hauteur. Le baiser était chaleureux et je sentais Rose se détendre sous mes lèvres. C'était aussi libérateur pour moi, comme toujours d'ailleurs.

**\- Mes yeux mon dieu ! **Nous coupa Lou au loin.

Rose se décalait et levait les yeux au ciel.

**\- Tu es lourde Parkinson, **signalais-je.

**\- En même temps tu as emmenée ton nain à notre table. Comment tu veux que je ne vomisse pas en vous voyant vous peloter. D'ailleurs dit moi le hobbit, tu vas dans quelle université d'élite ?**

**\- Tu t'intéresses à moi Louann ?** Défia Rose.

Je tournais la tête pour voir Lou entrain de plisser les yeux avec la bouche entre ouverte. Lou venait de se faire piéger. Rose toujours dans mes bras souriait avant de répondre.

**\- ****Je vais à Londres, **annonça-t-elle. **Enfin si tu es d'accord ?**

La fin de sa phrase m'était destinée. Je hochais la tête puis lui embrassais le bout du nez.

**\- Attend tu vas à Londres ! Non mais je serais donc jamais tranquille,** se plaignait Louann.

**\- Vous pourriez même faire une collocation toute les deux, **rigolais-je.

**\- Certainement pas, **siffla Lou.

**\- Je te préviens que tu vis dans notre chambre Louann, donc ça changera pas grand chose,** signala Rose.

Lou restait une nouvelle fois muette pendant un moment avant de râler quelque chose d'inaudible. Je souriais à ma petite copine.

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

Alexander était parti avec Lorcan, Hestia et Pierre à notre cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal. Et Charlie avait rejoint Parkinson avant le cours. Rose avait oublier une de ses plumes dans sa chambre et m'avait demandée de l'accompagner pour aller la chercher. On se dirigeait donc toute les deux vers ses appartements.

**\- Tu crois qu'on aura qui comme prof ? Bishop a démissionné apparemment,** fit Rose en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

**\- ****Je sais pas. J'essayais d'avoir des informations ****auprès de**** papa mais il a rien voulu me dire,** expliquais-je en attendant appuyée à sa porte de chambre.

**\- Au pire il pourra pas être pire que Bishop, **remarqua-t-elle.

**\- C'est vrai... Et Rose, tu as reçu une lettre de Victoire hier ?**

Rose se retourna en mettant sa plume dans son sac de cours.

**\- Oui, celle où elle nous parlait des tenues du mariage ?** Demanda-t-elle en avançant vers moi.

**\- Oui, celle là, tu as vu elle a bien spécifié qu'on pouvait inviter quelqu'un, enfin un cavalier.**

Rose se mordillait la lèvre en passant devant moi et en refermant la porte de ses appartements.

**\- J'ai vu, **murmura-t-elle.

On commençait à marcher toute les deux en direction du cours.

**\- Tu vas inviter Malfoy ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Ça te dérangerait ?**

**\- Tu voudrais qu'elle soit là ?**

**\- Et bien... je pense que oui... enfin je l'aime tu sais, et Victoire m'a dit qu'elle voulait qu'elle vienne,** fit-elle prudente.

Je soupirais discrètement avant de sourire à Rose.

**\- Invite là, après tu sais je suis pas sûre qu'elle vienne. Après tout tu as vu notre famille, il y a quand même des gens qui ont des ****a ****priori sur elle et son entourage, **expliquais-je.

**\- Oui je sais... Mais elle a changée tu sais. Et notre famille le verra, surtout qu'ils sont heureux si je le suis. Elle n'est plus la personne détestable qui nous faisait du mal... qui t'a fait du mal.**

Je retournais ma tête vers elle un peu étonnée.

**\- ****Je sais qu'il a du se passer un truc pour que tu les détestes à ce point, mais je sais pas quoi,** continua-t-elle.

**\- T'inquiète Rose, y a rien. Et puis j'ai pas le choix.**

**\- Oui mais j'ai pas envie que tu ailles mal tu sais...**

Je posais une main sur son bras et ma cousine me regardait tristement.

**\- Je sais bien ça Rose, mais tu ne pourras pas choisir. Et puis Malfoy et moi ont te demande pas de choisir, c'est comme ça c'est tout, donc arrête de stresser.**

Rose me souriait avant de continuer à marcher vers la salle de cours.

Le mariage de Victoire et Teddy se passait le 21 Juin. Ça allait bientôt arriver mine de rien, pas longtemps après nos A.S.P.I.C. et notre dernière semaine de cours. Je n'avais pas besoin d'inviter un cavalier étant donné que les Londubats était invités... D'ailleurs ça voulait dire que Krum serait là si Alexie venait. J'avais pas pensée à ça, mais ça voulait dire qu'il y aurait Krum, Parkinson et Malfoy. Dans un mariage Weasley ?! Merlin tout ça devenait bien trop bizarre.

Devant la salle de cours se trouvait tout les élèves, je me dirigeais vers Alexander qui était avec nos amis.

**\- Pourquoi vous rentrez pas ?** Demandais-je en allant dans les bras d'Alex.

**\- Et bien, la porte est fermé tout simplement, **signala Pierre.

Je fronçais des sourcils. C'était bizarre on avait cours normalement à cette heure. La plus part des 7éme année était là... Scorpius était pour une fois présent, il avait un coquard à l'œil. Alors qu'on attendait le nouveau professeur, je regardais mes camarades. Alexie et Krum étaient tout les deux contre un mur entrain de se tripoter, Sawyer Adams avait toujours le visage fermé en regardant le sol, Alice Gridewald était à côté de lui tout aussi pensive. Sebastian Arman et Isbabelle Blanc se roulaient des pelles juste devant la porte alors que leurs amis Serdaigles étaient en plein débat. Je levais les yeux au ciel, comment ces crétins de Serdaigles ont pu vouloir du mal à Hugo. Ok Sebastian avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait, mais au point de faire du mal à Hugo, c'était assez déstabilisant.

**\- Je suis désolée du retard, j'étais entrain de tout préparer, **fit une voix que je connaissais trop.

Je fis un demi-tour vers l'entrée du couloir en me détachant d'Alexander.

**\- Albus !** Dis-je abasourdie.

**\- Al' !** S'étonna Rose.

Charlie souriait en se mordillant la langue. Une habitude chez elle. Je restais les yeux grands ouvert. Merlin ! C'était Albus notre professeur !

**\- Potter ! **Se réjouissait Alexie en se décollant de Krum.

Ah oui j'avais oublié ça... Alexie était amie avec mon frère. Al' lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire bonjour. Évidement il devait rester professionnel.

**\- Bon comme vous l'avez remarqués je vais être votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal,** se présenta-t-il.** J'aurais voulu faire mes premières présentation dans une salle de cours mais le couloir me va très bien...**

**\- Mais tu as notre âge ! **Coupa Krum.

Albus se retourna vers lui.

**\- J'ai mon certificat ****et diplôme**** de professeur, ****et j'ai 20ans. Bref ce n'est pas le sujet. Je vous connais déjà tous car ça fait seulement 2ans que j'ai quitté Poudlard. J'informe tout de suite que je vais devoir vous noter, mais ce n'est pas le fait que je sois allé à Serpentard ou que j'ai une partie de ma famille dans cette classe que je vais changer quelque chose.** (il passa une main dans ses cheveux brun).** Maintenant suivez moi, mon cours va se passer dehors.**

Albus commença à marcher en direction d'où il était venu.

**\- Allez ven****ez**** ! Je ****ne**** vais pas faire cours tout seul,** fit-il en se retournant.

Un peu surpris de voir un ancien élève devenir professeur (et surtout mon grand frère), on suivit finalement Al' dans le couloir.

**\- Ça va être génial !** Fit Charlie en se plaçant à mes côtés.

**\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Crivey,** signala Parkinson à ses côtés.

Je sentais les doigts de Alexander passer entre les miens, je tournais mon visage pour le voir me sourire.

**000**

**\- Voilà ! **Fit mon frère les bras en l'air en montrant l'entrée du stade de Quidditch.

On se regardait tous avec incompréhension. Il y avait le professeur Londubat et Willard le professeur de Soin en Créature Magique derrière lui. Alexander m'interrogea du regard tout comme Pierre, mais je ne savais pas ce que mon frère fabriquait.

**\- La directrice m'a donnée carte blanche pour votre premier cours avec moi. Elle veut que vous soyez capable de vous défendre dans n'importe quelle circonstance, et le Ministère m'a précisé qu'il fallait que vous sachiez protéger la vie de d'autre personne. Derrière moi se trouve le professeur Neville Londubat et James Willard, pour que mon cours soit réalisable il me fallait des accompagnateurs. Le professeur Londubat a déjà du affronter bien pire que ce qui vous attend, et votre professeur de Soin en Créature Magique pourra être utile pour vous protéger et aider si on doit intervenir...**

Neville s'approcha de Albus avec un petit sac en cuire dans les mains.

**\- … ****Il y a vos noms dans ce sac, chacun votre tou****r**** vous viendrez tirer une personne ****au**** hasard. Un sort a été lancé, ça ne peut ni être vous-même évidement et ni une personne de votre maison,** expliqua mon frère.

**\- Et merde, **se plaignait un élève derrière moi.

**\- Après la formation des duos, vous irez dans une arène qui se trouve dans le terrain de Quidditch. Dedans vous serez face de nombreuse créature****s**** mais aussi face aux autres équipes. On aurait pu vous envoyer dans la forêt interdite mais on voulait avoir un œil sur vous. A la fin ce n'est pas forcement le classement qui sera prit en compte mais aussi comment vous avez réussis à éliminer les autres duos. Pas de corps à corps, et le Expelliarmus est aussi interdit pour désarmer votre adversaire. Ceux qui l'utiliseront seront exclu de l'arène et aurons un Troll comme note.** (Al' se frotta machinalement les mains en nous regardant)** … Bon qui veut commencer ?**

**\- Ç****a à l'air génial ! **S'extasia Charlie en s'avançant.** Je veux tirer au sort !**

Albus l'invita d'un signe de main à venir tirer un papier. Charlie souriait tout heureuse, évidement dés que c'était des combats ou duel elle était toujours ravis, même un peu trop d'ailleurs. On dirait une sadique. Charlie piocha un bout de papier verdâtre.

**\- Scarlett Malfoy, **souffla-t-elle.

J'entendais derrière Alexander et moi-même, Scarlett entrain de soupirer en s'avançant.

**\- Tu as pas intérêt de faire du mal à Crivey je te préviens Malfoy,** siffla Parkinson.

**\- La ferme Louann ! **Répliqua Scarlett en allant vers Charlie.

Albus lui fit un sourire en désignant à côté de Willard un malle en bois.

**\- Dedans vous trouverez un bracelet. Si vous pensez plus pouvoir continuer, ce bracelet vous permettra de prévenir un professeur et venir vous chercher. Et aussi, il y a une compteur dessus. Comme des points de vie si vous préférez, vous en avez 50. Si vous atteignez 0 vous avez perdu.**

**\- C'est assez barbare, **commenta Rose.

Albus haussa les épaules.

**\- Je suis sûre que si Scarlett avait un problème avec un sorcier mal intentionné, tu ne réfléchirais pas à deux fois avant de lui lancer un sortilège puissant. Même si c'est barbare, **fit gentiment mon frère.

Rose n'avait pas l'air de vraiment approuver les méthodes, mais bon de toute façon elle était très forte dans ce domaine elle, pas comme les autres élèves. Alors un entraînement aussi poussé ne ferait pas de mal.

Charlie et Malfoy prenaient un bracelet en cuir où se trouvait un petit compteur avec le numéro : 50.

**\- Bon à moi !** Fit Krum allant chercher un bout de papier.

Il tira un papier bleuâtre.

**\- Macmillan,** déclara Krum qui se retenait râler.

C'était comme ça pendant un moment, Rose avait eu Sawyer Adams, Savannah Bowman avait Scorpius, Alexie était avec Lorcan, et maintenant c'était au tour de Parkinson.

**\- Pas possible,** grogna-t-elle. **Oh ****mais**** fait chier... Potter !**

Un frisson glacé me traversa toute la colonne vertébrale.

**\- Allez Lily vas y,** tenta mon frère.

Je passais devant Albus en le regardant avec un regard sévère.

**\- Je te promet Albus, dès qu'on est à la maison je te tue,** lui murmurais-je en m'approchant de Parkinson.

Je marchais aux côtés de Parkinson après avoir prit un bracelet.

**\- On doit avoir une bonne note donc essaye de pas tuer, **annonçais-je en arrivant sur le terrain de Quidditch.

**\- Essaye de pas me freiner dans ce cas, **siffla-t-elle.

Une grande arène se situait à l'intérieure du stade. L'arène était en bois et faisait plus de la moitié du terrain de Quidditch. On ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieure mais on remarquait les différents duos en attende devant. Derrière nous il y avait Alice et Alexander ensemble. On s'approcha avec Parkinson vers une entrée de libre. Je regardais le reste des élèves arriver alors que Parkinson était appuyée contre la porte en bois.

Merlin ! Pourquoi elle avait du tirer mon nom ?! C'était pas croyable.

**\- Bon à vos baguettes !** Ordonna Albus en criant pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Tout le monde gesticulaient pour sortir leur baguette. Les portes en bois s'ouvrirent par magie, je regardais plus loin Alice et Alexander entraient dans l'arène. D'un pas je rentrais dans un petit couloir qui menais au terrain, juste après que Parkinson soit rentrée la porte se referma.

**\- On se croyait dans Hunger Games,** sifflais-je en avançant.

**\- C'est claire,** commenta Parkinson.

Je tournais ma tête surprise.

**\- Tu lis des livres moldues ? **M'étonnais-je.

**\- Arrête de croire deux secondes que je suis un monstre Potter ça serait cool, **répliqua-t-elle en déboutonnant son cardigan noir.

Je levais les yeux au ciel à sa réflexion.

**\- Pourquoi tu te déshabilles là ?**

**\- Je retire juste ce qui va me gêner pour courir ou pour le combat,** fit-elle froidement.

Sans plus de cérémonie je l'accompagnais dans son geste. Louann retira son collier, son cardigan, ses bagues et même sa chemise.

**\- Holà ! Calme toi ! Je veux pas te voir à poil, **répliquais-je en me retournant.

**\- Putain Potter c'est de famille d'être aussi pudique merde ! J'ai un débardeur pauvre cruche,** m'insulta Parkinson.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

**\- Comme****nt**** tu veux que je ****le**** sache, tu es toujours nue à droite à gauche ****au**** château, **dis-je sèchement.

**\- Arrête d'être conne et réfléchis un peu c'est tout.**

Elle retira sa chemise et je pouvais voir un débardeur avec un petit écusson de Serpentard vers le cœur.

**\- Je savais pas que Poudlard fournissait ça,** annonçais-je étonnée.

**\- C'est le père de Sawyer et ma mère qui sponsorise nos matériels scolaire. Y a pas que vous qui avait des tee-shirts et tout les trucs à la con je te signale !**

**\- Ok c'est bon je demandais juste là !** M'énervais-je.

Je retirais moi-même ma cravate de Gryffondor et ma chemise blanche.

**\- ****Bon on y va ? **S'impatienta Parkinson.

**\- Oui bah c'est bon, et arrête de me faire chier.**

**\- Oh commence pas Potter car je vais te foutre une raclée et on en parlera plus.**

**\- Je suis dans ton équipe je te ferais remarquer,** m'emportais-je.

**\- Je m'en fous d'avoir un Troll, si c'est pour que tu arrêtes de me saouler.**

Parkinson commençait à avancer vers l'autre entrée de l'arène. Charlie et Rose m'avaient demandées d'être gentille avec elle, mais comme l'être ? Elle me parlait comme un chien. Enfin non c'était ça le pire, je l'avais déjà vu avec un chien au Chemin de Traverse, et Parkinson était dix milles fois plus gentille avec un chien qu'avec moi.

**\- Bon grouille toi !** Siffla-t-elle.

Je la rattrapais en marchant un peu plus vite et je lui pris le bras pour qu'elle se retourne.

**\- Arrête !** Ordonnais-je.** Arrête d'être comme ça avec moi ok. Je veux bien faire des efforts et accepter ton comportement, tes manières ou tes insultes. Mais parles moi mieux... S'il te plaît.**

Le ''s'il te plaît'' m'écorchait presque la gorge mais bon il le fallait.

**\- Pourquoi tu as rien dit à Charlie l'autre jour ?** Demanda-t-elle en repoussant ma main sur son bras. **Tu aurais pu m'enfoncer ou peut-être même nous faire rompre et tu as rien fait.**

**\- Je veux simplement que Charlie soit heureuse, tout comme tu veux que Charlie soit heureuse. Alors arrête de psychoter comme ça.**

Parkinson plissa des yeux en me regardant. On entendait la porte de l'arène s'ouvrir.

**\- C'est quoi le piège ?**

**\- Y a pas de piège, **déclarais-je en la regardant.

Elle resta septique pendant un bon moment.

**\- Je veux juste son bonheur ****tout comme celui de ****Rose,** rajoutais-je. **C'est toi qui me déteste plus que je te déteste je pense donc arrête de to.**

Je me fis plaquer par Parkinson au sol après avoir vu des étincelles jaillir. Je sentais tout son poids sur moi, elle releva sa tête et sa baguette. Elle fit un geste rapide de la main et je vis plus loin Julien Hooch et Katie Jenner se faire propulser. Parkinson se releva et me tendit une main, je la pris sans hésiter afin de me relever plus vite.

**\- Tu viens de me sauver ?** Demandais-je étonnée.

**\- Tu serais pas morte Potter déconne pas,** siffla-t-elle en marchant plus loin.

**\- Je savais pas que tu étais douée pour les sortilèges informulés.**

**\- Tu connais pas tout sur moi,** signala-t-elle sèchement.

Je regardais autour de moi. Merlin ! Albus n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. On voyait le ciel bleu du printemps. Il y avait des arbres partout, des troncs mort au sol, des rochers, et des petites marres. On foulait dès fois de l'herbe dès fois du sable ou bien encore de la terre. On ne voyait pas les autres bizarrement. L'arène devait être assez grande pour un groupe d'élève comme le notre. Les obstacles comme les arbres ou les rochers étaient assez haut pour nous cacher la vision aux alentours. Je levais la tête vers le ciel pour voir Albus et James Willard sur leur balais afin de nous surveiller.

Je tournais la tête vers où se trouvait encore Julien et Katie, ils commençaient à se relever. Je vis avec surprise que Katie se faisait traîner par une racine géante.

**\- Faut qu'on aille les aider, **signalais-je en allant vers le duo.

Parkinson me stoppa en me prenant le bras.

**\- On est en compétition je te rappel Potter, **s'exclama Louann.

**\- ELECTRO !** Hurla Julien au loin vers ma coéquipière.

**\- PROTEGO !** Lança-t-elle. **Allez vient !**

Louann me tira vers un endroit plus loin. Derrière nous on entendait Julien nous insulter. Après avoir disparu derrière des arbres, Parkinson s'appuya sur un rocher en face de moi. On venait de courir comme des dératées et je voyais nos gages thoracique se soulever brusquement à l'unisson.

**\- Tu me laisseras pas dans la merde comme Hooch l'a fait avec Jenner, **souffla Parkinson.

Je fronçais des sourcils.

**\- Bien sûre que non,** répliquais-je froidement. **Il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne se sépare pas trop.**

**Point de vue de Charlotte Crivey.**

**\- Furunculus !** Lançais-je à Adriana Montague alors que Scarlett me tirait en arrière.

**\- Incarcerem ! **Aboya ma coéquipière sur Chord Evans il formait un duo avec Adriana.

Scarlett me plaquait contre un rocher alors qu'on entendait hurler Adriana de l'autre côté. Je repris ma respiration pendant que Scarlett avait toujours ses mains sur bras pour me maintenir. Déjà dans cette position je n'étais pas à l'aise car je sentais la roche sur mes omoplates mais en plus je trouvais que Scarlett était bien trop proche de moi. Et il ne valait mieux pas que nos copines respectives puisse voir ça. Malfoy tourna la tête vers moi après avoir examiné nos adversaires.

**\- Tu étais obligée de lui faire pousser des furoncles ?** Murmura-t-elle méchamment à mon égard.

**\- Désolée ! C'est le seule sortilège qui m'est venu à l'esprit sur le moment.**

**\- Oui fin c'est pas toi qui te la coltine dans la salle commune, alors avec cette gueule je vais devoir m****e**** retenir pour pas vomir,** répliqua-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rigoler, Scarlett me jeta un regard sévère avant de rigoler à son tour. Elle desserra son emprise et je pouvais reprendre l'usage de mes bras.

**\- Yes ! Je vous ai trouvée, **fit une voix.

Scarlett se retourna violemment et pointa sa baguette.

**\- Krum !**

**\- Oh allez Scarlett c'est une compétition je te rappel ! **Lança Borislav en s'approchant.

Pierre surgissait derrière lui rapidement avec à sa baguette une pointe de feu.

**\- INCENDIO ! INCENDIO ! INCENDIO !** Hurla Pierre en percutant de dos Krum.

Un énorme Scroutt à pétard arrivait droit sur lui. Il ressemblait à un scorpion géant avec un dard mesurant au moins un mètre. Pierre et Krum s'écroulèrent au sol alors qu'une des pinces de la bête les percutèrent de plein fouet. À notre droite on entendait Adriana et Chord se faire attaquer par des acromentulas. Adriana avait sûrement arrêté de pleurer face à ses furoncles et avait aidée Chord avec les lianes que Scarlett lui avait lancée.

Le Scroutt essaya de frapper une nouvelle fois Borislav et Pierre. Mais ils roulèrent dans le sable afin d'éviter les pinces et le dard saillant du monstre.

**\- ****ORBIS ! **Hurlais-je en direction du Scroutt.

Une tornade bleue venait d'apparaître et expulsait un peu plus loin la créature, juste attend pour que les garçons sortent de là.

**\- Macmillan je savais que tu était con mais un Scroutt à pétard est fait d'une partie de feu ! Donc pas d'Incendio,** engueula Scarlett à mon meilleur ami.

**\- Aquamenti ! **Lança Borislav à la bête.

On l'entendait se tordre de douleur alors qu'on avait suivit Krum dans son sortilège. Tout les quatre on lui jetait de l'eau. Je vis Scarlett reculer des deux garçons, et elle me fit un rapide coup d'oeil pour me faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'on dégage avant que Krum décide de s'en prendre à nous. On arrêta notre sortilège en même temps.

**\- Volate Ascendere !** Criais-je sur Krum.

**\- Repulso, **fit Scarlett sur Pierre.

Krum se fit projeter dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement au sol alors que Pierre avait était expulser plus loin derrière un tronc d'arbre. Scarlett et moi évitions la grosse araignée qui s'occupait de Adriana et Chord. Même en courant je vis que Chord actionna son bracelet et celui de Adriana. Les professeurs n'allaient pas tarder à venir les chercher.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

**\- Bouge ton cul Potter ! **Grognais-je en montant sur des rochers.

**\- Pourquoi on doit monter au juste ? On était très bien en bas, **siffla-t-elle.

**\- Il faut qu'on voit où en sont les autres, et puis plus on est haut moins on se fera avoir. Et puis merde tu pourrais réfléchir toute seule !**

**\- La ferme Parkinson !**

Je souriais alors que je marchais devant elle. Cette conne me faisait rire, enfin c'était assez facile de se foutre de sa gueule. Mais bon ça me faisait chier de l'avouer, mais Potter était douée en sortilège, elle venait juste de mettre à terre Lorcan et Alexie. Ouais ouais son propre pote ! Bon ok je l'avais aidée. Mais au moins quand on était en face du danger elle bougeait un peu plus vite son cul.

**\- Bon allez je vais pas te tenir la main Potter ! **Sifflais-je en me retournant.

**\- Mais ta gueule ! C'est pas facile de pas se casser la gueule je te signale !**

Puis c'était encore plus drôle quand elle répliquait. Je m'agrippais à une pierre en face de moi pour monter enfin en haut des rochers qui se trouvait au centre de l'arène. Enfin je supposais que c'était au centre de l'arène. J'arrivais enfin en haut avec juste derrière moi Potter.

**\- Merde ! **Dis-je stupéfiée.

Potter me regardait en fronçant des sourcils avant de suivre mon regard. Les deux personnes en face de nous se retournaient.

**\- Je croyais que tu étais trop bourr****é pour monter**** aussi haut Malfoy, **répliquais-je.

Savannah Bowman, une Poufsouffle était à ses côtés. Elle pointa sa baguette sur moi.

**\- Stupéfix ! **Lança-t-elle.

**\- PROTEGO ! **Fit Potter pour me protéger.

Elle me saoulait à me protéger, enfin c'était juste retour des choses on va dire. Pendant un moment on tournait tout les quatre face à face en rond, chacun entrain de se lancer des sortilèges. Au bout d'une grosse minutes, j'avais expulsée Savannah plus loin dans un arbre. Scorpius en face nous arrivait à nous parer toute les deux. On se lançait des sortilèges informulés, Potter était aussi remplie de rage que moi du coup le duel était assez mouvementé. On feintait et se baissait pour éviter.

**\- Bien jou****é**** Potter !** Dis-je en lançant un sort comme si je faisais un bras d'honneur pour Scorpius.

On entendait des petits sifflements sortir de nos baguettes quand on se jetait des sorts. Potter prit un grand élan avant de lancer son bras comme un piquet vers Scorpius. Je mis un coup vers les pieds de Malfoy ce qui le déstabilisa.

**\- ****Electro ! **Lançais-je à Scorpius.

Il se cambra violemment avant de tomber au sol, je voyais qu'il avait encore des spasmes. Sans faire attention je m'approchais de lui alors qu'il leva sa baguette.

**\- REPULSO !** Hurla-t-il.

**\- ATAKUNTO ! **Criais-je au même moment que lui.

Scorpius se fit pétrifier et en même temps expulser hors de notre rocher. Je n'avais pas sentis le sortilège sur moi. En une fraction de seconde je me retournais pour voir où était Potter. Merde ! Elle était où ! J'avançais en courant au bout du rocher et je vis ma coéquipière entrain de se maintenir à la paroi avec les pieds dans le vide. Ça m'aurait fait rire si c'était dans une autre situation.

**\- Parkinson ! Aide... moi,** fit-elle entre ses dents.

Je m'allongeais en vitesse sur le rocher pour atteindre ses bras. Putain mais quel connard ce Malfoy. Difficilement je lui pris le bras où elle tenait toujours sa baguette. Potter avait les mains moite, ce n'était pas vraiment facile de la tirer à moi. Et pour couronner le tout des racines magiques sortaient de la paroi pour essayer d'atteindre Lily par les pieds. Il faisait trop chaud pour des exercices comme celui-la ! Des goûtes de sueur se formaient sur mon visage et coulaient le long de mon nez.

**\- Mon compteur descend !** Remarqua-t-elle.

**\- Ta gueule Potter ! On s'en fout...** (j'essayais de la tirer)** … de ton putain de... **(encore une fois) **... compteur.**

Alors que j'avais réussi à prendre ses deux bras, je voyais les chiffres de son compteur descendre. 34. 33. 32. C'était trop stressant ! Et puis si je la lâchais elle allait tomber d'au moins dix mètres.

**\- Allez Potter un peu d'effort !**

Je voyais Lily se débattre avec les racines alors que je la tirais vers moi.

**\- Mais il baisse trop vite ce compteur !**

**\- Ta vie... est plus importante... qu'un putain de compteur, **fis-je essoufflée.

D'un élan j'arrivais à prendre le haut de son bras et son débardeur.

**\- Tu...** (Potter détacha son pied d'une des racine) **… Tu t'inquiètes pour... Mais bordel de merde **(elle donna un coup de pied à l'une des racines)**... pour moi ?** Essaya-t-elle.

Avec un geste violent et aussi car elle avait réussit à se débarrasser des racines je la tirais vers moi violemment. Je me retrouvais sur le cul un moment puis juste après plaquée au sol par le corps de Potter sur le mien. Je posais ma tête sur le sol rocheux alors que Lily roulait sur le côté pour reprendre son souffle. Pendant un instant on restait là, Potter et moi regardions dans un même geste notre compteur.

**\- Putain ! Je suis à 18 et toi ?** Fit-elle en haletant.

**\- 27.**

**Point de vue de Sawyer Adams.**

**\- ****Putain mais merde là ! **Râlais-je en me relevant dans le sable chaud.

Weasley était debout devant moi entrain de lancer des sortilèges. Ok ! Cette fille était beaucoup trop douée pour être humaine. Je me positionnais derrière elle avec ma baguette pointé sur Londubat et Grindewald. Bizarrement Rose savait y faire même si elle devait s'attaquer à un de ses amis et à Alice. Je passais devant ma coéquipière et ensorcelais des grosses racines d'un arbres pour qu'ils enroulent Alice.

**\- Connard ! **M'insulta Alice alors que des racines lui serraient les bras contre le corps.

**\- C'est le jeu Alice,** répliquais-je alors que Rose venait de se faire expulser par Alexander.

Grindewald tomba au sol et je profitais du fait que Alexander la regarde pour l'expulser aussi. Alice essayait de se débattre en vain, elle se faisait traîner au sol jusqu'au tronc de l'arbre. Une araignée arriva vers moi, elle ne faisait que un mètre mais c'était déjà assez pour moi. Je la repoussais avec un sortilège avant de partir en courant vers Rose. Derrière moi j'entendais le sol trembler et les pinces des acromentules produisaient des cliquetis, ce n'était pas bon signe du tout ! Du tout. Je courais rapidement vers Rose qui était à terre, je m'accroupissais en glissant dans la terre battue.

**\- Weasley !** Interpellais-je.

Merde ! Elle était sonnée. Je pris son bras pour voir son compteur : 25. Il était entrain de diminuer.

**\- Rose !**

Je regardais derrière moi, un troupeau d'araignée venait de mettre out Londubat et Grindewald. Rose était toujours inconsciente. Ma tête faisait des allers et retours entre les araignées et Rose. On avait pas le temps ! Rose serait sans défense... Et je ne voulais pas perdre. Délicatement mais rapidement je passais un bras derrière ses genoux et un autre sous son dos. Je la soulevais facilement puis rajustais ma prise en regardant les créatures arriver.

**\- Fait chier,** grognais-je en partant précipitamment à l'opposer de ses bêtes.

Je courais avec Rose dans mes bras. Si je touchais à un cheveux de Weasley, Scarlett allait me faire la peau. Je passais devant des arbres et des rochers. Il y avait Crivey et Scar qui étaient en duel avec Lorcan et Alexie alors que Trevis White apparaissait avec Felix Smith. Putain ! Il fallait que je trouve un endroit sûre. Au loin je vis deux rochers qui formait un trou assez grand pour s'y glisser. Je me précipitais là bas même si c'était plus compliqué étant donné que je portais Rose dans mes bras.

Je nous engouffrais tout les deux dedans alors que des araignées étaient à mon cul. Sans faire attention je me pris les pieds dans une pierre et tomba dans la cachette avec Rose, elle percuta le sol en même temps que moi.

**\- ****Arh !** Gémissait-t-elle.

Au moins ça l'avait permit de la réveiller. Je me retournais pour faire face à l'ouverture de la cachette.

**\- ARAGNA EXIME ! **Crions nous ensemble face aux acromentules qui essayaient de rentrer.

Les créatures se firent projeter à plusieurs mètre, et bizarrement elles se dirigeaient vers le groupe d'élèves qui se battaient en duel. Je soupirais bruyamment avant de poser ma tête sur le sol, je repris ma respiration et tournais la tête vers Rose.

**\- Ça va ?** Demandais-je épuisé.

**\- Oui... merci de m'avoir aidée,** fit-elle

**\- De rien.**

Je me rasseyais et passais mes mains dans mes cheveux. Après quelques secondes de silence j'entendais Rose bouger, je tournais la tête vers elle.

**\- Tu fais quoi ? **Fis-je froidement.

**\- C'est une grotte o****u**** je ne sais quoi mais y a un truc qui cloche, les acromentules auraient du venir... à part si elles avaient peur de quelque chose, **expliqua-t-elle en se levant pour regarder le fond de notre cachette.

Je fronçais des sourcils en la suivant dans son geste.

**\- Y a vraiment un truc qui cloche,** répéta Rose dans un murmure alors que je me positionnais derrière elle.

Il y eut un petit bruit qui nous fit frissonner. D'un geste je passais devant Rose. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Après tout on était pas vraiment amis mais j'avais l'impression de devoir protéger Rose.

Une silhouette arrivait vers nous, je plissais yeux pour la voir un peu mieux... en vain.

**\- ****C'est quoi Weasley ?** Chuchotais-je.

**\- Je ne sais pas...**

Je fis un pas en avant avec ma baguette pointée sur la silhouette qui venait vers nous. On distinguait maintenant la carrure d'un homme. D'un adulte avec les cheveux poivre et sel. Un rayon de soleil qui prévenait de l'entrée passa sur son visage. Un frisson parcourra tout mon corps, et je me pétrifiais à sa vision.

**\- ****Sawyer, **murmura Rose qui avait du sentir mon état. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Je serrais la mâchoire alors que ma coéquipière posa une main sur mon bras, mais j'étais figé.

**\- ****Sawyer, **fit la personne en face de nous.

Rose agrippa mon bras plus fermement mais je la maintenant en arrière pour la protéger de lui.

**\- Qui c'est ?** Me demanda Rose paniquée.

**\- SAWYER PETER ADAMS ! **Hurla-t-il.

Rose pointait sa baguette face à lui.

**\- Qui êtes-vous ?** S'écria-t-elle en essayant de passer devant moi mais je la maintenais toujours.

**\- Tout est de ta faute, **cracha-t-il alors que je paniquais.** Regard moi !**

Je baissais la tête de peur et regardais plusieurs point au sol.

**\- REGARDE TON PERE SAWYER ! **Aboya-t-il.

Rose regardait mon père et moi plusieurs fois. Je ne voulais pas être face à lui, pourquoi il était là ? Pourquoi il était dans l'arène ? Je ne devais pas le voir avant la fin de Poudlard ! Merlin ! Je ne voulais pas, je fis un pas en arrière quand il s'approcha de moi. Rose me tira vers elle.

**\- Sawyer ce n'est pas ton père,** fit-elle.

Je tournais ma tête vers elle avec toujours un regard sur mon père.

**\- C'est pas lui ok !? Ça ne peut pas être lui.**

J'étais pétrifié. Aucun de mes membres bougeaient. Mon regard ne croisait que les yeux gris de mon père. Ses épais sourcils étaient froncés, il avait l'air encore plus autoritaire que d'habitude. Il avait l'air encore plus en colère que d'habitude. J'étais raide comme un I quand je remarquais enfin dans sa main une de ses ceintures en cuire. J'avais beau me forcer à serrer les dents, je sentais mes lèvres trembler de peur.

**\- TU N'ES QU'UN INCAPABLE ! **Cria ''mon père'' en fouettant le sol avec sa ceinture.

J'eus un petit sursaut à entendre claquer le cuir et surtout par son geste.

**\- Sawyer écoute moi !** Ordonna Rose en retournant mon visage avec ses mains. **Ne l'écoute pas ! Sortons d'ici ok ?**

Je ne faisais aucun geste alors que je sentais Rose me tirer vers la sortie de notre cachette.

**\- SAWYER ! RESTE ICI ! **Hurla-t-il en me prenant le bras violemment.

**\- ****Lâchez le ! **S'emporta Rose.

Sa main me serrait le bras tellement fort que je voyais une partie de ma peau blanchir. J'avais des sueur froide qui me traverser tout le corps. Tout était de ma faute, tout le malheur de notre famille était de ma faute. J'avais détruis notre famille. Je l'avais détruis.

**\- Tout est de ta faute,** cracha-t-il en me secouant le bras.

Mes sourcils s'abaissaient en même temps que je cherchais de l'air pour me calmer. Mes narines essayaient de laisser passer de l'oxygène en se contractant et décontractant.

**\- Tu aurais du mourir à sa place,** siffla-t-il. **Elle valait mieux que toi.**

**\- Laissez le !** Répéta ma coéquipière.

**\- Écoute moi quand je te parle sale môme ! **S'énerva ''mon père'' en me giflant du revers de sa main.

Avec la puissance de son geste je fis un pas en arrière. Sa grosse chevalière en or m'avait laissée un belle marque sur une de mes pommettes. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit par mon tee-shirt pour me secouer contre la paroi de la cachette.

**\- Tu n'es qu'un minable ! Un sale mioche qui a tout gâcher ! Tu méritais de mourir ! Ta mère n'aurait jamais du donner naissance à une telle merde comme toi ! Elle n'aurait pas du se sacrifier pour ****le**** bâtard ****que tu es**** ! **M'insulta-t-il.

Il me secouait et je restais sans défense. J'étais paralysé par la peur, j'avais la peur de ma vie. J'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir. Chacun de ses mots étaient comme des lames de rasoirs dans mon cœur. Chaque mots ou gestes m'achevaient.

Rose essayait de le retenir mais en vain. Il me projeta par terre sans défense et je restais là à attendre une possible attaque de sa part... comme il savait si bien faire. Rose se positionna devant moi.

**\- C'est un épouvantard !** Signala-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

''Mon père'' leva son bras avec la ceinture dans les aires.

**\- RIDDIKULUS !** Hurla Rose.

L'épouvantard se transforma en mon père habillé en robe avec du maquillage et un chapeau rose bonbon. Il ressemblait plus à une pute avec des poils pour ma part. Rose soupira un grand coup avant de l'expulser avec force à l'aide de sa baguette.

J'étais toujours à terre, et je voyais de dos Rose se remettre ses cheveux en place avant de s'accroupir vers moi. Elle passa une main sur mon bras et me fit un sourire compatissant.

**\- Sawyer, tu vas bien ?** Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je hochais la tête péniblement. Elle me refit un petit sourire avant de prendre mon poignet pour voir mon compteur.

**\- On a perdu,** dis-je à mi-voix en voyant mon bracelet à zero. **J'suis désolé.**

**\- C'est pas grave, je m'en fiche. Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?**

Je plissais des yeux, et avalais avec difficulté ma salive. J'avais l'impression que j'allais craquer encore une fois. Heureusement j'étais déjà parterre... Il m'avait mit à terre. J'avais mal ! Je sentais des larmes se former aux creux de mes yeux. Je respirais avec difficulté.

**\- Ç****a va aller,** me rassura Rose en me prenant dans ses bras. **C'est fini.**

J'étais surpris, mais j'étais bien trop apeuré pour rejeter qui que ce soit.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

**\- ****SPERO PATRONUM !** Hurlais-je en même temps que Charlie contre les Cynospectres devant moi.

On était dos contre dos avec plusieurs chien fantôme autour de nous. Le chien en patronus de Charlie repoussa les créatures tout comme ma panthère de mon côté. Une fois les Cynospectres plus loin je me retournais vers Crivey.

**\- Tu es à combien ?** Demandais-je.

Elle regarda son poignet.

**\- 8, **souffla-t-elle. **Et toi ?**

**\- 13... On doit plus être beaucoup.**

On continuait à avancer dans l'arène à la recherche de d'autre élève. C'était beaucoup plus difficile de trouver les élèves étant donné qu'une bonne partie avait été éliminé ou avait abandonné. Lorcan et Alexie s'étaient fait avoir par Sebastian Arman ce Serdaigle de malheur et Hestia Jones. Je ne savais pas qui de Lorcan ou Hestia portaient la culotte, mais elle avait mit une raclée à Scramender. De ce que je m'en souvenais, il ne reste plus beaucoup de monde, je n'avais pas beaucoup vu Lou et Potter... D'ailleurs je ne savais qui je plaignais le plus. Devoir les supporter devait être atroce.

Charlie me stoppa en posant une main sur mon abdomen. Elle passa sa tête sur le côté un rocher pour voir derrière celui-ci, je fis la même opération qu'elle avec discrétion.

**\- Bouge ton cul Potter !**

On voyait Lou entrain de courir en sautant par-dessus un tronc d'arbre mort.

**\- Repulso ! **Hurla une voix sur Lily.

Potter se fit projeter en l'air, mais elle se prit dans les genoux le tronc d'arbre avant de volait sur plusieurs mètres et de percuter Lou.

**\- Énorme !** Rigola Krum en avançant avec Pierre vers les deux filles.

Ils ne s'étaient pas fait avoir avec le Scroutt à pétard finalement. Bizarre ! Ils ne devaient pas leurs rester beaucoup de point de vie. Charlie contourna rapidement le rocher suivit par moi pour aller vers les filles. Au même moment où on avançait vers eux Sebastian et Hestia arrivaient en courant de l'autre côté.

**\- FLIPENDO ! **Lança Hestia sur Pierre.

Macmillan percuta de plein fouet le même tronc que Lily s'était prit. Je lâchais un petit rire à cette vision mais je reçu un regard noir de la part de Crivey juste après. Je roulais des yeux, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante elle aussi. Krum avança avec rapidité vers nous.

**\- STUPEFIX !** Criais-je sur Krum.

Le grand brun se fit stopper par le sortilège, et Charlie l'envoya plus loin avec un sortilège informulé. Krum tenta de se relever mais Albus Potter vola au-dessus nous avec son balais.

**\- Krum ! Tu es à zéro ! Tu sors ! Macmillan aussi !** Ordonna Albus dans les airs.

**\- Putain ! **Râla Borislav en donnant un coup de pied dans le sol.

On entendait Pierre grogner je ne savais quoi au loin. Sebastian profita de notre inattention pour m'expulser. Je retombais sur une souche d'arbre quelques mètres derrière Crivey. Potter et Lou lancèrent en même temps un sortilège sur Sebastian et il se fit projeter dans les airs et retomba les jambes écartées. Outch ! Il devait s'être bien fait mal aux couilles. Hestia couru vers lui, et on l'entendit lui gueuler dessus car ils venaient de perdre.

Je me relevais péniblement et m'approchais de Crivey. Lou et Lily s'étaient tournées vers nous.

**\- Je veux pas te faire de mal Crivey, **lança Lou.

Crivey lui souriait la baguette pointée vers elle.

**\- Merci Lou, mais je serais me défendre,** défia ma coéquipière.

**\- Maladroite comme tu es ? **Rigola ma meilleure amie.

**\- Va te faire ! **S'amusa Crivey.

**\- Atakunto ! **Lança Lou sur Charlie.

**\- Protego, **la protégeais-je.

**\- Houlà Malfoy ! C'est ma copine pas ton nain de compagnie je te signale,** fit Lou.

**\- Au moins je la protège, **sifflais-je.

**\- Incarcerem ! **Fit Lily sur moi.

Des cordes magiques venaient de me ligoter. Je sentais une pression sur tout mon corps et je tombais au sol. Potter savait bien lancer ce putain de sortilège, peut-être même autant que moi ! Je suffoquais alors que Charlie venait de stupéfier Potter plus loin, elle s'approcha de moi en vitesse.

**\- ****Diffindo ! **Lança la Gryffondor sur les cordes.

Je me trouvais libérée et enfin hors de danger. Même si il avait été de courte durée, je regardais mon compteur : 5. Fait chier !

**\- GLACIUS !** M'énervais-je sur Potter.

**\- Protego !** Intervenait Louann.

**\- Electro !**

**\- Flipendo !**

**\- Incarcerem.**

**\- Protego.**

**\- Furunculus !**

Les sorts volaient dans tout les sens ! Chacune d'entre nous visait l'autre. On ne savait même plus qui visait qui. Il faisait extrêmement chaud, je n'en pouvais plus. Charlie se fit projeter derrière moi, Louann devint rapidement blanche en voyant sa copine retomber lourdement au sol. Je pointais ma baguette sur Louann :

**\- Gon.**

**\- REPULSO !** Coupa Lily vers moi.

Un éclair rouge me projeta une nouvelle fois en arrière et je me retrouvais tout près de Charlie. La chut avait été douloureuse, j'ouvris les yeux péniblement pour voir à côté de moi Crivey essayer de reprendre son souffle. Je levais mon poignet à hauteur de mes yeux : 0. On venait de perdre. Je tournais la tête vers Charlie.

**\- On a perdue, **signalais-je.

Je la voyais sourire en regardant le ciel bleu, puis un petit rire lui échappa. Je fronçais des sourcils en la regardant.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?** Demandais-je étonnée.

Elle continuait à rire. Pourquoi elle rigolait au juste ?! On avait perdu ! On avait bien faillit mourir plus d'un fois !

**\- Crivey pourquoi tu ris comme ça ?** M'énervais-je toujours allongée sur l'herbe.

**\- C'était génial ! Je me suis jamais autant sentie ****vivante de ma vie****,** se confia-t-elle avec le sourire.

J'ouvris la bouche étonnée puis la refermais, un sourire naissait sur mon visage. Elle avait raison. Ce cours avait était intense. Je l'imitais en regardant à mon tour le ciel. On entendait Lily et Louann arrivaient vers nous alors que je voyais James Willard et Albus Potter voler au-dessus nous.

**\- Bon vous bougez vos gros culs, **fit Lou en apparaissant.

Lily et Lou cachaient le soleil et je voyais Lily me faire un rictus en me tendant sa main. Je lui pris et elle m'aida à me relever. Lou fit de même avec Charlie.

**\- Félicitation,** dis-je à mi-voix à Potter. **Très beau incarcerem.**

**\- Merci. Ton glacius m'a fait froid dans le dos, **répondit Lily.

**\- Je t'avais dit que tu étais maladroite,** s'amusa Lou en prenant la taille de Crivey.

**\- C'est pas toi qui disais que j'étais habile l'autre soir ?** Taquina Charlie.

**\- Oui peut-être mais pas avec une baguette !** Défia Lou.

**\- Tout va voir ce que je vais te fa.**

**\- Ok stop vous deux, **les coupais-je. **Vos conversations douteuses vous les gardez pour vous !**

**\- Fait pas ta prude Malfoy ! **Lança avec sarcasme Lou avant d'embrasser Charlie.

**\- Allez vient Lily, on se tire de cette arène avant qu'elles copulent, **annonçais-je.

Lily souriait à ma remarque avant de m'emboîter le pas.

**Point de vue de Alice Grindewald.**

Je me levais du banc quand je vis les quatre filles arriver de l'arène. Willard et Albus étaient avec elles entrain de les féliciter. Scar, Lou, Potter et Crivey vinrent s'installer à nos côtés quand le professeur Londubat arriva à son tour.

**\- C'était un très bon cours, félicitation. Bon j'avoue j'aurais pas cru que le cours aurait autant de succès que ça, **s'émerveilla Albus.** Même s****i ce**** n'est pas très important, le classement sera mit dans vos salles communes respective et vos notes seront données au prochain cours. Vous savez déjà que c'est Louann et Lily qui ont remporté****es**** la partie mais pour le reste vous ne savez rien. **(il nous souriait alors qu'on se trouvait à la porte du terrain de Quidditch).** J'attribue 50points à Serpentard et à Gryffondor pour Parkinson et Potter. Voilà ! Maintenant bonne journée à tous, et si vous avez des questions je serais à disposition dans l'ancien bureau de Bishop.**

On applaudissait tous, pour la fin du cours, pour Albus (qui avait très bien géré son cours) et pour Parkinson et Potter. Je me retournais pour aller vers la sortie et rentrer au château. Des élèves passaient devant moi afin d'y aller plus rapidement. Je voyais Scorpius partir vers Pré-au-lard, sûrement pour son rendez-vous de Quidditch ou alors pour s'acheter de l'alcool.

**\- Et Alice !**

Je me retournais pour voir Krum m'interpeller. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ?

**\- Tu as une seconde ?** Demanda-t-il en me faisant un signe de tête pour se séparer du groupe.

Je hochais la tête alors que je voyais Sawyer partir vers le château accompagné de Scarlett et Rose. Borislav et moi se dirigions vers un coin d'herbe plus loin.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **interrogeais-je pendant qu'il regardait Alexie partir avec les autres.

**\- Tu vois ça ?** Fit-il en me désignant son œil violacé.

Je plissais des yeux en voyant où il voulait en venir.

**\- Et alors ? Je t'ai pas demandé d'aller voir Scorpius,** répliquais-je.

**\- J'en ai marre de son attitude comme toi tu peux en avoir de son comportement envers les autres,** dit-il sèchement.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? On est plus ensemble putain Krum !**

**\- Tu vas arrêter cette comédie ok ?! Je pense qu'avec Scarlett vous êtes les deux seules à vraiment se préoccuper de lui et de son avenir.**

**\- Je ne veux pas le voir, **sifflais-je.

**\- Je me doute que tu as fait tout ça pour qu'il réagisse un minimum. Mais grande nouvelle Grindewald ! Il a mal réagi ! Il est devenu encore pire qu'avant. Et ouais c'est possible.**

Il y eut un silence désagréable où Borislav me jugeait du regard tout comme moi.

**\- Tu crois que c'est agréable de le voir comme ça ? Tu crois sincèrement que je ne l'aime plus Krum ? Je l'aime mais je suis peut être trop égoïste pour le laisser me détruire ou me changer. Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je suis peut-être froide et désagréable comme lui, ou même autoritaire. Mais je ne laisse pas mes parents ****commander**** ma vie. Je trouve ça petit de ta part de venir me parler de mes problèmes de ex-couple, car les parents de Alexie sont géniaux et les tiens t'ont toujours soutenue dans tout ce que tu voulais faire. Bien sûre que je voudrais qu'il aille mieux, mais la seule façon pour qu'il aille mieux c'est qu'il coupe les ponts avec ses parents. Il a peur. Il a juste peur de décevoir sa famille, d'être rejeté par Scarlett ou par moi...** (un ricanement nerveux s'échappa de ma bouche)** … Le prince de Serpentard a juste peur d'être lui même. Il a juste ****trop ****peur de faire voir sa vraie personnalité aux autres.**

Ma voix avait diminuée vers la fin de mon monologue. Borislav hocha faiblement la tête plusieurs fois avant de rencontrer mon regard.

**\- Ok. Mais alors fait lui comprendre que tu ne le rejetteras pas s'il fait le bon choix de revenir vers toi,** tenta-t-il.

**\- Tu sais Krum, s'il avait fait seulement l'effort de revenir vers moi en s'excusant sans pour autant avoir fait un choix... Je l'aurais récupérée. Mais même ça il a trop peur. Évidement je ne rejetterais pas.**

**\- ****Parfait alors, **fit Krum d'une voix autoritaire en passant devant moi pour prendre la direction du château.

Je le stoppais en posant ma main sur son bras.

**\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? **Demandais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Enfin pour qui tu fais tout ça ?**

Borislav arqua un sourcil.

**\- Ce n'est pas pour Alexie,** rajoutais-je.** Je sais qu'elle aime bien Scorpius mais elle ne supporte pas qu'il traite les gens par rapport à leur sang. Donc ce n'est pas pour elle que tu changes.**

**\- Tu m'analyses ?** Fit-il glaciale.

**\- Dit moi pourquoi tu essayes que tout ****se**** passe bien ? **Retentais-je en lâchant son bras.

Il soupira bruyamment.

**\- Tu ne comprends pas hein ?** Lança-t-il légèrement énervé. **C'est fini ok ? On ne peux plus se comporter comme des enfants égocentrique et pourris gâtés. On a 18ans maintenant. Dans même pas un mois et demi on sera diplômé et on quittera Poudlard. Pour l'instant tout ça **(il brassa l'air autour de nous pour désigner Poudlard)**... Tout ça nous protégeait ! Comment tu veux qu'on fasse dans la vraie vie si on est pas entouré des gens qu'on a côtoyé pendant 7ans voir plus, ou par des gens en qui on a confiance... par des gens bien qui ne nous voudront pas de mal. On a tous une famille en dehors. Y a la tienne. ****Une s****uper famille qui essaye de te caser à tout prix car tu es la dernière héritière de leur famille. Celle des Malfoys, des mangemorts invétérés qui essaye de pourrir la vie de leurs enfants. Le père de Sawyer qui est tout sauf quelqu'un de respectable. La mère de Louann qui l'a abandonnée. Comme tu l'as dit ma famille est géniale, celle de Alexie aussi. Tu crois qu'on va tenir comment quand on sera tous séparé hein ? Si Scarlett n'avait pas Rose elle serait sûrement devenue une drogué****e**** en manque d'amour. Si Louann n'avait pas Charlotte tu crois qu'elle serait si pleine de vie ? Non elle resterait la nympho qui ne fait confiance en personne, elle serait si triste qu'elle ne voudrait plus avoir à faire face aux gens. ****Elle**** serait sûrement devenue un pute. Oh ! Et Sawyer ? Non mais franchement ça ferait déjà des années qu'il se serait suicidé, s'il ****ne faisait pas tout pour revoir ses amis à Poudlard pour se couper de son père, ****il serait déjà mort****. Et puis il y a Scorpius, et tu sais que sans toi il est rien. La preuve à l'heure actuelle. Vous vous complétez tout les deux. Merde Alice ! Si tu comprends pas où je veux en venir je sais pas quoi faire.**

Je le regardais choquée et étrangement émue par ce qu'il venait de dire.

**\- Je fais tout ça car si j'ai appris un truc cette année, c'est que vous. Ouais vous tous bande de crétin vous êtes les gens avec qui j'aime être. Avec qui j'ai confiance. Vous êtes ma famille. On est une famille Alice. Et j'ai l'impression de devenir fou quand je vois tout le monde se détester comme ça. On a autre chose à foutre que se battre entre nous... Merde à la fin ! On a juste à être intelligent et baisser notre fierté... pour une fois dans notre vie.**

Borislav fit un pas vers moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

**\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai changer ? Pourquoi je fais ça ?** (je hochais silencieusement ma tête).** Simplement à cause de ces crétins de Gryffondor. Enfin ! Au cause de toute cette bande de bras cassés. Chacun à leurs manières ont amélioré nos vies.**

**\- Q-Quoi ?**

**\- Te voile pas la face Alice. Tout ça a commencé quand Alexie s'est confié pour sa grossesse à Weasmoche. **(Wow ! Je savais pas que Alexie avait eu le courage de lui dire).** Puis on est devenu bizarrement gentil voir même compatissant. Malfoy avec Weasley, Parkinson qui a défendu Weasley puis Crivey, et qui a finalement décidé de coucher avec Crivey. Alexander qui a sauvé Alexie. Non mais ouvre les yeux, même moi je me voilais la face, mais regarde quand on était face à Salem ou bien même quand on était tous dans la forêt interdite.**

On avait tous été ensemble... On avait tous été plus ou moins ''unis''. Il ramena son bras le long de son corps. Wow. C'était la première fois que je voyais Krum parler comme ça. Moi qui le prenait souvent pour un simple attrapeur de Quidditch.

**\- ****Tu as simplement peur,** dis-je à mi-voix comme si je venais de tout comprendre.

**\- Bien sûre. Mais je ne suis pas lâche. J'ai simplement peur de l'avenir et pour l'affronter je veux être avec les gens qui sont le meilleur pour moi. Tu l'as dit toi-même Scorpius a peur, mais lui ****c****'est un lâche... à nous de le faire changer. **(il me regardait avec insistance). **Je ne te demande pas de faire ça à la minute Alice, mais simplement essaye de lui parler.**

**\- D'accord, **acceptais-je.

Borislav me fit un petit rictus pour me remercier. Il regardait autour de nous puis la direction du château.

**\- Bon on rentre, j'ai bien l'impression que ça n'a pas vraiment duré qu'une seconde, **ironisa-t-il.

Je marchais à ses côtés et l'examinais marcher en silence. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était en quelque sorte vrai. Tellement vrai que c'était étrange. Est-ce que j'avais autant changée que lui durant cette dernière année ?

**Point de vue de Charlotte Crivey.**

**\- ****Je te rejoins plus tard,** annonçais-je en embrassant Lou.

**\- Donc tu vas accepter d'être avec Scar et Lily à Holyhead ? **Demanda Lou qui me retenait toujours contre le mur des Trois Balais.

**\- Attend tu viens d'appeler Lily par son prénom ?!** M'étonnais-je.

**\- Non tu as du fumer,** fit-elle en me volant un baiser.

**\- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai entendue !**

**\- La ferme Crivey !** Lança-t-elle en me plaquant un peu plus contre la paroi.

Une paire de lèvre captura mes lèvres. Je lâchais un petit gémissement, je passais mes mains sous son haut. Ses mains remontaient mon cou délicatement pour m'attraper le visage. Le baiser était savoureux et vraiment agréable. Derrière on entendait des sifflements vulgaire de mec. Lou abandonna une main de mon visage pour leurs attribuer un doigt d'honneur. Je lui reprenais ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de mettre fin au baiser.

**\- Tu as beau m'avoir embrasser je sais que tu l'as appelée Lily,** souriais-je.

Lou leva les yeux au ciel alors que je lui laissais un bisou sur la joue.

**\- Bon répond à ma question au lieu de me faire chier, **siffla-t-elle. **Tu es sûre de vouloir supporter Malfoy et Potter durant tes études ?**

**\- Et bien je ne sais pas si tu as remarquée mais Lily est ma meilleure amie donc évidement ça me dérange pas. Et... Plus on avance dans l'année et plus je me rapproche de Scarlett. Tu as bien vue, on vous a presque battu tout à l'heure, **me vantais-je.

**\- Rêve pas trop ! J'étais meilleure.**

Je souriais alors qu'elle se décalait un peu de moi. On approchait de l'entrée des Trois Balais. Alors que je voulais ouvrir la porte Lou me prit le bras.

**\- Tu sais que je vais à Londres ?** Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Je hochais la tête comme simple réponse.

**\- On sera séparé,** rajouta Lou.

Ma main se sépara de la poignet pour que mon corps fasse entièrement face à celui de Louann.

**\- Tu seras toujours ma copine,** la rassurais-je.

Lou plissa des yeux en me fixant.

**\- Je te le promet !** Annonçais-je en roulant des yeux.

Ma copine restait septique à mes propos.

**\- Lou je t'aime ok alors arrête de croire que je vais t'abandonner merde ! Ais confiance en moi !**

**\- Mais j'ai confiance en toi, c'est aux autres qui tourneront autour de toi en qui j'ai pas confiance. Attend tu vas quand même dans une équipe de fille ! Holà Crivey. Lesbiche en puissance là ! Et puis je te parle même pas des gens de ta fac. Ça va être des Luke Bennett en chaleur, ils vont tous vouloir sortir avec toi en plus vouloir te sauter tout les soirs. Après tu tomberas enceinte, tu devras arrêter ta carrière, et puis finalement tu seras chez toi avec cinq mômes tous plus chiant les uns que les autres. Et à 40ans tu seras tellement déprimée que tu iras voir des filles refoulées de 20ans dans des bars chelou simplement pour assouvir les désirs que j'aurais pas pu te donner, car tu auras préférée rompre dès le début de ta carrière. Yep ! J'ai pas confiance aux gens.**

Je la regardais en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Tu es partie hyper loin Parkinson, tu es au courant ? **(je lui laissais un autre baiser sur la joue). **Tu as pas à te soucis à te faire y a que toi qui me fait grimper aux rideaux je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.**

**\- Ah mais ça j'ai pas dit le contraire, **coupa-t-elle sûre d'elle.

**\- Je veux juste te dire que j'irais pas voir ailleurs. Bon je te laisse je dois aller à mon rendez-vous. Je te retrouve plus tard,** annonçais-je en lui volant un baiser avant de rentrer dans l'auberge.

Je refermais la porte en entendant Lou râler je ne savais quoi. Je rigolais et me dirigeais vers le bar pour prendre une Bièraubeurre. Une main passa dans mon dos, je me retournais doucement pour voir qui m'interpellait.

**\- Sam ! **Dis-je enjouée en voyant ma sœur.

Je me levais de la chaise du bar pour la prendre dans mes bras. Ma sœur et moi échangions une longue étreinte. Ça faisait un bien fou de la revoir. Sam se dégagea de moi et me sourit en remettant une de mes mèches de cheveux dernière l'oreille.

**\- Je suis contente de te voir, **déclara-t-elle.

**\- Moi aussi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- Je suis venu pour ton rendez-vous avec la recruteur. Et en plus James voulait venir pour voir sa sœur.**

Attend quoi ?! James ?

**\- James ? James Potter ? **Répliquais-je étonnée alors que ma grande sœur rougissait. **Tu veux dire que... Enfin que tout les deux vous. Que vous êtes ensemble ?!**

Sam se gratta la tête en souriant avant de prendre une gorgée de ma Bièraubeurre.

**\- Mais c'est du sérieux ?** Redemandais-je toujours sur le choque.

**\- Oui enfin, on ne l'a dit à personne, **expliqua-t-elle.

Mes yeux étaient toujours grand ouvert.

**\- Mais. Mais je croyais que tu voulais pas sortir avec lui ? Enfin tout l'été tu lui as dit non ? Enfin non ! Ça fait des années que tu lui dis non !**

**\- Je sais,** rigola Sam. **Mais on s'était déjà mit ensemble plusieurs fois mais ça restait entre nous. C'est bon Charlie c'est pas la mort.**

**\- Oui je sais que c'est pas la mort, mais j'ai droit d'être choquée quand même ! Je te préviens que vous avez pas arrêtés de vous engueuler à Noël, alors excuse moi si je suis étonnée... Mais ! Je suis contente pour toi hein.**

Sam souriait encore en reprenant une nouvelle gorgée de ma bière.

**\- Merci, **dit-elle simplement. **Essaye de le dire à moins de personne possible. Si Molly, Domy ou Vic le savent elles vont me chambrer jusqu'à mes 30ans.**

**\- Ils vont bientôt arriver,** me moquais-je.

**\- Hé ! **Fit-elle en me tapant le bras**. J'ai 25ans c'est tout.**

**\- Ouais ouais,** rigolais-je.

Sam commandait une nouvelle Bièraubeurre. Je me retournais vers la porte d'entrée quand j'entendis quelqu'un rentrer. Scarlett arrivait seule. J'eus un petit pincement au cœur de la voir venir seule au rendez-vous, après tout j'avais ma sœur, et Lily avait son frère. La serpentarde arriva rapidement vers le bar, elle me fit un signe de tête tout en commandant son verre. Je fis glisser mon verre le long du bar en m'approchant de Scarlett. Elle me suivait du regard alors que je m'installais à ses côtés.

**\- Crivey,** fit-elle.

**\- Tu es toute seule ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Bien joué,** lança-t-elle avec sarcasme. **Mes grand-parents étaient occupés et je leur ai dit que ce n'était pas très important. Et je voulais pas faire subir ça à Rose. Je vois que ta sœur est là.** (Scarlett désigna ma sœur en la montrant avec son verre).

**\- ****Oui elle est venue...**dis-je simplement.

**\- Lou ne ****t'a pas accompagnée**** ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne pour insulter Lily ou alors la recruteur. Qui sait de quoi elle aurait été capable, **rigolais-je.

J'entendis Scarlett rigoler un instant avant de sourire. Elle était beaucoup moins froide que quand je l'avais connu, mine de rien je remerciais Rose de l'avoir changée. Enfin je ne savais pas si elle avait vraiment changée étant donnée que je ne la côtoyais pas avant. Fin bref ! Je me comprenais.

**\- Je peux te poser une question ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Tu viens de le faire,** fit-elle en retirant son verre de ses lèvres.

Elles étaient vraiment pareille, Scarlett et Lou. Je roulais des yeux.

**\- Vas y pose ta question, **lança-t-elle.

**\- Tu arriveras à t'entendre avec Lily chez les Harpies ?**

Scarlett eut un petit sourire alors qu'elle jouait avec le bord de son verre avec ses doigts.

**\- ****Scarlett ?** Retentais-je.

**\- Je sais pas. Ok je suis un peu une salope comme fille. Mais pour Rose je suis souvent prête à changer, et puis ma carrière sauvera sûrement ma vie... Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de te parler tout ça... à toi en plus. **(j'avais l'impression qu'elle se parlait à elle même).

**\- Tu sais c'est pas parce que tu me dis des choses que je vais le répéter à Lily, Rose ou Lou. Ou même te juger.**

Scarlett soupirait avant de retourner sa tête vers moi.

**\- Je dois réussir à vivre ma vie par mes propres moyens, si j'ai mon diplôme de journalisme et que en plus j'ai les Harpies, j'aurais une sécurité pour mon avenir. Et avec Rose on pourra plus se projeter. Donc ce n'est pas Lily qui va me poser problème, je sais paraître polie quand je le veux. Et si Lou a réussi à être en duo avec elle pendant deux heures, je pense pouvoir le faire. Surtout que je suis beaucoup plus sociable que ta copine je te signale.**

**\- Ça je peux pas le nier, **rigolais-je.

Ma sœur passa une main derrière moi pour signaler sa présence. Je tournais ma tête vers elle, Sam faisait un sourire à Scarlett.

**\- On a pas vraiment été présenté au Ministère et à St Mangouste. Samantha, la sœur de Charlie, **se présenta-t-elle à Scarlett en lui tendant la main. **Scarlett Malfoy c'est ça ?**

**\- Oui,** fit Scarlett.

**\- Donc tu es la copine de Rosie,** signala ma sœur.

**\- Normalement oui,** souriait Scarlett.

**\- Les filles ! **Intervenait James Potter en arrivant à nos côtés. **Gwenog Jones est arrivée.**

Je me retournais tout excitée de la rencontrer et surtout du fait que j'allais signer pour une équipe de Quidditch. Non mais je sais pas si on pouvait réaliser merde ! Une équipe de Quidditch et pas n'importe laquelle, celle des Harpies de Holyhead. La seule équipe composée seulement de fille ! Et ouais ! Nous les filles on allait botter le cul aux autres équipes de garçon. Leurs foutre la raclée qu'ils méritaient. Et puis si j'étais gardienne et qu'en plus Malfoy et Lily étaient mes poursuiveuses alors là c'était le bouquet. L'équipe la plus talentueuse de son époque moi je dis !

Scarlett descendait du tabouret pour passer devant moi et aller en direction de la recruteuse. On se dirigeait côte à côte vers la table où se trouvait Gwenog Jones et maintenant Lily. Scarlett m'arrêta un mètre avant la table en mettant une main devant moi.

**\- Tu t'es super bien défendue pendant le cours tout à l'heure...** (elle me tendait sa main)** … ça serait vraiment un honneur d'être ta coéquipière pendant plusieurs années, **confia Scarlett.

Hésitante au début je lui serrais la main après quelques secondes.

**\- ****De toute façon j'aurais besoin de toi pour ****gagner****, **annonçais-je avec un petit sourire.

Il y avait bien trop de formule de politesse dans cet échange pour notre âge, mais bon le principal c'était que Scarlett accepte d'être dans l'équipe. On avait besoin d'elle. Rapidement on s'installa devant la recruteuse. Jones nous souriait, on discutait pendant un bon moment sur notre état de santé, notre remise en forme après Poudlard et aussi de la presse (point que chacune avait besoin de détailler). Après tout Lily était la fille de l'élu et aussi de l'ancienne capitaine des Harpies et avait comme copain un loup-garou. Scarlett était la fille d'un ex-mangemort, exclu de sa famille et sortait avec la fille du Golden Trio. Et puis y avait moi qui sortait avec une future mannequin internationale (rien que ça!) et qui d'ailleurs était la fille de la célèbre créatrice de mode Pansy Parkinson. Alors évidement le point ''PRESSE'' était important. Bien sûre qu'on se retrouverait dans des articles déjà par nos exploits sportifs mais aussi par nos scandales. Je n'avais pas vraiment peur pour ça, mais Scarlett et Lily semblaient beaucoup plus inquiète...

A la fin de notre rendez-vous, Gwenog Jones nous fit signer notre contrat. C'était tellement irréelle que j'avais toujours un sourire collée sur mon visage. Après la signature Gwenog Jones se leva et nous souriait avec joie. On lui serra la main chacune notre tour. Je n'avais pas tout compris ce qu'elle nous avait dit vers la fin, j'étais bien trop heureuse pour comprendre tout. Mais le seul truc que j'avais retenue c'était qu'il fallait que j'ai mes A.S.P.I.C... Évidemment ce n'était jamais assez simple. On entendit la petite cloche de la porte qui annonçait qu'elle était partie. Je repris mes esprits toujours le sourire au lèvre.

**\- Je suis gardienne des Harpies de Holyhead,** murmurais-je comme si je n'y croyais pas.

James arrivait et enlaça Lily dans ses bras.

**\- Vous êtes des Harpies maintenant,** annonça-t-il toujours avec Lily dans les bras qu'il balançait de droite à gauche.

Sam me prit le visage pour me laisser un baiser sur ma joue.

**\- Félicitation, **fit-elle dans mon oreille alors que je la prenais dans mes bras.

C'était juste le moment les plus merveilleux de ma vie !

Au loin je vis Scarlett partir de la taverne et Lou rentrer au même moment. Elles s'échangèrent sûrement une blague ou je ne sais quoi mais Lou arrivait en rigolant vers moi. Sam se décala pour aller féliciter à son tour Lily. J'avançais à pas de loup vers ma copine, elle remua des sourcils en me relookant. Je roulais des yeux en m'approchant.

**\- Alors ma capitaine, **fit Lou d'une voix sensuelle en se léchant les lèvres.

**\- Je suis pas capitaine.**

**\- Oui mais au pieu c'est beaucoup plus sexy comme surnom que gardienne, **expliqua-t-elle en me caressant tout le long de mon bras avec ses doigts.

**\- Mmh... D'accord alors, peut-être que tu auras droit à quelque chose de ta capit.**

**\- Louann, **nous coupa ma sœur en arrivant.** Tu vas bien depuis... le procès ?**

Ma sœur avait sauvé l'avenir de Lou durant mon procès et celui de Edward Nott. Souvenir que je voulais effacer de ma mémoire pour me focaliser sur les choses qui me rendaient heureuse. Lou se décala un peu de moi mal à l'aise. C'était vraiment trop drôle de la voir comme ça, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes.

**\- Euh. Oui je vais bien,** répondit simplement Lou à ma sœur.

Je souriais en tournant mon visage vers celui de Samantha.

**\- Sam voici ma petite-copine,** déclarais-je en désignant Louann.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

Après le rendez-vous avec Jones, j'étais rentrée au château pour réviser un petit peu et voir mes amies. Enfin en gros on était tranquille dans la salle sur demande entre fille pas de mec pour nous déranger et ni de bruit comme dans la salle commune.

Cassy Ann était présente (elle avait réussi à se détacher de Edgard). Elle était assise sur un sofa entrain de se faire les ongles. À ses côtés il y avait Alice, elle était un peu dans ses pensées. Enfin on arrivait quand même à se parler.

**\- Vous croyez qu'on se verra après Poudlard ?** Demanda soudainement Alice.

Je relevais la tête de mon magazine pour pouvoir la regarder.

**\- Évidement qu'on se reverra,** commença Cassy Ann. **Pourquoi tu te poses cette question ?**

**\- Oh. Euh pour rien.**

**\- ****Tu voudrais nous revoir Alice ? **Me moquais-je.

Elle souriait en me balançant une friandise alors que Cassy la regardait en silence.

**\- C'est juste que je sais que je perdrais pas contacte avec Lexie, mais pour vous je me posais la question, **expliqua Alice.

Je fronçais des sourcils. Est-ce que je devais vraiment prévoir tout ce que je ferais l'an prochain maintenant et avec qui je le ferais ? Non sincèrement j'avais d'autre chose à faire comme être avec ma petite-amie ou réussir mes A.S.P.I.C.

**\- En tout cas ça va faire vraiment bizarre sans vous à Poudlard, **lança Cassy Ann.

**\- Je me demande qui ser****ont**** les nouveaux préfet en chef, ou bien même les capitaines de Quidditch,** m'interrogeais-je.

**\- Edgard veut essayer de rentrer dans l'équipe, **ajouta Cassy.

**\- Sérieux ?! Mais ****Mini-Krum**** a jamais joué pendant qu'on était à Poudlard,** s'étonna Alice.

**\- ****Ouais je sais moi aussi j'étais un p.**

Cassy Ann n'avait pas fini sa phrase que la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit sur Louann. Elle portait un mini-short en jeans et une chemise blanche beaucoup trop ouverte qu'elle avait nouée au-dessus son nombril. Quelle chaudière.

**\- J'ai vécue le coming out le plus étrange de ma vie !** Annonça Lou en s'affalant à mes côtés.

**\- Le tien ?** Demanda Alice en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Non mais le mien est fait depuis mille ans banane ! Je parle de Crivey.**

Je fronçais des sourcils et posais définitivement mon magazine sur la table basse.

**\- ****Elle a fait quoi ? **S'intéressa Alice.

**\- Bon je l'explique que une fois ok,** siffla Louann pendant qu'on levait les yeux au ciel.

**\- Tu te crois toujours super intéressante c'est dingue, **répliqua Alice.

**\- Je le suis chérie, je le suis,** fit Lou en remettant sa mèche de cheveux dans un mouvement.

Je roulais des yeux en souriant.

**\- ****Bref ! **Commença Lou. **J'ai hallucinée, enfin non ! Tout le monde a halluciné. Charlie a sortie ça comme une fleur à sa sœur. Déjà moi j'ai failli m'étrangler, après Potter et son frère étaient encore plus choqués que moi. Non mais elle a juste dit ''Sam voici Louann celle avec qui je baise''.**

**\- Elle a pas dit ça,** corrigeais-je en la coupant.

**\- Tu étais pas là, **siffla Lou.

**\- Oui mais je te connais tu exagères toujours tout.**

Lou plissa des yeux avant de continuer :

**\- En tout cas, sa sœur a pas vraiment réagi. Non mais c'est marqué ''Lesbienne'' sur ma tronche ou quoi ? Je veux dire en quoi c'était si normal que ça que Charlie soit ma copine merde !**

**\- Car ça se voit à des kilomètres que tu l'aimes, **expliqua Alice.

**\- Ouais ouais. Non mais le pire c'était que Charlie était pas du tout stressée et sa sœur s'en foutait un peu royalement quoi, **siffla Lou.

**\- Je te paris qu'elle s'en foutait pas c'est juste que c'est une personne normale, et qui veut juste le bonheur de sa sœur,** commentais-je. **Sa sœur doit s'en foutre que tu sois un mec, une fille ou un gnome le temps que tu rendes heureuse Crivey.**

**\- Houlà calme-toi Malfoy, on dirait que tu te fais passer pour une psy.**

**\- Ta gueule Parkinson,** soufflais-je.

**\- Non mais je suis scandalisée moi ! D'où c'est aussi simple de faire un coming out ? **Dramatisa Lou.

**\- C'est simple car si tu enlèves nos familles et quelques cons qui traînent, tu verras que les gens sont tolérant,** fit Cassy Ann.

**\- Mouais... Je pense aussi que quand les gens voient que c'est moi la fille en question, ils se mettent tous d'accord pour trouver ça normal. Attend vous avez vu mon corps ? Qui ne craquerait pas ?** Fanfaronna Lou.

Avec les deux filles, on soupirait à sa réplique. Mais quelle vaniteuse ! En plus Lou continua :

**\- Tout ça pour dire que je suis la parfaite belle-fille et que tout le mo.**

**\- J'AI REUSSIE !**

Toute les quatre on tourna la tête vers la rentrée.

**\- J'AI REUSSIE !** Répéta Alexie en arrivant.

Je fronçais des sourcils en la regardant. Pourquoi elle avait les seins à l'air au juste ? Alexie avait remontée ses cheveux en un chignon fait à la hâte, et portait simplement une culotte en dentelle noir. On la voyait remettre une grande chemise blanche sur elle avec toujours les seins à l'air. La chemise devait sûrement être à Borislav.

**\- J'ai réussi !** Continua-t-elle.

J'arquais un sourcil, puis regardais Lou à mes côtés pour comprendre. Ma meilleure amie était entrain de baver. Je roulais des yeux en tournant la tête vers Alexie.

**\- Tu as réussie quoi ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Et pourquoi tu es à poil ?** Interrogea Cassy Ann.

**\- Laisse ! C'est une belle vue,** fit Lou.

**\- Tu as une copine je te rappelle,** siffla Alice.

Alexie passa ses bras dans les manches de la chemise.

**\- ****J'ai réussi à devenir animingus,** souriait-elle.

Lou avait arrêtée de baver pour ouvrir ses yeux en grand, comme tout le monde dans la salle.

**\- Mais. Tu. Wow !** Essaya Alice.

**\- C'est pour ton frère ?** Demandais-je étonnée.

**\- Oui !** Fit Alexie toujours avec un sourire à ses lèvres. **Ça fait maintenant plus de deux mois que j'essaye mais j'y arrivais pas. J'ai demandée de l'aide à Lorcan et il m'a.**

**\- Stop ! **S'exclama Lou. **Lorcan ? Lorcan Scramender ? ****Il a du se rincer l'oeil lui encore.**

**\- Oui ! Il est super fort en métamorphose. Et il l'a dit à personne mais il est déjà animingus... Merde. Enfin ne le dite pas ok ? Bref il m'a aidé et grâce à lui j'ai enfin réussi !** Se réjouissait Alexie en s'asseyant sur un sofa à côté de nous.

**\- C'est quoi ton animingus ?** S'excita Alice en tapotant dans ses mains.

**\- C'est comme mon patronus, je suis un renard. Mais je m'en fous je suis canon.**

**\- Tu as pas peur que ton frère te bouffe ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Un peu, mais au fond je sais qu'il me fera pas de mal.**

Je fronçais légèrement des sourcils. Alexie se voilait la face, un loup-garou ne ferait pas la différence entre sa sœur, un renard, un gibier ou autre. C'était une grande malade. Mais bon, elle était contente pour l'instant, on allait pas lui gâcher son bonheur.

**O O O**

On était le soir, j'avais fini mes devoirs et je devais faire mon tour des couloirs pour remplir mes obligations de préfet. Je refermais mes bouquins puis levais ma tête pour voir Rose toujours dans ses révisions. Je décalais soigneusement ses affaires et commençais à avancer vers elle à quatre pattes. Rose levait les yeux en souriant. Ma copine me prit le haut de mon top pour m'attirer à elle.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et je la sentais glisser contre son matelas.

**\- Il est un peu tôt non ?** Fit Rose dans un souffle.

En guise de réponse, je me collais à elle, une jambe entre les siennes, sa poitrine sur la mienne et ma tête au-dessus d'elle. Elle me fit un chaste baiser alors que ses mains remontaient sous mon haut jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je l'emmenais dans un long baiser langoureux. Un long gémissement s'échappa de Rose alors que je glissais ma langue entre ses lèvres et que mes mains commençaient à presser son sein.

**\- Ok Ok ! Scar, **gémit Rose. **Arrête toi s'il te plaît.**

J'abandonnais ses lèvres pour ouvrir délicatement sa chemise et déposer des baiser le long de son corps. Plus j'avançais plus ils étaient long et profond. Je sentais ses mains sous mon haut, elle me griffa doucement sous chaque pression de mon corps sur le sien.

**\- Scar... Merlin.** (Rose se mordait les lèvres pour arrêter de gémir). **Arrête.**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement et se referma. Je fis un saut d'un mètre pour me retrouver au bout du lit de Rose alors que celle-ci ressemblait à une pivoine. La tête de Louann arriva vers le coin de la chambre de Rose.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Oh non ! Encore ! **Soupira Lou.** Mais prenez une chambre bordel.**

**\- On est dans notre chambre Parkinson ! **Sifflais-je en me relevant.

Rose se releva elle aussi en remettant un peu ses cheveux.

**\- Tu es pas avec Crivey ?** Demandais-je en allant vers le petit salon.

**\- Elle est allée dans les appartement de Macmillan et Scramender, elle voulait parler à Macmillan,** expliqua Lou en s'asseyant sur mon fauteuil.

Je m'essayais à mon tour et Rose vint sur mes genoux. Il fallait vraiment que je pense à refermer la porte à clé parfois. Comment je pouvais profiter de ma copine si Lou rappliquer tout le temps dans la chambre ? Surtout que maintenant Lou dormait quasiment tout le temps dans notre chambre. C'était à des moments comme ça que j'étais pressée que Poudlard se finisse. En vacances au moins je pourrais profiter de ma copine partout et tout le temps... dans ma salle de bain, dans sa chambre... sur son bureau. Ou même dans ma salle de bal chez mes grands-parents, sur le piano... Scarlett ressaisit toi !

Pendant que j'avais des pensées tout sauf catholique, Rose et Louann étaient en pleine conversation... Enfin conversation si on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

**\- … Tu as perdue c'est tout ! **Siffla Lou.** Je suis ton maître maintenant !**

**\- Tu rêves Louann ! Et puis j'ai pas perdue, c'est un classement,** râla Rose.

**\- Et bien je suis première donc forcément tu es en dessous moi et donc forcément je suis supérieure à toi.**

**\- Tu veux qu'on reparle de toute les autres matières ? **Piqua Rose.

Lou plissa des yeux.

**\- Je m'en fiche, je suis quand même supérieure à toi dans ce domaine, **siffla Lou.

**\- C'est pas moi qui est perdu mes points de vie mais Sawyer,** expliqua-t-elle plus doucement.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Demandais-je inquiète.

**\- Hobbit accouche !** Siffla Lou.

**\- Deux secondes là... Sawyer a rencontré son père dans l'arène.**

**\- Son père ?** S'enquit Lou.

**\- Oui, enfin c'était un épouventard. Mais... Enfin nos compteurs étaient aussi fait par rapport à nos peurs et notre manque d'ac****tio****n face celles-ci. Du coup le compteur de Sawyer a diminué, tellement diminué qu'on est sorti du jeu,** expliqua Rose.

**\- Tu le répètes pas ce que tu as vu dans l'arène ok,** fit froidement Louann.

**\- C'est bon je suis pas idiote, et j'ai compris toute seule le problème,** affirma ma copine en se levant de mes genoux. **Sawyer est un garçon bien, je suis contente que vous soyez là pour lui.**

Je souriais à Rose. Sawyer avait du souffrir le martyr devant son ''père''.

**\- Je passe encore pour une putain de gentille,** souffla Lou dans un murmure.

**\- Je vais faire mon tour des couloirs,** signala Rose.

**\- Attend je viens avec toi, **dis-je en me levant à mon tour.** Lou tu pourras en profiter pou squatter la salle de bain.**

Lou roula des yeux et nous insulta de je ne savais quoi alors qu'avec Rose on ferma la porte derrière nous.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de Sawyer à Rose, après tout je pense que Rose n'était pas débile et avait bien comprit toute la complexité de la situation de Sawyer. Et puis je ne pense pas que Sawyer apprécierait que je raconte sa vie sans son autorisation. On marchait toute les dans les couloirs.

Pendant notre tour, Rose avait pu discuter brièvement avec un de nos professeur. En retournant dans notre dortoir, ma copine me parlait de tout ses prochaines années, ses cours à l'université de Londres, elle me parlait de ses ambitions. Elle me parlait même de sa famille, qu'il fallait que je sois là pour l'été, qu'il fallait qu'on se voit toute les deux durant les vacances. Puis elle me demandait si elle aurait droit à Patchouli à Londres. Rose était un vrai moulin à parole mais je ne pouvais que sourire à ça. Elle était si adorable, je buvais toute ses paroles. Merlin qu'est-ce que je pouvais être amoureuse de cette fille.

On prenait une nouvelle bifurcation pour rentrer dans nos appartements alors qu'on voyait au loin... Mon frère, Potter et Londubat.

**\- … dégage je te dis, **s'énerva mon frère sur Alexander.

Alexander le collait contre le mur. Dans un même mouvement Rose et moi approchions en vitesse du petit groupe.

**\- Alex arrête !** Ordonna Potter.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?** M'énervais-je en arrivant proche de Scorpius et Alexander.

**\- ****Ton putain de frère a embrassé ma copine, **balança Londubat entre ses dents.

C'était quoi encore ce délire ! Scorpius qui embrasse Lily ?! Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Brodel de merde ça pouvait jamais être simple ! Londubat avait les yeux sombres, et je pouvais parié qu'il y avait une part de loup qui était en lui à ce moment là.

**\- ****Lâche-le,** sifflais-je méchante en poussa un peu Alexander.

Alexander ne décollait pas ses mains du col de mon frère. Mais finalement Lily posa une main sur son épaule.

**\- S'il te plaît Alex arrête,** supplia Potter.

Londubat prit son temps évidement mais lâcha finalement Scorpius. Rose était derrière moi entrain de regarder la scène. Je savais que dès qu'il s'agissait de mon frère, elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans les histoires.

**-**** C'est quoi votre délire encore là ?** Sifflais-je en faisant face à Potter et Londubat.

**\- ****Ta gueule Malfoy !** S'énerva Alexander.

**\- Pardon ?!** Dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

**\- Je suis pas d'humeur à être sociable là donc me cherche pas,** s'emporta-t-il.** Ramène ton frère dans les cachots plutôt.**

**\- Alex calme toi,** conseilla Rose.

**\- Tu t'attaques à mon frère je te signale, tu crois que je vais te laisser faire,** menaçais-je en faisant un pas devant lui.

**\- Alors surveille ton frère si tu veux en prendre soin. Mais qu'il ne s'approche plus de Lily,** siffla Alexander.

**\- Peut-être qu'elle le voulait,** défais-je.

**\- C'est ton frère qui a pété un câble, **répliqua Potter en désignant mon frère.

Scorpius derrière ne disait rien, il devait être encore bourré.

**\- En tout cas tu as du lui faire comprendre que ça te tentais bien,** annonçais-je sévèrement.

**\- Vas te faire ! Jamais je voudrais faire ça avec ton frère !**

**\- Pourquoi être avec lui alors ?! **Tranchais-je.

**\- Je voulais simplement l'aider merde ! **Fit Lily méchamment.

**\- S'il te plaît Scarlett arrête et vient,** me demanda Rose en me prenant la main.

Alexander passa un main dans ses cheveux. Il était énervé mais au moins il savait mieux se contrôler que nous. Je le voyais serrer des dents alors qu'il enroula son bras sur le devant du corps de Lily. Potter et moi étions en plein combat de regard.

**\- Ne t'approche plus de mon frère, **lançais-je.

**\- Je te signale que ton frère est parti !** Siffla Potter. **Je suis désolée qu'il en ai rien à foutre de toi, vraiment. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il m'embrasse je te signale ! Et Alexander a réagit simplement comme toi tu l'aurais fait si quelqu'un avait embrass****é**** Rose !**

Je fronçais des sourcils en la regardant. Je n'avais même pas remarquer Scorpius partir de la confrontation. Quel lâche !

**\- Pourquoi il s'est permit de faire ça alors ?** Demandais-je froidement.

**\- Vient Lily, ça sert à rien, **fit Londubat en l'emmenant plus loin.

Potter se dégagea de son copain pour venir me faire face :

**\- Tu devrais plutôt demander à ton frère le pourquoi du comment au lieu de me saouler.**

Je plissais des yeux en la regardant partir avec son copain. Je serrais la mâchoire alors que j'entendais Rose partir de l'autre côté du couloir. En la suivant du regard, je secouais ma tête pour reprendre contenance. Je courais après elle pour la rattraper.

**\- ****Rose ! Attend,** fis-je en arrivant proche de notre couloir.

**\- Quoi Scarlett ?**Dit-elle possiblement énervée.

J'arquais un sourcil en faisant un pas en arrière.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Tu te fous de moi Scar ? Tu avais réussi à faire des efforts avec Lily depuis une semaine et demi à peu près. Et là tu casses tout simplement car tu as voulu aider ton frère dans une situation complètement stupide. Je te ferais remarquer que ton frère s'en fout totalement de toi depuis qu'on est ensemble, et que ce soir il ne t'a pas remercier et il est parti comme un voleur. Je vois pas pourquoi tu préfères aider ton frère qui s'en fout royalement alors que Lily, elle pourrait sûrement faire une très bonne amie à long terme.**

**\- Tu vas pas choisir mes amis Rose ! Et puis c'est mon frère je te signale ! Mon frère jumeau, je peux m'empêcher d'être comme ça, **m'énervais-je.

**\- Parfait alors, mais je vois pas pourquoi tu fais ça alors que pour lui tu n'es qu'une honte de la nature !**

**\- On va pas se disputer pour ça là ?!**

**\- On est déjà entrain de s'engueuler Scarlett !** S'emporta Rose.

**\- Tout ça c'est de la faute de Potter bordel.**

**\- Non c'est de la faute de ton frère,** corrigea-t-elle la main sur la poignet. **Tu devrais dormir avec Louann ce soir. Ou peut être avec ton frère tout compte fait.**

**\- Tu es pas sérieuse ? **Demandais-je glaciale.

**\- Si. Bonne nuit Scarlett,** répliqua-t-elle énervée avant d'ouvrir la porte.

* * *

**ALORS ?! Bon team Scar/Rose... Vous pleurez ou pas ? J'ai jamais dit qu'il y aurait un Happy End hein.**

**Borislav il est pas génial ? Lily et Lou, c'était prévisible nous ?**

**Scar a raison de péter un câble comme ça ?**

**Le cours de DCFM vous a plus ? Pauvre Sawyer... Dans l'arène vous étiez plus Team Charlie/Scar ; Lou/Lily ou Rose/Sawyer ?**

**Vous aimez l'amitié Charlie/Scar ?**

**Qui va aller parler à Scorpius ? Et Alexie qui devient animingus grâce à Lorcan, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**DONNEZ MOI LA FORCE DE FINIR. :'(**


	30. Chapter 30

**Désolée de l'attente. Les cours ont repris et je galère à reprendre un rythme d'écriture. Bref! J'ai enfin fait 30chapitres. Je suis assez fière de moi, j'aurais pas crue que j'y arriverais. Il en reste 3 pour ceux qu'ils veulent savoir.**

**Je pense qu'il est préférable de préciser que le Rated M est approprié pour ce chapitre. Voilà !**

**L.I.E. :**** Pour le couple Rose/Scar tu as la réponse très vite. Et puis tu as entièrement raison! ;) Pour l'intervention de George, tu m'as donnée une idée, du coup je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre. Mais merci beaucoup de l'idée. Moi aussi j'adore l'amitié Charlie/Scar je trouve qu'elle se ressemble plus qu'on pourrait le penser. Et je trouve que Lily n'est pas si nulle finalement. Bref ! Merci énormément pour la review, ça me donne vraiment la force de continuer ma fiction. Et bonne lecture. :)**

**Léa : Merci pour ta review, et je suis contente que tu aimes la fiction. Et moi aussi leurs évolutions me tenaient à coeur. Pour Lou sache que c'est aussi mon perso favoris. Et puis ça se voit ! Et j'aime bien la comparaison à Santana. Merci en tout cas et très bonne lecture. :)**

**Atlasan :**** Tu ne vas pas me haïr trop longtemps je te rassure amour. ;) si tu es amoureuse de Lou alors tu vas aussi peut être l'être de Charlie non ? Bref ! JE sais que tu l'attends à mort ce chapitre surtout le passage sous la douche. Donc bonne lecture. :)**

**Mynock :**** Je suis plus que ravis d'avoir illuminé ta semaine ! J'espère l'illuminé ce soir encore. Mais merci de suivre ! Ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Tu n'aimes pas Borislav ? Pourtant j'essaye d'améliorer son caractère pour que ça reste cohérent. :) NE T'INQUIETE PAS pour Scar/Rose, tu vas vite voir ce que j'ai fait. ;) Je me demandais vraiment qui de Lily/Lou et Charlie/Scar allaient gagnés mais pour le bien de l'égo de Lou c'était plus facile de la faire gagner. J'aime bien quand tu fais ta militante, ça prouve que les idées que je fais passer dans la fics sont vraiment relevés. Donc merci énormément. Pour Alexie et son animingus je pense que j'en parlerais peut être dans la prochaine fic... si j'ai le temps. :$ Dans le prochain chapitre peut être que tu aimeras Scor. Sur ce bonne lecture à toi ! J'attend ton commentaire avec impatience. :D**

**Diclaimer : HP est à JKR. Cette histoire est juste dans ma tête.**

**Playlist :**

**Stay High - Tove Lo**  
**OctaHate - Ryn Weaver**  
**Can't Loce Nobody - Kim Cesarion**  
**Geronimo - Sheppard**  
**The Wire - HAIM**  
**Lay Me Down - Sam Smith**  
**It Was Always You - Maroon 5**  
**Wicked Man's Rest - Passenger**  
**Laura Palmer - Bastille**  
**Bloodflood - Alt-J**  
**Chartreuse - Capital Cities**  
**High - Young Rising Sons**  
**You're Not Good - Major Lazer**  
**Angry Hill - George Ezra**  
**Dust Bowl III - Other Lives**  
**Love It or Leave It - Asaf Avidan**

* * *

**30- Révisions.**

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

Fallait pas être stupide pour savoir que Scorpius était bourré quand il a décidé d'embrasser Potter. Non mais franchement, il serait passé de Alice. Une belle brune au cheveux court et ondulés, avec une poitrine acceptable, et des yeux plutôt beaux. Et un style beaucoup plus chic que la moyenne. Et Scorpius aurait voulu embrasser de son plein gré une petite rouquine avec des tâches de rousseurs sur la tronche... Bon ok elle avait un jolie petit cul. Mais sincèrement ça faisait pas tout. Et niveau intelligence... Les deux étaient pareille, pas non plus les plus futées de l'école et pas non plus les plus intelligentes. Quand je pense que c'était Scarlett notre blonde la plus intelligente... Toute mes blagues sur les blondes s'envolaient.

Bref tout ça pour dire que Scorpius était un sacré con bourré, c'est tout. Et aussi aveugle, car il avait embrassé Potter. Scarlett nous avait expliqué la situation, évidement je n'avais pas pu me retenir de lancer des piques à Potter durant la dernière semaine avant les vacances. On était désormais en vacances pour une semaine et demie. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça des vacances... Et ouais on allait passer quelques jours à Poudlard pour... attention les yeux... Pour réviser. Grosse blague si vous voulez tout savoir. Enfin évidement Malfoy et Grindewald révisaient, et le hobbit se terrait dans la bibliothèque. Pathétique. Cette fille était déjà plus qu'intelligente.

Avec mon contrat de mannequina, j'en avais strictement rien à foutre des révisions. Et puis de toute façon j'en avais toujours rien à foutre. Ce qui était bien dans tout ce bordel c'était de voir les gosses stresser et se mettre malade pour rien. Et aussi voir Krum essayer de bosser... Ce mec avait la concentration d'un enfant de 3ans. Un autre point qui était bien, c'était qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, dans les salles de bains ou dans la salle de musique alors avec Charlie on en profitait bien.

Non mais c'était pas croyable ! J'avais trouvée la fille parfaite pour moi : une glandeuse de première. Bon ok, Potter et Weasley la faisaient toujours chier pour qu'elle révise.

C'était pour ça que je n'étais pas avec elle actuellement. Mais bon j'avais autre chose à faire. Et ouais ! Moi, Louann Parkinson avait autre chose à faire que de profiter du corps de ma magnifique petite amie.

Oui ! Je devais trouver quelqu'un. Et de toute façon c'était chose super facile étant donné que je connaissais par cœur cette personne. J'avançais dans les couloirs déserts. Je fis claquer ma langue, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire chier toute ces histoires.

J'étais au troisième étage, des armures étaient postées tout le long du couloir. J'arrivais enfin devant la porte que je cherchais. Je l'ouvris plus délicatement que je le voulais. Derrières les vitrines de cristal se trouvaient une multitude de coupe, un nombres incalculable d'écus ou de plateau, puis aussi un grand nombre de statuette d'or et d'argent. La salle des trophées était grande mais je voyais au loin Scorpius debout devant une vitrine. Je roulais des yeux avant de soupirer.

Il était tellement prévisible, une vraie fillette parfois. J'avançais vers lui en contournant certaines vitrines. J'arrivais à sa hauteur et regardais moi aussi la vitrine.

Il y avait la liste des anciens préfet où figurait son père, et aussi les équipes de Quidditch de Serpentard. On voyait Drago Malfoy jeune et son équipe avec des Nimbus 2001. Il avait beau avoir dépassé les 40ans maintenant, son père était toujours aussi imbu de lui même... Enfin un peu comme Scorpius quoi.

Scorpius venait toujours dans la salle des trophées. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il y venait souvent tout seul. Ce mec était carrément masochiste, il adorait souffrir en voyant les trophées de son paternel alors que lui il n'avait rien. Bref j'étais pas là pour mater des bouts de souvenir entrain de pourrir.

Je me décalais pour regarder son visage perdu dans la vitrine. Je pris son visage à l'aide de mes deux mains pour qu'il se retourne vers moi. Scorpius avait le regard noir. Mais j'avais un plan ! Un plan pour qu'il comprenne qu'il était encore plus que con.

**\- Qu'est-ce que.**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je posais sauvagement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ok ! C'était un plan chelou. Mais il le fallait. Je continuais à l'embrasser en prenant sa lèvre supérieure. Scorpius me repoussa avec ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?** S'énerva Scorpius.

Je me recoiffais un minimum.

**\- Bah quoi Malfoy ? Tu es pas content ? C'était pas ce que tu voulais ? Tu as bien embrassé Potter et je suis quand même beaucoup plus canon qu'elle,** tranchais-je.

Il contracta sa mâchoire en me fusillant du regard.

**\- La ferme Parkinson.**

**\- Holà ! J'ai pas droit à ''espèce de traînée'' ou ''chienne'' ou encore ''tu es comme ta mère'',** répliquais-je glaciale.

**\- Arrête, **fit-il en me faisant face.

**\- Putain ! Mais tu es un crétin ! Continue comme ça et dans une semaine tu auras plus personne autour de toi Malfoy.**

**\- Vas te faire foutre Parkinson.**

**\- Toi vas te faire foutre !**

**\- Ta gueule je te dis ! Dégage ! **Aboyait-il.

**\- Toi ta gueule ok ?! Écoute ce que dit les autres et agit ! Ferme ta gueule Malfoy mais agit car tu zones comme un gros con là.**

**\- Laisse moi Parkinson ! Tu vas pas me faire chier là ? J'ai fait chier personne, je suis tranquille donc dégage.**

**\- Non mais tu es pas croyable comme mec. Tu fais chier personne ? Tu crois que tu fais chier personne connard ? Tu as vu ton comportement de merde ? Mais bordel de merde Malfoy ! Regarde toi dans une putain de glace là !** Fis-je sévèrement.

Scorpius me faisait face. On avait jamais eu de vrai conversation. Jamais. Jamais depuis qu'on s'était séparé. Et puis avec nos caractères forts, on passait plus de temps à s'engueuler ou s'insulter qu'autre chose.

**\- Va voir ta salope au lieu de m'emmerder, **cracha-t-il.

Je soupirais avec un sourire nerveux sur le visage. Merlin savait que je voulais lui coller un pain dans sa tronche de gamin égoïste à traiter ma Charlie de salope. Je soufflais et inspirais pour garder un semblant de calme.

**\- Écoute moi bien Malfoy. Je ne le répéterais pas deux fois. Tu es un gros connard. Ça ne changera pas, tu seras toujours comme ça. Mais tu peux au moins le cacher et faire croire que tu es devenu quelqu'un de plus ou moins agréable. Tu as deux choix pour ta vie, seulement deux. **(je levais ma main à hauteur de mon visage et dépliais un premier doigt).** Premier choix, ce que je pense que tu vas faire car tu es trop stupide...**

Scorpius plissait des yeux en me regardant de haut.

**\- … Tu vas quitter Poudlard. Tout seul évidement car tu n'auras pas la force de dire à Alice et Scarlett que tu regrettes et que tu les choisies. Tu vas quitter Poudlard avec un peu de chance, tu auras réussi à avoir tes A.S.P.I.C. Tu iras à Montrose pour jouer chez les Pies. Ils verront là bas que tu as un niveau plus faible qu'ils le pensaient. Oui Malfoy tu joues comme une merde quand tu es trop préoccupé par les choses de l'extérieure, comme Alice, tes parents ou Scarlett. L'équipe va te mettre sur le banc, et tu ne rentreras que très rarement sur le terrain. Tu seras encore une fois encore plus énervé et triste d'être plus nul que ton papa chéri. Tu continueras à boire et sûrement à te droguer pour te sentir en vie. Tu vieilliras seul. Enfin seul, non. Car tu vivras toujours chez tes parents d'amour qui t'aiment tant, tu passeras devant l'ancienne chambre de ta sœur. Et tu t'en voudras toute ta vie de l'avoir traité de honte de la famille ou honte de la nature. Ton père sera toujours fière de toi car tu es son héritier. Après des années à te laisser tranquille, Drago ira chercher une fille de sang-pur qu'il connaîtra par le biais d'un ami ou je ne sais quoi. Il te demandera de te marier avec et tu le feras comme par obligation. Tu seras toujours alcoolisé quand tu coucheras avec ta femme, car pour toi il n'y avait que Alice qui comptait. Au bout de 4ans de carrière de merde, l'équipe te vira et tu iras travailler avec les Zabinis dans leur boîte de nuit. Un an après tu auras un enfant que tu appelleras Drago Junior, tout ça pour faire plaisir à ton père. Quand Drago Junior sera enfin assez âgé pour fouiller dans les affaires de famille et te rappeler que tu avais une sœur jumelle, là tu souffriras encore plus. Tu n'arriveras même pas à l'expliquer à ta femme. Et un soir en revenant du boulot, tu verras ta sœur heureuse avec ses gosses blonds ou avec la taille d'un nain, et Rose à son bras. Tu verras tout le bonheur de ta sœur, le bonheur qu'elle a eut de quitter tes parents. Ou bien tu croiseras Alice qui sera devenu styliste, qui aura un mari sûrement mannequin et qui aura elle aussi des mioches. Tu rentreras chez toi plus triste que jamais en comprenant que tu as raté tout ça en seulement 10-15ans de ta vie. Et tu boiras une potion qui te tuera. Et là tu seras enfin heureux car tu n'entendra plus toute ses voix qui te disent que tu es qu'une merde et un lâche. Tu seras mort avant tes 40ans.**

Scorpius me regardait comme si je venais de lui annoncer que quelqu'un était mort. Comme si j'avais moi-même tuée quelqu'un. Je plissais des yeux et remarquais que j'avais gardée mon premier doigt en l'air. Je levais lentement mon deuxième doigt alors que Scorpius le fixait.

**\- Sinon tu as un deuxième choix, **continuais-je en le regardant dans les yeux un peu étonnée de son manque de réaction. **Tu vas t'excuser avant les A.S.P.I.C. Tu vas t'excuser à ta sœur puis à Alice. Ou d'abord Alice, fin fait comme tu le sens. Tu vas t'excuser. Évidement, on ne peut pas rien te refuser donc ses deux cruches vont te pardonner sur le champ. Et même si elles ne te pardonnent pas tout de suite alors elles le feront rapidement. Tu réviseras un peu mieux tes A.S.P.I.C, en te disant que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que le Hobbit vienne te féliciter ou te dire un truc mielleux comme quoi elle sera là pour toi quand ta famille te chasser****a****de chez toi****. Évidement là, tu commenceras à flipper ****comme à ton habitude car tu auras oublier tes parents. Tu te demanderas si tu as fait le bon choix ou pas. Tu te détesteras comme tu sais ****bien**** le faire. Mais juste au moment où tu feras ça Alice arrivera comme une fleur vers toi. Elle s'excusera de t'avoir rejeté et d'avoir rompu même si elle ne devrait pas s'excuser. Mais bon vu que tu es assez égoïste, tu prendras ses excuses. À la fin vous coucherez ensemble, et tu lui diras que tu l'aimes. Tu réviseras deux fois plus vite pour retrouver Alice et la baiser sauvagement dans nos dortoirs. Un matin ou un soir, Scarlett va venir à toi. Vous aurez une conversation avec de nombreux non-dits, mais au fond ni elle ni toi trouvera ça vraiment important car vous vous serez retrouvés. Scarlett ne te forcera pas à connaître Rose si tu ne le veux pas. Mais tu essayeras de faire le premier pas et iras voir la naine. Tu apprendras à la connaître et tu verras qu'elle n'a pas un si mauvais fond qu'on le croyait. On quittera Poudlard tous ensemble. Tu seras redevenu pote avec Krum et Sawyer. Tu viendras loger soit chez Alice, soit chez Krum, soit chez moi avec Sawyer pendant que moi je serais avec ma copine. Tu reprendras tes cours à la fac et ton équipe de Quidditch. Vous rigolerez tous ensemble comme de parfait cas sociaux en vous racontant chacun vos re****ncontre****s sportifs et vous taquinant. Après 4ans d'étude, tu décideras d'emménager avec Alice dans un appartement, soit à Paris soit à Londres. Vous coucherez matin, midi et soir ensemble dans tout les lieux de votre appartement. Évidement quand tu reverras tes parents tu t'en voudras, tu te sentiras mal mais rapidement tu comprendras que tu as fait le bon choix car tu seras convié aux fêtes de famille chez Weasley. Quelques années après, quand tu seras devenu un grand poursuiveur et que Alice sera une styliste renommé de Grande Bretagne car elle aura décidée de revenir en Angleterre pour toi vous vous mariez. Vous inviterez tout vos amis géniaux, dont moi. Tu feras un discours élogieux sur moi qui t'a aidé à faire le bon choix, et aussi sur ta sœur que tu aimes tant et que tu es désolée de l'avoir fait autant souffrir. Quelques années encore tu auras des jumeaux. Oui car je sens que tu feras pas les choses à moitié. Ça sera deux petits blonds, un garçon et une fille. Genre mini-Scarlett et mini-Scorpius. Ta fille aura comme marraine Scarlett et ton fils sûrement Alexie. Et comme parrai****n**** ça sera Krum et Sawyer. Jackpot ! Tu seras heureux comme y a pas. Tu vieilliras avec Alice et tes deux mioches dans une grande maison que tu auras acheté. On emmènera tout nos gosses à King's Cross. Pour pas changer, nos gosses seront quasiment tous à Serpentard et ceux de Potter &amp; Co' seront dans les autres maisons. On fera des brunchs pathétique jusqu'à nos 50ans. Et je suis même sûre qu'on partira en vacances tous ensemble jusqu'à ce que nos gosses soient majeurs. Et vu que les sorciers sont tous des putains de consanguin, ça m'étonnerait même pas que nos gosses couchent ensemble.**

Scorpius fixait toujours mon deuxième doigt en l'air. Je fronçais des sourcils en rabaissant mon bras le long de mon corps. Je ne savais pas si ça avait atteint Malfoy tout ce que je lui avais dit. Mais franchement j'en pouvais plus de parler autant. Je ne savais pas comment pouvait faire Weasley. J'avalais ma salive pour la réhydrater un peu.

**\- Je ne suis pas devin. Je vous connais c'est tout. Je sais comment vous fonctionnez tous. On a tous été élevé ensemble. On a grandi à Poudlard ensemble. Donc je vous connais tous. Tu as juste un choix à faire Malfoy. Juste un,** annonçais-je en faisant un pas en arrière.

Scorpius était toujours silencieux. Je me retournais en le laissant seule pour partir vers la sortie.

**\- Oh et Malfoy ! **(je tournais mon visage pour le voir derrière mon épaule). **Tu as jusqu'à la fin des vacances, **concluais-je avant de sortir.

**Point de vue de Borislav Krum.**

**\- ****Révise Boris,** souriait Alexie qui était allongée sur le ventre

Je venais de me positionner avec délicatesse à califourchon sur ses jambes. Je passais doucement mes mains au-dessous de son haut le long de ses hanches jusqu'à sa taille. Alexie frissonna au contacte.

**\- Borislav révise,** fit-elle plus doucement.

Sans répondre je me penchais sur elle pour remonter son haut et laissais des baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Je sentais Alexie se détendre et repousser ses bouquins. Du bout de ma langue, je commençais à lécher soigneusement le long de son dos. Ma copine eut un petit gémissement quand je commençais à laisser un suçon au milieu de son dos. Je collais nos corps un peu plus et abandonnais son dos pour savourer son cou et omoplate. Alexie avait définitivement éloignée ses affaires de travail. Mes mains passèrent naturellement sous elle pour caresser ses côtés de le dessous de ses seins.

Je détestais réviser et soyons honnête. Être avec sa copine était beaucoup plus intéressant.

Alors que je laissais un nouveau suçon sur son omoplate, je sentais Alexie se mouvait sous moi. D'un geste commun, je la laissais se retourner. Directement sur le dos Alexie m'embrassa et passa une main derrière ma nuque. Mon corps commençait déjà à s'enflammer, j'approfondissais le baiser et précipitamment je retirais son haut. Alexie n'y allait pas par quatre chemin et retira mon tee-shirt elle aussi. Comme à son habitude elle me ramena vers elle et commença à m'embrasser l'intérieure du cou et les cicatrices que j'avais depuis l'incident de Salem. Je me collais à Alexie et pris ma baguette dans ma poche pour lancer un sort à la porte au loin. Je ne voulais pas qu'on soit dérangé pour n'importe quelle raison.

Alexie passa au-dessus de moi avec toujours nos lèvres jointent.

**\- Excité ? **Demanda-t-elle à mes lèvres avec un sourire.

Comme simple réponse je l'embrassais fougueusement une nouvelle fois. Je lui caressais son dos et descendis jusqu'à ses hanches. Je gardais une main sur ses fesses pour la monter plus facilement vers moi. Et puis de toute façon je savais qu'elle aimait ça quand je lui massais, et j'adorais le faire moi aussi. Alexie glissa sa main entre nos corps pour arriver à la boucle de ma ceinture. Alexie prenait souvent les choses en mains. Et c'était le cas de le dire. Je jubilais en sentant la main de ma copine passait dans mon boxer. Elle fit de nombreux vas-et-viens avec sa main empoignant mon membre, et je ne pouvais que fermer mes yeux à se contacte. Ma tête se pencha d'elle-même en arrière. Au bout d'un moment je sentais qu'elle arrêtait. Et je me relevais sur les coudes pour l'apercevoir. J'étais bouillonnant et j'en voulais clairement plus. Je passais une main derrière son dos pour la coller à moi et la faire rouler sur le lit.

**\- Tu n'es qu'à moi bébé, **susurrais-je en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

**\- Ça me va,** souriait-elle.

On s'échangea un long baiser langoureux. Ses lèvres étaient douces et savoureuses. Je glissais rapidement ma langue dans sa bouche, ce qui me lui fis échapper un grognement. J'essayais de me battre pour la domination, mais elle était beaucoup plus adroite que moi pour ce jeu. Son bassin se frotta au mien, c'était un extase. Rapidement, nous commencions à baisser nos vêtements pour pouvoir atteindre notre but. Doucement, j'écartais ses jambes pour m'y glisser plus facilement. Ce qui était chose beaucoup facile étant donné qu'on était tout les deux très excités. Je lui laissais une traîné de baiser sur son corps, et enfin je pris possession d'Alexie. On était liés tout les deux, j'étais en elle, et vu nos gémissements simultanés, on ne pouvait pas nier que la sensation était incroyable, je ne pourrais jamais décrire cette instant.

Alexie posa sa tête en arrière en mordant ses lèvres alors que je mettais un peu relevé pour lui attraper ses hanches. Je fis claquer nos deux corps ensemble, et sentais qu'on brûlait tout les deux à nos va-et-viens. J'accélérais le rythme, ce qui la fit haleter et moi grogner de plaisir.

Me sentant venir je m'abaissais vers elle pour venir à ses lèvres. J'accélérais une nouvelle fois le rythme avec des gestes un peu plus brutal, ce qui était au goût de ma copine. Je caressais son corps avec mes mains, mes lèvres, ma langue... Elle haleta un peu plus mais essaya de se calmer en m'embrassant mais c'était trop tard, car tout son corps se cambra au mien alors qu'elle me griffait le dos. Je continuais mes va-et-viens en sentant ses parois se contracter. J'étais pris d'un vertige de jouissance, une vague de plaisir ébouillanta tout mon corps. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, épuisé et surtout comblé, je m'allongeais à ses côtés en embrassant sa tempes. Alexie rouvrit les yeux avec un grand sourire avant de se coller à mon épaule. Elle se blottissait confortablement à moi alors que je passais mon bras autour d'elle. Après de longues minutes, je sentais Alexie bougeait pour remettre son pantalon et son soutien-gorge correctement. Je la suivait dans son geste en remontant mes jeans qui était à mes pieds. Chose faite Alexie revint dans mes bras.

Elle m'étudia en souriant longuement. Je tournais la tête en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **demandais-je intrigué.

**\- Tu as changé, **confia-t-elle.

Je me positionnais face à elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle fit le même geste que moi et on se retrouva tout les deux la tête sur la paume de notre main à se regarder.

**\- Ça veut dire que tu ne m'aimes plus ?** Interrogeais-je calmement.

**\- NON ! Non ! Bien sûre que non, au contraire même !**

**\- Mais pourquoi tu trouves que j'ai changé alors ? Tu m'aimais bien comment j'étais avant.**

**\- Évidement que je t'aimais avant, **rassura Alexie. **Mais c'est juste que tu deviens... plus prévenant. Plus. Ok ! **(elle rigolait) j**e sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je dis ça, mais tu sembles plus mignon avec tout le monde.**

J'arquais à nouveau un sourcil en la regardant septique.

**\- Non mais c'est vrai Boris, **souriait-elle. **Tu as été vraiment super avec mon frère et moi, ou bien avec Hugo, et même avec Alice. Bon avec Scorpius c'est pas trop ça, mais en même temps il est dans une mauvaise passe.**

**\- Attend ! Donc tu préfères quand je suis gentil ?**

**\- Non ! Oui ! Enfin. Je sais pas d'accord, j'aime le Borislav que je vois. J'aime quand tu fais des blagues méchantes, j'aime quand tu es attentionné avec moi, j'aime aussi quand tu énervais en vers les autres. Tu sais très bien que je t'aime, mais j'aime le côté attentionné et protecteur que je vois maintenant de toi... Tu es beaucoup moins égoïste que quand on ****est**** sorti ensemble ****au début****, **avoua-t-elle.

C'était vrai que j'avais changé, j'avais surtout changé pour Alexie au début. Je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment changé, si j'étais mieux ou plus facile à vivre. Pour moi j'étais toujours quelqu'un d'arrogant avec un bon caractère fort. Mais bon si ma Alexie me voyait comme ça alors ça devait être mieux pour tout le monde. Et puis ça ne m'avait pas donné beaucoup d'effort à faire... Enfin à part Hugo. Ce morveux était bien trop présent dans sa vie, et surtout bien trop gentil.

**\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, ou du moins tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien chéri, **fit-elle.** Mais bon tu étais pas obligé de laisser Hugo gagné la coupe de Quidditch.**

J'ouvrais grand les yeux et me sentis gêné d'un seul coup. Alexie n'était pas sensé être au courant. Elle souriait un nouvelle fois en me fixant.

**\- Tu sais je te connais par cœur, et quand j****e t'ai**** vu ****devant le Vif d'Or et rien faire j'ai compris tout de suite,** rajouta-t-elle.** Tu as de la chance que les Malfoys ont rien remarqués car je pense que tu serais mort.**

**\- Ouais mais bon Poil de Carotte méritait de gagner, il t'avait aidé durant le match et enfin, je sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a prit mais je me suis dit que ça lui servait plus qu'à moi cette victoire. Et puis on savait qu'on était déjà pris dans plusieurs équipe avec les autres donc bon.**

Alexie rigolait en secouant la tête puis me volait un baiser.

**\- Tu es pas croyable, **fit-elle à mes lèvres.** Je t'aime mais je te conseil de ne pas trop être gentille avec Hugo sur le terrain, il en profitera grave.**

**\- Je suis pas non plus une mauviette, **sifflais-je alors qu'elle m'embrassait le cou en rigolant.

**\- ****Oh ! Non j'espère pas, j'aime bien le Borislav macho, compétitif et sur de lui, **rigola Alexie.

**\- Mmh... D'accord alors, tais-toi femme et embrasse moi, **ironisais-je en lui prenant le visage pour l'embrasser.

**Point de vue de Alexander Londubat.**

**\- ****Allez vas-y, **fit Pierre en me poussant vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

**\- Non mais je lui dis quoi ?** Demandais-je un peu paniqué.

**\- ****Reste toi même,** dit-t-il.

**\- Dit lui ce que tu nous as dit,** conseilla Lorcan.** Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.**

**\- Non justement je sais pas, **me plaignais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

**\- Oh allez Alex ! Fait pas ta fillette là, **ajouta plus froidement Alexie. **On en a déjà parlé. Et en faite tu en as déjà parlé à tout le monde sauf à elle.**

Lorcan s'appuya contre la grande porte avec l'aide de son coude.

**\- Alexie a raison, tu en as déjà parlé avec tout le monde tu peux bien arrêter de ruminer comme ça,** essaya-t-il en désignant avec son pouce ma sœur.

Alexie lui fit un sourire complice.

**\- J'ai toujours raison,** dit-elle en touchant le bout de sa cravate de Serpentard.

Pierre roulait des yeux.

**\- Tu sais bien que c'est le mieux à faire, **expliqua Hugo qui était à côté de Pierre. **En plus en lui disant tu pourras encore mieux réviser pour tes A.S.P.I.C.**

Je voyais Hugo et Lorcan se moquer de moi.

**\- Bon allez vas-y ! **Siffla Pierre en me repoussant en direction de la salle.

Je commençais à marcher vers la table des Gryffondor. Je jetais un regard derrière moi pour voir mes amis qui souriaient ou levaient leurs pouces en l'air pour me donner un peu plus de courage. J'avalais ma salive avant d'arriver au dos de ma copine. Charlie et Rose levèrent la tête vers moi et me firent un sourire.

**\- Ça va Alex ? **Demanda Charlie.

Je hochais rapidement la tête alors que je sentais Lily se retourner vers moi.

**\- Je peux te parler Lily ?**

Rose regardait rapidement Charlie et Lily pour analyser la situation. Je ne lui avais pas parler de ce que je voulais faire mais vu que j'en avais parler à Alexie, qui a du en parler à Alice qui elle aussi a du en parler à Scarlett. Je me doutais que Scarlett l'avait répété à Rose. Donc évidement Rose savait ce que j'allais faire. De vrai fille !

Lily me fit un sourire en se levant du banc en bois. Je lui pris la main et lui volais un baiser avant qu'on se dirige hors de la Grande Salle. Je voyais Pierre, Lorcan et Hugo remonter les escaliers alors que Alexie était allée à la table des Serpentards pour voir Cassy Ann et Alice. Je poussais la porte pour me retrouver dans la cour d'entrée. C'était comique comme situation... Toute cette histoire avait commencée par le fait que Lily voulait qu'on sorte du château un soir pour s'embrasser, et où je lui avais demandé en mariage. Et maintenant c'était comme ça que ça allait se terminer, dans la cour.

**\- Tu es sûre que ça va Alex ?** Demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le petit muret en pierre.

**\- Oui oui. Je veux juste te parler.**

Lily fronçait des sourcils. Je cherchais mes mots. Comment annoncer ça avec tact au juste ? Je faisais pas ça tout les quatre matins !

**\- Alex ? **Retenta-t-elle.

**\- Je veux annuler le mariage.**

Wow. Ok ! Même moi je ne trouvais pas ça terrible comme façon de faire. Merlin ! Mais pourquoi j'avais sorti ça comme ça ? Bravo Alex ! Bravo. Lily avait les yeux grand ouvert et la bouche n'était pas mieux.

**\- Tu. Enfin. C'est à cause de Malfoy ? À cause de l'autre jour ? **Demanda-t-elle en se relevant précipitamment.

**\- Non c'est pas pour ça.**

**\- Alors c'est quoi Alexander ? Car je t'aime ok ! Et je suis vraiment désolée qu'il a cru pouvoir m'embrasser. Mais je t'ai déjà expliquée que c'était rien, que je l'ai repoussée et qu'il m'intéressait pas du tout hein ! **Paniqua-t-elle.

**\- Non c'est pas lui Lily, **rassurais-je. **Je te promet c'est pas ça... Et j'aime pas quand on parle de lui en plus.**

Lily fronça des sourcils en me regardant.

**\- Mais c'est quoi ?! Tu ne m'aimes plus ?**

**\- ****Tu te souviens quand est-ce que je t'ai demandé de m'épouser ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Oui évidement,** fit Lily plus doucement. **C'était au début de l'année, la veille du recrutement de Quidditch. On était vers les serres de Botanique pas très loin du bureau de ton père.**

**\- Oui voilà, **dis-je avec un petit sourire. **J'ai été égoïste tu sais. Je t'ai demandé de m'épouser simplement car j'avais peur que tu me quittes. J'avais peur qu'après Poudlard on ne soit plus ensemble, que toi tu sois dans une équipe de Quidditch pendant que moi je sois à Londres. Je voulais sauver notre couple, d'ailleurs je ne savais pas pourquoi je voulais le sauver car il fonctionnais déjà très bien. J'ai eu peur, car on était arrivé à notre dernière année à Poudlard. Et je me suis dit que ça serait le moment de te demander ta main. Simplement car comme ça tu serais à moi et pas à quelqu'un d'autre.**

**\- Mais Alex je t'avais déjà dit que je ne voulais pas te quitter après Poudlard, **coupa Lily.

**\- Je sais mais j'avais peur. Je voulais simplement que tu restes près de moi,** avouais-je.

**\- C'est stupide bébé, je t'aime et je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.**

Je hochais la tête à ses propos avant de prendre une respiration.

**\- J'ai tout de suite regretté tu sais. Dès que je t'avais demandé de t'épouser tu as changée, tu es devenue beaucoup plus agressive avec les autres et tu t'éloignais de moi. Tout ce que je ne voulais pas. Et puis après tu as commencée à avoir des problèmes avec les filles, et là je m'en voulais encore plus.**

**\- Alexander, c'est pas faute ça. C'est la mienne, **m'interrompit ma copine.

**\- Tu t'es quand même disputée avec tes parents pour ça, avec ta cousine, tes frangins et tes amis simplement pour mon idée de mariage. Tu étais déjà en colère alors quand Rose t'a dit qu'elle sortait avec Scarlett... Alors là, c'était l'apocalypse. Je t'aurais pas rendu aussi tendu avec cette histoire de mariage jamais tu aurais réagis si brutalement avec Scarlett et Rose. Tu étais tellement mal et moi je pouvais rien faire... En faite j'avais l'impression de faire encore plus de merde avec tout ça. En gros je t'ai fait souffrir inutilement car j'avais simplement besoin d'avoir confiance en toi dès le début.**

**\- Alex,** soupira-t-elle désolée.

**\- Puis avec ma lycanthropie, je me suis dit que c'était parfait. Que grâce au mariage tu ne pourrais pas me laisser comme un simple loup-garou. Mais j'ai réfléchie et Alexie m'a éclairée. Elle m'a dit de te laisser le choix, de voir par moi-même si je te laissais libre tu resterais quand même avec moi car tu m'aimes... ****Ou tu partirais****. Je sais c'est compliqué de suivre mon raisonnement, mais bébé j'ai été tellement égoïste. A cause de moi je t'ai vu souffrir et changer. Donc je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Qu'on s'aime comme avant... Je te laisse le choix,** finissais-je.

Lily se mordillait les lèvres en regardant le sol. Lentement ses yeux remontèrent vers les miens. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres avant de parler :

**\- Je t'aime,** dit-elle en haussant les épaules.** C'est tout Alex. Je t'aime toi, et je t'aime même si tu es un loup-garou. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux...**

**\- C'est pour ça que tu as acceptée ma demande ?**

Lily me souriait.

**\- Je l'ai acceptée car j'avais aussi peur que tu me quittes. Car j'ai toujours crue que je ne méritais pas d'être aussi heureuse avec toi. Et puis aussi car je voyais Lorcan tromper Rose, et je me disais que toi et moi on pouvait pas finir comme ça, **avoua-t-elle.

**\- D'accord... On a fait une erreur, tu penses ?** Demandais-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Lily eut un large sourire cette fois-ci.

**\- Alex, sincèrement tu as entendu mes parents ?** Rigola-t-elle. **Tu te vois te trouver une maison et un boulot juste après nos études ? Franchement l'organisation d'un mariage c'est vraiment trop compliqué.**

**\- M'en parle pas, j'en ai vraiment marre de parler de fleur tout le temps, **avouais-je soulagé.

**\- Donc ?** Fit-elle plus sérieusement.

Je me rapprochais d'elle. J'étais plus grand qu'elle et doucement je l'enroulais dans mes bras. Lily passa ses bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête sur mon torse.

**\- Donc on reste ensemble, **annonçais-je. **Mais tu es sûre que ça te dérange pas ****de toute annuler**** ?**

**\- Non pas du tout,** fit-elle précipitamment.** Je dois t'avouer que je me voyais pas marié à 18ans. Je me vois être avec toi toute ma vie, mais un mariage si tôt c'est...**

**\- Impossible, **finissais-je.

**\- Pas impossible,** dit Lily en se décalant pour voir mon visage. **Mais compliqué. Je veux rester avec toi bébé, vraiment.**

**\- Dooonnncc... Il se pourrait que tu restes ma fiancé****e**** ?** Demandais-je avec un sourire prudent.

Lily s'avança vers moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ça faisait un bien fou. Un soupire de soulagement se fit entendre de ma part. Je passais délicatement ma langue sur ses lèvres pour avoir l'accès. Le baiser était profond et tout aussi amoureux. Lily se décala de moi.

**\- Je veux bien être ta fiancé, mais le mariage aura lieu que quand on sera vraiment prêt,** fit-elle à mes lèvres.

Je capturais une nouvelle fois ses lèvres en prenant son visage dans mes mains.

**\- Parfait alors, **souriais-je entre les baisers.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

J'étais revenue de la Grande Salle, Charlie était apparemment avec Louann et Lily était avec Alexander je ne savais où. Mes révisions avançaient bien, tout se passait très bien. Mais j'avais une multitude de matière à réviser. Évidement j'étais prête ! Mais Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'était stressant, l'école de Londres voulait au moins 80 % de Optimal à mes matières. Et vu que j'avais Potion, DCFM, Botanique, Métamorphose, Arithmancie, Astronomie, Étude des Runes, Histoire de la Magie, Sortilèges et Soins Aux Créature Magiques. Donc c'était facile, il me fallait 8 matières avec une note Optimal. Merlin ! Je n'avais jamais réussir, 8 Optimal ?! 8 OPTIMAL ! Jamais je serais accepté à Londres !

J'essayais de me calmer en reprenant une grande respiration.

**\- Amour ça va ? **Fit Scarlett devant moi en levant la tête de ses bouquins.

Sa voix était douce et réconfortante. C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Ma mère allait me tuer si je n'étais pas accepté à Londres, surtout que j'en avais parler avec mes parents et que ma mère était ultra fière de moi. MERLIN ! Rose arrête de stresser. Respire !

Scarlett bougea nos affaires de sur mon lit pour venir proche de moi. Elle me prit le visage entre ses mains.

**\- Arrête de stresser, tu es la plus intelligente que je connaissance. Et Londres t'acceptera,** rassura-t-elle en me volant un baiser. **Et je crois en toi.**

Je lui souris timidement alors qu'elle déposa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez.

Scarlett était toujours réconfortante envers moi. C'était évident qu'on ne pouvait pas rester fâcher longtemps. Enfin... vraiment vraiment pas longtemps. Même quand il s'agissait de son frère.

_\- On va pas se disputer pour ça là ?! Siffla Scarlett._

_\- On est déjà entrain de s'engueuler Scarlett ! M'emportais-je_

_\- Tout ça c'est de la faute de Potter bordel._

_\- Non c'est de la faute de ton frère, corrigeais-je la main sur la poignet. Tu devrais dormir avec Louann ce soir. Ou peut être avec ton frère tout compte fait._

_\- Tu es pas sérieuse ? Demanda-t-elle glaciale._

_\- Si. Bonne nuit Scarlett, répliquais-je énervée avant d'ouvrir la porte._

_Je partais direction mon lit sans me retourner. OK ! J'avais été stupide de m'emporter comme ça. Mais franchement je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'en était prise à Lily, surtout que c'était son frère qui était le fautif, et en plus accuser Lily d'avoir chauffée Scorpius c'était le bouquet. Je me mis rapidement dans mon lit en enfilant mon pyjama._

_Je repliais la couette sur moi d'un geste brusque. Merlin ! Pourquoi Scar avait été si méchante avec Lily ? Pour une fois que tout se passait bien entre elles... Merlin ! Rose tu es si égoïste... Oh non ! Mais c'était pas possible. Je lui avais plus ou moins demandé de faire un choix entre son frère et moi. Enfin pas moi mais... Enfin merde ! J'avais été égoïste. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Non ? Si ? Mon dieu ! Rose tu réfléchissais beaucoup trop. _

_Je me retournais dans mon lit. Scarlett était pas là. En même temps je lui avais dit de dormir avec Louann. Dès fois j'avais vraiment autant de fierté que maman. Je voulais me retournais une nouvelle fois quand je sentis la couverture se soulever et un poids venir dans le lit. Je n'avais pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit qu'un doigt vint sur mes lèvres._

_\- Chut ! Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je dorme avec toi mais je veux te parler avant, murmura Scarlett dans le noir._

_Je ne percevais que quelque cheveux blond qui tombaient sur son visage._

_\- Je suis désolée, j'ai compris que tu n'as pas appréciée que je critique Potter, et d'autant plus devant toi, et encore plus pour défendre mon frère, continua-t-elle toujours avec un doigt sur ma bouche. Mais je ne veux pas que tu m'exclues ou m'en veux simplement car tu trouves ça stupide de ma part de défendre mon frère. Tu m'as dit toi-même que je devais garder une porte ouverte à mon frère alors c'est ce que je fais. Ok ce n'est pas la bonne manière de le faire en insultant Potter et Londubat. Mais je suis comme ça, je t'avais dis que je ne pouvais pas changer. Et tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais pour ce que j'étais._

_Elle retira son doigt lentement pour remettre son bras sur le matelas. Je la sentais me regarder avec intensité. Je m'humidifiais mes lèvres en la regardant._

_\- Je peux partir si tu veux mais je voulais te dire ça, chuchota Scarlett._

_J'approchais mon visage du sien et celais nos lèvres ensemble. Scarlett__ souriait à mes lèvres, et le baiser fut long et vraiment une délivrance. __Rapidement nos langues vinrent se mêler au baiser, et il fut de plus en plus appuyé et langoureux. Scarlett lâcha un petit gémissement de plaisir, elle passa une main derrière ma nuque pour me collait à elle. Mais même __avec tout le plaisir qu'elle me procurait, je me détachais de ses lèvres pour coller mon front sur le sien._

_\- __Je suis désolée bébé, je te promet je t'aime vraiment comme tu es, __j'aurais pas du réagir aussi rapidement mais ça m'a enervée... désolée__, susurrais-je._

_\- Chut, fit-elle en me collant à elle encore une fois._

_\- __Reste, demandais-je avant de l'embrasser._

Scarlett me fit un autre baiser sur le nez puis un autre sur les lèvres.

**\- Détends toi amour,** fit-elle.

Ma copine se levait et partait chercher quelque chose dans la bibliothèque du salon. Elle revenait avec un jeu d'échec version sorcier.

**\- Scar, je dois réviser, **affirmais-je.

**\- Apparemment tu as héritée du fameux talent de ton père, ****donc je veux voir ça****,** fit-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur devant moi.

Elle déposa le jeu entre nous, je la regardais avec insistance.

**\- Scarlett, je dois vraiment réviser,** retentais-je alors qu'elle commençait à placer les pions magiques.

**\- Oui mais tu stresses pour rien donc je vais t'aider à penser à autre chose. Et puis faut bien que tu essayes de me battre.**

J'arquais un sourcil.

**\- Scar, je gagnerais toujours, **assurais-je.

**\- Tu es trop s****ûre**** de toi ****amour****, **rigola-t-elle en décalant nos manuels et bouquins parterre.

La partie commença et Scarlett me laissa prendre les blancs. Je jubilais intérieure, c'était d'une simplicité.

**\- Pion du roi en D3,** annonçais-je.

Le pion blanc avança seul d'une case devant le roi. Scarlett fronçait des sourcils en regardant mon pion.

**\- Pion en D****5****,** fit-elle.

Son pion noir fit le chemin sans protester face au mien. Je souriais en annonçant ma prochaine manœuvre :

**\- Fou en C4.**

**\- Bon choix,** fit le fou en avançant avec son sceptre dans la main.

Scarlett semblait perdu par ma technique, pourtant ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué. Scarlett étant impatiente joua rapidement.

**\- Cavalier en D6.**

**\- Dame en F3,** dis-je. **Je vais t'avoir bébé.**

La dame blanche alla à sa case d'une façon hautaine. Mon piège était prêt, enfin bientôt prêt. Scarlett bougea son cavalier en H6. Je pris son pion en D5 avec ma dame. Elle l'éclata en plusieurs morceaux et ils se retrouvèrent sur le plateau.

**\- Échec et mat, **déclarais-je.

Scarlett me regardait puis le plateau, les pions se figer suite à la fin du jeu. Ma copine arquait un sourcil en me regardant. Je souriais en me mordillant les lèvres.

**\- Tu fais chier****,** fit-elle.

**\- Tu es mauvaises joueuse, **rigolais-je.

**\- Absolument pas.**

**\- C'est ça ****ouais****!** Défiais-je.

**\- Oh tais-toi**, souriait-elle en dégageant de sa main le plateau devant moi pour venir à mes lèvres.

J'entendais le plateau se fracasser au sol alors qu'elle continuait à m'embrasser.

**\- Scarlett on doit réviser.**

**\- J'ai vraiment envie de toi, **répondait-elle en me laissant une multitude de baiser dans le cou.

**\- Tu es vraiment mauvaise joueuse.**

**\- Je vais jouer à un autre jeu,** annonça-t-elle provocatrice.

Rapidement Scarlett trouva le chemin de mes lèvres afin de m'embrasser. Sans se décoller de mes lèvres elle nous firent glisser sur le matelas. J'avais l'impression que nos corps s'embrasaient sous la chaleur qu'elle me procurait. Nos deux langues se mirent à danser une danse enflammée, ça m'excitait toujours autant. Scar abandonna mes lèvres pour aller dans mon cou, ce qui me fit lâcher un gémissement. Je passais rapidement mes mains sous son haut pour le retirer, et se dégagea de mes lèvres pour me faire la même opération. Scarlett me plaqua d'avantage contre mon lit, j'agrippais les draps alors que je la sentais descendre le long de mon corps avec ses lèvres et sa langue. D'un geste rapide et brusque elle attrapa mes hanches pour que je me colle à son centre. Ma copine était si sexy. Scarlett se relevait et passait sa longue tignasse blonde d'un côté. Avec ses doigts, elle prit délicatement ma ceinture pour la retirer. Je me mordais les lèvres que je la vis descendre mon bas avec précaution. J'avais plus que chaud. Et c'était bien plus qu'excitant.

Scarlett se penchait pour venir dans le creux de mon oreille.

**\- Je vais te faire déstresser, **fit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

**\- Ou alors moi, **défiais-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille pour la faire basculer.

Je me retrouvais au-dessus d'elle. Elle se léchait lentement ses lèvres en me regardant pleine de désir. Combiner révision et sexe n'était sûrement une bonne solution mais au moins contre le stresse c'était efficace. Un frisson la parcourait entièrement quand son corps, ses lèvres, ses seins et sa jambe étaient contre moi. Je lâchais son oreille pour l'embrasser puis descendre sensuellement sur son corps en prenant soin d'embrasser chaque partie de corps que je trouvais. Je retirais moi aussi son bas pour qu'on se trouve à égalité.

Je commençais à embrasser son sexe, plusieurs fois de suite. Scarlett avait la respiration rauque et je sentais qu'elle se cambrait quand je passais ma langue cette fois-ci. Je la regardais venir alors que je lui maintenais les jambes. Je fis de nombreux coup de langue et d'autre chose qu'elle m'avait apprit depuis le temps. Je me permettais même de mordillais certain endroit plus humide pendant que Scarlett se perdait dans ses gémissement. Elle tenait fermement les draps entre ses mains en susurrant mon prénom.

Elle cria un peu plus fort, et je sentis son extase arriver mais je continuais mes coups de langue. Scarlett était en sueur, à vrai dire je n'étais pas vraiment mieux non plus. Je me détachais de son centre après un dernier baiser appuyé sur le lieu de ses contractions. En rampant le long de son corps j'arrivais rapidement à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Scar rouvrit les yeux et m'embrassa à son tour, d'un geste elle me fit me retourner pour se trouver au-dessus cette fois-ci.

Je la regardais étonnée. Elle s'y humidifia les lèvres avant de venir à mes lèvres.

**\- Maintenant je vais vraiment te faire déstresser, **annonça-t-elle joueuse en descendant le long de mon corps.

Je penchais ma tête en arrière avec un grand sourire. C'était les plus belles révisions de ma vie.

**OOO**

**\- Non pour les cours de l'an prochain, tu devras simplement envoyer un courrier durant l'été,** expliquais-je à une élève de 4éme année.

Elle me sourit avec un signe de tête avant de partir plus loin dans le couloir. J'avais quittée Scarlett pour la laisser faire ses valises avec Louann et j'étais donc partie faire un tour en tant que préfet avant de partir.

**\- Déjà entrain d'aider les ****plus jeunes****pour l'an prochain, **fit Alexander qui arrivait derrière moi.

**\- Faut bien que nos Gryffondor soient bien guidé pour relever le niveau, **déclarais-je en me retournant vers lui.

Alexander était d'excellente humeur depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Lily ce matin, je ne savais pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dit exactement mais en tout cas ma cousine et lui étaient ravis, Lily avait sûrement annuler le mariage. Je connaissais Alexander, et je savais qu'il s'en voulait pour l'autre jour avec Scorpius. Alexander était un garçon vraiment bien et très gentil. Il fallait toujours qu'il s'excuse.

**\- Je suis désolée Rose, de m'en être pris à Scorpius et Scarlett l'autre jour. J'aurais pas du m'emporter, mais c'était plus fort que moi, **confia-t-il.

**\- Oh. Non t'inquiète pas je comprend. C'est juste qu'à cause de ça je me suis disputé avec Scar,** signalais-je.

Alexander fronça des sourcils en me regardant.

**\- Pourquoi ça ?**

**\- À cause de son frère, elle s'efforce de le protéger même si c'est Scorpius qui fait du mal aux autres,** avouais-je.

**\- Ah. Je vois, **fit Alexander avec un petit sourire.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de leur relation,** conseilla-t-il prudent.

**\- Euh. Pourquoi ? C'est ma copine.**

**\- Oui mais c'est son frère jumeau,** précisa Alex.

J'ouvris la bouche un peu perdu par sa remarque. Alex roula des yeux amusé avant de m'expliquer :

**\- Tu vois avec Alexie même si on était pas d'accord avec le choix de nos copains et copines respective, on est jamais rentré en conflit pour ça. Lily et Krum n'ont plus d'ailleurs. Je n'aimais pas Krum et lui non plus mais ça en restait là. C'est une règle.**

**\- Une règle ? **Demandais-je étonnée.

**\- ****Tu peux rien faire sur le lien des jumeaux, **confia-t-il. **Je ne dis pas que tu passes à après Scorpius, je dis simplement qu'il ne faut pas se mêler des histoires entre jumeau****x****. Il faut simplement que tu soutiennes Scarlett sans être contre elle. Si tu veux changer sa relation avec son frère, elle t'en voudra. Et je ne suis pas sûre que c'est ce que tu veux... Et puis tu sais Rose, ils ont le même ADN, donc si tu arrives à comprendre Scarlett je suis sûre que tu comprendras un peu Scorpius. Regard Alexie et moi. On est différent, mais il y a beaucoup de point qui nous rapproche...**

**\- La solidarité, l'amour, l'amitié et le sacrifice, **commentais-je à mi-voix.

Alexander hocha la tête amusé puis posa une main sur mon épaule.

**\- Rose, Scarlett te rend vraiment heureuse. Donc ne te brouille pas avec elle dans une histoire où tu seras impuissante. Scarlett et Scorpius ont un lien que tu ne pourras jamais rompre, **fit Alex.

J'absorbais tout ce qu'il me disait. Après tout, j'aimais Scarlett comme jamais je ne pourrais aimer une autre personne. Je détestais quand on se disputait, ce qui arrivait que très rarement. Mais Alexander avait raison, et je préférais prendre ses conseils pour qu'à l'avenir je ne fasse pas de faux pas avec Scarlett.

**\- C'est un conseil Rose, **concluait Alexander. **Il me semble que Lily et Charlie t'attendent dans la salle commune.**

Je lui souriais avant de faire un pas en arrière.

**\- Merci Alex,** remerciais-je.

**\- On veut tous que notre petite préfète soit heureuse,** fit-il avec un clin d'oeil complice.** Et on sait tous que c'est Scarlett qui te rend heureuse.**

Je lui fis un signe de main avant de partir en direction des grand escaliers. Alexander devait être beaucoup plus rassurer que je ne lui en veuille pas pour ses histoires avec Lily et Scorpius. Et puis il fallait avouer que Alexander était de bon conseil, c'était vrai que je n'avais pas très bien agis avec Scarlett la dernière fois, je m'en voulais. Après tout je n'aurais pas voulu qu'elle s'engueule avec Hugo devant moi ou qu'elle s'en mêle... quoi que. Enfin bref ! Je savais que je devais laisser Scar régler ses problèmes avec son frère.

**\- Fait attention, **fit une voix en me percutant.

**\- Désolée,** m'excusais-je en me décalant. **Oh Alice.**

Alice releva la tête vers moi. Elle dessina un petit rictus sur ses lèvres pour me saluer. Alice était vêtu d'une robe blanche et beige, dont le haut arborait des emmanchures américaines. Il y avait des losanges en relief sur le haut blanc. Alice avait vraiment un style chic.

**\- Rose, tu es pas entrain de faire tes bagages ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Je les ai déjà faite hier, **dis-je.

**\- Évidement,** soupirait-elle à elle-même en souriant.

**\- Et toi ?**

Je n'étais pas proche d'Alice. En faite, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être proche d'un des amis de Scarlett mais bon je voulais apprendre à les connaître par moi-même. Après tout je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix avec Louann étant donné qu'elle était la copine de Charlie et aussi qu'elle était toujours dans notre chambre. Bon je l'avouais, je considérais Louann comme mon amie mais je ne pense pas que ça soit réciproque. Et puis y avait Sawyer...

**\- ****J'ai fini, mais j'allais faire un tour c'est tout, Alexie est pas là et Sawyer et Krum font leurs valises. Et Scorpius... Et bien c'est Scorpius,** concluait Alice.

**\- Tu lui as toujours pas reparl****ée**** ? **Demandais-je prudente.

Alice eut un petit rire nerveux.

**\- Tu me dis ça alors qu'apparemment tu t'es disputée avec Scarlett à son sujet, **fit-elle plus froide.

**\- Oui mais tu l'aimes toi.**

La Serpentarde ouvrit la bouche et fronça lentement ses sourcils. Je haussais des épaules en la regardant dans ses yeux claires.

**\- Peut-être que tu devrais lui reparler, **conseillais-je en la laissant à ses occupations.

Je prenais la porte des escaliers et me retournais vers Alice. Elle était toujours à la même place entrain de réfléchir en silence. Je la regardais un instant et voyais qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Je plissais les yeux en partant voir les filles. Peut-être qu'Alice changera d'avis.

**Point de vue de Lorcan Scramender.**

**\- ****Voilà c'est ça bravo ! **Lançais-je en voyant un renard apparaître devant moi.

Le renard gambada dans la salle sur demande. Il passa entre les fauteuils à disposition et sauta sur la table basse. Je souriais en voyant la bête s'amuser. Je desserrais un peu ma cravate de Poufsouffle et posais le sac en bandoulière que j'avais depuis le début à mon épaule.

**\- Bon allez revient,** dis-je au renard.

Le renard roux descendait de la table pour se mettre au sol. Il se secoua dans tout les sens, et au fur et à mesure la tête devint brune et ses yeux un peu plus sombre qu'avant. Le corps de l'animal s'allongea et ses pâtes devinrent des mains avec des doigts fins. Je regardais avec émerveillement la transformation. Les poils du renard disparaissaient pour se terminer jusqu'à la colonne vertébrale, je clignais des yeux et je vis Alexie à quatre pattes et nue. J'ouvris grand les yeux avant de me retourner pour être dos à elle.

**\- Désolé,** m'excusais-je précipitamment.

**\- Y a pas de mal,** répondit Alexie en se remettant debout.

C'était fou comme les filles de Serpentard n'étaient pas du tout pudique, entre Lou et Alexie ! Sérieusement Rose s'était l'opposée ! Je sentais Alexie arriver derrière moi.

**\- Tu peux me donner ma chemise s'il te plaît ?** Fit-elle avec une pointe de moquerie devant mon air gêné alors que j'essayais d'atteindre sa chemise qui était sur le fauteuil.

Je lui donnais son vêtement en lui tendant les yeux fermés.

**\- Merci,** rigola-t-elle en attrapant son haut. **Tu peux te retourner.**

J'hésitais mais me retournais finalement. Alexie était entrain de reboutonner sa chemise, elle avait déjà mit sa jupe.

**\- Quand est-ce que les vêtements resteront pour ma métamorphose ? J'en ai marre de ****me**** transformer et d'être sans sous-vêtement,** se plaignait-elle.

**\- Je sais c'est chiant. Mais ça viendra avec la prati****que, **expliquais-je.

**\- Du genre ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, peut être d'ici un mois,** annonçais-je.

**\- Merlin... Je vais devoir attendre autant de temps, **soupira Alexie en s'affalant sur un sofa.

Je m'asseyais à mon tour sur un sofa en face d'elle. C'était vraiment étrange. Je connaissais Alexie depuis que j'étais gamin. C'était la sœur de mon meilleur ami, et nos parents se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient eux aussi à Poudlard. Évidement on se côtoyait de puis longtemps. On avait même été amis avant d'être à Poudlard, en gros tout avait changé quand Alexie était allée à Serpentard. Au début on la voyait pendant les vacances, après beaucoup moins. Au final, il n'y avait plus que Alexander qui la voyait vraiment. Puis après elle est sorti avec Krum et puis il la voyait quasiment plus. Heureusement pour moi Cassandra n'était pas allée à Serpentard, au moins je n'avais pas eu la même relation que Alexander et Alexie. Même si je doutais fortement que Cassandra et moi puissions être véritablement séparé.

Alexie était entrain de remettre ses chaussures, elle releva la tête vers moi.

**\- Je voulais te remercier pour tout Lorcan,** dit-elle timidement.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand tout seul. Merlin. Alexie venait de me remercier, enfin sincèrement, sans se moquer, et. Merlin ! Lorcan tais-toi et profite de l'instant.

**\- ****Franchement Lorcan, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi,** rajouta-t-elle.

**\- Et bien... C'était avec plaisir. Enfin non pas trop car j'ai cru que Krum allait me foutre une baigne dès que je t'approchais trop.**

**\- Désolée,** rigola-t-elle. **Il est un peu jaloux et protecteur.**

**\- Un peu ?!**

Alexie et moi échangions un rire complice pendant un instant.

**\- ****Ok ! Il l'est énormément, **souriait Alexie en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

**\- Pourquoi tu es restée avec ? **Demandais-je soudainement.

Alexie devint beaucoup plus froide dans son regard. Un petit silence particulièrement gênant s'installa. Elle fit un petit bruit avec sa bouche avant de rencontrer mes yeux.

**\- ****Pourquoi tu as trompé Rose ? **Demanda-t-elle.

Étrangement elle n'avait pas un ton désagréable ou bien même froid. C'était juste une simple question. Une question aussi personnelle que celle que je lui ai posé. Je fronçais des sourcils en répondant :

**\- Et bien j'étais pas amoureuse d'elle, enfin je pense que je l'ai été. Ou du moins l'image idéale qu'elle représentait. Rose semblait si parfaite... Elle est première de la classe, tout le monde l'aimait bien, même le fait qu'elle soit la parfaite Miss-Sainte-Nitouche faisait sourire les gens. Elle la voyait comme quelqu'un de pure, quelqu'un sans faille, généreuse et avec un tel amour pour le monde que je me suis vu dans ça. Je me suis vu dans le monde de Rose. Et je trouvais ça encore plus facile car j'étais son meilleur ami.** (Alexie me regardait toujours avec attention).** J'avais pas l'impression de la tromper...**

**\- Tu es sérieux ? **Fit Alexie plus froide qu'au début.

**\- J'aimais la personnalité de Rose, je l'aimais comme ma sœur ou ma meilleure amie. Mais ça a toujours coincé. Elle était mal à l'aise avec moi. On avait un sérieux problème de communication quand on était en couple, et surtout un problème d'intimité. Je ne pense pas que tu es eu ce genre de problème avec Krum. Mais Rose était carrément hermétique à chaque démonstration d'affection avec moi... Puis Hestia est arrivée. J'ai craqué. Ok c'est mal j'aurais pu rompre avec Rose... J'avais trop peur de lui faire du mal.**

Alexie semblait ailleurs durant quelques secondes.

**\- Et tu ne l'as pas fait souffrir ? **Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

**\- Rose m'a dit qu'elle avait été déçu mais pas forcément triste. Elle semblait beaucoup plus préoccupée par le pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Mais elle a comprit et je pense qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi finalement.**

La Serpentarde se lécha les lèvres en plissant des yeux. Alexie devait sûrement chercher ses mots.

**\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de ne pas en vouloir à Boris. Bien sûre j'étais énervée, mais je l'aimais avant tout. Quand j'ai vu qu'il s'en voulait en me l'avouant alors j'ai compris que c'était le bon. J'ai compris qu'il m'aimait réellement. Et je t'assure que depuis tout est parfait entre nous. D****è****s fois faut juste attendre que la personne revienne vers nous,** expliqua calmement Alexie.

J'abordais une mine dubitatif durant son explication. Mais finalement Alexie n'avait peut-être pas tort. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut savoir de l'amour ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y comprendre si on n'est pas le principale intéressé ?

**\- Je dois y aller Lorcan... J'ai des bagages à faire encore, **signala-t-elle en se levant du sofa.

Alexie souriait avant de partir vers la porte de la salle sur demande.

**\- Merci beaucoup Lorcan, pour tout, **finit-elle avec un petit signe de tête.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

**\- ****C'est à moi ça !** Intervenait Scarlett derrière moi en me prenant une robe des mains.

**\- Certainement pas, **annonçais-je en me retournant.

**\- Te fous pas de ma gueule Parkinson, j'ai achetée cette robe avec Rose pendant les vacances d'hiver.**

Je plissais des yeux. Ok ! Je mentais c'était à elle, mais la robe était carrément trop belle et normalement Malfoy aurait pas du remarquer que je l'avais prise. Bref ! Je roulais des yeux en lui tendant.

**\- Tiens, de toute façon il faut bien que tu essayes de te mettre à mon niveau, **répliquais-je en recommençant à ranger ma valise.

**\- Bien sûre oui, **fit-elle en mettant sa robe dans sa malle.

On se trouvait toute les deux dans le coin de sa chambre, nos valises et malles étaient posées sur son lit, et on finissait de ranger nos affaires. On rapportait la plus part de nos affaires chez nous pour avoir moins de chose à ramener le dernier jours des cours. Sincèrement Poudlard se finissait et je n'arrivais pas à savoir si je devais être triste ou heureuse de partir. Quand je partirais j'aurais la belle vie... Bon ok Scar me manquerait abominablement et Charlie... Ok là c'était pas possible ! Fallait vraiment que je trouve un moyen pour la voir le plus souvent possible !

**\- Où est Crivey ?** Demanda Scarlett en triant ses produits d'hygiène.

**\- Avec ton Hobbit. D'ailleurs tu es allée t'excuser à Potter ?**

Scarlett eut un hoqueté de surprise à l'écoute de ma question.

**\- Pardon ? **Fit-elle plus froidement.

**\- Bah ouais ! Tu as tapée ta crise l'autre jour avec ton frère, et puis Rose a pardonnée ta débilité donc je me demandais si tu es allée lécher le cul de Potter pour faire plaisir à tout le monde.**

**\- Elle m'a saoulée, je vais pas quand même m'excuser pour rien, **répliqua Scar.

**\- C'est ce que je me tuais à te dire à la Bibliothèque mais tu m'as forcée à être gentille.**

**\- Je te préviens que tu as été ****exécrable****,** corrigea-t-elle.

**\- Bref ! On sait tous que tu es la meilleure de nous deux, et pour le bien de ta futur équipe et sûrement tes années d'étude, tu devrais aller ramper vers Potter et lui dire un bref désolée.**

Scarlett arquait un sourcil en me fixant.

**\- Pourquoi tu me donnes un conseil ? Surtout sur Lily ? Et en même temps tu me fais un compliment... C'est trop bizarre pour être vrai.**

**\- Bon ok ! J'avoue j'en ai rien à foutre de Potter, c'est juste que Charlie veut être là pour elle durant les vacances. À cause de son mariage raté et aussi car elle a peur que tu t'en prennes à elle durant les vacances. Du coup je pourrais pas voir ma copine. Donc maintenant, tu fais pas chier et tu lui dis que tu es désolée.**

**\- Donc c'est dans ton intérêt ?**

**\- Malfoy ! Je peux pas me passer du corps de ma copine, et si tu veux pas que je te pète un scandale tu as plutôt intérêt d'occuper Potter pendant que je me tape ma Crivey !**

**\- Et pourquoi au juste Charlie veut encore de toi alors que tu as encore plus insultée Lily que moi ?** Demanda Scarlett un peu contrarié.

**\- Car Charlie a vu que Potter et moi on formait une super équipe l'autre jour, et depuis... On va dire que je fais croire à Charlie que je tolère un peu Potter,** expliquais-je.

Enfin c'était plutôt vrai, je la supportais on va dire. À petite dose tout de même. Elle était toujours aussi dramatique et quand même égoïste. Mais bon je pouvais lui lancer des piques et elle répondait, c'était aussi drôle que d'avoir des conversations avec la naine (elle commençait à avoir du mordant cette petite) ou Sawyer. Après j'allais pas être amie avec elle... Je n'étais pas non plus suicidaire.

**\- ****… Alors que toi depuis ta petite dispute avec ta chère et tendre et sa cousine diabolique, tu es un peu sous-estimé par nos Gryffondors, **rajoutais-je avec sarcasme.

**\- Tu es vraiment lourde Parkinson, sache-le,** fit Scar en refermant sa malle.

**\- Oh allez Scar ! Tu sais toi même que tu as été conne dans l'histoire,** tranchais-je.

**\- Comment ça ? **Dit-elle glaciale.

**\- Et bien tu as quand même insultée la meilleure amie de ta copine devant elle et en plus pour défendre ton abruti de frère alcoolique. Surtout que... Bon tu le dis à personne car ça me fait assez chier de l'avouer mais... Je ne pense pas que Potter voulait vraiment se faire embrasser par un poivrot sexiste macho égoïste qu'est ton frère.**

Scarlett baissa sa tête pour regarder ses mains. Elle savait que j'avais raison. Et je savais que je n'avais pas fait mouche. Héhé ! Si en une journée j'avais réussi à calmer les deux Malfoy alors c'était une journée à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Non mais franchement j'étais putainement douée avec ces deux là... Enfin Malfoy mâle, c'était pas gagné encore. Ce crétin était pire que débile quand il s'agissait de ses parents ou de sa fierté. Même moi j'avais moins de fierté que lui. Et ouais ! C'était possible !

**\- ****Bon, Malfoy tu fais pitié à ruminer là, **me moquais-je.

**\- Ta gueule Parkinson.**

**\- Tu es trop drôle, **souriais-je elle aussi c'était facile de l'emmerder.

**\- C'est ça,** fit-elle en roulant des yeux. **Tu viens chez mes grands-parents durant les vacances ?**

**\- Je prévoyais rester chez moi.**

**\- Ouais d'accord j'ai compris, tu vas t'envoyer en l'air avec Charlie quoi.**

**\- Oui y a ça aussi, mais c'est surtout car j'ai proposée à Sawyer de venir à l'appartement, **expliquais-je. **Tu passeras hein ?**

**\- C'est gentil de ta part. D'ailleurs tu es carrément trop prévenante depuis que tu sors avec Crivey, ça en devient agaçant.**

**\- Ouais je sais je suis parfaite. Bref, tu viendras ?**

**\- Oui, enfin tu sais ça va être une courte semaine, et faut aussi qu'on révise.**

**\- Stop me parle pas de révision, **coupais-je en secouant mes bras en l'air.

Scarlett levait les yeux au ciel.

**\- Je vais aider Sawyer pour ses A.S.P.I.C, **fit Scarlett doucement. **Il a peur de repiquer.**

**\- Et vu que tu es la plus intelligente des Serpentards tu t'es proposée comme une chevalier servante, **dis-je avec sarcasme.

**\- Car c'est mon ami Lou.**

**\- Mouais, tu veux te faire mousser...**

**\- Tu es chiante Lou,** souriait-elle. **Et puis j'ai pas besoin de ça pour me faire mousser.**

**\- Prétentieuse,** rigolais-je.

**\- Exactement.**

Je refermais ma valise et ma malle alors qu'on entendait la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Rapidement un nain arriva vers nous.

**\- Louann,** salua Weasley.

**\- Hobbit.**

**\- Tu as fini tes bagages avec Crivey et Potter ? **Demanda Scar.

**\- Oui, elles sont déjà prête à partir, **fit le nain en passant devant moi pour aller vers ma meilleure amie.

**\- ****Nous aussi amour, **répondit Scar en lui volant un baiser.

Je roulais des yeux en secouant la tête.

**\- Vous êtes tellement mielleuse toute les deux, c'est relou,** râlais-je.

Scarlett soupirait alors que la naine se retournait vers moi en souriant.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ''mon cœur'' tu n'es pas contente ?** Se moqua Weasley.

J'ouvris grand les yeux ! PUTAIN ! Crivey allait me le payer. C'était décidé plus jamais je me permettais d'être guimauve avec Charlie et lui trouver des surnoms. Fait chier. Scarlett rigolait dernière son nain de compagnie évidement.

**\- Vous faites chier, **sifflais-je en partant vers la sortie.

**\- Oh allez Louann ! Tu l'as cherchée, **s'amusa Scarlett.

Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur avant de disparaître de sa chambre.

**OOO**

**\- ****On prend cette cabine ?** Demanda Scarlett à Sawyer alors qu'elle faisait glisser la porte.

Je rentrais et m'asseyais nonchalamment sur la banquette. Sawyer était en face de moi tout comme Scarlett. Le Poudlard Express venait de démarrer.

**\- Hobbit est pas là ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Rose est à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille pour réviser, **expliqua Scar.

**\- Évidement, sinon elle ne pourrait pas être parfaite, **me moquais-je.

**\- Elle veut rentrée dans une école prestigieuse Louann, c'est normale qu'elle se donne à fond, **siffla Sawyer.

J'arquais un sourcil alors que Scarlett fronçait les siens.

**\- Quoi ? Me regardez pas comme ça, **s'agaça Sawyer. **Weasley me parle parfois.**

**\- ****Ok je veux bien croire que tu lui parles mais tu l'écoutes en plus ?! **M'étonnais-je.

**\- Lou tu es chiante,** râla Scar.

**\- Si je peux plus rien dire alors,** me plaignais-je en m'allongeant sur la banquette.

Scarlett prit un de ses livres sur je ne sais quel cours alors que Sawyer essaya lui aussi de lire ses journaux. Je commençais juste à m'endormir que Sawyer intervint :

**\- La vache ! Apparemment Weasley aurait cassé la gueule de Flint et Zabini.**

**\- Quoi ?** M'exclamais-je en me redressant.

Scarlett avait posée son manuel pour regarder le journal que tenait Sawyer.

**\- Le grand frère de la grande joueuse Roxane Weasley a encore fait des siennes,** lisait Scarlett. **Fred ****Weasley, le coureur de jupon de la famille aurait été vu alcoolisé avec deux jeunes filles non loin de la boîte de nuit des frères Zabini. Une source proche a annoncé que Fred cherchait encore à augmenter son tableau de chasse, il aurait demandé de la compagnie à rien d'autre que Casey Zabini la sœur des deux gérants de la boîte de nuit Dionysos. Plusieurs sources racontent qu'il y aurait eu bagarre entre Bacchus Zabini et Fred Weasley. Oliver Flint aurait voulu intervenir mais le jeune Weasley aurait répliqué de plus belle. Il n'aura fallut pas moins de trois personnes pour mettre fin à la bagarre et sortir Fred Weasley du pub où il se trouvait. Que faisait Casey Zabini avec le jeune homme ? Aurait-elle mit fin à sa romance avec le tout jeune professeur de Poudlard, Albus Potter ? ****Fred Weasley en aurait-il marre d'être dans l'ombre de la célébrité de sa sœur ?**** Ou alors est-ce trop dur pour lui de porter le nom de son oncle défunt, cet héro de guerre ?**

**\- ****J'imagine que c****'est Steeker qui a écrit ce torchon ?** Sifflais-je.

**\- Oui,** répondit froidement Sawyer.

**\- Casey aurait jamais fait ça à Albus, cet article est complètement faux, **s'indigna Scar.

**\- Je pense quand même que Fred a du foutre une raclée à Bacchus et Oliver. Mais b****on va savoir les ****raisons,** dis-je m'enfonçant dans ma banquette.

**\- Oui mais bon pourquoi mêler Casey et Albus dedans, **soupira Scarlett.

**\- Simplement pour faire douter de l'honnêteté de Casey,** expliqua Sawyer.

**\- Ou juste pour foutre la merde dans leur couple. **_**Le New Prophecy**_** est un scandale, je comprend toujours pas comment ils arrivent à mettre des trucs intéressant et des conneries sans rapport comme ça, **m'énervais-je.

Il y eut un silence après ma réplique. Sawyer fronçait des sourcils en regardant à travers la fenêtre. Scarlett feuilleta rapidement le journal.

**\- Vous savez, on va être nous aussi dans ce journal,** avoua Sawyer à mi-voix.

Scarlett soupira bruyamment.

**\- Oui je sais, **fit-elle. **J'en ai déjà parlée avec Rose.**

**\- Quoi de plus croustillant que de la chaire fraîche,** ironisais-je amèrement.

**\- Je me souviens en 3éme année que les parents de Alexie et Alexander avaient faillit divorcer à cause de ce journal,** intervenait Scarlett un peu ailleurs. **Apparemment, un article disait que le professeur Londubat avait une liaison avec une élève et aussi toujours des sentiments pour la mère des Scramender.**

**\- ****Je me souviens surtout que c'est grâce à Hermione Weasley que les mineurs n'avaient plus droit d'apparaître dans ce journal, **souligna Sawyer. **Mine de rien grâce à elle on a pu vivre une vie plus ou moins normale.**

**\- Adams sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'un jour on a eu une vie normale,** annonçais-je.

Sawyer plissait des yeux à ma remarquer.

**\- Vous croyez que ça va nous atteindre ?** Demanda Scarlett inquiète.

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermais. Est-ce que ça allait m'atteindre ? Je savais que dès que je voyais un article sur ma mère ça me faisait du mal alors je ne pense pas que je resterais indifférente quand il y aura des rumeurs sur mes amis ou alors Charlie.

**\- On va grave morfler,** soupirais-je en lançant un regard perdu à Scar.

**\- ****Faut qu'on se fasse confiance, **fit Scarlett.

**\- Facile à dire,** sifflais-je. **Je ne pense pas que tu diras ça quand tu verras une photo du Hobbit avec un étudiant de sa prestigieuse école, et puis pour couronner le tout un article comme celui là où il n'y aura aucune preuve mais qui te foutra le doute.**

Je vis Scarlett fronçais des sourcils et Sawyer soupirer.

**\- C'est bon on va pas penser à ça maintenant là,** lança Sawyer.

Je hochais la tête en me réinstallant sur la banquette de la cabine. Scarlett avait l'air ailleurs et regardait à travers la fenêtre. Je m'allongeais le plus confortablement possible et installais mes bras derrière ma tête.

J'étais stupide. Enfin pas vraiment mais un peu, j'aimais la presse à scandale quand ce n'était pas moi l'intéressée ou alors mes amis. Et pourtant j'allais devenir mannequin et donc forcément dans les tabloïds. Contradictoire comme toujours.

Comment j'allais faire au juste ? J'allais forcément m'inquiéter pour Crivey... Bon ok j'étais carrément méga parano donc forcément j'allais me faire des films. Mais je vous jure, j'avais confiance en elle. C'est aux autres que j'ai pas confiance ! Et puis, c'était quand même une hétéro à la base donc comment je devais savoir si elle allait pas arrêtée de m'aimer. Non mais merde ! Je devenais vraiment trop trop trop pathétique, ou possessive. Ou sur-protectrice, ou alors jalouse. Oh et puis merde ! J'étais tout ça à la fois quand il s'agissait de Charlie. Merde Lou, tu faisais pitié. Tout mes principes disparaissaient à la seconde où je parlais de Charlie, ou que j'étais en face d'elle. Non c'était décidé, ces putains de journaux n'allaient pas avoir si facilement mon couple.

**OOO**

**\- Dégagez ! **Ordonnais-je à des gamins qui passaient derrière moi.

**\- Tu es obligée de leurs parler comme ça ?** Rigola Charlie appuyée sur une colonne en pierre de King's Cross.

**\- Et bien je te ferais rappeler qu'à part ta sœur aucune personne de ta famille sait que je suis ta copine. Donc je n'ai pas envie qu'un gosse de première année aillent le répéter à ta famille.**

**\- Lou. Si les gens le voudraient vraiment ils l'auraient déjà fait, je te préviens qu'on s'affiche à Poudlard.**

**\- Ouais bon ok ! Mais j'aime bien être avec toi sans que des minus soient autours de nous,** expliquais-je en me rapprochant d'elle pour l'embrasser.

Avec ma bouche j'effleurais la sienne doucement avant de venir caresser ses lèvres. Puis mes lèvres furent plus appuyés, j'en voulais un peu plus. Délicatement, je passais ma main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi. Elle glissait sa langue contre la mienne et une valse de plaisir se fit sentir à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Charlie se sépara de moi, et un grognement de frustration m'échappa.

**\- Je dois y aller, mes parents m'attendent,** susurra-t-elle à mes lèvres avant de me laisser un chaste baiser. **On essaye de se voir cette semaine.**

Charlie se décala du mur pour retourner sur la chaussée principale. Je lui rattrapais le bras.

**\- On essaye pas, on le fait,** dis-je en lui volant un dernier baiser.

Ma copine me souriait avant de partir vers ses parents. Ils étaient entrain de parler avec Ginny et Harry Potter, et Luna Lovegood et Rolf Scramender. Charlie se retourna pour un nouveau sourire avant d'arriver vers son grand frère. Non loin d'eux, il y avait les parents de Weasley qui parlait avec Scarlett et la naine. Scarlett était définitivement la belle-fille parfaite, enfin ! Si on comptait pas les altercation avec la cousine de sa dulcinée. Sawyer me remarqua et salua Krum, Alexie et Alice avant de venir vers moi.

**\- Lou, **fit-il avec beaucoup moins d'assurance qu'à son habitude.

Sawyer semblait un peu mal à l'aise et fronçait légèrement les sourcils en me fixant. J'avais invitée Sawyer à venir dormir à la maison pendant les vacances, pour une très bonne raison : il n'aurait pas à côtoyer son cinglé de père. Et aussi car il réviserait avec Scarlett, et aussi car avec lui je m'ennuierais pas si j'étais sans Charlie. Je roulais des yeux par son manque d'assurance tout en m'approchant.

**\- Allez vient !** Soupirais-je en enroulant difficilement mon bras au-dessus de ses épaules.

**\- Tu es sûre que ça te dérange pas ?**

**\- Arrête de flipper comme ça, Pansy n'est pas là. Et j'ai l'appartement pour moi,** rassurais-je.

**\- Merci, **dit-il à mi-voix.

Sawyer et moi poussions nos bagages jusqu'à se retrouver du côté moldue. C'était encore plus bruyant que de notre côté, plein de train était dans la gare et de nombreux passagers hurlèrent pour s'entendre. Rapidement un chariot arriva à notre hauteur.

**\- Vous auriez pu m'attendre.**

**\- Oh c'est bon Scar tu étais avec ton hobbit,** me moquais-je.

**\- Rose. Appel la Rose,** siffla Scarlett. **Et je t'avais dit que je viendrais quelque jours chez toi.**

**\- Et bien tu es là,** annonçais-je.

Scarlett levait les yeux au ciel alors que Sawyer souriait. Tout les trois, on sortait de la gare avec nos bagages. On arriva rapidement devant une berline noir lustré, Sawyer rangea nos bagages et valises dans le coffre alors que Scarlett montait du côté passager. Je m'installais derrière le volant, la porte arrière se referma elle aussi m'annonçant que Sawyer était bien rentrée. Scarlett allumait la radio même si on avait un court trajet à faire. Je démarrais finalement la voiture. À peine le moteur était entrain de ronronner que j'actionnais plusieurs bouton : l'invisibilité, la vitesse surdimensionné, la flexibilité et l'anti-collision.

**\- On y va ou quoi ? **Se plaignait Sawyer.

**\- Oui bah deux secondes, **sifflais-je en appuyant sur la pédale d'accélérateur.

**P****oint de vue de ****Lily Potter.**

**\- ****LILY !** Hurla ma mère d'en bas.

Je sautais de mon lit en reculant mes parchemins et notes plus loin. Je fis glisser ma porte de chambre et descendais rapidement les deux étages de la maison. J'arrivais vers le bas des escaliers et plissais des yeux en voyant mes amies en face de moi.

**\- Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous passez de moi, mais ça fait que 8heures qu'on s'est quitté,** annonçais-je en descendant lentement les dernières marches.

**\- Je suis morte de rire Lil',** fit Charlie.

Rose et Charlie étaient en face de moi.

**\- Comment tu es venu d'aussi loin Charlie ? **Demandais-je étonnée.

**\- Je suis allée chez moi rapidement puis j'ai fait un tour à Londres par cheminée, puis j'ai transplanée avec Rose.**

**\- À Londres ?** Dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

**\- ****Bref !** Coupa Rose.** On est là pour te sortir ! Enfin y a les filles qui attendent.**

**\- Les filles ?!**

**\- Fait pas chier Lily ! **Déclara Charlie en me poussant plus haut dans les escaliers.** Et va t'habiller, car tu vas pas aller au pub en pyj'.**

**\- C'est qui les filles ?** Redemandais-je.

**\- T'occupes !** Siffla Rose.

**OOO**

**\- Pourquoi on doit sortir au juste ? **Râlais-je.

**\- Car faut se détendre avant de ****vraiment ****réviser, **informa Charlie entrain de marcher le long du trottoir.

**\- ****Je trouve quand même que tu te détends un peu trop Charlie,** souligna Rose en changeant de rue.

**\- T'inquiète Rosie, j'aurais mes A.S.P.I.C, **fit Charlie sur d'elle.

**\- Heureusement qu'on te pousse au cul déjà,** me moquais-je. **Sinon tu serais toujours avec Parkinson.**

**\- Merci ****d'être là ****Sainte Potter, **ironisa notre blonde.

Rose rigolait alors qu'on rentrait dans le pub de Godric's Hollow. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse, on voyait des sorciers rigoler ou jouer aux cartes. Des sorciers plus jeunes commandaient des Bièraubeurres. Le pub avait des couleurs bruns, bordeaux et crèmes sur les murs, on voyait les charpentes apparente et de nombreuse tables dispersaient dans la salle. Rondes, rectangulaires ou même carrés, il y avait aussi des bancs et des chaises en bois. Sur les murs un nombre incalculable de tableau, dont des portraits de Dumbledore, Godric Gryffonfor et plein d'autre célébrité de Godric's Hollow. En face de nous, se trouvait un bar en bois, avec des verres et des bouteilles dans des vitrines derrières le comptoir.

**\- Allez ! Venez, elles sont là, **indiqua Charlie en me prenant la main pour la suivre vers une tables plus au fond.

Des visages familiers ou des voisins me firent de grand sourire quand Charlie et Rose me traînaient entre les tables. J'arrivais à la table, directement Charlie se précipitait pour aller saluer les ''filles''. Un sourire se dessinait sur mon visage en voyant Roxane debout. Elle portait une chemise en jeans délavé avec un pantalon kaki, déjà qu'elle était grande elle s'était même rajouter des talons. Rose paraissait vraiment petit à ce moment. J'avançais vers ma cousine pour l'enlacer, juste derrière elle je voyais Casey !

**\- Casey ! **Souriais-je.

**\- Et ! Lily,** fit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Elle aussi avait un look décontracté avec seulement un tee-shirt large à manche longue avec jeans troués et délavé, et une veste en cuire noir.

**\- Tu vas bien ? **Demanda-t-elle dans mon oreille.

Pour simple réponse je hochais la tête dans ses bras. Je me dégageais enfin d'elle pour prendre une chaise, je me retournais et voyais Malfoy. Enfin Malfoy avec Rose qui la prenait par la taille. J'arquais un sourcil alors que Scarlett me faisait un signe de tête pour me saluer, je fis de même avant de m'asseoir.

**\- Oh allez Scar soit un peu plus polie,** se moqua Casey.

Malfoy roulait des yeux avant de s'asseoir elle aussi. Rose lui laissait un baiser sur la joue avant de lui chuchoter un truc. Je tournais la tête vers Charlie qui était à ma gauche.

**\- Pourquoi Parkinson est pas là ? **Demandais-je.

Charlie devint directement rouge comme une tomate au nom de sa copine. Je fronçais des sourcils en la regardant alors que je sentais Malfoy sourire et Rose gênée.

**\- Parkinson comme Louann ?** Fit Casey.

**\- La fille qui a pétée la gueule à Edward Nott ?** Précisa Roxy.

Et merde. J'avais pas réalisée que Charlie n'avait pas fait son coming out. Je me fis toute petite en regardant Charlie en la suppliant intérieurement pour qu'elle me pardonne.

**\- Sérieux ?** Rigola Casey.

Scarlett avait un large sourire.

**\- Je. Enfin. Lou est. Euh. C'est ma copine... Je voulais pas faire un truc officiel, enfin c'était normal pour moi. Enfin non ! **Rigola Charlie. **Je veux dire c'est venu naturellement et bref ! Je l'aime voilà et on sort ensemble. Mais elle voulait pas venir ce soir, elle restait avec un ami.**

**\- ****Tes parents sont au courant ?** Demanda Roxane un peu surprise.

-** Non pas encore, enfin je vois pas pourquoi ça les dérangeraient. Ça c'est fait tellement naturellement que bon je ne pense pas qu'ils vont mal le prendre, **expliqua Charlie.

**\- Et Colin et Sam ? Ils le savent ? **Interrogea Casey en retirant sa veste.

**\- Sam oui, mais pas Colin. Il est tellement surprotecteur depuis. Depuis Nott que je me méfie un peu de sa réaction,** avoua notre blonde.

**\- Je suis sûre que ça va le faire,** rassura Rose en prenant la main de Charlie sur la table.

**\- Rosie a raison, si Sam avec son caractère de cochon est d'accord et heureuse pour toi, alors Colin et tes parents ça va être un jeu d'enfant,** rajouta Roxane.

**\- Oh mais je m'inquiète pas, enfin j'y pense pas. Je verrais bien plus tard. ****Et puis Colin veut simplement que j'aille bien****, **souriait Charlie.

Je sentais mon portable vibrer dans ma poche de jeans. Discrètement je regardais le message.

**Alex 3 21h46 : **_Bébé j'ai dit à mes parents pour l'histoire du mariage. Ma mère est un peu déçu mais mon père me laisse faire ce que je veux. Rose m'a dit que tu sortais donc bonne soirée. Ton fiancé qui t'aime. ;) xoxo_

Je souriais en lisant le message et en y répondant :

**Lily 21h49 : **_J'ai encore rien dit à mes parents, je pense le faire demain matin ou demain soir quand mon père sera rentré. Oui Charlie et Rose m'ont forcées à sortir. Je t'aime à très bientôt xxxx._

**\- … ****c'était affreux, **fit Roxane.

Je fronçais des sourcils en me retournant vers ma cousine.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui était affreux ?** Demandais-je.

**\- De faire les magasins pour le mariage avec Vic, Domy et Sam, d'ailleurs Scarlett tu viens au mariage ? **S'intéressa Roxy.

Scarlett se décala un petit peu de Rose pour répondre :

**\- Et bien Rose m'a invitée et apparemment Victoire voulait que je vienne mais je pense qu'elle fait ça par respect envers Rose. Et je trouverais ça grossier de m'imposer à votre famille...**

**\- Je te promet qu'on a pas fait ça par formalité,** coupa une voix derrière Charlie.

Derrière elle se trouvait Ted Lupin, et Victoire non loin de lui avec un serveur à ses côtés.

**\- C'est ici, **signala Vic au serveur avec un sourire.

Le serveur se dépêcha de nous servir des verres alors que Teddy nous saluait debut tout comme Victoire. Je n'avais pas compris qu'il manquait du monde à notre tablé, mais au moins j'étais contente car on ne voyait pas tout les jours Victoire et Teddy.

**\- Je t'assure Scarlett, on t'invite vraiment à notre mariage,** répéta Ted.** Tu es la petite amie de ****notre**** Ros****i****e et ce n'est pas rien.**

**\- Surtout si tu l'as rend heureuse, **rajouta Victoire en s'asseyant au côté de Rose.

Teddy suivit rapidement le geste pour se positionner à côté de sa fiancé. C'était claire que je n'étais pas prête à tout ça. J'étais trop jeune pour être une mariée.

**\- Et puis si tu viens Scar, les autres verront à quel point les Serpentard sont des beaux gosses,** s'amusa Casey.

Scarlett souriait avec Casey.

**\- ****Je resterais pro-Poufsouffle, **affirma Roxane.

**\- Bien dit ! **Commenta Teddy.

**\- De toute façon j'ai toujours été exclu avec vous,** fit Victoire en faisant mine de bouder.

**\- Arrête de chouiner Vic ! Molly et Sam étaient elles aussi à Serdaigle,** se moqua Roxane.

**\- C'est bien pour ça que je les ai choisie pour être mes témoins,** souriait Victoire alors que Roxy et Casey roulaient des yeux.

**\- D'ailleurs Charlie, **fit Ted. **Tu inviteras Louann par la même occasion, ta sœur nous a dit que tu sortais avec et que c'était du sérieux.**

Casey et Scarlett rigolèrent de plus belle.

**\- Lou dans un mariage c'est pas forcément une bonne idée, **ironisa Casey.

**\- Tu te souviens au mariage du cousins des Montague ? Elle s'était pas tapée au moins cinq personnes différentes dans la soirée, **déclara Scarlett.

**\- On avez pillées le bar ! **Rigola Casey. **Oh ! Et puis la danse improvisée de Lou sur le comptoir.**

**\- ****Le sketch quand on était tombée toute les deux dans la fontaine, **se remémora Scarlett.

**\- Heureusement que Scorpius et Sawyer vous avez sortis de là,** fit Casey.

**\- Tu avais trop mal fini.**

**\- Arrête tu étais pas mieux Scar, je sais même plus qui nous a ramené à l'appartement de Lou,** fit Casey toujours joyeuse.

**\- ****Bah ! Tu avais pas appelée en pleure Albus car tu avais mal au pied ?** Demanda Scarlett.

**\- Ah si c'est vrai. La honte, **dit Casey en se grattant la tête.

**\- Lou avait même ramenée une serveuse à son appartement, du grand n'importe quoi, **expliqua Malfoy.

**\- Oui fin là, Lou sera avec moi,** intervint Charlie avec un sourire. **Et au pire des cas je la mettrais en laisse.**

**\- Ça me va, **firent Casey et Scarlett en cœur.

**\- ****Tout le monde vient avec un invité ?** Demanda Rose.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, Casey rigolait avec les filles mais plus avec Scarlett. Roxane et Charlie parlaient surtout de Quidditch, bien sûre Roxane évitait le sujet de Edward Nott et des Faucons de Falmouth. Même si Charlie disait allée bien, je ne pensais pas que c'était toujours agréable de lui rappeler. Victoire et Teddy parlèrent du mariage avec Rose et moi, j'avais réussi à glisser dans la conversation que Alexander et moi avions décidés d'annulé le mariage. Bizarrement Rose n'avait pas sauté de joie, mais comprenait la situation et n'en faisait pas des tonnes. Charlie m'avait simplement souris et Casey, un petit clin d'oeil. Après plus de 3 heures dans le pub de Godric's Hollow, Victoire et Ted avaient décidés de partir les premiers. Suivit de près par Roxane. Avec les filles on se dirigeait vers la sortie du pub, rapidement on se trouvait sur le devant du pub.

**\- Je vais te raccompagner Lily, ça me permettra de voir Al', **m'informa Casey alors qu'elle finissait une conversation avec Rose.

Scarlett sortait elle aussi du pub en remettant son trench fluide noir. D'un geste de ses deux mains, elle fit passer ses cheveux blonds par-dessus. Elle me fixait puis s'avançait vers moi... C'était bien ma veine ça !

**\- Potter,** fit-elle.

**\- Malfoy.**

**\- Je peux te parler ? **Demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait moins dur.

Je fis oui de la tête en me décalant vers le côté de la petite terrasse en pierre. Scarlett m'accompagna et elle se retrouva face à moi, dos aux autres filles.

**\- Avant que tu me demandes quoi que ce soit ou que tu me regardes avec un petit air de mépris sache que ce n'est pas Rose qui m'a demandée de faire ça,** commença Scarlett.

**\- D'accord, **dis-je simplement en la regardant intrigué.

**\- ****Tu as été conne avec mon frère,** continuait-elle. **Tu aurais jamais du aller lui parler, car déjà ça change rien et en plus tu t'étais mise dans la merde toute seule. Franchement Lily, tu es plus maline que ça, et pour toi il vaut mieux pas que tu rentres dans des histoires comme ça. Qu'aurait fait Alice si elle l'avait su, ou du moins si elle avait été à ma place ? Mon frère n'est pas fréquentable...**

**\- Pourquoi l'avoir autant soutenue alors l'autre jour ?** Coupais-je.

**\- Car c'est mon frère, et qu'il y a que moi... Ou alors sa copine qui peut l'insulter ou le secouer quand il est sans défense et terriblement con. Bref ! Ne cherche pas une logique là dedans, il n'y en a pas. C'est mon frère, c'est comme ça. Franchement tu as été conne, et peut être que moi aussi, fin voilà.**

**\- Où tu veux en venir ?** Demandais-je avec agacement.

**\- Je m'excuse de mettre emportée,** avoua-t-elle froidement.** J'aurais pas du insinuer que tu étais une salope qui voulait se faire Scorpius.**

J'arquais un sourcil en la fixant. Scarlett lâcha un petit rire ce qui me fit sourire étrangement.

**\- Ok ! Fait pas chier Potter, je suis désolée de ce qui c'est passer entre toi et moi à cause de mon frère. Mais tu sais ce que c'est d'être entre des jumeaux, **lança Scarlett avec une pointe d'humour.

Elle avait raison, je me mettais rarement entre les histoires de Alex et Alexie. Il y eut un moment de silence où on se regardait chacune dans les yeux. Je respirais un grand coup. Je faisais vraiment ça pour mes amis. Rose me regardait plus loin derrière Scarlett.

**\- On oublie ce détail ?** Dis-je en tendant ma main en l'air.

Scarlett après des longues secondes serra ma main.

**\- Ok,** dit-elle simplement.

**\- Bon allez Malfoy ! Rapplique je vais ****pas ****all****er**** toute seule chez Lou,** signala Charlie avec le reste des filles.

On s'approchait toute les deux vers nos amis. Scarlett retrouva vite Rose alors que je me mis aux côtés de Casey.

**\- Je vais allez chez Rose ce soir, **répondit Scarlett.** Mais tu lui diras que je viens demain matin pour le p'tit déj'.**

Charlie fit un signe de tête avant de transplaner. Casey et moi dirent au revoir au deux filles avant de partir vers chez moi à pied. Je regardais une dernière fois Rose et Scarlett partir main dans la main dans la direction inverse. Casey me fit un coup de coude en souriant.

**\- Tu y changeras rien, **fit-elle.

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Scarlett te surprendra toujours, ****beaucoup plus que Louann,** annonça-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je souriais le regard perdu dans les ruelles. Je ne voulais pas vraiment changer ça.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

**\- ****Lève toi mon cœur,** ordonnais-je en tirant le pied de Scarlett au bout de mon lit.

**\- ****m****rhffh ****m****rhfzdf,** grogna-t-elle dans mes oreillers.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en souriant.

**\- Scar, j'ai de la famille. Il faut qu'on soit prêt****e**** avant midi et demi,** tentais-je prudente.

Scarlett fit volte-face dans le lit pour venir s'asseoir rapidement au bout de mon lit.

**\- Quoi ?!**

Oui évidement j'avais oubliée... enfin je m'étais abstenue de lui dire que Angelina, George, Fred et Roxane venaient manger à la maison pour ce midi. Si je lui avais dit elle aurait prétexter des choses à faire avec Louann ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle faisait ça alors que ma famille l'adorait. Et en plus ma copine était vraiment sociable avec eux.

Je fis ma petite tête de cocker.

**\- Rose !** Se plaignait Scar. **Tu es pas possible, tu aurais pu me prévenir.**

**\- Mais tu aurais jamais voulu venir sinon...**

**\- Arrête de faire cette tête Rose.**

**\- Quelle tête ? **Demandais-je innocemment.

Scarlett levait les yeux au ciel alors que je lui laisser un baiser sur la joue.

**\- Aller prépare toi mon cœur, **dis-je en allant face à mon armoire.

J'avais eu le temps de prendre ma douche et de me maquiller pendant que Scarlett continuait à dormir ou somnoler. Je me penchais pour prendre un débardeur et un large tee-shirt à manche longue beige foncé.

**\- Tes sexy comme ça,** fit Scarlett en passant les mains sur mes hanches quand je me relevais.

J'arquais un sourcil tout en me retournant dans ses bras.

**\- Tu veux dire quand je porte un jeans et un soutif ?**

**\- Tu casses toujours tout le romantisme amour.**

**\- En même temps y a pas trop de romantisme la-dedans,** rigolais-je.

**\- Oh ! Tais-toi, **dit-elle en m'embrassant.

Scarlett me collait contre l'armoire derrière moi. Tout en m'embrassant, elle caressait du bout des doigts mon abdomen. Je lâchais un petit gémissement, je passais mes mains sous son haut. J'adorais les moment qu'on avait elle et moi. Croyez le ou non mais on ne passez pas notre temps au lit ! Je lui reprenais ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Scarlett dominait la danse. Je me pressais plus à elle alors que je mordillais la lèvre inférieure dans notre baiser. Elle abandonna mes lèvres pour continuer dans mon cou, je sentais Scarlett me tracer un collier de baiser alors que je ne pouvais contrôler un gémissement.

Je plaçais une main sur ses reins pour la coller encore plus à moi dans notre baiser.

**\- Oh Merlin !**

Scarlett arrêta tout geste alors que j'ouvrais grand les yeux. Cette voix n'était ni la sienne ni la mienne.

**\- Merlin Merlin !**

Scar se retournait rapidement vers la source du bruit, et jetait une serviette qui traînait.

**\- Dégage de là !** Siffla-t-elle.

**\- Quoi ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu es toujours sur ma sœur, **protesta mon frère.

**\- Hugo !** Fis-je en me retournant vers lui.

**\- Tu veux que je te fasse chier avec ta pseudo copine qui est Gordon ? Quoi que ça se trouve tu as pas encore conclu ?** Trancha Scarlett.

**\- ****Rose ! Tu lui as dit ?! **Se plaignait mon frère les bras en l'air devant ma porte.

**\- Pas besoin de le dire ça se voit comme un magyar à pointe avec un collier rose,** répliqua Scar en avançant vers mon frère.

Rapidement, j'enfilais mon haut et me postais au côté de ma copine. Hugo passait un main dans ses cheveux roux avant de faire face à Scarlett :

**\- Bref ! J'étais venu vous dire que Oncle George et Tante Angelina sont arrivés.**

**\- Tu pourrais frapper la prochaine fois, **signalais-je à mon frère plus poliment que leur confrontation.

**\- Tu as qu'à fermer ta porte.**

Je posais une main sur le bras de Scar pour qu'elle évite de répondre à ma place.

**\- Hugo vas t'en, tu m'énerves, je fais ce que je veux. Préviens les parents qu'on descend,** demandais-je en le poussant

Je refermais la porte derrière lui en l'entendant râler je ne sais quoi. Je soupirais un grand coup avant de me retourner vers Scar.

**\- Je te promet Rose ! Je vais pas passer mes vacances ****d'été ****avec ton frère,** fit-elle plus froidement en pointant du doigt la porte.

**\- Je sais qu'il est chiant et lourd, mais on va pas passer nos vacances chez moi. Et puis Hugo ne sera pas toujours là.**

**\- J'espère bien.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel en m'avançant vers elle pour lui prendre la taille.

**\- Tu sais dès fois, il est un peu à l'ouest ou toujours entrain de déconner. Mais il est vraiment gentil, en plus il me protège juste,** expliquais-je.

**\- Il te protège de quoi ? **Bougonna Scar dans mes bras.

**\- De tout. Il veut que je sois heureuse c'est tout.**

**\- Oui, mais il a pas besoin d'être aussi chiant avec moi le Poil de Carotte.**

**\- Oui je sais, **rigolais-je.

**\- Je te rend pas heureuse ? **S'enquit Scarlett en se décalant un petit peu.

**\- Si ! Si ! Bien sûre que si ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?** M'étonnais-je.

**\- Tu viens de dire que ton frère te protège... enfin essaye. Et qu'il veut que tu sois heureuse. Et comme par hasard, il est protecteur quand je suis dans les parages. Enfin parfois.**

**\- C'est qu'il te connaît pas mon cœur, **dis-je simplement.

**\- Rose, ça fait 7mois qu'on est ensemble, franchement il aurait pu apprendre à me connaître avant.**

**\- Tu aurais pu le la****iss****er apprendre à te connaître, **défiais-je en souriant. **Bon va te changer !**

Je finissais ma phrase par une tape sur les fesses pour qu'elle se dirige vers la salle de bain.

**\- Mmh... J'aime ça,** fit-elle en remuant les sourcils.

**\- Tu es pas possible !**

**\- Je sais amour,** rigola-t-elle en refermant la porte de la salle de bain.

**OOO**

Juste après que Scarlett soit passé sous l'eau et qu'on était enfin en bas toute les deux, George et Angelina m'avaient attribué une longue étreinte. Et j'avais enfin pu présenter correctement Scarlett à une partie de ma famille. George et Angelina avaient été ravis de la rencontrer, je soupçonnais ma mère et mon père d'être dans le coup mais bon il fallait avouer que Scar se débrouillait très bien avec ma famille. Elle avait eu une grande conversation avec George et Angelina durant le repas sur le Quidditch et sur le nombre de coup tordu que Fred et George faisaient à Poudlard. Ça faisait bien quelques années que Oncle George parlait plus facilement de son frère défunt. Toute la famille avait été content de cette évolution. Et puis George parlait toujours de Fred comme un héro, ou comme le plus incroyable des deux. Je pense qu'il faisait ça simplement car son frère lui manquait terriblement.

Roxane parlait avec Hugo pendant un long moment elle aussi, enfin dès que Fred n'était pas entrain de l'embêter. Mon grand cousin adorait taquiner Hugo, sûrement car c'était le dernier de la famille.

Pendant le repas, Scarlett n'avait pas lâcher ma main. À mon plus grand plaisir. Mon père ne faisait plus du tout de grimace quand j'étais proche de Scar en publique... ou devant lui. Je ne pense pas que ça le gêner que j'aime les filles, mais seulement que j'aime une Malfoy. Ma mère était carrément ravis que je sois avec Scarlett, elle en parlait même avec ses amis du ministère. Bref j'avais les meilleures parents qu'on pouvait avoir... contrairement à Scarlett.

Ses parents ne changeraient jamais d'avis. Ils étaient buté et... excusez moi du terme mais sacrément con. Je parlais même pas de son frère. Scorpius était un sacré déchet. J'espérais vraiment qu'il s'améliore ou du moins qu'il aille mieux. Car en plus de repousser les gens qu'il aimait, il n'arrivait même pas à vivre avec ça. C'était quand même le comble.

À la fin du repas j'avais eu une conversation avec mon Oncle George. Il avait eu un jumeau avant, et apparemment ils étaient très très très connecter. Il m'avait emmener dans le jardin pour prendre un thé. Rapidement, on était venu sur le fait que Scarlett n'avait plus son jumeau près d'elle. Il m'avait parlé du lien qu'il avait avec Fred. Il me parlait de ça avec des larmes aux yeux, pendant qu'on se parlait je lui avait pris la main. Je ne voulais pas que mon Oncle pleure en me parlant. J'étais déjà triste pour lui alors je ne voulais pas qu'il craque. Il me confia qu'ils avaient un lien que personne ne pouvait briser, que parfois ils étaient fâchés mais rapidement ils se retrouvaient. Il me précisa que Scarlett et Scorpius n'avaient pas vécu dans la bonne famille, que pour lui en tant que jumeau il fallait s'épanouir et que ma copine et son frère n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Mais quand aucun cas je devais me mettre dans leurs histoires. Surtout car de ce qu'il voyait de Scarlett elle avait un caractère fort et il se doutait que Scorpius aussi. Il me conseillait de ne pas me mettre dans leurs histoires... comme ce que Alexander m'avait dit de faire.

Pendant qu'on parlait mon père était arrivé pour nous dire qu'ils allaient servir à nouveau le thé. George me sourit en emmenant à l'intérieur. À peine arriver dans ma maison, Scarlett me vola un baiser. On se retrouva tous dans le salon, les parents d'un côté... Ils parlaient de l'état de grand mère Molly.

Scarlett me tenait la main alors qu'on était face à Roxane et Fred. Roxane parlait par sms à Macguire son copain.

**\- Dit moi Fred, j'ai lu la presse à scandale dans le Poudlard Express, et j'ai vu avec mes amis que tu as eu des problèmes, **dit Scarlett.

Fred se réinstalla convenablement sur son fauteuil, puis massa sa barbe de trois jours.

**\- ****Oui j'ai eu un problème avec Zabini et Flint,** répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Roxane roula des yeux en entendant ce que disait son frère.

**\- ****J'étais juste en compagnie de deux filles dans un bar de Manchester,** commença Fred.

**\- Déjà, je pars du principe que tu as pas à être avec deux filles en même temps,** répliqua sa sœur toujours sur son portable.

**\- C'est bon Roxy fait pas ta rabat joie. Elles voulaient juste goûter à la puissance de Fred II Weasley !**

Sa sœur eut un petit regard de mépris en levant les yeux au ciel. Scarlett souriait en voyant Roxane.

**\- Mais pourquoi Casey a été impliquer ? **Demanda ma copine.

**\- Oh ! Euh parce que je suis aller simplement lui dire bonjour dans le pub. Et là, son frère a commencer à péter un câble car je lui demandais des nouvelles de Albus qui était à Poudlard. Évidement Bacchus en gros débile qu'il est à commencé à insulter Al', la famille et moi même...**

**\- Du coup tu t'as pas pu retenir de lui foutre une droite, **coupa Roxane.

**\- Et ! Arrête de m'en vouloir pour ça, **se plaignait Fred en se retournant vers sa sœur.

**\- Je te signale que dès que l'un de nous fait un truc on est tous impliquer. Regarde là, **fit-elle en retournant son portable.

Elle était sur une page de internet de sorcier. Tout sorcier majeur et sortie de Poudlard avait la possibilité de rentrer dans ce réseau social. Et tout jeune sorcier qui se respecter l'avait sur son portable. Grâce à ça on pouvait voir la presse et l'actualité des autres sorciers qu'on connaissait et les célébrités. Et sur la page que Roxane nous faisait voir, on voyait une vague photo de Fred et Oliver Flint entrain de sortir du pub.

**\- Dans un article te concernant, on a droit à Albus Potter, Casey Zabini et moi. Même papa est dans l'article, **fini-t-elle en listant les noms de l'article.

**\- ****Je vais pas m'arrêter de vivre pour ça, **siffla Fred.

**\- Tu as de la chance que ça n'atteigne pas Casey et Al', **expliqua Roxy.

**\- Al' n'est pas débile, il sait que je ne veux pas Casey et que je ne sauterais pas dessus.**

**\- Oui mais ça met quand même le doute, **confia ma cousine.

**\- ****Plus ils écrivent des articles, plus ils font douter les gens et plus tu auras une sale image, on aura une sale image,** fit Hugo.

**\- Vous savez, j'ai déjà une image collée au cul donc ça va pas changer, **siffla Fred.

**\- Je suis d'accord avec Fred,** confia Scarlett alors que tout les regards étaient sur elle. **Je veux dire tout mes amis et moi on est qualifié de sang-pur arrogant, sans cœur et vaniteux... Bon pour la plus part c'est le cas. Mais aucune presse ne changera ça. Les gens qui lisent adorent nous détester, et ils adorent vous adorer. Dès que vous faites quelque chose de bien vous êtes chéri par le peuple des sorciers... Évidement ça fait mal, évidement que ça peut atteindre les gens de votre famille mais avouer que ça vous unis tous.**

Scarlett souriait alors qu'on la regardait choqué.

**\- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir tous confiance en vous et surtout aux autres. Nous dès qu'il y a une presse à scandale sur nous ou nos amis ça part en clash. On s'engueule le plus souvent. Enfin c'est ce que je vois avez les plus vieux. Vous allez pas vous gâcher la vie par des cafards qui écrivent cette merde,** finissait-elle.

Fred tournait la tête vers moi toujours avec son sourire charmeur.

**\- J'aime ta copine,** fit-il.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa rapidement. Fred et Scarlett discutaient ensemble. Alors que Roxy nous montrait sa page internet à Hugo et moi-même. On voyait l'équipe des Faucons, il y avait des photos d'elle et Macguire. On voyait des articles ou des infos de sorcier s'actualiser au fil de ses recherches. Apparemment Louann ''la fille de la célèbre styliste Pansy Parkinson'' avait été vu dans Londres aujourd'hui avec son ''petit-ami'' Sawyer Adams ''le fils du grand commercial de Whisky''. Il y avait plusieurs anecdote sur des sorciers de Poudlard qui avait atteint leur majorité. J'avais vraiment peur qu'on me mette une étiquette ou qu'on me colle des ragots plus tard.

La fin de notre après-midi était arrivé, et George, Ron, Angelina et Hermione avaient décidés qu'on devait aller voir grand-mère Molly à St Mangouste. En transplanant tous ensemble on arriva dans l'hôpital, Scarlett se sentait un peu mal à l'aise mais j'étais là pour la mettre à l'aise.

Dans le couloir de l'hôpital, il y avait Lily, James et Albus qui étaient là avec Harry et Ginny. Scarlett était deux fois plus gênée. Pendant un moment Albus, Scarlett et Roxane restèrent ensemble alors que Lily et moi avions été autorisé à rentrer dans la chambre d'hôpital juste après mes parents et Hugo.

On était toute les deux de chaque côté de Molly en lui tenant la main. Elle nous parlait avec difficulté des médicomages qui étaient très gentils, et qu'il y avait une guérisseuse vraiment adorable qui était toujours là dès qu'elle voulait une couverture en plus. Grand mère évita tout les sujets par rapport à sa maladie ou à la possibilité qu'elle puisse mourir. Lily et moi parlions de Poudlard, Lily disait qu'elle avait décidé d'annuler le mariage avec Alexander. Au bout d'un moment, un médicomage nous signala qu'il était temps qu'on sorte pour laisser Molly se reposer.

Avant de partir Lily alla lui faire un câlin et je fis de même en lui laissant un baiser sur la joue.

**\- Ne pleure pas Rosie chérie,** chuchota ma grand-mère en dégageant la larme qui naissait au coin de mon œil.

Lily me prit la main pour m'attirait à l'extérieur de la chambre. Je retournais dans les bras de Scarlett... Elle me chuchota que ça allait aller puis me déposa un baiser sur la tempe. C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin.

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

On était au milieu des vacances. J'avais révisée... Promis ! Bon ok je passais beaucoup trop de temps avec Lou. Mais en même temps j'avais déjà des acquis et puis. Bon j'arrête de me chercher des excuses : J'adorais passer du temps avec Lou, et puis j'avais besoin d'elle. Besoin de tout le temps d'elle. Ok j'étais vraiment trop folle amoureuse d'elle. C'était quand même fou d'éprouver autant d'amour pour quelqu'un qui était contre l'amour, contre toute les mièvreries de l'amour, et pourtant j'étais tombée amoureuse de la fille la plus géniale qui puisse avoir.

Et puis Lou n'était pas si coincé en termes de mièvrerie. Elle était même plutôt romantique parfois, ou du moins vraiment trop adorable.

J'avais vu beaucoup Rose pendant mes vacances, évidement elle révisait comme il y a pas avec Scarlett... et Sawyer. Lily avait profité un peu de ses parents et de Alexander. Mon frère Colin et ma sœur m'avaient forcés à sortir avec eux plusieurs soir. Du coup Lou avait pu les voir, et les connaître d'avantage. Sam aimait bien Lou, elle la faisait rire. Colin était plus réservé avec elle mais bon mon frère ne savait pas que Lou était ma copine... Je devrais peut-être lui dire.

J'étais chez moi aujourd'hui, et plus particulièrement sous ma douche. Je venais de me réveiller il n'y avait pas si longtemps. J'actionnais l'eau de la douche, l'eau chaude coula rapidement de la pomme de douche, elle glissa sur ma peau ce qui laissait de la vapeur s'échapper de mes bras, mes muscles se détendit à ce contacte, je restais comme ça : mon corps sous l'eau en fermant les yeux pour savourer le moment.

Je rouvris les yeux lentement en sentant des mains caresser ma taille jusqu'à mon ventre. Puis un corps nue se pressa au mien.

**\- Je t'ai réveillée mon cœur ? **m'inquiétais-je.

**\- Non je voulais venir avec toi,** avoua Lou en embrassant mon omoplate.

Je passais mes mains sur les siennes pendant qu'elle m'embrassait le haut du dos puis l'épaule.

**\- ****Tes parents sont pas là ?** Demanda Lou.

**\- ****Si mais ne**** t'inquiète ****pas****, ****ils dorment****,** dis-je en me retournant dans ses bras.

Elle avança son visage, et je sentis enfin ses lèvres toucher les miennes. Elle embrassa ma lèvre supérieure puis passa sa langue sur celle-ci. L'eau coulait toujours dans mon dos. Je passais un main dans le bas de ses reins pour l'attirer vers moi. Lou s'avança doucement vers moi dans le baiser pour me placer contre la paroi de douche. Je l'attirai plus vers moi en la prenant par la nuque cette l'embrassai passionnément en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Le baiser était langoureux et me donnait atrocement chaud. J'étais pas en manque, mais franchement vu l'effet qu'elle me faisait j'avais l'impression de l'être tout le temps.

Je sentais le souffle chaud de Lou frôlait ma joue, tout notre corps dégageaient de vapeur. Une délicieuse sensation parcourra tout mon corps quand je sentais les mains de Lou remonter le long de ma taille jusqu'à mes seins. Je me mordis la lèvre en regardant Lou. Elle s'était un peu décalée de mon corps pour pouvoir me caresser le ventre.

J'avais l'impression d'être au ralentis quand je voyais ma copine. Elle se lécha les lèvres en me regardant avec désir. Ses yeux gris étaient sombre, je savais qu'elle était tentée de me sauter dessus tout de suite. Des gouttelettes ruisselaient sur son corps. Mais j'en fixais une plus précisément, elle faisait un parcours plutôt plaisant. Elle avait réussie à se faufiler de s clavicule jusqu'au début de son sein. Elle descendait encore pour caresser son sein puis se stopper sur son téton. Lou me souriait en regardant ce que je fixais.

J'embrassais délicatement là où la gouttelette c'était arrêté. Lou me laissa faire en échappant un petit gémissement entre ses lèvres. J'incitais un peu plus, cette fois-ci je me contentais pas que de l'embrasser mais aussi de le lécher ou sucer de ce que je voyais.

Lou prit mon menton d'une main pour m'embrasser. Je me perdais dans des sensations beaucoup trop agréable en sentant Lou me mordillait tendrement la lèvre inférieure. Elle refit un pas vers moi pour coller tout son corps au mien. Un gémissement s'échappa de moi contre mon grès. Lou frôlait sa main sur ma cuisse puis remonter très lentement. Je ne savais pas sur quoi sur me focaliser, sur la main douce de ma copine sur ma cuisse ou sur le baiser sensuelle qu'elle me permettait d'avoir.

Dans tout les cas je fermais les yeux de plaisir. Ma main remontait lentement sur le corps de ma Serpentarde, je traçais une ligne imaginaire au-dessous de son sein. Puis très vite tout s'enchaîna. Tout comme une phase de pure plaisir. Comme une union entre nos corps, entre nos esprits, entre notre amour.

Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse quand je sentis le genou de Lou glisser entre mon entre-jambe, un gémissement suivit très rapidement après. Notre baiser était toujours lent mais tellement sensuel.

Je lui lâchais ses lèvres pour mordre son cou, pour la marquer comme elle aimait temps le faire sur moi. Lou fit un gémissement sourd au contacte de mes dents sur sa peau mouillée. Ma main était toujours occupé avec son sein alors que l'autre passait dans ses cheveux humides, je sentais ses cheveux bruns entre mes doigts. Lou commençait à bouger à un rythme régulier sa jambe. Je n'étais que gémissement et frémissement. Il faisait incroyablement chaud et la vapeur de la douche n'aidait pas.

Un frisson parcouru tout mon corps en sentant une nouvelle fois les mains de Louann sur mon corps, sur chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle trouvait et voulait explorer. Je voulais plus... Lou me torturait... La torture était délicieuse...

Lou posa une main contre la parois de la douche alors que j'avais lâchée son cou. On se mouvait en parfaite harmonie. Cette fois-ci notre baiser était plus brutal, plus sauvage, plus impatient. J'étais collée contre la paroi de douche, j'étais plaquée contre celle-ci. Elle était glacé ce qui était en contradiction avec le mon corps et celui de Lou.

Je soupirais de soulagement quand je sentis enfin les doigts de Lou glisser entre mon centre. Instinctivement je fis des petits de coup de bassin pour accompagner les gestes experts de Lou. J'avais tellement besoin d'elle... Lou comprit vite le message et commença à me caresser avec beaucoup plus de pression à mon humidité. Pendant ses nombreux gestes, j'embrassais, léchais, suçais les lèvres, la peau, le cou, l'épaule et le sein de ma brune. Elle n'était qu'à moi.

J'en voulais encore plus, je la voulais en moi. Lou accentua une nouvelle fois la pression ce qui me fit lâcher sa peau de plaisir. Elle dessina des petits cercles sur mon clitoris.

**\- S'il te... plaît,** haletais-je.

Lou se lécha une nouvelle fois les lèvres. Et je sentis les doigts de Louann rentrer en moi très lentement. Elle m'embrassa pendant qu'elle en rentrait en autre. Elle lâcha mes lèvres et me regarda avec contemplation. Je m'évadais dans ses yeux gris alors qu'elle commençait de lent va-et-viens en moi. Je me mouvais avec elle provoquant des pénétrations beaucoup plus profonde... plus intense. Un grognement rauque s'échappa de mes lèvres quand Lou trouva un point plus sensible. Elle retira tout ses doigts pour les enfoncer avec plus de force que d'habitude et pour taper plusieurs fois l'endroit particulier.

Mes jambes étaient tremblante quand je me sentais venir, quand je sentais la vague de plaisir arriver et mon intimité se resserrer. Lou me maintenait contre la paroi avec son autre main sur mes hanches. J'allais sombrer dans un plaisir fou. Ma respiration n'était que rauque et haletante. Je lâchais des soupires, des gémissement et... Soudain tout vint enfin, Lou continua ses mouvements alors que ma vue se troublait, ma respiration se stoppait et que je n'entendis plus rien sauf mon cœur battre et je sentais mes tempes bourdonnaient de bonheur.

Lou se dégagea lentement de moi. Je glissais contre la paroi essoufflée alors que Lou me souriait. Je reprenais mes esprits puis ouvrit enfin les yeux. Je pris les mains de Lou pour qu'elle vienne en face de moi et à peine à ma hauteur je l'allongeais contre la faïence du sol de la douche en-dessous de moi. Je rampais sur elle pour embrasser chaque partie de son corps. C'était loin d'être fini...

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

Je me laisserais jamais. Non mais clairement ! Cette fille. Ma Crivey. Ma copine était juste : WOW. Non sérieusement le coup de la douche, j'étais vraiment pas sûre que ça fonctionnerait... Mais ça à fonctionner ! Juste parfait !

On descendait toute les deux dans sa cuisine... où se trouvait ses parents. Merde j'avais oublier qu'il y avait des parents dans une maison normal. Son frère était aussi là. Colin était torse nu avec un jogging ample, ses cheveux blond mal peigné et une barbe de trois jours négligé. Il était entrain de se servir des céréales devant nous.

Ses parents étaient aussi là. Ils étaient habillés plus classe que la moyenne et étaient quasiment prêt pour aller à leurs travailles. Charlie m'avait dit ce qu'ils faisaient... Attends faut que je réfléchisse... Ah oui c'est vrai ! Ils travaillaient tout les deux à Gringotts. En gros ils étaient un peu des banquiers, mais beaucoup plus aimable que ces satanés gobelins. Sa mère me fit un sourire alors qu'elle checkait son portable. Vu qu'il fallait que je sois polie avec sa famille et car aussi ils ne m'avaient strictement rien fait je lui rendis son sourire. Son père était entrain de servir le café.

**\- Bien dormi toute les deux ? **Demanda Denis Crivey.

**\- Oui... merci, **dis-je simplement.

Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais polie ! Le pire c'était que ses parents ne savaient toujours pas qu'on sortait ensemble. Ni Crivey mâle d'ailleurs.

Je me penchais vers l'oreille de Charlie :

**\- Dit Crivey, faudrait peut être que tu es une conversation avec tes parents sur nous ? Enfin avant la fin des vacances quoi.**

Charlie souriait avant de me répondre :

**\- Oui tu as raison.**

**\- J'ai toujours raison, ou du moins j'ai jamais tort, **me vantais-je.

Charlie roulait des yeux septique en se levant pour aller chercher de la confiture. Sa mère avalait rapidement son expresso alors que son père prenait sa mallette de travail.

**\- Bon les enfants bonne journée à vous, **fit son père.

**\- Et Colin ne reste pas à ****rien faire****, révise don****t**** pour tes examens de professeur,** rajouta sa mère en laissant un baiser sur le crâne de Charlie.** Toi aussi Charlie révise don****t****.**

**\- Attendez ! Maman, papa j'ai un truc à vous dire,** interpella Charlie.

J'arrêtais tout geste et avalais rapidement ma gorgée de café. Elle était pas sérieuse ?! Pas comme ça ! Pas encore !

**\- Oui chérie,** dit son père en se retournant vers elle.

**\- Oui donc euh. Et bien Lou est ma petite amie,** avoua Charlie.

Un frisson glacé me pétrifia, pas littéralement mais c'était tout comme.

**\- On le savait,** répondit simplement Colin en mangeant ses céréales.

Je fronçais des sourcils en le regardant en face de moi. Sa mère souriait tout comme son père.

**\- Charlie, on savait que tu étai****s**** avec Louann,** s'amusa sa mère.

**\- Deux filles qui passent leurs temps ensemble, qui dorment ensemble et qui prennent leurs douches ensemble c'est assez explicite, **expliqua son père.

Colin lança un petit rire en mangeant, je plissais des yeux en le fixant.

**\- Et puis tu es pas très discrète chérie, **affirma sa mère. **Si tu regardais pas Louann avec autant d'amour peut être qu'on aurait été surpris.**

**\- Bon, bonne journée vous trois, **dit finalement Denis Crivey avec un signe de main.

Charlotte Crivey suivit rapidement son mari avant de nous laisser tout les trois dans la cuisine.

**\- Bon beh ça c'est bien passé, **fit Charlie en revenant à sa place alors que je la suivais du regard. **Quoi ?**

**\- Non mais c'est marquer lesbienne sur mon front ou quoi ?** Me plaignais-je en attendant la porte de la maison se refermer.

Colin rigolait à ma remarque alors qu'il lisait un journal.

**\- ****Je ressemble vraiment à une routière avec des tatouages et une coupe mulet ?** Relançais-je.

Charlie rigolait elle aussi.

**\- Non mais arrête de rire Crivey ! Je te préviens que je vais devenir mannequin et que je me suis fais la moitié de Poudlard alors quand aucune personne de ta famille ne s'étonne que je sorte avec toi ça me choque moi ! J'ai l'impression d'être le stéréotype de la lesbienne...**

**\- Peut-être que personne s'est étonné dans la famille car Charlie nous avait déjà parler de toi,** expliqua son frère avec un petit ton supérieur.

Je plissais des yeux en le fixant. Il m'énervait lui aussi là !

**\- Lou, tout le monde savait que je t'aimais ****et que tu étais importante****. C'est tout,** dit simplement Charlie en m'embrassant.

C'était pas possible d'avoir des lèvres si pulpeuses et douce. En faite j'aimais bien son frère, il s'en fichait totalement que j'embrasse sa sœur devant lui. Un bon point pour Crivey mâle.

**\- Donc tu m'aimes ? **Chuchotais-je à ses lèvres.

**\- Évidement !**

**\- Ça tombe bien alors, **dis-je en capturant ses lèvres.

**Point de vue de Alice Grindewald.**

**Lexie 19h46 :** _Non ! Alice n'y va pas tu vas te faire encore plus de mal !_

**Alice 19h47 :**_ Alex arrête ok. Je vais gérer. Je veux juste lui parler. T'inquiète._

**Lexie 19h47 : **_Oui ! Je m'inquiète. Putain mais Alice c'est toi qui a rompu et c'est lui qui a joué au con. Ne va pas le voir. En plus tu sais comment il est, il va être un vieux déchet sur pattes ! Ça sert à rien. Viens plutôt me voir._

**Alice 19h49 :** _Stp ait confiance en moi. _

**Lexie 19h51 :** _C'est en Scor que j'ai plus vraiment confiance Alice. -_-'_

**Alice 19h53 :** _Je veux lui parler pas le tuer. Il va rien me faire. _

Je remettais mon portable dans ma poche avant de prendre mes affaires sur mon lit. L'écran se ralluma. Alexie n'allait pas s'arrêter là, je pris l'appareil.

**\- Allô ?**

_\- Ne va pas voir Malfoy !_

**\- Alex arrête ok, c'est pas grave. Je vais rien lui faire.**

_\- Je m'en fous de Scor, Alice ! Je veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal._

**\- Mais.**

_\- Y'a pas de mais !_

**\- Je vais simplement lui parler. Rien de plus.**

_\- Tu dis ça mais je te connais par cœur tu vas encore te disputer avec lui et ça va clasher entre vous. Et avec ta chance il va te frapper._

**\- Alexie ! Je ne le laisserais pas me taper. Et il fera pas ça.**

_\- Tu en sais rien._ (blanc) _Fait attention à toi. S'il te fait du mal Boris ira lui casser la gueule. Et moi aussi._ (nouveau blanc). _Je t'aime Alice mais franchement tombe pas dans le panneau._

**\- Je t'aime Alexie. À plus tard, bisou.**

**Bip bip bip.**

Alexie venait de raccrocher. Je reposais mon téléphone sur mon lit avant de mettre ma veste et de transplaner chez les Malfoy. Je ne savais pas comment ils avaient fait mais le transplanage de certaine personne (dont moi) était toléré même dans le manoir. Encore un sortilège de ses parents sûrement.

Je soupirais un grand coup avant de me lancer. Allez Alice ça va le faire. Tu le connais, même trop bien.

CRACK.

**\- ****Je m'habitueras jamais à transplaner, **me chuchotais-je à moi même dans le couloir des Malfoy.

Rien avait changer, en faite rien ne changer dans ce manoir. Il était sombre, glaciale et sinistre. Un peu comme le cœur des Malfoy. Je marchais dans le couloir où se trouvait les armoiries de la famille et de nombreuse amures. Ils avaient gardés la même vanité que mes grand-parents après la chute de Voldemort. Dès fois je me demandais s'ils croyaient encore au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je me retrouvais face à la porte de chambre de Scarlett, enfin son ancienne chambre. Juste après son départ son père en avait fait une salle d'astronomie. Pour moi, son père était un sacré connard et sa mère une soumise.

Avant que les elfes de maison ne viennent prévenir ma présence à leurs maîtres, il fallait que je rentre dans la chambre de Scor. En espérant qu'il s'y trouvait. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre sans frapper ni faire de bruit.

Scorpius se trouvait sur sa chaise de bureau entrain de réviser. Il était sûrement moins doué que sa sœur mais Scorpius était un très bon élève, et aussi était très studieux. Mais ce qui me choquait le plus c'était qu'il soit studieux maintenant alors qu'il y a une semaine il était encore ivre mort à Poudlard. Je fronçais des sourcils en le regardant, il avait tourné sa tête vers moi.

**\- ****Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Demanda Scorpius étonné en se levant de sa chaise.

Je fixais chacun de ses mouvements alors que lui même m'étudia du regard.

**\- Contente que tu es retrouvé la faculté de parler sans insulter les gens, **tranchais-je.

Cette fois-ci c'était lui qui fronçait des sourcils en me regardant. Il rangea sa chaise puis me fit face. Pourquoi il n'avait pas encore mit sa carapace de parfait connard ? Pourquoi il n'était pas déjà entrain de m'insulter ? Qu'est-ce qui clocher chez lui à la fin ?!

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Alice ? **Redemanda-t-il.

**\- Tu vas changer ?**

**\- Je comprend pas vraiment ta question, **avoua-t-il froidement en s'appuyant sur son bureau.

**\- Est-ce que tu vas finir l'année comme tu le fais depuis plus d'un mois ?**

**\- En quoi ça te concerne, tu as rompu avec moi.**

**\- Ah voilà ! J****e m****'y attendais à celle là, **rigolais-je amèrement. **Tu sais pourquoi j'ai rompu alors arrête de jouer à ce jeu.**

**\- Alice arrête,** fit-il toujours sur le même ton.

Je le regardais en silence pendant un moment. Il fallait que je lui parle de ce que Borislav m'avait dit, qu'on était tous amis et que lui et moi on se complétait. Après tout il avait raison, enfin surtout quand Scorpius ne jouait pas au con. Je pris une petite respiration avant de me lancer :

**\- Krum m'a apprit un truc...**

**\- C'est pas ce que tu crois ok, **me coupa Scorpius en se décollant de son bureau.

Je fronçais des sourcils en le regardant. De quoi il parlait ?

**\- J'ai fais une erreur mais j'étais bourré, **continua-t-il. **Elle était là et c'était rien franchement...** (il fixa plusieurs points sur mon visage) **… Tu étais pas au courant ?**

**\- Mais de quoi bordel !? **M'énervais-je. **Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?!**

Scorpius contracta sa mâchoire et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait un truc à se reprocher. Je devais avoir le regard noir à l'heure actuelle mais j'en avais strictement rien à foutre.

**\- Krum ne t'a pas parler de Lily ?** Demanda-t-il prudent.

**\- Quoi Lily ?!**

Il ferma le yeux un instant en soupirant. Malfoy savait qu'il s'était mit dans une belle merde.

**\- Tu as intérêt de me dire ce qui c'est passé, **sifflais-je en me rapprochant de lui.** Prend tes couilles à deux mains, et dit moi ce que tu me caches encore ?**

Son masque de glace était mit en place mais il me faisait toujours face. Il n'avait pas décidé de partir, de fuir ou de contourner mon visage. C'était déjà une bonne chose.

**\- Dit le ! **Répétais-je méchamment.

**\- J'ai embrassé Lily,** avoua-t-il précipitamment.

J'ouvrais grand le yeux. Non mais c'était quoi ce putain de gag ?! Ce mec n'avait pas les couilles de dire merde à sa famille, il avait renvoyer chier sa sœur et son ex-meilleure amie (et aussi son ex-copine tout court). Et en plus il avait osé me dire que Louann était son premier amour, et que j'étais son dernier. Mais là il embrassait Miss Potter ?!

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ma tête et je lui collais une gifle en plein visage. Scorpius contracta toujours sa mâchoire en me fixant.

**\- Franchement, tu fais toujours des blablas sur l'amour, sur les gens qu'on doit pas blesser si on leurs dit qu'on les aime. Et toi tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est que tu as embrassé Potter pendant que tu étais un déchet. Tu as eu le cran de faire ça à Potter, mais tu as pas eu les couilles de t'excuser envers ta sœur ou moi ? Est-ce qu'un jour tu réfléchies au conséquence de tes actes ? Tu crois être seul dans ton monde ? Tu crois que quand Scorpius Lucius Malfoy fait quelque chose de con ça n'atteint personne, ça ne blesse personne ?!**

J'avais dit ça tout en me rapprochant de lui.

**\- ****Grande nouvelle non !**** Je suis venue là pour te donner une chance, pour que tu ****me ****prouves que tu n'es pas le parfait crétin que les gens pensent de toi depuis le début de l'année. ****Et toi qu'est-ce que tu me dis ?! Ça ! Non mais merde franchement,** continuais-je.

**\- Arrête Alice ! Je suis désolé ok, c'était vraiment con d'embrasser Lily je sais, j'étais plus bas que terre et j'ai fait de la merde,** se justifia-t-il.

**\- C'est bien bravo, pour une fois que tu te vois tel que tout le monde te voit,** dis-je cassante.

**\- Tu es venue ici juste pour ça ?** S'énerva Scorpius.** Si c'est que pour ça tu peux partir, j'ai l'habitude.**

**\- Tu peux arrêter de faire pitié là ? Non mais tu te rends compte que tu m'engueules alors que c'est toi qui a fauté.**

**\- Je te préviens que c'est toi qui a rompu.**

**\- Sauf que c'est toi qui a été insupportable. Qui n'a été qu'un con égoïste, **m'emportais-je avec des grands gestes.

**\- Oui tu as raison, voilà contente ?!**

**\- J'ai bien fait de rompre alors, **soufflais-je en le fixant.

Scorpius eut un petit rire nerveux à mon égard.

**\- Tu as rompu simplement car je soutenais mes parents fassent à ma sœur, c'est toi la plus égoïste dans l'histoire. Tu m'as abandonnée simplement car tu ne supportes pas mes parents, **fit Scorpius sérieusement.

**\- Si c'était si simple je n'aurais pas rompu. J'ai rompu car tu changeais, tu devenais comme tes parents voulaient... Et j'en veux à Louann, j'en veux à Scarlett, car si tu traînais toujours avec elle tu serais sûrement comme avant. Certes tu étais hautain, vaniteux, froid, mais au moins tu étais pour tes amis parfois, tu étais un genre de leader. Mais depuis que tu ne vois plus ta sœur tu t'éloignes, tu sombres dans une merde possible. Tu deviens comme tes parents... Enfin ils te façonnent à leur façon. Tu crois qu'il y a que toi qui a des parents de merde ? Qu'il y a que toi qui a des parents sang-pur ? Qui sont des ex-mangemorts ? On a tous été élevé de la même façon, certain c'est même pire que toi, donc s'il te plaît ne me fait pas croire que tu ne pouvais pas changer ton destin. Certain l'on fait, moi je l'ai fait donc ce n'était pas si impossible que tu le croyais.**

Il avala sa salive en me regardant. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait le regard perdue, comme s'il était triste. Je repris une respiration avant de continuer :

**\- Scorpius sérieux, tu sais très bien que je suis jalouse, autoritaire au possible, possessive envers toi et toi tu me parles de Louann et de Potter. Tu es vraiment pas doué comme mec tu sais. Surtout que normalement je t'aurais laissée dans ta merde comme pas possible si j'étais moins stupide. Mais non je suis là en face de toi à essayer de te mettre dans ta tête de parfait Serpendard un peu de plomb... Je devrais gifler encore tu sais !** (je le fixais en silence)** … Mais fait quelque chose bordel Scorpius !**

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! Putain qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise à la fin ?! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Tu l'as personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Et je gâche tout ! J'ai toujours tout gâché je vois pas ce qu'il y a de nouveau la-dedans. J'ai eu peur ! J'ai eu peur de perdre les gens qui tenaient à moi, où est le mal à ça ?!**

**\- Sauf que tu as fait du mal aux autres, **soulignais-je.

Il repassa une main dans ses cheveux puis lécha ses lèvres avant de répondre.

**\- Je suis désolé Alice.**

J'écarquillais un peu les yeux.

**\- Je suis désolé pour tout, **répéta-t-il.

Ma bouche s'entrouvrait toute seule. J'avais rarement vu autant de sincérité dans Scorpius.

**\- Je t'ai perdu ?** Demanda-t-il.

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Est-ce que je t'ai perdu pour toujours ?**

**\- Euh.**

J'avais du mal à articuler. Jamais au grand jamais j'aurais crue qu'il puisse me demander ça un jour. Je ne savais même pas quoi répondre. Non mais c'est vrai, c'était vraiment trop perturbant. Je l'aimais. Évidement que je l'aimais sinon je ne serais même pas devant lui.

Précipitamment il me prit mes mains, je reculais d'un pas choquée par son geste.

**\- Je vais changer, je te le promet,** annonça-t-il en me regardant.

**\- Euh.**

**\- Je t'aime Alice.**

Je fronçais des sourcils et regardais nos mains jointes. Je remontais lentement vers ses yeux.

**\- C'est aussi ce que tu disais à Louann ?** Tranchais-je dans un murmure.

**\- Je l'ai mérité celle-la,** annonça-t-il.

**\- Tu mérites bien plus que celle-la,** répliquais-je.

**\- Je sais, **chuchota-t-il en penchant sa tête vers moi.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches afin de me placer contre le mur de sa chambre. Je sentais enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. Merlin, elle m'avait tellement manquée. Il me plaqua contre le mur plus doucement mais sentir son corps sur le mien me fit grogner de plaisir. Et il commença à m'embrasser plus intensément. Il rompu le baiser après un moment, je rouvris les yeux lentement en me léchant les lèvres.

**\- Je suis désolé, **dit Scorpius.

**\- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu embrasses une autre fille Scor, **ordonnais-je. **Et tu n'as plus le choix, tu l'as promis... tu vas changer. Je sais que tu as fait ton choix.**

Il hocha la tête comme simple réponse.

**\- Maintenant vient là, ça fait deux mois qu'on a pas couché ensemble,** annonçais-je en passant devant lui pour le tirer sur le lit.

**Point de vue de Sawyer Adams.**

C'était le dernier jour des vacances, j'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec Scarlett et Louann. Bon j'avais réussi à voir Krum aussi. Louann m'avait même traîné dans des boutiques de Londres. Il fallait qu'elle ait plus de fringues... encore plus de fringue. Et vu que j'avais pas grand chose à faire, j'étais allé avec elle. On avait eu droit à l'appartement Crivey et Weasley plus souvent que j'aurais cru.

Rose m'avait beaucoup aidé avec Scarlett pour les A.S.P.I.C, ce qui avait pu à Charlie et Lou de ''profiter'' un peu de chacune. Louann était un vrai lapin avec Crivey, ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment de Lou mais Crivey. Gosh ! Elle était si sexy quand elle s'y mettait elle aussi et surtout vraiment trop entreprenante avec Lou. Même en pyjama ces filles auraient pu faire un porno. Heureusement les douches froide existaient.

**\- ****Je te prend ce sweat, **fit Louann en passant devant la chambre d'ami.

Dès le début des vacances elle m'avait attribué cette chambre. Il y avait tout ce que j'avais besoin : un immense lit, un gros fauteuil, une large fenêtre, une salle de bain privatif. Son appartement était vraiment richement décoré et agencé avec goût. Tout était soit claire, soit dans des couleurs chaleureuse ou avec une pointe de doré. C'était vraiment magique, on se serait cru dans une chambre d'hôtel cinq étoiles. Le côté chaleureux était vraiment contradictoire avec la famille de Lou mais bon je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Je reculais de ma valise pour aller dans la chambre de Louann. Je me stoppais à l'embrasure de sa porte pour pouvoir m'y appuyer.

**\- Pourquoi tu veux prendre ma veste ? **Demandais-je intrigué alors qu'elle la pliait pour le mettre dans une valise plus petite que d'habitude.

**\- Car je veux pas avoir froid.**

**\- Sérieux ?**

**\- Non mais j'ai pas envie d'emmener toute mes fringues pour la dernière semaine de cours Adams. Donc tu me le prêtes et tu fais pas chier.**

**\- Tu pouvais simplement dire que tu aimais mon odeur et que tu pouvais plus te passer de moi,** ironisais-je avec un ton froid.

**\- Dans tes rêves Sawyer. Puis l'odeur de ma copine me va très bien, surtout après l'amour où elle a toujours une petite gouttelette qui longe ses abdos si sensuelle . Une odeur que tu ne connaîtra jamais malheureusement pour toi,** se moqua Lou en appuyant bien ses mots pour mon fantasme personnel.

Je plissais des yeux alors qu'elle se retourna fièrement vers son bagage. Lou savait que je trouvais sexy son couple avec Crivey. D'un côté, qui ?! Qui ne trouverait pas ces deux filles complètement canon et putainement hot ?... Douche froide.

Je me retournais pour aller dans la chambre d'ami. À peine ma valise bouclé, j'entendis Louann arriver derrière moi.

**\- Et j'aime bien ton sweat aussi, il est confortable, **avoua-t-elle plus doucement que d'habitude.

Louann avait beaucoup changée cette année. Pas en mal hein ! Mais elle était différente. C'était dû à Crivey ça... Enfin changé, c'était un grand mot. Parkinson restait toujours une garce insupportable sûre d'elle, nymphomane et avec des piques cinglants à toute les sauces. Mais parfois comme là elle était plus gentille. Enfin... aimable on va dire.

**\- Tu l'aimes hein ?** Demandais-je alors qu'elle se vautra sur le lit de la pièce.

**\- Le sweat ? Oui évidement sinon je te le piquerais pas abrutis.**

**\- Je te parle de Crivey,** sifflais-je en posant mon bagage parterre.

**\- Oh ! Euh pourquoi cette question maintenant ? Ça fait un mois et demi qu'on est ensemble, **dit-elle froidement.

**\- Je te pose cette question car à part Scarlett, tu en as parlée avec personne. Et puis tu aurais bien puis te lasser de Crivey comme les autres.**

**\- De un, je me lasserais pas de Charlie. De deux, Scarlett est ma meilleure amie donc forcement elle me connaît par cœur donc elle m'a parlée de Charlie. Et de trois, pourquoi tu me poses ces questions de merde !?**

Je marquais une pause avant de répondre ce qui l'agaçait encore plus.

**\- Tu es bien avec Crivey, et je voudrais pas que tu fasses la conne car tu as peur. Car tu as toujours peur de tes sentiments à la con. Pour une fois que tu es heureuse gâche pas tout à te bouffer la vie à cause de tes autres problèmes,** conseillais-je. **Tu es mon amie Lou, et je veux juste que tu sois bien. Et apparemment ça passe par Crivey.**

Louann plissa ses yeux en me fixant puis trouva un point invisible sur le mur derrière moi. Pendant un moment elle resta silencieuse. J'eus même le temps d'aller nous chercher un jus dans sa cuisine. Après un plusieurs minutes elle se leva enfin du lit pour me faire face. J'étais sûre qu'elle avait cogitée comme une malade si elle avait droit à tel ou tel bonheur pour elle. Elle était si prévisible quand elle se refermait sur elle même.

**\- J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un comme Charlie ****ou la naine****, **confia-t-elle en face de moi.

J'arquais un sourcil. Son ton était bien trop sérieux pour une conversation entre amis. C'était vraiment trop bizarre. Lou me souriait avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre, mais elle se retourna vers moi.

**\- Et d'ailleurs tu es pas gay toi ? **Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

**\- Vu comment je fantasme sur ta copine et toi, ça m'étonnerais fort.**

Lou roula des yeux avant de partir vers le salon. Je rigolais tout seul puis la suivit.

**\- Merci pour cette semaine chez toi Lou, enfin tu sais j.**

**\- Arrête Sawyer, on est amis c'est normal,** me coupa Lou avec un petit sourire.

Elle avait changé vraiment en bien. Louann s'asseyait sur le canapé avec un petit rictus aux lèvres.

**\- ****Tu sais Lou, tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, tu as vraiment trouvé ton hobbit toi aussi,** me moquais-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

**\- Ouais je sais, et je commence à faire aussi pitié que Weasley, **râla-t-elle.

Je rigolais alors qu'on entendait la porte frappé. Lou fronça des sourcils avant d'aller ouvrir, je la suivais du regard de ma place. Un peu étonné que quelqu'un frappe, Louann hésita à ouvrir.

TOC TOC.

Lou ouvrit enfin.

**\- Pourquoi tu passes par la porte ? **Demanda Lou en arquant un sourcil.

Scarlett rentrait avec sa bagage de luxe dans l'appartement.

**\- Car la dernière fois que j'ai transplané directement dans l'appart' tu étais entrain de coucher avec Charlie sur le canapé, **siffla-t-elle.

**\- Ah oui c'est vrai,** rigola Lou en se remémorant la scène.

De vrai lapin ces deux là, je vous l'avais dit.

**\- Bref,** fit Scarlett en roulant des yeux.** Oh d'ailleurs !** (elle se retourna vers Lou et lui frappa le bras).

**\- Hé ! Mais pourquoi tu ****as**** fais ça Malfoy ?!** Siffla Lou en se massant le bras.

**\- N'appelle plus ma copine ''Hobbit''. Rose m'a fait voir ce film ! Et en quel honneur elle ressemble à ça ?!**

Louann et moi explosions de rire alors que Scar avait le regard noir.

**\- Non mais sérieusement Lou, c'est super dégradant.**

**\- Ho alle****z**** Scar, même Weasley trouve ça drôle maintenant. Et puis si tu voulais pas que je l'appelle comme ça alors tu aurais du choisir une fille plus grande et qui parle moins, **fit Louann.

Scarlett la regardait de haute en bas avant de répondre.

**\- C'est vrai... J'aurais pu choisir Crivey, après tout je suis sûre qu'elle m'aimerait tout autant. Puis l'avantage c'est que dans les vestiaires de Quidditch on aurait pu se rejoindre... J'aurais pu la plaquer contre les casiers et la faire rêver jusqu'à l'infini. Puis l'an prochain ça aurait été facile vu qu'on aurait partager la même chambre... Merlin c'est excitant.**

**\- Ta gueule Malfoy, j'ai compris, **coupa Lou alors que Scarlett passait devant elle pour me rejoindre.

**\- Alors arrête de la faire chier avec sa taille, surtout que tu fais quasiment sa taille Parkinson,** dit Scar en posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

**\- Tu me saoules ! Mais ok ! J'essayerais de pas l'appeler toujours comme ça, ****fin' essayer****, **soupira Lou.

**\- ****F****ait des efforts, **lança Scar sur son portable.

Je pris moi aussi mon portable de ma poche pour le regarder. Louann était parti chercher ses bagages dans sa chambre.

**Weasley 1****0****h****5****2 :** _Surtout ne stresse pas pour tes A.S.P.I.C Sawyer. Il faut juste que tu es Acceptable, et EE dans tes autres matières que tu as choisis. Tu en es capable, on les a réviser ensemble, je crois en toi._

**B. Krum 1****0****h****5****9 :** _J'ai pris de l'alcool pour la dernière soirée. Tu en prends plus ? Lexie s'occupe de la déco' avec Alice. _

**Crivey 11h****0****2 : **_Tu peux dire à Lou qu'elle a oublié son portable chez moi. ;) merci._

**B. Krum 11h****0****3 :** _Lexie dit que tu dois prendre toute les gobelets et saladiers pour la soirée. _

**Scramender Mâle 11h****1****9 :**_ Je t'apporte mes notes de Métamorphose. Rose m'a dit que tu en avais besoin pour l'épreuve de mercredi. _

**Alice 11h****2****6 : **_T'occupe pas de Scor. Je m'en suis occupée. On en parlera à Poudlard. xx_

**Alexie 11h****3****5 :** _Oublie pas de prendre les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Avec l'alcool ça va passer super bien héhé ! :P_

J'aurais peut être pas du le mettre en silencieux. Je répondais rapidement à chacun.

**Sawyer 11h42 à B. Krum :** _Oui je m'occuperais plus tard de la boisson. Et calme ta copine, je vais pas ramener ça à la minute._

**Sawyer 11h42 à Scramender Mâle :**_ Merci._

**Sawyer 11h43 à Alice :** _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Tu l'as pas tué quand même ?!_

**Sawyer 11h43 à Weasley :** _Merci Rose, j'espère réussir au moins mon année. Après pour Belfast on verra bien. A ce soir. _

Je remettais mon portable dans mon jeans.

**\- Putain mais vous avez pas vu mon portable ?! **S'énerva Louann en arrivant dans la pièce.

**\- C'est Crivey qui là,** annonçais-je en même temps que Scarlett.

**\- Oh ok,** fit Lou en fronçant des sourcils. **En faite Scar, tu as des nouvelles de ton frère ?**

**\- ****Euh... Pourquoi j'en aurais au juste ?**

**\- Pour rien, **dit Louann.

**\- Ok. ****Bon on va à King's Cross sinon on va être à la bourre là, **annonça Scar en se levant du canapé.

**\- Ah bah merde ça voudrait dire louper les A.S.P.I.C... Merde moi qui ****ai révisée**** exprès toute ma scolarité pour cette semaine de bonheur, **fit Lou avec sarcasme.

Scarlett roulait des yeux en prenant sa valise, je la suivais dans son geste pour partir vers la porte.

**\- Bouge ton cul Parkinson. Et plus vite, **tranchais-je en passant devant elle.

**\- Vous me saoulez tout les deux. Vous êtes trop studieux et ponctuels ! Vous ressemblez trop au hobbit,** râla Lou.

**\- LOU ! Arrête avec ce surnom,** siffla Scar.

**\- Oh pardon princesse si j'ai atteint ton égo,** fit Lou.

**\- ****Tu dois vraiment bien aimer Rose vu que tu es toujours obligée de parle****r**** d'elle,** me moquais-je en passant la porte.

Je tournais la tête pour voir Lou entrain de plisser les yeux avec la bouche entre ouverte. Lou venait de se faire piéger. C'était trop facile. Ça se voyait à des kilomètres qu'elle aimait bien Rose. Scarlett souriait en avançant dans le couloir.

Nous voilà partir pour la dernière ligne droite de Pouldard.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

**\- Le repas était interminable,** me plaignais-je en refermant la porte de la chambre.

**\- C'était le dernier officiel avant la fin des cours, **commenta Rose en enlevant sa robe de sorcier.

**\- Heureusement encore... enfin non ! Il va y avoir le dîner de la vieille des vacances.**

Je retirais moi aussi ma robe de sorcier et mon badge de préfet en chef.

**\- Et ****la fête des Serpendard**** surtout, **fit Rose en m'accompagnant sur son lit.

Elle souriait avant de m'embrasser et de m'allongeais sur le matelas. Je caressais le long de son corps pendant notre baiser.

**\- Ça te fait pas peur que tout ça se termine ?** Susurra-t-elle à mes lèvres.

**\- On est peut être con, mais je suis sûre qu'on se reverra tous après amour, donc on s'oubliera pas...**

**\- Bonne réponse,** fit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Chaque baiser échangé était doux, chaque caresse était un frisson agréable. Notre moment dura plus ou moins dix minutes. Dix minutes de silence mais de tendresse. Je n'avais pas besoin de parler pour faire voir tout l'amour que j'avais pour Rose. J'avais l'impression qu'elle l'avait compris au fil du temps, elle devait sûrement voir comme je la regardais, comment j'appréciais tout les moments avec elle. Et surtout toute les fois où elle me manquait. Enfin... Les fois où elle me manquait, c'était toute les fois où elle était pas là avec moi. Toute les fois où on était pas ensemble. Est-ce normal qu'une personne nous manque même quand elle est dans la même pièce que nous ? Je ne savais pas, mais en tout cas elle me manquait parfois quand je pouvais pas la toucher ou lui parler. L'embrasser, ou croiser son regard. J'étais carrément folle amoureuse de ma Rose.

**\- À quoi tu penses mon cœur ?** Demanda-t-elle dans mes bras.

**\- À toi.**

Rose souriait en me volant un baiser. Elle se replaçait dans mes bras, et je recommençais à lui caresser son bras du bout des doigts alors qu'elle jouait avec mes cheveux blonds.

**\- ****Je stresse pour les A.S.P.I.C de demain,** avoua ma copine.

Je lâchais un petit rire moqueur, alors que Rose me taper le ventre.

**\- Tu stresses toujours amour.**

**\- Tu pourrais me réconforter au moins, **rigolait Rose.

**\- Mais tu vas tout gérer comme d'habitude. Tu seras la plus doué de toute l'école, tu seras la sorcière la plus intelligente **(je me retournais pour qu'elle soit au-dessous de moi).** La plus brillante.** (je lui laissais un baiser sur le front).** La plus talentueuse.** (sur le nez). **La plus belle. **(sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle rigolait). **Et qui a la plus incroyable des petites amies.**

**\- Je t'aime,** chuchota Rose avant de me prendre mes lèvres.

TOC TOC.

Rose fronça des sourcils.

**\- Louann ne devait pas être avec Charlie, **murmura Rose.

Je me levais du lit en maudissant Louann de nous déranger encore. Encore et encore ! Rose souriait en voyant ma tête avant d'aller ouvrir. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Lou allait me le payer. Rose ouvrit la porte, et je vis son visage se glacer brusquement. Rapidement j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

Je posais une main sur la porte pour l'ouvrir en un peu plus grande.

**\- Scarlett.**

**\- Scorpius,** fis-je en ouvrant grand le yeux.

* * *

**VOILA ! Maintenant criez au scandale si vous voulez. x)**

**Rose et Scar finalement ça l'a fait ? ;)**

**La douche était plutôt plaisante pour Charlie et Lou non ?**

**Vous trouvez que c'est bien ce que Louann et Alice ont fait pour Scorpius ?**

**Vous avez bien aimé leurs vacances ? Y avait pas assez de tel ou tel perso ?**

**C'était prévisible Lily et Alexander ?**

**Vous aimez bien l'amitié Alexie/Lorcan ? et Sawyer/Rose ?**

**Bon Scorpius va être comment dans l'autre chapitre à votre avis ?**

**J'attend vos commentaires, je ne le répéterais jamais assez mais les reviews me booste vraiment. :$ **

**A bientôt !**


	31. Chapter 31

**ME REVOILA ! Enfin ! Bon ça fait presque un mois et demi. J'ai écrie ce chapitre en une semaine. J'avais perdu l'inspiration et ni pris le temps mais bon, voilà. Il fait 67pages donc bon courage. :) J'attend vos avis, car c'est grâce à certain d'entre vous que j'ai pu écrire et j'ai voulu réécrire. En tout cas merci ! :D**

**Emma Austen : Je sais bien que tu es pas rendu à ce chapitre ! Mais merci de me suivre, énormément. Et tu me diras ce que tu penses des autres chapitres. héhé ! Bref bonne lecture. ;)**

**Léa : Héhé merci la review. ;) La scène de douche était hot, c'est vrai. Pour Borislav et Lorcan, on le verra surement sur une autre fiction. :D La scène de Scar et Scor est juste au début du chapitre, tu me diras ce que tu en penses. En plus il est long bref, tu verras bien ! ;)**

**Rommie : Déjà merci ! Merci beaucoup, voilà pour toi le chapitre 31. J'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant que le reste. D'ailleurs tu aimes bien Charlie et Lou ? Car tu me parles de Rose et Scar mais pas d'elles deux. A la base la photo représente Lou et Scar, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je me les représente. Fin j'ai les photos sur mon ordi. Bref ! ^^' En tout cas merci beaucoup, et puis tu verras pour Scar et Scor car c'est tout de suite. ;) J'espère pouvoir avoir ton avis après.**

**Playlist :**

**People - Awolnation**  
**Jungle - Emma Louise**  
**Wait - M83**  
**The Keys - Talisco**  
**It Was Always You - Maroon 5**  
**Seijun Suzuki - Blue Scholars**  
**Belfast Child - Simple Minds**  
**Without Words - Ray LaMontagne**  
**I Wish You Would - Taylor Swift**  
**Long Way Down - Tom Odell**  
**The Island - Parade of Lights**  
**Daylight - Olympic Ayres**  
**Down by the River - Milky Chance**  
**My Body Is A Cage - Arcade Fire**  
**Gone Away - SafetySuit**  
**About Today - The National**  
**Where The Streets Have No Name - U2**  
**Devil May Cry - The Weeknd**  
**Distance - Christina Perri**  
**Takr Me To Church - Hozier**

**DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, vous connaissez la chanson. ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**31- A.S.P.I.C.**

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

**\- Scarlett.**

**\- Scorpius,** m'étonnais-je.

Sa mâchoire était déjà contracté. Mon frère était en face de moi, ses yeux bleus plantés dans les miens. Il me regardait sans ciller, il contractait seulement sa mâchoire plusieurs fois. Il avait l'air concentré. Soit il réfléchissait soit il avait peur. Peut être même les deux tout compte fait.

Je plissais des yeux en le fixant. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Non mais ça fait 5mois qu'il ne m'adressait plus la parole, ou qu'il me regardait avec mépris ou avec pitié. Bref des regards qui me mettait plus en colère qu'autre chose. Rose était à côté de moi, je la sentais se détendre un tout petit peu en passant une main dans mon dos. Je me permis un petit regard vers elle avant de retourner vers les yeux de mon frère.

Scorpius craqua ses phalanges en serrant ses poings. Je fronçais des sourcils en regardant ses poings, puis mon frère les desserra. J'avais l'impression qu'une éternité se passait entre nos jeux de regards. Puis enfin il baissa les yeux vers le sol pour les remonter vers moi une seconde fois.

**\- Scarlett, **répéta-t-il plus doucement.

Je fronçais des yeux. Ça c'était de la conversation.

**\- Au moins tu te souviens de mon prénom, **tranchais-je.

J'entendis Rose claquer sa langue, je savais qu'elle avait levée les yeux au ciel. Scorpius soupira bruyamment alors que j'arquais un sourcil.

**\- Tu es ma sœur, évidement que j'oublie pas ça, **se justifia-t-il froidement.

**\- Ô Grande nouvelle ! J'avais pas remarquée qu'on avait quelconque lien de parenté durant cette dernière année, **sifflais-je.

**\- ****Scar arrête de jouer au gosse là,** fit mon frère.

Je rigolais jaune en croisant mes bras devant ma poitrine.

**\- Entre nous deux Scor, tu as joué au gamin durant des années. Et encore maintenant, alors garde tes réflexions à la con et dis moi ce que tu veux que je puisse me coucher.**

**\- Ok. Les parents se sont trompés avec toi,** lança-t-il enfin.

Un frisson glacé traversa tout mon corps. Pourquoi me parler de mes parents ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

**\- ****Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule là ?** M'énervais-je.

**\- Bébé calme toi, **essaya Rose s'approchant un peu plus de moi.

**\- J'aurais pas du les suivre je sais ! **S'emporta mon frère. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?**

**\- Putain ! Mais Scor tu as toujours eu le choix !**

**\- Arrête tes conneries j'avais pas le choix, ce sont nos parents je te signale.**

**\- Et alors ? Je vis très bien sans nos parents, **sifflais-je.

**\- C'est faux,** dit-il en s'approchant de moi.** Tu te voiles la face, ok peut être que maintenant tu vi****e****s bien sans eux, mais avant tu souffrais.**

Je lui faisais face en me détachant de Rose.

**\- J'ai souffert car tu m'as balancé comme une merde, tu as joué au con. Tu m'as rejeté espèce de crétin, voilà pourquoi j'ai souffert ! **Aboyai-je.

**\- J'ai été choqué ! Je savais pas quoi faire et comment réagir, **se justifia-t-il avec des grands gestes.

**\- Mais putain ! En quoi ça me concerne ? À cause de toi j'ai été viré de chez nous, à cause de toi tout les sang-purs ont su que j'aimais une fille. Tout ça car tu as ''pas su réagir''** (je mimais les guillemets).

**\- Arrête de m'en vouloir là ! Je suis venu m'excuser, **souffla Scorpius.

J'arquais un sourcil. Ok c'était gentillet de venir s'excuser maintenant mais bon fallait pas se foutre de ma gueule non plus.

**\- De t'en vouloir ? Non mais putain Scorpius quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que j'ai été toute seule !**

**\- Tu avais les grands parents,** coupa-t-il.

**\- Arrête de jouer au con deux secondes là. Putain ! Tu crois que j'en veux aux parents ? Tu crois vraiment que je leurs en veux. Je savais très bien qu'ils le prendraient mal. Je savais que j'allais être rejetée par mes propres parents. ****On est des putains de sang-purs de merde **(je m'avançais vers lui ce qui le fit faire un pas en arrière)**... des abrutis avec des à priori de merde...** (je posais un doigt sur son torse) **… et toi tu es qu'un petit suiveur de pacotille. Je savais que j'aurais les grands-parents avec moi ou du moins grand mère. Mais toi ! Putain ! Mon propre frère. Comment on peut avoir le même ADN, comme tu peux être mon jumeau alors que tu es l'opposé de moi. Comment tu as pu m'abandonner comme ça ?**

Je serrais la mâchoire en le fixant dans les yeux. Il me fusilla du regard.

**\- Di****s**** quelque chose putain de bordel de merde ! **M'énervais-je en tapant son torse de mon poing.

Scorpius me regardait toujours dans les yeux, alors que je sentais Rose à l'embrasure de la porte prête à intervenir au moindre faux pas de mon frère.

**\- Réagi****s**** merde !** Répétais-je en lui faisant un autre coup.

Mon frère me prit mes deux poings et les maintenait dans les airs.

**\- Que veux tu que je te dise putain ! Que je suis qu'un con ! Ça tu le sais déjà. Tout ce que je dirais tu penses la même chose. Je sais ce que tu penses de moi, je crois vraiment que c'est peine perdu d'être en face de toi mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? **(il me lâchais mes mains)** Je sais même pas si tu vas accepter mes excuses ! On a beau être identique sur beaucoup de points, comme tu viens de le faire remarquer je suis un putain de gros connard aux yeux de beaucoup de monde ici, une petite merde qui ne se.**

CLAQUE.

**\- Arrête de te plaindre putain !** Coupais-je après lui avoir attribué une claque. **Tu te rends compte que dans cette histoire c'est toi qui te plains alors que c'est moi qui ****suis**** bannis de la maison. ****Tu es tellement pathétique bordel. Tu as été rejeté par Alice et tu crois que le monde s'arrête de tourner, tu crois qu'il n'y avait que toi qui souffrais ?**

Scorpius passa d'un geste rapide ses deux mains dans ses cheveux blonds pour les plaquer en arrière. Il secoua sa tête et contracta une nouvelle fois sa mâchoire. Il n'avait pas passer une main sur la marque rouge que je lui avais laissé. La gifle avait été brutale mais Scor devait sûrement s'y attendre.

Il chercha quelque chose dans le fond de mes yeux avant de se lancer :

**\- Je suis un connard. Tout le monde me le dit, et je sais qu'ils ont raison.**

Un silence s'installa, je riais nerveuse en faisant un pas en arrière.

**\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire. Que tu es un connard ?** Demandais-je peiné.

Scor regarda autour de nous puis soupira. Ce n'était pas vraiment un soupire plaintif ou lasse, c'était comme si il relâchait une pression. Il relâchait toute la pression qu'il avait accumulé depuis sa jeunesse. Il y avait même dans ce soupire de la peur. Juste après il avala sa salive et vint capter mon regard.

**\- Je suis désolé,** lança-t-il avec hâte.

Je n'avais pas le temps de réagir que Rose vint à mes côtés et répondit à ma place.

**\- Scorpius, si tu dis ça dans le vide c'est pas le moment. Et si c'est seulement dans le but pour que ta sœur te pardonne et que tu es bonne conscience c'est égoïste. ****Je tiens énormément à ta sœur, et je ne veux pas que tu la fasses mariner ou attendre pour tes envies. Je suis sa copine, et je ne veux pas que tu profites d'elle... **(elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers moi). **Je prend des pincettes avec toi simplement car tu es le frère de ma petite amie, mais sache que je ne tolère pas du tout ce que tu as pu faire, tu aurais du être là pour la soutenir, pour l'aider. Je sais que tu l'aimes, je sais que tu dois voir quasiment les mêmes choses que je vois en elle sauf que toi tu ne dis rien, tu gardes tout pour toi et tu fais que des erreurs vis à vis de ta sœur. Enfin tu les fais aussi avec Alice ou avec tes amis... Je sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de me mêler de vos affaires car il y a le code des jumeaux, le code des jumeaux sang-purs d'ailleurs. Mais je peux pas ne pas prendre la parole... **(Rose se retourna vers moi en zappant complètement mon frère)**... Scar je t'aime de tout mon cœur, je veux le meilleur pour toi et si tu sens que c'est le moment de pardonner ton frère alors fait le. Je serais là comme je l'ai toujours été... **(cette fois-ci, Rose se retourna vers mon frère)**... Ne t'avise pas de lui faire du mal ou je te le ferais payer. Ne crois pas que c'est parce que je suis une ''saint nitouche'' à tes yeux ou que j'ai toujours été calme que je vais te laisser faire. Je suis plus douée que toi dans n'importe quel domaine et je pourrais te faire souffrir avec n'importe quel ingrédient ou formule magique. Donc si ta sœur t'accorde son pardon alors que ça fait 5mois que tu l'ignore et que ça fait plus de 10mois que tu joues au parfait crétin, je l'accepterais quand même...**

Rose regarda une nouvelle fois vers moi, puis posa une main sur mon bras.

**\- Je tiens à toi, et je te soutiendrais toujours dans n'importe qu****elle situation,** fini-t-elle en me laissant un baiser sur la joue.

Putain ! Mais c'était pas croyable un simple baiser me détendait puissance dix mille ! Elle se décala de moi pour me laisser seule face à mon frère. Rose avait raison... D'ailleurs ma copine avait quasiment toujours raison ça en devenait agaçant. Elle m'avait dit de garder une porte ouverte pour mon frère, d'attendre son pardon car pour elle je ne pourrais pas vivre totalement mon bonheur sans lui. Pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être heureuse sans lui, enfin bien sûre qu'il me manquait, bien sûre que notre complicité d'avant me manquer vraiment... Mais est-ce qu'il était prêt à tout accepter enfin à m'accepter avec Rose ? Et surtout était-il toujours au service de mon père ? Car sincèrement je n'étais pas prête à le pardonner ou simplement le côtoyer si c'était pour qu'il aille voir mon père toute les cinq minutes lui raconter ma vie et comment la diriger.

Scorpius fronça des sourcils en zyeutant Rose derrière nous. Elle s'était positionnée près de la porte de nos appartements. Je fixais mon frère en arquant un sourcil puis il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

**\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé,** répéta-t-il.

**\- Tu peux l'être putain !** M'énervais-je.

**\- Scarlett, **soupira Rose derrière nous.

Mon frère me regarda toujours puis s'humidifia les lèvres.

**\- J'aurais pas du réagir comme ça,** commença-t-il. **Enfin j'aurais surtout pas du t'insulter... ****te traiter de ho.**

**\- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça,** coupais-je en grinçant des dents.

Scorpius avala sa salive.

**\- … Excuse moi Scarlett. J'ai complètement déraillé, j'aurais du suivre les conseils de Lily dès le début. Je savais bien que tu étais la seule à avoir toujours était là pour moi dans la famille. J'aurais du écouter Alice qui me disait que nos parents nous façonnaient pour leur plaisir, pour l'avenir de notre famille. J'aurais du comprendre que c'était pour leur simple bonheur qu'ils faisaient ça, que ça ne m'apporterait strictement rien... Je suis un putain de crétin. Même Krum avait raison, je donne toujours des tas de conseils, des leçons de morales mais je me croyais...**

**\- Trop fière,** recoupais-je.

**\- Oui.**

**\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? Enfin depuis quand tu t'excuses sur un coup de tête ?**

Scorpius rigola nerveusement.

**\- Ce n'est pas un coup de tête... Depuis que Drago t'a jeté hors de la maison j'essaye de formuler des excuses... Sauf que j'avais compris dès le début que si je faisais ça alors je ne verrais plus jamais les parents qu'ils me jetteraient dehors eux aussi... Puis avec Alice ça devenait n'importe quoi par ma faute. Et je me suis dit que si j'osais dire ce que je pensais aux parents alors je serais bannis mais en plus je n'aurais aucun endroit où me réfugier car...**

**\- Scor ! Les grand-parents t'auraient recueillis, ou même Alice, peut être même Lou ! Tu t'es mit des barrières tout seul.**

Un silence s'installa entre nous, et on se regardait droit les yeux. Avec les années mon frère et moi ne parlions plus énormément et les fois où on se comprenait le mieux c'était en se fixant, en étudiant les gestes de chacun. Sauf que là je voulais qu'il parle... enfin ! Qu'est-ce que je voulais vraiment ? Je savais qu'il avait peur, peur de formuler les mots. Il allait devoir se reconstruire une vie. Sa propre vie. Évidement ça n'allait pas être facile étant donné qu'il aurait la presse, le Quidditch, le regard des sang-purs, puis... je pense aussi qu'il devrait tolérer Rose, reparler avec Lou, traîner avec Krum et Sawyer. Il s'était brouillé avec tout le monde. Scorpius devait se faire un vrai film dans sa tête. Ce n'est pas le leader qu'il était avant, il mourait de peur. Il avait fait son choix, il savait qu'il serait bannis du manoir, mais il avait encore plus peur que je le rejette.

Était-ce à moi de le rejeter ? C'était complètement contradictoire avec ce que je pensais. Pourtant il m'avait fait tellement de mal, il avait fait souffrir Rose... et moi. Une part de moi voulait qu'il souffre autant que moi... Mais en même temps en voyant ce qu'il était venu pendant plusieurs mois je me doute qu'il est souffert un bon moment.

Et puis merde ! De toute façon je ne pouvais clairement pas vivre complètement heureuse (enfin totalement totalement) sans mon jumeau.

**\- Je suis vraiment désolé, **murmura-t-il.

Je fronçais légèrement mes sourcils en mordillant les lèvres.

**\- Je t'abandonnerais pas,** dis-je simplement.

Scor remonta les yeux vers moi.

**\- Rose m'avait dit de garder une porte ouverte pour toi, quand tu reviendrais. Tu crois vraiment que c'est maintenant que je vais te laisser tomber ? **Continuais-je. **Je suis là, je serais toujours là. Tu te souviens **_**Always &amp; Forever **_**?**

**\- À jamais, **fit-il dans un murmure.

J'esquissais un petit sourire en posant une main sur son bras. Putain j'étais vraiment géniale comme sœur. Enfin si moi je faisais pas ça alors qui l'aurait fait ! Croyez le ou non mais j'avais une putain de fierté et de faire ça me coûtait pas mal. Enfin... ma fierté prenait toujours un coup quand il s'agissait de Rose, Lou ou Scor... Et puis clairement ma fierté ne comptait pas vraiment pour ce genre de situation.

**\- ****Je suis désolé, **répéta-t-il.

**\- Arrête.**

**\- Je pense pas que tu comprennes, je suis vraiment désolé. Je t'aime Scarlett ! Et je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai joué au parfait crétin.**

Je souriais machinalement en le regardant dire sa phrase.

**\- Quoi ? **Demanda-t-il plus doucement.

**\- Tu ne dis jamais que tu m'aimes.**

**\- Oh...**

Scor souriait lui aussi. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire, et d'un sourire honnête.

**\- … Il y a un début à tout non ?** Finit-il.

Je haussais les épaules en le regardant alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel un tout petit peu amusé.

**\- Merlin !** Souffla Rose derrière nous. **Mais faites vous un câlin !**

Je lâchais un petit rire alors que mon frère s'excusa une nouvelle fois. Après quelques regards, je l'enlaçais. Quelque chose que je ne faisais jamais sobrement, je ne me souviens même pas quand est-ce que je l'avais fait. C'est triste de se dire qu'on ne se souvient même pas la dernière fois que lui et moi avions été proche. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et il enroula ses bras hésitant autour de moi.

**\- À jamais, **ajoutais-je au creux de son oreille.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

**\- ****Mais grouilles toi donc Lou, **se plaignait Charlie en marchant vers notre première épreuve.

**\- C'est bon j'arrive,** râlais-je en étant derrière ma copine.

J'arquais un sourcil et ralentissais le pas. Charlie se retourna peiné.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

**\- Je mate la vue, **dis-je joueuse.

Charlie secoua la tête en roulant des yeux.

**\- Tu es pas croyable, **fit-elle en m'empoignant le poignet pour que je continue la marche.

**\- Quoi ?! Tu as un beau cul faut bien que j'en profite. Même Sawyer est d'accord avec moi.**

**\- Je m'en fiche totalement de ce qu'il peut penser.**

**\- À d'autre ! Tu vas pas me dire que ça flatte pas ton ego de blonde ?**

À la fin de ma phrase j'arrivais à sa hauteur avec toujours sa main dans la mienne. Guimauverie Power. Charlie souriait en se mordillant le bout de la langue. Dam ! Que c'était sexy quand elle faisait ça. Bref ! Je savais bien qu'un ''compliment'' de Sawyer lui ferait un peu d'effet... Attend voir ! Ça voulait dire que Sawyer avait mâté ma copine ! OH ! Putain je vais le massacrer. Dès que je le verrais.

**\- Putain vous voilà !**

Ah ! Cette douce voix. Ma meilleure amie était toujours... vraiment toujours très agréable le matin d'un examen.

**\- ****La naine est pas là ? **Demandais-je en m'appuyant sur un rocher alors que Charlie posa son sac à mes pieds.

Scarlett commençait à se faire une queue de cheval haute en me regardant.

**\- Rose est avec Potter et Londubat. Vous avez de la chance de pas avoir été trop en retard. Allez, venez,** ordonna Scar en avançant vers le groupe d'élève.

**\- Calme toi Malfoy, **sifflais-je.

Une bande d'élève agglutiné devant la forêt interdite en attendant patiemment un prof toujours en retard. Pathétique. Merlin ! Poudlard n'allait pas me manquer. Scar passa devant Charlie et moi afin de se rapprocher de Sawyer et Krum. Crivey me fit un petit coup d'épaule en se collant à moi.

**\- Arrête d'être grognon Lou, **chuchota-t-elle.

**\- Je suis pas grognon !**

Charlie arquait un sourcil en me regardant.

**\- Tu es grognon depuis hier soir après le Poudlard Express. Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien je croirais que tu es stressée pour les examens,** se moqua ma copine.

Je levais un petit peu plus ma tête en me tenant droite.

**\- N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas stressé ! Le stress c'est le pour les faibles, **me vantais-je.

Plus sérieusement. Je n'étais clairement pas stressée. J'aurais mes A.S.P.I.C même si je n'avais que des Acceptables. Mais c'était vrai que quelque chose me préoccupait, et cette chose portait un nom : Malfoy. Enfin on pouvait mettre ce nom au deux concernés. Ces deux crétins allaient continuer de s'ignorer encore longtemps ?! Putain ! Mais les pouvoirs de Tati Lou n'était pas si efficace que je croyais ! Ce soir j'irais casser la gueule à Malfoy mâle pour qu'il comprenne de quel doigt je me chauffe. Merde quoi, je lui avais fait un speech digne des drama de Potter et débité ça de la manière de Weasley. Franchement je méritais une médaille et ce crétin égoïste n'avait même pas réagis et... Attend ! Oh !

**\- C'est quoi ce bordel, **soufflais-je.

Charlie regarda dans la même direction que moi, puis son visage exprimait le même étonnement que moi.

**\- Alice et Malfoy sont retournés ensemble ?** Demanda Charlie en tournant sa tête vers moi.

**\- Putain ! Mais je vais me le faire ce con ! **Dis-je entre mes dents alors que je m'avançais vers les deux.

Charlie m'arrêta en me prenant les deux bras et plaça un doigt sur ma bouche.

**\- Le prof est là, donc si tu veux pas te faire virer pour la première épreuve calme toi. Tu demanderas des explications plus tard... Même si ça te regarde pas.**

Je croisais les bras devant ma poitrine et la fixais.

**\- Quoi ?! **Fit Crivey.

**\- Me fait pas croire que tu veux pas savoir ce qui c'est passé entre eux.**

**\- Oooook ! Peut être que je suis curieuse mais bref **(elle désigna les professeurs avec son doigt). **Écoute les consignes. Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer.**

**\- Tu es vraiment chiante parfois,** soupirais-je.

**\- Je sais mais tu m'aimes alors je m'en fous, **souriait-elle.

**\- Et arrête d'être fière de toi.**

Charlie lâcha un petit rire.

Comme prévus les examinateurs magiques étaient présent pour le déroulement de l'épreuve de Soin en Créature Magique. James Willard était lui aussi présent aux côtés de quatre examinateurs. Il y avait Brûlopot, un ancien professeur de l'époque de nos parents. Il était vieux, moche et en plus il avait une jambe de bois et un bras manquant. Comment ce mec allait pouvoir nous noter convenablement si il ne pouvait pas nous suivre dans la forêt ? Comme d'habitude il ne fallait mieux pas chercher une logique dans l'éducation nationale des sorciers.

Avec Willard et Brûlopot se trouvait une toute petite femme, elle devait avoir du sang de gobelin. Déjà pour sa taille mais aussi car elle avait un nez monstrueusement dégueulasse. Elle avait une petite étiquette collée sur sa cape de sorcière. On pouvait y lire son nom : Turner. Une autre femme était à ses côtés, une grande perche. Enfin c'était facile comparait à Turner. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer son nom et puis de toute façon je m'en foutais royalement. Puis un autre type qui discutait avec Willard, un roux.

Je plissais des yeux en le regardant.

**\- Crivey dit moi s'il te plaît qu'il n'y a pas que les Weasmoche qui sont roux,** me plaignais-je.

Scar qui était revenue avec nous souriait. Charlie s'humidifia les lèvres avant de répondre :

**\- Si, fin' non je pense pas mais là c'est bien un Weasley. C'est Charlie, l'oncle de Lily et Rose. Il est spécialiste des dragons en Roumanie et puis c'est lui qui a conseillé à McG.**

**\- Hop hop hop, **coupais-je. **Quoi ?! Des Dragons ? Putain mais ils veulent nous tuer ?**

La naine fit son apparition vers la fin de ma phrase pour aller prendre Scarlett dans ses bras. Pathétique.

**\- Tu crois ****quand même pas qu'on va être face à des dragons ?** Demanda septique Charlie.

**\- Pourquoi pas, durant le fameux Tournois des Trois Sorciers qui à dégénéré il y avait bien des dragons,** tenta Scar qui avait prit cette fois-ci la main de Weasley.

**\- Et bien Malfoy je te ferais remarqué que de un, on est pas dans un putain de tournois et de deux je tiens trop à mes cheveux ou mes fringues pour qu'un putain de dragon me brûle quoique se soit,** râlais-je.

Malfoy roulait des yeux alors que Crivey et Weasley souriaient.

**\- D'ailleurs, **continuais-je. **Y a favoritisme.**

**\- Pardon ?** Fit la naine perplexe.

**\- Ouais, y a toujours quelqu'un de ta famille ou de votre clan qui nous examine. Normal que tu ****sois**** la sorcière la plus douée de notre génération,** méprisais-je.

**\- Lou,** soupira Scar.

**\- Quoi tu vas pas me dire que c'est faux ?!**

**\- Tu veux qu'on reparle de tes Efforts Exceptionnel ou de tes Optimal en Potion,** intervenait une voix sur le côté.

Je me retournais pour voir Potter et Londubat arriver mains dans la mains. J'arquais un sourcil en sa direction alors que Charlie posa directement une main sur mon bras pour sûrement que je ne lui saute pas dessus.

Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais.

**\- Je ne dirais rien,** soupirais-je.

Tout le monde me regardait avec incompréhension. Quoi encore ! Ils voulaient tous que je dégomme Potter ou quoi ?

**\- Euh... Pourquoi tu es gentille d'un coup ?** S'étonna la naine.

**\- Simplement car avec ma chance l'épreuve sera en duo et je vais devoir me taper la rouquine et si je commence à m'attaquer maintenant à elle, le duo sera baisé. Et tout le monde sait que si j'ai des bonne note en potion s'est grâce à Daphné. Et puis merde depuis quand je dois me justifier ?!**

Charlie rigolait alors que Potter roulait des yeux.

**\- Je ne veux pas être avec toi pour autant, **précisais-je à Drama-Girl.

**\- C'est ça ouais, tu en meurs d'envie, **s'amusa Lily.

**\- Ne crois pas que t.**

**\- S'il vous plaît écoutez moi !** Me coupa Willard.

Je plissais des yeux pour regarder en direction des examinateurs et de Willard. Ce crétin m'avait coupé la parole et en plus je savais que la naine, Crivey, Potter et même Malfoy en étaient ravis. Fait chier !

**\- Je vais vous expliquer comment l'épreuve va se dérouler. Tout d'abord je dois vous rappeler que l'utilisation des sortilèges contre vos camarades est strictement interdit,** commença Willard.

**\- ****Et merde,** commenta Krum.

**\- Vous allez choisir, enfin vous allez tirer au sort la créature magique de votre équipe, **continua le professeur.

**\- Équipe ?** Demanda Macmillan. **Je croyais qu'on était noté individuellement.**

**-T'inquiète pas Macmillan, toi et tes Serdaigles de malheur seront toujours inférieure à nous, **se vanta Felix Smith.

Tel père, tel fils. Des vrais connards prétentieux.

**\- On se calme,** s'impatienta Brûlopot. **Les équipes sont affichés ici** (Turner tira difficilement un tableau sur roulette de derrière Senior Weasmoche).

**\- Vous serez donc en équipe de quatre, **expliqua Willard. **Une personne de chaque maison. Vous tirez une créature miniature dans ce sac** (il désigna un sac en cuire dans les mains de la grande perche). **Ça sera la réplique exacte d'une créature. Vous irez ****à sa re****chercher dans la forêt interdite en prenant en compte le climat préféré de l'animal et aussi de son environnement habituel. Tout ce que vous avez apprit en cours. La créature est blessé, donc en équipe vous allez devoir la maîtriser, la calmer, la soigner tout ça dans un environnement hostile qui est la forêt. Vous aurez trois heures.**

Aucune personne ne s'attendaient à une épreuve comme ça. J'avais un avantage plus que satisfaisant : je connaissais la forêt interdite comme ma poche. Chaque élèves étaient en pleine réflexions évidement qu'ils étaient en pleine réflexions ! On allait être confronté à des créatures, que dis-je des montres sanguinaire pour la plus part, et en plus avec des camarades de classes qu'on ne voudrait pas forcement. Putain ! Je vais même pas pouvoir tomber avec un de mes amis.

**\- Des questions ?** Fit James Willard. **Miss Weasley.**

Je soupirais, fallait toujours que la naine ramène sa poire. Scar me donnait un coup de coude.

**\- Est-ce qu'on a droit d'avoir des tenus spéciales ? Ou du moins des protections ?** S'enquit Rose.

Brûlopot chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de Willard puis de la grande perche. Les mecs quoi, on dirait qu'ils étaient même pas préparé à nous faire nos A.S.P.I.C là ! Des blaireaux encore.

**\- Euh. Oui ! Ça serait une bonne idée ? Vous avez vos tenus acheté au Chemin de Traverse ?** Demanda Turner.

Je roulais des yeux. Putain mais c'était la misère d'organiser quelque chose comme il se doit dans ce putain de château !

**\- Arrête de soupirer et ****de ****râler, **me chuchota Charlie en me laissant un baiser sur la joue.

Je soupirais encore ce qui la fit rire. Tout les élèves se dépêchait pour prendre leurs affaires dans leur sac de cours. Rose retira sa robe de sorcier pour la mettre dans soigneusement dans son sac.

**\- Tu as vraiment trop de manière le Hobbit,** sifflais-je.

**\- La ferme Louann,** s'opposa Scar comme d'habitude.

**\- Si on peut plus rien dire,** râlais-je.

**\- Préparez vous le plus vite possible après vous viendrez regarder la liste des équipes, **lança Charlie Weasley.

La plus part des garçons retirèrent leur chemise pour mettre un t-shirt à manche courte ou long, par-dessus ils mettaient soit un veston de la couleur de leur maison, soit une simple veste. Sawyer était simplement en débardeur noir avec des bordures vertes foncés. Il enfilait quand même un pantalon ferme avec des genouillères et des protections en cuire intégrés.

Certains étaient partis derrière des rochers pour se changer. Vraiment trop pudique ces gamins. Scar était entrain de serrer son porte baguette à sa cuisse. Alexie mettait une veste souple noir à capuche alors que Alice resserrait ses bottes. Charlie avait opté pour ses protections de Quidditch pour ses avant-bras et ses tibias. Ça restait confortable et pratique. D'autant plus que ma copine était sacrément maladroite.

**\- ****On va pas t'attendre tu es au courant Parkinson, **lança Scar.

**\- Oui oui c'est bon,** répliquais-je en retirant énergiquement mon cardigan.

Je retirais ma cravate et ma chemise avec précipitation. Les autres derrière les rochers commençaient à revenir. Rapidement en sous-vêtement j'enfilais un pantalon noir mi-cuire mi-tissu. Et une brassière noir elle aussi. Je rajoutais de grosse chaussure qui montait au-dessus mes chevilles et une protection pour mes avant-bras qui englobait mon poignet et mon coude. Juste dessus au devant se trouvait une protection renforcer faite en écaille de dragons. Évidement les écailles étaient verte. Serpentard forever que voulez vous.

**\- Maintenant que tout le monde est prêt,** signala Willard. **Vous pouvez aller voir la liste des équipes.**

Tout le monde se précipitait face au petit tableau. Quoiqu'il arrive j'allais être avec des gens chiants. J'étais pas pressé de voir ça. J'arrivais en traînant des pieds face au parchemin qui était épinglé sur le présentoir :

_**1ère équipe :** Rose Weasley Sebastian Arman Felix Smith Alice Grindewald._

_**2éme équipe :** Charlotte Crivey Julien Hooch Hestia Jones Scorpius Malfoy._

_**3éme équipe :** Lily Potter Trevis White; Jimi James Louann Parkinson._

_**4éme équipe :** Alexander Londubat Isabelle Blanc Lorcan Scramander Scarlett Malfoy._

_**5éme équipe :** Katie Jenner Pierre Macmillan Savannah Bowman Sawyer Adams._

_**6éme équipe :** Joe Thomas Dianna Carlton Dyvia Mittal Borislav Krum._

_**7éme équipe :** Andrew Dot Brandon Garisson Crystal Finch Alexie Londubat._

**\- Wow... Je me suis jamais retrouvé****e**** dans une équipe aussi merdique, **se plaignait Alexie.

**\- Je me retrouve encore avec Potter putain fait chier, **pestais-je.

**\- Je savais même pas qu'on était autant,** fit Krum en se grattant la tête.

Il avait pas tort cet abruti, je ne remarquais seulement la dernière semaine de Poudlard que je ne connaissais pas la moitié de mes camarades. Bref ils n'en valaient pas la peine.

Rose était entrain de réfléchir à ''voix-basse'', elle gigotait en regardant le ciel ou ses mains. J'arquais un sourcil alors que Charlie vint à mes côtés.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton nain ?** Demandais-je perplexe à Scarlett.

**\- Elle évalue ses chances d'avoir un Optimal avec Arman et Smith dans son équipe,** dit simplement Scarlett.

**\- Sérieusement ?!**

**\- Ouais, elle sait que Alice va suivre et faire des remarques constructives mais avec les deux autres blaireaux je suis pas sûre que ça va être sensationnel.**

**\- Pas faux,** observa Charlie.

Le professeur Willard frappa dans ses mains.

**\- On va appeler une personne de chaque équipe pour qu'il tire la créature magique. Donc, Alice Grindewald...**

Rapidement chaque équipe reçu une créature à retrouver. Grindewald avait tirée un Eruptif, Hestia Jones un Dragon. Ce crétin de Serdaigle avait eut un Manticore pour notre équipe. Pour l'équipe de Scar c'était une Chimère. Sawyer avait un Grapcorne. Krum, un Quintaped et pour finir c'était l'équipe de Alexie qui avait eut un Occamy. Bref on allait tous mourir.

Chaque équipe allait se placer devant une entrée de la forêt. Avant d'aller avec mon groupe je pris le poignet de Crivey pour l'attirer vers moi.

**\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **demanda-t-elle inquiète.

**\- Tu fais attention hein.**

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. J'étais complètement amoureuse d'elle.

**\- T'inquiète pas pour moi Lou. Ça va aller les professeurs sont là au cas où,** dit-elle avant de me voler un baiser.

Charlie se retourna pour aller avec son équipe, je ne la lâchais pas et l'attirais vers moi une nouvelle fois.

**\- Vraiment. Fait attention s'il te plaît,** dis-je plus insistante.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma puis laissa un nouveau baiser sur le coin de mon oreille.

**\- Je te le promet.**

Je la lâchais enfin puis on se dirigea chacun dans notre équipe. Cette épreuve allait être longue.

**Point de vue de Alice Grindewald.**

**\- Ok maintenant qu'on est dans la forêt on fait quoi ? **Siffla Felix Smith.

**\- Déjà tu la fermes et tu réfléchies en silence, **répliquais-je.

**\- Tu me parles pas comme ça toi ! On devrait voter pour que la serpentarde dégage du groupe, **dit il arrogant.

**\- Je vote pour,** rajouta Sebastian Arman. **Elle serait capable de nous faire un coup dans le dos pour avoir la note Optimal.**

J'applaudissais en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- J'en ai vu des abrutis mais alors des comme vous ça jamais,** sifflais-je. **Maintenant la ferme.**

**\- Tu es qui pour dire ça ?** S'avança Sebastian.

**\- Taisez vous ! **Ordonna Rose qui était sur le côté. **On doit trouver un Eruptif. Il est blessé, mais il sera quand même dangereux donc arrêter de vous engueulez pour rien. Alice ne va rien vous faire. Maintenant concentrez vous... s'il vous plaît.**

Felix leva les yeux au ciel et s'asseyait sur un rocher où il y avait plein de mousse. Sebastian me défia du regard alors que Rose faisait les cent pas à côté de nous. C'était clairement le cerveau du groupe. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais la petite intuition que Sebastian ferait tout pour avoir un Optimal, mais aussi de ridiculiser Rose. Encore sa vengeance pathétique pour le fait qu'il n'a pas été sélectionné comme attrapeur à la place de Poil de Carotte.

Sebastian était un mec bizarre. Il était rancunier, et aussi un peu psychopathe dans ses heures perdues. Je me souviens qu'il était amis avec Brandon Garisson jusqu'en 5éme année. Seulement Brandon était sorti avec le grand frère de Arman et du coup il avait insulté le pauvre Brandon de tout les noms, il l'avait même humilié car pour lui ce n'était qu'une simple tapette. Son grand frère avait même préféré finir sa scolarité à Dumstrang. Déjà le grand frère de Sebastian n'avait pas de couille, sérieux ! Il aurait pu se rebeller, et puis concrètement Sebastian était clairement flingué comme mec. Dès qu'on se mettait en travers son chemin c'était l'apocalypse. En tout cas il me faisait pas peur. C'était juste un psychopathe de plus dans notre entourage, on avait l'habitude avec les ex-mangemorts et tout le tralala.

Je plissais des yeux alors qu'il regardait de haute en bas Rose. Comme si ce n'était qu'un bout de viande. Il faisait quand même peur ce taré.

Je me retournais pour prendre à part Weasley.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

**\- Rien, j'ai pas confiance à Sebastian. Et puis Smith est trop con pour pouvoir nous aider. Tu as trouvée une solution ?**

Rose regarda derrière mon épaule Sebastian se diriger vers Felix.

**\- Euh. Et bien c'est un grand animal, un peu plus gros qu'un rhinocéros. Le problème c'est que si il est blessé ça veut dire qu'il sera encore plus vigilant. C'est pas un animal très futé. Il ne va pas se cacher, il va simplement attaquer si on l'approche. On a un sérieux problème.**

**\- Quoi ?** Demandais-je précipitamment.

**\- Sa corne. Elle peut transpercer tout, enfin quasiment tout. Et puis elle est encore plus dangereuse qu'un venin de Basilic ou de Scorpion. Elle fait exploser n'importe quelle chose en face de soi.**

**\- ****Rien que ça,** dis-je avec sarcasme.

**\- Bon Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, on le trouve où ton bordel ?** Siffla Smith.

Je me retournais et le fusillais du regard.

**\- Parle lui autrement, je te signale que c'est elle qui fait tout,** répliquais-je

Il s'avança vers moi tout comme Sebastian. Je sortais directement ma baguette pour la pointer en leur direction. Ils se stoppèrent directement en me regardant choqué d'une tel réaction. Rose ouvrait grand les yeux.

**\- Bon je vais être claire. Vous touchez à un cheveux de Rose ou de moi vous êtes mort. Personne ne parle et tout le monde écoute ce que dit Rose. C'est la capitaine de l'équipe, c'est la plus intelligente, et vous êtes ses larbins. Fin de l'histoire... Maintenant, Rose où on va ?**

**\- Euh... **fit l'intéressée.

**\- Où un Eruptif est plus susceptible d'être ?** Retentais-je sans la regarder.

Sebastian me défia du regard en serrant des dents.

**\- On peut le trouvait dans un puits de lumière, près des rochers et d'un sol sec, **expliqua Rose timidement.

**\- Ok ! **Réfléchissais-je.** Scor m'a parlé d'une cascade où il allait avec sa sœur et Parkinson. Il passait par une courte plaine de sable... Du sable ça convient Rose ?**

**\- Euh. Oui. C'est très bien. Tu sais comment y aller ? **Tenta Weasley derrière moi.

Les garçons s'agaçaient alors que je les menaçais toujours avec ma baguette.

**\- Oui, je pense pouvoir m'y repérer, **déclarais-je.

**\- D'accord... Alors on y va,** fit-elle.

**\- Vous avez entendu ce qu'elle a dit ?! On y va !** M'énervais-je au près des garçons.

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

Un dragon. Un putain de dragon. Rien que ça. Quoique Lou avait eu un Manticore et Malfoy une Chimère. Bref super ! J'adorais ce genre d'épreuve, je m'étais vraiment éclatée avec Scarlett quand on passait le devoir de DCFM de Albus. Mais bon là j'étais avec Malfoy, Hooch et Hestia Jones. Bon Hestia et moi on s'entendait bien toute les deux donc ça allait. Et puis elle était douée en sortilège.

J'étais assez mal à l'aise de me retrouver avec Scorpius. Je ne le connaissais pas du tout, et les seuls fois où j'ai dû le côtoyer soit il était glaciale, soit c'était un parfait connard immature. En fait je devais connaître que ça de lui. Et puis il y avait Julien Hooch, bonjour le passé de merde que j'avais avec lui.

Scorpius connaissait bien la forêt interdite et on avait pu facilement se repérer. La seule chose qui était bizarre c'était que le dragon ne bougeait pas. Fin c'était comme s'il dormait. Au moins on l'avait trouvé rapidement.

**\- C'est sa griffe qu'il faut soigner, **indiqua froidement Malfoy en montrant une griffe qui était prête à se détacher.

**\- Vous croyez qu'on peut s'approcher ?** Hésita Hestia.

**\- Au pire on s'en fout, les profs interviendront au pire des cas, **fit Julien Hooch en s'avançant vers la bête.

D'un même geste Malfoy et moi le rattrapions par les bras.

**\- Tu restes là ! ****Faut il y allait calmement, **siffla Scorpius.

**\- Lâche moi toi, **repoussa Julien en défiant le Serpentard.

**\- Julien,** soupirais-je.** Arrête ton cinéma.**

Julien se retourna vers moi. Il devait être vexé que deux de ses coéquipiers le descende aussi rapidement.

**\- Tu as perdu tout droit sur moi depuis qu'on couche plus ensemble, **informa-t-il.

Je lâchais un rire nerveux. Attend ?! Il était sérieux en plus.

**\- C'est du passé tout ça Hooch. Ça fait bientôt un an,** m'étonnais-je.

**\- Et alors ? Une fille comme toi ça s'oublie pas.**

Hestia ouvrait grand les yeux gênée. Scorpius habituellement froid arquait un sourcil d'incompréhension. Si je comprenais entre les lignes ça voulait dire que Julien était amoureux de moi ? C'était une blague. Une immense blague.

**\- Tu te payes ma tête ? **Demandais-je en rigolant.

Hooch fronça des sourcils directement. Ok. Là il était clairement vexé. J'avalais ma salive.

**\- Mais Julien, je sors avec Lou. Et puis même je t'aime pas, **dis-je stupéfié.

**\- Donc tu t'es servis de moi comme une salope, on est d'accord ?**

**\- Hé ! Parle lui autrement,** fit Hestia.

Personne ne se préoccupait du dragon qui était endormis entre les rochers.

**\- Tu viens vraiment de me traiter de salope ?! **M'énervais-je.

**\- Et bien c'est un peu la bonne définition ****de la situation. Tu as jouée à la salope, **continua-t-il.

Scorpius contractait sa mâchoire alors que je faisais un pas vers à Julien pour lui faire face. Je trouvais que pour une simple salope j'avais eu mon lot d'emmerde mais apparemment il fallait continuellement se justifier. En plus de ça, je voulais surtout pas repenser au pourquoi j'avais couchée avec lui à la base.

**\- Pense ce que tu veux de moi Hooch, mais juste une chose ne m'adresse plus la parole,** sifflais-je en passant devant lui pour me rapprocher du dragon.

Quel crétin.

**\- Si tu t'es dandinée comme tu l'as fait avec moi pour Nott, je comprend mieux pourquoi il t'a****it**** sauté dessus, tu n'es qu'une ****putain ****allumeuse,** cracha Julien.

J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que je voyais Julien à terre et Scorpius se tenir la main. Hooch était très fort pour appuyer sur des points sensibles. Mon cœur se serrait et me donnait la nausée. Hestia s'approchait de moi pour savoir si j'allais bien alors que Scorpius prenait le col de la veste de Hooch pour le surélever.

**\- Je vais être claire avec toi, il te reste une semaine de cours. Et tu lui adresses plus jamais la parole. Ne t'étonne même pas si tu as des représailles de Parkinson, **fit-il glaciale. **On ne traite pas une fille comme ça et encore moins la copine de Parkinson. Fait toi petit jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve. Si je t'entend respirer. **(il l'agrippa plus fermement) **T****u es mort.**

Scorpius le ''relâcha'' en le poussant à terre. Le Serpentard se recoiffa en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds platines. Il méprisa clairement Hooch qui était au sol puis se retourna vers moi. Scorpius chercha une quelconque réponse dans mon regard. Je fis un petit coup de tête en sa direction. Un merci se dessinait sur mes lèvres.

Hooch se releva en repassant ses vêtements. Hestia le jugeait du regard avant de s'approcher du dragon. Je la suivais sans cérémonie. Pendant que Scorpius, Hooch et Hestia étaient partis chercher des ingrédients pour une potions et des bandages fait de plante, j'étais silencieuse devant le dragon. Ce que m'avait dit Julien m'avait retourné. Je détestais repenser à tout ça, surtout que maintenant que j'étais avec Lou et tout allait mieux. Putain de Hooch. Je détestais ce pauvre mec.

Le dragon était un beau Suédois à Museau Court. Il avait de grosse écailles bleu-argenté. Des griffes bleues marine. C'était un dragon assez imposant. Il était replié sur lui même entre une sorte d'arène de rocher. Assez normal étant donnée que c'était un dragon des montagnes. On entendait que sa respiration lourde et profonde. Elle faisait échos entre les rochers.

Quand les autres arrivèrent enfin on pouvait s'atteler à le soigner. Je m'avançais la premier suivit rapidement de Hestia. Scorpius posa la pommade alors que Julien surveillait les alentours sous les ordres de Scorpius. Après la pommade Hestia posa un bandage de grandes feuilles puis après je n'avais qu'à le resserrer avec une incantation.

Chose faite on repartait tous en silence. Tellement en silence que ça en devenait pesant. On avait pas fait dix mètres que l'atmosphère devait vraiment étrange.

**\- Vous entendez ?** Fit Hestia en se stoppant.

Scorpius la regardait de haut alors que Julien soupirait.

**\- Non, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on entende ?** Demandais-je.

**\- C'est ça le problème, c'est beaucoup trop calme.**

Je fronçais de sourcils et me retournais entièrement vers elle. Là ! Ça devenait vraiment terrifiant. Derrière elle, on voyait le Suédois à Museau Court se mettre debout. On levait tous la tête pour accompagner ses gestes. Le dragon se mit sur ses deux pattes arrière avant de se mettre à quatre pattes. Le sol trembla et toute mon équipe et moi étions paralysés. Le dragon bleu ouvrit grand sa mâchoire et nous grand nos yeux.

**\- Cachez vous ! **Hurla Julien.

**\- Aqua Eructo, **m'écriais-je juste après.

Un immense mur d'eau se créa devant moi alors que le dragon cracha un jet de flamme bleu. Ses flammes vint s'anéantir sur mon sortilège. Julien avait prit Hestia au passage pour se cacher derrière un rocher. Mon sortilège diminua, j'avais l'impression qu'il puisait dans mes propres forces. L'eau diminuait d'épaisseur. Je sentais une paire de bras me surélever par la taille et me tirer plus loin. Mon bras se baissa et le mur de protection se dissipa lui aussi.

Juste après je me retrouvais plaquée au sol avec sur moi Scorpius. J'entendais Scorpius crier de douleur alors qu'on sentait une source de chaleur à proximité. Puis tout d'un coup tout se dissipa. Scorpius positionna difficilement ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête pour se surélever. Rapidement on se mit debout. Le dragon nous suivait du regard. Je tenais la main de Scorpius pour l'attirer derrière un rocher. Au moment de le pousser au sol, le dragon se cambra pour recracher une nouvelle fois un souffle de flamme bleues.

Je me jetais avec précipitation au sol derrière le rocher quand je sentis comme des milliers de lames glacées rentrer dans ma peau. Mes yeux se fermaient tout seule et un cri s'échappa de ma bouche. J'avais l'impression que la peau de ma cuisse m'était arrachée. Comme si tout mon sang bouillonnait à l'intérieure de moi. La sensation était tellement affreuse que je me sentais partir dans le vide.

**Point de vue de Pierre Macmillan.**

**\- ****C'est super simple à trouver !** Siffla Sawyer avec sarcasme. **Sans blague !**

J'étais caché... enfin on essayait de se protéger au maximum du Grapcorne entre deux rocher qui avaient formés une fente. J'avais osé dire que le Grapcorne était stupide et donc facile à trouver. Évidement j'avais pas penser que c'était lui qui nous trouverait en premier. Katie Jenner et Savanah Bowman étaient elles aussi cachées dans un tronc d'arbre plus loin.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!** Cria Sawyer alors que la créature frapper à plusieurs reprise ses énormes cornes sur les parois pour agrandir l'ouverture.

La couleur violette de sa peau qui tirait sur le gris était dur et extrêmement résistante, c'était donc impossible de le repousser avec un sortilège sans se blesser.

**\- Faut que les deux filles fassent diversion sinon on est mort dans moins de deux minutes Macmillan ! **S'énerva le Serpentard.

Le Grapcorne fit un coup si puissant qu'il projeta des éclats de roche. On essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger avec nos avant-bras mais la roche nous avait déchiré nos protections. Sawyer avait même une légère coupure sous la pommette.

**\- JENNER !** Hurla Sawyer.

**\- BOOOOOWWMANN ! **M'énervais-je à mon tour.

Après quelques secondes on vit au loin dans un tronc d'arbre deux têtes en sortir.

**\- Faite diversion ! Il faut qu'on sorte de là ! **Ordonnais-je.

Katie Jenner fit un signe de tête, d'un pas hésitant elle sortit de sa cachette sans notre coéquipière de Poufsouffle. Katie s'empara d'un caillou et lui jeta en plein dans le derrière. La créature arrêta tout geste et se retourna vers la Gryffondor. L'atmosphère était pesant.

**\- Vas te cacher ! **S'inquiéta Sawyer.

Le Grapcorne chargea en direction de Katie, au même moment où il allait vers elle. Sawyer et moi-même sortions de notre cachette pour grimper sur le rocher. Katie avait sautée dans un trou que formait plusieurs racine. Le Grapcorne était une créature trop imposante elle ne pouvait pas y accéder... Mais elle cherchait quand même à déterrer l'arbre où Katie se cachait au-dessous.

**\- À l'aide !** Supplia Katie.

**\- Il faut l'aider, **m'exclamais-je.

**\- Sans blague ?!** Siffla Sawyer. **Déjà faut se mettre en sécurité.**

**\- Putain mais tu es vraiment égoïste ou quoi ?** M'énervais-je.

En une fraction de seconde je me retrouvais plaqué contre un arbre qui longeait le rocher où on était.

**\- Je suis pas égoïste connard ! Je réfléchis à nos chances de survis, si on se pointe juste en face de ce monstre ! Maintenant tu m'écoutes ok ?! On va grimper dans cet arbre, le plus haut possible pour pas qu'il nous attaque. Et seulement quand on sera en haut cherchera un projectile pour l'affaiblir.**

**\- Hein ?! Un projectile ?** Demandais-je perdu.

**\- Ta gueule ! Et monte !** Ordonna-t-il en me poussant vers le haut du tronc.

Je commençais à monter avec difficulté. Dois-je rappeler que je ne suis pas un grimpeur de folie ?

**\- Dépêche bordel Macmillan !**

**\- Ta. Gueule.**

J'entendais Sawyer ricaner alors que j'arrivais enfin à une branche assez solide pour m'y installer. À peine assit je pris la main de Sawyer pour l'aider.

**\- Où est Savannah ?** Demanda-t-il essoufflé.

**\- ****Toujours dans le tronc d'arbre, **informais-je. **Explique ton histoire de projectile.**

**\- C'est simple, j'ai remarqué que dans son dos il avait une plaie. Et sa peau est rudement dur, donc ça doit être le seul point où on peut l'atteindre.**

**\- Donc en gros on doit d'abord le blesser encore plus qu'il ne l'est pour l'immobiliser et après le soigner, **tentais-je septique.

**\- Exactement.**

**\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?**

**\- Déjà tu me regardes pas comme ça, **s'énerva-t-il.

**\- Comme quoi ?**

**\- Comme si j'étais qu'un crétin avec des idées de merde.**

**\- Pardon ! Mais je vois pas où tu veux trouver quelque chose d'assez puissant dans cet endroit,** expliquais-je sûre de moi.

**\- On va fabriquer un arc avec le bois de cet arbre,** fit-il en tapotant le tronc.

**\- Mais Katie sera morte avant même que tu es arraché une branche.**

**\- Et la magie du con, tu t'en sers quand ?** Trancha Sawyer.

À peine sa phrase fini, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur une branche au-dessus de nous pour qu'elle tombe dans ses bras. Je me relevais et me tenais à l'arbre pour ne pas tomber.

**\- Attends je vais le faire,** dis-je en me rapprochant de lui. **Quoi ? Je suis plus doué que toi en sortilège.**

Après une seconde de réflexions, Sawyer me tendit son bois. Je fis une incantation et un arc de seconde main se dessina avec cinq flèches à disposition. Sawyer me le prit rapidement des mains et se positionna à la pointe de la branche.

**\- Fait gaffe tu vas tomber,** informais-je en lui tenant son débardeur.

**\- C'est bon, j'ai l'habitude d'être dans les arbres. Je m'y cachais souvent quand j'étais gosse,** confessa-t-il.

Je fronçais des sourcils alors qu'il tendait l'arc. Sawyer prit une respiration avant tirer.

**\- Fait chier, **râla-t-il alors que la flèche avait ricocher sur la peau du Grapcorne.

Il retenta précipitamment et échoua encore une fois.

**\- Sawyer,** intervenais-je calmement en posant ma main sur son bras. **Respire puis tire. Calme toi. Tu trembles trop... C'est un conseil.**

Je regardais Sawyer en silence alors qu'on entendait Katie hurlait en bas. Sawyer prit une respiration mais il ne tira pas... Il en reprit une autre... L'arc était tendu et son œil était proche de sa main... Il reprit une nouvelle respiration ce qui calma ses tremblements. La flèche partit d'un coup. Elle se planta directement entre deux écailles. La créature s'écroula directement.

**\- ****Yes !** Dis-je d'une voix faible. **Allez vient on descend.**

Je lui tapotais le dos pour qu'il me suive.

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

Un Monticore. La créature de malheur. Une créature beaucoup trop fière un peu comme Parkinson. Un mélange de scorpion, lion et humain. La mort. Et puis pour combler le délire je m'enfonçais dans la forêt interdite avec comme coéquipier Parkinson et Trevis White. Et puis un Poufsouffle que je ne connaissais pas du tout : Jimi James.

**\- C'est par là, **fit Trevis.

**\- Non crétin c'est par là,** siffla Parkinson.

**\- Je vois pas pourquoi je te ferais confiance, **répliqua Trevis.

Je soupirais bruyamment.

**\- Un problème Potter ?** S'agaça le Serdaigle.

**\- Vous. Ça fait une demie heure qu'on marche et vous êtes toujours entrain de vous chiquer le nez.**

**\- Déjà cette expression n'est plus utilisé depuis l'an mille,** trancha Louann.

**\- Ok Parkinson on a compris tu veux joue****r****à la ****plus maline alors barre toi ! **S'énerva Trevis. **On aurait jamais du être en équipe avec elle.**

Jimi était entrain de donner des coups de pieds dans des cailloux derrière Parkinson. J'arquais un sourcil... ça me faisait chier de l'avouer mais sans Parkinson, j'aurais été avec une équipe de bras cassés. Parkinson roula des yeux en nuant ses bras devant sa poitrine.

**\- Je m'en branle royalement que vous me suivez ou non,** dit Parkinson cassante.** Je me débrouillerais bien mieux sans vous.**

Avant la fin de sa phrase Louann avait déjà prit la direction qu'elle souhaitait. Elle passait devant Jimi et suivait son propre itinéraire. Forcément que mon épreuve n'allait pas être simple ! Putain fallait toujours que je me trouve des gens qui me mettent des bâtons dans les roues.

**\- On fait quoi ? **Demanda Jimi peiné.

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois.

**\- Bah on la suite, **dis-je méchamment en montrant le chemin par où elle était passer.

**\- Je maintiens que c'est une idée de merde,** répéta Trevis.

**\- On t'a pas demandé ton avis, **lançais-je en marchant plus rapidement pour essayer d'atteindre Parkinson.

On serpenta dans un sentier déjà utilisé auparavant avec des arbres noirs tout autour de nous. La forêt était vraiment silencieuse, on entendait que nous... Enfin. On entendait surtout Trevis râler des trucs incompréhensible, Jimi tapait avec un bâton sur les racines pendant qu'il marchait, et Parkinson dire toute les cinq secondes d'avancer plus vite. J'avançais le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ?!**

**\- OK ! Tu es à cran,** observais-je. **Je me demandais comment tu pouvais savoir où aller étant donné que tu n'as jamais côtoyer de ta vie cette putain de créature.**

**\- Tu vas pas me dire que tu préfères suivre les idées de merde de White ?**

Je fis une mine dubitative. Puis ouvrit la bouche mais elle reprit :

**\- C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Jimi J. est un mec beaucoup trop simple pour qu'on le suive, et White. Laisse moi rire ce mec est peut être bon au pieu il ne sait même pas se repérer dans le château. Et... y a toi** (elle me regardait de haut en bas)** … Bon tu es pas futé****e**** et t****u ****es graves casse couilles mais au moins si on est dans la merde, je pourrais peut-être. Je dis bien peut-être grâce à toi ****survivre****.**

**\- Sympa.**

**\- Fait pas ton étonnée, tu sais bien qu'on est pas pote et en plus tu peux pas me blairer. C'est réciproque je te rassure. Je me vois pas avoir une rouquine en amie. Bref. Tout ça pour dire que toi et moi on a pas besoin d'avoir un Optimal ou un Effort Exceptionnel. On s'en branle totalement car tu es déjà prise à ton truc de Quidditch et moi j'ai déjà un avenir dans le mannequina.**

**\- Où tu veux en venir ?** M'impatientais-je.

**\- Pour une fois que je te parle, tu devrais être plus reconnaissante ****de l'effort que ça me prend****,** fit-elle avec sarcasme.

J'arquais un sourcil tout en évitant une nouvelle racine.

**\- Mon plan c'est de laisser ces deux blaireaux. Tu l'as bien vu en Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, Jimi s'est fait dégager directement et Trevis a prit chère aussi. Donc je fais plus... Tu le répètes à personne... Mais je te fais plus confiance que ces deux cas sociaux.**

Parkinson bifurqua à gauche, je la suivais au pas alors que les deux garçons étaient plus en arrière. Trevis passait une main sur son crane rasé tout en regardant avec mépris le Poufsouffle. Parkinson avait raison... Fallait qu'on se sert les coudes toute les deux. Bon elle ne l'avait pas dit comme ça, mais ça en venait au même.

**\- Ok, **dis-je simplement.

Louann me regarda toujours avec un air arrogant, mais je savais qu'elle avait comprit que je la suivrais si ça tournait mal.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais du Manticore ? **Demandais-je toujours en la suivant.

**\- Je sais où il peut se trouver, **déclara-t-elle sûre d'elle. **Toi ?**

**\- Euh... Que sa peau résiste à tout les sortilèges... qu'il parle et aussi que son venin est mortel.**

**\- Ah oui. Et apparemment il chantonne en dévorant ses proies,** rajouta Louann.

**\- Ok. On est complètement dans la merde. Surtout qu'on ne sait pas comment le soigner. Puis faut le maîtriser avant ça... c'est n'importe quoi comme épreuve. Surtout que... Pourquoi tu souris ?** Demandais-je intriguée et un peu vexée qu'elle ne m'écoute pas.

**\- Quoi ? **Fit elle en secouant la tête.

**\- Bah je sais pas tu étais entrain de sourire comme une niaise.**

**\- Fait gaffe Potter je peux toujours t'en foutre une si tu m'insultes.**

**\- Oui et bien dit moi pourquoi tu souriais alors.**

**\- Tu es encore plus curieuse que Crivey bordel. Tu es même carrément chiante !**

**\- Dis moi.**

**\- Tu démordras pas putain ?**

**\- Dis moi,** m'amusais-je.

**\- Ok c'est bon ! Et après tu fermes ta gueule qu'on puisse marcher en silence.**

**\- Ok, **cédais-je en roulant des yeux.

**\- C'est simplement là **(elle désigna un arbre devant nous) **où je me suis cachée avec Charlie pour échapper à un troll en début d'année. Voilà. Maintenant la ferme et marche plus vite. Je veux finir cette saloperie d'épreuve, **râla-t-elle.

J'étais surprise. Déjà car Parkinson avait cédée très facilement, et aussi car elle me faisait par d'un moment très...mignon ? Guimauve ? De son existence. Ce qui à mon avis n'était pas tout les jours. Cette fille me surprenait. Bon elle restait Parkinson, la nympho misanthrope de Serpentard. Y avait il de l'espoir pour qu'elle devienne un jour civilisé ?

Crack.

**\- C'était quoi ça ? **S'inquiéta Trevis avec précipitation derrière nous.

Je n'avais pas le temps de hausser les épaules que Louann m'avait plaquée contre un arbre avec la main sur ma bouche. Je voyais au loin Trevis et Jimi se pétrifier, eux aussi ils trouvèrent un cachette derrière un arbre.

**\- Shht, **fit Louann en fermant les yeux.

Son visage était crispé et je la voyais me supplier de ne faire aucun bruit. Elle ouvrit ses yeux claire pour les planter dans les miens. Sa main qui était sur ma bouche était froide et le bras qui me plaquait n'était pas brutal. Aucun geste n'avait pour but de me blesser ou être désagréable. Elle essayait juste... attend ? C'est possible ? Louann essayait juste de me ''garder en vie''.

**\- Je sais que vous êtes là,** déclara une voix grave et lente.

Un frisson désagréable gagna tout mon corps. Louann serra sa mâchoire. C'était sûre. Le Manticore nous avait trouvé. Je fixais les yeux gris de Louann pour trouver une quelconque solution. Rien.

On avait pas vraiment le choix. Le Manticore était entrain de nous chercher dans les environs.

**\- Sans vouloir être grossier, une jeune fille parmi vous a une odeur excise avec son parfum,** continua la créature.

Louann se mordait les lèvres en fronçant des sourcils. C'était elle qui sentait bon... Je venais vraiment de dire que Parkinson sentait bon ? Bref.

**\- Où vous cachez vous ?** S'amusa-t-il.

On entendait ses pas sur le sol et à ma droite je vis la queue de scorpion apparaître. Il devait être juste derrière notre arbre. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire ?! Bordel ! Trevis et Jimi étaient trop loin... et surtout trop trouillard pour faire quelque chose, et puis Parkinson devait essayer de chercher mille et une façon de le combattre. Soit on lui faisait face soit il nous trouvait. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de discuter avec Louann sur si oui ou non ce que j'allais faire été une bonne idée.

Avec l'aide de ma main je retirais ses deux bras et fis le contour de l'arbre. Je sentais une main essayer de me rattraper le t-shirt mais en vain. Louann me faisait des signes de main pour que je revienne où elle était, mais j'étais déjà derrière le Manticore. Au centre d'un cercle d'immense arbre noir. Je contractais mes doigts et respirais lentement. Pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée de merde ?!

**\- Euh. Bonjour,** dis-je timidement.

Le corps d'un gigantesque lion se retourna gracieusement, son visage avait des traits humain et sa crinière lui formait une très grosse barbe et une chevelure. La créature avait d'épais sourcil et des joues généreuses. Élégamment elle vint en ma direction, c'était seulement à cet instant que je vis sa queue de scorpion. Noir. Terrifiante. J'aurais pu m'évanouir sur le champ si je n'avais pas si peur qu'il me dévore.

**\- Bonjour charmante demoiselle, comment te nommes tu ?**

J'avalais ma salive alors que le Manticore fit un pas vers ma gauche. Je le suivais toujours du regard. Il avait le haut de la patte avant en sang, voilà sa blessure.

**\- Lily. Lily Potter.**

**\- Enchanté Lily Potter, je me nomme Alkis. On m'a capturé par mégarde de Grèce, tout ça pour me faire venir dans ce lieu humide et triste qui est cette forêt.**

Il disait ça tout en faisant le tour de moi, je le suivais en tournant sur place. En aucun cas je voulais être dos à lui.

**\- Que fait une jolie fille comme toi ici ? **Demanda Alkis en se léchant les lèvres.

**\- Je me baladais.**

**\- Mmh. Toute seule ?**

Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas véritablement une question. Il avait senti Louann il n'y avait même pas cinq minutes. Le Manticore se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de moi, je repris ma respiration un peu plus rapidement et bruyamment. Mon cœur battait beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût.

**\- Es-tu toute seule Lily ?** Redemanda Alkis en posant sa lourde patte au sol.

Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de moi. Je pouvais même sentir l'odeur de son sang séché de sa patte avant.

**\- Es-tu toute seule ? **Dit-il énervé.

**\- Je.**

**\- MOBILIARBUS ! **S'écria Louann.

Je n'avais pas le temps de ciller les yeux que le Manticore était projeté sur un arbre à l'aide d'un autre arbre. La créature était coincé entre les deux troncs. Louann arrivait en courant avec sa baguette dans les aires. Elle la rabaissa quand elle arriva à ma hauteur et en voyant que la créature n'arrivait pas à sortir du piège.

**\- Ça va ?** Demanda-t-elle en m'examinant.

**\- Bien joué, **soufflais-je en relâchant la pression.

**\- Ça va ou pas ?!**

**\- Oui oui ça va pardon.**

Parkinson hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Alkis toujours coincé. Je l'accompagnais et Jimi et Trevis arrivèrent enfin.

**\- Merci de votre aide,** siffla Louann.

**\- Tu as dit qu'on devait te suivre c'est tout,** répliqua Trevis.

**\- Crétin,** commentais-je.

**\- Ta gueule Potter,** fit-il.

**\- ****RELACHEZ MOI !** Aboya le Manticore.** SUR-LE-CHAMP !**

**\- Sourdinam,** lançais-je avec ma baguette.

**\- Merci,** soupira Parkinson.

Alkis était devenu muet pour notre plus grand plaisir, seulement il bougeait toujours autant pour se débattre de son piège.

**\- On fait quoi maintenant là !? **Se plaignait Trevis en tapant des pieds.

**\- Il faudrait trouver des ingrédients pour soigner sa plaie ****qu'il a**** à la patte,** annonçais-je à Louann.

**\- Vous la jouez vraiment solo là ? **Commenta le Serdaigle.

**\- Le problème Potter c'est qu'il n'y a pas des tonnes de fleur ou plante dans cette fichu forêt de merde, **s'emporta-t-elle.

**\- Alors on fait quoi ?! On va regarder ce monstre sans rien faire,** s'énerva Trevis derrière nous.

**\- ****Y a des licornes dans cette forêt ? **Demandais-je à Louann.

**\- Oui évidement Potter, mais c'est impossible de les trouver et.** (elle se coupa toute seule)**... Putain c'est vrai ! La potion de Wiggenweld !**

**\- Mais oui !** M'exclamais-je à mon tour en faisant de grand geste. **C'est génial !**

**\- Et vous comptez le faire ça maintenant,** nous méprisa encore une fois Trevis.

**\- Oh ! La ferme !** Répliquions à l'unisson avec Parkinson.

**\- Petrificus totalus,** lança Louann sur Trevis.

Les jambes du Serdaigle se joignirent et tout son corps devint rigide. Pendant un instant il resta droit comme un piqué avant de tomber lourdement au sol.

**\- ****Voilà ! Il arrêtera de nous faire chier, **dit simplement Louann en s'approchant du Manticore.

**\- ****Mais tu es folle tu vas perdre des points pour l'épreuve... et lui aussi ! **Signalais-je exaspérée.

**\- ****C'est bon on le remettra normal quand on aura fait la potion,** déclara-t-elle.

Je fronçais des sourcils. Bon ok ! J'étais d'accord avec elle, Trevis nous faisait chier depuis le début de toute façon.

**\- Jimi J. !** s'exclama Parkinson.** Au pied ! **(le Poufsouffle arriva près d'elle en vitesse) **Bon tu sais ce que c'est du sorbier ? **(il hocha la tête) **ok et bien tu vas chercher de l'écorce de sorbier, tu as dix minutes et tu reviens. Allez !**

Je roulais des yeux devant sa façon de faire. Jimi James était déjà parti courir autour des nombreux arbres qu'avait la forêt.

**\- Bon je m'occupe du Dictame et toi bah...**

**\- le Moly et le Veracrasse,** coupais-je en me dirigeant à l'opposé d'où Jimi était parti.

**\- Hé Potter !** Fit Parkinson.

**\- Quoi ? **Demandais-je en me retournant.

**\- Prend cette direction ça ira plus vite pour le Moly... Et fait vite.**

Je fronçais des sourcils en secouant la tête. Elle essayait de devenir polie avec moi ? Non, je devais rêver.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

On avait trouvé le Eruptif très facilement grâce à Alice. Je dois avouer qu'elle m'avait vraiment étonné, et puis Felix avait arrêté de jouer au parfait crétin pour se concentrer un peu plus sur notre tache. Durant le trajet j'avais récupéré plusieurs plantes et ingrédients pour notre pommade guérissante. Sebastian avait même été capable de se taire et de porter les choses que je lui donnais. Enfin tout ça sous l'oeil méfiant de Alice et surtout de sa baguette pointée vers le Serdaigle. Le Eruptif ressemblait à un immense rhinocéros et même s'il n'était très malin on avait réussi à le maîtrisé grâce à des lianes enchantées de Alice et aussi avec les muscles des deux garçons.

J'étais entrain de poser la pommade délicatement sous une pliure de sa patte arrière. Je ne savais pas comment il s'était fait ça mais il avait une sérieuse brûlure. Bien infecté et vraiment répugnante. Felix avait renvoyé son petit-déjeuné.

**\- Calme ****toi****, **murmurais-je en massant soigneusement la plaie.

On sentait la respiration de la créature se calmer peu à peu. Alice avait eu la brillante idée de faire apparaître deux lianes venant du sol qui servaient à plaquer la corne de l'Eruptif à terre. Comme ça il ne pouvait pas nous attaquer. Surtout que dès qu'il bougeait Alice rajoutait une liane de plus.

**\- Ça va aller,** chuchotais-je en étalant au maximum la crème.

**\- C'est bon là c'est simplement un putain de rhinocéros magique pas besoin de jouer au guérisseuse en chef, **siffla Sebastian Arman.

Je levais les yeux en l'air alors que Alice soupirait bruyamment. Ces mecs n'étaient vraiment pas constructifs. Sans Alice on avait vraiment une équipe avec de sérieux désavantage. Je me demandais bien comment ça pouvait se passer pour Scarlett. Mine de rien elle était tombée sur une bonne équipe : Alexander, Lorcan et Isabelle. Isabelle n'était pas la plus brillante dans cette matière mais au moins elle avait de solide base en botanique, ce qui sert toujours pour créer des potions. De toute façon toute les matières étaient liées à Poudlard et dans le monde de la magie. Et puis Alexander était loin d'être stupide, et je suis sûre que Lorcan s'était servis de la métamorphose pour faire diversion pour leur Chimère. Une chimère était une créature plus que dangereuse... beaucoup plus qu'un Eruptif. Merlin ! J'espère que Scarlett n'avait rien... Les professeurs n'étaient pas si stupide pour mettre une Chimère en face d'eux ? Enfin une Chimère en pleine forme ?! Elle devait être sûrement blessée, vraiment beaucoup car aucune personne n'était sortis vivant d'un combat face à une Chimère. Cette épreuve était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Scarlett allait bien s'en sortir. C'était une sorcière très puissante et surtout très douée. Et puis Lorcan et Alexander la protégeraient quoiqu'il arrive. Ils me l'avaient promis.

Je me relevais pour me placer aux côtés de Alice. Elle me fit un léger rictus avant de partir appliquer une potion qu'on avait fait pour que l'Eruptif s'endorme paisiblement pendant qu'on rejoignait les professeurs. Alice appliqua le liquide sous les narines de la créature, on voyait clairement les narines se dilater avant que la tête arrête de se débattre avec les lianes. Tout son corps se figea et seul sa respiration était encore visible.

**\- ****Bon beh voilà ! C'était simple tout compte fait,** lança Felix Smith.

Sebastian, Alice et moi tournions la tête en sa direction. Alice soupira en roulant des yeux alors que je faisais un simple levé de sourcil. Sebastian murmura un ''crétin'' presque inaudible.

**\- On aura le temps de rejoindre les examinateurs avant que le Eruptif se réveille,** indiquais-je.

**\- Parfait, **fit le Poufsouffle en commençant à marcher vers la direction qu'on avait prit plus tôt.

Felix était pressé de retourner à ses petites affaires, tout comme moi. Il marcha en tête sans nous attendre. Alice était devant moi toujours avec une démarche gracieuse et élégante. Je n'entendais pas les pas de Sebastian derrière moi mais je sentais par contre son parfum, un parfum beaucoup trop fort à mon goût. Il arriva à ma hauteur. Je le regardais du coin de l'oeil.

**\- Rose, **dit-il avec un ton qui se voulait charmeur.

**\- Sebastian.**

**\- Ne soit pas si froide Rosie, **souriait-il.

Pourquoi diable Sebastian Arman me parlait il ainsi ? Et puis personne ne m'appelle Rosie à part mes parents, et encore souvent que mon père. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Sebastian ?** Demandais-je intriguée.

**\- Ton père a toujours été un fan de Quidditch et puis tu as de la famille dans le domaine...**

**\- Oui d'accord, et alors ?**

Je sentais Alice devant moi ralentir le pas pour surveiller ce qu'il pouvait dire.

**\- Et bien vu qu'à cause de ton petit frère je n'ai pas pu être sélectionné cette année pour rentrée dans une équipe, je me disais que tu pourrais au moins faire ça pour moi. Pour payer ta dette, **expliqua Sebastian serein.

J'ouvris grand les yeux avec un sourire stupéfié sur mon visage.

**\- Pardon ? Ma dette ? C'est une plaisanterie, **rigolais-je.

Sebastian plissa des yeux en s'arrêtant. Je m'arrêtais moi aussi par politesse.

**\- Oui ta dette ! Tu crois que j'ai oublié que c'était à cause de lui que toute ma carrière est remise en question, **siffla-t-il.

**\- Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'es mit dans la tête que ça serait forcement toi le deuxième attrapeur,** tentais-je. **Il y avait aussi Crystal Finch pour les Poufsouffle.**

**\- Tu es vraiment aussi simple qu'on peut le penser ou quoi !** S'emporta-t-il. **Je devais avoir cette place pour faire du Quidditch.**

Alice avait la tête haute, et je la voyais jouer avec le bout de sa baguette. Elle était prête à intervenir. Discrètement je lui fis un signe de main pour qu'elle se calme elle aussi.

**\- Sebastian calme toi, tu sais tu peux devenir un attrapeur ****en passant des épreuves pour certaine équipe,** essayais-je calmement.

**\- Putain ! **(il fit des gestes violent et je fis non de la tête pour Alice). **Tu ne comprend pas bordel ! Si je ne suis pas prit alors mes parents me forceront à travailler au Ministère !**

**\- Dis leurs simplement non, peut-être qu.**

**\- MAIS TU ES VRAIMENT CONNE OU QUOI !** S'énerva-t-il en prenant violemment mon poignet.

**\- Alice n'intervient pas, **lançais-je à la Serpentarde.** Sebastian lâche moi s'il te plaît, tu me fais mal.**

**\- Et bien alors tu comprends la situation dans laquelle je suis ! Je suis emprisonné à faire un métier de bureau comme mes parents ! **Siffla-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

**\- Lâche la connard, **aboya Alice.

**\- Écoute moi ! Je te demande juste de faire ce petit effort, rien de plus. Juste demande à une personne de ****t****a famille de me prendre ! Tu peux bien faire ça non ?** Paniqua Sebastian en me secouant le bras.

Sebastian était plus grand que moi, plus fort. Mais je ne voulais pas utiliser la magie, si on utilisait de la magie sur un de nos camarades on pouvait être sanctionné. Et puis il était juste déboussolé, rien de plus.

**\- S'il te plaît Sebastian lâche moi, tu me fais vraiment mal,** insistais-je timidement.

**\- Arman ! Lâche la ! **Répéta Alice en s'approchant.

**\- Sebastian calme toi,** tentais-je.

**\- Mais arrête ! **Trancha-t-il.** Comment tu peux me demander ça ? Tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais, tu as eu une famille aimante et compréhensible. Tu es la plus intelligente, et celle qui a reçu rien que 12 lettres pour des écoles. Tu as le choix, et en plus tu as ce que tu veux.** (il me tordait le poignet et mon visage se crispa de douleur) **Comment tu peux me faire ça ? Tu as juste à demander une simple place à ta famille !**

**\- ****Arrête Sebastian ! Personne ne pourra te prendre dans ma famille, Hugo a déjà raconté à nos parents que tu l'avais menacé avant le dernier match. Ils ne vont pas te donner une place comme ça,** informais-je.

**\- Mais j'ai besoin d'avoir une place !** Hurla-t-il en serrant mon poignet encore plus fort.

Je lâchais un petit cri de douleur sous la force de son emprise.

**\- Repulso ! **S'écria Alice vers Sebastian.

Le Serdaigle se figea quelques instants avant d'être expulsé sur plusieurs mètres. Alice avait toujours sa baguette en main.

**\- Ça va Rose ? **S'enquit elle.

**\- Oui oui j'aurais juste un bleu,** dis-je en massant mon poignet.

Sebastian se releva péniblement mais Alice ne le lâchait pas du regard. Elle avait pointé sa baguette en sa direction.

**\- On va retourner voir les professeurs, mais je te conseil de te calmer sur le champ,** indiqua-t-elle. **Maintenant tu passes devant, et tu essayes de rejoindre Felix. Il est parti tout le seul devant. Et je te promet qu'en arrivant tu vas prendre vraiment chère !**

**\- Non Alice, **déclarais-je. **Il ne faut rien dire.**

Je me pinçais les lèvres alors qu'elle arquait un sourcil.

**\- Pourquoi Rose ?!**

**\- Scarlett. Si Scarlett est au courant elle va vouloir s'en prendre à lui et elle gâchera son avenir,** expliquais-je.

Alice soupira, je savais qu'elle connaissait Scar par cœur. Elle savait comment elle pourrait réagir. Sebastian semblait beaucoup moins préoccupé désormais.

**\- ****Tu es sûre de toi Rose ? **Retenta Alice.

Je hochais la tête avec un petit sourire nerveux. Alice soupira encore une fois avant de se retourner vers Sebastian.

**\- Maintenant dégage !** Siffla-t-elle en montrant le chemin avec sa baguette. **Plus vite !**

Sebastian passa devant elle sans me regarder. Ce garçon était vraiment lunatique. Il grimpa sur des racines pour passer plus vite sur le sentier déjà utilisé. Alice s'approcha de moi.

**\- Faut pas que Scarlett soit au courant, **lui murmurais-je.

**\- D'accord... ça va aller toi ?**

**\- Oui t'inquiète pas,** dis-je en regardant le bleu se former sur mon poignet.

**Point de vue de Sawyer Adams.**

Pierre avait arraché avec mon aide la flèche que j'avais lancé dans le dos du Grapcorne. Savannah avait enfin fait son apparition... Poufsouffle de malheur. Heureusement que cette conne était douée en Potion. Pendant que Pierre et Bowman s'occupaient du Grapcorne je me rapprochais du trou où c'était réfugié Katie Jenner.

**\- Jenner, ça va ? **Demandais-je en l'apercevant à un mètre de moi.

**\- J'ai mal, **souffla-t-elle. **Sort moi de là.**

**\- Ok, attend j'arrive.**

Je sautais dans le petit trou et je me retrouvais au-dessus d'elle. Dans d'autre circonstance ça aurait été excitant, mais bon y avait quand même Savannah et Pierre à quelques mètres de là, et puis bon Katie était blessée. Bref ! Concentres toi Merlin !

**\- Tu es blessée où ?** Demandais-je.

**\- À la cuisse, ça doit pas être bien profond mais j'ai sentie du sang donc bon, **dit-elle en désignant sa blessure.

Son pantalon de protection était déchiré et comme elle l'avait dit on voyait un peu de sang sur son habit.

**\- Je te préviens je vais déchirer ta tenue,** indiquais-je. **Si je te fais mal... Bah mord ****l****a langue.**

Katie arquait un sourcil. Quoi !? C'était vrai je pouvais pas l'aider et puis j'allais quand même pas lui tenir la main. Je déchirais son pantalon pour pouvoir voir sa plaie. Elle avait une coupure qui lui prenait quasiment dix centimètres. La blessure n'était pas très profonde et ni très grave, mais c'était vrai que l'endroit de sa plaie était pas très commode pour marcher ou se lever.

**\- Ok, bon je vais t'aider à te lever, tu vas monter sur mes épaules pour que je sorte de ce trou. Normalement Bowman et Macmillan se sont occupés d****e l'****antidote, donc on aura juste à te ramener vivante au****x**** examinateurs, **expliquais-je.

**\- Rassurant,** fit-elle avec un petit regard de mépris.

**\- Vous êtes vraiment tous chiant les Gryffondors, **me plaignais-je en lui prenant le bras.

Katie grimaça quand je la bougeais pour la mettre sur mon dos. Je plaçais ses bras autour de mon cou, et elle enroula sa jambe valide autour de ma taille pour s'y maintenir. Sans cérémonie je commençais à prendre une racine d'une main pour remonter. Macmillan vint directement nous aider et on plaçait précautionneusement Katie sur le côté pendant que Savannah appliquait la pommade réparatrice. Ou cicatrisante ? Bref j'en savais rien.

Je m'asseyais aux côtés de Jenner en attendant. Je me demandais bien comment pouvait se passer les autres épreuves.

**\- Tu as une entaille sur la joue, **m'informa Katie.

Je passais machinalement mes doigts sur ma joue et je sentis un picotement sur celle-ci. Pourvu que je ne sois pas défiguré.

**\- C'est bon on a fini,** déclara la Poufsouffle.

**\- Ok cool !** Dis-je en me relevant. **On se barre maintenant. Je ne veux pas être attaqué par une autre merde.**

Pierre arriva vers moi et souleva Katie à son tour. Avec mon aide, on commençait à marcher vers la sortie de la forêt. Katie avait un bras autour du cou de Pierre et aussi autour du mien. Savannah elle nous montrait le chemin qu'on avait emprunté plus tôt. On marchait en silence, enfin si le silence pouvait être avec des petits soupires et onomatopée de la part de Katie. C'était sûrement l'une des seules fois que je l'avais côtoyé de l'année, et sûrement la dernière fois. Poudlard se finissait et si tout allait bien je me retrouverais à Belfast avec Alexie... et Scramender mâle. Ce mec m'avait quand même aidé à réviser ma métamorphose. Bref ! Tout ça allait bientôt se finir... Mine de rien, on était pas mal de notre groupe à être dans une équipe de Quidditch. Il y avait Krum, Malfoy, Scarlett... Crivey, Potter et Macmillan. Ouais ok ! Pour moi Potter &amp; Co' était devenu des potes. J'avais bien dit pote pas ami. Mais bon. Bref ! D'ailleurs !

**\- Macmillan, pourquoi avoir choisi une carrière de Quidditch alors que tu es super doué en cours ?** Demandais-je soudainement.

**\- Euh. **(il semblait intrigué). **Et bien chez les Frelons j'avais une bonne équipe et aussi une très bonne école pour les Potions... Un peu moins en Botanique mais c'était déjà pas mal. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse****s soudainement**** ?** Demanda-t-il poliment.

**\- ****P****our rien, je te voyais plus prof ou même chercheur que poursuiveur, **déclarais-je.

**\- Oh. Merci, **fit-il avec un léger sourire.

Wow. Je devenais vraiment trop polie. Lou avait raison plus on les côtoyait plus ça devait bizarre. Fallait vraiment que je me fasse une soirée à Pré-au-lard. Une bonne soirée entre Serpentard ne me ferait pas de mal... De toute façon Alexie était déjà entrain d'organiser la dernière soirée des Serpentard ! Ça annonçait une grosse soirée !

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

On venait de finir la potion de Wiggenweld. Et avec Parkinson on hésitait encore à s'approchait du Manticore. On avait ranimé Trevis et Jimi James était toujours aussi réservé et ne parlait quasiment. Sauf pour obéir à Louann. Mais au moins Jimi avait eu l'idée de bloquer les pattes et la queue de scorpion du Manticore avec des racines ensorcelées, et aussi des lianes créés avec d'autre arbres à disposition. Mais bon on était toujours pas rassuré de donner la potion dans la gueule de la créature.

**\- Bon je vais le faire, **lançais-je en prenant la potion des mains de Trevis.

**\- Hop Hop Hop ! C'est moi qui le fait, tu as déjà fait l'****appât tout à l'heure, **fit Parkinson en me prenant le flacon des mains à mon tour.

**\- Ok comme tu le sens mais fait attention.**

**\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas mourir, **se moqua Louann. **Je resterais en vie exprès pour te faire chier.**

**\- J'espère bien,** défiais-je.

Elle roula des yeux en souriant. Oui oui ! Parkinson souriait. Fin elle devait plus ou moins se foutre de moi mais quand même.

**\- Vous êtes pathétique, **lança Trevis.

**\- Oh ta gueule ! **Sifflions ensemble.

Trevis râla encore une fois et retourna s'appuyer contre un arbre. Je restais un peu en arrière pour voir si rien ne lui arrivait. Jimi James attendait patiemment debout non loin de Trevis. Louann se rapprocha encore une fois de la bête. Le Manticore était beaucoup plus calme qu'au début. Et il regardait avec intensité Louann s'approcher. Louann versa sans cérémonie le contenue du flacon dans la bouche du Manticore avant de faire demi-tour rapidement. Un sourire se dessinait sur mon visage en sachant que tout ça allait se terminer.

À peine mon sourire éclos que une patte du Manticore brisa ses racines pour venir frapper le corps de Parkinson. Toute ma colonne vertébrale se glaça quand je vis Louann se faire projeter sur plusieurs mètres. Elle percuta un tronc d'arbre de plein fouet.

Précipitamment je me dirigeais vers elle. Les garçons étaient paralysés et choqués. J'arrivais en glissant sur le sol et étais directement accroupis.

**\- Parkinson ! Putain, **m'inquiétais-je alors qu'elle était inconsciente. **Allez chercher de l'aide ! Courez !**

Les garçons se regardèrent un instant avant de partir en courant. Mes mains tremblaient alors que j'essayais de voir ses plaies. Les griffes du Manticore avait fait quatre grosses griffure qui allait du dos de Louann jusqu'au devant de ses côtes. Putain je ne me rappelais plus aucun sortilège pour contenir le sang... Merde !

Je plaçais mes mains sur ses plaies pour stopper le sang. Je sentais le sang chaud sous mes doigts, j'avais l'impression de revivre l'accident de Alexander.

**\- Louann, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Reste avec moi s'il te plaît,** suppliais-je avec une voix cassée.

Son thorax se levait et se rabaissait, c'était déjà une bonne chose, elle respirait encore. Oh Merlin ! Évidement qu'elle devait respirer ! Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait rester en vie. Elle devait me prouver que c'était une fille incroyable. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Charlie maintenant. Merlin !

**\- Louann reste en vie je t'en supplie. Tu as dit que tu devais encore me faire chier, et ça pour le reste de ma vie.**

Où était ces putains de professeurs ! La potion ! Il devait peut être en rester encore un peu. Je retirais une main de sa plaie pour prendre ma baguette :

**\- Accio potion,** m'écriais-je.

Le flacon arrivait par les aires. Il n'y en avait pas assez mais il fallait tenter. J'ouvris précipitamment le bouchon avec mes dents, et versais le contenue négligemment sur sa plaie. Ça irait plus vite que si elle l'avalait. J'arrêtais de respirer pour voir la progression des plaies de Louann. Elle commençait à se refermer mais ce n'était pas toujours terrible à voir. Au moins il n'y avait plus de sang qui coulait.

Je passais mes mains sur son visage. Elle était toujours inconsciente. Je ne savais pas ce que foutait les garçons mais j'avais bien trop peur pour la vie de Louann pour attendre. Surtout dans un endroit aussi crade. Je passais délicatement mais rapidement un bras derrière son dos pour la soulever.

**\- Heureusement que tu fais du sport Lou, **dis-je en la soulevant totalement.

J'avançais avec difficulté dans la forêt mais au moins j'avançais vers la sortie avec Louann à mes côtés. Je lui avais dit que si ça tournait mal je ne la laisserais pas tomber.

Ça faisait à peine cinq minutes que je marchais que James Willard et mon oncle Charlie étaient arrivés en courant vers moi.

**\- ****Lily ! **S'écria mon oncle. **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

J'étais à bout de souffle.

**\- Le Manticore. Il l'a griffé. J'ai fait les premiers soins,** déclarais-je alors que Willard passait son bras pour prendre Louann à ma place.

-** D'accord, tu as très bien réagit, **fit mon oncle. **On a vu la scène. On a croisé vos camarades au passage. C'est ton sang sur tes mains ?**

**\- Non celui de Lou,** informais-je.

Willard avait le visage inquiet alors qu'il courrait vers la sortie de la forêt.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as mit comme potion ?** Demanda Charlie.

**\- Wiggenweld, **dis-je en courant moi aussi.

**\- Tu as sûrement sauvé la vie de ton amie en faisant ça, **lança mon oncle au bord de la forêt interdite.

La lumière se faisait de plus en plus présente, on arrivait bientôt. Et on apercevait au loin d'autres élèves et les examinateurs devant une table. Arrivé enfin devant la forêt je voyais qu'il y avais des lits d'appoints pour les blessures mineur ou pour simplement attendre la fin de l'épreuve. Turner arriva avec de l'essence de Dictame en main et Willard déposa Louann sur un brancard. Mon oncle mit quelque goûte sur les plaies de Louann. Les plaies se refermaient mais elles restaient visible et rougeâtre.

**\- ****Mettez de la pommade pour les rougeur****s**** et les cicatrices, **indiquais-je.

Les examinateurs me regardaient tous.

**\- Oui, elle va devenir une célèbre mannequin et si vous ne voulez pas de procès je pense qu'il serait utile de passer une pommade pour qu'il n'y ait pas de cicatrice de plus d'une semaine.**

Turner fronçait des sourcils alors que mon oncle prenait ce que je disais très au sérieux. Sûrement car il savait que la famille Parkinson était capable de faire un procès pour ça, et surtout le gagner.

Après que les examinateurs s'est occupés de Louann, ils partirent surveiller l'épreuve. Je restais à ses côtés. Ils m'avaient certifié qu'elle n'allait pas avoir de séquelle et que tout allait bien aller. Même si on était pas amie je ne pouvais pas partir attendre les autres autre part que près d'elle. Je voulais qu'elle se réveille.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

C'était claire qu'on avait pas la créature la plus simple. Mais j'étais surprise car la Chimère était déjà bien affaibli, elle était vieille et en plus il lui manquait un œil et une jambe. On partait avec un minuscule avantage. Lorcan avait changé des rochers en troupeau de mouton, ce qui l'avait attiré dans un piège que Londubat et moi avions fait avec des potions ultra collante. Déjà qu'il ne restait que trois pattes à la Chimère, avec notre potion elle était bloquée. Isabelle s'était servis de plante pour nous concocté un camouflage du tonnerre. Apparemment ça nous rendait invisible pour chaque hybride. Et une Chimère était un mélange de plusieurs espèce : mouton, lion et dragon. Un mélange chelou je vous l'accorde. Bref on l'avait maîtrise et on l'avait soigné... Ok ! On était géniaux, si on avait eut Rose on aurait été l'équipe la plus intelligente. À mon humble avis héhé.

Bref, on revenait tranquillement vers la sortie de la forêt . Et si vous voulez savoir, j'étais très polie avec eux. J'avais même rigolé avec Lorcan. D'ailleurs je marchais devant avec Alexander.

**\- Vous croyez qu'on aura un Optimal ? **Demanda Isabelle.

**\- Vu notre travail d'équipe et notre technique, je pense oui, **répondit Alexander en tournant la tête vers Isabelle derrière nous.

On entendait un cri d'un coup. J'avais l'impression d'avoir reconnue le cri mais bon je n'étais pas sûre de moi. Alexander me regardait intrigué. Un nouveau cri retenti. On se stoppait tout les quatre. C'était un cri de douleur non loin de là.

**\- C'était Charlie,** fit Lorcan.

**\- Quoi ?** M'exclamais-je en me retournant vers Scramander.

**\- Oui c'était le cri de Charlie,** répéta-t-il.

Je partie en direction de la source du cri. Les garçons me suivirent quelques instants après.

**\- Attend Scarlett !** Lança Alexander en me courant après.

**\- Quoi ?** M'énervais-je. **Elle est avec un dragon je te signale.**

Lorcan pâlit directement à la mention du dragon. Et Alexander me fit un simple signe de tête avant de reprendre la course. Rapidement on se trouvait non loin du dragon. Simplement car on voyait des flammes bleues et aussi car on entendait les rochers se calciner. Alexander m'arrêta alors qu'on arrivait près du lieu. Je retirais sa main pour me précipitait vers l'autre équipe.

Hestia Jones et Julien Hooch étaient en boule derrière un énorme rocher. Au moins ils étaient à l'abri. Je fis signe à Isabelle et Lorcan de s'occuper d'eux pendant que je cherchais mon frère et Charlie.

**\- Là bas !** Cria Alexander en désignant un autre rocher à 20 mètres.

Je courais vers celui-ci. J'arrivais tellement vite que je glissais sur le sol en arrivant. Alexander lui était resté maîtriser le dragon avec des sortilèges et des sorts d'eau. À mes côtés, Scorpius remarqua enfin ma présence.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! **M'inquiétais-je en voyant Charlie à peine consciente.

**\- Le dragon s'est réveillé et nous a brûlé, **fit Scor en posant des feuilles fraîches sur la cuisse brûlée de Charlie.

Mon frère tremblait et ses gestes n'étaient vraiment plus précis. Il devait être aussi paniqué que moi.

**\- Tu es brûlé toi ?** Demandais-je en mettant moi aussi des feuilles humides.

Scor avait déchiré le vêtement de Charlie pour que son pantalon ne s'incorpore pas dans sa peau. Je fis un sortilège d'eau pour l'aider à calmer l'ébullition de sa peau.

**\- Dans le dos**, indiqua-t-il.** Scar je me souviens plus du sortilège pour les brûlures, s'il te plaît aide moi là !**

Il avait les mains avec quelques tâches de sang, et je savais que c'était le sang de Charlie. Je me penchais vers Crivey pour lui parler. Je passais une main délicatement sur son visage alors que j'entendais toujours Alexander maîtriser le dragon, j'entendais avec lui maintenant la voix de Lorcan.

**\- Charlie, écoute moi. Je vais faire un sortilège. Tu vas avoir mal ok ? **(elle hocha la tête). **Scor va te maintenir le haut du corps. Il faut que je fasse cette incantation sinon tu vas avoir mal sur plusieurs jours et avoir une jolie cicatrice. Tu es d'accord ?**

**\- Oui,** fit-elle faiblement.

**\- D'accord, je suis ****vraiment ****désolée Charlie, **dis-je en sortant ma baguette.

Je commençais placer mes deux mains en face de moi et chantonner l'incantation. Charlie se tordit de douleur. Ce n'était pas une mince à faire de reconstruire une peau brûlé... l'incantation refaisait tout ce qu'avait subis Charlie mais à l'envers. Charlie était entrain de crier de douleur alors que Scorpius lui chuchotait de se calmer. C'était étrange de voir mon frère comme ça. L'incantation avait à peine durée une minute mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir entendue Charlie crier pendant une éternité.

Bordel ! Mais c'était quoi cette épreuve de bâtard ! Charlie tentait de se relever mais Scorpius la plaquait au sol.

**\- ****J'ai bientôt fini, t'inquiète pas,** rassurais-je.

Charlie cria une dernière fois avant de respirer bruyamment. Elle était en nage, je l'avais fait souffrir. Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je me penchais vers elle. Charlie avait les yeux clos et montait sa main vers mon visage. Elle caressa ma joue avant d'ajouter :

**\- Merci.**

**\- Tu me revaudras ça, **annonçais-je en souriant.

Charlie rigolait. Je me retournais vers mon frère. Et retirait sa veste brûlé. Au loin on voyait Hestia, Hooch, Lorcan partir plus loin vers la sortie de la forêt. Alexander arriva vers moi en collant son dos au rocher. Il était à bout de souffle. Scorpius le regardait avec en arquant un sourcil (il avait toujours son air arrogant). Mon frère retira son débardeur aussi, j'examinais son dos.

**\- Tu es juste chaud et rouge, tu as de la chance d'avoir eut ta veste, **déclarais-je. **Par contre tes fringues sont fichus.**

Il haussa les épaules. Alexander était entrain de caresser le visage de Charlie pour voir si tout allait bien. On sentait les flammes du dragon sur le rocher derrière nous. Il fallait vraiment qu'on sorte d'ici.

**\- ****Bon Scarlett tu vas porter Charlie avec moi, et Scorpius tu vas faire le sortilège. On aura juste besoin de partir le plus loin possible. Ok ? **Expliqua Alexander rapidement.

On hocha la tête tout ensemble.

**Point de vue Louann Parkinson.**

La vache ! J'avais un putain de mal de crâne. J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux... tout ça pour voir Potter à mes côtés. Je soupirais alors que je sentais Drama Girl remarquait que je m'étais réveillée.

**\- Louann ! Ça va ?** S'enquit-elle.** Tu veux de l'aide pour te lever ?**

**\- Holà !** Coupais-je en me relevant.

Je levais une main en sa direction pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu'elle se taise. Lily roulait des yeux alors que je souriais fière de moi. Je m'assis en face d'elle sur le lit d'appoint où j'étais.

**\- Putain, j'ai mal, **me plaignais-je en touchant mon abdomen.

**\- Attend je vais appeler quelqu'un, **fit-elle en partant.

Ok ok ! Allez Lou souvient toi un peu ce qui s'est passé... Forêt. Épreuve. Manticore. Ah oui salope de Manticore. Ok maintenant je me souvenais. Putain Potter m'avait aidée. Ouais je me souvenais d'entendre sa voix de crécelle dire qu'elle voulait que je reste en vie. Pathétique.

Bon ok ! J'étais méchante, voir vraiment un connasse. Potter m'avait vraiment aider, mais maintenant ça fait chier je vais devoir être redevable. Au pire je lui tend un piège et je la sauve et puis je serais quitte ? Putain Lou, tu es carrément barrée comme fille.

Potter revenait avec le grand roux. J'arquai un sourcil en les suivants du regard.

**\- Miss Parkinson, vous avez mal ? **Demanda ce crétin.

**\- Non non je viens de me faire boucher le cul par un Manticore mais sinon ça va ! Bien sûre que non putain ! Je veux un truc pour la douleur !**

Potter rigolait discrètement derrière. J'allais commencé à l'apprécier si elle continue. Son oncle fronça des sourcils sévèrement avant d'aller chercher des cachets dans une malle derrière lui.

**\- Tiens tu en prends un toute les trois heures ça suffira. Tu pourras remercier Lily qui t'a sauvé la vie,** dit il puis partait avec un regard insistant sur moi.

Je pris un cachet sous le regard de Potter. Et je me relevais enfin pour me diriger vers l'entrée de la forêt attendre les autres. Je passais devant la rouquine pour y aller... Pourquoi j'étais prise de culpabilité d'un coup ? Merde quoi ! Je ne culpabilisais jamais. Non mais vraiment jamais ! Je me retournais en plissant des yeux.

**\- Ok merci !** Dis-je arrogante. **Et arrête de sourire tu m'énerves maintenant ramène ton petit cul de rousse.**

**\- De rien, **fit elle en souriant de plus belle.

Je roulais des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle prenait la confiance bordel. On avançait dans l'herbe vers la forêt. Là Potter s'assit tranquillement alors que je m'allongeais à ses côtés. Je passais un bras en face de mes yeux pour me protéger du soleil.

Une de mes mains frôla les griffures infligées par le Manticore. J'avais de la chance que ce ne m'avait pas laissée de marque sinon je pouvais dire à dieu à ma carrière de mannequin.

**\- Saleté de centaure de merde !**

J'ouvrais un œil pour voir Krum arrivait avec plusieurs coupure sur les bras et surtout salis par la terre. Sans attendre, je le voyais s'effondrer à mes côtés.

**\- Putain on venait juste de revenir de cette putain d'épreuve à la con ****qu'un troupeau de centaure nous a attaquée,** pesta Krum.

**\- Super. Maintenant tais-toi Krum je veux me reposer,** sifflais-je.

**\- Toujours aussi casse couille à ce que je vois, **me méprisa-t-il.

Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur en me recouchant. Rapidement je m'endormais.

**OOO**

J'ouvrais les yeux. Le ciel était toujours aussi bleu. Je regardais autour de moi et remarquais que Potter était toujours là. Alice, la naine et Alexie étaient aussi revenu. Alexie était dans les bras de son Krumie d'amour. Alors que Alice zyeutait la forêt pour attendre nos amis. Bon surtout son NOUVEAU mec ! J'en revenais pas qu'elle puisse être avec Malfoy alors que ce con avait toujours pas parler à sa sœur.

**\- Grindewald ? **Sifflais-je en me relevant.

**\- Et merde Parkinson est réveillée, **fit Sawyer en arrivant avec de l'eau.

Je lui jetais un caillou dessus pour sa remarque. Sawyer rigolait puis s'asseyait à côté de Weasley.

**\- Bref Alice ! Depuis quand tu t'es remit avec ton ex ?** Répétais-je méchamment.

**\- Si je suis sûre d'une chose Parkinson, c'est que ça ne te regarde pas, **signala-t-elle en se levant pour aller plus loin.

**\- Susceptible la Alice,** commenta Sawyer en me donnant un bouteille d'eau.

Krum rigolait alors que Alexie se levait pour voir sa meilleure amie.

**\- Ok donc j'aurais jamais d'explication,** râlais-je avant de prendre une gorgée.

Personne ne commenta, et chacun parla de son épreuve. Sauf le Hobbit qui restait muette à mon plus grand bonheur. Krum comme à son habitude n'arrêtait pas de se vanter, ce mec était vraiment pire que moi. Ouais c'était possible. Toute les équipes étaient revenus sauf celle de Scar et Charlie. Ça faisait bientôt trois heures que l'épreuve avait commencée.

Je regardais l'entrée de le forêt repérant chaque bruit ou mouvement qui pourrait m'alerter de l'arrivé de ma copine ou ma meilleure amie. De toute façon rien ne pouvait leurs arriver... Pas vrai ? Scar était putainement intelligente et puis Charlie... carrément maladroite. Putain ! Crivey était morte ! Non Lou, calme-toi.

Je repris une grande respiration et me mettais debout. Je savais que ça ne faisait pas trois heures que j'avais pris le premier cachet mais j'en repris un, puis j'avançais vers la forêt interdite. Je faisais les cent pas en regardant avec insistance le noir de la forêt devant moi.

**\- Allez Crivey ramène ton petit cul, **murmurais-je à moi même.

Je continuais à faire des allers et retours. Putain elles allaient me rendre dingue. Pourquoi les profs ne s'inquiétaient ils pas !? Un dragon et une Chimère... Elles étaient morte. Putain mais merde Lou ! Un peu d'optimisme !

**\- Ça va Louann ? **Demanda Weasley en arrivant ce qui me fit sursauter.** Faut pas que tu t'inquiètes tout va bien.**

**\- Ouais. Ouais je sais, je veux juste qu'elles soient là,** dis-je froidement.

Rose se pinça les lèvres et posa une main hésitante sur mon bras. Je fis un petit rictus. J'étais vraiment trop gentille. Je retournais ma tête vers la forêt encore une fois. Une branche craqua vers notre droite.

D'un mouvement commun Rose et moi marchions vers la source du bruit. C'était à ce moment là qu'on voyait Hooch, Hestia Jones, Isabelle Blanc et Lorcan arriver. Suivit de près par Londubat mâle. Derrière lui se trouvait les Malfoys et ma copine soutenue par eux. Charlie était aidée par les Malfoys ?! Pourquoi ma copine avait besoin d'aide !?

Je ne réfléchissais pas à deux fois et arrivais en vitesse devant eux trois.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? **Paniquais-je en fusillant du regard Scorpius.

Sa mâchoire se contracta alors que Scar soupirait d'épuisement et d'agacement. Je passais mes mains sur le visage de Charlie pour voir ses yeux verts.

**\- Mon cœur dit moi que ça va ? **Chuchotais-je en maintenant son visage.

Les deux Malfoys étaient toujours entrain de la soulever alors qu'ils s'étaient stoppés. J'entendais les professeurs arriver. Je caressais le visage de Charlie et remarquais qu'elle souriait.

**\- Je vais bien, **souffla-t-elle en se détachant de Scorpius pour passer un bras autour de ma nuque.

Je pris l'autre bras qu'elle avait sur Scar pour l'avoir qu'à moi. Les Malfoys roulaient des yeux avant de partir voir leur moitié.

**\- Tu vas bien ? Tu me le promets ? **Redemandais-je dans un murmure.

Je ne savais pas si les gens nous regardaient mais là j'en avais strictement rien à battre. La seule chose qui m'intéressait c'était comment pouvait aller ma copine. Je sentais les lèvres pulpeuses de ma copine dans le creux de mon oreille.

**\- Je vais bien j'aurais juste besoin de massage de la cuisse, **fit-elle. **Je suis contente d'être enfin avec toi.**

Je souriais comme une niaise.

**\- Profite pas trop de mes massages pour que j'assouvisse tes fantasmes, **taquinais-je.

**\- Je pourrais mourir que tu trouverais toujours une blague sur le cul à faire,** lançait-elle en souriant.

Charlie se décala légèrement de moi mais restait quand même appuyée pour avancer. La fin de l'épreuve avait sonné et les examinateurs nous avaient expliqués qu'on était une année teste. Ce qui voulait dire qu'on aurait pu mourir en bref. Mais en détail, ils avaient expliqués qu'ils nous avaient surveillés grâce à une maquette miniature de la forêt enfin... des alentours d'où se trouvait les créatures. Et c'était grâce à ça que j'avais perdu des points car ils m'avaient vu lancer un sort sur ce crétin de Trevis. Apparemment il y avait des capteurs près des créatures, et forcement j'avais pétrifiée le Serdaigle devant un capteur. Donc j'avais pénalisée l'équipe, mais bon j'en m'en foutais royalement.

Tout ça pour dire que j'avais raison depuis le début ! Ces professeurs de malheur n'avaient rien organisés et on aurait pu crevé en un claquement de doigt. Heureusement personne n'était mort... enfin ça m'aurait pas gêné que certain soit resté dans les griffes de certain de ces monstres.

Bref ! La première épreuve était enfin fini et ça pour tout le monde. Ce soir je pourrais enfin profiter de ma petite-amie.

**Point de vue de Sawyer Adams.**

J'étais dans la réserve entouré d'une pile de bouquin, manuel et livre en tout genre. Enfin on était entouré, car oui moi Sawyer Peter Adams étais entrain de réviser avec la meilleure élève de Poudlard, que dis-je la meilleure élève de notre génération : Rose Weasley. Bon il fallait avoué que au début j'étais septique. Pour moi Rose n'était qu'une vulgaire miss-je-sais-tout névrosée et beaucoup trop stressée. Mais finalement c'était une fille vraiment sympathique et très pédagogue.

**\- ****Tiens,** fit Rose en posant lourdement un énième bouquin.

J'ouvrais grand les yeux, cette fille allait me tuer avec toute ses révisions. Elle me tendit un livre. Je le regardais septique. ''Histoire de la Magie Noir et ses effets sur les sociétés étrusques''

**\- Sérieux Weasley, je pense pas qu'on tombera sur un truc si ciblé, **informais-je en arquant un sourcil. **Je ne savais même pas qu'on avait autant de bouquin dans la bibliothèque.**

**\- C'est moi qui l'ai commandée l'an dernier, car je trouvais qu'on en avait pas assez sur la Magie Noir et ses effets néfaste pour le monde et surtout comment l'aborder dans une génération com.**

**\- Stop,** coupais-je. **Rose... C'est vraiment gentil de ta part mais je veux de bonne base solide pour l'Histoire de la Magie.**

Comme à son habitude elle me fit un petit sourire mignon avant de me tendre un livre de sa pile. C'était un bouquin bordeaux avec aucune inscription dessus, pourtant il semblait abîmé sur les coins. Je lui pris doucement et l'ouvrais pour voir la première page :

_''Ce livre appartient à Hermione Jean Granger,_

_Notes et Révisions de l'Histoire de la Magie._

_Année 1998-1999''_

**\- Il est vraiment complet, ma mère reprend des cours qu'elle avait eut durant Poudlard, mais elle a rajouté son histoire, la guerre et quelque anecdote de notre monde magique actuelle, **expliqua Rose timidement.

**\- ****C'est génial,** dis-je dans un murmure en tournant les premières pages.

Je sentais Rose sourire un peu mal à l'aise, puis elle retourna à ses notes et autres exercices qu'elle entreprenait.

Ça faisait déjà 2heures qu'on bossait, il était tard enfin il était 21heure. J'avais dévoré le livre de sa mère à une vitesse folle en recopiant certaine fait marquant. Rose me rendait vraiment trop studieux... ça faisait peur. Il me fallait vraiment une fête d'urgence. Je remontais les yeux vers ma coéquipière de travail pour la voir se faire un chignon et retrousser ses manches de sa chemise. Je m'arrêtais non pas sur sa poitrine comme à mon habitude mais sur son poignet.

**\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? **Demandais-je plus froidement que je n'aurais voulu.

**\- Oh. Euh. Rien, **bafouilla-t-elle en redescendant ses manches.

Je me levais et pris son poignet plus brutalement que j'aurais voulu pour regarder de plus près. Rose ''se laissa'' faire et j'examinais l'hématome qu'elle avait sur le poignet. En fait son poignet n'était pas tout bleu mais on voyait clairement la traces de quatre doigts et d'un pouce, clairement d'une main humaine. Je fronçais des sourcils et la regardais un peu perturbé :

**\- C'est... C'est Scarlett qui t'a fait ça ?**

**\- Non ! Non bien sûre que non !** Paniqua Weasley.

**\- ****Qui t'a fait ça ?** Demandais-je avec un ton autoritaire.

**\- Sawyer s'il te plaît.**

**\- Rose dis moi, **insistais-je.

Elle resta muette et je me mettais debout pour faire le contour de notre table. Arrivé en face d'elle, je me mis à califourchon sur le banc et automatiquement Rose se retourna vers moi. Je lui pris le poignet délicatement. J'avais l'impression de revoir les mêmes marques que j'avais quand j'étais enfant... je me voyais très bien dans les yeux de Rose. Ça se voyait qu'elle ne voulait rien dire. Je caressais doucement avec mon pouce l'hématome en posant mes yeux sur son visage.

**\- Comment tu t'es fait ça Rose ? **Redemandais-je.

**\- Ne le dis pas à Scarlett... **(je hochais la tête) **… Sebastian était un peu perdu et déboussolé durant l'épreuve et il a craqué. Mais c'est pas grave tout va bien.**

**\- Il n'avait pas à te faire du mal comme ça, **dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

**\- Sawyer ça va, je te promet. Il était juste un peu ailleurs. D'accord ?**

Je la regardais dans ses yeux chocolats. Cette fille était une perle. C'était la seule fille que je connaissais qui croyait en tout le monde, qui donnait une chance à tout le monde et qui surtout se ravisait sur ses à priori. Rose me fit un sourire timide avant de se retourner vers un cahier de feuille qu'elle avait devant elle.

**\- J'ai fait ça pour toi pendant que tu lisais le livre de ma mère,** fit-elle en donnant les feuilles. **Je t'ai fait des tableaux et frise****s**** pour chaque matière qui te reste à passer. **(j'ouvrais grand les yeux) **Dedans tu trouveras toute tes épreuves et les choses primordiale à retenir... Donc en Botanique, DFCM, Métamorphose, Potions et Histoire de la Magie.** (je souriais) **Bien sûre tu peux accompagner ces révisions avec des lectures plus précises comme celle pour les plantes népalaises et les écris du professeur Londubat** (je souriais encore plus) **ou sinon... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Oh. Je parle trop. Désolée.**

**\- Non non Rose ! Enfin si mais... Merci. Aucune personne n'avait fait ça pour moi, c'est vraiment adorable, **confessais-je.

**\- Je suis sûre que Scarlett aurait fait la même chose si elle n'essayait pas déjà de discipliner Louann,** expliqua Rose.

**\- Merci en tout cas,** dis-je avec un petit signe de tête.

Rose rougissait en se mordillant les lèvres. Je lâchais son poignet délicatement et retournais en face d'elle pour réviser. À peine devant mes affaires je commençais une conversation :

**\- En fait en parlant de Lou, comment elle a réagit quand Scar lui a dit qu'elle reparlait à Scor ?**

**\- Oh. Et bien elle était fière d'elle. Elle a fait plusieurs remarques comme quoi c'était pas trop tôt, que Scarlett aurait du quand même lui en vouloir, que Scorpius est quand même un crétin. Elle dit aussi que c'est toujours un soumis vis à vis d'Alice. Qu'il avait fait ça simplement pour avoir la conscience tranquille pour ses A.S.P.I.C. Que c'était un trouillard qui à son avis était entrain de flipper face à ses parents et tout le tralala. Fin elle a pas été tendre comme à son habitude mais ça se voyait qu'elle était contente.**

**\- Je pense qu'elle a dit ça simplement pour prévenir Scar du pire. Que Scorpius peut toujours se rétracter et qu'il ne faut pas que Scar se fasse des films, **expliquais-je.

**\- Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, Louann a un bon fond je pense.**

Je souriais en secouant la tête. Cette fille était bien trop aimante même avec les gens qui se foutait constamment de sa gueule. Bon en vrai, je savais que Louann l'appréciait bien, ça se voyait. Fin je connaissais bien comment était Parkinson.

**OOO**

On avait révisé jusqu'à 22h30 avec Rose, et je l'avais raccompagné dans ses appartements avant de partir vers mon dortoirs. Mais avant ça j'allais faire un tour discrètement dans le château. Je savais très bien ce que j'allais faire avant d'aller me coucher. Je marchais tranquillement en évitant les couloirs trop large, et où se trouvait des tableaux qui rapportaient à la directrice quand on sortait de nos salles commune. Je me dirigeais vers la tour de l'aile ouest du château. Rapidement je me retrouvais devant un heurtoir en forme d'aigle.

Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans cette salle commune, je voulais simplement parler avec quelqu'un. Après quelques instant je voyais la préfet des Serdaigles arriver. C'était une fille de 6éme année avec qui j'avais couché il n'y a même pas deux mois. Elle s'appelait Johan, comme la plus part des Serdaigle elle était très studieuse. Elle arrivait avec des bouquins dans ses bras.

**\- Sawyer, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service,** dis-je le plus poliment possible.

Je savais qu'elle croyait avoir toujours des chances avec moi, et forcement comme j'étais un parfait connard j'allais en profiter.

**\- Tu veux que je t'aide à faire quelque chose ? **Fit-elle septique.

**\- Oui Jo. Est-ce que ça serait possible que tu ailles chercher quelqu'un pour moi dans ta salle commune ?**

Je me léchais les lèvres en la fixant. Je souriais en la reluquant gentiment. Johan rougissait flatté et s'avança vers moi lentement.

**\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher qui ?** Demanda-t-elle en se mordillant les lèvres.

La jeune Serdaigle était entrain de se torde sur place en me fixant intensément. Je fis mon sourire le plus charmeur avant de répondre :

**\- Sebastian Arman.**

**\- D'accord, c'est comme si c'était fait,** dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

Ai-je dit qu'elle avait béguin monstre pour moi ? Putain Sawyer tu es vraiment un connard. Johan se retourna vers le heurtoir celui-ci commença à parler :

**\- Pour que je puisse t'ouvrir la porte répond à cette énigme. Qu'est-ce qui vous appartient mais que les autres utilisent plus que vous ?**

Johan fronça des sourcils quelques instants. Ok je n'étais pas bête mais cette énigme ne me disait strictement rien. Heureusement pour moi Johan répondit :

**\- Mon prénom.**

**\- C'est exacte, votre prénom vous appartient et pourtant se sont les autres qui l'utilisent beaucoup plus que vous. Vous pouvez rentrer,** dit le heurtoir en forme d'aigle.

Je pris le poignet de Johan avant qu'elle ne monte dans sa salle commune :

**\- Surtout ne lui dit pas qui s'est qui veut le voir,** informais-je.

Elle hocha la tête en montant des escaliers. Heureusement que j'avais quelques filles à mes pieds, ça pouvait toujours servir. Putain Sawyer tu es vraiment un vrai connard quand tu t'y mets. Après deux minutes à attendre appuyé contre un mur en face de la salle commune des Serdaigle, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur Sebastian. Il avait toujours sa coupe de premier de la classe et portait sa chemise blanche avec sa cravate bleue. Il chercha à droite à gauche qui avait pu le demander à cette heure-ci, je m'avançais en silence.

**\- Adams ?** S'étonna-t-il. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Je souriais en plissant des yeux. Lui fronçait des sourcils.

**\- Ça c'est bien passé ton épreuve lundi ?** Interrogeais-je glaciale.

**\- ****Oui, **dit-il méfiant alors que je m'avançais. **Pourquoi tu me d.**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui avais pris le poignet et l'avais retourné pour le plaquer contre le mur de sa salle commune.

**\- Lâche moi,** cracha-t-il.

**\- Tu es attrapeur hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça te ferais si j'explosais ton poignet maintenant ?** Tranchais-je en le maîtrisant. **Ne t'approche plus jamais de Rose ok ? OK ?!**

**\- Oui ! Oui ok ! **Paniqua-t-il alors que sa tête était collé contre le mur.

**\- Tu fais un seul pas de travers et je viendrais te régler ton compte, **insistais-je en lui retordant le poignet.** Tout ça reste entre nous.**

**\- Oui oui, lâche moi... s'il te plaît,** me supplia Sebastian.

Je le relâchais brutalement puis je fis quelques pas en arrière en le regardant le haut.

**\- Je te promet Arman, si tu fais encore le con c'est pas ****pour ****ton poignet que tu vas devoir ****t'inquiéter****,** menaçais-je avant de partir.

Personne ne touchait à Rose.

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

**\- ****On devrait aller réviser, **fit Alexander alors que j'étais dans ses bras.

**\- Oh allez Alex, on vient tout juste de finir l'épreuve de Métamorphose,** dit Charlie en tapotant son sac qui lui servait d'oreiller.

On était tout les cinq avec Pierre et Cassandra sur l'herbe un peu plus loin que l'entrée du stade de Quidditch. Cassandra était entrain de faire des mini-amulettes pour des nargoles avec l'aide de morceau de feuille et d'herbe fraîche. J'adorais Cass' mais je ne comprenais vraiment rien aux nargoles, surtout que je ne les voyais pas... Pierre lui était entrain de lire un livre tout en laissant plusieurs fois des baisers dans les cheveux de sa copine.

On pouvait enfin se reposer. On était mercredi et la moitié des épreuves étaient passés. Je n'avais que 6 matières contrairement à Rose qui en avait 10. Même Parkinson en avait une de plus. C'était quand même pas croyable... J'étais inférieure à Louann quoi. Bref tout ça pour dire que j'avais passé Le Soin aux Créatures Magique, l'Histoire de la Magie, et Sortilège. Les autres avaient aussi fait Métamorphose et Études des Runes. Bref beaucoup trop de matière à mon goût.

Alexander passa ses mains sur mes bras pour me les caresser. On était vraiment bien tout les cinq au soleil rien pour nous déranger, on était simplement là pour se détendre.

**\- Donc vous allez tous m'abandonner l'an prochain ?** Lança Cassandra toujours occupé avec ses brins d'herbe.

**\- Mais non bébé dis pas ça,** fit Pierre.

Charlie ouvrit un œil en sa direction.

**\- On va juste en étude sup' Cass', je te donnerais plein de place de Quidditch pour que tu viennes me supporter avec Lily au lieu des Frelons, **souriait Charlie.

Je rigolait moi aussi alors que Pierre roulait des yeux. Charlie le taquinait toujours, elle était sûre qu'on gagnerait les matchs contre lui. Étant donné l'équipe de malade qu'on allait avoir je trouve qu'on pouvait partir plutôt confiant.

**\- Merci Charlotte c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, **dit joyeusement Cassandra avec un large sourire.

**\- Faut bien que je commence à enrôler des supporters, **rigola Charlie fière d'elle.

**\- Ça va être tellement bien de pouvoir rencontrer plein de nouvelle personne, **déclarais-je.

**\- Oh ! **S'exclama Charlie en s'asseyant finalement. **J'ai oublié de te dire, l'autre jours avec Lou on a regardait ce que faisait l'école des Harpies et y a plein plein de truc. Genre plein d'équipe de sport, moi je croyais qu'il y avait que le Quidditch mais en fait pas du tout. Il y a aussi du ****joueur d'Aingingein ! Tu y crois ça ? Genre n'importe quoi. Après y a le Quodpot évidement. Y a le Sautebuisson, et apparemment ils ont ouvert l'an dernier une équipe de Volleypot. Et j'ai vu aussi un sport qui combiné l'eau et le vol en même temps, genre vraiment c'est de la folie ! Y aura plein de gens comme nous, des sportifs et tout ! Je suis juste trop pressée ! Ça va être géniale !**

**\- Lily, calme Charlie, elle devient hystérique, **rigola Alexander.

Pierre se moquait lui aussi de Charlie. Cassandra elle continua la conversation avec Charlie. Évidement dès qu'on parlait de sport ou de Quidditch Charlie devait clairement une autre personne. Pierre qui se moquait au début était rentré en plein débat sur si oui ou non il fallait faire des compétions de Virenvol pour les enfants de sorcier.

Charlie allait bien mieux que lundi après l'épreuve de Soin aux Créatures Magique, Louann aussi d'ailleurs. Elle avait juste un peu abusé des cachets lundi soir et était devenu... comment dire. Très très guimauve avec Charlie et aussi complètement dans les vapes. Mais bon au moins grâce à ça elle n'avait pas été désagréable avec le monde entier. Oui j'avais passer ma soirée avec Rose et Charlie, donc avec Malfoy et Parkinson, bon heureusement pour moi Cassandra m'avait accompagné tout comme Hestia.

Quelqu'un nous interrompit en plein milieu de notre moment de détente :

**\- Potter.**

Je soulevais ma tête pour voir Alice Grindewald non loin de nous. Je regardais les alentours pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi Alice voulait me parler. Mes amis avaient arrêtés de parler pour fixer Alice.

**\- Euh. Alice. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **demandais-je en me détachant d'Alexander.

**\- Je veux te parler,** dit-elle froidement. **En privé.**

Je fronçais des sourcils en me relevant. Alexander me regardait prudent mais je lui fis un signe comme quoi tout irait bien. Même si je n'étais même pas sûre. Alice marchait un peu plus loin et je la suivais sans broncher avec ces Serpentard il ne fallait mieux pas déconner. Elle se stoppa jugeant qu'on était finalement assez loin.

**\- Donc, tu voulais me dire quoi ?** Demandais-je en regardant mes amis derrière son épaule.

**\- Simplement que je sais que Scorpius t'a embrassé.**

J'arquais un sourcil puis crispais mon visage.

**\- En temps normal, je t'aurais torturée, **dit-elle d'un froid légendaire. **Mais étant donné que je n'étais plus en couple, que Scorpius était pire que faible et que tu l'as repoussée... **(elle marqua une pause) **… Bon normalement même avec ça je t'aurais fait du mal. Bref, je ne ''t'en veux pas''** (elle mimait les guillemets) **simplement car d'après Scorpius c'est grâce à toi et aussi Parkinson qui s'est enfin remis clairement en question.**

**\- Ok.**

**\- C'est tout ?** Fit-elle vexée.

**\- Je vais pas te sauter dans les bras, mais je suis contente que tu t'es ravisée sur le fait de me torturer.**

Alice roulait des yeux.

**\- Je ne suis pas si sadique.**

**\- C'est pas ce que tu viens de dire, **défiais-je.

Elle me jugea du regard quelques instants puis s'humidifia les lèvres.

**\- Je comprend mieux Parkinson,** fini-t-elle avant de partir.

**\- Hé ! De quoi Parkinson ?!** M'exclamais-je alors qu'elle remontait vers le château.

Fait chier. C'était quoi ce truc avec Parkinson encore. Déstresse Lily, tu avais sauvé la vie de Parkinson elle allait pas te tuer maintenant. Et puis c'était quoi ce délire de Scorpius qui devenait... Gentil ? Non... Aimable ? Bon polie c'était sûrement mieux pour lui.

**Point de vue de Alice Grindewald.**

Je n'étais pas du tout du matin, ou du moins pas aussi tôt. Non mais ils avaient mit l'épreuve Arithmancie à 8heures. Donc je m'étais levée à 6heures pour pouvoir être prête. J'arrivais dans la salle à notre disposition. On était tellement peu à faire cette épreuve qu'on avait pas besoin de la Grande Salle pour passer l'épreuve. On était que sept à passer l'épreuve. Évidement il y avait toujours Rose et Scarlett je savais pas comment elles faisaient pour avoir prit autant de matière pour les A.S.P.I.C. Il y avait aussi Macmillan et Londubat. Et une Poufsouffle : Dyvia Mittal et une Serdaigle : Isabelle Blanc.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait prit à la base de prendre Arithmancie, mais finalement je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, j'étais plutôt assez douée dans les calcules. Et puis comme ça on pouvait prédire l'avenir, un jour j'avais réussir à prédire l'avenir de Alexie... Bon ok c'était pas si compliqué que ça mais j'avais quand même prévu une chute et qu'elle achèterais de nouvelle fringues. J'avais juste oublié de préciser que c'était grâce à ses nouvelles fringues qu'elle allait se casser la figure. Mais bon tout ça pour dire que l'Arithmancie était utile (et drôle).

On rentrait tout les sept dans une salle de cours habituelle, quatre examinateurs étaient là plus notre professeure d'Arithmancie : la vieille Septima Vector. Il y avait que des vieux sorciers et sorcières avec elle. De toute façon cette épreuve allait disparaître, bah oui si aucun élève ne la prenait en 5éme année pour les B.U.S.E, alors personne n'essayerait de la prendre pour les A.S.P.I.C aussi. Ça ne deviendrait qu'une simple option ou un cours de découverte. Bref je forcerais mes enfants à prendre Arithmancie, rien à foutre.

L'épreuve se déroula rapidement. J'avais 3heures pour remplir cinq copie double de question en tout genre et des graphiques et aussi de nombreux calcules. J'avais fini 30minutes avant la fin du temps, mais je préférais rester dans la salle plutôt que sortir. Oui je préférais me donner bonne conscience que de partir avant tout le monde. En plus les examinateurs pourrait croire que je ne me suis pas relu ou bien même que j'avais bâclée mon travail.

Comme d'habitude quand j'avais une feuille en face de moi je commençais à dessiner. Très vite je fis une esquisse de robe haute couture. Je souriais en regardant la robe que j'avais dessinée, elle n'était pas mal du tout. C'était quand même drôle la vie, j'avais étudiée pendant 7ans dans école de sorcellerie pour finalement faire un métier moldue, bon pour des sorciers mais quand même. J'envisageais de devenir aussi célèbre que Pansy Parkinson. Je voulais moi aussi dire merde à toute ses sociétés machiste et misogyne pour créer et devenir une styliste réputée.

Mes parents étaient complètement contre ça, pour eux je devais soutenir Scorpius dans sa carrière et avoir un enfant rapidement pour compléter la lignée. Bien sûre que je voudrais des enfants plus tard, il n'y avait pas de problème la-dessus. Mais je me trouvais assez intelligente pour ne pas faire que ça de ma vie. Je voulais diriger ma vie comme je le souhaitais et non comme mes parents le souhaitaient.

De toute façon si je les écoutais j'aurais fini partisan d'un Lord défunt. Oh et... J'aurais fait partie d'un groupe de Sang-Pur qui prône l'intolérance. Enfin même si certains non pas forcément besoin d'être des Sang-Purs pour être de parfait crétin. Voyez les Weasleys, se sont sûrement les plus tolérant que je connaisse... Bon mon entourage les nomme ''les traites de leur sang''. Et puis ils ont beau être tolérant parfois ils sont complètement stupide.

Tout ça pour dire que je ne voulais pas être comme mes parents et que ce n'était pas parce que j'avais été élevé dans un monde magique avec des parents qui m'éduquait comme une fille de mangemort que j'allais être comme ils le souhaitaient. J'avais plein de chose à faire de ma vie et pas simplement rester la petite fille Grindewald. Dernière de la famille. Pas assez bien. Et surtout car j'étais une simple fille, que je ne pouvais pas continuer le nom des Grindewald. Bonjour l'ego surdimensionné de ma famille.

Je levais la tête pour regarder mes camarades finir leur devoir. Scarlett avait déjà fini, on s'échangea un regard complice. Je souriais encore une fois toute seule. J'allais être libre. Après Poudlard j'allais être libre. On allait être libre. Scarlett, Scorpius et moi allions être enfin être libre. Que demander de plus ? D'accord ça allait être difficile de se reconstruire sans notre famille, d'autant plus que mes parents avaient comprit mon manège. Mes parents savaient que je partais en France, et que j'avais commencé à faire des transactions entre différent compte bancaire m'appartenant. D'ailleurs mon père avait bloqué l'un de mes comptes il n'y a même pas une semaine... Comme je disais ça allait être dur. À l'annonce de mon départ pour un monde semi-moldue, mes parents allaient me renier sans prendre de pincette. Et contrairement à Scarlett, mes grand-parents n'étaient vraiment pas un soutient, ma grand mère était seule et mon grand père était à Azkaban suite à la dernière guerre contre Voldemort.

Finalement c'était Krum qui avait raison depuis le début. On allait être tous dans la même merde, mais au moins on serait dans la même merde tous ensemble, et avec des gens de confiance et qu'on aime.

La sonnerie de la fin de l'épreuve sonna ce qui m'interrompit dans toute mes pensées. Je rangeais mes affaires puis me dirigeais vers la porte de sortie. Dès que j'avais passée la porte, le gens commençaient à parler entre eux.

Je souriais comme une niaise toute seule. J'allais être bientôt libre.

**\- Ça va Alice ?** Demanda Scarlett en arrivant à ma hauteur.

**\- Très bien, je vais parfaitement bien,** dis-je alors que Scarlett souriait un peu perdue.

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

**\- ****SPERO PATRONUM !** Criais-je avec mes deux mains sur ma baguette pour éloignée quatre cynospectres.

Je passais directement derrière mon chien argenté. Je m'écroulais juste après la ligne d'arrivée. J'en pouvais plus de ma vie là. J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle qu'en j'entendais les examinateurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal m'applaudir. Ouais ! Bah ils pouvaient m'applaudir car là j'allais mourir. J'étais clairement à bout de force. L'épreuve consistait à faire un tour du stade de Quidditch. Évidement là ça paraît très simple, mais tout ça le plus vite possible avec de nombreux obstacles comme des mannequins à neutralisé, des cynospectres, des racines vivantes, y avait même un moment où il y avait un bassin avec des strangulots ! J'adorais Albus ! J'adorais les épreuves comme ça où on donnait tout ce qu'on pouvait, mais putain ! J'avais l'impression que tout le monde cherchait à nous tuer. On était l'année teste, sans blague !

Et pour combler tout ça, il faisait une chaleur de dingue. Heureusement pour moi la blessure que m'avait fait le dragon était partie... Bon je faisais toujours croire à Lou que j'avais besoin de ses massages par contre. Quoi ?! Fallait bien que je profite un peu non ?

**\- Et Charlie ça va ? **Demanda Albus en me tendant la main.

Je lui la pris et il m'aida à me relever.

**\- Tu as super bien combattu, **dit-il. **Charlie vu que je vous fais passer par ordre alphabétique est-ce que tu peux aller soutenir un peu Rose. Je pense qu'elle est... un trop stressée.**

Je rigolais et Albus m'accompagna.

**\- Rose est toujours stressée, **fis-je remarquer en allant vers les gradins.

Albus retournait vers les autres examinateurs. C'était des gens connues bien évidement... Déjà il y avait Harry Potter... D'ailleurs peut-être que c'était du favoritisme pour Lily tout compte fait. Bref, il y avait Harry, mais aussi Abelforth Dumbledore, Ernie Macmillan (le père de mon meilleur ami), et... C'était clairement bizarre mais ils avaient rappelés Théodore Nott. Notre ancien professeur.

J'arrivais précipitamment vers Rose qui était tout tremblante ou du moins ses jambes. Je m'asseyais à ses côtés en la regardant avec insistance.

**\- Ça va Rose ?** Demandais-je en passant une main dans son dois.

**\- Vaux mieux pas que tu lui parles Crivey,** dit Scarlett.** Elle est complètement stressée.**

Scarlett était elle aussi assise sur les gradins aux côtés de Rose. Mon amie fixait le déroulement de l'épreuve. Je fronçais des sourcils en regardant au loin Flynn Dobson arriver à la ligne d'arrivée. L'élève juste après moi dans la liste.

**\- Nan c'est claire, ne parle pas au nain on a la paix là,** déclara Lou qui était allongée sur le gradin derrière moi.

Je me retournais et la poussais pour qu'elle tombe, ce qui fonctionnait.

**\- Tu es chiante Crivey,** fit-elle en se relevant alors que Scarlett et moi rigolions.

Rapidement Lou vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et me vola un baiser. Rose était clairement stressée. Lou me prit la main alors que Lily encourageait une dernière fois Alexander qui allait se préparer, longtemps à l'avance. Alice faisait les cent pas devant Krum... Elle aussi stressée pour son épreuve.

J'en revenais pas que Théodore Nott soit notre examinateur. D'accord se n'était pas de sa faute que Edward met... violé. Mais quand même. Il avait du sûrement faire pression sur le Ministère et McGonagall pour être prit pour le poste. Je savais qu'il allait me mettre une note médiocre mais je m'en foutais car les examinateurs notaient en équipe donc Théodore n'allait pas trop me pénalisé.

Je me demandais comment vivait la famille Nott depuis... depuis que Edward était à Azkaban. Lou m'avait dit que plusieurs Sang-Pur lui en voulait à lui et sa famille d'avoir fait ça, et surtout que ça c'était su au grand jour. Je sentais Lou me serrer la main et son regard instant. Je lui fis comprendre que ça aller et elle continua à blaguer avec Scarlett et Rose. Enfin plus avec Scarlett.

J'avais peur d'être l'an prochain et en même temps vraiment excitée. J'arrêtais pas de me mettre dans la tête que l'équipe des Faucons allait vouloir me faire du mal vu que j'avais fait virer le manager. Il y aurait forcément représailles, même Roxane m'avait dit que ça parlait beaucoup de moi dans les vestiaires. Certains garçon ne croyait pas au viol et était persuadé que je l'avais provoquée.

Lou se retourna vers moi en fronçant des sourcils :

**\- Tout va bien Charlie ?**

**\- Oui oui.**

**\- Ne me mens pas,** chuchota-t-elle alors que les autres étaient occupés à se taquiner ou discuter.

J'humidifiais mes lèvres puis tournais ma tête vers le stade. Lou suivait mes gestes puis me prit mes mains que j'avais posée sur mes genoux. Ma copine se colla plus à moi.

**\- Di****s**** moi à quoi tu penses ? **Murmura-t-elle. **Regarde moi Charlie.**

Je tournais la tête lentement vers elle. Lou fronça des sourcils en regardant successivement chacun de mes yeux. Elle commença à me caresser le dos de mes mains avec ses pouces. Lou était vraiment parfaite avec moi.

**\- Charlie ?** Insista Lou.

**\- Je... Enfin.** (je dégageais une main pour me la passer dans les cheveux). **Tu sais c'est pas grave. J'ai juste peur,** chuchotais-je. **Je suis pressée de sortir de Poudlard mais pourtant j'ai peur car ça m'apportait une sécurité... Surtout que toi tu pars à Londres et sûrement à l'autre bout de la planète.** (Lou pour une fois resta patiente et me fixait toujours). **À Poudlard aucun Nott ou Montague pouvaient m'atteindre. Une fois dans le monde réel je ne sais pas comment je vais faire... Tu vois la presse va venir me demander une interview, me poser plein de question sur Edward. Et puis il y aura tout les autres qui diront que je l'ai cherché, que j'ai joué à ma salope, ou que je me dandinais devant lui ou bien même que.**

Lou me coupa en posant deux doigts sur ma bouche. Sa main glissa vers le creux de mon oreilles en caressant une partie de mon visage. Elle ne me regardait pas avec pitié, mais plus avec amour. Comme si elle se maudissait de pas avoir pu empêché ce que Edward m'avait fait. Je vivais avec maintenant, c'était juste que mon futur avec ça sur le dos me faisait peur. En fait ça me terrifiait. Lou me caressant la joue et le début de mon oreille. Elle s'avança et me laissa un petit baiser sur ma joue, puis un autre sur les lèvres. Un sourire se naissait sur mon visage.

**\- Je peux pas te promettre que les gens ne vont pas venir te voir, te poser des questions et faire plein de gaffe à ton égard. Je peux pas te promettre que tu vas pas souffrir et que parfois tu vas craquer. Mais je peux te promettre que je serais toujours là, d'accord ?** Me susurra Lou. **Je suis vraiment là pour toi Charlie, et je ne veux pas que tu crois que tu es une salope ou bien même que tu aurais chauffé ce connard d'Edward. Tout est de sa faute, et non la tienne. Je te rentrerais ça dans ton cerveau de blonde, même ça me prendra toute la vie.**

Je me pinçais les lèvres en la regardant dans ses yeux gris. Délicatement je passais mes mains sur sa taille. Elle avait toujours sa main dans sur mon visage. Je déposais plusieurs baisers puis rapidement Lou l'intensifia... C'était sa façon de me transmettre tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi. Et dans des moments comme ça je n'avais besoin que de son amour.

**Point de vue de Pierre Macmillan.**

**\- ****Pourquoi on doit réviser avec Macmillan au juste ?** Siffla Parkinson en s'asseyant en face de moi.

**\- Je suis devant toi je te ferais rappeler,** informais-je avec mépris.

**\- Car Pierre veut que je partage du temps avec lui et aussi car il est doué en Botanique. Et car je veux que vous fassiez plus connaissance. Fin pas seulement que vous rigoliez à vos blagues, **signala Charlie en s'asseyant à son tour.

**\- Mais c'est bon je le connais déjà,** soupira Parkinson**. Il intelligent, un peu moins ennuyant que Londubat, que s'est un mordu de Quidditch bon pas autant que toi **(elle parlait à Charlie), **et... c'est tout.**

**\- ****Wow. Sacré description, **me moquais-je. **Bref on est là pour réviser la Botanique.**

**\- ****Il est peut être aussi ennuyeux que Alexander finalement, **corrigea Louann en arquant un sourcil.

Charlie roulait des yeux en souriant. Je sortais mes bouquins pour véritablement bosser, Louann basculait sur sa chaise en mettant les pieds sur la table. Je ne savais pas si ça allait forcement être constructive cette séance de révision mais bon Charlie m'avait demandée des conseils. Rapidement je lui tendais un manuel où j'avais surligné plusieurs points important. Louann quant à elle m'avait prit un livre au hasard.

Cette fille me surprendrait toujours, c'était la glande incarnée. Je ne savais toujours pas comment elle faisait pour pas être renvoyé ou avoir redoublée. Elle était allée un nombre incalculable de fois dans le bureau de la directrice, elle séchait même parfois des cours, et transgressait de nombreuse fois le règlement. Soit nos profs la prenaient en pitié soit elle avait plusieurs cordes à son arc. Je me demandais bien dans quel domaine elle pouvait exceller autre que le shopping ou le sexe.

Concrètement, j'étais super heureux pour Charlie, qu'elle est trouvée le bonheur et que tout se passe bien. Mais franchement tout le monde prenait des pincettes avec Louann. Personne ne voulait l'offenser devant Charlie. Seule Lily était dans la confrontation, d'ailleurs ça plaisait énormément à Louann. C'était bizarre quand même, je n'arrivais pas à situer où se trouvait Louann vis à vis de moi. Je ne savais pas si je la considérais comme une amie ou pas. Mine de rien on passait quasiment notre temps ensemble, enfin... Louann était très souvent avec Charlie, donc avec mes amis et moi.

**\- ****Bon moi j'y vais,** fit Parkinson en mettant ses pieds à terre.

Je levais la tête de mes révisions pour la regarder. Charlie tourna la tête vers elle.

**\- Pourquoi tu veux t'en aller ?** Demanda Charlie perplexe.

**\- Car je m'ennuies Crivey, et l'ennuie n'est pas bon pour mon teint. Je risque d'avoir le teint aussi crasseux que Weasley.**

**\- Tu es toujours obligée d'être désagréable avec Rose comme ça ?** Demandais-je méchamment.

Louann tourna la tête vers moi avec insolence.

**\- La naine est sous ma protection j'en fais ce que je veux,** fit-elle froidement.

**\- Personne ne t'appartient,** signalais-je. **Les gens sont libre de faire ce qu'ils veulent.**

Elle eut un rire arrogant alors que Charlie posa une main sur son bras.

**\- Lou, s'il te plaît,** chuchota Charlie.

**\- Donc pour toi personne n'est redevable, personne n'a droit de promettre quelque chose, tout le monde peut sortir de la vie de quelqu'un comme ça le chante car on ****n'****est attaché à personne, car on a aucun droit sur quelqu'un, **s'énerva Louann.

**\- Exactement, si les gens restent près de toi c'est car ils en ont envie et non pas par obligation. Si tu forces quelqu'un à rester contre ça volonté, tu détruiras toute la relation que tu as avec cette personne, **expliquais-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

Charlie ne savait pas où se placer dans ce débat houleux.

**\- Ok ok je vois, tu te crois si parfait que tu n'as pas peur que les gens autour de toi t'abandonnent. Sache qu'il faut toujours maintenir les gens qu'on aime, de n'importe qu'elle manière que se soit sinon ils finissent par partir. Il faut donner tout ce qu'ils veulent pour pouvoir les garder.**

**\- Mais tu ne peux pas les garder ! Ce ne sont pas des objets !** M'emportais-je. **Regarde la relation que tu as avec Scarlett !**

Parkinson ouvra grand les yeux alors que je sentais Charlie fermer les siens.

**\- Quoi ma relation avec Scarlett ?!** Siffla-t-elle en me faisant parfaitement face.

**\- Tu as bien vu pour les vacances de Noël. Tu voulais tellement la garder auprès de toi que tu lui a péter un scandale car elle avait le trouvée le bonheur ailleurs, elle avait trouvée son bonheur avec Rose et non avec toi.**

**\- Ne me parle pas de Malfoy, **fit-elle entre ses dents.

**\- J'essaye juste de t'expliquer que tu ne peux pas te mettre dans la tête que les gens t'appartiennent. Si tu les aimes vraiment tu les laisses partir car comme ça tu sais qu'ils seront heureux avec d'autre personne...**

**\- Arrête, **siffla Louann.

**\- … Et c'est ce qui importe,** finissais-je sans faire attention à son intervention. **Mais Merlin ! Écoute moi au moins, tu ne peux pas être aussi égoïste. Les gens sont indépendants et si tu aimes quelqu'un laisse le être heureux même si c'est ailleurs.**

**\- Ils n'ont pas le droit d'abandonner les gens comme bon leur semble, **s'écria Parkinson en se relevant brusquement. **Ce n'est pas un gamin comme toi qui va m'apprendre à diriger ma vie.**

**\- Pourtant tu devrais prendre mes conseils pour être plus sociable avec des gens qui t'apprécient,** coupais-je.

**\- Pierre arrête ! **Intervint Charlie.

**\- Je m'en fiche dès gens qui m'apprécie ! **(elle passa une main sur le bureau et renversa une partie des bouquins sur le sol)** Totalement. Je suis très bien seule, j'ai toujours été seule et je m'en suis bien sortie. Ce n'est pas un simple d'esprit comme toi qui ne connaît strictement rien de la vie et ne répète simplement ce qu'il a entendu des grandes personnes qui va m'apprendre à diriger ma vie. Je vis ma vie aussi bien seule qu'entouré de blaireaux comme vous.**

Je n'avais pas le temps de répliquer que Louann était déjà partie en claquant la porte. Charlie était entrain de faire ses affaires puis se leva à son tour.

**\- ****J'espère que tu es fière de toi,**** Lou**** vient de remettre**** sa carapace de défense,** me reprocha Charlie.

**\- Putain mais Charlie ! Tu ne lui dis jamais rien aussi ! Ok tu l'aimes comme elle est, mais merde. On est tes amis non ? Tu vas la laisser nous insulter tout le temps ?**

**\- Tu n'avais pas à lui parler de comment gérer ses amitiés et ni de parler de Malfoy.**

**\- Oh arrête un peu, elle est toujours entrain de faire des blagues et des réflexions sur nous, sur Cassandra. Tu crois que ça me plaît moi ? Non mais vu que c'est Parkinson, on fait juste de trois vannes ou reproches et c'est tout. Elle ne se remet jamais en question et tu la laisses faire.**

**\- Je ne vais pas lui dire comme gérer ses relations, je sais comme elle est, et si elle fait ça c'est simplement car elle aime les gens, **fit Charlie en fronçant des sourcils**. J'aurais vraiment cru que tu t'entendrais bien avec elle.**

**\- Mais je m'entend bien avec, je l'aime vraiment bien, c'est juste qu'elle est trop têtue et bornée. C'est impossible de discuter avec elle, **informais-je en haussant le ton.

Charlie secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- Tu es aussi borné qu'elle. Bref. On se voit plus tard,** fit-elle avant de partir vers la porte de la salle.

Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais. Pourquoi j'étais pris de culpabilité là ? Louann l'avait cherchée après tout.

**\- Charlie !** Interpellais-je.

Mon amie se retourna face à la porte.

**\- Je suis désolé, **dis-je simplement.

Charlie me fit un petit sourire avant de partir.

C'était vrai que j'étais désolé. Oui vraiment. Après tout j'y étais allé un peu fort... Enfin j'en démordrais pas, pour moi j'avais raison. C'était le bonheur de la personne qu'on aime le plus important. Mais je me sentais coupable car j'aurais du être plus... gentil. Car c'était vrai que je n'avais pas le même passé que Louann, et donc ni les mêmes valeurs. En y réfléchissant bien elle était juste morte de peur que quelqu'un parte, que quelqu'un l'abandonne dans son entourage. Merde, j'aurais du y aller plus calmement.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

**\- J'espère qu'on va pas se coucher trop tard car demain c'est les dernières épreuves et j'ai vraiment pas envie d'être épuisée pour les Potions et la Botanique, surtout que l'épreuve d'Astronomie va être affreuse ce soir, t'imagines le ciel est pas aussi étoilé, on est obligé de faire les schémas de mémoire, absolument tout de mémoire et puis après les.**

Scarlett posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me couper. Tout mon corps se détendit alors que je sentais les mains de ma copine sur mes joues. Scar intensifia légèrement le baiser avant de poser son front contre le mien.

**\- Tout va bien se passer,** susurra-t-elle à mes lèvres.** Tu es la plus douée que je connaisse et en plus tu connais déjà tout les schémas des étoiles par cœur.**

Je souriais avant de lui voler un nouveau baiser. Elle me prit la main et on finissait de marcher toute les deux l'escalier de la tour d'Astronomie. Scarlett ouvrit la porte et on se retrouvait en sous les astres et globes fait de bronze et d'or. Scarlett ne me lâchait pas la main et on arriva vers le bord de la tour. Très peu d'élève faisait cette épreuve, d'ailleurs très peu de personne faisait ce cours. Dès fois Louann venait squatter le cours quand elle arrivait pas à dormir.

Scarlett regardait les étoiles alors que je la regardais elle. Elle était tellement belle, les étoiles reflétaient dans ses yeux. Déjà qu'ils étaient magnifique là c'était l'apothéose. Elle souriait en repérant plusieurs constellations. Son sourire était vraiment le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu. Je l'aimais c'était évidement... Jamais je n'avais aimée quelqu'un comme elle, et je n'aimerais personne d'autre comme elle.

**\- Tu vois amour, le ciel est parfaitement dégagée,** informa-t-elle en me souriant.

Je me rapprochais d'elle pour qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras. Là j'étais ce qui se rapproche le plus du paradis. Pendant un instant on resta comme ça à regarder les étoiles puis je me retournais pour lui parler :

**\- En fait, je ne suis pas la plus douée en Astronomie,** informais-je.

**\- Bah si Rose, **dit-elle perplexe.

**\- Non mon cœur, c'est toi, **souriais-je.

Scarlett souriait en étant légèrement mal à l'aise. Je lui pris la main et continuais la conversation.

**\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu avais choisie l'Astronomie ?**

**\- Et bien déjà car je savais que tu le prendrais et je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne façon de pouvoir te voir sans que personne ne me surprenne, **avoua-t-elle.** Et puis quand j'étais vraiment enfant mon père et ma grand mère m'apprenaient toujours des constellations et les planètes. Ils m'expliquaient pourquoi beaucoup de personne de notre famille s'appelait avec des noms de constellations. Puis plus tard je ne faisais ça qu'avec ma grand-mère l'été quand j'allais chez elle.**

**\- Oh. C'est adorable,** dis-je en souriant timidement. **Et tu le fais toujours avec ta grand-mère ?**

**\- Oui,** souriait-elle.** Le plus souvent possible, mais avec les soirées, les vacances... L'an dernier j'ai pas eu le trop le temps on était partie à Cabo avec Parkinson et les autres.**

**\- Oui je comprend que des filles en bikini et des cocktails sont beaucoup plus attrayant que des vieilles planètes,** taquinais-je.

**\- Vas y fous toi de moi,** rigola-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle me donna un léger coup de coude.

**\- En fait tu as pas ****trop vu**** ton frère cette semaine, fin je veux dire vous vous êtes enfin retrouvés et vous avez passer qu'un tout petit moment ensemble avant l'épreuve de DCFM tout à l'heure, tu es sûre que tout va bien entre vous ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Tu sais faudra du temps avant que tout revienne comme avant. Surtout que c'était déjà pas terrible avant.**

**\- Tu es sûre de toi ? **M'inquiétais-je.

**\- Ça va aller Rose, en plus maintenant je peux lui parler de toi. Enfin tout va aller mieux, je te promet, **dit-elle en me serrant la main.

Je retournais ma tête vers les étoiles. Tout allait mieux aller, j'espérais vraiment car dans seulement 3 jours on dirait à dieu à Poudlard, et avec ça notre jeunesse et toute la protection que ce château nous apportait. En plus on allait devoir vivre séparé et ça même pendant nos vacances. Les vacances allaient me faire un bien fou, revoir toute la famille et puis le mariage de Victoire et Teddy. Surtout que Scarlett était invitée, je bénissais Merlin, Godric Gryffondor et toute les plus grands sorciers pour avoir une cousine si géniale.

**\- Comment va ta grand-mère ? **Demanda soudainement Scarlett.

Sa question me sortit complètement de mes pensées.

**\- Euh. Je sais pas vraiment, en début de la semaine ma mère m'a envoyée une lettre comme quoi il y avait des améliorations et puis ce matin Lily en a reçu une disant que c'est toujours pareil. Alors je sais pas trop... Tu sais Teddy et Victoire voulaient annuler leur mariage pour attendre que grand-mère soit en forme, mais elle a refusée. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur bonheur. Et surtout qu'ils se sont enfin décidés à se marier.**

Scarlett souriait pour la fin de ma phrase.

**\- Je suis sûre que ta grand-mère va se battre pour rester en vie amour,** dit-elle en me caressant l'avant bras. **C'est quelqu'un de fort, elle a connue pire.**

Je m'approchais d'elle pour l'embrasser. Elle avait le don pour m'apaiser, et surtout ses lèvres et chacun de ses gestes.

**\- ****Scarlett, je t'aime à peu près bien mais s'il te plaît relâche les lèvres de notre Rose,** fit Lorcan en se cachant les yeux.

Lorcan et Alexander venaient juste de faire leur apparition. Scarlett se décala en roulant des yeux.

**\- Tu disais pas l'autre jour que deux filles ensemble ça te faisait grave fantasmer, **défia Scarlett.

**\- Si je crois que c'est ce qu'il a dit,** rajouta Alexander. **Quoi ? Tu crois réussir à combler deux filles à la fois ?**

**\- Alex, je te préférais quand tu broyais du noir à cause de Lily, **répliqua Lorcan.

Alexander rigolait en se rapprochant de moi et Scar.

**\- Tu as pas vu Louann ce soir Scarlett ? **Demanda Alexander.

**\- Non pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-elle toujours avec un petit ton froid.

Plus on avançait et plus Scarlett s'entendait bien avec les garçons. Bon parfois ça coinçait encore avec Lily ou Cassandra. Mais beaucoup moins avec les garçons, même si elle avait toujours peur que Lorcan je cite ''me saute dessus pour me récupérer''.

**\- Et bien, **commença Alexander**. Lily m'a dit que Charlie lui a dit que Pierre avait été plus ou moins désagréable avec Louann, enfin qu'il y avait eut confrontation entre Louann et Pierre. Charlie l'aurait plus ou moins calmée après une longue séance de boxe enfin un truc comme ça.**

Scarlett soupira bruyamment.

**\- Qu'est-ce que Pierre lui a dit ?** Demandais-je inquiète pour Louann.

**\- Je sais pas ****trop**** désolé, fin c'était un truc par rapport à appartenir plus ou moins à quelqu'un, fin Lily a pas été très précise,** fit Alexander.

Les examinateurs et notre professeur arrivèrent à la fin de la phrase de Alexander. Je me rapprochais de Scarlett pour lui parler dans l'oreille :

**\- T'inquiète bébé, je suis sûre que ça va aller pour Louann. Tu lui parleras demain entre les deux épreuves.**

**\- Oui tu as raison,** fit-elle en m'embrassant le bout du nez.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

J'étais face à ma table haute de l'épreuve de Potion. Après l'épreuve d'Astronomie avec Rose on était allées directement dans nos appartements. Lou n'y était toujours pas, j'avais fait vite fait le tour des couloirs pour essayer de la trouver mais en vain. Soit elle s'était super bien cachée avec Crivey, soit elle avait décidée de dormir dans les cachots pour une fois. Dans tout les cas je n'avais pas plus lui parler avant d'aller dormir et aussi avant l'épreuve de ce matin.

Par contre j'avais pu parler avec Macmillan.

_J'arrivais tranquillement vers Macmillan à sa table des Serdaigles. Il était tout seul étant donné que Cassandra était en 6éme année, elle avait dû sûrement préférer dormir que se lever aussi tôt. Je me positionnais face à lui. Pierre leva la tête de ses céréales lentement, à peine il m'avait remarquée qu'il posa le magasine qu'il lisait._

_\- Macmillan, dis-je dans le même ton froid que d'habitude._

_\- Scarlett, soupira-t-il. Tu es là pour m'engueuler ?_

_J'arquais un sourcil puis m'asseyais agacée._

_\- Je ne suis pas si salope que ça, informais-je. Tu me dis ce qui s'est passé ou je dois chercher Lou pour qu'elle exagère tout ?_

_Pierre sourit légèrement à ma remarque._

_\- J'essayais juste d'expliquer à Louann qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de prendre Rose et les amis de Charlie pour des moins que rien, puis c'est vite venu au fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir la main mise sur les gens qu'elle aime, expliqua-t-il calmement._

_\- Ok. Et qu'est-ce qui la vexée exactement ? Demandais-je._

_\- Je pense que c'est quand je lui ai dit que c'est en contrôlant les gens qu'on aime qu'on les perdait. Comme avec toi à Noël, confia-t-il._

_\- Ok ok je vois, dis-je en me levant. Je te connais un peu je sais que tu as pas voulu être désagréable, mais je te conseille de ne plus lui dire ce qu'elle doit faire et ni de parler de la relation qu'on peut avoir._

_Pierre fronça des sourcils en me regardant._

_\- J'ai pas fait ça pour la blesser tu sais. Et je connais peut être pas votre amitié mais je pense pas que je suis totalement dans le faux, se défendit Macmillan._

_\- On se voit à l'épreuve, annonçais-je en partant vers la Grande Porte._

Au moins grâce à lui j'avais eu la vraie version. Le problème c'était qu'en connaissant Lou, elle était repartit dans une spirale de doute et de torture mentale. Il fallait vraiment que je lui parle. Cette fille était très douée pour retomber au plus mal en croyant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être heureuse.

**\- S'il vous plaît, votre attention, **fit Daphné entre les plans de travail.

Des examinateurs étaient là avec leurs bloc-notes, des agitateurs en verre et des fioles. Je regardais devant moi sur la table. Il y avait une multitude d'ingrédient, ça passait par des queues de rat, de la menthe jusqu'à du venin de serpent, il y avait bien évidement mon couteau et mon chaudron, ainsi que ma balance en cuivre et mon mortier. Enfin tout l'équipement requit pour le cours de Potion.

Je levais les yeux pour voir devant moi, Louann était elle aussi assise sur sa chaise haute, elle regardait ses ingrédients avec indifférence. Juste devant elle, Rose attendait le début de l'épreuve avec impatience.

**\- ****Vous aurez à rendre un élixir éternel, une potion Tue-Loup et un philtre de Mort vivante,** annonça ma tante. **Vous avez 4 heures.**

Trois potions ! Putain ! Je m'attendais pas à ça. Fallait être productive et prendre les chaudrons déjà à disposition. J'entendais Lou soupirait et Rose s'agitait. Mes autres camarades étaient un peu perdu, enfin pas Alice et ni Scorpius. Bon la plus part des Serpentard étaient assez doués dans ce domaine. Je ne savais pas si c'était grâce à Daphné ou à cause de notre éducation. En tout cas au bout de 3h30, il ne restait plus grand monde dans la salle de cours. Seulement Rose, Alexander, Pierre, Lou et Trevis White persistaient encore avec moi.

Un examinateur avec une longue cape violette arrivait récupérer mes potions, j'en voyais un s'occuper des potions de Lou.

**\- Oui bon grouillez vous,** siffla Lou alors que la personne récoltait les liquides des chaudrons.

Je souriais en levant les yeux au ciel, elle était toujours malpolie. Ça changerait pas. Je pris mes affaires sans dire au revoir à l'examinateur. Lou et moi partions ensemble hors du cachot. Je lui pris le poignet alors qu'elle voulait remonter les escaliers.

**\- Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu ****me ****veux ?** Fit Lou en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Tu es au courant que j'ai parlé avec les autres ?**

**\- Oh oui t'inquiète pas, tu es une petite fouine de toute façon, je savais que tu serais au courant avant que je ne t'en parle.**

Je lui donnais un coup sur le bras.

**\- Je ne suis pas une fouine, c'est Londubat qui m'en a parlé. Bref, pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça ?** Demandais-je froidement.

Lou me toisa du regard en retirant son poignet. Je soupirais bruyamment en roulant des yeux.

**\- Arrête de réagir comme ça dès que je veux te parler de tes sentiments. Écoute moi Lou **(je posais mes deux mains sur ses épaules) **je ne veux pas que tu remettes ta carapace ok ? Tu es bien, tu as trouvée le bonheur et on est encore les plus canons des meilleures amies, qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de plus ?**

Elle contracta sa mâchoire en essayent de faire un pas en arrière. Je la retenais plus fermement quand j'entendais la porte de la salle des Potions s'ouvrir. D'un seul geste je l'attirais vers moi pour me glisser dans un endroit à l'abri des regards.

**\- Malfoy, je veux pas que tu m'apprennes la vie, je m'en fous totalement ce que Macmillan m'a dit. C'est qu'un mec stupide qui ne sait rien de la vie, un simple mec qui a...**

**\- Sauvé ta vie en venant à ta rescousse face à Nott,** coupais-je en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Lou eut un petit rire arrogant.

**\- Malfoy, je fais ce que je veux. De toute façon je vois pas pourquoi tu t'en mêles, tu as ton hobbit,** trancha-t-elle.

**\- Mais bon dieu Parkinson ! Écoute moi un jour,** m'énervais-je en prenant son menton entre une de mes mains. **Tu n'es pas toute seule ! Tu ne seras plus jamais toute seule. Putain, arrête de faire croire que tu t'en fous des gens autour de toi. Tu as une copine super alors arrête de déconner. Ce que Macmillan voulait te dire c'est qu'il faut souvent penser à ceux qu'on aime plutôt qu'à soit même. Alors maintenant arrête de faire croire qu'il a tort car je sais que tu fonctionnes comme ça avec Crivey. Putain mais regarde toi Lou !**

Je la lâchais pour faire un pas en arrière.

**\- Je suis là tu sais,** continuais-je. **Je serais toujours là même si j'ai trouvée l'amour, même si toi aussi. Je sais pas pourquoi tu as réagis au quart de tour avec Pierre. Mais sache que je ne t'abandonnerais pas, ni même Crivey ou même Rose. Et je pense même pouvoir te dire que tu as Potter dans ta poche maintenant...**

Je me stoppais pour attendre une réponse de sa part. Calmement je posais ma main sur son épaule, elle avait toujours le regard perdu dans mes yeux bleus.

**\- … Tout le monde n'est pas comme ta mère... Tu sais je te connais, je sais que tu as peur d'être en dehors de ces murs. Mais sache que jamais je ne te laisserais seule, jamais je te laisserais avec ta mère. On a grandi toi et moi. Et je pourrais pas te laisser dans toute cette spirale infernale que tu te créais une fois seule. Tu as tout tes amis avec toi, et ça ça n'a pas vraiment changer depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Alors ne croit pas qu'aujourd'hui ça va changer simplement car Macmillan tu as dit qu'il ne faut pas toujours être égoïste.**

J'analysais son visage, cette fois-ci je savais que j'avais eu son attention. Je descendais ma main de son épaule pour prendre sa main, elle nua nos doigts ensemble comme elle aimait le faire.

**\- Lou je suis là. Tout ce qui va se passer dans 3 jours sera tout nouveau pour tout le monde. Mais personne n'a décidé de te lâcher. Tu es la seule à vouloir en avoir ''rien à foutre'' des autres.**

Lou respira bruyamment, elle regarda nos mains jointes et se mordilla les lèvres. Elle était si vulnérable à des moments comme ça. Je la connaissais trop bien, elle cherchait à sortir trois mots qu'elle ne disait jamais :

**\- Je t'aime tu sais.**

Je souriais puis la prenais dans mes bras.

**\- Je t'aime aussi.**

**\- Je ne vais quand même pas demander pardon à Macmillan,** siffla-t-elle dans mes bras.

**\- Je m'en serais doutée,** dis-je simplement.

**\- Merci.**

Je fis un pas en arrière.

**\- De quoi ?** Demandais-je perplexe.

**\- D'être toujours là alors que je suis qu'une salope.**

**\- Et moi je suis qu'une garce mais pourtant tu es là,** rigolais-je.

**\- ****Tu es conne aussi, **sourit-elle en me faisant un léger coup de coude.

**\- Essaye d'être plus sympa avec les autres. Les Serpentards savent comment tu es, mais Potter &amp; Co' sont un peu plus réservés. Surtout que je sais que tu tiens à eux, **dis-je en changeant de sujet.

Lou soupira une nouvelle fois puis passa devant moi.

**\- Ouais je vais essayer. Bon vient j'ai faim.**

Je roulais des yeux avant de la suivre. Y avait deux minutes elle était sur le point de pleurer ou de me gifler et maintenant elle avait faim... Lou était vraiment lunatique parfois. Putain j'étais vraiment la meilleure des meilleures amies de tout les temps quand on y réfléchissait bien.

**Point de vue de Alexie Londubat.**

**\- ****Enfin fini !** Déclara Alice en s'asseyant lourdement sur un sofa en face de moi.

**\- On peut enfin se poser tranquillement sans drame, sans réflexions, sans que quoique se soit vienne nous emmerder, **précisais-je en croisant mes jambes.

**\- Comme si des réflexions t'empêchaient de glander,** fit Scarlett qui ensorcelait une théière.

Je roulais des yeux alors que Alice souriait. Scarlett nous servait au loin. Elle était vraiment plus douée que nous pour tout les sortilèges informulés et pour contrôler les objets sans baguette. Bref Malfoy était calée sur beaucoup de sujet, et puis traîner avec Rose n'arrangeait rien.

**\- ****Merci,** dit Alice en prenant sa tasse qui était dans les aires. **On voit plus Cassy Ann au faite, ça fait bizarre de me dire qu'on la verra encore moins l'an prochain.**

**\- Dans 3jours,** corrigea Scarlett.

**\- Elle est toujours avec Edgard et les 6éme année donc forcément, elle traîne moins avec nous,** expliquais-je.

**\- Elle a bien fait d'avoir des amis de son année. Cassy se serait retrouvée toute seule l'an prochain,** affirma Scarlett.

**\- Faut arrêter de parler de l'an prochain les filles, ça me rend nostalgique de toute nos conneries de Poudlard et puis nos soirées quoi,** me remémorais-je. **Qu'est-ce qui va le plus te manquer ici Scar ?**

Je venais d'interrompre Scarlett dans ses pensées, elle secoua la tête puis me sourit légèrement.

**\- Je pense que c'est Daphné. Fin vous savez je la voyais surtout à Poudlard alors que vous et Rose je pourrais vous voir en dehors. ****Et toi ? **Me demanda-t-elle intéressée.

Je souriais puis me mordillais les lèvres.

**\- Je dirais mon père en premier même si plus les années passait moins on était proche, mais il va me manquer... Sinon je dirais toute les soirées que j'ai fait avec vous, fin même si...**

**\- Tu étais toujours entrain de coucher avec Krum,** coupaient en cœur Alice et Scar.

Je plissais des yeux en en croisant les bras.

**\- Allez y moquez vous,** bougonnais-je.

Alice et Scarlett rigolaient alors que la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrait.

**\- Holà holà !** Salua Louann les bras en l'air.** Cette épreuve de divination était juste n'importe quoi. Avec Sawyer on a appliqué la bonne méthode : prévoir l'apocalypse, la mort d'un examinateur et le déluge. Vu la tronche qu'ils tiraient tous on a du tomber dans le mille.** (elle s'asseyait lourdement à côté de Alice). **En tout cas tout est terminé et ça c'est génial. Pourquoi vous rigoliez comme des cruches ?**

Lou prit une tasse pour boire elle aussi du thé.

**\- Oh pour rien,** fit Alice.

**\- Je comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu as prit Divination,** annonça Scar peinée.

Lou sourit avec son air arrogant.

**\- Et bien ma petite Malfoy, simplement car en Divination tu as juste besoin de dire de la merde pour plaire à la prof, et puis c'était un excellent moyen d'avoir une matière où j'aurais plus qu'Acceptable et en même temps un endroit où je pouvais roupiller. Et puis j'ai pu mater Charlie pendant une bonne partie de l'année. Que demander de plus ?** Déclara Louann.

Alice lança un petit rire alors que je roulais des yeux. C'était vrai que Louann n'était vraiment pas disciplinée ou bien même concentrer dans ses examens. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était dégager de Poudlard. Une question me trottait dans la tête :

**\- Parkinson, qu'est-ce qui te manquera ici à Poudlard ?**

Lou arquait un sourcil en ma direction.

**\- Rien,** fit-elle froidement.

**\- Oh allez Lou fait pas genre, **s'exclama Scarlett.

**\- Allez dit le ! **Siffla Alice.

**\- Rien je vous dis qu'est-ce qu'il me manquerait ici ?** Dit Lou avec sarcasme.**Mes amis ? Pff, n'importe quoi. Je vous ai déjà assez supportée comme ça. 7 ans je vous préviens. 7 ans à attendre se plaindre tout les matins Alice que les cours commençaient trop tôt. 7 ans où Alexie doit absolument prendre son putain de café noir avant de pouvoir être sociable. 7 ans où Malfoy me sermonne toujours quand je suis en retard. Sérieux les meufs, pendant 7 ans j'ai dû supporter vos manies à la con, j'ai même dû supporter les mecs râler, se plaindre, pire que vous quand vous avez vos règles. Vous allez pas me manquer. Et puis après j'aurais la paix, je n'aurais plus à aller au même cours que Weasley qui pigne toute les cinq secondes si on a pas assez vu un thème ou d'entendre Londubat et Potter se peloter. Et puis tout ces crétins de Serdaigle. Merlin puis les cours ! Les examens, vos révisions à deux mornilles ! Je vais enfin pouvoir être seule... sans vous...**

Je souriais, Louann était pas croyable jamais elle avouerait qu'on lui manquerait.

**\- … Sans ta froideur légendaire et tes crises de jalousie envers Scorpius **(elle parlait à Alice), **sans le fait que tu sois toujours obligée de coucher devant nous avec Krum, ou que je puisse me foute de vos gueules, de rire de vous... de rire avec vous. Je vais enfin pouvoir me ****débarrasser**** de ton côté protecteur Scarlett. J'aurais la paix, **concluait-elle.

On la regardait tous en arquant un sourcil. Louann s'enfonça dans le sofa puis croisa des bras. Il y eut un silence d'au moins une minute où on la fixait toute les trois avec Scarlett et Alice. On voyait Lou partir dans ses pensées, Scar la regardait puis me lança un sourire complice.

**\- Putain je vais carrément me faire chier sans toute vos merdes. Non ! Je veux pas partir de Poudlard, ****je suis pas prête à ça****,** avoua finalement Lou paniquée.

**\- Héhé ! J'en étais sûre,** signala Scar.

-** On va pas te laisser Lou,** informa Alice. **Tu vas devoir nous supporter encore un peu, même si je suis un véritable glaçon et que Alexie te les brises avec toutes ses exigences.**

**\- ****Ou mon côté garce,** rajouta Scarlett en lui faisant un clin d'oeil derrière sa tasse.

**\- Hé on se calme ok ? J'ai pas non plus dit que je voulais vivre avec vous, j'ai juste émie le fait que j'allais me faire chier donc vous stoppez tout vos petits sourires à la con, **trancha Lou en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Ouais ouais c'est ce que tu dis,** défia Scarlett.

Lou répondit simplement par un sourire faux en sa direction. Les conversations allaient à tout va, Scar nous avait prévenu que Rose allait sûrement passer plus tard. Alice parlait de sa relation avec Scorpius, tout allait mieux entre eux et c'était tant mieux. Enfin Borislav était toujours un peu sur la réserve, il prenait des pincettes avec tout ce qui concernait Scorpius, car Boris voulait que Scor vienne vers lui s'excuser de son comportement. Bref fierté de mec. J'étais heureuse pour Scarlett et Alice, avec Scorpius dans leurs vies elles seront normalement épanouis. Enfin comme Boris j'espérais vraiment que Scor ne merde pas tout.

Ça faisait maintenant 15minutes que Alice et moi parlions avec Lou et Scar sur leurs relations avec Charlie et Rose. Comme toujours Lou faisait des blagues perverses sur ses relations sexuelles avec Crivey. Scar elle parlait un peu plus de la famille de Rose, de leurs études et comme elles allaient faire mutuellement.

**\- D'ailleurs Lou, **fit Alice curieuse. **Comment tu vas faire avec Potter ?**

**\- Comment ça ? **Lança Louann en se levant.

**\- Ta copine et ta meilleure amie vont être dans l'équipe des Harpies, mais le plus c'est qu'elles seront avec Lily. Et il me semble que tu n'es pas vraiment fan d'elle, **expliqua Alice.

**\- Vous allez me la sortir tout le temps ? Potter par-là Potter par-ci,** siffla Lou dos à nous et face à une cheminé éteinte.

La salle sur demande ressemblait à un grand salon avec seulement des fauteuils, des sofas, une cheminée, et beaucoup de tapis. Et forcément des bougies et du thé. Scarlett était étendue sur quasiment la moitié du sofa alors que j'avais les pieds sur la table entrain de fixer Lou.

**\- Donc tu es amie avec Lily ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Non, faut pas rêver. ****Je la tolère quoi... Mais elle peut être... potable parfois, **avoua Lou entrain de jouer avec les babioles qu'il y avait au-dessus de la cheminée.

**\- ****Tu l'as quand même clasher plus d'une fois,** informa Alice.

**\- En même temps elle cherche aussi,** fit Lou toujours de dos.** Elle est relou à trop parler... Puis maintenant elle croit qu'on est pote vu qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie.**

Scarlett lâcha un petit rire de mépris.

**\- Je te préviens quand même que tu l'as complètement humiliée à la bibliothèque alors que Rose et Charlie nous avaient demandés de lui parler,** précisa Scar.

**\- Oh fait pas genre que ça t'as pas plu, **se défendit Lou.** Et puis à ce moment là, c'était quand même la pire des salopes. Enfin soyons sérieux deux minutes, Potter était carrément chiante et névrosée, un vrai drama sur patte...**

Je regardais Lou qui était toujours vers la cheminée entrain de parler quand je sentis une main sur mon bras. Rose venait d'arriver. Suivit de Charlie. Scarlett se remit convenablement sur le sofa pour que sa copine puisse s'asseoir à ses côtés. Crivey restait assise sur l'accoudoir d'Alice.

**\- … Une vraie gosse, nan sérieux elle était carrément plus que lourde. Et puis c'était drôle je veux dire tu aurais du voir sa gueule quand je lui ai parlée de son mariage ratée. En plus je te parie que c'est une putain de nympho avec son mec, quoiqu'il est méga ennuyeux ce pauvre mec...**

**\- Lou arrête dit pas ça,** intervint Scarlett qui voyait que Charlie bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

**\- Sérieux Scar, je pense que c'était la rencontre la plus drôle de toute ma vie,** continua Lou en passant son doigt tout le long de la cheminée.** Puis elle avait tellement peur que je la frappe, c'était trop tordant, limite on aurait cru qu'on était retournée en première année. Les mêmes mimiques qu'avant quand elle jouait au victime...**

**\- ****Louann ferme ta gueule,** s'emportant Alice alors que Crivey c'était levée de l'accoudoir.

**\- Et tu étais pas là Alice ! Je te promet c'était drôle,** fit Louann joyeusement. **Oh et puis quand je lui ai dit que j'avais couchée dans son lit avec...**

**\- LOU ! Tais toi ! **M'énervais-je.

**\- … Charlie, **finissait-elle en se retournant enfin.

La porte claqua. Lou nous regardait perdu et s'arrêta sur Rose qui était à mes côtés. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête actuellement mais à en voir sa tête ce n'était pas bon. Lou avala sa salive et un sourit nerveusement. On voyait que Lou ne contrôlait pas ses expressions faciale et que ses mains tremblaient. Scar se leva directement pour aller la voir. Il fallait être né de la dernière pluie pour ne pas comprendre que Lou avait fait une sacrée connerie. Scarlett essaya de lui dire quelque chose :

**\- Lou écoute c'est pas.**

**\- C'était Charlie ? **Coupa violemment Louann.

**\- Écoute Lou, s'il te plaît, calme-toi.**

**\- Putain de merde, **siffla Lou.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit que Lou avait prit son gilet et couru vers la sortie de la salle. La porte reclaqua et on se regardait tous avec étonnement.

**\- Depuis quand Parkinson réagit comme une grande personne ?** Demanda Alice perplexe.

**\- Aucune idée, **fit Scarlett.

**\- Peut-être depuis qu'elle sort avec la fille qu'elle aime, **dit simplement Rose.

Je regardais la porte par où était partie les deux filles. Louann devait s'excuser comme il fallait. Je ne voulais pas finir l'année avec un pur drame. Surtout que Lou serait forcément pire que triste. Bref ! Allez Alexie t'inquiète pas tout allait bien se passer, on resterait tous unis.

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

J'en revenais pas ! Putain mais elle m'avait pas dit tout ça. J'avais défendue son caractère de merde face à mon meilleur ami tout ça pour que je sache maintenant qu'elle avait été pire qu'espiègle envers ma meilleure amie. Envers Lily ! Alors que Lily lui avait sauvée la vie. Putain ! Et puis Lorcan et Alexander m'avaient déjà dit que Lou était vraiment trop méchante, surtout envers Rose. J'étais vraiment devenue une putain de soumise qui ne soutenait pas ses propres amis.

**\- Charlie attend !**

Je ne me retournais pas, je savais que c'était Lou qui me courait après. Comment elle pouvait sortir tant d'horreur sur mes amis, ceux qui la soutenaient et qui traînaient parfois avec elle.

**\- Charlie s'il te plaît laisse moi t'expliquer, **retenta Louann.

Je continuais ma route dans les grands couloirs du 7éme étages. J'entendais les pas de sa course derrière moi. Je ne voulais pas lui parler, qu'est-ce qu'elle me dirait de toute façon ? Un tissu de mensonge, elle me dirait qu'elle le pensait pas ? Bien sûre, on y croit.

**\- Charlie ! **Fit-elle en me prenant le poignet pour me retourner.

**\- Quoi Lou ?!**

**\- Calme-toi déjà,** lança Louann froidement. **C'est pas ce que tu crois, enfin si mais pas totalement.**

**\- Ça sert à rien que je t'écoute, je sais déjà que tu vas me dire que tu le pensais pas, et que tu es désolée, que jamais tu recommenceras. Sauf que grande nouvelle Lou, tu recommences toujours mais avec n'importe lequel de mes amis, **sifflais-je en me détachant d'elle.

**\- Mais putain ! Tu es arrivais au mauvais moment c'est tout ! J'étais juste entrain de dire qu'elle me saoulait avant. Avant Crivey ! ''Avant'' tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? **S'énerva-t-elle.

**\- ****Tu m'expliques qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre que ça soit ''avant'' comme tu dis ?** Dis-je en mimant les guillemets. **Tu l'as pensée ! Et puis je t'avais demandée d'aller la voir pour la connaître pour que tu changes d'avis ! Pas pour que tu prennes ton pied à l'enfoncer.**

Lou passa énergiquement ses mains dans ses cheveux noir.

**\- Putain mais j'ai pas prit mon pied déconne pas non**** plus**** !** Siffla-t-elle.

**\- Tu as dit que ça te faisais marrer car tu avais l'impression d'être retourner en première année ! Elle a souffert Lou ! Lily aussi a souffert de toute vos humiliations avec Malfoy ! **M'énervais-je.

**\- Mais j'étais gosse ! J'étais qu'une gosse sans parent ! Putain mais Crivey tu peux pas m'en vouloir d'un truc qui s'est pass ans !**

**\- Je t'en veux aussi pour ce que tu lui as dit i peine deux mois, je te signale.**

**\- Arrête c'est stupide,** tenta Lou plus calmement. **J'ai changée ! J'ai vraiment changée.**

**\- C'est pour ça que tu insultes tout le temps Rose, Lily, Pierre, Alexander et puis tout le monde. Car tu as changée ?** Méprisais-je.** J'en ai marre de te défendre tout le temps alors que tu ne changes pas. Et en même temps je ne veux pas que tu changes, mais d****'un autre côté**** je voudrais juste que tu laisses mes amis respirer.**

Elle me fusilla du regard en se mordant les lèvres. Je contractais ma mâchoire en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Je vais pas changer tu le sais très bien. Je suis comme ça, j'ai toujours été comme ça,** fit-elle glaciale.

**\- Alors ignore Rose et Lily ! Arrête de casser tout le temps Lily ! Arrête de l'enfoncer tout le temps !**

**\- Mais je ne l'enfonce pas tout le temps, et puis ce n'est qu'un jeu. Potter et Weasley le savent ! Ce n'est qu'un putain de jeu. Avant ok peut être que c'était pour clasher Potter, car elle m'insupportait car elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait et pas moi ! Moi j'avais rien ! Et Lily tout, absolument tout ce que je voulais elle l'avait !**

**\- Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ça, tu ne connais pas toute sa vie. Tu ne sais même pas comment elle a souffert cette année, comment elle a souffert au début de ses années à Poudlard à cause de ça,** expliquais-je toujours énervée.

**\- C'est bien pour ça que je la tolère plus maintenant, **fit-elle.

**\- Hein ? Quoi ? **Demandais-je déboussolée.

**\- Lily a grandi, comme tout tes amis. Ils ont grandis, ils savent ce que c'est de souffrir. Ils savent enfin ce que nous pauvre Serpentard on vit derrière avec nos familles déjantées. Maintenant on s'accorde tous sur un même point la douleur ou le manque. Ça rapproche quand même un peu.**

Un rire nerveux s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres.

**\- Tu es entrain de me dire que vu qu'on a souffert, on a grandi, donc tu nous apprécies. Putain ! J'hallucine. Et dit moi Lou, tu m'aimerais si je m'étais pas faite violé, si je n'avais pas grandis grâce à cette mauvaise expérience.**

**\- Arrête Charlie c'est pas drôle,** se braqua ma copine.

**\- Je rigole pas ! Est-ce que tu m'aurais remarquée ? Est-ce que putain tu serais devenue amie avec Rose si elle avait pas du affronté toute sa famille et la famille de Malfoy ? Est-ce tu tolérerais Alexander s'il s'était pas fait mordre par un Loup-garou ? Putain Lou dit moi si tu serais tombée amoureuse de moi si Nott ne m'avait pas touchée ? Car pour l'inst.**

**\- Arrête ! **Aboya Lou en me coupant. **Tu es complètement folle ! Putain mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis la pire des connasses avec tes amis que je t'aurais pas aimée ! Bien sûre que quand tu m'as dit que tu t'étais faite violé ça me touchait, bien sûre que je voulais savoir qui c'était car j'avais envie de le tuer. Que veux tu que je te dise ? Que je fantasmais déjà sur toi ?! Que je rêvais de toi la nuit ?! Même la journée ? Que même si j'avais pas mit de mots sur ce que je ressentais pour toi, ça faisait déjà d****es mois**** que je croyais que tu m'appartenais. Putain Crivey, dis moi ce que tu veux que je t'avoue là car apparemment il n'y a que ça qui va te calmer !**

Lou commençait à être tremblante.

**\- Je dois te dire que ce qu'à dit Pierre était entièrement vraie ?! Que je te laisserais partir si tu trouvais mieux ailleurs ? Que je le remercie de m'avoir sauvé la mise pour ce connard de Nott ? Putain Charlie, tu sais que j'apprécie tes amis ! Tu sais très bien qu'ils vont me manquer l'an prochain ! Tu veux que je te dise que j'aime la naine parfait. J'aime Rose ! J'adore quand elle me méprise car elle est plus intelligente, j'adore quand on se chamaille et j'adore voir qu'elle rend heureuse ma meilleure amie !**

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre une bouffé d'oxygène. J'essayais de lui prendre les mains pour qu'elle se calme mais elle ne voulait pas. Je la fixais dans ses yeux claires.

**\- Crivey, si je te dis à toi ou simplement que je le dis à haute voix alors je m'avouerais à moi même que je tiens aux gens qui sont autour de moi. Je devrais t'avouer que j'ai peur de partir de Poudlard car j'ai peur de plus avoir ces gens autour de moi ! Car Alexie va me manquer avec toute ses manières, car je veux savoir comment Alice va évoluer dans la mode. Je veux voir Sawyer s'en sortir, qu'il coupe tout ses liens avec son père. Je veux enfin voir Scorpius dire merde à ses parents. Ils vont me manquer car ils font tous partis de ma vie... Même Krum est sa carrière va me manquer, qui c'est qui va me dire que je suis qu'une connasse ? Je veux entendre au moins 5 fois par jours ''la ferme Parkinson'' de ce pauvre mec...**

**\- Lou, s'il te plaît calme-toi,** murmurais-je en lui prenant ses mains.

**\- … Et bien sûre que tes amis vont me manquer. Mais je refuse que tout ce petit monde est un poids sur moi. Je ne veux pas être faible alors je préfère dire qu'ils ne sont rien pour moi. Tu crois que j'apprécie plus Londubat car il est devenue un Loup-garou ? Charlie, je priais pour qu'il n'en devienne pas un, tu crois que je voulais que tu te fasses violer ? Mon cœur...**

**\- Lou, je t'aime jamais je t'abandonnerais,** chuchotais-je pour la rassurer.

**\- Je ne veux pas te perdre jamais pour une simple histoire comme ça car j'ai encore merdé. J'apprécie tes amis. Je sais pas si je peux dire que je les aime mais au moins ils étaient quand j'allais pas bien, ils se sont battus contre Salem avec moi, ils se sont battus avec moi contre les Serdaigles, contre Nott. Je sais pas si je les aime, je sais juste que je veux pas qu'ils partent maintenant de ma vie.**

Je la regardais avec un petit sourire compatissant. Je n'aurais vraiment pas cru qu'elle puisse me dire tout ça, tout ça d'une traite. Qu'elle puisse penser tout ça. Je caressais le dos de sa main. Elle leva les yeux de nos mains pour planter ses yeux dans les miens. Je savais qu'elle était désolée, désolée de notre dispute, désolée de son comportement, désolée d'être aussi froide avec Lily, désolée de beaucoup trop de chose.

Je me rapprochais d'elle, Lou entrouvrit ses lèvres pour respirer. Son souffle était chaud et il caressait mon visage. Je me mordais timidement ma lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle lécha (comme à son habitude) les siennes.

**\- Si tu trouves mieux ailleurs je te laisserais partir. Je suis désolée Charlie d'être aussi bornée mais je ne peux pas le changer.**

**\- Merci,** dis-je simplement.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- D'avoir enfin dit tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur, **expliquais-je.

**\- Donc tu me crois ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour sceller cette échange. Évidement que je la croyais. Je passais délicatement ma langue sur ses lèvres pour avoir l'accès. Lou m'autorisa puis elle passa une main derrière ma nuque. Ça faisait un bien fou.

**\- ****Je te crois,** dis-je à ses lèvres.

**\- Je t'aime, **murmura-t-elle.

C'était claire que j'aurais pas pu finir ma dernière année sur une horrible dispute. Lou caressa mon visage avant de redéposer ses lèvres.

* * *

**THE END ! **

**Ne criez pas au scandale car il me reste deux chapitres. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ? Entre l'épreuve de Soin en Créature Magique ? Finalement Lou elle est chou ? La réaction de Sawyer envers Rose ? La réconciliation des Malfoys ? Et puis l'inquiétude de Lily envers Lou ? Bref qu'est-ce qui vous a plu ?**

**Dites moi tout absolument tout ! et surtout si vous avez aimé ? :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Alors, je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mit à poster. Mais pour me faire pardonner dites vous que le chapitre est méga long (plus de 70pages, bon y a les dialogues mais quand même). Sinon j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai déjà deux autres idées de suites. Je voudrais bien vos avis. Et il nous reste qu'un chapitre pour tout clôturer. Ce chapitre annonce quand même beaucoup la fin. :) Merci.**

**Fuwo : Merci beaucoup de suivre j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Tu m'as vraiment booster à finir ce chapitre. Donc merci à toi ! ;) Bonne lecture, et j'attend ton commentaire.**

Atlasan, Emma-Austen et Rommie. Je vous ai déjà remercier par PM, mais encore merci et j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. On se retrouve en bas. ;)

**Je remercie aussi Qffan qui a commencée à me suivre, je ne sais pas du tout où tu es rendue, mais j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles. :D En tout cas conne lecture à toi.**

**Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui suivent ! :D**

**DISCLAIMER : TOUJOURS PAREIL !**

**Playlist :**

**I Don't Wanna Be - Gavin DeGraw**

**Find Someone - Sheppard**

**Boom Clap - Charli XCX**

**Domino - Jessie J.**

**Light - Sleeping At Last**

**Let Her Go - Passenger**

**Stay Low - Ryn Weaver**

**Let Me Go - HAIM**

**Yellow Flicker Beat - Lorde**

**Hungry eyes - Eric Carmen**

**Save Tonight - Eagle-Eye Cherry**

**Undercover - The Chain Gang of 1974**

**Break The Rules - Charli XCX**

**Break Free - Ariana Grande**

**We Come Running - Youngblood Hawke**

**The Fear - Ben Howard**

**Mais La - Royal Teeth**

**If I Lose Myself - OneRepublic**

**One Last Time - Arianna Grande**

**Thousand Miles - Tove Lo**

**Table For One - Passenger**

**Bloodflood - Alt-J**

**Home - Edward Sharpe &amp; The Magnetic Zeros**

* * *

**32- Les derniers moments.**

**Point de vue de Sawyer Adams.**

-**Sawyer.**

Je sentais quelque chose me secouer le bras. Il me semblait que j'étais en plein centre de Londres il n'y a même pas deux minutes... Ou est-ce que je dormais ? Bref je sentais quelque chose m'agripper le bras. Putain mais si je me souvenais bien j'étais dans Londres avec un dragon. Wow j'avais peut être trop fumé avec Krum hier.

**\- Sawyer ! Réveille toi c'est urgent !**

J'ouvris un œil puis un autre. Alexie était à mes côtés. Donc c'était elle qui secouait mon bras. J'essayais de voir convenablement son visage, mais en vain il faisait trop noir dans mon dortoir.

**\- Allez Sawyer !**

Je remontais pour m'asseoir rapidement sur le haut de mon lit. Alexie arrêta enfin de me secouer comme un prunier. Je la regardais après avoir allumé ma lampe de chevet.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça va bien ?... ****Alexie t****out va bien ?** M'inquiétais-je.

Je venais de reprendre mes esprits. Si Alexie était venue me voir à la place de Krum ou Alice, c'est que ça devait être grave. Je lui pris la main alors qu'elle me l'aggripa pour m'attirer vers elle.

**\- Viens Sawyer ! S'il te plaît.**

Je fronçais des sourcils et me levais précipitamment de mon lit. J'éteignais ma lumière et pris ma baguette pour la mettre entre l'élastique de mon jogging et ma hanche. Dans le noir Alexie m'attira hors de mon dortoir. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais ça ne sentait pas bon. J'eus une pointe d'inquiétude. Ce pourrait-il qui soit arrivé quelque chose à Scarlett, Louann ou bien Rose... Putain. Non voilà que je commençais à flipper.

On arriva au centre de la salle commune. Elle était déserte. La salle était éclairé par de nombreuse torches. La cheminée, elle était éteinte. Normal vous allez me dire on était en Juin.

Je retournais Alexie vers moi grâce à la main que j'avais toujours.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Alexie !? Quelqu'un est blessé ?** Paniquais-je.

**\- Non ! Pire !** Fit-elle avec de grand yeux.

Je remarquais qu'elle tenait dans son autre main un énorme agenda, un bloc note et aussi un cahier où plein de feuille dépassait de partout. Je la regardais chamboulée.

**\- Dis moi ! **M'emportais-je en lâchant sa main.

**\- On a à peine 16 heures pour organiser la plus grande fête des Serpentards que Poudlard est connu ! 16 heures où on doit faire les invitations, les donner, chercher de l'alcool, décorer, virer tout le monde ! SAWYER ON EST DANS LA MERDE !** S'exclama-t-elle.

J'ouvrais grand les yeux. PUTAIN ! Alexie venait de me réveiller pour organiser une fête ! Une putain de fête ! Il était même pas 5 heure du mat'. Putain de merde de Merlin ! Je tapais mon front avec ma main en fermant les yeux.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'être ami avec toi ?** Dis-je à moi même.

Elle passa outre ma remarque et passa une main autour de mon bras pour que je l'accompagne.

**\- Allez vient ! On va aller chercher du café. On a besoin de beaucoup de café pour faire accomplir cette mission, **fit-elle joyeusement.

**\- Non mais Alexie, il est 5 heure du matin !**

**\- Il est 5h20, nuance,** corrigea-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de notre salle commune.

Alexie m'attira en-dehors des cachots pour monter vers la Grande Salle.

**\- Comment tu veux que je me concentre sur quoique se soit alors que j'ai seulement 4heures de sommeil, **répliquais-je en montant les marches.

Ma camarade ne me lâchait pas le bras de peur que je retourne dans mon dortoir. Elle roula des yeux avant de répondre :

**\- Tes heures de sommeils ne sont qu'un chiffre, pense plutôt à la soirée de malade qu'on va pouvoir organiser tout les deux et elle restera dans les anales ! J'ai une idée de malade tu verras.**

**\- Si tu as déjà tout planifié pourquoi diable tu as besoin de moi Londubat !?**

Elle se retourna vers moi juste au moment où on arrivait devant la porte des cuisines du château.

**\- Et bien j'avais besoin d'un mec avec de bonne idée, je voulais quelqu'un de fort pour porter des trucs au cas où, et surtout d'investie. Et puis ce n'est pas la première que tu organises quelque chose. La St Valentin était génial et ça c'était grâce à toi et Rose,** se justifia-t-elle.

J'arquais un sourcil un instant puis soupirais. Alexie sourit de toute ses dents avant de me laisser un baiser sur la joue.

**\- Merci Sawyer,** fit-elle joyeuse avant d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine.

Je traînais des pieds en la suivant. Sincèrement... ça me faisait plaisir mais je n'allais pas lui dire. C'était agréable d'être utile d'autant plus si c'était pour passer du temps avec mes amis. Surtout qu'on était samedi et demain tout ça était fini. Je soupirais encore une fois, je ne voulais pas que tout soit fini, pas aussi tôt. Quand je pense qu'en allant dans le Poudlard Express en début d'année je voulais absolument que tout se finisse vite et maintenant me voilà là... La fin de Poudlard.

**\- Allez vient Sawyer ! **M'interpella Alexie en me tirant à elle. **On va prendre ça** (des muffins)** et ça** (des donuts) **et bien sûre ça mouhaha.**

Elle avait dans ses mains son Saint Graal : Le café. Je roulais des yeux en souriant. Je pris les paquets qu'elle avait décidée de prendre et repartis vers la Grande Salle. Elle s'arrêta devant les grande portes pour me faire signe de rentrer.

**\- Pourquoi tu veux qu'on rentre là dedans ? **Demandais-je avec les paquets entre les mains.

**\- On aura la paix pendant un moment et après quand les gens iront manger, on pourra rentré dans la salle commune pour tout privatiser.**

**\- Ok comme tu sens, mais si on se fait prendre, je dis que c'est de ta faute.**

**\- Laisse tomber Adams, c'est le dernier jour et en plus mon père est professeur. J'aurais juste besoin de lui parler pour faire sauter ma retenue, **se vanta-t-elle en passant la grande porte.

Je la suivais dans pas lent. Évidement à cette heure-ci il n'y avait personne dans la Grande Salle. Enfin... Personne de vivant. On voyait vers le table des professeurs plusieurs fantômes. Dont le professeur Binns et Sir Nicholas. Je ne savais pas quelle conversation ils pouvaient avoir et je m'en foutais mais ils avaient l'air en plein débat.

Alexie s'arrêta à notre habituelle table des Serpentard et alluma avec sa baguette magique plusieurs torches autour de nous. Je m'asseyais en face d'elle alors qu'elle posa lourdement ses affaires sur la table. Je grimaçais... En connaissant Alexie 16 heures pour organiser un fête allait être... Intense et terrible. Et ça surtout pour moi.

Et ouvrit son agenda ou plutôt son four-tout. Je la voyais chercher une page et enfin trouvée elle me le fit glisser devant mes yeux.

**\- Je veux ça pour la soirée,** décréta-t-elle.

Je lisais en diagonale ce qu'elle m'avait donnée. C'était une liste. Un liste de nom. Je ne comprenais pas trop.

**\- Euh... Tu veux ça ? Comment ça ? **Demandais-je perplexe.

**\- Je veux les inviter à notre soirée.**

**\- Mais cette soirée à toujours été avec plusieurs Serpentard enfin... Alexie ! C'est une soirée entre Serpentard ! Les autres ne te laisseront jamais inviter tout ça dans nos dortoirs, dans notre salle commune. Tu es complètement dingue !**

**\- Et ! Et ! Tu te calmes Sawyer, **fit-elle calmement en prenant une gorgée de son café. **Comment tu veux que les gens refusent ? Et puis clairement je m'en bats les reins qu'ils refusent, ils m'ont déclarés organisatrice...**

**\- Tu t'es déclarée organisatrice, **corrigeais-je sous son regard noir. **Ok pardon.**

**\- Bref tout ça pour dire que de toute façon la soirée ne comporte pas forcément tout les Serpentard déjà tu dis à dieu au 5éme année,** fit-elle.

**\- Pardon ?** Dis-je abasourdi. **Tu es sérieuse tu veux dégager les 5éme année ? Mais on a toujours fait ça.**

**\- Et bien les traditions ça se change, et puis tu préfères avoir des gamins brailleurs ou plutôt cette liste ? En plus il y a personne de bien potable dans les 5émes année, et faudra limiter l'accès aussi au 6éme année, je ne veux pas que tout le monde squatte.**

**\- Très bien chef, **me moquais-je alors qu'elle me jetait un crayon dessus. **Non sérieux Alexie, comment nos amis vont le prendre quand tu auras invitée tout ça ?**

Elle me souriait. Je ne savais si elle réfléchissait... Pour une fois elle ne semblait pas être en plein plan stratégique, mais juste paisible. Son sourire était même communicatif.

**\- ****C'est plutôt simple Sawyer si tu y réfléchis bien, **sourit-elle. **Ça te poserait un problème s'ils venaient ?**

J'arquais un sourcil puis relis la liste qui était devant moi. Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa.

**\- Bien sûre que non ça me dérangerait pas.**

**\- Voilà c'est ce que je disais... Tiens mange un donuts, ils sont excellent,** fit-elle en me faisant glisser son paquet.

Rapidement on se mit au travail tout les deux. Les minutes passèrent vite, mais pourtant toute les taches que Alexie avait notés s'allongeait. Jamais on arriverait à organiser cette soirée. On était seulement entrain de faire les cartons d'invitation. À 7heure du matin, Alexie était partie chercher Krum pour qu'il nous aide lui aussi. Apparemment il voulait l'aider, Boris avait carrément trop changer cette année. Jamais il aurait aidé Alexie il y a 10mois. Bref avec lui on avançait plus rapidement pour les cartons d'invitation.

J'avais l'impression d'être en retenue... écrire toujours écrire les mêmes fichu phrase. Et puis quel plaisir de lécher des putains d'enveloppe. Pourquoi donc j'avais été aussi gentil avec Alexie ? Normalement je ne m'occupais que de la regarder décorer ou décider. Quoique des fois je m'occupais de l'alcool.

Vers 7h30, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer notre directrice McGonagall. Elle était accompagné de notre professeure de Métamorphose : Cho Chang. Rapidement elles nous remarquèrent. Alexie avait toujours la tête dans ses papiers alors que Borislav était entrain de manger un donuts. J'avalais ma salive quand notre directrice arriva vers nous.

-** Miss Londubat, Monsieur Adams et Krum. Que faites-vous là ?**

**\- Euh. Bah. Enfin,** tentais-je en me grattant la tête.

**\- ****Professeure McGonagall, Professeure Chang,** salua aimablement Alexie. **On avait besoin de calme pour organiser notre soirée de ce soir. Vous vous souvenez quand début d'année Professeure Greengrass et vous nous aviez autorisées à faire une fête ?**

Alexie resta d'un calme légendaire. C'était impressionnant.

**\- Oui je m'en souviens Miss Londubat, mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici si tôt ?**

**\- Et bien il faut qu'on se dépêche de tout organiser, la soirée commence à 21heure,** indiqua poliment Alexie.

**\- Si vous vous leviez aussi tôt pour réviser durant vos A.S.P.I.C. je pense que vous aurez tous eut des Optimals,** commenta Cho Chang.

McGonagall souriait à sa remarque avant de retourner son regard vers nous.

**\- Passez une bonne journée Miss Londubat, mais vous savez qu'en organisant cette soirée, c'est vous qui prenez la responsabilité de tout vos camarades,** informa notre directrice. **Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe dans vos cachots ce soir... sinon je serais dans l'obligation de vous sanctionner.**

**\- Professeure !** Interpella Krum. **Comment voulez-vous nous sanctionner, demain soir on sera parti de Poudlard.**

Krum regardait nos professeures en attendant une réponse. Tout comme moi en faite.

**\- Et bien Poudlard n'est pas officiellement fermé l'été, et je ne pense pas que ça vous plairez vous et vos camarades de passer l'été avec certain de vos professeurs pour récurer toute sorte de chose,** fit-elle fière d'elle.

Putain, moi qui croyait qu'on pouvait être enfin officiellement libre demain. On avait pas intérêt de merder pour la soirée. Je ne voulais pas être en retenue durant mes vacances alors que je savais que Scarlett et Lou iraient faire je ne sais quel voyage. Quoique ! Être à Poudlard pendant les vacances m'éviterait d'être confronté à mon père.

**\- Bonne journée, **fit Cho Chang avec un petit sourire narquois.

McGonagall et Chang partirent à la table des professeurs sans attendre. Krum les suivait du regard puis se retourna quand elles furent assez loin :

**\- Chang veut absolument qu'on se plante.**

**\- Sans blague !** Dis-je en roulant des yeux.** Si on se plante, c'est tout les Serpentards qui se plantent. Donc forcément pour la coupe des maisons c'est Serdaigles qui prend l'avantage.**

Alexie rigola avec son petit rire. Boris et moi nous retournions vers elle.

**\- Quoi bébé ? **Fit-il.

**\- Serdaigle et au coup d'à coude avec Gryffondor, je suis pas sûre qu'elle craigne grand chose avec nos points. Je vous signale qu'on est dernier les gars. Bon les gars au boulot.**

Je regardais Boris étonné, lui aussi les yeux grand ouvert.

**\- Attend ! On est dernier ?!** Dit-il chamboulé.

**\- Chéri on a jamais dépassé personne cette année !** Rigola Alexie.

**\- Mais. Attend ! Pourquoi ?!** M'exclamais-je.

Alexie soupira en posant sa plume.

**\- Et bien attend voir** (elle fit mine de réfléchir)**... Et bien peut être car Boris s'est fait prendre après avoir expulsé Hugo dans le Poudlard Express alors qu'on avait pas commencé l'année. Et aussi car Louann a dépassée je ne sais combien de fois le couvre feu. Ou aussi que tu t'es fait choper avec une Poufsouffle pendant la soirée d'Halloween complètement alcoolisé et surtout dans les couloirs. Ou bien car Alice et Scorpius se sont fait prendre en pleine nuit pour aller dans la salle sur demande. Que Lou a pétée un câble au Bal Givré sur Salem, qu'on s'est battus et allés dans la forêt interdite avec Salem justement. Aussi que Lou, Scarlett et Sawyer sont sortis de Poudlard en plein milieu de la semaine pour sauver Lou face à Nott. Et je sais pas aussi peut être car A****d****riana Montague et Lou se sont tapé dessus en plein milieu du Bal du Printemps. Ou bien simplement car aucune personne ne répond convenablement un prof quand il pose une question. Sérieux les gars, vous vous étonnez encore qu'on a pas la coupe de quatre maisons ?**

Borislav et moi échangions un regard puis haussions les épaules ensemble. Après tout elle avait pas tort à part faire des conneries on avait pas fait grand chose.

**\- Seule Scarlett ne sait pas beaucoup fait prendre, et encore simplement car elle est préfet en chef,** concluait-elle. **Maintenant au boulot !**

Je secouais la tête en rigolant. On finissait les invitations sans vraiment trop parler. Seulement Krum qui était toujours étonné des gens à qui il devait écrire ses invitations. On voyait les professeurs arriver petit à petit tout comme les élèves. Aucune trace de nos amis évidement. Scarlett devait être au lit avec Rose. Louann quelque part avec Crivey. Alice avec Scorpius, je ne savais où. Mais il me semble pas qu'ils avaient dormis dans la salle commune avec nous.

Au bout d'un moment on vit Edgard et Cassy Ann arrivèrent mains dans la mains vers notre table des Serpentards. Putain ! Mais ils étaient quasiment en vacances depuis 3 semaines et ils se levaient quand même à 8h30 le dernier samedi. C'était pas croyable, ces gosses n'étaient clairement pas humain.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?** Demanda Edgard en s'asseyant à côté d'Alexie suivit de près par sa copine.

**\- ****Faut bien que quelqu'un organise la soirée, **répondit simplement Alexie.

**\- D'ailleurs...**

Je fouillais dans la pile d'enveloppe que j'avais fait et en sortais deux.

**\- … Cassy Ann Ledger c'est pour vous, **dis-je avec un clin d'oeil. **Edgard Krum c'est pour toi.**

Les deux prirent les lettres et les ouvrirent. Ils lisaient tranquillement alors que Mini-Krum releva la tête à la fin de sa lecture.

**\- Donc c'est sur invitation ? Vous sélectionnez l'entrée ? **Demanda-t-il.

**\- ****Ouais pas de moche, **répliqua son grand frère. **D'ailleurs rends nous l'invitation.**

**\- Haha très drôle, **siffla Edgard.** Vous invitez pas tout les Serpentards ?**

**\- Les 7éme année évidement, après les autres on choisit. Oh faut pas déconner je ne veux pas de la fille de sixième année qui pue de la gueule matin, midi et soir, **expliqua Alexie.

On rigolait tous, c'était vrai qu'elle puait grave. Bref, avec l'aide de Krum, on descendait toute nos affaires à la salle commune pour commencer à organiser tout. Alexie nous avait dit qu'avant midi, elle aurait donnée toute les invitations aux gens. Je lui faisais confiance, quand on parlait de soirée c'était bien en elle qu'on pouvait faire confiance.

Alexie étala toute ses affaires sur l'immense table basse pour commencer à faire des croquis de la pièce. Elle était dans ses affaires alors qu'elle avait demandé à Boris et moi de faire une liste des alcools pour la soirée, plus la quantité. On avait toujours pas vu l'un de nos amis. Soit ils copulaient toujours, soit ils dormaient tous. La première solution semblait la plus plausible.

**\- Krum, dis moi comment ça se passe avec Malfoy ?** Demandais-je.

Il grimaça puis soupira bruyamment. Alexie s'était levée pour lancer des sortilèges à notre salle commune.

**\- Je sais pas. Fin il est un peu plus souvent avec Scar donc c'est un peu un soulagement, et puis il est revenu avec Alice et ça putain ça fait un putain de changement dans son comportement, **indiqua-t-il en griffonnant sur le bloc-note de sa copine.

**\- Ouais mais toi ? Tu lui as parlé ?**

**\- Et toi ?** Fit-il sans répondre.

Je fronçais des sourcils en le regardant.

**\- C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Je suis comme toi. Je préfère qu'il vienne s'excuser. Ok je me suis battu avec lui mais c'était pas la première fois et sûrement pas la dernière si tu veux tout savoir. Mais sincèrement, il a déconnait avec sa sœur, avec sa copine, et aussi avec nous. Je pense que c'est à lui de venir, il faudrait qu'un jour il arrête d'avoir toujours peur d'être rejeté. On est ses amis merde, on va pas se barrer comme ça du jour au lendemain.**

**\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. J'attends qu'il vienne. Mais j'espère qu'il va bouger son cul plus vite qu'il l'a fait avec sa sœur,** déclarais-je. **Et Alexie ? J'imagine qu'elle lui parle vu qu'elle traîne tout le temps avec Alice.**

**\- Bof. Enfin oui évidement un peu. Après tu sais Scor est pas très loquace quand il est perturbé. Et d'après Lexie, il s'en veut de nous avoir parler mal et aussi de nous avoir frappé. Bref du grand Malfoy quoi. Il a merdé maintenant il se torture l'esprit. N'empêche je comprend mieux pourquoi Parkinson et lui sont sortis ensemble, ils se ressemblent beaucoup trop. C'est flippant.**

Je rigolait. Il avait pas tort. Lou et Scor et même Scarlett se ressemblaient vraiment dans leurs comportements. Quoique Scar était beaucoup plus directe qu'eux, enfin raisonné.

Alexie arriva brusquement vers nous.

**\- Bon vous avez fini ? **Demanda-t-elle autoritaire.

**\- Tiens,** dis-je en tendant la liste. **Je peux faire une sieste, il est 9heure...**

**\- Adams arrête de te plaindre deux secondes,** siffla-t-elle en me donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Je soupirais en m'enfonçant dans le sofa.

**\- Ok cool. Faut que je vois Lorcan pour l'alcool,** dit-elle.

**\- Pardon ? Scramender ? **Siffla Krum.

Attention jalousie en vue. Je les regardais chacun leur tour.

**\- Oui, la dernière fois il avait un super contacte, donc il va pouvoir aider Sawyer avec l'alcool. Tu es d'accord Sawyer ? **Fit-elle avec le sourire.

Alexie passa clairement au-dessus la jalousie de son copain.

**\- Euh. Ouais je suis d'accord,** dis-je en fixant la réaction de Boris.

Krum était devenu clairement ronchon en un claquement de doigt enfin... plutôt à la mention de Scramender. Je savais qu'il était jaloux car il avait beaucoup aidé Alexie avec son animingus. Bref ! Borislav était toujours jaloux. Surtout qu'il était encore plus jaloux quand il a su que Scramender était prit à Belfast avec Alexie et moi.

**\- Parfait,** dit joyeusement Alexie. **Tiens, c'est son invitation.**

Je pris l'enveloppe des mains d'Alexie en me levant.

**\- Tu t'occupes de l'alcool avec Lorcan, et ****Boris et moi on va faire toute la mise en place. À 11heure dernier carra tu es ici, **ordonna-t-elle.

**\- Je t'adore Alexie, mais tu es vraiment flippante avec tout tes ordres,** dis-je en partant vers la sortie des cachots.

Avant de sortir je pris un nouveau donuts et une autre invitation. Rapidement je me retrouvais dans les escaliers. Il fallait que je monte seulement un escalier pour me trouver au sous-sol. Car oui Poufsouffle était au sous-sol et nous dans les cachots. Nous on était au fond du trou du cul du château si on préférait. J'arrivais en face de leur salle commune. Bon c'était compliqué... Fin l'entrée était relou. C'était une chanson qui fallait faire en rythme sur certain tonneau bien trop chiant pour moi. Je n'avais qu'à attendre une minute pour voir un élève de 2éme année sortir de sa salle commune.

Bizarrement il prit peur en me voyant. Putain j'avais tant que ça traumatisé les gosses ou quoi ?

**\- Et petit !** Interpellais-je.

**\- Euh... O-Oui ?**

**\- Va chercher Scramender, il doit être avec Jones.**

**\- O-Ok.**

Il retourna illico dans sa salle commune. Je croyais que j'allais attendre trois plombes mais finalement Scramender arriva mains dans la mains avec Jones. Bon je n'étais pas amis avec eux... enfin je traînais parfois avec eux c'est tout. Mais ils n'étaient pas si désagréable que je le croyais.

**\- Sawyer, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Demanda-t-il.

**\- Bon je vais y allez rapidement, **déclarais-je en tendant leurs enveloppes.

Les deux me regardèrent surpris avant de se saisir de leurs invitations. Scramender sortit de son enveloppe noir une carte argentée. Ensemble ils la lisaient puis me regardaient interloqués avec Hestia.

**\- Euh. On est invité à votre soirée ? C'est un piège ? **Demanda Jones.

**\- ****Bah non putain c'est pas un piège. Je me suis levé à 5heure du mat' pour faire ces invitations de malheur alors non c'est pas un piège,** déclarais-je en haussant le ton. **Désolé. Je suis à cran, j'ai pris trop de café.**

**\- Ok. C'est super sympa,** dit Hestia pour clamer le truc.

**\- Par contre j'ai besoin de toi Scramender.**

**\- De moi ? Pourquoi ?** Fit l'intéressé.

**\- Alexie m'a dit que tu peux m'aider pour l'alcool fin' pour la fête.**

**\- Oh. Euh ouais. Il faut aller à Pré-Au-Lard alors, **déclara-t-il en se retournant vers Hestia. **On se voit tout à l'heure.**

Il l'embrassa avant de partir remonter les escaliers avec moi. Bon ! Je croyais que ça serait plus difficile que ça pour le convaincre mais apparemment pas. On sortait rapidement part la grande porte sans vraiment parler tout les deux.

**Point de vue de Alexie Londubat.**

**\- ****Krummmmiiiie ! **Appelais-je du haut de mon escabeau.

Je l'entendais arriver derrière moi et me tenir les hanches. Je pouvais enfin mettre avec l'aide de ma baguette des larges serpentins en argent sur les lustres.

**\- Faut que j'aille trouver Scarlett ! **Déclarais-je. **Et aussi que je donne tout les invitations. Tu m'aides à descendre ?**

Borislav m'agrippa par les hanches pour me surélever et me poser à terre. Je lui volais un baiser avant de prendre mon sac. Je partais en direction de la porte de la salle commune alors que je le voyais me regarder peiné. Je me retournais en roulant des yeux.

**\- Boris ! Fait quelque chose, reste pas planté là. Tu as qu'à créer un chemin entre le mur et les dortoirs.**

**\- Euh...**

**\- Prend les rideaux noir là bas, et ceux argentés transparents là. Tu les suspends par magie pour qu'on puisse passer derrière... fin pour aller dans nos dortoirs. Compris bébé ?**

**\- OK ! **Soupira-t-il.

Je m'avançais vers lui pour lui laisser un nouveau baiser. Enfin en-dehors de ma salle commune je commençais à faire mon chemin pour trouver les invités. Rapidement je me trouvais dans la Grande salle. Quelque sixième année qui était dans la liste était là à table. Je leurs donnais leur enveloppe avec un grand sourire made in Alexie. C'était moitié faux-cul moitié par politesse. Les gens me remercient, je regardais ma montre : 10h40. Sawyer et Lorcan avaient intérêt de se grouiller avec l'alcool.

Je montais les marches des grands escaliers pour chercher Scarlett. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de traîner dans cette partie du château. Je marchais tranquillement en comptant le nombre de carte j'avais à donner. D'un coup je percutais quelqu'un, j'allais pour l'engueuler quand la personne parla avant moi :

**\- Oh. Alexie. Excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu n'aurais pas vu mon écharpe quelqu'un à du l'égarer dans les couloirs,** fit Cassandra.

Elle avait toujours l'habitude d'être dans la lune. J'avais grandis avec elle. La famille Scramander/Lovegood étaient très proche de notre famille. Et du coup Alexander, Cassandra, Lorcan et moi avions grandi ensemble. Et forcément je ne tolérais pas trop quand les gens se moquaient d'elle ou se jouaient d'elle. Évidement je savais que mes amis l'avaient plus ou moins fait pendant une période de notre scolarité. Mais bref.

**\- C'est pas grave Cass',** signalais-je avec un sourire. **Tiens, j'ai ça pour toi.**

Je lui tendais une enveloppe noir avec écrit _Cassandra Scramender_ en argent dessus.

**\- Oh. C'est vraiment adorable de ta part Alexie. Je viendrais avec plaisir,** sourit-elle sans lire l'invitation.

**\- Parfait à ce soir alors ! **Dis-je en la laissant partir à la recherche de ses affaires.

Je repartais dans la direction des appartements de Scar et Weasley. Après plusieurs bifurcations j'arrivais enfin devant leur porte de chambre. Je me tenais bien droite avant de frapper.

TOC TOC.

D'un rapide coup de main, je remettais mes cheveux comme il le fallait. Je regardais en face de moi le bois de la porte. Ne vous méprenez pas ce n'est pas du tout ce qui me passionne. J'attendais qu'on vienne m'ouvrit en abordant l'un de mes plus beau sourire. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur Rose. Elle était coiffé d'un chignon fait à la hâte et...

**\- Weasley tu devrais porter plus souvent les couleurs de Serpentard ça te va bien,** déclarais-je avec un large sourire en passant devant elle.

**\- Oh. Euh. **(elle regardait son haut). **Merci,** fit-elle en refermant la porte.

**\- Malfoy est là je suppose ?** Demandais-je en regardant dans son coin de chambre.

Je voyais Scarlett arriver de la salle de bain en me regardant toujours avec froideur. Cette fille était vraiment impénétrable. Alors que Rose portait un simple t-shirt large de Serpentard (qui devait appartenir à Scar), elle elle était en short en soie noir avec un chemisier haute couture bleu nuit. Forcément il y avait beaucoup de motif sur les coutures de la chemise. Bref ! Un régal visuel, et puis Scar était très élégante et gracieuse donc tout lui allait à ravir.

**\- Pas mal ta tenue,** signalais-je avec un signe de tête vers elle.

**\- ****Merci,** dit-elle simplement en s'approchant de moi. **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**\- Ah oui !** (je cherchais dans mes enveloppes). **Tiens c'est pour toi. C'est pour ce soir, il faut venir avec le carton d'invitation. Et aussi j'ai besoin d'un service.**

Scarlett regarda son enveloppe devant et derrière puis la posa sur le rebord de la cheminée. Elle me faisait toujours face.

**\- Quel genre de service ? **Demanda-t-elle septique.

-** Et bien tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse, et j'ai besoin de tes sortilèges d'insonorisation pour la salle commune. McGo' m'a fait un petit sermon tout à l'heure au cas où ça déborderait, **expliquais-je. **Tu en es ****ou pas ?**

Scarlett regardait Rose qui était appuyée sur l'accoudoir puis moi. Puis après quelque secondes elle me souriait enfin. Scar se retourna pour prendre son sac et vint vers moi.

**\- OK j'en suis,** déclara-t-elle.

**\- Yes, merci, **dis-je en tapotant dans mes mains.

Scarlett roula des yeux alors que Rose rigolait. Je voyais Scar prendre sa baguette avant d'embrasser Rose.

-** On se voit juste après manger au cas où si Alexie me kidnappe toute la mâtiné, **informa-t-elle à sa copine.

Je levais les yeux au ciel à sa remarque.

**\- Pas de problème, à tout à l'heure. Amusez vous bien, **fit Rose en se levant.

Je lui souriais. Puis je me rappelais enfin d'un truc.

**\- Oh Rose attend ! **Dis-je en fouillant dans mon sac. **Tien****s**** tu es aussi invité à la soirée.**

Scarlett souriait de toute ses dents alors que Rose était plus qu'étonnée. Je posais une main sur son épaule et elle remonta son regard vers moi.

**\- J'adore quand tu es avec les couleurs de ma maison Weasley. Mais ce soir tu dois absolument être habillé. Donc va te doucher, **déclarais-je avant de prendre le bras de Scarlett pour sortir de la pièce.

Rose roulait des yeux alors qu'on sortait enfin. Je me retrouvais dans les couloirs avec Scarlett, pour une fois Scar était assez joyeuse... enfin je veux dire par là que ça se voyait. On marchait ensemble jusqu'aux grands escaliers. Arrivé dedans je me retournais vers elle.

**\- Bon, je vais aller donner mes petites invitations à toute ma liste pendant ce temps tu vas aller dans les cachots tout insonoriser. Il y a un plan sur la table basse, tu trouveras t'inquiète pas. Merci Scar, à tout à l'heure, **terminais-je en lui laissant un baiser sur la joue.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de répliquer que je me trouvais déjà loin dans les escaliers. Je fis mon tour du château assez rapidement. J'avais croisée Macmillan, enfin j'étais allée le chercher dans sa chambre de préfet en chef. Il était tout aussi septique que Rose quand je lui avais donnée son invitation, évidement il l'avait accepté. C'était quant même la fête ! La fameuse fête de Serpentard. La dernière de l'année, et plus on était la seule maison à organiser une fête de fin d'année.

Je voulais changer un peu les règles. Après tout c'était les dernière année qui choisissait qui est-ce qui venait à la soirée, et vu que les Serpentards m'avaient plus ou moins dit de faire ce que je voulais je n'allais pas me priver. J'allais révolutionner les soirées des Serpentards. Depuis des siècles, les Serpentards sont les seuls à être exclu par les autres maisons de Poudlard. Pour une fois j'allais changer la donne, en fait on avait changée la donne déjà cette dernière année.

Avant nous très peu de Serpentard traînaient avec d'autre élèves ou bien même sortaient ensemble. Les seuls que je connaissais véritablement c'était Roxane avec Macguire Pritchett, Roxane était à Poufsouffle. Voilà. La liste était très courte. Maintenant on pouvait mettre Lou et Crivey, Scar et Rose. Et puis Sawyer lui faisait un peu toute les maisons. Je ne sais pas si un jour il se poserait vraiment avec une fille. De toute façon je serais au première loge étant donné qu'on allait faire nos études sup' ensemble. C'était tellement excitant.

J'allais vivre avec Sawyer un super bon ami, et Lorcan un nouveau très bon ami. Bon... Lorcan et moi on se connaissait depuis des années, mais avec les années nos échanges ressemblaient simplement à des brefs discussions de politesse. Et ça même quand je faisais mes Noëls avec sa famille.

Quand on y réfléchissait bien j'avais réussi à survivre pendant 7ans à Poudlard ! Non mais sérieux j'avais 11ans quand on m'a envoyé à Serpentard... Maintenant je ne regrettais absolument rien, j'étais très bien avec mes amis. Mais imaginez deux secondes, j'étais amie avec Lily, Hugo, Rose, Cassandra et Lorcan avant même de rentrer à Poudlard. Et à la seconde où j'ai été catapulté à Serpentard tout c'était effondré... Bon j'exagère un peu. Mais pendant un moment c'était vraiment affreux pour moi d'être à Poudlard.

Surtout les premières semaines, j'allais toujours dans le bureau de mon père avant d'aller dans la salle commune. Et ça simplement car j'avais trop peur des gens, enfin car James avait eu la merveilleuse idée de me dire que tout les Serpentards avaient été mangemort et avaient voulu tuer mon père. Sympa le James.

_Je revenais encore une fois des serres de Botanique. Mon père avait passé une heure avec moi et m'avait rassuré. Bon il m'avait aussi lit un livre sur un gosse qui mangeait un pêche magique. Il était bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu alors que je me dirigeais vers les cachots. Arrivé devant la porte de la salle commune je reprenais une grande respiration puis me recoiffait un petit peu. J'ouvrais la porte timidement avant de pénétrer dans la salle commune._

_Je descendais les marches pour arrivait vraiment dans la grande pièce à vivre. Plusieurs élèves de 6éme et 7éme année étaient entrain de discuter et ou se bécoter. J'espérais vraiment ne jamais devenir comme ça. D'autre élèves se balançaient des souafles alors qu'ils étaient assis sur les sofas. _

_Je voyais les frères Zabini toujours entrain d'embêter leur jeune sœur. Albus Potter était le seul que je connaissais vraiment dans toute ce fouillis. Il me souriait de loin, évidement je lui rendis son sourire avant de me diriger vers mon dortoir._

_Rapidement changé j'arrivais en face de mon lit pour lire un livre sur l'Histoire de Poudlard, que l'amie de mes parents Hermione m'avait donnée à mon anniversaire._

_\- Pourquoi tu ne parles pas jamais Londubat ? Demanda Adriana Montague._

_\- Montague ! La ferme ! Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, siffla Louann Parkinson allongée sur son lit._

_\- Parkinson te la pète pas trop tu veux, c'est pas parce que tu es riche et que tu as des vêtements de luxe que tu peux toujours te la ramener, fit Adriana en se levant de son lit elle aussi._

_\- Tu divagues là, ça à aucun rapport avec le fait que je veux pas t'entendre et encore moins pour dire de la merde à Londubat, répliqua Louann._

_\- Je dis pas de la merde, mais cette fille ne parle jamais, on dirait une fouine ou alors un petit renard, déclara Adriana. Elle est trop discrète et elle a pas d'amis ! Elle fait honte au Serpentard !_

_Ma voisine de lit posa son magasine people à ses pieds. Elle regardait la scène en arquant un sourcil vers Adriana._

_\- Peut être que toi aussi tu nous fais honte Adriana, car moi je suis sûre qu'on ne deviendra jamais amie toute les deux, lança ma voisine de lit._

_Adriana se retourna vers elle et moi alors que la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrait sur Scarlett Malfoy. Elle fit un rapide coup d'oeil à sa meilleure amie Louann pour comprendre la situation. Je ne savais pas comment elles faisaient toute les deux mais elles n'avaient pas toujours besoin de communiquer. _

_\- Ça tombe bien Grindewald, je ne veux pas être amie avec une fille comme toi qui ternie tout l'idéal des Grindewald. Seul enfant et seulement une pauvre fille, trancha Montague avec une tête particulièrement de connasse._

_Comment elle lui parlait celle là ! Je me levais pour faire face à cette pimbêche. _

_\- Je te conseil d'aller prendre l'air, sifflais-je froidement._

_Elle me regardait de haute en bas alors que je voyais derrière elle Scarlett faire un sourire complice à sa meilleure amie. Adriana eut un rire nerveux toujours en me fixant._

_\- Je suis très sérieuse, rajoutais-je en croisant les bras._

_Montague essaya de trouver un quelconque soutient dans les yeux de mes camarades mais absolument rien ne lui était destiné. Comme un bon soap opéra, elle balança ses cheveux en arrière avant de sortir du dortoir. Rapidement je retournais dans mon lit, et Scarlett alla parler à Louann pendant un moment._

_Je n'aimais pas Adriana, ce n'était qu'une petit peste qui cherchait toujours à attirer les regards vers elle. En plus elle était carrément trop nulle en Botanique. J'étais partie pour continuer ma lecture quand je vis Alice arriver vers moi et s'asseoir au bout de mon lit._

_\- Je m'appelle Alice, je sais pas si on a été vraiment présenté, fit-elle avec un léger sourire._

_\- Alexie Londubat, ravis de faire ta connaissance._

_\- Tu vas voir Poudlard est une grande famille, rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil._

Alice n'avait pas pu avoir autant raison. Bon Adriana ne traînait pas avec moi, ni même avec mes amis. Mais elle aussi s'était fait des amis. Évidement Lou trouvait toujours du temps pour l'emmerder quand on était dans nos dortoirs mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Finalement je m'en étais sortie de mes années à Poudlard. En première année, j'étais amie avec Alice. Puis en deux ans je traînais avec les filles tout le temps. En 3éme année, je parlais déjà beaucoup moins avec les autres maisons, enfin quasiment plus. Arrivé en 4éme année, Borislav avait commencé à me tourner autour. Les garçons traînaient beaucoup plus avec nous vers notre 5éme année, puis vers la fin de l'année avec Boris on s'était mit ensemble. Après c'était Alice et Scorpius. Et puis de toute façon en 6éme année Louann la nympho girl était lancée, et Scarlett sortait plus ou moins avec des garçons à droite à gauche sans vraiment approfondir ses relations. Bref finalement cette année avait été constructive, on s'était tous retrouvé et ça non sans mal.

J'arrivais vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Parfois je maudissais vraiment le corps enseignant d'avoir interdit les portables, comment je pouvais prévenir les gens à l'intérieure si je pouvais pas entrer. Je regardais ma montre avant de faire face à la Grosse Dame.

**\- Hum. Une Serpentard, vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de venir ici, **indiqua la Grosse Dame avec sa voix grave.

Je roulais des yeux.

**\- Oui je sais merci, **sifflais-je. **Est-ce que vous pouvez prévenir les Gryffondor****s**** qui sont à l'intérieur que je cherche Hugo. Hugo Weasley... S'il vous plaît.**

La peinture me regarda de haute en bas avant de faire un petit bruit désagréable. Elle céda cependant et parti au loin dans son tableau.

**\- Merci,** soupirais-je.

J'attendais une bonne minute avant de voir le tableau s'ouvrir enfin. J'abordais un large sourire pour accueillir mon ami, mais il fut de courte duré quand je vis Lily arriver. J'arquais un sourcil quand elle vint sur le pallier de l'entrée de sa salle commune.

**\- Ooookkk. Je savais pas que tu étais un mec, **sifflais-je.

**\- Tu cherches mon cousin ?** Demanda Lily.

**\- Euh ouais, et mon frère mais bon vu que tu es là, tu vas me servir à quelque chose,** déclarais-je.

**\- Ok. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**

**\- Alors... **(je lisais les noms sur les enveloppes), **C'est pour... Juliet Gordon, celle-la pour Hugo Weasley. ****Alexander Londubat mon frère** (je lui souris avec un clin d'oeil), **et puis... Lily Potter. Donne aussi ça à Zoe Craft, Chord Evans et Katie Jenner. Voilà, bonne journée.**

**\- Vous nous invitez ?** S'étonna Lily.

**\- Oui, bye. J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer vois ça avec les autres ou je sais pas qui,** annonçais-je en partant. **D'ailleurs tu sais où est Crivey et Lou ?**

**\- Charlie est allée dehors tout à l'heure je pense, si tu les cherches elles seront sûrement dehors,** m'informa Lily.

Je lui fis un signe de tête avant de partir à la recherche des autres invités. Avec un peu de chance Sawyer et Lorcan allaient avoir fini en même temps que moi.

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

**\- ****Des fois, j'ai l'impression que tu es aussi lente que Lily sérieux Lou, **dis-je en l'attendant au bout des escaliers.

Elle arrivait enfin à la hauteur en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- De un, tu me compares pas à Potter. Je vaux mieux que ça. De deux, je me préserve pour ce soir,** fit Lou en s'approchant dangereusement de moi. **Troisièmement, la vue est toujours agréable de derrière.**

Ma copine finissait sa phrase en me laissant un baiser passionné. Je passais rapidement mes mains le long de son corps. À chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait toute les deux ça devenait beaucoup trop chaud et ça trop vite. Je me décalais tout en passant la porte qui menait dehors.

**\- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu me coupes pendant que je faisais ce truc avec ma langue ?** Se plaignait Lou qui me rejoignait.

**\- ''Ce truc'' comme tu dis, je le préfère... plus bas... et... (je m'approchais de ses lèvres) … dans d'autre circonstance,** concluais-je en l'embrassant.

Je l'attirais à moi quand je m'asseyais sur les gradins de Quidditch. Je perdis vite l'équilibre et me retenais avec mes deux mains sur les sièges derrière moi. Lou elle resta aisément sur moi. Elle passa sa main sous mon t-shirt et commença à caresser la peau de mon ventre, elle remontait et descendait. Chaque geste me procurait des frissons très agréable. Nos corps étaient en parfait harmonie, tout s'emboîtaient à merveille. Il n'y avait jamais de geste trop brusque, des gestes gauches ou bien simplement des gestes déplacés, tout était parfait.

Lou monta sur moi en passant ses jambes des deux côtés des miennes. Elle passa une main dans mon dos pour me remonter à elle. Sans jamais décoller nos lèvres je me relevais pour m'asseoir plus correctement. Un gémissement s'échappa quand je sentis sa langue glisser contre ma lèvre inférieure, elle était putainemment douée avec sa langue. Une fois véritablement assise et Lou sur moi, je l'agrippais plus fermement en laissant mes mains descendre le long de son dos, pour enfin attraper ses fesses.

**\- Rapide,** commenta Lou en se décalant de mes lèvres.

**\- ****C'est toi qui parle, **dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

Lou me fixait avec ses yeux parfaitement gris. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de passer timidement une main pour remettre une mèche de mes cheveux derrière l'oreille. Elle était vraiment trop chou quand elle faisait ça.

**\- ****Tu es vraiment magnifique, **murmura-t-elle.

Je rougissais toujours autant quand elle faisait ça, et surtout quand elle disait ça. Je lui volais quand même un baiser.

On s'était plus ou moins engueulées la vieille, enfin plutôt... Lou avait fait de la merde et je l'avais engueulée, et puis finalement par je ne savais qu'elle sortilège ma copine était venue s'excuser plus ou moins mais surtout... Elle avait parler d'elle, de ses sentiments. Et ça c'était quelque chose d'assez exceptionnelle pour être souligné. C'était vrai que je m'en voulais de l'avoir engueulée, enfin qu'on se soit engueulée mais je pense qu'il fallait. Il ne fallait pas se mentir, Lou avait un caractère de merde avec mes amis. Ok elle était drôle mais bon dès fois elle était très lourde !

Lou continuait à me caresser le visage, puis descendait à ma nuque. J'adorais ses caresses.

**\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir engueulée hier,** avouais-je. **Mais tu l'avais méritée.**

**\- Je sais mon cœur. Tu sais que ça se reproduira ?**

**\- Je sais Lou, tu peux pas changer et je ne veux pas que tu changes. Je voulais juste te dire clairement que tu étais chiante.**

Lou sourit avant de revenir à mes lèvres.

**\- Le temps que c'est toi qui me le dit ça me va, **chuchota-t-elle.

Je rigolais avant de l'embrasser.

**\- Tu es vraiment plus guimauve qu'on peut le croire.**

**\- La ferme Crivey.**

Je rigolais de plus belle. Finalement Lou captura une dernière fois mes lèvres avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je lui pris la main tout en regardant le stade de Quidditch. Il était désert évidement. On était en Juin, et pour un matin il faisait vraiment chaud, c'était très agréable.

**\- ****Tu crois qu'on était destinée à finir ensemble ?** Demandais-je.

**\- C'est quoi cette question à la con sérieux,** se moqua ma copine.

**\- Non mais répond à la question.**

**\- Si ta question est est-ce q****uant je t'ai vu pour**** la première fois je me suis dit : Wow cool ça va être l'amour de ma vie. Non c'est claire que j'ai pas pensée ça,** fit-elle.

Je souriais en la regardant. Louann roula des yeux.

**\- Quoi ?** Dit-elle lassée.

**\- Je suis l'amour de ta vie ?**

**\- La ferme Crivey.**

**\- Non mais c'est toi qui l'a dit, pas moi.**

Je souriais.

**\- Ouais ouais, **se braqua-t-elle.

Je lâchais un petit sourire amusé avant d'enrouler mon bras autour du sien.

**\- C'est réciproque hein, avant que tu partes dans tes délires, **confessais-je en laissant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Lou râla quelques secondes avant de me laisser un bisou sur la joue. Je souriais, elle devenait vraiment prévisible avec moi. Elle entremêla nos doigts ensemble alors que je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

**\- Bon, c'était peut-être pas l'amour fou dès le début, mais finalement on s'est bien démerdé non ?** Essayais-je.

**\- Pourquoi tu te poses autant de question Crivey ?**

**\- Je sais pas, je me dis que c'est la fin de l'année. Et...**

Je marquais une pause. Lou se décala pour regarder mon visage.

**\- Et quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Et j'ai peur que tout s'arrête une fois qu'on sera en-dehors de Poudlard, ou bien même pendant nos vacances. On se verra pas forcément tout le temps. Tu seras sûrement trop occupée avec Scarlett ou bien Sawyer. Ou bien n'importe quoi d'autre.**

Lou fronçait des sourcils.

**\- Non mais tu es vraiment fumer du slip comme fille tu es au courant ?** S'emporta-t-elle.

**\- Mais quoi ?** Me plaignais-je.

**\- Je vais pas te laisser comme ça Crivey, et j'ai bien l'intention de passer le plus de temps possible avec toi durant nos vacances. Tu croyais vraiment te débarrasser de moi comme ça.**

**\- Non pas du tout, mais je savais pas que tu voulais me voir autant fin' je sais pas, j'ai pas réfléchis c'est tout.**

**\- Ça doit être le fait que tu sois blonde ça. ****Charlie, je veux te voir. Vraiment. Tu comprends ou pas ?** Demanda Lou.

**\- Oui... Par contre...**

Je plissais mes yeux d'appréhension.

**\- Par contre quoi ?** Fit Lou.

**\- Euh. Je dois passer mes vacances avec Rose et Lily. Désolée mais on s'était promis ça en début d'année. Et enfin tu sais, je n'ai qu'une parole. Et je ne peux pas rompe une promesse.**

Lou soupira bruyamment.

**\- Je ne serais donc jamais tranquille,** râla-t-elle.

**\- C'est vraiment un problème ?**

Je la regardais en mordillant mes lèvres. Lou roula des yeux.

**\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas refuser de te voir, même si je dois passer une semaine avec Potter et le Hobbit, **déclara-t-elle non sans râler un petit peu.

**\- Tu es géniale !** Lançais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

**\- Je me tue à te le dire.**

On resta comment ça pendant un moment à se chamailler. Lou me parlait que Alexie était dingue, qu'elle arrêtait pas de lui parler de la soirée de ce soir depuis les dernières vacances. Et aussi que Lou n'avait pas voulu retourner dans sa salle commune ce matin simplement pour ne pas la croiser. On parlait aussi du fait qu'elle se retrouverait à Londres, qu'elle voulait trouver un autre appartement. Un autre qui lui fasse pas penser à sa mère tout le temps. Bon Lou avait de l'argent à dépenser donc elle pouvait se permette alors que moi non.

**\- Tu viendras avec moi à Holyhead ?** Demandais-je. **Tu sais pour visiter les appartements.**

**\- Tu ne prends pas de chambre étudiante ?** S'étonna Lou.

**\- On a toujours dit avec Lily qu'on serait en colocation, enfin aussi avec Rose mais elle, elle va à Londres. Donc je resterais avec Lily.**

Lou se mit la tête dans les mains.

**\- Putain... **souffla-t-elle puis marqua une pause. **Ok. Mais que si on couche encore dans son lit.**

**\- Lou !**

**\- Je veux trop la faire chier encore !**

**\- Tu es vraiment chiante, **répliquais-je.

**\- Arrête, je sais bien que ça t'excite quand on fait ça dans des lieux interdits.**

**\- Ok.. Peut être mais bref. Tais toi.**

Lou rigola enfin se moqua plus de moi qu'autre chose. Elle se stoppa d'un coup en se retournant complètement vers moi.

**\- Faut que je te dise quelque chose, **dit-elle mal à l'aise.

Je fronçais des sourcils, ce n'était pas tout les jours que Lou avait des choses sérieuse à me dire. Je lui fis signe de continuer. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir cette petite pointe d'inquiétude qui naissait en moi à ce moment précis.

**\- Je dois partir à New York dès lundi matin... Je ne pourrais pas passer ma semaine avec toi je pense. L'agence de mannequin m'a averti que hier matin, je suis désolée. Je sais que tu voulais qu'on mange avec ta sœur la semaine pro'... Mais ça va pas être possible.**

Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'on soit directement séparer après Poudlard. Mon cœur se serra directement, je devais avoir une mine affreuse ou du moins ça devait se voir sur mon visage que j'allais pas bien car Lou me prit la main. C'était sa carrière qui était en jeu. Ça serait très égoïste de ma part de ne pas la soutenir, ou d'être heureuse pour elle que tout fonctionne. Je posais mon autre main sur la sienne puis la serrait.

**\- C'est pas grave pour ma sœur, on verra bien plus tard, **déclarais-je avec un léger sourire. **Tu me parleras quand même quand tu seras aux États-Unis ?**

**\- Évidement, et ça même si je dois me coucher à 3heures du mat'. Je reste qu'une semaine hein.**

**\- Tu seras là le 21 ? **demandais-je timidement.

**\- Normalement oui, je ferais mon maximum pour que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps.**

Je gardais le sourire. Putain ! À l'intérieur, j'avais juste envie de pleurer. Être séparer de Lou allait être affreux. Je savais très bien que j'aurais beau m'occuper pendant une semaine, je penserais toujours à Lou, constamment. Lou m'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis me serra dans ses bras. Je répondais bien évidement à l'étreinte. Il ne fallait vraiment pas que je pense à ça pour le dernier jour.

**\- Ok ! Lâchez vous, **fit une voix derrière nous.

Lou et moi nous décalions pour voir qui arrivait. Alexie marchait vers nous en se protégeant les yeux.

**\- C'est bon vous êtes rhabillées ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Ta gueule Londubat, et dit nous ce que tu as à dire ? **Répliqua Lou avec toujours autant de gentillesse.

Je pris la main à Lou pour qu'elle se calme un peu. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas quand on était dérangée, mais bon ça se voyait que Alexie venait en paix. Je souriais à Alexie alors qu'elle arrivait enfin à notre hauteur en bas des marches des gradins.

**\- ****Un peu plus de politesse de ta part aurait été la bienvenue,** déclara Alexie. **Mais bon jusqu'au dernier moment tu resteras casse couille. Tiens Charlie c'est pour toi.**

Alexie me tendait une enveloppe. Je la pris avec hésitation. Je lisais l'enveloppe :_ Charlotte Crivey._

_Les Serpentards sont heureux de vous conviez à leur fête de fin d'année. _

_La soirée se déroulera dans les cachots et la salle commune des Serpentards. _

_Seul les personnes ayant le carton d'invitation seront acceptés dans l'enceinte des festivités._

_La fête commencera à 21h. Tenue habillée exigé._

Je levais la tête vers Lou puis Alexie.

**\- Euh... Je suis à Gryffondor, pourquoi je suis invitée ?** Demandais-je septique.

**\- J'ai changée les règles, **déclara simplement Alexie.** Tu as un carton, tu es invité, voilà la nouvelle règle.**

**\- Ok. Et moi j'en ai pas ?** Souligna Lou en plissant des yeux.

**\- Quant tu seras polie,** défia Alexie avec un sourire.

Lou roula des yeux en soupirant.

**\- Alexie, est-ce que je peux avoir mon invitation. S'il te plaît, **demanda Lou ''gentiment''.

Ma copine insista bien avec le ''s'il te plaît''. Alexie la jugea du regard quelques instant avant de lui tendre elle aussi son carton d'invitation.

**\- Merci !** Siffla Lou en le prenant rapidement. **Dis moi que tu as pas invitée Potter et toute sa clique ? **(Alexie souriait sans répondre) **Putain Londubat tu as pas fait ça ?!**

**\- Arrête dont de râler,** rigola Alexie. **Je suis trop joyeuse aujourd'hui pour que tu gâches tout.**

**\- Non mais tu as invitée Potter et le mec le plus ennuyeux du monde ?**

**\- C'est mon frère je te rappel !**

**\- Ouais mais quand même, bref. Merci Londubat d'avoir tout gâcher.**

**\- Vas te faire Parkinson.**

**\- Lou, tu es relou. En plus tu m'as dit hier que tu l'aimais bien,** dis-je.

Louann se retourna outrée.

**\- Charlie ! Je t'ai dit de pas le dire !** Fit-elle choquée alors que Alexie et moi rigolions.

**\- Ok le problème est réglé alors, **déclara Alexie en partant.

On voyait Alexie disparaître dans les escaliers des gradins. Je lui fis un signe de main avant de me retourner sur Lou qui était toujours entrain de me dévisager.

**\- Quoi ?** Dis-je.

**\- Tu étais obligée de faire par à tout le monde que j'étais gentille ?**

**\- Attend déjà je l'ai pas dit à tout le monde et puis tu es pas gentille, tu es... Lou**.

**\- Wow. Alors là chapeau, super explication, **déclara Lou en applaudissant.

Je lui fis un coup de coude pour qu'elle se taise. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rigoler, c'était vrai que l'explication était naze. On resta quelques instants toute les deux dans les gradins avant de décider d'aller marcher sur le terrain de Quidditch. Aussi bizarre que ça puise paraître, on s'entendait vraiment bien, on parlait de tout et de rien, on rigolait souvent et on était très proche. Et puis j'avais vraiment de la chance, Lou était carrément trop canon. En fait elle l'avait toujours été, comme elle avait toujours été chiante.

_J'avais décidée d'aller faire un tour dans la salle de musique étant donné que Rose et Lily révisaient pour leurs B.U.S.E. Mes amis étaient trop studieuses, enfin pas Lily, mais bon ça lui faisait un prétexte pour être avec Alexander pendant un moment. Ça se voyait qu'elle l'aimait, évidement elle était trop têtue pour se l'avouer. _

_J'étais tranquillement devant le piano entrain de toucher quelques touches de marbre. Je ne faisais pas vraiment de la musique, c'était simplement des notes qui s'accordaient assez harmonieusement._

_Les B.U.S.E. quoi. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ? Rien ne m'intéressait ici à part le Quidditch. Je savais me tenir sur un balais à l'âge de 2ans, et je savais que si je partait sur une carrière professionnelle de Quidditch alors je n'avais pas besoin d'étude. Les Faucons me tentait vraiment bien comme équipe. Mais bon ce n'est qu'un rêve, je devrais plutôt suivre les conseils de ma famille. L'éducation et la justice. OK ! C'était clairement pas pour moi... Qu'est-ce que j'allais leur dire ? Je n'avais même pas passée mes B.U.S.E que je voulais déjà quitter Poudlard._

_Quelqu'un entra et me stoppa dans mes pensées. Je me retournais pour voir deux élèves._

_\- Tes lèvres sont vraiment délicieuse, fit l'élève de Serdaigle._

_\- Tais-toi, ne parle pas, ordonna la Serpentarde en plaquant l'autre mec contre le mur._

_Je me levais du tabouret et leur faisais face. Je voyais le sixième année de Serdaigle gémir brutalement sous les caresses et baisers de ma camarade._

_\- Euh. Vous pouvez aller ailleurs, dis-je en croisant les bras._

_Le Serdaigle se décomposa directement à ma vue. Je faisais si peur que ça ou quoi ? Rapidement il s'excusa et partit d'où il était venu. J'ouvrais grand les yeux, pour un mec en manque il était passé vite à autre chose. Évidement Parkinson soupira bruyamment en se retournant._

_\- Tu es vraiment casse couille, tu viens de faire fuir mon plan de ce soir, siffla-t-elle._

_\- Tu aurais fait ça comme ça, sur le sol, remarquais-je froidement._

_\- Y a d'autre moyen de s'amuser sans passer à l'acte._

_\- Je veux pas savoir, mais tu devrais respecter ton corps Parkinson._

_\- J'en prend plus soin que toi Crivey ! Trancha-t-elle._

_Je roulais des yeux en passant devant elle pour sortir de la salle de musique. Elle m'énervait au plus haut point. Elle était toujours obligée d'être désobligeante comme ça. Parkinson s'en foutait de tout et ça tout le temps._

_\- Tu devrais peut-être te focaliser sur tes études plutôt que sur les mecs, répliquais-je._

_Parkinson me rattrapa le bras pour me parler._

_\- En quel nom tu te permets de me donner des conseils ?_

_Je fis un geste brutal pour qu'elle se dégage de moi._

_\- Je te préviens Parkinson, tu as peut-être fait de la merde avec beaucoup d'entre nous. Mais pour l'instant tu es restée loin de moi... Donc reste encore loin de moi, sifflais-je._

_\- C'est qu'elle a dû mordant cette petite Gryffondor ! Je pourrais te pourrir la vie si j'avais envie tu es au courant ?_

_\- Sauf que tu en as pas envie, donc point final ! Et puis je me laisserais pas faire comme les autres._

_\- Me tente pas trop._

_\- Tu es vraiment insupportable, signalais-je._

_\- On a un point commun autre que le Quidditch._

_\- D'ailleurs tu t'es remise de ta défaite, défiais-je._

_Parkinson me fit face avec un air arrogant. Enfin elle avait toujours cet air là quand elle nous parlait moi et mes amis. Enfin avec tout le monde. Louann s'humidifia les lèvres en me regardant de haute en bas. Je lâchais un petit rire de mépris. Elle était vraiment vulgaire quand elle s'y mettait._

_Un sourire naissait sur son visage en fixant mes yeux. Je m'arrêtais sur ses yeux parfaitement gris. Ses yeux gris claire, ils étaient tellement beaux. Ils contrastaient parfaitement avec son attitude. Ils paraissaient si purs. Des picotements sur mes joues m'alertaient que je rougissais. Wow. C'était la première fois que je voyais Parkinson entrain de sourire, elle était vraiment magnifique et pas seulement canon. Louann regardait mes lèvres. Je rougissait deux fois plus et fis un pas en arrière. Elle reprit contenance en secouant sa tête._

_\- Euh. Ouais. D'ailleurs Crivey, fit-elle en partant. Tu devrais faire une carrière pro._

_Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour me remettre de cette rencontre. Je regardais Parkinson partir au loin dans le couloir. Elle avait vraiment une prestance de dingue. Elle pouvait rendre dingue n'importe qui et ça dans tout les sens du terme._

**\- Charlie ça va ? **Demanda Lou en me tirant vers le château.

Je venais seulement de remarquer qu'on était partis en direction de l'entrée du château. Je lui fis seulement un sourire pour répondre à sa question. Lou ne chercha pas plus loin. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais oubliée ce souvenir. C'était la première fois que je voyais Lou, enfin que je la voyais vraiment.

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

Alexander m'accompagnait vers les appartements de Malfoy et Rose. On était l'après midi et comme chaque samedi après-midi, enfin comme chaque dernier samedi après-midi Rose, Charlie et moi on se retrouvaient ensemble pour discuter et rigoler. Bref faire des trucs de fille ensemble. Alexander me retournait pour m'embrasser.

**\- Je vais aller me préparer avec Pierre et Lorcan dans leur chambre, **informa-t-il à mes lèvres.

**\- C'est pas un peu tôt ?**

**\- Bah la soirée commence à 21h mais on veut traîner un peu ensemble avant quoi.**

Je plissais des sourcils légèrement. Alex prit mon menton dans une main pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda-t-il.

**\- Tu crois que c'est un piège leur soirée ?**

Alexander lâcha un petit rire moqueur et j'en profitais pour lui donner un coup de coude.

**\- Non mais Lily, sérieusement ils vont rien nous faire. Ma sœur m'a dit que les Serpentards étaient content qu'on vienne.**

J'arquais un sourcil après sa phrase.

**\- Bon ok peut être pas content, mais ça ne leurs faisaient rien bébé,** corrigea Alex.**Bref bébé, je vais aller voir les gars, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.**

Alex m'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant d'aller vers les appartements des garçons. Je me retournais et pris une grande respiration avant de rentrer dans la chambre de Rose. Je regardais à droite à gauche avant de refermer la porte. Je compris que les filles étaient du côté de Rose car j'entendais Charlie rigoler. Je me dirigeais vers elles quand je remarquais enfin qui était là.

**\- Oh fait pas cette gueule Potter, moi non plus je voulais pas te voir,** déclara Parkinson.

Je soupirais bruyamment, alors que Charlie mit une tape sur son bras. Louann levait les yeux au ciel en replaçant convenablement sa tête sur le ventre de Charlie. Malfoy me fit un simple sourire pendant que Rose me fit signe de m'asseoir au bout du lit.

**\- La place du chien, **commenta Parkinson en rigolant.

**\- Lou tu es gonflante,** signala Scarlett.

**\- Bref. Pourquoi vous êtes là ? **Demandais-je directement.

**\- Oh oh ! Potter sort les griffes,** défia Louann.

**\- Simplement car on s'est dit que c'était une bonne idée qu'on soit là toute les cinq,** expliqua Rose. **Ça te dérange ?**

Rose me souriait timidement avec sa tête de bébé.

**\- Arrête avec cette tête !**

Malfoy et Charlie rigolaient alors que Rose boudait comme une enfant. Je voyais Charlie caresser du bout des doigts les bras nus de Louann. C'était vraiment trop bizarre quand Parkinson était calme. Je restais quand même sur mes gardes. Rose s'ajusta dans les bras de Malfoy pour me parler :

**\- Tu souviens du premier jour de cette année Lily ?**

**\- Euh oui pourquoi ? **Demandais-je intriguée.

**\- Tu devais organiser nos vacances, **répondit Charlie directement.

**\- Ouais mais. Ouais. Bah. Euh. J'ai juste eu Taissa l'autre jours, **déclarais-je hésitante devant les Serpentardes.

Louann se redressa directement pour me faire face. Rose quant à elle fronçait seulement les sourcils.

**\- Attend toi, toi tu parles à Taissa ? **S'étonna Parkinson.

**\- Bah oui pourquoi ? Je parle aussi à Amber, ****et un peu Vicki****,** annonçais-je.

Louann arquait un sourcil en se réinstallant près de Charlie. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle régissait comme ça, mais vu le sourire de Malfoy j'allais le savoir rapidement.

**\- Lou, on dirait que tu as une autre amie en commun avec Potter, **se moqua Scarlett.

Je roulais des yeux.

**\- Ta gueule Malfoy,** siffla Parkinson.

**\- Bon bref, donc tu as parlée à Taissa, et donc ?** S'impatienta Charlie.

**\- Et bien, j'ai soumis l'idée de faire un voyage, et elle nous a invité à venir en Louisiane la voir. Elle veut nous faire voir son pays et surtout sa région, du coup il faut qu'on en parle,** expliquais-je.

**\- J'en suis ! **Fit Rose avec un grand sourire.

**\- Attend Rose, tu prends une décision sans ****réfléchir****, sans la permission de tes parents, des professeurs ou bien même du ministère de la magie ? **Taquina Charlie. **Merlin ! Il va neiger.**

Ma cousine lui attribua un coup sur le bras.

**\- Sache que je serais en vacances, et mes parents m'ont déjà autorisés à faire ce que je voulais.** (elle se retourna vers moi).** Combien de temps on part ?**

**\- On avait dit au moins un mois non, **annonçais-je.

**\- UN MOIS !?** S'écrièrent Malfoy et Parkinson en cœur.

Avec mes amies on ouvrait grand nos yeux. Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Rose se retourna pour parler à sa copine :

**\- Bah oui un mois fin... C'est les vacances quoi.**

**\- ****Ouais non mais moi j'ai un planning très important à respecter avec Charlie,** déclara Parkinson qui s'était rassis.

Scarlett soupira.

**\- Du coup je te vois pas pendant plus de la moitié des vacances ?** Demanda Scarlett à Rose.

**\- Et bien on a pas trop de choix, **dit tristement ma cousine.

Je les regardais toute les quatre essayaient de planifier leur courte vacances ensemble. J'entais Louann dire qu'elle n'y survivrait pas ou entrain de faire du chantage sexuel à Charlie. Rose quant à elle essayait de concilier les deux, Scarlett semblait triste mais acceptait la situation pour sa copine. Je voudrais pas vraiment être à leurs place, fin ne pas pouvoir voir mon copain des vacances me pèserait plus qu'autre chose... Wait ! Alexander non plus n'était pas invité ! J'ouvrais grand les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

**\- Ou sinon... **, déclarais-je.

Les quatre filles se retournèrent directement et commençaient à me fixer.

**\- … Et bien on peut inviter nos copains ou copines.**

Malfoy retrouvait directement un petit sourire, Charlie semblait elle ravis de la situation.

**\- Ouais attends deux secondes Potter, car comme d'habitude tu réfléchies pas à tout. Je fais du baby-sitting cet été. **(J'arquais un sourcil) **Me regardez pas comme ça, je vous préviens que je garde Sawyer. Bref, si je bouge, il bouge. Après tu as oubliée un truc Malfoy **(elle regardait Scarlett), **mais ton frère voudra passer du temps avec toi, et Alice va être viré de chez elle donc elle va suivre Malfoy mâle.** (Parkinson se retourna vers moi)** Et si ton copain vient il ramènera sa sœur qui ramènera son copain. Et vu que vous allez être en infériorité ça m'étonnerait même pas que tu invites Macmillan et Scramender. Et puis pour combler le tout leurs copines vont ramener leurs tronches. J'en viens au fait que si on part avec vous alors tout le monde va ramener sa poire,** concluait Parkinson. **Et évidement ça ! Y a que moi qui y pense bordel.**

Il y eut un petit blanc après son annonce, comme si tout le monde réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ok ok ok... Alexander. Évidement que je voulais qu'il vienne. Alexie... Pourquoi pas ! Krum ? Ha ha ! Grosse blague, ce mec faisait peur, il était vraiment trop agaçant, puis il était aussi très impulsif. Scorpius pareil, et puis ça serait tendu avec Alexander. Pour Alice... ça pouvait passer encore, elle devenait beaucoup moins chiante. Pierre, Cassandra, Lorcan et Hestia évidement c'était facile je les adorais et ça me dérangerait absolument pas. Sawyer. Sawyer était quelqu'un de bien, enfin je suppose. Du moins il était moins chiant que Scorpius et Krum. Et puis si il venait, il serait toujours entrain de choper des filles donc pas vraiment mon problème. Scarlett... Et bien je sais qu'elle ferait un effort de dingue tout comme moi, mais ça pourrait passer. Et puis de toute façon quand elle serait chiante je pourrais partir quelque part.

Parkinson par contre. Ça c'était autre chose, cette fille aimait trop la confrontation et dès que je respirais elle venait me tacler. Donc soit pour Charlie j'acceptais de me la coltiner en espérant qu'elle soit moins casse-couille. Soit je refuser et donc on ferait le voyage à trois. Au pire je rentrais dans le jeu de Louann, et on jouait au ping-pong en s'insultant.

Je soupirais bruyamment.

**\- Ok moi ça me va,** déclarais-je. **Je veux bien que tout le monde vienne.**

**\- Hallelujah !** Souffla Charlie en fermant les yeux. **J'aurais pas pu survivre sans ma dose de sarcasme.**

Parkinson roula des yeux.

**\- Tu es sûre de toi Lily ?** Demanda Rose prudemment.

**\- Oui Rose, t'inquiète pas Malfoy, Parkinson et toute la clique vont pouvoir venir, **annonçais-je avec un petit sourire.

Les filles se réjouirent rapidement de la situation. Rose décréta qu'on ferait un voyage en transport moldue pour plus d'aventure, à ma grande surprise c'était Scarlett qui disait quelque chose à redire. Elle n'était apparemment pas accommodé de tout ce qui était du monde moldue enfin c'était ce que Parkinson annonça entre deux trois réflexions. Charlie voulait absolument faire du surf à Los Angeles, donc on ferait un détour là bas... Je ne savais pas combien le voyage nous coûterait mais Parkinson et Malfoy avaient rigolé à ma question. Apparemment elles n'avaient pas froid aux yeux pour dépenser de l'argent sans compter. On avait décidé que chacun préviendrait les autres pour savoir s'ils voulaient venir dans ce road trip. Bref j'étais à moitié excité et à moitié terrifié. J'allais passer mes vacances avec des gens que j'avais apprit à détester pendant quasiment toute ma vie.

Charlie et Rose partirent toute les deux chercher du thé dans le mini salon. Les deux Serpentardes se regardaient en souriant. Je fronçais des sourcils pour comprendre ce qu'elles pouvaient bien penser.

**\- Comment on en est arrivé là,** s'amusa Parkinson. **Je veux dire on est quand même avec deux filles de Gryffondor et qui sont dans la bande de Potter. Merde Malfoy, tu m'aurais dit ça y a moins d'un an je me serais foutu de ta gueule.**

**\- C'est vrai que personne n'aurait pu imaginer que tu pouvais un jour avoir des sentiments,** taclais-je à Parkinson.

Je souriais et lâcha un petit rire arrogant.

**\- Encore moins pour Potter, **rajouta Scarlett joueuse.

**\- Allez vous faire foutre !** Répliqua-t-elle en se levant pour rejoindre les deux filles.

**\- Oh allez Parkinson,** cherchais-je. **Même pas une insulte ?**

Parkinson nous lança un doigt d'honneur, et avec Malfoy on rigolait en cœur devant l'attitude pathétique de Louann.

Les vacances promettaient d'être mouvementé.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

**\- ****Je le sens pas,** déclara Parkinson en se mettant du mascara devant le miroir de ma salle de bain.

**\- Arrête un peu,** sifflais-je. **La soirée va bien se passer.**

**\- Imagine deux secondes que l'autre conne de Montague s'en prenne à ta naine ou à Crivey ?**

**\- Tu es trop parano, Adriana va rien faire, en plus elle a peur de nous donc arrête de stresser pour rien.**

J'avais déjà enfilé ma robe bleu marine, elle était échancré dans le dos et sans manches. Les bretelles étaient en dentelles. La robe restait très décontracté comparait à celle que j'avais pu porter. Même Lou avait fait l'effort de ne pas être trop sophistiqué. Elle avait seulement un haut noir large avec une jupe blanche avec des motifs, son haut rentrait à moitié dans sa jupe haute. Tout accompagné par des talons ouverts évidement. Il me semblait que Lou avait déjà reçu plusieurs produits de son agence de mannequina. Bref comme d'habitude elle serait ''la fille que tout le monde regarde''.

**\- On a fait un bout de chemin n'empêche, **fis-je en la regardant à travers la glace.

**\- Si le bout de chemin signifie que tu as plus de parents, que j'essaye de me détacher complètement de ma mère, qu'on a des copines géniales enfin plus la mienne. Et bien ouais, je pense qu'on a avancé toute les deux.**

**\- Je parle aussi du fait qu'on est moins torturé, Lou tu gères quand même mieux tes émotions qu'avant. Avant tu ne jurais que par le sexe, la baston, et les scandales ! Maintenant les gens te voient comment moi je te vois. Et c'est plutôt agréable.**

**\- Je dois pleurer ?** Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Je lui mis un coup de coude à même moment où elle se mettait de l'eye-liner. Je rigolais en voyant la tronche qu'elle tirait alors qu'elle avait un énorme trait noir au-dessus de l'oeil.

**\- Bien fait,** dis-je en me retournant pour prendre de la crème.

**\- Tout ça car je suis pas si gentille que tu le croyais, **siffla-t-elle.

**\- Arrête de chouiner tout le temps aussi.**

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sawyer, comme à son habitude il était déjà prêt et venait nous rejoindre avant d'aller à la soirée. Il était resté simple lui aussi : pantalon gris avec chemise blanche. Rien d'extravagant. Il avait mit ses cheveux blonds mi-long en arrière, enfin... Il essayait de les maintenir du mieux qu'il pouvait étant donné qu'il n'avait pas sa casquette.

**\- Adams,** salua Lou en se remettant son maquillage.

Il lui fit un signe de tête avant de me prendre rapidement dans ses bras, Sawyer s'asseyait sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je m'aidais du petit pouf qui était là pour mettre mes talons.

**\- La préparation est terminé ?** Demandais-je à Sawyer.

**\- Tu parles ! J'ai passé toute la journée à courir à droite à gauche pour Alexie. Plus jamais je refais ça !**

**\- En même temps, c'est la dernière soirée qu'on fait,** annonçais-je.

**\- J'adore ton tact pour sortir ça Malfoy,** siffla Lou.

**\- ****Oh Lou tu vas pas me dire que Poudlard va te manquer à ce point ?** Me moquais-je.

**\- Et bien croyez le ou non mais si ce vieux château va me manquer, **confessa-t-elle.

Je m'approchais d'elle lentement en faisant un signe de tête à Sawyer pour qu'il vienne avec moi. D'un même geste lui et moi prenions Lou dans les bras.

**\- Arrête****z**** les guimauveries !** Trancha Lou en essayant de ne pas sourire. **Je ne tolère pas tant de fa****i****blesse !**

**\- Vas te faire foutre et profite,** répliqua Sawyer.

Lou soupira alors qu'elle était prit en sandwich entre nous deux. Elle se laissa finalement faire, et puis au bout d'un moment et tout naturellement Sawyer et moi la laissions pour retourner nous asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.

**\- ****Ta naine est où Scar ?** Demanda Lou.

**\- Sûrement avec Potter et Crivey, je sais pas, les filles nous rejoignent avant d'y aller.**

**\- En gros on attend plus que toi,** lança Sawyer à mes côtés.

Lou roula des yeux et nous fit un sourire arrogant à travers la glace. Pendant le reste du temps, Sawyer et Lou n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, des vrais gosses. On aurait dit des frères et sœurs. Notre relation à tout les trois était assez spéciale. Des fois on passait notre temps à rigolez ou nous soutenir, ou soit on s'engueulait comme si on se détestait. Du grand n'importe quoi. Sawyer ne semblait pas être jaloux du fait que Lou et moi soyons fusionnelle. Il respectait même ça. Et puis ça ne lui empêchait pas d'être là pour nous. Il avait beau avoir un caractère assez trempé, Sawyer restait un mec génial avec nous.

_Je venais de me faire planter par Lou ! Elle avait encore décidée de coucher avec une fille ! Encore ! Putain j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne faisait que ça tout le temps ces temps-ci. Je marchais dans les couloirs du 4éme étage pour retourner dans les cachots. Putain ! Je venais de me faire poser un lapin par ma meilleure amie quoi. _

_On était le jour de la rentrée des vacances de Noël. J'avais passée des vacances de merde entre mes parents et mes révisions. Mes grands-parents étaient partis en Russie pour les fêtes. J'étais en gros lâchement abandonnée, seule Lou était venue pour le réveillon. En même temps, sa mère à elle n'était même pas venue, et encore une fois Lou avait noyée ça dans le sexe._

_Après un tour dans les cachots pour prendre mes affaires de toilette, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain des préfets. L'avantage c'est qu'il n'y avait pas souvent de gens qui traînaient là bas à cette heure-ci. Je rentrais dans la salle de bain, puis déposais doucement mes produits de beauté sur le rebord. Je retirais ma chemise blanche, j'étais partie pour retirer mon débardeur quand j'entendis des reniflements dans une des toilettes à disposition._

_En soupirant bruyamment, je fis demi-tour pour m'approcher des je passais une mains sur les portes des toilettes pour les ouvrir une à une. Plus j'avançais et plus j'entendais distinctement une respiration difficile et des petits reniflements. Vers la fin de la rangée une porte était fermée. Je fronçais des sourcils devant la porte close. Lentement je me penchais pour regarder en-dessous, je vis avec étonnement que ça ressemblait à un garçon assit parterre._

_\- Alohomora, murmurais-je avant d'ouvrir la porte._

_Je vis avec stupéfaction mon ami Sawyer assit au sol. J'ouvrais grand les yeux, pourquoi pleurait-il ? Enfin ! Merde ! C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Avec un peu d'hésitation je m'asseyais à côté de lui. Je n'étais pas très familiarisé avec les gestes d'affections et je ne voulais pas paraître gauche. Après de longue seconde de silence à regarder le sol, je posais un main sur son genou. À peine le geste fait Sawyer leva la tête vers moi. Une nouvelle fois mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Je remarquais enfin qu'il était en débardeur et que sa chemise était au sol._

_Je voulais lui demander ce qu'il avait mais je compris tout seule. Sawyer avait plusieurs plaies sur les avant bras, comme s'il s'était protégé. Comme si on l'avait fouetté avec un bâton ou quelque chose de dur. Sur le début de ses pectoraux, on remarquait distinctement des marques de brûlure, d'ailleurs ses blessures était tuméfié._

_Je repris une respiration avant de me relever, puis je lui tendais la main. Sawyer me regardait sans réagir. Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de parler :_

_\- Je vais t'aider, viens._

_Après un instant Sawyer accepta et je l'aidais à se relever. On se positionna tout les deux sur le rebord des lavabos, en face des miroirs. Je lui retirais délicatement son débardeur pour le mettre au sol. Évidement ce qu'il y avait en-dessous n'était pas mieux. Il avait des bleus, des plaies, certaines suinté. C'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Son dos quant à lui était recouvert de grande plaie fine... Sûrement des coups de fouet ou quelque chose dans ce genre._

_Je me retournais vers le lavabo pour prendre du papier et de l'eau. J'appliquais soigneusement chaque bandage sur les plaies visible. Je tournais autour de lui pour couvrir le plus de blessure que je voyais. Il gémissait parfois de douleur mais Sawyer restait de marbre. Je commençais à poser une crème magique que j'avais dans mon sac pour les coupures, ce n'était pas pour les plaies aussi profonde mais ça aiderait._

_\- Tu ne devais pas être avec ton copain ce soir ? Demanda-t-il tout d'un coup._

_\- Ivan ? Demandais-je intriguée en continuant de le soigner._

_\- Ivan Pucey ouais, tu en as plusieurs ?_

_\- J'ai rompu pendant les vacances, et je devais voir Lou mais elle est occupée avec Caroline Deauclaire._

_\- Je croyais que Deauclaire sortait avec Nick McLaggen ? Fit-il étonné._

_\- Sawyer arrête de changer de sujet et dis moi qui t'a fait ça ?_

_Sawyer se crispa mais doucement je passais une main sur son épaule, et revenais face à lui. Sawyer suivait mes gestes du regard. On se regardait droit dans les yeux._

_\- Dis moi Sawyer ? Retentais-je doucement._

_Il contracta sa mâchoire en me fixant. Je repris de courte respiration alors que je le voyais s'humidifier les lèvres. _

_\- Tu connais mon père ? Demanda-t-il._

_Je fronçais des sourcils._

_\- Oui évidement, tout le monde connaît Arthur King Adams. Pourquoi ?_

_\- Tu te souviens quoi de lui ?_

_J'avais l'impression que c'était une question piège._

_\- Un businessman élégant et très chaleureux... Je dirais même gentil... Pourquoi Sawyer ? Demandais-je nauséeuse en comprenant la situation._

_Il me fit un petit sourire désolée avant de se retourner vers le miroir de la salle de bain des préfets. Je fermais les yeux d'un coup pour contrôler tout les émotions qui commençaient à m'envahir. Il ouvrit le robinet en face de lui et passa de l'eau sur son visage avant de prendre son débardeur au sol._

_\- Merci Scarlett pour ce que tu as fait... N'en parle à personne s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie après avoir prit sa chemise._

_\- Sawyer attend ! Pourquoi il te fait ça ?!_

_Sawyer était déjà derrière la porte, seule sa tête était encore dans la pièce._

_\- Simplement car tout est de ma faute. Bonne nuit Scarlett, dit-il calmement._

**\- Tu en penses quoi Scar ?!... Scarlett ?!**

Je secouais ma tête pour revenir à la réalité. Je venais de réaliser que Sawyer et moi sommes devenu de très bon amis après cette épisode durant notre 6éme année. Mes deux amis me regardaient intrigués. Louann venait de parler.

**\- De quoi ? **Essayais-je en me grattant le crâne.

**\- Bah que Sawyer devrait se trouver une copine au lieu de traîner avec nous,** lança Lou agacée par mon manque de réaction.

**\- ****Je suis d'accord, faut qu'on te trouve une fille ! Pourquoi pas Katie Jenner de Gryffondor ? J'ai vu pendant l'épreuve de Soin en Créature Magique que tu lui parlais, **annonçais-je.

**\- Parler ne veut pas dire que je veux me la faire, **siffla-t-il.

**\- Alors Johan Daniels de Serdaigle ? Tu as couché avec non ? **Fit Lou.

**\- Et ! Arrêtez de vouloir me caser.**

**\- Oh allez Sawyer, je suis sûre que tu veux, **taquinais-je en me relevant de la baignoire.

**\- ****Y a bien une fille qui te branche. Moi je veux que tu sortes avec une fille avant ta rentrée !** Décréta Lou.

**\- Ç****a c'est une autre histoire, **déclara Sawyer en passant la porte de la salle de bain.

Lou soupira bruyamment en le suivant, je fis de même.

**\- Tu es coincé ou quoi Adams ?** Trancha Lou. **Ou tu as déjà des vus sur quelqu'un ?**

Lou s'affala sur mon fauteuil alors que Sawyer resta devant la cheminée éteinte.

**\- Personne, maintenant fous moi la paix, je n'ai rien à dire la-dessus, **siffla-t-il.

La porte se referma et d'un coup d'oeil je vis ma copine et Crivey arriver. Rose arriva en rougissant vers moi. Elle était vraiment sublime dans sa robe turquoise foncé, il y avait même une superposition de dentelle de la même couleur. Elle avait des manche trois quart en dentelle elles aussi. Pas de décolleté extravagant et ni de robe vraiment trop courte. Ma copine était magnifique avec cette robe.

Charlie avait une robe blanche avec des motif en relief sur le bas et sur le haut de sa robe. Elle avait simplement comme accessoire une ceinture en cuire marron. Rien d'extravagant je vous l'avais dit. Tout était parfait pour qu'on passe une bonne soirée entre amie. Car oui... Maintenant j'étais vraiment amie avec les amis de ma copine.

**\- Tu es magnifique,** murmurais-je à l'oreille de Rose avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

**\- Tu es plutôt pas mal aussi,** souriait-elle joueuse avant de me prendre la main.

**\- Bon on y va,** siffla Lou en se levant du fauteuil.

**\- Mesdames après vous, **dit Sawyer en ouvrant la porte de notre chambre.

On marchait tout les cinq dans les couloirs en direction des cachots. La soirée promettait. Rose s'approcha de mon oreille pour me glisser quelque chose :

**\- Tu me laisses pas avec tes amis ce soir hein ? Tu restes proche de moi... C'est la première fois que je suis invitée dans la salle commune de Serpentard.**

Je me mordais les lèvres pour le pas trop sourire. En guise de réponse je l'embrassais.

**Point de vue de Borislav Krum.**

Je repris une longue respiration pendant que je voyais Alexie ouvrir en grand les portes de notre salle commune. Les gens apparaissaient en fil indienne. Ma copine avait ordonnée à un élève de 5éme année de faire le garde à l'entrée, et de laisser passer seuls les personnes avec un carton d'invitation.

Des jeunes essayaient de rentrer mais avec mon tact légendaire, je les recadrais avec deux trois réplique ou bien même un coup de pied au cul. Évidement les 6éme années étaient arrivés en premier, ils avaient déjà prit place sur des banquettes ou face au fontaine d'alcool.

Alexie s'approchait de moi pour se glisser dans mes bras.

**\- Avoue, j'ai gérée ? **Fit-elle en montrant les invités.

**\- Mais oui chérie, **dis-je amusé.

**\- Ah les voilà ! **Se réjouissait Alexie en partant vers l'entrée.

À l'entrée, Sawyer rentrait avec élégance... Quel frimeur. Juste à ses côtés il y avait Parkinson avec sa jolie blonde (que évidement personne n'avait droit de regarder, sous peine de châtiment). Juste derrière, Scarlett arrivait avec Rose. Là on pouvait mater mais alors... si on disait un seul truc de travers c'était la fin. Enfin surtout pour la personne qui osait dire quelque chose.

Je traînais des pieds pour aller les saluer. Alexie était toute joyeuse de faire voir toute sa préparation a nos amis.

**\- Pas mal Krum ! **Lança Crivey. **Qui aurait cru que tu pouvais être si élégant sans artifice.**

Parkinson avait un sourire carnassier après la réplique de sa copine.

**\- Qui aurait cru que tu portais autre chose que tes maillots de Quidditch,** répliquais-je.

Scarlett roulait des yeux avant de féliciter Alexie puis partie chercher un verre pour elle et Rose. Sawyer restait avec moi pendant les filles étaient partis boire et parler de chose inintéressante pour moi. Je soupirais bruyamment en voyant arriver Poil de Carotte avec son rencard. Sawyer rigola à mon attitude. Évidement Weasmoche alla directement vers les filles, et surtout vers ma Lexie. Du calme Krum, ce n'est qu'un mioche.

La soirée commençait à se lancer, certain même était sur la piste de danse. Mais pourtant toujours pas de trace de Malfoy et Grindewald. Cassfollasse était entrain de tournoyer au milieu de salle en faisait des trucs vraiment chelou. Macmillan méprisait tout les gens qui pouvait s'en prendre à sa copine. Ce mec devait être carrément amoureux de sa meuf pour s'être mit à dos la moitié des Serdaigles de notre âges.

J'étais appuyé contre un buffet en regardant tout les gens autour de nous, la musique était forte, on ne s'entendait pas à plus de 2 mètres. Alexie arriva vers moi avec un nouveau verre. Je lui volais un baiser pour la remercier. Elle se logea naturellement dans mes bras.

**\- Tout le monde s'amuse ? **Demandais-je dans son oreille.

**\- Et bien j'aurais pas cru que Potter &amp; Co' s'intégrerait aussi vite, mais tant mieux. Lorcan était même entrain de blaguer avec Sawyer. C'est pour dire !**

Je fronçais des sourcils.

**\- Tu trouves pas que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Scramender ? **Demandais-je.

Alexie se retourna dans mes bras, et je vis sans étonnement ma copine entrain de lever les yeux au ciel.

**\- Arrête d'être jaloux comme ça,** signala Alexie. **Après Hugo c'est Lorcan ?**

**\- Alexie, je te préviens que tu passais tout tes soirées et samedi après-midi avec ce mec !**

**\- Et alors c'était pour être animingus ! Rien d'autre. Je te promet, Lorcan est très respectueux, il a jamais eu de regard déplacer envers moi, **déclara Alexie.

**\- ****Regard ?** M'étonnais-je.

**\- ****Euh rien laisse tomber, **dit-elle rapidement avant de me laisser un baiser sur la joue.** Je vais voir les filles.**

J'ouvris la bouche en grand. Je savais que je devais me méfier de Scramender ! Putain ! J'irais le voir rien à foutre !

Sawyer arriva derrière moi et me fit une tape dans le dos.

**\- Ça va vieux ?** Demanda-t-il avec sa flasque dans les mains.

**\- Très bien,** sifflais-je en prenant énergiquement son alcool des mains.

J'avalais d'une traite plusieurs lamper de la liqueur.

**\- Putain c'est quoi ce truc !** Toussotais-je.

Sawyer était hilare en reprenant son bien.

**\- De la liqueur de dragon, **rigola Sawyer pendant que je me tenais la gorge.

**\- Comment tu peux boire ce truc ?!**

**\- La force de l'habitude Krumi.**

Il revissa sa flasque avant d'aller vers Crivey et Parkinson. J'étais toujours étonné comment Sawyer réussissait à se faire des amis ! Je veux dire il était un peu antipathique comme mec, et là il était assez proche de Crivey, et encore plus de Rose. Attend ! Je le fixais au loin... Sawyer était entrain de danser avec Rose ! Sans que Scarlett soit jalouse ? C'est quoi ce bordel ! Et depuis quand on peut s'approcher de Rose sans l'escorte de Scar ?! Ok... ça me faisait chier. Pourquoi moi j'avais jamais droit à ça ? Bon ok. Sûrement car je n'étais pas super sympa avec Weasley. Bref, au pire je m'en fichais.

Je partais vers le buffet me chercher un nouveau verre. Il me fallait beaucoup de verre pour me mettre dans l'ambiance. Arrivé en face du buffet, je pris une bouteille de menthe au poivre et commençais à la boire au goulot. Du coin de l'oeil je remarquais Cassy Ann et mon petit frère entrain de se galocher sans pression sur une banquette. Arg ! L'amour et l'alcool ne font définitivement pas bon ménage. Au moins j'avais plus de classe que mon frère quand je faisais ça avec Alexie.

**\- Hey toi !**

Je me retournais toujours avec la bouteille dans les mains. Adriana Montague était là à mes côtés entrain de me regarder en se léchant les lèvres. Elle avait un putain de décolleté. Personne ne pouvait rester insensible. Je me raclais la gorge alors qu'elle se rapprocha de moi.

**\- Tu passes une bonne soirée ?** Retenta-t-elle avec une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.

**\- Euh. Mmh.** (je zyeutais sa poitrine). **Je dois y aller, **annonçais-je précipitamment.

**\- Boris attend !** Me supplia-t-elle en me prenant le bras. **Avant tu ne disais jamais non.**

Je me retournais brutalement vers elle ce qui lui fit faire deux pas en arrière. Je lui pris son poignet. Montague était bloquée entre mon torse et le buffet.

**\- Sache que je suis avec Alexie ok ? Et jamais je ne referais quelque chose avec toi. Jamais tu comprends. Maintenant laisse moi,** sifflais-je en relâchant son poignet.

Je la voyais se masser le bras alors que je me dirigeais vers mes amis et ma copine. Alexie vint dans mes bras puis me sourit.

**\- Tout se passe bien ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Oui t'inquiète pas,** dis-je simplement.

Parkinson nous proposa de voir un shoot tous ensemble pour commencer officiellement la soirée. Je souriais du mieux que je pouvais avant de prendre mon shoot. Je ne voulais pas que Adriana dise tout et n'importe quoi à Alexie juste avant de finir Poudlard. J'avais fauté, mais ça c'était avant. Je repris un nouveau cul-sec pour oublier tout ça.

**Point de vue de Alice Grindewald.**

**\- ****Tiens ta cravate, **dis-je en lui lançant.

**\- Merci,** fit Scorpius d'une voix rauque.

J'avalais ma salive alors qu'il me regardait toujours avec désir. Je pense que je venais de passer la plus belle partie de jambe en l'air de tout ma vie. Je me mordillais les lèvres en le regardant se rhabiller. Scor remettait sa chemise délicatement dans son pantalon. J'essayais de reprendre contenance en secouant la tête, et en me dirigeait vers le miroir à disposition dans la salle sur demande.

Je replaçais mes cheveux du mieux que je pouvais puis remettait ma robe. À peine j'avais remonté ma robe sur ma poitrine que Scorpius arriva derrière moi. Il m'embrassa l'épaule puis le cou. Un petit gémissement m'échappait puis je sentais les mains de mon copain passer sur la peau nue de mon dos. Scor me laissa des baisers sur tout le long de la colonne vertébrale pendant qu'il remontait la fermeture de ma robe. Je me retournais et passais mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer vers moi.

Le baiser était langoureux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir besoin de lui pour respirer, pour vivre maintenant. C'était tellement agréable de dépendre de lui de cette façon. Je sentais une de ses mains passait dans mes cheveux puis sur ma joue.

**\- Je t'abandonnerais jamais Alice,** annonça-t-il en posant son front au mien.

**\- J'y compte bien.**

Scor souriait puis se détacha de moi pour prendre son blaser. Il tendait son bras, j'enroulais mon bras autour du sien. Et on sortait tout les deux de la salle sur demande.

**\- Je te l'ai pas dit mais j'aime bien quand tu te laisses pousser la barbe,** déclarais-je en souriant.

Instinctivement Scor passa sa main sur son menton et sa joue. Il n'avait pas une grosse barbe, mais ça lui donnait un air un peu plus décontracté et moins autoritaire. Je le voyais regarder sa montre.

-** Il est quelle heure ? **Demandais-je.

**\- 22h03.**

**\- Quoi ?! Alexie va me tuer, **soupirais-je. A**llez vient ne traînons pas plus.**

Je le tirais pour qu'on marche le plus vite possible vers les cachots. Scorpius rigolait alors qu'il était derrière moi. Rapidement on arriva dans les cachots, on voyait qu'il y avait déjà des couples qui s'était former et qui était entrain de se galocher et se tripotait dans le couloir. Scorpius me tenait toujours la main, il prit nos invitation dans sa poche intérieure de blaser. L'élève évidement ne se donna pas vraiment la peine de regarder le carton. Il savait qui on était, et ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudre de l'un de nous deux.

À peine arrivait dans la salle je voyais Alexie arrivait en trombe vers moi. J'avalais ma salive.

**\- Ramène ton cul maintenant Grindewald ! Je t'attend depuis mille ans, **râla Alexie en me prenant le bras.

Elle me tira vers des sofas, je gardais la main de Scor pour l'attirer avec moi.

**\- Tu exagères un peu, on a une heure de retard c'est tout, **dis-je prudente.

Alexie se retourna avec un regard sévère.

**\- Déstresse un peu Londubat, **fit Scor derrière moi.

**\- Bref ! **Siffla Alexie. **Tenez c'est pour vous mettre dans le bain.**

Elle nous tendait deux verres, le liquide avait une couleur violette. Je remontais mes yeux lentement vers Alexie.

**\- C'est quoi ? **Demandais-je.

**\- C'est Sawyer qui vous a fait ça, c'est pour que vous soyez au même niveau que nous et qu'on puisse enfin jouer.**

**\- Jouer ?** S'étonna Scorpius en prenant cul-sec le verre.

Il plissa des yeux à peine son verre fini. Ok. Ça devait être fort.

**\- Oui Malfoy ! À Vérité Vérité Vérité !** Lança Parkinson en passant devant nous avec Crivey pour aller s'asseoir sur un sofa.

**\- Je te conseil de le prendre d'un coup son machin à Sawyer,** murmura Scor à mon oreille.

Je hochais la tête avant de le prendre d'une traite. WOW ! C'était brûlant ! Je soufflais et de la vapeur s'échappa de ma bouche. Ma trachée était comme paralysé. Après quelques secondes je ne sentais plus trop mon corps. Enfin il me semblait que je le maîtrisais mais plus dans un état second. Fichu alcool. Scor me prit la main pour qu'on s'installe à côté de Alexie et Krum. Scarlett nous fit un petit sourire de loin alors que Rose lui chuchotait des trucs dans l'oreille. Elles étaient vraiment mignonne ensemble.

**\- Bon on attendait plus que vous ! Donc maintenant on peut commencer ! **S'excita Sawyer.

**\- ****Ok ! Je commence, **ordonna Louann.** Alors comme ça Rosie chérie tu es pas si prude que ça, tu as vraiment couch****ée**** dans les vestiaires de Quidditch ?**

J'adorais définitivement ce jeu ! Rose ouvrait la bouche en grand avant de rougir violemment. Scarlett rigolait.

**\- Tu l'as vraiment dit à Louann !?** Bouda Rose à Scar.

**\- Je suppose que c'est vrai, **fit fièrement Lou en prenant une gorgé de son verre.

**\- C'est rentré dans la conversation,** se justifia Scar en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Elle avait vraiment les même mimique que son frère.

**\- Comme ça peut rentrer dans une conversation ? **Râla Rose.

Les autres rigolaient tout comme moi. Scarlett tenta de calmer sa copine mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

**\- Bon la naine c'est à toi de poser une question, **fit Lou en servant un verre à Charlie.

**\- Ok... ****Alice **(je tournais mon visage vers elle). **Tes parents vont vraiment te rejeter dès la fin de Poudlard ?**

Je gardais mon sourire. Je savais que Rose s'inquiétait. Les autres me regardait intéressé par ma possible réponse. Je sentais la main de Scorpius se resserrer.

**\- Oui Rose c'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils le feront dès que je rentrerais. On verra bien,** souriais-je.

Je remercier Alexie d'avoir m'y des sorts de protection et d'insonorisation pour être plus tranquille sur les canapés.

**\- Louann, **annonçais-je.** Depuis combien de temps tu fantasmais sur Crivey ?**

Lou sourit de toute ses dents avant de s'humidifier les lèvres. Charlie souriait elle aussi et passa une main sur la cuisse de sa copine.

**\- Bah on va dire qu'elle est quand même super hot, donc dès ma 5éme année,** déclara-t-elle.

**\- Attend tu faisais déjà des rêves érotiques avec Crivey dedans ?** S'étonna Sawyer.

**\- Lou fait des ****rêves**** cochons avec n'importe qui dedans,** rajouta Scarlett. **Toute les filles dans cette pièce y sont passé.**

**\- La ferme Malfoy ! Arrête,** siffla Lou apparemment gênée.

En connaissant Parkinson, je me doutais qu'elle avait déjà eu des idées perverses sur la totalité de ses amis ou connaissance. Le temps qu'elles soient bien foutus, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

**\- Bref à moi ! **Décréta Louann. **Sawyer d'amour... Tu as déjà couché avec Katie Jenner ?**

Sawyer finit son verre d'une traite.

**\- Comment tu as su ça ? **Demanda-t-il.

Je sourirais et mes amis Serpentard aussi.

**\- Katie a pas arrêté d'en parler dans la salle commune,** intervenait Charlie. **Désolée, mais avec cette fille tu peux pas garder un secret.**

**\- C'est définitive, plus jamais je couche avec une fille de Gryffondor, **soupira-t-il en reprenant un verre.** Bon je suppose que c'est à moi... Euh Scramender.**

Lorcan et Cassandra étaient à l'écoute.

**\- Ok. Scramender mâle !** Précisa Sawyer.** Si tu en avais l'occasion est-ce que tu retournerais avec Rose ?**

Scarlett se crispa de suite et Lou rigola face à son attitude.

**\- Non je ne pense pas, c'est ma meilleure amie, je ne referais pas la même erreur,** avoua-t-il avec un coup dans le nez.

**\- Bonne réponse Scramender,** tacla Scarlett qui protéger son territoire.

Lorcan roula des yeux avant de se retourner vers Londubat.

**\- Alexander, qui à part Lily va le plus te manquer quand on sera hors de Poudlard ? **Demanda Lorcan.

Alexander eut un petit sourire.

**\- Ma sœur, **confessa-t-il simplement.

Le frère de ma meilleure amie se retourna vers Alexie et Krum. Vu son regard on voyait qu'il y avait des choses à régler.

**\- Krum. Avec combien de fille dans la salle commune as-tu trompé ma sœur ?**

Houla. Même Louann resta silencieuse. Alexie ferma les yeux en soupirant légèrement. Je voyais Krum à côté de moi contracter sa mâchoire.

**\- Trois.**

**\- Jamais deux sans trois hein,** commenta finalement Lou.

**\- Lou tais toi,** fit Charlie à sa copine.

Je connaissais trop bien Krum. Il voulait soit partir, soit casser la gueule à Alexander. Ou bien même les deux.

**\- ****Tu as déjà mâter ma copine ?** Siffla Borislav en direction de Lorcan.

**\- ****Euh.** (Lorcan finissait son verre). **Je. Et bien j'ai essayé que non.**

**\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? **S'emporta Krum.

**\- Calme toi Boris,** essaya Scor posa sa main sur son bras.

**\- Je l'ai pas reluquer si c'est ta question, **expliqua Lorcan calmement. **Parkinson, si Pierre n'était pas arrivé, tu aurais vraiment tuée Nott ?**

Charlie prit la main de Lou instinctivement.

**\- Tout le monde aurait voulu le tuer,** intervint Rose en regardant Lou.

**\- Oui je l'aurais sûrement fait. Je ne contrôlais rien,** dit finalement Louann.

Je savais que avec ce jeu l'ambiance allait être tendu. À chaque fois c'était la même chose. Charlie laissa un baiser sur la joue de Lou avant de lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille. Lou sourit directement avant de poser sa question :

**\- Sawyer ! Est-ce que tu as vraiment pété la gueule à Arman ?**

**\- ****Oui,** dit-il en finissant à nouveau son verre.

**\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?** Demanda Scorpius. **Enfin j'aime pas ce mec et je respecte ton geste mais pourquoi ?**

**\- Il avait été insupportable avec Rose durant l'épreuve en Soin et Créature Magique, **dévoilais-je avec précaution.

**\- Hein !? Quoi ?** S'étonna Scar.** Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?**

**\- Car tu aurais réagis pire que Sawyer, et **(Rose se retourna vers Sawyer) **pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je ne t'avais rien demander,** protesta Weasley.

**\- Bref !** Siffla Sawyer pour échapper à toute les histoires que ça créait.** Cassandra...**

Cassandra toujours joyeuse et dans ses rêves sourit à Sawyer.

**\- … Tu as jamais voulu péter la gueule aux gens qui se foutaient de ta gueule ?**

**\- Et bien Sawyer sache que si je l'aurais fait alors la moitié d'entre vous aurez été à l'infirmerie, **résuma Cassandra calmement.

Les garçons et Louann parurent gênés tout d'un coup. Je rigolais intérieurement. C'était vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment tendre avec elle. Enfin ils n'avaient jamais été tendre avec personne. Cassandra se retourna vers son copain.

**\- Pierro, est-ce que tu m'abandonneras après les vacances, quand tu seras à Wimbourg ? **Demanda-t-elle tristement.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Cassandra aussi touchée, hormis la fois où elle et moi on était partie chercher Rose et Scar quand Lou était partie péter la gueule à Nott. Bref.

**\- Bah. Euh. Non. Fin jamais je t'abandonnerais mon amour,** déclara Macmillan.

En guise de réponse Cassandra le prit dans ses bras. Potter, Alexander et Charlie sourirent. Bon fallait avouer qu'ils étaient chou tout les deux. Je devais vraiment trop gentille avec eux.

**\- ****Lily, **annonça Pierre.** Tu aimes vraiment bien Malfoy et Parkinson ?**

Potter recracha la totalité de son verre.

**\- Pardon ?** Fit-elle avec les yeux grand ouvert.

**\- En gros Potter,** intervenait Louann. **Est-ce que tu as craquée pour moi ?**

Lou lui lança un regard de provocatrice.

**\- Alors ! Tu nous kiffes ou pas maintenant ?** Rigola Scar.

**\- Ça passe. Enfin que quand Parkinson ferme sa gueule, **provoqua Potter.

**\- On y croit, tu me supplies avec tes yeux de chienne de m'intéresser à toi,** trancha Lou.

**\- Dans tes rêves, **rigola Potter. **Alexie, quand est-ce que tu as su que Krum était vraiment le bon ?**

**\- Évidement, des questions aussi mielleuse ça ne pouvait venir que de Potter, **commenta Scar.

Alexie souriait avant de se retourner vers Borislav. Ils s'échangèrent un regard. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait dans leurs têtes. Mais Alexie semblait lui demander la permission de dire quelque chose. Krum lui fit un signe de la tête.

**\- Il m'a avoué qu'il m'avait trompé ce que je savais déjà. Et je lui ai avoué que j'étais tombé enceinte l'été dernier, du coup on a comprit qu'on s'aimait réellement, **avoua-t-elle.

Wow ! Alors là Alexie devait carrément avoir confiance à tout ce petit groupe. Discrètement, je lui pris la main. Elle me sourit alors que tout les autres étaient choqué. Sauf Rose. Évidement Poil de Carotte avait dû lui dire.

**\- Tu. Enfin. Tu étais enceinte ? **Bafouilla Alexander.

**\- Oui Alex. Bref je vais bien. Pas besoin de me poser des questions. Vous devez juste savoir que Boris était pas au courant et j'ai choisie d'avorté. Et que c'est Hugo qui m'a aidé. Voilà. Bon c'est à moi de poser la question... Rose. Tu as toujours été proche de ta famille sauf vraiment de ton petit frère, donc mis à part Lily tu es proche de qui ?**

**\- Victoire et Roxane, **répondit simplement Rose avant de reprendre un verre. **Charlie ! Tu as couchée dans combien de pièce du château ?**

**\- Euh. Je sais pas,** rougissait Crivey.

**\- 16,** déclara directement Lou.

**\- Je suis grave jaloux, **soupira Sawyer alors que les autres rigolaient.

**\- Vous êtes vraiment des nymphos, **commenta Scar.

**\- Tu peux parler tu l'as fait dans les vestiaires, **répliqua Crivey.

**\- Tu l'as fait toi aussi, **se justifia Rose.

**\- Mais merde ! Tout le monde la fait dans les vestiaires,** répliqua Pierre en rigolant.

**\- Bref c'est moi qui pose la question ou pas ?** Siffla Crivey.** Scarlett, pourquoi tu es sortie avec des mecs l'an dernier si tu avais déjà des vus sur Rose ?**

Scarlett souriait. Enfin, la moitié d'entre nous souriait. On savait très bien pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

**\- Des fois je me dis que tu es un peu blonde Crivey, mes parents sont des enfoirés qui prône la pureté de notre sang et aussi qui sont homophobe. Étant donné que je ne parlais pas à Rose, je faisais tout pour essayer de l'oublier et simplement être normal pour mes parents. Pression parental comme d'hab', **déclara Scarlett. **Scorpius**** tu me promets que tu ne joueras plus au con et que tu nous abandonneras plus ?**

Scorpius souriait lui aussi. C'était l'une des première fois qu'il avait un sourire honnête et attendrissant avec d'autre personne que moi.

**\- Je te le promets,** dit-il simplement.

**\- Faut qu'on porte un toast alors,** commenta Borislav en prenant une bouteille de whisky.

Tout le monde rapprochait son verre au centre alors que Krum et Sawyer versaient de l'alcool dans nos verres sans précaution. C'était bien la première fois que je portais un toast avec d'autre personne que ma bande de d'habitude.

**Point de vue de Pierre Macmillan.**

On avait fini notre jeu enfin, c'était assez intéressant et intense quand on y pensait bien. Les filles étaient entrain de danser sur la piste de danse ou simplement entrain de boire. Je me retrouvais comme toujours avec Alexander et Lorcan. On commençait vraiment à avoir un coup dans la gueule.

Alexander était appuyé contre le buffet entrain de regarder Lily danser avec Rose. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas été si proche. Lorcan se retourna vers nous avec des verres dans les mains. On prit chacun un verre.

**\- À nos années d'études,** déclara Lorcan en trinquant.

On buvait notre verres.

**\- Pierre, tu vas faire comment pour Cassandra l'an prochain ? Tu pourras la voir que pendant les vacances, **fit Alex.

**\- Et bien tu as répondu à la question. Je pourrais pas faire autrement, ça va être lettre power.**

**\- Ah ouais, loose. Elle aura pas de portable ****en plus****,** remarqua Lorcan.

Je soupirais. Je ne voulais pas penser à ça maintenant, je ne voulais pas être séparer de Cass'. Lorcan était son frère, il savait que c'était une étape à passer alors que moi j'étais son copain... Et j'étais terrifié de la laisser toute seule à Poudlard.

**\- Où va Hestia ?** Demandais-je finalement.

**\- Oh. Euh. Elle va Écosse pour étudier la science des baguettes, **fit-il en coupant court à la conversation.

**\- Ç****a me choque toujours autant de voir Parkinson avec Charlie**, lança Alex.

En face de nous Louann et Charlie étaient entrain de se servir un énième verre à la fontaine. Louann passa une main dans le creux de la nuque de Charlie pour décaler ses cheveux et lui laisser des baisers.

**\- C'est carrément trop adorable venant de Parkinson,** commenta Lorcan.

**\- Je suis content que Charlie ****est pu changer l'attitude de biatch de Louann,** fit Alex.

**\- Elle est quand même un peu connasse, **remarquais-je.

**\- Pas faux !** Rigola Lorcan.

Alexander, Lorcan et moi parlions de nos copines pendant un moment. Alexander nous apprenait qu'il avait déjà trouvé son appartement à Londres. Lorcan le taquinait sur le fait qu'il aurait pu faire une colocation avec Louann et Rose. Ça aurait été drôle de les voir tout les trois. J'avais moi aussi trouvé ma chambre étudiante à Wimbourg. Lorcan nous avoua qu'il avait envisager de se mettre en colocation avec Alexie à Belfast mais que Krum allait faire des siennes. Bref tout ça était bien trop compliqué.

Plus j'y pensais et plus je me disais que Lorcan était quand même un garçon assez génial. Contrairement à Alexander qui s'était crispé quand Krum était sortie avec sa sœur, Lorcan n'avait jamais rien dit quand j'avais commencé à être attaché à sa sœur.

_\- On se retrouve à Pré-au-lard ? Demanda Lorcan en partant avec Alexander et Lily._

_\- Euh. Ouais je me change d'abord, annonçais-je en retournant dans les vestiaires de Quidditch de Serdaigle._

_J'arrivais et directement je retirais mes protections et mon maillots. Je me stoppais dans mon déshabillage quand je vis Cassandra devant moi. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour reprendre contenance et paraître le plus normal possible._

_Cassandra était entrain d'essayer de boutonner sa chemise en vain. Elle venait d'être prise comme poursuiveuse dans l'équipe, au même titre que moi. C'était la seule quatrième année à être dans l'équipe. _

_\- Oh Pierre tu es là... Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? J'ai l'impression que mes cheveux sont coincés dans un bouton de ma chemise, mais je ne vois rien, fit-elle gentiment._

_\- Euh. Oui, attend laisse moi voir, dis-je en m'avançant vers elle._

_Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient déjà emmêlé entre eux alors c'était sans étonnement qu'ils se prenaient un peu n'importe où. Délicatement je retirais chaque petite mèche pour lui faire le moins mal. Je sentais ses yeux claire sur moi. J'avalais ma salive avant de finir mon travail._

_\- C'est bon, murmurais-je._

_\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle toujours en me regardant._

_Elle reboutonna son chemisier devant moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder. Elle était tellement belle. Mes joues devenaient rouges toute seule. Cassandra s'approcha de moi encore plus et me laissa un baiser sur la joue. Son odeur était chaleureuse et réconfortante. Elle m'envoûtait avec ses yeux si claire, et son regard si attachant. J'avais envie de la protéger de tout les gens qui se moquaient d'elle, de tout les gens qui l'appelaient ''Cassfollasse''. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'adorais quand elle me regardait comme ça, en me souriant. Je perdais vraiment trop mes moyens depuis quelque temps. Il fallait que j'en parle avec Charlie. Elle m'aiderait sûrement._

_\- Merci encore Pierro, à plus tard, déclara-t-elle en partant en sautillant._

_Je clignais des yeux en la regardant partir. Cette fille m'hypnotisait._

Cassandra passa devant nous avant de rejoindre Hugo et Juliet sur une banquette. J'avais vraiment craqué pour ma copine. Enfin c'était normal mais quand même. J'étais éperdument amoureux d'elle. C'était l'une des seules évidences de ma vie.

Je finissais mon verre avec les garçons. Au loin je remarquais que Charlie était toujours avec Louann. Je soupirais avant de me diriger vers elles deux. Les garçons étaient un peu surpris mais me laissaient partir sans discuter. Je posais délicatement ma main sur l'épaule de Louann, elle se retourna et ne cacha pas son étonnement en me voyant.

**\- Macmillan ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Je m'excuse de m'être emporter la dernière fois, **dis-je assez fort pour qu'elle entende.

**\- Oh. Euh. J'ai déconné, j'aurais pas du réagir comme ça,** avoua-t-elle.

Charlie souriait derrière elle en lui prenant la main. J'ouvrais grand les yeux. Ok ! Je savais que j'avais raison. Mais bon que Parkinson me le dise. Bah merde... Elle était gentille et sociable avec moi, et ça en même temps. C'était assez appréciable.

**\- Bon fait pas cette gueule ****merde, c'est pas comme si c'était exceptionnel****, **siffla Lou. **Allez vient Charlie on va danser !**

J'avais à peine le temps de cligner les yeux que mes deux camarades étaient déjà partie se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Rapidement, je rejoignais Cassandra qui était sur un canapé entouré de 6éme année. Elle me souriait et je l'embrassais rapidement.

**\- Tu avais raison. Tu as toujours raison, **dis-je en la rembrassant.

**\- ****Sur quoi Pierro ?** Demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

**\- Sur le fait que Charlie changeait Louann sans le vouloir.**

**\- Oh ça... C'est simplement l'amour Pierro, **déclara-t-elle m'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

La soirée battait son plein, Charlie m'avait laissé pour se rafraîchir un peu. Évidement j'avais tâté le terrain pour savoir si on aurait pu faire autre chose que se rafraîchir dans les toilettes. Mais bon c'était non pour l'instant. Mais comme d'habitude j'avais mon amie de toujours, la best des bests, la sexy et géniale Scarlett Malfoy avec moi. Et vu que j'étais bien partie pour être complètement bourrée, que je ne remarquais plus vraiment les gens autours de nous, que je me sentais libre, mais alors libre de chez libre, et que Merlin ! Il y avait de la bonne musique. Évidement on ne pouvait avec Scarlett que danser !

J'adorais vraiment trop ces moments !

Je sentais que je perdais pied mais ça ne me dérangeait pas le moindre du monde. Scarlett posa ses main sur mes hanches puis elles glissèrent vers mes reins. Ma meilleure amie bougea au rythme de la musique et vint se coller tellement à moi que je sentais son souffle chaud (et alcoolisé) sur mon visage. Putain ! Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Avec nos copines respectives on avait complètement zappées d'aller en boîte pendant les vacances. C'était bien notre veines !

Je lui prenais la taille et commençais à danser collé-serré avec elle, je plaçais une jambe entre son entre-jambe car je savais pertinemment que ça lui faisait de l'effet. Ça faisait toujours de l'effet, et puis merde l'alcool aidé aussi beaucoup trop. Scar remonta une main sur mon épaule quand elle décida de se dandiner au rythme de la musique. Bizarrement on allait pas plus loin que ça. Bon ok, vous allez me dire c'était déjà tant qu'assez mais quand même ! Souvent j'avais droit aux bisous dans le cou ou bien des phrases super salace.

On dansa comme ça pendant un moment, puis je la retournais pour qu'elle soit dos à moi. On continuait notre danse sensuelle alors que j'étais toujours collée à elle. Avec l'alcool la musique bourdonnait dans mes oreilles et je commençais à avoir atrocement chaud. Je ne savais même combien de temps on dansait toute les deux. Mais même alcoolisé, je pouvais me douter que les autres fantasmaient sur nous deux. Mon dieu ! On avait toujours ce super pouvoir.

La musique changea et je plissais des yeux en remarquant la naine arriver vers nous. Scarlett souriait elle savait que je n'aimais pas partager. Mais Scarlett me laissa un baiser sur la joue avant de partir avec Rose, Cassandra et Poil de Carotte danser. Arg ! Ils venaient de me casser dans mes retrouvailles !

Je devenais véritablement trop gentille. Normalement, ils auraient eut droit à deux ou trois répliques bien placé. Je décidais de quitter la piste de danse pour aller me chercher un verre. Je lisais deux trois étiquettes de bouteille avant de prendre un truc glacé. Pas manqué ça me brûlait quand même la gorge. Enfin brûler de froid. Je me resservais d'un autre verre.

Un sixième année arriva vers moi avec un sourire timide :

**\- Salut Louann, tu es vraiment belle ce s.**

**\- Dégage, **coupais-je sans le regarder.

Il fit vite demi-tour. C'était dingue ça ! Même en couple les gamins venaient encore m'accoster. Je m'appuyais contre le buffet et regardais tout le monde. C'était dingue. En seulement une journée Alexie avait réussit à organiser tout ça. Je lâchais un petit rire en prenant une nouvelle gorgée. Au loin je voyais Alice et Malfoy danser ensemble. Pour une fois que Malfoy mâle bougeait son cul. Il avait enfin demandé pardon à tout le monde. Enfin sauf moi mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Il avait trop de fierté et moi aussi. Fin' bon je m'en fichais le temps que Scarlett soit heureuse.

Je voyais Charlie aller vers la salle de bain de notre salle commune. Je laissais mon verre pour la suivre. Arrivé dedans je la regardais se rafraîchir (sûrement une nouvelle fois). Je la reluquais sans vergogne. Son cul était vraiment le plus beau cul que j'avais jamais vu. Charlie se remettait droite et commença à me fixer.

**\- Ça va ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Oui. **(elle marqua une pause) **... Enfin mis à part que tu as limite couchée avec Malfoy sur la piste de danse.**

J'ouvrais grand les yeux.

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Je sais que tu aimes danser mais quand même,** siffla-t-elle.

**\- Mais Crivey c'est ma meilleure amie, et puis je fais la même chose avec toi.**

**\- Sauf que moi je suis ta copine je te rappelle,** répliqua Charlie en croisant les bras.

**\- Mais elle compte pas pour moi ! Fin tu es ma copine hein tu es au courant. Enfin Scar compte vu que je l'aime. Mais je t'aime aussi. Putain pourquoi je dis ça ?! Ok Crivey ! Je suis désolée, je voulais pas te faire stresser ou je ne sais quoi. Surtout que c'est moi qui stresse là. Je ne le ferais plus si tu veux. Fin ok j'adore danser et tout mais je peux arrêter si ça te gêne trop. Mais même je comprend pas pourquoi tu es jalouse vu que c'est toi que j'aime et que c'est qu'une putain de danse. Putain ! Crivey pourquoi tu rigoles là ?!**

**\- Car je me fous de ta gueule,** rigola-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

J'avais beaucoup trop bu, je ne comprenais vraiment rien.

**\- Quoi ? **Dis-je choquée.

**\- Je rigole, je m'en fous que tu fasses ça avec Scarlett, c'est ta meilleure amie. Par contre tu fais ça qu'avec elle hein.**

**\- Attend tu as fait ta crise juste pour te foutre de ma gueule ?!**

Charlie souriait en se mordant la langue.

**\- Peut être, **dit-elle joueuse.

**\- Tu vas ****me ****le payer,** répliquais-je avant de lui capturer les lèvres.

Je la plaquais contre le mur, à peine ses lèvres posaient sur les miennes je lui pris la taille, elle me retourna pour me plaquer à mon tour contre le mur de toilette. Je poussais avec ma main la porte d'une des toilettes et nous y emmenait. Directement après je verrouillais la porte, et j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque pour capturer ses lèvres. Elle gémissait en sentant ma langue lui lécher sa lèvre inférieure. Je grognais de plaisir quand elle me mordilla cette fois-ci ma propre lèvre. Je haletais contre ses lèvres avant que je la soulève contre le mur. Elle passait ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je passais lentement une main sur ses cuisses pour remonter sous sa robe. Je continuais toujours à l'embrasser quand ma main se trouva proche de son intimité. J'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui faire l'amour.

**-**** Qu'est-ce ****q****ue tu attends ? **Demanda-t-elle haletante à mes lèvres

Une vague de chaleur m'envahissait. Qu'est-ce que je la désirais ! Ça ferait une 17éme pièce qu'on aura fait. Mes doigts glissèrent d'eux-même. J'allais passer ma dernière soirée au paradis.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

J'avais Rose dans mes bras alors qu'on regardait le reste des personnes danser sur la piste de danse, je ne savais pas quelle heure il était mais j'étais fatigué et puis Lou était partie je n'avais où. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde sur la piste de danse, pas mal d'élèves étaient entrain de boire sur les sofas ou simple entrain de copuler. Sawyer était parti avec je ne sais quelle fille, Alice et Scorpius était encore ici avec Krum et Alexie qui pour une fois n'était pas partie coucher dans un coin du château. C'était assez exceptionnelle. Bon ce qui était vraiment incroyable c'était que Potter et Alexander étaient en plein discussion avec eux (et ils buvaient aussi). Mine de rien Alexie avait gérée sa soirée, j'avais entendu plusieurs élèves dire que la soirée était géniale voir la plus réussi de l'année. Je sentais Rose sourire en regardant son petit frère danser avec Juliet Gordon. Macmillan et Cassandra étaient eux aussi toujours sur la piste de danse. Je voyais Louann revenir avec Charlie de la salle de bain. Quelle nympho ! Elles se dirigèrent vers mon frère et les autres. Rapidement Charlie rigolait alors que Louann leur lança son doigt d'honneur. Je souriais en voyant la scène de loin.

J'eus un petit pincement au cœur. Merlin. On était enfin tous ensemble, on était enfin tous amis et ça se finissait dans à peine quelques heures. La vie était vraiment injuste. Je sentais Rose me caresser les avant-bras alors que je posais mon menton sur son crâne.

**\- Je suis fatigué bébé, **murmura-t-elle.

**\- D'accord ****on va monter alors****,** dis-je doucement en la prenant par la taille pour aller vers la sortie.

On montait les petites marches qui menait à l'entrée de la salle commune. Je me retournais et je voyais déjà Potter faire un signe de main polie à Rose et moi. Lou me fit un clin d'oeil qui ne signifiait rien d'autre que ''fait l'amour sauvagement avec ton nain''. Du grand Parkinson.

Main dans la main on monta les marches des grands escaliers pour se diriger vers nos appartements. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était mais il commençait déjà à faire jour. On avait dansé toute la nuit donc je suppose qu'il était entre 5 heure ou 6 heure du matin. Dans quelques heures tout allaient se finir. Putain mais merde Scarlett tu peux pas arrêter d'y penser.

On arrivait à notre étage, au loin on vit une baguette illuminée. J'essayais de voir qui ça pouvait bien être à une heure aussi tardive. Rose me jeta un regard avant de continuer à avancer vers nos appartements et la personne. Plus on avançait et plus on remarquait une grande silhouette élégante vêtu d'un grande cape verte émeraude.

**\- Et merde,** soupirais-je alors que Rose roulait des yeux.

**\- Miss Weasley, Miss Malfoy,** fit notre directrice en baissant sa baguette.

**\- Professeure McGonagall,** saluons nous ensemble.

**\- Je présume que Miss Londubat a réussi à organisé à la perfection ses festivités, **commenta McGo.

**\- C'était parfait,** dis-je simplement avec un petit sourire. **On retournait justement dans nos appartements.**

**\- Vous êtes debout tôt professeure,** fit Rose bien trop curieuse.

**\- Oui Rose, j'étais partie regarder les étoiles avec notre chère professeure d'astronomie. Je vais vous laissez vous reposer avant le repas, **annonça notre directrice en passant devant nous. **Je présume que ce dernier repas sera étonnant.**

Je fronçais des sourcils, pourquoi étonnant ? Bref c'était du charabia parfois ce qu'elle disait. Je commençais à partir en direction de ma chambre mais ce n'était apparemment pas de l'avis de Rose.

**\- Professeure **! Interpella ma petite-amie.

McGonagall se retourna lentement avec un léger sourire. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu sourire. Enfin à part quand les Gryffondor gagnait la coupe de Quidditch.

**\- Weasley ? **Fit-elle poliment.

**\- Pourquoi nous avoir mit ensemble Scarlett et moi ? Enfin pourquoi vous nous avez fait partager la même chambre ?** Demanda Rose.

Notre directrice reprit une courte respiration.

**\- Avec le professeur Londubat et Grengrass on était certain que si on vous mettait toute les deux ensemble beaucoup de préjugés changerait au sein de cette école. Et puis, dites-vous que grâce à vous vos amis ont découvert une nouvelle facette de leur personnalité.**

**\- Vous voulez dire que vous... ,** essayais-je avant de me faire couper.

**\- Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser aucun professeur de Poudlard n'est dupe, on en a vu d'autre avant vous. Je savais quand vous mettant dans la même pièce quelque chose se produirait,** ajouta Minerva.

Rose semblait un peu perdu.

**\- Comment ça professeure ? **Demanda ma copine.

**\- Et bien si je peux résumer la situation... Des regards ne trompent jamais. **(elle nous regardait chacune notre tour). **À l'avenir Miss Malfoy veillait à ne pas passer plus de temps à regarder une camarade de classe en métamorphose plutôt que le cours.**

Merde. Je devenais instantanément toute rouge. Comment Cho Chang avait pu me cramé entrain de mater Rose ?! Ma copine se retournait avec un large sourire.

**\- Rose, dites le bonjour à votre famille... Miss Malfoy... Bonne fin de soirée, **déclara notre directrice avant de partir.

On la voyait disparaître au loin alors que je me retournais pour aller vers nos appartements enfin. J'entendais Rose ricaner derrière moi, elle passa une main dans la mienne avant d'engager la conversation.

**\- Aloooors. Comme ça tu me mâtais l'an dernier ?** Rigola-t-elle.

Je roulais des yeux.

**\- Amour je te préviens que tu venais ****au ****match de Serpentard simplement pour me voir jouer donc bon tu es pas la mieux placé pour te moquer,** soulignais-je en ouvrant la porte de notre chambre.

**\- Je venais regarder le match ! **Fit-elle scandalisée.

Je rigolais pendant que je retirais ma robe et mes talons.

**\- On va dire ça... C'est pour ça que tu es venu au recrutement de Quidditch cette année... Tout ça dans le but de me mater le cul !**

Rose ouvrit la bouche en grand alors qu'elle venait de se mettre en sous-vêtement.

**\- J'en étais sûre que tu m'avais remarquée,** soupirait Rose.

Je rigolais de plus belle en me mettant sous la couette.

**\- En même temps je regardais tout tes faits et gestes, je voulais ****que tu me remarques, **avouais-je.

**\- Tu veux dire que toi. Toi la grande Scarlett Malfoy voulait absolument que je la remarque ? Que je tombe amoureuse de toi ? Toi Scarlett Malfoy ? Toi la fille qui pouvait avoir tout le monde ? **Se moqua Rose.

**\- Ok j'ai compris, personne ne peux me résister**, me vantais-je.

**\- On va dire ça bébé, **rigola-t-elle.

Je lui jetais mon oreiller, Rose le rattrapa avant de venir me rejoindre dans le lit et de se lover à mes côtés. J'aimais ces petits moments avec elle, j'aimais être avec Rose à Poudlard... Je fermais les yeux doucement après que Rose avait éteint les lumières par magie. Tout ce qui était acquis à ce moment précis... Mes amis, mes études, mes notes, ma famille, Lou et Rose... Tout ça allait être remis en question brutalement juste après ces fichus vacances. Comment c'était possible que moi, une Malfoy, se sente plus chez soi à Poudlard que dans un manoir familial ?

Et mes parents ?! Comment on allait faire avec Scor et Alice sans nos parents ? Crivey restera avec Lou hein ? Oh putain ! Comment Lou va faire si Crivey rompt ou lui arrive malheur ? Et la grand-mère de Rose ? Et Rose ! Et si elle se plaît à Londres, et si elle rencontre quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais Merlin ! Pourquoi je panique maintenant ?

**\- Bébé, **fit Rose d'une voix endormie. **Arrête de réfléchir...**

**\- Désolée,** chuchotais-je en resserrant mon bras autour d'elle.

**\- C'est pas grave maintenant dors, **murmura-t-elle en m'embrassant une dernière fois.

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

Un tambour était dans ma tête, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait les cheveux. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer les bruits autour de moi... Enfin si j'entendais bien des bruits, je n'étais même pas sûre de ça... Je voulais absolument m'hydrater la bouche. La pâteuse était vraiment quelques choses d'ignoble. J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux et cherchais un peu de salive pour humidifier ma langue... Très classe. Je sentais un poids sur mon abdomen. Enfin sur mes coudes je pouvais voir où j'étais.

Je rigolais intérieurement. Je me trouvais parterre dans le dortoir de Lou. Sans grande difficulté je compris que le poids qui était sur moi était Lou endormie. Je me souvenais pas vraiment de la fin de soirée mais vu que je n'avais pas de sous vêtement sous mon haut, je pouvais me douter de ce que j'avais fait avec Lou. D'ailleurs je portais un débardeur qui n'était pas le mien. Bref... J'avais soif !

Non sans mal je regardais le réveil sur une des tables de chevet. 12H16. Oh merde !

**\- Lou ! DEBOUT !** Ordonnais-je en poussant ma copine pour me lever.

Je me relevais brusquement, et très vite je le regrettais. Je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois au sol. Et la chute fut violente. J'entendais Lou se plaindre :

**\- Putain Crivey ! Tu m'as pété le poignet.**

Lou se retournait pour être dos au tapis. Je ne remarquais que maintenant que nous étions attachées ensemble par des menottes. Je secouais la tête pour essayer de tout assimiler.

**\- Pourquoi on est attachés ?! **Demandais-je perdue.

Lou râla de plus belle toujours avec les yeux clos.

**\- Tu as voulu jouer,** répondit-elle.

Je la regardais en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Te fous pas de ma gueule Lou ! Ça c'était ton putain de fantasme. On est en retard pour l****e déjeuner! **(Lou ne répondait toujours pas) **… Lou ! Réveille toi ! **aboyais-je en secouant ma main liée.

**\- OK ok ok ! C'est bon ! **Siffla-t-elle.

Elle s'asseyait enfin pour avoir sa tête face à moi. Lou fronçait toujours légèrement des sourcils. Je souriais, ok je ne savais pas pourquoi je souriais mais elle était trop mignonne avec ses cheveux ébouriffé et sa tête moitié endormi. Elle roulait finalement des yeux.

**\- Tu es fatigante à sourire comme ça ! Bon débout, **ordonna-t-elle.

Elle était toujours obligé d'être désagréable, enfin de faire semblant d'être désagréable. Et aussi d'être chiante. Je lâchais un petit rire avant de lui voler un baiser et de me lever. Lou me suivit dans mon geste. Une fois debout, je regardais tout autour de nous où pouvait être la clé de nos problèmes. Lou elle ramassa ses sous-vêtements sans m'aider.

**\- Tu pourrais m'aider,** soupirais-je.

**\- La clé est pas là,** fit-elle nonchalante en se rhabillant.

J'ouvrais grand les yeux.

**\- Euh. Ok et elle est où ? **Demandais-je peinée.

**\- Tu l'as donnée à Potter.**

Lou était toujours entrain de chercher quelques vêtements à se mettre sur le dos pour aller manger. Comment j'avais pu oublier tout ça ?! Enfin soyons claire je me souvenais très très très clairement quand... Enfin. Bref quand Lou et moi avions profité l'une de l'autre. Mais je me souvenais pas de comment on était arrivé dans ce dortoir. Ma copine retournait sa tête vers moi après avoir enfilé un pantalon assez serré.

**\- Bon je te conseille de rester en débardeur... enfin met un soutif quand même, mais bon tu arriveras pas à enfiler un autre haut avant qu'on soit libéré... Enfin...** (elle se colla à moi)** … à part si tu veux que je te déchire ton haut et qu'on recommence à jouer, **fit Lou en remuant des sourcils.

Je roulais des yeux en mettant mes sous-vêtements puis un pantalon.

**\- Non pas que l'idée me déplaise grandement, j'ai vraiment envie de faire ce dernier repas avec tout mes amis, **expliquais-je en remettant mes chaussures. **Et puis je veux de l'eau !**

Lou rigolait.

**\- Ok ! Allez vient,** lança-t-elle en me tirant vers la sortie.

Lou prenait au passage un chemisier à elle et me le tendait.

**\- Quand on sera enfin libre tu pourras l'enfiler, **dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Je la remerciais rapidement avant de me faire traîner dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Alexie pouvait remercier tout les sortilèges de nettoyage. La salle commune était clean. Merlin savait quel carnage c'était la veille ! On voyait des 6éme années toujours endormis sur des fauteuils, Lou ne s'arrêtait pas et continuait à marcher vers la sortie.

Après avoir traversé les cachots on se retrouvait rapidement dans les grands escaliers. Même si ces putains d'escaliers étaient intelligent j'étais vraiment trop épuisé pour monter toute ses fichus marches. Lou le voyait bien, elle entremêla nos doigts ensemble et ralentissait le pas.

**\- Je suis pas non plus infirme, **soulignais-je.

**\- On va dire ça,** fit-elle pleine de sarcasme.

Je lui mis un coup de coude en continuant à marcher. Intérieurement je me félicitais quand même de mettre réveillé pour le déjeuner, déjà car j'avais vraiment trop faim, mais aussi car comme ça je pourrais être avec tout mes amis pour la dernière fois... Putain Charlie pense pas à ça maintenant !

On arrivait ensemble dans la grande salle, toujours main dans la main. Bon on avait aussi toujours nos menottes.

**\- Faut trouver Lily,** déclarais-je en me dirigeant vers nos places habituelles.

Je ralentissais le pas en observant ce qui se passait en face nous. Lou qui était à derrière moi me percuta.

**\- C'est... quoi... ce... Bordel !?** Siffla-t-elle en regardant dans la même direction que moi.

J'avançais vers ma place. Enfin normalement j'étais assise à côté de Rose mais là il y avait aussi Malfoy, enfin ! Les Malfoys et Alice. Et puis y avait Lorcan, il est de Poufsouffle normalement, et puis Pierre ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient tous à notre table ? Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant Krum se moquer de Sawyer.

**\- Charlie !** S'extasia Rose,** assis-toi.**

Rose était tout sourire, je remarquais que Scarlett avait passée une main sur sa cuisse alors que la Serpentarde était en pleine discussion avec Alexie en face près de son frère. Lou avait enfin décidé de s'asseoir.

**\- Ok. Hobbit, qui a eut cette ****merveilleuse **** idée de faire passer les Serpentard pour des casse sociaux ****au grand ****cœur ?** Siffla Lou en direction de Rose.

**\- Ça c'est fait naturellement,** expliqua Rose avant de boire son jus.

**\- Oh je vois. Donc on se tient la main jusqu'à la fin et on danse la farandole car on est tous ensemble et que le monde est tout jolie et tout beau ? **Répliqua ma copine apparemment pas vraiment du matin.

**\- Parkinson ta gueule ! Franchement tu es casses couilles, **râla Krum en lui lançant un toast.

Lou le fusilla du regard avant de trouver Lily non loin d'Alexie.

**\- Potter ! Détache moi. Maintenant, **ordonna Lou.

**\- Tu pourrais être polie tu sais Lou, **soulignais-je.

Lily me jeta la clé que je rattrapais aisément.

**\- Pourquoi vous êtes attachées ? **Demanda Rose à mes côtés.

**\- Tu es trop petite pour comprendre,** fit Lou alors que j'ouvrais enfin nos menottes.

**\- Un fantasme de Lou,** dit simplement Scar en souriant avec un clin d'oeil.

Lou retira les menottes et les posa sur la table.

**\- C'est pas trop tôt !** Fit-elle en soupirant.

**\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé un sort ?** Demanda Alexander.

Je rigolais. C'était vrai qu'on y avait pas pensé. Je mettrais cette faute de débutant sur le dos de l'alcool et surtout de la gueule de bois.

**\- ****Bref j'ai faim,** fit Lou pour couper court.

Les autres se moquaient ouvertement de Lou et de moi. Enfin même si je supposais qu'ils se moquaient plus de Lou. Et puis c'était bien l'une des premières fois où elle ne disait rien. Je souriais en approchant ma bouche de son oreille.

**\- Avoue.**

Nos amis étaient repartis dans leurs conversations sans faire attention à ce qu'on faisait toute les deux. Lou fronçait légèrement des sourcils en se retournant vers moi.

**\- Avouer quoi ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Avoue que d'être entouré de eux tous te rend heureuse.**

Je souriais en voyant sa tête. Elle était entrain de plisser les yeux avec la bouche entre ouverte.

**\- ****Arrête d'être aussi fière de toi, **chuchota-t-elle.

**\- Avoue alors, **dis-je en m'humidifiant les lèvres.

**\- D'accord ! D'accord. J'avoue. J'avoue que ça me fait un petit truc. Un truc tout à fait minuscule, je précise, dans mon cœur. Voilà. Contente ?**

**\- Très,** murmurais-je en l'embrassant.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Scarlett était toujours en pleine discussion avec Alexie. Machinalement je dessinais des cercles invisibles sur la cuisse de ma petite amie, tout en écoutant les conversations que les garçons pouvaient avoir... Et Charlie.

**\- Je te dis qu'on va te laminer ! **Se vanta Pierre en face de nous.

**\- Arrête dont tes conneries, **soupira Charlie.

**\- Crivey, vous n'êtes que des filles. Une Pince de Parkin est vous êtes fichue,** commenta Borislav.

Scarlett retourna sa tête vers Charlie. Elle devait sûrement avoir entendue le terme de Quidditch échangé entre eux. Je regrettais déjà d'avoir écoutée cette conversation qui allait être longue et ennuyeuse.

**\- Je te préviens qu'on faisait déjà cette posture dans l'équipe Krum, alors je vois pas pourquoi on s****au****rait pas la contrer l'an prochain, **siffla Scar.

**\- Et bien simplement car vous ne serez que des filles, **dit-il penaud.

Lily se pencha pour regarder Krum.

**\- Et alors ? **Fit ma cousine en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Ce qu'on veut dire c'est que vous aurez moins de force au corps à corps, **essaya Pierre.

**\- C'est génétique, vous avez moins de masse musculaire,** déclara Krum tout fière.

**\- Vous êtes ****tellement sexiste,** s'exaspéra Charlie.

Cassandra, elle aussi en face de moi, était tout sourire. Elle sortit une plume de son sac et prit la serviette en papier qu'elle avait pour commencer à noter quelque chose.

**\- Tu fais quoi ?** Demanda Lorcan à sa petite sœur.

**\- Je prend vos paris pour la saison de l'an prochain, **déclara-t-elle.

Au moment même où elle avait finit sa phrase plus de la moitié de la table avait commencé à donner des scores par-ci par-là. Je roulais des yeux, on aurait dit des gosses... quoique les gosses savaient mieux se tenir à table. Mon regard s'arrêta sur Alexie et Alexander entrain de rigoler tout les deux ensembles. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Oncle George avait raison. Les jumeaux avaient toujours un lien fort, beaucoup plus fort que de simple frère et sœur. C'était vrai que Hugo et moi n'étions pas très proche quand on était à Poudlard. Mais à la maison on se parlait beaucoup plus, et puis il avait plus de facilité à me demander de l'aide.

En parlant de jumeau, c'était sûrement une dès seules fois que je ne voyais pas Scorpius froid et réservé. De ce que j'entendais il croyait vraiment à la victoire de son équipe face à celle de Pierre. Dans le fantasme de tout sorcier le Quidditch était un sport exceptionnel, mais quand on en faisait une petite analyse rapide c'était surtout une compétition qui pouvait séparer des familles et des amis de longue date. Et c'était surtout un moyen de se faire connaître et se la péter. Roxane n'était pas comme ça, heureusement pour nous ! Mais j'espérais vraiment que mes amis ne changent pas dès leur entrée dans leurs écoles.

En y réfléchissant bien, j'étais bien tombée en allant à Londres. J'aurais autour de moi Alexander, qui sera au bureau des Aurors et qui n'aura pas le temps pour parler de Quidditch. Et Louann. Bon Louann aimait beaucoup ce sport et puis sa copine jouait dedans donc ça se trouve qu'elle en parlerait... Puis de toute façon on ne se verrait pas. Elle ne voulait pas me voir.

J'ai l'impression d'être pathétique à me dire ça à haute voix... Enfin dans ma tête. Louann allait me manquer. Je serais dans la même ville qu'elle mais c'était celle que je verrais le moins. Mine de rien j'avais vécu avec elle pendant plus de 6mois. Oui Louann avait très vite réquisitionné la chambre de Scar pour y dormir. D'ailleurs elle était gonflée ! Elle nettoyait jamais mais dormait tout les jours dans nos appartements ! Bref. Tout ça pour dire que Louann allait me manquer.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes la naine ?** Fit Louann en fronçant des sourcils pendant que Charlie était toujours occupée à ''parler'' avec les garçons.

**\- Euh. Oh. Rien. Fin'... Si. Mais non rien, **bégayais-je avant de me retourner vers mon thé.

**\- Hop Hop Hop, **se précipita-t-elle en me prenant le bras. **Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?**

**\- Je manigance rien du tout.**

**\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as là ? Tu te laisses rarement faire comme ça, **souligna-t-elle avec les yeux plissés.

**\- Bah. C'est juste que. Voilà.**

**\- C'est profond ce que tu dis,** se moqua Louann.

Je roulais des yeux en me retournant vers elle. J'étais peut être pas si sûre que ça qu'elle allait me manquer. Charlie se leva pour faire le tour de la table et voir la feuille de leurs pronostiques. Louann était donc enfin réellement face à moi.

**\- Hobbit accouche.**

**\- Tu vas me manquer,** avouais-je.

Louann ne bougeait pas. Elle me regardait juste... Bon elle avait un regard assez étrange. Je ne savais pas si elle avait envie de m'étrangler ou non. Ou simplement se moquer de moi.

**\- On a quasiment passé ces 7 dernières années à s'affronter ou à se fâcher. Ou bien même à se détester alors qu'on aurait pu simple être comme on est actuellement, **continuais-je prudente.

**\- Tu veux dire inférieure à moi et toujours entrain de parler pendant que je règne sur Poudlard ?**

**\- ****Comme des amies,** corrigeais-je doucement.

Elle me regardait silencieusement pendant un instant avant de reprendre.

**\- On se détestait. Enfin... Je te déteste, **fit-elle en levant un sourcil en l'air.

Je baissais la tête sûrement en faisant une petite moue.

**\- Enfin...** (Louann reprit cette fois-ci plus douce)** … Je te détestais... Désolée.** (je levais la tête vers elle).** Mais qu'est-ce que ça ****peut bien**** faire que ça nous a pris 7 ans pour en arriver là ? Sérieusement Weasley, on peut encore repartir à zéro et que tout soit mieux... J'ai vraiment dis ça ?** Annonça-t-elle choquée d'elle même.

Je souriais légèrement.

**\- On a pas vraiment le temps Louann, Poudlard se finit dans quelques heures, **expliquais-je calmement.

Louann fronça encore une fois des sourcils. Puis entrouvrit sa bouche, elle paraissait embêtée et un petit peu choquée.

**\- Merde. Je viens tout juste de réaliser qu'il y aurait une possible chance pour que tu me manques,** murmura-t-elle véritablement choquée par sa propre révélation.

Lou releva la tête vers moi.

**\- Putain non pas possible ! S'il te plaît dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour que je puisse sortir ce sentiment désagréable de ma tête, **paniqua Louann.

**\- Écoute, **souriais-je. **Je vais pas dire que c'est normal... ****quoique****. Mais on a vécu beaucoup de chose et je te respecte. Tu es mon amie et je tiens beaucoup à toi Louann. Et donc je trouverais ça ****plutôt**** normal que ça soit réciproque surtout que bon tu es quand même moins chiante que d'habitude. Tu as encore des efforts à faire mais ça pourrait être pire. Tu pourrais t'en prendre encore à moi alors que même tes surnoms sont pl.**

**\- Tu vas arrêter de parler, **me coupa Louann autoritaire. **C'est bon, j****e pense que tu me manques moins merci.**

Je souriais toujours, elle était incorrigible. Je ne pense pas que j'obtiendrais mieux que ça de Louann. Mais c'était déjà pas si mal que ça !

**\- Je. Euh. Je vais te prendre dans mes bras, **annonçais-je précautionneusement avant de m'avancer vers elle.

**\- QUOI ?! Non ! Mais...**

Louann n'eut pas le temps de finir de râler que j'avais déjà passée mes bras derrière son dos. Je calais parfaitement ma tête dans sur son épaule. Louann soupira bruyamment avant de tapoter gentiment mon dos. Puis finalement se laissa aller dans ce câlin improvisé. C'était la première fois... Et sûrement la dernière mais au moins il y en avait un dans l'histoire de notre amitié. Ça me faisait sourire encore plus.

**\- Bon ça suffit, **fit Lou sévèrement avant de se décaler délicatement. **Et arrête de sourire ça me donne envie de vomir. ****Et les gens pourraient nous voir... J'ai une réputation je te rappelle.**

**\- ****Je sais que tu es heureuse, je t'ai entendue le dire à Charlie, **dis-je avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Lou plissa une nouvelle fois les yeux.

**\- Tu me saoules tellement,** siffla Lou en essayant de pas sourire.

**\- ****Oh. C'est tellement mignon, **se moqua Sawyer en se réinstallant derrière Lou.

Je roulais des yeux alors que Louann donna un coup de coude à Sawyer. Charlie arriva elle aussi et embrassa rapidement Louann puis s'asseyait devant elle. Charlie rembrassa Lou dans le cou avant de s'installer convenablement.

Je repris une gorgée de mon thé en regardant les autres. Scar, Alexie, Alice, Lorcan et Scorpius étaient toujours avec Cassandra à se disputer pour je ne savais quel match. Lily arrivera vers moi avec un regard appuyé. Je fis de même en la regardant intensément. Elle me sourit en s'installant à la place de Scarlett.

**\- ****Rose, **fit-elle.

**\- Lily, **dis-je joueuse.

**\- ****Mon dieu, vous êtes tellement pathétique,** siffla Louann derrière Charlie.

Charlie lui tapa le bras. Évidement Louann râla en se retournant vers Sawyer. Lily nous regardait toujours avec Charlie. Puis Lily mit son petit doigt en l'air en face d'elle, c'était le signe qu'il fallait qu'on prête serment au nom de notre amitié. Charlie et moi la regardions étonnées avant de rassembler nos petits doigts ensemble.

**\- C'est pour quelle raison ?** Demanda Charlie.

**\- Je promet****s ****que je ****ne vous abandonnerais jamais. Quoiqu'il arrive, **annonça-t-elle soudainement touchée par ses propres paroles.

Charlie ouvrit légèrement la bouche et la regardait émue. Tout comme moi à vrai dire. Je me rapprochais un peu plus de Lily et passais ma main dans son dos.

**\- Je promet****s**** que je serais toujours là pour vous deux. Mes deux meilleures amies... ****que je considère comme**** ma famille,** ajouta Charlie en nous regardant dans les yeux.

Les filles m'attendaient en s'échangeant un regard complice.

**\- Je promets... Vous savez les filles jamais je pourrais me passer de vous. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passer mon année à vous attendre ou même à vous courir après. Je t'ai tellement attendue Lily... J'attendais que tu reviennes vers moi, j'avais si peur que tu me laisses à jamais... Et toi Charlie. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est... frustrant, stressant ou même accablant de te voir mal. De te voir souffrir à l'intérieur mais pas pouvoir t'en parler car tu refusais toute communication. Tout comme toi Lily. Je vous ai attendu. Et... Jamais je perdrais espoir vous savez. Vous êtes vraiment plus qu'importante pour moi et je vous attendrais toute ma vie s'il le fallait. Donc oui... Je vous promets que jamais, au grand jamais, je pourrais me séparer de vous deux,** confessais-je.

Lily levait la tête en l'air pour sûrement retenir des larmes. Charlie elle aussi avait la larme aux yeux en me regardant. Je ne pensais pas avoir fait un speech si triste mais bon... Leurs réactions étaient vraiment adorable. Charlie me prit la main.

**\- Tu vas quand même pas pleurer Lily ?** Se moqua Charlie.

**\- Tu es pas mieux je te rappelle, **fit ma cousine.

Charlie et moi rigolions suivit de près par Lily.

**\- J'étais quand même sûre que Rose fasse un petit discours de fin, tellement prévisible,** déclara Charlie.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude pour sa remarque avant de les prendre dans mes bras. Je sentis rapidement mes deux amies me faire un câlin. C'était vraiment rassurant d'être comme ça avec elles, de pouvoir être proche d'elles, et les serrer dans mes bras. J'avais l'impression que comme ça rien ne pouvais nous arriver. Qu'on ne se séparerait jamais. Même après Poudlard... Il ne devait rester que deux trois heures avant la fermeture du château. Avant que toute nos années d'études ne soit que des souvenirs... Je n'ai que 18ans et je suis déjà beaucoup trop nostalgique.

**Point de vue de Lorcan Scramender.**

On était partie de la salle commune des Poufsouffle avec Alexander et Pierre. On était passé par là pour voir si j'avais laissé des trucs des dernières années. Avec les gars on arrivait dans les appartements de Pierre et moi. Car oui ! Durant ma dernière année Pierre et moi étions préfet en chef et pas Alexander ! Rose l'avait laminée. Pauvre Londubat, mais bon il était quand même préfet. Bref ! On arrivait dans nos chambres. Évidement nos chambres étaient décorés à la couleur de nos maisons.

**\- Tu as pas fini ta valise Lorcan ?** Demanda Alexander.

**\- Non fin si, mais il me reste juste des babioles à mettre dans ma malle,** expliquais-je.

Pierre évidement avait fini sa valise avant la soirée de la veille. Il était trop minutieux avec ses affaires. J'allais vers mon côté de la chambre, et plus précisément vers mon bureau. Alexander s'allongea sur mon lit, alors que Pierre déplaça son fauteuil pour le mettre vers nous.

**\- Tu gardes cette photo ? **Me questionna Alexander en prenant le cadre sur ma table de nuit.

**\- Oui, évidement.**

**\- Fait voir, **fit Pierre avant que Alexander lui balance. **J'aurais pas cru que tu aurais gardé des photos de Rose et toi.**

Je rangeais mes plumes et mon parchemins en souriant.

**\- J'aimais bien cette époque. On était meilleurs amis. Il n'y avait ni amourette, ni d'autre personne autour de nous... Et puis regarde comme Rose est heureuse, **expliquais-je en lui prenant la photo.

On voyait parfaitement Rose et moi dans le jardin des Londubat. J'avais passé un bras autour de son cou alors qu'elle rigolait aux éclats. Je me souvenais même de la connerie que j'avais fait pour qu'elle rigole comme ça. Je souriais avant de la placer dans ma valise.

Rapidement je retirais mes fanions de Quidditch, ou bien même les photos de clubs. Je retirais même un bon d'achat de chez Weasley's farce pour sorciers facétieux. Mais aussi l'invitation à la fête d'Halloween. Celle du nouvel an, ou bien le bal du printemps... La fête des Serpentard. C'était bizarre j'avais l'impression de retirer beaucoup trop de chose de ce mur...

Je continuais à ranger le reste de mes affaires. J'enlevais plusieurs photos de mes amis, celle où j'étais avec Charlie, Lily et Alexander au terrain de Quidditch. Une avec ma sœur à la maison quand on était petit. Une avec grand-père Xénophilius. Je mettais toute mes photos dans un carton particulier. Ce lui que je traînais depuis plusieurs années. Je regardais une photo de Pierre, Alexander, Hugo et moi. J'avais complètement oublié cette photo, c'était l'été dernier pourtant, Pierre nous avait invité chez lui pour les vacances, on avait même pu profiter de sa piscine.

Je levais la tête pour retirer la dernière photo que j'avais accroché en face de mon bureau. Mes doigts passèrent sur celle-ci délicatement. J'enlevais les punaises puis la gardais quelques instants dans les mains.

_\- Je te le dis Pierre, je vais voir les Faucons, ça va être extra ! S'extasia Charlie debout près de Pierre._

_\- Je sais tu arrêtes pas de me le dire, rigola-t-il._

_\- Non mais imagine un peu quoi, dans la loge V.I.P. !_

_\- Pour l'amour de Merlin, Charlie cesse donc de parler de Quidditch, se plaignait Rose qui se positionnait à côté de sa meilleure amie._

_J'étais derrière l'objectif entrain d'essayer de cadrer un peu mieux mes amis._

_\- Vous pouvez arrêter de bouger ? Demandais-je en vain._

_\- Déjà si Lily et Alexander arrêtaient de s'embrasser ça serait sûrement plus facile de faire une putain de photo ! Objecta Hugo._

_\- Je suis pas sûre. Eux au moins sont en plein milieu, commenta Cassandra dans les bras de Pierre._

_Hugo soupira en croisant des bras._

_\- Soit pas grossier comme ça, et fait pas la tête petit frère, se moqua Rose. Un jour toi aussi des filles voudront sortir avec toi... Bon Lily lâche Alex._

_\- Ok ok, pardon, fit Lily en se décollant des lèvres d'Alexander._

_Alexander repassa sa chemise blanche et regardait dans ma direction. Je levais la tête de l'objectif. _

_\- Bon resserrez vous, ordonnais-je avec un signe de main._

_À mon plus grand étonnement ils s'exécutèrent tous et je vins me placer rapidement entre Rose et Alexander. Lily avait prit Hugo par le bras pour qu'il s'accroupisse en face de nous avec Cassandra et Pierre. On resta figée pendant quelques instants avant de voir un papier tomber de l'appareil magique. J'avançais pour le récupérer._

_\- Vous êtes tellement mignon avec vos photos d'adieu._

_Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui ça pouvait être. Autant de sarcasme ne pouvait être que Parkinson._

_\- Va te faire ! Siffla Pierre._

_\- Quelqu'un t'a cassé ta baguette Macmillan, trancha Parkinson._

_\- Pourquoi vous êtes là au juste ? S'énerva Lily à l'intention de Parkinson, Malfoy, et Adams._

_Je retournais lentement vers mes amis avec toujours la photo dans mes mains._

_\- Mais ! Oh ! Potter a une voix ? Fit Louann faussement étonnant à ses amis._

_Je roulais des yeux tout comme Alexander._

_\- S'il vous plaît vous pouvez partir, vous étiez pas en route pour le château, demanda calmement Alexander._

_\- Je pouvais pas rater une occasion d'enfoncer ta rouquine, signala Parkinson._

_Sawyer rigolait en nous regardant de haut alors que Malfoy rester de marbre en regardant Charlie, Lily ou Rose. Qui savait elle avait envie de pétrifier ?_

_\- Sérieusement on vous a rien fait alors est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser tranquille ? C'est notre avant dernière journée de cours. On veut juste profiter un peu, répondit prudemment Rose._

_\- L'an prochain ça sera nos derniers jours de cours, t'enflamme pas Rosie chérie il te reste du temps pour dire adieu à tes petits copains, provoqua Parkinson._

_\- On attend juste les autres, ils étaient derrière nous, expliqua Malfoy froidement._

_Cette fille était juste un glaçon. Enfin ! Elle pouvait être une vraie garce, mais quand elle nous parlait ça faisait froid dans le dos. Bizarrement on avait plus l'impression qu'elle coupait court à la conversation de Parkinson dans ce cas là. _

_Charlie comme à son habitude avait déjà fait un pas en avant pour protéger Rose. Elle était toujours en conflit avec Scarlett. Elles étaient toujours obligées de ce faire un duel de regard silencieux. Parkinson, elle matait sans retenue Charlie. Encore une qu'elle voulait mettre sur son tableau de chasse._

_\- Wow ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? S'amusa Krum qui arrivait accompagner de toute la clique de Serpentard._

_\- Rien, trancha Scarlett droit dans les yeux de son frère et Krum. On vous attendez pour rentrer._

_J'avais l'impression que Krum faisait la tête car Malfoy avait clairement opposée une confrontation entre notre groupe et le leur. Ils passèrent devant nous en nous méprisant clairement._

_\- À l'année prochaine les baltringues, se moqua Krum._

_\- C'est quoi une baltringue ? Demanda Cassandra._

_\- C'est un mélange entre abrutis et connards, expliqua Sawyer._

_\- Tu ferras gaffe Weasley, fit Louann._

_\- De quoi ? Demanda Rose._

_\- On pourrait ne pas te voir sur la photo si tu es à l'arrière, railla Parkinson._

_\- C'est bon t'as finis ? Siffla Scarlett en lui prenant le bras avant de regarder une dernière fois Rose derrière elle._

_Je fronçais des sourcils. Malfoy était vraiment trop bizarre. On les regardait partir, ils rigolaient quasiment tous pour je ne sais quelque truc. Qu'est-ce que je les détestais ! Ils avaient une vie parfaite, des sang-purs, des petits bobos, ils étaient méprisants, énervant, ils avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient mais foutaient encore la merde partout autour d'eux. Ils gaspillaient l'argent de leurs parents dans les soirées, et leurs vacances. Je serrais la mâchoire en les voyant partir. Ils m'exaspéraient._

**\- J'aime bien cette photo,** fit Pierre derrière mon épaule. On l'avait prise l'an dernier non ?

**\- Oui l'an dernier, **dis-je simplement.

Quel ironie de repenser à tout ça alors que je me trouvais maintenant associer à eux. Alors que maintenant je les considérais plus ou moins comme des amis.

**\- On fait quoi pendant les vacances ?** Demanda Alexander en se levant du lit.

Je refermais ma malle et l'emmenais dans le petit salon, au même endroit que celle de Pierre.

**\- Je sais pas encore, mais apparemment les filles ont une idée à nous faire part, **répondis-je.

**\- J'ai jamais trop confiance aux plans de Charlie perso,** rigola Pierre.

**\- Ouais mais y a Rose qui organise aussi,** signalais-je.

**\- OK ! On est tous sauvé alors, **souriait Alexander. **Puis Lily a eut l'idée donc on aura pas les plans foireux de Charlie pour une fois.**

**\- Vous vous souvenez quand elle avait voulu louer un bateau à Bri****ghton ? **Rappelais-je. **C'était affreux, elle était entrain de négocier les prix avec un pécheur pendant qu'on se caillait le cul sous la pluie.**

**\- Elle aurait quand même pu regarder la météo sérieux, **fit Alexander toujours dépitée.

**\- C'est Charlie ! **Nous exclamions en cœur avec Pierre.

On rigolait tout les trois en se rappelant plusieurs souvenirs de nos étés passés. J'étais déjà pressé que d'autre souvenir vienne compléter la liste qu'on avait. Plus j'y pensais et plus je me trouvais chanceux d'être entouré d'eux tous. Surtout... Il ne fallait pas que je pense à l'an prochain. Le moment où on serait finalement tous séparés...

**Point de vue de Alexie Londubat.**

J'étais adossée au mur de l'entrée des cachots entrain de me faire les ongles. Je tapotais aussi des pieds. J'avais refusée que Boris m'aide à emmener mes valises car Alexander devait le faire puis après on devait aller au bureau de notre père. Mais évidement Alexander était en retard. C'était bien ma veine j'étais la dernière Serpentard à être dans les cachots. Enfin non, Lou et Sawyer étaient entrain de faire leurs valises. Ils étaient vraiment irrécupérable. Toujours en retard, toujours ''je m'en foutisme royale de tout''. De toute façon bientôt je n'aurais plus besoin de les attendre dès qu'on voulait sortir quelque part. Scorpius passa devant moi en me faisant un signe de tête, bon apparemment il ne restait pas que Sawyer et Louann.

**\- Ah ! Te voilà enfin,** râlais-je en voyant mon frère.

Il était habillé en moldue et tenait des cafés dans les mains. J'arquais un sourcil en le regardant.

**\- C'est pour toi,** dit-il en me tendant un gobelet. **Je suis passé dans les cuisines avant de venir. Je me doutais que ça te ferais plaisir.**

Je souriais avant de prendre le café et de l'enlacer légèrement. Il prit mes valises en montant les escaliers.

**\- Papa est au courant qu'on vient lui dire au revoir ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Oui, chaque année tu me le demandes,** fit Alexander en secouant la tête.

**\- Ok pardon de te saouler, **me plaignais-je. **Chaque année on rentre sans lui l'été c'est chiant.**

**\- Il doit corriger les copies tu le sais, et puis y a des rattrapages aussi.**

**\- De toute façon il vient bien au mariage de Teddy et Victoire ?**

**\- Évidement ! Maman aurait pété un scandale sinon,** s'exclama Alexander.

Je lâchais un petit rire à sa remarque. On montait les marches et puis on prit plusieurs couloirs ensemble. Alexander avait laissé mes valises à l'entrée du château pour que quelqu'un s'occupe de les emmener à Pré-au-lard. C'était toujours étrange d'être avec mon frère, pas dérangeant ! Mais étrange, même si cette année était beaucoup mieux que les autres années. Je trouvais qu'il y avait toujours un petit malaise à certain de nos blancs.

Alexander frappa au bureau de notre père avant d'entrée directement. Son bureau était un peu plus vide que d'habitude, et on voyait notre père entrain de faire plusieurs aller et retour entre sa bibliothèque et ses parchemins sur son bureau.

**\- Papa, **fit Alex en s'approchant de lui pour l'enlacer.

Neville remit ses lunettes en place avant de nous prendre chacun dans ses bras.

**\- Tu fais encore des recherches ? **Demandais-je en regardant plusieurs feuilles.

**\- Oui, c'est pour la maladie de Molly. J'ai trouvé un truc, mais je veux l'expérimenter avant,** expliqua-t-il tout chamboulé.

**\- Une grande découverte ? **Questionna mon frère.

Mon père essaya de ne pas trop sourire. Il était si nerveux, ça faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça. Il avait même pas été aussi excité quand Alexander était devenu préfet ou que j'étais batteuse. Avec Alexander on s'échangea plusieurs regards.

**\- Il ne faut rien dire d'accord ? Je ne sais même pas si ça va fonctionner. Les enfants, j'avais préparer un petit discours pour vous mais j'ai du le mettre au feu ce matin avec mes brouillons,** s'excusa notre père.

**\- T'inquiète pas papa, **rigolais-je. **On voit un peu le truc, tu nous fais toujours le même.**

**\- Lexie a raison, **s'amusa Alex.

**\- J'ai toujours raison,** dis-je machinalement.

Alexander roula des yeux pendant que notre père souriait en nous regardant.

**\- Personne ne doit savoir sur quoi je travail d'accord les enfants ? Il ne faut pas que tu le dises à Lily, Rose ou Hugo, Alex ? Il ne faut pas leurs donner de faux-espoirs,** fit Neville prudent.

**\- Pas de soucis, **dis mon frère.

**\- Je suis fière de vous vous savez. Vous voir tout les deux face à moi, c'est l'un des plus beau moment de ma vie de parents. Vous avez fini Poudlard, tout les deux et ensemble. C'est vraiment quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur. Ça tenait aussi beaucoup pour votre mère. J'ai jamais été très doué pour les discours vous le savez, donc je vais vous laisser partir et on se voit au mariage.**

Notre père nous faisait vraiment marrer. Il était si gentil, attentionné mais parfois gauche et nerveux avec nous. Chacun notre tour il nous enlaça avant qu'on prenne la sortie. Au pas de la porte mon père donna du Tue-Loup à Alexander. Daphné avait apparemment fait ça pour lui. Neville nous fit un signe de main avant de nous laisser.

Encore une fois on marchait tout les deux ensemble pour aller vers la sortie du château. Rapidement Alexander alla retrouvé Lily. Bon il me fit un câlin avant de retrouver sa copine mais bon quand même ! Il me laissait toute seule.

**\- Alexie,** fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais avec un grand sourire.

**\- Hugo, **dis-je simplement avant d'aller dans les bras de Mini-Weasley.

**\- Tu vas me manquer l'an prochain tu sais, **avoua-t-il.

**\- Wow, Hugo je serais pas morte tu sais,** lançais-je en me décalant de lui.

**\- Tu es sûre qu'on sera toujours amis ?**

J'ouvrais les yeux surprise.

**\- Évidement, je suis pas du genre à jeter mes amis comme ça,** rassurais-je.

Hugo me souriait avant de me faire un signe de tête pour sortir du château. J'enroulais mon bras autour de sien et continuais à marcher. Il y a un an j'aurais jamais cru que je serais avec Hugo. Enfin que je serais vraiment amie avec Hugo je veux dire. C'était surréaliste même pour moi.

_Oh Mon Dieu. Je tenais ce stupide bâton entre mes doigts. Et ce stupide bâton m'affichait ce stupide résultat. Je respirais bruyamment et d'une façon saccadé. Je commençais à perdre l'équilibre. D'une main tremblante je m'appuyais sur le mur de la salle de bain._

_C'était pas possible, pas maintenant ! Pourquoi j'avais fait ce stupide teste pendant une journée comme ça. Je m'asseyais sur un panier à linge en remettant mes cheveux en arrière. Merlin. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Pas maintenant. Mon dieu. Qu'est ce que j'allais dire à mes parents ? À Borislav ? J'étais plus que dans la merde._

_Je me sentais sale en faite non je me sentais terriblement mal. J'avais peur. J'avais simplement et purement peur de tout. Mes jambes tremblaient. Comment c'était possible d'être aussi stupide. Je fermais les yeux en essayant de respirer du mieux que je pouvais. Quelques larmes coulaient le long de mon visage._

_TOC TOC._

_\- Alexie ? Tu as fini ? Demanda Lucy._

_Je toussotais pour retrouver ma voix._

_\- Euh oui, je sors, annonçais-je._

_Je mettais rapidement le teste de grosse dans mon sac à main et sortais en faisant un sourire à Lucy. Sans explication je ne retournais pas dans le salon ou la salle à manger du Terrier. Je sortais dehors et me dirigeais directement sur la pelouse, non loin du potager. Je m'asseyais dépité et abattue._

_Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Mes genoux vinrent eux même vers ma tête et je commençais à me mettre en boule pour pleurer. Mes parents allaient me tuer, ou du moins tuer Boris. Je ne savais même pas si je devais le dire à Boris. Peut être qu'il dirait que c'est de ma faute, que je l'ai piégé. Oh putain._

_\- Alexie, fit une voix derrière moi._

_Je ne tournais pas la tête vers la personne mais j'essuyais simplement mes larmes. Je compris que c'était Hugo qui était à mes côtés. Il s'asseyait prudemment, et passa une main dans mon dos. Je n'étais pas proche de Hugo mais son geste me touchait._

_\- C'est à cause de Krum que tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il doucement._

_\- Non._

_\- Oh... Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?_

_Je ne répondis pas tout de suite._

_\- Laisse tomber Hugo, j'ai juste... j'ai juste merdé ma vie, déclarais-je en levant la tête pour regarder en face de moi._

_Je sentais toujours le regard de Hugo sur moi._

_\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Quand je te vois je trouve pas que tu es merdé ta vie. Tu es une batteuse d'exception, tu es l'une des plus douée en Potion et Botanique. Tu as un copain que tu aimes, et apparemment tu as de excellent amis à Serpentard. Et puis... Tu as ta famille, tu nous as nous. Je sais que je suis pas à proprement parlé de ta famille mais c'est tout comme, me réconforta-t-il._

_Je m'efforçais de sourire mais je sentais toujours des larmes couler par-ci par-là. Hugo me caressa le dos._

_\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? Demanda-t-il gentiment._

_Je me mordais le lèvres pour contrôler les tremblements. Ma respiration était toujours saccadée. J'avais envie de me terrer dans un trou et de plus jamais en ressortir._

_\- Alexie ?_

_\- Je suis enceinte Hugo, dis-je abattu._

_Hugo avait un léger sourire. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction comme ça. Je le regardais paniquée._

_\- D'accord. Et tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il. On est plus au Moyen-Âge, et tu as le choix. Je serais là si tu veux, ou je peux appeler un de tes parents ou Krum._

_\- Tu seras là ?_

_\- Oui pour n'importe quel choix. Je te l'ai dis, je suis comme ta famille. On a grandis ensemble Alexie, si tu crois que je vais te laisser te démerder toute seule tu te trompes, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi important, avoua Hugo sérieusement en me prenant la main._

_Je pense que c'était l'émotion mais je le prenais dans mes bras. Hugo resserra ses bras, je restais là pendant un bon moment. Pendant que je mettais toute mes idées en tête, pendant que je sois sûre de tout. Hugo était rassurant. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il me rassurait par ses gestes et son silence._

**\- Je t'ai jamais vraiment remercier,** chuchotais-je d'un coup.

**\- De quoi ?** Demanda Hugo alors qu'on était dans Pré-Au-Lard.

Je me retournais en souriant. Hugo semblait gêné mais me rendait mon sourire.

**\- Pour tout Hugo. Pour tout. **

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

Je pliais des vêtements. J'avais l'impression de soupirer et de râler à chaque vêtement que je rangeais. Non mais sérieusement qu'on soit claire ! Je n'avais jamais fait ma valise de cette manière. Normalement je foutais soit tout en boule soit c'était un elfe de maison qui faisait le travail. Ces petits trucs étaient plutôt doué à vrai dire. Ou même Scarlett le faisait à ma place parfois.

Je soupirais encore une fois en roulant des yeux.

TOC TOC.

Je me retournais et voyais avec étonnement Malfoy mâle à la porte de mon dortoir.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ? **Demandais-je froidement.

Il s'avança lentement vers moi. J'arquais un sourcil en le dévisageant. Évidement Malfoy se croyait apparemment trop bien pour me répondre à moi. Il s'arrêta devant mon lit, accessoirement devant moi.

Il lâcha un petit rire alors que je l'observais toujours. Scorpius se lécha les lèvres avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

**\- Ça fait très mélodrame, **commenta-t-il.

**\- Ça donne ça quand on embrasse Drama Girl, **taclais-je.

**\- Un point pour toi,** fit-il en ajoutant un petit signe avec son doigt.

J'attendais qu'il me dise pourquoi il était là. Il le comprit très vite.

**\- Merci.**

C'était sobre, mais bon je n'étais pas stupide et je comprenais facilement ce qu'il y avait derrière ce merci. Il resta là pendant un moment, et voyant que je ne répondais toujours pas il me fit un signe de tête avant de retourner vers la sortie. Je le regardais partir. Putain non mais sérieusement ! Pour une fois qu'il faisait un truc du genre, j'étais obligée de rester sans voix ?

**\- ****Scorpius,** interpellais-je.

Il se retourna au pas de la porte.

**\- Ne recommence pas. **(je marquais une pause). **Elles ont besoin de toi, autant que tu as besoin d'elles.**

Scor hocha la tête avant de partir.

**\- Scorpius ! Tu es toujours là ? **Fit Sawyer qui rentrait.

**\- Ouais je voulais voir Louann,** dit-il simplement avant de partir.** On se voit dans le Poudlard Express.**

**\- Ok pas de problème, **répondit Sawyer qui s'approchait de moi avec un pull dans ses mains.** Tiens c'est pour toi. Je me suis dis que ça t'irait mieux qu'à moi.**

**\- ****Fout le en boule dans ma malle, j'en ai marre de faire ma valise,** soupirais-je.

Sawyer rigola.

**\- Failamalle ! **Lançais-je dans la pièce.

Chacune de mes affaires allaient minutieusement dans mes valises. J'avais tellement zappé ce sortilège. Je pouvais vraiment être conne parfois. Je fis le tour de mon lit.

**\- Bon je vais dire au revoir à Daphné on se retrouve devant la salle commune... C'est pas une question. Dans dix minutes pas plus, **ordonnais-je en sortant de mon dortoir.

**\- Tu es casse-couille,** siffla Sawyer alors que je partais vers la porte de la salle commune.

Je n'y fis pas vraiment attention et partais en direction du bureau de Daphné. Je n'eus pas le temps d'entrer dans son bureau que je percutais ma marraine. Daphné me sourit pendant que je me recoiffais rapidement.

**\- Tu partais ? **Demandais-je étonnée.

**\- Je venais te dire au revoir, mais vu que tu as attendue la dernière minute, je me suis dis que tu m'aurais oublié et que tu serais entrain de profiter de Charlotte dans un des couloirs du château.**

**\- C'est pas mon genre.**

**\- À d'autre,** coupa Daphné en souriant.

Je souriais avec elle. Daphné n'était pas très souriante d'habitude, ou même câlin. Enfin elle était un peu comme moi quoi.

Merde. Oh ! Attend. J'avais un truc là. Un truc qui faisait mal. Putain ! Non mais ça recommençait, comme avec Weasley tout à l'heure. Et ! Mais. C'était pas possible... j'étais émue. J'étais triste de partir. Hein ? Mais c'est pas possible. Je. Enfin. Les gens me manquaient déjà. Non... Daphné me manquait. C'était très étrange comme sentiment. Vraiment trop étrange, et pas très agréable.

**\- Tout va bien chérie ?** Demanda Daphné en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Sans comprendre vraiment ce qui me prenait j'enroulais Daphné dans un câlin. D'un seul coup quelque chose me réchauffait le cœur. J'étais définitivement pas doué pour tout ses sentiments. Daphné resserrait ses bras. Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier le moment.

**\- Tu vas me manquer aussi Louann, mais... Tu sais tu resteras toujours la bienvenue ici ou chez moi. Regarde moi Louann, **fit Daphné doucement en me prenant le visage. **Je resterais toujours là pour pour toi, tu es comme ma fille d'accord ? Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, je te le promets.**

Je souriais en me réfugiant dans ses bras. Je restais là pendant un moment, je sentais un liquide salé aller dans ma bouche. Je fronçais des sourcils. Je pleurais ? Enfin, j'avais versée une larme ? C'était beaucoup trop de sentiment d'un coup je pense.

**\- Lou ! Tu es où ?... Miss Grenngrass, **fit poliment Sawyer.

Je me séparais de Daphné après lui avoir murmurer un merci. Elle me fit un sourire, elle aussi apparemment émue. Sawyer salua notre professeur de Potion avant de me faire un signe de tête qu'il était temps de partir.

Sawyer et moi marchions vers la sortie du château vers Pré-au-lard. On était plutôt silencieux c'était bizarre. Fin ça faisait 15minutes mais quand même ! Je zyeutais Sawyer, c'était quand même bizarre, il était rarement aussi froid avec moi.

**\- Bon parle là ! **Sifflais-je. **J'ai dis un truc qui t'a fait chier... Fin plus que d'habitude je veux dire ?**

**\- Non rien.**

**\- Oooook ! Mais alors pourquoi tu es comme ça ? On va enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut.**

**\- Y a rien je te dis Lou.**

Je voyais les autres au loin, ils étaient tous prêt à embarquer. Je coupais devant Sawyer pour qu'il s'arrête. J'avais même posée un main sur son bras, j'étais carrément trop prévenante comme fille maintenant.

**\- Dis moi, **ordonnais-je.

**\- Lou ! Y a rien,** mentait-il.

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Mais putain ! Pourquoi il me mentait ? J'étais sa meilleure amie put. Oh. Putain j'étais vraiment conne. Je me saoulais moi-même d'être aussi conne parfois. (rarement quand même faut pas exagérer).

**\- C'est à cause de ton père, **chuchotais-je à moi même. **Écoute Sawyer, je sais que tu as énormément de fierté, tout comme moi je te rassures... Mais. Tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi. En fait, je vais être plus claire, je t'interdis de retourner chez toi. Je suis sûre que Scar sera d'accord là-dessus. Donc tu vas mettre directement ses valises chez moi. Je ne sais pas si Pansy reviendra durant les vacances, mais je sais qu'elle sera pas là la semaine prochaine, donc moi je serais à New York tu pourras faire ce que tu veux à l'appartement. Je te donne pas vraiment le choix. Tu as droit de râler, ou de soupirer mais je te laisserais pas retourner avec ton cinglé de père. Voilà maintenant on a conclu l'histoire... Et non tu me déranges pas. Maintenant on monte avant qu'on est plus de cabine.**

**\- Louann... **essayait Sawyer.

**\- Me remercie pas,** coupais-je avec un léger sourire.

Rapidement on se retrouvait avec les autres avant de monter. Charlie arriva prés de moi, elle me prit la main avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express. Je la voyais faire des signes de main au vieux Hagrid avec Potter et Rose.

Le train faisait un boucan pas possible quand il démarra. Charlie qui avait finit de dire au revoir se retourna vers moi et m'embrassa.

**\- Tu viens ? Je veux ****aller prendre de l'argent dans mon sac,** fit-elle en me tirant vers elle.

**\- C'est un nom de code pour du sexe ? **Demandais-je en la provoquant.

**\- Peut-être, **déclara-t-elle avant de me voler un baiser.

Et me voilà excitée. C'était pas possible. Charlie me regardait avec beaucoup trop de tentation à mon goût avant de rentrer dans les vestiaires du Poudlard Express. Je la suivais au pas, et au moment où j'allais la plaquer contre le mur un cri nous coupa. Je dis volte-face pour voir où venait ce bruit.

**\- Non mais c'est pas possible,** râlais-je.

**\- Parkinson dégage, **siffla Malfoy entrain de reboutonner son haut.

**\- Lou vient on s'en va, apparemment la place est prise,** rigola Charlie derrière moi.

Le Hobbit était rouge comme une tomate. Elle allait regrettée d'avoir planté mon plan sexe là !

**\- ****Quand je pense que tu me faisais une leçon de moral car j'étais une nympho ! **M'exclamais-je.

**\- En même temps c'est pas comme si on l'avait fait partout hier soir nous, **tacla Rose fière d'elle.

Je fusillais du regard Weasley.

**\- Je te jure Malfoy tu vas me le payer,** promettais-je alors que Charlie m'embarquait hors de la cabine.

**\- Tu nous l'as fait des millions de fois, **répliqua Scarlett.

**\- Fait pas chier ! **Répondis-je en fermant la porte.

J'entendais rigoler Charlie et Scarlett. Ma copine n'était vraiment pas compréhensible vis à vis de ma libido.

**\- Bon aller vient on va rejoindre les autres, **fit Charlie.

**\- Super,** râlais-je.

**\- Arrête de bouder tout le temps, **lança Crivey en me prenant la main.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Scarlett et moi sortions du vestiaire en rigolant. Évidement Scarlett avait voulu continuer après que Charlie et Louann soient partie. J'avais pas dit non pour tout avouer. On parcourait toute les deux les wagons du train pour trouver où était nos amis, Scarlett voulait essayer de tâter le terrain pour les vacances avec ses amis. Ma copine se stoppa devant la cabine de Alexie, Sawyer, Krum, Scorpius et Alice. On entrait toute les deux.

**\- Lou est pas avec vous ? **Demanda Scar.

**\- Elle est avec Potter &amp; Co',** rigola Sawyer.

**\- Faut qu'on se grouille à la sortir de là,** fit Scarlett moqueuse.

**\- Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ?** Demanda Alice poliment.

**\- ****Ouais ! Je vais la faire courte, je pars en voyage voir Taissa de Salem. Enfin je pars avec Crivey, Lou, Potter, Rose et sûrement ton frère Alexie, donc est-ce que vous voulez venir ? **Expliqua Scar.

**\- ****Ok je vois,** fit Krum en regardant Scarlett. **Donc tu nous invites à passer notre été avec Potter &amp; Co' alors que notre possible amitié est juste fraîche, tout ça pour voir des malades mentales ?**

**\- ****Moi je te suis,** déclara Scorpius en ignorant la remarque de Borislav.

**\- Non mais vous m'écoutez ou pas ? **Siffla Borislav. **Y a Sam Peters, le cinglé !**

**\- Je viens aussi, **décréta Alice.

Sawyer fit un simple signe de la tête à Scarlett.

**\- Boris et moi aussi on viendra, c'est une super idée ! **S'exclama Alexie.

**\- Mais Lexie ! Salem ! Et Potter ! Non mais...**

Krum marqua une pause alors que tout le monde le regardait. Il se retourna lentement vers Scarlett.

**\- … Ok j'en suis,** soupira-t-il.

**\- Parfait. À tout à l'heure !** Lança Scarlett avant qu'on ressorte de la cabine.

On continuait à chercher mes amis pendant un moment. Certains élèves étaient hystérique. On aurait pu les punir, mais nos rôles de préfet étaient déjà oublié depuis quelques heures.

**\- Tu vois ça c'est bien pass****é ****avec mes amis,** se vanta Scar.

**\- On va dire que c'était rapide, **corrigeais-je en ouvrant la porte de la cabine où se situait mes amis.

Cassandra était assise sur les genoux de Pierre évidement. Alexander et Charlie étaient en plein conversation.

**\- ****Je te dis que les Catapultes vont les exploser cette année, **fit fièrement Alexander.

**\- Impossible soit ça sera les Faucons comme d'habitude ou alors les Harpies, hein Malfoy ?** Provoqua Charlie avec un clin d'oeil vers ma copine.

**\- Certainement,** fit Scarlett en s'asseyant sur une banquette.

**\- A chaque fois c'est pareil ! Dès qu'on ne soutient pas les Faucons tu nous dénigres, ****et maintenant ça sera pareil pour les Harpies !** Lança Alexander.

**\- ****En même temps, **commença Louann les bras en l'air**. Les Harpies sont géniales ! Et l'année pro elles vont tout dégommer sur leur passage.**

**\- Bref tout ça pour dire que c'est impossible de discuter avec toi de Quidditch Charlie, **remarqua Alex.

**\- ****P****our ma défense les Catapultes ils sont vraiment à chier, **signala Charlie.

****\- Et tu vas me dire que leurs maillots sont moches ?**** Fit Alexander sarcastique.

****\- Exactement,**** souriait Charlie fière d'elle.

**\- Ok comme tu veux.**

**\- Fais pas la tête Alex ! Tu sais que j'ai raison.**

**\- Les Faucons sont des tarés qui cherchent à fracasser le crâne de leurs adversaires. ****Et je sens qu'avec tes copines tu seras pas mieux l'an prochain...**

**\- STOP ! **Coupa Lily.**** Putain mais c'est toujours pareil avec vous deux. Arrêtez de parler de Quidditch.****

****\- Je vote carrément pour,**** commentais-je en levant la main. ****Vous vous abrutissez à parler toujours de ça.****

****\- J'aime bien quand vous vous abrutissez moi, je trouve ça drôle, ****dit Cassandra joyeusement.

Les autres rigolait alors que Charlie défia Alexander du regard.

****\- ********Super tout ça, bon j'ai un truc à vous dire,**** commença Lily prudente. ****Alors********, j'ai******** soumis l'idée de faire un voyage ********avec Charlie et Rose. Bon évidement on a directement penser à inviter nos petits copains... Fin... Et leurs petits amies. Bref ! Mais... Bon ça fait chier de l'avouer, mais Parkinson a lever un point intéressant. Si on invite nos petits copains ou copines et bien on devrait vous invitez vous aussi. Et... Donc en gros invitez aussi les amis de Malfoy et Parkinson.****

****\- Tu es sérieuse, enfin vous êtes sérieuse ?**** Demanda Lorcan.

****\- Oui vraiment, je sais ********c'est bizarre mais...****

****\- Bon fait pas chier Scramender,**** siffla Louann qui coupa Lily. ****On vient c'est tout. On va pas te bouffer. Et puis tu pourras essayer de te faire Alexie ça sera drôle.****

****\- Je suis avec Hestia, je te rappel,**** trancha Lorcan.

****\- On dirait pas,**** fit Louann avec un sourire.

****\- Bref, tout ça pour vous demander si ça vous tente ou pas ?**** Retenta Lily.

****\- Ok moi je veux bien,**** répondit Pierre.**** On va où ?****

****\- En Louisiane, avec Taissa**,** lâcha Charlie.

Plusieurs de mes amis étaient perplexes et un peu perdu. Cassandra chuchota des choses à Pierre. Lorcan semblait lui aussi réfléchir dans sa tête.

****\- Même si on y va pas vous irez ?**** Demanda Lorcan. ****Fin c'est dangereux si on recroise des gens de Salem.****

****\- Ça va le faire Scramender,**** rassura Scarlett. ****On est plus des enfants. Et puis on pourra se défendre sans risque d'être renvoyer.****

****\- Comme si ça nous retenait cette année,**** commenta Louann.

Scarlett passa une main sur ma cuisse pendant qu'elle essayait de convaincre mes amis de venir cet été. Elle et Lily essayait de les rassurer pendant plus de 15minutes. Même moi j'étais entrain d'expliquer le déroulement du voyage, quand faudrait partir, d'où, quand est-ce qu'il faudrait donner l'argent. Car oui un voyage comme ça coûte de l'argent. Au bout d'un moment Charlie et Louann partirent profiter sûrement des vestiaires pendant qu'on expliquait tout aux autres.

Cassandra était très heureuse de faire partie du voyage. Pierre et Lorcan étaient un peu plus sur la réserve de devoir passer leurs vacances avec les Serpentard. Alexander stressait pour sa Lycanthropie, mais on le rassurait comme on pouvait.

Finalement tout le monde accepta enfin ! Scarlett soupira un grand coup avant de s'affaler sur la banquette à côté de moi.

****\- Je te jure tes amis sont vraiment trop compliqués, ****dit-elle à mes lèvres pour m'embrasser.

****\- En même temps tes amis auraient été moins chiant pendant autant de temps peut être qu'ils auraient été moins sur la retenue.****

****\- Ok un bon point pour toi, ****avoua-t-elle avant de me rembrasser.**** Promet moi qu'on aura des moments à nous pendant les vacances.****

****\- Je te promets,**** souriais-je.

Je passais ma main sur son visage pour lui caresser et continuer notre baiser. J'étais avec elle. J'étais avec la fille que j'aimais et j'allais partir en vacances avec elle et mes amis. Que demander de plus ? Et pour combler le tout grand mère Molly commençait à se stabiliser, il y avait le mariage de Victoire et Teddy, et on était en vacances. Tout était parfait pour moi.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

**\- ****Je t'aime amour, **dis-je en embrassant Rose sur le quai de la gare.

**\- C'est bon tu arrêtes pas de lui dire depuis 2minutes elle a comprit. Tout le monde a comprit,** commenta Lou derrière moi.

**\- Viens avec moi Lou, tu es vraiment fatigante, **ordonna Charlie qui traînait Lou plus loin.

Rose regardait les filles partir avant de revenir à mon visage, pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

**\- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. Tu vas me manquer. Tu vas chez tes grands parents ?** Demanda Rose.

**\- Je vais sûrement rester avec Sawyer un peu pendant que Lou est à New York. On se verra cette semaine hein ?**

Ma copine n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son père rappliquait derrière elle. Je m'écartais par politesse de Rose pour que sa famille l'ait aussi pour elle.

**\- ****Scarlett tu vas bien ?** Demanda Hermione.

**\- Oui très bien et vous ?**

**\- Tu peux nous tutoyer,** fit Ron.

Je souriais timidement. J'étais quand même pas très à l'aise. Fin c'était déjà mieux qu'avant mais quand même. Rose gardait toujours sa main dans la mienne, et restait toujours collé à moi.

**\- J'espère qu'on aura le plaisir de te voir pendant les vacances,** soumettait sa mère.

**\- Tu es la bienvenue chez nous,** rajouta son père.

**\- Papa, maman j'arrive vous pouvez nous laisser, **dit Rose insistante.

Sa mère roulait des yeux alors que son père échangea un regard bizarre avec sa fille.

**\- Ça va papa, vas t'en, **lança Rose.

Je ne comprenais pas tout mais souris quand même à ses parents alors qu'ils rejoignaient les Scramender, Krum et Potter. Rose se retournait vers moi.

**\- Désolée ils sont lourd, **fit-elle.

**\- Je trouve pas, **rigolais-je. **Mais comme tu le sens. C'était ****quoi ****le truc avec ton père ?**

**\- Oh euh. Bah. En fait... **

**\- ****Dis moi ?** Souriais-je.

**\- Et bien il a un peu honte, mais il trouvait que tu étais la mieux placée pour lui apprendre un truc. Fin vu ton éducation, et il pense que tu te foutrais pas de lui et le dirais à personne.**

**\- Euh ok. Et c'est quoi ? Tu m'intrigues amour.**

**\- Tu te fous pas de lui hein, **fit Rose prudente.

**\- Non allez ! Dis moi.**

**\- Il veut que tu lui apprennes à danser convenablement un slow. Car pendant le mariage, il veut faire plaisir à ma mère. Et vu qu'apparemment dans ton éducation, on t'aurait donné beaucoup de cours de savoir-vivre, de danse, ou... fin' tu as compris.**

J'explosais littéralement de rire.

**\- Tu es sérieuse ?! Il veut mon aide pour la danse, pourquoi tu l'aides pas toi ? **Demandais-je surprise.

**\- Bah, j'ai jamais prit de cours, et je suis pas vraiment aussi gracieuse que toi Scar.**

**\- Ok je vois mais, fin ok. Mais pourquoi moi ?**

Rose souriait en s'approchant de mes lèvres.

**\- Car comme ça personne ne sera au courant et il fera la surprise à ma famille. Et puis il sait que tu voulais devenir professeur si tu étais pas dans le Quidditch, donc il s'est dit ça.**

Je fronçais des sourcils.

**\- Prof d'Occlumancie. Bref. Ça sera quand même bizarre comme situation tu penses pas ?**

**\- Peut être mais je suis sûre que tu t'y feras... Et puis **(elle m'embrassa tendrement). **Ça voudra dire que tu seras à la maison quasiment toute la semaine.**

**\- OK j'en suis, **me précipitais-je en l'embrassant.

Rose rigolait alors que je passais une main dans son dos pour la rapprocher de moi. Avec ma bouche j'effleurais ses lèvres doucement. Puis mes lèvres furent plus appuyés, j'en voulais un peu plus. Délicatement, je passais ma main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi. Elle glissait sa langue contre la mienne et une valse de plaisir se fit sentir à l'intérieur de mon ventre. J'avais l'impression que beaucoup de sentiment se bousculaient en moi quand je l'embrassais comme ça. Enfin quand je lui disais au revoir. Quand je savais que je n'allais pas me réveiller avec elle.

**\- Malfoy ramène ton cul !** Siffla Lou plus loin.

**\- Je dois y aller ****de toute façon****, mes parents m'attendent,** susurra-t-elle à mes lèvres avant de me laisser un chaste baiser.

Je la rattrapais et lui capturais une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

**\- Je te vois bientôt, **murmurais-je.

**\- J'espère bien, **souriait-elle. **Je t'aime.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi amour.**

Rose partait vers ses parents. Ils la prenaient longuement dans leurs bras alors que j'entendais Lou râler non loin de là. Je me retournais en soupirant.

**\- C'est bon j'arrive !** Ronchonnais-je.

**\- C'est pas trop tôt,** fit Lou.

**\- La ferme Parkinson.**

**\- Ah je retrouve ma Scarlett !** Dit-elle en se frottant les mains.

Sawyer s'appuyait sur le chariot de ses bagages. Il souriait lui aussi. On poussait nos affaires pour aller vers le côté moldue. Tout les trois, on sortait rapidement de la gare avec nos bagages. La berline noir de Louann était là, elle nous attendait.

**\- Scorpius et Alice ne devaient pas venir avec nous ? **Demanda Sawyer.

**\- Si mais Scor veut aller récupérer des affaires au manoir. Avant que les parents le foutent à la porte, tu comprends, **informais-je.

**\- Et ****Grindewald**** profite de ses parents avant qu'ils comprennent qu'elle ne suit pas leurs projets pour elle,** rajouta Lou.

**\- Oh d'accord, je vois,** fit Sawyer en mettant nos bagages dans le coffre.

Lou s'installa devant pour conduire, et on la suivait pour se loger à l'intérieur de la voiture. Lou démarra la voiture mais attendait que la circulation soit un peu plus fluide pour y aller. Je checkais mon téléphone.

**Alice 18h03 :**_ Ça te dis un resto demain avec Scor ? ;)_

**Crivey 18h06 :**_ Rose et Lily me saoulent... Il faut encore qu'on parle des vacances. Et tu es apparemment le porte parole de tes potes vu que Lou sera à NY cette semaine. Donc faut qu'on se voit ! Tu aurais jamais la paix avec nous. x)_

**Krum 18h11 : **_Lexie a récupéré__e__ l'alcool de la soirée d'hier. On arrive à 22h chez Parkinson._

**Macmillan 18h13 :** _J'ai reçu un sms d'Alexie, apparemment y a une soirée ce soir chez Parkinson ?_

**Rose 18h15 :** _On dirait bien que je te vois ce soir avec les autres. Love. Xxxx_

**Crivey 18h16 : **_Bon on en parle __de ça__ ce soir !;)_

**Alexie 18h****16 : **_J'ai invité quelque personne pour ce soir, ne me remercie pas. Bises. Xxx_

**Scor 18h17 :** _Je te vois ce soir ou tu es avec Rose ?... Tu m'avais manquée tu sais._

**\- Bon tu démarres ?** Se plaignait Sawyer.

**\- Oui bah c'est bon, **siffla Lou en partant.

**\- On a une soirée ce soir pour célébrer les vacances,** annonçais-je.

**\- Ah ouais ?! Où ?** Demanda Lou curieuse.

**\- Chez toi,** rigolais-je.

**\- Fait chier, **soupira-t-elle. **J'imagine que c'est Alexie.**

**\- Tu as tout compris, **dis-je amusée.

Je répondais rapidement à mon frère et à Rose.

**À Rose 18h21 : **_Oui, on remerciera Alexie. Je t'aime à tout à l'heure xx._

**À Scor 18h21 : **_J__e suis là ce soir. Tu m'as manqué aussi._

Je souriais toujours en regardant les voitures passer pendant que Lou conduisait.

**\- C'est bon tu es contente Malfoy, on est devenu aussi mielleux que les autres bras-cassées,** fit Lou.

**\- Oh la ferme Parkinson, **se plaignait Sawyer en rigolant. **Je te paris qu'à la fin de l'été tu ****seras**** la besta de Potter.**

**\- Faut pas rêver non plus les gosses, **répliqua-t-elle. **Je vous préviens qu'elle est rousse, et puis elle pire que chiante, elle en fait des tonnes. Tu as vu quand elle a stoppée son mec et Charlie dans le train, un vrai drame. AH ! Elle va pas me manquer l'an prochain celle-la.**

**\- C'est ça ouais,** murmurais-je en souriant.

\- **En tout cas moi je suis content. On est tous ensemble. Et pour une fois notre année c'est plutôt bien passé,** lança Sawyer.** Je veux dire vous avez deux meufs super canons, vous m'avez moi. Un mec super hot qui est toujours là pour faire la fête. Et Scar tu as même ton frère maintenant. Et on est tous amis. Je trouve qu'on s'en sort bien, faut juste qu'on a nos A.S.P.I.C et tout sera parfait.**

Lou et moi ne disions rien, on échangeait un regard complice. En souriant je posais ma main sur sa main qui était sur le levier de vitesse. On était bien. À ce moment là je compris que j'étais avec les gens que je voulais, que je vivais ma propre vie et que tout se déroulerait comme il faut. Du moins faut l'espérer. J'étais libre. J'étais moi. Et j'étais surtout accompagné par ceux que j'aimais.

* * *

**Alors c'est presqu'adieu vous en avez pensé quoi ?**  
**Alexie a gérée ? Charlie et Lou vous plaisent toujours autant ?**  
**Je trouve que Scar et Rose sont mignonne, fin c'est mon avis. x)**  
**Vous vous attendez à quoi pour le mariage ? **  
**Lou va réussir à gérer la distance avec Charlie ?**  
**Vous avez trouvé les Flashback intéressant ?**

**Bref dites moi tout absolument tout ! Je veux vos commentaires bon comme mauvais. :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Voilà mon dernier chapitre, même à moi ça me fait bizarre. Ce chapitre est long, encore un peu plus long que celui d'avant. Il se passe dans une journée entière. :) J'espère que vous apprécierez. J'attend avec impatience vos commentaires.**

**Fuwo :** Voilà la suite, tu seras maintenant ce qui se passe pendant le mariage. Pour les vacances je vais te le dire tout de suite, je prévois de faire une fiction sur leurs vacances, et de terminer par une autre longue fiction sur leurs études supérieure. En espérant que tu seras là quand ça arrivera sur le site. :) En tout cas merci pour ta review et de m'avoir suivit dans cette fiction. :D

**Lise : **Ah ! Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup appréciée ta review ? ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir tout ce que tu as pu me dire. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu l'adores tout comme mes personnes et que tu aimes aussi toute les émotions et les thèmes que j'aborde dans la fiction. Si tu as bien aimé les lemon, alors tu vas sûrement bien aimer ce chapitre. ;) Oui mon plus gros défauts c'est les fautes d'orthographe, mais malheureusement je n'ai réussi à avoir aucun beta... Et pour la suite tu auras sûre des nouvelles rapidement. Mais en tout cas je compte bien en écrire deux. :D MERCI encore de me suivre, et je te souhaite bonne lecture. :)

**Lili : **Ah te revois là ! :D Merci encore de suivre, et oui pour l'université tu as raison, mais je vais aussi faire leurs vacances avant leurs entrée à l'université. :) En tout cas je pense que tu suivras ma prochaine fiction au moins. ^^ Bonne lecture à toi, et j'espère à bientôt.

**Emma-Austen : **Tu sais que j'adore vraiment tes reviews à chaque fois ? et que je les attend avec impatience ? Oui j'ai voulu mettre McGo comme une sorte de Dumbledore ^^'. Je savais que ça allait faire rire en mettant certaine réplique de Lou ! Vu de loin c'est vraiment une connasse d'ailleurs. x) Pour Hermione ! J'espère que tu seras plus heureuse pour ce chapitre, et en même temps si tu n'aimes pas Ron je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer. Bref ! On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre. ;)

**Rommie Eva Mitchell : **Finalement tu auras pas attendue énormément. J'ai fini ce chapitre dans les temps pour toi ? ^^ Si tu aimes les couples de mon histoires tu vas sûrement adorer ce chapitre, puis j'ai fait aussi un lemon. x) enfin deux ! ^^ Et évidement pour les moments mignons il y aura la cérémonie de mariage. BRef ! Je te laisse lire, je sais que tu es impatiente. Bonne lecture et j'attend tes commentaires. ;)

**Disclaimer : JKR et HP ont été mes sources d'inspirations, mais rien ne m'appartient.**

**Bonne lecture à vous, et j'espère vraiment avoir vos avis pour ce dernier chapitre. :)**

**Playlist :**

**Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding**

**In The Clear - Six60**

**Closer - Ruch Midnight**

**These Arms Of Mine - Otis Redding **

**Desire - Ryan Adams**

**Two is Better Than One - Boy Like Girls**

**My Way - Frank Sinatra**

**Never Stop (Weddind Version) - SafetySuit**

**What a Wonderful World - Louis Armstrong**

**You're My Best Friend - Queen**

**The Wrestler - Bruce Springsteen**

**Just A Kiss - Lady Antebellum**

**Your Song - Elton John**

**Still Loving You - Scorpions**

**Promise - Ben Howard**

**Eternal Flame - The Bangles**

**Where Is My Mind - Pixies**

**Mad World - It's A Cover Up**

* * *

**33- Le 21 Juin.**

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

_J'avançais dans le studio de photo lentement. Mes doigts caressaient les murs en pierre brute. Je passais un rideau qui séparer les loges. Au milieu de la pièce il y avait plusieurs fauteuils beige avec des tas d'oreillers en plume. Une scène étrange se déroulait devant moi. Lily Potter était en nuisette qui laissait voir parfaitement son bas de fesse. Elle était entrain de jouer avec des oreiller avec Alexie qui elle était en lingerie plutôt osée. Elle avait simplement un tanga en dentelle rouge avec un corsé qui resserrait parfaitement sa poitrine. Alexie avait les yeux maquillés de noir avec un rouge à lèvre très rouge. _

_J'avalais ma salive en regardant les filles rigolaient ensemble en petites tenues. Une main vint se poser dans mon dos. Je tournais la tête pour voir Scarlett, elle me sourit avant de me voler un baiser. Je papillonnais des yeux pour comprendre tout ce qui se passait autour de moi._

_\- Allez vient Lou ! Rigola Adriana Montague en pyjama ultra sexy._

_Qu'est-ce que foutait Adriana ici ? Et c'était quoi toute ces filles là !_

_\- C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Demanda Rose à ma gauche avec une voix rauque._

_Aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de ma bouche. Je regardais la bouche ouvert Rose avec une chemise bleu claire assez large. Elle n'avait apparemment rien en-dessous. Mon regard se stoppa sur ses lèvres puis sur son décolleté._

_\- Ça t'excite ? Fit une voix familière._

_Je tournais la tête à ma droite pour voir Charlie portait un peignoir en soie bleu nuit. Les autres filles jouaient toujours avec des plumes qui volaient par-ci par-là. Les spots de lumières étaient tournés vers elles. On se serait cru dans une pub pour de la lingerie._

_Charlie n'avait que son peignoir avec une culotte à dentelle. Elle s'approchait dangereusement de moi. Et avec ses lèvres effleuraient mon oreille. Je déglutissais sur place. Ma culotte était morte depuis déjà bien longtemps._

_\- Si tu veux on peut faire un plan à plusieurs, susurra-t-elle avant de me lécher le lobe de mon oreille._

_Je fermais les yeux longuement pour savourer. Charlie fit un pas en arrière et elle se léchait les lèvres en me regardant de haut en bas. Je comprenais que maintenant que j'étais nue. Nue comme un ver. _

_\- Allez vient Louann ! S'exclamèrent-elles ensemble._

_Je secouais la tête. C'était n'importe quoi ! C'était juste un gros fantasme ! C'était pas possible. Et ça me foutait les boules. Et j'étais excitée comme pas possible._

_\- Allez Lou !_

_ _Puis tout devint flou, je les voyais beaucoup moins nette. Je ne percevais que les plumes flotter autour de moi.__

Un vibration. Un bruit intense qui faisait siffler mes oreilles. Une lumière aveuglante. J'ouvrais les yeux et j'avais l'impression de devenir aveugle. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour comprendre où est-ce que j'étais. Il y avait à peine une minute j'étais en plein fantasme. Enfin Rêve. Enfin y avait Montague donc plus cauchemar... Bon ok j'avais étais excitée. Ça vibrait et sonnait encore et encore. Je compris vite que ce qui m'avait réveillé était mon portable collé sur mon visage. J'avais du encore m'endormir avec.

Les mannequins avec qui je dormais était entrain de me maudire pour ma sonnerie. Je ne comprenais rien à leurs charabias pour la plus part. La moitié venait des pays de l'est. Je pris mon portable et décrochais.

_**\- Allô ?**_

__\- Lou ?__

_**\- Bah oui tu veux que ça soit qui.**_

__\- Ok tu es de mauvaise humeur.__

Une fille ukrainienne m'insulta dans sa langue natale.

_**\- Attends deux secondes.**_

__\- Ok.__

Je sortais de mon lit avec difficulté et prenais la veste que Sawyer m'avait donné. Je l'enfilais en vitesse avant de partir vers une sorte de salon. L'agence de mannequin nous avait loué un loft dans Manhattan. Je pris un paquet de cigarette qui était sur la table basse et me dirigeais vers une fenêtre. Je l'ouvris sans grand problème et sortais par là pour m'installer sur l'escalier de sécurité. J'allumais ma cigarette et portais le téléphone à mon oreille.

_**\- Charlie ? Tu es toujours là ?**_

__\- Oui oui.__

_**\- Tu vas bien ?**_

Je tirais sur ma clope.

__\- Oui je vais bien. Y a vachement de bruit dehors.__

_**\- Perspicace. C'est New York hein, pas Falmouth. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose pour m'appeler à **__**3**__**h**__**eure**__** du mat' ?**_

__\- Il est ____3____h____eure____ ?! J'oublie toujours merde...__

Blanc.

__\- Tu me manques.__

_**\- Toi aussi Charlie. **__**Je rentre bientôt hein. Je te lâcherais pas dès que j'arrive.**_

__\- Dit donc, on dirait presque que tu es fleure bleue.__

J'entendais Charlie rigoler à travers le téléphone. Je souriais simplement au son de sa voix. J'étais définitivement en manque. En manque de sexe aussi !

__\- Ton avion est à quelle heure ? Pourquoi tu prends les transports moldue d'ailleurs ?__

_**\- **__**J'ai pas le choix tu le sais bien, c'est cette putain d'agence. Je le prend à 6heure à New York.**_

__\- Attend ça veut dire que tu seras en retard ?!__

_**\- Charlie on en a déjà parlée, je pouvais pas faire mieux.**_

__\- Mais ça veut dire que tu arrives à... 18h ? La cérémonie est à 14h !__

Charlie avait hurlée. Et je retirais le téléphone de mon oreille pour évité d'endommager mon ouïe. Je soupirais avant de reprendre le téléphone.

_**\- Mon cœur écoute moi, je peux pas faire autrement, on a un décalage horaire de 5heures, et j'ai mon billet pour 6heure ce matin. D'ailleurs tout être normal n'est pas réveillé à 8heure du mat' en vacances Crivey. Donc... Je suis désolée... Vraiment désolée. Je veux venir vraiment, même si je dois supporter toute la famille Weasley. Je préférais être avec toi plutôt qu'ici.**_

__\- ____Viens. Viens maintenant alors.__

_**\- Quoi ?**_

Je tirais plusieurs taf de ma cigarette avant de la jeter en bas de l'immeuble.

__\- New York est bien la ville qui ne dort jamais ? Alors prend un avion maintenant. Tu seras peut être en retard mais moins qu'avant. Et tu me manques beaucoup pour que je te propose de faire ça.__

_**\- Je peux pas Charlie. Ce n'est pas possible tu le sais... Je suis désolée.**_

Blanc.

__\- Quand on veut on peut non ? C'est pas ce que tu disais ?__

Nouveau blanc.

__\- Je dois te laisser, ma sœur ____est réveillée____... Je t'aime tu sais. Tu me manques vraiment.__

Je m'humidifiais les lèvres. Je me sentais tellement coupable.

_**\- Je t'aime aussi. À ce soir.**_

__\- Bye.__

Bip Bip Bip.

Je soupirais bruyamment. J'avais mal, terriblement mal. Je me sentais écrasé, comme si quelqu'un m'enfonçait. Charlie me manquait tellement. J'avais l'impression que j'avais un poids dans la bouche qui m'empêchait de prendre une vraie bouffé d'air. Je pris mon téléphone. 2H49. Je tapotais mes pouces dessus pendant quelques instants. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'étais seule dans une ville que je ne connaissais pas vraiment. Je voulais être avec Charlie. Je voulais retourner en Angleterre pour être avec elle. Son odeur me manquait, ses mains, ses baisers sur mon corps me manquaient. Elle me manquait tellement. Je n'avais jamais l'impression d'être vraiment moi même sans elle.

C'était tellement pathétique venant de moi. Mais merde ! Je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'avais Crivey dans la peau. Je rallumais mon téléphone pour voir l'heure. 2H50.

Je pouvais pas rester là comme ça. J'enfonçais mon téléphone dans ma poche de mon jogging. Je fermais la fenêtre derrière moi et me précipitais dans la chambre où je logeais. J'allumais la lumière un peu trop pressée. Les trois filles qui dormaient avec moi étaient en train de râler. Je n'avais certainement pas le temps de les tacler ou de leurs apprendre ce que c'était de sortir avec une Crivey !

Et puis de toute façon je ne leurs devais aucun compte à ses brindilles. D'ailleurs y avait pas de quoi fantasmer, ces filles étaient des planches à pain. Je les maudissais d'être ici... je ne pouvais pas utiliser mes sortilèges devant elles. Oui mon agence de mannequin m'avait foutu avec des Moldues. Bref !

Je foutais toute mes affaires dans mon sac de sport. Je remercierais jamais assez Scarlett pour ses conseils. ''N'emmène pas grand chose, tu verras ils te prêteront plein de fringue''. Utile pour faire une valise en deux secondes. Bon elle ne saura jamais que je la remercie mais quand même, c'est déjà pas mal que je le reconnaisse dans ma tête.

Comme une furie je dévalais l'appartement pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Forcément il y avait des caméras et je ne pouvais pas transplaner dans ce putain d'immeuble. J'appelais l'ascenseur mais forcément il était pas là.

**\- ****Putain,** grognais-je entre mes dents.

Pas le choix je pris les escaliers pour aller plus vite. Heureusement j'avais prit des bonnes chaussures. N'importe qui m'aurait plus prit pour une clocharde qu'une mannequin. Quoique c'était apparemment la mode d'être habillé avec des vêtements très très décontracté. Bref. J'arrivais en bas de l'immeuble.

Il y avait encore plein de monde dans les rues, enfin il y avait toujours plein de monde dans New York. Y avait un boucan pas possible aussi. Je m'engageais dans une ruelle à côté de l'immeuble.

Je fermais les yeux en reprenant une plus grande respiration. Je rouvrais enfin mes yeux. Une énorme pression se fit autour de moi, alors que tout devenait noir. C'était impossible que je puisse respirer, un bruit sourd pressa mes tympans alors que j'essayais de garder mes yeux ouvert.

CRACK.

J'avais transplanée à cent mètres de l'aéroport. Je passais rapidement plusieurs portes automatique et m'engouffrais dans un immense hall. Plusieurs passagers regarder leurs avions arriver, des familles entières étaient là pour attendre un arrivant. Y avait bien trop de joie autour de moi. Ça me donnait presque la nausée.

J'arrivais vers la réception. Une fille impeccablement vêtue leva la tête en ma direction.

-** Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?**

**\- Je voudrais un billet pour Londres à 3h30 j'ai vu qu'il restait des places, **dis-je précipitamment.

**\- Oui Mademoiselle, mais les portes sont déjà fermé pour l'attente de l'embarcation, **s'excusa la femme.

J'arquais un sourcil dans sa direction.

**\- Ok tu as pas très bien compris ! J'ai besoin de ce ticket ! **Commençais-je à m'énerver.

**\- Je peux vous proposer un vol pour... 5h ?**

**\- Non mais je m'en tape sévère de votre vol là ok ? Je veux monter dans l'avion qui est sur cette putain de piste !** M'emportais-je.

Je sentais la sécurité à côté de moi bouger. La réceptionniste devait paniquer. Je repris une respiration pour me calmer. Je me penchais vers elle en zyeutant du coin de l'oeil les deux mecs en costumes.

**\- Confondus, **chuchotais-je à la fille.

Je la sentais partir moitié dans les vapes et me resourire comme avant.

**\- Écoute moi bien maintenant. Tu vas faire ton putain de boulot et prendre ma valise. Ok ? Tu vas l'enregistrer toi même dans pour ce vol et me filer un billet. Et pour finir tu vas gentiment me laisser aller derrière ses portes pour pouvoir attendre ce stupide avion de mes couilles, ok ?! **M'exclamais-je vers la fin.

**\- Pas de soucis Mademoiselle... ?**

**\- Parkinson.**

Elle tapa deux trois trucs sur son ordinateur avant de me tendre mon billet d'embarquement.

**\- Merci, **sifflais-je avant de passer devant les deux armoires à glaces.

Je les regardais de haut en bas puis allais m'installer sur une banquette. Je pouvais enfin souffler un peu. Plusieurs voyageurs attendaient avec moi, eux aussi étaient sur leurs téléphones, tablettes ou magazines. J'ouvrais la poche de mon jogging pour prendre mon portable.

3h06. C'était définitivement pas une heure pour se réveiller. Je le déverrouillais et regardais mon fond d'écran. Charlie et moi. On avait prit cette photo le matin de mon départ. C'était juste une photo de nous deux entrain de s'enlacer allongé sur un canapé. Ça aurait plus être plus érotique mais bon Malfoy avait tendance à me prendre mon téléphone quand ça lui chantait. Bon ok... J'étais pire qu'elle mais bon vous voyez genre si j'avais mit Charlie en tenue d'Eve quoi. J'appuyais sur une application. Pinhex.

Pinhex était l'application de tout les sorciers de la nouvelle génération. En gros tout ceux qui était un peu à la page... Les gens de moins 40ans. Bon Pansy était dessus mais ça compte pas vraiment. On avait droit d'adhérer à ce réseau social qu'une fois sortie de Poudlard. Les professeurs et le Ministère de la magie disaient que c'était pour nous projeter. Bon valait mieux sinon ils auraient fait un infarctus en voyant la tronche de nos soirées. Bref maintenant qu'on était sortie de Poudlard tout le monde s'était inscrit. En gros ça servait à partager son humeur, des soirées, ses vacances, ses passions, ce qu'on faisait à tout le monde ou nos amis. On pouvait même parler avec les autres inscrits. Ceux qui était ''nos amis''. Donc si on était une commère invétéré c'était parfait.

TUDU.

Je venais de recevoir un message. J'enlevais le son de mon portable avant de cliquer sur l'onglet.

__Scarlett : Yo ! Bitch, tu es déjà debout ?__

__**Lou : Pute. Je viens plus tôt.**__

__Scarlett : Euh. Ok ? Ça veut dire quoi plus tôt ? Je croyais que tu serais ici vers 18heure.__

__**Lou : Ouais bah j'aurais 3h d'avance. **__

__**Lou : Tu t'en sors avec le père du Hobbit ?**__

__**Lou : Ne dis rien à Crivey. Je vais lui faire la surprise. Enfin que je sois là plus tôt. Tu as compris quoi.**__

__Scarlett : Ok, c'est cool car bon tu me manquais presque. Ron est plutôt coopératif donc ça le fait. T'inquiète pas pour Crivey.__

__**Lou : Je manque à tout le monde, je te parie que ton nain arrête pas de se plaindre de mon absence.**__

__Scarlett : Bien sûre. Bref tu es où là ?__

__**Lou : À l'aéroport. Et toi ?**__

__Scarlett : Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour monter dans l'avion et venir alors ? Je suis chez Rose. Ça s'agite un peu trop ici pour le mariage.__

__**Lou : Faut attendre Malfoy. Tu connais vraiment rien au monde des moldues c'est chaud ! Ça me donne grave envie de venir...**__

__Scarlett : Vas te faire ! Oui bah ramène ton cul car j'aime bien sa famille mais la mère de Victoire est en pleine hystérie.__

__**Lou : ^^ ça m'étonne même pas d'eux. Ils font tous des drames à la Potter !**__

**\- ****Dernier appel pour les passagers du vol 815 en direction de Londres. Porte 3.**

Je levais la tête et regardais mon ticket. Merde c'était moi ! Je prenais mon sac à main en vitesse et rejoignais le guichet. Le mec qui s'occupait de ça me sourit en m'ouvrant la porte pour aller en direction de l'avion.

Je composais un numéro en vitesse sur mon portable.

__\- …__

_**\- Allô ?**_

__\- Louann ?__

_**\- Non, Merlin. Bien sûre Louann !**_

__\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?__

_**\- Je vais embarquer là ok. Donc tu me promets tu dis rien aux autres pimpins ?**_

__\- Oui ! Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu arrives quand exactement ?__

_**\- Je sais pas vers 15h. Avant que tu m'engueules, je sais que je serais en retard mais je me démerderais pour arriver le plus tôt possible bref.**_

__\- Ok !__ (Scarlett rigola). __Tu es dans l'avion ?__

_**\- Ouais, je viens de m'asseoir... Les gens ici sont trop bizarre. Tu me gardes du champagne hein ? Je t'en supplie. Je pourrais pas survivre à un mariage sans ça.**_

Scarlett rigolait encore plus. Je me doutais qu'elle devait rouler des yeux aussi. Elle était prévisible.

__\- Pas de problème. Tu as intérêt d'être présentable. Je sais même pas quelle robe tu mets !__

LA ROBE ! MERDE ! Putain j'avais complètement oublié.

_**\- Euh. Ouais. Bah tu verras hein.**_

**\- Mademoiselle, vous pouvez vous attacher et éteindre votre téléphone,**_m'interrompait l'hôtesse._

Je méprisais l'hôtesse de l'air du regard avant de retourner à ma conversation.

_**\- Bref Scar, à ce soir ok.**_

__\- Bye, fais attention.__

_**\- Rien ne va m'arriver dans l'avion. Bye !**_

Je raccrochais en faisant un sourire hypocrite à l'hôtesse.

**\- Contente ?** Demandais-je.

Je mettais mes écouteurs pour pouvoir écouter ma musique alors que les stewards donnaient les consignes de sécurité. Je faisais la liste de mes contactes sur mon portable. Il fallait que je demande à quelqu'un qu'est-ce qu'était le thème de ce fichu mariage. Si je demandais à Scar j'aurais un sermon pendant 20 plombes. Weasley, pareil et Scar serait au courant. Charlie je pouvais pas car elle saurait que je seraislà plus tôt. Casey ? Non elle irait se foutre de moi auprès de Scar qui me ferait un sermon après.

Je soupirais bruyamment avant d'écrire mon message.

**Lou ****3h26 : **__C'est quoi le thème du mariage ? Pas un mot à quelqu'un.__

J'attendais la réponse. J'avais l'impression d'attendre mille ans avant qu'elle se décide à répondre. Mon portable vibra enfin :

**Potter 3h28 : **__Blanc. Un genre de Garden Party avec des roses blanches.__

**Lou 3h28 : **__OK.__

_Je tapotais sur mon téléphone en regardant l'heure. Cette pimbêche venait de me sauver la mise. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois._

**Lou 3h29 : **__Merci.__

**Potter 3h29 :**____Tu peux apparemment pas te passer de moi.;)__

**Lou 3h30 :**____Ta gueule.__

**Potter 3h30 **:__;)__

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

Je regardais à travers la fenêtre. J'étais sûre que sans Poudlard je verrais beaucoup moins Lou. Mais là c'était beaucoup plus que ça. On ne s'était pas vu. Pas vu depuis une semaine ok. Mais c'était une semaine sans elle. Heureusement Lily et Rose avait été présente. Puis ma sœur. En fait, j'avais passer ma semaine entre les pauses déjeuner avec Sam, les sorties avec Lily (et Alexander) et Rose (et Scarlett), j'avais vu Pierre un peu, mais j'étais surtout sur mon portable. Sur Pinhex, entrain de chercher des appartements ou entrain d'attendre de téléphoner à Lou.

J'étais en vacances. J'aurais dû profiter comme une dingue. Faire comme Alexie et Krum faire l'amour toute la journée, sortir le soir avec ses amis. Accessoirement boire et faire la fête. Et non... Enfin si mais pas totalement... Elle me manquait. C'est atroce, c'est dur et impitoyable. Le manque ne te demandait pas ''oh. Tu veux que je réduise ta douleur ?''. Non le manque c'est de la merde. Lou ne me manquait pas que par petits moments, ou à des moments de la journée. Non c'était tout le temps, c'était sans répits. Et ça faisait mal.

Je regardais toujours à travers la fenêtre. Il faisait beau pour le mariage, ça sera peut être un belle journée pour Vic' et Teddy... Putain ! Crivey ressaisit toi bordel de merde ! J'étais une lavette, une fille pathétique. Tu t'apitoies sur ton sort.

**\- Hey Charlie ! Tu veux un autre thé ?**

Je me retournais un peu surprise d'entendre la voix de James. James me souriait en attendant ma réponse. Il avait toujours un sourire de séducteur. J'avais beau aimer une fille et être en couple, je trouvais quand même que James était un garçon très séduisant.

**\- Je pense que ta sœur va pas tarder à sortir de la douche, **rajouta-t-il en montrant la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

Je lui fis un signe de tête avant de me rapprocher du canapé et de m'y asseoir. Je suivais James du regard jusqu'à ce qui me resserve un tasse. Il s'essaya en face de moi. Ni lui, ni moi étions préparés pour le mariage. James avait un simple jeans délavé avec un t-shirt blanc. Et j'étais en t-shirt à manche longue large avec un jeans slim. Décontracté à mort quoi. J'aurais été en jogging ça aurait pareil. Bref.

**\- Tu as trouvé des appartements à Holyhead ? D'après Lily c'est assez galère ? **Demanda James.

Lily avait sûrement dû lui tenir informer de nos recherches.

**\- Ouais toujours rien... Mais bon je désespère pas,** dis-je en haussant les épaules.

En vérité, Lily était trop compliquée. Enfin... Elle ne voulait pas être trop loin de l'école, sauf que forcément les appartements dans nos prix et avec deux chambres étaient plus loin. Moi j'aurais été prête à prendre dans le centre pour l'ambiance, mais je ne voulais pas partager ma chambre... Lily n'aurait pas supporter m'entendre gémir avec Lou toute la nuit. Et puis pareil pour moi avec Alexander et Lily.

**\- Tu as reçu ton équipement de Quidditch ?**

Je fronçais des sourcils. Je n'étais pas au courant de ça et James le vit.

**\- Roxane avait reçu le sien avant son entrée, enfin je sais plus vers quelle date c'était, **fit-il simplement.

**\- Ils doivent sûrement attendre de savoir si on a eut nos A.S.P.I.C,** annonçais-je.

**\- Tu crois les avoirs ?** Souriait James.

**\- Ça aurait pu être bien pire je pense, donc ouais. Et puis de toute façon je ne retournerais pas à Poudlard si je ne les avais pas, surtout si mes amis n'y sont pas. J'ai dit a dieu à Poudlard,** expliquais-je.

**\- Je trouve que les vacances entre la fin de Poudlard et ''le reste'' **(il mima les guillemets) **sont vraiment les plus surprenante.**

**\- Explique ?**

**\- Et bien tu veux faire tout ce que tu as pas pu faire depuis des années, et parfois ça peut partir en live. Tu te souviens de ton frère qui était partie à Mexico avec ses potes, ils avaient eut des problèmes avec des moldus, et des sorciers qui pratiquaient le Vaudou. Il avait appelé ta sœur à l'aide, **expliqua James en se rappelant de tout.

**\- Quoi ?! Alors là j'en reviens pas ! Colin m'avait jamais dit que Sam l'avait sortie de là. Pff. Quand je pense qu'il se la pétais grave après cet été là,** commentais-je.

**\- Crois le ou non, même si c'était un vrai merd****ié**** pour lui je pense qu'il a fait ses propres expériences et donc à grandis deux fois plus vite,** dit James en passant sa main sur sa barbe de trois jours.

**\- ****Toi tu as fait quoi pendant ton été ?** Demandais-je curieuse.

**\- ****Oh. Euh.** (il se rasseyait convenablement puis toussota). **J'avais emmenée Fred en camping en Irlande. Bon là bas, y'avait déjà des potes à nous. On s'est fait des putains de soirée où on tournait qu'à la drogue parfois. On est resté genre 3 semaines là bas. Pleins de jeunes sorciers se ramenait avec leurs bandes. Forcément au bout d'un moment on a vu arriver les Zabini, Nott, et Montague. Y avait des frictions plusieurs fois, et puis la veille du dernier jour c'était partie baston. Au début, on blaguait à se lancer des sorts. Mais au fur et à mesure les gars ont sortis plusieurs gros sortilèges. Puis quand on avait plus nos baguettes on en était arrivé au main. Les gens autour de nous prenaient des paries. On s'est arrêté et là on a aussi pariés. On a passer deux jours à se taper dessus en faisant des combats. On était jeune et con, on voulait se défouler. Les petits pètent cul de Serpentards voulaient sûrement relâcher toute la pression qu'ils avaient accumulés. En tout cas on a fini salement amoché. Je sais pas si tu te souviens, mais mes parents pour me punir ne voulait pas que je me soigne par magie. Au moins pendant une semaine.**

**\- Oooooooook ! Je vois... Mais vous êtes de sacrés abrutis ?** Déclarais-je en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Oui, **rigola-t-il. **Oui oui ! C'était bien un été de con avec des cons qui jouent aux cons. Bref tout ça pour dire que l'été que tu vas passer il faut que tu le vives à fond sans avoir peur des conséquences. Les conséquences ça sera pour les étés d'après,** conseilla James.

**\- J'y compte bien !** Souriais-je alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait sur ma sœur.

Sam arrivait habillé mais en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Elle se positionna derrière James.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes bien faire ? **Demanda Sam.

**\- Profiter de mon été avec mes amis, **annonçais-je en me levant. **Bon j'ai faim, Colin va sûrement bientôt arriver au restaurant. ****On y va ?**

Samantha se retourna pour prendre sa veste près de sa porte d'entrée.

**\- Je vous attend hein, **fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

**\- Ça fait une heure qu'on attend !** Râla James en la suivant.

On partait tout les trois hors de son loft. James passa une main dans le dos de Sam pendant qu'on marchait. Je soupirais. Moi aussi je voulais être avec ma copine. Je traînais des pieds en les suivant. Tout les trois, on marchait dans les ruelles de Londres pour retrouver notre restaurant. Enfin c'était plus une brasserie. On allait rejoindre Colin pour prendre le petit déjeuner, puis après on irait enfin se préparer pour le mariage. En plus Sam devait retrouver Domy pour aider Victoire. Bref la journée allait être longue.

**\- Bon sinon, tu nous la présentes quand Louann ? **Demanda Sam en me regardant.

**\- Bah tu la connais déjà. Tu la vus au tribunal et au Bal Givré, **répondis-je bêtement.

**\- Ce qu'on veut dire c'est quand est-ce que tu fais une présentation officiel quoi,** rigolait Sam.

**\- Quand je pense que toi et Rose vous sortiez avec des Serpentard, c'est dingue, **commenta James en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Je souriais en repensant à toute notre année.

**\- Alexie aussi sort avec un Serpentard, et Albus aussi. Roxane aussi d'ailleurs, et pourtant ils en sont pas mort,** déclarais-je avec un coup de coude.

**\- Ouais c'est vrai, **se résilia-t-il. **Du coup ça se passe bien entre vous ?**

Je soupirais bruyamment, ma sœur tourna la tête vers moi en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Oui oui ça va, mais elle me manque. Fin je l'ai soutenue dès le début pour son mannequina. Mais j'avais pas prévu qu'on soit séparer d'un coup, et puis ok elle revient ce soir. Mais je me pose des questions, comment ça va être l'année prochaine.**

**\- Tu l'aimes non ? **Fit Sam alors que je hochais la tête. **Alors ****ne te**** fais pas de soucis, elle sera là pour toi, enfin ça se voit qu'elle tient à toi. Et puis elle passe parfois ses nuits à t'appeler, bref Charlie tu es vraiment trop jeune pour te tracasser pour ça. Tu vas être surpris par le futur je pense.**

James fit un signe de tête pour faire voir qu'il était d'accord, puis rajouta :

**\- Au pire tu peux aussi te focaliser sur ta carrière à toi. C'est ton rêve que tu réalises. Ok tu l'aimes Parkinson. Mais vous resterez peut être pas ensemble toute vos vies, donc essaye de te focaliser sur quelque chose de sûre. Ta carrière. Et puis Louann fait la même chose, elle est bien entrain de prévoir son avenir dans le monde entier, alors essaye de faire ça dans ta propre vie Charlie...**

Je le regardais tout en marchant. James avait peut être raison... Ses paroles raisonnaient dans ma tête. Il fallait que je me créais mes propres envies, que je vives ma vie... Le problème c'était que Lou faisait partie de ma vie. Dès fois j'avais même l'impression que c'était elle ma vie, mon tout. Ouais je l'avais dit que je suis très fleure bleue aujourd'hui.

**\- … Mais bon, **rajouta-t-a James. **Tu pourras voir par toi même hein !**

Sam s'approcha de moi et passa son bras autour de mon cou.

**\- Allez Charlie sourit ! C'est une belle journée, il fait beau, et tu verras ta copine ce soir. Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien entre vous. Même si elle a l'air chiante et toi aussi, je sais que vous y arrivait, même si vous êtes jeune. J'ai confiance en votre couple. Et puis James a raison pour ta carrière, en plus tu es une excellente gardienne.**

**\- Hey ! **Interpella mon frère à une table en terrasse.

**\- Merci,** chuchotais-je dans l'oreille de ma sœur.

Sam me fit un clin d'oeil avant d'aller saluer Colin. On s'échangea plusieurs câlins chacun avant de s'asseoir et de feuilleter la carte. Je posais mon portable sur la table avant de me lancer dans une conversation assez tranquille et légère avec Colin. Je checkais mon téléphone :

**Scarlett 8h29 : **_VIENT ME SAUVER ! La famille des Weasley va me tuer._

**Lily 8h35 :** _Je partirais avec __Rose__ pour aller au mariage __sûrement__, on se rejoint là bas.;) xx_

Je souriais avant de répondre.

**À Lily 8h45 :** _Ok pas de problème, je viendrais sûrement avec Sam et ton frèr__e pour te rejoindre__. Xxx bise._

**À Scarlett 8h45 :** _Désolée Malfoy, je peux pas maintenant. Je suis au resto. Je fais mon possible pour venir le plus vite. Bon courage ! ^^ _

J'avais l'impression qu'avec cette semaine on était devenu plus proche. En même temps fallait mieux vu qu'on était dans la même ville l'an prochain, qu'on allait passer les vacances ensemble, et qu'on serait aussi dans la même équipe. Plus j'y pensais et plus je trouvais que Scarlett et moi, on se ressemblait plus qu'on aurait pu croire. Je pouvais même dire que j'avais trouvée une vraie amie avec elle.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

**Crivey 8h45 : **_Désolée Malfoy, je peux pas maintenant. Je suis au resto. Je fais mon possible pour venir le plus vite. Bon courage ! ^^ _

Je soupirais bruyamment en me laissant tomber sur le lit de Rose. Ma copine était partie aider sa tante Ginny à ensorceler les roses blanches. Il fallait quelles soient intactes jusqu'à la fin des festivité. J'aurais pu me proposer mais apparemment ils étaient assez, car Molly et Lucy étaient avec eux. Et puis je n'aimais pas vraiment ces deux filles. Rose l'avait comprit et ne m'avait pas tenu rigueur. Je regardais le plafond de sa chambre avant de décider de partir vers la cuisine.

Je commençais à peine à descendre que Ron montait la tête baissée.

**\- Oh Scarlett. Évite de descendre, Hermi est d'humeur massacrante. Et puis Fleur est ici donc... Enfin tu comprends,** fit le père de Rose.

**\- Ok, **souriais-je en faisant demi tour vers l'étage tout comme lui.

J'allais pour retourner vers la chambre de Rose. Je me mordillais les lèvres et me retournais vers Ron.

**\- Ron !** Interpellais-je.

**\- Oui ?** Dit-il face à sa porte de chambre.

**\- Est-ce que vous voulez faire une dernière séance avant ****le mariage**** ? **Demandais-je gentiment.

Il sourit en hochant la tête.

**\- Oui c'est avec plaisir, **déclara-t-il en m'invitant à rentrer dans sa chambre. **Et tu peux me tutoyer, je te l'ai déjà dis.**

**\- Oui c'est vrai,** chuchotais-je simplement.

Je me plaçais au milieu de la chambre. C'était spacieux, ils avaient un immense lit en bois sous deux belles fenêtres. Trois commodes, une longeant le mur à gauche de l'entrée à côté d'un porte manteau. Une autre sur la droite avec au-dessus un tableau, et une autre à côté de la porte de la salle de bain. Près de celle-ci il y avait un psyché miroir dans un coin. C'était assez chaleureux, il y avait des belles couleurs brunes, chocolat ou beige. Les rideaux étaient splendides et les tapis allaient parfaitement avec. Bref j'étais au centre de la grande chambre.

Ron me regardait les bras tombant. Je souriais, il était tellement passif parfois. Je me dirigeais vers la commode derrière moi mettre mon portable et la musique du slow. Heureusement j'avais demandé à Victoire assez discrètement comment était la musique du mariage. Je faisais défiler toute les musiques et me stoppais sur ''These Arms Of Mine'' d'un moldu nommé Otis Redding.

**\- Bon... **(j'avançais vers lui)**... On y va.**

Je cherchais sa main droite avec ma main gauche, que je collais près de sa poitrine, pas qu'il était gros fin... Bref ses pectoraux. Je lui fis signe qu'il devait enserrer ma taille avec son autre main. Je plaçais ma main gauche nonchalamment sur son épaule droite. Je laissais quand même une distance d'intimité.

**\- ****Bien. Tu te souviens qu'avec Hermione tu pourras être plus proche d'elle. La distance des slows dépend de l'intimité entre les deux personnes,** expliquais-je.

Je lui avais déjà dit, mais un récapitulatif complet le rassurait sûrement plus. Je lui souriais encore pour le mettre plus à l'aise.

**\- Ok donc comme d'habitude. Un, deux, trois, quatre. Un, deux, trois, quatre, **énumérais-je en commençant la danse.

Ron était moins gauche qu'avant. Enfin il était timide et nerveux mais beaucoup moins boulet qu'au début. Rose était parfois avec moi et m'aidait à lui montrer. C'était plus facile mais bon là Rose était pas là. Ron regardait ses pieds en faisant un pas devant moi.

**\- Lève la tête. Le tempo est le même pour ta partenaire, elle sera quand reculer ou avancer,** dis-je doucement en regardant Ron dans ses yeux.

**\- Oui oui, tu as raison**, fit-il mal à l'aise.

Je l'entendais murmurer le tempo. C'était dingue comment il pouvait être nerveux parfois. Je trouvais ça même mignon qu'il fasse ça simplement pour sa femme.

La musique continuait et on dansait toujours.

**\- Tu peux aussi faire tourner ta partenaire sur elle-même. Mais très doucement. L'astuce c'est qu'il faut que tu sois plus grand que ta partenaire. Mais avec Hermione ça le fera sans problème. Tu lèves ta main gauche doucement après que vous êtes revenus en position initiale.**

**\- Position initiale ?!** Paniqua-t-il.

**\- Face à face quoi, ****les pieds droits****... Lève ta main, **ordonnais-je. **Voilà comme ça, maintenant tu ne fais qu'un tour. Il faut simplement que je fasse un tour sur moi même, pas vite mais pas lent non plus. Fin... Essaye.**

Ron hocha la tête en silence avant de faire le mouvement. Je tournais sur moi même avec la musique comme arrière fond.

**\- Pas mal du tout. Tu vois c'est bien ! **M'exclamais-je. **Tu as juste besoin de faire ça. Parfois les slows se finissent en câlin dansant. Tout dépend du moment, de ta partenaire. Si elle préfère être vraiment intime. Il faut que tu mènes la danse toujours mais il faut aussi que tu captes les intentions de ta partenaire. ****Bref, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer, j'ai confiance en toi. Et puis on a bien révisé le morceau.**

Je me décalais de Ron et partais prendre mon téléphone sur la commode.

**\- Et si la chanson n'est pas celle là ? **S'inquiéta Ron.

**\- Oh. Cette danse est universelle et basique. Elle peut se danser sur tout ce qui est calme, **annonçais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

**\- Scarlett ?**

**\- Oui ? **Me retournais-je en face de la porte.

**\- Merci pour tout. Et tu peux aller en bas si tu veux un café ou quelque chose à grignoter.**

**\- D'accord, merci,** souriais-je poliment.

Je passais la porte pour me diriger vers les escaliers. J'entendais toujours Fleur en pleine hystérie. Je soupirais bruyamment. J'avais faim, mais bon je ne voulais pas me taper toute la famille en panique. Rose m'avait vraiment laisser dans la merde. J'avançais pour repartir dans la chambre de Rose. La porte de la chambre de son frère était entre ouverte. Il était apparemment sorti de sa douche. Il avait enfilé son pantalon et sa chemise. Je m'appuyais à l'embrasure de sa porte pour le regarder.

Hugo avait apparemment opté pour un costume léger bleu minuit à petit pois blanc. C'était spéciale mais bon quand on connaissait la famille Weasley ça faisait pas trop tâche. En tout cas la coupe était élégante, et vu que Hugo était grand et pas vraiment gros, le pantalon et la chemise blanche tombaient bien. Ce qui me faisait le plus rire c'était de le voir essayer de mettre sa cravate en vain.

Ce gamin n'était vraiment pas doué, enfin, il n'était surtout pas habitué à porter des cravates. Je me manifestais en me raclant la gorge. Hugo se retourna embarrassée et un peu sur la défensive.

**\- Qu'es-ce que tu veux ?**

Je contournais son lit pour arriver face à lui.

**\- Laisse moi faire ok,** dis-je en passant mes doigts sous son col.

Hugo ne broncha pas quand je passais la cravate et commençais à faire le nœud. Il essayait de rester attentif à comment je faisais. C'était assez drôle de voir comment les Weasley n'était pas du tout à leurs aises dans ce genre de cérémonie officielle.

**\- ****Gordon ne vient pas ? **Demandais-je pendant que je m'occupais de la cravate.

**\- Euh. Non fin c'est trop tôt pour que je la trimbale dans ce genre de truc. Ça fait seulement un mois. Et puis tu as vu ma famille. Je suis pas sûre qu'elle s'en sortirait tout de suite, **expliqua-t-il sous le ton de l'humour.

**\- Je vois... C'est bon c'est fini, **dis-je en me reculant.

**\- ****Merci,** murmura-t-il en se retournant vers son miroir de chambre.

Il prit sa veste de costume sur son lit et l'enfila. Je penchais la tête pour voir l'ensemble, Hugo semblait hésité longuement entre fermer les deux boutons ou laisser sa veste ouverte. Je soupirais avant de placer mes deux mains sur ses épaules pour qu'il me regarde.

**\- Un conseil,** annonçais-je. **Ferme toujours un bouton** (je lui fermais). **Dès que tu t'assois quelque part tu ouvres ton bouton. C'est beaucoup plus beau et plus pratique si tu veux manger ou quoique se soit.**

**\- Merci,** répéta Hugo.

**\- C'est normal, **dis-je ne partant de sa chambre.

**\- Et Malfoy ! Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?**

Je posais une main sur le cadre de la porte de chambre avant de me retourner.

**\- Je vais rentrer chez moi me préparer et je reviendrais sûrement quand Rose sera là... Bonne chance avec ta famille,** lançais-je.

**\- Ouais. Je vais en avoir besoin,** rigola-t-il.

Je marchais le long du couloir et entrais enfin dans la chambre de ma copine. Sans grande cérémonie je pris mes affaires et transplanais.

CRACK.

Je me retrouvais dans ma chambre chez mes grands parents. Ma grand mère m'avait apportée ma robe sur un mannequin en tissu à côté de mon lit. Elle avait même prit soin de retirer les chaussures de la boîte pour les poser sous la robe. Je souriais, Cissy voulait toujours que tout soit parfait. Je lançais mes affaires sur le lit puis je sortais de ma chambre pour descendre. J'avançais vers l'arrière du manoir, et descendait un autre petit escalier pour me trouvait dans la cuisine. C'était souvent là que les elfes de maison était mais là c'était avec étonnement que je trouvais Alice et Scorpius devant le plan de travail.

**\- Hey !** Saluais-je en me dirigeant vers le frigo. **Vous êtes déjà réveillé ? Vous étiez pas avec Alexie et Krum ?**

Alice se retournait vers moi pendant que je me prenais un jus.

**\- Salut Scar, si hier soir. Mais... Bon pète pas un câble ok ?** (j'arquais un sourcil en refermant le frigo). **Scor a voulu faire un tour chez vos parents et.**

**\- Je voulais simplement récupérer quelques affaires,** coupa mon frère derrière Alice.

Je sentais que une légère nausée m'envahir, ça ne sentait rien de bon. J'essayais de voir la tête de mon frère, mais Alice me barrait la route.

**\- Grindewald, pousse toi, **tranchais-je.

**\- Je me suis juste un peu importé hein,** déclara Scor pour se justifier.

Je fis claquer ma langue avant de contourner une bonne fois pour toute Alice. Scorpius leva la tête vers moi. Je serrais des dents immédiatement, je détestais mes parents.

**\- C'est rien je t'assure,** fit Scor.

**\- Tu es un putain de cocard ! C'est Drago qui t'a fait ça ?** M'énervais-je en prenant son menton dans ma main pour mieux voir.

**\- Scar tu fais mal, **siffla-t-il.

**\- Je lui ai dis que c'était une mauvaise idée mais il est trop têtu,** commenta Alice.

**\- Pourquoi il t'a fait ça ?!** M'emportais-je en allant près du congélateur.

**\- ****On s'est engueulé****s****,** fit Scorpius glacial.

**\- Rectifications. On est venu pour prendre des affaires, et Astoria et Drago ont vite comprit qu'il venait pour repartir. Drago a fait le lien avec toi et il y a eut un échange assez houleux entre eux,** expliqua Alice.

**\- Ok, et c'était quoi ****cet échange ****?** Questionnais-je en jetant un seau de glace à mon frère.

Scor la rattrapa sans grande difficulté puis colla le seau en métal sur son visage en faisant plusieurs mimiques de douleur. C'était bien fait pour lui, quelle idée à la con d'aller voir nos parents. Surtout qu'il aurait pu demander aux elfes de maisons de ramener ses affaires.

**\- Rien d'important Scar. Il t'a insulté, moi aussi. Ta copine, les Sang-de-Bourdes. Bref c'était pas très constructif, **expliqua mon frère.

Alice souriait en s'approchant de moi, elle se colla quasiment à moi pour me glisser quelque chose dans l'oreille :

**\- Il a défendu ton honneur, **chuchota-t-elle.** Il a enfin dit ce qu'il pensait à vos parents.**

Je fronçais un peu des sourcils.

**\- Pourquoi tu es si ravis ? **Demandais-je sans que Scor nous entende.

Mon frère était trop préoccupé à se mettre de la glace.

**\- On attendait tous qu'il bouge son cul, qu'il ne soit plus lâche et vive sa propre vie. C'est quand même assez important ce qui vient de se passer. Scorpius vient de dire merde aux personnes qui lui dictaient sa vie depuis le début, **précisa Alice. **Alors un cocard qu'est-ce que c'est comparait à la liberté qu'il aura après ?**

Alice me fit un clin d'oeil avant de se diriger vers Scorpius. Mon frère s'était assit sur une chaise et elle prit place sur ses genoux. Je les regardais alors que Alice prenait soin de lui. Alice avait raison, Scor avait fait un pas de géant. Je n'aurais jamais cru mon frère être capable de ça il y a seulement 2 semaines.

**\- Oh. Scarlett tu as reçu tes résultats des A.S.P.I.C ce matin, **fit Scorpius en levant la tête vers moi.

**\- Tu l'as pas ouvert hein !? **M'exclamais-je en prenant mon enveloppe qui reposer sur la grande table en bois.

**\- Bah non, on a bien dit qu'on l'ouvrait tous ensemble ? **Demanda-t-il.

**\- Oui, **murmurais-je en jouant avec le rebord de l'enveloppe.

**\- Minuit à la Chaumière aux coquillages, c'est ça ?** Fit Alice.

**\- Oui c'est ça.**

Je regardais toujours mon enveloppe. J'avais l'impression de tenir une partie de ma vie. C'était ridicule car je ne pensais pas que ma vie se résume seulement à cette petite chose... Si j'avais de bonne note je pouvais suivre tout les cours que je voulais à Holyhead. Mais si je n'avais pas mes A.S.P.I.C je serais contrainte d'abandonner ma carrière et donc retourner à Poudlard. Sans vouloir me vanter, je pensais déjà avoir mes A.S.P.I.C. Mais ce qui m'importait maintenant c'était d'avoir des notes excellentes. Si j'étais parmi les meilleures alors que je serais dans le viseur de la société secrète de l'université.

**\- ****Scarlett ! Mais, tu n'es pas encore prête ? **Fit une voix à ma droite.

Je tournais la tête pour voir Cissy. Je lui souriais apparemment gênée.

**\- Non. J'y vais,** dis-je en mettant ma lettre dans ma poche.

**\- Dépêches-toi donc,** râla ma grand mère.

**\- Oui c'est bon, **souriais-je avant de passer devant elle.

**\- Oh. Scar, tu pourras passer le bonjour à Rose et Crivey ?** Demanda Alice.

**\- Pas de problème,** lançais-je avant de disparaître de la cuisine.

**Point de vue de Sawyer Adams.**

Vingt minutes. Ça faisait déjà vingt minutes que j'étais devant la porte de ma maison. La berline noir de Lou était dans l'immense allée du domaine. Je n'arrivais pas à frapper sur cette fichue porte, pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de la fixer. Je ne savais même pas si je devais frapper ou rentrer directement. J'avais peur. J'étais terrifié de tomber sur mon père. Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire ? Qu'est-ce que je devais lui dire au juste ? Est-ce que je devais lui dire quelque chose de toute façon ? S'il était si mal c'était de ma faute. S'il souffrait autant depuis tant d'année c'était car il avait perdu son amour à lui. Je lui avais brisé le cœur simplement en étant sur cette terre.

Pourtant Lou m'avait dit de couper les ponts avec mon père. Enfin de définitivement lui dire adieu, simplement en prenant mes affaires et ne plus jamais y retourner. Mon bras se leva tout seule pour toquet... mais aucun mouvement suivit. Je n'arrivais pas à faire bouger mon bras ! Putain mais pourquoi j'étais aussi pathétique là ?

Je me détestais tellement. Je me détestais pour tout ce que j'avais fait endurer à mon père. Ou bien même aux parents de ma mère. J'avais tué la seule chose qui leur était chère à l'époque. La seule chose qu'ils aimaient de leur vie.

Je soupirais bruyamment toujours face à la porte. Je devais passer cette porte.

_Tu venais de naître, tu n'as pas voulu ça. Tu mérites pas de te sentir coupable pour quelque chose qui est arrivé par malchance._

_Ton père n'a pas à te désigner comme coupable de la mort de ta mère car elle morte en te donnant naissance._

_Il n'a pas à te frapper quand bon lui semble simplement pour que tu souffres autant que lui._

Je repris une respiration un peu longue après avoir repensé ce que Lou et Scarlett m'avaient dit. Elles avaient raison, personne ne méritait de se faire frapper pour ça... Pas vrai ? D'un pas décidé j'ouvrais la porte et m'engouffrais dans la demeure de mon père.

Je passais l'immense hall d'entrée en silence. Mon regard se tourna vers les pièces que je passais. Il n'y a pas de trace de mon père. On était samedi, Arthur devait se trouver dans l'un des salon entrain de décuver. Je montais discrètement l'étage pour aller vers mon ancienne chambre. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre.

**\- Galak,** appelais-je.

En quelques secondes un elfe de maison avait apparut devant moi. Il s'inclina pour me saluer.

**\- ****Emmène les affaires de ma chambre chez Louann Parkinson. Pas les meubles hein, **ordonnais-je.

**\- Oui maître.**

**\- Merci,** dis-je avant de retourner dans le couloir.

Je marchais le long du mur pour aller dans la chambre de mes parents, enfin... Je voulais récupérer deux trois trucs avant de partir. J'allais directement vers la boîte à bijou. Je récupérais les bagues des fiançailles et de mariage de ma mère. Je savais qu'elle voudrait que je les ai plutôt que le poivrot qui me sert de père. Je les mettais rapidement dans la poche de mon pantalon avant de prendre aussi un grosse bague de mon parrain défunt. Arthur n'avait jamais voulu que je la prenne alors que Nathaniel me les avait légué. Mon parrain était mort quand j'avais 12ans, après la mort du frère de mon père, la vie à la maison était devenu noir et affreuse. Au fond de la boîte à bijou je trouvais une photo que mon père m'avait confisqué, une photo que Nathaniel et moi devant une fontaine.

Je m'asseyais sur le lit tout en regardant la photo. J'aurais voulu que tout soit mieux. Dès fois je me disais, et ça très souvent, qu'il aurait mieux fallu que je ne naisse pas. Que je ne sois même jamais conçu.

Je sentais mon portable vibrer.

**Lou 10h42 :** _Adams ! J'ai besoin d'un service. _

**Lou 10h45 :** _Ok, je sais que tu me dois rien mais. Wait ! Si tu m'en dois une ! Je t'héberge chez moi, donc réponds tout de suite !_

**Lou 10h49 :** _Putain SAWYER ! Réponds allez !_

**Lou 10h51 : **_Tu as ramener deux filles à l'appart' ou quoi ? J'ai besoin d'aide, je te préviens si répond pas je t'émascule en rentrant. Connard !_

**Lou 10h55 :** _?_

**Lou 10h58 :** _Ok. Je me suis un peu emporté... S'il te plaît Sawyer. _

**Lou 11h02 :** _Réponds je t'en supplie..._

**Lou 11h03 :** _S'il te plaît._

**Lou 11h06 :** _Tu sais combien ça me coûte de te supplier ou pas ? _

Je roulais des yeux. Elle était vraiment dingue parfois.

**Sawyer 11h07 :** _Tu es au courant que tu es tarée comme fille ? Qu'es-ce que tu veux encore ? _

Je n'attendais pas sa réponse et pénétrais dans le dressing d'Arthur. Je ne venais jamais dans cette chambre, en fait j'essayais toujours d'éviter au maximum mon père. Je voyais avec stupéfaction qu'il avait gardé le dressing intacte de ma mère. Ma bouche était entre ouverte alors que je passais dans la pièce. Je m'installais sur le banc en cuire noir qui était au centre. Autour de moi il y avait des tiroirs, des placards, des cintres, et surtout des miroirs. Et une tonne de robe, costume, haut, pantalon de femme. La partie d'Arthur n'était apparemment pas ici.

Mon portable vibra. Je fronçais des sourcils en voyant Lou m'appeler.

_**\- Allô ?**_

_\- Sawyer ! Enfin bordel !_

_**\- Je t'ai répondu à ton sms. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu es pas dans l'avion ?**_

_\- Si ! Si j'y suis justement._

_**\- Et tu as droit d'utiliser ton portable ? Et d'ailleurs comment ça se fait qu'il fonctionne ?**_

_\- On a des téléphones magiques je te rappel il fonctionne partout à part dans des lieux protéger par la magie, et la je suis planquée dans les chiottes de l'avion. BREF ! Il me faut une robe._

_**\- Ooook ! Et alors en quoi c'est mon problème ?**_

_\- Je suis dans l'avion crétin, je ne peux pas aller me la chercher. Déjà que je serais en retard, il faut que tu m'en trouves une et que tu me l'apportes en venant me chercher à l'aéroport._

_**\- Tu as pas de robe pour le mariage... Malfoy va te tuer. Ou bien même Crivey. Et puis tu as déjà des tonnes de robe chez toi.**_

_\- Si Crivey voit que j'ai remis une robe de mon dressing elle va croire que je m'en fous du mariage, de sa famille et de tout ce qu'elle peut imaginer. Bref trouves en moi une... S'il te plaît._

Lou insistait longuement sur le ''s'il te plaît''. Je me levais du banc pour faire les cent pas devant les vêtements de ma mère.

_**\- Mais comment tu veux que je fasse les magasins pour toi ? Tu es la pire des casses couilles possible. Jamais je trouvais quelque chose à te foutre dessus. Et puis même j'ai pas envie.**_

_\- Je veux juste un truc blanc. N'importe quoi, mais pas un truc qui descend jusqu'au pied. Fin pas une robe longue. Et pour l'amour de Merlin, essaye de pas prendre une robe de pute ok ?_

_**\- Mais démerde toi !**_

_\- S'il te plaît Sawyer, je te demanderais pas à toi si c'était pas important._

**\- …**

_\- Juste une fringue blanche, tout ce que tu veux mais quelque chose que je n'ai pas déjà portée._

Je soupirais en touchant plusieurs pantalons, robes et ceintures suspendus à des cintres.

_\- Tu sais très bien mes goûts, je suis sûre que tu trouveras facilement en plus. Sawyer. Franchement je te demande pas la lune là. Je t'ai suppliée, je t'ai dis s'il te plaît merde !_

Ma main passa sur un tissu blanc. Je fronçais des sourcils en sentant la texture lisse. En face de moi, il y avait un chemisier très long blanc, une sorte de robe ou chemise cintré avec des manches trois quart. Qu'est-ce que j'en savais sérieusement ? C'était Lou et Alice qui faisaient la mode pas moi ! Je resoupirais, Lou allait avoir sa tenue finalement.

**\- Je pense que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il te faut.**

_\- Ah ouais ? Vraiment ?_

**\- Vraiment.**

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

CRACK.

Je faisais un pas en avant à ma réception un peu trop précipité. Ginny me souriait avant d'aller vers la cuisine. Oncle Bill et grand père Arthur étaient aussi ici. Je fronçais des sourcils en suivant Ginny du regard.

**\- Reste là d'accord Rose ?** Souriait Ginny.

Hugo passait déjà habillé, il tenait un paquet de gâteau apéro dans sa main.

**\- Hey ! **Interpellais-je en lui prenant le bras.

**\- Hey, **fit-il la bouche pleine.

**\- Arrête de manger. Tu as pas vu Scarlett ?**

**\- ****Je suis stressée et je me fais chier, c'est pour ça que je mange. Et.**** Euh, si. Elle est retournée chez elle pour se préparer. Elle devrait sûrement pas tarder,** déclara-t-il en montant les escaliers.

**\- Ok,** soupirais-je déçu.

**\- Et Rose, tu devrais te préparer, **conseilla mon frère avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Je fronçais des sourcils et m'asseyait dans les marches pour appeler Scarlett. J'approchais mon portable à mon oreille en écoutant les bruits de la sonnerie.

_\- Rose ?_

_**\- Bébé, tu as bientôt fini ?**_

_\- Euh. _(j'entendais Scar marchait en talon). _J'ai plus grand chose à faire oui. Tu viens de rentrer ?_

_**\- Oui, je suis chez moi.**_

_\- Je vais venir si tu._

_**\- Non non ! T'inquiète pas, je vais me changer on se retrouve chez Fleur et Bill ?**_

_\- D'accord amour. Quelle heure ? Midi ?_

_**\- Parfait.**_

_\- À tout à l'heure alors amour._

_**\- Bisou bébé.**_

Je raccrochais et commençais à vouloir monter dans ma chambre me préparer, quand j'entendis ma mère crier. En une faction de seconde j'étais au pied de l'escalier pour me diriger vers la cuisine.

**\- Mais c'est génial, **rajouta ma mère.

Je ne m'approchais plus et restais dans le couloir avant la cuisine.

**\- Moins fort Hermione,** fit mon oncle Bill.

**\- Excuse moi Bill, mais c'est plutôt merveilleux,** répliqua Hermione.

**\- On le sait ça Hermi, mais on peut pas s'écrier v****ictoire**** tout de suite,** expliqua Ginny.

**\- Molly est au courant ?** Demanda mon grand père Arthur.

**\- On l'avait tenu au courant avec Harry avant que Neville aille en Mongolie. Mais on ne savait pas pour quand ****est-ce qu'il reviendrait, et s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait, **répondit Ginny.

Ils parlaient de ma grand mère et de Neville. MERLIN ! Neville avait trouvé quelque chose pour son état de santé ?! Ma bouche s'ouvrait en grand puis j'essayais de contrôler mon sourire en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

**\- On compte lui donner ****le remède**** ce midi,** fit Bill.

**\- Je veux venir, **annonça ma mère directement.

J'entendais Ginny rigoler.

**\- Je m'en doutais,** dit-elle.** Bon pas un mot aux enfants ?**

**\- Il vaut mieux que ça reste entre nous. Pas de faux espoir avant que tout soit fini, **déclara Bill.

**\- Je suis d'accord, **accepta ma mère. **Maintenant il faut que tout soit prêt avant 14h donc bougeait vous.**

Plusieurs crack se firent entendre, c'était sûrement Bill et Arthur qui partaient à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Je me décollais enfin du mur pour aller le plus vite possible dans le salon. Je n'étais pas fière d'avoir écouté aux portes. J'entendais les pas de ma tante et ma mère venir vers le salon. Avec beaucoup de concentration j'arrivais à diminuer mon sourire de mon visage.

**\- Rosie, tout va bien ? **Demanda Ginny alors que j'allais pour monter dans ma chambre.

**\- Euh oui oui ! Tout va très bien,** souriais-je.

Je ne savais vraiment pas mentir. C'était dingue !

**\- Chérie, tu devrais allée de préparer chez Bill et Fleur,** conseilla ma mère.** Lily doit être là bas avec Charlie. Elles pourront sûrement t'aider, et puis Ginny et moi on a des achats de dernière minuit à faire sur Londres.**

Je souriais encore plus. Ma mère essayait de me mentir, elle ne me disait même pas qu'elles allaient aller à St Mangouste toute les deux.

**\- Ok j'y vais alors, **annonçais-je avant d'aller dans ma chambre.

Après avoir prit ma robe et mon nécessaire de toilette je transplanais à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Après quelques secondes dans le noir, je me trouvais les pieds dans le sable chaud. C'était définitivement une excellente journée. Je montais les marches en bois qui menait vers la maison.

C'était génial. Tout était parfait. Le mariage de Teddy et Victoire était magnifique, il y avait des fleurs blanches partout, Molly allait revenir, j'étais en vacances, j'étais entourée de mes amis. Tout était parfait. J'avais une vie parfaite. Je n'arrivais toujours pas retirer mon sourire de mon visage.

La peur s'installa quand même. À chaque fois c'était pareille, je réfléchissais trop et je commençais à me faire des films de vie parfaite. Et à chaque fois je me stressais. C'était vrai quoi ! Qui me certifiait que le mariage de Teddy et Victoire durerait toute leurs vies hein. Qui me dit que Molly n'allait pas rechuter. Bon sang Rose pourquoi tu étais si lunatique d'un coup ?

Je repris une respiration en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain du haut. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était une journée merveilleuse, et même si je ne connaissais absolument pas le futur je devais relativiser. Je devais respirer, sourire et profiter de la vie qui m'était offerte.

Je rentrais dans la salle de bain en refermant immédiatement la porte. Je retirais mon gilet quand j'entendis un reniflement. À travers le miroir je voyais une tête blonde sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je posais mes affaires de toilette sur levier et ma robe sur le porte manteau à croché à la porte.

**\- Victoire, **dis-je doucement en m'accroupissant devant elle. **Ça va pas ?**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ma tête. Victoire pleurait. Victoire allait mal ? Victoire voulait annulé le mariage ? Merde Rose calme toi ! Je passais une main délicate sur son bras.

**\- Victoire est-ce que ça va ?**

**\- C'est. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie,** fit-elle.

Je fronçais des sourcils alors qu'elle avait toujours la tête entre ses mains. Je ne savais pas si elle était sérieuse ou si c'était du sarcasme. Vu l'état dans lequel elle était je ne savais pas très bien.

**\- ****Victoire, qu'est-ce que tu arrives ?** Redemandais-je prudente.

**\- Je suis vraiment la fille la plus chanceuse, **déclara-t-elle un peu à elle-même.

**\- Mais alors, pourquoi tu pleures Vic ? Tu veux que j'appelle Sam ou Domy ? Tu es triste de te marier ?**

**\- Non ! Non du tout,** s'exclama ma cousine. **Je suis juste heureuse.**

Victoire leva la tête vers moi avec un sourire collé à son visage. Je la regardais septique. Elle doutait peut-être pour le mariage.

**\- Rose, je. Je suis en-enceinte,** parvenait-elle à dire en me tendant le teste de grossesse.

J'ouvrais grand les yeux puis les clignais plusieurs fois. Ce n'était pas possible, j'étais entrain de rêver.

**\- Que-quoi ?!**

**\- Je suis enceinte, Rose.**

**\- Mais ! Mais ! C'est génial, **dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. **C'est génial non ?**

Je le regardais du coin de l'oeil.

**\- Oui ! Oui, c'est génial, c'est parfait, c'est même merveilleux. J'ai 27ans, c'est mon premier enfant, et je l'ai avec l'homme que j'aime et avec qui je vais me marier. C'est parfait Rose. C'est tellement parfait.**

Victoire me serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes comme ça, je me décalais d'elle. J'étais si heureuse pour elle, c'était vraiment ce qu'on appelle le plus beau jour de sa vie.

**\- Teddy est au courant ?**

**\- Non,** fit Victoire**. Ne lui dis rien d'accord, je veux d'abord savoir depuis combien de temps je suis enceinte.**

**\- D'accord, **souriais-je toujours en pleine euphorie.

**\- Quand je pense que Roxane se moquait de moi car je prenais du poids et que j'ai du refaire ma robe, **commenta-t-elle.

**\- J'ai tellement hâte que tu le dises aux autres, **dis-je avec un grand sourire et en tapotant dans mes mains.

Victoire me prit mes mains.

**\- On est d'accord, pas un mot ok ? **Répéta-t-elle.

**\- Oui promis.**

Un blanc s'installa entre elle et moi. On se regardait dans les yeux entrain de se retenir de sauter de joie.

**\- Félicitation ! **Lançais-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

Je la reprenais dans mes bras, on sautait toute les deux sur place en s'enlaçant.

**\- Je vais me marier et je suis enceinte ! **S'exclama-t-elle plus que ravis.

**Point de vue de Alexander Londubat.**

**\- ****ALEXIE !** Hurlais-je devant la salle de bain.

**\- C'est bon ! **Siffla-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Alexie était en sous-vêtement devant moi. Je soupirais en me retournant.

**\- Quoi Alex, tu as jamais vu de fille en petite tenue ou quoi ? Tu as jamais couché avec Potter ?! **Se moqua ma sœur.

**\- Ah ah ! Je suis mort de rire. Et pour ta gouverne ça m'éclate pas du tout de te voir comme ça.**

**\- Tu m'as déjà vu en maillot de bain alors ça change rien, **fit-elle en roulant des yeux.

**\- Bref, **coupais-je en me retournant. **On peut s'arrêter là ?**

Alexie souriait arrogante avant de passer devant moi. Je poussais la porte de la salle de bain d'une main. Ma bouche s'ouvrait en grand. Je fis claquais ma langue avant de rentrer dedans.

**\- La prochaine fois ! Nettoie ton bordel !** Criais-je en claquant la porte.

Ma sœur rigolait depuis sa chambre. Elle m'exaspérait quand on était en vacances. Enfin... Elle était toujours tellement décontracté et tellement impassible... Tellement Alexie.

Je retirais mes vêtements rapidement. J'étais enfin seul, je fis couler l'eau de la pomme de douche. L'eau chaude glissa sur ma peau qui laissa de la vapeur s'échapper, mes muscles se détendit à se contacte, je restais comme ça pendant quelques instants avant de commencer à me savonner. Au bout d'un quart d'heure je sortais de la douche. Une nappe de valeur était présente dans la pièce. Je m'approchais des éviers et passais mon bras sur le miroir pour retirer la buée.

Je me figeais en me regardant un instant. Qu'est-ce que j'étais devenu ? Une cicatrice traversait tout le long de mon torse. Elle était un peu rosée à chaque fois que je sortais de la douche. Enfin c'était plus quatre cicatrices, une marque de griffure. Sur la totalité de mon torse j'avais aussi des légères marques, comme si on m'avait brûlé. Alors que c'était juste des traces, des traces laissées quand... quand Vicki... quand le Loup-Garou s'acharnait sur moi. Je fixais toujours mon corps dans le miroir. On voyait toujours mes cicatrices sur les avant bras, certains étaient devenu un peu plus brune que les autres.

Je repris une longue respiration avant de poser mes deux mains de chaque côtés du lavabo. En respirant plus fortement je sentais encore la morsure sur mes côtes. On remarquait bien les crocs et de la peau arrachée. Je me souvenais encore de ses crocs, de ses dents lacérées, du grognement.

Je fermais les yeux pour éviter de vomir. Ça avait beau faire 6 mois, j'avais toujours cette nausée qui remontait le long de ma trachée. Ma langue passa sur mes lèvres.

**\- Alex, tout va bien ?** Demanda doucement Alexie derrière la porte.

Je toussotais légèrement avant de me retourner paniquer. Maladroitement je fis tomber le baume après rasage.

**\- Merde, **soufflais-je.

**\- Alex, ça va ?**

**\- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon t'inquiète Lexie. Tu m'as juste surpris,** indiquais-je.

**\- Ok... Euh. Alex ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là hein, **fit ma sœur.

**\- Oh. Euh. D'accord, merci.**

J'entendais ma sœur repartir. Elle devait sûrement avoir mit sa tenue et être prête. Je tournais la tête encore une fois vers le miroir. Il fallait que je passe à autre chose, et vite. Je vivais bien ma vie, j'allais être Auror alors pourquoi se focaliser sur un épisode minuscule de ma vie ?

Je pris mon pantalon bleu gris, puis enfilais ma chemise blanche. J'humidifiais rapidement mes cheveux pour les plaquer un peu plus en arrière. Je finissais à peine de boutonner ma chemise que je passais mes bras dans un gilet sans manche de la même couleur que mon pantalon. Deux goûtes de parfum et j'étais sortis de la salle de bain.

En allant vers ma chambre je passais devant Alexie qui était à l'embrasure de sa porte, bras croisés en me fixant.

**\- Quoi ?** Demandais-je en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

**\- Tu vas pas mettre cette cravate quand même ?!**

Je roulais des yeux en rigolant.

**\- Qu'est-ce quelle a ma cravate au juste ?** Fis-je face à ma sœur.

**\- Et bien elle est triste, il faut une couleur qui change un peu,** déclara-t-elle en allant dans ma chambre.

**\- Alexie,** râlais-je. **Tu es chiante !**

**\- Vu que Potter t'habille pas, et que maman non plus. Je vais le faire.**

Alexie ouvrit un tiroir de mon meuble pour tomber nez à nez avec mes boîtes de cravate.

**\- Alexie, s**oupirais-je.

**\- Tiens celle-la, elle est pas mal, **fit-elle en s'avançant vers moi.

Elle passa une cravate rouge autour de mon cou alors que je grinçais des dents.

**\- J'ai pas besoin que tu m'habilles,** sifflais-je.

**\- Et pourtant tu te laisses faire, bref. Cette cravate est de couleur carmin. Tu sais ce que c'est le carmin ? Un rouge foncé et vif. Une couleur profonde...**

J'avalais tout ce que me disais, j'étais très attentif à ce qu'elle pouvait me dire.

**\- … assez mystérieuse si tu préfères. Je te paris que tu ne connaissais pas cette couleur avant. Et puis il y a ses fins traits de jaune, un jaune plus pale. Dans cette couleur il y a beaucoup de morosité, de la tristesse. Tu as beau être discret ou bien même mystérieux Alex. Je suis ta sœur. Et je suis pas conne. On est jumeau. Tu souffres, je souffre... Alex. Pourquoi tu en parles jamais ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas expliquer ton mal être ? Et pour l'amour de Merlin, pourquoi tu fais semblant d'aller bien ?**

**\- C'est bon Alexie, je vais bien.**

Elle soupirais brusquement apparemment mécontente.

**\- Bon sang, Alex ! **(elle me jugea du regard). **Ok ok très bien. Tu veux pas me parler, ****mais... (**elle s'approcha de moi et finissait le nœud de cravate). **Je serais là, toujours. Pour toujours, et à jamais...**

Alexie me regardait droit dans les yeux en attendant que je dise quelque chose. Mais je ne voulais rien dire. Absolument rien dire, ça ne servirait à rien. Ça ne me changerait pas. Ma sœur fit un pas en arrière vers la porte de ma chambre toujours en me fixant.

**\- … Tu es parfait. La cravate te va très bien, **finit-elle avant de partir.

**\- Alexie attend ! **Rattrapais-je.

**\- Laisse tomber Alex, tu es pas prêt à en parler.**

**\- Je suis désolé.**

**\- T'inquiète pas, fini de te préparer, **lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

**Point de vue de Ginny Weasley - Potter.**

**\- … ****et les bronches aussi,** finissait le médicomage.

Je soupirais alors que Hermione était très attentive. Harry était parti acheter quelque chose à grignoter avec Percy. Audrey la femme de Percy était dans la salle d'attente entrain de rassurer George et Angelina au téléphone.

**\- Donc on fait comment ?** Demandais-je impatiente.

**\- ****Et bien, comme j'essayais de vous l'expliquer le Professeur Neville a ramener une plante que nous avons tester. Nous l'avons extrais et infusé, **expliqua le médicomage.

**\- Et ça a donné quoi ?** fit Hermione.

Le personnel de l'hôpital sourit en se pinçant les lèvres. Personnellement je fronçais des sourcils, je ne comprenais jamais rien à leurs charabias.

**\- ****Attendez deux secondes, je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas que ma mère soit exposé à l'humidité. Que ça grossissait le nénuphar ? Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous avez prit le risque de faire une infusion de cette plante,** tempêtais-je.

**\- Ginny calme toi, **essaya Hermione.** C'est ce qu'il essaye de t'expliquer, l'infusion sera plus efficace que de broyer la plante de Neville et de l'appliquer comme pommade...**

**\- Et puis si on doit appliquer la pommade sur la poitrine de votre mère, il lui faudrait plusieurs semaines pour voir si ça lui fait effet, alors que l'infusion a fait effet,** se réjouissait le médicomage.

Je le stoppais en lui faisant un signe de main.

**\- Comment ça, ça a fait effet ? Déjà je croyais que vous deviez nous attendre ? **Sifflais-je.

**\- Ginny, ils ont fait leur travail, **me rassura Hermione d'une voix douce.

**\- On a eut l'accord de votre père un peu plus tôt,** expliqua-t-il. **Ce que j'essaye de vous dire c'est que le nénuphar se recroqueville sur lui même.**

Je secouais la tête un peu perdu.

**\- Vous êtes sûre que ça fonctionne ?** Demandais-je.

Hermione souriait en attendant la réponse du médicomage. Il fit une signe de tête avant de nous inviter à rentrer dans la chambre de ma mère. La pièce était éclairé par des lumières des deux côtés du lit d'hôpital de Molly. Ma mère était endormi sur son lit, on s'approchait tout les trois. Instinctivement je pris lui prit la main alors que Hermione restait face à elle au bout du lit. Le médicomage fit le tour de la chambre pour prendre un cadre bois sur un chariot. Il s'avança vers nous et plaça le cadre au-dessus de la poitrine de ma mère.

**\- Mmh. Ça sert à quoi votre truc ? **Demandais-je septique.

**\- C'est un cadrioscopie, la vitre entre le cadre va me permettre de vous faire voir le nénuphar sans besoin d'opérer votre mère, **expliqua-t-il. **Regardez.**

Hermione et moi nous penchions pour voir l'immense nénuphar qui était dans le poumon gauche de Molly.

**\- Je peux me lancer ?** Demanda-t-il prudemment.

**\- Ça sera mieux pour elle,** fit Hermione en me regardant.

Je me mordais les lèvres en les regardant chacun leur tour.

**\- Ok allez y, **annonçais-je.

Le médicomage se retourna pour se préparer face à son chariot. Il sortit un bocal où se trouvait un liquide fluorescent à la couleur violette. Hermione fit le tour du lit pour venir à mes côtés. Je lui prit la main instinctivement.

**\- C'est le meilleur choix, ça va aller Ginny, **me dit-elle dans l'oreille.

Je repris une longue respiration. Au fond de moi je savais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais j'avais peur. Qui n'aurait pas peur de prendre une décision si importe pour une personne sur qui vous tenait plus que tout ? J'avais l'impression d'être paralysé pendant toute la procédure. J'en étais même venu à prié Merlin de faire un miracle.

**Point de vue de Lorcan Scramender.**

**\- ****C'est bon je suis prêt, **annonçais-je en descendant les marches de l'escalier.

**\- Parfait, **souriait ma mère.** Mais ton père n'est pas vraiment prêt.**

**\- Ah, comment ça se fait ?** Demandais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Il était encore entrain de faire des recherches pour prouver que le Manticore peut survivre dans n'importe quelle milieu sauvage. C'est très intéressant Lorcan, tu devrais lui poser des questions à Rolf.**

**\- Oui, j'essayerais maman,** dis-je avant de m'installer dans le canapé.

Luna me suivit et se retrouva face à moi. Je lui souriait alors qu'elle passait plusieurs fois les plis de sa robe.

**\- Maman, pourquoi tu t'****es**** jamais marié ? **Demandais-je curieux.

**\- Oh. Et bien c'est simple, pourquoi voudrais tu que je me marie alors que tout se passe bien avec ton père ?**

Je fronçais des sourcils. Je ne voyais pas très bien où elle voulait en venir.

**\- Euh. En quoi le mariage changerait ça ? **Fis-je septique.

**\- Lorcan je suis libre de partir si je veux tu comprends ?**

**\- Mais. Maman tu veux quitter papa ?!** Paniquais-je.

**\- Non ! Non Lorcan, je te dis juste que je suis libre et que rien ne m'oblige à rester, pas un anneau, pas un bout de papier, si je reste près de ton père c'est que j'en ai envie, c'est que j'ai trouvée mon équilibre et que je suis heureuse. Et on en a déjà parlé avec Rolf et on est très bien comme ça, tu comprends ?**

**\- ****Oook, mais ça te plairait pas toi un mariage comme Victoire et Ted ?** Demandais-je en m'asseyant convenablement.

**\- Oh bien sûre tout est très beau, les festivités sont belles mais je suis bien comme je suis. Et puis avec ton père on compte fêter nos 20ans ensemble l'an prochain alors on pourra faire une grande Garden Party,** expliqua ma mère.

**\- D'accord, je vois. Donc tu es pas du tout déçu ?**

**\- Certainement pas !**

**\- Mais Cass' et moi on peut se marier ?**

Luna arquait un sourcil en souriant.

**\- Le temps que vous ne vous mariez pas ensemble je serais très ravis,** rigola-t-elle.

**\- Très drôle, et puis de toute façon tu as raison, le mariage ça coûte cher, **annonçais-je.

**\- Oui c'est aussi un point important.**

Ma mère regarda l'heure sur sa montre.

**\- Il ne faudrait pas qu'on arrive en retard, Lorcan est-ce que tu peux aller voir ce que fait Cassandra ?** Demanda ma mère en se levant.

Je lui fis un signe de tête avant de me diriger vers l'escalier. Rapidement je me retrouvais devant la porte de la chambre de ma sœur. Je frappais pour ne pas surprendre ma petite sœur entrain de s'habiller.

**\- Cass' je peux rentrer ?** Demandais-je prudent.

Il n'y avait pas de réponse, j'attendais pendant quelques secondes avant de rentrer.

**\- Cassandra, **dis-je en regardant dans la pièce.

Personne était présent dans la pièce, pas une trace de ma sœur. Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre ouverte pour trouver Cassandra sur le toit du perron. J'arquais un sourcil avant de passer d'abord mes jambes puis mon corps. Je m'asseyais à ses côtés sans entendre de protestation de sa part.

Je savais comment fonctionnait ma sœur, si elle avait envie de parler ou de se confier, elle le ferait de son plein grès. J'avais juste à attendre quelques instants.

Je profitais du silence pour débouter ma veste de costume. Je ne savais pas comment Alexander ou les autres garçons allaient être habillé mais en tout cas j'étais en costume crème avec l'intérieur couleur rouge groseille. Heureusement j'avais eu l'aide de Rose et Alexie. Elles avaient même opté pour une cravate et une pochette grises qui rejoignaient les deux couleur de mon costume.

Je regardais autour de nous deux, j'attendais encore que Cassandra parle. Je me fis même craquer les doigts en attendant, du coin de l'oeil je vis Cassandra sourire.

**\- Tu es vraiment pas patient,** lança-t-elle en sortant de son silence.

**\- Déjà j'attendais, c'est déjà pas mal, **souriais-je. **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Cass ?**

Je la voyais se mordre les lèvres, elle allait bientôt se lancer.

**\- Tu vois le truc c'est que je vais tous vous perde, enfin oui et non. Car au fond j'ai envie de croire ce que vous me dites. Que vous serez toujours là, qu'on se verra toujours, que je serais avec Pierre même si on est séparé pendant plus de 10 mois. Mais en même temps j'ai peur tu comprends ? Je me dis que ça se trouve vous serez tellement occupé, que vous aurez d'autre amis alors vous vous occuperez plus d'une pauvre petite fille qui a pas encore terminé ses études. Et puis Pierre ? Je devrais le priver de faire sa vie, de profiter de sa vie... Non Lorcan ce n'est pas possible, je ne veux pas être responsable de son malheur.**

**\- Écoute moi Cass',** rassurais-je en lui prenant les mains. **Pierre connaît les conséquence d'une relation à distance, il sait déjà tout ça. Et pourtant tu l'as déjà vu te dire qu'il ne voudrait plus de toi l'an prochain ? **(elle secoua la tête lentement), **non exactement. Il sera toujours là pour toi, et ça j'en suis sûre. Et pour tes amis... Et bien on est tes amis comme tu dis, enfin moi je suis ton frère. Mais tes amis ne te laisseront pas tomber, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas 24 heures sur 24 avec nous qu'on ne va pas être là pour toi. ****Tu sais que normalement c'est toi qui me réconforte ?**

Cassandra souriait légèrement. Je passais un bras autour de son épaule.

**\- Allez Cass', tout va bien se passer, c'est une très belle journée. Et puis on t'a déjà tous invité à venir en vacance avec nous, et ce soir tu seras là pour ouvrir nos résultats d'A.S.P.I.C. Perso je veux ma petite sœur avec moi pour ce moment. Et je suis sûre que tout le monde veut que tu sois là. Et puis si j'échoue je serais avec toi à Poudlard.**

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil avant qu'elle me fasse un coup de coude.

**\- Dis pas de bêtise, tu auras de bonne note. Je suis confiante,** annonça-t-elle avec le sourire.

**\- On verra bien, allez vient Cass'. Maman attend,** dis-je en me levant.

On rentrait tout les deux dans sa chambre. À peine je l'avais aidé à rentrer dans la pièce qu'elle me fit un câlin en calant parfaitement sa tête sur mon torse.

**\- Merci Lorcan, **chuchota-t-elle.

Je lui caressais le dos en souriant.

**\- Je serais toujours là pour toi tu sais,** la rassurais-je.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

Je courais ! Moi je courais pour quelque chose qui n'était pas pour moi. Merlin qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Je sortais du hall de l'aéroport de Londres en courant. J'avais toujours la même dégaine, je portais mon sac à bout de bras et me faufilais entre les voyageurs. Évidement je les bousculais pour la plus part. Enfin sur le parking de l'aéroport je regardais à droit à gauche pour repérer la voiture que j'avais laissée à Sawyer. Je fronçais des sourcils, rapidement je sortais mon téléphone.

**Sawyer 15h03 :** _Je suis à ta gauche._

Je roulais des yeux avant de regarder à ma gauche. Je voyais au loin Sawyer appuyé sur la capot de ma voiture, en marchant vite j'arrivais à sa hauteur. Je plissais directement des yeux en distinguant son visage.

**\- Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à la mâchoire ?!** M'emportais-je en laissant mon sac au sol.

J'attrapais son visage pour l'examiner, Sawyer me poussa avec un geste de main.

**\- C'est rien Lou, j'étais juste chez Arthur,** indiqua-t-il froidement.

**\- Comment ça ? Putain mais tu es si stupide que tu en as l'air ou quoi ! **Tranchais-je sévèrement.

Je fronçais des sourcils en le fixant. Je le laissais une semaine et il faisait le con. Il faisait ce que je lui avait interdit de faire. Quand est-ce qu'il comprendrait qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'histoire, il n'y a pas que lui sur cette terre ! Putain moi j'ai besoin de lui !

**\- C'est bon calme toi Parkinson, je viens te chercher déjà, tu devrais être contente,** siffla Sawyer.

J'applaudissais.

**\- Bravo ! Merci cher Adams de me donner de ton temps alors. Sérieusement pour quoi tu es allée chez ton père ?!** M'énervais-je.

**\- Il fallait que je prenne quelque chose c'est tout.**

**\- Ok ok ! Alors pourquoi tu as un bleu putain !?**

Sawyer me fusillait du regard. En silence on se regardait mutuellement, je perdais des minutes à lui parler mais il fallait que je sache tout. Déjà car j'étais curieuse, mais aussi car j'étais putainement inquiète pour lui.

**\- ****Quand je repartais je suis tombé sur Arthur ivre mort. On s'est échangé quelques trucs, et pour une fois je me suis pas laissé faire. Il y aura plus de soucis avec lui, **annonça-t-il glacial.

J'ouvrais grand les yeux et mettais mes mains sur ses épaules.

**\- Sawyer... ****D****is moi que tu ne l'as pas tué,** chuchotais-je certainement apeurée par sa possible réponse.

Il se décala en prenant mon sac au sol.

**\- Mais non tu es folle ! J'aurais jamais fait ça ! Je te disais que ça ne serait plus un problème car je ne le côtoierai plus jamais. J'en ai fini avec lui, **déclara-t-il en mettant mon sac dans le coffre.

**\- Tu me le promets Adams ? **Demandais-je prudente.

Il arquait un sourcil en ma direction.

**\- Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait à New York pour que tu sois si prévenante ? Oui Lou, il est pas mort ! Et je ne le reverrais plus jamais. Maintenant monte dans cette fichu voiture, tu es déjà en retard, **ordonna-t-il.

Je secouais la tête en soupirant. Je montais à l'arrière pour pouvoir me changer plus facilement pendant que Sawyer conduisait. Il mettait tout le dispositif en place pour pouvoir rouler de façon magique. Une house noir était disposée derrière le siège passager. Je l'ouvrais lentement pour voir une robe chemisier de couleur blanc cassé en soie. Je souriais en regardant les yeux de Sawyer dans le rétroviseur, il avait même pensé au dessous de la robe, ce mec était une perle. Je ne lui dirais jamais sinon il aurait la tête plus grosse qu'une citrouille.

Je retirais ma veste puis mon jogging et enfin mon haut. Les yeux de Sawyer venait régulièrement sur le rétroviseur pour me regarder me changer.

**\- Tu regardes encore dans ma direction je ****t'émascule**** Adams,** menaçais-je.

**\- Pardon ! Je ne peux pas me priver d'une vue si parfaite,** rigola-t-il.

**\- C'est pas parce que tu me fais des compliments que je te laisserais me mater. Maintenant concentre toi pour aller à mon appartement.**

Une fois nue, j'enfilais avec difficulté mes sous-vêtements puis mon dessous de robe. Je regardais plusieurs fois le rétroviseur pour voir si Sawyer m'obéissait, je souriais en voyant qu'il était plus que concentré sur la route. Rapidement je mettais la robe et passais au devant de la voiture pendant qu'il conduisait à toute vitesse. Une fois devant je pouvais enfin mettre la ceinture.

**\- J'aurais juste besoin d'un chapeau, de bijou, de chaussures et d'une ceinture et tout sera niquel. Je pourrais enfin transplaner chez les Weasley... Enfin les autres Weasley... Enfin... **(je réfléchissais).** Bref ! Chez un des Weasley ! Ils sont vraiment trop nombreux ces cons.**

**\- Faut aussi que tu te maquilles et te lisses les cheveux, **commenta-t-il en souriant.

Je plissais des yeux en me retournant vers lui.

**\- De un ça fait très gay sorti de ta bouche et puis dis aussi que je suis moche ça serait pareil,** tranchais-je.

**\- Tu es méga susceptible là,** se moqua-t-il. **J'essaye juste de t'aider.**

**\- Ouais ouais,** dis-je en m'empêchant de sourire.**En fait, tu as eu où cette robe ?**

**\- Oh. Euh. C'était à ma mère, **fit Sawyer apparemment gênée.

J'ouvrais les yeux en grand. J'étais surprise, et à la fois honoré. Je ne connaissais pas sa mère évidement car elle était mort à sa naissance. Mais Daphné m'avait dit qu'elle était très élégante, qu'elle adorait faire de gigantesque repas et que c'était une excellente hôte. Et puis qu'elle était incroyablement belle. Alors porter une robe d'une personne aussi respecté et élégante c'était vraiment un compliment. Surtout si c'était Sawyer qui avait penser à moi pour cette tenue.

**\- Merci, elle est vraiment très jolie,** murmurais-je en triturant les boutons en nacre du chemisier.

Sawyer toussota mal à l'aise.

**\- Euh. De rien, elle te va très bien,** dit-il en faisant un petit sourire.

Je regardais la route jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ce qui voulait dire seulement deux minutes. J'adorais définitivement la magie. Pendant que Sawyer traînait des pieds pour monter à l'appartement j'avais déjà monter les marches quatre à quatre et me trouvais dans ma chambre maintenant. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps donc je ne me fis pas un maquillage très poussé, je me maquillais seulement de noir pour les yeux qui irait parfaitement avec le panama large blanc cassé qui me servait de chapeau. Heureusement que j'avais eu l'idée de la laver dans les toilettes de l'avion. Oui j'étais une fille assez astucieuse et intelligente héhé !

**\- Lou, tu as reçu ta lettre pour les A.S.P.I.C, **annonça Sawyer à la porte de ma chambre.

Je vins vers lui en me mettant des boucles d'oreilles puis mes talons ouverts.

**\- Tu l'as pas ouvert hein ? **Me rassurais-je.

**\- Évidement que non, on a dit minuit, **fit-il en reculant pour me laisser passer.

**\- Donc tu nous feras l'honneur de ta présence ce soir,** lançais-je en allant dans le dressing de ma mère prendre un sac à main.

**\- Personne ne peut se passer de moi donc forcément je serais là.**

Je roulais des yeux en me retournant vers lui.

**\- Évidement. Limite on pourrait croire que tu es aussi indispensable que moi,** déclarais-je. **Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un mariage moi ! On se voit ce soir Adams.**

J'allais pour transplaner que Sawyer m'attrapa le bras pour me stopper.

**\- Louann ?** Fit-il doucement.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Content de te revoir. Tu m'avais manqué.**

Je lâchais un rire nerveux en passant un bras autour de son cou.

**\- Tu m'as presque manquée Adams,** avouais-je dans une courte étreinte.

**\- Éclate toi bien avec Potter &amp; Compagnie, **se moqua Sawyer face à moi.

Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur avant de transplaner.

CRACK.

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

**\- ****Arrête de faire la gueule Crivey, **fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais pour voir Scarlett arrivait. Elle était vraiment magnifique, elle avait une robe mi-longue à dos nue avec de multitude perle marron et beige qui se suspendaient dans son dos. Elle avait une grosse tresse avec des roses blanches et des petites perles qui ornaient le tout. Ça lui tombait parfaitement sur le devant de son épaule.

**\- Tu es super Malfoy,** lui dis-je alors qu'elle me fit une courte étreinte pour me saluer.

**\- Merci mais toi aussi. Tout les invités sont arrivés ? **Demanda-t-elle en se servant une coupe de champagne sur un buffet.

**\- Non pas tout le monde heureusement encore. Rose n'est pas avec toi ?**

**\- Elle est entrain d'aider sa mère pour les cadeaux. Tes parents sont là ?**

**\- Non, ils vont bientôt arriver. Je suis venu avec ma sœur et James un peu plus tôt. Mon frère nous a rejoins y a pas longtemps,** dis-je en regardant les invités face à nous.

**\- Ton frère c'est Colin c'est ça ?**

**\- Oui, rigolais-je. C'est...** (je cherchais les gens dans le jardins) **… Il est à côté de Albus et Louis. Le mec avec une chemise pas vraiment repassé et un pantalon blanc aussi.**

**\- Très décontracté quoi,** souligna Scarlett. **Tu es pas proche de lui ?**

**\- Oh si ça va, mais tu sais à Poudlard je parle pas trop à ma famille, et vu que cette année j'ai passée mes vacances avec Lou. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'être avec ma famille, **expliquais-je.

**\- À traîner avec tout vos cousins, cousin****e****s, frère, sœurs, et amis d'enfance, on dirait plus secte votre truc, **commenta-t-elle.

Je pris une coupe de champagne.

**\- C'est toi qui parle, **me moquais-je.** Vous traînez entre sang-pur depuis votre naissance.**

**\- On avait pas vraiment le choix, **déclara-t-elle avec le sourire.

**\- Casey a bien choisi elle,** fis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

**\- Ouais bon tu as raison, fin me cherche pas trop Crivey,** rigola-t-elle.

Plusieurs serveurs passaient devant nous avec des plateaux de verrine et amuse-gueule. Scarlett et moi nous laissions tenter en attendant les invités. Toute les deux commentions les robes et costumes des invités. Après une demie heure, il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde à attendre. Enfin évidement Lou n'arriverait pas avant 18h elle. Rose et Lily n'était toujours pas là d'ailleurs.

Au loin, je voyais Lucy avec Mattew Finnigan et Katarina Spinnet avec Louis. Des couples encore des couples. Est-ce qu'il fallait forcément des couples dans un mariage sérieusement ? Roxane était elle aussi accompagnée par son copain Macguire. Je voyais Fred au loin faire des avances à des amies de Victoire, des françaises de Beauxbâtons.

**\- Tout ces couples vont me donner la nausée,** dis-je à Scarlett.

Forcément elle se moqua de moi.

**\- Tu es pas possible, quand c'est toi qui es avec Lou tu dis pas ça.**

**\- Oui mais là je suis seule pour toute la journée donc j'ai droit de râler, **décrétais-je.

**\- Oulà ! Crivey, je t'interdis de râler toute la journée,** fit Alexie accompagnée de Krum. **C'est une trop belle journée pour que je t'entende te plaindre toute la journée que tu es en manque de sexe.**

Scarlett me fit un coup de coude et un regard complice.

**\- Ça va aller t'inquiète pas,** me chuchota-t-elle avant d'enlacer Alexie et Krum.

Je fis de même pour les saluer.

**\- Vous êtes très élégant****s,** avouais-je.

Alexie était en robe blanche évidement, avec de la dentelle sur le devant de la robe et aussi entièrement dans son dos, qui s'arrêtait juste sur sa chute de rein. Borislav lui était dans un pantalon noir avec une chemise en jeans bleu clair et un blaser marron beige.

**\- Je te renvois le compliment,** fit simplement Krum.

J'étais un peu choquée venant de sa part, mais c'était plutôt appréciable. Rapidement Pierre, Cassandra et Lorcan nous rejoignaient. On s'échangeait plusieurs potins qu'on avait pu avoir pendant nos vacances. Chacun annoncer qu'ils n'avaient pas ouvert ses résultats des A.S.P.I.C. Après plusieurs minutes Alexander et Lily arrivaient vers nous tout comme Rose qui prit place à côté de Scarlett.

Je soupirais bruyamment pendant mes amis étaient entrain de parler.

**\- Arrête de soupirer comme ça,** fit Lily. Parkinson va venir.

**\- Oui mais elle vient que ce soir,** me plaignais-je.

**\- Est-ce que vous pouvez vous asseoir, **demanda poliment Dominique en posant une main sur mon épaule et une autre sur Lily.

Mes amis et moi hochions la tête avant de se diriger vers les chaises qui étaient mise en place devant l'autel. Alexie et Krum s'asseyaient les premiers vers la quatrième rangée.

**\- On se met à quelle place? **Demanda Cassandra. **Je veux dire on est aussi proche du marié que de la mariée donc gauche ou droit ?**

Pierre se grattait la tête, personne ne savait quoi choisir. Automatiquement Lily, Alexander, Lorcan, Pierre et Cassandra allaient du côté de Teddy alors que Scarlett, Rose et moi-même nous asseyons du côté de Victoire face à Krum et Alexie.

Devant nous Roxane et Macguire étaient entrain de s'embrasser. Je baissais les yeux pour regarder mes pieds.

**\- Et Charlie ne fait pas cette tête, tu la verras ce soir,** essaya Rose à mes côtés.

**\- Elle me manque tu sais... et je ne voulais pas passer ma journée toute seule.**

Rose me fit une petite moue désolée. Scarlett regardait derrière moi puis me fit un large sourire avant d'ajouter :

**\- Apparemment ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui que tu seras seule.**

Je fronçais des sourcils en me retournant, mes yeux s'ouvraient en grand.

**\- J'ai rien loupée ?! **Demanda Lou essoufflée. **J'ai courue avec des talons pour venir là ! J'ai transplanée sur cette putain de plage à la con, puis j'ai vu l'heure ! Et Malfoy m'avait dit que la cérémonie commençait à 14 heure donc quand j'ai vu 15h30 je me suis dis que c'était fichu...** (elle reprenait sa respiration) **... Mais non, j'ai entendu quelqu'un hurler que ça allait commencer du coup je me suis grouillée ! Et j'ai courue avec mes talons. Dans du sable. J'ai courue avec mes escarpins Prada dans du sable ! Ça choque personne ?! Breeeef ! Je suis là. Dites moi qu'ils ont pas encore dis oui ou bien non ?**

J'avais les yeux encore grand ouvert. Scarlett rigolait tout comme Roxane et Macguire qui s'étaient retournés pour l'écouter.

**\- Tu es là,** murmurais-je à moi même en la regardant.

**\- Évidement que je suis là Crivey, **fit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Je lâchais un petit rire nerveux.

**\- Tu es vraiment là, **dis-je à mi-voix. **Tu m'as manquée.**

Lou souriait à présent.

**\- Oui je suis là, **chuchota Lou en s'approchant de moi.

Je passais une main lentement sur sa nuque pour l'approcher de moi.

**\- Merci. Je t'aime tu sais, **susurrais-je.

Ses lèvres virent enfin se coller au mienne. Wow. L'effet de malade que ça me faisait. Tout s'arrêtait. Tout le manque qui m'avait envahi depuis une semaine se dissipait. Le baiser dura je ne savais combien de temps. Mais chaque second était appréciable. Lou se décala de moi par manque d'air, puis posa son front sur le mien.

**\- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur,** chuchota Lou.

**\- Enfin ! Ça fait déjà une heure que Crivey est pire que casse pied. Tu sais que ta copine est pire que toi ?** Déclara Scarlett.

Lou se décala de moi mais joignait nos doigts ensemble. Je ne voulais plus être séparer d'elle. J'avais trop longtemps attendu ce moment. D'ailleurs je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle était là.

**\- Je t'ai toujours dis que ce n'étais pas moi la pire des chieuses,** se vanta Lou.

**\- Comment ça se fait que tu es là ? **Demandais-je à Lou en passant outre sa remarque.

**\- Tu m'avais demandée de venir. Alors je suis partie après notre coup de fil, **avoua-t-elle. **Tu es contente au moins ?**

**\- Évidement ! **Me précipitais-je en lui volant un baiser.

L'orchestre commençait à jouer, et la musique retentissait. Tout le monde se tut et regardait dans l'allée. Cette allée était envahi de pétale blanche et beige de fleure en tout genre. En face nous se trouvait un autel fait de rosier blanc. Teddy était déjà debout face à l'autel, avec ses trois témoins : Tom Ring un ami, Fred, et James. Sam, Domy et Molly étaient du côté de la mariée entrain d'attendre Victoire. Ma sœur lançait plusieurs regard à James, forcément James ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire ou de hausser les sourcils joueur.

On voyait Ted retenir son souffle quand Victoire commença à marcher dans l'allée accompagnée par son père Bill. Bill avait un élégant costume beige blanc alors que sa fille avait une longue robe blanche. Elle était en tulle brodé avec la traîne, elle avait un décolleté en cœur sans bretelle. Victoire n'avait pas voulu de voile et elle avait bien raison. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules, elle avait même opté pour une couronne de fleur blanche. Elle était magnifique.

Ted se retenait apparemment de verser sa larme. Fleur elle était déjà avec son mouchoir tout comme ma mère. Même Rose était émue, bon fallait avouer que je n'étais pas insensible. Lou était attentive, je me demandais comment c'était comparait au mariage de sa mère cette année.

Bill laissa sa fille devant l'autel face à Ted et à côté de ses témoins. Il s'installa près de sa femme. Victoire et Teddy avaient voulu que ça soit l'un de leurs amis qui prononce le discours. Il me semblait qu'il s'appelait Gordon Thomas. Il remontait ses lunettes avant de faire un petit sourire à Victoire et Ted.

**\- Nous sommes réunis dans ces lieux où règne l'amour et la joie afin de sceller l'amour de Ted Lupin et Victoire Weasley dans le sacrement du mariage. Je me souviens que quand j'étais en dernier année à Poudlard Teddy n'arrêtait pas de me parler de Victoire. Il relatait tout les faits qu'elle pouvait faire, toute les choses qu'elle pouvait dire, ou même ne pas dire. J'en suis même venu à prier pour que Teddy soit préfet en chef et ne dorme plus avec moi. Un jour quand il enfin eu le courage de l'inviter à sortir avec elle, je suis venu vers lui et lui ai demandé : ''Tu es sûre de toi ? Que tu ne te faisais pas des films sur sa beauté et son intelligence ?''. Et là Ted m'a répondu ''Non, j'étais même loin du compte, Vic est exceptionnelle. C'est un ange, c'est Aphrodite ou bien même une étoile. C'est l'ange de ma vie''.**

Gordon fit une pause en souriant à l'assemblé. Il était très convaincant dans son rôle.

**\- Je crois en l'amour éternel, je crois aux âmes sœur, je crois même que les gens peuvent se trouvaient par hasard. Je crois que l'amour est plus fort que tout, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est facile, que tout sera simple, que les couples ne vont pas se défaire pour se remettre après, qu'il n'y aura jamais de tristesse ou de souffrance, il y en a toujours dans la vie. Mais quand on trouve la personne qui nous fait perdre pied et quand plus tout l'amour qu'on porte à cette personne est réciproque, alors la vie devient plus simple tout à coup. Il y a 12 ans Ted m'a dit qu'il voulait que Victoire devient son ange à lui. Alors c'est ici qu'on se retrouve et que nous assistons tous ensemble à ce rêve devenu bientôt réalité... Maintenant je laisse la parole à mes deux chers amis.**

Gordon finissait en regardant avec insistance Ted.

**\- Je suppose que c'est à moi, **fit Teddy apparemment nerveux. **Victoire,**** je pourrais te promettre de t'aimer et de te chérir. Je pourrais te promettre d'être la dans le bonheur et dans le malheur, de t'être fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ; mais je ne le ferai pas. ****Je n'ai pas besoin de te le promettre car j****e suis sur ****de moi****. Je suis certain. Je sais. Je suis un homme de cœur. Alors voila ce dont je suis sur : tu es ma partenaire, mon amour, ma meilleure amie, ****tu es mon tout, tu es la femme de ma vie****. Mon cœur, mon cœur bat pour toi et en ce jour, le jour de notre mariage, je te ****dis**** ceci : ****tu as mon cœur, tu as mon cœur entre tes mains****. Je ****suis à**** toi. ****Je t'appartiens, car je sais que si je ne t'appartenais plus alors ma vie ne servirait à rien, simplement car je ne suis rien sans toi. Tu es mon âme-sœur, et dans quelques minutes tu seras ma femme. ****Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout. Le reste n'a aucune importance ****pour moi****. Lorsque que je te regarde dans les yeux ****Victoire,**** je contemple tout mon avenir. Et je te vois à mes côtés ****pour le restant de mes jours... Veux tu m'épouser ?**

Tom Ring donnait l'alliance à Ted. Rose pleurait à présent, alors Lou me serrait la main. Elle devait elle aussi émue par le discours de Ted. Victoire hocha la tête en versant sa larme.

**\- Oui je le veux,** fit la mariée alors que Ted passait un anneau à son annulaire.

**\- Merci,** chuchota Teddy en souriant de toute ses dents.

**\- ****Ok donc je me lance, **souriait d'impatience Victoire avant de reprendre une respiration. **Je t'ai aimée la première fois que je t'ai vue. ****Enfin, là où je t'ai vraiment vu****. Je crois que j'avais 12 ans. Ça m'a pris trois ans pour trouver le courage de te parler, ****pour te dire que tu me plaisais****... Et j'avais tellement peur de ce que je ressentais, tu sais. ****Je n'étais pas très familiarisé avec l'amour. Quoique tu en dises, j'avais peur de la réaction de nos parents à l'époque, de notre avenir, et de comment on allait faire après nos études****. Quand on s'est mis ensemble, tout ça a disparu, parce que... Tu étais la seule personne qui pouvait ruiner ma vie. ****Car juste ton avis comptais pour moi, et ça sera toujours le tiens qui comptera pour moi. J'avais toujours peur que tu m'abandonnes mais j'ai bien l'impression que tu as réussi le job. Tu as réussi à être là, à me prouver que tu serais toujours là, que jamais tu n'oserais m'abandonner.****J'ai compris qu'avec le temps tu étais la chose la plus importante à mes yeux, et que tu étais mon soleil. Que tout tournait autour de toi, et que tu illuminais ma vie Teddy.**** Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement, ça me tue. ****Je t'aime comme une dingue, et ça pour l'éternité. Donc oui d****ans la joie comme dans la peine. Dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je promets de t'aimer et de te chérir. Et je promets que... je ne laisserai rien ni personne nous séparer. Je fais cette promesse pour l'éternité. Je me lie à toi pour toujours jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et je resterai à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. ****Je suis à toi Teddy. Je suis à toi pour toujours et à jamais... Veux-tu me faire l'honneur d'être ta femme ?**

Domy donna l'alliance à Victoire.

**\- Oui je le veux,** accepta Ted pendant que Victoire passait l'anneau en or de son mari.

La plus part d'entre nous se retenait pour ne pas pleurer de joie ou bien d'applaudir. Gordon Thomas toujours le maître de cérémonie hocha la tête satisfait.

**\- Alors je pense qu'avec ses échanges de vœux, je peux annoncer que Victoire Gabrielle Weasley est enfin la femme de Ted Remus Lupin. J'imagine que c'est le moment d'embrasser la mariée Lupin, allez lance toi,** annonça Gordon en rigolant.

Teddy s'approchait de Victoire et passait une main dans son dos pour la faire se cambrer. Ted se pencha puis posa finalement ses lèvres sur celle de Vic pour celer leur union. Tout le monde se mit debout pour applaudir.

**\- ****Plutôt réussi comme mariage,** me chuchota Lou. **Faut qu'on prenne des notes.**

**\- Oulà ! Tu es déjà rendu au mariage alors qu'on vie même pas ensemble, **me moquais-je.

**\- Bah vu comment je te manquais pendant une semaine faut peut être qu'on vive ensemble pour que tu sois moins casse couille avec nos amis,** provoqua Lou.

**\- Très drôle,** dis-je avec un coup de coude pendant que j'applaudissais toujours.

**000**

On était tous assit pour manger. Bon on était un peu en plein milieu de l'après midi mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'on mourrait de faim. Les serveurs venaient de nous servir à l'instant. On pouvait dire que Ted et Victoire avait bien choisi, ils nous avaient placé avec tout nos amis sur une table ronde. Et le must du must mes parents étaient à l'opposé de moi avec les Potter, Scramender, Londubat et les parents de Rose.

**\- C'est vraiment un plaisir de te revoir Louann**, déclara Cassandra.

Ma copine arqua un sourcil.

**\- Euh. Ouais. Merci,** se força à dire Lou.

**\- ****Toujours aussi polie, **fit Alexie.** C'était comment New York ?**

**\- Bien ! Et toi tu es allée à Belfast avec Sawyer ? **Demanda Lou.

Alexie devint soudainement mal à l'aise, et s'étrangla presque avec sa nourriture en regardant Lorcan. Scarlett et Lou échangèrent un regard alors que je fronçais des sourcils.

**\- Je vais voir. Euh. Fin,** essaya Lorcan en se mettant debout.

**\- Reste assi****t**** Scramender,** ordonna Krum sévèrement.

**\- C'est quoi le délire là ?** Demanda Scarlett en les regardant chacun leurs tours.

Lorcan se rasseyait à côté d'Alexander et Rose.

**\- Alexie ?** Demanda sévèrement Krum.

**\- Et ! Tu te calmes tu lui parles sur un autre ton,** fit Alexander.

Ok ! Je n'avais jamais vu Alexander aussi à cran. Je voyais Lou sourire en coin, les disputes la faisait toujours sourire. Surtout quand c'était elle qui avait foutu le bordel.

**\- Londubat essaye de pas partir en live ok ?** Lança Scarlett pour calmer le jeu. **Alexie pourquoi tu réponds pas ?**

**\- ****Ok ok ! C'est juste que... **(elle se retournait vers son copain). **Je suis allée à Belfast cette semaine avec Sawyer et Lorcan. Tu sais vu qu'on est dans la même université. On est allé visiter l'école, et les alentours, les pubs, les activités à faire.**

**\- Abrège,** coupa Lou.

**\- Laisse moi raconter ce que je veux,** trancha Alexie à ma copine.** Bref on était tout les trois là bas. On parlait de l'an prochain comment se loger, les sous qu'on aurait et... enfin. Lorcan et moi on est tombé d'accord sur le fait que...**

**\- On avait pas des masses d'argents,** finissait Lorcan en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

**\- Ok et donc ?** Fit Krum peiné.

**\- Tu es con ou quoi ? En gros ils te disent qu'ils vont faire une colocation c'est ça ? **Siffla Lou.

Je posais une main sur son bras pour qu'elle se calme et les laisse régler leurs comptes. Lou soupira en me regardant et s'enfonça dans son siège.

**\- Attend Boris,** fit Alexie prévenante. **C'est juste que comme je t'ai dit on se baladait tout les trois et on a vu une maison pas trop loin de l'école et... Elle est vraiment chouette, y a des trucs à refaire, mais le plus gros est fait. Et y a trois grande chambre du coup avec Lorcan et Sawyer on a décidé de la prendre. Surtout que Sawyer est assez riche donc il pourrait nous aider avec Lorcan. La maison est vraiment super Boris.**

Alexie le regardait avec des yeux attendrissant, Krum passait une main sur sa barbe de trois jours. Il zyeuta plusieurs fois Lorcan du coin de l'oeil.

**\- Krum, je t'assure que j'ai aucune arrière pensée, **fit Lorcan. **Je voulais juste un endroit où loger plutôt qu'une chambre de bonne.**

Il y eut un silence particulièrement gênant. Lou méprisait moitié la réaction de Krum, et les autres regardait toujours les trois concernés. Au bout d'un moment Rose reprit la parole :

**\- Je suis contente pour toi Alexie... Et Lorcan. C'est une super nouvelle, et en plus comme ça vous pourrez nous inviter tous ensemble. Hein Borislav ?**

Krum retourna sa tête vers Rose puis hocha la tête.

**\- Oui. Oui on pourra vous rendre visite,** fit-t-il un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

Je voyais Alexie prendre la main de son copain, et lui murmurer un merci dans son oreille avant de lui laisser un baiser dans le cou.

**\- Hallelujah !** Souffla Louann avant que Scarlett lui fit un coup de coude.

Rose la regardait avec des gros yeux.

**\- Et sinon elle ressemble à quoi votre maison ? **Demanda-t-elle à Lorcan.

Instinctivement Lorcan sortit son téléphone et fit voir à tout le monde chaque pièce de leur maison. Lou se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser.

**\- Définitivement les colocations ça fout le bordel,** dit-elle à mes lèvres.

**\- Tu verras que la mienne sera terrible,** me vantais-je.

**\- Tu seras avec Potter donc je pense pas être trop jalouse, **me taquina-t-elle.

**\- Je suis sûre que la Team Pottinson te manquera.**

Lou recula un peu et arquait un sourcil.

**\- Pottinson ?**

**\- Ouais Potter et Parkinson,** fis-je fièrement. **Vous étiez souvent ensemble pendant des épreuves et pour la plus parts vous gériez bien. Un bon travail d'équipe.**

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil en rigolant.

**\- Wow ! Prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité Crivey. Je ne veux pas être associé avec Potter. Never !**

Je secouais la tête en souriant pendant que Lou retournait vers les autres. Le reste du repas se passa sans tension. Alexie et Lorcan nous parlaient de Belfast, de leur maison. Alexie parlait de toute la décoration. Krum était un peu sur la réserve mais souriait quand sa copine parlait. Alexander parlait avec Pierre du bureau des Aurors, alors que Rose était trop occupé à faire la conversation avec Cassandra sur son rôle à Poudlard l'an prochain, si elle voulait être préfet ou pas. Rose lui parlait même Quidditch ! Un exploit. Scarlett, Louann, Lily et moi parlions surtout de nos vacances aux États-Unis. Forcément Lily et Lou se battaient pour chaque activité qu'on pourrait faire, sur ce que Taissa avait pu dire à chacune. Scarlett et moi roulions souvent des yeux pendant leurs échanges. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir quitté Poudlard finalement.

Pendant le repas les témoins firent chacun des discours plus émouvant chacun que les autres. Fleur n'avait même pas pu finir son discours tellement elle pleurait. C'était Ginny qui avait dû lire la fin. À la fin du repas les tables se dégageaient d'elles mêmes par magie pour laisser place à une piste de danse. Mais avant que les mariés dansent leur slow, Victoire voulait lancer le bouquet. Évidement chaque filles étaient invités à venir sur la piste de danse pour attraper le bouquet de la marié.

Rose emmena Scarlett en la tirant par le bras, alors que Lou et moi traînions des pieds.

**\- Tu as pas intérêt de l'attraper, **fit Lou.

**\- Je te préviens qu'après l'échange de vœux c'était toi qui voulait te marier,** taquinais-je.

**\- Ouais. Bon ok. Bref.**

J'adorais quand elle était en manque d'argument, Lou essayait de rester digne et fière mais s'enfoncer souvent. C'était assez drôle. Ma sœur se joignit à moi accompagnée par Roxane.

**\- Ça va les filles ? **Demanda Roxane.

**\- Parfaitement bien,** souriais-je.

**\- Charlie tu devrais laisser ta sœur avoir le bouquet, peut être qu'elle ne finirait pas vieille fille avec James, **se moqua Roxane.

Lou à mes côtés riait à sa remarque.

**\- Je te permets pas de dire ça, **rigolait Sam faussement outrée.

**\- UN, DEUX, TROIS, **cria Victoire en jetant son bouquet.

On voyait le bouquet de rose blanche volait au-dessus de nous. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film, que tout était au ralentis. Il s'avança vers moi encore et encore et à la dernière demi-seconde se retrouva dans entre les mains de Sam. Je souriais de toute mes dents alors que Roxane applaudissait puis lui tapait dans le dos.

**\- Je l'ai !** S'étonna Sam.

**\- En espérant que James soit plus doué dans le domaine du mariage que Potter,** vanna Lou.

Je souriais en lui donnant un coup de coude.

**\- Quoi ?! C'est vrai, tu vas pas me dire le contraire,** fit-t-elle fièrement.

**\- Bref,** concluais-je en me retournant vers notre table pour prendre une coupe de champagne.

Rapidement le slow des mariés commençait. Tout les invités formaient un cercle autour de Victoire et Ted. Lou se retira pour aller voir Alexie et Krum. Colin vint vers moi et s'appuyait sur la table en regardant la danse. Plusieurs invités se joignirent à eux avant de voir Ron invitait Hermione. Du coin de l'oeil je voyais Rose et Scarlett sourire.

**\- Tu ne vas pas danser ? **Demanda mon frère.

**\- Faudrait déjà que quelqu'un m'invite, **dis-je simplement.** Et toi ? Les amies de Victoire ne te tentent pas ?**

**\- Elle est où ta cavalière ? Non j'aime bien être seule pour le moment.**

**\- Avec nos amis.**

Colin se retourna vers moi avec le sourire.

**\- Est-ce que ma petite sœur voudrait bien m'accorder cette danse ?**

**\- Avec plaisir, **acceptais-je en lui prenant la main.

Colin et moi partions vers la piste de danse pour commencer le slow. Je n'avais pas vraiment apprit les règles du slow et lui non plus. Mais on se débrouillait comme on pouvait. Colin regardait souvent derrière mon épaule.

**\- Dis moi Charlie, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

Je levais ma tête pour le regarder dans ses yeux.

**\- Euh oui, vas y.**

**\- Est-ce que tu es heureuse ?** Demanda-t-il.

**\- Oui. Enfin je pense pourquoi ? Tu penses que je le suis pas ?**

**\- Si ! Fin' je crois ce que tu me dis mais... **(il marqua une pause puis me sourit prudent) **… Je n'arrive pas à oublier ce que Nott a pu te faire. Et je pense être le seul à ne pas faire semblant avec toi sur ce sujet. Je sais que tu avances, et c'est très bien hein ! Vraiment, je suis fière de toi. Mais, tu ne nous mens pas en nous disant que tout va bien ?... Tu sais je m'en veux vraiment de ne pas avoir pu faire quelque chose pour toi, de ne pas avoir pu réagir comme la fait ta copine.**

**\- Colin...**

**\- Non vraiment. J'aurais dû être un meilleur grand frère pour toi, et te protéger. À l'avenir je serais vraiment là quand tu auras besoin. Même quand tu en auras pas besoin. Juste là, **fit-t-il sérieusement.

Je souriais timidement.

**\- Colin, tout va bien. Je ne te dis pas que je n'y pense jamais, que ça ne me fait pas souffrir parfois. Mais j'ai quelque chose qui ne peut pas être oublier. Je suis vraiment bien entourée, par des gens qui m'aiment, par des amis, par ma petite amie, et aussi par ma famille. Et je te promets que j'essayerais de te dire à l'avenir quand j'irais moins bien... Pour que tu puisses jouer ton rôle de super grand frère. Rassuré ?**

**\- Tu es géniale,** annonça-t-il en souriant.

**\- On me le dit souvent,** me vantais-je en rigolant.

On continuait à danser tout les deux ensemble jusqu'à ce que Lou demande gentiment à mon frère si elle pouvait le remplacer. Non mais j'étais sérieuse ! Lou avait vraiment demandée gentiment. Bon elle avait sûrement dû faire des shoots d'alcool avec Krum pour être plus polie mais quand même le geste était appréciable. J'en revenais pas, j'étais avec ma copine avec toute ma famille et amis de la famille, et à un mariage. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte. J'étais avec une sang-pur, une Parkinson, dans un mariage Weasley ! C'était quand même assez exceptionnelle pour être souligné, et puis en plus ma copine était polie et agréable !

**\- Pourquoi tu souris ? **Demanda Lou à mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser.

**\- Je suis juste bien, **dis-je en me collant plus à elle.

**Point de vue de Hermione Granger – Weasley.**

Sur mon visage on pouvait facilement distinguer que j'étais heureuse. Que j'étais bien. C'était des moments comme ceux-la qu'on pouvait se dire qu'on avait plus ou moins réussi nos vies. C'était quand on était bien à un moment donné, qu'on pouvait tout relâcher et faire un point sur nos vies.

Ron m'avait invité à danser, j'étais appuyée sur lui alors qu'il avait une main protectrice dans mon dos. Un vrai gentleman, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça. Mon mari me regardait amoureusement tout en me souriant. Il devait être fière de lui, sûrement car il ne m'avait pas encore marché sur les pieds.

Ses yeux bleus étaient plantés dans les miens, je souriais encore plus. Ron avait changé, il était toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi imposant. Mais son visage était plus marqué, des rides fines s'étaient installés sur son front alors qu'il commençait à avoir des pattes d'oie aux coins des yeux. J'aimais voir qu'il vieillissait avec moi. Je me sentais moins seule et puis je le trouvais plus beau, plus élégant. Bien sûre il était toujours entrain de blaguer ou prendre tout à la rigolade, cependant avec le temps il était devenu plus sage, surtout avec moi.

Ron était mon canaliseur, il me calmait et grâce à lui j'arrivais à prendre quelques fois plus de recule, j'arrivais à me déstresser. Il relativisait quasiment toujours depuis la chute de Voldemort, comme si rien n'était grave. Et ça dans n'importe quelle situation, pendant notre mariage, pendant la naissance de nos enfants, pendant nos emménagements ou quand il n'avait plus de boulot. Ron ne s'inquiétait jamais de rien, enfin quasiment tout le temps. C'était déconcertant.

**\- Tu vas bien ?** Murmura-t-il.

**\- Oui oui, je me rappelais juste quelques souvenirs.**

**\- Oh, lesquels ?**

**\- Là ? À notre première emménagement ensemble,** répondis-je.

Ron souriait en hochant la tête.

**\- Ah oui, l'appartement au Chemin de Traverse. C'était vraiment une bonne époque.**

Je lâchais un petit rire nerveux en le regardant un peu a moqueuse. Une bonne époque ?

_\- Aaaaah ! Enfin à la maison ! Souffla Ron en posant les derniers cartons._

_Je tournais sur moi-même pour regarder la totalité de l'appartement. Mon regard s'arrêta sur plusieurs points, les murs fissurés, l'évier de la cuisine qui gouttait, les carreaux de la fenêtre qui étaient tachés ou bien même le parquet qui n'était pas de niveau. Je soupirais, pour un premier logement c'était toujours mieux que rien. _

_Je me retournais vers mon copain pour le voir être déjà assit sur un fauteuil qui était en plein milieu de la pièce à vivre. Ron me regardait en me souriant alors que j'avançais vers lui avec une petite moue._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermi ? Demanda-t-il._

_\- Rien, fin... Il est quand même en piteux état cet appartement. Tu as vu l'état de la salle de bain au moins et puis les luminaires sont prêts à s'effondrer sur nous ?_

_Ron souriait toujours et me fit un signe tête pour que je m'approche de lui. Je traînais des pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il me prenne les mains pour me faire basculer sur ses genoux. _

_\- Faut que tu arrêtes de râler Hermione. C'est notre chez nous, et ça rien qu'à nous. Puis ça nous évitera d'être au Terrier avec tout le monde, fit Ronald. Surtout que Percy et Audrey font construire donc on aurait été encore plus serré._

_\- Oui je sais, tu as raison, me résignais-je en calant ma tête au creux de son cou._

_\- Tu doutes encore du fait que j'ai toujours raison ? Rigola Ron._

_\- Ne te la raconte pas trop Ronald, j'ai juste mentionnée une fois que tu avais raison._

_Ron rigola en laissant tombé sa tête en arrière. Je passais doucement une main sur son torse en dessinant des cercles imaginaires. _

_\- Et puis il fallait qu'on parte de chez mes parents. Déjà car j'en avais marre d'avoir ma mère sur le dos, et puis j'aime bien mes neveux et nièces mais depuis que Fred arrive à courir j'ai l'impression que ça criait de partout. Non mais sérieusement Hermione ! Comment un gosse peut courir avant de savoir marcher ? C'est pas possible ! Puis des gosses sorciers partout dans la maison c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Tu savais que Molly dès qu'elle est contrarié fait disparaître certains objets à ses parents. Rah ! J'espère vraiment que les notre seront moins pénible._

_Je relevais la tête pour le regarder en arquant un sourcil. J'étais un peu surprise qu'il engage la conversation des enfants aussi rapidement. On venait juste de s'installer ensemble ! Enfin ok ça faisait déjà 5ans qu'on était ensemble mais quand même. _

_\- Nos enfants ? Demandais-je prudente._

_\- Bah oui, fin. Un jour hein. Pas maintenant. Fin... Tu en veux maintenant ?_

_\- Euh non ! Fin je viens juste d'être mutée au Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques. Et tu sais que le elfes de maison me prennent beaucoup de temps. Et puis je ne suis pas certain que ça serait bon d'avoir des enfants dans un lieu aussi insalubre qu'est notre appartement, expliquais-je toujours dans ses bras._

_\- Tu l'aimes vraiment pas cette appartement ? Rigola Ron._

_\- J'ai pas dit ça ! Dis-je outrée._

_\- C'est pareille Mione, taquina-t-il._

_Je roulais des yeux en me remettant debout. Directement sur mes deux pieds je le tirais en lui prenant ses deux mains._

_\- Allez aide moi à faire la cuisine, lançais-je._

_Ron râla quelques instants avant de se lever, et de passer lentement ses mains de mon dos à mon ventre. Il resta derrière moi pendant que je m'occupais de la cuisine. Ron en profita quelques fois pour me faire des baisers dans le cou. En attendant que tout cuise, je me retournais et m'appuyais légèrement sur le plan de travail pour lui faire face. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et lui laissais un baiser._

_\- Tu penses à quoi ? Demandais-je._

_\- Que j'espère qu'on aura deux enfants, souriait-il avec un sourire niais._

_\- Ah oui pourquoi ? Rigolais-je._

_\- Un pour toi et un pour moi, dit-il simplement._

_\- Tu es bête, me moquais-je. Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne seront qu'à moi._

_\- Hey ! Je m'oppose complètement à ça, proclama Ron. J'espère qu'il y en aura un qui me ressemblera. Que je puisse jouer avec lui._

_\- Tu joues déjà bien assez Ronald._

_\- Tu es vraiment pas drôle. Pour la peine je te laisse avec la nourriture pendant que je vais me laver dans notre salle de bain trop petite, trop moche et trop sale._

_Je souriais de plus belle en roulant des yeux._

_\- J'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu exagères tout ! M'exclamais-je alors qu'il partait vers la salle bain._

_\- Oui mais tu le penses, ton haussement de sourcil veut tout dire bébé._

_Je lui jetais le gant de cuisine pendant qu'il fermait la porte en rigolant. Il m'énervait ! Je n'arrivais même pas à le bouder. Il me faisait plus rire qu'autre chose._

**\- Hermione ?**

Je secouais la tête légèrement.

**\- Euh oui ?** Dis-je en reprenant mes esprits.

**\- Et bien, je te demandais si tu pensais que c'était une bonne époque au Chemin de Traverse ?**

**\- Oui,** souriais-je. **J'aim****ais bien cet appartement. **

**\- C'était quand même là bas que je t'ai demandé en mariage. Je remercie d'ailleurs Ginny de m'avoir aidé à organiser cette Saint Valentin.**

Ron et moi continuions toujours à danser pendant qu'on se remémorait plusieurs étapes de notre vie. J'avais beau avoir 47ans, me rappeler de tout ça me rajouter facilement 20 ans de plus.

**\- Pourquoi tu avais voulu faire notre mariage rapidement ?** Demanda Ron. **Fin deux mois après on était marié, c'était étonnant venant de toi, étant donné qu'il faut toujours que tout soit organisé des années à l'avance.**

**\- Tu exagères, **dis-je en roulant des yeux. **Je ne suis pas comme ça... Bon ok un peu mais, si j'ai voulu qu'on se mari vite c'est simplement car ta sœur était déjà enceinte de James, et elle voulait être présentable. Ginny ne voulait pas être grosse sur les photos.**

**\- Juste pour ça ?!**

**\- Oui, rien de plus,** mentis-je.

Si j'avais voulu me marier vite c'était pour ça mais surtout car je me serait sûrement désistée avec le temps. Même à notre mariage j'avais faillit tout plaqué, mais ça jamais Ron devrait le savoir.

_Je respirais et expirais bruyamment depuis maintenant plus de 5minutes. J'étais seule devant mon miroir dans une annexe du manoir qu'on avait loué pour l'occasion. Je portais ma robe de mariée. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et je me retournais d'un geste vers la personne qui rentrait dans la pièce._

_\- Harry ! M'exclamais-je._

_\- Hermione, ça va ? Fit-il en fronçant des sourcils._

_\- Oui oui évidement que ça va ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie non ?_

_\- Ok, tu paniques là non ?_

_\- Finement observé ! Sifflais-je en descendant du tabouret où j'étais._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Harry._

_\- Rien. Tout ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Il faut que j'aille voir Ron, il faut que je lui dise que je peux pas faire ça._

_Harry s'avança vers moi et me coupa dans ma lancée._

_\- Et tu vas lui dire quoi Hermione ? C'est toi la plus rationnelle de nous tous, tu peux pas d'un coup tout plaquer sur un coup de tête sans réfléchir. Tu ferais quoi ? Tu vas faire quoi si tu le plaques ? Si tu stoppes tout ? Essaya mon meilleur ami._

_\- Je lui rendrais la vie plus simple. Il pourra faire ce qu'il veut comme ça, je ne serais pas là pour lui dire quoi faire, et il pourra se lancer dans la carrière qu'il veut, où il veut. Il pourra même continuer avec George dans sa boutique. Il pourra avoir des enfants quand il veut. Il pourra rigoler tout le temps, s'amuser ou bien regarder le Quidditch. Il pourra salir tout ce qu'il veut. Harry, on est trop différent tout les deux. Je suis minutieuse, il est gauche et maladroit. Sans vouloir me vanter je suis quand même plus intelligente et réfléchie que lui. Je suis perfectionniste, je veux toujours plus, je suis obstinée et je ne sais pas s'il a comprit que je mettrais toujours un point important sur ma carrière. Je vais le détruire Harry, et je pense même que je vais me détruire avec._

_\- Hermione tu as droit d'avoir peur d'accord, c'est le moment d'avoir peur. Mais dès que tu seras face à lui tu ne diras plus ça ok ? Sérieusement Mione, je te connais depuis que tu as 11ans. On a tout vécu ensemble, et y a bien quelque chose dont je suis sûre._

_Je le regardais septique. J'avais arrêtée de paniquer et étais beaucoup plus attentive à ce que Harry disait qu'autre chose._

_\- Et c'est quoi ? Demandais-je légèrement méprisante._

_\- Depuis que je te connais tu as jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec Ron. Ok parfois il est lourd et chiant. Mais grande nouvelle Hermione tu es aussi chiante, taquina Harry avec un coup de coupe. Vous avez vécu des hauts et des bas, et c'est pas prêt de se terminer. Mais je sais que tu as trouvée la bonne personne. Ron sera toujours là pour toi Hermione, il a beau être un peu à côté de la plaque quand tu lui parles de ton travail ou bien quand tu lui parles de projet. Tu sais très bien qu'il te soutiendra toujours. Dis moi que c'est faux ce que je te dis et je te laisse passer pour mettre fin à votre histoire._

_Je le regardais et repris une longue respiration. Sans le vouloir je fis grincer mes dents puis me retournais vers le miroir. Harry me regardait derrière l'épaule en souriant fière de lui. Je roulais des yeux en croisant les bras._

_\- Arrête de sourire comme ça, râlais-je._

_Mon meilleur ami passa devant moi et délicatement me décroisa les bras. Harry me prit les mains._

_\- Tout va bien se passer Hermione, tu l'aimes, il t'aime. Il y a rien qui peut gâcher ça. Donc respire et va lui dire oui, rassura-t-il._

_Je me mordais la lèvre avant de passer mes bras autour de son cou pour lui faire un câlin._

_\- Merci, murmurais-je._

Je me collais plus à Ron pendant qu'on dansait. J'avais bien vu qu'il savait mieux danser, et je ne pouvais qu'en être heureuse. Derrière son épaule je voyais Rose danser avec Scarlett, et Hugo danser avec Alexie Londubat. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse que là. Mes enfants étaient parfait, comme avait dit Ron, ils nous ressemblaient beaucoup à leur façon. Rose me ressemblait, et Hugo à Ronald.

Clairement là j'avais vraiment prit 20ans de plus, je regardais mes enfants comme si j'étais déjà arrière grand-mère. Je pense que chaque mère se disait cela, mais ils resteront toujours mes bébés à moi. Ils resteront des enfants à mes yeux.

_\- Tu étais en retard à la garderie, ils m'ont appelés pour que j'y aille, siffla Ron alors que je venais à peine de mettre un pied dans la maison._

_\- C'est bon Ronald, j'ai eu une journée super longue, tu vas pas commencer, répliquais-je d'un ton froid._

_\- Je te préviens que moi aussi j'ai des responsabilités, le métier d'Auror est épuisant._

_\- Pourtant Harry y arrive très bien sans se plaindre, taclais-je en posant mes dossiers sur le plan de travail._

_Du coin de l'oeil, je voyais Ron serrer des dents. Il détestait que je le compare à Harry, mais il m'énervait à insinuer que j'étais absente pour nos enfants. Je me retournais pour lui faire face, je savais très bien que la soirée état loin d'être terminé. La tension dans notre couple était encore plus palpable._

_\- Il n'y a pas que ta carrière Hermione ! S'exclama mon mari. Je suis là aussi, nos enfants aussi sont là ! Ta fille et ton fils veulent te voir tu sais._

_\- Merlin ! Ron ! Je suis là. Je ne suis pas partie, je suis juste en retard. Ça t'emmerde tant que ça simplement car au lieu d'aller prendre un bière avec Harry et George, tu as dû aller récupérer les enfants._

_Le ton commençait à montait clairement entre nous._

_\- Tu n'es pas juste en retard ! Tu es toujours occupée, ok tu as eu ta promotion au Département de la justice magique. C'est génial mais tu as pas le temps pour Rosie et Hugo. Même le samedi tu es dans tes papiers Hermione ! Trancha Ron._

_\- Tu étais bien content que je travail et que j'ai une augmentation pour financer la maison. Et arrête de dire que je suis une mauvaise mère, m'énervais-je en posant mon poing sur l'îlot de la cuisine._

_\- Remet toi en question aussi Hermione, l'argent ne donnera pas l'amour que nos enfants ont besoin !_

_\- Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu dis n'importe quoi c'est fou. Si tu me penses ça de moi on a peut être rien à faire dans la même maison !_

_\- C'est peut être la meil._

_\- Maman !_

_Je tournais la tête pour voir Rose arriver en courant vers moi. Ma petite fille venait de couper la énième dispute qu'on avait avec Ron. Je prenais ma fille dans le bras alors qu'elle me disait bonjour à sa façon. Ce qui voulait dire d'abord un bisou papillon, un bisou esquimau et un bisou sur la joue. Le visage dur que j'avais depuis le début de mon échange avec Ron avait disparu._

_Ron se forçait à sourire en me regardant avec Rose. _

_\- Tu es encore debout ? Fis-je gentiment à ma fille._

_\- Oui, papa a dit que je pouvais t'attendre. Je lisais une histoire à Hugo, Le Sorcier et la Marmite sauteuse. Mais il dort maintenant. J'ai même pas eu le temps de finir, bouda Rose._

_Je souriais en lui touchant le bout du nez avec le mien._

_\- Ce n'est pas grave au moins, il est dans son monde maintenant, dis-je simplement. Va dire bonne nuit à papa._

_Je reposais Rose au sol pour qu'elle aille vers son père. Ron se baissa pour lui faire un énorme câlin avant que ma fille passe devant moi pour remonter à l'étage. Je la suivais au pas en laissant Ron derrière moi dans la cuisine. Rose étant encore petite avait du mal monter les marches parfaitement, alors je lui tenais la main pour l'aider. Une fois dans sa chambre je la bordais et m'asseyais sur le bord de son lit._

_\- Maman, fit Rose calmement._

_\- Oui chérie._

_\- Est-ce que tu aimes moins Hugo et moi ?_

_Rose me regardait dans les yeux en se triturant les doigts. Je posais une main sur ses mains et passais mon autre main sur sa joue._

_\- Non Rosie, je t'aime même un peu plus chaque jour. Tout comme ton frère. Jamais je ne t'aimerais moins Rosie. Tu es mon petit cœur à moi. Je suis désolée que tu doutes de ça chérie._

_\- Je voulais juste savoir maman, mais alors ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu te disputes avec papa ?_

_\- Non c'est juste des problèmes de grande personne chérie, essayais-je._

_\- Vous vous aimez toujours ? Car les autres à la garderie disent que quand papa et maman se dispute c'est qu'ils ne s'aiment plus._

_Je soupirais lentement puis lui souriais timidement._

_\- Parfois quand tu aimes quelqu'un un peu trop fort tu te disputes avec, simplement car tu l'aimes trop et que son avis compte même quand on est pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Et tu as peur que cette personne parte à cause de tes erreurs, et ta seule défense c'est de lui trouver des erreurs à elle aussi, expliquais-je. Tu comprends ?_

_Rose fronçait des sourcils puis hocha la tête._

_\- Je pense oui, fit ma fille._

_\- On s'aime ton papa et moi, je ne te mentirais pas sur ça. Maintenant dort Rosie, bonne nuit._

_\- Je t'aime maman, baya Rose en me faisant un câlin._

_\- Je t'aime Rose._

_Je me levais après avoir éteint sa lampe de chevet. Délicatement je déposais un baiser sur son front et me retournais pour sortir de sa chambre. Je me figeais quelques instants en voyant Ron appuyé à l'embrasure de la porte. Il m'avait sûrement entendu. Lentement je passais devant lui, il me regarda embêté. Je refermais la porte de la chambre de notre fille._

_\- Hermione, fit Ron à mi-voix en m'attrapant le poignet._

_\- Vient juste dormir Ron, dis-je lassée de toute ses tensions._

_Mon mari m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa tendrement avant de poser son front sur le mien._

_\- On va se reprendre d'accord ? Chuchota-t-il._

_\- On va essayé._

Je me décalais un peu de son corps pour pouvoir le regarder dans ses yeux.

**\- Tu trouves pas qu'on a bien réussi finalement ?** Demanda Ron en me faisant tourner sur moi même.

Je souriais avant de retourner en position initiale.

**\- ****Je pense qu'on a bien réussi oui,** affirmais-je. **Je pense que c'était le plus beau spectacle de ma vie de voir grandir nos enfants, de voir comment on a ****évolués**** toi et moi.**

**\- Un spectacle qui t'as mit dans tout tes états quand même.**

**\- Comment ça ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Tu te souviens pas quand Hugo est rentré en première année ****à Poudlard****, **fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

**\- ****Ok ok je vois,** dis-je boudeuse.

-** Non mais Mione, tu avais pleuré pendant deux semaines,** se moqua Ron.

**\- En même temps c'était un coup dur, et tu étais pareil je te rappel.**

**\- ****J'étais pas au point de pleurer,** précisa Ron.

Je roulais des yeux. Il était pas possible.

Ron connaissait les pas des slows par cœur, ça faisait déjà dix bonne minutes qu'on dansait tout les deux et il n'avait pas regardé ses pieds, ni même écrasé les miens. L'orchestre s'arrêta et Ron et moi nous décalions pour applaudir les musiciens. Mon mari s'approcha de moi et me laissa un baiser sur la joue avant de me dire quelque chose :

**\- Je vais nous chercher à boire.**

Je hochais la tête en lui rattrapant la main.

**\- Tu remercieras Scarlett,** dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

Ron fronça des sourcils.

**\- Pourquoi ? **Fit-il.

**\- Pour la danse, **souriais-je.

Ron devint légèrement rouge et puis souriait avant de partir vers le buffet. On pouvait toujours distinguer que j'étais heureuse, je passais vraiment une agréable journée avec une excellente compagnie, entouré par ma merveilleuse famille.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

J'étais assise sur un rocher pas très loin du lieu de la cérémonie. Au loin je voyais Alexander et Lily rigolaient tout les deux pendant que Alex faisait goûter à ma cousine un fruit. Non loin de là, il y avait mon père et ma mère entrain d'aider ma grand mère. Molly était arrivé il y a seulement trente minute. Évidement c'était la surprise générale, comment on pouvait se douter que Oncle Bill serait parti la chercher à St Mangouste ? Et comment ça se faisait qu'elle était là en pleine forme ? Enfin en pleine forme était peut être un peu fort, mais quand même ça faisait des mois qu'elle était à l'hôpital.

C'était une fin d'année scolaire parfaite, tout était parfait. Molly était là, elle avait besoin d'une canne et de grand père Arthur pour l'aider à marcher, mais elle était venue pour le mariage de Ted et Victoire. Victoire avait clairement le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Vous voyez quand un poids s'enlève de votre cœur ? Quand il partait d'un seul coup. Ça vous faisait forcément un bien fou. Et puis rapidement on se demandait pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi j'avais autant de chance, est-ce que je le méritais vraiment. Évidement que j'étais une fille très angoissée, mais je me demandais bien pourquoi j'avais autant de bonheur autour de moi. J'avais une famille extraordinaire, ok évidement il y avait des jours sans, mais en règle général tout allait bien. J'avais aussi des amis en or, qui s'entendait quasiment tous bien. Et pour combler le tout un petite amie merveilleuse.

J'avais beaucoup trop de chance dans la vie. Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir tout ça à la fois ?

Mais voilà ! Je ne serais pas Rose Weasley si toute cette situation ne me stressait pas. Sérieusement même si grâce à Scarlett, je stressais beaucoup moins je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de réfléchir tout le temps sur tout. Jusqu'à m'en donner la nausée parfois. Est-ce que j'étais dingue de me torturer comme ça ? Simplement car j'avais peur ?

Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, j'étais heureuse, je ne m'apitoyais pas sur mon sort. Mais j'étais plutôt inquiète pour l'avenir. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir autant de chance dans la vie ? Que tout soit comme dans un livre, et qu'il y est une Happy End à la fin ? En tout cas je ne croyais pas ça, et en plus de ça mon avenir me faisait peur.

Déjà car je serais loin de ma famille. Je ne savais même pas comment mes parents allaient réagir quand je le dirais que je recherche un appartement sur Londres. Et puis je serais loin de mes amis, je me demandais bien s'ils allaient m'oublier, s'ils seraient plus heureux sans moi. Et la chose qui n'était certainement pas négligeable, je serais loin de Scarlett. J'avais déjà vu cette semaine le changement d'humeur de Charlie face au manque que Lou lui procurait. Et je ne voulais pas finir comme ça, fin je ne voulais pas que le manque de Scarlett me détruise de l'intérieur. Et pourtant... L'amour c'était en partie ça.

Je soupirais, j'en avais vraiment marre de moi-même. Pourquoi diable j'étais obligée de me faire des films comme ça ?! À chaque fois que je pensais à l'an prochain, je pensais au fait que Scarlett pouvait rencontrer plein d'autre fille, qu'elle pouvait m'oublier au profil de sa carrière ou de ses nouveaux amis.

**\- Je peux m'asseoir ?**

Je me retournais précipitamment pour voir qui arrivait. Un petit sourire s'installa sur mon visage quand je voyais Scarlett s'asseoir à mes côtés. Elle passa soigneusement ses mains sous sa robe avant de s'asseoir.

**\- Tu penses toujours à la même chose ? **Demanda gentiment Scarlett.

J'arquais un sourcil intriguée.

**\- De quoi tu parles ?** Fis-je étonnée.

**\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarquée quand tu partais quelques minutes seule ? Quand tu étais tête en l'air entrain de réfléchir ? Amour, je te connais je pense. Dis moi que tu te questionnes pas sur notre avenir ? À l'an prochain ?**

Je détournais mon regard pour regarder les invités. Elle avait raison. Sans le vouloir j'étais entrain de jouer avec mes doigts, je faisais souvent ça quand j'étais nerveuse, quand un sujet de conversation me tracassait. Scarlett posa doucement ses mains sur les miennes pour que je me stoppe. Je me retournais lentement vers elle en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

**\- Amour, arrête de stresser. Déjà car on va passer des vacances de malade toute les deux. Et... car je t'ai déjà promis des millions de fois que jamais de ma vie je te laisserais tomber, jamais de ma vie je n'aimerais quelqu'un plus que je peux t'aimer. Tu sais Rose, c'est impossible pour moi de laisser tomber quelqu'un, surtout quand je tiens à cette personne. Et Merlin sait que je tiens à toi,** me rassura Scarlett.

J'ouvris ma bouche légèrement puis laissais place à un petit sourire. Je passais mes mains sur son visage avant de l'embrasser.

**\- C'est réciproque,** chuchotais-je. **J'ai juste peur de ce futur.**

**\- J'espère bien que c'est réciproque, **taquina-t-elle. **Tu sais je ne fais pas ma maline non plus, je stresse un peu aussi. Mais je suis en partie confiante. Et puis tu as droit d'avoir peur, mais sache que c'est mon rôle de te rassurer, de te prouver que je serais toujours là pour toi.**

**\- Comment tu fais pour être si parfaite ? **Demandais-je en souriant.

**\- Oh ! J'ai simplement ****eu u****n excellent modèle cette année,** fit Scarlett en bougeant son sourcil.

Je lâchais un petit rire en la regardant amoureusement. Scarlett m'apaisait, elle m'apportait tellement. Ses mains vinrent sur mes hanches pour m'attirer vers elle. Elle approcha son visage du mien pour caresser avec le bout de son nez ma joue. Avec sa bouche elle effleura la mienne doucement avant de venir caresser de sa langue mes lèvres. Puis ses lèvres furent plus appuyés, j'en voulais un peu plus. Timidement je passais ma main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi. Elle glissait sa langue contre la mienne et une valse de plaisir se fit sentir à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Puis elle se sépara de moi, et un grognement de frustration m'échappa.

**\- Allez vient,** rigola Scarlett. **Les autres ont ouvert les bouteilles de liqueur.**

**\- Oh, cool,** dis-je en me levant après Scar.

**\- Quand je pense que tu buvais jamais avant ****d'être avec**** moi. Je suis vraiment une personne de mauvaise fréquentation,** se moqua ma copine.

Je me collais à elle alors qu'on marchait vers nos amis.

**\- Tu es la meilleure fréquentation de ma vie,** chuchotais-je dans son oreille en lui laissant un baiser sur la joue.

Scarlett rougissait légèrement en se mordant la lèvre. Elle était vraiment trop adorable quand elle faisait ça. Je me rapprochais d'elle et lui volais un baiser beaucoup plus appuyé. Scarlett avait raison, je devais me focaliser plus sur mes vacances qu'à notre futur.

**Point de vue de Borislav Krum.**

**\- ****Bon les sangsues vous vous lâchez,** s'exaspéra Parkinson.

**\- Je te préviens que tu es pareille, **fit Alexie.

**\- Certainement pas, je suis pas collée à la bouche d'une chose miniature comme le Hobbit.**

Les autres rigolait à la réplique de Louann, alors que Scarlett roulait des yeux en s'asseyant sur le banc blanc où se trouvait Macmillan et Cassandra. Weasley la rejoignait rapidement en se collant à elle. Alexander avait fini de boire sa gorgée d'alcool et fit passer la bouteille à Scramender.

Je plissais de yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ce mec, soit c'était un excellent ami pour Alexie comme Poil de Carotte, soit ça allait être un profiteur. Le genre de mec qui tournerait autour de ma meuf en attente d'une de nos engueulades ou un de mes faux-pas pour sauter sur Lexie. Car pour moi sa relation avec Hestia n'était très sérieuse, fin ok ils sortaient ensemble mais bon déjà il ne l'avait pas convié au mariage. Je pense que ça voulait tout dire quoi.

Et puis pour combler le tout, ce crétin allait être en colocation avec ma Lexie. J'en revenais toujours pas. Ok Sawyer serait avec eux mais quand même. Et là forcément tout le monde se demande pourquoi je n'étais pas jaloux de Sawyer, et bien simplement car j'avais confiance en lui. Et puis Sawyer me respectait beaucoup trop pour me faire ça.

Lorcan. Il avait pas intérêt de faire un seul pas vers ma copine, car même à 3253 kilomètre de distance (oui j'avais calculé), je viendrais lui défoncer la gueule.

**\- Boris ? Tu en veux ou pas ?** Demanda Alexie en me tendant la bouteille.

**\- Euh oui,** dis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

Je buvais plusieurs gorgées au goulot avant de le passer à Pierre en face de moi.

**\- Il reste combien de temps avant d'ouvrir les lettres ?** Demanda Potter.

Tout ceux qui avait des sacs à main ou des poches sortaient leurs portables pour regarder l'heure. Mais Pierre fut le plus rapide avec sa montre :

**\- Il est 22h05, donc un peu moins de deux heures.**

**\- ****Les autres viennent ? **Demanda Crivey.

**\- Tu veux dire Sawyer, Alice et Scorpius ? **Fit Alexie.

Dès que le prénom de Scorpius fut cité Alexander se crispa. Forcément ce n'était pas au goût de Londubat qu'on mentionne Scorpius. Alexander avait toujours beaucoup beaucoup que dis-je extrêmement de mal avec Malfoy. Vu qu'il avait embrassé Potter, c'était toujours tendu. Mais bon fallait comprendre le Londubat, même bourré il ne fallait pas embrasser la copine d'un pote. Bon j'étais pas le mieux placé pour dire ça, mais j'avais changé. J'avais changé pour Lexie.

**\- Ils arrivent à minuit sur la plage, **dit Scarlett.

**\- Vous avez tous vos lettres ?** Demandais-je en sortant la mienne.

**\- ****Yep, **fit Pierre en secouant la sienne alors qu'il sortait la sienne de sa poche intérieure.

Chacun la sortait soit de son sac à main soit de sa poche pour montrer que personne ne l'avait oublié.

**\- ****Rose tu as pas regardée hein ? **Se moqua Scramender.

**\- Hey ! Non ! Je suis pas comme ça, **fit Rose. **On a dit qu'on s'attendait donc on attend c'est tout. Bon je vais pas vous cacher que je suis pressé de voir mes notes.**

**\- Tu vas pas pleurer si tu as que Effort Exceptionnelle ?** Taquina Crivey.

**\- Ah ah très drôle ! Et je ne pleurais pas, mais je devrais changer d'école dans ce cas, **expliqua Rose.

**\- En tout cas moi je suis pas pressée,** lança Potter. **Le temps qu'on ne la pas ouvert, ça veut dire qu'on est toujours des élèves de Poudlard.**

**\- Tu es déjà nostalgique Lily ?** Fit Pierre.

**\- Légèrement oui. Je ne pourrais pu botter le cul au Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou encore mieux Serpentard, **se vanta Potter.

**\- C'est arrivait que deux fois dans l'histoire,** grognais-je.

**\- C'est juste grâce à notre équipe de folie et de Hugo,** déclara Crivey fièrement.

Alexie souriait en ma direction. Seule Alexie savait que j'avais laissé gagner Hugo le dernier match. Je soupirais en roulant des yeux. On ne pouvait pas dire que les Gryffondors était très humble. Alexie me prenait la main alors que Pierre essayait de calmer les Gryffondors de leur euphorie ici présent.

**\- Techniquement chaque couple sera séparé l'an prochain,** remarqua Cassandra.

**\- Vous saviez que les relations à distance ça ne dure jamais longtemps, y a une statistique qui montre que ça dure à peine 3 mois, **nous expliqua Potter.

Tout le monde se retournait vers elle, évidement Parkinson ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'applaudir.

**\- Potter Potter Potter, **fit Lou d'une voix lasse. **Tu peux aller faire chier quelqu'un d'autre avec tes statistique de merde ?**

**\- La ferme Parkinson, je disais simplement ça comme ça. Ça se trouve que ça dura plus longtemps ! Ou bien même que ça nous arrivera pas,** fit Potter qui se voulait rassurante.

**\- ****Lily a raison, et puis souvent les gens rompent dès la fin de leur secondaire et leur rentrée au supérieur,** annonça Cassfolasse.

**\- Bon c'est bon vous avez fini vous deux ? **Sifflais-je. **Si vous voulez arrêter avec vos copains c'est votre problème, mais nous racontez pas des trucs aussi con à nous.**

**\- Calme toi Krum,** s'énerva Alexander.

**\- Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi ça serait à moi de me t****air****e alors que ta copine se fait peur toute seule ?!** M'exclamais-je en me levant.

Alexie me retenait en me tenant la main, et Alexander s'était lui aussi levé pour me faire face.

**\- C'était juste des statistiques,** se justifia Potter derrière Londubat.

**\- Ok mais elles ne veulent rien dire. Quelle était la chance pour qu'on soit tous amis à la fin de l'année ? Que Malfoy sorte avec Weasley ? Que Crivey soit lesbienne ? Ou bien que tu n'épouses pas ton copain ? Ou même que vous gagnez la coupe de Quidditch ? Bref ce ne sont que des chiffres qui non aucune signification. Alors ça ne sert à rien de les lancer n'importe comment,** m'énervais-je.

**\- Krum tu devrais allé prendre l'air,** me prévenait Scarlett doucement en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux avant de les regarder tous, ils étaient choqués par mes propos ? Ou bien ils étaient choqué que je les considère comme mes potes ? Ou simplement que je leurs disais la vérité ?

**\- Tu sais que j'ai raison,** murmurais-je à Scarlett.

Elle me fit un signe de tête avec un petit sourire. Je fermais le yeux un instant en contractant la mâchoire. Je me décalais de Scarlett pendant qu'Alexie se mettait debout.

**\- Je vais me rafraîchir,** annonçais-je en partant vers la maison des Weasley.

Je marchais rapidement pour rentrer dans le cottage de Fleur et Bill. Derrière moi, j'entendais quelqu'un me suivre, il ne fallait pas être stupide pour savoir que c'était Alexie. J'entrais dans la cuisine et me passais de l'eau sur le visage en remettant mes cheveux en arrière.

**\- Chéri, ça va ?**

**\- Oui ça va, c'est juste que cette conversation m'énerve plus que tout,** décrétais-je en me retournant vers elle.

Alexie s'était assise sur la table de la cuisine et me regardait. Je m'appuyais nonchalamment sur le rebord de l'évier.

**\- Je comprend, mais tu ne peux pas nier que Lily n'a pas tort. Ce sont les probabilités qui veulent ça, elle ne dit pas que c'est ce qu'elle pense, **essaya Lexie.

**\- Mais c'est complètement con, car sinon on pourrait faire des statistiques de tout et de rien... On serait jamais restés ensemble si on se fiait à ça.**

**\- Boris...**

**\- … Et bien même ! Je me fiche de ça, j'emmerde totalement les probabilités,** concluais-je.

Lexie souriait, elle tendait ses mains pour que je les attrape. Après les avoir prit je me rapprochais d'elle pour être collé à ma copine. Elle croisa ses jambes autour des miennes alors que j'étais debout.

**\- Je t'aime Boris, mais c'est pas ce que Lily a dit qui me fait peur, c'est surtout car on a plus de 3200 kilomètre de distance.**

**\- 3253,** corrigeais-je dans un souffle.

**\- Ça va être super dur tu es au courant ? Comment tu vas faire ? Je veux dire... Tu sais... Fin,** essaya Alexie gênée.

**\- ****Je te tromperais pas Alexie. Jamais de la vie, j'ai réalisé ça super tard et je m'en excuserais toujours mais je te tromperais pas même à l'autre bout de l'Europe, **confiais-je sur de moi.

Elle se mordillait les lèvres avant de m'embrasser.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer après les vacances ?** Demanda Alexie. **On se verra plus ? Enfin pas avant les prochaines vacances et encore si on a pas trop de boulot à rendre. On fera comment Boris ? Tu viendras à Belfast et t'énervas sur mes colocataires ou je viendrais à Vratsa et ne comprendrais strictement rien de la langue ? Tu es au courant qu'on va souffrir ? Et minimum 4 ans, et puis qui nous dit qu'après ces 4 ans je viendrais te rejoindre en Bulgarie ?**

**\- Lexie arrête, on sait pas ce qu'il va se passer et alors ? C'est pas la mort, et si on laissait simplement tout couler. On tente notre chance et on voit non ? Je t'aime, et tu m'aimes. Et, qu'importe ce qui arrive, je m'en moque, je ne veux pas savoir. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : plus de questions d'avenir, plus de famille qui nous foutent des doutes. Et toi et moi on fera beaucoup d'amour, on va profiter de cet été. Peut-être qu'on va s'éloigner car les relations à distance ça foire souvent, peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'on se séparera à la rentré, peut-être pas. La probabilité pour que tu sois envoyée à Serpentard était minime, la probabilité pour qu'on sorte ensemble aussi vu que je devais aller à Dumstrang. Mais, emmerde les probabilités, emmerde ce que les gens disent. Contentons-nous de vivre. Qu'arrive ce qu'il doit arriver... Pour ma part je veux juste être avec toi et te voir sourire Alexie. Juste ça.**

Ma copine souriait et je la voyais s'essuyer quelques larmes qui coulaient. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassa plusieurs fois, je passais une main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi. Délicatement je passais ma langue entre ses lèvres, elle me mordilla la lèvre inférieur. Je ne pouvais contrôler un gémissement. Le baiser était long et langoureux. Par manque d'air Alexie se décala et colla son front au mien.

**\- Tu es la personne que je préfère dans ce monde Boris, et je me rends compte encore plus maintenant que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi, sans mon véritable amour. Je t'aime, et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, **confia Alexie émue.

Je souriais et lui laissais un baiser sur le front.

**\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on pourra se marier ?** Demandais-je.

Alexie recula choquée.

**\- Pardon ?** Fit-elle bouche bée.

**\- Attend, enfin. Je ne te dis pas ça car je veux me marier tout de suite. Mais on est à un mariage, je vois mes parents qui sont complètement heureux, comme les tiens d'ailleurs. Je vois aussi que tout les deux on est sur la même longueur d'onde, donc je me demandais ça. Est-ce que si un jour je te pose cette question tu accepterais ?**

**\- Euh. Et bien. Enfin oui je suppose, mais pourquoi me demander ça maintenant ?**

**\- Je voulais juste être sûre de moi Lexie, je veux vivre avec toi toute ma vie, donc je voulais simplement savoir un jour si tu seras réellement ma femme.**

**\- Tu... enfin c'est un pré-demande en mariage ?** Fit Alexie en rigolant.

**\- En quelque sorte, quelque chose avant les fiançailles, **annonçais-je en souriant.

**\- D'accord, ****je dirais oui quand ****le**** jour arrivera ****dans ce cas****, **souriait Alexie.

**\- Parfait,** murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser.

**\- Tu es vraiment trop romantique quand tu t'y mets,** se moqua-t-elle.

**\- Chut,** chuchotais-je en la faisant basculer sur la table à manger.

C'était intense, chaque baiser qu'elle me laissait recevoir. Je me penchais pour avoir accès son épaules, je lui mordillais délicatement sa peau nue ce qui lui procurait un gémissement. Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à retirer ma veste de costume et déboutonner ma chemise en jeans. Mes mains se baladaient sur son dos tout en essayant de dézipper sa robe. Très vite je me retrouvais torse nue et elle en sous-vêtement. Son ensemble était blanc en dentelle.

**\- ****On devrait pas faire ça... On va se faire prendre,** haleta Alexie.

Je lui laissais plusieurs baiser dans le cou quand je l'entendais gémir. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour savoir qu'elle n'allait pas me redemander d'arrêter. D'un coup de baguette je fermais les portes à clés et tirais les rideaux. Elle souriait en se mordant les lèvres, Alexie se releva sur ses coude et déboutonna mon pantalon. Je la prenais par la taille pour la plaquer encore une fois sur la table de la cuisine. Je glissais mes doigts sur ses cotes en massant le bas de sa poitrine par mes pouces, elle se mordilla les lèvres et ferma les yeux pour retenir un gémissement. Je lui retirais son soutiens-gorge et me penchais pour l'embrasser. Elle me griffait le dos quand je commençais à lui caresser ses seins, ils étaient doux et pointu. Elle adorait pardessus tout quand je m'occupais de sa poitrine. Je me penchais vers elle une nouvelle fois en longeant son corps.

Après avoir laisser plusieurs baisers, je commençais à lui sucer et lui lécher son téton droit, ce qui la fait frémir. Alexie jouait avec son genou contre mon entre-jambe déjà bien durci. Je me remontais tout en baissant mon caleçon. Alexie retira elle aussi sous dernier tissu avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je la surélevais quelque peu pour rentrer délicatement en elle.

On s'échangea un long baiser langoureux. Ses lèvres étaient douces et savoureuses. Je glissais rapidement ma langue dans sa bouche, ce qui me lui fit échapper un grognement. Je faisais des petits mouvement de bassin avant de la replaquer sur la table de la cuisine. Mes hanches bougeaient pendant quelques instant me gratifiant de plusieurs grognement, et quelques cries aigus de sa part. J'accélérais le mouvement pendant un mouvement, en essayant de faire durer le plus possible le plaisir qui montait.

Alexie s'agrippa avec difficulté au bois de la table pendant que je continuais mes vas-et-viens, j'étais penché sur elle entrain de lui lancer des baisers et morsures dans le cou, sur ses seins ou son ventre. Et là sans m'y attendre après des petits coups de bassin plus rapide et profond je me sentais clairement en apesanteur. Je refis un dernier coup alors que je voyais Alexie reposer sa tête en arrière entrain de se mordre les lèvres. Elle aussi était satisfaite, je souriais essoufflé.

Alexie ouvrit un œil et me prit ma main pour que je me colle à elle. Je me penchais doucement pour l'embrasser.

C'était clairement un super mariage. On disait pas d'ailleurs qu'il y avait toujours du cul pendant les mariages entre les invités ? En connaissant mes amis je ne serais sûrement pas le dernier à profiter des festivités pour assouvir mes désirs.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

**\- ****Ton mec n'est pas avec toi ?** Fit Scar en avançant à mes côtés.

Casey Zabini se retournait vers nous avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle nous enlaça toute les deux un petit moment.

**\- ****Al' est avec Colin et Louis, sûrement entrain de boire ou je ne sais quoi. Il me semble que George voulait sortir un feu d'artifice, **expliqua Casey.

Scarlett hocha la tête comme simple réponse.

**\- Oh ! Je dois vous féliciter ! **S'exclama notre amie.

**\- Euh, pourquoi ?** Demanda Scarlett.

**\- Je suis pas encore tout à fait célèbre Casey, donc attend un peu,** dis-je avec un sourire arrogant.

**\- Et bien il me semble que c'était pas gagné pour que vous sortiez toute les deux de votre sphère infernale,** lança Casey passant autre ma remarque.

Je plissais des yeux alors que Scar fronçais des sourcils.

**\- De quoi tu parles ?** Fit Scar.

**\- Et bien, il y avait d'avoir vos familles respectives,** commença-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts. **Vos tendances à tout foutre en l'air...**

Je regardais Scarlett en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- … Ou bien même de profiter des gens, surtout des garçons. Ou de mettre la merde dans les histoires des autres. Y avait l'alcool et parfois même la drogue, vos peines de cœur hein Lou,** continua Casey.

Scarlett me donnait un coup de coude amusée.

**\- Et aussi votre dernière année plutôt désastreuse entre bagarres, duels, rencontres explosives sur le terrain de Quidditch, Loup-garou, Salem, ****Nott****, vos fêtes à répétition ! Ou simplement vous deux entrain de vous faire la misère. Mais finalement vous êtes là, sortie de Poudlard, ensemble, unies, et toujours aussi loyale l'une envers l'autre. Et ça m'étonnerait même pas que tu es tes A.S.P.I.C Lou,** rigolait Casey. **Sérieusement je vous revoi****s**** encore à vous torturer l'esprit avec ''est-ce qu'elle m'aime ?''.**

Je roulais des yeux face au mime de Zabini.

**\- Je croyais vraiment que vous arriv****er****iez à tout foutre en l'air avant la fin de l'année, par je ne sais quelle moyen mais vous auriez pu très bien réussir ce coup là,** fit-elle. **Mais non, pour une fois dans vos vies vous avez enfin dit merde aux autres personnes néfastes pour vous, quitte à souffrir et pourquoi ? Tout ça pour être heureuse. Donc ouais Malfoy et Parkinson, je suis plutôt fière de vous. Je suis quasiment comme votre grande sœur, je peux me permettre de vous dire que je suis fière de ce que vous êtes venues.**

Scarlett souriait à présent et il fallait avouer que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler ce rictus qui se dessinait sur mon visage.

**\- On doit sortir les violons ?** Demandais-je en essayant d'être impassible.

**\- La ferme Parkinson, **répliquaient-elles ensemble.

Elles rigolaient toute les deux suivit bientôt par moi. Ça devait être sûrement l'alcool qui me rendait si gentille comme ça, mais je les prenais dans les bras toutes les deux. Ça faisait un bien fou, je ne me souvenais plus quand est-ce que j'avais eu Casey et Scarlett avec moi pour la dernière fois.

On restait un bon moment toute les trois à parler de tout et de rien. Scar parlait des vacances alors que Casey dériva vite sur nos deux copines. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire dès qu'on mentionnait leurs prénoms. On aurait dit une imbécile heureuse en ce moment mais bon. Malfoy parfait de sa relation à distance avec le nain, puis Casey changea la conversation sur ma relation :

**\- Et toi Lou ? Tu vas faire comment avec Crivey ?**

**\- J'essayerais de la voir quand je peux,** déclarais-je une coupe de champagne au bord des lèvres.

**\- Oui fin tu vas quand même beaucoup plus voyager que Scarlett, donc tu verras moins Crivey non ?** Demanda Zabini.

Je fronçais des sourcils et ouvrais la bouche légèrement. Scarlett m'étudiait en silence. Je soupirais en haussant des épaules.

**\- Au pire je refuserais des contrats, **confessais-je.

Casey semblait surprise.

**\- Attend tu serais prête à sacrifier ta carrière ?! **S'exclama Casey.

**\- Et bien j'ai plus d'argent qu'il me faut, et si je vois que ça met plus en péril mon couple qu'autre chose, clairement je préfère tout arrêter pour elle, **avouais-je en regardant Charlie en loin.

Casey ouvrait la bouche étonnée. Scarlett souriait, elle avait déjà comprit ça toute seule depuis quelques temps.

**\- Mais...** essaya Casey. **Wow, j'aurais jamais crue.**

**\- Je l'ai dans la peau, **dis-je toujours les yeux fixés vers Charlie. **Tu comprends ?**

Casey souriait à présent, Scarlett lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je la sentais venir vers moi, Scar posa une main sur mon épaule et s'approcha de mon corps.

**\- Va la voir Lou au lieu de te faire chier à parler avec nous,** murmura Scarlett à mon oreille avant de me laisser un baiser sur la joue. **Allez dégage de là.**

Elle accompagnait sa parole par une tape sur les fesses.

**\- Mmh, j'aime ça,** provoquais-je en me retournant vers Scarlett.

**\- La ferme Parkinson, et vas y,** rigola Scarlett en me poussant.

Je me retournais une dernière fois pour voir mes deux amies entrain de me regarder partir vers ma copine. Charlie était avec sa sœur, James et Potter. Tout le monde s'appelait Potter ou Weasley ici c'était vraiment agaçant.

En arrivant derrière Charlie je passais une main dans son dos pour lui montrer ma présence. Elle me sourit alors que je me positionnais à ses côtés. Rapidement elle coupa court à la conversation qu'elle avait pour me prendre la main et m'emmener plus loin. Je la regardais avec un sourire lubrique.

**\- Tu veux déjà passer aux choses sérieuse ? **Demandais-je en remuant les sourcils.

**\- Ah ah ! Très drôle, non pas que ça ne me tente pas, mais je voulais t'épargner la conversation sur l'appartement que James avait il y a deux ans. **

**\- ****Oh je vois, donc je dois te remercier comme il faut, **susurrais-je en avançant lentement vers elle.

Charlie se lécha la lèvre inférieure avant de se la mordiller. J'étais toujours autant obnubilée par ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses. Mes yeux faisaient des allés et retours entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. Je fis un pas vers elle et collais mes lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser fut long et vraiment une délivrance. La langue de Charlie se fit baladeuse à mon plus grand plaisir, je ne restais pas insensible au mouvement de langue qu'elle faisait avec la mienne. Je suçais délicatement sa lèvre inférieure avant de me décaler d'elle à contre cœur.

Charlie fronça légèrement des sourcils en se mordant sa lèvre. J'avalais ma salive en contractant ma mâchoire. Doucement je lui prenais la main, sans protester elle me suivait. On passait la porte d'entrée de la maison, puis montait les escaliers. Je lui laissais quelques baisers tout en montant.

Arrivé devant la porte d'une chambre, je ne posais pas vraiment de question et rentrais dedans avec Charlie à mes pas. Je me retournais pour fermer la porte et commençais à embrasser ma copine. Ce n'était pas violent, c'était doux, c'était lent. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cocon. J'avais l'impression que tout autour de moi n'existait pas. Mes mains caressaient doucement son ventre puis ses côtes. Charlie avait trouvé le chemin de mon cou, elle ne me mordait pas comme à son habitude. Elle me laissait seulement une multitude de baiser dans le cou, tous plus humide les uns que les autres, tous plus sensuel.

Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier encore plus le moment, machinalement je humais son odeur en me mordillant les lèvres. C'était juste parfait. Délicatement je fis un pas vers elle, tout en la tenant je la fis s'asseoir sur le lit de la chambre. Charlie me regardait avec désir pendant que je retirais ma robe lentement. Ma copine ne se permettait seulement de me regarder. J'humidifiais mes lèvres avant de me pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

J'avais beau avoir envie d'elle sur le champs, avoir envie de la déshabiller, de lui arracher sa robe et de combler mon désir de sexe. Je ne voulais pas le faire, du moins pas comme ça. Je voulais faire l'amour à ma copine et pas une partie de jambe en l'air.

**\- ****Tu m'as manquée, **avouais-je à en la regardant dans ses yeux verts.

**\- Toi aussi, tu m'as tellement manquée,** fit-elle en caressant mon dos nu de sa main.

D'un geste léger de sa part, je me retrouvais collait à son corps. Très lentement, je commençais à l'embrasser, puis à lui lécher son lobe d'oreille. Je la sentis frémir au contacte de ma langue. Je souriais tout en lui laissant une nouvelle fois des baisers dans le cou puis sur son décolletée.

Charlie se rassit sur le lit et je la suivais, tout en me regardant elle retira elle aussi sa robe en dentelle blanche. Je l'aidais à la retirer et la posa sur le bout du lit. Charlie me sourit comme elle avait l'habitude de faire en se mordant la langue. Du bout des doigts je lui caressais ses abdos, doucement elle s'allongea sur le dos. Mes doigts explorèrent la totalité de sa peau, je mordillais la lèvre inférieure regardant le chemin que mes doigts faisaient.

Je me penchais et lui laissais des baisers sur le ventre, puis entre ses seins et finalement sur sa bouche.

**\- Tu es magnifique, **dis-je en étudiant sa réaction.

Ses pommettes rougirent rapidement puis elle me laissa un baiser sur la joue avant de remonter ses mains dans mon dos. D'un claquement de doigt elle arriva à enlever le fermoir de mon soutien-gorge. Je l'enlevais et le déposais plus loin de nous. Je collais finalement mon corps au sien, en prenant soin de bouger lentement mon bassin sur elle tout en lui laissant des baisers dans le cou.

Je revenais à ses lèvres et Charlie me caressait le visage en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Charlie se remit sur ses coudes alors qu'on s'embrassait, j'en profitais pour retirer son soutien-gorge. Nos seins frottaient quelques secondes ensemble pendant que je l'embrassais. Puis je descendais ma bouche pour lécher et sucer un de ses mamelons. C'était l'extase pour moi. Et vu les petits sons que lâchait Charlie elle devait être dans le même état que moi.

La respiration de Charlie était saccadée pendant que je lui léchais ses tétons durcis alors que je lui malaxais lentement l'autre. Prudemment ma copine commença à caresser les miens pour mon grand plaisir. Je pouvais m'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir à ce contacte. Je commençais à descendre vers son bas-ventre tout en continuant mes baisers. Charlie frémissait sous chaque baiser, elle gémissait quand ça devenait beaucoup trop bas. Je retirais le dernier bout de tissu qui lui restait, tout comme le mien.

Charlie me reprit les mains et colla nos corps nus ensemble. Je continuais à l'embrassais alors que je passais mon genou entre son entre-jambe. Elle savoura se contacte en fermant les yeux et basculant sa tête en arrière. Elle était déjà très excitée vu l'état de son sexe, je pense facilement que je pouvais en dire autant pour moi.

Je regardais toujours Charlie, et elle se mordait les lèvres. Elle attendait toujours que je fasse quelque chose et me fit un signe de tête suppliant, je passais donc délicatement ma main vers son centre. Dès que je pus enfin le toucher Charlie se cambra, alors qu'une vague de chaleur paradisiaque m'envahissait les tempes. J'entendais Charlie murmurer mon prénom alors que je lui caressais délicatement son sexe humide.

**\- ****Je t'aime,** haletait-elle.

Je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser.

**\- Je t'aime plus que tout Charlie, vraiment plus que tout,** susurrais-je en revenant à ses lèvres.

Pendant notre baiser, deux doigts se mirent à faire des cercles sur son point sensible. Charlie était déjà humide et particulièrement excité. Je savais que je n'allais pas avoir de mal à la faire venir. Pourtant je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps. On se mouvait en parfaite harmonie. Finalement j'entrais en elle, je lui laissais un nouveau baiser en rentrant un autre doigt. Charlie se cambra en respirant plus bruyamment.

Elle lâcha mes lèvres et me regarda un instant avant de laisser sa tête en arrière et profiter. Je m'évadais dans sa contemplation alors que je commençais de lent va-et-viens en elle. Je me mouvais avec elle provoquant des pénétrations beaucoup plus profonde, plus sensuelle, plus intense. Un grognement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres quand je trouvais comme à mon habitude son point plus sensible. Je continuais mes vas-et-viens, puis je sentais finalement le sexe de ma copine se contracter. Ses jambes étaient tremblante mais je continuais toujours lentement pour nourrir son orgasme. Charlie tenait fermement les draps entre ses mains en susurrant mon prénom. Je me péchais délicatement sur elle avec toujours mes doigts en elle. J'embrassais chacun de ses seins et laissais des petits coups de langue au passage. Charlie avait la respiration rauque et je sentais qu'elle se cambrait, sans hésitation j'enfonçais mes doigts plus profondément. Elle lâcha un petit crie avant de se reposer sur le lit. Je retirais lentement mes doigts d'elle et me m'allongeais à ses côtés.

Je la voyais se mordre les lèvres tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Elle était tellement magnifique quand elle avait un voile de sueur après l'amour. Je me permettais même de caresser son ventre. Charlie ouvrit ses yeux puis lâchais un petit rire.

**\- Je t'aime... Oh oui je t'aime tellement Lou,** fit-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

Je rougissais, oui oui moi Louann rougissais. J'embrassais son épaule en souriant. Après quelques minutes collées toute les deux. Charlie se relevais et commençais à ramper sur moi pour embrasser chaque partie de mon corps. Je fermais simplement les yeux pour profiter du moment qui m'était accordé.

Charlie commençais à m'embrasser le sexe, plusieurs fois de suite. Quand elle passait sa langue, j'étais déjà pleine de sueur. Charlie me maintenait les jambes pendant qu'elle me faisait de nombreux coups de langue qui se voulait brusque, ou en forme de cercle, d'autre était accentué, doux, ou bien même quand elle suçait mon clitoris. Charlie se mettais même de mordiller certain endroit plus humide pendant que je me perdais dans ses gémissement.

J'allais sombrer dans un plaisir fou, je ne contrôlais rien et je ne voulais vraiment rien contrôler à ce moment précis. Ma respiration n'était que rauque et haletante. Je lâchais des soupires, des gémissement et... Soudain tout vint enfin, Charlie continua ses mouvements de langue et de lèvre alors que ma vue se brouillait, ma respiration se stoppait et que je n'entendis plus rien sauf mon cœur battre et je sentais mes tempes bourdonnaient de bonheur. Je sombrais complètement dans un moment de pur plaisir.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

La mer était plutôt calme, je m'étais un peu éclipsée de la soirée. Rose était partie sous les ordres de sa mère lui parler quelques minutes, enfin elle était toujours pas revenue. Et puis Lou était sans le moindre doute entrain de faire l'amour quelque part dans la maison de Bill et Fleur Weasley. Casey était avec Albus entrain de danser sur une musique qui bougeait pas mal, mais bon je n'étais pas d'humeur à danser sans Rose ou Lou. Et puis je voulais me calmer sur l'alcool, ou sinon je n'allais plus être assez sobre pour l'ouverture de nos lettres.

Nos lettres. Notre futur. J'avais beau ne pas être inquiète pour mon couple, je ne pouvais pas mentir sur le fait que j'étais inquiète pour mon propre avenir. Comment j'allais faire ? J'avais Cissy et Lucius encore, mais comment j'allais faire l'an prochain. Je serais encore plus livrée à moi même. Je ne serais pas avec mes amis, ni avec ma copine. Je ne savais même pas encore j'allais pouvoir gérer mon frère, comment j'étais supposée penser pour deux maintenant ? Et il y avait Alice. Et Sawyer, et même Lou.

Je soupirais en mettant la tête sur mes genoux. J'avais enfoncée mes pieds dans le sable encore chaud de la plage.

Comment ça se faisait que 5 gamins comme nous se retrouvaient sans famille ? Encore Alice était épargnée, enfin pour l'instant. Ses parents n'avaient pas encore comprit tout ce qui se passait. Mais vu que Scorpius était allé voir Drago et Astoria ce matin ça ne saurait tarder. Les parents d'Alice allaient soit la jeter dehors, soit la forcer à se marier avec un garçon de bonne famille, sûrement un garçon de l'Est. C'était quand même dingue ! On vivait aux 21éme siècles, et ses parents étaient toujours focalisés sur les traditions, sur le fait que la femme n'était simplement et purement rien. Et ne servait qu'à l'homme. Même Drago n'était pas aussi radical, enfin je le pense.

Dans l'hypothèse où mon frère arrive à se débrouiller tout seule à Montrose. Comment moi j'allais faire toute seule à Holyhead ? Ok j'exagérais, je serais souvent avec l'équipe, mais quand même. Lou allait terriblement me manquer, d'ailleurs ça aussi je ne savais pas comment on allait le gérer. Dès qu'elle aurait du temps libre, elle le passerait avec Crivey... C'était évidement. En gros quand Lou serait dans la même ville que moi, je ne la verrais pas. C'est génial tout ça...

Pour combler le tout, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de logement. Je voulais d'avoir avoir ma lettre des A.S.P.I.C avant de chercher, mais je n'avais pas penser qu'on partait dans une semaine pour les États-Unis. Alors prévoir des visites d'appartement quelques jours avant était galère. Ça me saoulait rien que d'y penser, puis faudra aussi prévoir ce que j'emm.

**\- Tiens.**

Un voix me coupa dans mes pensées. Je tournais la tête et voyais une flûte de champagne à la hauteur de mes yeux. Mes yeux montèrent et facilement je remarquais que c'était Lily qui était là à mes côtés.

**\- C'est pour toi,** réessaya-t-elle en bougeant la flûte.

Je la pris un peu hésitante, Potter s'asseyait à mes côtés et approchait son verre pour trinquer. Je fis tinter nos verres ensemble avant de prendre une gorgée.

**\- Ça va ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Super, **dis-je froidement.** Et toi ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

Je restais de marbre mais me retournais quand même vers elle.

**\- Sérieux Malfoy, je suis pas conne même si tu le penses... mais tu serais pas aller toute seule sur la plage si tu allais ''parfaitement' bien, **fit Potter en mima les guillemets.

Je roulais des yeux.

**\- Ouais bon ok, c'est juste que... **(je la regardais). **Je sais pas pourquoi je me confie à toi mais bon on va dire que c'est le champagne, **dis-je.

**\- Oui on va dire ça, **s'amusa Lily.

**\- Je pensais juste à l'an prochain, à comment j'allais faire avec mon frère, avec mes amis et l'équipe. Rien d'extraordinaire.**

**\- Avec l'équipe c'est simple, tu connais Charlie, tu me connais moi. Et le reste c'est pas forcément important. Enfin pour l'instant. Tes amis, sérieusement vu comment tout à évolué entre nous tous je me pose pas trop de question. Ça va sûrement bien se passer. Et puis... Ok je ne peux pas juger de ta vie ou bien de ta famille...**

**\- Encore heureux,** coupais-je.

**\- … Bref en gros, de ce que je vois je me dis que tu attendais d'être libre, de ne pas être associé à ta famille. Et je pense que tu as enfin cette chance maintenant non ? Et puis même si ton frère a fait de la merde pendant looooooooongtemps, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va tout gâcher maintenant.**

Je secouais la tête légèrement.

**\- Ok. Tu as peut être raison, mais t'excite pas hein ça veut pas dire que je suis toujours d'accord avec toi,** lançais-je.

Lily rigolait quand même.

**\- Tu vas habiter où l'an prochain ? **Demanda-t-elle. **Dans une chambre étudiante ?**

**\- Jamais de ma vie ! Non mais j'ai toujours vécue dans un manoir ou une immense demeure. Une chambre de grand max neuf mètres carré ne me suffira pas. Ne serais-ce que pour ma penderie.**

Potter arquait un sourcil en penchant la tête pour me regarder.

**\- Ça fait très enfant pourrie gâté hein ?** Questionnais-je en réfléchissant à ce que je venais de dire.

**\- Oui très,** fit Lily en hochant la tête. **Mais ça ne te dérange pas d'être toute seule ?**

**\- Je t'aurais dit non y a un an, maintenant je ne me vois pas vivre sans quelqu'un. C'est ça d'avoir goûté à Lou et Rose à Poudlard. Et puis j'étais aussi chez Lou avec Sawyer pendant les vacances donc finalement je me vois plus entourée.**

**\- C'est problématique,** murmura Lily. **Tu vas faire comment ?**

Je buvais une gorgée de champagne avant de répondre :

**\- Et bien je serais toute seule, j'ai pas vraiment d'amis qui sera là bas.**

**\- Merci, **fit Lily en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Enfin. Je veux dire qu'on est pas non plus super pote toi et moi, ok j'adore Crivey mais... **je me stoppais)** Depuis quand tu es déçu quand je te dis qu'on est pas amies ?** Demandais-je étonnée.

**\- Bah je sais ****pas,**** tout le monde fait des speechs sur le fait qu'on est tous amis et patati et patata **(je souriais). **Et toi tu me sors qu'on est même pas potes.**

**\- Tu veux un câlin, **déconnais-je.

Potter me mit un coup de coude, alors que je rigolais encore plus.

**\- ****Ok tu es moins chiante que j'ai crue pendant tant d'année. Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on est des besta hein **(Lily rigolait). **Je suis pas débile tu sais, je sais très bien que je t'ai fait beaucoup souffrir. Mais par le biais de Rose tu m****'****as fais aussi ****du mal****. Si tu préfères je pense qu'on s'est rapproché au bon moment Lily. C'est tout.**

Elle souriait en me regardant, je baissais la tête pour jouer avec le sable.

**\- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois poursuiveuse ****aux Harpies****, **avouais-je. **Tu es l'une qui me ressemble le plus dans le style de jeu. Et... Je serais vraiment contente de pouvoir jouer à tes côtés.**

**\- C'est gentil Scarlett, **fit Lily à mi-voix. **Moi aussi je suis contente de jouer avec la plus douée des poursuiveuses Poudlard.**

Je lui souriais en me tournant vers elle.

**\- ****Tu ne mérites pas d'être seule l'an prochain. Personne ne mérite d'être seule, **déclara-t-elle pendant que je la regardais intriguée.** Viens avec nous, enfin fai****s**** une colocation avec Charlie et moi.**

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- Charlie voulait déjà de toi depuis le début. On a pas encore trouvé d'appartement, donc vient avec nous, **continua Lily.

**\- Mais...**

**\- Si on est toute le trois ensemble il y aura une meilleure cohésion dans l'équipe, et puis on pourra avoir un appartement avec plus de place...**

**\- Tu es vraiment sérieuse en plus ? **Coupais-je complètement sur le cul.

**\- … On pourra économiser de l'argent aussi, je sais que tu es assez riche. Mais nos parents ne nous ont jamais fait rouler sur l'or. Sérieusement Scarlett, c'est une idée vraiment intéressante,** finit-elle. **Tu en penses quoi alors ?**

Un blanc s'installa entre nous. Je regardais plusieurs points sur son visage. Potter attendait ma réponse, tout ce qu'elle disait n'était pas faux c'était vrai, mais de là à vivre 24heures sur 24 avec elle.

**\- Je vais y réfléchir,** lançais-je.

**\- Allez Malfoy !**

Lily se mit debout et me tira vers elle pour me lever. Je me mettais à sa hauteur et repassais les plis de ma robe.

**\- ****C'est moi ou tu veux trop que je sois avec toi ? **Répliquais-je en haussant un sourcil.

**\- Peut-être, **fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

J'ouvrais grand les yeux alors que Lily rigolait de ma réaction en remontant vers la maison. Elle avait peut être la solution à mes problèmes avec sa colocation.

**\- Attend moi ! **M'exclamais-je en courant après elle alors qu'elle partait.

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

Lou était entrain de finir de se rhabiller pendant que je l'attendais à l'embrasure de la porte de chambre. Je regardais ses jambes fines, et remontais lentement sur ses cuisses lisses, puis à son arrière-train sculpté et bombé comme il faut. Je remontais encore mon regard vers son dos légèrement musclé. Instinctivement je me mordillais la lèvres en examinant attentivement ses seins.

**\- Quoi ? ** Fit-elle en remettant ses talons.

**\- Rien,** dis-je en revenant à mes esprits.

**\- Tu me mâtais ?** Rigola Lou en s'approchant de moi.

**\- Au pire si c'était le cas, je pourrais le faire vu que tu es pas copine,** me justifiais-je.

Lou passa une main dans mon cou pour m'embrasser.

**\- J'ai jamais dis que c'était mal, je trouve ça plus excitant qu'autre chose,** murmura-t-elle à mes lèvres.

Je me léchais là où les lèvres de Lou étaient passés avant de la suivre dans le couloir. On descendait toute les deux silencieusement. Arrivé en bas on se dirigeait vers la porte de dehors, quand Lou m'arrêta brusquement.

**\- Quoi ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Chut,** chuchota-t-elle. **Je pense que Weasley est de l'autre coté.**

Elle montrait la porte de la cuisine, c'était là que j'entendais distinctement Rose et sa mère entrain de discuter. Je fis les gros yeux à Lou. Ok j'étais curieuse, mais je ne voulais pas écouter les conversations de mes amis. Ça restait quand même quelque chose de privé.

**\- Lou allez vient, **chuchotais-je en lui prenant la main.

Ma copine me mit un doigt sur la bouche pour que je me taise.

**\- … tu seras seule. Rosie, je ne suis pas rassurée au fait que tu partes toute seule pour un si grande ville,** fit Hermione.

**\- Mais maman, c'est Londres, on y va souvent. Ça ne sera pas comme si je ne connaissais rien. Et puis n'importe où j'irais je serais obligée d'être seule. Mes amis sont tous dans des universités différentes de ce****lles**** de ma liste,** déclara Rose.

On entendait des bruits de pas, ça devait sûrement être Hermione qui s'approchait de Rose ou l'inverse. J'essayais de tirer Lou vers la sortie mais elle me résista encore et s'approcha vers le mur pour mieux écouter.

**\- ****Il y a tellement d'habitant là bas chérie, comment tu vas faire toute seule ?** Demanda Hermione.

**\- Mais maman Alexander y va seul, et ses parents ne disent rien. Et puis toi aussi tu as vécue à Londres, tu sais que ce n'est pas invivable. Alors s'il te plaît est-ce que tu peux me croire quand je te dis que tu peux avoir confiance, **essaya Rose timidement.

**-**** J****e ne veux pas que ****tu ailles**** dans une grande ville comme Londres, ****et que**** tu ne te sentes pas en sécurité, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. ****Comment tu ferais si un moldue t'attaquait ? Si un garçon t'agressait dans la rue ? En revenant des cours ? **S'inquiéta sa mère.

Je baissais la tête et regardais mes pieds. Ça serait mentir si je disais que je m'inquiétais pas pour Rose. Évidement c'était une sorcière très intelligente, évidement c'était sûrement la personne la plus douée que je connaisse. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Sans magie, elle était sûrement la moins forte d'entre nous.

Je fis signe à Lou de partir d'ici, mais forcément elle refusa de plus belle en me faisant un signe de main.

**\- Lou, vient maintenant !** ordonnais-je le moins fort possible.

**\- Je sais que tu as peur maman que je parte et je comprend. Je pars loin de la maison et surtout de toi et papa. Mais ça veut pas dire que je ne vous reverrais plus jamais et que je vous aime plus. Et puis pour ma sécurité... Maman je vais à Londres, tout les garçons ne vont pas m'agresser,** rassura Rose.

Je tirais Lou vers moi brutalement et l'entraînais dehors avec moi. Je l'entendais râler évidement. Mais bon c'était la vie de Rose et de sa famille, je n'allais pas la laisser avoir des informations croustillantes pour en rigoler après. Non pas que j'étais sûre que Lou face ça, mais c'était un des risques.

**\- Faut qu'on y retourne ! **S'exclama Lou.

**\- ****Non, c'est pas nos affaires, elles parlent entre elles,** déclarais-je.

**\- Mais je veux savoir ce que sa mère répond ! Je veux pas qu'elle aille à Londres.**

**\- Oui je sais tu veux pas la voir, mais c'est son rêve d'aller dans cette école, **expliquais-je face à Lou.

**\- C'est pas pour pas l'avoir dans les pattes que je dis ça, c'est simplement car sa mère à raison. C'est pas une ville pour Rose, elle est pas prête ! C'est juste une enfant. Fin' elle est trop gentille et vulnérable pour aller dans une ville si grande, si attractive, si dangereuse. Elle va se faire bouffer, et je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse kidnapper ou je ne sais quoi. Ouais Charlie... J'ai peur pour elle comme sa mère peut avoir peur, comme Scar peut avoir peur ou bien même temps. Ça serait vraiment trop risquée de la laisser seule alors que c'est une personne beaucoup trop douce et prévenante pour une aventure comme ça,** avoua Lou avec la voix qui baissa au fur et à mesure de sa déclaration.

Je la regardais émue et touchée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je me doutais bien que Lou aimait beaucoup Rose même si elle ne le disait jamais, et je n'aurais pas crue que c'était possible qu'elle le dise à haute voix. Je lui prenais les mains et lui laissais un baiser sur la joue sans qu'elle ne conteste.

**\- Tu seras sur Londres, tout comme Alexander. Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer,** rassurais-je. **Je sais que tu as dis que tu ne voulais pas la voir , ****mais ****une fois que tu seras à Londres ****je suis sûre qu'****elle va te manquer... Peut-être que c'est toi qui la protégera.**

**\- Charlie, je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Ça me tuerait de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre à qui je tiens souffre, **confia-t-elle.

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermais. Je pensais la même chose qu'elle évidement, mais c'était déconcertant de l'entendre de sa bouche. Louann soupira et entremêla nos doigts ensemble.

**\- Il est bientôt l'heure, faut rejoindre les autres,** concluait-elle à contre cœur.

**\- Lou, ne te prend pas la tête pour Rose, ou du moins pas maintenant,** essayais-je.

**\- Oui... Je verrais ça plus tard,** fit-elle à mi-voix en avançant vers les autres.

Notre groupe d'amis attendaient tout le monde pour descendre vers la plage.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Je venais de laisser ma mère avec mon père. On venait d'avoir une longue conversation sur si je devais aller à Londres ou non. J'étais majeure que ça soit dans le monde sorcier ou moldue, et je n'avais pas besoin de l'autorisation de mes parents pour faire ce que je veux. Mais je ne voulais pourtant pas les froisser, ils méritaient que je sois juste avec eux avec tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire pour moi.

Et puis au pire des cas, si ma mère avait vraiment trop peur. Il y avait toujours Alexander, j'étais sûre qu'il serait d'accord que je reste dans son appartement pendant quelques jours si j'avais peur de la grande ville. Puis même ma mère s'inquiétait pour rien, tout aller bien se passer. Je reprenais une respiration pour me détendre un peu.

Au loin je voyais Scarlett entrain de sourire, elle m'attendait avec les autres avant de descendre vers la plage. J'arrivais à la hauteur de mes amis, ma copine passa une main dans le dos. J'aimais quand elle faisait de petit geste d'affection comme ça. Je lui souriais avant de laisser un baiser sur sa joue.

**\- On y va ? **Fit Lily à côté de Scarlett.

**\- ****Tout le monde a bien son enveloppe ?** Redemanda Borislav.

**\- Mais oui,** soupira Louann.** Allez hop ! Les autres doivent nous attendre.**

Louann poussa Krum et Alexie pour qui marche plus vite. Borislav râla alors que sa copine enroulait son bras autour de celui de Krum. On marchait tous en fil indienne pour descendre les marches en bois du petit chemin. Les marches étaient recouvert de sable, et c'était assez dur de descendre en talon. Au milieu du chemin, toute les filles avaient retirées leurs chaussures préférant marcher pied nu.

On arrivait sur la plage et un peu plus en contre-bas on voyait distinctement trois silhouette. Je voyais avec étonnement un feu au milieu de plusieurs tronc d'arbre mort et séché. Ça devait être Sawyer et Scorpius qui avaient disposés tout ça.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, Alexie se jeta dans les bras de Alice. Sawyer arriva prêt de Louann et Scarlett puis les enlaça rapidement. Scorpius et Borislav se tapa plusieurs fois dans la main pour se saluer. Timidement, je m'avançais vers Sawyer, il me souriait et me fit un rapide câlin avant d'aller saluer les autres. Je le voyais s'attarder plus spécialement sur Alexie et Lorcan sûrement car ça serait ses futurs colocataires.

Alice et Scorpius s'avança vers moi et me saluèrent plus chaleureusement que dans leurs habitudes. Je voyais que Scorpius était mal à l'aise, mais personnellement ça me faisait chaud au cœur de les voir comme ça.

Sans concertation, on se retrouva à être en cercle autour du feu, certains s'échangeait des brefs conversations pendant que d'autre était content de se retrouver comme Alexie et Alice. Je savais que ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elles s'étaient quitté, mais comparait à Poudlard, être séparé d'une personne dans la vie de tout les jours semblait une éternité.

Scarlett parlait quelques instants avec son frère, je les voyais même sourire et rire à plusieurs reprise. C'était assez rare pour être souligner. Puis Scarlett vint finalement vers moi, elle souriait. Je me sentais niaise car quand elle souriait j'avais envie de sourire moi aussi, alors je lui rendais toujours.

**\- On y va ? **Demanda Pierre.

**\- Ok,** répondit Lorcan en sortant sa lettre.

Tout le monde se tue et sortait silencieusement sa lettre de sa poche ou de son sac à main. D'un rapide coup d'oeil je voyais que personne n'avait encore ouvert son enveloppe.

**\- Faudrait peut être qu'on se lance non ?** Questionna Sawyer.

**\- Perso je suis pas obligée, j'ai déjà ma carrière, **se vanta Lou.

La plus part roulait des yeux à son intervention avant de se concentrer sur le bout de papier qui tenait dans leurs mains. Je retournais mon enveloppe et triturais les rebord à l'aide de mes pouces.

**\- Bon j'y vais moi,** lança Alexander le premier.

Il ouvrit son courrier d'un coup et lisait en diagonale ce qu'il contenait. Je remarquais que plus il lisait et plus son sourire grandissait sur son visage. Il avait réussi, Alexander était brillant et ce n'était pas une nouvelle qu'il réussisse haut la main ses A.S.P.I.C.

**\- Je les ai, **fit Alexander abasourdit. **J'ai 4 Effort Exceptionnelle et 5 Optimal.**

Précipitamment, chacun se retourna vers son enveloppe. Un long cri de bonheur s'échappa de Lorcan et Sawyer qui avaient ouvert leurs courriers quasiment simultanément. Ils s'en tapaient-cinq avant de se faire une étreinte assez brutalement. De vrais mec.

**\- J'y crois pas,** rigola Charlie.** Ils ont réussi à me mettre Effort Exceptionnelle pour la Divination.**

**\- Ah moi aussi,** fit Louann à ses côtés.** Attend j'ai eu Désolant pour Histoire de la Magie. Des vrais fils de pute.**

**\- J'ai eu Acceptable en Botanique et toi Effort Exceptionnelle ! C'est quand même un sketch vu que tu as copiée sur moi, **s'amusa Charlie en comparant ses notes avec Lou.

Scarlett s'approcha de moi alors que je voyais au loin Cassandra sautait de joie face à résultat de son copain.

**\- Tu l'ouvres pas ?** Fit-elle.

**\- Si j'ai pas 80 % de réussite je ne serais pas accepté dans mon école, finalement ça me stresse plus que je le croyais,** avouais-je.

Scarlett souriait avant de me prendre mon enveloppe des mains.

**\- Je vais te l****'ouvrir****, tu es d'accord ? **Demanda-t-elle alors que je hochais la tête en la regardant dans ses yeux bleus. **Voilà, maintenant regarde.**

Ma copine me souriait en me tendant ma lettre. Je la prenais timidement entre mes doigts puis posais mon regard sur celle-ci.

_ACCUMULATION DE SORCELLERIE PARTICULIÈREMENT INTENSIVE ET CONTRAIGNANTE_

_Le candidat est admis_

_s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Optimal (O)_

_Effort Exceptionnelle (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Le candidat est recalé_

_s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Piètre (P)_

_Désolant (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_ROSE __GINERVA WEASLEY A OBTENUE :_

_S__oins aux Créatures Magiques : O_

_Sortilèges :E_

_Études des Runes : O_

_Histoire de la Magie : O_

_Métamorphose : O_

_Arithmancie : O_

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : O_

_Astronomie : E_

_Potions : O_

_Botanique : O_

**\- J'ai 80 % de réussite, **murmurais-je après la lecture de ma lettre. **Scarlett j'ai réussie. J'ai réussie !**

Je sautais dans les bras de ma copine complètement euphorique. J'avais mes A.S.P.I.C ! J'avais non seulement mes A.S.P.I.C mais en plus je pouvais rentrer dans mon école à Londres. J'embrassais la totalité du visage de ma copine avant de la serrer une nouvelle fois dans mes bras. Je me décalais un après un long moment.

**\- Et toi ? Tu as réussi ?!** Demandais-je précipitamment.

**\- Oui Rose, **rigola Scarlett.** J'ai eu E en Sortilèges et en Études des Runes, sinon j'ai que des Optimal.**

**\- C'est parfait,** souriais-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

Je me décalais juste d'elle que Charlie et Lily venaient nous féliciter. Chacun notre tour on s'enlaçait ou criait de joie. En tout cas c'était la première fois que je voyais la totalité de mes amis avec un sourire sur le visage. Scorpius s'approcha de Scarlett pour la prendre dans ses bras, ils échangèrent leurs courriers pour voir leurs notes.

Lorcan s'était assit au côté de Alexander, Sawyer et Pierre sur un tronc d'arbre. Ils rigolaient tout les trois en mimant les souvenirs d'épreuves qu'ils avaient passé. Alexie et Alice les regardaient en commentant à leurs manières le récit des garçons. Louann avec l'aide de Scorpius et Charlie sortaient les flûtes de champagne que Alice et Scorpius avaient ramener. Tout le monde s'approchait d'où était les garçons, sur le tronc d'arbre près du feu.

**\- Alors Rose, tu as tout éclatée ?** Demanda Lorcan tout sourire.

**\- Évidement ! Sinon ça ne serait pas Rose, **répondit Alexander à ma place.

**\- ****Félicitation en tout cas,** fit Alexie en me regardant.

**\- Merci, toi aussi,** dis-je simplement en faisant passer une flûte de champagne que Lou venait de me donner.

Il y eut un blanc après que tout le monde fut servis en champagne. On se regardait tous en souriant. C'était vraiment étrange de se retrouver là, sur la plage hors Poudlard et tous ensemble, sans que personne ne nous avait forcé à être ici. Alexie était dans les bras de Borislav en fixant son frère qui tenait la main de Lily. Cassandra s'était assise sur les genoux de Pierre, comme d'habitude. Scorpius avait mit un bras protecteur autour du cou de Alice qui d'ailleurs jouait avec la main de son copain. Lorcan était toujours assis nonchalamment au côté de Sawyer. Du coin de l'oeil je voyais Charlie laisser un baiser dans le cou de Lou.

**\- Donc c'est fini ? **Annonçais-je en sentant Scarlett me caresser le dos.

**\- ****A****rrête donc ! On a encore les vacances, et puis je vais devoir s****û****rement te supporter l'an prochain,** répliqua Lou moqueuse.

**\- ****C****omment ça ? **Interrogeais-je surprise.

**\- ****L****aisse tomber, **fit Louann avec un signe de main.

Scarlett la regardais étonnée tout comme Charlie.

**\- On est quand même tous ensemble,** déclara Alice.

**\- Ouais. C'est étrange, **avoua Pierre.

**\- On est tous ensemble et pour une fois ça se passe bien donc profitons en, ****non ?**** Un toast ?** Proposa Scorpius en levant son verre.

**-**** J****e vote pour !** S'exclama Alexie qui suivait son geste.

**\- Moi aussi, **assura Sawyer.

Tout le monde tenait son verre à la main et le levait à hauteur de sa propre bouche.

**\- Qui aurait cru qu'il y a un an nous les baltringues tra****î****neraient avec vous, **lança Charlie joueuse aux ex-Serpentard.

**\- ****Avoue que t****u es trop heureuse d'avoir l'opportunité d'être avec nous, **fit Scarlett en remuant ses sourcils.

**\- É****videment, ****cela va de soi, **rigola Charlie.

**\- Moi en tout cas je suis contente d'être avec vous, **confia Cassandra toujours aussi joyeuse.

**\- On est tous content que tu sois là,** rassura Lorcan en posant une main sur le bras de sa sœur.

**\- Bon je sais que les bulles de champagne ne s'évaporent pas mais on peut peut-être boire maintenant ? **Demanda Borislav.

**\- Tu es vraiment pas patient, **fit Lily.

**\- Oh non s'il vous plaît pas un autre drama à deux Mornilles, **lança Louann.

**\- ****Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Louann,** rajouta Alexander.

**\- Bref, **fit Scarlett. **À nos années à Poudlard.**

**\- Et surtout à cette dernière année riche en émotion,** continua Lily.

**\- Avec beaucoup trop de drame,** ajouta Louann.

**\- On peut aussi porter ce toaste à nos futur vacances du coup,** fit Sawyer.

**\- Vu comment c'est partie on va lever nos verres pour tout et n'importe quoi,** râla Alice.

**\- Attend faut le boire cul sec ou pas ?** Demanda Cassandra.

Tout le monde rigolait, Pierre lui expliqua et puis finalement on pouvait enfin boire notre verre tous ensemble sans entendre un de nous dire une connerie ou faire une réclamation. Lorcan et Sawyer nous resservaient un autre verre pour finir les bouteilles. Une fois nos verres vide il y avait toujours ce blanc qui s'installa rapidement. Comment mettre fin à quelque chose comme ça ? Et est-ce qu'il fallait forcément mettre fin à ce regroupement ?

**\- On f****ait quoi maintenant ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Je veux simplement plus vous entendre pendant au moins ****un ****mois ! **S'exclama Lou. **E****t vous avez pas ****intérêt**** de me coller pour avoir des autographes. Ok je suis célèbre maintenant, mais ****pas**** besoin de me coller comme une ****sangsue. Avec le temps peut être que je reconnaîtrais vos visages mais ça seulement si vous pouvez m'apporter quelque chose. **(la plus part roulait des yeux). **Et puis à partir de maintenant j'ai un planning très serré avec Charlie à respecter à la lettre... Un planning sexuelle pour les gens qui seraient trop prude autour de moi. **(Louann me regardait avec insistance). **Alors Londubat femelle, essaye de ne plus organiser de soirée chez moi sans me prévenir minimum 24 heures avant. Et puis même je veux un mois de silence, pas de drame, pas de pleure, ni de déclaration guimauve, ni même de testostérone ou des gonzesses en chaleur, et puis je ne veux pas non plus que vous.**

**\- LA**** FERME PARKINSON ! **Nous exclamions en cœur.

**\- Mais !** Essaya d'objecter Louann avant que Charlie ne lui mette une mains sur la bouche.

Je ne faisais plus vraiment attention à ce que les gens disaient. Je voyais seulement Sawyer courir après Louann autour du feu. Borislav et Alice étaient entrain de rigoler face à la scène. ''Sans le faire exprès'' Louann jeta du sable sur Alexie qui se joignait à la course poursuite. Rapidement Alexander et Pierre remontaient leurs bas de pantalon pour aller aider les autres à attraper Lou. Lorcan et Cassandra commentaient le spectacle en rigolant. Lily s'asseyait à côté d'eux, et se moquait sans gêne de son copain qui était tombé dans le sable. Scarlett et Scorpius étaient partis aider Louann, enfin je suppose car Pierre avait prit Scarlett comme un sac à patate.

Je souriais. En faits j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir pu m'empêcher de sourire de la journée. J'étais bien, j'étais heureuse, on était le premier jours de l'été. Et j'étais entouré par des gens que j'aimais. Ils me rendaient tous heureuse à leurs façon.

La famille avait toujours été pour moi un endroit où tout le monde vous aime, peu importe comment vous êtes, ils vous acceptent pour qui vous êtes, ils sont là pour qui vous êtes réellement dans les bons comme mauvais moments. Et mes amis ici présent. Eux tous qui était autour de moi sur cette plage, c'était ma famille. C'était notre famille.

* * *

**THE END. **

**Ma plus grande question est : est-ce que vous avez aimé cette fiction et si elle vous convient ?**

**Je veux tout savoir ? Si vous avez aimé la déclaration de Borislav, que pensez vous de la relation de Lou/Charlie, ou bien des échanges de voeux de Teddy et Victoire ? Est-ce Lou vous a surprit avec son comportement ? Pour la relation entre Scor/Scar je sais qu'il y a sûrement des déçus, mais je vais rectifier le tire avec mes autres fictions. Ah oui ! Le lemon entre Lou et Charlie ? Ceux qui aime la première fois de Rose et Scar devrait sûrement apprécié celui là non ? ;)**

**BREF en gros je veux tout savoir ! Je ne veux pas que me quittiez comme ça!**

**On m'a demandé un Happy End, je pense en avoir mis un. Bon on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'ils vont devenir mais ça vous le saurez dans une prochaine fiction. Elle s'appellera simplement ''Road Trip''. x) Et elle racontera leurs vacances à la Nouvelle Orléans. Dite vous, quelle sera un peu du même style. Il y aura aussi de nouvelle intrigue, et on retrouvera des anciens perso comme Taissa, Vicky ou les autres tarés. ^^**

**_Je voulais remercier mes lecteurs, et ceux qui ont suivit tout depuis le debout, qui sont venu en court de route ou bien même ceux qui se sont arrêtés (merci à Lise, Léa, Lili, Chahinez ou bien LeyMan) . Je voulais vous remercier aussi pour les reviews, et pour les fav. Je remercie ceux qui on essayait d'être mes betas comme Aerann (même si le taf était quand même immense). J'ai fait de superbe rencontre sur ce site, grâce à cette fiction, Emma-Austen, Rommie, qffan, L.I.E et Vluk, Mynock, ticlo ou encore Natsu'eichi (ma première lectrice officielle ! ;) ). Je pense sincèrement que même si j'aimais écrire c'est vous qui m'avez donné envie de continuer, et donc je vous remercie, car grâce à ça j'ai rencontrée une personne exceptionnelle, Atlasan._**

**_Bon j'ai l'impression de faire un discours un peu trop long et pathétique donc je vais m'arrêter là. ;)_**

**_J'espère qu'on se retrouvera tous pour la suite de leurs aventures. ;)_**

**_Merci encore, Cottigny._**


End file.
